Where the Heart Belongs
by Brincelven
Summary: A messy year full of drama, romance, action, and horror RW/SHM RW/OC SHM/LLP LLP/OC HW/OC ASP/OC. 100: The End, Part 4
1. Gone

**A/N: **I know this story was on hiatus for a long time, but I revised it over the past few months for many reasons. Just so you don't get confused the italics are part of the ending. The bold quotes are songs. Everything after are stories of the past leading up to the ending. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** Follow the Epilogue teens as they discover love in different ways.

**Discl.:** Characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. Others are of my creation.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gone**

**Lily's POV**

_Pum…pumm…pum! The windows flung open after pushing at them multiple of times. I gazed out at the view from the tower window. My eyes scanned the grounds. No one in sight. I zipped up my bag and looked back out the window. My eyes shifted to the Quidditch Pitch._

"_So many memories," I thought. I dug my hand in my pocket and squeezed it around a small golden ball. I took it out._

_I opened my hand and its wings spread full out. It floated in the air for a second and then it whizzed out the window._

_I didn't even bother to try and catch it._

_I stood on top of the window looking down at the grounds. This is it. Now or never. _

"**I Wanna Go Back"**

It used to be the three of us: Hugo Weasley, Will Longbottom, and me. However, that all changed last year, in our fourth year. For the past four years, I had always neglected the other three girls, Lauren Heighland, Whitney Panks, and Maureen Snew, in my House, Gryffindor. They were everything I wasn't.

I ignored them for the past four years. It's a shame they never did the same for me. In fact, they ruined my life; everything that was left of it that is.

It's bad enough that I have to deal with all the snotty Slytherins, my cousins, and my brothers. I know for a fact that the girls in my House make snide remarks by how I look and how I present myself. Like I CARE what I look like. I'm not here to impress guys to like me. I practically grew up with a bunch of those swarmy idiots. And frankly, they aren't that great. Well, not all of them are jerks. Take my best friends, Will and Hugo, for example.

Anyway, Maureen, the quietest girl you'll ever meet, was invited by Whitney and Lauren to sit with them at the table. I should have seen this coming. See, Maureen is best friends with Irisa Smith and Talia Callioe. Once she sat down with Whitney and Lauren, they followed along.

I suppose I shouldn't be blaming Maureen too much, but I was completely blind when things happen right under my nose. I should have known that all Maureen wanted to be was: popular. I should have known that once Maureen, Irisa, and Talia joined forces with queen bee Lauren and her prim and proper best friend, Whitney, that it would come back to haunt me.

Ok, the whole thing about Maureen becoming friends with Lauren and Whitney isn't what changed. It was the fact that Hugo had a huge crush on Maureen's friend Irisa. It also turns out Irisa returned the feelings and they became girlfriend and boyfriend at the end of last year.

So what was now just Lauren and Whitney now considers three more members. So of course, I don't think Irisa is good for Hugo. But does he listen to me? No. Nobody ever does.

So when Hugo and Irisa got together, it was just me and Will. I was ok with that, but I missed hanging with Hugo sometimes.

POOF! There goes Hugo.

At the end of the year, it was just me and Will Longbottom. And that's when I started to develop this feeling for him. He was there when no one else was. Ever since last year, I had hoped he would feel same. So here I am waiting for him to make "the move." It never happened.

I shrugged it off, and hoped summer would make him realize he missed me more than just as a friend.

Then came the first of September.

I was a bit disappointed that both my friends, Hugo and Will, haven't written or dropped by at all over summer, but I wasn't gonna let that ruin our friendship or my day that is.

I'm off to start my fifth year at Hogwarts. It was my brother's, Albus' last year, as well as my cousins: Dominique and Rose's.

It wasn't hard to find our family after we ran through the barrier. That is because our family was mostly red-headed, me included.

I followed behind Al as we made our way to our big family. I spotted Hugo immediately and walked over to talk to him, before it would be time to step onto the Hogwarts Express so he can meet up with Irisa. I had to give him space. Irisa is an important person in his life now; maybe even more than me.

"Hey there L.P.!" Hugo said smiling at me.

"Hey," I said. I looked around, hoping to find Will, but he was nowhere in sight. _He's probably running late._ "So is Rose looking forward to her last year?" I asked.

Rose Weasley was Hugo's older sister. She has long wavy brilliant red hair that cascaded past her shoulders live an ocean tide unlike mine, which was straight and dark. It was always held in a ponytail. Rose had Uncle Ron's blue eyes, but Aunt Hermione's brain and looks. I had only my mother's brown eyes and my father's Quidditch skills.

Her skin wasn't as pale as mine, it was actually had a light tan to it and it never went away. She also had light freckles sprinkled around her face, which gave her the face of a celebrity. _Mine?_ Just plain and ordinary.

Most people would be jealous being compared to Rose. She was a pretty girl and I had all the reason to feel jealous, but I wasn't.

I like being ordinary and plain. I liked being in clothes that were comfortable even if they made me look like a skank. The thing was I knew who I was and I didn't want to change that.

I know if someone were to chose between me and some other girl, he would chose the girl, and I was fine with that because one day I know a guy will chose me not by my appearance, but by my personality. Will Longbottom, I hoped to be that guy.

"She's been talking about it non-stop all summer. I somehow managed to put dragon tape over her mouth, but mum told me to take it off," he said. I smiled.

"Aw poor Rose," I said. Rose was actually one of the few girls I actually trusted. I hung out with her on a few occasions, but enough to be close with her. I didn't mind, she was two years older than me and had her own friends. I respected that.

"She deserved it," he muttered. I shook my head at him. At the moment, Rose and Al walked over to join in on our conversation.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Rose asked.

"Shutting you up over the summer," Hugo said. Rose's face turned suddenly dangerous.

"Well, did you tell Lily of how much, you've been asking me what to say to Irisa? Because that, to me, was pathetic. Not knowing what to say to your girlfriend, puh!" Rose said. Hugo started to turn red, which was starting to match his brilliant red curly head. I would have laughed, but I held it back for Hugo's sake.

"At least he's not keeping his girlfriend a secret," I defended him. Rose blushed.

"You have a boyfriend?" Albus asked surprised.

"Butt out," Rose snapped defensively.

"Not just any boyfriend, a _secret_ boyfriend," I said, "When will we get to meet him? I do want to meet him, you know"

"Never, It's called a secret for a reason," Rose said crossing her arms, which meant she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

I looked around for Will again. It was getting close to the time when we would have to board.

"Where's Will?" I asked Hugo.

"Oh, he's probably with Lauren," he said shrugging.

"L-Lauren? Lauren Heighland?" I asked. Hugo raised his eyebrow at me.

"He didn't tell you?"

"He didn't tell me what?" I asked. Somehow, I wanted to take back that question because something tells me that Will and Lauren are…

"They're going out. Will sent an owl over the summer telling me how they both started working at the Leaky Cauldron with Hannah Longbottom and they just sort of became a thing, I suppose," Hugo explained, "He didn't send you an owl?"

"No," I said hiding my disappointment. The train gave a chute, which meant it was time to say good-bye to our families and board the train. I gave mum and dad a hug each good-bye.

If you're wondering where James is, he's at the ministry to become an Auror like Dad.

I walked up the stairs, but as I did, I couldn't help, but try and picture Lauren and Will…together. Believe it or not, I couldn't.

POOF! There goes Will. All in one year, I've lost two of my closest friends. This year is starting to become such a dreadful one. I wonder if I'll make it out alive.

Slam! Someone had pushed past me and I slammed hard against one of the compartment doors and slid down to the ground.

I rubbed my head of its consuming pain.

"Need a hand there Little Red?"

I looked up, although my vision was blurred a bit from smashing my head into the compartment door, but nothing could stop from seeing who was offering their hand to me.

No, it was not Will as I hoped for, but the one and only Scorpius Malfoy, one of my brother's best friends.

"No, I can manage myself," I said and stood up. He took back his hand.

"Just trying to help," he said.

"Good for you," I said miserably. I moved past him to claim a compartment for myself.

I found a compartment, but I wasn't alone. Brandon Longbottom, Will's brother, shared it with me, which was fine with me. For there were two things we had in common: we were both miserable and lonely.

The train lurched in motion. This is it. Now or never.


	2. Reveal

**Chapter 2: Revealed**

**Rose's POV**

_I ran as fast as I could up the stairs. With each leap off one step and onto the next, I thought my legs would cave in. But, no. I had to prevent this from happening. For too long I've become oblivious to everything. They said I was to be smarter than my mother. Oh, how I've shown them. But nothing mattered as long as I do the right thing. No more dreaming. I must wake up._

"**More Than Just Friends"**

Dominique pushed past Al and I as we boarded the train.

"How rude can she get?" Al asked as we watched her push people out of the way to find an empty compartment before all the others. She's selfish like that.

"As rude as she can get," I responded. Meet my cousin, Dominique Weasley. She is Victoire's younger sister and Louis' second oldest sister. She is normally seen trying to make her skirt short and her uniforms attractive as best as possible without inflicting the school dress code. I've never seen anyone as stylish as her besides the Slytherin 7th years, Peony and Shelly.

What's worse: I had to put up with her in Ravenclaw every year. Although, it's our last, so this lightens the weight a bit. We used to get along very well, until 2nd year when she had an obsession with boys.

There's a rumor going around that she had hooked up with Seth Davies, a 7th year Ravenclaw, last year. However, I know for a fact that Seth is currently going out with Roxanne's best friend Mariska Tonelds, both 6th year Gryffindors.

Our cousin, Roxanne, resembles her mother very well. The only difference is that instead of inheriting her mother's dark brown eyes, she inherited Uncle George's blue eyes. Her brother, Fred, graduated already with our cousin, James Potter.

Albus, Lily, and James are three others I have always been close with, but somehow I feel that we all have grown apart. I mean Albus is a pretty popular guy and friends with the other popular guys like Brandon Longbottom and Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily usually hangs out with my younger brother, Hugo, and Brandon's younger brother Will Longbottom.

Anyway, enough about my family. For my best friend is in both my house and my year. Her name is Giavanna "Gia" Tieree. Gia keeps me updated on what's going on. She is quite the gossip queen.

She grabbed my arm and whispered to me as Al found an empty compartment: "So, guess what I found out!"

"What?"

"Corey Dalpagini broke it off Farleigh Powloeski, isn't that wonderful?" She asked excitedly.

"Since when is breaking up with someone wonderful?" I asked her.

"It's not and poor poor Farleigh, but now Corey's single!" I shook my head. It's all I've been hearing from her all summer. Corey this, Corey that. Well, I suppose I shouldn't be talking. I mean I talked about my…secret boyfriend all summer.

Al found an empty compartment for us. It wasn't even ten minutes until Scorpius joined us.

"Look who decided to show up," Al said. Scorpius smiled.

"Uh yeah, Dominique basically ran your sister over and I stopped to help her up," he said.

"Is she all right?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. She was very grateful for my help-"

"She gave you the cold shoulder, didn't she?" Al asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it the cold shoulder," Scorpius began.

"You did nothing wrong. Lily just makes other people's problems her problem," I said. Lily never forgave Scorpius for breaking up with Jamalia "Jamie" Goldstein who is a 7th year Gryffindor. Jamie had a hard time accepting that their relationship was over.

Jamie is on the Quidditch team with Lily, but since their age difference is two years apart they don't hang out much. However, since Lily was made Quidditch captain last year (which surprised us all since she was only a fourth year), she feels every problem the team has is her business.

"She only does that kind of stuff when she's angry or depressed. She doesn't do well under pressure," Al said, "That's always been the case with Lily. It drove me nuts over the summer."

I rolled my eyes, "Like you weren't a pain all summer, Al. You and Hugo practically went out of your way to torment me all summer."

"Well that's because you won't tell me who your secret boyfriend is!" Al said.

"Oh, Rosie's got a secret boyfriend?" Scorpius teased me. I smiled at both of them.

"It's a shame none of you will ever get to meet him," I said.

"I'm beginning to think you're just making it up to get attention or something," Al said.

"Am not," I defended.

"You know, if I'm not mistaken, don't you two have head duties?" Scorpius asked. I jumped to my feet. _Damn._

Albus flew out of the compartment while I followed behind him, but I stopped.

"Rose, come on!" Al called to me.

"I forgot my badge, hold on," I shouted. I ran back into the compartment. Scorpius was pulling out his robe to put on. I quickly kissed him on the cheek and headed back out.

_So, yes, Scorpius is the "secret" boyfriend. If my family ever found out, if my dad ever found out, well let's just say it won't be a pretty sight._

I made it to the compartment and Al had already started introducing himself.

"And this is your Head Girl, Rose Weasley. Actually my cousin, but of course most of you knew that already," he said. I gave a short wave and looked who the new 5th year prefects were.

Will Longbottom and Irisa Smith from Hufflepuff. Jerry Ultum and Laney Duest from Ravenclaw. Orrick Blist and Porsha Shores from Slytherin. Lastly, Matt Thomas and…Lily Potter from Gryffindor?

"Lily, you're a prefect?" I asked surprised. "And you never told us throughout the whole summer?"

"You're not the only one who keeps secrets," Lily said looking away.

"Did you know?" I asked Al. He shook his head. _Why would she want to hide such an honor?_

"Can we please hurry this up? Or at least let those who have been through this, go?" Violetta Goyle asked impatiently.

Violetta is a 6th year Slytherin. She is currently dating that scum, Blake Zabini, people call him "Breezy." _No idea why._

"Now, listen here, Violetta…" I began.

"It's Vi," She snapped, pushing her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Fine, Vi. This won't take long, so just sit back and shut your mouth," I said, using my bossy tone. I will not tolerate people who hold an honor that others would kill for. Vi just rolled her eyes and placed her chin on her hand in a bored-expression.

"Right, we only need two volunteers to walk down the aisle of the train. Any magic being used report to us immediately. Also, those who volunteer don't have duty until the third week, how does that sound?" I asked.

"Rose, you're forgetting to explain to the fifth years what they have to do exactly," Al said.

"Oh, we know, what we have to do," Lily said, perking up.

"Oh really? Then why don't you explain?" Al challenged her.

"Oh, would you like a demonstration or would you rather I just left? I totally would go for the second one," Lily said.

"I can give you detention for speaking to me like that," Al glared at her.

"Then why don't you just give us all detention, because frankly these fifth years know what they are supposed to do," Malcolm Dolohov, a 6th year Slytherin, said standing up, his dark eyes glaring at us. _Ugh, I despised Dolohov_. Al looked over at me.

"Well, is there anybody who doesn't know how to patrol?" I asked them. Nobody raised their hands. "All right then, you may leave and I'll hand each of you a schedule," I said. Some cheered, while others rushed out to get back to their compartments.

I heard Vi say to the 5th year Prefect, Porsha, "Don't let the Potters and Weasleys order you around, they don't understand what actual rules are if it hung exposed in their faces." _Who the hell does she think she is? She's not Head Girl!_

Everyone scattered out of the compartment, but I stopped Lily and Vi from proceeding.

"Not so fast," I said. "Since, you both so rudely spoke out of term, you both get stuck with patrolling the aisle until we get to Hogwarts," I told them. They both groaned.

"Rose, we'll be patrolling for almost eight hours," Lily said.

"Not my problem, maybe you should have treated me and Al with more respect" I said. "And don't think we won't be watching."

Lily gave me a dark look and walked on behind Vi.

"I think you just sent my sister to her death," Albus said.


	3. Grant

**Chapter 3: Granted**

**Violetta's POV**

_Moments. How do we get so caught up in them? How do we wish one day for it to come and wish the next we were reliving it? Moments. That's what brought me here. I've done all I could. Now, I'm just waiting. Waiting for some kind of miracle or something telling me everything I did was well deserved. It would be almost time until this too would be another faded memory._

"**Don't Let Me Get Me"**

So this sucks. I'm wandering the aisle when I could be hanging out with the Slytherins and…my boyfriend.

What's even worse, is walking beside a Potter. However, better her than her cousin. _How does she even stand Rose? She is so bossy._

"You know, you can go now," Lily said without directing her eyes to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked coldly.

"I said you can go. You know join your friends and boyfriend. I'll cover for you," Lily said.

"I don't fall for any tricks. I rather not end up in detention because you ratted me out," I said in a harsh tone.

"Believe what you want, but I'm not going to rat you out. I have nothing better to do anyway," she said.

"You really don't mind?" I asked.

"Does it look it?" She asked. She turned to look at me with the most serious face I have ever thought of.

"If I do this, I will have to owe you one, won't I?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, fifty hundred galleons, would be enough," she said. _What! Is she crazy?_ She looked at my face and then a smile crept on her face.

"It was a joke," she said, "You don't owe me anything. I'm just trying to be nice for a change." She sounded crazy to let me go off instead of trying to ditch me to hang with her friends.

"Won't your friends wonder where you are?" I asked.

"I'm sure if any of them see any of the prefects or heads they will realize that I have duty for the entire train ride," she said, "Plus, they are both too busy at the moment."

"You won't rat me out?" I asked.

"You have my word," Lily said.

"Thank you," I let out and hurried off to join my friends with not a glance back. _This is so great! I won't have to duty until the third week. I wonder what everyone is up to._

I'm glad to be at Hogwarts. It's the only place I feel at home. My brother, Gerrick Goyle, is a 7th year in Slytherin, and we both hate being at home.

Mother passed away when I was nine years old, due to dragon pox. Gerrick and I don't like to talk to about her anymore. My father, Gregory Goyle, is an old drunk and often has a bad temper. I've been beaten loads of times.

I suppose he used to be kind when we were young, but that changed when mother passed away. None of us have been the same since.

My brother has taken to becoming very protective of the people I hang around with. It's really annoying. Not that I have any really, just Blake. I'm not good at keeping friends or anything as a matter of fact. I keep to myself.

It's how I grew up. It's how I was raised.

I arrived in the compartment and heads turned up at my appearance. Nobody greeted me. They never do. I'm used to it. I sat down beside Blake Zabini, my boyfriend.

He put his arm around my shoulders and slouched back into his position. I looked around to see who was in the compartment. It was the usual crowd: Adair Avery, Robert "Robbie" Sweviz, Gerrick, Blake, and Scorpius?

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked over at me. "Didn't I see you hanging out with Albus Potter and his cousin, er, Rose?" I asked. _I almost forgot her name._

"I was just greeting them, but I thought I spend my last train ride with my fellow 7th years," he said looking at all of them. I almost snorted. Gerrick hates Scorpius and I don't know about Robbie or Blake, but they never hang much around him. Adair and I were the only ones in this compartment who would actually converse with Scorpius.

"He means he likes hanging with us better than those clots," Robbie said.

"That's not true," Scorpius said in a bored expression.

"What do you see in them?" Blake asked. "All they do is walk around like the own Hogwarts."

"You don't even know them. They're nothing like that," Scorpius said coldly. This is the reason why we don't talk about the Potters or the Weasleys.

"Whatever, they're _your_ friends," I said. After that, the subject was dropped. I leaned my head on Blake's shoulder, but he pushed me away. I gave him a silent questioning look.

"I'm getting food from the trolley," he explained, "Anybody want anything?" he asked. Nobody responded so he opened the compartment door and walked off to find the Food Trolley.

Scorpius looked out the window, Robbie and Gerrick were each sitting straight up staring at Scorpius each giving him dirty looks, and Adair was looking through the Daily Prophet.

"I thought you had prefect duty," said Adair after a long silent period.

"I did, it's over."

"Porsha told us, that the Weasley girl gave you aisle duty. She came and left not too long before you came" he said. Scorpius shifted his eyes to us.

"She did, but Lily Potter took over the duty by herself."

"Oh, well isn't that nice," Adair said in a bit of a snotty way. Part of me wanted to defend Lily's honor. That was only because she didn't treat me like every other Slytherin, like her family does. The glares, the whispering, the mocking, and of course the pranks. I didn't know Lily so maybe I was wrong.

"She's nice when she wants to be," I shrugged. I heard Scorpius snort in the opposite corner of Adair.

"Oh, are you going to make friends with the blood traitor?" Robbie shot at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Rob, you never even talked to her," Scorpius cut in.

"I don't even have to, the whole family is full of filthy blood," he said. Sometimes I just can't stand Robbie because he has a say in everything. Most of the time, it's just cruel and unnecessary.

"Watch it Sweviz," Scorpius warned. The thing is no one challenges Scorpius, especially since he messed up Robbie back in their second year, my first year, because he said something about his family. After that, everybody was afraid of Scorpius when he gets irritated.

"Oh, really? What do you know? They only your friends because they feel sorry for you," Robbie said. Scorpius gritted his teeth. He didn't want to keep the conversation going and he definitely didn't want to start a fight. I couldn't take the tension anymore anyway.

I got up.

"Where are you going?" Robbie demanded.

"None of your business," I said coldly, "Just tell Blake I'll catch up with him later." I walked out of the compartment. For some reason I was too angry. I know I can be mean sometimes, heck I have a mouth full of strong cruel words, but I never talk about people's blood status.

I walked along the corridor in search for Lily. I found her not too far leaning against a space between to compartments. She seemed to be in thought.

"Taking a break?" I asked. She looked over at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Turns out I rather walk the aisle than be in my compartment," I said.

"Oh, well there's the start," she pointed to the front of the train, "and there's the finish," she said pointing to the back of the train, "Have fun," she said effortlessly, like she was some kind of robot.

"What's your problem?"

"Why all of a sudden you want to do prefect duties?" She asked. I blinked.

"Look, I rather not hang out with my boyfriends' friends. They are annoying me. Besides, I'm supposed to do this." Lily gave me a weird look.

"Ok," she said pushed herself off the wall, "Prepare to be bored." I smirked.

"I'm used to boredom. It defines my life," I said. Lily frowned. "So Lily, found any trouble makers, yet?" I asked trying to make conversation. Lily stopped.

"What did you just call me?" She asked, with a stunned look across her face.

"Lily. That is your name, right?" I asked a bit wearily.

"Not to Slytherins," Lily said. I caught on to what she was referring to.

"Just because I don't address you by your last name, doesn't mean I'm any nicer towards you than I am now," I responded. We walked on down the aisle.

"I see and I suppose Slytherins are supposed to walk side by side with Gryffindors as well."

"That's only because I'm on patrol," I said.

"And what a splendid job you're doing," she said. I snorted. I couldn't get mad at her. I liked her sarcasm.

"Are you always like this?" I asked.

"Half the time I say the wrong thing or I just keep talking until someone tells me to shut the bloody hell up," she said.

A compartment door opened ahead. I looked up ahead and someone was walking toward us. I felt Lily straighten up next to me.

I didn't recognize the girl. She had black wavy hair and bangs that covered her forehead. She was no paler than I was, but she had bright dark blue eyes unlike my sky blue ones.

"Oh, hello Irisa," Lily said. Irisa gave her contorted smile, like she wasn't sure to be happy or embarrassed to see her. She moved past us.

"She's shy," Lily commented.

"I see that, what year is she in?"

"5th year like me. She's in Hufflepuff and goes out with my cousin, Hugo."

"Isn't Hugo close to you or something?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"She could have greeted you more politely," I stated.

"Well, she hangs out with Lauren Hieghlend, Whitney Panks, Maureen Snow, and Talia Callioe. Girls like that," she said. I didn't know any of those girls, so I didn't understand what she meant.

"Aren't they all in your House?" I asked.

"Not Talia, she's in Hufflepuff with Irisa. I don't get along with them that much. They're so different."

"Why not?" I asked. For some odd reason I really wanted to know.

"They're just…just too girly. It's hard to describe. We have nothing really to talk about," she said. "Well, maybe it's just me. I'm different. Mum always said she raised four boys instead of three."

"You have three brothers?" I asked. _There was someone even younger than Lily?_

"Oh, no. My father's godson, Teddy Lupin, lived with us his whole life. I just count him as my third brother."

"Oh," I said. The train gave chute, which meant we were arriving at Hogwarts in less than a half hour.

"Well, I suppose I got to get changed into my robes," Lily said and turned to leave, but said, "See ya around," _Yeah, right._ She left me in the stranded aisle.

I walked back to my compartment, but something caught my eye up ahead. It was that Irisa girl and she had fear written all across her face. She was surrounded by Peony, Shelly, Jane Rookwood and a few other Slytherin girls. They were teasing her. I sighed. I walked toward them.

"Listen Smith, walk into me one more time and I'll hex you," Peony said crossing her arms. I stepped into the circle.

"Peony, haven't you got any dignity left in that thick head of yours?" I asked. She glared in my direction. I ignored Jane's stare. She no longer exists to me.

"What's it to you, Vi?" She asked not even interested to know.

"Just back off from the girl, clearly your senses are becoming more stupider by the second" I said. Peony gave a huff in the process.

"Really, Vi, standing up for a Hufflepuff? How low can you get? Everybody wonders whether why you're still here." _Ugh, she is so annoying._

"I'm here to kick your arse, that's what," I said.

"You're only one person, how can you expect to defeat all of us?" Peony challenged. The others stood behind Peony.

"Fine, take a shot, see what happens. Those rumors that I thumped three Durmstrang boys over the summer are true," It was a total lie, but she doesn't need to know that. Either way, I'd win and she knows it. I have a brawny boyfriend and brother, what does she expect.

"I'm not going to fight you," she said rolling her eyes, "Unlike you, I have other things to do and other _people_ to hang out with," she snarled. _Like I care._ She and the others walked away. She held her nose in the air as she did so. As they walked past Irisa, each of them pushed past her.

I looked at Irisa, "Just ignore them, they're all a bunch of stuck-ups," I said. I don't know why I was even bothering to stick up for her, especially since she seems like a goody-too-shoes.

Irisa nodded and muttered a 'thanks,' and walked past me.

"Next time I won't be so nice so take this for granted!" I wanted to call out to her.


	4. Wait

**Chapter 4: Wait**

**Irisa's POV**

_I looked out the window and tree by tree swarmed by. What was I going to do? Where was I heading to? I didn't want to go back there. It wasn't home. It never was. It didn't make sense for me to return. We started to slow down as we entered the tunnel. I was smart enough to figure this out. I would. Perhaps it turn out ok. I've already been through worse. A lot worse than this. I was at a complete stop. No looking back now. There is only way and that is forward._

"**Waiting on the World to Change"**

Hogwarts came to stop and people were already crowding the aisle.

"No pushing," came the voice of Hugo's sister, Rose. I looked up at Hugo who gave me a smug smile. Hugo was so tall and lanky. He had short red curly hair, freckles, and gorgeous brown eyes. People say he looks a lot like his father, but I really don't see it. I've only seen a handsome and funny guy I like to call my boyfriend.

"Well at least the heads will be strictly on guard this year," Hugo said.

"I wouldn't joke about that, Hugo. If Rose gets in a pissed off mood, she'll give you detention," I said.

"I'm not afraid of her. I would like her to even try. If she does that would be discrimination or whatever you call it when it's wrong to give a family member a detention for doing nothing wrong," he said. I shrugged with a tight smile. He laughed.

"Hey Riss, did you happen to see Lily at the Prefect meeting? I think she is trying to avoid me," he asked.

"Yeah, she was there," I said, "Your sister gave her prefect duty the entire ride."

"Wow, harsh."

"Yeah, so you should worry," I said. I felt bad for Lily, but I still felt she hated me. _No, I know she hates me, because I took her best friend and cousin away from her._ I wish she would understand that I'm willing to become her friend too, that way we can share Hugo. That way it wouldn't be so hard for Hugo to choose each time and what's worse for her; he always picks me. It's nice Hugo cares for me, but he doesn't realize how much it might hurt Lily, when she has known Hugo for years.

Lily probably hates me even more when I didn't return her 'hello.' I would have if Violetta Goyle wasn't standing next to her. She was judging me the whole way down the aisle. It scared the shite out of me.

However, it was really nice of her to stick up for me against her fellow Slytherins. Perhaps, Slytherins weren't all bad.

Hugo took my hand in his as we walked through the crowd trying to find Lily or perhaps even Will Longbottom, Hugo's other good friend.

We failed to find Lily, but we did find Will and Lauren Heighlend, who I'm friends with. We all got in one of the carriages. Before ours took off, someone was calling Hugo's name. I looked out the window to see who it was.

It was Rose closely followed by Brandon Longbottom, Will's brother. Hugo helped them both on the carriage as it was moving.

"Thanks Hue," Rose gasped.

"Yeah, thanks man," Brandon said. After Rose calmed her breathing she goes on to say:

"There were hardly anymore carriages open and I couldn't find Gia since people were pushing past us. They are so rude," she said.

"Yeah, and I couldn't help, but want to spend more time with my ickle bro," Brendon said.

"Who said we invited you on this carriage?" Will asked, not very pleased to be made fun in front of his girlfriend.

"Listen here, you ought to pay me some respect, or you'll be waking up hanging on top of the highest tower."

"Right, I bet Dad will love that," Will said. Will then looked around quickly. "Where's Lily?" he asked.

"Uh, we couldn't find her," Hugo said, scratching his head.

"Oh, well, we'll see her at the feast."

"Yeah, but she's probably pissed we didn't wait for her," Hugo said.

"I know for a fact she is pissed at me," Rose said.

"Why's that?" Will asked.

"I gave her eight hours of perfect duty," Rose said.

"Oh. That makes you number one on her hit list," Will said.

"Well, she was entirely rude to me at the prefect meeting," she said, "And before she was entirely rude to Scorpius."

"You're still friends with him?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I don't like him," Brandon stated.

"Me either, Slytherin's will always be gits," Will said agreeing.

"Well, that's obvious," Lauren cooed. Will smiled at her. "I couldn't agree more," Lauren went on, "Scorpius has been a creep in the past. It was only last year, he started to become more friendlier."

I looked at Rose and she was blushing a bit. _I wonder…_

"I don't trust him," Will said.

"Honestly, what do you have against Scorpius?" Rose asked, getting aggravated.

"It's not him, it's his whole family," Will said.

"You shouldn't judge people because of their family," Rose said with disgust. I looked down. I knew perfectly well how Scorpius must feel about his family being judged.

My father is Zacharias Smith and my mother was Megan Jones. Everyone knew that my father was the coward who ran away from a battle when he could have been a war hero. What's worse, just two years ago, he had been convicted of stealing an important artifact out of the Department of Mysteries. So, he's in jail.

I really wanted to transfer schools or at least move somewhere where nobody would trace my last name back to my coward of a father. However, my mother convinced me to stay. She believed that things will turn out better and she was right. Hugo, for example, is one of those as well as Lauren, Whitney, Talia, and Maureen. We weren't close, but they accepted me not by my last name, but for who I am.

"I suppose you're right," Will accepted in the end.


	5. Skeptic

**Chapter 5: Skeptic**

**Dominique's POV**

_Click, click, click. The sound of our heels on the marble floor bounced off the walls as we made our way down the hallway. Cheaters never win. He would pay that's for sure. He only had it coming._

"**Headstrong"**

After dinner, Jamie and I went to the Common Room. Jamie was just telling me about her vacation in Australia. I wasn't really paying attention because at that moment Seth Davis was coming down the stairs from the Boys Dormitory.

"Daddy was so excited he nearly fell right in the river…"

"Seth, hi!" I waved to him. He looked up at me.

"Uh, hey there Dominique," He smiled at me.

"Oh, call me Domi," I said. He gave me a wink and left the common room. I turned back to Jamie.

"Oh, call me Domi," Jamie mimicked me.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Well, it wasn't like I wasn't saying anything less important than Seth saying, 'Uh, hey there Dominique," she mimicked him in a low voice.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"That if you want him to fancy you, you can't be so obvious," she said.

"Oh really? If you haven't noticed he smiled AND winked at me," I said.

"That was only out of politeness."

"Oh, like you know everything about what guys do."

"I do," she said.

"Fine, I know two words that will get you to shut up," I brushed my hair with my fingers.

"Oh, what's that?" She asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy," I looked over at her and her smile faded.

"You're so cruel," she said dejectedly. I immediately felt guilty.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Jam, but you're honestly still lovesick over him?"

"No, yes, I mean no," she said.

"You mean yes," I said. I bit the inside of my lip. "Jamie, he broke up with you three to four months ago."

"I know and I am over that."

"Then what can you possibly not be over with?" I asked. I stopped her from walking away. She slowly looked at me.

"It's just that...that…do you think he cheated on me and that's why he broke it off?"

"He's single as far as I know," I said, "Why do you think he cheated on you? Did you talk to him?"

"Well, remember I needed to go to the bathroom before the Sorting?" She asked. I nodded. "I really needed to go so I wasn't thinking that well and so we bumped into each other. We exchanged awkward hellos and then I asked him if he was seeing anyone."

"You asked him that?"

"Remember, I needed to go to bathroom. Plus, I really wanted to know," she said.

"Ok, so what did he say?"

"Well, it took him a moment to respond. I suppose he was thrown off by my question, but he told me he wasn't and…"

"Woah, woah, woah. He hesitated?"

"Well, yeah and probably was because I asked him so…"

"He hesitated," I said dipping my head.

"Yeahhh, and so?" Jamie said.

"Merlin Jamie, isn't it obvious?" I said.

"What is?"

"He hesitated that means he's lying," I said. It's the oldest trick in the book.

"He's…he's seeing someone," she said, dazing off.

"Jamie? Jamie? Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded her lower lip trembling. "I can't believe it. What guy in their right mind would do that? It's only been about three months since he's broken up with me and that is just enough to bear. But cheating on me…"

"Oh please, Scorpius thinks he can get away with anything because he's friends with my cousin Al and Rose. I told you I never liked him from the start because he would be the person to do that to you. Git," I said, "you're so much better without him anyway."

"But he was so nice to me. He always found a way to cheer me up," she said.

"And there's a reason for that and you know it," I said. Jamie blushed.

"But that was one time," she said.

"And what happened after you both lost your virginity?"

"Um…"

"He hardly saw you. It started happening right before that Christmas party when he really started acting sketchy."

"You don't think…"

"Uh, yeah!" I said. Jamie walked off in a brisk pace. "Jamie, wait. Hold up. Where are you going?" She saw Cecilia Chen standing in a corner talking to a few guys.

"Shoo, shoo," Jamie told the guys. They raised their eyebrows at her and went as they were told. She turned on Cecilia, "Who is Scorpius Malfoy dating?"

"I don't know," Cecilia said.

"Well, then can you tell me who would know?"

"Gia, of course," she blurted out.

"Where is she now?" Cecilia pointed behind us. Gia and Rose were making their way into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Halt!" Jamie cried as she ran to track them down. I followed behind. God, high heels aren't made to run in. Gia and Rose turned to see us rushing toward them.

"Hello, Jamie, Domi…" Gia began, but Jamie stopped her.

"Do you know who Scorpius Malfoy is dating?" She asked.

"Oh, uh…" Gia stammered. She knows! She knows! "I didn't know he was seeing someone."

"Liar!" I said. Rose snaked her arm in her friend's.

"No, we haven't got a clue, but Gia weren't you going to…um…show me something?" Rose asked.

"Oh, right. Well, good luck finding…er, well, hope you find what you're looking for," Gia said, "Oh and by any chance if you find out, you know where to find me."

"Oh Gia…" Rose said waving her off like she's silly. _Hmmm…_

I turned to look at Jamie and she seemed like she was in a trance.

"Jamie? Jamie, are you ok?" I asked touching her shoulder.

"I just wish I knew who he was dating," she said sadly.

"Oh you'll know," I said.

"How?" Jamie asked looking at me.

"We follow him and see who the bitch is," I said.

"I have a feeling this will be a very bad idea," Jamie said bouncing to her feet.


	6. Convoluted

**Chapter 6: Convoluted**

**Violetta's POV**

_Does it make sense for me to be here? I never been scared, but now I was. The future was so uncertain. Are we guided by fate or by chance? Am I doing the right thing? What even is the right thing? I felt a rain drop fall on my hand. I looked up at the gray sky. It started to rain. Of course._

"**Complicated"**

I sat in the corner, leaning back against the window sill in the common room. Peony Wenters and Shelly Chatts were chatting and squealing near the fire. They were so annoying.

If I was in the mood, I would take my wand and transfigure them into plants. At least they would make better decorations than people.

Footsteps approached the common room coming from the staircase that led down below to the dormitories. I looked to see if it was my boyfriend, but no it was Jane Rookwood, my so-called ex-best friend.

Just last year, she decided that I wasn't "cool" enough to hang around with anymore. We used to make fun of Peony and Shelly all the time. It would either be something dramatic, which was always pointed at Peony or something airhead Shelly would say that made us roll our eyes.

But apparently, I missed the part where Jane thought popularity was too much for her own status. Of course, I wasn't a popular person considering that I make fun of people and make cruel remarks. Peony and Shelly, on the other hand, maybe full of drama and stupidity, but they are considered the queens of the Slytherin Common Room.

It's quite pathetic that girls actually look up to them just because they can make any Gryffindor cry or destroy a Hufflepuff's reputation so bad, they had to transfer schools. It was considered their job to make the other Houses inferior so that Slytherin can be seen as the elite.

Jane, suddenly realized she was missing out on all the fun. We grew up together, since our grandfathers were Death Eaters and surprisingly good friends. Our fathers respected that, but truthfully my dad was afraid of hers. He wanted nothing to do with Death Eaters after the defeat of Voldemort.

We, along with the Malfoys, are trying to ease our way back into the society.

Almost everybody who was a Slytherin I had grown up with. Take my boyfriend and ex-best friend for example, we grew up together because our fathers all knew each other back when they went to Hogwarts. In a way, Slytherin was my only family. Only, I was the odd sister; the invisible, cold-hearted one.

Jane glanced in my direction, but quickly turned her head towards Peony and Shelly. _Pahlease, like I actually care you chose them over me._

Sure, we were the best of friends and did everything together, but since she blew me off to make friends with twinkletoes and drama-jamba, doesn't mean I would join anytime soon or even pretend to feel hurt.

It's what she decided and frankly, I couldn't care less. She's no longer a friend of mine.

I got so sick of their high-pitched squeals I easily jumped out of my spot and walked out of the common room. People like them should be chained to the wall with plugs in their mouths.

I didn't know where to walk to. I had no place to be or really anybody to talk to. I had no friends nor did I want any. Friends backstab you, once the chance comes. There's no need for people like them.

My boyfriend, Blake Zabini is the only one I actually talk to. I would occasionally talk to Scorpius or my brother, Gerrick. However, talking to Gerrick is like talking to a bulldog because he doesn't understand anything about me. Go figure.

And Scorpius, somehow he blossomed from being a total loser to a total gamer. Everybody loves Scorpius even the Gryffindors. All the girls have crushes on him, I know that for a fact. Even, Peony won't shut up about him. One of these days, I'll have my way and push her off a cliff.

And, once again, I am the only girl who isn't head over heels in love with him, so far that I know of.

I would talk to Scorpius if he was actually present because frankly, he's the only one who appreciates my cruel thoughts on people; the Slytherin girls in particular. I think he is the only one who actually knows what is going on in my life. He is practically a substitute for my brother. Gerrick, is like a bodyguard, he is overly protective of who I hang out with. He's not a big fan of Scorpius because he hangs out with Albus Potter. However, they get along fine, just not as well as Scorpius and Albus do.

I figured, I'd just go to the Great Hall for lunch. Nobody will be there, since lunch was like two hours ago, but at least it will be quiet. I like the quiet, even if it is lonely and boring.

I opened the doors and glanced around. Apparently, I wasn't the only one in the Great Hall. Just my luck, Lily Potter was sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table, reading the Quibbler. _How original._

I walked to the Slytherin table, which was next to where she sat. She looked up at me and then looked back down at a page inside the Quibbler.

I don't know anything about Lily Potter, but I know she's a prefect, a Quidditch player, and the daughter of _the_ famous Harry Potter. That was all I needed to know that she was probably the perfect Daddy's girl and the exact copy of her mother.

She talked to me a bit on the train ride, but frankly, she seemed like all she can is tell you about her prefect life.

"Do you know what kind of creature lives on the coast and resembles a lobster?" She asked as I approached my table. _Was she talking to me? Why was she even bothering?_

"What?" I snapped. _Did she honestly think we were buddy-buddies, just because I was nice enough to let her talk to me on the train ride?_

"I'm doing a crossword puzzle, and I'm stumped. My friend, Will, does them all the time and I honestly don't see how he can," she said without looking up at me. _Did she know who she was talking to?_

"And why do you think I care?" I asked coldly.

"No, prissy doesn't quite fit," she said as she poked her forehead with the quill. I snorted. I wasn't even offended. That was a good one, I had to give it to her.

"Ok, what about Fortescue's first name from that Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley? I can't remember, it starts with an F."

"Florean," I replied.

"Oh, right, duh." She scribbled something on the page. I mentally laughed at how pathetic she looked trying to solve a puzzle.

"I take it you're not used to doing puzzles," I said. _Was I really talking to her?_ She looked up. I expected her to defend herself, but…

She smiled and said, "I've only got four answers. I'm a total failure at them. If a life was in danger and a puzzle was the only way of saving them, I better hope that person had said their last prayers." At this I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"Then why are you doing one?"

"Because I'm pathetic and I have nothing else to do, but to do freaking hard puzzles." I kept my laugh to myself this time. "Standing can get very tiring," she said all of a sudden. I was shocked. _She was offering me to sit down next to her? What's worse?_ I did.

Lily pushed the magazine away. "That's it, I give up."

"So soon?" I asked giving her a smirk.

"No, I've been at it for literally three hours," she said suppressing a yawn.

"Three hours? And you only got four answers?"

"Four out of a hundred and twenty, I'd say that's not bad," she said. I snorted. "At least, I gave it a shot, normally I'd glance over it." She was funny. I was actually beginning to like her.


	7. Repartee

**Chapter 7: Repartee**

**Rose's POV**

_There was once a time when everything seemed so simple. Stories were simple. Life was complicated. Oh, I hope I wasn't too late. I always had a plan, but now I didn't know what I was supposed to do. All I knew was to do something; anything._

"**Love Story"**

It was dinner time and I sat down between Lily and Brandon Longbottom, who was reading a book, surprisingly. I have never seen Brandon with a book in his hands, ever. Then again, good looks and books never occur in one sentence. Well, not here at Hogwarts. Brandon always did crazy things. No wonder he could never keep a girlfriend.

Albus who was sitting across from us, beside Scorpius, was talking to Lily about O.W.L.S, but Lily had her head down in her arms trying very hard not to listen to her brother.

"Oh Albus, give it a rest, can't you see, she's not listening!" Scorpius spoke up, who clearly looked annoyed at Albus going on and on about the best way to study for those tests.

"Thank you," Lily said relieved. She looked up when she felt my presence beside her.

"You know Lily, you should be grateful you're not taking N.E.W.T.S, they are much harder and much-"

"Yes, very happy," Lily interrupted me. I frowned at her. Lily looked around. I gave her a questioning look.

"This is the Gryffindor table right?" She asked. _Yeah, she'll definitely have trouble with O.W.L.S. I wonder how she got made Prefect._

"Yes, Lily," I responded.

"Then why are you all, here?" She asked pointing her finger from Brandon, to me, and to Scorpius.

"Because we're friends and some of us family," I said easily.

"I get that, but why-oh never mind," she said and rested her chin on her arms. I rolled my eyes at her frustration. She can be such a drama queen, when people don't understand what she is trying to say. It's not like we all can speak Lilycanese.

I turned my attention to Brandon, who was still reading that book.

"Brandon, are you reading a book?" I asked.

"No, he's reading…" Lily began.

"Hush," I stopped her to hear what he had to say. Brandon smiled at me and turned his book around. _Oh…_

"50 New Techniques to Teach Yourself in the Game of Quidditch!" He said proudly.

"I should have known it was too good to be true," I said.

"What do you expect? Those muggle books you read?" Lily asked. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I took a sneak glance at Brandon and he was grinning.

"Lily, you weren't supposed to…"

"Oh, there was this one she tried to get me to read called Guliet and Womeo-" Lily said.

"Romeo and Juliet," I muttered under my breath.

"But you can't even understand it since it speaks in almost a different language. It goes something like: 'There art thou-"

"Lily, you're not even doing it right. It's 'Wherefore art thou Romeo," I said to her.

"See, what I mean?" She said to Albus and Scorpius, who were laughing very hard at Lily's imitation. I felt my face flush.

"Well, I don't expect you to actually know what the book is really about or what it means," I said.

"And I bet you've read it fifty times. Didn't you say Womeo and Juliet was your favorite book?" She asked.

"It's Romeo!" I half-shouted at her.

"Hey, I've read that story," Brandon said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I never read it, but mother loves muggles, you see, and she used to tell stories like those all the time because she's became an English professor at some muggle school before the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron," he said. My face was shell-shocked.

"See. Brandon knows what you're talking about," Lily pointed out the obvious.

"What's it about?" Albus asked now interested. My face went red again. _Please, oh please, don't say anything. Not with Scorpius next to me. _I closed my eyes to wait for the worse.

"You'll just have to read it to find out," Brandon said with a merry twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, you're no fun," Albus said jokingly. I muttered a 'thanks' to Brandon so he knew he saved me from a load of embarrassment. If Scorpius knew what the story was about, he would totally think that is what I thought our relationship was like.

I wouldn't mind if Scorpius was like Romeo and the only reason he whisks me away is because he wants to be with me, forever. It would be so romantic.

"Albus, you weren't going to read it anyway," Scorpius said. They were still discussing the story.

"Yeah, it seems like a girly book, anyway," he said.

"A male wrote it," I said. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and then they both burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing? It was a remarkable piece of literature!" I said. They kept on laughing.

"Was this guy gay?" Albus asked.

"Not nearly as you two," I responded angrily.

"Cheers," Lily agreed.

"Shove it, Lily," Albus said.

"Shove it where? Up your-"

"OK, I say we move on to something else," Brandon said loud over Lily's voice.

"Sure thing, Romeo," Lily said leaning back in her chair.

"Lily, don't lean back in your chair, you'll fall over." She tipped her chair back to the ground.

"Ok, mother," she said sarcastically. I shook my head at her. _What has Hugo been teaching her? How does she even deal with these guys? They talk about the most stupid things._

A foot nudged mine. I couldn't help, but blush as I quickly looked down where his shoe was with a note underneath it.

I stretched out my foot and slid the note underneath mine. I would grab it before I left and pretend to tie my shoe, I decided.

Then BANG! I looked on the ground and there was Lily sprawled out across the floor.

"Lily! What did I tell you about tipping your chair back like that?" I scowled at her. She gave me an innocent smile as I helped her up.

I looked over at Lily and she was giving me a playful look. It was like she knew something I didn't.


	8. Desirous

**Chapter 8: Desirous**

**Albus' POV**

_It's been 24 hours and everything had changed. Nobody is ever the same. I've been told many times I'm lucky to be at school. Not out there seeing what lies beyond its wall. Let me tell you, they were right. Sometimes you've got to look twice, but it's all there. No one ever said it was pleasant. _

"**All We Are"**

Davina Recthirds walked past Scorpius and me. She took one glance my way and kept walking.

Scorpius laughed, "Tough luck, mate. She acted like her knickers were on too tight."

"Yeah, I don't even know how to react," I said.

"Forget her, she dumped you remember?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, thanks for reminding me. If I have to be reminded of Jelly Slugs one I might, I just might kill you," I said bitterly.

"So, you were being nice, no 'sweet,' 'too sweet,' for her, she ain't worth a knut worth your time," Scorpius said.

"Why can't girls just tell us what they want?" I asked.

"Because they bloody well don't know what they actually want. They just want to feel powerful not sympathized,"

"She bloody categorized me as one her 'girlfriends!' I was only trying to treat her the way most girls fantasize to be treated. How is that wrong?"

"That's because you chased after her. You've got to get her to chase you then capture her with those 'sensitive' shite," Scorpius said. "You're turning into bleeding Brandon Longbottom." I frowned. Brandon and Scorpius may be my two best friends, but Brandon and Scorpius would rather jump off a cliff then be friends with each other.

It was only last year they got in a huge verbal fight. Nobody knows what it was over, but my guess it was either family issues or some past girlfriend. I refuse to stand in the middle of such stupid shite.

But there was a time when Scorpius and Brandon were friends.

People often asked me how the three of us became friends. It should have been obvious that Brandon and I would be friends because of our fathers. I've known him my whole life so why would I not be friends with him?

We were both surprised we got sorted into different Houses. I only chose Gryffindor because my brother wouldn't stop pestering me about how much I would be an outcast if I weren't in Gryffindor. At the time, he seemed right. Why would I not want to be in Gryffindor? Both my parents and grandparents were in Gryffindor, why would I not want to be there too?

Brandon had been sorted first so I was immediately shocked he was put into Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor. I made a pact with myself that if I wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff, I would still take it upon myself to hang out with Brandon no matter what.

Scorpius was no shock. Everyone suspected him to be in Slytherin and yet he became one. Possibly, for reasons, like my own.

So Brandon and I often did crazy things. Fred and James willingly accepted us into their little games of playing jokes on people. It was fun for a time, but that was until Fred started dating in his sixth year, my fourth. Then goofing around stopped and James became more serious than his middle name. I suppose he had Scorpius to thank for that.

Over the years, Scorpius' grandmother filed a divorce with Lucius Malfoy. Nobody blamed her. Everybody expected Lucius to go on a warpath. It never happened. But there is speculation that he joined some reformed Death Eater group. Dad told us this.

Dad and Uncle Ron went off to find the sodding git. They didn't want to start another wizarding fight. The world has suffered enough from Voldemort's time. It's still suffering.

So James, Brandon, and I found Scorpius getting cruelly beaten up by Slytherins older than us. James, Brandon, and I stepped in and stopped it from continuing together. That day changed all of us.

James took it upon himself to prevent such a thing from happening ever again. Thus, his ambition to be an Auror was well on its way.

Scorpius, Brandon, and I had become friends. But it is because of Brandon and Scorpius' differences they never got along.

Scorpius and I walked further down the hallway and a door slammed up ahead. It was Brandon.

We watched as he tore up pieces of paper and threw on the floor. He turned to walk in our direction.

"Hey mate, you all right?" I asked him and tug my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll be fine." He gave a dark look at Scorpius and walked past us. Scorpius frowned without saying a word. I picked up one of the scraps of paper that were now covered in water from the floor. Most likely from Moaning Myrtle.

The ink was smudged so I couldn't read it.

"Here," Scorpius said handing me one of the pieces he found. I took it from him and looked. It read: "Career Adv…profe…" The door opened and I quickly shoved the scrap in my pocket. It was Neville Longbottom. Hem, Professor Neville Longbottom. He looked in our direction.

"Oh hello there boys," he said tiredly and walked off in a brisk pace in the opposite direction.

"Sometimes, I'm glad Dad declined the Defense Against the Dark Arts post," I said.

"Agreed," Scorpius said.

"Quick, quick," we heard some whisper behind us. Scorpius and I turned to see Dominique and Jamie rush into a classroom behind us.

"By Merlin, they aren't stalking us, are they?" Scorpius asked.

"Stalking you? Why would they be stalking you?" I asked.

"Jamie has been acting strange lately. She thinks I'm going out with someone," he said, stifling a laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you?" I asked. Scorpius pursued his lips together in a tight line.

"It's not official yet," he said.

"Do I know her?" I asked as we walked on.

"No," he said. I looked back and I saw Jamie peek her head out to look at us and then saw me watching her and snuck it back in.

I know there are some people who despise Scorpius for breaking things off with Jamie and I've heard Jamie was broken up about it. However, I was glad that he did. I had fancied her for awhile and perhaps if Scopius is really over her than I can ask her out one day.


	9. Forlorn

**Chapter 9: Forlorn**

**Lily's POV**

_Bang, bang, bang…there was someone knocking on the door. I looked back down at the grounds. "Lily! Lily! Let me in," the voice shouted. _

_I grabbed my bag and flung it out the window. The door swung open. Our eyes met, but it was too late I had my hand around my Firebolt. _

"_No, don't!"_

_It was too late. I jumped. My broom caught me and I was off. Isolated. Alone. A feeling I haven't felt in awhile._

"**Dirty Little Secret"**

It was the weekend, _thank Merlin_. One more lecture of O.W.L.S. of how it's going to be "the most important examination" that will determinate the career path best suited for us and I'll puke.

However, it's the weekend, which means breakfast in the Great Hall, _by myself, yay_! Ok, well maybe not just by myself. Not if you count Hugo and Irisa making googly eyes at each other. _Well, perhaps Will will be there._ I haven't seen him in ages, so it feels.

Then I remembered he had a girlfriend. So if he was there, he wouldn't want to talk to me, only to Laur-ren.

_Why did Will have to pick her?_ Out of all the girls in our year, it had to be her. _I guess I should be asking, why he didn't pick me?_ I'm his best friend. I'd make a great girlfriend. _Er, well maybe not._ I'm not the dating type, I suppose. I guess that's what you get when you're practically one of the guys. They start seeing you as a guy.

I walked into the Great Hall, which was buzzing with noise. Not surprising, the first week is normally noisy like this. People catching up with friends, talking about what Professors hate them, and the amount of homework they already received. Same old thing every day.

I spotted Hugo immediately and beside him was Irisa. _Point for me, I guessed right._

But my eyes caught on to someone else who sitting opposite of Hugo. It was Will. I haven't seen him all summer. My heart pounded fast. I snuck up behind him. Hugo watched me out of the corner of his eyes not bothering to tell Will.

"Well, look who we have here!" I said behind him. He jumped on the long bench a bit and turned.

"L.P.! It's been so long!" he exclaimed, stood up and hugged me. I'm not much of a hugging person, but the feeling felt so great. I never wanted him to let go.

_He has a girlfriend now._

I patted him on the back to be released before people started questioning our motives: "So, how've you been?" I asked.

"Great. I just came down to see how you were," he said. I beamed. _He came to see me! _I could give a girly squeal, but of course I would do no such thing. "But I was actually leaving."

"You mean you aren't staying?" I asked a bit disappointed.

"Uh no," he said and I couldn't help that he seemed a bit saddened as well, "Dad is requesting for my help, lucky me."

"Oh," I said. "Well, can't keep him waiting."

"Yeah, maybe we can catch up tomorrow, all right?" he said.

"Sure," I said. He laughed, so he said farewell to me and Hue and just like that he was gone. _Again._

I pulled up a seat opposite Hugo and right beside Irisa. I looked at Irisa and she was giving me sad expression. She pitied me. I hate when people do that.

"Anything good for breakfast?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"Toast and eggs were good," Irisa replied.

"I hate eggs," I said. I didn't mean to be so grumpy, but after I said that I realized Irisa might have taken it like an insult.

"Oh, then perhaps some cakes, you like cakes, don't' you?" Hugo asked a bit on the cold side.

"I suppose," I said. I can't help that I'm just so depressing.

As I started to pour syrup on my cakes, I felt a leg rubbing against mine. _Oh, for Merlin's sake._ I looked down it was Hugo's. I wanted to laugh. I looked at Irisa and she was looking elsewhere. I leaned over the table at him and said:

"You're really turning me on." I don't think I ever seen Hugo as red as he was then until now. He mumbled a 'sorry,' and turned away trying to shake off the embarrassment.

I saw Irisa jump a bit next to me. She looked at her watch.

"Oh, we have to go," she said to Hugo and then showed him her watch.

"Oh, right. You go ahead, I've still got fifteen minutes until mine," he said to her.

"Where you guys going?" I asked.

"Career Advice," Irisa said.

"But the term has just started and Career Advice is not until the end of the year," I said.

"We're getting ahead. We're just getting a few ideas so we can plan ahead of time and work hard in the classes we need in order to get the required position we want in the future," Hugo explained. _The future? They were already talking about the future?_

"And you made appointments already?" I asked.

"Of course, the way the professors talked about the O.W.L.S. made me a bit nervous," Irisa explained.

"I see," I said.

"So, I'll see you later?" Irisa said to Hugo.

"See you," He said smiling up at her. She bent over the table and kissed him on the cheek and then before she leaves she looked at me, but I was so shocked that I spaced out and almost missed her when she said:

"See you around, Lily." Hugo kicked me and I shook my head and said back:

"Um, yeah, bye" I think that was the first time she acknowledged I was even there, but I don't think she heard me because she had already left.

Hugo stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Must you be so cold all the time?" He was making me feel guilty.

"What do you mean? I said 'bye' back!"

"Yeah, for the first time. She has been saying that since last year, but now you choose this moment to say bye to her and when she left too. Good job." I was shocked._ Had she really talked to me, was I even listening? Where the hell was I?_

"Oh, I didn't hear her…" I said thoughtless.

"Yeah, most of the time Will was here so of course you weren't paying attention," Hugo muttered angrily.

"What does Will have to do with anything?" I asked now getting a bit angry he was making me feel like I was a horrible person.

"I'm not an idiot, it's so obvious, but also a little help from Rose helps too. So what do you have to say?"

"Never underestimate the brilliant minds of my cousins," I said.

"Not funny."

"Well, come on Hue, I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm not like Dad."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That he is close to being perfect, that he is the hero of the whole wizarding and muggle world, take your pick." Hugo shook his head. "You're seriously going to be mad at me when you clearly pointed out that when Will sits with us, I'm totally out of it, which I would like to defend I am not always."

"Oh, then what were you doing?" Hugo asked.

"Staring off in space." Hugo snorted.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's called deep thinking. I may not be as brilliant as you Weasleys, but I do think on my own," I said tapping my head with my index finger. Hugo didn't respond. "Are you deep thinking too?" I asked with a smile. Hugo looked at me, but didn't smile.

"I think I'm going to head out as well," He replied. My smile fell.

"Oh, that's fine. Just leave me here, and maybe I'll rot to hell." This time Hugo smiled a bit.

"Come on, L.P., I don't need to babysit you all the time."

"Funny. Just because you're a few months older than me doesn't mean I'm qualified for a sitter."

"Ok, whatever you say, L.P., I'll see you around."

"Yeah, yeah," I said waving him off and at that he was gone. I was alone. Again.

I pushed myself out of my chair and headed over to Ravenclaw table. Maybe I'll talk to my cousins, Molly and Lucy, twin sisters in their 6th year. However, lucky me, they weren't there. I saw Gia. Perhaps, Rose was coming to breakfast. I tapped her shoulder and Gia turned around surprised to see me.

"Hey, L.P." she said smiling up at me. I don't know why everyone calls me L.P., but whatever.

"Hey, is Rose coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, she should be here soon. There's an empty seat down there," she pointed down the bench.

"Thanks," I muttered and headed over to the fifth seat and sat down. I didn't notice until I sat down, but I wasn't the only one who was sitting by their self.

Scorpius Malfoy was sitting there. No, more like sleeping on his hand. I poked his shoulder. He jumped.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked. _I know, I'm so nosy. I can't help it, though._

"I'm not sitting, I'm waiting for a friend" Scorpius said giving me a small smile. _A friend, huh? Yeah, right._

"Your arse…on a chair…is considered sitting" I pointed out.

"Keep your cap on Little Red, I'll be gone before you know it."

"Don't call me Little Red," I said angrily. I was getting sick of it. I'm not little. Scorpius chuckled.

"Would you prefer Helmet Head instead?" He asked. _Jerk._ I guess I'll never live that down. It is one of the reasons I despise Scorpius.

When I was in my first year at Hogwarts, I had made the Quidditch team as Seeker, like Dad. It was my second practice with the Quidditch team. Being the youngest on the squad at the time, my job was to bring the ball crate back to the broom closet.

The broom closet was next to a row of statue knights (well not statue because they come to life now and then), and there was hardly any room since it was packed full in there. (I swear it must have been the Slytherins because everything was out of place).

I pushed and shoved as best I could to get it in, but it was just too big. I finally managed to push it in three-fourths of the way, but then I heard someone shout:

"Hey, you, keep that out we need that." I looked over my shoulder to see who was shouting as I kept a hold on the ball crate.

It was the Slytherin team. I guess they had practice now. (_Well, this was good because then I wouldn't have to worry about putting the crate back because it would be their job now.)_

I tried to yank the ball crate back out, but that was before I realized my mistake. Just right after I did that everything in the closet started to tumble out. And me being as brilliant as I was tried to avoid the mess I have made. I jumped to the side forgetting the statues of knights and clashed into them, sending each and every one of them crashing to the floor.

As soon as the sound of metal, wood, and whatever else I made a mess of hit the floor, laughter filled the halls. It might have been the fact that I made a complete fool out of myself or it could have been that my head was stuck inside one of the knight's helmets.

I didn't want to lift the knight's helmet up because I didn't want to face the Slytherins, but since when have I been afraid of anything? I already make a fool of myself every day. I carefully lifted the huge helmet to inspect how bad of a mess I made.

"Aw, it's a firstie," One said bending down to get a good look me.

I felt my face flourish with a blush. I tried to get up with the helmet still hovering over my head. Not a smart move, either, but I wasn't thinking straight since I was already embarrassed.

So, could you guess what happened next? The helmet slipped over my face again, which made me knock into the wall and I fell on the ground, the helmet soaring through the air revealing who I was.

The Slytherin roared with laughter.

The person who was closest to me and who had spoken was Scorpius Malfoy.

"All right there, Helmet Head?" He asked. I blinked.

"Hello?" A hand waved in front of my face. I blinked again and I realized I was still in the Great Hall.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Woah there, Helmet Head, you just zoned out on me for awhile there."

"Call me that one more time and I'll curse the living daylights out of you," I said angrily, "It won't be pretty, I made people cry before," I warned him. He laughed.

"I highly doubt that" I looked at him with dangerous eyes. _Believe what you want._

"Who are you waiting for anyway?" I asked.

"When it's your business, I'll let you know," He responded smirking at me. His gaze turned to the doors to the Great Hall.

"You've entered my personal space, so I do have a right to know."

"My God, Lily, it's a friend." I wasn't convinced of course. I have my own theories. I leant in.

"You mean Rose?" I asked in a low voice. I watched him closely. His eyes shifted from the door to mine and then back to the door again.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well, let's see, Rose has a secret boyfriend nobody else knows about, you happen to be waiting for a 'friend' at the Ravenclaw table, Rose normally sits in the seat that you're sitting in now, and Rose told me herself." The last part was a lie. It was the fact that I saw him pushing a note to her under the table not too long ago that made me think this theory. I tried to get a good look, but that's when I fell off my chair.

"Just because I'm at the Ravenclaw table waiting for _my friend_ to show up, doesn't mean I'm waiting exactly for Rose. Besides you're here and you're a Gryffindor," he said.

"You put on a good show," I said. Now, I knew it was him that Rose was keeping from us. If he wasn't with Rose he would have said so right away. He wouldn't have prolonged the conversation nor would he have shifted his eyes back to the door. I love guessing things right. It's the only trait I can fully acknowledge about myself.

"You better not tell anyone," he said worriedly, "She'll kill me."

"I won't," I said a bit insulted I would do such a thing. I know I tend to say more than I should, but I never blab secrets.

"I'll hold you to that," he moved his eyes once again from the door to mine. Then not too long after, Scorpius spoke up again.

"So, it's been fun talking to you, but (his eyes looked over at the Slytherin table) I have to talk to Avery," My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and I looked at the Great Hall doors and there was Rose making her way toward her seat.

"Oh, I would say it would be a pleasure to converse with you too, but frankly, I forgot my manners at home and I don't plan on retrieving them," I said crossing my arms. Scorpius looked taken aback by my comment. "I have a gift at scaring people. I was born to be a troll," I said sarcastically. Scorpius laughed while he walked toward the Slytherin table.

Rose sat down beside me.

"What did Scorpius want?" Rose asked.

"He wanted to know that you look absolutely stunning today and that he can't wait to snog you when you're all alone in the cupboard." Rose looked stunned. I have a gift at stunning people too.

"Lily, what are you going on about?" Rose asked quietly.

"Really Rose, if it's anyone who knows me, it'd be you. I know things," I said. Rose now realized I knew her deep dark secret.

"Did Scorpius tell you?" She gritted through her teeth.

"No, I guessed right." I said honestly, "I'm going to be a seer in my next life, I can foresee that."

"Bloody hell, he's a horrible actor," Rose grumbled.

"Did you honestly think Scorpius can keep a secret like that? You're asking the impossible. Do you realize people are bound to find out anyway? Albus has the Marauder's Map he could just…."

"Ok, ok, I get it," she snapped. I shut my mouth instantly. She sighed. "I suppose you're right. Dad's going to have a heart attack when he finds out," Rose grumbled. "Gia is going to be a bit disappointed now that the secret won't be a secret anymore."

"Wait, you told Gia?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

"Oh, you tell her, but not me, I see how it is."

"Lily, why would I tell you? I hate to say this, but you can't keep your mouth shut."

"You thought I wouldn't keep your secret a secret?"

"Uh, yeah." I stared at her for a long moment. "Look, I have to go talk to Scorpius. I didn't want to go public, but now I see there is no way of keeping it a secret anymore." That was directed at me.

"I won't tell," I said defensively.

"You said the same thing last time," Rose said.

"Which was like four years ago, I was a kid then," I said.

"You still are," Rose said. I glared at her. "Oh Lily, it's not because you know my secret now. We were going to make it public sometime soon anyway." _Liar._ I didn't respond. "Sorry, if I made you angry, but I have to go." she said.

"Let me just say one more thing," I said.

"What?" She asked clearly not wanting to hear what I had to say.

"How can you stand, Malfoy as a boyfriend?" I asked.

"He can be quite charming when he wants to be," she said.

"I didn't know the crow had it in him," I muttered.

"Lily!" She said eyes going wide.

"Sorry…" I said. There I go again, blurting out unnecessary comments. "But is it true does he snog like a crow? I mean Jamie said he was always pecking her and-"

"Honestly, Lily! Give it a rest! Why must you judge him so much?" Rose said angrily. It was a joke.

"I was just asking-" I protested. She shook her head at me.

"One day you'll learn to keep that mouth of yours shut," she said. _Dear Rose, you sound so much like my mother and yours combined it's scary, love Lily._

"It's shut the whole day, I have to let it loose, sometimes," I said smiling at her. This time I got a bit of a smile out of her. She must know I didn't mean any harm in anything that I said. I was simply just curious. Maybe I should lead a life as a seer and be a spy in secret. That way I'll always be at the right place at the right time and throw whoever annoys me in prison.

…_I'm joking._

"Well, see you around, Lily, unless you have something else to say about the people I date."

"Yeah, be careful," I said.

"Like I haven't heard that already," she said smirking and left.

Just like that I was alone for the third time that day.

_I'm starting to get used to this._


	10. Duped

**Chapter 10: Duped**

**Irisa's POV**

_There were a lot of people in front of me to get off the train. I looked out the window out of habit. Parents stood ready to grab their kids once they got off the train. But, in the swarm of people…no, it couldn't be…_

"**Just Stand Up"**

"So, Riss, do you have your study guide?" Asked Talia.

"I gave you my copy," I said. Maureen, Lauren, Talia, Whitney, and I were all hanging out in the library trying to get our homework done. Well, I was already done, but I really had no other place to be. Talia just dragged me down. _I really hated coming because…_

"I know, but I just don't get it. I mean did you really think I would actually read all those pages?" Tal said. _Yes, you were supposed to. _I wanted to respond, but I didn't. "The pages doesn't even give you answers for the essay part, so I was wondering what your thesis?" _I knew where this was going._

"Tal, we're supposed to have different ones," I responded.

"Come on Riss, do you honestly think he checks up on things like that?"

"Yes," I said. I guess you can say I'm a big push over. If you ask me to do something I usually will do it. I never take a step out of bounds no matter how many times I have told myself I should. I don't know if I am brave enough. I suppose that's why I'm not Gryffindor.

Throughout my life, I have never actually had a true friend. Well, until Hugo and I became girlfriend and boyfriend. I think I spend too much time with Hugo only because every friend that I have ever had used me in different ways.

Everybody probably wonders: _why? Why do I let people push me around? Why do I do things for other people when I really don't have to? Why do I do it?_

_To fit in? Possibly._ I hate people who judge me for someone I'm not. The only reason I hope for in return is for us to be good friends. It's my theory, though. It works in a way. They're happy, but I'm not, only because they never return the favor. _However, I never asked them to, why should I?_

_Why else do I let them push me around?_ I have a vulnerable part about me when it comes to other people. I hardly think about myself, because I figured if people see me caring for them, they'll care for me back. _Or maybe I just like stressing myself out to keep the friends I have._

"Please, I used to cheat off Hugo in 3rd year," she said. _So that's how she beat me on all those hard exams._ "So, what's your thesis?"

"Well for one, you have to have the same information as me, so the thesis wouldn't make sense for yours anyway," I said.

"Yeah, I'm using the same ones as you." She was smiling at me like this was ok to cheat off me. I put so much work into it though. She sighed after I didn't respond.

"Forget it." Talia has always came close to failing each year. She never wanted to do any work. She was really the only friend I had in Hufflepuff. I bit my lip. I didn't want her to fail on my account.

I looked at the other girls and they were bent doing their own work, but had stern looks like they were judging me. _It was like they were saying: "Wow, not even Irisa won't help a friend out. See if we care if she ever got in trouble and she needed us to bail her out."_

"Here," I said pushing my paper towards Tal.

"Thanks!" She said cheerfully and went right to work copying my thesis or rather my entire paper. _I would just have to make up a new one. I just hope she knows I won't always be around to help her out. _I took out a sheet of parchment and started to write my new essay. However, I didn't get too far, since I slowly drifted off in space.

"Irisa…Irisa?...Irisa?" I looked up at Tal who was calling my name.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you all right? Are you angry at me?" _Was she really asking me that question?_ _After I spent hours upon hours working on my study guide and working out what to say in my essay only to give it away to someone who was as effortless as a sloth, of course I'd be angry. _Part of me wanted to explain to her thick head that the only way to get anywhere in life is to work hard. Another part of me just wanted to help her out as much as possible, so that I wouldn't be friendless again. Not like what happened to my last friend…

"No, I'm just stressed out," I said.

"Yeah, I can see that. Don't worry things will work out fine," she advised. _Easy for you to say._

"Right, I think I'm going to get a good night's rest," I replied snapping my book loud by accident.

"Oh, all right. See you in the morning," she said. I gave her a curt nod, got up, and walked away. I needed time to cry. I can be such a crybaby sometimes.


	11. Concerned

**Chapter 11: Concerned**

**Hugo's POV**

_Would she kill me? I knew I shouldn't have meddled, but she needs someone more than ever. I needed to do it. I needed to help her. I needed to take care of her._

"**Believe Me"**

Irisa angrily crossed out something on her parchment. Irisa, Albus, Brandon, Lily, and I were in the library each of us for the sixth time in a week. Originally, it was only going to be Irisa, Lily, and I, but Al and Brandon had come over to give us a bit of a break from our work by updating us with some news they've heard.

Lily was sitting a bit far away from us. I figured it was either to give Irisa and me some space, even though we have plenty of it, or that she wanted to stay away from her brother.

I wish Lily and Irisa would just talk things out or become friends at least. It would just make things easier. I looked at Irisa. She was glaring down at her own work. I was getting worried for her. She hasn't been hanging with her friends lately and she's been staying up late a lot working on homework. Something obviously went wrong, but I know she'll eventually tell me.

I sighed. I think I know why she's a bit shady with her friends. It was just like before we became a couple. Also, before she became friends with Lauren and her lot.

Annie Ruefle was in our year. She was a Hufflepuff like Irisa. She and Irisa were good friends up until Christmas Break two years ago. Apparently from what Irisa has told me, she and Irisa practically grew up together. However, Annie's parents planned to move to Africa since her father was offered a good job there. Irisa said Annie had pleaded with her parents to let her stay at Hogwarts, but her parents were scared to leave in a different country on her own especially since her parents were muggles.

So Annie and Irisa said farewell to each other and promised to write every day. It worked just like they imagined for awhile, but Annie stopped writing. Irisa mentioned that at first Annie was having a tough time making friends, but eventually she made a few friends. Once Annie started to make those friends, she had stopped writing.

Being sweet, friendly, selfless, Irisa, she decided to visit her during Easter Break. I suppose she thought things will go back the way they did once they hung out or that Annie was really having a tough time over in Africa and all she needed was a friend.

That wasn't it at all.

When she arrived in Africa, Irisa found Annie all right, but she wasn't the Annie she remembered. Annie greeted her like she used to, but when Irisa met her friends she realized Annie didn't make friends with people she imagined her to be friends with. No, Annie made friends with drug addicts. Irisa had been shocked, but she knew enough not to judge.

She still felt that even though Annie may have taken a path she refused to follow doesn't mean they still couldn't be friends. However, no matter what distance ruins relationships no matter what people say. _So can you guess what happens next?_

Annie uses Irisa as a diversion so they can sneak in some imported drugs. Irisa almost went to muggle jail for it, but accidentally used a memory charm to oblivate his mind. She would have gotten in trouble for using under-age magic, but that rule doesn't apply outside Britain.

So after that, Irisa packed up her bags, told Annie she would write and perhaps, return. She never did. She was too hurt that Annie had done that to her.

She came back a mess I remember that. She cried a lot at meals. I suppose Tal and Maureen became her friend when they found her in the bathroom crying, so I heard.

I suppose after she made friends with Tal and Maureen, she cheered up a bit. She was almost back to her normal self. Most people were gossiping that a guy broke up with her and that was why she was crying.

One night, Will, Lily, and I were sneaking out at night to venture around Hogwarts. We had it in our heads that we can find as many secret passageways that the Marauder's Map might have missed, but we failed. We never got caught by Filch though.

We were sneaking around corners on the second floor when Lily heard Filch approaching up ahead. Lily led us into the girls' bathroom. At first, Will and I wouldn't go in, but Lily assured us no one ever went in there.

Once we were in, she explained as much as she could about Moaning Myrtle in a hushed voice. It was strange how Dad never mentioned her or the bathroom from his past. But, we found out we weren't the only ones who knew about the haunted bathroom.

We heard someone sniffling in one of the stalls. I opened the stall to find Irisa huddled in the corner apparently crying.

I never noticed Irisa as much over the years I spent at Hogwarts. Mostly because I was in Gryffindor and she, in Hufflepuff. She's a very pretty girl, even when she had been crying, but I never had any attraction to her until later on.

"Irisa?" Will had said. He was a House mate of hers, so he would know who the poor girl was. I squatted down as she looked up at us.

"What are you doing here?" I remember asking. "And why were you crying?" She had stared at me like she hasn't seen me before when I know perfectly well we were in a few classes together.

"I'm…I'm not having a good day," she had said, "And I couldn't sleep." I had looked up to see if Lily and Will had anything comforting to say. They were just as shocked as I was to find her here, but they were both speechless. I turned back to her.

"Well, Filch may find us in here and we better get out why we can before we get detention," I had said. "Why don't we help you get back to your House?"

"Ok," she said. I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. She looked at it for awhile, but took it as I hoisted her off the ground.

Lily peeked out the door and told us the coast was clear. We walked down together to the Hufflepuff House. We could have split up and gone our separate ways to our Houses, but Lily, Will, and I established that if one of us gets caught then we all get caught. It was our code.

We safely got Will and Irisa back to their House and Lily and I snuck up the Grand Staircase to the Gryffindor Tower.

Along the way up, I started to worry about Irisa. Lily and Rose are the closest girls I have ever known or even let close to me. I imagined putting Lily or Rose in Irisa's position and what I would do if I had found them crying in the corner of a bathroom stall.

I would want to check up on them and see if I can do anything for them. And that's the task I took upon myself to do for Irisa.

I found her walking in the hallway with her friends and I would stop in front of her and friends with Lily or Will or both and ask how she was doing. Her friends would giggle beside her, which was quite annoying, but she would give me a small smile and reply: "Better. Thanks for asking, Hugo."

I found her sitting by herself twice and struck up a conversation with her. Once I got to know her, I took a fancy to her.

I remembered trying to hide the feelings for at least a week, but I eventually told Lily that I fancied her. I didn't tell Will until another week later. However, by then, I had worked up enough courage and asked her whether we could hang out some time.

And she said 'yes.' I was quite cheerful that day that I remember. Lily joked a few times saying I looked like a goldfish she once had (the goldfish didn't last long, since Lily forgot to feed it.)

Ever since then, Irisa and I got to know each other more. She told me more things about herself than she told her own friends. She trusted me and I trusted her.

So now I had three close girls as friends, but Irisa now becoming the closest. I mean I never kept anything from Lily, but she was my cousin, and was no Irisa. Lily never made me feel like the luckiest guy alive.

So, I was a bit worried about Irisa and what she might be thinking about.

"People do crazy things to fit in," I heard Brandon say. I turned to listen to their conversation.

"I know take Lily, she's a good example," Al said to him.

"What did Lily do?" I asked looking over at Lily who was looking through a book; most likely for homework.

"Once she tried to cut her hair in order to look like a guy so she can join in with us," Albus said. Then Al lowered his voice, "Mum nearly almost killed her."

"No, she didn't," Lily said, who clearly had heard what Albus said. "She was angry at you and James for not letting me play with you guys."

"Yeah, until you had to cry about it."

"When have you seen me cry? I whined about it, I'll give you that, but the only person who actually cried was you, especially, when James picked on you." I started laughing.

"Lily!" Albus said angrily. "You weren't supposed to…"

"Oh, yeah, whoops. Well, you never actually said 'promise not to tell'," she said quoting with her fingers.

"Please, don't tell,' is an alternate for 'promise not to tell," Albus said bitterly.

"Well, I was six, how was I supposed to know," she defended herself.

"You were eight?" Irisa asked astounded for she was listening in on the conversation so she didn't have to look back at her parchment.

"Lily!" Albus groaned as he put a hand over his face of embarrassment.

"Er, did I say six?" Lily asked guiltily.

"You can be so-" Al began.

"So what?" Lily asked angrily.

"Can you ever keep your mouth shut?" He asked her coldly. "Because frankly, you can't help yourself and no wonder guys don't like you." _Ouch._

Lily jumped out of her seat and slammed her fists on the table.

"Geez, L.P., they're trying to keep this place standing," I replied. She ignored me.

"Well dear brother, say what you want, but clearly have you looked around lately yourself? You don't have a girlfriend either."

"I can get any girl I want, but since I have a sister like you hanging around me all the time, they don't bother," he said.

"Guys, come on. Quit fighting," I tried to cut in.

"No, let them go, I want to see what Potter will win, I was always curious," Brandon said.

"I'm so sick of hearing your mouth running like a train. You never consider what you're saying. We're not kids anymore, so you either need to grow up or find a new crowd of people to hang around with." He shouted at her. Lily glared at him.

"Ok, that's enough, you two," I said trying to play peacemaker. The last thing we need is Lily to launch herself over the table and wrestle Al to the ground. She would do that if there weren't a thousand people or so in here.

"Hey Lily," I looked over to see Violetta making her way over. Good, she can calm her down because whatever was going to come out of Lily's mouth would just make things worse; a whole lot worse.

"Hey," she said sternly sitting back in her seat. Al looked at Vi like he was going to throw insults at her too. "Al, it's rude to stare at my friends," she gritted her teeth at him.

"Just surprised that you make fun of my friend who is a Slytherin, but here you made friends with one yourself."

"That's because your so-called friend is an arse," Lily said.

"See, what I mean?" he argued.

"Al, just leave it alone," Brandon told him. "Let her be." Al glared at Lily one last time and he and Brandon left. I turned to Lily as Vi sat down beside her.

"Must you always drive him up a wall?" I asked her, frowning.

"I can't help it, he just ticks me off sometimes and I just snap." I was about to argue until Vi cut in.

"Look Hugo, if you had an older brother you'd understand. We always feel victimized."

"I have an older sister and she annoys me sometimes, but I don't have a shouting match with her every chance I get," I said.

"Boys are different from girls," Vi said.

"I suppose, you're right," I said. As the four us, went back to the load of homework we had to deal with.


	12. Snared

**Chapter 12: Snared**

**Roxanne's POV**

_Today is the day I find out whether all my efforts and dreams will come true. That is if I do not always want more than I bargained for. There was a peck on the window. My eyes looked to a gorgeous tawny owl flying outside it. It's about time._

"**Just Might Change Your Life"**

Mariska sat beside me as we waited for our Herbology lesson to start. She looked absolutely put-out.

"Mari, you all right?" I asked.

"Physically, yes I'm fine," Mari muttered.

"What about mentally?" I asked.

"Bruised," Mari said. She looked at me with a frown upon her face, "Seth still hasn't asked me to Hogsmeade yet."

"Oh…well, maybe he's waiting for the perfect moment to ask you?" I suggested.

"Maybe…he's always running around volunteering in the clubs he's in," she said. Then she popped up, "What if I joined one of the clubs?"

"I thought you said you rather play wizard's chess than join a stupid club?" I asked.

"Well, you don't see Farleigh Powloeski complaining about being head of Charms club, do you? Or Lily Potter complaining about being captain of your Quidditch team," she suggested.

"Both of them are pretty skilled in those areas," I said. Mari would just kill herself if joined a club. She's awfully lazy. She can't even make it to Breakfast in the morning. I always have to bring it up to her.

"You do realize, I have to get up for Quidditch at 7 in the morning sometimes and Charms club takes more than just an hour of your time, right?" I asked.

"You're no fun," she said flicking a leaf at me. I smiled.

"So, are you continuing your modeling next summer?" I asked.

"Yes, mother would never let me give it up," Mari said and then she brightened, "Which reminds me! Guess what's happening in December!"

"No idea," I said.

"I got landed a part on this muggle show," she said excitedly.

"Oh…really? That's great," I said smiling at her. She knows that becoming an actress is my dream.

"Oh, quit pretending to feel happy for me. That's not the best news," she said.

"Oh, then what is?' I asked.

"They need another actress and I requested you!" She squealed. People looked in our direction.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Really."

"Oh my God," I cried and hugged her tightly. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! Now, aren't you glad you're friends with me?" She asked.

"Yes, I always loved you as the sister I never had," I squealed and hugged her tightly.

"My God, Roxie, I never knew you could squeal so loud," Lucy said sitting down across from us and her twin sister, Molly, sitting next to her.

"You guys are looking at the next big actress," I said happily.

"No way, for a movie or a show?" Louis asked sitting next to Molly.

"A show," Mari cut in, "They want me to appear in an episode to play some snippy biotch."

"What show?" Louis asked.

"Beats me. I haven't looked at my lines or anything yet," Mari said, "By the way, has Seth said anything to you about who he's taking to Hogsmeade?" Louis was one of Seth's friends. Nobody knew how that happened, but they're friends.

"Yeah, he's taking Farleigh Powloeski," he said. Mariska looked at him in shock, "But it's only to pick out some things for a Charms club party they're hoisting, so you have nothing to worry about."

"See? He could be doing that with me, if I joined Charms club," Mari said to me.

"Mari, you wouldn't end up as president. Farleigh would tackle you for it. We don't need any cuts and bruises for when you make an appearance in December," I said.

"Right, right," she mumbled.

"Take out your gloves, we're doing a lot of digging today," said our lovely Herbology Professor Sprout. I groaned. I hated getting dirty. Quidditch was one thing, but this? I just better get an O for effort.

* * *

"Hmm, these mashed potatoes sooo good," I said to Mari as we ate dinner. I was trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't working. I'm beginning to think I'm not very good best friend. "Oh! We can go to Gladrag's Wizardwear and get that new jacket that just came out. They say it's the new trend."

"Roxi," Mari said looking at me.

"What?"

"I modeled that said jacket," Mari said. _Oh…_

"Well, you can get your very own, right?" I said trying to get her smile.

"I have three in different colors," Mari said. _Oh._ "Thanks for trying Roxie, but I just wanted to go to Hogsmeade with my boyfriend. Isn't that sad? My boyfriend blowing me off to go to Hogsmeade with some club member," she said twirling her fork.

"Funny, cancelling a person's date isn't a store," I grumbled, "I know you're upset, Mari, but you don't have to be the entire time."

"You're right. I should just not let it bother me, but instead look forward to a find time with you!" Mari said giving me a smile.

"That's the spirit!" I said holding up my glass cup to cling it together. We both took a swig of our drinks. Mari's eye traveled behind my head.

"Oh my, there he is!" she exclaimed, "He's coming…over here!" I wanted to say: "Of course, he's your stupid boyfriend, why wouldn't he come over?" But I kept my mouth shut.

"Hey ladies," he said coming over to stand next to Mari.

"Hey," I said, but I was ignored as Seth bent down and kissed Mari on the lips.

"Hey yourself, handsome," Mari giggled swatting at his chest.

"So, what are you two up to?" He asked. He was really asking what Mari was up to, but I didn't bother to point that out.

"Just talking about...[Mari looked at me] Hogsmeade weekend," Mari finished.

"Oh, yeah. You're still cool with me going with Farleigh?" He asked. I quirked an eyebrow. Wasn't it Louis we found out that he was going with Farleigh? He never even asked Mari if it was ok.

"Oh, yes. It's fine. Maybe we can meet up after," she said still smiling sweetly at him.

"Now, I have something to look forward to," he said huskily and bent down to give her a quick kiss again.

"As much as I want to talk more with you, I have to run this [indicating to a bundle of books] to Lysander," he said.

"Ok," Mari said.

"I'll see you…later," he said wiggling his eyebrows and left.

Mari turns to me, "Did you hear that?" She asked. "I'll see you…later," she mimicked him in a softer voice.

"Yeah, and I also saw your head spinning cyclone," I smiled gleefully. She swatted at me playfully. "So see? You have nothing to worry about," I said grabbing her arm to knock some sense into her.

"I suppose you're right," she said smiling at me probably still replaying his charming talk inside her head over and over again. Her eyes looked at my watch. "Roxie, what time is it? Don't you have a meeting with your team sometime soon?" _Oh, snippet._ I glanced at my watch and it read: 7:28. _I'm going to be late! Lily's going to murder me!_

"Gotta go, bye Mari!" I called as I dashed out of the hall. I ran out the Great Hall doors and out the Entrance Hall.

Outside the Entrance Hall, there is a short amount of stairs that leads up to it. The top stair would be about an eight foot drop so as I rushed down the stone stairs to run to the Quidditch Pitch, I saw out of the corner of my eye a commotion over the side of the stairs.

My mind instantly told me not to bother, but my curiosity looked anyway. I felt myself come to a stop as I watched the worst possible moment unfold under my eyes: Whitney Panks and Seth Davies snogging the hell out of each other.

My watch chimed the start of our meeting and I instantly ran toward the Quidditch Pitch again.

_What was I supposed to tell Mari?_


	13. Player

**Chapter 13: Player**

**Lily's POV**

_The air freshly ran through my hair. It's been awhile since I've flown. I looked to head over the Quidditch Pitch. For a moment I expected him to prevent me from going. But, I always knew. I always knew what he wanted. It wasn't me. No one ever wanted me. I heard a piercing scream behind me. I looked behind and my eyes widened. "Rose!" My last thought was as I raced toward a girl who was tumbling out of the window._

"**Quit Playing Games with My Heart"**

Quidditch try-outs are today. I am more than excited to be able to choose the team so that I can strengthen them to win again this year. We won just barely last year. Last year, both my arms were broken so I had to move Albus to Seeker and use my reserve to Chaser.

It was almost a total nightmare watching. Albus was needed at Chaser, because the reserve had no idea what he was doing, but in the end Albus managed to beat Brandon Longbottom, the Seeker for Hufflepuff to the snitch by mere luck. If only Jordin Monxx warned him about the Bludger Tony Finnegan sent at Brandon, they would've won.

It was a good thing, it wasn't Slytherin or we would have been crushed. In fact, that was the whole reason how both my arms broke. I caught the Snitch during the match and soon after Malcolm Dolohov smashed a bludger at me breaking both my arms.

I nearly wanted to tear his head off, for that. It was a _deathly_ blow, but luckily it my catch got us in the Championship against Hufflepuff.

But this year should be good. Albus, Roxanne, and Jamie are coming back as Chasers, Hugo back as Keeper. Tony Finnegan as one of the Beaters. So really all we needed was another Beater and perhaps a reserve like last time.

I was looking for a good, strong-built Beater who had at least a fairly good aim, and can protect me. It should be a good turn-out.

I walked down the hallway to my first class, Charms, when someone called out my name.

"Oi, Lily!" I turned. It was Curtis Pyle, a 6th year Gryffindor. "Wait up." I waited. _This ought to be good._

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Curt," I said using his nickname. He beamed at me.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows, but shrugged nonetheless. "So, I've been meaning to ask you, what you were planning on doing for the first Hogsmeade weekend." I nearly choked. _Was he being serious? Was he trying to ask me out?_ I wonder if someone hit him in the head with a Bludger.

"Me and my friend, Vi, were thinking of hanging out," I said.

"Oh, because I was thinking that maybe we can-"

"Oh," I said like I knew what he was trying to say. I would normally be uncomfortable in this situation, but I had a theory. "Well, let me see what Vi says and I'll get back to you on that."

"Ok," he said smiling at me, "Well, see you around." With that he left as I kept walking. _Boys, they're so predictable._

* * *

I walked with Al down to the pitch for the try-outs.

"I still can't believe you got Quidditch Captain over me. I'm older than you and have been on the team longer than you have," Al said to me. He was still not over it. He is such an older brother.

"You whine too much, that's why."

"First Quidditch Captain then Prefect. What does the headmaster see that you have and I don't?" Al asked.

"I put up with whiners like you and nobody would dare try to order me around. It's as simple as that. Besides I was just surprised as you were that I was made Prefect. I convinced mum and dad to hush it up so you wouldn't dot on me about it."

"No offense, but you don't even have the greatest grades," he said. _Why does he complain so much? What was his problem? _Then again boys never get over stuff like this.

"What does grades have to do with being Prefect? They give it to leaders, Al. Not to the most popular person or to the smartest person in the year and House. I thought you would know that by now. It's people who don't take crap from nobody. Like for instance, me putting up with you right now."

"Fine, I see what you mean."

"Thank you," I breathed. I really didn't feel up to arguing. I had a whole Beater try-out to put up with whiny sore-arse losers.

We arrived at the pitch, and I saw a lot of the people who were going to try-out already in the air.

_I was right._

Curtis Pyle was one of those who were flying up above. He saw and waved to me. I smiled back at him.

"What is that?" Albus asked sharply, "Why is Curtis Pyle waving at _you_?" _Oh, Al._

"He asked me out," I said.

"He-what?"

"Don't worry, I didn't buy it, but I told him I'd get back to him."

"Wow, that's pretty cruel," Al said giving me a small smile.

"Well, it's obvious the only reason he's trying to go out with me is to get on the Quidditch team and once he does he'll just desert me or so. I wasn't born stupid, I practically grown up with you guys. I can easily read your intensions."

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with that. It's good to know my sister has some kind of knowledge," He said smiling wide at me. I punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm just not looking forward to putting up with his crummy attitude if I cut him," I said.

"Well, he might be good," Albus added.

"He's a sixth year. He'll have to have some hidden talent or something. He could have shown up at last year's try-outs."

"True. Well, you never know the youngsters may be awful."

"People can surprise you, Al."

"Hey Lily," Someone called my name. I looked and this time I smiled for real. It was Vi.

"Hey, Vi," I said as she walked up to me and Al.

"Hey Al," Vi said nicely. I didn't even think she would even acknowledge him, but who knows with Vi.

"Uh, hey," he said in a different voice. I figured he was still angry that I mocked him for being friends with Malfoy and now that I'm friends with Vi, he wants to mock me, but of course, Al would never say anything cruel to Vi. She hasn't given him a reason for him to hate her.

"Looks like you've got a lot to decide from," Vi said looking up at the boys trying out.

"I suppose," I said.

"She isn't a spy for the other team, is she?" Al asked me. Vi snorted.

"And this is why you're not Captain," I said. _Or perhaps, he had other ways of getting me mad._

"It was a joke," Al said smiling at us, "Well, tell me if you need any of my opinions on them," he said looking up once again.

"Trust me, you'll know," I mumbled as he walked away. Vi laughed. "What are you laughing at?" I shot at her.

"The way you two talk to each other is amusing," she said.

"No, he's just plain annoying. He's trying to run _my_ team," I pushed my point across.

"Whatever, I'll wait in the stands and when your try-outs are over, we can do something."

"Now, that's something to look forward to," I said.

Once she was gone, I called the guys down and had them go through some drills. I easily picked out the weak ones from the strong ones. In less than an hour, I made my decision.

His name was Denny Foster and he did a pretty good job at impressing me. He was a third year and wasn't as big as I hoped for, but he had a really good aim. He was a muggle-born I learned and used to play some muggle sport called Baseball. Either way he was something I was looking for.

Emrys Riley was my reserve. He was a second year and he was pretty quick and talented on the broom.

Some of the guys gave me dirty looks, while others looked down at their failure. I tried telling them to keep their heads up for next year, to cheer them up, but nothing cheers up a boy who doesn't get what he wants. Curtis was one of them.

After I told Denny and Emrys when practice would be and all the guys had left, Curtis said to me, "Look Potter, forget about Hogsmeade weekend, I might just go with someone else."

"Oh that's all right, I was going to say 'no' anyway," I said a bit too cheerfully. He gave me a dirty look and walked away.

"Want me to beat him up?" Vi asked coming to my side. Apparently, she heard him.

"Nah, no need to pick on the weak," I smiled and Vi chuckled.

"Just thought I'd ask. Guys can be such creeps," she said.

"Tell me about it," I said. We walked on and just up ahead was Hugo and Iris sharing a kiss. It almost made me want to puke. Lovey dovey people make me sick.

"Hey L.P." Hugo said as they pulled apart. He snaked an arm around Irisa as they made their way toward us.

"Hey Hue, hey Irisa," I said.

"Hey Lily, Violetta," she chirped. I was shocked she said hello this time.

"Vi," Vi corrected her.

"Sorry," she said shyly.

"No problem," she said shrugging.

"Hey, you girls want to see something?" Hugo asked.

"That depends what it is," I said. Hugo grinned at me.

"You'll like it," he said.

"Well, ok. Unless you had something else in mind, Vi," I turned to her. She seemed surprised that I asked her.

"Oh, no, of course not. I'm absolutely free all day."

"Ok Hue, lead the way," I said shaking my hand at him.

"Follow me, ladies" he said. I snorted. Irisa hung back to walk beside us.

"So what did Curtis Pyle want? He seemed impatient after try-outs to talk to you," Irisa asked in a small voice. She seems really afraid of me. In some cases that could be a good thing, but really I'm not scary at all. _But really, why did everyone want to know about Curtis bleeding Pyle?_

"Oh, just to tell me, he had reconsidered asking me to Hogsmeade, I was going to tell him no anyway," I said.

"Git," Hugo muttered under his breath. I smiled.

"That is quite cruel," Irisa said, "Whitney has this ridiculous crush on him."

"Well, they belong together," I said, but I wanted to take back my words. I forgot Irisa was friends with her. _Damn it, Lily._ But to my surprise, Irisa giggled. "I'm sorry," I said.

"What for?"

"Well, you're friends with her," I said.

"Oh, I'm not offended," she said. I stared at her, while she smiled at me. I'm beginning to think I misjudged Irisa. I have a habit of misjudging people.

"Here we are," Hugo stopped at the base of the Whomping Willow.

"If I didn't know any better, you want us to get beat up," Vi said. Hugo laughed.

"Really Vi, I'm not that bad of a person. My dad always mentioned stories of the tunnel in the Whomping Willow and I thought we'd check it out," he said.

"Well, good luck with that," I said shoving his broom closer to his chest, "Because you're the one that's going to probe the knot."

"Gee, thanks L.P," he said.

"You're the one who brought us here," I reassured him.

"Oh, all right, if it makes you feel better, but he I was thinking you were a Gryffindor. Fat chance you're brave enough to go first," he said.

"I'm feeling better already," I said as Hugo left to battle the Whomping Willow. Irisa laughed next to me.

"Hugo was right, you're pretty funny," she said. I was astonished Hugo would actually tell her things about me.

"Uh thanks, and he was right that you're…a nice girl," I said. I didn't know what else to say. She beamed at me.

"Hate to break the moment, but the Whomping Willow is still right now, so we better go before it takes a good whack at us," Vi said. The three of us ran in after Hugo.

_Perhaps this year wasn't going to be so bad after all. I made two new friends in less than one month. _


	14. Possessive

**Chapter 14: Possessive**

**Lucy's POV**

_I bit my lip and knocked. No more holding back. It was time to change things around._

"**The Boy is Mine"**

I have a secret. One that kills me to this very day.

Once upon a time, there was this lonely girl who fell for this handsome man and they should live happily ever after, right? _Apparently not if your twin sister jumps in the picture then things get really screwed up._

_Confused?_ Yeah, so am I.

So I had this crush on Lysander Scamander. I've known him and his twin brother, Lorcan, for ages. Funny how one twin likes another twin.

My mother, Audrey, and Rolf Scamander's sister, Rochelle, are pretty good friends so we often see the Scamaders from time to time. And well, we haven't seen the Scamanders in years, other than seeing them walking the halls at Hogwarts. And every time I see Lysander, I stare. He's so handsome.

Over the summer, I worked as a maid at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a crummy job, but I needed the money. I was saving it up for when I really needed it, which will probably be in the next week or so when I go to Hogsmeade to shop. I love clothes. I blame Dominique for my obsession. Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

So I worked as a maid and always during my breaks I go and look around Diagon Alley. If you needed to find something, I would surely know where it is. I memorized everything from perfumes to shoes. The only thing I probably wouldn't know a thing about was all that Quidditch stuff.

_Ugh, I hate Quidditch_. People get so smelly and gross. And to think what it does to your hair! Not for me.

I give props to Louis, Hugo, James, Al, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, and Teddy for playing it. _My other family members?_ Not so much. We rather watch.

Well, I was walking around Diagon Alley and thought I'd hit my Uncle George's shop. I looked around trying to find something I can get Victoire for her birthday when I spotted Lysander Scamander just outside the store sitting on a bench. Alone.

I admired the way the light shown off Lysander's face that day. His mixed skin almost the same light brown color as one of my favorite dresses back at home, shown gallantly in the sun. His twin brother, Lorcan, was dark as midnight. So it was so easy to tell them apart, unlike Molly and me.

My favorite part about Lysander was his eyes. They were blue. He's the only dark-colored man I know who has pretty blue eyes like he does.

I walked up to him as he was looking in a magazine. No, it wasn't the Quibbler, thank Merlin, but it was a celebrity kind of magazine. My cup of tea.

"Ooh, I love that magazine," I said. He looked up. _Sigh, I wish he was mine._

He looked at the magazine and then back to me, "Oh, I found this lying here on the bench," he explained. Like I care, whether he found it in the garbage (_actually I might_), I'm just glad I have someone to talk to; someone incredibly handsome to talk to.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"I work at the Leaky Caludron as a maid," I said. _You should come visit_, I wanted to add.

"Oh, that's cool," he said.

"Totally not. People are absolutely disgusting. They leave without flushing toilets," I complained. He laughed.

"Yeah, I can see how you can hate that job."

"I found several pieces of candy stuck in the cracks in walls," I said.

"Gross," he said.

"Yeah, I know right?"

"Well, hey, I've got to go. Good seeing you again," He looked at me closely.

"Oh, and you too!" I said.

"Take care," and he walked away. The way he looked at me, I swear I think he was checking me out. I was excited.

But one dark and stormy morning. Ok, I was only using dramatic effect, but it was a bit dreary and it was a dark morning for I was still sleeping and dreaming of lovely fantasies when I was so rudely awoken by Molly.

She jumped on my bed, almost talking me in a sort of way.

"Get off!" I groaned.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Guess who asked me out!" She squealed with delight.

"Mol-ly, I'm trying to sleep here," I groaned stuffing a pillow over my head.

"Lysander Scamader!" She blurted happily. I shot out of bed. _What?_

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"LY-SAND-ER SCA-MAND-ER!" She squealed.

"…"

"Lucy?" She asked concerned.

"He's asked you out? When?" I asked.

"Just now, when he dropped by with these beautiful flowers. I opened the door and he said he's been meaning to ask me for awhile, isn't that so sweet? I mean I haven't seen him in years besides school and all." She cooed. I stared at her as the jealous demon within me was about to break loose and wring her neck. _He was supposed to like me!_

I wonder if he thought he was asking me out and thought Molly was me. I almost confessed this to my twin sister that it could have been a mistake and that Lysander might have been referring to me, but I held it back.

Molly is finally happy for once. The people who can tell us apart know perfectly well that Molly is totally geek like our father. So I suppose Lysander can have his fun with Molly, but he'll see eventually that he likes me better; that we are perfect for each other.

However, my spirits faded as she shoved the flowers she gave me in my face. The card said to: Molly. Maybe he meant LUCy. Maybe he thought I was Molly and she Lucy. This is what sucks about being a practical twin sister. Some people can't tell us apart.

I didn't blame Lysander if he got us confused. It happens all the time. We both have the same dark maroon hair, crystal blue eyes, high cheek bones, and skinny boney structure.

It just sucks that he may have the _wrong_ twin.

Molly can have my future boyfriend for now, but she can't have him for long.


	15. Partners

**Chapter 15: Partners**

**Rose's POV**

_I closed my eyes to block off the dizziness that was floating around in my head as fell through the midnight sky. And then I stopped._

_Phew! I knew she would save me._

"_Are you crazy?" She asked me. "What would have happened if I haven't heard you scream?"_

"_Thank you," I managed to say as I held onto her with my dear life. I feel like I'm going to puke. I looked down and started to get dizzy again. So…high…up. I hugged my cousin tighter._

"_Rose, I'm not going back," Lily whispered, "I can't…not anymore." She floated outside the Gryffindor Common Room for me to get off._

"_I'm not going. Not until you're coming with me. We're cousins, pals, partners, we face things together."_

"_I've faced enough."_

"**Before You"**

Scorpius and I met in front of the Great Hall doors.

"Ok, no going back now," He said opening the doors.

"You're not going to announce it are-" I started to say, but I was stopped when he pressed his lips on mine. I felt myself giggling in the inside as the normal chatter started to die down as more and more people started to realize what was happening in the front of the Great Hall doors. He pulls back ending our kiss.

I immediately felt embarrassed. I'm not good with people watching over me. Oh, I knew I should have worn my hair all the way down to hide my red face.

I felt Scorpius snake his hand over mine to calm me down. I looked up at him and smiled. I really couldn't be happier. Happy that he was still by my side.

Scorpius sat down at the Gryffindor table across from me. I didn't want to go to the Ravenclaw table just yet.

"So, what's the looks on the Slytherin's faces?" Scorpius asked curiously. I looked behind him to get a good look and most of them were shooting glares at us, but Malcolm Dolohov looked murderous.

"I don't know. Looks pretty bad," I said and giving him a shifty smile.

"Don't worry about them, I won't let them hurt you," he said. I smiled at him. Then something caught his eye behind me.

"What?" I asked, looking behind me. I turned back to look at him.

"Nothing," he said. I frowned. I wonder what he saw behind me.

"Oh, aren't you two precious," Lily's voice rang into my head. She slammed her plate down on the table and sat beside me.

"Um, thank you?" I said. She looked at me with a death glow.

"I didn't mean you two. I meant…I meant," she didn't finish her sentence and instead started stuffing her face with the food on her plate. I looked at Scorpius with a steady look. He looked like he was about to barf just by watching her.

"Lily…Lily?" I asked, shaking her arm.

"What?" She snapped.

"Stopping eating like that, you're making a scene," I said.

"Nobody's watching," she said and then snorted, "Oh, that's right, I'm a Potter." She can be so sarcastic sometimes. I shook my head at Scorpius.

"I suppose I'll have to deal with the in-mates earlier than I expected," he said getting up and kissed me softly on the cheek before heading over to the Slytherin table. Merlin, he is brave.

"Lily!" I grumbled at her.

"What?" She asked her head on her arms. I was about to shout at her for driving Scorpius away, but I instantly pitied how she was right now.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. The world?" She asked.

"Lily…"

"Every time, I try to talk to him, Lauren bloody Heighland budges right in. I'm so sick of her. I wish there was a Vanishing Closet I can stuff her in," she muttered. I frowned.

"Lily, I hate to say this, but she's Will's girlfriend," I said.

"No really? I understand that Rose, but how does one girlfriend throw away fifteen years of friendship? What kind of friend does that?" She asked. She was right in a sense. Will has been spending a lot of time Lauren.

"I really don't know what to say, other than for you to talk to him about it," I said.

"Talk to him? Are you barking mad?" She asked, getting up.

"Lily…" I tried to reason with her.

"Oh and by the way. Brandon Longbottom got detention for snapping a fork in half accidentally sending a piece of it into Shane Peakes' eye," she said.

"And why should I care?" I asked.

"Never said you would, just thought you should know," she said and stalked off angrily.

* * *

It was a warm summer's day. Trees coated with green leaves and squirrels racing across its branches. Freshly cut grass was swaying with the gentle brush of the wind. Gnomes slowly climbed out of their holes taking in the beautiful day and thinking what better day to drive my parents insane.

Out of their cruel and antic nature, they told me, a deprived, depleted, guiltless maiden, to work the fields. So I took my beaten up garden gloves and shoved them over my hands. I pulled on some overalls and a hat to keep the sun out of my eyes. I headed to the meadow where the grubby little gnomes just ruined my beautiful day.

After the hard day of work, I was told to do laundry and mend the drapes. I was overly exhausted and the day was not yet at an end. I had to make dinner and then after sweep the floor and wash the dishes. I do so much in so little time.

When it was time for bed, I walked up the stairs, well more like a tower, to my small room. I was exhausted, but sleep didn't come to me just yet. I walked to the one thing in my room I loved most: the balcony.

I loved to stare at the stars and wonder what else is out there, what lies behind those stars that twinkle at night. I sighed. This is the life I was granted and there was no way out of it.

I placed my hand on my cheek and leaned on it. What would I give to live the happy life.

"Rose," my name was said softly down below. I looked down and there was Scorpius. I practically jumped for joy. He's here, he's here, to whisk me away. So, I would never have to do a single chore again.

I was as Scorpius took out his broom and softly glided up to meet me at my balcony. I had worries of what my parents would say and my brother, but I was too happy.

"What are you doing here?" I nearly squealed. He smiled at my excitement. He moved closer.

"I wanted to see you. I couldn't go one more day without seeing you and so I thought we can get out of here be alone." I couldn't believe every word he said, but it made me want to squeal again.

The rest was sort of a blur, but I remembered riding behind him on a broom ride without thinking of how I might fall.

But I do remember us being in the middle of a meadow on the other side of the world. Far far away from everything.

The dancing was a bit of a blur as well, but I remember him pulling away and saying:

"Rose, we can't go on like this."

"W-what?" I remember saying. _Was he breaking up with me?_

"I mean everything between our parents, keeping secrets from our friends, and how far apart we've been. I just don't think it's good enough." _He was breaking up with me._

"But, I thought we were getting better," I barely said the words. I thought I might cry.

"I know," he said.

"Then what is-" That was when he went to the ground and pulled out a box. My voice was caught in my throat. _He's going to-_

THUMP

_What just happened? Why is it so black? Why do I feel so dizzy?_

"Oh my god, Rose, are you all right?" I heard a woman's voice. _Huh?_

"My god, Rose, you're aren't dead are you?" Came another one. I lifted my head, and I realized I was on the floor. My hair mangled all around me so I couldn't see. I brushed it back with my hand and saw Gia's concern face and Dominique's scrunched up one.

It was a dream. Groan. And it was such a good dream too. I should have known it was too good to be true.

"Wake up to reality, Rose. We've got class in fifteen minutes," Dominique said. _Fifteen minutes? Eeek. _I jumped to my feet and snatched clothes out of my drawer.

"Oh, way to freak her out, Dominique," Gia said.

"I knew you weren't going to do it," she said and walked away. I applied some make-up to my face so it wouldn't show the bags underneath my eyes. I sighed. I will just have to put my hair in a ponytail today.

"Come on Rose, we've got to get going or we'll be late," Gia said. I rushed to her side.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked her.

"I was in the shower and I thought you'd be up by then," she said. I nodded as we hurried to our class, which we had with the Hufflepuffs.

When we got there, there wasn't a table for us both to sit with. _Great…_ And of course, it had to be with a Hufflepuff dark girl named Davina Recthirds (Al's ex) or Brandon Longbottom. I knew Gia would want to sit next Davina because Corey Dalpagini would be sitting in front of her. Shane Peakes normally sat next to Brandon as they were friends, bu apparaently he was still being treated for Brandon's curent "incident."

"Well, I suppose I'll sit next to Brandon," I grumbled as Gia looked at the place where she'll be sitting. She beamed and said:

"Oh, I hope we can sit together in our next class." _Nice cover._ I nodded and walked to the unoccupied seat beside Brandon.

"Ah, Rose, how nice of you to sit next to me," Brandon gave me a smirk.

"Yeah, totally great," I grumbled.

"Obviously knocked off the wrong side of the bed."

"That's right." He slouched back in his chair as the Professor came into the room. "I'm surprised to see you here," I said.

"Why?"

"Because you hardly ever show up for class," I said.

"Eh, well it's very hard to wake up at this time."

"I honestly don't know how you get by when you skip out so much."

"That's because Transfiguration is a piece of cake," he said. I wanted to say: _Easy for you to say_, but how did he get on by when he was hardly here.

The class dragged on like if we were all awaiting the moment when we would be crucified. It's not like I had anything against Brandon. He just can be that person who never officially knows what he wants. That laid back person you just want to shake your head at. The only thing that he good for is humor.

He can be completely stupid at times, but passes everything with an A. I mean it's nothing like an E or an O, but it's still passing while others have trouble scratching a D.

I sighed. _What is Transfiguration going to do for me anyway?_ I never got this stupid class. _What would my mother say if she heard me think that?_ I laughed to myself and realized I zoned out when the Professor said:

"Now come on, one of you had to at least read Golpher's Transfiguring Ways, by Anista Cannels," the Professor said.

"Aw, that's a great book!" Brandon commented. The class laughed. I leaned in.

"You read it?"

"Rose, haven't you forgotten? Grandmother Abbott won't let me out of the house without reading about magic and muggles," he said grinning.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" I said.

"Are you surprised that one guy in your life actually knows what he's talking about?" He asked. I gave him a dark look. I knew who he was directing that to.

"I hope everyone finished with vanishing their cushions, because we are now moving on," the Professor said.

"I hope it doesn't mean we have to vanish each other," Brandon replied, "Because I have places to be and it doesn't mean stuck in a cabinet."

"Thank you for that, Mr. Longbottom," the Professor said.

"No please, call me Brandon, Mr. Longbottom is my father," he said cheerfully. I eyed him. _Was he trying to get thrown out?_ But instead of hitting over the head with book or shouting at him like most professors would have done, ours laughed.

"Too true, but you know this is a proper school, Mr. Longbottom, mind you," he said giving a bit of a smile. "Now, I have a group project for you all to complete. Hopefully, you'll all cooperate with one another to get it done. The most creative gets better grade."

"Now, we've been studying vanishing spells, something very easy, now that you're all seventh year students, but I would like to move on, to more complex. Each of you will take one of the school's cameras (he indicated toward a table where a box held a bunch of cameras) and I want you to take a picture of your partner as you transfigure different parts of their bodies. Now, I suppose you want to know who your partners are."

"Boy, would I!" Brandon grumbled. I kicked him hard in the shins. I heard him grunt: "Merlin, Rose," and I knew he will remain quiet for the time being.

"My dear boy, (he looked at Brandon) your partner is right beside you. Your partners are right beside you." _No, that can't be possible. Brandon won't do a thing to help me in this project!_ I rose my hand.

"Yes, Miss Weasley," he said.

"Can't we choose our partners?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, maybe if you got here a bit more on time, you would have had someone you would have chosen as a partner," the Professor said. _Did he really just say that to me? How dare he_. I heard Brandon snort with laughter beside me. I sighed with frustration. I swear, Professor Longhorn is out to ruin my life.

The bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and immediately rushed out the door. However, I almost forgot about Gia. But, Brandon came out before she did. _Just my luck._ He strolled over to me.

"Eh, don't sweat it, Rose, at least we'll be partners _again_."

"Partners?" Came a voice. I looked behind me and Scorpius was right behind me. _Oh crud, I look like crap today._

"Oh, Brandon and I got landed partners in Transfiguration," I said, "I think I might as well take a T."

"Oh, come on, Rose, you must have some faith in me," Brandon said.

"Uh, not so much," I said. Gia finally came out. _What took her so long? Oh, Corey, should have known._

She saw me and said a few last things to Corey before they parted ways. _Can she be any obvious?_

"Weren't you leaving?" Scorpius asked Brandon.

"Woah there, Malfoy. You need to learn to breathe." I looked at Scorpius and his mouth had a firm look to it.

"I suppose we could meet in the next day or two and we can get this project done," I said.

"Sure thing, you know where to find me," he said and gave me a wink. He walked off whistling. I felt Scorpius tense up.

"He is such an arse" Scorpius said. I remained silent. _Remember when I said Brandon, couldn't keep a girlfriend? Uh, erm…_

I was one of them. Actually his first one.

Scorpius turned to me and said, "I can't believe you dated him."

"Neither could I," is what came out of my mouth. For some reason I felt guilty for saying that. It wasn't that I still had feelings for him. It's just that we used to have something and we fell apart. Or perhaps, I just moved on.

He practically helped Scorpius and I get together. I don't remember the night well, but we had a sort of Christmas party before we all went on break. By then, I was sick of Brandon always goofing around and never taking things seriously that I broke it off with him. That night after our break-up, I remembered being stuck in a broom closet with Scorpius and we just snogged. After that we made our relationship a secret well not anymore that is.

As for Brandon. He seemed to move on as well with a girl named Jacelyn "Jacie" Pace, actually the Headmaster's niece, and supposedly everyone thought that would make me jealous. HA! They thought I'd actually crawl back to him. Fat chance.

* * *

**A/N:** Still trying to find the right place for this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far.


	16. Date

**Chapter 16: Date**

**Will's POV**

_I watched my brother walk up the stairs hastily like he was competing to get to her first. For some reason it was hard watching him. Everything that has happened this year, I was afraid of what was to come. A hand reached over and squeezed mine. I looked down at the silver bracelet I gave her with the letter 'L,' on it. I smiled. She always knew how to comfort me even when I never showed I needed it._

"**Whatever You Like"**

I carried the Quaffle in my arms as I flew toward the post.

"Over here!" Davina called out to me. I saw someone approaching her in order to intercept my pass so I faked in her direction and spun in the other direction to dodge a Bludger that almost crushed my face.

I saw a tall lean figure in ready position to prevent anything from going through any of the three hoops behind. Shane Peakes was possibly the better Keeper out of all the other Keepers on the House teams. The only thing that prevented us from winning was his weakness; his left side.

I was ready to aim. _Fake to the right and hurl it to the left._ I was bound to score no doubt about it. I did what I told my brain to do.

The Quaffle soared through the air toward the hoop farthest to the left. Any second now, it would fly right on by.

_Going, going, Gon-Saved!_

_What?_

Peakes grabbed the Quaffle at the tip of his fingers, turned around and threw it to our other Chaser Sam Jugues. Brandon blew the whistle.

"Will, are you kidding me bro? The first match of the season against Slytherin is two weeks away and you're making your throws incredibly obvious. You'll make the Slytherin Keeper a star by doing that."

I glared in his direction and went off to retrieve the Quaffle to start from scratch. It sucks having your brother has captain nonetheless on the same team as you.

"I almost had you man," Monx said gallantly.

"Almost," I replied. Monx frowned. Usually we kid around, but lately I've been feeling a bit distracting. Something just didn't feel right and I wasn't talking about Quidditch.

* * *

After practice, I looked around. No Lauren. I wonder where she was. I mean Jordin Monx's girlfriend had no problem showing up, and there's Seth snogging our Chaser, Davina Recthirds, and there's Brandon and Lily talking it up under the hoops. And there's…hold on a second. _Brandon and Lily?_

I landed and walked fast toward them. As I approached them, Lily laughed at something Brandon. I never had seen Lily laugh so hard.

"Oh, look. Here comes my little bro with a stick up his arse," I heard Brandon say. Lily laughed harder.

"Uh, hey," I heard myself say. Brandon and Lily turned to look at me. I turned on Lily. "What are you doing here?"

Lily scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "If you mean was I here to watch your practice, then no. I never stoop to that level, but how would you know. You never hang around like you used to," she said bitterly. _Ouch._ I looked at Brandon to see if he inflicted something on her, but he held up his hands in defense.

"I guess I deserved that," I said.

"You think? It's about time you got your head out of the clouds," Lily said crossing her arms. I was about to say something, but Brandon cut in.

"Well, as much as I want to stay and listen…to this argument. I'm going to you know…find myself." I prevented myself from rolling my eyes at him. "So see ya around bro. [He looked at Lily tapped her arm lightly] See ya L.P." For some reason it bothered me how he touched her like that.

"Bye Brandon," Lily said and he left. I caught Lily looking at me for a second and then she averted her eyes elsewhere. "Well, see you around Will."

"L.P. wait!" I called out to her to get her to stop. She stopped and lolled her head to the side and slowly turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"Can't we…can't we just talk about this?"

"About what exactly, Will?" She asked. I open my mouth a few times and close again. _What, exactly are we arguing about? _"Did you mean how you've suddenly tossed aside Hugo and my friendship only to make room for Lauren? Yeah, let's talk about that. Thanks, for that."

I sighed. "You're right. I guess I have forgotten to make room for you guys."

"Lucky you," she said coolly, "It doesn't matter. I've been getting fine without you." That hurt. _Did she really mean that?_ But one close look at her expression, I could tell she regretted what she said.

"Yeah, I've been jackarse. I get that," I said, "Give me a chance to make it up to you."

"Oh, this should be good," she said sarcastically.

"Hogsmeade," I said. She directly at me. "Let's go to Hogsmeade. Just us and we can catch up."

"But what about Lauren?" She asked.

"I'll just talk it over with her. I'm sure she'll be fine with it," I said. They're dormmates, she should be more than fine with it. "What do you say?"

Lily looked down thinking about my offer and then she looked up: "Ok."

"Right, we'll catch up next weekend," I said. I've actually missed hanging out with her. I missed her sarcastic jokes. Lily nodded. Her eyes shifted to something behind me. She looked at her watch.

"Ok, now I have to go. I'm late," She turned fast, her ponytail whipping with her. She dashed away.

"Late? Late for what? It's a Sunday!" I called out to her, but she was too far to hear me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Lauren. "Hey," I said in my softer voice.

"Hi," she said with a little bit of worry in it. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. I pulled back.

"About time you showed up," I said.

"Sorry, Whitney held me up," she said, "What were you and Lily talking about?"

"Oh, we were just trying to catch up," I said.

"Oh, I see," she said.

"Say, what are you doing Hogsmead weekend?" I asked. Her face brightened.

"Nothing that I know of," Lauren said.

"What are your friends doing?" I asked. She looked at me with a bit of confusion.

"Oh, I don't I suppose just going to Hogsmeade together."

"Well, do you mind if Lily and I went to Hogsmeade together. You know just to hang out as friends? I mean we've been hanging out since summer and I can't get forget my friends," Her face fell. "But I'll make it up to you after," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

She giggled a bit, "Well, I suppose that's fine. I mean Lily is only you're best friend."

"Right. I knew you would understand. Well, this is great. I get to spend time with the two most important women in my life," I said. Lauren smiled and nodded her head. "And besides, this will give you a chance to hang out with your friends. I feel bad that I've kept them from you."

"Uh huh," is all Lauren said.

* * *

**A/N:** Just one question: Any thoughts so far?


	17. Violate

**Chapter 17: Violate**

**Violetta's POV**

_Something didn't feel right. Maybe it was the rain. Maybe it was the happy and sad part of what was happening. But, no. It was something else. Something that is scratching at my brain. It feels like it saying: "Hey dirty blonde girl, get up and go check!" But where and what? Have you ever had that "feeling." That déjà vu feeling that something terribly wrong was going to happen or was happening. _

"**Violet"**

I walked into the Slytherin Common Room and felt someone brush past me. Silvery blonde hair told me who it was.

"Hey!" I called out to Scorpius. He whipped around to see that it was I who spoke to him.

"Oh Vi. Didn't see you there," he said, "How's it going?"

"How's it going?" I asked shocked.

"I asked you that first," he said smiling.

"Yeah, I realize that, but really? You are godsaken Slytherin unless you've forgotten about that too," I said. His smile wiped away.

"Well, now that's cleared up. I had no idea, but I'm fine thanks. In case you were asking," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"So there's a rumor going around school," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Correction, many rumors go around school," Scorpius pointed out.

"Whatever," I said shaking my head at him, "I just want to know one thing."

"Shoot."

"Are you going out with Rose Weasley?" I asked.

"Oh…er yes, I am," he said unsure of where this was going.

"Thought so."

"Why do you want to know? Jealous?" He smiled again.

"Yeah, ok," I snorted. Scorpius wore a smug look. I gave him a pointed look to show I was serious. "What do you plan to do with her?" I asked.

"Uh, date her," he said.

"Really? Date her? That's just it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said getting a bit annoyed. "What did you think I was doing?"

"I don't know, but I hope you know what you're doing. Her father will have your head once he finds out," I said. He shrugged. He thinks he can get away with anything and get any girl he wants.

"Why do you want to know anyway? What's it to you?"

"She's a nice girl…" I began to say. He snorted.

"Weren't you the one that complained she is the worse Head Girl you have ever met in your life?"

"Yeah, but that's was before…"

"Before you started hanging around Al's sardonic sister?" He asked.

"No. What I was going to say, even though she is way in over her head with Head duties, she still knows what she is doing unlike our last Head Girl."

"You're just saying that because I'm going out with her. You're only trying to act nice."

"Wow, you've really outdid yourself this time," I said feeling on the verge of slapping him. Scorpius looked down at me. I hate how he does that. Thinks he is so over-powering because he's taller than me. _Puh._

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You do know now that you're 'in' with the Potter-Weasley clan that once you hurt one you won't last another second, right?"

"And by coincidence hanging out with Gryffindors is any better? Imagine what Daddy's going to think about that," Scorpius said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure either my dear brother or my beloved boyfriend already told him," I said, "Besides my father can't tell me what to do. I practically housed him, my entire life. Mad as he may be, he would never kick me out."

"Aren't you special," Scorpius muttered.

"Have you told your parents?" I asked.

"About?" He asked. I scoffed.

"What do you think? You're _new_ girlfriend," I half-shouted. Scorpius remained silent for a moment.

"No, I haven't," he said.

"Ok, then when are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"I'll tell them," he said, "eventually." I glared at him.

"What do you want me to do, Vi? To get my arse kicked out?" He asked. He was about to continue, but bit down his inside cheek. I suspected it to be an insult.

"No, but I hope you start telling the truth soon. This is your second girlfriend-"

"Third," Scorpius corrected me. I looked at him with shock.

"Third?" I asked, my eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Yeah, I had one before Jamie," he said.

"Who?" I asked. He remained silent. "Never mind. So, Rose is your third girlfriend and-"

"She told me she 'loved me," Scorpius interrupted me again.

"-And, wait. What?" I asked thinking I didn't hear him clearly that what I heard wasn't said.

"Rose. She said she loved me. She's the third person who has said that to me," he said solemnly.

"And what did you say?" I almost squeaked the last bit out.

"Nothing. I kept on snogging her," he said, "I mean we've been secretly dating since last year, but it hasn't even been a year." I stared at him. He can be a real idiot sometimes.

"I really don't know what to say," I said looking down.

"Look, Vi. I don't want to talk about my girlfriend especially to other girls," he said. Somehow that hurt. "I just don't feel comfortable." I looked at him disbelievingly. _He thought this was awkward for him? _"So, I'll see you around."

"Wwait," I started to say, but he crossed into the next room heading to the dormitories. _What just happened? Did I say something?_

* * *

"And then he said: you know what Vi, I'm just not comfortable talking to you anymore. I guess I'll see you around," I said to Lily as we walked down the stairs together. I normally don't tell my conversations to other people, but Lily has become that kind of person I just tell things to. "So, I don't know whether I should do something or not," I finished.

"I told Rose to be careful," Lily said.

"Like she would listen to you. No offense," I said.

"I wish she would take me seriously. I happen to be right more often than wrong," Lily said. I snorted.

"You land yourself in trouble, which is why she doesn't take you seriously. Plus, I never met such a sarcastic person," I said.

"It's kind of hard with no labels. If only I knew what trouble was," Lily said.

"See?" I said. Lily smirked.

"Oh no, you caught me," Lily joked then changed her tone to a more serious one, "Well, maybe I'll try to talk to Rose about it and if that doesn't work. I can always full-body bind her until she'll hear me out."

"Nice," I said almost laughing at the thought of Rose actually letting Lily do such a thing. We made our way to the dungeons. I was going to show Lily around Slytherin. If Hogwarts was for unity with other Houses, then so be it!

I said the password and the stone moved for us to pass through. There weren't many people in the common room, but the ones who were there were giving me death glares. As an addition, Blake came into the room.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked sternly as he saw us.

"Oh, hey Blake," I said. I looked at Lily. I hope she wasn't scared of him, but she just nodded at him.

"Don't 'oh, hey Blake,' me. What are you doing with blood traitors like her and showing her our common room?" He asked. _Oh, this is what this about._

"We're friends in case you haven't noticed," I said. Lily didn't say anything, but just stared back at him coldly.

"Well, I hope you shower tonight, otherwise I'm not going anywhere near you." _Ok, THAT pissed me off. _He started to walk off, but I held my ground.

"Leave right now, Lily. I have to talk to my boyfriend," I said angrily. I felt her leave at my request. He started to leave as well. "You, just wait one second!" I hollered at him. He turned his face showing a bit of anger. People watched as we argued.

"What now, Vi?"

"You think you can just walk away after you just dissed my friend like that?" I asked.

"She's not your friend. She's only pretending to be your friend," he said.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," I said glaring at him. "Just because you don't like the Potters, doesn't mean I have to too."

"Fine, then don't bother coming anywhere near me," he said.

I scrunched my face, "What are you seven years old?"

"Look Vi, your brother is right to make sure you don't hang around with the wrong crowd."

"The wrong crowd," I repeated angrily.

"Yeah, whatever happened to Jane, why don't you just hang with her and-"

"Peony? Are you serious? Where have you been?" I snarled at him.

"I've been next to you!" He shouted at me. "You might feel that blood traitor Potter is being all sincere to you, but one day, Vi, one day she'll just blow you off." _I don't believe this!_

"It's real sad that my boyfriend hardly knows a thing about me when his so-called enemies do," I said, "You haven't even the slightest idea that Jane blew me off last year to hang around Peony. That sounds like a great friend, Blake, don't you think?" I snapped at him.

"Quit bleeding whining, it annoys the shite out of me. Don't forget you're the one who came to my house almost every day over the summer because you couldn't put up with being at home. Think of those who have actually been there for you." I was fuming.

"You hardly ever listened to a word I said over summer," I shot back.

"Well, that's because you whine. Not everything bleeding revolves around you."

"Stop cursing words at me," I shouted.

"I can say whatever the hell I want, God, you can be so-"

"So what?" I challenged him. He rolled his eyes disgustedly at me. _That's it._

"You know what?" He stared at me with angry eyes. "You can either accept my friendship with Lily Potter or you can just forget about us ever being together again."

"Are you bleeding breaking up with me?" I folded my arms looking away. He'll get the message. I heard him snort. "Fine, don't come crying to me when that filthy blood traitor drops you hard on your arse."

"I'll be fine without you, probably even better," I said still without looking at him.

"What a relief then," he sneered and with that he walked away. I sighed. I slowly walked out of the Common Room. _What if he said was true? What if Lily was only using me as a friend until her cousin Hugo or her other friend, Will, comes crawling back into her life? Would she really do that?_

I walked toward the Grand Entrance and Lily was waiting outside looking up at the House Glasses filled with different colored pebbles.

I suppose it didn't matter anymore whether Lily was using me as a friend or not, because she was all that I had left now. _So, whatever happens, happens._

She heard me from behind and turned around to face me. Her arms were crossed. _What if she hated me because my boyfriend called her a blood traitor?_

"Back there, I…he was being…" I tried to say looking down at the ground. I bit my lip trying to figure out what to actually say what I mean to say.

"I know," She said. "You ok?"

I looked at her and she was looking back with care in her eyes. I was a bit shocked.

"I will be," I said. Tears started to prang in my eyes. "Um, I broke it off with him," I said. It's been almost two full years since we have been together. I mean he hasn't been the best boyfriend a girl can ask for, but he was there and he was open to letting me wallow in pain. But I realized so was someone else.

"Want to get some chocolate cake from the House elves?" She asked. Meaning: Let's go somewhere we can talk to this through. She was actually going to listen to me and that was when I knew Lily was never going to drop me hard on my arse. She was looking for a friend too.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long delay, I just got back from vacation. Very dramatic in case you wondering.


	18. Endeavor

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Endeavor

**Brandon's POV**

_As quickly as the first day of Hogwarts came, the last one was about to pass on by. And all too soon everything will fade away. Everything we have all worked so hard for will be gone. Gone. It would be time to move on with our lives. Face the real world. All on our own. Yet, we were only seventeen or eighteen years of age. What do they actually expect of us? To become the Minister of Magic? Yeah, freaking, right. "Brandon Frank Longbottom." I almost laughed when they said my whole name. I remember when Scorpius used to make fun of it calling me: Brandon Franken Longbottom or when Al used to say BFL, which meant Banned From Life. I was the master behind the pranks back then. I sighed. But everything has changed. I slowly made my way up. That's right. One step at a time._

"**What You've Got"**

"Ok, that should be all for today," I blew my whistle, "Slytherin is a week away. You all better start trying a little harder."

"Right, because we weren't before," Will said cheekily. Half of the team laughed behind him.

"You're absolutely right bro," I said.

"I am?" He asked confused at where this was headed.

"Yeah because I have never seen a person drop so many Quaffles in one practice before. But, boy did you prove me wrong," I said. That got the whole team laughing. Will kept his mouth shut and headed off to the showers. "That boy needs to cool down," I noted in my head. Our team started to descend as a bunch of ruby robed equipped Gryffindors approached the pitch.

_And here comes the Gryffindor team_ and…Lauren who had engulfed Will with a hug.

"Ok, let's circle twice around the pitch," I heard Lily instruct them.

"Oi, Potter," I called out to her. Al and Lily stopped to look back at me. "I mean L.P." I said. Al shrugged and started off flying in direction their team went off in. Lily descended back down to the ground. She gave me a questioning look.

"Can we take a walk?" I asked her.

"Brandon, I have practice," she said.

"Fine, after?" I asked.

"Fine, see you then," she said and flew off to her team who was waiting for her in the middle. I walked away and heard one of them ask: "What did he want?"

I heard Lily lie: "A scrimmage, but I declined. We have a lot to work on." I smiled and walked off toward the showers.

* * *

I waited outside our locker rooms waiting for Lily to show up. I had taken the two hours to pull out my Quidditch book flipping through some Seeker moves until feet appeared in front of me. I looked up to see Lily's stern face and her arms folded casually across her chest.

I stood up.

"Well, what was so important that I almost had to skip our entire practice?" She asked.

"Really? You would have skipped?" I asked.

"No, I would have convinced you to wait like you just did," Lily said. I smiled at her sarcasm. "So are we walking in a long period of silence or are you going to start talking?"

"Wow, way to get right to point," I said.

"I have things to do," she said. I snorted.

"Oh, I'm sure," I said.

"Ok," she said making a small noise with her mouth, "This is a waste of time." I chuckled.

"Well, I've been looking through my Quidditch book [indicating to it] and I was wondering…" But Lily interrupted me.

"How you're going to beat Gryffindor?"

"No," I said. "Now look at whose wasting time."

"Sorry," she said, "I meant Slytherin." I stopped and she did too.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Don't get me started on my mind reading abilities," she said smirking. "And if you're asking for pointers. I would gladly help."

"You would?" I asked surprised at how easy this was going.

"Well, yes. I would give anything to see Slytherin fall. You're not their only enemy."

"All right then," I said energetically, "Now, remember last year when we played each other and you did that little swirly thing. You know that trick that enabled you to get to the Snitch?" I asked Lily.

"Yes," Lily said looking at the book in my hand.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked curiously, "I mean I never seen anything like it. I have been looking through my Quidditch book and I've found nothing."

Lily smirked, "That's because it's not in any Quidditch book. It's something I've been working on myself."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really," she said smiling.

I smiled, "What do you call it then?" She seemed a bit taken aback.

"Oh, I don't know the Potterdancer?" She said jokingly, "Look, I may love the game, but I know when to keep my mouth closed. I don't let things get caught up in my head like my brothers."

"You mean you're not arrogant," I said simply.

"Exactly. I just do what I can to contribute to the team to successfully pull out a win," she said.

"Which is why I need your help," I said. I didn't mean to push this on her, but I had to at least try.

"With?"

"The trick. Can you teach it to me or are egotistical about it, no offense," I said. I wanted to close my eyes anticipating her to dream on.

"No, I'm not taking any offense. I mean teach you it? Why do you want to learn it so bad?" She asked.

"Well, for one thing I always wanted to learn how to do something like that. I mean I've only learned traditional moves and as my last year I want to, you know, expand my horizons," I said, "Plus, Slytherin's the first match of the season and I am willing to do anything to kick Sco-Slytherin's arse."

"And to impress Rose," she added. _Damn, she doesn't miss a thing does she?_

"Well, that would be nice to, but I just thought it be cool to learn something new for a change," I said.

"Ok," she said.

"Wait, what?" I asked taken aback.

"I said ok, unless you've gone deaf. I'll teach you the trick," Lily said.

"What do I owe you in return?" I asked grateful that she'll teach me the move.

"You don't owe me a thing. It really doesn't matter to me. What matters is whether you can deal with me being your _trainer_," Lily said punching my shoulder slightly. _Is she kidding? She wants nothing in return?_ I was thinking she wanted me to try and find a way to get rid of Lauren seeing that Lily has a crush on my brother, but maybe not.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad with you coaching me," I said.

"Are you kidding? I hear my team complain behind my back all the time about getting up early for practice, making them eat healthier, and getting them to exercise on their own more," Lily said.

"Early? How early are we talking?" I asked nervously.

"Five. If you're not there then forget it. Your choice," she said acting all tough. _Five? Sodding five in the morning?_

"We can't go during day hours?" I asked.

"Of course not. If our teams ever saw us practicing together for Merlin's sake they will find ways to remove our captaincy," she said.

"Fine, I'll be there," I grumbled.

"Good. At least, my team will be happy with no early practices this whole week."

"Lucky them. Geez, L.P. you're just one tough cookie," I said.

"I don't mess around when it comes to Quidditch."

* * *

"Foul. Slytherin, Davina will take the throw for Hufflepuff," The commentator Richard Creevey called out. We were winning by twenty. It's the best our team has ever played against Slytherin. By this time, our team would be getting killed. We never got this close to Slytherin before. The only team we actually have beaten in the past was Ravenclaw. And once even they beat Slytherin.

Davina threw the Quaffle past Roden Nott.

"HUFFLEPUFF SCORES!"

I have been looking tirelessly for the Snitch. I hoped the Snitch would just appear already. We've been at this game for nearly three hours now. The score now 120 to 100.

My Beaters have been doing a swell job hitting Bludgers at Scorpius to keep him distracted. I just wish his broom wasn't so fast. If he was knocked out, my way would be clear sealing the win.

But it ended soon when Malcolm Dolohov shot a Bludger at Jordin Monx, one of our Beaters. He went down hard. I called a time out. The whistle blew granting me time to see if he was all right.

"Running scared, Longbottom? Don't think you'll catch the Snitch in time?" Scorpius sneered.

"Shove off," I growled. Dolohov flew next to Scorpius wearing a satisfied smile.

"I always thought Monx just needed to take a break," Scorpius continued, "He looked so tired."

"Shame it wasn't you Longbottom," Dolohov said. I ignored them and called the team in. I turned to Monx.

"You all right, mate?" I asked.

"No, my arm is broken for sure, but there's no way I'm going to any Hospital Wing just yet. I want to beat these guys."

"How are you supposed to play with a broken arm?" Will asked.

"I'll use my other arm. I'll just start hitting Bludgers at the Chasers," he said. Scorpius will have more of an opportunity with just one Beater hitting Bludgers at him as well as the Chasers.

"Ok, new plan. Beaters, you'll start aiming at Chasers. We can't let them overpower us," I said. "If we get a good enough of a lead we can go back to aiming at Malfoy." We put our hands in the middle and yelled out 'Badgers.'

We reassumed the game.

"Had a nice girl talk?" Scorpius asked. I ignored him. "I'm sure Rose is really impressed how your team has been performing."

"You're such a bastard!" I snarled.

"Oohh, that's big word for you," Scorpius said.

"Want more? My mind is full of them," I said.

"I hope there's room in that head of yours to get a life," Scorpius muttered.

"If you're comparing mine to yours I think I'll pass. I'd never want parents who regret having me," I said. I started laughing uncontrollably. Then I felt something hard hit my face. I heard people scream as I fell off my broom. I reached out and grabbed my broom with one hand as I dangled high over the pitch.

My first thought it was a Bludger that had hit me, but once the whistle was blown. I knew it had been Scorpius who, apparently, had punched me.

I jumped back on my broom wiping my mouth, which hurt tremendously.

"Penalty!" Madam Hooch called out. "Penalty shot goes to Hufflepuff."

I watched as Scorpius pulled up beside Avery who clapped him on the back. I flew my broom over him.

"Got any more sissy punches for me Malfoy? I should have known that's all you had in you after all what kind of grandfather runs off and hides," I said. Scorpius dared not look up at me, but I can tell I was prevailing.

"HUFFLEPUFF SCORES!" The commentator cried out. Davina threw up her hand in success. I turned in look for the Snitch. Now that we had the lead, I had to do my part.

I felt a shove push past me as Scorpius zoomed toward a tiny speck. I flew in the direction he was going. I had to get there before he did.

The Snitch bounced along in the air and then suddenly it sharply dropped. Scorpius and I were neck to neck.

I saw him glance in my direction and then look toward the Snitch. I bumped hard into him to distract him from getting to the Snitch before me. But, Scorpius wouldn't budge. He bumped into me.

That's when I remembered the trick Lily had taught me. If this trick will pull through and we were to win, I think I might kiss Lily. _Er,_ o_n the cheek that is._ I squinted my eyes to see the lines on the Snitch like Lily taught me. I laid flat against my broom and started spiraling toward the Snitch.

And it worked!

I gained so much speed and the Snitch was in reach. This game was over. I was about to reach out my hand to snatch it, but I felt someone breeze by me. Reached out his hand and caught it and before I knew it_. _I heard the commentator shout the victory to Slytherin as I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. _Damn him. Damn him._

"Nice trick Longbottom, shame it's better suited for Potter than yourself," I heard Scorpius jeer. I suppose I wasn't the only one amazed by her trick from last year.

I watched as Scorpius flew toward the center where the Slytherins pounded each other in triumph.

"At least, I'm not ashamed of my last name," I growled. Scorpius spun around fast glaring at me. "Just think of how Rose will feel bearing such a name like that. Isn't it against your family rules or something to date her? It would be like contaminating her blood or some…" But Scorpius flung himself off his broom at me.

I was shoved off my broom as we flew through the air hurling towards the ground. And let me tell you, the ground may seem soft from up above, but it was far harder than a board once you crashed into it.

I felt something in my back snap. _What's worse?_ Scorpius punched me again in the face, before someone flung him off.

"What's wrong with you man?" I heard Al yell at him. I felt someone fall to my side.

"Brandon, Brandon, are you ok?" I heard Rose ask. I opened my eyes so I could see her face. It was a bit blurry at first, but two professors came to my side and helped me up. I cried out in pain.

One of the professors muttered a spell on my back, which didn't help the pain, but it held me up. This gave me the chance to look at the scene. Rose had stopped walking hastily beside me to take some anger out on Scorpius. I watched as he silently listened to her. _What does she see in him?_ I growled angrily in my head. Al and Lily followed behind me, but my father who happened to be one of the professors supporting me waved them not to.

I was walking very slowly up to the Hospital Wing.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Bran," My father said angrily. I never seen my father angry. It kind of scared me. "Provoking Scorpius like that. You know better." I hate those three words. 'You know better,' sounded so childish.

"I'm not the one throwing punches," I grumbled.

"Verbal fights are a lot worse than physical. You're graduating this year. I want you to have a good time. I don't want to hear you're getting in fights."

"But Dad…"

"You address me as Professor Longbottom here," He said. I flung off my arm from his shoulder. Instead of trying to walk myself to the Hospital Wing myself I fell head first on the floor. I moaned.

The other Professor who I had no idea what he taught tried to help me up, but my father held him back.

"Let him learn the hard way." He said, "If he can't appreciate what life my wife and I have provided for him then so be it." I heard them walk away. I yelled out loud in anger. I rolled over so that I was staring up at the ceiling. My back literally felt broken.

Then a face appeared in front of me. Lily.

"You ok?" She asked. I smiled and lifted my arms to show I needed help. Al's face appeared too.

"Where'd your father go?" Al asked.

"Left," I said. Al reached down and hauled me to my feet. Let's not talk about how much pain I went through for that. I cringed the whole way as they brought me up to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking of Rose being the arms of that yellow bastard. It's killing me that after all we've been through now we're just friends._ Just friends. That's what has been killing me._

The door to the infirmary opened. _Speak of the devil._ Scorpius walked in. I felt myself tense up ready for him to start throwing punches again now that no one was around.

He dug his hands in his pockets as he strode over to my bedside. I looked away.

"How are you doing?" He asked solemnly. I snorted with disgust.

"What do you care," I said. I didn't have to look to see his face filled with loathe.

"I came here to apologize for my behavior," Scorpius said.

"I don't want your apologies," I grumbled.

"We used to be friends once," he said.

"We were never friends," I stated, "Not after you stole my girlfriend." I saw out of the corner of my eye his fists loosening and gripping over and over again.

"I didn't steal your girlfriend," he said surprisingly calm, "The two of you just fell apart. So as friends we once were you can't blame me for the actions I took on today. My family has always been the hardest thing to deal with while attending Hogwarts. You know this of course."

"You know what your problem is Malfoy," I stopped him, "You're too bloody whiny."

"And you know what your problem is? You act like a baby about things." I gritted my teeth. I hate him. I really hate him. "I regret my actions tonight. I don't want forgiveness or any apology from you, but only hope that your recovery goes quick."

"Oh, aren't you a saint," I said. "Even Rose thinks so, but one of these days she'll see you for what you are. A filthy snake." Scorpius pressed his lips together.

"You think I don't care about Rose?" He asked.

"That's exactly what I think," I said.

"I sacrificed everything for her," Scorpius said irritated.

"It's just not enough," I muttered.

"Have a good recovery, Longbottom," he said and slammed the door shut. The old saying came to my mind: I may not have won the battle, but I think I won the fight.

* * *

**A/N:** This ain't the only fight in the story. You haven't seen nothing yet.

Btw, sorry it took so long. I've been pretty busy.


	19. Disowned

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put this up in the beginning, but just so you guys get any ideas that I'm trying to be J.K. Rowling. I'm not. She's the mastermind not me.

**Chapter 19: Disowned**

**Scorpius' POV**

_I can't believe it's over. I collapsed on my bed like I had no energy left. Wasn't I supposed to be happy? No, of course not. Happiness was far from what I feel. Instead, I feel empty. I looked around the room. Nobody was around. And, apparently, I was alone._

"**Closing Time"**

I looked down at the scraps of paper of which used to be a Howler. There was only one word I saved. It read: disowned. I held my hand over the fire and released it into the fire's grasping flames. I watched it burned into ashes in less than a second. I sat down on the sofa staring into the dancing flames. It's been a week or so since I've told my parents yet I've told no one. Not even Rose. _Godric, how was I supposed to face her?_

I had only my trust fund and whatever is left. Of course, no one knew I was practically broke now. But, the money wasn't what bothered me. My parents did.

I just don't understand. _Were they doing this because they really don't care what happens to me or to teach me some sick lesson?_ I would never have thought my mother would agree to such a thing, but we've been fighting lately. Maybe she was sick of me too. I buried my face in my hands.

And I was sick of people looking down on me because of my father's past. _Shite, I'm not him._

* * *

It's been two days since our first match against Hufflepuff. _Back to reality._ Brandon was still in the hospital, but I heard he was getting out tomorrow anyway. _So, he'll be fine._

The match seemed to change the typical Monday tradition. Normally people watched as I walked down the hallway, wishing they were me. But, people took one look at me and looked the other way.

Girls kept their heads down and kept walking. _What the hell? Do I smell?_ I sniffed myself pretending to brush the side of my face and I smelled how I always did.

I kept walking and ignored the school's odd behavior. The only person who seemed to greet me the same was Maclolm Dolohov. He always had that deathy look upon his face. He always looked sleep-deprived. He was two years younger than I. His father went into hiding not long after the Final Battle and he lived with his mother. Aurors often barged into their home to ask them questions, but that was long stopped when Harry Potter became Head Auror. But, not much is known about Malcolm. He normally keeps to himself unless he has something to say, he'll express his opinions. I, and a few others, know his secret.

I found Rose waiting for me where she always waited. "At least something never changed." I thought bitterly.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said back.

"How was your weekend?" I asked.

"Fine."

"Did you work on the Potions essay?"

"Yup," she said. I nodded.

"So you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I asked.

"Sure." _What is it with these one word responses?_

"Rose, you're killing me. What's wrong? Is there something on my back that says "I bite?"

"There's nothing wrong, Scorpius," she said. I sighed heavily.

"Fine, I get it. You're still pissed at me for punching Brandon. Never thought you'd choose his side after everything he's did to you," I said, "But what can you expect coming from someone who once dated a prance like Longbottom." Rose slapped me across the face. I didn't blame her, but it really hurt.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked insulted. "I spent my whole weekend trying to convince everyone that you drank too much caffeine before the game or something."

"Yeah and so now you probably wished you were off him," I said angrily.

"Of course not!" Her voice rose. "I chose you. I want to be with you. I just wish you didn't lash out on people who say stuff about your parents."

"Well, you can't always get what you wish for. Walk yourself to class," I growled and walked away.

"Scorpius!" She cried out astonished. I heard her call my name two more times, but I refuse to hear anything more about my parents._ Screw them._

I took one look at the classroom I was about to enter. Gryffindors were giving me dirty looks before proceeding in._ Screw class._ I walked away toward the Slytherin Common Room. I rounded a corner and ran into someone.

"Watch it," the person said. _Great, it's Lily._ She bent down to pick up her books that toppled out of her hand when I ran into her. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I kicked one of her books out of the way.

Lily looked at me with her mouth wide open.

"Seriously? I just bought that!"

"You mean your parents brought that," I muttered and walked around her. Then she whacked me with her book bag into my shoulder.

"What the hel-"

"Serves you right," she said. She picked up her book, which was not far away, "Don't give me attitude because something isn't going your way," she turned to look at me with disgust written all over her face. I was very shocked she didn't punch or slap me like Rose did.

"Well, you would too if you were in my shoes," I growled.

"It's called life, Malfoy! Nothing is ever perfect, nothing is ever fair. Everything is the way it is. Everyone believes they are right. Nobody is ever wrong. Face it. No matter where you go or who you are with. We're all alone. So don't get in my face because something wrong is happening in your life," she said. She started to walk away again.

"I got disowned," I heard myself say. I half-hoped she didn't hear and half-hoped she did. And, she did hear me because she slowly turned to look at me. I waited for her to say: 'Is that what this is all about?' or 'Oh boo hoo, what did you expect a celebration party from your parents? It could be worse.' _Merlin, I will hate her if she said 'It could be worse.'_ Those are such dreadful words to hear.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she, her voice changing slightly. I felt like shrugging, but I couldn't muster that. "When did this happen?" she asked.

"Last week," I said digging my hands in my pockets instead.

"That explains why you punched Brandon," Lily said. I looked at her.

"I didn't mean to. I just…didn't know how to deal with not being accepted for the people I date," I sighed. Even my own parents didn't love me enough to accept that.

"They're just mad now. They think it's the only way for them to get through to you. They're just waiting for you to break up with her so they can get their way," Lily said.

"How do you know?" I asked. She sighed.

"Because even though they might not show it, they still love you. They will soon realize that somewhere down the road. And it's because you're still here that shows you must matter to them...somehow." I suddenly felt warm thinking perhaps Lily was right. Maybe my parents still love me even though they overreacted. _Now, I had to find Rose and apologize to her._

"Don't tell anyone about this, especially Rose," I said.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell Rose? She can help you get through this." Lily said.

"I'm living on my own, Little Red. I don't want her thinking I can't pay for things like our upcoming trip to Hogsmeade," I said.

"She wouldn't care," Lily said.

"But I do. I don't want her to worry or people finding new ways to say stuff about my family," I said, frowning. I heard Lily give out a heavy sigh.

"I stopped listening to what people say in second year. Why do they matter? Their lives aren't any perfect."

"It just matters," I said.

"Suit yourself," she said like she knew she was right and I wasn't.

"But thanks…er, for hearing me out," I said, feeling a bit awkward at the moment. Lily nodded effortlessly.

"Just don't get used to it," Lily said and turned to start walking away, "I still don't like you." I almost laughed.

"I know," I said.

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived. It felt good to relax a bit from the stresses of N.E.W.T level courses, Quidditch, being disowned, and all the stupid drama.

Rose and I walked off the train trying to decide what to do or where to sit. I felt like we haven't spent much time together so this was good for us.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Can we go to Madam Puddifoot's?" She asked. She gave me a look i nwhich she wasn't sure whether I would want to go or not.

"Sure," I said. _Ugh, Madam Puddifoot's? Why hasn't anybody burned that place down yet? _

We walked hand in hand into the small tea shop and grabbed a seat next to one of steamy windows.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Umm...just tea sounds good," Rose said. I was surprised. I thought she would want butterbeer. But, she ordered the cheapest drink on the menu. I wondered if Lily had told her my secret. She said she wouldn't. I went to the counter and asked for a cup of tea and decided to order myself something to show I wasn't broke.

I waited for Madam Puddifoot's daughter, who was in training at the time, make our tea. I leaned my back against the counter to see who else was stuck in this godforsaken place.

I saw a couple in the corner laughing at something the girl was saying. I watched as another girl tilted her head back laughing hysterically as the guy was trying to get a glimpse down her shirt. I snorted. _As if._

Molly and Lysander looked like they were in an intense staring contest. Seth was already snogging that stuck up Charms Club president, Farleigh Powloeski. _What a tool._ Anthony Finnigan was leaning in for a kiss with some 4th year Ravenclaw.

"Here's your tea, dear," came Madam Pudifoot's daughter. I turned and smiled at her.

"Thanks," I told her. I saw her blush and muttered: 'You're welcome.' I walked over to where Rose was sitting. She was looking at me with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Must you always flirt with other girls," she muttered.

"I just said thanks," I said, defensively.

"I know, but I'm starting to feeling that I'm like a collectible item," she said.

"You're not," I said. I sighed. "Why can't we stop fighting just this once?"

"I'm sorry. I was being silly," Rose said, taking a sip out of her tea. It was obvious she was hurt. I reached over and placed my hands over hers. She looked over at me curiously.

"Don't be sorry," I said, "I want to know what gets you upset."

"Scorpius..." She began, "You worried me the other day when you got me angry. It was unexpected. I never know what to think when I see you anymore. You're either really charming or snapping at me." It felt like we were in confession.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I'm not used…to sharing my life with people," I said.

"I know, but I want to understand you. I don't want to be forced away," she said. One thing about Rose is she is very insecure. When she feels I am not sharing much with her, it just freaks her out. That's one thing I have learned about ever since we've got together last year.

"My parents aren't talking to me. I told them about us," I replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. I just couldn't tell her about being disowned. I don't want her to worry.

"I had a feeling that's what it was," she said. She sighed, "Grandma Granger's seventieth birthday is coming up and I'm going home to see her. I'm telling my father then." She really had nothing to worry about because even if she was afraid to tell him, her father wouldn't want to kill her; he would want to kill me. So I got disowned by my parents and as an added bonus her father will be ready to stab me in my sleep.

"Good luck with that," I said.

"You can come to," Rose inquired.

"Sure, but you do realize I'm not coming back…alive," I said.

"I was kidding. Of course, you don't have to come. I'd feel bad for putting you in such a position," she said. _And there she goes again. I wish you wouldn't say she'll 'feel bad' for me. _I understand her desire to understand others and I love her for that, but it hits a whole new stress level. I quickly changed the subject.

"I never did tell you, but you look nice today," I said. Rose blushed and gave me a small smile. She has nothing to be ashamed of. It was true. She did look hot with her blue cashmere sweater that matched her sparkling bright blue eyes. Her hair flowed down over shoulders with a small clip holding a bit of it up in the back.

"Thanks," she said. A new couple walked through the door.

"Want to go?" I ask quickly.

"Why?" Rose asked. I put my head down as the couple walked close to her. Rose turned around and saw Brandon and Jacie Pace talking animatedly. Jacie was the Headmaster's niece. I saw Rose cheeks flush a deep pink and looked back at me.

"Let's go," she said. We got up hoping they wouldn't see us until Brandon had to open his big mouth and let out an 'Oh.' Rose turned around. _Of course, she has to be polite._

"Hello, Brandon, uh..." she stammered. _Clearly she didn't know Jacie all that well._

"Jacie," Jacie stuck out her hand for a shake.

"Jacie, right," she hesitated and shook her hand. I recognized there was a bit of venom when she said Jacie's name. I felt a prang of jealousy erupt in my veins. "Well, I'm Rose…Rose Weasley."

"I know," Jacie said and looked at Brandon quickly and looked back at her. _Clearly, Brandon told Jacie all about Rose. This was obviously a set-up for him to get back at me and steal Rose from me. As for Jacie, I had no idea what Brandon owed her, but it must be grand._

Rose started rocking on her feet and then she looked up at me: "Oh, and this is [she inclined her head] Scorpius," she said. She didn't even say my last name. _But it wasn't my last name that pissed me off._

"Hello Scorpius," Jacie said politely. _Merlin, would I give to get out of here._

"Well, we best get going, right Rose?" I asked sternly.

"Oh, yes. Good to see you Brandon and you too…Jacie," she said. I snaked an arm around her waist to guide her away from the two.

Once we were outside the small tea shop, I turned on her.

"Oh, and this is…Scorpius?" I imitated her. Rose looked up at me. She did not expect me to say anything.

"What did you want me to say?" Rose asked. "I was being polite."

"Yeah, it seems to me you weren't sure what I was to you," I said.

"What are you talking about, Scorpius?" She asked. I turned to her so that we were face to face.

"I'm talking about whether or not you have problem with calling me _your boyfriend_," I said. "Or is my last name too much for you?"

"You know that's not true. I'm sorry, Scorpius, I was caught completely off guard."

"Do you still fancy him?" I asked. _I will die if she said 'yes.'_

"No," she said. She was getting a bit angry. That was actually good sign. If she was worried or acting innocent, I would wonder whether or not I'm just a pawn to make Brandon jealous like he was doing right now to her. "I want to be with _you_, Scorpius."

"Then, let's start acting like a couple," I said, "I don't like to fight so let's face the facts. [I paused as I caught her complete attention] You and I both know we had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past. We're a hot couple. So, let's forget about them and let's be us, ok?"

Rose gave a small smile and nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leant up as I came down and we kissed. I felt a smile creep on my face as we kissed. It was the only thing that felt like magic.

We walked down the streets of Hogsmeade hand in hand and closer than we were before when we arrived. I felt her lean into me and I put an arm around her shoulder.

We only had an hour left until we had to leave. I looked for a place for us to head to. The Three Broomsticks was packed. I saw Hugo, Irisa, and Vi waiting to get inside the place. _Funny, isn't there a person missing within their group?_

We walked toward a chain store owned by Rose's Uncle George. It wasn't nearly as packed, but still crowded.

"Oh, can we go in there, real quick?" Rose asked, "I'll introduce you to Uncle George. He won't bite."

"I thought he was working the shop in Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"No, my cousin Freddie is over there working it. Uncle George likes to be around a lot of business and keep up with the generations," Rose said. I smiled. From what I heard George Weasley always seemed like someone whose good for a laugh.

"Ok," I said. Rose walked in front of me because she was excited to see her uncle. I couldn't blame her. If I had family like she did, I would want to see them as much as I can. A flash the color of ruby red came out of the corner of my eye.

_Ah, there's the missing piece. Lily was seen walking beside…was it Brandon's brother? Merlin, wasn't he shorter than Lily at one time? And boy did Lily look miserable. _

It was probably because a tall skinny blonde was talking to Brandon's brother thus taking the attention away from Lily.

* * *

**A/N:** The ending of this is a bit off, but it sets up for what's in store for the next chapter. Can you guess what comes up next?


	20. Envy

**Chapter 20: Envy**

**Lauren's POV**

_I packed up my bags. It was time to go. Another year long gone. Just when I was about to leave the room, I placed a package on a bed. Hopefully, she didn't leave yet. She was in for a surprise. Just think of it as a __**parting**__ gift._

"**What I've Done**"

Lily had been the first person I met coming to Hogwarts. I had nowhere to sit because I didn't know anyone who would be going to Hogwarts. My mother was a witch and she wasn't that popular back in her day. So she never brought anyone over. My father was a muggle so I attended elementary school until I was ten.

I had no idea of the wizarding world until I turned eleven. Before then, things had happened to me that I couldn't explain. Once I had fallen off a ledge and found myself hovering five feet above the ground.

I had always wondered how my mother got done with stuff so quickly. I was close with my mum. I was the only girl and the middle child. I had one older brother and a younger brother. And frankly, I was always jealous my older brother got newer things and first experiences. And I was jealous of my younger brother for always getting what he wants. You guessed it.

My worse trait is that I'm easily jealous about things. Sure, I got to Hogwarts while my brothers didn't. Sure, I have more friends than my brothers. And sure, I happen to be the first from my brothers to have a relationship with someone, but I can't help, but want more.

I never felt special until I made it to Hogwarts. There, I found friends like Whitney, Maureen, and Talia. But before they came it had been Lily.

I was alone on the Hogwarts Express and I had asked Lily and her cousin Hugo if I could sit with them. That day all three of us got sorted into Gryffindor and that night Lily had confessed she asked the hat to place her in Gryffindor, although, she did not say where the Hat was going to place her.

It had started with Will. I am ashamed to say this, but I was making fun of him. He had this long blondish hair at the time, wore dorky clothes, and zits all over his face. Lily had turned on me. She defended him because she was friends with him. The subject was dropped, but we still talked; hung out. _That was until Quidditch try-outs. _

We both wanted to try-out. My mother used to be on the school team and taught me how to play. Lily and I made some kind of promise that either we both make it or we didn't. _That was the plan._

Lily and I practiced practically every day on Lily's father's Firebolt, which she told me she had taken without his permission.

"He never uses it anymore," she had replied. I never asked how she got it past those who check our trunks because first years weren't allowed brooms.

The try-outs came and we both tried out for Chaser. I remember walking back with her pleased with how I performed. Lily had been nervous and didn't do exactly as great as she wanted. Personally, I thought I did better than her. I kept running things through my head on what to say if I made the team. We had both agreed to quit if the other didn't make it just to prove to everyone we were that good of friends. _But, wouldn't a good friend still stand by your side even if she didn't make the team with you?_

It's not like Lily was popular enough with her famous father and all. I always waited for her to go off how great her life was, but she never did.

The results came and Lily and I had rushed down to see if we had made it. Lily squeezed in between two burly third years. She reappeared and cried out she had made it. Only she wasn't the Chaser, but the Seeker. I was impressed. Now that Lily must have made it, I must had too. After all, I performed better than she did.

I looked down the list. I checked it twice. My name did not appear. I squeezed past the crowd of people to find Lily waiting with a big smile on her face like she knew I didn't make it. I told her I didn't. Her smile had faded away. If I must say she is quite the actress.

"Well, I suppose that means-" She had begun, but she was interrupted by the captain at the time. He told the ones who made the list were to start gearing up to go outside so they can start practicing. He was right near us. Remembering our deal, I looked at Lily waiting for her to tell him she wants to quit. She was a Potter after all. That must have had been the reason they took her in first place. Both her brothers were on the team. If she were to quit because they didn't let me on the team they would surely give me a place because how could they let a Potter go by.

Our friendship ended when she hesitated. When she made up her decision to tell him she wanted out, the captain had clapped a hand on her back telling her how excited he was to have her on the team. He escorted her away. _I was betrayed._

Lily came back all sweaty and gross. She asked how I was and I told her I was busy with schoolwork. Lily flung her Firebolt on the bed and went to go take a shower. I thought about telling McGonagall, who was Headmistress, at the time that she went against the rules by bringing her father's broomstick. I quickly neglected that idea because I knew McGonagall would take her side somehow.

I was so angry at her. She returned and I just snapped. I asked her why she didn't quit like we planned.

"I thought about it and I realized why should I give up on something that I enjoy doing because my friend didn't make it? I realized if our positions were switched I would be happy for you. I would insist you stay. But, I must be silly thinking you would be happy for me because I made the team and you didn't," she had said. I flipped. I went off telling her how blind she was that because she was a Potter she could get away with everything. I told her that she had never gave a rat's ass about how friendship.

I was so overwhelmed by jealousy I grabbed her broom off her bed, snapped it in half, and threw it in the fire. Lily had jumped on me during the process almost pushing both of us into the fire as well.

I had thrown Lily off me and she watched as each piece of the Firebolt burnt to a crisp. She turned to me and cried out:

"You bitch. My father's dead godfather gave that to him! He'll kill me!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have stolen it from him in the first place like you stole my spot." Lily had stormed off that night and never returned to the room until a week later.

A Howler had come during the day. Everybody had listened to her mother and her father yelling at her during breakfast. I watched as people poked jokes at her during the entire week. I waited for her to tell her father that it was my fault he no longer had his Firebolt. But, I had heard Maureen tell Whitney that Lily had told her father it was all her fault. Everyone thought she would get disowned, but that Christmas she had turned up with a new broom. It wasn't as great as the Firebolt, but it did well for her I suppose. Heck, it got her through four years of an undefeated record.

_So that was the story of why Lily hates my guts._

I had apologized countless of times, but she'll never forgive me for what I had done. Now, she is trying to get back at me by taking away my boyfriend. The one thing she had always wanted.

I walked hand in hand with Will as we walked along the streets of Hogsmeade. Lily walked on Will's other side not saying much.

This was probably because my friends had found dates to walk around Hogsmeade leaving me on my own. I had not meant to interrupt Will and Lily's "bonding" time_. Ok, I did mean to interrupt. Hello! Lily is trying to steal my boyfriend from me. _

Will and Lily had found me waiting by myself to get on the train. He asked me what I had been doing by myself and I told him I was just going alone. He gave Lily a guilty look.

"Would you like to hang with us then?" He asked. I watched Lily waiting for her to persuade him to let me suffer on my own. But, she didn't. Instead, she stood there like she could no longer talk. She replied with a nod, which brings us to this very moment.

"Oh, let's check out Gladrag's!" I said.

"Sure," Will said, smiling at my excitement. We walked in Gladrag's together, Will and me, Lily following behind.

I immediately scanned the new sections of outfits. I needed new shirts. I looked around and I found Will in the guy's section. Lily wasn't far from where I was. She was looking at one of the shirts I had in my arm. It was green silky v-top. I was surprised she was even looking in this section. She never wore clothes like mine only t-shirts and sweats. Gross things like that. Perhaps, she was only trying to blend in.

I went to check out after picking out five shirts.

"Is that all, dear?" The lady asked behind the counter. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Are we ready to go?" Will asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes," I said.

We walked out on the streets of Hogsmeade once again. I hummed softly. I snuck a look at Will and saw him put an arm around Lily. Lily had on a faint smile.

"Oh, look fireworks!" I cried out. Fireworks started to spring out behind Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Cool," Will said. I snuck a glance at him and he had dropped his arm from Lily. Lily had crossed her arms across her chest. Instead of looking at the fireworks, she was looking down. We watched the fireworks for close to ten minutes until Lily spoke up.

"Want to just go back?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Will said, agreeing with her. _Oh, but…I wanted to go to just one more place._

"Oh, all right," I said.

We were looking through a photo album in Will's room. Well, when I meant we, I meant Lily was looking through it and Will and I had our lips glued to one another making memories of our own.

"Oh, this is my favorite picture!" I barely heard Lily say because Will was snogging me. Nothing else seemed to register when he was kissing me. _Nothing ever seemed to matter._

I heard Lily let out a big sigh. _Could she be more annoying? I'm kissing the guy of my dreams here._

"What did you say, Lily?" Will asked breaking away from me. _Grrr…_

"Nothing," Lily said. Will looked back at me and smiled at him. Out of the corner of my eye, Lily got up.

"Woah, where you going?" Will asked.

"Um, it's getting late. I think I'll just turn in," Lily said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"It's because of me," I sighed, "I'm making this a little uncomfortable, maybe I should go. I mean I kind of intruded on a tradition." In a way I felt bad that I was interrupting time between two old friends, but once I got that look from Lily that basically said: 'Oh, don't you play the innocent look on me, girl!' I immediately disregarded it.

"No, I just forgot I had homework to do," Lily lied.

"What are you talking about? It's Friday night, nobody does homework on Friday night," Will tried to reason with her. I wish he wouldn't. _Couldn't he see what she's trying to do? Godric, why did it have to be Lily as my competition?_

"There's a first time for everything," Lily said. _Good, get going._

"Well, why don't we try doing something Lauren and you both love doing!" Will suggested. _Always the compromiser._ Will turned my way and I flashed him an approving smile.

"I think I'll pass," Lily said. _Perhaps she wasn't much competition after all. She caves in too easily. I always thought of her as the person who never gives up, but apparently she was about to._

"Well, I'm up for it, but I suppose Lily just wants to get some work done. It would be wrong to prevent her from doing school work," I said looking at Will. _Just in a few minutes, Will will be all mine. _

I looked at Lily with a sympathetic smile on my face. I can see I ticked her off because there was fire building in her eyes.

"You know what there just might be something we can all play," Lily said through her teeth. She went into Will's trunk and pulled out a Quaffle. "Let's play some Quidditch! You can play Quidditch, right?" Lily asked chucking the ball hard at me.

I caught it and let out a 'humph.'

"Hey that sounds like a great idea," Will said happily. I gave him a weak smile.

"Sure," I said.

"I'll be the Keeper and you guys can alternate throwing shots at me," Will said. _Why does this sound so familiar?_

"I'll get my broom," Lily said. She looked in my direction and smirked. "Gear up Hieghlend, which doesn't mean dress up." She fled out the door before I can say anything back. _She thinks she's so funny. Ha, wait until we face-off. She won't even know what hit her._

Will and I walked out onto the pitch. It was getting quite chilly as September was coming to an end. I had picked out a broom from the school broom closet thanks to Will since his brother was the Hufflepuff team's captain had many ways to get into places.

Lily was already waiting for us.

"All right," Will said rubbing his hands together grinning, "How do we start this?"

"Well, since it was Lily's suggestion, I'd nominate her to tell us how we _should_ play," I said in a cheerful voice. I turned my head at Lily.

"How very kind of you," Lily said, "It's pretty simple, whoever scores the most wins."

"Simple, let's keep it that way," I said to her. Lily pressed her lips together. _I suppose she was trying very hard not to attack me or something like the wild animal she can be._

"You guys might think it's simple, but first you'll have to get the Quaffle past me," Will boasted.

"Should I go easy on you?" I teased him. He chuckled. He kissed me on the forehead and then kicked off the ground toward the hoops. I gave Lily a triumph smile. _When will she learn to back off a bit?_

"What?" Lily asked, "Do you need a flying lesson or something?" My smile faded. I didn't respond back. Instead I took my broom which I had stuck in the ground and kicked off. I heard Lily follow behind with the Quaffle in her arms.

"Five tries each round," Lily said.

"How many rounds?" I asked coolly still angry about what she said.

"However much you want princess," I heard Lily muttered.

"What's that you said?" I asked her. _Go on. Say it again!_

"It doesn't matter, it's up to you," she said calmly.

"That's not what you said, but I suppose we could just do one," I said, "I wouldn't want to embarrass you too much." Lily snorted.

"Who do you want to start?" Lily asked.

"You're holding Quaffle, why don't you?" I asked leaning back on my broom.

"Fine," she said, smirking spinning the Quaffle on one finger. _She is so cocky._ She sped off toward the goal posts where Will zoomed back and forth trying to tease which way looked clear.

"Come on L.P, let's see what you got!" Will teased her.

Lily pumped her arm and threw the Quaffle. I watched from the distance as the Quaffle soared through an open hoop.

"You just got lucky L.P," Will said, retrieving the Quaffle and threw it back to her.

"Maybe that's why you should stick to Chasing than Keeping," Lily teased him. _It took me so much strength to want to draw attention back to me to wipe that stupid look Will was giving Lily because that look belonged to me!_

Lily had gone three for five and now it was my turn. Lily threw the Quaffle hard at me.

"Don't break a nail," she sneered. I didn't even bother with her remark for I charged through the air with the Quaffle in my arms. I raised my arm and aimed toward the left hoop.

_She shoots…she scores!!!_

"Yes!" I shouted_. I still had it in me._

"Nice shot, babe!" Will said and threw back to Quaffle.

"Are you kidding me?" Lily shouted from behind me. I turned in her direction. _What now?_

"What's wrong L.P?" Will asked.

"You practically let her score on you!" Lily said. _What? He did not!_

"No, I didn't. It was a good shot. Don't be a sore loser," Will said narrowing his eyes at her accusingly. Lily closed her mouth struck at being called a sore loser.

"I'm sorry," she said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _Never have I ever heard her say those words to me_, "I got carried away. Go on," she said. I flew back to my position and that's when I suddenly realized. Lily wasn't apologizing to me. _She was apologizing to Will. She'll never forgive me for what I did to her father's Firebolt._

_I was angry. Pissed off. Burning with fire. You name it. I was a reckless first year who envied Lily's talent as a Quidditch player. She was the girl who hung out with the guys. I was one girl who only got one guy to notice me and now Lily was after him as well._

I took my anger out on Will scoring four out of five that I almost missed the shocked look upon Lily's face. Key word: _almost_.

_That's when I knew I had won._

* * *

**A/N:** Team Lauren or Team Lily?


	21. Overwhelmed

**Chapter 21: Overwhelmed**

**Louis' POV**

_The one thing about gossip is that you can never be certain it is actually true or not. It always comes as a shock. It's something you'd never thought would end up true. It's hardly anything nice. It's like a seed. It grows higher and higher until it becomes one big pine tree. It never stops. It jsut keeps growing. But there is one good thing about gossip. It brought me her._

"**Centerfold"**

HogsTime. Your source to everything that happens at Hogwarts. At least that is what it's supposed to do. I happened to attain a job as a columnist for HogsTime, Hogwarts school newspaper. And it's the worse job because I hardly know what I'm doing.

I walked into Seth Davies' office. Yes, he gets an office because he had charmed the Chief Editor, but she was a seventh year so she was gone.

"Seth, I need info on…" I heard a 'thump' and I looked up from my papers. Seth's section was cleared out. "Woah, I didn't know it was fall cleaning," I said.

Seth shrugged, "I'm quitting."

"Why?" I asked. It's not like I wasn't surprised he would eventually quit, but I just didn't think it would be too soon.

"I'm not into it anymore," he said. He flung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Seth? Seth?" Came a squealing voice from outside the door. He flung himself behind the door as it swung open. Farleigh Powloeski came in. "Oh…" she said looking around the vacant room. She turned to look at me, "Where is he?" I dared to not look in the corner of the door where he pretended to hide when at any given moment she could turn around and see him there.

"He's not here. He quit yesterday," I lied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Er, I was told he had so much to do," I said.

"You mean for Charms Club?" She asked.

"And Quidditch, and school, and well, everything else," I said. I saw Seth starting to make an exit out the door.

"Oh, well, if you see him-" She was about to turn, but I grabbed her arm.

"Look, before you go I need to ask you something," I said. She looked at me surprised. She shrugged her arm out of my grasp.

"You're not going to ask me out are you? Because it's sweet Louis, but-" I laughed and Farleigh stopped in mid-sentence.

"You thought I was going to ask you out?" I asked.

"It's kind of obvious," she said, "You waited in here knowing I'd come in here looking for Seth giving you the chance to ask me out. And you just grabbed my arm like you wanted me to stay," she said.

"Don't flatter yourself, but no, I wasn't going to ask you out," she gave me a pouty face. "I wanted to ask you – wait a second, why would you think I'd come here knowing you would be looking for Seth?" I asked. She crossed her arms and considered whether telling me what her reason was.

"We're going out," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "He said he ended things with Mariska so he can be with me." Realization flooded my face because last I've checked Seth and Mariska were still going out. So not only was Seth cheating on Mariska, but he didn't want anything to do with Farleigh. She was just another girl. Figures why Seth wanted to get out before he got noticed. He was getting bored with Farleigh so that meant he was ready to move on to another girl, which I assumed was not Mariska.

"Oh," I said.

"So you were going to ask me something?" She asked looking down at her long fingernails. _Hmm, what was I going to ask her again? Oh, yeah!_

"What's your new take on the new editor in chief?" I asked.

"You're seriously asking me that?" She asked snottily. I nodded slowly. Opinions are what mostly make up the gossip column. "Professor Squigale should have nominated me instead."

"That's not exactly what I needed," I said.

"Well, why don't you ask airhead Chen," she snapped and walked out. _Now, I understood why Seth couldn't take her anymore. I mean how could she call Cecilia Chen an airhead? Well ok, yes, she isn't the brightest witch in the book, but truth be told she's does what she can to get things done. That is what makes her editor in chief._

* * *

"Hey, do you know where Cecilia is?" I asked a random Ravenclaw. _Of course the person ignored me._ "Hey do you know-" _Nope, that person ignored me too. _"Do you know-" _Godric, is this stuck-up central? _"Dom!" I called out at the sight of my sister. She was with Jamie as usual. She looked at me disapprovingly and started walking away. "Dominique, can you hold on for just one second?" I asked.

"What, Louis?" Dominique asked.

"Do you know where Cecilia Chen is?" I asked.

"Who wants to know," she said, clearly annoyed I invaded her private life of not knowing I exist.

"Th-" I was about to say.

"Oi, Louis!" We turned to see Seth walking toward us. "Thanks mate for earlier," he said cheerfully. He winked at Jamie and Dominique and left.

"Did Seth just talk to you?" Dominique asked now interested in what I had to say. She flipped her hair in case he would turn and watch her every move.

"Yes," I said.

"Are you two friends?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Are you making this up?"

"No"

She says, "Oh," and looks at Jamie with a satisfied grin.

"Cecilia is in the hospital wing. She got hit by a spell in Transfiguration today," Dominique said in a sweet tone.

"Er, thanks," I said.

"No problem, little brother," she said reaching up and patting me on the head like I was dog.

"Don't think I don't know you, Dom," I said in a cool voice.

"We should hang out more often. I miss seeing you around Lou," she said and walked away with Jamie. I faintly heard Jamie say: "You have a brother?"

I know not many people know I'm actually related to my two-face bitchy sister. Actually it's possible only my cousins and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team know I have a sister, which isn't saying much.

* * *

I walked into the Hospital Wing and saw Cecilia talking animatedly to Madam Pomfrey. However, Madam Pomfrey seemed like she could use a break. One thing everyone knew about Cecilia was that she talked…a lot. At least enough that by the time she reached a minute you wouldn't remember what she was just talking about only wondering when she would eventually stop.

"Hey," I cut in. Cecilia stopped and they both turned toward me, "Mind if I…mind if I cut in?" I asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Not at all. Not at all," she said a little too happily. I looked at Cecilia after she left. The last time I actually talked to Cecilia was over the summer when she used to babysit me. _I know, babysit._ My parents weren't too keen on leaving me on my own at the age of 10. I was finally allowed to stay by myself when I turned 13. I think it had to do with the death of my father's brother, Fred, in the Second Great War.

I may not have liked that I had to be babysat, but I had to say Cecilia and I had grand times back in the day. She made up all these types of games we could play and always came up with different ways on how to make desserts. She thought that perhaps one day we would eventually enter some contest and win a lot of galleons for it. It never happened.

"Hey Cecilia," I said slowly. I waited for her to remember me, but instead she looked up at me like she never saw me before, "I don't think you know, but I'm in HogsTime as well. You know doing the gossip column. I mean I know you've been busy with it and also getting hit today and all, but I was wondering if I could get-" But I didn't continue because she stopped me there.

"Where do I know you from?" She asked. I stared at her. _What do you mean where do you know me from? It's me! Louis Weasley!_

"You really don't remember me?" I asked, pretending to scratch the back of my head. _Ok, maybe she was a big airhead._

"Um…you look familiar," she said. I sighed.

"You used to babysit me," I said. I gave her a hint, but I highly doubt she'll make anything of it. So one way or another I will have to tell her my name and try to get her to remember that she used to babysit me. Or…She could remember who I was, but is trying to pretend she doesn't because like Dominique, their social lives have become more important than remembering people who had like glasses and boils sprouting all over their faces.

"Louis? Little Louis?" She asks squinting her eyes. Or she just needed a minute to remember.

"Er, not so little anymore," I said. Her cheeks were painted with a small blush.

"When did you get so tall?" She asked. "You barely reached my chest last time I saw you." _Did she really have to remind me? I was the shortest kid in my year. Now, I've become one of the tallest, but still…_

"Just grew," I shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"And you grew out your hair a bit," she noted looking at my longish red hair.

"Yeah," I said. I was starting to feel awkward just standing there while she examined every part of me that isn't "Little Louis," anymore.

"Well, sit in the chair next to me," she insisted by inclining her head to the chair beside her bed, "I feel uncomfortable looking up at you."

"Suit yourself," I said, sitting down beside her. The last thing I knew about Cecilia was she dated some twenty-one year old who dumped her for some Russian girl he met when he went away on vacation. There was talk Cecilia was extremely broken up about it, but people often said she does a good job at hiding it. She's always cheerful.

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

"I don't know how to do my job," I came right out and said.

"The gossip column?"

"Yes. All I know is to just barge people about their personal lives. I don't really know how to make anything of it," I said. Cecilia made a tsking noise.

"Louis…" she drew out her voice, "You can't just ask people questions and think they'll honestly answer you. You have to be a sneak."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you Weasley kids meddle or something?" she asked.

"Meddle?"

"Or you know spy on people?"

"Er, not really. There are kind of a lot of us so whatever one of us knows the other knows," I said.

"That's kind of what you're supposed to be aiming at," she said waving her hand around trying to emphasize her point, "Not only are you supposed to get people to talk about things they normally don't talk about, but dig around. It is what makes a good reporter. You really _have_ to be at the place at the _right_ time. You can't wait for gossip to find you, you find it. Get what I mean?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I just don't understand why I am reporting gossip? People don't know me very well." I was kind of embarrassed about telling her how unpopular I was compared to her and my sister, but she didn't seem to notice.

"It doesn't matter whether people know you or not. It's even better people don't know you because once so say something that is true people will want to hunt you down and demand how you knew."

"Right," I grumbled. The door opened and we both turned to see Madam Pomfrey escorting Davina into the Hospital Wing. Davina looked sick.

"Lay down right here so I can examine you," Madam Pomfrey instructed her. She did as she was told. Madam Pomfrey scurried into her office to get supplies she will need to examine Davina.

"Psst, Louis," Cecilia snapped her finger at me. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked. Her eyes looked at Davina and then back to me like she was indicated I should go over and talk to her.

"You want me to talk to her?" I asked. Cecilia clapped a hand to her face in disbelief.

"Get over there," she whispered urgently at me. _Oh, she wants me to see what is wrong with Davina without being detected. Gotcha, Cecilia._

"Right," I whispered and duck down. I snuck over as quietly as I could. Davina had a hand over her face, which showed she wasn't looking, but if I wasn't careful she could hear me sneak over. I snuck behind a curtain to hide and waited for Madam Pomfrey to come back.

"I'm going to put this right here and then we'll know," she said. I heard Davina sniffle a nod. She sounded upset. Madam Pomfrey must have took whatever it was off because she said:

"Oh dear, not good."

"What? What's not good?" Davina wanted to know as did I.

I could imagine Madam Pomfrey frowning at her, "You're pregnant, dear. You should probably get a hold of your parents as soon as possible or it'll be worse." _Holy shite._

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she cried out.

"So young you are, but I have to notify the Headmaster that you'll be brought home for extra care. You wouldn't want to be here with all these kids knowing it's all right to get pregnant at your age," she said a bit irritated.

"Seth said he would be careful," she moaned, but Madam Pomfrey must have not been listening because she rushed away from her to notify the Headmaster. I peered around the curtain and Davina stuffed a pillow over her face in embarrassment. I snuck over to Cecilia.

"Well?" she asked, "What happened?" I was on verge of telling her and then I stopped.

"You'll find out when I give you my column," I said. Cecilia smiled at me.

"Good, you're understanding your job. Can't wait to read it," she said with enthusiasm.

"Thanks Cecilia. Hope you recover all right," I said.

"Thanks Lou, I'll see you real soon," she waved and as quick as I came in, I exited.

* * *

I was really shocked what I just found out. Seth, one of my friends, got one of my cousin's ex-girlfriend pregnant. Not only that, but Seth was Mariska and Farleigh as well. I wasn't sure if I wanted to write such a gossip column about Davina getting pregnant.

I mean Seth wouldn't know it was me. Nobody would know it was me, but still.

"There's my little gossip bug," Camden, my best friend, said, grinning while clapping me on the shoulder. He was the only one who knew about my job in our school newspaper.

"Shove off," I said. "I hate my job. All the seventh years got all the good sections, but no, I had to get the bloody gossip column."

"What's worse than the gossip column?" Cam asked.

"Obituaries, horoscopes, ads, food, shall I go on?" Louis asked.

"Why'd you join then?" Cam asked.

"Because it would look good for a job after Hogwarts," I muttered. But, I don't want to tell the world of the false accusations or the truths that will bring friends against one another. That is not how I wanted to report news.

I quickly explained to Camden what I just found out. He was just as shocked as I was.

"She's pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, I just said that."

"With Seth Davies child?" Cam asked again.

"Yes," I grumbled. I heard someone walk up the stairs behind me. It was just Lorcan Scamander. I thought it would be Seth.

"Are you going to write it in?" Cam asked.

"I suppose I will have to unless I want to kiss my career good-bye, right? But honestly, what does Cecilia expect? The only gossip I have is my sister crushing on Seth Davies," I complained.

"Your sister is crushing on Davies?" Cam asked. Oh, that's right. Cam had taken a fancy to my sister Dominique. I once caught Cam looking at my sister like he was waiting for her to see him and ask him to snog her. Idiot. Like Dominique would ever consider him. Dream on.

"It's quite obvious actually," I said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Seth knew and just loves her drooling all over him."

"Man, what would I kill to be in Seth Davies shoes," he muttered.

"Why? He's about to be a father at age seventeen. And Davina…she could die if she's not strong enough."

"Be real. She won't die," Cam said.

"I am being real," I said. "Feck, why did I choose gossip columnist?"

"Because a gossip columnist is you're only shot at becoming chief in editor believe or not," Cam said. "So you either go after what you want or play it safe."

I breathed, "I suppose I've got an article to write."

* * *

**A/N:** I know these minor characters mean nothing to you guys, but I think each of the New Generation kids deserves some kind of story their own. All I've got to say is better to get theirs over now than later, eh?


	22. Unexpected

**Chapter 22: Unexpected**

**Lorcan's POV**

_Once every now and then we all feel as if we're cursed or failing to meet some kind of expectation by others…by ourselves. It takes a lot of courage and heart to satisfy what we once thought was expected. But even the unexpected becomes what we have all been working towards the whole time. You just never know._

"**She Will Be Loved"**

_I'm cursed. No, really I am. It's all because of those damn snuffets. Oh, right I forgot nobody actually knows what they are. _Snuffets are "supposedly" these small impish creatures that have orange, furry, and round faces. Above their prominent black eyes is a unibrow. They have gaping mouths full of saliva, but apparently their saliva is full of good luck.

They're bodies are like those monkeys you see at the zoo; long arms and legs and an arched back. They almost seem like those creepy clabberts I've seen in Care of Magical Creatures class.

They are hard to find and almost impossible to catch because apparently they are "invisible" (so Mum tells me). It was said if you caught one, but ended up letting it free, you would be cursed (again, Mum told me this). But, the thing is you never know with Mum. She and Dad discovered many different species. However, there have been plenty of times they were proven wrong. Sometimes they think something exists, but it doesn't. Other times they prove us all wrong (which not very often, let me assure you).

Once Mum claimed she caught a whole "herd" of them from one of her trips with Dad. She brought them home and shoved them in front of my face. She asked how wonderful they looked. I would have had said they looked great, but all I was looking at was an empty container of air.

I asked her where they were because to me, they were nonexistent. She got a bit irritated and said they were staring right up at me. Maybe she thought it was a snuffet, but I thought it was just a moke or something. So me being the div I am, tipped the container to get a better look. And what do ya know?

My mother gave a shriek and started running all around the kitchen picking up what looked like random things. After a matter of five minutes, I asked if I could help even though it was apparent I couldn't see the damn things.

She looked at me and started fanning me away. She told me I was cursed for letting them free. I was like, "Ma, you're crazy. I'm not cursed. You know I don't believe in superstition." But I spoke too soon. I started itching like crazy. Ma kept crying out "You're cursed! You're cursed!"

She had run to the medicine cabinet and brought out a can used to relieve itching. She started spray me with it for the next five minutes.

"That should do it," she had said. I wanted to say: "No, shite Ma, it's too relive itching," but I didn't.

"Uh, thanks. I feel better [cough, cough]." With that I just walked away and left with her searching for her snuffets. _Godric, help her._

* * *

After overhearing Louis, I decided to see if Al knew about Davina. I know they have broken up, but she was at one point his girlfriend. I mean if it was Gia I would want to know how she was now and then.

I don't even know why I even went out with Gia. We really had nothing in common. I don't even think I was even remotely attracted to her all that well. But, we did go out.

It happened like all relationships start. We talked at a party, drank a bit, and ended the night snogging. And like all relationships that start out that way, it ended. Well, maybe not all relationships end in that way, but it was obvious one day it would end. At least, we're still friends and joke about how stupid we were then.

I spotted Al sitting by himself with a bunch of Gryffindor girls sitting not too far. It's a bit odd to see Al sitting by himself, but nonetheless I headed over to sit across from anyway.

"All right there, Al?" I asked, sitting down. He looked up from his plate, which he hardly touched.

"Yeah," he shrugged. I wonder if he already knew.

"Where's your two and three wheel at?" I asked.

"Eh, who knows. Rose is probably with Scor and Brandon, I haven't got a clue."

"Ain't that weird? Scor and Rose goin' out?" I asked.

"A bit. But, what surprises me most is that nobody has threatened them yet. No Howlers or Hugo fulfilling his protective brother duty. Very odd."

"But Hugo has all been chill about stuff like that," I said.

"Or possibly distracted."

"Oh yeah, that's right. He's going out with that Smith chick, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Al said.

"So did ya hear about Davina?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Whatever it is, I don't care," he said, angrily. _Woah, there._

"She's pregnant, man," I said.

"I said I don't--what did you say? Pregnant?" He asked his jaw dropping. Before he could say anything, Dominique speaks up.

"I'm sorry to intrude Lorcan, but did you say Davina Recthirds is pregnant?" She asked. Jamie, who was sitting next to Dominique, was listening intently.

"Yeah, Louis Weasley got the scoop from Chen," I said, "I overheard him talkin' to Cam about it."

"Who's the father?" Jamie asked.

"Davies," I said automatically. There was shatter of glass. I looked over and Farleigh Powloeski was also listening in. _Who else is listening in, Merlin?_ Dominique spat out her drink. I looked back at Al and he was still in a state of shock.

"I don't believe it," he muttered.

"Are you bleeding serious?" Dominique asked her arms grabbed the front of my shirt. I saw her eyes were angry.

"Woah, Domi, you trying to kill the poor fella'?" Lauren Heighlend asked with her best friends Whitney Panks and Maureen Snew by her side.

"He's telling me Davies got Davina Recthirds pregnant!" Dominique growled, "When everyone knows he's going out with that model Mariska Tonalds." Maureen gasped and there was 'thump' as Whitney fell to the ground. Lauren fell to her knees to see if she was all right.

"He cheated on me…" Whitney cried out. Dominique released me. I straightened my shirt out. Whitney gave out a high screeching cry and I covered my ears. _For the love of…_

"What do you mean he cheated on _you_?" Dominique asked Whitney angrily.

"Seth told me he and Mariska were over," Whitney cried out.

"No bleeding way!" Farleigh shouted, "He told me almost the exact same thing." I looked Al who had finally shut his mouth and watching the girls argue whoever the hell Davies was with.

"Man, how did Davies get with all these women?" I asked Al.

"Beats me. I could hardly handle one," he muttered.

"He told me, he loved me!" Farleigh shouted at Whitney.

"Funny, he told me he couldn't stand you," Whitney sobbed.

"My Gawd, are you two stupid or something?" Dominique shouted at the both of them. They turned their heads to her, "He was cheating on both you!"

"Who are you _his_ slapper?" Farleigh asked, folding her arms.

"What did you just call me?" Dominique asked stepping towards her.

"You heard me. Everybody knows you been after Davies since fourth year," she said.

"Whoever told you that?" Dominique asked.

"Who do you think?" Farleigh said in a dumfounded voice, "Gia, of course. Her head is full of gossip. So don't tell me I'm wrong, slapper."

"Call me that one more time," Dominique snarled and pulled out her wand.

"Dominique! What are you doing?" I looked over and saw Rose with her hands on her hips with a mild expression on her face. _Alas, the Head Girl speaks._ I looked at Al.

"Yo, let's get outta here, this could get ugly," I said. Al nodded and we both left. "I shouldna said anything," I muttered.

"It's not your fault," Al said, "Girls just haven't got nothing better to do than to eavesdrop on everybody's social life."

"No kiddin'," I said. The Great Hall doors flung open behind us. We turned around to see who it as. Jamie saw us and walked in our direction. Al tensed up beside me. _Poor bloke. Probably wanted to get women out of his mind after what Davina did to him._

"Do you mind if I walk with you guys? I can't stand another second in there," she asked.

"Sure," I shrugged. Al nodded his head silently.

"They just started throwing things," she said, "Oh and Gia appeared. Domi went ballistic."

"Nothing the Head Girl can't deal with," Al muttered.

"Nice," I said, laughing, "And all ta do wit Davies shaggin' Davina. Damn, he's good."

"I just can't believe it," Jamie spoke up, "Davina pregnant. I wonder what's going to happen." Al looked at me.

"You're killing me," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Al. I forgot you went out with her," Jamie said, "I won't say anything more, promise." I saw Al pressed his mouth together in tight line.

"Forget it," he muttered and asked me: "What will happen to her?"

"I heard she's gettin' an abortion," I said.

"She's not going to keep the baby?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Nah. Heard she ain't rich enough," I said.

"I don't believe it," Jamie said sadly.

"I know. Ain't right," I said.

"Poor baby, not even going to be given a chance at life," Jamie said, "Oh, this is so sad." With that she left us.

"Damn…I'm just breakin' all these girls' hearts today," I said.

"Maybe you should quit gossiping," Al said with a twitch of a smile.

"Bugger off, Potter," I muttered.

"Does Davies know?" Al asked.

"Man, what do I look like a damn columnist or sumtin?" I asked.

"Might as well," Al said.

* * *

As I got to the top of the Grand Staircase, I saw Jamie walking ahead. She was probably headed toward the Gryffindor Tower. I felt pretty bad for getting her upset.

"Oi, Jamie," I called out to her. She stopped and looked around to see who had called out her name. She caught sight of me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Lorcan," she said in a small voice. I think I might have scared or caught her at a bad time. "What's up?"

"Look, Jamie, I didn't mean to get you all upset and all," I just came out and said.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. I just overreacted," she said.

"You didn't overreact. I mean it's Davina's decision, but it feels pretty darn wrong," I said. Jamie nodded agreeing with me. "But, let me tell ya, someone should convince her to not give it up, ya no?"

"We can," she suggested. _What? She crazy? _

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah, she won't have many friends if she has an abortion," she said.

"Either way Jamie, she won't have many friends. People change when they come back. It's big deal, girl."

"You're right," she said, sadly. I felt guilty getting her hopes up.

"But, we can still convince her, for the baby's sake," I said scratching the back of my head. I watched her light up.

"Really? You'll go with me to convince her?" She asked.

"Sure, sure," I said. She punched my shoulder, which…_was unexpected._

"You rock," she said.

"Hey girl, whatever makes ya smile," I said. I dug my hands in my pockets. "I'll see ya around, a'ight?" She nodded. I started walking away.

"Lorcan?" She questioned my name. I looked back at her, "Do you want to go out sometime?" She asked in a sweet manner.

"My Jamie, are ya askin' me out?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah," she said thoughtfully, "I suppose I am," she smiled.

"Who knew you white gals have balls," I said. She shrugged, but waited for me to respond. "Yeah, a'right girl, we can give it a shot."

"Look forward to it," she gave me a small wave and went in the direction toward the Gryffindor Tower. I whistled all the way to my dormitory. Lysander looked at me.

"What's got you in a good mood?" He asked.

"I've got myself a date, bro," I said.

"You look like a smeghead," he noted.

"Aw, don't ruin it for me, man," I said throwing a pillow at him. The door opened and in came Seth Davies. My laugh subsided. I wasn't sure whether he knew about Davina or not.

He gave me a slight glare and went to bed silently.

_Yup, he definitely knew I spilled the beans. Something tells me he might try and kill me in my sleep. I knew I shouldn't have broken mother's case full of invisible snuffets. _

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know why, but everytime I look over this chapter I couldn't help laughing. It was actually fun to write in Lorcan's POV.


	23. Exposed

**Chapter 23: Exposed**

"_So you're just going to quit now? After everything that has happened between us? I'm not mad. Not anymore" I said._

"_You don't understand," she said, dipping her head like she was a failure._

"_I've been through so much this year, I think I can understand," I said._

"**Every Rose Has Its Thorn"**

Vi and Lily have decided to sit with me at the Ravenclaw Table for supper. Gia had decided to pretend to be friends with Shane Peakes in order to get Corey Dalpagini's attention. _Thanks a lot Gi!_

However, I really wasn't all too upset. I really don't hang out with Lily all that much anymore. I feel bad. I mean she is after all my little cousin. We used to be so close until Al and I boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Ever since then, things between us have become quite different.

Least not the fact Vi had joined us. I really didn't know her so I had no place to judge her, but she's seem quite all right even though her brother can be…_is he always so serious?_

I started to dig my teeth into a veggie burger when there was noise coming from the Slytherin Table. I already mentally told myself that I had already checked and Scorpius wasn't present there so there was no use in turning my head. I looked across the table and saw Lily glare after a pack of Slytherins who seemed to have just exited the Great Hall because the noise had vanished. Vi and I continued to eat our dinners and even after we were done Lily was still glaring at the door, deep in thought.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I think he's up to something," she said in an undertone.

"Who?" Vi and I asked at the same time.

"Malcolm," she said, "Something doesn't feel right. He's awfully been in a good mood." _Apparently, Malcolm had said a few choice words to her this morning._

"You're over-reading things, Lily. Why would you think Malcolm is up to something?" I asked.

"And he's not very good at planning things or much smarter than a rat," Vi said. Lily turned to look between us like she was trying to read our thoughts. "I've known him for a long time," Vi added. _But, why would she think Dolohov's up to something? Just because he says a few choice words to her? That's a bit stupid, considering a lot of people have said a few not-so-very-nice words to her before._

Lily shook her head. "You're right. I've really haven't been sleeping well. I think I'm a bit sleep-deprived. I even thought this morning that Al bought a pet toad without telling me, but it was really his ugly schoolbag he carries around." Vi and I laughed.

"You're right. It is awfully ugly. It reminds me of toadstool," I said. We set off laughing again and all too soon a seat pulled out next to me. Thinking it was Scorpius, I leaned close and turned my head so it wouldn't be too far for us to kiss. Instead it was Brandon and I pulled back automatically.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" I asked uninterested. Brandon wore a nice little smirk thinking he had just made my day.

"I think you were about to kiss me, Rose Weasley," he said. _He had the nerve!_

"As if. I thought you were Scorpius," I said honestly.

"Sure you did," he said. I saw out of the corner of my eye Lily and Vi trying to make an exit without being noticed.

"Oh, no you don't!" I pointed out to them. "You two aren't going anywhere! Sit down, now!" I didn't want them to leave me with Brandon; at least not alone.

"Afraid to get close to me again?" He asked moving closer to me. I pushed him slightly away.

"Go find your girlfriend Jacie. You do remember Jacie, don't you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Next to you it's kind of hard to remember her clearly," he said, laughing. I wished Scorpius punched him harder because obviously is sense of humor is still dull.

"You're awful, just plain awful," I said. Lily and Vi tried to get away for a second time. "Really? Is it so hard to sit down?" I asked the two of them. They both looked at each other and sat, dejectedly.

"Look at that, you can't even trust yourself to be around me. How courageous of you," Brandon said.

"Oh no, no, no. As a matter of fact, Lily and Vi were in a deep conversation. You're the one who barged right into it. So shoo, shoo," I said fanning my hand in his face.

"I didn't barge in. Let's say for instance I was Scorpius [he winced at his name], would you tell him to 'shoo' as you're in deep conversation with L.P. and Vi?" He asked.

"He's got a point," Lily cut in. I gave her a look and she shut her mouth and started talking to Vi under a hushed voice.

"You're not Scorpius so it really doesn't matter because Scorpius is acceptable in our conversation as well as for you, you're not," I said. I heard a cough across the table that said: 'Yeah, right.' I glared at Lily. She was not helping.

"I had something in my throat," Lily said and coughed again. Vi thumped her on the back. I turned back to Brandon who had an amusing look at his face.

"Just think about it, Rose. We were great together."

"Past tense: 'were," I said quoting my fingers. _Oh, please, go away._

"So you agree then," he said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Quit trying to switch around my words into your own meanings," I said. _Who does he think he is? I would never get back with him. I love being with Scorpius. And my God, would it kill to stop smirking at me like this is entirely funny. Because it's not! It is totally not!_

"All I'm saying is that Scorpius' isn't the only one in the playing field. I know what I've done in the past was stupid, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back," he said brightly. _Should I feel threatened?_ _I can't believe I have to listen to this._

"Do you honestly think I'll come crawling back to you? You know what? I don't need to think about anything because what is done is done," I said sharply.

He still held his smile, but it was slowly fading away. "I am happy for you…in everything you do, but with Scorpius? I will always think you can do better. Staying with him will never make you happy."

"What do you know about relationships?" I snapped, "You already screwed one up already. And I suppose things with Jacie aren't going too smoothly anyway."

"What makes you think Jacie and I aren't doing well?"

"You just said…"

"I was joking."

"Everything is a joke to you, isn't it?" I snapped at him. _He is so cruel._ He sighed.

"Not everything," he said with amusement.

"Quit playing games, Brandon!" I said irritated. I looked across the table where Lily and Vi were sitting. They finally got a chance to sneak away. _Prats._

"I'm not the only one playing here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you're jealous, Rose," He said. _Is he crazy?_

"I'm not jealous. I just think you should be careful with Jacie. She's the Headmaster's niece, don't forget that. She can easily throw your arse out the window with the dirt she has cooked up in the over-size head of hers. And don't think I've forgotten about the past."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brandon asked.

"You better not be screwing her over."

"I'm not. I actually _grew up_ this time."

"Don't mock me!" I said angrily.

"I wasn't trying to."

"Oh, there's Scorpius, I've got to go." I said angrily, seeing Scorpius catching us sitting at the table. Brandon looked behind him and turned back to me.

"Seriously, you're leaving this conversation for that guy?" He asked with a faint smile. I got up rather rudely. "Rose…it was a joke." _If it was a joke I would be laughing, you sleaze-ball._ I walked over to Scorpius as he put an arm around my shoulders and we walked away.

"What were you talking to him about?"

"Complete nonsense."

"Should have known. He's just can't get over the fact, he let the best girl in the school go," Scorpius said. I smiled. _He can be so sweet._

"I'm the best girl?" I questioned him.

"I don't know, I think you're amazing." I pecked him on the cheek. _Everything was just the way I wanted it to be. Stupid Brandon._

* * *

"Hey," I said, tilting my head to the side, "Are you ok?" Scorpius gave me a side glance and then went back to staring straight ahead.

"My parents and I…[he tightened his jaw] aren't happy with me right now," He said.

"Because of us?" I asked softly.

"Yes, but also because I'm friends with Al as well," Scorpius said. He gave a short sigh, "He never wanted me to associate with you Potters and Weasleys. He told me to find friends, ignore family comments, and get on with my life."

"Is this why you blew up at me last week?" I asked.

"Yes," he said in a low voice, "And I'm sorry."

"I can't say it didn't hurt for the things you said to me and how you portrayed your anger. I thought you were going to actually kill someone," I said. He looked at me with eyebrows furrowed in the middle, "I was just worried about you and what you're planning on doing next."

"Punching Longbottom wasn't planned. I apologized to him that night," he said.

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"You sound surprised," Scorpius said a bit irritated, "My family may not have shown much remorse in the past, but we know when to confront those we have hurt or in such cases punched, but you're absolutely right. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Longbottom."

"Brandon," I corrected him.

"What?" he asked.

"He has a name. You two used to be friends so call him Brandon." He shook his head at me, "What? Why are you shaking your head at me?"

"When I said we should start acting like a couple and forgetting those we have dated in the past, I meant we don't convince each other to become friends with those we can no longer become friends with," he said.

"Well, that's kind of hard because he's my partner in class," I said, crossing my arms.

"Yes, but it's not like you've _tried_ to change partners," he said.

"I did try. The Professor wouldn't listen to me," I defended myself.

"I know I sound like a jealous boyfriend, but put yourself in my own perspective. It seems as if you wanted something like that to happen," he said. _What! How could he think that I want to actually get back with Brandon? I don't!_

"So you're saying you don't trust me?" I asked angrily.

"I trust you. I just don't trust…your partner," he said. He ran a hand through his parted silky blonde hair. "I know it might not seem like it, but I'm trying Rose, I'm trying really hard. I just want to see that you're trying as well." I felt tears started to well up.

"What, so you don't want me to talk to him anymore?" I asked, looking anywhere, but his face. I will lose it if I look at him right now.

"Don't make me answer that. I'm sorry to upset you. I just don't want to share you," he said. I couldn't help it, but I felt myself look at him. Even though he asked me to give up talking to an old friend who happened to be my ex-boyfriend. Scorpius gave me a faint smile starting to shape across his face. If I wasn't so close to him, I wouldn't have realized it was a smile. I took his hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'll try," I said.

* * *

It happened on the last day of classes before we all went on Christmas Break. Everyone was talking about the upcoming Christmas Party (that night), which was going to be held in the Room of Requirement. Albus, Brandon, and Scorpius had come up with the "brilliant" idea.

Brandon and I have been going out since the summer when our families all started hanging out. I've never had a boyfriend so he was my first.

I trusted him and almost at moment announced I loved him. I was a stupid sixteen year old then. But, at that moment I was ready to tell him how I really felt. Only he, Al and Shane Peakes (I really don't know how he was in on the whole thing) got detention for creating snow and sleigh riding in the halls. Most of the time, I was left behind with Scorpius and we would just sit around and talk about stuff; sometimes even flirt even though we both were in relationships. It was harmless until things got really out of control.

Scorpius once confessed he and Jamie weren't doing all that well anymore. I didn't know how he could not get along with Jamie anymore. I mean she was pretty and a lot of fun to be around unless her bubbly self was too much for him. She never was sad about anything. She was always full of joy.

Scorpius knew how upset I was that Brandon had gotten detention before we went to the Christmas Ball because once we were in the Ball it would be hard to hang out with each other. Our friends always had a knack for separating us at parties.

So Scorpius, being the sweet person he was, told me he found a way to sneak me in so that I could be with him before his time was up. He found out that Al served his detention with Hagrid (which he was probably enjoying at the moment), Shane had served his detention with Filch was cleaning the walls (which he was probably despising every minute of), and Brandon who had served his detention with Filch also was scrubbing the floors.

People weren't allowed in the corridor that Brandon and Shane were fulfilling their detentions otherwise we were to join them.

There was only one open end of the corridor; the other side was a dead end. The person who was watching them was Angus Kenrellis, the Head Boy at the time. Scorpius had told them there was a fight on the seventh floor and the Head Girl had been knocked out. He asked Scorpius, since he was Prefect, to guard the corridor as he went to go check it out.

He waved me in. I was so excited to snuggle with my boyfriend. Like I said, I was a stupid sixteen year old with outrageous hormones.

I found the two talking at the end of the corridor. Their back were turned to me and I thought it would be fun to sneak up on my boyfriend and tackle him. Just when I was about to run and jump on his back, (_again, stupid, stupid, stupid), _Shane spoke.

"Man, I don't believe it. How did I lose?" He said sourly.

"Should have realized you couldn't win against me," Brandon boasted.

"I can't believe it you've got the best looking girl in Ravenclaw to go out with you, nonetheless for six whole months. Damn, I'm losing my edge." I didn't quite understand what was going on.

"I know she is quite something," he said. "I'm glad we shook on it."

"Yeah, yeah, easy for you to say. I'll give ya the ten galleons I owe you at the party. I don't have it on me at the moment," Shane said. Then I knew what this was all about. Clearly, I was made in a bet and that was the only reason Brandon had asked me out. And here I was going to tell them, I l-lov…now I couldn't bear to say the word. _My God, I was so stupid._

"Eh, don't sweat it man," Brandon said, "Just keep it."

"Well, if you want my opinion I think he owes you fair and square," I said, feeling hot tears in my eyes. Brandon and Shane spun around.

"Rrose…" Brandon started to say. His face was filled with terror.

"So, it's true then?" I asked sharply, "That I've been made into a bet. Tell the truth or I'll force it out of you." I pointed my wand at him.

"No…I mean yes, but you've got to understand!" Brandon tried to say. _Puh._

"I think I understand enough. I may be sixteen and young, but I am bright enough to understand when I made into a bloody joke."

"You're not a joke!" Brandon replied.

"Save it. I should have known all along this was all just some bet."

"It wasn't."

"You're just like the rest of them."

"I'm not, Rose. It wasn't until I really got to know you."

"It shouldn't have mattered whether you knew me or not. You just don't…do that to someone."

"Rose…"

"Grow up, Brandon," I shouted over my shoulder and ran across the slippery floor trying very hard not to fall. I ran past Scorpius and didn't bother thanking him for helping me realize what a true git I had for a boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now.

After I had found about the bet, I built enough strength to make it to the party, but if I were to see Brandon there I would make an excuse and leave. I knew I couldn't avoid him forever. I surprised for myself I haven't even cried yet. I was just so angry. I really wanted to drown this day out of my head so once I got to the party I went straight to the drink table and started chugging.

And then he appeared along with the Al and Shane. Apparently, Al had no idea what just happened because he wouldn't be laughing at some joke Shane just said. He would have backed me up and made sure Brandon didn't show his face tonight. But, he had and I was trapped at the drink table. He saw me and barged his way through the crowd. I pretended he didn't exist. He tried talking to me. I ignored him and his pity apologies.

Then he tried to grab the drink out of my hand and kept saying I should stop. So I threw what was left in my cup in his face and moved into the crowd. I walked out of the party and I heard someone follow. I turned around ready to start throwing punches, but it wasn't Brandon who followed me. It was Scorpius.

He said he was worried and sought out to make sure I was ok. He had found out what Brandon had did. I told him not worry about me. Then he told me that Brandon was stupid to give up a girl like me and said all these nice things about me. Then all too soon, he had kissed me. I was completely caught by surprise, but felt myself melting into his kiss nonetheless.

Just as he started to kiss me he had pulled away and muttered: "Shite…"

"What? What is it?" I murmured.

"Jamie," he said. It was all he needed to say that brought me back.

"Oh, I thought you said you two broke it off?" I asked. _Oh my God, what I'm supposed to do now?_

"Not just yet, but I'm going to [He looked at me longingly] real soon," and then he kissed me again. _How could I not resist?_

After that, we had snuck off to secluded areas to make time to snog each other. I had no idea before a month until we finished out sixth year that he had still been going out with Jamie.

At first, I was angry, but in the end, I really didn't care. I liked being with Scorpius that it really didn't matter, just as long as Jamie didn't know the truth once our secret was out and we would at long last be girlfriend and boyfriend.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Grandma," I said as I carefully put myself in between my grandmother's outstretched arms. She was fragile and wasn't in much good health. Mum had once told me grandma wasn't in the greatest condition. Apparently, when Mum modified her parents' memories into thinking they were Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins with the life ambition to move to Australia, grandma must have caught something while she was there. Because no sixty year old grandmother would be close to death as Grandma appeared to be.

Grandma nodded her head and tried to smile cheerfully. I smiled back.

"Happy Birthday," Hugo said, hugging her, but not as close as I did. He seemed afraid he might be the one to break her.

"Happy Birthday, Mum," Mother gave her a small hug as well.

"You're still looking young as always," Dad lied as he gave her hug as well, but grandma smiled nonetheless.

"Are you ready for some fat-free, sugarless birthday cake?" Grandpa asked Grandma. She nodded her head in anticipation. The six of us ate in silence. Usually Mum and Dad had something to share, but they were _silent_ as well. In fact, they weren't even sitting next to each other. When they talked to each other it sounded as if they weren't even living together anymore. It was odd.

After Grandpa opened the gifts for Grandma to see, we played a small tournament of chess. Dad won as always, but Hugo almost had him in the end.

While they were playing, I had asked Mum what was going on between Dad and her. We had a very close mother-daughter relationship. I told her practically everything. So, she already knew about Scorpius.

"We got in a bit of an argument," Mum said.

"But you always get in arguments," I said. It was natural as peanut butter and jelly.

"I know, but I think it was the final straw," she said.

"What do you mean the final straw?" I asked.

"We're thinking of a divorce." _WHAT?_

"Mum! What happened?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it sweetheart. Just at the moment your father has decided rent out a flat. It could be nothing, but we're doing the best we can." She didn't want to release all the details. She may be thinking what is right for Dad and her, but what about Hugo and I? _What about what is best for us?_

* * *

Once we got on the highway back to King's Cross, I thought it was a good time to confess to Dad about Scorpius and I.

"Dad, I have to tell you something," I said.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant," Dad looked furious, giving me quick glances then went back to keeping his eyes on the road.

"Of course not," I said.

"Then what are you trying to tell me, young lady?" He questioned me his eyes glaring into mine. I looked back at Hugo who was giving me a look 'Don't even bother bringing me into this.' I felt a jolt of the wheel as my father swerved to the other lane. I was always nervous getting in a car with him, but I kept that information shut.

"Well?" He snapped. He swiveled again.

"Dad, you're scaring me!" I said, holding onto the edge of my seat.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I'm just a bit on edge."

"You're not upset because of Mum, are you?" I asked.

"You heard?" He asked.

"She told me."

"Of course, she did," he muttered.

"Dad, Mum will come around. She's just going through a tough time with Grandma and all."

"Yes, I know, but let's not change the subject. What did you want to tell me?" He asked in a nicer voice. I can work with this. I breathed.

"I'm going out with Scorpius Malfoy," I said. _There, it's out._

"WHAT!" He roared and almost hit the car beside us.

"Dad! Stop, it's red!" I pointed at the red light ahead. He slammed on the breaks and I felt myself lurge forward. _Thank God, someone invented seatbelts._

"Smooth," I heard Hugo say. Dad turned on me.

"What do you mean you're seeing that…that insect?"

"He's not an insect!" I protested.

"Rose, is this some joke to give me a heart attack? I swear I can feel one coming on. I mean Malfoy?" He asked straining his neck at me. I bit down on my lip. This is kind of what I expected._ Come on Rose, be brave. If Scorpius was brave enough to tell his parents, I should be too._

"Y-yes, he's a sweet boy, honestly." I said. "You would like him."

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'd like any part of _that_ family? They are all a bunch of snot-nose gits."

"Dad…"

"Rose, listen to me, I went to school with Malfoy."

"And so do I and he isn't anything like his father from what I've been told," I argued. Dad looked away and swore.

"Why him, Rose? Why him and not some other boy? Why not Longbottom's son?" He asked.

"Dad, please, don't bring him into this. But yes, Scorpius, is who I am dating."

"No, you're not."

"Let me finish!" I snapped. "You hardly know him so you can't judge him just yet. I just wanted to let you know, not that your opinion would change anything. I'm eighteen years old, I can decide things for myself and you know that. If he is a mistake, which he is not, then let me make that mistake. I'm just asking you if you still believe in me, that you still have faith that I'm doing the right thing."

"Of course, I do Rosie, but…" The light turned green and we were off again.

"Then let me make my own choices and stop getting all mad at me. I'm Head Girl, Dad. They gave me the badge for a reason. I know what I'm doing."

"You're so much like you're mother," he sighed.

"I told her about Scorpius before we left," I muttered.

"Oh yeah and what did she say? That you're trying to puncture our hearts out?" He asked.

"Funny, Dad. No, she was fine with it. I explained to her how well he treats me and yes, she was a bit wary about it, but she trusts me."

"Hugo, I thought you were supposed to keep an eye out for her?" Dad demanded.

"Dad! The road!" I cried and swerved to get back on track. _I swear to God I might die tonight then I'll never see Scorpius again._

"Hugo, answer me!" Dad snapped.

"Dad, Hugo's going out with Irisa Smith and you're fine with it," I said.

"WHAT?" Dad yelled at the wheel. _Oops, I guess he didn't know that. It's been a year, where has he been?_

"Rose…" Hugo whined angrily.

"Really are you two out to torture me?" Dad asked.

"Of course not," I snapped. _Ugh, I'll never hear the end of this. Why did I even bring it up? _

"I trust you Rosie," Dad said. I wouldn't have thought it was him unless I saw his mouth move, "And you too, Hugo. It's just…I'm just shocked to hear all of this. Why couldn't you two have told me sooner?"

"We were afraid," I said.

"Speak for yourself," Hugo muttered. I glared at him. Dad sighed.

"I know I'm not the greatest at taking at news or big news that is, but you know I'll love you two no matter what you do or…who you date. I just…[he scratched his head]. I'm new to this stuff. You know the father part. It's hard without…"

"Freaking out?" I finished for him. He grunted. We came to a stop in a parking lot of the train station. It was time to go. We each gave him a hug and got out of the car.

"Bye Dad, love you," I said.

"Bye, Rosie, I'll see you at Christmas Break," he said. I nodded.

"Where are you off to now?" I asked.

"To have a long drink with your Uncle Harry on this one," with that he sped right out of the parking lot. He didn't even say good-bye. No wonder Mum is having difficulties dealing with him. Perhaps Uncle Harry can talk some sense into him.

Hugo and I got the first train ride on the Hogwarts Express back to school. It's a shame they don't allow students through fireplaces anymore. It would have been so much easier than a long boring train ride back.

* * *

As I got back to castle, everything had fallen silent. It was however a Sunday night and getting close to midnight. Students were probably hushed in the library getting work done or settling down for the night for school tomorrow.

Hugo and I headed up the long winding Grand Staircase. We were both exhausted from the long day of events. I was afraid when Mum told me Grandma may not make another year. At least this year was well spent.

Hugo and I reached the seventh floor, said our farewells, and parted ways. I was more than ready to hit the bed and fall asleep forever.

I answered the question of the day and walked in only the Common Room wasn't vacant as I expected it to be; it was packed. And most of the people had turned to look at me. Was there some kind of party going on? If there was, it would be a good thing for them that I was too tired to take up my Head Girl duties.

I anticipated people turning the music back on after realizing I wasn't going to do anything. It didn't happen. I anticipated people drinking; they weren't. And I especially anticipated people shouting at each other across the room; that they were. Only they weren't shouting just to talk over people, but they were trying to shout at me.

"Oi Rose, after you're through with Malfoy, how about you and I find a broom closet and have a bit of fun for ourselves," called out a Ravenclaw I didn't even know. I felt myself flush and rushed by him and his group of friends. _What was he going off about? I never had sex with Scorpius._

I heard the word "slut," as I passed through the crowd.

"And Brandon was so innocent. Was he not as good? Poor Jacie," I heard one girl say to another, who seemed to be in the same year as the Weasley twins. _Oh my God, oh my God. What was going on?_

"And her brother might not be far off with that banshee, Smith," I heard another girl say. I continued to push my way through the crowd toward my dorm. I felt some guys slap my bottom a few times as I passed through and finally I made it to my dorm and slammed the door shut.

I scanned the room for Gia, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Gia's not here," I heard someone say on the left hand side of my bed. Dominique was looking down her fingernails and carefully painting them.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"She was here not too long ago, but I suppose she disappeared after I told her Corey was waiting down in the Entrance Hall for her. Big surprise, she thought he'd actually be there, waiting for her." I wanted to throw a pillow at her for saying such cruel things about my friend. "I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. She looked up at me her pretty light blue eyes meeting mine.

"I think you know what it means," she said. I gaped at her for the longest time. Then looked at the door I just came through and back at her.

"No, I don't think I do know what that means. Are you inquiring I'm a slut? Is that what you've been hearing?"

"Why, yes, I do believe you are one. After all everyone knows what happened during the Christmas Ball last year."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, angrily.

"That you and Scorpius hooked up behind Jamie and Brandon's back. I should have realized it long before when you lied to us that you didn't know who Scorpius was seeing."

"Well, ok, I lied that I didn't know who Scorpius was seeing, but I never had sex with Scorpius, Dom."

"I should get a galleon for every lie you've told," she said, going back to painting her nails. Anger burned through my entire body.

"It was you!" I snarled, "You told people I was a slut!" I pointed my finger at her accusingly.

"So, what if I did. It's true," she said not daring to look at me.

"For your information, Scorpius never told me he and Jamie were over until _after_ the Christmas party and I didn't know he was still going out with Jamie until end of the year."

"Funny, how you as his girlfriend is trying to point the finger on Scorpius. He must be some catch. For that I give him credit."

"You know what's funny? You, being my cousin, don't know a single thing about me. I hope you had your laugh Dom, because the real truth is I hadn't had a single idea Scorpius was going behind Jamie's back until he broke it off with her. Like I told you, Scorpius said he was going to break it off with Jamie."

"Going, didn't mean he actually did," Dominique said. It felt like she punched me right in the face. Those were the most hurtful words she had ever thrown at me. I felt my feet make the decision for me since my brain was locked in a state of shock.

I ran out of the dormitory and pushed people out of the way as I made it out of the Common Room without hearing another painful comment. I only knew one place to go at the moment: Lily's room. I knew that if I asked if I could sleep there, she wouldn't bombard me with outrageous questions. _My God, please let this be over by tomorrow morning._

**

* * *

A/N:** Quite a bit long, I know. Poor Rose. I wrote bits of this chapter long ago, but looking back on the "bet" played out on Rose that ruined Brandon and her relationship I think was influenced by the film: "She's All That," if anyone ever saw it. The line: "Is that what I am? Am I a f***** bet?" I think described Rose's reaction back then. This is just a little fact in case the scene sounded familiar.

Also, I'm super psyched to see Harry Potter tonight! I thought it best to put this chapter on "Harry Potter 6" Day (well for those in the US). Hope you all enjoy the movie as much as I will. Be smart and stay safe!!!


	24. Gossip

**Chapter 24: Gossip**

**Irisa's POV**

_I stumbled backwards. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't push my way anywhere. I was stuck and just in a few moments I will be off this train. No, he can't be here. What is he doing here? Someone gave me shove from behind and collided with the people in front of me. "Hey, watch it," one of them said annoyed. I was too anxious to say anything back. But, I heard them say things…cruel things about me, even now as I was about to see him._

"**Rumors"**

My father was put in jail a week before my fifth birthday. I had no idea what was going on other than my mother telling me that my father had decided to go on vacation.

I looked out my window every day, waiting for him to come back to us; he never did. I kept thinking he was away because of work or because something bad had happened to him. Even though I didn't realize something bad did happen to him.

Then after getting fed up of waiting and restraining myself for asking my mother where he was; I boosted enough courage to ask her. That's when I had my answer.

Her sunken-hearted eyes looked into my anxiously-awaited ones and she told me: "He's in jail." I asked her why. She told me I was too young to understand. About four months later, the twins, Susanne and Silas Jones, were born. Yes, they took after my mother's maiden name; Molly Jones. The same went for my other three siblings. That's right I have five siblings.

After the twins, there was Beacher who was now six, Kevin (now five), and little Aiyanna who just turned two. I still don't know how my mother went through all those pregnancies without my father around. It must have been tough on her and I look up to her for it.

However, apparently she did have help. Just recently, she told me she was seeing this guy named Richard Sliner, but even, he has been around for ages. He is Mum's friend at work. I've met him a few times and he seems nice although odd. He's very much in love with her. Well, at least the way he talks and looks at her.

I just don't understand if he was a friend to my mother, why didn't he convince her to stop seeing my father in jail because coincidentally, every time she has returned she becomes pregnant again. _Disgusting, I know._

But, ever since my father heard I knew he was in jail he has asked to see me; I refuse to see him. After everything he has done to my mother, I wasn't going to let him walk all over me as well. My mother frowns every time I repeat this to her and for some reason; I think she still loves the yellow bastard. I don't understand why she just can't get on with her life only with _Richard_. He's been nothing, but helpful.

So to this day my father rots in prison and for all I care he's dead to me.

* * *

_Ugh, I hate patrolling especially with Orrick Blist._ I found it annoying every time he talked about how much better Slytherins are to Hufflepuffs. People just don't get that being a Hufflepuff doesn't actually mean they aren't as clever as Ravenclaws or as brave as Gryffindors. We aren't that pathetic. Honestly, the things people say about Hufflepuffs.

If it's not about Slytherins overpowering Hufflepuffs then it's about him trying to make the patrolling as much uncomfortable as it is.

"You know you shouldn't act so uptight. People might get the wrong idea," Orrick said.

I seriously wanted to hit him. But I knew I had no chance. He was a lot stronger than me and much better at using his wand at defense than me. Let's face it. I'm so weak even a first year would have better luck than me. _How was I ever going to make it by after Hogwarts?_

I was so easily distracted. I always let things get to me. I'm always questioning myself whether I actually belong at Hogwarts or if I have the authority to call myself a witch. My mother hates it when I whine, but I do.

"All right there Smitty?" Orrick asked. "You wouldn't be thinking about us would you, kitten?" _Oh by Merlin, this is sexual harassment. What was I to do?_

We came to a stop at a small room, which was used for storage no doubt. I whispered: "Lumos" and held my wand in to see if anybody was in there.

Orrick said: "Nox," and my wand light went out. "Now, isn't this better?" He asked. I can feel him getting closer to me. I felt shivers go up my arm when he touched me. He had slipped inside the room with me when I was searching the room.

"Uh, uh…" I stammered. My eyes locked on the door. I looked at him and smiled sweetly, "Let me just get the door," I said trying not to sound so obvious.

"Now, that's what…" But he didn't finish for a slammed the door shut, locked it, and ran. _Oh my God, that was so close. _

He was going to kill me once he finds a way to get out. I'll just ask Rose to get me a new partner. Once I tell her my story, she'll understand.

I hurried along the corridor still looking over my shoulder every so often in case Orrick somehow got out and was trying to come after me. I mean it was only us two in the middle of the night. Many things could happen.

I rushed past another classroom and heard a sob. I retreated my steps and looked in.

A seventh-year girl with bushy bright red hair was hunched over in the corner of the classroom, sobbing.

"Rose?" I said her name. She looked up at me, tears strolling down her face. I didn't know her well enough, but it was a real sad sight to see her like this. I knelt down beside her. "What's wrong?" I asked. I didn't know if I should reach out and touch her to know that I was here or to just let her cry it off. I normally liked to just cry it off and tell anybody who dared to touch me in a private moment to bug off.

She shook her head at first. I thought she was trying to tell me to bug off or to leave her the hell alone, which I was totally going to do, until she said the name: "Dominique."

"Your cousin?" I repeated. She looked up at me, almost like she was judging me.

"She's been spreading rumors about me," Rose sniffed.

"Why?" I asked. She laughed through her sob.

"Because she's Dominique and wwhen you get on her bad side, that's wwhat she does."

"Then why are you crying if you know the rumors aren't true?" I asked her. I dug into my pockets. I hoped I still had napkins from the Great Hall when I took some biscuits with me to one of my classes. _Ah ha!_ Found them. I handed them to her.

"Thanks," she said and blew her nose and dabbed her eyes. "She has been making up stories that I have slept with a lot of guys." She gave a small laugh. "But I have never slept with a guy, nor do I plan on anytime soon. Godric, Dad would murder me if that ever happened." I didn't think Rose was that kind of person anyway.

"Why do you think Dominique is saying all those things? What does she have against you?" I asked. It was weird for me to converse with Hugo's sister, Rose. All she'd ever think of me is as "Hugo's girlfriend," but perhaps I can convince her I'm more than that. Rose breathed.

"Because she wants attention and she's trying to make me feel guilty," Rose said.

"Guilty about what?" I asked.

"She's trying to blame me for breaking up Jamie, you know Dominique's best friend, and Scorpius, which clearly I had no idea they were still dating when we started, well, you know. You see Scorpius was supposed to make the situation we put ourselves less obvious. We were to be kept quiet and well, it didn't quite go as planned. My guess is that Scorpius had been trying to shake off Jamie for awhile, but I think Jamie refused to see it that way. I don't know. I really don't know. The only thing I know is that people think I've been shagging a different guy every night."

"Have you talked to Scorpius? Has he said anything to you?" I asked. Rose sniffed again.

"Yes, I talked to him. He's on my side. He doesn't believe a word of it, but still…" She erupted in a new set of tears.

"Oh no, Rose, it'll be ok," I said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Gossip is only strong when you let it get to you. Here, let me help you up and I'll bring you back to the Ravenclaw Tower…"

"No!" Rose shouted, "I don't want to go back there tonight. I can't face them all again."

"But you're tired. I can tell. You've got bags under your eyes."

"It's been a rather long day; a long weekend, but I really can't go back there," she said rather fast.

I frowned, but I can't force her to go somewhere she doesn't want to go. A new idea popped in my head.

"Come on, I know where you can sleep for the night," I said. She thought about for a minute and then took my hand.

"Thanks you," Rose said, "Thanks for being here it means a lot."

"Don't mention it," I said.

"Where's Orrick?" she asked suddenly noticing he wasn't around. Only Rose would know who was partnered with whom, "Did he even show up?" as we climbed the staircase.

"Oh, he showed up all right. I left him in one of the storage rooms," I said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"He's not…?" Rose began.

"No, no, but uh, he might have, if I didn't give him the slip," I squeaked.

"Oh no, he didn't!" Rose said, shocked, "Oh, well I'll report this to the Headmaster and surely he will take away his badge for this and I'll place you with someone else."

"Oh, but I'm sure he wasn't going to do anything, Rose. I don't think his badge should be taken away," I said.

"You shouldn't defend him, what he almost did wasn't right and besides, he's been slacking on duties from the start so of course, this will teach him something a bit about having responsibility."

We reached the seventh floor. As we strolled toward the Room of Requirement, I tripped over something large. _Gosh, I'm so clumsy._

"Ow," A voice rang out.

"Lumos!" I cried out, afraid Orrick was following us. My wand was pointed to where the voice came from and there on the ground was Vi. She was rubbing her back from probably where I tripped over. There was a blanket and a pillow beside her.

"Vi? What are you doing down here?" Rose asked, sternly.

"Sleeping, of course," she responded and looked from us to the pillow and blankets.

"Out here?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Do you honestly think I'd sleep in my own dormitory?" Vi asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes?" I said heistantly.

"My dorm mates kicked me out, well, actually Peony did and I would rather chew a dirty old sock than return to the dormitory," she said.

"How long have you been out here? Have you been here every night? Has Filch caught you?" Rose continued to badger her.

"One question at a time, Rose," Vi said rubbing her eyes. She looked up at me with sleepy eyes, "First off, I've been sleeping out here since the second day back. Second of all, as for Filch, I came up with a spell to detect when he is nearby so I can change my spot from time to time." She was acting like this was normal. It's not normal for a girl to sleep on the floor rather than her own bed.

"I can deduct points," Rose said.

"Fair enough," Vi said, grabbing her pillow and blankets.

"But, I'm not going to," Rose said.

"Ok, cool, but I still got to find another place to sleep, so if you'll excuse me," Vi said.

"Well, before you hurry off to find another…hmm [she looked at the place where Vi had slept] shady corridor to sleep in, Irisa, was showing me a place where I can sleep as well," Rose said, "Perhaps, she can show you a place to sleep as well."

"I'd more than happy to." I added, cheerfully.

Vi leaned in, "Is there some kind of fee on this?"

"No," Rose said, "I had a much trying day myself and a comfortable bed sounds exactly what we could use at the moment. And I would love the company, but if you would rather sleep out here…"

"You had me at bed," Vi said, "But I'm going right to sleep, you hear? I'm not up for any girl talk. Normally I love hearing some juicy things, but now, I just want to get some sleep."

"Well, then, follow me," I said before some kind of fight broke out between the two. Hopefully, this won't be a repeat of what happened on the train ride.

I showed the Room of Requirement, which transformed into a perfectly big room with three comfy king-sized beds.

"You're sleeping here too?" Vi asked.

"I don't feel like going back down to the Hufflepuff Common Room and plus, I don't feel like running into Orrick," I said looking over at Rose.

"Orrick? Orrick Blist? What's the little runt done now?" Vi asked thinking of it as a joke.

"Vi, I thought you were going right to bed?" Rose cut in. Vi looked over at her as Rose fluffed her pillows.

"I am," Vi said, but I think I heard a bit of glee in her voice. She gracefully sat upon her bed and hugged one of the pillows tightly.

I sat down upon my bed and crawled in bed as well. Today was unnaturally tiring, I had to say.

"Well, good night," Vi said and three of us, all in different years and different Houses slept in a room together and I never felt as happy as I ever was at Hogwarts because for once I didn't have to work at being a friend to these two girls.

* * *

"See that girl with the red hair? That's Lily Potter, Albus Potter's sister, Harry Potter's only daughter." Lily's face was filled with anger as 1st years and 2nd years looked up at her as she passed the hall.

"Scram!" Lily barked at them, "I'm not a zoo exhibit." The first and second years ran down the hall. I stared at her, surprised she'd bark at them like that. Lily looked at me. "What? They should have known better than to gawk at people who walk in the hallways." I looked at Hugo for some help, but instead he muttered: "Why couldn't they have mentioned me?"

"You two are unbelievable," I said, "They're just first years, what have they done to you?" Hugo and Lily exchanged glances at one another.

"Don't look at me, she's your girlfriend," Lily said to Hugo.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Hugo suggested.

"Yeah, right," Lily said, "You always win."

"What?" I asked, "What is it you want to tell me?" Hugo frowned at me.

"Listen Riss, you can't really blame Lily for snapping at them. It's wrong for them to gap at Lily or any of us because of what our parents did," Hugo said. "At least, I'm sick of people wondering if I'll end up like my brainy mother or my proud father."

"I can see it now. You'll be known as the Head Boy who'd never let a darn Quaffle by," Lily said, "That ought to get rid of the idea of following your parent's footsteps."

"Funny L.P," Hugo said who didn't find it very amusing.

"Hey, at least people don't mistake you for your dead grandmother nor have your mother's co-workers called you 'Little Gin-Gin, that will put you off your rocker for about a month," Lily said.

"But once you open your mouth, people see the real you and _boy_, were they wrong," Hugo chuckled. Lily whacked him on the shoulder.

"Well, they shouldn't expect so much. I'm not a people person," Lily said folding her arms. I was about to disagree, but I realized Lily just wanted to be told she was nothing like her parents. Nobody likes to be reminded that they act, maybe resemble their parents. Nobody likes to hear the truth.

But at least they had parents to be proud of. They actually got to know their parents or rather their fathers in particular.

Lily said good-bye to us and muttered something about going to the Owerly. As she went, the first years who she told off peered to get a good look at her.

"Every year always the same," Hugo muttered, watching her go.

"Hugo, you don't realize how lucky you are," I said, "Aren't you a bit proud of your parents? Your Dad caught a Death Eater the other day. I mean that's something."

"How am I lucky? My Dad is all about his Auror duties. He forgets Mum actually exists sometimes," Hugo complained.

"And that's bad? God, Hugo, at least you have a dad…that cares"

"Look Riss, I didn't mean it like that," Hugo said.

"I know," I said, "But sometimes not everything is about you and what _your _parents did." Sometimes I wonder why I even have a boyfriend.

* * *

I was waiting outside the Gryffindor entrance for Hugo and Whitney Panks, Lauren Heighland, and two other girls I hardly knew came out of the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Hey, Riss," Lauren waved to me cheerfully.

"Hey," I said in a quiet voice.

"You coming with us?" Lauren asked brightly.

"Oh…er, where are you going?" I asked.

Before Lauren could speak, Whitney did, "To get my revenge on Seth Davies."

"Oh," I said. "Fun."

"So are you coming?" Whitney asked.

"Er, sorry, Whit, I'm here to see Hugo," I said, giving her sympathetic smile.

"Oh, of course you are," Whitney said snottily. _What?_ Fury started to build up in my veins. _Why was she being so mean?_

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" I was surprised to hear myself say and judging from Whitney's face she was too.

"Well, of course not, but if you mean how does one balance time between friends and _boy_friends, then yes, there is a problem." I stared at her at how she was talking to me. Whitney and I never had a problem with one another, but this…oh my God, this was news to me. "We're not anything special. I bet Hugo is loads of fun. So go on. Go be with your boyfriend. He's obviously more important."

"Nno, it's just that…" _We ARE girlfriend and boyfriend so we kind of have to hang out._ That's all I wanted to say to her, but my words started to get all bunched up.

"Save it," Whitney snapped. She turned to Lauren, "See? What did I tell you? A Smith will always be a Smith. They always back down on everything."

"Whit, you're hardly being fair, she doesn't want in," Lauren said. "Let's just go."

"Fine, I hope he drops her arse so when we're around none of us will care anymore," Whitney grumbled. I don't think I supposed to hear that, but I did and it hurt. I was shocked and hurt. _I mean what just happened? _

I was here to see my boyfriend and now, my friends are treating me like I betrayed them. _What did I do? _

_Have I really been spending much more time with Hugo than my friends? _

Hugo finally came out of the portrait.

"Hey Riss, sorry about the wait," he said smiling at me. I stared at him still in shock, "Is…everything ok?"

"Peachy," I mumbled. I almost wanted to run away and just find a place to cry. But, I know I mustn't. Some things are just are the way they are.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took long. My charger decided to stop working on my laptop. Yes, I know excuses, excuses. Well, at least you're not waiting until Christmas. I know this isn't much of a chapter. Heck, I'm not at all satisfied with it myself, but what's got to be done has to be done. I'll pop out another one Tuesday to make up for lost time. And I swear, the next chapter is better. The love bug will make its' appearance again.


	25. Notice

**Chapter 25: Notice**

**Will's POV**

_I was glad she came back. I was glad she was here. I was glad we can just start over again._

"**Collide"**

Every Sunday night, Lily and I have decided to just hang out; mostly we would just hang in my room. Sunday was the best night for us to catch up because by then, we both had caught up on homework for the beginning of the week, my dorm mates usually went somewhere to play cards, and we both had no Quidditch. Yes, even Lily wasn't that hardcore as most people believe she is.

Last Sunday was the first time we met up. I didn't think Lily wanted to come back this Sunday because last time, I had asked her opinion on Lauren. I needed a girl's opinion and I needed to tell someone how I felt without being made fun of. But last Sunday consisted of a conversation like this (last week):

"She's so amazing!" I had said. Lily, who had been lying on my bed at the time was looking through some magazine, raised an eyebrow in the shape of an arc. "I mean, I've never been with any girl like her," I explained.

"Probably because she's the only girl you ever went out with," Lily had replied with.

"Yeah, and you know how in stories that the first one is almost always the right one?" I asked.

"No," she had said. I continued whether she actually did know or not.

"I think she's the right one, you know?" She turned a page in the magazine.

"Really Will I think…" She had started to say, but I cut her off.

"L.P, you don't understand. Maybe once when you start dating you will, but it's so…" I trailed off. I wanted to say "magical" or "dreamlike" or something that nearly knocks the wind right out of me, but they all sounded stupid.

"Nauseating?" Lily had asked. I looked over at her and she was still looking through the magazine like she was hardly hearing what I was saying. _Perhaps, she isn't the right person to be talking to about this stuff._

"Right, I forgot," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Forgot what?" Lily had asked in a sharp tone. _Uh…_

"Nothing, forget it." It was too late. I've got her full attention even if she was still looking at the magazine. Her eyes were not moving so she was clearly listening for an answer.

"Forgot what? That I'm a girl? Is that it?" She had asked.

"No, it's just, I don't know. You never experienced anything like this so of course you must be confused or at least clueless to what I'm talking about," I said. I sat down on the bed next to her only to come face to face with the magazine. It filled the space between us.

"Will," she had said my name. I looked to where she was hiding behind the magazine. "I wasn't born stupid. I understand what you're talking about. It's not like I never felt what you're feeling. I'm worried that you've got this whole…fantasy like everything is going to end up in some fairytale. Do you honestly believe that's going to happen?" Lily had asked.

"I know what you're saying, L.P, but I think you're wrong. People always think that fairytales, as you put it, don't come true."

"Which they don't," she had said. I ignored her.

"I disagree. I believe there is that moment where everything does end with a happily ever after."

"In what century? When dinosaurs roamed the Earth? Because you and I both know they don't get their happy ending." I sighed with frustration. She really didn't get it. "Sorry, continue."

"It's just that when I'm with Lauren, nothing else matters. She's like that foundation, keeping me stable." I said smiling at the thought of her face and her smile. I turned to look at Lily. "She's a lot like you, L.P." Lily looked up at me and for the first time since our discussion, I saw her eyes soften like she was actually listening to me; that she understood me. I got up from the bed and looked out the window. "I want to tell her I love her."

I heard a snort. _I wondered when she would do that._

"Will, you're sixteen, you don't even know what love is," she said. _She's got a point. Maybe, I don't, but how do I tell my heart to stop feeling the way I do when I see Lauren._

"You really know how to kill someone's spirits," I said disappointed in her response. But, I'm glad I'm telling Lily and not someone else because if it were anybody else like Hugo I think I would have been humiliated in expressing my feelings out in the open. I can never be mad at Lily. She's been there much more than I have asked for.

"Yeah, it's kind of why I'm boyfriend less," she had said, "But what do I know. I say the wrong things all the time, but if that's how you truly feel then perhaps you should go for it," she said. She put the magazine back up to hide behind it.

"Thanks L.P." I said appreciating her company. She got up from my bed, tucking the magazine under her arm.

"Yeah," she said not thoroughly pleased with her suggestions. "I've got to go."

"Oh, ok. I'm glad we caught up [Lily gave me a look] a little, but it was good seeing you no matter what. I missed you," I said. I really did miss talking to her even though she can be so bitter and cold sometimes.

"Same," she said at the door, but before she left she looked back at me, "Just be careful and be prepared for anything." She gave me a small smile.

"You too," I said, "I couldn't bare if my best friend got hurt." She glanced my way for one second and closed the door without looking back. For one minute, I thought she was pissed at what I said, but I didn't see how she could. _Eh, that's just Lily._

* * *

**(Three days ago)**

I found Lauren with her normal group of friends. It was always so hard to approach her because she was always surrounded by that group. It didn't make sense why girls felt the need to walk around in groups. _What was it trying to prove, exactly?_

I saw one of the girls nudge Lauren in the side and point over to me. _Hasn't anybody told the girl that it's rude to point? _

"Looks whose here to see you!" She squealed under her breath. Lauren looked over at me and gave me a warm smile.

"I'll catch you guys later," she said, waving them off. She came over to me, alone. She wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled herself into my chest. "Hey Will," she said.

"Hey," I said and gently pushed her off me so I can talk to her face-to-face. She looked up at me with concern.

"I was wondering if we could take a walk somewhere and just talk," I asked. Lauren's eyes popped open.

"Talk about what?" She demanded.

I gave her sly smirk and said: "You'll see," I took her hand and pulled her with me, but the last thing on her face was terror. "Don't worry I'm not going to murder you," I joked. She didn't laugh.

We reached outside. The beginning of October seemed to promise us winter real soon. I put an arm around Lauren so she wouldn't get cold even though she had a perfectly warm sweater on. Other students were headed inside to get some warm apple cider from the Great Hall. Once we made it to the winding path that led to the Quidditch Pitch, Lauren snuck out from my grasp and walked beside me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lauren asked. There was a hint of sadness and anger in her voice. I didn't know why she was being like this.

"I don't know I just thought we could use a bit of alone time," I said. Lauren huffed.

"I know what this is about," she said. _She does? And she's mad at me for it?_ "And let me tell you something Will, Lily only wants you as her prize."

"Lily? What does Lily have to do with this?" I asked confused.

"That's why you're breaking up with me, right? But, I know her, Will, and she will do anything to get what she wants. Maybe she slipped you a love potion. Oh my God, did you perhaps, drink anything odd today?" She asked.

"Lauren, calm down. I didn't drink any, er, love potion," I said. The word "love" was suddenly hard to say. I wonder if I could actually say what I mean to say to her. "And I'm not breaking up with you."

"Oh…well, what did you mean when you said you wanted to go for a walk?" She asked nervously.

"Well, I did want to talk to you about something," I pretended to scratch my head to clear my head a bit so I can say all the things right, "I didn't realize you thought I wanted to break up with you. It's more of the opposite of that."

"Oh," Lauren said her cheeks going red. I couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or because she knows I want to take a step further. Then she whispered, "Don't you think we're a bit young?" This time I went red in the face. _Why do girls always think they know what we're talking about? Why must they always have some direct conclusion?_

"Uh no, not that," I made myself say. "Lauren, I just wanted to tell you that…" _Just say it. Just say it._ "I just wanted to tell you that I love you." I looked at her for an expression. _And there is was._

* * *

Hugo gave me the password to the Gryffindor Common Room as I exchanged our password with him to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

There was only one thought that kept hammering my mind. I needed to see Lily and tell her what happened.

"You're not a Gryffindor," The Fat Lady peering down at me.

I looked at my robes, "Oh you mean this? [I pointed to my yellow badge] Mine got ruined. A friend from Hufflepuff lent me his. Now, can you just ask for the password so I can get through?" I asked impatiently.

The Fat Lady looked insulted by what I said, but she suddenly asked: "Password?"

"Metsplutter," I said airlessly.

"Precisely," she said and swung open. I walked through, but she closed rather abrupt that I think she was trying to push me in for being snippy with her.

The Gryffindor Common Room was practically vacant except for a few first and second years playing wizard chess. I found Lily immediately on the floor trying to find something she must had dropped. Good thing she wasn't in her room or I'd have to wait for a girl to come down and ask her to fetch her, but this was perfect.

"Hey L.P." I said as I approached her. Lily looked up at me. She wasn't shocked how I got in here as I expected her to be, but Lily always does things unexpectedly.

"Oh hey Will," Lily said to me from the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" I asked as I sat down in an armchair.

"Looking for my specs," she said.

"You wear glasses?" I asked surprised.

"Unfortunately, that's what I get when I have a father who is nearly blind." She said and folded her arms in disappointment, "I took out my contacts and now I can hardly see a thing." She stood up to look over one of the long tables. She crouched down, flattened herself against the floor, and started to look underneath it.

_I never realized what nice legs Lily had…_

She bent herself back up so that she was on all fours with her bum stretched out facing toward me. I couldn't help, but watch. All too soon she bumped her head trying to crawl back from underneath the table that I had to look away. I felt myself go all red in the face.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No," she said rubbing her head, "I really don't know what I did with them."

"Hold on, let me help you look," I said and got on my hands and knees to help her, but before I could start searching she waved me to go on the other side. So I did.

There was a ton of stuff under here. A lot of Gryffindors must have tried hiding stuff from their dorm mates to ensure they would never find it.

I started moving stuff away and pushing them out from underneath to get a better view. Then I saw something gleaming a bit to my left. It looked like the specs Lily was looking for. I crawled over to it and was ready to reach for them only to bump my head on something else; something hard.

"Ow," I said and looked to find Lily rubbing her head as well. We both made to grab for the specs, but I stopped my hand from continuing when Lily had got there first. I looked up to see her looking over at me. She gave me a small smile and started to crawl out from underneath. It took me a moment before I did the same. _What the hell was that?_

Once I was out from underneath I looked over at Lily who had put her specs back on and sat on the couch.

"So what brings you here, Will?" She asked. Suddenly, I didn't feel like telling Lily about Lauren. I couldn't.

"Uh, I was looking for Hugo," I said.

"Hugo left not too long ago. I think he was going to your House," Lily said.

"Oh, he did? Well, I've got something to tell him, so I better catch up with him before I miss him again," I said lamely. Lily nodded and picked up a book of which we were reading for Charms. "Later," I said to her and gave her small wave.

"Bye," she said. I exited.

* * *

Lily had strolled in on Sunday at the same time as last. Once I saw Lily, I immediately thought about Friday and how Lauren had completely freaked out on me. _I didn't understand why?_ I thought she felt the same. I was glad Lily had just showed up because I desperately needed to know what this all means. Last time, I just couldn't bring myself to ask her. I had also hoped that Lily wouldn't have shown up after that weird thing that happened three nights ago.

"So, did you tell her yet?" Lily asked as she came in.

"Tell who, what?" I asked. I hope she wasn't going to bring up Lauren.

"Lauren. Did you tell her how you feel?" She asked as she plopped onto my bed. I bit the inside of my cheek. She will laugh if she knew what had happened. But, I shouldn't lie to her because she was, after all, my best friend.

"I think I freaked her out," I said.

"Oh," was Lily's first response, "I'm sorry, Will." I expected her not to feel sorry at all, but her sad face showed she was.

"Yeah, it's ok. You were right though. Maybe it was too soon," I said.

"It was never that, Will. It was the fact that the word 'love' freaks people out. For people about to marry; it'll mean that the person they're marrying is 'it.' In some cases, people look for ways out through affairs and such. Other cases, 'love' could mean that the person who says it wants to have a good hold on the other that it becomes hard for the other person to breathe. Often times, it can ruin relationships. That's my whole opinion on it."

"It would have been nice if you said that earlier," I muttered.

"You wouldn't have listened. You would have told her anyway," She pointed out. I frowned. _That was true, I wouldn't have._

Lily lies back on my bed and put her hands behind her head so she was gazing up at the ceiling. I flung myself onto Jordin Monx's bed and looked over at her. She had closed her eyes by then.

I never noticed how well-defined her body was. I mean sure she had muscles in her arms from Quidditch that made other girls look like sticks and she had that brilliant dark red hair, that you'd never see anywhere else even though it was always pushed back in a ponytail. But it was all the things you weren't supposed to look at as a best friend to Lily Potter.

Not many people notice the cute small nose upon her face because she was always so angry and depressed. And it wasn't like she wore tight clothes like Lauren and her cousin, Rose, do, but her shorts and tee-shirt showed that she actually had a chest. And of course no other bloke would dare look at the shape of Lily's lips because no bloke would stick around to listen to her tell him off, which was shame because they were really…

"Do you ever wonder what would happen after we die?" Lily asked out of the blue. And of course, if any guy was ever thinking of Lily in those standards it was almost always ruined when she asked questions like the 'end of the world.'

"Sure, I have, but I would rather concentrate on the present rather than the future," I said, snapping away so she wouldn't catch me. "Why do you ask? That was random."

"I don't know. Your brother was talking to me about it on the way to Hogwarts and it just popped into my mind. It just got me thinking like where I'll end up, what will happen, and well, everything we have defined and what we have thought that would exist forever would suddenly all just disappear. I mean we can't have all the answers, can we?" She asked.

"You ask some serious questions there, L.P." I said, "But come on," I jumped off the bed, "Want to play some one-on-one Quidditch and sneak to Hogsmeade for some snacks after?"

Lily brightened. "Just like old times." I held out my hand for her so I can pull her off my bed. She looked at it for a moment and took it as I hauled her off the bed. Her hand was surprisingly warm and soft. It seemed like it would be rough for some reason.

I immediately dropped her hand once we got to the door and snaked my arm through hers instead. It was one thing to notice things about your best friend, but to lead them on was another thing. I liked the idea of being with Lily, but I wouldn't risk our friendship on anything; that was more important.

I arrived back to my dorm room completely worn out from tonight's adventure. Lily had beaten me for the billionth time in Quidditch. I wasn't bothered by it because I beat her in practically everything else. And it was fun as we sat in the Three Broomsticks, talking for hours about random stuff. There was no thing we talked about that ever got old or awkward.

I was too exhausted to change so I got in bed with my clothes still on. As I began to fall asleep, the faint smell of Lily filled my nostrils from where she had laid earlier. I know I shouldn't feel this sort of weird attraction toward her because she was my friend and because I was with Lauren, but it was simply not ignored like it once was.

And thus, she was right again. Love was complicated.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm…


	26. Captured

**Disclaimer:** Heck no, I'm not J.K. Rowling

**A/N:** Just had to get this chapter out there in case I might not get the chance since I'm going on vacation in two days. Hope it suits you well.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Captured**

**Albus' POV**

_The music began to play and I walked down the aisle. People turned to get a good glimpse of me seeing as I was the son of the famous Harry Potter. It was supposed to be a happy time, practically the happiest moment of my life, but the music reminded me of a funeral. People's fake smiles showed they didn't really want to be there, they were just there to see it all happen. And every step felt like it was a mistake. Maybe I made a mistake._

"**Crush"**

I was extremely upset when I heard Jamie and Lorcan were going out. _Curse Lorcan for beating me to asking her out. Wait, he didn't ask her out. Jamie had asked him out._ The very thought made my gut feel like heaving.

Of course Jamie would prefer Lorcan over me. Lorcan had more balls than me. Thanks to Davina every girl thinks I'm too sensitive.

"Man, let it go," Brandon said as we made our way out of Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"I bet you never seen the inside of a rejection," I muttered.

"Oh really? Jacie wasn't the first girl I tried to ask out after Rose," Brandon said. I looked at him surprised.

"Who rejected _you_?" I asked.

Brandon tightened his jaw, "I rather not talk about it so moving on. You need to find another girl. We need to find someone cool, collected, and of course, very bonita."

"And what do you suggest, little cupid?" I asked. Brandon smirked.

"Say, what you want, Al, but I think this calls for a new adventure," Brandon said, grabbing me by the shoulder to turn me to look at a group of Hufflepuff girls moving down the stairs most likely to the Hufflepuff House. I was confused. "Just think what size and shape each will be like once you accidentally get into their dorm room," he half-whispered.

"Oh, hell no," I said, retreating in my tracks.

"Dude, just think how legendary you'll be. And just think of what Davina would say. Oh my God, why did I ever let him go," He imitated a girl's voice.

"I'm over Davina," I said.

"Yeah, and I'm over Rose," Brandon snorted. I gave him a pointed look. _We are not going to start this again._

"Hate to break it to you, but I don't think those two are going to break up anytime soon," I said.

Brandon sighed, "And that's like the billionth time you said that to me. Every day you're sounding more and more like your sister."

"I am not like my sister," I said defensively.

"Then lose that pitiful doom and gloom. You just got to have a little bit of faith that everything will work out in the end."

"Oh so I should have faith that by some chance Davina still fancies me. And don't even tell me to start going out with other women because I did try and Jamie was gone in a blink of an eye."

"And there's your problem. You whine too much. Besides Jamie is one girl, what about the others? There are plenty of single women in this school."

"Oh really? Because the only single girl I know is my sister and that's rather disgusting," I said.

"So, how about it? We sneak in one of the girls' dormitory and pretend like we were traveling down some secret passageway and had no idea where it would end up."

"But that's an invasion of privacy. I don't want a girl thinking I just want to be with her just for sex," I said.

"But, that's what girls want you to think. They love it when guys make a fool of themselves in front of them. They thrive for it. Just think what will happen afterwards. Girls will fawn over you. It won't be just about picking one, but picking many." _Oh, I'm sure. Girls are more willing to pick me over Brandon. Yeah, right. _But then again everybody thinks Brandon is going out with Jacie, which would increase my chances.

"All right. All right, I'm in, but if this isn't worth it in the end, I swear to Merlin, I'll hang you outside on your arse."

"It will be mate. It will be."

* * *

We walked along the corridor and saw my sister sitting upon a window ledge reading some book.

"Hey guys," Lily said, without looking up as Brandon and I stood beside her.

"What's little Miss Potter up to today?" Brandon asked. Lily held up a book to Brandon.

"Reading, duh," she said. "I didn't quite expect company."

"See what I mean, Al?" Brandon threw an arm around Lily's shoulders, "Now, that's how you should take charge." Lily threw Brandon's arm off her.

"What are you two even talking about?" Lily asked.

"None of your…" I began.

"Davina. Your bro's going to visit her today," Brandon lied for me. Lily raised her eyebrows at me. "She's giving Al the guilt trip, but Al doesn't know how to tell her that he has _moved_ on."

"That's not true," I said. _Of course make me out to be some wimpy ickle kid. Thanks a lot Brandon._

"Well, the only reason she went out with you was because our dad's famous," Lily noted. _Gee, way to make me feel even better, Lils._

"And because you're rich. Girls like rich people," Brandon added. Lily looked offended.

"Who says we're rich?" Lily asked, "Just because we're famous doesn't mean we're rich. We have the same amount of money like most families. Anything else we give to those in need. And girls don't just go after guys because they're rich."

"Oh, really? I know one girl in particular," Brandon grumbled.

"Here we go…" I said rolling my eyes.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"We're all sick of you going off about Rose and Scorpius," Lily said, "It's as annoying as someone using their nails to scratch on blackboard."

"I'm just telling the truth," Brandon said, "I mean what girl wouldn't want to date a guy with a load of money?"

"And what girl would want to date you since clearly you're father is neither as rich nor as famous as ours," Lily snapped.

"I'm offended," Brandon said.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," Lily said who was not sorry at all. Brandon turned to me.

"Well, you've got to start finding someone soon to show Davina you moved on," Brandon said, gleaming at me. "And the way you've been going you'll probably be lucky if you land a date with Scarlet Wingleson." Scarlet was a Hufflepuff in our year.

"And what's wrong with Scarlet Wingleson?" Lily demanded, snapping her eyes from her book back at Brandon.

"Well, come on L.P, have you seen her? She isn't exactly the prettiest person to look at," Brandon said sniggering.

Lily threw her book in her bag and jumped off the ledge, landing hard upon Brandon's feet. Brandon yelped: "Jesus Christ!"

"Sorry, I thought it was bug," Lily said in that not so sorry tone again and then made to move away, but turned around one last time with angry eyes, "And my name is Lily. Not L.P, it makes me sound not-so feminine." And she was gone.

I heard Brandon snort: "Not so feminine," he shook his head ridiculously. He would have laughed, but he was too busy massaging his feet to do so.

* * *

After Brandon talked to Lily about Davina, a part of me felt guilty about not visiting her. She was, after all, my ex-girlfriend. It was cruel what she did to me and I really was over her and I had to be since she was having someone else's baby, but it made me feel guilty nonetheless.

I told nobody where I was going at lunchtime. Davina frequently visited the Hospital Wing. At Christmastime she would leave to stay home permanently.

I walked up the Grand Staircase slowly. I did not want to spend too much time with her after everything that has happened between us.

I sighed before I entered the Hospital Wing and went through the doors. I found her lying in a bed in the far left corner. She was looking out the window, however, when she heard me enter she looked to see who the newcomer was.

"Al," she said in a shocked voice, "What a surprise."

"Er, yeah. I just thought I'd see how you were doing," I said, as drifted over to her bed.

"Oh wonderful. If you're going to go off about abortion, save it. Lorcan and Jamie wouldn't shut up about for a complete hour."

"Yeah, I know, I heard them talking about it, but I'm not here to talk about that kind of stuff. It's really your choice, anyway."

"That's sweet of you to say," she said, smiling. "I'm still a bit of shock by what happened. I suppose I rushed things when I shouldn't have." She looked so sad. I almost wanted to sit on the bed with her and comfort her, but I held myself back from making such a mistake.

She looked up at the ceiling with a weird expression upon her face.

"Davina? Are you...all right?" I asked. I waited for her to respond, but she continued to look up at the ceiling, but all too soon she started crying. Not just crying, but bawling._ Woah, did not expect that to happen._

Her hands immediately sprang to her hair in order to have something to grip. I immediately went to the chair beside her bed.

"Come on Davina, don't do that. Don't cry," I said.

"You don't understand," she let out. "I'm ppregnant. I don't know aanything about how to be a mmother…or hhow to take ccare of child. Why me? Why me?" she moaned through her tears.

"It happens," I said, "It just happens."

"I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready…"

"Maybe it's a good thing," I said cutting her off. She had stopped crying and looked at me like I was the stupidest thing she has ever seen.

"How is having a baby a good thing?" She asked, "It shows how stupid I am, how irresponsible, how selfish, and how stupid," she said.

"You already said that," I said.

"It's true," She pressed her hands over her eyes, "I' m so embarrassed. Nobody wants to talk to me not even my friends. They haven't even visited me once. Seth's the only one who has but it was only for a brief moment. He hasn't changed. I bet he's gotten loads of girls pregnant before."

"Are you kidding? Seth is probably scared shiteless. You can't exactly count on that he'll be by your side just because you had his child. Maybe he'll never get to see his or her face, but the one good thing that comes out of this is that you're bringing a new child into the world given that everything goes well the way it does." I probably shouldn't have said the last part, but what do I know.

Davina looked at me with her scared brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I broke up with you," she whispered. She reached out and put her hand over mine, which was lying limply at the edge of the bed. "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

I nodded and stayed with her like I promised until she was fast asleep.

* * *

I can't believe I decided to go along with Brandon's stupid plan. _Sure, back when we young and innocent, we did crazy things like this, but that was also when Scorpius and Brandon had gotten along._

It was pretty pathetic how both of them had thrown a friendship away over some girl; my cousin in fact, but I had no desire to convince either of them that they were acting like children fighting over a favorite ball. It was between them.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I said.

"Relax, Al, you'll thank me later," he said as we walked along a stranded passageway, Lily and Hugo had found when they were second years.

"This has disaster written all over it," I said. Brandon snuck over for the eighth time to a door and listened in. I frowned. Brandon had told me Shane Peakes saw a gang of girls walking along this passageway for a little get together every now and then. I didn't believe a word of it. Peakes might have just seen the Grey Lady who sometimes passed through here.

"Brandon, you're not going to hear anything so let's just go," I said.

We heard someone squeal from on the other side of the door. Brandon gave me a triumph smile.

"Excellent, they're probably having a pillow fight," Brandon said, pushing me in front of him, "Go on. Open it!" He urged me. I sighed and pushed open the door.

But, it wasn't a pillow fight that Brandon had hoped it was. Instead of walking in on Hufflepuffs as we had hoped, we walked in on the Slytherin girls. And inside they weren't acting like those silly giggly girls we had also hoped for, but more like suspiciously up-to-no-good girls. I looked in the center of the room and saw a big cauldron brewing with a strong scent that I found revolting. Whatever it was, they were definitely doing something wrong.

"Who invited the Head Boy," Peony who was the farthest from us, but facing toward us. It seemed like they were in a séance. I immediately straightened up and decided to play the role I was supposed to play in this scenario.

"You better hope that's pumpkin juice," I said, looking at their potion. Some of the girls looked nervous at the thought that I caught them in their little act. "And it better not be forbidden or I'm afraid each of you will suffer the consequences, which could mean expulsion from school."

"Shelly, you were supposed to lock the door," Peony snarled at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought I did," she whimpered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You're so dumb," Peony sneered.

"Cut it out Peony, it's not just Shelly's fault. We all in this together," a voice next to me spoke up. I looked over and saw Violetta Goyle giving Peony a dirty look. She shifty her eyes up at me and I can immediately recognize the uneasiness in them. If I had a chance to guess, Vi seemed like she had been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I stepped over to the potion and pulled out my wand. I conjured a stick from it and put it in the potion. It sizzled at once and it was shorter than when it first started out. _Hmmm._ I did another little experiment using the stick as I was taught in Potions and knew the potion to be a type of poison.

"So, tell me who were you going to force fed this poisonous potion to?" I asked without looking at anybody in particular.

"It's poisonous?" Shelly asked surprised. _What a faker._

"Shelly, shut up!" Peony snapped, "He knows that we know it's poison. And it's really none of your business, Potter," Peony snarled, "Just deduct us each fifty points from our House and we'll forget all about this misunderstanding." I glared at her.

"I would refrain myself from speaking any further, Wenters, you're in enough trouble as it is." Peony crossed her arms in anger. Her pretty gray eyes filled with anger. It's a shame she was evil. Scorpius might have given her a chance, if she wasn't. "So, I'll ask again, who were you going to feed the poison to?"

Nobody spoke. Ever girl was looking at Peony who wasn't going to say anything. I looked at Vi. She was looking at the ground. She clearly wanted to be anywhere, but here. She glanced up at me again and then back down again. She knew something. She was keeping it silent.

"All right, fine, I'm going to report this to Headmaster Pace and he'll deal with your punishment one by one."

"Oh and what about Longbottom?" Peony asked, "He's not a Prefect." I looked back at Brandon.

"Yes, I know that," I said sternly, "I caught him out of bed and he has detention as well as writing lines for two weeks."

"Bullshite," Peony said, "Everyone knows you're his best mate. We're not stupid. Well, maybe Shelly is, but none of us are."

I glared at her, "Wrong again, Wenters. At the moment we're not friends because I deducted twenty points from Hufflepuff as it is and any friend would be insulted, am I right, Longbottom?" I asked.

"Sure, man. You can't even cut your best friend some slack. Consider us over," he said. I almost laughed, but I gave him a warning look to show I meant business.

"I still don't buy it," Peony said.

"Wenters, to your House, or I'll have you out of this school before you can say 'Magic," I snapped. Peony shut her mouth tightly and turned to her little gang.

"Let's go. We're done here," she said and pushed past me as the rest followed behind her. I pointed my wand at the poison, flicked my wand, and it all vanished.

"But that took us almost two months to make," Shelly complained to Jane Rookwood. Vi was the last one to follow out, but I held her back. She looked at me with annoyed look.

"You can stay behind. I've got some questions for you," I said. Vi let out a disgusted sigh.

"Fine," she said and sat back down in her chair. Brandon closed the door behind us. I turned on Vi.

"What were you girls up to tonight?" I asked.

"Sorry, Albus, even I can't tell you that," Vi said.

"Who was the poison for, Vi?" I asked raising my voice slightly. Vi narrowed her eyes.

"You don't want to know," she said in a tone I never heard her speak before. I raised my eyebrows at her in shock. "But if I were you, from now I would keep my eyes wide open."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I said. I'm against this just as much you are, but sometimes to know what's going on you've got to blend in," she said, with that she moved past Brandon and I and exited.

I looked over at Brandon who was looking at me with a frown. Suddenly, he broke in a smile.

"Damn, Al, I never want to piss you off."

"It's my job," I said giving a shifty shrug, "Sorry for deducting points."

"Eh, don't sweat it. It was worth it. I'm just impressed you didn't let those Slytherin girls get to you. Hey, maybe you'll grow enough balls to ask a girl out this time," he said.

"That was almost funny," I said and we left.

* * *

**A/N:** There is something very crucial in this chapter you must pay attention to.


	27. Lustful

**Chapter 27: Lustful**

**Dominique's POV**

_I didn't want to feel guilty after all now I know what it felt like to have my heart pulled out of my chest, but I was. I wanted to apologize and for so long I have been trying to keep a certain image to those who surround me. I wanted others to know I was strong, but the truth was I was just like them. And now, I have lost the only guy I have ever felt comfortable around._

"**I Hate This Part" **

_Ugh, what a day._ I can't wait to kick off my heels and collapse in bed._ Thank God this is my last year._ School is so exhausting.

I said 'bye' to Jamie, answered the Ravenclaw Eagle's question, and went into the Headquarters. Heads turned at my appearance.

"I like your shoes," a younger Ravenclaw girl said. I gave her a smile and kept walking. I wasn't about to pull a one eighty to talk to some in lower standards. _Puhlease._

But, I'll have to find a new pair of shoes next Hogsmeade trip since by tomorrow, the girl will be wearing the same shoes as mine. Girls, like her, do that all the time. It's beyond annoying. _It's my trend, not theirs._

I opened the door eagerly. Oh bed, how much I missed you. I was about to run and flop on my bed, but someone was already in here.

It's not like it's surprising someone is in here since I share it with three other girls, but most of them were all down at dinner. The person in the room was Cecilia Chen.

Cecilia was sitting on her bed hugging herself tightly. Silent tears were pouring down her cheeks making her make-up smudge around her eyes. Her once pretty face was now red and puffy. _Oh my God. _

"Cee? Oh God, are you all right?" I asked.

"Nno," she managed taking in a gulp of air. I sat down beside her. Any minute Rose and Gia will be up here as well and they can't see her like this. _Well, Gia can't. She'll talk._

"What happened?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"He [she sniffed] stood me up." _That's right, she was going out tonight._ I didn't know with who because it wasn't any of my business, but it must have been somebody since she got all dressed up to spend some romantic evening with him.

Normally a girl would respond with: "I'm sorry to hear that," or "What a jerk," but those girls only fool themselves into thinking they'll just get over the guy they have been obsessing over all night. Then again I'm not like most girls; those stupid girls who put themselves out there.

I'm not one to say I know better, but I have been on seven dates, I have had four boyfriends, and I have been kissed by six guys and I have never had my heart broken. Situations, like in Cecilia's case, happen because they let their guys walk all over them.

"How exactly did he ask you out?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked through tears.

"Just answer me," I said calmly.

"Through owl," she said.

"There's your problem."

"What do you mean? Owls means he's shy to ask me in person. I think it's sweet."

"Wrong, owls means he's not serious. If he isn't man enough to ask you face to face then he's only interested to make him look good. It's such a common mistake, but I thought you of all people would have known that by now," I said. Then again, Cecilia isn't the brightest witch I know.

"You're not very comforting," she said.

"No, I'm not."

"You wouldn't leave if I asked you, would you?" Cecilia asked.

"No, I wouldn't," I said, "I'm not much of a friend, either." Cecilia was only second rate friend. I had only one true friend, Jamie. Everybody else either wants to be my friend or just envies me. And there are always those who could care less about me and mostly, those are the geeks.

The door swung open and in came Rose and Gia.

"I can't help it, I'm still pissed," Gia said. "What could Corey see in that…in that slut!"

"Gia!" Rose said with a shocked expression like she never heard the word before. Rose looked at me briefly and then pretended like she didn't see me there. Right…I called her slut once. But, that was only because I thought she screwed over my best friend by sneaking around with her boyfriend last year, but clearly, I was proven wrong.

I did actually try to apologize. It was one of those rare occasions, but Rose still held a grudge. Whatever. Rose is a goody-good anyway. There is only a certain standard when it comes to her. All my cousins are odd in their own way.

Hugo acted like he was some kind of hero because he was the tallest and broad, but he's one big pussy if you pinch him too hard.

Roxanne only cares about her own well-bring. She does what's best for her. She's a lot like Cecilia, only smarter and can defend herself in her own fights. She's not afraid to back down to prove she's right when most of the time she isn't.

Molly and Lucy are of the few I can tolerate. Molly is quiet and doesn't make a big deal out of things. However, Lucy is the most selfish person I know, but she knows style unlike some people. I really don't know how Lucy and Molly can get on well together even if they're twins.

Albus is too much like a girl, it's hard for me to have a conversation with such a sensitive person.

And I can't stand Lily. Her sarcasm isn't even funny. We often got in arguments when we were young, but now, we completely ignore each other.

However, Rose is the only cousin I get along with, believe it or not.

"Cecilia, are you all right?" Rose asked, now seeing Cecilia sitting next to me. Gia popped her head over at Cecilia. Before Cecilia could respond, I cut in.

"Yeah, she's fine, but her cat isn't. She found it died this morning."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Cee. That's so awful," Gia gushed out. Cecilia nodded in thanks when there was nothing really to be thankful for.

"I know just how you feel," Rose said, "When Crookshanks passed away, Mum and I were sad for days. It's truly awful how such things like this happen especially when you had so many memories with it." Cecilia nodded her head again. Suddenly the door swung open and a note flew itself into Gia's hands.

"Oh my God, is he serious?" Gia said looking over the note.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Corey, just sent me this and just after I caught him in the broom closet with that…"

"Yes, yes, what did he say?" Rose asked not wanting to bring up the word 'slut,' again.

"He wants to talk to me," Gia said. She immediately grabbed Rose's wrist, "Come on, you're coming with me to talk to this git."

"But…I…oh, all right," Rose said, as Gia dragged her out. I sighed and got up from Cecilia's bed. But, I was surprised when Cecilia grabbed my wrist. I looked down at her.

"Thanks," she said, "for not telling the truth." She let go as I flung myself on the bed like I wanted to the whole night.

"I wish guys weren't such jerks," Cecilia said.

"Here, here," I responded.

* * *

The next night, I called for a Ravenclaw get together (girls only). After last night, I felt something had to be done and what a better idea to address a group of girls who have gone through the same things as Cecilia.

The last of the girls who arrived was Rose. Her cheeks were faintly red, probably from just snogging Scorpius not too long.

"All right, let's make this quick, I've got Head duties to attend to," Rose said in a bossy tone.

"Relax, Queen of Distress," I said, "This will only take a minute."

"So what have you called us all here for?" Gia asked, as Rose sat beside her. I surveyed everyone who was here. Gia, Rose, and Roxanne all sat on the sofa. Mariska, Molly, Cecilia, and Lucy each in their separate chairs and Jamie sitting beside me on a two-seat sofa. Jamie was the only Gryffindor, but I considered her just as much as a Ravenclaw as Rose and Gia.

"For revenge," I said. Each girl looked at me with a surprise look in their eyes. "I am so sick of every guy treating us like shite. So, I think we need to come up a plan to get them back."

"And why would _we_ need a plan? Some of us are actually happy with bloke we are with," Rose huffed. I saw Jamie look away when Rose referred to Scorpius without saying his name.

"Then let me ask you this Rose, was it ok what Brandon did to you last year?"

"Well, no," She said.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked.

"Yes, but…"

"If it weren't for Brandon and skiving ways, would you be with Scorpius now and perhaps he would still be with Jamie?" I asked her. Jamie flinched beside me.

Rose bit her lip, "Perhaps, but…"

"I rest my case," I said.

"Well, what about the rest of us?" Lucy asked, "Some of us don't even have boyfriends." I smirked at her. She doesn't know what I know.

"Well, maybe not, but perhaps, some of us are thinking of stealing or convincing someone else's boyfriend that she is the right one for her. Get what I mean, Lucy?" I asked. Lucy's face reddened. Being a cousin sure pays off big time if I want to catch one lying to my face.

"What is she talking about?" Molly asked, "You fancy someone and you didn't even tell me?" Lucy shook her head in no further discussion.

I continued: "And is it forgivable what Seth Davies did to Davina, Farleigh, Whitney, and even to our dear, Mariska?" I asked them. Mariska looked angry, but didn't say anything. I felt sorrier for Mariska of all the girls Seth had been with. Not only did Davies cheat on her with one girl, but three others.

"And Roxanne, don't even get us started with what happened with Connor last year. What guy just dumps his girlfriend on their birthday?" Roxanne shot me annoyed look.

I looked at Cecilia, but before I could speak she held her hand up, "Don't even bother talking about Milo," she said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"But you see what I'm getting at?" I asked the others. "We're just letting these guys walk over us like we're a piece of shite."

"Not just boyfriends, but girlfriends too," Mariska added. Everyone, including me, froze and looked at Mariska. _Is she…?_

"Uh, yes, girlfriends too," I said.

"I'm not gay," Mariska said, "I meant girl-friends as in your best friends as in your close friends." She shot a look at Roxanne. "But tell me Dominique, would Jamie tell you if your boyfriend is cheating on you behind your back?"

I was surprised by Mariska's question. I looked at Jamie. She gave me a reassuring smile. "I would think so. But, that's not what I'm getting at," I said.

"Then what are you getting at?" Mariska snapped, "Are you implying we should find better boyfriends who treat us with respect because it goes both ways for all our friends as well."

Roxanne shifted uncomfortable next to Rose.

Mariska continued: "A best friend should tell you when your boyfriend is cheating on you. She shouldn't be afraid to hurt your feelings, because she was telling you something that might hurt her even more in the long run. And your best friend shouldn't use you so she can get the spotlight because now, you have not only lost your best friend, your boyfriend, but also, the one thing you were good at."

"You haven't lost me," Roxanne said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to say it nice and clear? Get lost!" Mariska shouted. Before Roxanne could snap back at her ex-best friend, I pointed my wand at each of them and said, "Aguamenti." They were both drowned in water.

"Ugh, my hair," Mariska said.

"It looked dirty anyway," Roxanne snarled.

"All right, enough!" I said holding out my hands face forward at the both of them. "We understand, you two, have issues, but that's not why we're all here."

"Oh, really? I thought it was because we all had issues," Cecilia said.

"Can it, Chen!" I snapped. "All right this is getting out of hand. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all."

"No, let's hear it," Rose sighed, "What kind of revenge were you thinking of?"

"Well, Miss Head Girl, this is where I expect you to come up with some suggestions," I said.

"Oh no, this is _your_ meeting," Rose said.

"Although," Mariska spoke up. If she was going to go off about her best friend betraying her then I'm going to have to excuse her and I won't be nice about it. "I do have an idea."

"Well, let's hear it," I said.

"It only concerns one person," Mariska said.

"Oh? And who is this person?" I asked.

Mairksa smiled. "You." I looked at her confused. "Tell me Dominique, have you ever had your heart broken?"

"No, of course not. I'm not stupid to fall for their tricks," I said.

"Then, perhaps, you can show us how it's done. Perhaps you can switch the whole effect guys have on girls and have a guy chase you and see how he feels when you break his heart."

I giggled to show this was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, but nobody was laughing with me.

"Really? Come on that's got to be the stupidest plan I have ever heard," I said.

"Well, since you know so much better about how not to fall for a guy's charm then I agree with Mariska," Gia said. "Because once a guy realizes what you did to Seth, perhaps they won't treat us all like shite anymore." I gritted my teeth. Great, they're all gaining up on me.

"Just think, Domi, you'll be a hero for both parties," Rose said, "You'll get your revenge and you'll show us all up the only thing is you have to survive the challenge to get there, which frankly, I think even you will find very difficult."

I started laughing, "I highly doubt that. Fine, I'll do it. Name the guy." Gia perked up gleefully. Rose and Roxanne exchanged looks.

"Well?" I asked. "Who is it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mariska asked, "Dominique, how do you feel about breaking Seth Davies' heart? You've already mentioned once, twice, maybe three times a day that you would never crush on a guy like him." I pressed my lips together. Maybe I did mention that a few times. I didn't think they were actually listening.

Every girl was looking at me waiting for my decision.

"Deal," I said.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this," Jamie gushed out as we waited in the Common Room for the 'It Boy.'

"Piece of cake," I muttered, my eyes locked on the entrance. People were coming through. I patted Jamie's arm, "Here, he comes." I smoothed my skirt down and brushed a piece of hair behind my ears, "Wish me luck."

"Luck," Jamie whispered. I swayed my hips with one hand resting on my hip as I strolled over to Seth who was talking with Jamie's boyfriend, Lorcan, and his twin brother, Lysander.

"Hey guys," I said. They turned in my direction. They exchanged glances as they realized I was talking to them. I got a chorus of "Hey Dominique," in the process.

I looked at Seth and gave him a wide smile. "Oh," I said as I accidentally drop my lip gloss. I bent down to pick up and watched as Seth's eyes wander to my bum. I smiled. This was going to be easy.

"Well, excuse me boys, I'm late," I said and walked slowly out of the entrance. I waited outside the entrance for Jamie to appear.

Suddenly, she came rushing out. I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to get the details.

"Well?" I asked.

"Oh, he so wants you, Domi," Jamie said, excitedly. "Lorcan got the scoop and clearly, he wants you in many different ways." She raised her eyebrows several times.

"Good, I've got him right where I want him," I said, looking down at my nails. I could really use a manicure.

"You sure you can do this? After all you had a crush on him for awhile. You sure you won't be tempted to, you know, do it?" Jamie asked.

I sniffed, "I did not have a crush on him for 'awhile.' It was only temporarily. I had no idea at the time he was such a manwhore. Well, I did, but I didn't know he was going out with four girls at the same time. So, no, I highly doubt I'll be tempted to stick with him long."

"You sound sure of yourself," Jamie said.

"Well, yeah. I'm sick of all their bullshite. It's time we put them in their place. They can't always get what they want."

* * *

I walked back in after having dinner with Jamie. I couldn't help smiling after what had just happened. Seth had came over and asked me out in front of a bunch of Ravenclaw at dinner and I nodded in agreement. I was also smiling how Seth kept sneaking glances down the table at me. Jamie was telling me.

_I looked once. Promise, just once. Ok, maybe three times._ He looked entirely handsome in his loose shirt, but his smile had me wondering what it would be like to kiss Seth Davis and how so many girls had fallen for his charm.

I was about to open my door to my dormitory when two guys came out. Two guys meaning my brother and his geeky friend.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at them. They both spun around. _What perverts! Trying to sneak into my room on some dare or something._

"Hey Dom," Louis' friend said.

"Ew, don't talk to me like we're friends," I said, wrinkling my nose at Louis' friend.

"Don't listen to her, Cam, she walks around with a stick up her arse," Louis said. _Excuse me? I do not have a stick up my arse!_ I just don't talk to people who consider my brother normal.

"Well, dear me, I don't associate with people like you," I spat at my brother. "So do us all a favor and go back to geek palace." He is so annoying. I wish he would just transfer schools. And, I can't believe people know I'm related to such a freak.

"I wonder what palace you live at. I hope it's with people who can actually stand you," Cam cut in.

_What? Did he just insult me? How dare he?_ I was actually surprised Louis' friend dared say such a thing to me and also very impressed he had the balls to do so. And it wasn't like he said out of anger as well. He had a sly smile on his face like he just won the fight. _As if._

I put a hand on my hip and pointed my finger at him, "Listen, you little punk, don't be coming over here, dressed like some hobo, thinking you have the authority to talk to me at all. So learn to keep your wide mouth shut."

"Ok," he said, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. _What? I didn't scare him off? What a freak._

"What are you two doing still standing here? Move," I snapped. And they left.

* * *

I sat by myself at the library. I was trying to get ahead on my homework. Wednesdays was my homework day. I had to make room for plans with Seth. Everybody was talking about how Seth was moving on with me.

I couldn't help, but smile at every mention of people saying our names together. I was in a middle of a daydream about us when a bag slammed down in front of me, bringing me back to reality.

It was Louis' friend, Camdon, or whatever. He leaned an arm on the table acting like he was cool.

"So, I heard you were going on a date with Seth Davies to treat him how he has treated every other girl," the guy named Cam, said. _Get right to point, why don't we?_

"Who'd you hear that from?" I asked, defensively.

"Gia," he said.

"Christ. It's hardly been forty-eight hours and she's already spreading the word," I muttered.

"So, I take it, you're still going through with it?" Cam asked. I looked at him. _Seriously? Is this pervert placing some bet that I wouldn't go through with it?_

"Of course, I'm going through with it," I said, folding my arms.

"Good, I've got a proposition to take up with you," he said, sitting down across from me.

"I didn't ask you to sit down," I snarled.

"I know, but I felt like sitting." _Ohmigod, he won't even get up._ I pinched my nose, pretending he smells.

"I don't want your offer."

"You really don't have a choice," Cam said.

"Oh really?" I said, taking my hand away from my nose, and I leaned over to give him my best overpowering look. Cam just smiled back and immediately went to grab something out of his bag.

He waved a small black notebook in the air, "You see," he said, "I don't think Seth would be very happy if I accidentally slipped this in his bag so he knows what you're really up to." I looked back at the little black notebook and realized it was the diary I kept to take notes for tips and how to crush Seth Davies.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

He smirked, "I think you know that," he said. I thought back when I caught Louis and Cam coming out of our room. And here, I thought they were trying to sneak a girls knickers or get a glimpse of one of us naked, but it was clear that Cam and Louis were sneaking around to blackmail. Frick.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"I'm doing an article for HogsTime on the topic of popularity and I want to use you as an example."

"No," I said automatically. This is clear disaster. He'll just make me out to be a bitch, which I admit I can be, but we all have our moments.

"Fine, I hope you're not upset when Davies turns you down." I thought back to all the girls who were hurt by Seth and all the others who have been hurt by people like Seth Davies.

"Ok, ok, I will do it."

"Good," he said putting the diary back in his bag. Mental note: get back my diary!

"So, let's go. I'm ready," I said. Cam looked at me confused, "for the interview." _Stupid._

"It's not an interview," Cam said. _What?_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In order for me to get the information I need, I need an insight into the world of popularity. Get what I mean?" He shot back.

"You mean follow me around?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. _Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod._

"Absolutely not," I said. Cam looked around him. _What was he looking at?_ I looked where he was looking and Seth was flirting with some girl in the library. _Seth's in the library?_

"Oi, Seth," Cam called to him. He is not! He is not telling him. Seth looked up and saw us sitting there. He saw me and I saw his eyes light up. He said some line to get away from the girl probably putting a stab in her heart during the process and strolled toward us.

He's coming over here?

"Ok!" I practically yelled at Cam, "You can tag along." Cam looked at me for a split second as Seth made it all the way to our table then he looked up at his friend.

"Hey, man. Domi was telling me you guys are starting to go out. She was shy to call you over, so I thought I'd do the honors."

"You two are friends?" Seth asked, folding his arms and close to laughing like this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. _Well, it was._

Cam looked at me and flashed a smile, "Well, yeah, we hang out. Louis is her brother after all. Why wouldn't we get along?"

Seth shrugged. Cam got up from his seat, "Well, I leave you two at it." And he left and Seth sat down his spot.

"So, you were shy to call me over?" He asked. As if. Shy isn't a quality I would ever possess. I made a note in my head to write down: Guys need to know the girls they are going out before they make any judgment calls. Totally a throw-off.

I smiled slyly, "Why of course, you were, after all talking to that girl, over there," I said using my eyes to point her out.

Seth looked where I had pointed with my eyes at the girl still looking through books. She glanced up to look over at us and flashed a smile at Seth. I gritted my teeth together from walking over there and pulling out the girl's hair.

"Oh her?" Seth asked like she wasn't considered enough to be a human. He turned to face me, "She was in one of my classes this morning and I was just asking if she had notes because I kind of zoned out."

"Oh, I see," not believing him. "Listen, Seth, if you're going out with other girls…"

"No!" He said, "I'm never doing that again. I'm only want one and that one is you." I smiled. Seth placed a warm hand on mine. I looked at it momentarily. Most girls would be giggling madly inside and I was on verge of doing just the same, but I remembered what he did to all those girls.

"Good," I said and used my foot to play footsie with him.

* * *

"Aw, I want a freak," Jamie cooed as I retold what happened in the library.

"He's not a collectible, Jamie," I said.

"Oooh, someone has a soft spot for the freak," she squealed. I looked down at my watch with a bored expression.

"Got to go, Seth is waiting for me in the Great Hall, chao," I waved airlessly.

That night, Seth Davies and I kissed for the first time.

* * *

**Sneak Peek for the next chapter:**

People started rushing past me, screaming. Some even heaved into nearby trash cans. Girls covered their mouths in shock. Guys looked down in shame. It was as if time had stopped for a moment in silence as people looked high up at the ceiling where he swirled round and round and round and then ever so slightly he would start to spin the other way.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know this chapter seems a bit rushed especially at the end, but I don't want to go into details just yet. There will be plenty of that. And I changed the rating for safety reasons.


	28. Haunted

**Disclaimer: **I wish I was J.K. Rowling, but all rights are reserved to her.

**A/N: **I know I just did an Irisa POV, but this chapter is also crucial to the story. I'll warn you what you read below is quite depressing and also something that could make you angry.

**

* * *

****Chapter 28: Haunted**

**Irisa's POV**

_How could he do this to me? I stepped off the train and walked over towards him. Hugo, I will kill you._

"**Iris"**

_I'm writing to you. I don't know why I'm still here, but I feel as if you would have wanted me to stay. I have no one else who I feel like writing to so it is you who I chose. You've probably been wondering I feel toward you and well, here's how I feel:_

* * *

Lily and I stood outside a classroom waiting for Hugo. Hugo needed help from Professor Slughorn about the Potions assignment. I hoped he would get the help he hoped to get from Professor Slughorn since he's retiring this year. He should have retired twenty years ago, but of course, he wanted to stay. I think it had to do with Albus Dumbledore. I think Professor Slughorn wanted to keep teaching here until he passed away as well. Maybe he wants a special burial like Dumbledore. He would never would and I think now he's starting to realize that.

As Lily and I waited outside the classroom, Gunther Pusey had turned the corner. He instantly saw us and came over for a chat.

Gunther Pusey, _yes that's his real name_. What's worse is everyone calls him "Gunner" or "Gunner Pusey." Gunther is a Slytherin 5th year who is quiet, and obviously made fun of a lot. I give him props for keeping his temper. Not a lot of Slytherins would be cool enough to let people make fun of them.

Gunther isn't the smartest wizard or the coolest kid in school. It's a shame he is basically shunned from everyone else just because his parents didn't have the decency to name him better.

Girls were either afraid to date him or threw snide remarks back at him. For instance, once he asked Peony Wenters out. That was awful. Out of all the girls, he chose to ask her. She made a big deal that he had even thought there was a chance that she would ever accept him. She was the one who came up with the terrible nickname.

Gunther has become a friend to me from the start of the year. We sit next to each other in Creative Learning Experience (CLE). The CLE class was added when Professor Longbottom came to the school. It's a way of trying to open up to other House; to erase prejudices. In some ways, it has helped. For me, I've become friends with Gunther. In others, it has only increased the bitterness between houses. Slytherins still act as if your blood is where your status lies. However, the CLE class was one of my favorite classes.

"Hello Irisa," Gunther said, giving me a small smile.

"Hello," I said a bit shyly. We never talk anywhere, but in class. Suddenly, it felt weird talking with Lily being there. She wouldn't judge Gunther, but I still felt remotely odd. Maybe it was because Hugo was not too far away and if he were to see Gunther there, he would get the wrong message. Most people thought of Gunther as a total creeper. I was totally convinced of it too, but after getting to know him, he wasn't so bad.

"I'm glad I ran into you. I had something to ask you…" he had trailed off, quite embarrassed at the moment.

"Ask her what?" Came a voice behind us. All three of us were taken by surprise. Robbie Sweviz and a few other Slytherins approached us from behind. "What were you going to ask her Pusey? Were you going to ask Smitty Smith out? Were you Pusey?" Robbie asked. The Slyhterins roared with laughter. Gunther face had immediately turned beat red, showing all signs of anger towards them.

"Don't call him that," Lily piped up.

"What's that Potter? Sticking up for Pusey? I bet you wish he was asking _you_ out." The boys barked with laughter. "You two would look great together, you being a filthy bloodtraitor and he being a Pusey."

"Filthy? Who you calling filthy? I heard people complain about your hygiene, Sweviz. Don't you ever shower?" Robbie immediately took out his wand to point it at Lily.

"Lily," I said in an undertone, "Maybe we should go." However, she ignored me.

"I'd watch your mouth, Potter, or must we all remember Red Red Rotter?" Robbie's Slytherin friends roared with laughter again. Lily's face turned bright red. I wasn't sure whether it was filled of anger or…embarrassment. I bit my lip knowing I would be embarrassed if I were her. I had almost forgotten that day when the whole school found out when Lily had gotten her first period. That was when Annie was still around.

And Lily didn't know the truth. Nobody would have ever known she had her period if Annie and I didn't blurt out to Whitney and Lauren.

It was the day we were accepted into the popular crowd. _How could Lauren refuse us once we handed her her bitterest rival's embarrassing moment? _Back then it was popularity versus outcast; model vs. wannabe; and being noticed versus invisibility. Popular was everything back then at least we thought it was, but now, trying to be popular came right back and bit you in the arse. Sometimes I wished I took back the things I did and said, but it was too late.

"Stop it," I heard Gunther whisper, but not loud enough for Robbie and the other Slytherins to hear him.

"Oh, good one, let's all remember the day Lily got her period," Lily shouted across the hall so everyone can know she didn't care. "I had my days Sweviz, but I'm sure you had yours as well. Say, you're not still afraid of the Big Bad Malfoy, are you?" Robbie's face went red that made his freckles stood out like big bulging spots.

"Why, I oughta…" Robbie began furiously, but, Hugo had returned from the classroom. He looked so big compared to Robbie and the other Slytherins. He saw Robbie point his wand in front of Lily's face and came over immediately.

"Teasing my family again?" Hugo asked as he glared at Robbie, "If I were you, I would put your wand down before I knock you unconscious."

"Like you could, Weasley!" Robbie snarled.

"I've done it before unless you want our little crowd to see you being beaten by a Weasley. I've heard it isn't hard to beat you up after what Malfoy did," Robbie gritted his teeth.

"Next time, Weasley." He declared and walked away with his friends. Malcolm Dolohov was the last to turn around and gave a promising sneer that said: _watch yourself_. Hugo turned around to face Lily and me. He looked at Gunther.

"Beat it, kid." Gunther walked away with a sour look. Hugo rounded on Lily. "What in Godric's named happened here, L.P? I was gone for only a second."

"Irisa, can fill you in. I've…I've got somewhere to be," Lily said, not wanting to relive what just happened. I almost cringed at the sadness in her voice and I figured I knew why. Lily might have stood up for herself in hopes that everyone knew she didn't care what Robbie had said, but in reality, she did care. It's what I did that sucked the most.

They say sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt. They were wrong. Words are like the worse of all harmful things. Each letter is like a scar etched into our hearts. Each new scar enhances a chance to suicide.

* * *

The next day, I was walking to my CLE class. Gunther was walking a few paces ahead of me. A bunch of Slytherins were walking in the opposite direction. I watched at first as they pushed him into a wall and pretended like they tripped. The last Slytherin to walk by him kick his leg underneath Gunther as he tried to walk past them and toppled to the floor. The Slytherins laughed at him.

"Watch where you're going, Pusey," one had sneered as if he had pinched his nose while saying it. I wanted to shove them back or do something as they drew nearer. But, I didn't. I avoided them as usual and made my way into the classroom.

Gunther was sitting in his usual seat. I casually made my way over. I hoped he hadn't seen me. I hoped he wouldn't see me for who I really am; an unfaithful friend. I reluctantly sat down and dropped my bag beside my feet.

I took a peek over at Gunther to see if he was angry with me. He was drawing on a piece of parchment.

"What are you drawing?" I asked. He didn't look over at me, but he didn't seem to be in a bad mood either.

"Me, getting revenge," he said. I was a bit confused what he meant by that. He looked over at me and smiled. Oh, good. He wasn't mad at me or he didn't even know I was behind him the whole time so he couldn't be mad at me. "The other guys got a little carried away before class." I nodded.

I looked at his arms and they had bruises on them, "You should report them," I said.

"And get my arse kicked even more? No thanks. Besides…" he looked at his arms, "It's not so bad." He went back to drawing.

"Can I see it?" I asked. He looked at me briefly. "I mean, if you want me to."

"Sure," I said and passed the parchment over to me. I took it from him and looked at it. It was like a comic. He only had two slides done. The first slide was of what looked like Gunther in comic form and in the background there was a shadow, which must be the Slytherin bullies. Gunther's face looked sad and depressed. It showed the reality of it all.

Te second slide showed Gunther having an iron fist over one of the Slytherin's neck. His shoulders were wider. He was much bulkier. On his chest it read: Justice. This showed the fantasy.

I smiled and handed his superhero comic back to him. "It's really good. Where did you learn to draw like that?" I asked.

He blushed a bit, "Have you ever heard of Cosmolocks?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I haven't."

"Well, it's a bunch of warlocks who are superheros. They have extraordinary powers unlike regular warlock. I've liked them since I was five," he admitted.

I nodded, "That's really cool. I can't think of anything I liked for that long."

"Really?" He said.

"All right," Professor Longbottom called attention to the front of the classroom. The class looked at him for instruction. Professor Longbottom placed his hands on the desk.

"Today, we are going to do a bit of a creative writing workshop." The class groaned.

"Oh yes, I'm feeling very evil today," Professor Longbottom joked. There were a few chuckles from the classroom, "Now, I want you all to pull out a piece of parchment and write about a thing in particular that you admire greatly. If not a thing, perhaps a person and if we have time I'll call on some of you to share your piece." For nearly, a half hour Professor Longbottom told us to finish our last sentence.

"Well, I suppose we don't have a lot of time for we've got to move on, but maybe at the end."

We didn't get a chance at the end to share of pieces because in the middle of discussion the class was over and people were packing their bags and rushing out of the class before you can say: "late."

Gunther and I were the late bunches who like to take our time.

"What did you write about?" Gunther asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased. Gunther smiled and snatched my parchment out of my hands. I watched him read over my writing.

"I wrote about what it would be like to have a father," I said.

"But you have a father," he blurted out. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"He's just the sperm donor. He's not much of a father. I don't think he knows what it means to be a father." Gunther frowned at me and handed back my writing.

"What did you write about?" I asked.

"Eh, something stupid," he said. And like he did to me, I stole his parchment underneath his arms. "No…" He let out, but it was shortly drowned as he realized I had already gained access to his parchment.

"Well, let's see what Mr. Justice has to write," I teased in a good manner. I scanned over his paper and realized my name was mentioned numerous times. I soon realized the whole parchment was about me. He wrote about me.

He…he had a crush on me.

He was completely silent. I looked at him trying to see the truth behind his expression. "You…wrote about me?" I asked softly. He snatched it back out of my hands without a word. He packed up and left as quick as possible leaving me stranded.

* * *

_**I love you**__. I know how you felt about me and you knew how I felt about you. I'm sure it was eating you alive that I didn't feel the same. But, I loved your understanding of things. I loved of you understood me. I loved how we made fun of those who taunted us, humiliated us, hurt us. I loved how you were honest and open with me. You never felt like you had to hold anything back. Not many people do that. I loved how obsessed you were with Cosmolocks. I started to read them and I find them very engaging. I loved how you used to hum your favorite tune, right here next to me. Not many guys sing of woman singers like you do. I loved how you would listen to me. It's hard for me to explain to Hugo what I have been going through. He's my boyfriend he has to sympathize with me. He doesn't tell me when I'm out of line like you do. You were one of my friends and I loved you for that._

* * *

Later that day, Professor Longbottom had requested to see me. I didn't quite know what he wanted to talk about, but I figured I'd go just to get away from homework for awhile.

Hugo trying to act like some chivalrous knight of some sort, decided to walk me down. I was glad he was walking with me so he could protect me from Slytherin bullies, but sometimes I wished he would just let me walk by myself. I'm not that much of a baby.

We were quiet while walking down, but something was bothering me.

"Hugo?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't you ever wish you could just start your life all over again?" I asked.

He was a silent for a minute and then he replied with: "Yeah, sometimes."

"Don't you ever wish to just end it?"

"Irisa, what are you talking about?" Hugo demanded in a cold tone.

"Nothing, I was just curious."

"Yeah," he sighed, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't here, but I would never actually kill myself. Besides [he smiles at me] I would miss you too much." He gave me a reassuring smile and gave me a one-armed hug.

We reached the classroom.

"Do you want me to wait outside for you?" Hugo asked.

"No, that's ok. Thank you for walking me down," I said. He nodded and leaned and gave me brief kiss on the lips.

"I'll come by so we can walk to dinner," he said. I sighed.

"All right," I said, "See you in a few." I opened the door and stepped into the classroom. Professor Longbottom and a woman were talking inside. When I closed the door, Professor Longbottom and the woman looked up. Professor Longbottom gave me a smile.

"Ms. Smith, good to see you," he said cheerfully, "I see you got my message."

"Oh, yes," I said. He looked over at the woman and hold out at hand as a gesture.

"This is my wife, Hannah!" Professor Longbottom said, indicated to cheerful blonde-haired woman with a kind face and shimmering blue eyes.

"Oh, hello," I said. I felt a bit awkward.

"And what's your name dearie?" She asked.

"Irisa," I said. I hesitated for a moment and said, "Irisa Smith."

"Oh, is your father Zach-"

"Yes," I said abruptly.

"Oh, I went to school with your father. He was in my House," Mrs. Longbottom said. I didn't want to talk much about my father.

"I never met my father," I said. Technically it wasn't a lie because I don't remember him. Although, I felt like I really did remember what his smile was like. I don't know why, but I felt I did.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mrs. Longbottom said sympathetically.

"It's ok," I shrugged. I turned my attention to Professor Longbottom, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes I did," he said, "I wanted to talk to you about your career."

"My career?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you and Hugo came to me in the beginning of term, remember?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, I think I've got a few options for you to consider," he said.

"Ok," I said, still feeling awkward.

"Have you ever considered a career in writing?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Writing?" I repeated.

"Yes, your creative writing is really good. It shows a lot of emotion, but if you're not interested I've got another option you might want to consider."

"And what's that?"

"Well, there's private teaching, which is working with individuals in certain fields. I think you would be very good at that." I nodded. "And there's one other you can look into."

"An editor. Have you considered the HogsTime. I hear they are very…"

"I don't want to get involved with newspapers," I cut in, "I'm not very good at taking news." I can't think of one good thing that has come from reading out of newspapers. All they talk about are crimes, cases, tragedies, politics, crisis, declines, etc. All bad news. All news I can't handle.

"It's just a suggestion, but I think you should seriously take a look at your writing. It's in your blood."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your father…your father was good at it," Professor Longbottom said.

"Thank you for your suggestions," I said and without a good-bye, I left. I should have had never asked Hugo to go seek advice from Professor Longbottom. I am not, I repeat, _I am not like my father._

* * *

_**I hate you**__. After everything I've told you, you had to do this! I thought we understood each other. I knew you were depressed, I knew what they did to you, but why? Why did you have to go ahead and do it? You're inconsiderate of those around you. I hate you so much for that. Now, I'm stuck here all alone because of you. I am currently being counseled and have been asked questions about you. It's not fair! But, oh no! You had to drag me in this as well. Thanks, a lot. And you know what? I'm glad you're not here anymore. I'm glad I don't have to put up with you, feel sorry for you, or feel that somehow I'm betraying Hugo's trust. You left me here, so you deserved what you got._

* * *

People started rushing past me, screaming. Some even heaved into nearby trash cans. Girls covered their mouths in shock. Guys looked down in shame of the misfortunate event. It was as if time had stopped for a moment in silence as people looked high up at the ceiling where he swirled round and round and round and then ever so slightly he would start to spin the other way.

_How did this happen?_ _How could someone have let this happen? _And for the whole corridor to see his final act, Gunther Pusey's body hung from high above.

He looked like a puppet only with one string that was tightly wrapped around his neck. Most people would run from the sight not wanting to see his blank eyes and pained expression, but it didn't help with what was written on the walls: _**This could happen to you**_ was written in black ink.

To think of how someone who has been tortured his whole life, shoved into corners, locked in broom closets, dangled high in the air for others to laugh at him, insulted, betrayed, and humiliated. And it all came down to this. Suicide.

It wasn't the question: how could he have thought of such a thing. It was: why did it take so long for it to happen.

A lesson a while back from Professor Longbottom's discussions rang in my head: "Some of these kids are just better off not knowing the world. In other words, its better they had died young to go through just a cold and harsh life. It's like putting a horse out of its misery. Why let it be tortured when it can find peace much sooner?"

I took one more glance at Gunther and my stomach tightened. I ran to the nearest window and gripped hard on the ledge. I realized my whole body was shaking.

Strong arms were around me and I didn't have to look to know it was Hugo. I turned around and buried my head into his chest. I waited for the tears to come, but they didn't show. Somehow, I knew why, but I couldn't really explain it. For some reason, I think I envied Gunther Pusey. It's hard to think of it nicely, but I feel he got out while he could. He doesn't have to deal with all this shite anymore. I envied him for that.

* * *

_**I miss you.**__ Whether I love you or hate you, I still miss you. I always will._

"Ok, quills down," Professor Longbottom said. I realized my hand was still shaking after my last sentence. My quill fell out of my hands and left a small plot on my paper. Professor Longbottom collected the papers. I watch my soar off my desk and I continued to stare at the spot where it had been.

People started to look at me. _Why can't they look elsewhere? Why can't they just bugger off, just for once?_

Then I realized I was crying.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's a bit odd putting in a new class and having Neville Longbottom teaching both courses, but I often wondered how the witches and warlocks at Hogwarts learned about the things we do in our muggle world. Sure, there's Muggle Studies. But mostly, I feel that focuses on appliances and such things like that, that most pure-bloods never learned of. But, that's just me.

As for Gunther Pusey: I know this chapter was a bit depressing and sad, but this all goes along with the plot. Much more on the way!


	29. Letdown

**Chapter 29:**** Letdown**

**Rose's POV**

"_Lily, I need you here with me," I said, "I need a friend, more than ever. I need my cousin. I need to know that everything will be ok."_

"**Torn"**

It was entirely peaceful. Every now and then the breeze would pick up and toss my hair like it was nothing put a feather. It was nothing, but like a feather. I was lying face up on the Quidditch pitch enjoying the fall before it would be overturned by cold and harsh winds of winter. A hand reached over and covered mine, resting on my stomach. I squeezed it tight and rolled my head lazily to the side to see Scorpius almost doing the same exact thing I was doing.

"Imagine spending all day out here," I said. Scorpius smiled.

"I do, every evening we practice," he said. I hit him playfully.

"I didn't mean it literally, but I mean like right now," I said.

"I know what you meant," he said, "It sure gets your mind off things." I turned over on my side and propping myself on one elbow.

"Get your mind off on what kind of things?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, school, the future, parents, and whatever else that stresses me out," he said.

"Do I stress you out?" I asked. Scorpius looked at me, leaned up and kissed me on the forehead.

"Never." He laid back down, putting his arms behind his head. I had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling me again, but I held myself back from asking. We were supposed to be relaxing.

I looked at the sky as a bird lifted itself across the sky. I smiled.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's do it!" I said springing to my feet. Scorpius' eyes went wide open. I stuck out my hand to help him up.

"Do what, Rose?" Scorpius asked, wearily.

"Fly," I said, using my arms in imitation of a bird.

"Fly? You hate flying," Scorpius stated.

"Yeah, but I want to try it. You always make it sound so easy and maybe it is, so let's go. Come on, when do I ever ask you to fly with me?" I asked. Scorpius gave me a lopsided smile and accepted my hand as I pulled him to his feet.

"Well, all right," he said. He didn't show it, but I can tell he was just excited as I was. "Accio Broom," he said raising his hand as a broom came speeding out of the Slytherin locker room. Scorpius caught it lazily and twirled it in his hands like it was as light as tissue paper.

Scorpius got on the broom and patted behind him, "Come on, brave one." And just in a matter of minutes my worries came back. How do I know whether I will be secured on the back of a broomstick. Falling a thousand feet in the air didn't seem like such a great idea anymore. I started to get that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Rose?"

_Breathe. Breathe. You can do this. You will do this._ I hesitantly sat behind Scorpius. "Ok, wrap your arms around my stomach," he instructed. I wrapped my arms around him tightly thinking we were going to go right up in the air at that moment. "Not that tight," Scorpius gasped out.

"Sorry," I squeaked.

"It's ok," he said, trying to stay calm, "You ready?" _How can I not be? I was on the broom with my arms wrapped around my boyfriend and how can I not be ready?_ We were about to go up in the air whether I was or not. _Me and my stupid ideas. _I nodded against his back. "All right, here we go." He kicked off the ground. I screamed. _Oh my God, oh God, please don't let me die today._

"Rose, I won't drop you, I promise," Scorpius said soothingly. I did, however, relaxed a bit after all I did trust him that he wouldn't drop me or at least catch me if I did fall off.

After a few minutes have gone by, I decided to open my eyes. Trees were flying past us. I looked around and it wasn't that bad after all. Actually in a way it felt great. I snuggled into Scorpius' back.

"See? It isn't so bad," Scorpius said.

"You're right as always," I said, "It's actually kind of…peaceful especially since we're going fast as well."

"Fast? You call this fast?" Scorpius said surprised at my response.

"This isn't the fastest it goes?" I asked surprised.

"No, but do you want to see?" He asked. Before I could reply with a 'no,' he leaned forward, bringing me forward, and we sped faster through the forest. I shut my eyes tightly again praying this would all be over.

"Ok," I managed to yell, "Ok, you proved your point, SLOW DOWN." With that he slowed to the speed we were going.

"Sorry, did I frighten you?" Scorpius asked. _Yes, I thought I was going to die! But, how can I get mad at him? I can tell he felt bad for going too fast._

"Yes," I admitted, "But, it's ok. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I just like this speed so much better."

"I couldn't agree more, it helps me relax," Scorpius said, "And Rose I haven't been quite honest with you." I waited in silence for him to continue, "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid how you would react. When I told you I had told my parents about us, I told you they were angry with me, but it's much more than that. They, uh, disowned me."

"They did?" I asked, surprised. Scorpius didn't respond. "Scorpius, I'm so sorry. Oh, I knew this was a bad idea coming out in public."

"This was what I didn't want you doing. You're blaming yourself for something that is hardly your fault."

"But it is, I insisted we tell our families," I said.

"But, you see, Rose? It wasn't your decision to kick me out of the house." We were silent as we flew closer to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, softly.

"It's my business, I didn't want you to worry," he said.

"Scorpius, this is something big. This is important. You need to talk about this," I said. Scorpius sighed.

"Careful, we're going to touch ground. Lift your feet up so it doesn't get caught," he said. I did as he said and he carefully brought the broom parallel to the ground so we can get off.

He slung the broom over his shoulder while we walked back to the castle together.

"So, are you coming to the party?" I asked. I was throwing Gia a party for her 17th birthday.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I just got to take care of some stuff before I get there so I might miss the surprise," he said.

"Oh great, you're probably going to arrive at the same time as Gia and ruin the surprise," I teased. Scorpius grinned.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you, Rose," he said and leaned down and kissed me.

"Get a room," someone yelled out the window. We pulled apart and I smiled.

"Stupid first years," Scorpius muttered and we continued walking into Hogwarts._ Hogwarts, boy I was going to miss this place once I'm gone._

* * *

After my last class, I thought I'd hunt down a few more people to see if they got my invitations. The first person I saw was my dear cousin, Lily.

"Lily!" I called out to her and ran as fast I could toward her. Lily was walking alone, surprise, surprise.

"Hey," I said out of breath.

"Uh, hi," she said.

"I just got a quick question for you," I said.

"I can see that," Lily said.

"I just wanted to know whether you are still coming."

"Coming to what?" She asked.

"Gia's 17th Birthday," I said.

"Oh, can't. I've got detention. I got caught sneaking around past hours," Lily said, frowning, "And I've never been much of a party person. Party equals people, people equal disease. I think I suffer enough around here." I shook my head at her.

"Well, thanks for telling the truth," I sighed.

"Oh, you're welcome, have fun though," Lily said, giving me a tight smile, and walked away.

I found Dominique, Jamie, Cecilia, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Mariska, Albus, Hugo, and a bunch others and they all said they would attend. The only people I decided on not inviting were the Slytherins except for Scorpius and…_oh there's Vi!_

"Hey, Vi!" I called out to her.

"Uh, hey Rose," she said giving me a smile, "What's up?"

"I just wanted ask you whether you're going to Gia's party. You and Scorpius might be the only Slytherins, but your friends with Irisa and Hugo, right?" I asked.

"Oh, you invited me?" Vi asked, surprised. I don't know what I'm doing asking Vi. She wouldn't show up. She was just like Lily. She'll bail.

"Yes, of course, you're invited. We're friends and any friend of mine is a friend of Gia's," I said.

"Oh, so you're speaking on Gia's behalf," Vi said.

I frowned, "It's a surprise party."

"Sure, I'll come, what time?" Vi asked.

I shook my head. _Did I just hear right?_ _Did Vi just say she was coming?_ "Um, Lily's not going to be there."

"I know, she has detention, she told me. So, what time? I'm actually in the mood for a party," Vi said.

"Oh, be there at nine. I'll see you then," I said.

"Ok, see you," Vi said, giving me a true smile. Maybe I was wrong about Vi. She's actually a really nice girl. I was about to climb the stairs when I saw Irisa making her way down.

"Hey, Riss, you coming? To, uh, Gia's party. Hugo will be there," I said. Irisa looked up at me.

"Oh," She let out.

"I mean you don't have to. I understand whether or not you want to come because of um…" I didn't want to quite say Gunther's name out loud to her because what happened was still fresh in everybody's mind. It's been three days, but three days haven't been enough time for someone who had lost a friend to want to anything, but blame themselves for what happened. Of course, none of it was Irisa's fault, but it's natural for people to blame themselves in time of despair.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Irisa said.

"Oh ok, I understand…wait, you're going to come?" I asked, surprised again that she was going to make it.

"Yeah, I, uh, need to get out of my room for awhile and a party seems like a good chance," she said.

"Ok, great, I'll see you there, then," I gave her a small wave and walked on. _Ok, I think I've found everyone I needed to find._

"A party, huh?" Came a voice behind me. I turned around and there was Brandon Longbottom. I felt my throat clench. "Is Jacie and I invited?" he asked.

"As much I wish this wasn't true, but yes, you're both are invited because you're a friend of Gia's." I remembered my promise to Scorpius. I was going to try like I said.

"And we're friends," he added.

"No, we're not, at least not anymore," I said and walked away. I never knew how easy it was to walk away.

* * *

I waited in the library for Scorpius to show up. He came in just on time, twirling his muggle camera on his finger.

"Careful," I said when he pulled out a chair, "You might break it." He gave me smile and sat down.

"Ugh, I cannot wait until this project is over and down with," I cried out. I pulled out my wand.

"Where's your camera?" Scorpius asked.

I frowned. "Brandon has it, but thanks for helping me out. I knew he would slack off on this project and I really need to get a good mark on this project," I said.

"Why? You're brilliant in every class," Scorpius said. I gave a small laugh.

"Why thank you, but no, I'm not. I actually got an A in Transfiguration at the moment," I said.

"Really?" Scorpius said, surprised, "What happened?"

"Eh, I'm not very interested in it. I get bad marks sometimes, but it's all right with me. I can't always be like my mother, can I?" I said.

"No, you can't," Scorpius said, agreeing. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by:

"Well, look who we have here," Brandon Longbottom came up behind Scorpius, "Hogwart's finest couple."

Scorpius gritted his teeth. "I swear I didn't know he was here," I whispered to him to clear that I had no idea he was here because truth was, I didn't.

"Say, you wouldn't be-" Brandon began to say when he saw Scorpius' camera on the table.

"Are you done talking?" Scorpius asked coldly.

"No," Brandon said smirking at him, "I'm just getting started."

"Good grief, I've heard your uncle talk better than you do," Scorpius said.

"And I've heard-"

"All right, enough!" I said angrily looking between Scorpius and Brandon.

"Why are you even here? Rose and I are working on our Transfiguration projects," Scorpius said.

"Yes, and Rose is my partner, not yours."

"But nobody expected you to actually do the work," Scorpius retorted.

"I'm turning a new leaf this year," Brandon said. "Besides, if we're supposed to work with our partners? Where's Peony? Is she invisible? Man, I can't see her."

"Peony's your partner?" I asked Scorpius.

"Yes," Scorpius muttered.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked. Scorpius turned his attention away from Brandon to look at me.

"It doesn't matter," he said. _Doesn't matter?_ Peony has the biggest crush on Scorpius and everybody knows it besides Scorpius at least that is what Gia told me.

"Of course, nothing ever matters," I snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scorpius challenged me.

"Oh please do tell," Brandon said in a light girlish tone. We both ignored him.

"Peony is trying to get with you, Scorpius," I said.

"That's rubbish," Scorpius said.

"You know it might not _just_ be Peony…" Brandon tried to interfere. We continued to ignore him.

"You're always hanging around her," I pointed out.

"Only for the stupid project," he said.

"Or to get with her behind your back," Brandon said. Scorpius and I both turned to stare at him and we both said "Shut up," at the same time. Scorpius returned his focus on me.

"I'm not seeing Peony, nor am I planning to. How could you think I would do such a thing?" Scorpius asked me.

"I don't know. I just heard things," I said.

"Well, stop believing everything you hear," he said and got up out of his chair.

"Scorpius!" I shouted at him.

"Be back, I'm going to use the loo," he said without looking back. I stared after him with my mouth wide open.

"That went well," Brandon said smirking. I glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing," I said, putting my head in my hands.

* * *

I waited outside Scorpius' Transfiguration class since mine got out early. I haven't seen him since yesterday, but when he came back from the loo, we both apologized. _I know we've been arguing lately, but that only makes us better, right? We're starting to get more honest with each other and trust each other, right?_ Well, I sure hope so, because Scorpius has been the best thing that has happened to me.

The door opened and people were scrambling out of the class, relieved it was over. Scorpius came out and saw me. He gave me a smile and kissed me on the forehead. We were about to walk away when we heard a "hem, hem."

I looked behind us and there was Peony Wenters. She was giving me a small smile.

"Hey, Rose," she said. I stared at her.

"Uh, hi, Peony," I said. She gave me a small smile and walked closer to us. She gave a soft sigh.

"Look, Rose, I don't want any tension between us," Peony said with her arms folded.

"But there is," I noted. I didn't even want to look at Scorpius.

"I know, but I don't want there to be any more than has to be," she said. She hastily put out her hand, "So, um, what do you say, friends?" _Is she being for real?_ This time, I looked over at Scorpius and he was silent. He was just as speechless as I was. I looked back at Peony and her extended hand. I've known Peony for seven years and she's done things that seem wrong to me, but if this is what it takes for Houses to get together…well.

I shook her hand, "We can try," I said. She gave me a warm smile, which I couldn't help returning. She actually seemed kind of sweet. Like Vi, maybe I was wrong about her.

"Thanks, this really means a lot," she said. I nodded. "Well, I've got to go, see you around Rose, Scorpius." With that she left. I smiled and looked at Scorpius.

"Well, she doesn't seem bad like I thought she was," I said.

"I guess not," Scorpius said.

"Turn around," I said.

Scorpius snorted, "Why?"

"I want a piggy back ride," I said. He laughed and turned around. I jumped up on his back and hugged him around the shoulders.

"Where to?" He asked.

"The Ravenclaw House!" I ordered, pointing my hand straight ahead.

"As you wish," and he ran down the corridor as I screamed with delight.

* * *

It was a quarter to nine and hardly anybody was here. It was just me, my family (except Lily), Irisa, Cecilia, and Jamie. Great, just great. _I'm the worst person to throw parties. More of a pity party than a party at all._

The door flung open and Brandon came in with an arm slung around Jacie's shoulders. _And why, oh why did I invite him?_

"What a great party," he said, smiling. Jacie punched him. "This party could use a bit more people."

"No kidding," Al said. Brandon sniggered.

"I guess that's why I found all these people, waiting to get in," he said and pulled the door open wider. About fifty people came barging.

"Not everyone is as smart as you Ravenclaws," Brandon said over the crowd. I was about to yell at him, but then Gia came through the door with a drink already in her hand.

"Wow, a party," she said.

"Gia!" I cried out. She looked at me.

"Hey," she said, "I overheard someone talking about a party and I just had to be here and how dare you not tell me. So whose party is this?" she asked looking over the crowd.

"It's yours," I said, "Uh, surprise!" I waved my hands in air.

"Oh my God, Rose, you didn't," she cried out, happily. "You're the best friend ever." She gave me a one arm hug while holding onto her drink with the other. I smiled. It might not have been much of a surprise, but at least she was happy.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Peony come in.

"What's she doing here?" I asked. Gia looked behind her and saw Peony. She shrugged and sipped more of her drink. "Gia? Did you invite her?"

"No, but I don't care if she's here, it's my birthday. If she brings lots of people then I don't get a frick," she said then she chugged down the rest of her drink, pumped her arm in the air, and cried out: "Whooo!" She ran into the middle where people had started to dance. It's confirmed. Gia was already so wasted.

I looked around and saw Peony had brought two friends: Shelly and Jane. They went off into the party like they were already part of it, but Peony hung back a bit. It took the opportunity.

"Peony, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought we were friends," she began.

"We are, but you and Gia are not," I said.

"Well, that's funny, I thought this was _your_ party, but if you want me to go, I'll go," she said. She was challenging me. _Gee, what a friend. Arghhh!!!_ I wanted to scream out loud with frustration. But, I surprised myself by controlled myself from doing so.

"Fine, hope you have fun," I said.

"Oh, I will," she smiled. _I don't if I should be worried._

* * *

Midnight was five minutes away and I thought it would be a good time to bring out the cake I baked really early this morning.

I found Roxanne who was lounging on the couch with some guy, much younger than her.

"Rox," I indicated to her to come over. She looked relieved.

"Ok, Rox, bring out the cake," I said to her. She went to back and started wheeling out a huge cake with 'Happy 17th Birthday, Gia!'

I put my wand to throat and mutter the spell to magnify my voice. "All right, where are you Birthday Girl, get your arse up here, you old fart." I cried out across the crowd. I scanned the crowd for my best friend. "Gia! Come on, I promise I won't embarrass, but you better get your sorry arse up here." The crowd looked around for her. "Gia?" I asked. I whispered the spell to de-magnify my voice and jumped off the small stage.

I walked up to Dominique.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"How would I know?" She asked. I walked away to find someone else. I tapped a few people on the shoulders asking them whether they've seen Gia. Some of them didn't even know who she was. Someone came pounding down the stairs with what I knew to be high heels. I turned thinking it was Gia and she just went to the bathroom, but it was only Irisa.

"Hey Riss, have you seen Gia?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Um, Rose, you might not see Gia…for awhile," she said innocently.

"What do you mean?" I asked urgently. She pressed her lips together and made a thumbs up behind her, indicating she was up in our room. I practically ran up the stairs and whispered: "Thanks," to Irisa as I did so.

I opened the door to a darkened room, but what I came into wasn't Gia sitting away from the party as I expected, but Gia and Corey in her bed together.

I was such in a state of shock that I didn't know what I was to do next. They didn't even see me come barging in. They too busy, well getting busy. I immediately closed the door as quietly as possible.

I was furious. She blew off her party I threw for her to have sex with Corey. _How could she!_ As I reentered the room, people looked back up at me thinking I was going to give another speech.

"Go on, dig in," I said, indicating to the cake. I heard people rush to get a good piece from the big cake I baked for Gia.

* * *

I sat by myself, drinking Firewhiskey to get over what happened. It was working. _Kind of._ A few guys had staggered into me. They even tried to hit on me when they knew I was upset.

Scorpius had came after the whole birthday cake incident. He tried talking to me to forget about because she was drunk and not herself, but I was still pissed. I told Scorpius to just enjoy the party.

"Um, Rose?" Irisa said tapping me on the shoulder as she was looking behind me.

"What?" I snapped. She pointed ahead of me and her face had gone serious. I looked where she was pointing. It was Scorpius, my boyfriend. My smile faded away. Scorpius and Peony seemed to be like they were having a quarrel. She was trying to flirt with him; I can tell from a mile away. I heard her hyena laugh from something Scorpius said. That bitch! And Scorpius was trying to shove her away. I saw him look in my direction and then back to her. Peony had looked too and gave me a slight smile.

"Should you-" Irisa started to say, but right then and there: Peony leaned up and kissed him. A sharp throb went to my heart as heat started to collect within my throat. I watched as Scorpius hesitantly pulled away. I watch him mutter something to her. She smiled at him and then pranced away to take on the next boy she saw at least that is what I thought.

Scorpius turned and scanned the crowd and his eye landed on mine. I stared at him with disappointment written all across my face and walked away.

"Um, I'll just...go," Irisa said. I didn't say anything as she left. I put down my drink and got out of my seat and started walking away from this stupid party.

"Rose! Rose!" I turned to the new voice calling my name. _Of course. Scorpius._ I shook my head and kept walking. I felt him stretch out and grab my arm. I yanked it out of his reach.

"Rose, what you saw wasn't…" _Oh, please. Like I haven't heard that before._

"Scorpius, can you just please leave me alone!" I said angrily. I pulled away and slammed the door in his face. I walked out into the dark corridor and started down toward the Room of Requirement where a place I can be by myself. However, as much as I wished that happened, Scorpius came rushing out of the Eagle entrance just as I had done.

"Rose, can I please explain what just happened in there?" Scorpius yelled across the corridor.

"No, go away."

"Look, I've practically grown up with Peony. My father wishes her mother would restrain herself from him, but I suppose it got better when Peony's step-father moved in. Father and I never understood the friendship between mother and Peony's mother, but when your friend moves in next to you then I guess they're pretty close."

"Peony lives next to you?" I asked._ Oh my God._

"Oh?...I didn't tell you that?" He asked his face flushed.

"No, you didn't," I said. _What was this explanation supposed to prove?_

"Well, like I said we grew up together and we've been friends for the longest time and Peony has always been a…"

"Forget it Scorpius, I don't care about yours and Peony's history. Just leave me alone!" I started to walk away, but a door opened revealing Filch and Lily. _Uh oh._

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here. More students out of bed," Filch said in the most annoying voice possible.

"Detention, Weasley, Malfoy, tomorrow at eight," He said with a sneer. Filch left after, leaving Lily behind.

"Welcome to my world," Lily said and gave each a small smile then walked toward the Gryffindor Tower. I snorted and kept walking toward the Room of Requirement.

"Rose…" I looked back at him while still walking, but didn't say a thing. A shuffle of feet and I knew Scorpius was going to let me be.

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"And who'll take care of that?" I asked.

"I will," a voice said behind me. I whipped my head around. (2) was smiling; not in that ha-ha or charming way, but in that creepy scary way. I almost didn't recognize (2). (2) practically floated in the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Really (1), I practically run this show," (2) said. It was like I didn't know him anymore. I knew from this point on everything would be different.

* * *

**A/N:** Things are just getting interesting.


	30. Friend

**Discl:** Not J.K. Rowling

**A/N:** I switched the chapters around. So the preview in the last chapter will be in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Friend**

**Lily's POV**

"_He doesn't love me," I admitted. "He never had. Nobody has. And everyone knows I don't belong here."_

"_I love you. You're my cousin," Rose said, her eyes filled with sadness._

"_You're just one person and you're leaving after this year. I will be alone. And I don't think I can take being alone anymore. I need to go somewhere else, where people don't know who I am."_

"_That's impossible," Rose said._

"_Not if I become someone else," I said._

"**I Am What I Am"**

I used to be like her. You know, be like Rose. I used to believe that things would turn out naturally all right in the end. Like for instance, when Teddy would talk about Victoire nonstop I would tease him telling him they would naturally end up together. Turns out I was right.

I'm usually right about things, but I'm also, wrong about a lot of things. I knew Teddy and Victorie would end up together, but I didn't know how much they would argue about things. I always thought of them as the perfect couple like those in fairy tales or whatever. Turns out I was wrong about that too.

No, they haven't broken up or anything. They're just tired. Tired of working like dogs to get money for the cheapest flat in town. It's not very pretty, but Victoire has managed to clean it up a bit since last time I was there. They're tired of taking turns raising their one-year old daughter, Anjradora. She can be a pain when it comes to giving her food. I happened to be at the wrong end of feeding her in which she threw up all over my shirt. Lastly, they're tired of what every little thing has done to their marriage. They go through days when they hardly spoken a word to each other. Possibly it's because their jobs are at different times or they take turns looking after little Anj or they're in some big fight. I don't know. I just realize relationships and life as it is, is just plain hard.

So there's a point in time, I stopped believing altogether. I remembered when Al and James went to Hogwarts and I was immensely jealous that I had a whole two years until it was my turn. I was like my mother: anticipating every moment until it would be my turn to climb aboard the Hogwarts Express. But, when it did become my turn I had already had a glimpse of what there was out there for me. I no longer got my hopes up on things. I no longer believed that everything will turn out all right; I just went with the flow. I looked at things as they appear. Maybe that's why I had become so miserable over the years. _God, don't ask me why, I'm just another Potter trying to survive in the wizarding world._

But there is a reason behind how I view things now or why I'm not that shy, hopeful girl that my mother was. There's a reason why I was different from most of my family. The reason happened nearly a year after that fateful day Albus left to go to Hogwarts.

I had been snooping as always. James taught me everything he knew. So, of course I would want to hear everything my parents said when I was not around when actually I was around. Al and James would be coming home for summer vacation soon. They've just sent a letter telling Mum and Dad that they each completed their exams.

I was excited to finally see them and when they would teach me all these incredible things and tell me stories of all their adventures they had at Hogwarts.

Mum and Dad had just told me it was time for bed. When clearly every child knows when it's time for bed. My bed time was at seven and it was only six. An owl just flew in and I immediately knew there was something going on.

So I kissed them each good night and stomped on the first step several times indicating that I headed up to bed. _Not!_ I waited close to a half hour until I listened in.

"Harry! You know perfectly well we have to be careful of her," Mum said. _Why would they have to be careful of me?_

"I know, Gin, but letting her not attend Hogwarts? That's a bit too much," Dad said. _What? No Hogwarts?_

"What do you mean I can't go to Hogwarts?" I demanded as I walked into the kitchen. I know I completely gave myself away, but I wanted to know; I needed to know. Both of them turned their heads at me.

"Lily, you're supposed to be in bed," Mum said.

"I couldn't sleep," I said, pretending to rub my eyes of sleepiness.

"Maybe we should tell her, Gin," Dad whispered to her.

"She's too young," Mum said in a half-whisper. I hate it when they do this. I hate it when they try to keep me out of everything. Whatever it is they were talking about, it concerns me and I think I have every right to know.

"I want to know," I said, "I want to know why I can't go to Hogwarts. Al and James can, why can't I? Am I a squib?" I asked. _That's got to be it. I'm a squib. What am I supposed to do? Al and James will never let it go. Oh my God, what if I'm a squib! _

"No, of course not," Mum said bending down to come even with my face.

"Then why do I have to be careful? Why can't I go to Hogwarts? I promise I'll be good," I said. Mum looked away as she bit her lips.

"You have this disease," Mum said.

"I don't understand," I said. Mum looked on the verge of tears. So Dad took over.

"Lily, remember when I told you who you're named after?" He asked.

"Yeah, Grandma Potter," I said, announcing proudly. Dad gave me a weak smile.

"Yes, and she was a muggle-born," He said, "Which means she had muggle parents." I nodded. I knew that. "Your Great Grandparents were diagnosed with cancer. Cancer is what caused their deaths so many years ago. Your grandmother had Leiomyosarcoma, a kind of sarcoma." He was speaking words I never thought existed. Big, huge words. I didn't understand what they all meant only that I had it. I never heard of cancer before, but it sounded as if it were an illness that can be easily cured with a potion or something.

"I still don't understand," I said, "Do I have this cancer thing?"

"Yes," Dad said.

"Can't I just be given a potion then?" I asked.

"No, it's not as simple as that," Dad said, "You see, Lily, Muggle illnesses don't really mix with wizard illnesses. Both are completely different from the other. In most cases, wizards can create an antidote to muggle treatment, but there is a law restriction that prohibits wizards to use that certain kind of practice. The restriction is only necessary to those who are _exceptions_. Wizards don't want muggles knowing of their existence."

"But what if it saves a muggle from dying?"

"That is the exception just as long as the muggle is bonded to a witch or wizard by marriage or birth."

"But what about muggles who aren't, Daddy? Why can't we save them too?" I asked.

"It's the law, Lily."

"But you've broke a hundred laws," I said, thinking of all his grand adventures when he was nearly almost my age.

"Only for a good reason and because everything was falling apart due to Voldemort," Dad explained. I didn't want to hear the explanation. I felt sad for girls and boys my age who had to watch their loved ones die when they could have been saved, "Lily, listen. Cancer is a common disease amongst muggles, but the thing is, even wizards haven't found a cure or potion for it. It's dreadful that you had to inherit the cancer cells," Dad said sadly.

"What does it mean?" I ask. Dad didn't reply. Mum started sniffling and I saw a tear slip from her eyes. "Dad, what does it mean?"

"You could die at any time," Mum replied and grabbed my hand and started to cry.

"Your mother thinks you should not attend Hogwarts only because if something ruptures your stomach. You could…it just wouldn't be a good outcome," Dad said. I realized Dad was afraid to say the word "die." _And who could blame him?_ He lost a lot of people he loved in his life.

That's when everything changed. I would not cry, I would not be "careful," and I would most certainly not miss Hogwarts.

"I don't care," I said, my voice now stronger. My parents looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't want to be careful, I just want to go to Hogwarts, play Quidditch, and be normal," I shot a look at Dad when I said "be normal." He always said that to us when he told us those stories. He should understand. I want him to understand. I don't care about living long only whether I had a good life.

And from that moment on, I saw things how they really appeared and joked about things that probably weren't very funny at all. It was who I was and perhaps, I would have been if I was never told of what I have.

It became official that at any moment I could die and I have had my close encounters with Death. The first was when Al and I got in a huge wrestling fight at home. I had just finished my second year. He had punched me in the stomach and I had felt my whole body go rigid. I was in the hospital for almost the entire summer. Mum was so angry at Al and I think that was also the moment Al and I started to fight a lot. We used to get along so well, but now, we barely have a conversation that doesn't involve fighting. I don't think Mum and Dad told Al, James, or even Teddy about my "disease." I would never tell anyone. Forget the pity party.

My second moment was last year when Malcolm Dolohov shot a Bludger that broke both my arms, but once I've got the Snitch I fell through the sky and landed on my stomach. The recovery was faster because I insisted I needed to play in the Championship against Hufflepuff no matter what. But, they ended up making me watch the game instead. Good thing we had won.

So both moments had to do something with my stomach and Death could have taken me any of those times, but he hasn't. I don't know whether he is testing me, teasing me, or whatever. I just don't think it's anything to be worried about. I mean I haven't died yet and luck clearly seems to be on my side.

* * *

_So is this crazy or what?_ Will surprised me by getting me a box of my favorite cookies. I suppose he did feel bad for cutting our time short at Hogsmeade and for spending most of his time with Lauren, but, I still can't believe he remembered! It was a sign I tell you! A sign!

There was another too. He was smiling at me in the halls a lot like we had a secret plan to run away together. Not that I'd mind if we did, but then it would always be ruined when Lauren came into the picture. I think she's following me or that she knows once Will starts actually getting his head together he'll dump her and move on to someone else…like me. But seriously, I really do think Lauren is noticing that Will isn't exactly hers to begin with.

I mean there was this one time when I was walking down the corridor and Will was coming down in the opposite direction. Will had flashed me a smile. I felt my body pull in reverse. Everything had been flipped. I began to return his smile and felt my mouth curl upwards slowly. But just when he gets to me he goes right on by. _Red light! Red light!_ I wanted to shout. I turned around and there he goes to Lauren who was waving energetically to him. He must have saw her come out of nowhere and thought that if he blew her off, she would get angry. _And God forbid, she gets angry._

Her hair whipped around as they walked arm and arm down the hallway. She leaned into him like how that married couples look walking together on sidewalks. How humiliating. _Merlin, Lily, pull yourself together. He doesn't want you._

_But he bought me thin mint cookies. He knew you love those. He was thinking of you._

_Yes, but he walked off with Lauren, not you._

_So? He doesn't want to fight with her. It's not like he__ knows I like him. But I just don't understand why?_ _Why doesn't he want me as much as I want him?_

_Beats me._

I've been having a lot of conversations with myself. It's quite pathetic. And there was this other time. Will had called me over to just talk to me about Lauren:

"Hey L.P, can I talk to you for a sec?" Will asked me.

"Yeah, of course you can talk to me about anything," I said. _Like how much you hate your girlfriend or how much we haven't talked since you had a girlfriend…_

"It's about you and Lauren." _Ok, there was no Will and Lauren, but what do I have to do with her?_

"Ok," I said.

"I know Lauren haven't been exactly the closest of friends-"

"No, not exactly," I said. My plan was to show him how much of a real witch she really is. You know like those creepy evil green ones only this one had blonde hair. _She was evil. Pure evil. God, Will why haven't you figured that out yet?_

"It's just that it's hard for me to be stuck in the middle of you two." I picked up my glass of pumpkin juice to take sip. _Here's an easy exploit. Dump her and ask me out._ "So perhaps, maybe you both can find some way to be friends." Cough, Cough, cough.

"L.P. you all right?" Will asked as I bent down trying to breathe for I swallowed the pumpkin juice down the wrong pipe. _Lauren and I, friends?_ I heard a flick of his wand and a glass of water appeared in my hands. I swallowed. That was better.

"Will, are you seriously suggesting-"

"Yes," he said. I looked back up at him. His face looked so hopeful and I have never turned him down. His friendship was important to me.

"I suppose I can try," I mumbled. _Does he even know what he is asking of me?_ He smiled and clapped me on the shoulder, "Thanks L.P."

"Yeah, yeah," I said waving my hand like it was no big deal. _It was a big deal. The things I do for bleeding love. Ugh. _I sat back down in my seat. "So look what I found at the bottom of my trunk," I started to say reaching in my bag.

"Are you kidding me?" I looked up and Will's eyes were looking down the table where Lauren was waving to him. "I've got to go, L.P., catch you later, ok?"

I didn't respond, but felt myself nod. He left. He left me. _So should I do what every pathetic girl does, fake a smile and pretend that everything is all right?_ I should, but I know I won't.

I think throughout this whole year so far he spoke less than two sentences to me. I'm beginning to wonder if he is trying to avoid me or whether he feels guilty about something.

I watched as Lauren stood up from her seat to greet Will with a kiss and together sat down together at the table. I wanted to use my wand to move her chair so that when she sat down she would fall to the ground messing up her perfect silky blonde hair. _Damn her._

_Get a grip, Lily._ I told myself. I should be happy for her.

_Even though she's a banshee wearing a wig trying to fool people into believing she isn't scary. _But I should be happy because he's happy. But how can I when he's with her…

_Even though she laughs like she is in pain. _She is just a lucky girl. She isn't as bad as I think she is. I mean she hasn't done anything to make me hate her besides what she did in first year.

_Not yet._ I should really work on my judgment. It's starting to make me out to be the villain. Perhaps I am.

I looked down at the piece of parchment in my hands with Hugo's, Will's, and my name scratched on it. We were trying to make our own Marauder's Map back in 2nd year as a way of rebellion. Only it would be named the Three Musketeer's Map. But, the three Musketeers were no more.

I think I've been let down by Will so many times, but I haven't been much of a friend to him either. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe I haven't gone out of my way to talk to him. I know he has a girlfriend and I know it's hard to keep one happy especially if she's a jealous girlfriend. I just wish Lauren would transfer or find a new guy to be with because if it weren't for the summer, Will and I would be together. I'm most positive we would have been. But, like I said, I'm not going to get my hopes up because even when you least expect things to happen; they happen.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon, the day after the big party Rose threw. So many people were talking about it like it was the thing of the century. I didn't ask what kind of things happened because it was all just drama anyway. I really can't deal with drama at the moment. I have enough on my plate every single time I see Will. My insides just can't handle themselves.

I was lying on my bed in the Girls Dormitory and Lauren had happened to come in. She gave one look my way and proceeded to her bed, which was next to mine, unfortunately. It was odd at the moment because there weren't many times we ended up in the same room just by ourselves. But, I wasn't moving. I was comfy and I didn't feel like getting up.

I watched out of the corner of my eyes as she moved around her bed looking as if she was just cleaning and sorting things out. She gave a sigh every now and then. I wish she would just leave so I can enjoy the peace and quiet, but she didn't. _Why is she cleaning?_ It's the second week of October. We just _got_ here.

Then all of a sudden she spoke:

"I know what you're up to, Lily," she said. It sounded like she had been rehearsing this for a long time. I couldn't even recall the last time we've spoken to each other, but when we played that small game of Quidditch outside.

"What am I up to, Lauren?" I played along. I decided that I would just let her speak her mind and then maybe she'll leave after she's done.

"I know you fancy Will and I know that every chance you've had, you've been trying to get him to dump me." I wasn't even going to point out that I haven't even mentioned 'dump' to Will at all nor have I even said anything bad about Lauren in front of him. So, instead, I remained silent. "You're not even going to deny it, are you?" She asked.

"No," I said. I'm going to be the bigger person in this.

"Don't even think that just because you're a Potter you think you can get anything you want," Lauren said.

"Now that's ridiculous," I said. I still haven't looked over at her.

"Oh, really?" she cried out, "How many girls have I heard talking about how much Professor Snape favors you and everybody knows he's hard to please."

"Wow, a portrait favors me, now what am I supposed to do about that? Lauren, where exactly are you going with this?"

"Well, do you think it's a coincidence how you were the only one who didn't fail his midterm when you complained for weeks that you haven't had a clue what was going on in that class?" Of course, it isn't a coincidence. Professor Snape fancied my grandmother and the fact that I share the same name and the same hair, basically thinks I her reincarnated. _But, hey, if gets me a passing mark, who am I to blame?_

Out of all the professors here at Hogwarts, Professor Snape had to be the weirdest of them all. He was unlike every Professor at Hogwarts. One, he wasn't related to any of the students like our Headmaster Sheldon Pace and our Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom. Two, he isn't a half-giant like, Rubeus Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures professor or a qualified as a creature himself like Frienze (the centaur), our Divination professor. He can't turn into an animal like, Professor Proudfoot, our Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts professor. Three, he's not even alive let alone he talks within the limitations of a portrait, so he can't move around in three dimensional form like Professor Cuthbert Binns, our Histoy of Magic professor, but he can move around by using the magic concealed within a certain boundary.

It's how Sheldon Pace got the Headmaster job. He came up with the idea. After Horace Slughorn retired, a Potions Master was needed and who was better for the job than Professor Snape?

When you first come to Hogwarts, most first years think it's the neatest thing. Professor Snape can demonstrate things without a use of a wand. Everything magically demonstrates itself in his room and office only. Anything outside his classroom and office cannot be controlled by him.

However, once you're at Hogwarts for entire week, you'll realize it may be neat at first, but it's utterly scary later on. The punishment is worse than what I have heard when he was a person. If you're late he won't let you out of the room until you've completed the day's assignment exactly the way he taught it and if you dared to think Professor Snape can't see what you're up to, you thought wrong. He can see everything in the classroom. It's strictly silence and work. That is why it's so hard to attain even an A and that is why it feels entirely weird.

"I guess I'm just lucky," I said.

"Oh, did you drink Felix Feliacius because everyone knows he dots on you because your name is Lily Potter," Lauren said, folding her arms. I was starting to get pissed off.

"I am nothing like her," I said even though I really had no idea how she was like. I just said it.

"Oh, we all know that."

"Then what are you trying to get at, Lauren, because frankly, I think of this as an excuse as to everything that has happened in first year," I snapped at her.

"I'm just telling you because there are some who feel that all of this is a little unfair."

"Who is 'some'? And what is unfair? What am I actually doing wrong?" I asked.

"You see you don't even realize it. You and your cousin, Rose, think you can just waltz around the place like you own it." _Rose? Why is Rose even thrown into this?_

"I still don't-"

"You haven't put any effort into a single thing in your entire life." I am about to give up. She wasn't making any sense. "Like Prefect. Since when have you done anything that showed you had leadership? And making the Quidditch team in first year when everyone knows you only made it because your famous Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter, or the fact that you got Quidditch captain over your own brother when everyone knows Albus worked harder than any other person to get the job, but everybody thinks the captain ought to be a Seeker and for some reason Al didn't fit the requirements. And don't think we've all forgotten in first year when we tried to prank the Slytherins using your ideas that we were the ones who got in trouble. But who can punish dear sweet little Lily Potter? Not the Head Boy. He let you slide away just because of who you are. Face it, Lily, you're turning into your darling cousin. You're just like her. Everything you do is the exact copy of her. With your red hair, your famous family, and the way you act around the guys trying to get them to like you. Ha. Why don't you look at yourself in the mirror for once."

"Are you done?" I asked, feeling a bit hurt. I hated being put on the spotlight especially when someone like Lauren is blowing her head off at me.

"Did you even listen to a word I said?"

"Yes, every word. I get you think I'm pathetic and getting out of things easily."

"You still don't see it. Do you ever ask why you haven't had many friends in the past, besides your cousins and your brothers? You think we don't see that it's probably because we pity _you and _so-called miserable life? Think again. This place should be practically called the Potter-Weasley School because it's people like you that we feel we have to follow."

"I'm not asking you to follow me."

"No, but even Will said you've changed just to draw attention," Lauren said.

"Will wouldn't say that. You're making that up," I said. Although, her comment had clawed at my insides. Will would never say something like that, would he?

"He didn't say exactly how I said it, but you're the most miserable person I have ever met. I'm glad we're not friends because you're depressing the hell out of Will and out of Hugo and now you've got the Slytherin girl in the loop as well. You're just seeking attention like Rose. I just don't understand why you would want to after all you come from a big popular famous family as it is." I didn't know what to say instead I just glared at her. How could she say such things to me?

"Really, are you done, now? Because it sounds like to me that was a whole four years of fire you've been holding up to lash at me," I said, but my voice sounded weak. Lauren looked pissed.

"Yes, I'm done. But really, Lily, if you wanted to get closer to Will you should treat him-"

"Don't tell me how I should be friends especially Will," I snapped.

"Fine, rot in here for all I care," she said and walked out the door. She slammed it hard. I was so angry and upset at the same time. I pushed myself out of my bed into the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror and thought about the things Lauren had said to me and how everything she had said seemed true. I mean why would Will like me? I haven't done anything for him, but he has for me.

I continued to look into the mirror looking over what I saw there. A pale girl with dark red hair pulled back in a loose ponytail with light brown eyes was staring back at me. There were circles underneath my eyes. My eyebrows were scrunched together at how much I hated looking at my reflection.

I wasn't pretty, but that was a no brainer. Not everyone can be like Rose. Perfect Rose, the girl that every guy likes and yet, she is so insecure that she has to live up to her arrogant boyfriend's expectations. I can't even get the one guy who I thought who was my soul mate to even glance in my direction.

I wasn't smart. Sure, I was a Prefect and I know a bit about Qudditch as a Quidditch captain. Ok, maybe a lot about Quidditch. But I'm just another mediocre witch who can't perform a defensive spell to save my life. I'm nothing like Dad. How he did anything without thinking, I haven't a clue. I wish I was as good as he was.

I am just not like all those other girls. Part of me liked that best. I didn't have to dolly myself up before class because it's the same people we've seen since first year. Why bother? I'm not into every guy I meet. I'm only into the ones who treat girls nice. Someone like Will. He is the perfect boyfriend. And of course, I would never have him because what boy would dump a girl like Lauren to go after me? Nobody. I wasn't special enough. I wasn't good enough.

I hated her, staring at my reflection again.

I wished for a lot of things and I know none of those wishes will probably never come true. I am alone and I have always been. I cannot allow myself to think I have someone there waiting for me. That'll be stupid.

But have I really changed? Have I begun to act like Rose?

I stroked my long red hair with my fingers.

I looked at a small cauldron near the mirror. It held a dark mixture that looked a lot like the rich chocolate. I put my hand into the mixture as my hands turned a dark tan color. I looked in the mirror once again. I picked up my wand and muttered a transfiguration spell I learned back in second year. The tip of my wand turned into scissors.

_You're just like her._

Snip Snip Snip…

_Everything you do is the exact copy of her._

Snip Snip Snip…

_The red hair._

Snip.

_The famous family._

Snip.

_And even the way you're starting to act around guys._

Snip.

_It's pathetic…_

Lauren's words framed itself into my mind. I loved Rose dearly, but I did not want to be like her. I did not want to get my heart broken like she did in the past. I did not want people to see me as her. I wanted to be different. I never gave a rat's arse what people thought of me, but once someone told me I wasn't acting myself, my own-self, then I knew it was time for a change.

I looked at the floor at the small piles of red hair that scattered the floor. I looked into the mirror at my reflection.

I took the small cauldron and dunk my head under the sink as I poured the brown mixture onto my hair. I looked back into the mirror.

I was now different, yet ordinary. I was another face in the crowd. That was all I wanted.

* * *

People gawked at me everywhere I went. I didn't care. I was too depressed to notice. I left the dormitory rather fast this morning and I could hear some of the girls giggling of how I looked. I didn't care.

Some people even had the nerve to tell me my haircut looked great. We have such phonies in our school it's ridiculous. I know my haircut was awful and I didn't need people telling me it looked great when it doesn't. Lauren was right in a way. There were people who thought they had to get in my good books because I was a Potter. That irritated me.

I felt like I've been sucking the fun out of everything. No one bothered to ask me what was wrong; they pitied me, even my own brother and cousins. I suppose that was the real reason I was depressed. Nobody cares for each other anymore. It's every man or woman for him or herself. That was how life was.

Albus must have sent a letter home telling Mum and Dad about my new haircut I gave myself since Mum sent a letter to me that she was concerned about me. I just told her I was sick of looking like a red-head and thought I needed a change.

I mean the brown hair wasn't so bad. Change, just needs some time to get used to.

* * *

I had my forehead pressed against the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. I had nothing to do; nowhere to be. I slept in most of the day (_pretty stupid because instead of being just a miserable mistress, I've become a bit cranky as well. Then again, when have I not been cranky?_), I've gotten all my homework done (_took my sweet time too_), and ate as much as I can (_which was also stupid because I bet my broom won't even lift me off the ground_). And now, I'm trying to force all my misery into the table and hope it will take it all away. Chance of that happening? Slim to none.

I heard someone throw their bag on the floor and pull out a chair across from me. I didn't feel like picking up my head to see who it was. If they want to talk to me, they can talk to the table for all I care. I wasn't in the mood.

"You're not dead, are you?" The voice asked.

"If I was dead, I would be in a casket," I muttered.

"What is all this codswallop? You've eaten a meal for six," the voice said. I looked up, deciding to lift my head and do some talking. Talking was good. Talking is entertaining. But, talking to someone I can't stand. Big mistake. "Seriously, did you really eat all of this?" Scorpius asked as he looked at each clean plate.

I shrugged, "I got hungry." He looked at me.

"Sure, you did. You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you? Let alone about my eating habits?" I asked.

"Because you're in dire need of a friend," he said, smiling at me.

"If I wanted to be your friend, my picture would end up next to 'dumbarse' in the dictionary," I said.

He snorted. "Dumbarse isn't even a word," he said.

"No, kidding," I said, sarcastically. I sighed. This, was going nowhere. "So, what do you really want?

"Who said I wanted something?" He asked, "What if I just felt like talking to you?"

"And what do you want to talk about? Rose again? What happened at the party?" I asked, "Or the part where you lied to her about being partners with Peony or even neighbors the whole neighbor part?"

"How did you-" He began.

"Rose told me," I sighed, "Well, actually, she's been crying to me about it. But, just to clear things up or by some mere chance you don't want to hear it, but perhaps, it would be best if you start being honest with Rose."

"Yeah, I know," Scorpius said, looking down, "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh," I said, taken by a bit of surprise. "Then, what?"

"Look, Red…"

I interrupted him, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a red-head anymore." Scorpius took one glance at my hair and smirked at me.

"But everyone knows you were born a red-head, but if you would rather I call you shite-head…"

"Just state your purpose," I snapped.

"Well, it's more of a question, actually," Scorpius said.

"Just say what you need to say, come on, I've got places to be," I said.

"Why did you let someone's opinion of you, make you change your outlook completely?" He asked. _Did he know?_ "And for once please answer me honestly."

I bit the inside my lip. I hated telling the truth or admitting to things I do not wish to admit to. I hardly ever lie unless for a good reason so I was stuck no matter what.

"I guess it's because I'm not happy about myself," I admitted. I didn't look up. I don't want reassurance because what I said was true. Sometimes when I look in the mirror, I say that I don't want to be that girl, but I sometimes am. I look at myself and think of how much I hate myself.

_I mean there's got to be a reason why I'm not the most liked person at school? Well, isn't obvious?_ I'm not nice or sweet enough. I'm not pretty to look at. It's because I'm too ordinary, but unlike ordinary people, I have a lot of problems. I've been miserable for so long that it would almost be impossible to throw it all down the drain.

"And why is that? You've got a good family who cares for you, you did well enough in school, and you're, I've got to admit, one heck of a Quidditch player." It was nice to hear someone say such nice things about me, but he didn't know. He didn't know about my disease or about my crush on Will or about any of things I have been going through. And I could talk to him for hours, perhaps, just to let it all out, but I still didn't trust him. "Albus is concerned about you."

"Albus? Are we talking of the same person? Albus hardly knows I exist anymore," I said.

"Sure, he does, he's just…can't admit it to you directly. It's a guy thing," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said waving him off. Scorpius gave me a small smile. I frowned at him, "Well, thanks for your words of wisdom. I'm sure I'll keep that in the memory bank."

"It's what friends do," he said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So…if we're friends, then may I ask a question and get an honest answer from you?" I asked.

"Shoot," he said.

"Why do you hang out with them?" I asked. "Why do you hang out with those Slytherins like Avery, Dolohov, Nott, Sweviz, and Zabini? And yet you're friends with my brother and you're Rose's boyfriend? Has Gunther's death showed you anything?" I asked.

Scorpius tightened his jaw, "Gunther's death affected me just as well as everyone else and I hang out with the Slytherins not necessarily because I want to, but because they're my family, well at least Malcolm is."

"Malcolm is family?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, didn't you know? His mother is my aunt Daphne Greengrass."

"But that would mean…" I started to say.

"That my aunt Daphne likes her men old. He's actually almost thirty years older than her. You have no idea what pure-bloods would do to keep their status as pure as possible. Of course, the only thing aunt Daphne kept was her surname. She refused to marry uncle Antonin even if she was pregnant with Malcolm. However, once Malcolm was born, Daphne fled. She hasn't been seen since. And just recently uncle Antonin fled to get away from being put in prison and…" Scorpius stopped there and stared wide-eyed at me. I grinned mischievously. I never knew Malcolm was Scorpius' cousin, but Scorpius gave away a bunch of information, which I'm sure Malcolm did not want to be spread around.

"Lily, I do hope you're not thinking that this actually has anything to do with anything that's happening now," he said.

"Well, it is surely interesting how Dolohov became the leech he is," I said, coldly. Scorpius looked away, but taking a sideways glance I can tell he was angry.

"I'm tired of acting like the nice guy so I going to put this to you straight Potter." I flinched at his new choice of naming me. He looked like he had more than a million things to say to me. He sighed and said: "Brown is not your color." And just like that he walked away.

* * *

That night I used a spell to get rid of the brown dye in my hair, but I didn't quite know the hair growth spell so I just left my red hair the length at what it was. It wasn't too long and not too short. I liked it better than when it was just long. I pulled it back in my usual ponytail.

I thought about what Scorpius said to me earlier. He gave me a lot to think about. But, first off, I had hoped that when I had changed my appearance I would be happier, but it was obvious I wasn't. Well, then again, I hardly ever was. But, one thing is for sure I've already accepted who I was, I just got to start loving who I was.

_Well, this will be hard._

* * *

**A/N:** I'll answer questions if you have any; some to a certain extent depending on the question of course.

* * *


	31. Malevolent

**Chapter 31: Malevolent**

**Violetta's POV**

_"Rose Weasley," The Headmaster called her name. I looked to the bottom of the stairs where she was supposed to be. "Rose Weasley," the Headmaster said again. Professor Martha Hepperette looked around for her; Rose Weasley's diploma in her hand. She was nowhere in sight. I stood up slowly. Where was she? I looked at each of the seventh years. Al, Brandon, and Scorpius all wore a look of surprise and fear. Where could she be? What happened to her?_

**"Only Hope"**

I was running through a field filled of violets; my mother's violets. It was a long time ago. It was back when my mother was still alive; before she was taken from us. I hardly remember what she looked like, but I knew she was beautiful.

Father was clean-shaven and actually decent looking. Mother had that effect on people especially Father.

I placed a hand to my temple remembering that day clearly.

I was running through that field of violets. I was being chased by a bunch of wolves. I provoked them in the forest close to our house. I was crying out for help. I knew I wasn't going to make it; I knew I would die at any second. They would leap in the air and pin me to the ground and eat me all up. That's what was supposed to happen, but such extraordinary things happen in the times we live in fear.

Gerrick had leapt out in front of me. He used a slingshot and flung stones through the air. Gerrick was very good with the slingshot. I watched as he shot a rock through the air and killed one of the wolves.

Seeing that one of their kin was dead, the wolves knew they didn't stand much of a chance. They didn't want to risk their lives. So they fled.

Gerrick helped me to my feet. At any moment, he was waiting for me to fling my arms around his neck and thank him for being my hero. But, I was too transfixed on the wolf.

"You killed him," I had said, "You killed him with a stone."

"It was going to kill you," Gerrick had said.

"You didn't have to kill him," I whispered. He grabbed my arm harshly.

"Come on, you're in a lot of trouble for disobeying father." I looked down. Father had told me not to go near the forest alone, but all I wanted to do was to just catch the rabbit I saw earlier. I always wanted a rabbit for a pet.

* * *

The Slytherin table was unusually quiet on Sunday.

I was sitting across Scorpius and in between Porsha Shores and Jane Rookwood. I looked over at Scorpius, who was completely ignoring the fantasizing looks Peony Wenters was giving him.

"So, did you go to the party?" I asked him. I didn't go to the party because Peony had told me that she had some unfinished business there and told me she didn't want to see me there. I heard that many people had a lot of fun, though and I was bummed that I told Rose I would be there only I didn't get to go. And I knew why Peony told me not to go. If I had gone I would have drank a little too much and I would have said a lot of things. The Slytherin secret would have been one of them.

I waited in silence for an answer from Scorpius. Some people looked at him, but he was too busy looking over at the Ravenclaw Table. A fresh wave of hatred rushed through my veins. _How can anybody actually stand Malfoy?_ It's rude to ignore people even if you don't like them. _Arsehole._

"Sorry? What did you say?" Scorpius asked.

"Never mind, I suppose you two are just in another fight," I said flicking my wrist and looking back down at my plate of untouched food.

"Why do you care?" He asked rudely.

"Don't you start," I snarled. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at me and began picking at his food. He never picks at his food. It would have been gone by now.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, "What happened at the party? Did…did something happen between you and Rose?" I asked.

Scorpius didn't look up, "What makes you think that?" He started cutting his ham steak.

"Because you're not _acting_ like yourself."

"And what makes you so sure I'm not acting like myself?" He asked. My eyes shot open. _They didn't get to him too, did they?_

"Please don't tell me you signed up for it?" I asked. A few other Slytherins looked in our direction. Scorpius glared at me. He looked behind his back at the Gryffindor table.

"Were not supposed to talk about that in public, Vi. You know better." _Oh no, he's not supposed to be in it._ He's the good Slytherin. Scorpius bent his head and went back to cutting pieces from his ham steak.

"When did they ask you? Did they ambush you? Did they threaten you?" I asked. His eyes looked at me without moving his head to do so. It was actually pretty scary how he was looking at me like that.

"Actually, Vi, I've known about this for years," Scorpius said in a stern voice. My mouth literally dropped. "Sometimes, people think they know me so well that they tend to be the ones who get hurt the most. Get me." He flung his fork back on his plate, got up, and strolled out of the Great Hall.

I didn't know what to think of Scorpius' departure. I was just shocked. All of a sudden, something hit my head with a soft thud.

I looked down and there was a crumbled note in front of me. I unfolded it and read it:

_Meeting tonight. The usual time. Don't be late._

- _Ger_

I looked wildly around for a glimpse of my brother. I found him all the way down at the other end. He didn't look to see if I got the note. I had all the will to throw it right back at him. He always does that. He always pretends we're not related. He utterly hates me. No, really, _hates _me.

* * *

I climbed up the stairs to the Common Room. I looked over as Gerrick came up the stairs from his dormitory. This meeting had to be big because we never grouped together and there were so many of us.

"Ger, where is everyone?" I asked. He didn't respond. He was ignoring me. I looked around for other Slytherins coming out of their dormitories. I walked beside Gerrick feeling awkward every second of the way and saw Peony, Shelly, and Jane walking ahead, casually talking like they weren't going to meet practically their whole House somewhere else.

It might be possible that nobody wanted it to seem we're up to something. It would look odd if all the Slytherins were walking down the corridor together.

"Why couldn't we just meet in the Slytherin Common Room?" I asked Ger. Again, silence. He seemed to be getting angrier every time I asked him a question. "Ger?" I pressed on.

"Because, Vi, thanks to you and a few other idiots who call themselves Slytherins, other Houses know our password and the second and first years are hardly trustworthy of such information. Before tomorrow, the whole school would know," Gerrick growled.

"Gee, was that so hard to explain?" I asked, "So what is the meeting about?"

Gerrick growled with frustration, "Will you just shut up already? You're annoying the hell out of me. You'll know when we get there!"

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I kept thinking of what better thing to say back at Gerrick for yelling at me the way he did, but every thought sounded stupid. I completely gave up when we arrived at the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

A small Ravenclaw third year was waiting outside. I looked at Gerrick anxiously. _What was a Ravenclaw third year doing outside where our meeting took place?_

"Hand check," he ordered, he tilted his head indicating toward a small stone block that stuck out from where the door to the Room of Requirement. I looked at Gerrick confused, but he automatically placed his palm right side up so that a small light searched his well being. "Enter," the Ravenclaw boy said as the door swung open. _Is he? Is he imperialised?_ I looked at him trying to decide whether he was imperialised or not until he flashed me an angry glare.

"The stone hedge, Vi," he snapped. I jumped a bit taken by surprise and pressed my palm against the cool hard surface on the stone block like my brother did and proceeded in.

"Who was that?" I asked Gerrick.

"Avery," Gerrick grunted. _Oh, Avery had taken Polyjuice Potion. Sly, very sly._

I looked around the dark room and realized my brother and I were close to being the last ones. It seemed like everyone from Slytherin was here. A lot of them were talking in hush words so that others would not hear. Even in Slytherin, people keep to themselves.

"When will this start?" I asked Gerrick. He let out another growl and walked away from me. He couldn't stand being around me anymore. _Well, fine. Me either._

Jane was nearby so I went over to see if she knew what was happening.

"So, what's this meeting all about?" I asked.

"Nobody knows. I suppose they're going to give us assignments to do," she said in a bored tone.

"Oh, they couldn't have had just told us?" I asked.

"Well, no, I suppose some of us are going to get really big assignments." Jane wasn't being very helpful. And I believe she realized that and said: "Like what we would have done with that potion. Someone will put the plan in motion."

"And who do you think will take care of that?" I asked.

"I will," a voice said behind me. I whipped my head around. Scorpius Malfoy was smiling; not in that ha-ha or charming way, but in that creepy scary way. I almost didn't recognize him. He practically floated in the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Really Vi, I practically run this show," he said. It was like I didn't know him anymore. I knew from this point on everything would be different.

"What do you mean you practically run this show?" I whispered to him, "I know you, Scorpius Malfoy and you're not the type of person who would join this group." He looked at me with a slight smile.

"Do you really know me, Vi? Or do you think you know me?" He asked. "We've already gone through this at breakfast. Sometimes you have to be a really good actor to get the things you want, accomplished." _Was this a dream? This can't be happening._

"And what do you plan on accomplishing?" I asked. He didn't answer right away, but he ended up saying: "Everything they have done to my family, they will pay."

"Who is 'they? And since when do you give shite about your parents?" I asked.

"They? You don't know who _they_ are?" Scorpius practically yelled at me. "You've been involved in this for almost a month and you still don't know why you're here?"

Every eye was looking at me, "Well, no one cared to explain to me what exactly we're doing or who we are targeting. All I was told to do was to steal potion ingredients out of Professor Snape's office and that wasn't easy, mind you. He's a portrait. Yet, I watched it all go to waste when Albus Potter threw it all away." They all raised their eyebrows high when I mentioned Albus' name. Then I realized I had said the key word. "The target is the Potters," I said.

"Very good, Goyle. You're catching on," Scorpius said. I looked at him.

"But why?" I asked. "Why them?"

"About a month ago, I had thought my parents had disowned me, but I misinterpreted what they meant. They were only trying to protect me. If I went home for a visit, I would have been killed by those who seek revenge against families containing Death Eaters," Scorpius said. _What's surprising? He sounded like he was actually telling the truth. But how could he? _

"How do you figure that out?" I asked. Scorpius looked at Jane Rookwood. "Your old friend's father was killed by Aurors three years ago, remember?" He asked.

"But that was an accident," I said. "They said it was an accident."

"So, if by chance Aurors found out where your father is living at this precise moment, came knocking on his door, and found him sitting in his sofa, you don't think they'll harm him, at all?" Scorpius asked.

"Well…" I said, "They wouldn't kill him."

"You're wrong," Scorpius snarled. "They've killed plenty more and wasn't your mother one of them?" My whole insides went cold. My mother's smiling face surfaced into my mind.

"No, she died of dragon pox," I said, coldly.

"Is that what they told you? Dragon pox?" Scorpius asked, "No, Vi, you're mother was murdered by an Auror because she wouldn't give your father up."

"It could have been an accident," I snapped. I don't believe a word he is saying. "You could have been told wrong. I know for certain she died of dragon pox. Father said she was sick. So, how can I be wrong?"

Scorpius didn't answer my questions, but instead he said: "Seems like I know more about your family than you do." He turned his attention to the people who were listening in, "How can any of this be an accident? Some of us have seen our loved ones die right before our very eyes. How are we not to believe this all coincidence?" He looked around at everyone. Everybody was silent; everybody was listening. "And who led them? Who let those Aurors trespass into our homes? Harry Potter, that's who, Harry Potter was the one who started it all. We must get even or we will have no chance in the future."

"And what great opportunity do we have when we have two of his children here at Hogwarts, not to mention all his nieces and nephews," Malcolm said with a wide grin like Christmas had come early.

_But wasn't Scorpius in love with someone on their side?_

"But what about Rose?" I asked Scorpius. A bunch of Slytherins roared with laughter.

"Rose? Rose is just a ploy. She always has been. I'm a good actor, aren't I? We've all been planning this since Dolohov got here. We're all fed up with the lot. They get special treatment and they're breeding like rabbits. They've got to be stopped, Vi. You're either in or out. And if you want out, well, let's just hope you don't choose the wrong side that's all I have to say," Scorpius said.

Gerrick stood up with fury in his eyes. "What do you expect?" Gerrick asked me. "Just because famous Harry Potter luckily defeated the Dark Lord long ago, our fathers and grandparents had to suffer. Forced into hiding, changing their names, and serving under the Ministry to show that they become "better. We're being treated like dogs." People shouted out in agreement. I sat down in astonishment. My own brother was part in running this group of young mass murderers.

"They think they're better than us. They think they can change us. Haven't they even seen their sons and daughters walking around here?" Gerrick shouted across the room. "Everyone is on their side. They will soon rule the world with their filthy inhabitants. Soon, there will no longer be pure bloods anymore. We're dying out." Cheers have died. They all looked disappointed.

Malcolm Dolohov stepped forward: "But now it's our time." Every head turned to look over at him. "Salazar Slytherin created us. It is under his name we prove the world is wrong for accepting Mudbloods, Half-Breeds, and Half-bloods into our society. We were born to have special talents from muggles and other breeds. But now, muggles somehow found ways to contaminate our blood. We are no longer what we used to be. And yet do they deserve our special talent?" Malcolm asked his followers.

"No!" They shouted.

"That's right. This is the year. Nobody will know what hit them. Each and every one of them will pay." Cheers erupted in the room. I put my head in my hands.

"No," I said. The cheers died and they all looked in my way. "I don't want any part of this," I said, standing up.

"Vi, don't be difficult…" Gerrick began. I gave a harsh laugh.

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not the boss of me," I shouted at him. I started to walk away because if anything I was told to never duel, but to walk away. Dueling doesn't solve anything.

"I wouldn't just walk away there, Goyle," Malcolm sighed. I turned around to tell him I can do whatever the hell I want, but his wand was pointed at my brother's neck.

"Gerrick, what are you doing? Defend yourself," I shouted at him. _What a complete idiot._

"He would, but then I would have to kill him," Malcolm said looking down at his fingernails like he was bored already.

"I highly doubt you can perform an Unforgivable," I said coolly. He was only a sixth year. Sixth years don't know how to control such power.

Malcolm smirked at me. His eyes were now slanted and darker than ever. "Don't urge me, Goyle. I've done it before. Pusey didn't just climb the walls to just hang himself, did he?" My eyes went wide. Every inch of my body was now shaking.

"You…you killed…" I stammered.

"That's right," he said gritting his teeth together that it would be hard to distinguish him from a vampire, "It was I, who killed Gunther Pusey," he said, smiling wickedly. I stared speechless. "You see, Goyle. When you joined this group, you're in it for life. You're either with us or you're not. Pusey on the other hand wasn't with us. He paid the consequences," Malcolm jabbed his wand hard into Gerrick's neck. Gerrick stiffened. You could tell he was a bit surprised that he had walked into this meeting not realizing he may be a victim to a possible murder.

I remember a conversation I once had with Irisa when she brought us here to sleep; how I told her I wouldn't care if Gerrick died; how I hated him so much I'd hardly miss him. He was always so mean to me, but it was now, I realized, in some unknowable and odd way, he was a part of me. Everybody was waiting for my decision.

"Ok, I'm in. I'll do whatever it is you want. Just…don't kill him." I looked over at Scorpius and he was shaking his head at me like I should have just listened to him like I should have kept my mouth shut.

* * *

The meeting took close to two hours until it broke up. Avery, now in his normal form, waved us as we headed out of the room in groups. I happened to be just with my brother again.

Avery waved us on and we immediately set forth toward the Slytherin Common Room. Once we were down the first flight of stairs, Gerrick tried to hurry faster and I knew he was trying to get away from me.

"Ger!" I called out to my brother. He pretended he didn't hear me. "Ger, can I please talk to you?" I said. He continued to ignore me. So, I just started talking to him. "Ger, do you honestly believe this is the right path to take?" I tried to convince my brother who shared the same flesh and blood as I, that joining this group was seriously, seriously a bad idea.

"I'm not going to talk you about this anymore," he grunted. I grabbed his arm.

"We have to talk about this! Our families are at risk," I said. He pulled his arm out of my grasp.

"Which is exactly why we have to join," he said and started walking away.

"We could tell them. We could tell the Headmaster that…that he's out to kill someone; that he did kill someone," I whispered.

"We are not to discuss this anymore…"

"Why? Because we might be overheard?" I asked, "Well, truth is nobody's around."

"If that was so then why is your Gryffindor friend coming up this way?" he asked, coming to a full stop. I looked up and saw Lily climbing the stairs slowly. _Godric, she always appears at worse times. _I really wanted to convince my brother that joining this so-called Death Eater recruitment club will only put us in more trouble than we are already in.

A bunch of Slytherins were eyeing Lily. I can tell each of them wanted to jump at her like she was some kind of prey (which she was in a way). Some even snarled: "Potter." A bunch of Slytherins had pulled out their wands ready to curse her or perhaps even kill her. My voice had gotten stuck in the back of my throat to call out her name; to warn her.

"I would put your wands away," Lily said coldly, "People know I'm walking up this way and whatever harm you do, they'll all know." _Oh right, the Marauder's Map._ Everybody knew the Potters had a map of the school. I had to hand it to her she knows how to take care of herself. Slytherins pushed past her as they continued down the stairs and onto different floors and soon it was just Gerrick, Lily, and I on the stairs. Lily's eyes were focused on me and I looked away unable to keep a straight face.

I heard her climb the stairs so that she came level with us. "Hey," I said. I realized my voice sounded shaky and knowing Lily, she'll know something's up. I looked at my brother. "I don't think you and my brother ever met. This is Gerrick. Gerrick, Lily." I introduced them. Hopefully this will clear the air and she wouldn't expect anything.

"Hey," Lily said without even looking at him. I waited for Gerrick to reply back, but he stood there silently looking at Lily like she was a ghost; completely invisible.

He finally grunted in acknowledgment. I waited for Lily to say something that showed how rude my brother was being, but she didn't.

"Listen Vi, we need to talk at some point," she said. I bit my lip because I really needed to talk to my brother, but he was already excusing himself from me as he moved around Lily and toward the last flight of stairs.

"Well, all right," I said. We waited until my brother was out o earshot and had turned a corner toward the Entrance Hall.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

She sighed. "I've been getting detention a lot and I've heard a mouthful from Albus about slacking on my Prefect duties, but I suppose none of it really matters anymore," she said. _What was she trying to say?_

"Oh," I said.

"But you know what bothers me the most was what happened exactly a week from today," she said. I remained silent as she referred to Gunther Pusey's death.

"It's sad, isn't it? It was such a tragedy what happened to Gunther Pusey," I said.

"Oh really?" Lily said.

"Yeah, I mean, he was so depressed and people bullied him every single day of his life. I hate to say it, but we were all expecting him to…well, you know," I said. Lily didn't show any emotion. It kind of made me feel uncomfortable that perhaps she didn't actually care what happened to Gunther.

"Gunther Pusey's death wasn't an accident," Lily finally said, "Gunther Pusey did not commit suicide that night." She looked at me. "I don't know what's going on or even whether you know what's going on, but I knew Gunther Pusey, maybe not very well because he wasn't in my House, but I know he wasn't suicidal." I felt shivers run up and down my spine. "I saw you and them, you know. You Slytherins may be very sneaky, but I'm not an idiot when I see a bunch of them walking around," Lily said. I stood there silently. I had no idea what to say. Lily sighed and said: "I'm a bit surprised though." I looked up at her. "Here, I thought we were friends. I thought we got passed all that stuff about Houses, but now I see that all this time you've been trying to use me."

I shook my head in horror, "No, I swear, Lily, I really have nothing to do with-"

"Nothing to do with it?" She asked, "I overheard my brother talk about how he caught you and a bunch of the other Slytherin girls making an illegal potion. I seen the way each Slytherin has looked at us over they years. I just encountered a bunch of Slytherins tonight who were about to jump me if I didn't stick up for myself. And you think none of this has to do with anything? Anything at all?"

"Lily, you don't understand…" Lily raised her eyebrows at me. "You haven't got a clue what's going on."

"Oh, I don't, do I?" I pressed my lips together from saying anything any further. They would know if I told her. They find ways to track people or find out what they're saying to each other. That's how Gunther Pusey got killed. They knew he was planning on telling Irisa. "I suppose we're going our separate ways then," Lily said finally and with that she walked away. And I felt like a bunch of bombs exploding right before me. I wasn't sure whether I was angry, upset, or a little a bit of both. But it was certain that my friendship with Lily was over.

I was angry at the world. _Why do I often get into messes I hardly want to be in? Ugh. And why couldn't Lily have been a little bit more understanding? She thinks she knows it all. She thinks she knows what I've been going through. She hasn't got a clue._

I was about to go down the last flight of stairs when I saw on the first floor a bloke with silver blonde hair standing in the moon light looking outside the window. I felt my fingers curl into fists as I trudged down the corridor toward him.

"I've got a bone to pick with you," I snarled as I approached him. He didn't glance my way, but continued to stare out the window.

"Vi, long time, no see," he muttered.

"Cut the crap, Scorpius! Why? Why aren't you defending them? Why have you been pretending to be close to them? All they've done was show you kindness and yet, you still want to go through with it. Why have you turned against them?" I asked.

"Vi, you're being very…difficult," Scorpius said. He looked like he was trying to restrain himself from strangling me.

"Oh, am I? Well, thanks to this grand group, I lost the only friend I ever had!" I shouted at him. Scorpius stared at me without a fracture of whether he cared or not. "But win some lose some, right?" I turned and looked ahead and coming down the hall was Miss Perfect.

"Hello," Rose said shyly. Her eyes were casted down. I was about to respond, but I realized it was directed at Scorpius because he responded with: "Hey." I looked at him with angry eyes. He refused to meet mine.

"I, uh, I…wanted to apologize," she said, "About the other night."

"It's fine, Rose. It was wrong for me to lead Peony into thinking I would want to get with her. You have every right to be angry with me," he said. _She couldn't believe this bullshite; these lies. He's been feeding her all this shite load of crap and she's been buying it. And she's apologizing? Why is she apologizing?_

"No," she said, "I'm not angry at you. I was never angry with you, I was angry with her." She looked like she was on the verge of tears. That pissed me off even more because here was Rose pouring her heart to Scorpius and he was going to stomp all over it. I really can't stand to watch it. And I wanted to help her; to protect her, but I couldn't. Not with Scorpius as a witness. "Forgive me?" Rose asked.

"As long as you forgive me," he said. I gritted my teeth together as I kept walking from crying out how much of a liar he really was. I looked one last time at them and they were hugging. He looked like he was uncertain of hugging her, but soon he hugged her tighter and that's when I walked away.

And I hated myself for it. I hated myself for not telling the truth because if I did I knew it would cost my life.


	32. Undercover

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay. This chapter took me forever and I've been switching around things to make everything more accurate. But, thanks for all who reviewed. I will try and get back to you if I can, but lately time has been killing me.

**Chapter 32: Undercover**

**Albus' POV**

_I couldn't believe what just happened. I zipped up the rest of my things. I breathed a heavy sigh. I can't believe I'm actually leaving in a matter of twenty minutes. Damn, time goes by fast. I hiked my bag over my shoulder and looked around the vacant room one last time. I know what I'm about to leave behind and exactly who I'm leaving behind, but some sacrifices must be made. _

"**If You Don't Know Me By Now"**

I thought that once I turned down my Dad's offer to be an Auror, I would have gotten many other offers because I was the son of the most famous wizard in the world or because I was Head Boy. Clearly, I was wrong.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but being an Auror was not my intension. Why? Because everyone expects it. Everybody already dots on how much I look like my Dad (even without glasses) and I don't need to look as if I want to act like Dad either. Plus, James and Teddy are already working for him. He doesn't need me too.

It wasn't that I had no job offers just they weren't the greatest of offers. They were more like pity offers. I didn't get a news editor offer like Cecilia Chen did or any kind of assistance to the Minister like Brandon did. And as for Rose, she has piles of offers to decide upon.

The only job offers I've got were taking care of the creatures for Hagrid (which was highly unlikely because those beasts will burn me alive) and assisting Uncle Percy (who took over Grandpa Weasley's department). Neither offers I was highly enthused about.

The only thing about the offers that made me somewhat happy was that at least I had two career offers unlike some people who haven't had any at all (hem, like Scorpius, hem). The funny thing is I don't even think Scorpius actually cares if he gets a job at all. He has all the money in the world. But, I hate how he doesn't seem too worried about it. And just watch, he'll probably ending up getting the best offer out of all of us. It always happens.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Go away. I want to sleep.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I rolled over in my sleep and placed my pillow over my ears to keep it from hearing that annoying sound.

_Tap…Tap…Tap, Tap, Tap..Tap. _

Aargg. I woke up to see what imbecile decided to become the most annoying prick on Earth. But, surprisingly everybody was doing what I was doing: covering our ears from the maddening sound. It wasn't a person that was tapping on the window, but an owl; my owl to be exact.

I walked across the cold carpet toward the window and lifted it up. My owl, Moody (named after Mad-Eye Moody. Mum named it), flew around the room as if it has been caged throughout the entire time we've been here.

"Moody, come down here," I half-whispered to it. I didn't want to wake up the guys. I was in no hurry to get jinxed this morning. The owl swooped down and with one leg on my shoulder. The other leg contained a letter. I untied the letter with difficulty for Moody kept spreading her wings out hitting me in the face and refolding them then hitting me again the face. I read the letter after I had untied it and it read:

_**Dear Mr. Albus Severus Potter,**_

_**We have heard a great deal about you and we are pleased to inform you that you have exceeded all requirements in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If you'd like to take up on our offer, you have been selected out of the few to become well on their way to be a defense attorney. Unfortunately, it takes years until you receive your degree, but as all attorneys start out, we offer you a position in filing and assisting the attorneys in any way possible until you reach that degree. We hope you take time and consider this offer for this one you might not want to turn down. The choice is yours.**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

**Hephard Goomblatez**

_**Head of Wizengamot and Wizengamot Administration Services **_

_No bleeding way._ This is too good to be true. I gave myself a silent 'yes.' But then Moody snatched the letter back out of my hand. _No!_ Moody sprang into the air and started to head towards the open window. I leaped at the window and shut it tight before Moody could fly away.

"Come on, Moody, give me back my letter," I half-whispered as I held out my hand to beckon it forward. The owl kept flying around the air as it flew close, I tried to grab its leg, but I missed every time. I climbed on top of my bed and prepared myself to jump.

As Moody flew across the room, I lunged myself into the air. I missed it by inches and landed on top of Ross Mellviel. He grunted at the impact.

"Ger off me, Potter," he growled, waking up from his sleep.

"Sorry, mate," I said and bounced off him and rose to my feet again. Before, I made to jump again, Ross prevented me from doing so. He climbed off his bed and went underneath in search for something. He came back out and tossed a bag to me and I caught expertly. I recognized the bag to be owl treats. I took one out and held it out for Moody.

Moody went into a dive toward my outstretched hand, but instead of letting him have what he wants I took my hand back at the last second and grabbed him.

"Harsh," Ross muttered. I shrugged as I kept hold of my strangling owl.

"All right, all right," I growled and stuffed a treat into its gaping beak. I snuck the letter out of its claw and then brought Moody toward the window.

I opened the window and threw Moody out it. It took a bit of time before Moody sprang into the air and flew towards the Owlery.

"Al, you're so compatible with your pets," Ross noted.

"You would too if you had damn thing for a pet. It does this to me every time. He thinks what's mine is his."

"It's only an owl, mate," Ross said, yawning. "What did he have for you anyway? Any food?"

"No, I got a job offer," I said. Ross looked impressed.

"Really? Any good?" He asked.

"You're looking at the next attorney," I said, smirking.

"No way. That's awesome dude," he said, swatting at my shoulder.

I shrugged, "Well, it's not official that's where I'll end up, but if I take this job I will be."

"Yeah, all I've gotten were cleaning jobs. Janitor stuff, pathetic right?" Ross said.

"A bit, but I can't wait to rub it in Rose's face. She's been wanting something like this for ages even if she's got a million offers. None of them are like this," I said proudly.

"Right," Ross agreed, "Say, I'm starving let's get some grub." We left to get some breakfast.

* * *

I told my entire family at breakfast and I was right. Rose was jealous, but she congratulated me nonetheless. Roxanne, Lucy, Louis, Molly, Hugo, and Dominique each came over and gave me their praises as well. The only person who seemed to have a problem about it was, of course, my own darling sister, Lily.

"All you do is file and run stupid errands. I don't know, Al, maybe you should wait or take some other offers," Lily said. "Or get a second job."

"Why can't you just be happy for me instead of interrogating me on everything?" I asked. I was irritated by her response. She never sides with me. She always has to make things difficult. I'm only one person. "I told you and everybody else a million times I'm not taking Dad's offer or Hagrid's."

"But, they'll pay you a lot. This job sounds like one of those long hours less pay-type things," Lily said. "Which is why I think a second job will do you just fine."

"It's my decision," I argued. Lily grunted in anger. _She always has to have her say, but what does she know?_ She's only a fifth year. I can't wait to what will happen when she gets a shite load of pity job offers.

"I'm so sick of this," Lily shouted at me, "Why is that you and James get everything you want, but I have to pay for everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I paid for my new broom [she started pointing at her fingers]…"

"Well, that's because you lost Dad's," I said.

"…I paid for my own books, my own robes, and potion supplies," she said.

"Well, I get hand-me-downs," I argued.

"Yeah, until you grow out of them then Mum buys you a new pair or when James gave you his old broom and you accidentally flew into the Whomping Willow, you got a new broom from Mum and Dad for Christmas. They're always buying you stuff, but what will happen once they cut you off, Al?" She asked.

"I don't need a second job. I'm happy with the job offer I just got."

"It's a petty job. What are you going to do when you have to pay for a flat? Or a muggle car? And many other things with the money you don't have? You told me once you want to see the world. Well, that costs money too, even if you're flying."

"Lily, I'm only seventeen years old," I began.

"That's right, you're seventeen years old. You're legal now and you have to have some kind of plan."

"Just stop, all right? I don't need a second job. You can be so annoying sometimes."

"Fine!" She said, angrily, "If I ever own a flat and Mum and Dad cut you off leaving you practically homeless, don't come knocking on my door because the only thing you'll be sleeping on is my doorstep."

"Well, wasn't that how Dad started out? Now, look at him," I said. Lily snarled and walked away. _Good riddance._

* * *

I sat by the lake, trying to decide what to write back to Hephard Goomblatez. Should I take this job or should I not? I would be in the same department as my father and Uncle Percy, but I wouldn't actually be in the same place. The Auror Headquarters and all the other offices are all on one side and what I was applying for was on another. And, no other Potter or Weasley had ever stepped foot in this office. I would be the first or so, I think I would be the first.

I used the feather at the end of my quill to brush my face as I tried to think of what I wanted to do.

"Can I sit here?" a small voice asked. I turned around to see it had been Violetta Goyle who had asked the question.

"Not if you're incapable of silence," I said.

"I'll pretend you said yes," she said and immediately dropped her bag where she stood. Instead of sitting on the rock where I was, she sat with her back leaning against the tree and closed her eyes.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked.

"I thought we were supposed to be silent," she said without opening her eyes.

"We are, but there are a million other places you can sit," I said. She didn't respond back. Perhaps she was ignoring me. I looked behind me to see if she had left, but she hadn't. She had opened her eyes and was staring off across the lake and every so often. Then she would write something down on the parchment she had in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I came here for peace and quiet and if you're going to ruin it, then I might as well find some other place," she said, shoving everything she had out into her bag.

"Look, sorry. I'm not used to…having company," I said.

"Obviously," she said.

"I promise I'll be quite," I said.

"You got one chance left. Don't blow it," she said as she picked out her things again. I listened to her scribble away on her parchment as I used a twig to swirl it around in the water.

"Ok, I didn't just sit here because I felt like it," Vi suddenly said. I looked behind me.

"I thought you liked the silence," I said.

"I do. I'm used to silence. I lived with silence," she said, "But when the silence is broken, sometimes you wished you'd never go back."

I looked at her with a confused expression, "What are you talking about?" Vi looked down, afraid to tell me what she clearly came here to say.

"Your sister is angry with me," she said in a soft voice.

"Oh," I said. I frowned, "Lily's mad at the world. Whatever you did she'll get over it."

"No," Vi said slowly, "she won't."

"Look, Lily's my sister and she's not that person to just drop everything at once. Just give her time to get over whatever the hell she has to get over."

"This isn't something she can get over," Vi said, she hugged her knees close to her chest, "I'm kind of getting used to this, you know? Being the person everybody leaves behind. I hardly know what's happening around. It's like I'm stuck in this bubble that I can't get out, but others can willingly. I'm just living in life where nothing I say or do will benefit me in the end. People are always leaving and yet, every time it happens I start to lose a bit of myself as well."

"Vi, not everyone is going to leave you," I said, "It's ok to be afraid, but there are people who still care about you. I know that Lily still does."

Vi looked at me, "You weren't even there. You wouldn't understand the look she gave me." Vi got to her feet and walked off. I sighed. _And this is why I don't say much around girls because no matter what I do I just piss them off enough to make them go out with another guy and get pregnant._

* * *

I just got done telling Brandon about my job offer, my sister and my argument, but I left out about talking to Vi. He would ask if there was something going on or something. _But, she's my sister's friend, why would I go out with one of my sister's friends? _Even if my sister isn't being much a friend to her, why would I even consider her? I already dated a girl who thought I was practically the most sensitive guy on the planet and the next thing I knew all she really meant was that she wanted have sex or wanted me to act like I wanted to. _What happened to our generation?_

"Eh," Brandon said, "Don't sweat it, L.P. is just looking out for you."

"Easy for you to say, she's not your sister," I said.

"Er, yeah…" Brandon said slowly. He caught sight of Jacie and pulled her to him.

"Brandon!" Jacie squealed.

"Jacie!" Brandon mimicked the scream. Jacie giggled. "I'm sorry, Brandon, but I've got somewhere I've got to be. Want to hang later?" She asked. Brandon gave her soft smile.

"Ok," he said, "Later, then." She tried to pull out his arms, but he kept her close. "But I can't let you go until you give me one."

"I can't, I've got to go," she said trying to squirm out.

"Come on, just one kiss on the lips," Brandon urged Jacie. She gave him a small smile.

"Brandon…" She whined.

"Come on, girl, I'm dying," he said. She looked around as if she was embarrassed and leaned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Satisfied?" She asked.

"Always," Brandon said, letting her go. Jacie gave him a wave and walked away. Brandon looked at me with an arrogant grin. "Was she looking?"

"Was who looking?" I asked, confused.

"Rose, man, she was walking right behind you," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why would I be looking whether Rose was watching whether you and Jacie would kiss?" I asked. Brandon shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Never mind," he said.

"So it is true, then? You are trying to get Rose jealous. You're using Jacie," I said.

"Well, actually it was Jacie's idea," Brandon said, shrugging. I was so confused.

"Jacie's idea? Why would she want to get used like that? Were you dropped on your head or were you born stupid?" I asked, "Playing with Jacie like that will get you kicked out of school. Her uncle is the…"

"The Headmaster, thank you, I had no idea," Brandon said in a bored tone, "Don't worry, man. It's what Jacie wants. She wants the Headmaster to know we're going out so she can hide…er, well the Headmaster hasn't kicked me out just yet," he said. I raised my eyebrows at him. Brandon looked liked a deer caught in headlights.

"All right already, just promise to keep this to yourself," Brandon said in a hard tone. I shrugged.

"Let's have it," I said.

"Jacie's…Jacie's gay," Brandon said in an undertone.

"What?" I asked, surprised. I did not expect that.

"Ssh, keep it down, man. I promised Jacie I wouldn't tell a soul, but you're my best mate and you're good at keeping things to yourself," he said.

"Oh, I'm touched," I said, sarcastically, "But seriously? Jacie's gay?"

"Well, yeah. She doesn't want her uncle knowing. She's afraid to come out. I guess she heard girls talking and thought it would be best to not reveal herself or something. She's been having a tough time dealing with it. And, she knew I still want to get Rose back so she thought it would be a great cover up. She's actually pretty cool when you get to know her."

I was about to respond when someone shouted: "Ohmigod, there's Harry Potter!"

It was a girl who cried it out and she was pointing at me. I gritted my teeth together and turned to Brandon.

"Even in my last year, people think I'm my father," I growled. Brandon shrugged. We passed the girl, but she didn't even look in my direction. Perhaps, she was embarrassed that I had caught her looking at me. I looked onwards and others started pointing their fingers at me too and saying my father's name.

"What the-" I turned around to say something again to Brandon, but what everybody was saying was true. My father was briskly walking towards us from behind. It even surprised me. Why would my father even be here?

The last time he had been here was the battle against Voldemort. He had said several times to mother that he couldn't go back there after thinking of so many people he has lost even if at one point it had been the closest thing to a home.

My dad hardly looked at anyone as he passed by. People tried to move in close to him, hoping to get a picture or an autograph from him. However, dad had one direction and that was toward us. I started to panic. What was he doing here? Was he angry at me for taking the job at the Ministry and turning down his offer? I thought I made it clear that I wanted to make my own living.

Then Dad walks right past us. He did, however, glance my way, but that was all.

"I wonder what your Dad is doing here," Brandon said. I wanted to know too. I swung my bag off my shoulder and unzipped it. "What are you doing?"

I took out the one thing that saved our entire family: the Invisibility Cloak. "You're not thinking of-" Brandon began. I cut him short, "I'll catch you later." I threw the Invisibility Cloak over myself and went in the direction my dad went in.

"Hey!" Brandon called out, "What about me?"

* * *

I rushed past people without a care whether I bumped into them. I had to find out what was going on. _Why would my father be here if it wasn't important?_ I silently snuck up behind him and heard him say the password to the Headmaster's office: Popcorn.

The gargoyles sprang out of the way, giving him a chance to walk onto the moving staircase. I climbed in silently as it bought me up onto the platform where my father stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Headmaster Pace called out. As my father stepped in, I snuck in. I watched as my father casted spells on the door. This was definitely serious. "Ah, 'Arry, good to see you," Headmaster Pace said.

"Good to see you too, Sheldon," my father replied.

"Ah, please don't use my first name. I wanted to curse my mother the moment she named me after her grandfather," he said, giving a small chuckle. My father didn't laugh along.

"Most certainly," my father said, "But, I've come here, as you know, because of what's going on outside these walls and I want to make sure every student here is safe."

"Ah, I can understand that," Headmaster Pace said, "After all you do have two of your children, here." I felt frozen for a bit. The way Headmaster Pace said that felt odd.

"Yes," my father draws out, "But also, it's because my children are here as well as many of the Death Eater's children that keeps me on edge. It almost makes them an easy target." I can tell by the way my father talks to Headmaster Pace that he doesn't quite like him.

"You really don't have faith in me do you, 'Arry?" Headmaster Pace said, he must have caught my father's cold voice as well, "But, I have done everything Albus Dumbledore has told me to do." He said using his hand to indicate to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore hanging above his desk. Albus Dumbledore was sound asleep, but I had a feeling he was pretending to sleep.

My father looked at the portrait briefly, "Yes, it is good you listen to what Dumbledore says, but now is not the time to be oblivious to your surroundings because what Hogwarts needs is a strong protector not someone who just follows orders. So, I ask you, to consider my offer and letting me place at least three Aurors in the castle for a few months."

Headmaster Pace rose his eyebrows at him. "Surely you don't think there will be another uprising?"

"Oh no, I definitely think there will be an uprising. The remaining Death Eaters are still lurking around, waiting for the best possible moment to attack, and I want to be prepared. I'm doing whatever I can to ensure people are safe especially, here at Hogwarts," my father said. "I'm sure you haven't heard about that seven-year old girl who had been kidnapped and later, found her head outside her parents' home? Or about the house that burned down with a muggle family of five and not one survived. I can go on, but that will be wasting my time. So, you see, until these perpetrators are caught, I want each wizard and witch as safe as possible."

Headmaster Pace seemed surprised at my father's speech. "Ah, yes, yes, of course. Bring the Aurors here. And, I will put them in places where they might be needed most."

"Very good," my father said. "Well, I think that's all. I must get going."

"Of course," Headmaster Pace said. I snuck out with my father unnoticed.


	33. Choke

**Chapter 33: Choke**

**Roxanne's POV**

_I opened the letter slowly and scanned what it said. I didn't know how to respond._

"**Gives You Hell"**

October was drawing to its end. There were only two weeks until it would be November. Already. I felt like I just had got here, but I suppose when you calculate the classes, the Quidditch practices, and the actress career, you can kind of say it has been a good two months we've been here.

Ever since Mariska found out about Seth and I had told her honestly that I knew about it, she has refused to talk to me unless it was to scream at me more.

I mean I wanted to tell her. Honest, but when I brought myself to tell her after I saw Seth snogging Whitney, I just couldn't break her heart. Not only is Mariska pissed at me, but Lucy and Molly have been keeping their distance as well. I guess I deserve it for being a horrible friend, but I can't believe she didn't see it coming. Well, then again, I didn't see it coming either. I thought Seth was totally into Mariska. Plus, I really didn't want to get thrown in the middle of things. I'm a peacemaker not a gossiper. And just recently, Mariska gave me a new label: backstabber.

Talk about a major ouch. So, to this day, she ignores me and I miss her. I can't tell her that though because she's too mad to hear what I've got to say.

And it doesn't help that I practically taken over her actress job on my favorite muggle T.V. show. Normally, I would somehow give Mariska back her career, but it's my favorite T.V. show. _How many times will you get asked to be on your favorite show with muggles you had dreamed to meet? Not many!_ I can understand if Mariska wanted to have it if she was in love with the show as well, but she showed no interest in it until Seth broke up with her.

* * *

I started walking up the Grand Staircase to the dormitory to get a bit of time to relax. I had one more class, Quidditch practice, and then later tonight I had to go to meeting to go over what I was supposed to do in the T.V. show. We were supposed to start shooting my part in two weeks.

As I walked up, I carelessly looked down and saw Mariska coming out of the second floor and going down the stairs. Suddenly having adrenaline, I sprinted down the stairs toward her. _Perhaps, this time she'll listen._

"Mariska! Hey, Mariska!" I called out to her. She looked quickly and kept walking. _Oh, come on._ "Mariska, slow down." That was stupid. She just sped up.

"Mariska, please…" I cried out to her.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, backstabber," she said turning onto the first floor. I finally caught up, but she tried hard to move faster, but the floor was pretty crowded of students.

"Mariska, I didn't backstab you. I was just trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself. I'm a model. I have had plenty of experience with guys who have tried to use me, but I never had one that was actually my boyfriend."

"Well, you said you two haven't talked much. You could have confronted him." Mariska turned to face me.

"Oh, no. Don't you dare turn this on me! I did nothing wrong. See, if our positions were switched. I would have told my best friend. I wouldn't have found out by some goddamn newspaper. So, Roxanne, thanks a lot. Don't count on us being friends anytime soon!" She turned on her heel and I let her walk off.

* * *

I knew that I wasn't wanted in the sixth year dormitory tonight after my meeting. I couldn't stand all the looks everybody was giving me because of everything Mariska might have told them. I found my two cousins sitting by the fire and started to walk over to them.

I proceeded over carefully, practicing what to say in my head over and over again.

"Rose," I said, slowly. She looked in my direction. "Can I sleep in your dorm tonight?"

"Why can't you-" Dominique began, but Rose cut her off, "Of course you can. You can sleep in our room anytime. Right, Dom?"

"I wasn't going to say she couldn't. I was just asking why," Dominique muttered.

"Thanks. It might be for a few weeks," I said.

"That's fine. Jamie sleeps in the dorm a lot too. You can can use Cecilia's bed," Rose said.

"Yeah, because you wouldn't want to sleep in Gia's. It's been awhile since she changed her sheets," Dominique said. I did not need to know that information.

"Where's Gia and Cecilia tonight?" I asked.

"Gia's in Corey's room, supposedly and Tokyo is in the hospital because she's sick," Dominique said.

"Well, if she's sick I don't want to get sick too," I said.

"Well, then you can sleep in my bed or we can transfigure you a sleeping bag," Rose inquired.

"Sleeping bag is fine," I said, giving her a small smile. I grabbed my bag filled of clothes and followed Rose and Dominique to the 7th year Girls Dormitory.

As I walked in, I realized it was a bit spacer than all the others. I placed my things beside Rose and Dominique's bed. Rose waved her wand and a nice squishy purple sleeping bag appeared at my feet.

Rose took a pillow off her bed and threw it to me.

"Thanks," I replied again.

"Sure, hope you sleep well. Wake me up if you need anything," Rose said. I nodded and crept into the sleeping bag and found it surprisingly, warm. I can easily sleep well in this.

I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The door creaked open, which immediately awoke me from somewhere inside me, but I couldn't find the will to open my eyes to see who it was. I figured it would be Gia returning from her wondrous time with Corey. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was the willingness to know who it was that kept me at bay.

I slowly opened my eyes and all I can see was darkness. It had to be around three in the morning. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, but I still couldn't make things out as clearly as I hoped to. And it wasn't much better that the only thing I saw was what lied between Dominique's and Rose's bed.

I nearly wanted to kick myself for being so curious. So I crawled out of my sleeping bag and peered around Rose's bed to get a good glimpse of whoever came through the door.

I really expected to see Gia trying to sneak to her bed quietly without waking anybody up, but it wasn't Gia at all. Standing just in front of the door, was the outline of a tall, well built person. It was definitely a man and his wand was out.

He started to creep slowly toward Rose's bed, which made sense because her bed was much closer to the door than Dominique's.

I was so scared. I felt like I had been petrified because I couldn't move; I couldn't think. I just continued to stare hoping I was seeing things or having some nightmare. My mind was telling me to think of something; anything.

The figure was coming closer and my eyes moved to Rose's sleeping form sound asleep without any doubt that something very bad might happen. Her arm was hanging over lifelessly like she was exaggerating death itself.

However, when my eyes moved to my sleeping cousin, that was what did the trick. I moved carefully as to not raise attention to myself and pulled at Rose's hanging arm.

"Rose," I whispered, "Wake up. Somebody's in the room." She gave a small moan and rolled over away from me. I bit my lip because the person was practically right next to her and I had one way left to alert her.

"ROSE!" I screamed.

I feared it would be too late because the attacker had his wand raised. In the next minute, I couldn't tell you what had happened. I had jumped to my feet by then and Rose's had opened her eyes in time to see her attacker lunge at her. She let out a cry and moved out of the way.

By that time, I reached out my hands trying to push him away from her, but with the force of an angry buffalo, he hit me hard across the face with the back of his hand, and I fell to the ground landing on my right arm.

I let out a cry of pain, but I forced myself to look back up to see what was going on. Rose was choking as the attacker got his hands around her neck. Her hands gripped his wrists, but they weren't doing much help as she tried to slide away from his firm grip.

Her face started to change colors and I knew at any moment I could lose her. I tried to get up, but even if you have your mind telling you to get up, the pain still gets to you. And I knew I couldn't help her.

Rose tried to kick at him, but she wasn't in the greatest position to get a good whack at him. Then suddenly, arms flung themselves around the attacker's neck pulling him off Rose.

"How do you like being choked, you bloody bastard!" Dominique yelled in his ears as she clung to him. The attacker was trying to swing her off, but Dominique held on like she needed to in order to win. The attacker threw her arms off him and Dominique flew off and rolled across the dormitory floor.

She jumped to her feet and faced the attacker. The attacker started at her, but Dominique sprang in the air and jumped kicked him in his private area. The attacker fell to floor with her hands clasped around Dominique's well accomplished target.

I got to my feet and stroked my arm. It felt numb from when I was thrown to the floor, but I was happy that I was now able to help in any way possible.

"Roxanne," Dominique called out my name. I looked over at her, "An Auror is stationed outside our house. Can you get him, please?" She asked. I looked at Rose to see if she was ok and she was stroking her neck where the attacker's hands had been. Her face was scrunched in a pained and tearful look. "Roxanne," Dominique said sharply, bringing back my attention, "now."

I nodded and ran out the door. I flew down the stairs and ran across the silent Common Room. I heaved myself through the door and into the corridor on the seventh floor.

I looked around trying to find any sign of an Auror lurking around. _At last!_ A wand light appeared in the far north of the corridor where the Gryffindor Tower was hidden by a portrait. It was then that I knew that this was planned. The attacker had meant to come into the seventh year girl's dormitory and choke Rose to death. I shivered at the thought that he could have succeeded if Dominique hadn't intervened.

"Help!" I cried out. "Help! An attacker in the dormitory!" As almost on cue, the Auror ran to where I cried out.

The man had messy black hair, was medium built, and had brown eyes that I had known forever.

"Roxanne?" James Potter asked, surprised that it was I who called out for 'help.'

"James?" I asked surprised that he was here.

"What you doing out here? Why are you crying for help?" James asked in a serious tone. I pointed my hand to the Ravenclaw entrance.

"Someone tried to attack Rose in her sleep. He's in there!" I said. James sprinted just as I told him to the Ravenclaw entrance. The eagle didn't even ask him a question. It let him in willingly, knowing full well that James was an Auror who was just doing what he was assigned to do.

* * *

I arrived at the eagle entrance and as always, it asked me a hard question.

As soon as I made it into the Common Room, I ran up the stairs and into the dormitory where I left my cousins.

Rose was right where I left her, but was being questioned by James on what had happened. Dominique had her arms crossed and was watching the attacker (who was unconscious) like a hawk.

"And then what?" James asked.

Rose had been crying, "And then…Dominique kicked him hard in the balls and he went down. She was real brave. Poor Roxanne was hurt…" James turned in my direction. He started walking towards me.

"Roxanne, are you injured at all? Did he…did he do anything to you?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. I mean, he threw me off and I landed on the floor badly, but everything else is fine. He didn't try to rape me or anything." James nodded and soon after, the door burst open behind, making me jump a little. The other Aurors had come as well as…Mariska?

"Mariska, what are you doing here?" I asked as the Aurors rushed by me. Her face was pale white.

"I was only coming down for a small drink and I heard a scream and then the next thing I knew you were screaming help and James came in and I thought…I thought. Oh, Roxanne..." She flung her arms around me, "I'm sorry. It was stupid to fight. I was just jealous how much you moved up in one month when it took me nearly four years to get to where you are now. And I was angry at what Seth did to me and I just took it out on you. Can you forgive me?" She cried in my shoulder. _Is this happening? Is she forgiving me?_

I was shocked to hear such an outburst at such a bad time, but all the more, I hugged her tightly. "Apology accepted," I said, "Can you forgive me for practically throwing away our friendship for a stupid acting contract?"

"Of course. I've already forgiven you," she said sniffing. I felt like a million bricks had finally lifted off my shoulders.

"Hem," someone coughed and we drew apart, realizing how ridiculous we might have looked. The Aurors were all standing around the unconscious attacker.

"Can any of you identify the attacker?" One of the Aurors asked.

I moved close and examined the person thoroughly. He had light brown hair and sturdy jaw that made him look powerful. I knew the face, but I didn't know his name. All I knew was that he was a Slytherin.

"I don't know," I said. The Aurors sighed with frustration.

"His name is Blake Zabini," Rose said out loud. All heads turned to her. I realized that Dominique had left her hawk duty and was sitting beside Rose stroking her arm as she cried silently. "I couldn't forget a face like his."

"Thank you," one of the Aurors said, "We will take him into custody and ask him some questions. He might be prison for a long, long time. James…" James looked at the Auror who addressed him. "Will you ask your cousin the basic questions?" James nodded.

The Aurors levitated Blake Zabini in the air and left the dormitory. James turned to Rose.

"So, uh, Rose, have you insulted or harmed Mr. Zabini in anyway. Well, at least, aggravate him to do what he just did tonight?" James asked. He seemed to feel weird asking such questions to his cousin.

Rose shook her head. Her face was red from crying and her hair was bushier than normal, "No, I never talked to him. I never caught him actually doing anything wrong. Personally, I always thought of him as an arse. I've seen his poor sense of humor over the years, but I've never actually seen him do anything frightening."

James nodded his head, "I see. Er, well, if you have said or talked him, which clearly you haven't, I would be asking more questions. So…" He rubbed the back of his head with a lost at words. "Are you ok?"

Rose gave James a small smile. "I'm ok. Thanks James...Have my parents been talking at all?" Rose asked. James frowned and shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid it's getting worse. I heard your mother has filed papers for divorce. Dad and Mum are trying to bring them to reason, but now, they're arguing over this as well. It's one big mess." Rose looked down almost defeated looking. James put his hands in his pockets, "Well, I've got to back to monitoring the corridors before something like this happens again."

We all nodded knowing full well that he couldn't stay and chat for long. "Rose, Roxanne, Dominique, if you guys need me you know where to find me. I'll place someone outside your door to keep watch."

"You don't have to," I said.

"No, it's regulations. We've got to keep you all safe," James said. He sighed, "All right, I've got to go. Take care." James gave a wave and walked out.

Dominique looked at Rose, "Are you going to be all right to sleep?"

"I highly doubt it, but I've got to try, right?" Rose said. She looked at her bed nervously.

"Take my bed," Dominique said, "I'll sleep in yours." I raised my eyebrows.

"Is there something I'm missing?" I asked. Rose, Dominique, and Mariska looked at me. "First James is uncomfortable talking to us and now, Dominique is sharing things? What is going on?" I asked. Dominique shrugged and started climbing into Rose's bed. Rose lowered herself into Dominique's and slowly laid her head back on the pillow, almost afraid she'd drop through it any minute. Mariska patted my arm. _Why isn't anybody answering me?_

I looked at Mariska for an explanation. "Let's just sleep and deal with it in the morning. I'm sure the school will know every detail tomorrow anyway."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter is a bit rushy, but I did the best I could to make it less-rushish. If you get what I mean. Anyway, as you can see the Slytherins are taking revenge. There's more on the way and thanks again to all those who reviewed. You guys rock!


	34. Constantly

**Chapter 34: Constantly**

**Jamie's POV**

_He flung open the door and looked me hard in the face._

"_Do you still love him?" He asked me._

"_I wanted to, but I ended up loving someone else. I ended up loving you."_

"**He Loves U Not"**

I had this insane crush on Scorpius when we had our first class together in third year. I knew it to be entirely impossible for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting together, but it didn't stop me from liking him. _It was Charms how coincidental, right?_ He was partners with Peony Wenters, but since he sat behind me, he was constantly asking me for things.

He asked me for a spare quill, a piece of parchment, and even once for a hair pin. When Peony, who was crushing on Scorpius as well, offered to get supplies for him, he would turn around and complain how he'd wish to be my partner. I was gone the first time he said that. Then concentrating in class became difficult.

I always felt he was watching me; waiting for me to look back and give him a smile. I wanted to, but I was afraid. I was only thirteen.

Rose had been my partner at the time and if it wasn't for her I don't think I would have passed. She had also been one of the reasons Scorpius actually talked to us. He constantly made fun of her for being so smart. He imitated her by raising his hand and once or twice the Professor would call on him, but he'd coolly just say he was "just stretching."

I should have known better. I was so stupid for falling for his charming tricks. I should have known that when a boy teases a girl, he'd end up with her. It would never be the poor hopeless girl who had been crushing on the boy to end up with him. It doesn't work like that. It wasn't until Valentine's Day in our fourth year when I made the worse decision of my life.

Every year, I had been one of those fools who hoped to find a letter hidden somewhere from some secret admirer. I should have given up. But, no, I kept on wishing.

We were all at lunch listening to Lily going off about Valentine's Day being the stupidest holiday she had ever heard of. Once she got to the part where she thought Valentine's Day was a way to force couples to spend quality time with each other, her brother James told her she wouldn't understand because he described her to be a boy in disguise. She got pissed, got up, and left.

That's when Dominique had come over. She whispered in my ear, telling me somebody special wanted to see me outside the Great Halls. I was too excited to realize what lied ahead for me. Because of course it was Scorpius and of course I was too excited to know where such a relationship would take me: a broken heart.

It was the typical way of how things happened. We had walked the empty halls. He had taken my hand and we talked; actually flirted. All of a sudden he had told me he had been thinking of me constantly. My head was in the clouds by then. The night ended with a kiss.

It wasn't my first, but it was the first time someone had kissed me like he did. My first kiss had been with Ross Mellviel in 2nd year when someone had dared him to. At the time, I had braces to keep my teeth straight and I believed it had been a way to make fun of me then. Dominique had comforted me by telling me I was still beautiful with braces. I knew she was just being friend, but it was the fact she was there for me and no one else was that cheered me up.

Scorpius and I had lasted almost a whole year until he had told me one day: "Maybe it would be better if we were just friends." That was the worst day of my life. I cried the whole weekend. I almost didn't want to go back to classes, but Dominique had come all the way from the Ravenclaw House to cheer me up again.

I didn't want to see him. Dominique stood by my side the entire time. I saw him once at dinner, but I think he was trying to avoid me then as well. Perhaps he just felt bad and realized how much he realized he messed up and still wanted to be with me. Dominique disagreed.

I didn't know why Scorpius broke up with me, but I knew he had been acting weird ever since the Christmas party. I should have known something was up and I should have put two and two together when I heard that Rose and Brandon had broken up. But, I really should have known when Scorpius stopped making fun of Rose in Charms.

But now, the secret is out. Rose came over and apologized to me after, I suppose, when Scorpius told her that he's been going out behind my back to be with Rose. I accepted Rose's apology, after all, she has been nothing, but nice to me. I believed she had no idea that Scorpius was still going out with me, but what I really didn't get was how did she not know? It was a whole month after the Christmas party and she didn't see how Scorpius had held my hand or even kissed me a few times in public? I really wanted to believe her, but did she want to sneak alone time with Scorpius because she was afraid I would find out?

I wasn't sure, but I took her excuse or whatever it was because I wasn't really mad at her. I was mad at Scorpius. He's the one who broke my heart not Rose.

It didn't get easier at the beginning of this year when I had found Rose and Scorpius snogging each other senseless before they became exclusive. I couldn't tell Dominique after I found out how Scorpius was acting sketchy and how Rose was oblivious to the fact that we were still going out last year because Rose was Dominique's cousin after all. She would never give Rose the time of day. But, now I told Dominique what I've known for awhile.

"I can't believe you never told me," Dominique said disgustedly.

"I'm sorry, but she's part of your family," I whispered. I didn't really want to talk about it, but Rose and Scorpius relationship coming public had people asking questions.

"Just because she's family doesn't mean I'd side with her," she said angrily.

"So, you think it's true?" I asked.

"What is true?" She asked.

"That Rose had no idea that Scorpius was still with me as they sneaked around the castle all last year." Dominique bit her lip.

"Well, I don't know, but I sure hope not," she said, "It doesn't sound like Rose."

"So, you are on her side?" I said getting angry, "Even if you called her slut and all, you'd take her side."

"I know what you're thinking, but I just don't think Rose is capable of doing that," Dominique said.

"People change, Domi. Rose has changed too," I snapped. I got up and left. She just didn't understand. It's only because she's cousins with her that she'll stick up for her. She only says things to make me feel better and I realized she must have been doing it for Rose Weasley too. _Great, not even my best friend doesn't find this fishy! _

She had to have known. We were so obvious and the breakup was all over school. And it's not like it was the first time Scorpius jumped from one girl to the next. He was sort of dating Peony before he asked me out. _And he probably doesn't even realize he broke my heart! What a bloody manwhore!_

* * *

I sat on the floor with Dominique going over homework…and occasionally getting side-tracked looking over cute models and such. _Hey, we're only humans._ Focusing is like a major issue that can never resolved.

I started laughing at something Dominique said when there came a small tapping noise at the window.

"Hey," Dominique said, "Isn't that your father's owl?" I got up from the floor and opened the window, but I wish I hadn't. Because within the owl's clutches was a Howler.

I looked at it with horror. _Who sent me a Howler?_ I took the steaming red letter in my hand and hid myself in the bathroom and casted a spell to ward out anyone who dared to enter when the envelope would explode with its shouting antics.

And soon it happened. A booming voice cascaded off the walls; I had to almost put my hands to my ears it was shouting so loud. But, I couldn't mistake my father's voice anywhere:

_Jamala Elizabeth Goldstein! I forbid you to date that…that wrench. A black boy? What has he done to you? Has he beaten you? You're Grandmother feinted at the thought of you dating such specimen! Is this a way to get our attention? Because you have it now, young lady and we are not pleased!_

With that the envelope tore itself into pieces. I stared at the scraps that lay out on my shoes.

I couldn't believe it. Well, I could. I mean my family was very conservative; very traditional. It was all due to my mother's side because she was a muggle. My father loves her a bit too much that he doesn't have much of an opinion, but hers. Whatever she thinks, he thinks. Whatever she hates, he hates and so on.

There was no was no way to get to my father without my mother's point of view. Never in my whole life have I convinced my mother of something else.

She hated everything I stood for that I had no idea why she married dad. Well, I had an idea, but I could be wrong…as always. My father was some kind of guard. He worked by the Prime Minister sometimes. So I believe my mother married for personal gain. Yeah, she's that snoody little bitch that you can't stand waiting on in restaurants. Those women who are picky about almost everything, but sometimes can't exactly let you get away with it so they force their husbands on you. Yeah, that's my mum.

I practically begged her to let me go to Hogwarts and for once in her life she let me be. But, I think it was only because of what I was and what I can do to her if I was around the house. And God forbid, I mess up Daddy's career and make a scene because I couldn't go to Hogwarts.

But, now it's this. I can't date a black guy. Didn't they like overrule that in like the 1970s or something? Practically every person on this planet is over it. Black people practically run this world now. Come on, this shouldn't be such an issue. But, no. It is. To my parents and apparently, to my grandparents as well. Just great.

The thing is. I don't know what to do.

* * *

I was leaning against the wall thinking about what my father said. I can't believe he didn't approve. I didn't know what I should do. I couldn't tell Lorcan that my dad didn't want me to date him. He would get mad. He would call him a racist. I didn't want my dad to be called that.

I frowned trying to think of what I must do. I looked up and saw Scorpius Malfoy cut around the corridor. He saw me in an instant and made his way toward me. I straightened up as he came near, but I knew what I had to do.

I turned away from him and started to walk away knowing full well he would…

"Jamie…" Scorpius began.

"Look, I rather not talk to you," I said, "I'm not having a good day."

"I know…I mean you look rather pissed…I mean, I just…can I just talk to you for a minute?" He finally asked.

I turned to face him and crossed my arms across my chest. "You've got one minute."

He breathed, "I wanted to apologize to you. What I did to you was a shitty thing. I was a total arse and I know my apology doesn't make up for what I did to you, but I still want to tell you how truly sorry I am. I'm glad…I'm glad you've got someone else now. Someone who is probably a better person than I."

The only thing I can make out was: he apologized to me. _Ohmygod._ He apologized to me. _What does that mean?_

Scorpius didn't wait for my response because he probably assumed he would never get one so he walked away. He just walked away.

Then that fleeting, happy buzz fluttered in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know how to respond, but I knew what that meant; not for him, but for me.

"Hey," someone said behind me. I nearly jumped out of my boots. I turned around and saw Lorcan standing there.

"Hey," I said. I suddenly felt like he had caught me at doing something very wrong. Perhaps, I was, but it wasn't like I was going to admit it. We just started going out.

"What you up to, girl? I've haven't seen ya in centuries," he replied.

I snorted with laughter, "I've been…around. But, I could really use a pick-me-up," I said, leaning my head up towards him. He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

There was something about Lorcan that was different from most guys I have encountered and I was afraid. I was afraid it might be something I wouldn't like in the long run. I suddenly felt uncomfortable that I pulled away from our kiss.

He didn't ask for an explanation, but he held out his hand for me to take. I did, but I realized how much bigger his hand was compared to mine. It was twice as big. It could have wrapped around mine and nobody would have noticed I actually had a hand. And he didn't seem to care whether or not his hand was bigger than mine or that I was different than any other girl he has ever been with.

As much as I felt afraid of Lorcan at that moment, I had taken his hand and let him lead me down the corridor.

As much as I wanted it to stop my plan was already in action.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmmhmmhmmm. Plan? What plan? And as for Scorpius: "I know my apology doesn't make up for what I did to you, but I still want to tell you how truly sorry I am." Total bullshit or no? Let me know what you think.


	35. Stop!

**Chapter 35: Stop!**

**Rose's POV**

"_You're a coward!" I said. "A downright coward. You should have never been placed in Gryffindor. I thought you were working to be better! He's about ready to give up and all you can do is just run away? Maybe you don't love him like you claim you do," I shouted at her._

"_If I'm a coward then why are you missing the biggest day of your life?" She shot back._

"_There are things far more important. You, for example, are one of them. I'm not about to let you make the worse mistake you have ever made. You're my cousin; my best friend. If you're going, I might as well, too," I said. If I was about to run away I was sure going to make her feel guilty until she made the right decision._

"**You and Me"**

Scorpius' birthday was today. I had brought him a necklace that was 'in' for many guys. It was a very nice necklace. I liked it a lot even if it cost me a bit.

Scorpius had told me many times not to get him anything that costs more than a knut, but it was his birthday. So of course, I had to get him something. I know he still feels a bit iffy about the whole disowned thing and how his parents cut off his money supply, but it doesn't mean that I couldn't get him anything. He's my boyfriend! I think I'm allowed to get something for my boyfriend.

Dominique was walking back with me from our last class together that day.

"So what are you doing tonight? Anything special for Scorpius' Birthday?" Dominique asked.

"I haven't really thought it all out, but he told me when I asked him that he didn't want any party or so."

"Really? I thought he loves parties," Dominique said, surprised.

"Well, he does, but I think it's because what happened last time during Gia's. I think he felt really bad. So, I think it's just us for tonight."

Dominique raised her head in acknowledgment, "Oooh, I get what you mean." _What is she saying?_ I didn't mean anything by what I said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, you said that it'll just be you two…tonight. Er, to make it special." The last word shocked me. _Oh my, she meant us…us doing it?_

"Oh…oh, no! I wasn't planning on that not until we're both ready," I said.

Dominique looked at me with confusion, "What do you mean when you're both ready? Did you and Brandon shag? And you didn't tell me?"

"No, I like to keep my virginity as long as possible and I believe so does Scorpius. We're going to lose it together…when we're ready." _Didn't I just say that?_

Dominique eyes were wide and she bit the inside of her lip. I knew she wasn't telling me right then and there. The best part about growing up with your cousins you know when they know things.

I sighed. "Spit it out. I know you know something you're not telling me."

"Well, I don't want to be the one to tell you, Rose," Dominique said.

"Dominique, now!" I ordered.

Dominique sighed, "Rose, I don't know if you knew, but Scorpius isn't a virgin." I stared at her.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Scorpius…he isn't a virgin. He and Jamie lost it together when they were going out. Jamie told me after the night it happened."

I stared at her trying to process this all in_. Scorpius…wasn't…a…virgin?_ "Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Rose, that I had to be the one to tell you, but I thought you knew. This is why I was so angry at you when I found out you and Scorpius had gotten together. I thought Scorpius had only used Jamie to get what every bloody guy in this school wants and I thought you wanted Scorpius for your own personal enjoyment." I nodded.

"Well…I've gotta…I've got to go. I've got some planning to do for tonight."

"You're not going to like kill him in his sleep are you?" Dominique asked.

"Oh please, I'm not like Lily with her whole theory that all the Slytherins are out to get us. I always knew Blake was a drunken fool." I said walking backwards.

"If that's what you think…" Dominique said, without a care. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

* * *

I saw Jamie coming down the stairs and I couldn't help, but glare at her. It wasn't her fault that Scorpius didn't tell me that he lost his virginity with her, but I had wished it hadn't been her. I had wished she was more respectful of her body.

Now, I couldn't help, but picture them together; him on top of her. I almost threw up at the sight of her.

"Oh, Rose!" She cried out my name. And now, she has decency to talk to me. _Stop, stop, stop, Rose, this is not her fault._

"Hey Jamie," I said.

"Are you all right? You look a bit…angry," she said.

"Oh, no. I'm just stressed out at the moment," I said.

"Oh, ok. Well, would you mind if I gave you something and you can give it to the person it's for?" She asked.

"No, I wouldn't mind."

"Great!" She said, and she dug her hand into her bag and pulled out a present, "Can you give this to Scorpius for his birthday?"

"Oh…yeah," I said, "What's in it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh," her face went pink, "Just something to remind him of when we were…you know." _More images!_

"When you were together," I answered for her.

"Yeah…but that's way over now," she gave a shaky laugh, "Gotta move on some time, right?"

I shook my head in understanding, "Sorry, it must have been tough for you."

"Can't say it wasn't a blast!" She said, "But I'll see you around. Thanks for delivering it, Rose!" She waved and hurried off down the stairs.

* * *

I watched as Scorpius opened presents from his Slytherin friends, Al, and Jamie. I watched eagerly as Scorpius opened Jamie's present, which was a pair of boxers. Scorpius' face remained calm, but I knew perfectly well that those boxers were from the night they...they...

I didn't want to fight on his birthday. So, as planned I gave him my present. I didn't know how he would respond, but he seemed to love his necklace that he put it on. Then he said he wanted something else.

I felt my whole body go rigid wondering what else he wanted from me, but deep inside I think I knew. All I had to do was to convince myself I was ready and that everything would be fine.

He started kissing me and then all my thoughts were erased.

He was kissing me on his bed. His necklace fell down so that it touched my skin. It was cool, but it was soon out of my thoughts as Scorpius ran his hand through my thick wavy hair.

I liked it when he ran his fingers through my hair. It made me so relaxed. I also loved the way he smelled. It wasn't in that pretty boy cologne or that sweaty disgusting smell…it was just his smell that allured me so.

His other hand was around my waist holding me safely in his arms. Everything about him made me feel like I was soaring in heavenly skies. He knew _exactly_ where to touch me and how to kiss me. It was like an addiction.

I wanted more.

I started to unbutton his front shirt. All too soon, his hand brushed it away while he still kissed me every so sweetly.

My hand went to the front of his shirt again, and he removed it once again. I pulled away.

"Why are you stopping me?" I demanded.

"What do you mean? I don't want to rush things with you, Rose," Scorpius said, leaning in to kiss me so more. I moved my head from him doing so.

"Do you not love me?" I asked.

"Rose…" Scorpius began to say.

"No, let me hear you say it. Do you love me?" I asked again. Scorpius sighed.

"Look you're upset. Tell me why you're upset," Scorpius said.

"Well, I'm upset because you didn't tell me that you and Jamie lost your virginity together. I've talked about it, how come you didn't stop me? Do you enjoy making a fool out of me?" _And I'm upset now because you're having so much difficulty saying that you love me. _I wanted to add that as well, but I didn't.

"I did tell you I wasn't a virgin," Scorpius said, but I don't think he was sure about that himself.

"When?" I asked shrilly.

"Before we got together. It was when you were with Longbottom. I wanted his opinion of whether we should have waited and whether she might be pregnant. You were there and I thought you heard us talking." I tried to remember. There were a couple of times when Scorpius would come over to talk to Brandon when we were in a deep conversation. One of those times might have been when I got really annoyed by it that I walked away and had hoped Brandon would follow me.

That one time he listened intently to Scorpius and didn't even realize I left. I suppose that could have been the time.

"Ok, fine, maybe you said something to Brandon and I didn't listen in, but you could have said something when I kept going off about when we could lose our virginity together."

"I was trying to, but it's hard, Rose. It's hard to tell you something that made me feel so vulnerable." I stared at him and felt a pull inside me that told me that I was pushing things with him. "And I'm not trying to push you Rose because…because it's better to wait."

Somehow I felt like that wasn't all he was telling me. I know the biggest thing with Scorpius was opening up to me and I know it's only been practically half a year since we've been going out, but I just wished he would feel comfortable around me.

"Ok," I said. Scorpius smiled and started kissing me again.

"I'm glad you understand," he said in between. But, that his words caused me more pain than satisfaction. Because I didn't understand him. I was trying to, but he kept pushing away and I didn't understand why. _Have I done something?_

* * *

**A/N:**I know. A very short chapter. But, don't be too disappointed because the next is my longest chapter yet. As for Scorpius, I want to know what you think so I'm going leave this out there for you: Do you think Scorpius is having second thoughts or not? Be careful of what you think because there's more to him than he lets on. For instance, he could be feeling bad for leading Rose on that he doesn't quite want to shag her because it will really hurt her. Or…he could just have something else in plan for her. But, of course, I can't let you know what side he is on, only that just because he saying nice things doesn't mean he isn't. I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait and see.


	36. Shock

**A/N: **Warning: A very long chapter. Had this one written for awhile. Couldn't quite break it down so here it is.

**Chapter 36: Shock**

**Lily's POV**

"_And how are you supposed to be someone else? Just create a fake name, own a flat, and get on with your life?" Rose asked._

"_Exactly. Anywhere is better than here," I said._

"**Never Underestimate a Girl"**

Shock. Something completely surprising, upsetting, and also, totally and distressingly unexpected that happens to people every once in awhile.

I've just arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room and everybody was talking about it. People wondering what I will do about it or how I will react. This is how I'm reacting. I'm shocked. I can't believe this would happen. Not when we play Slytherin in one week.

"What do you mean you're to audition for some muggle show on the same day against our biggest rival yet?" I asked Roxanne.

"Oh, come on Lily, it's a T.V. show," she said.

"A muggle T.V. show!" I cried out.

"What's that supposed mean?" She asked offended.

"You're a witch, remember? You can easily dazzle your way into any other show," I said, pointing out the obvious, "You can't tell me there won't be other chances."

"Yes, I know there will be other offers if I wanted to go for it, but _Stop N Shock_ is my favorite T.V. show. I'll never be offered to play on it because it's the final season. I can always play Quidditch and I don't plan on going pro like Mum."

"Well, what about me?" I asked.

"What about you?"

"I want to beat Slytherin and we can't do it when we're one Chaser short," I said.

"Yes, you can. You can use Emrys Riley," she said. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. I had hoped I never had to use him and if I did I hoped it would be for one of our Beaters. He was always well built for one. "Come on Lily, this is my one shot at being something I have always longed to be. This is my decision. If you want to send the whole Gryffindor team after me afterwards you can go ahead, but it's my one shot." _Oh, for Dumbledore's sake, not the pleading or the guilt trip._

"Fine," I said. She squealed and went to hug me, but stopped her. "Just be lucky this isn't for the Cup."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best cousin ever," she squealed again and went off skipping in joy. _Now, where was Riley? I had to tell the kid he's Chaser._

* * *

I stared at him blankly. "He did what?" I asked Emyrs Riley's best friend, Calvin Hempilrut.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "He tried to fire a spell at me in Defense Against the Dark Arts because he caught me kissing his girlfriend and well, the spell backfired." _Stupid fourth years. When will any of them learn?_

"Oh, just great, thanks to your bone head move, you cost me my reserve and now he's in the Hospital Wing," I shouted at him. He blushed.

"We were playing truth or dare and I was dared to kiss her," he said, defensively.

"When will you people ever learn? Truth or dare is a stupid game to mess with people's heads. And just because you're a Gryffindor doesn't mean you have to go along with every dare that is thrown at you. Every person knows a girlfriend of your best friend is off-limits. Idiot," I cried and whacked him on the shoulder with my Chaser booklet, which I was going to give to Emyrs to look over, but clearly that was out of the question.

"I don't like her," he said, like I needed to be given more reasons why I just lost my Chaser and reserve. There was no way he will be ready to play Slytherin in a week. I gave him a cold stare and walked away without a word.

* * *

I surveyed my teammates. I really didn't know what I was supposed to do now that we were short, but I figured something will come along. I wasn't too worried about, just pissed off. I shouldn't have let Roxanne go off like that. And of course, I can't go back and tell her she couldn't go after I told her she could. That would be a really shitty thing to do.

I was about to yell at the team to get going until I saw over in the corner something that shocked every cell in my body. _Who told her?_

"What is _she_ doing down here?" I asked, Hugo. Hugo followed my gaze to where Lauren stood all ready and geared up to play. She even had one of our Quaffles in her arms like she was definitely on the team.

"Well, the guys and I were thinking…" he began.

"No," I automatically said.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Hugo said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," even though I wasn't, "Go on."

"Well, the guys and I were thinking of who you would choose to pick as Chaser or if you were going to hold another try-out and I happened to walk into Will and we talked about it and well, what about Lauren?" He asked, "Will told me she's a good shooter."

"He was just going soft on her."

"Well, we could just give her a shot," Al suggested. _He was in on this too?_ I shook my head.

"We haven't got much time left so I'm just going to choose that third year Ulhar who tried out last year," I said.

"_Ulhar_?" Hugo asked giving me an unsatisfying look.

"What's wrong with Ulhar? We don't have time for another try-out and frankly, we need to start practicing, like _now_," I said.

"Ulhar has a bad case of nerves, L.P."

"So did Uncle Ron," I said, "Dad told me." Hugo shook his head at me.

"You're asking for Al's and my advice and I'm sorry, but maybe you should just give Lauren a chance so that we can see what's she got and if she's not good then we'll go with…Ulhar." I looked at Al. He was frowning and seemed to agree with Hugo. _I don't believe it._

"No!" I half-shouted. _This is my team!_ "Not under any circumstance will _she_ ever make the team at least not while I'm captain."

"What do you have against her so much that you won't even permit her to play?" Al asked getting a bit angry. He never gets angry, but now he was more than against me.

"I don't trust her," I said.

"Or it's because she's Will's girlfriend," Hugo said, crossing his arms. I glared at Hugo. _Yes, I don't like that Will chose her for his girlfriend, but that's not the reason I didn't want her on the team. I just don't trust her and you're supposed to trust your teammates, right?_

In fact, I had a feeling she had something to do with Roxanne's mishaps or perhaps involved with the whole truth and dare thing. She wanted to be on the team _badly_.

"Prejudice much?" Al asked.

"I'm not prejudice, Al. Do you even know the definition of prejudice?" I asked and I turned on Hugo, "And no, it's not because Lauren is going out with Will that I don't want her on the team. I could care less who Will dates. I just know her and I know what she's capable of."

"Oh, do tell," Al said.

"We're wasting time," I said, not wanting to tell Al the full details of what happened with Dad's Firebolt. He wouldn't believe me anyway. Nobody would believe a sweet angel like Lauren was capable of anything that is considered bad.

"Not so fast," Hugo said, "You're going to be the one to tell Lauren to pack her bags."

"Why? I'm the bloody captain!" I shouted.

"If you don't do it then I'm not practicing," Hugo said. _Grr…_

"Fine, get out of my way," I said and pushed him hard out of my way. Lauren was bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for my approval.

"Well, Lauren, we discussed your request and I'm sorry, but we don't have the time to teach you how to carry a Quaffle across the pitch. We appreciate your time," I said all too quickly. Lauren didn't cry like I expected her to instead it seemed she knew I would tell her 'no.'

"Oh, well. It was worth a shot," Lauren shrugged like it was no big deal. _But only I knew it was a big deal to her. _

"We'll be having our Quaffle back now," I said holding out my hand to her to hand it over.

"Oh sure," she said. She offered the Quaffle to me, but just when I was about to take it, she threw it. I turned my head slightly as the team and I witnessed it go perfectly through the hoop. _So, that's the game she was playing._

"Nice shot!" Jamie said.

"Yeah, it's exactly what we need," Hugo said. I turned around and shot him a dark look. I should have seen this coming.

I forced a smile, "Welcome to the team." She gave me a satisfying smile.

"Really?" She faked squealed (_if that's possible_). "I can't believe this. Oh, Lily, I'll be the best Chaser you ever had." She started coming at me with what looked like a hug. _Oh God, not this._

"I'm not a huggy-type of pers-" _Too late._ She was squeezing me as tight as possible. Something tells me I was forced into this. _Bullocks._

"Oh, this is so great. I never been more excited in my life. I promise I'll try extra, extra hard and who knows maybe I'll be just as good as you, Lily." She obviously thinks she is better than me. What I mean by 'better than me,' I mean not just by Quidditch. Lauren ran off toward the stands where Will waited patiently to see whether she made it or not.

I didn't realize how angry I was by the mere fact Hugo, Al, and the team had convinced me to let her on the squad, that my hands now had pieces of a Beater's bat in each hand.

"Easy killer," Hugo said.

"If she wasn't going out with him, this bat would have been her face," I growled.

"Come on, let's get practicing," Hugo insisted.

"Yes, let's," I grumbled. "All right, enough dittle-daddling, in the air, we've got work to do."

* * *

**(The day of the match)**

They let off a bunch of squeals. "Sshhh!" I turned and put a hand to my mouth at Jamie and Lauren. Their eyes told me I was crazy.

"Why do we have to be quiet? Nobody's around," Jamie asked.

"I like the silence," I muttered. I heard Lauren slip a snort that told me how "un-fun" I was being, but I didn't care what she thought of me.

"Where are the guys?" Asked Jamie.

"In the stands and out on the pitch trying to conjure up a good spell that'll stay up all day tomorrow," I said. I stopped as did Jamie and Lauren, "All right, get going, we don't have much time."

"What do you mean we don't have much time?" Lauren asked. I held back the moment to mimic her, but I realized how immature it would be. "It's six in the morning. We play in four hours."

"Yes, I realize that, but I'm pretty sure Malfoy will have his team down here two hours before game time. And this could take close to two hours, so yes, we don't have much time. We have to get breakfast."

"And we couldn't do this last night because…?" Lauren asked. _Ughh, she was getting on my last nerve._

"Because someone would have torn it all down, obviously," I snapped.

"I was just asking…" Lauren said a little taken aback by my tone.

"Well, quit asking and let's get started," I said and took out my wand as did Lauren and Jamie. We opened the lockers and started tying clothes in knots, gluing them to the walls that spelled out 'Slytherin Stinks,' and hiding them in cracks so it would be hard to find. It was nothing too mean, but enough to get them angry before the game so that it will lose their focus.

I saw Jamie taking a whiff out of Scorpius' locker, but when I caught her, she pretended she wasn't thinking of all their "happy times" they had together. I slammed Gerrick's locker shut to bring me back to the reason I was here. I couldn't wait to see their faces. They'll be pissed.

I went to the next locker. I looked swiftly at the name plate, which read Malcom Dolohov. I swung his locker open and grabbed his uniform from its hanger. Something fell to the ground. I bent down and picked it up. It was a small package. It was addressed to: Tonni O'Vandohool.

I wonder who Tonni O'Vandohool was and why Malcolm was sending him a package. I opened the package to see what was in it that would give me a clue as to what he was sending to this O'Vandohool person, but there was nothing. Perhaps he was going to put something in it when he arrived later on. I stuffed the package into his locker and put his uniform back so that it seemed I didn't know about it.

I scribbled the name down on a piece of paper I conjured up and stuffed it in the side of my shoe. I know there is something going on and I will not let this go even if it had cost Vi's and my friendship.

"We're done!" Chorused Jamie. _Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would. I looked around her._

"Where's Lauren?" I asked, but my question was answered when Lauren came running in from outside.

"Look, what I found!" She cried out waving a can of shaving cream in her hand.

"Oooh, nice. We can totally use those on the pitch. The guys will love it!" Jamie said, excited. _Of course, Lauren found shaving cream! She's just so spectacular and all._

A squeak came from the showers that made all of us jump.

"What's that noise?" Lauren asked nervously. We looked in the shower room and there was water all over the floor. _Looks like Moaning Myrtle's doing._

"God, even the Slytherins are stupid enough to leave the showers running," Lauren muttered. Jamie giggled along with her. I couldn't bring myself to crack a smile.

"Come on, let's go," Jamie said in a quiet voice. Lauren went to follow her out, but they noticed I wasn't following. I was fixed upon the water.

"Lily?" Lauren whispered my name. I turned to look at her, "Aren't you coming?" I looked around the showers and saw more clothes on racks. I felt an evil grin creep at the corners of my mouth.

"No, go ahead. Someone left some more clothes out, I can't resist," I said and she was gone in a blink of an eye. I really didn't care much for grabbing the clothes off the rack and just throwing them into the water. I just wanted to be left alone for a bit. It gave me time to think. I mean not everyone wants to follow Lauren's lead. I started to pick up each garment off the racks. Everyone just thinks she's so wonderful. And it's true. What girl wouldn't want to be her? _Who wouldn't want to be perfect, popular, Laur-._

At that moment, a door to one of the showers in front of me was thrown open as I picked up a shirt off the floor. _There's someone in here? Shite._ Sandals that contained a person's bare feet stepped in front of my face.

"Well, look who it is," I closed my eyes knowing full well whose voice that belonged to. I quickly stood up with the clothes I collected in my arms.

Scorpius Malfoy stood in front of me half-naked with just a towel around his waist. He had a gleeful smile upon his face.

"Would you like my towel as well?" He asked. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I kept my eyes on his slightly amused face trying to give him the best cold glare I could muster, but it wasn't working as well as I hoped it would. My face was probably the color of a tomato. _Speak…speak…come on Lily speak…_

"Don't make me puke," I said. He snickered. His eyes landed on the clothes in my hand.

"Well, if you hand me back my clothes you won't have to," he said, smirking.

"Ok, here you go!" I said throwing his clothes everywhere and ran out of there as quick as possible. I prayed Malfoy wouldn't dare repeat this experience to anyone. It would be living torture. It would be reliving the day I got my period.

I flung open the door. Lauren and Jamie were coating the grass with "Slytherin Sucks" and pictures of Slytherins getting knocked in the head by Bludgers.

"Lily, it's about time you showed up," Al said, "Catch." He threw me a can of shaving cream. I stared down at it. "Why is your face so red?"

"Um…" I looked around at my teammates doing the tasks I assigned them to do. "There are Slytherins in the locker room," I said to Al. Hugo came up behind Al to listen.

"Slytherins? But weren't you, Jamie, and Lauren just in there?"

"Yeah, they were hiding on us. I just got away and they'll be out here in seconds. Tell everyone to move out or they'll catch us," I ordered. He gave me a weird look, but started to walk away shouting: "All right, everybody we've done enough. Let's head out."

"L.P. you're acting weird," Hugo said beside me as I started to wander toward the castle. "First off, you never let Al order the team around."

"I'm just…I'm just nervous about getting caught. We're breaking a lot of rules and we could all get suspended from the game," I said, which was true. We could get suspended from playing.

"You're the worst liar I have ever met," Hugo said, "Since when do you care about breaking rules?" I opened and closed my mouth a few times. _Oh no, he was giving me the worried look. This calls for…_

"Of course, I don't care about the rules, but at this moment our team is on the line and if there is anything I want more at the moment is winning this match."

"There's the L.P. I know," Hugo said laughing at something that wasn't even funny.

* * *

I strapped the last part of my gear on my arm when Lauren asked me: "Ugh, how does my hair look now?" I looked over at her as she was examining herself in the mirror.

I snorted, "You're asking me? Seriously?"

"It was just a question." I rolled my eyes. She just wanted me to tell her she looked great, but I wasn't going to.

"Yeah, well this is just a game. You don't need to look good to play."

"I do much better in knowing everything is in its _right_ place," She shot me a look after she said the word 'right.'

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't think I know? There is only one thing that sets us from being actual friends and you should know what or should I say who that is."

"If you're talking about Will," I started to say.

"Who else? He is _my_ boyfriend and I already know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." I stared angrily at her. _Is she really trying to threaten me before the game?_

"And you think one person separates us from being…what was that word? Friends?" I asked leaning in with eyebrows raised high, "Face it princess. Us becoming friends would be like a cat and mouse getting alone. I'll leave it to you to figure out what you are," I said. I pulled on my uniform robe.

"Well, at least I'd make a cute mouse," she said. I smiled. _And there's a reason you have blonde hair._ I noted in my head. I was about to move away until she said: "Whatever you make me out to be, it doesn't erase that he asked me out when we met over the summer and he's known you for what? Since you both were in diapers? And yet he's probably never even considered you." She tied her shoes and looked at herself once more in the mirror tucking a few loose ends behind her ear. I hated her; every inch of her.

I hate her for her tall slim figure that made her seem like model. Correction: she was a model. I wasn't structured anything like her. I was more muscular than her, especially in the calves and arms. I normally don't care how I look, but how can people think appearance matters. I'm sick of it. I'm sick guys drooling over the selfish prissy girls. Nobody notices the girl who stands right in front of the guy. Most often that girl was always the right one. I was the right one; at least for Will. But what irked me the most was how truly right she was. Will hasn't expressed any attraction toward me.

Lauren picked up her Chaser gear.

I would give anything to trade her in for someone else, but I was put in a dilemma. The game was to start in fifteen minutes and Lauren was the only one who can play Chaser for our team unlike any of the other yahoos I've seen.

I disgustedly exited the room not wanting to see Lauren's precious face anymore. If I had to stay any longer I didn't know how long it would be before I punched it until it was no longer beautiful.

We walked out on the pitch and the stands were going crazy. There was one side screaming for us and the other for Slytherin. But, as always, we had more fans. We were always favorable because Slytherins always contained a long line of the most un-liked people. And this year the team was full of them.

There was the usual: Scorpius as captain and Seeker, Malcolm and Gerrick as Beater. Blake Zabini was no longer around so Orrick Blist took over as Chaser. And Robbie Sweviz and Adair Avery were the other Chasers. Then lastly, Roden Nott was the Keeper. _Yes, a total bunch of arseholes. No wonder nobody liked them except for well, Scorpius. _But, that was only because he's friends with a Gryffindor and going out with a Ravenclaw. He's that all around kind of guy. Personally, I think he's so full of himself that I'm surprised he hasn't been carried away yet. Maybe that'll happen this game.

Professor Barry Ryan stood in the middle of the pitch as our team and the Slytherin team met in the middle. Yes, Barry Ryan was the former International Keeper for the Ireland team back in my father's years, but now, he's our flying instructor as well as a referee. And nobody, nobody argues with him. _Have you seen the size of him?_

"Captains, shake hands," Professor Ryan ordered. Scorpius and I walked toward Professor Ryan.

"Prepare to lose, Potter," Scorpius said sticking out his hand. I wanted to spit on it and walk away and leave it at that. But, no, a Gryffindor should always be a good sport about everything.

"I left a box of tissues in the locker room for you," I said, shaking his hand, "I hope it's enough." Scorpius gave me a smug look and called his team in for a huddle. Many of them were glowering at me.

I turned around and stood by my broom.

"Take your mount," Professor Ryan said. He reached for the crate and unleashed the whole purpose of the game: the Snitch. It fluttered away into the sun's blinding rays so that neither Scorpius nor I could see it until we get into the air.

Then Professor Ryan threw the Quaffle up and the game was on.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES," screamed Richard Creevey, the commentator for the game, "And Blist with the Quaffle, throws it to Sweviz, throws it back to Blist, throws it to Avery and-"

"Blocked by Hugo Weasley!" Rich cried out again. Cheers erupted for Hugo around the pitch. I keyed out Rich's commentary only to go back to searching for the Snitch.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I kept getting shivers the entire game. I practically live for this and I nearly got myself hit twice by Malcolm. Well, he was trying to get back at me again, but still. He was firing Bludgers at me that I had to have Denny keep up with me in order to keep them away so I can concentrate. But, that was the problem. I couldn't concentrate. I was in that mode where I'm just going through the motions. That's bad!

"Lily!" Denny yelled at me. I turned my head slightly to the right and saw Denny had tried to reach out to whack the Bludger away, but couldn't reach out far enough and now, it was inches of reaching my face.

I maneuvered myself around the broom out of habit from practice and flipped my tail end hard toward the Bludger and hit towards the ground. I flew quickly out of the way so that it didn't come back to have a go at my head again.

"Nice move, Potter," Denny smiled at me.

"Get back to your job. I don't want to have to do that again," I ordered. His smile faded and he put back on a determined look. I scanned both posts to see if I saw the Snitch hovering any where there. Nothing.

"Give up, Potter?" Scorpius called out to me as he zoomed by.

"Most unlikely," I snapped and then I looked straight where Scorpius was headed towards: The Snitch. _Shite._ I flung myself forward and urged my broom to go faster even if Scorpius was a little faster than mine. _Come on, come on, come on._

I looked around my surroundings to get a feel what I needed to do in order to get to that Snitch faster. I didn't know if it would work, but either way, I had to try. I flung my entire body, like I did for the Bludger, around and flew towards the Snitch with my back parallel to the ground. It gained more speed and just when I slightly passed Malfoy, I rolled myself over again. The thing that Malfoy needs to learn is to not go straight for the Snitch.

My hand was hovering above the Snitch ready to claim victorious for our team. The ends of my fingertips were starting to fold into place. I can feel the Snitch trying to find its way out of my soon-to-be catch. I had one finger planted on its seams. It's all over now.

Everything happened so fast, but at that moment it felt like it was put in slow motion because just when I was about to seal the deal, a hand bigger than mine snakes its way underneath mine so that mine was resting on his, except for my finger, which was still touching the seams of the Snitch. I watched as his hand wrapped itself around the Snitch while pushing my finger off in the process. _No!_

The Slytherin team clapped Scorpius on the back for his glorifying victory. I had never lost a match before until now. I couldn't face my team. I'm captain and yet I failed them at my own game. We were undefeated. Nobody had ever beaten us. Not even the Slytherins.

Slytherins were jeering and making many rude comments, but I ignored them as I passed them. I just wanted to go back to my House and wallow in misery.

"Now you know how it feels to lose, Potter," I heard Peony Wenters sneer at me. I think every Slytherin was trying to get in my way to exchange how happy they were that I lost it.

I nearly almost fell over my feet until someone caught me. I looked into the warm brown eyes that belonged to Will. Suddenly, things were starting to look brighter.

"Careful," he said.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I wanted to express more of how thankful I was, but I was so angry at myself for losing the game.

"It was a good try, L.P. Keep your chin up," Will said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. If perhaps I had won and he ran to me and kissed me in a should-have-been special moment leaving Lauren running off and crying that she wasn't the girl he dreamed about every night then I would have smiled.

"I know," I mumbled.

"We've got you next so you better be ready," He said.

"You bet," I said, rubbing one of my arms out of habit when I had no idea what to say. I caught him staring at the side of my face. "What?"

"You've got…" He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I was shocked he would even do that and he was smiling again.

"William!" Came a voice not too far behind us. _Ugh, and here she comes. Roll the drums. The princess is here._

"William?" I asked him, but Will didn't even hear me because Lauren had flung her arms around him.

"You did great, babe," Will said.

"You really think so? I thought I could have done better. I only scored four goals."

"Could have," I mumbled instead. She ignored me.

"It was more than what Al had." Will said beaming at her.

"He would have had more if the team wasn't blocking him the whole game," I defended him, but she was still ignoring me.

"I know. I'm glad you came to watch," Lauren said.

"Of course I was going to see my girl kick arse."

"And now we're going to play you," Lauren cooed.

"That's if Roxanne isn't back," I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, we'll have to come up with a strategy to stop Gryffindor's best Chaser from scoring," he said and pressed his lips into her cheek. She giggled. _Oh, for crying out loud! This is too much for me._

I started walking in the opposite direction. I stole a few glances over my shoulder to see if Will had realized I had left. It hurt to know he didn't. _Why? Why can't he see me the way he thinks he sees her? Is it because I'm not pretty? Whatever happened to falling for what is in the inside not the outside?_ _The world is so messed up._

I bumped into someone else.

"Don't touch me, you filthy blood traitor," Malcolm Dolohov muttered. Instead of feeling hurt, I felt anger start to boil within my veins.

"Call me that again and I'll make sure you end up in same state as your father," I slipped out.

Malcolm turned to look at me, anger showing in his eyes. "I'd watch who you insult, Potter, if I were you."

"What are you going to do? Send a Bludger at me? Oh, right, you already did that. Or perhaps, you'll send Tonni O'Vandohool on me."

"How do you know about Big Tonni?" He growled.

"Oh so you call him, _Big_ Tonni, now?" I didn't know who Tonni O'Vandohool was, but Malcolm launched on me, but before he could start throwing punches I threw one at his nose. Blood spurted everywhere. I crawled out from underneath him before he could retaliate.

He growled in pain and I realized he was ready to take a whack at me, but before he could someone stopped him from doing so.

"Ok, ok, break it up, you two," Scorpius said coming in between us and helping me to my feet. Malcolm wiped the side of his mouth and spit out blood onto my shoes.

"I'd watch your back for now on, Potter," he spat at me and left. I gave one cold glare at Scorpius and started walking away.

"Red, what the heck was that…?"

"Go away!" I said.

"Woah!" He grabbed my arm, which I yanked back.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm about to kill someone."

"Good, at least it would loosen some of that steam you've got cooking up in that fiery red hair of yours."

I closed my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked trying to collect myself.

"Look, what Malcolm did back there, he didn't mean to tackle you," Scorpius began.

"Don't tell me he didn't mean to. He was trying to kill me. I mean did you see how he was targeting me all game?" I asked.

"That's kind of his job, you know. He has to whack Bludgers at you." I growled in frustration.

"That's not what I meant. He just looked like he was trying…oh, never mind," I said shaking my head, "What do you care anyway?"

"I care because you're my best friend's sister!" Scorpius said, getting a bit angry.

"I don't need you to act like a big brother too," I snapped, "I don't need special care!"

"Jesus Christ, Red, do you want me to curse you?" He asked.

"Go for it, nobody's stopping you. You've already beat one person after a Quidditch game, what's another," I said. I couldn't believe I said that, but he was really pissing me off.

Scorpius gritted his teeth together. "I'll admit I make mistakes."

"Yeah, and do you actually learn from them?" I asked. _Really? I had no idea where this was all coming from. _I think I saw steam sprout out of Scorpius' nose.

"What do you mean I don't learn?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know, some people may find you brilliant, but some people, like me, know better, especially after pulling today's stunt, things don't change at all."

"You calling me a cheater?" Scorpius asked, giving me a hard forced look.

"So what if I am?" I asked. He shut his jaw tight. He looked back at me and I noticed his once calm eyes were now replaced with hatred.

"I'm not a cheater. Perhaps, maybe you're just a sore loser," he said coldly. "Don't start calling me a cheater because you're angry you lost."

"Maybe I wasn't clear. I wasn't just talking about the game! What you did to Jamie and the things you're doing behind Rose's back, now that's what I'm talking about!"

"I'm not doing anything behind Rose's back," he snapped.

"Funny, you just sounded like your father. Not that he's a cheater or anything, but he has a problem of admitting when he was wrong or caught in the act of doing something wrong," I said. I really had no idea where this was coming, but I knew people were afraid of telling him this straight to his face and I wasn't. I saw the way Jamie acted this morning. And even if she is going out with Lorcan now, it was still wrong for Scorpius to cheat on her. The fact that he just apologized for it, infuriates me. I feel as if the same thing might happen to Rose and as her cousin, I couldn't let that happen. Not on my watch.

Scorpius gripped my cloak and shoved me hard against a tree.

"I am nothing like my father!" He shouted in my face. His grip was shaking me with his anger.

"Then prove it. Prove you're not your father," I managed to say. Scorpius looked at me for a long minute, collecting what I had said in that small head of his. I saw him soften up a bit, and then give a small shove, letting me go.

I did feel bad for what I said and I probably should have kept my mouth shut, but what was said was said. I couldn't take it back now.

"Sometimes I think I underestimate you, Red," Scorpius said, "But you might want to watch that mouth of yours it could lead you into trouble."

"So I've been told," I said. I can tell he was still lamenting over what I said and he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do now, "Go see Rose," I spat out, "She'll want to celebrate your victory."

"No need to tell me Red, I was already planning on seeing her tonight, but I know you mean well," he said. I frowned. I knew he was pissed and trying very hard not to lash out at me. I could tell because he was gripping and re-gripping his fingers over and over again unsure of whether they were still there.

"Right, see you around, Malfoy," I said as I walked away from him. As I did, I heard him mutter something under his breath. I wasn't sure whether it was "Good game, Potter," or "I'll get you, Potter."

* * *

I was still angry with yesterday's results and I was up all night trying to figure out who Tonni O'Vandohool was. And it didn't help when I saw Will and Lauren snogging in a corner. I practically held myself back from planting a bucket of water only to have it fall over Lauren's head and watch her go screaming down the corridor, but I refused.

Instead, I thought I'd see good ol' Aberforth Dumbledore. He doesn't own Hog Head anymore because he's gotten so old. At any moment everyone expected him to die in his sleep. No, really. I don't mean to be mean or anything. It's just…he's that old.

But Dumbledore lives above Hogs Head and had handed Hogs Head over to Mr. Thomas. You know, Dean Thomas; the one who went out with my mother when we were kids and also has a son, Matt Thomas, in my year and my House. That Mr. Thomas.

It was always odd talking to Mr. Thomas. He speaks highly of his son and he should. Matt's a great person and may even knock out Hugo for the Head Boy badge._ Who knows? _But it's not that it's always weird talking to someone your mum used to date, but the place is absolutely dodgy as hell. I mean it. You can't trust anybody there.

Perhaps that's why Mr. Finnigan is his partner. Don't even get me started about whether you know Seamus Finnigan or not. His son, Anthony Finnigan, is a year younger than Matt, but he's still in good ol' Gryffindor.

Apart from sharing manager with Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnigan works part-time at some Irish store. I think it's somewhere in Diagon Alley, but I haven't the faintest clue because when I'm in Diagon Alley I just want to get my school supplies and go. So yes, I'm not much of a shopper, but everyone already knew that. _Have you looked at my fashion style lately?_

Which isn't much to say because like everyone else I wear my uniform and robes, but unlike everyone else I hardly wear jeans. I don't know if I even own a pair. Oh, yes I do. Well, maybe it doesn't fit anymore. I could hardly stand skirts. I've embarrassed myself loads of times. I think everyone's seen my underwear for the first three years until someone pointed out that I must close my legs. Gosh, it would have saved a load of embarrassing moments as to why people couldn't stop laughing at me. Not that it bothered me all that much. Ok, unless it's Will I'm around then yeah, it did bother me.

I strolled into Hogs Head absentmindedly to see if Dumbledore was around to let me in through his sister's portrait. Thanks Dad for telling me this. It had really helped me get around Hogwarts more often without getting detected. I still don't understand why Prefect is so important. It's just another title like "Lily Potter II, Famous Harry Potter's Daughter," or "The-Boy-Who-Lived's-Only-Daughter. But now I can be called "Prefect Lily Potter II," and so on. Wonderful.

"Is he upstairs?" I ask Mr. Thomas. The one thing I loved about Dumbledore was that he always had a story to tell. Not the ones like my father told, but strange ones. I have it in my head that they all mean something. In every case, every person's got a story to tell.

"No, he went off somewhere. He said he'd be back soon," he says. I sigh. This was the highlight of my day. "But really, Lily, you should stop walking in and out. It's against school rules. I could tell your parents."

"All right, all right, I got it, but can I just get a butterbeer before I leave?" I ask. Mr. Thomas grunted. I swear, after Hogwarts, he had lost all his sense of adventure.

I followed Mr. Thomas downstairs to the small pub where a few people were having drinks. I sat on one of the stools. I wasn't allowed at one of the tables because Mr. Thomas thought it was his responsibility to "watch over me." Not that I needed much babysitting, but everyone thinks it's necessary.

Mr. Thomas handed me a butterbeer and went off toward the far side of the bar where two cloaked figures sat.

"Anything else, Mr. O'Vandohool?"

"No," he grunted. I almost spit out my drink. _O'Vandohool? As in Tonni O'Vandohool?_ The one Malcolm Dolohov was interested in. I thought back to how angry Malcolm got when I mentioned his name and now that Tonni was just down the bar, I wondered if I could find out exactly what Malcolm is up to. And Tonni didn't seem as big as I thought he would. I imagined one of those big guys who you wouldn't mess with and people saying, "Tonni? Big Tonni? Yeah, I heard of him, you wouldn't want to cross him. I've heard he's choked people with one of his iron fists. You'd be lucky to get away without a scrap."

It wasn't that he was skinny, but he wasn't big either. And by the look of it he was the one with more scars than the people who crossed him.

"Shut up, you sleazy mongrel!" Tonni banged hard on the bar table making it quiver all way down to my end. _Maybe I was right. He may not be as big as I thought, but he was surely one not to cross._

"Ssorry, Ttonni," the guy next to him, stuttered. Then all too soon they started whispering again. I thought of what I could do so I can hear what they were saying without getting caught. I reached in my bag to see if there was anything in there that would help my cause.

I could try a Disillusment Charm, but even that would be easily seen even though helps you blend in for the most part, but doesn't hide you completely.

_Extendible Ears?_ _Nah, one of them would notice ears hovering over them. Ah hah! This will do._ I pulled out a RecoBeetle. A new invention of my Uncle George's. It was a small beetle that you can teach to creep up and record what you want to hear. They got the idea from Rita Skeeter. Aunt Hermione finally told the world her secret. She wasn't kidding when she threatened Skeeter so many years ago.

I winded the beetle up and placed on the ground and used my wand to make it crawl under their seats.

It was only a half an hour until Mr. Thomas came over and told me they were closing soon and Dumbledore had decided to stay in an inn, but I was welcomed to come back tomorrow, but only if I brought supervision. So I forbade Mr. Thomas goodbye and re-collected my beetle, went through the portrait, and practically, ran up the stairs to the Common Room to find out what they had said.

* * *

_It was crap! Why bother?_ Sitting for half an hour in Hogs Head was completely useless. All they talked about was the Quidditch World Cup and cauldrons. At one point, the other guy, the stuttering one, asked Big Tonni about his son at Hogwarts. Apparently, they knew each other for years.

But, I didn't know any O'Vandohool that attended Hogwarts. Maybe he already graduated or perhaps, it was a code of some sort because just right after they decided to leave. I don't know. _But, it was total failure. Nothing was going right. Does anything ever go right?_

I looked at the scrap of paper. I was about to give up and call it a day.

"What are you doing down here all night?" Al asked taking a seat across from me.

"Homework," I replied as I continued to look over the words. They had to mean something.

"Oh, need any help?" He asked.

"Hmm, perhaps. Do you know anybody with the surname O'Vandohool?" I asked.

"Er, no. Is this for History of Magic?" He asked. "Because I'm no good in that subject."

"Yes," I said absentmindedly. "You can go now."

"Oh, gee, thanks," he said.

"Sorry, I've put this work off for too long," I said.

"Fair enough," and he left. I had pulled out old Daily Prophets to look through them and see if the name appears. Rose had taught me a good spell to locate any name in books, newspapers, etc. It didn't appear. I sighed. Maybe I should give up. It was like a riddle. My eyes widened. Riddle…riddle…Tom Marvolo Riddle. Perhaps the words formed a name.

I used my wand to levitate the words to spell names that came to my mind. And there it was. I should have known. And no, it wasn't Malcolm's name that appeared on the scrap of paper, but his father's: Antonin Dolohov.

This only proved one thing. His father was using a fake name and he and his son were definitely up to something; something terribly bad.

* * *

I had to find out more of what was going on. I had to do something to stop whatever it is from happening.

I hid behind a tapestry as I watched Scorpius walk past me. I knew it. I knew none of us should have trusted him. I should have known; I should have picked it up sooner. I had all the evidence right here. I do not know what their plan is, but they are definitely in on this. Nobody goes out of their way to make up a name like Malcolm's father did. I just didn't understand why.

Scorpius had turned the corner. I peered around the tapestry to see if anybody was around. No one. I hurried to where Scorpius turned and peered around the corner. He was walking casually down the corridor like he wasn't planning on meeting his little Death Eater friends, Ha!

I made to follow, but we both stopped when a shadow appeared ahead. Scorpius ducked himself into the shadows and I did the same. We both waited as two Ravenclaw fourth years walked briskly down the corridor talking about classes.

Scorpius was on the move again and he turned another corner. I followed suit. I peered around the corner and he was gone. Gone. _How did he move so fast? Was there a secret passageway here?_ I looked around. Nothing. _Drat._ I faked a kick in anger and turned around only to come face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

He didn't say anything at first, but gave me a long cold stare. "Are you following me?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"Don't pride yourself, you wouldn't want your ego to get any bigger than it already is," I heard myself say.

"You shouldn't be walking alone by yourself in the corridors. It's not safe," he said.

"Not safe for me or for you?" I asked. He didn't answer. "I should have known you were only trying to flush out something about my family. And you thought we could be friends. It doesn't matter anymore, I'm going to find out what you Slytherins are up to then I'll make sure to have you all kicked out of here."

"I highly doubt that," he said coolly.

"You obviously don't know me," I said.

"Quit following me," he said and there was a cloud of black smoke. I coughed and waved the black smoke out of my eyes. Once it cleared up I realized he was gone. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder was instantly my least favorite invention of my Uncle George and dead Uncle Fred's.


	37. Worthiness

**A/N: **All right! Most reviews in one chapter! Thanks guys. I'm glad some of you are enjoying this and I know it's confusing, but it will all make sense in the end, promise!

**Chapter 37: Worthiness**

**Brandon's POV**

"_Congrats," I said, putting out my hand and we shook. "So, I guess this is where we part," I said scratching the back of my head._

"_Suppose so."_

"_She's all right. I know she is," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_Does it really matter?" He asked._

"_Sure it does and you know it."_

"**What About Now"**

"Hey, where you heading off to?" I whispered in Lily's ear as I came up behind her. She jumped slightly and looked to see who was behind her.

"Oh, hey Brandon. Just heading off to Potions," she said.

"Sounds like fun," I said as I walked beside her. "Stepping into Slytherin territory. Always exciting."

"Yeah, I know. I share it with them. Do you mind walking with me there?" She asked. I was surprised. Big bad Lily wanted someone to walk with her to Potions.

"Sure," I said, "I have a free period anyway. I have nothing better to do, but roam the grounds of Hogwarts." Lily smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. They've been trying to curse me since the match even though we lost anyway."

"No problem, but why don't you ask that Slytherin friend of yours? Vicky or whatever." Lily's face went cold.

"She's not my friend at least not anymore."

"Oh. What did she do?" I asked.

"Ask no questions," she said.

"Oh, all right, all right. I was just ask-" I was interrupted by: "Look at what we got here," a voice said behind us.

"Just keep walking," I whispered to Lily.

"Oi, Longbottom, we're talking to you." Lily looked over at me seeing what I would say. "Longbottom are you cheating on your girlfriend with a dirty scum like Potter?" the voice called out again. I started pushing Lily farther down the corridor forcibly.

"He must like his blood dirty," another voice jeered. _Ok, that's it!_ I spun around and pulled out my wands as did they. They were bunch of younger Slytherins, but each having a dark taunting look upon their faces.

"Oh, let's all pull out our wands. Well, isn't that just brilliant. Let's just stick out our wands because we all can't handle ourselves maturely," Lily said.

"Shut up, Potter," one of the Slytherins snapped.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" I roared stepping between her and them.

"Watch yourself Longbottom or you might mix yourself with the wrong blood," the same Slytherin sneered at me.

"That's it," Lily growled through clenched teeth and started to charge at him, but I grabbed her by the waist to hold her back. "Who says you're blood isn't filthy? I bet if you compared mine to yours, we'll see whose is filthier!" Lily shouted with rage. The Slytherins smirked with satisfaction for getting her all riled up.

"Come on, L.P., let's just walk away," I suggested. Lily huffed and pulled herself together and started to walk away.

"That's right, Potter, walk away. Do as Longbottom says," taunted the Slytherin. Don't turn around, Lily. Don't turn around, Lily. Just keep walking.

Lily turned around. _Merlin, give it up!_ I made the reach for her shoulder to prevent her from running up to them and causing a scene. She would too. I grabbed her arm instead even though she remained right where she was and crossed her arms at them.

"I would be careful with whom you speak to, Blist. If I didn't know any better, it was my father who placed yours in prison last week and what was it for? Attempt killing of muggles?" The Slytherin, Blist's expression changed to anger. The other Slytherins grabbed his arms and whispered, "Save it for later, man." And "She'll see who she's dealing with."

Blist straightened up and said, "Better watch yourself, Potter." The Slytherins turned on their heels and walked away.

"Brandon, you're still touching me," Lily snarled without turning to say so.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered and let go of her arm. I figured I might have gripped it too hard, but there were no marks. We started walking in the opposite direction side by side.

"I don't know what is going on with those Slytherins lately, but they've been very secretive and tense," I said, trying to make conversation.

"Brandon, I'm worried about Rose," Lily said out of the blue. _Rose? Why is she worried about Rose?_ Lily looked around and grabbed my arm to pull me in an empty classroom.

I looked at her curiously, "What's wrong with Rose?" I asked. "Is she…"

"There's something you've got to know," Lily interrupted, "Something about the Slytherins and…Scorpius."

I waited for her to continue. Lily took a deep breath and started.

* * *

_Where is he? I'm going to tear his head off. _I looked around the corridors of Hogwarts in search for the little runt. At last, I found him talking to Rose. And she had no idea. She had no idea what he was going to do to her.

Rose laughed at something Scorpius said and I felt myself tense up again. I pushed Scorpius hard into the wall. My hands instantly went to his throat.

"Brandon, stop!" Rose shrieked behind me. _Ignore her, ignore her, ignore her._ I felt her try and pull me off, but I was too strong for her.

"Get off me, Longbottom," Scorpius choked out.

"You stay away from her, you hear me," I yelled in his ear.

Then suddenly, he quickly moved out from under my hands and suddenly, I found myself pressed against the wall with one arm painfully tight to my back. _How did he do that? He must have learned it from that Death Eater club._

"She chose me, Longbottom, don't forget that" Scorpius half-whispered.

"You smug, arrogant bastard! If she knew exactly who you were she would drop you in a second," I growled. My arm went numb.

"What am I?" He asked, tightening his grip.

"Scorpius, let him go," Rose demanded. Scorpius shoved me hard into the wall before he let go. My head was spinning from hitting the wall with my head in the process.

I whipped myself around and Scorpius and Rose were standing off to the side, but Rose excused herself from Scorpius. She must have told him to back off, but I was sure as hell not going to.

"Brandon, what the hell was that all about?" Rose asked me. I took my eyes away from leech and looked at her.

"I was looking after you, Rose. You have no idea what he's up to," I said, angrily. I looked back at Scorpius who was glaring at me.

"I don't need looking after, but it seems to me that you do."

"Rose…" I began.

"No, don't even. I'm just getting sick of this, Brandon. We've been over for almost a whole year. I have already moved on and now, it's time for you to do the same," she said. I felt this gut feeling in my stomach suddenly collapse. I wanted to tell her that it was impossible for me to get over her or at least what we had, but I couldn't find my voice to say so.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you," I muttered.

"He's not going to," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "But next time I catch you going after Scorpius like that, I'm going to place you in detention with Filch for the rest of the year." I gritted my teeth together as she spun on her heel and walked toward Scorpius who put an arm around her.

It might have been that there were a bunch of Slytherins or because he just hated every vein in my body, but when he did sling his arm around Rose he gave me a dark almost gleeful look like she had no idea that I had been right. And that made me want to tackle to him the ground and beat the shite out of him.

* * *

I saw Lily sitting on the sofa looking at the fire dancing in the fireplace.

I collapsed on the sofa next to her. She didn't respond, but gave a small nod instead. "What brings you here in the Hufflepuff Common Room? Will?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I was looking for him," she sighed, "But someone told me he had gone to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Lauren and I don't feel up to climbing up all those stairs."

"Did he know you were coming?" I asked.

"Nope," she said.

"Aw, L.P." I said in a teasing mode and grabbed her by the head.

"You're touching me," she stated. I knew she really didn't care. She was just trying to act tough. I let go anyway. Soon there was complete silence as we both sat there watching the dancing flames.

"You were right about him. I don't trust him," I said.

"I know. I thought the whole time he had been all right. But, he's been lying…to all of us." I put an arm around her. Lily eyes my arm wearily.

"Why does this always happen to the good guys?" I asked. It was meant to be a joke, but Lily didn't laugh.

I looked over at Lily and she was staring back at me.

"I'm a lesbian," she said suddenly. I kept my gaze on Lily for the remaining minute before I started to laugh out loud.

"L.P. I know you and you are not a lesbian," I choked out between laughs.

"You don't know anything about me." I looked at her and scratched my head with uncertainty. _What did she mean she was a lesbian? Didn't she have a crush on Will, my brother? She is just busting my chops._

"I know most things about you and no, you're not a lesbian. Believe me I've heard that one before."

"Fine, I'm not a lesbian, but…" she looked at me, "I, um, I don't do…relationships." I snorted. _Oh, so that was it._ _Lily thought I was making a move on her._ I realized how close I was to her and how much that must have made her feel uncomfortable. I took my arm back and scooted over a bit.

"I wasn't hitting on you, L.P., honest."

"Oh," she said, blushing hard. She shook her head from embarrassment, "I should have known that, sorry. It's just…well, duh, you're not interested." She gave a small laugh as well.

"Look L.P., it's not that you're unattractive or anything…" I turned to explain to her.

"No, I get it. You don't have to explain," Lily said.

I smiled at her, "You're not even listening," I joked.

"Well, I feel awkward enough," Lily said.

"Yeah, but you'll always be like a little sis to me. I hate to hurt you [she was ready to say something, but I beat her to it] even if you it doesn't hurt you at all. It's just weird. You and me. I mean sure we're both miserable people; sulking about how pathetic our lives are. But, as great as person you are, I just don't have any strong feelings for you." I tried to say it in the nicest way possible without offending her. Because let's face it, Lily gets offended easily.

"Thanks Brandon. I know this is not what every girl wants to hear, but you were really nice about it. I'm not used to hanging around nice guys."

"What's weirder is you saying such bullshite," I joked, "You and I both know I haven't been such a very nice person." Lily smirked.

"So who else told you she's a lesbian? Rose?" Lily asked. _Frick!_ I shouldn't have said anything.

"Nobody you know," I said instantly.

Lily frowned, "I'm not stupid. I know practically everyone in this school. How do you know if I've met this person?" One thing I can't stand about Potters. They are always sticking their noses in places it shouldn't be.

"It's Jacie," I said, frowning. Lily seemed shocked at my answer.

"But she's your-"

"Girlfriend, I know. But, she really is one. A lesbian, I mean. She doesn't want her family knowing."

"Oh…" Lily said.

"L.P. you better not tell anyone."

"I won't…"

"That's right you won't," I said.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Is it why I'm using Jacie?" I asked. That's what her brother wanted to know.

"No, but I'm curious why Jacie's afraid to tell her folks?" Lily asked.

"Her father and grandfather are very conservative about things. They're very protective of her. When she's home she has to be home by a certain time. She's sick of it. She can't wait to graduate so she can finally get away from them."

"Oh, I see," Lily said, "Well, I wanted to ask you what you think Will thinks of me." I looked over at her and she was blushing badly. I smiled.

"I think he fancies you more than he lets on." Lily seemed satisfied with my answer. Personally, I really didn't know how Will saw Lily, but he talks of her quite a lot.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know a lot of this stuff is just dragging on, but not everyone knows what those darn Slytherins are up to and plus, I like tensions between Scorpius and Brandon as well as messing with Lily. She is probably the most conflicted person in my story, which is why I've been using her so much. I'm trying to get the others in such as Vi and Irisa (they've been pretty absent). They have their stories as well that will be played out very soon. Also, I know this chapter is a bit rushed. I just wanted to get something out there for you.


	38. Impress

**A/N:** Dearest readers: I would like to apologize for the long delay. I'm so angry and annoyed from the events that have happened. You see, me being an idiot, I brought my flash drive to print something out on one of the school's printers, left my flash drive in the computer, came back literally fifteen minutes later because I remembered I left it in there and found out it was gone. The worst part is I've lost everything to this story. I had the next four chapters practically done as well as many others including the ending and all. Everything was planned out and well, it's going to be tough to remember everything I've written awhile ago so I'll try to continue this story as well as it was before, but I just don't know at this point. It probably won't be as great as how I had planned out and all, but I will certainly try. So here's the next chapter as I remember it. I thank all those who will be patient with me. You guys are still the best and sorry in advance if I become a failure in the future. Hope all is well and don't forget your flash drives! And a very Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Impress**

**Dominique's POV **

_I hope he would forgive me. Maybe I can get Louis to help me out. No, why bother? He hates me too. I guess this means I have to do this on my own.__God help me._

"**Wake Up Call"**

"Come on Dominique, focus," Camdon said as he asked me the kazillionth question about why what you wear every day matters to your status within the wizarding community.

"Can't we just call it a day?" I whined.

"My article is almost done and then I won't have to follow you anywhere. You'll be Camdon-free. Just as long as you answer these questions." I let out air into my air in exhaustion. I wouldn't have minded answering these questions on any other given day so long as I wasn't watching my boyfriend talk up some other girl behind Camdon's back.

_Ugh, why did he even bother? The girl was nowhere as pretty as all the other girls he used to date. Stupid boyfriends. They just never learn what they do wrong. Note to self: put that in the book._

"Dominique!" Camdon practically yelled at me. I saw Seth turn in our direction and he gave me a grin. Crap, he noticed I was watching him. Without any kind of seductive smile, he turns back to chatting the girl up. _Who does he think he is?_

"What in Godric's name has you…" Cam turned around and then turned back, "Oh, now I see. Well, I guess this ends our session…" Cam said as he closes his notebook and stuffed it in his bag.

Seth had stopped talking to the girl and started making his way over. _He's coming over! He's coming over!_

"No, no, we're not done, promise." I said. Camdon stared at me and took out his notebook again.

"Ok, whatever you say," he said searching for the page he left off on.

"Hey," Seth said, coming to our table.

"Hey," I said without looking at him. There is no excuse for a boyfriend to chat up other girls when you know it makes your girlfriend jealous. So this to you, Seth, is lesson number one.

"So, Hogsmeade is today," he said. Cam looked at me like he was ready to shake his head at me like he knew what I was up to. Good, because he'll be playing a significant role in this.

"Yes, it is," I said.

"Want me to pick you up, say…sixish?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked smoothly.

"Well, we're going together so what time do you want me to meet you at the stairs?" He asked.

"Aw, that's so sweet," I said touching his arm lightly, "But I've already got a date with someone else."

Seth scrunched his eyebrows together, "What do you mean?"

"Camdon, here, asked me earlier and I said yes." I said simply.

"Uh, Dominique, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, what?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"Oh, you are? You never said it was official. I just thought you were already going with someone else. Oh, well. I just can't break a promise."

Seth looked at Camdon who was gaping at me for involving him into this sort of mess. "You asked her to Hogsmeade?" He asked with a tinge of anger.

"Uh…I uh…" I kicked him. He flinched slightly, "I did, only to ask her more questions about my article though." I wanted to smack him.

"Of course not, we're going as friends, aren't we?" I asked. "You know so we can get to know one another."

"Oh yes and that too," Camdon said.

"Oh…" Seth said, "I see. Well, I'll see…[I saw him look in my direction] later." He walked away rather with an edge. I felt myself smirk.

"You know, I find it very odd that you fancy him and yet not lay out any boundaries as boyfriend and girlfriend," Camdon said.

I looked at him, "If I did, do you think he would follow?" I asked.

Camdon frowned, "No, not really."

"And that is why I've got to show him he can't always get what he wants, don't you think?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess," he said. He started shuffling through his papers. Poor Camdon, he probably had no idea what it felt like to have a girlfriend.

"So, what about you, Camdon?" I asked.

"Uh, what about me?" He asked confused.

"Do you fancy anyone?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably and laughs a bit shakily, "What makes you say that?"

"Aw, you're blushing. You do fancy someone," I said, "Who is the lucky girl?"

"I don't fancy anyone," he said.

"Denial is the first reaction. Trust me, I know. Hem, it's got to be someone I know…is it…is it someone from my family? There's just so many of them."

"No," he said looking down and blushing harder.

"Oh, so it is!" I said, getting excited, "Is it Rose? She's already got two idiots drooping over her every move?"

"No," Camdon said.

"Hem…is it Roxanne? Or the princess herself, Lucy?" I asked.

"No, no," he said. I turned my head to look around to see if any of my family members were around and I saw Lily working at one of the desks by herself.

"It's Lily," I said. Camdon's eyes widened.

"Uh…"

"It is, it is! Oh my gosh, who would have guessed someone would like the vampire," I said.

"Now, Dominique, that's not very nice to talk like that about your cousin," Cam said.

"Oh, relax. Let me just go over there and ask little vampire what she thinks of you," I said, getting up.

"No, Dominique, don't," he said. I waved him off and stalked off to talk Lily into fancying Camdon. I mean the poor guy deserves a girl. He works so hard.

"Hello, dear cousin," I said sitting in the chair opposite her. She didn't look up or say anything. Ugh, she is so rude. "I said, hello."

Lily put her quill down agigtated. "What do you want Dominique?"

"Don't be mean to me," I said.

"Oh, was I being mean? I thought I was actually being nice," she said. I really hate her attitude. What does Camdon see in her?

I looked at her letter, "Who are you writing to?" I asked.

Lily sighed, "Not that it's any of your damn business, but Teddy."

"Hope it's not a love letter, because he's married," I said.

Lily looked at me angrily, "Oh really? I had no idea."

"I was kidding," I said sternly. "Anyway the reason I came over here is to ask you how you feel about a certain someone."

"You're wasting time, just go away. This is really important and I don't want to lose my train of thought."

"I don't know why, but how do you feel about Camdon? You know the guy who has been following me around and asking me about my life."

Lily stared at me and then her eyes looked past my head. She folded her hands and smiled at me wickedly, "Camdon, you say?" I nodded my head. She picked up her quill and put it in her ink bottle. "He has never said a word to me. He's bloody afraid of me. The person he fancies hasn't got a clue in the world of what [she looked at me] love is actually about." _Well, that was a waste of my time. Forget trying to set them up if Lily is going to give me attitude the entire time. _I pushed myself out of the chair and turned to head back to my table.

"Nice talking to you," Lily said giving me a fake smile. _Ha, that's funny._ I sat down and looked at Camdon.

"Sorry, she isn't interested," I said.

"Yeah, I figured that," Camdon said, giving me a small smile. I gave him a smile too.

"Ok, ask away, you have my full attention," I said. Camdon sighed and looked at his notebook.

* * *

"Come on, Dominique. You had loads of time to get ready before," Jamie said.

"I know, I know, but a nap felt so good at the time," I said trying to straighten my hair.

"I hear you. Well, we'll be downstairs waiting for you and by the way, do we have to go through with this every time? Your hair is already naturally straight, your face is naturally pretty with that mix of veela blood in you, and you don't have to change into five different outfits when every one of them look great on you. Just a little hint," Jamie said.

"Well, thank you, Jamie, but let me be the one to take care of myself," I said, gesturing to myself.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "You know, if you wanted to teach a guy a lesson, maybe you should put appearance in there as well. Maybe you should dress like a scum and a guy should like you no matter what you wear."

"Oh please, that's so old school. All guys care about how their girl dresses when they are out with them. They want to show them off to their guy friends."

"But you're not going with Seth to Hogsmeade," Jamie said.

"No, but I want to show him what he's missing out on. He'll feel like an incredible loser once his guy friends see me looking…fabulous."

"Rumor has it, he's going with Patricia Henway," Jamie said. I pursed my lips together. _Oooh, so he did ask the annoying twit of a girl out._

"Well, there you have it. He's already jealous," I said, touching more blush on my cheeks.

"You're impossible to deal with," Jamie said, "See you downstairs." I applied more lip balm to my lips. Tried on another outfit and looked myself over.

"All right, let's show him up," I said to my reflection in the mirror. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

I reached the stairs and saw Camdon waiting at the bottom.

"Well, you look nice," Cam said to me as I got to the bottom. I looked for Cecilia and Jamie. They were nowhere to be found.

"Why thank you!" I said and noticed his hair had been slicked back, "And you…flattened your hair."

"Oh, well. I thought you were right, appearance does matter sometimes," he said.

"When will you ever learn," I said shaking my head, "I am always right."

"Sometimes," Cam added.

"Right," I said and looked at my watch, "Oh, they must be waiting down in the Great Hall. I'm going to be late."

"Where are you going?" Camdon asked.

"Um, finding my friends and going to Hogsmeade, why? You're not going to pester me about my life on the way, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"You're on a date with me. I think that should be a big deal."

"Oh…that. Well, that was just…"

"Oh, I know, but…" He took me by the arm, "You're not getting out of that so easily." I pulled his hand off my arm.

"Ohmygod, don't you dare use the book excuse as your way of getting me to go on a date with you and what am I supposed to tell my friends?"

"I'm not and I told your friends that you were going with me. They actually took quite well." I looked at him horrified at how that conversation went. Cecilia and Jamie are probably laughing their heads off as we speak. Great, just great. "But, just think what Seth will think if he notices that your with your girlfriends instead of me. He'll know you were jealous that he was talking to that girl in the library. You'll be like his pet dog. He'll know when to abuse you and when not." I sighed.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Let's go. Put if you try to kiss me or anything I swear to God…"

"I won't. We're just friends. I got that part figured out." I nodded silently. I looked over and he was giving me a weird look.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why didn't you correct me?" he asks.

"Correct you on what?"

"I said we're going as friends at least the Dominique I knew wouldn't let me get away with that."

"I'm not that cruel-hearted." Camdon crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows at me. "I'm not!"

"Ok, fine, you're not." I smacked his head lightly. "Ow, what is that for?"

"For being a prat."

"Geez this relationship may kill me." Cam said. I stare at him for a second and then I laughed out loud. "Glad you find that funny."

"I'm sorry," I choked through my laughter and grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's just go!"

* * *

Just as I figured, Cecilia and Jamie were having a good laugh at the fact that Camdon was bringing me to Hogsmeade. I didn't understand why. Camdon was a very nice boy. He wasn't exactly attractive and normally I would find this whole arrangement as somewhat creepy and uncomfortable, but I head on determine to show up Seth.

It kind of helped that Camdon didn't mind that I used him for showing up my "boyfriend," if that's what he thinks he is to me. Whatever.

"So, where to first?" Camdon asked, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. I looked at him. I thought he was the one that was supposed to plan where we go. Every guy I have gone out with has had an idea of where we should go. Nobody ever asked me what I wanted to do.

"Oh…I don't know. I thought you were going to choose for us?" I asked.

"Dominique, I don't care what we do. The only thing I'm actually here for is for you," he said. As unattractive as he was, his words were very alluring. It made me blush.

"Um, that's very sweet. Um, why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks," I suggested. I figured that was always the place to go so why not.

"Sure," he said, shrugging his shoulders. We walked side by side until we got to the Three Broomsticks. People were outside waiting to get in.

"On second thought, it looks a bit too crowded," I said. I turned to Camdon hoping he would suggest something, but as much as I suggested the Three Broomsticks, I really didn't want to go there anyway. "You know, I never been to Madam Puddifoot, want to go there?" Camdon gave me a look, "What?" I asked.

"I never expected you to want to go there, but if that's where you want to go…"

"Well, I don't really want to talk so loud and I really can't stand it when people bump into you. And Hogs Head is really sketchy so the only place that's left is…"

"Madam Puddifoot's," Camdon finished, "Yeah, sure. I've never been there myself."

"I kind of expected that," I said, smirking at him to show I really didn't mean any harm.

"That kind of hurt, I'll remember that next time," he said, smiling back.

We sat down in the steamed tea shop and Camdon went up and ordered drinks. I got a tea and he got a butterbeer.

He popped open his butterbeer, "Any sign of Seth, yet?" he asked.

I looked around, "Nope. I kind of expected him to be here, too."

Camdon snickered. I swatted his arm and he put his hands up, "Well, no wonder you wanted to come here."

"Real funny. So let me ask you why did you choose me for your article?" I asked.

Camdon shrugged, "Well, you're the most popular girl in school."

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"As much as it seems girls get annoyed by you when you flick them off as if they were ants, they still wish they were you. You may not see it, but girls try and imitate your style and your attitude. Your family seems to be the only ones not affected by you because they've known you your entire life. And I've always find you quite…interesting."

I took a sip of tea and motioned to him, "Don't forget the circumstances. You probably wouldn't have gotten my attention save for the book."

"Right, the book," he said.

"I'm thinking of just giving up though," I said.

Camdon gave me a confused and annoyed look, "Why?"

"Because it's not like it's doing him a whole lot of justice. He's still the same little shite he'll always be."

Camdon eyes looked past me for a moment and then he said, "Dominique, I really don't think you realize the effect you have on him or the effect you have on many guys at school. There are guys who would kill to go out with you and now you've got Hogwarts heartthrob wrapped tightly around your finger. I've got to say that's pretty impressive."

I smiled. He was so sweet. I reached out and put my hand on top of his. He gave me a bewildering look.

"I think I misjudged you," I said. I felt my throat start to dry up and it wasn't from the lack of drinking, but of something that he said that made me feel very touched. "Excuse me," I said, getting out of my chair, "I've got to go to the loo."

He nodded and I left the table. I was about to go into the loo when I stopped because just about ten yards away was Seth Davies glaring at me. He was sitting with his friends, not the girl he asked. Odd.

I ducked into the loo and threw myself into one of the stalls. Thank Merlin, no one was in there. I just needed time to think; to breathe. I sat on the toilet trying to calm myself down. After everything Camdon had said, he was right. I always had an image to protect and it has always concealed how I really felt about other things.

I really didn't know what to do. I just needed time to control whatever that's building up inside me.

Just one more breath and then I'll go back. I took a big breath and let it out. I exited the stall. I opened the door back to my table when I heard Seth's voice outside, probably going to the men's loo. I caught the end of their conversation.

"Yeah, she's a piece of cake. She's practically boring me to sleep," Seth had said. Is he talking about me?

"Well, maybe you stop stalling and just do it already," one of his friends said.

"No, no, I can't," he said shrugging his shoulders like he was saying: 'I can't now, but I will when I get the chance.' I walked out of the loo and the boys turned to look at me.

"Oh," I said and gave him a fake smile, "Hey Seth. I see you've lost your date."

Seth smiled and walked toward me casually, "Yeah," he said seductively, "she was no you."

"Shame, should have asked me out sooner," I said, patting his cheek. Seth caught my wrist.

"Why don't you drop dunderhead over there and we'll make it an even better date?" He asked. I yanked my wrist back.

"Sorry, no can do. He asked me out and you'll just have to wait." I walked away and back to my table.

Camdon looked at me perplexed, "What was that all about?" I banged my elbows on the table and put my hands beside my face. "Whoa, you ok Dominique?" Camdon asked.

"Seth's over there," I said.

"Yeah, I know. I saw him walk in, but at least he's not with that girl," Cam said, "You know you could have just walked out with him and…"

"No," I blurted out, "He said some things when I walked over that kind of hurt."

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"That I'm a piece of cake," I said, trying to hold back tears, "And he's so right, Cam, I am like a dog on a leash," I wailed.

"Oh geez, you're upset over that?" he asked. _What is it with guys? Is every guy on this planet insensitive?_

"Oh, well, thanks a lot," I snapped. I got out of my seat.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was you can't necessarily become a dog on a leash if you let a guy treat you like one. You're Dominique. You don't let anybody tell you what to do. So why don't you make him feel like your pet dog," he said. I let this process through my head before I said: "You are so right!" I exclaimed, "You always say the right things."

"Well, I'm glad," he said. I looked over at Seth and he was back to glaring at me. If Camdon was right about Seth being totally into me, then it was time to really test him. I looked at Camdon.

"You know, Camdon, this is why I like you," I said in my seductive voice. Camdon was giving me a confused look. I hoped this would work. I whispered, "When I say so, kiss me." His eyes widened, but he still remained calm. His expression still held a puzzling like what on Earth was she doing look. "You're so sweet and caring that if I wasn't seeing Seth I might have chosen you." Seth had moved closer towards us since I walked away so I knew he could be hearing what I was saying. "Now," I whispered.

Hesitantly, Camdon leaned over the table and kissed me. I gave it five seconds until I smacked him across the face. I stood up and shouted: "How dare you, after everything you've put me through. You're such a pig! I hope I never see your face again!" With that I stomped away toward the door.

"Dominique!" Seth called out. I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"And what do you want?" I asked. Seth smiled crookedly, "Only to escort you back, if you would be willing, I mean." I can hear the uncertainty in his voice. He was under my command. Ha! My plan was working.

"I guess so," I said. Now, to make him fall in love with me. He slung his arm around my shoulder. I felt a smile creep onto my face and looked over my shoulder to look at Cam. Instead of seeing Camdon giving me a thumbs up, his face held a look of pain. My smile and my heart instantly shutter. As Seth and I walked away, I only hoped that Cam would forgive me.

* * *

Seth and I walked back to his room. I sat on his bed trying to look as bored as ever. Seth rummaged in his trunk and brought out two bottles of wine.

"Since, I didn't actually get to spend time with you in Hogsmeade, I thought we should have our own little nice evening together," he said.

"Aw, sounds nice," I said, smiling. He handed me one of the bottles and I leaned back on his bed. He jumped in his bed next to me. I took swig from the bottle.

Seth gave me a loving smile, "You know, there are so many things I like about you," he said.

"Oh? A lot, huh?" I asked, I took another sip.

"Yeah, I always loved how you show whose boss in this school. You never let someone bring you down." He had no idea how wrong he was. He just had never seen me break down. "You're so tough."

"Well, I can't help it when people try to order me around," I said and took another drink of wine. Seth gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're jugging that wine, aren't you?" he asked. I looked at my wine and I realized I already drank half it. I shrugged.

"What can I say? I really love wine," I smiled and drank some more. I felt the light spark of the buzz fly around my head. I felt the warmth in my body flow through my veins.

"I really love being with you," Seth said and leaned forward and kissed me. My arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders. He stroked my hair lightly, which had me wanting more. I wanted him to really want me. I pulled back.

"More later, now, I'm thirsty," I said. Seth laughed at my drunkiness. I don't blame him. It was a stupid thing to say. I finished the rest of my wine and cuddled close to him as he drank almost all of his.

"Now, why can't you be this nice to me, when we're together outside these walls?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked down at me. We were so close. I knew he would be snogging me again.

"Because you've been trying so hard to avoid me," he said.

"That's not true," I protested.

"Oh, is it? Then what's the real reason you went out with Camdon instead of me tonight?" He asked.

"To make you jealous," I admitted.

"Well, it worked. I'm totally jealous," Seth said.

"Well, I can't help that people just love to be with me," I said.

"True, I do love to be with you," and he was back to snogging me. I melted to his every touch. As much as I wanted to follow my plan, I couldn't help how I felt in his presence.

He rolled over so that he was snogging me while he lay on top of me. His hands were digging deeper in my hair this time and it all felt wonderful. My hands slid down his shoulders and everything was so unbearably hot. I felt him take off his shirt so that I can feel his whole back. His hand sliding down my side trying to keep me close.

He was then kissing my neck, lightly. His hands still sliding until they reached my hips. Now, came the test. Whether he was true to his word back in Hogsmeade or whether he actually just wanted to be with me. Because like every guy in this school, he thought I wasn't a virgin. I guess I act like I'm not one, but it doesn't mean he has to take advantage of that. Look what he did to Davina.

His hand slide into my pants and started bringing them down. I immediately broke away.

"Seth, can you please stop trying to undress me. I'm not going to have sex with you tonight," I said, "I don't feel like it." As much as the pleasure was amazing and how I would love to try it one day. The wine just wasn't sitting right and what he had said in Hogsmeade had come true.

He sighed, "All right, all right." He got off me.

"Is this all you want me for?" I blurted out.

He looked at me, "No, I really do like you Dominique." I looked intently into his face and saw that he actually really did like me. I smiled and stroked his cheek and said: "I like you too." It was then, I thought that perhaps he hadn't been talking about me, but perhaps the girl, Patricia, he was with. But, deep inside, I couldn't forget what he said to his friends. He thought of girls as a game so that he can get into their pants. _I could be that game._

Rule # 38: Never let a guy thinks he can win over you. It's your body and your life. And Seth Davies, I'd like you to try and break my heart.

_Let the games begin, sweetheart._

* * *

I walked into the room early Friday morning. I felt like a thousand knives have decided to attack my brain_. Shite, I shouldn't have drank so much last night. It was highly unnecessary since tonight would be the night to really drink._

_It has been the talk for the entire month. Girls asking others: "Oh, what are you wearing to the Masquerade Ball?" Another would respond: "Oh dear, that is coming up quite soon isn't it? I don't know." As much as I act like those girls, it isn't so hard to find a mask for a Masquerade Ball. But, what do I know? I swear Jamie had named me Queen of Drama._

I opened my dorm door and saw my bed. _Bed…sounds nice._

"Oh, Dominique," Cecilia said, seeing me. _Quiet Tokyo, I am in no mood for talking._

"Ello' Cee," I muttered.

"Jamie left this on your bed," Cecilia said, handing me a small bottle. I looked at the vile in my hand. It looks to me like some kind of alcohol. The note on the side said, "A little drink that will make you sync (with your new man)." I smiled. _Jamie, you have no idea. She must have gotten this at Hogsmeade yesterday to cheer me up. What a sweet sweet friend. _But after the amount I consumed yesterday, I couldn't look at another bottle so I tossed it in the trash and flopped down on my bed. _Sleep felt great._


	39. Disguise

**Chapter 39: Disguise**

**Lucy's POV**

_I wish I never did it. I wish I could take back everything I did. But, sometimes I can't help how I feel. Sometimes it's hard being a twin, especially when the twin you're with, you have a lot to live up to. You'll never stop hearing how much prettier, how much nicer, how much smarter, and how much cheerful your twin is. You can't hide behind her anymore. You've got to make something of yourself. That's what I did and where did it lead me? The road to nowhere._

"**All the Right Moves"**

The school was going crazy today. Decorations were all over the place. Enchanted bats flying through the halls with occasional screams from girls and knights jousting in the hallways. The best part about Halloween was how different it was each year.

Everyone anticipated what the Heads and Professors would come up with to make Halloween extra special. And this year, they chose a Masquerade Ball. _Yay!_

Molly and I had gone out and practically bought the same outfit_. No, we did buy the same outfit._ As much as people are already having a hard time telling us apart and all my protesting against the idea, I caved in. _What's another bloody ball as a twin anyway?_

The only non-twin thing that's going to happen is that Molly's going with her boyfriend and I'm not.

"Oh Lucy, you'll find a boyfriend. You always do," Molly had said when I told her we wouldn't be twins when she was going to the Ball with her boyfriend and I was going boyfriend_less._

She just didn't understand how perfect her life was.

* * *

Molly and I came into the room to get changed for the Masquerade Ball. Molly kept gushing over how excited she was and how much time she would spending with Lysander. It made me feel sick to my stomach. She ran into the bathroom to start doing her hair. I sighed. Tonight's going to be a long night. _Hmm, now where did I put that mask?_

I searched the dormitory frantically looking for my mask. I moved to my bed and picked up my pillow off my bed. I found not only my mask, but a vile as well. I picked it up and the message read: "_For luck." _

A dash underneath read: "Lysander Scamander." I stared at the vile. Lysander would have never given me alcohol. He detests it. So maybe it was a cheerful juice or some kind of cheerful potion. _Or was it what I thought it was? Felix Felicious?_ _Could it be…that he did feel the same for me as I do for him? Could he be hoping that luck turns our way? _I slipped the vile in my robes. My heart was pumping. This was well hidden and most likely because Lysander had hidden feelings for me. I looked at Molly's bed and her mask was lying where she left it after she bought it. I searched under her pillows and found to my disappointment the same vile.

I picked it up and read the note Lysander wrote her: "For you." It didn't even say "To love," or any special notice like mine did. The door opened. Afraid, Molly might think I was searching her things (which I was), so I hid the vile in my open trunk.

"Have you seen that barrette that looks like a blue butterfly?" She asked. I shook my head. She shrugged, but before she could duck back into the bathroom the door opened and in came Roxanne and Mariska.

"Are you sure?" Roxanne asked, "I didn't mean to drop it." Roxanne put her hand on Mariska's shoulder in frantic, "My hands are so clammy after he asked me out. It just slipped."

"Roxanne, I don't get what you're going off about. I didn't give you anything," Mariska said.

"Ok, I know it was a surprise, but you also know that I don't do well with surprises," Roxanne said, "I didn't mean to take it. But, I'm sorry. I'm real sorry. I just saw my name and it was a really sweet gift."

Mariska sighed with exhaustion and whatever they were talking about Mariska knew she wasn't going to win over Roxanne. I caught her expression and interrupted: "Did I hear right? Roxanne, what's this talk of someone asking you out?" I had to stir the conversation away for Mariska's sake.

Roxanne pursed her lips together in embarrassment.

"Go on," Mariska encouraged her, "Tell her."

"Oh, it's nothing," Roxanne waved her hand like it was nonsense. Over the year, Mariska and Roxanne have become more of my friends than my own sister. It's not that Molly and I aren't close, but she's always with Lysander. It's really hard being in the same room as them so I've been hanging around for some M and R time.

"Oh, Roxie, please do tell us," Molly squealed. I caught Mariska's eye. Everybody knew Roxanne hated to be called 'Roxie,' just as much as Rose hated when people called her 'Rosie.'

"Well, I said I wouldn't go with him, but I did say a dance would be just fine," Roxanne said.

"But, Rox-" Molly began.

"Considering that I haven't paid much attention to anyone all year because of..." Roxanne stopped after remembering her previous boyfriend, Connor, then continued, "Well, I don't want things to turn out wrong again."

"Rox, you need to get over him," Mariska said. Roxanne was sick of hearing Mariska say that. I knew how she felt. You can't help who you like.

"Well, I'm glad for you, Rox," I said, patting her shoulder.

"Me too!" Molly cried out and gave her a big hug. The thing about Molly she is never upset. Not there's anything wrong with smiling and being happy, but it makes all those, like me, who feel miserable all the time, look bad. _Come on now, nobody can be that happy, can they?_

* * *

"Want a drink?" Mariska asked as the 5thy years and up held a small party before we all were to head down to the Masquerade Ball in the study lounge.

"Uh, no thanks," I said.

"Since when do you not want to drink?" Mariska asked. I took the cup from her.

"Since when do you?" I shot back at her, "Doesn't it like ruin your complexion or something?"

She shrugged, "Eh, one night won't hurt." I raised an eyebrow. Mariska had always been one of those girls who obsessed over what she ate and drank so that she remained the perfect model she could be.

"Cheers," I said, lifting my cup.

"Cheers," Mariska said, lifting hers as well. We both took a drink. The drink was pretty strong, I had to say. "So, We-Lucy, who are you going with?" She asked. _Why was she even asking me? I was trying to not think about that._ I took a huge sip before answering.

"No one," I said, coldly. I didn't mean to be a bit of a priss, but that was a touché subject for me.

"Hm, could it be that Lysander Scamander still is confused by which twin he's taking to the Ball?" Mariska asked, her eyes gleaming with knowledge. Something about her was different. I took another sip.

"How did you-" I began and realized I just confirmed my attraction to Lysander. _But, how did she know? _

As if answering my question, Mariska tilted her head over at Gia who was talking to Rose animatedly. Gia, of course. _But, how did she know?_

"I overheard her talking about it to your cousin Rose, not too long ago," Mariska confirmed.

"Yeah, but…how did she know?" I asked stupidly.

"She's Gia, she finds out about everything, even things people don't even say. Clever girl. No wonder why she's a Ravenclaw, huh?" I couldn't fight off the feeling that Mariska was acting a bit different. Maybe _she_ had a bit too much drink.

I shrugged, "Well, it doesn't matter what my feelings are for Lysander, he is very smitten with my sister and I'm happy that she is happy."

"Oh, really?" Mariska eyes were gleaming, "Because I do think Lysander seems to fancy you more than your sister. Let's just say…Weasl-Molly is just too…boring," She quoted 'boring' with her fingers and then gestured to me, "You really ought to _loosen_ up otherwise Lysander won't know that you feel the same for him," Mariska said. Somehow when Mariska said 'loosen up' it really irritated me. I know I can be spoiled and a selfish bitch when I want to be. Stealing a boyfriend would be one of things I probably would do, but Molly's my sister; my best friend. For that is off-limits. I know when to draw the line.

"I don't need to loosen up and Lysander does not fancy me."

"But it's the truth, Lucy. You should see the way Lysander looks at you and must I say…he is quite attractive." I looked over at Lysander who was talking to his twin brother, Lorcan. He looked and up and caught my eye. He gave me a grin and proceeded back to talking to Lorcan. Mariska went on, "Have you ever thought that he asked out your sister only to be close to you or that he may have been afraid that you might reject him? I mean come on now, Molly is easy to ask out. She would go out with anybody even that hideous oaf, Gunther Pusey, if he was still alive." I flinched at Gunther's name.

I stared at Mariska. I've known Mariska for years and she has never persuaded me to do things or make me think such awful thoughts in my entire life. _But what if she was right? What if...No, she is trying to get me to start something; to ruin things for my sister and Lysander. But, Mariska would never want that. Perhaps, she just wanted me to be happy and she was only telling me things to make me feel better. But, I couldn't feel better not if…not if Lysander actually did like me._

"We have nothing in common," I declared. It was true. I liked shopping and he, well, he did not. I fancied him and he fancied Molly. _Curses._ As much as I fancied Lysander, I knew one day my crush would fade away. So, it shouldn't matter what my heart wants because fantasies fade anyway.

As much as I hated working at the Leaky Cauldron over the summer, I thought it would one day help me retrieve my dream of owning a five-star shop. Not a shop like my uncle George's, but shop full of clothes, fine jewelry, shoes, and much more. I already developed designs of robes. But, like all things, you realize you might not reach that destination. Working hard is all rubbish. I've worked hard my entire life and saved all my spending from things such as really cute dresses and materials I could try out my designs with. But, I've learned to sort of give up that dream, which is why I should give up Lysander. He chose Molly and if he had chosen the wrong twin, he would have left her by now. And as much as I wanted Lysander to, it would break Molly's heart. I took another swig of my drink and realized I finished it.

My vision blurred and the familiar giddiness inside me started to kick its way around my body. Mariska handed me another drink and because I was so buzzed, I finished the drink in no less than a minute. Mariska looked impressed.

"If I didn't know any better, you're drunk," she said. I can't be drunk. I do stupid shite when I'm drunk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked tryingto keep my voice steady, "Of course I'm not. Oh, look there's Rose!" I cried out. Rose came over to us.

"Hey guys, you almost ready?" She asked.

"You betcha!" I said and made to punch her, but missed; missed by a mile. Rose took notice.

"Lucy," Rose exclaimed, "Why…you're drunk."

"Dear cousin," I put my arm around her, "please don't tell on me."

Rose shifted uncomfortably next to me, "Just make sure you don't make it obvious to the professors."

"Oh, Rose!" Mariska called to her. Rose looked up. She pointed behind her, "Your cousin Lily requested for your help in the Gryffindor House."

"Oh, Lily's going?" Rose asked surprised. "But Al should have led the Gryffindors down there by now," she muttered this to herself. She looked around and found her purse. I grabbed Rose's arm before she could leave.

"Don't leave me, Rose," I whined. I leaned in closer and whispered, "Mariska's scaring me a bit."

"Rose!" Someone called her name. We both turned and saw Roxanne, "When should we…" she stopped and looked at Mariska. "I thought you were getting ready upstairs. How did you beat me down here?"

Mariska shrugged, "Maybe because you're slow." Roxanne looked offended. "Well, I've got to dash to loo, be right back," she told us.

"Roxanne!" I cried, "Thank God, you're here!" I threw my arms around her. Roxanne laughed.

"Why Lucy are you drunk already?" She asked. "Should saved some for me, girl."

"Um, Roxanne," Rose interrupted as I continued to hug her, "Can you bring everybody down quarter to seven. Lily has requested my help."

"No way, Lily's coming?" Roxanne asked surprised. I pulled back.

"Yup! Little Red Riding Hood is finally coming out of her little box," I said a little louder than I meant to.

"So, would you mind?" Rose asked Roxanne ignoring my comment.

"Oh, sure. No problem. You can count on me."

"And could you also tell Scorpius, I will be down soon?" She asked.

"Sure, sure."

"Great, bye guys. See you down there!" She waved and rushed out. Not too long after Mariska came back in. I hid behind Roxanne.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Roxanne asked. I didn't respond as Mariska looked and around and found us. She came over with a big smile on her face. She must had gone up and changed instead because now she wearing a shimmering royal blue dress.

"Hey girls, ready for tonight?"Mariska asked, excitedly. She looked at me, "Lucy, are you all right?"

I jumped out from Roxanne and pointed a finger in her face, "You promise you won't tell, will you?" I asked.

"Promise? What promise?" She asked.

"About Lysander," I said and shut my mouth automatically.

"Lysander?" Mariska looked at me confused. Oh come on. Don't play this game.

"I know you told me that Lysander fancies and…"

"I told you…what?" She asked, leaning in closer like she heard correctly, "Lysander fancies your sister."

"No, Mari, he looked at me and he smiled at me. He locked eyes with me. You were right! You were so right! Lysander must fancy me! He's been trying to tell me the entire time. He even left me a hint!" I cried. Mariska and Roxanne exchanged glances. Mariska was about to say something, but Roxanne stopped her as she looked at her wristwatch.

"All right, everyone. Let's all head down," Roxanne yelled over the crowd. People shouted in enthusiasm and started to walk out where all the younger students were waiting impatiently.

"Now, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Mariska asked. I took out the vile I got from Lysander and shoved it in their faces.

"You see?" I cried, "He left me this and he even left a note that said 'For luck!' He must have known! He must have known that we were destined to be together!" I hugged the vile to my chest.

"Must have swallowed a love potion," Mariska muttered in Roxanne's ear. I ignored that comment and kept thinking of my fantasies finally coming true. Roxanne was fixed on the vile.

"Where did you get that, Lucy?" Roxanne asked.

"I told you, Lysander gave me it. You must keep this a secret though," I leaned and said, "I bet it's Felix Felicous. My luck is finally coming." I squealed and ran for the door. I heard Roxanne call out:

"Lucy, wait, come back. I don't think that's what you think it is!"

* * *

Once we got down there, the Ball was already filled with other Houses dancing. I loved Balls and parties. I was truly a girl at heart. The song that was playing ended and they started a new one; my favorite one. Oh, luck was definitely on my side.

A boy I did not know for he had his mask on offered his hand for a dance. I only wanted one person tonight, but I had no clue where he was at the moment so I took the guys hand.

He spun me around and around. I suddenly felt dizzy and felt I might throw-up right on the poor fellow. I stepped back for a moment.

"You all right?" The boy asked. I put my hand up until the dizziness stopped and then smiled to reassure him I was fine. I looked past his shoulder and saw Lysander dancing with Molly. There he was!

Just by examining them, Lysander and Molly weren't really dancing. Molly wasn't much of a dancer. She looked awkward. I watched as she excused herself and headed toward the punch bowl. Now, was my time to move in.

"That was fun wasn't it?" I asked the boy. Confusion filled his eyes. I patted his chest, "I'll be back (even though I knew I wouldn't), but I must have a drink." I excused myself and walked right up to Lysander.

"Hey, Lysander," I said keeping my voice from showing too much.

"Oh Molly," He jumped, "I thought you went to the punch bowl." Molly? He thought I was Molly? I was about to correct him when he asked: "Want to dance a bit more?"

I could pretend I was Molly and we could dance or I could correct him and embarrass him. I made my choice.

I took his hand, "I'd be delighted to." He smiled. A new song started he we swayed at first until it picked up. We moved well together. My heart was pounding wildly.

I didn't spin so much as I did with the other guy so I didn't feel the need to step back and get rid of the dizziness.

The song came to an ended and when it did, I was up close to him.

"I thought you didn't like dancing?" he asked.

"Oh, I do especially when it's with you," I cooed. He must have liked that because he was leaning down and I knew what was about to happen. My hear nearly screamed in happiness. It was the perfect moment. He had no idea that I was Lucy. As much as I wished he did and that he was kissing the right girl, I wanted this for so long.

In one second his lips were on mine. I opened my mouth willingly and I could feel his surprise in my eagerness. My guess Molly never went any farther than I just did. Lysander was in for a lovely awakening on what he has been missing out on.

But, I couldn't continue. I wanted this so long and I imagined in many different ways. How it would feel, I mean. And something just didn't feel right. So I pulled back and looked at him surprised. _Was that it? That is what it felt like to kiss Lysander Scamander? _

"Molly, where did you learn…" Lysander began.

"Hem, hem," a cough behind Lysander. I looked over his shoulder and my heart froze in its place. There stood Molly with a shocked and angry face. Lysander looked back at me and then back at Molly.

Molly turned on her heel and started walking away. Lysander finally realized what he had just done called after her, "Molly, wait! I didn't know it was her. I thought it was you." Right then he had left me. I just gave him the best kiss of his life and he left me.

And I realized I just lost my sister and my best friend over someone who wasn't even worth the trouble. My head was still spinning after all the alcohol I had consumed earlier. I put a hand to my head. _Ugh, no, not the killer headache!_

I moved to the punch bowl table and gripped the side of the table. The alcohol I consumer earlier was starting to fade from my system. But, I tried not to think about that. I tried to think about what I had just done. I needed…I needed to apologize; to make them understand that I wasn't myself and that I didn't mean to do it.

I tried to pinch myself to try and think clearly. I had always thought being drunk was to help you gain happiness. But, it wasn't like that at all. Nothing was what I had hoped it to be. Alcohol cannot be your disguise to have a good time or to get the man you dreamed of.

I felt tears spring to my eyes. Now, all I wanted to do was just collapse on the ground and cry. _I did such a terrible thing. I'm horrible horrible person._

Something felt hard inside my robes and I took out the small vile that Lysander has "supposedly" gave me and read the inscription again: _"For Luck."_ And I needed some way to become lucky and apologize for what I had done.

I took out the luck potion and drank all of it.

"Glad you finally _loosened_ up, Weasley" Someone sneered at me, "Loved the show." _What the bloody hell?_ I looked up and saw Peony Wenters smiling down at me.

"What did you say?" I practically moaned.

Peony looked annoyed, "I said, glad you finally loosened up…" Loosen…loosen. The word repeated in my head. Mariska had told me loosen up. My eyes went wide and I looked at her, realizing that Peony had been Mariska.

"_You!"_ I snarled. I tried to stand to stand, but my body felt weak. Peony smiled even more.

"I suppose your sister isn't the easy person to mess around with." No! It was highly illegal to use Polyjuice Potion, yet Peony…that…that bitch. She got me drunk and now…I just did the worst possible thing, the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do.

"You got me drunk!" I accused her. I felt something weird in my stomach. The drinks might not be sitting too well. Oh God, not now. I wanted to punch her first.

Peony kept smiling, "You should be thanking me."

I choked out a laugh, "Thanking you for what?" I asked.

Her eyes looked from my face to the vile in my hand, "I got you the thing you wanted most before your history. I guess luck was definitely on your side." She dropped her cup and walked away. I felt myself grip the table for more support. My eyes went wide and my breathing came in gasps.

I realized not only did she get me drunk, she set me up. I looked at my vile and then I felt toxic explode in my body. The vile wasn't luck it was poison.

My legs gave way. I grabbed the table cloth to stop myself from falling and ended up bringing it down with me. I felt all my energy drain out of me that I didn't have any left to scream out in pain.

People turned when the punch bowl fell to the ground.

I started withering on the floor. _What the hell was happening to me?_ People were saying my name and trying to help me. I saw girls with shocked and fearful expressions. I saw people gathering around me. _No, no, leave me alone._ At the same time, I wanted them to help. My face had gone stone cold. Someone was beside me trying to put warm things on my body. I heard Molly's voice and I wanted to shout out _'Forgive me, forgive me.'_

Then the lights went out. People were screaming around me. _So…many…noises._ People were scrambling for the door and the people who were beside me were making sure people wouldn't step on me. _What was going on?_

My head fell back and everything went black. I knew nothing more.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is Part 1 of 5 of the infamous Halloween night. You'll see.


	40. Surrender

**Chapter 40: Surrender**

**Violetta's POV**

_People were going crazy. They've already sent out a search team. I didn't want to leave because if I left, I wouldn't have a chance to say good-bye because it would be the last time I would see them, well mostly him. But, Rose was my friend and I felt I had to find her. I looked around in search for Irisa, but I almost smacked myself because she had already left. I looked around for Lily, but she wasn't here either. Where were they?_

"**Sorry"**

The doors locked all around the Great Hall to prevent students from running out. People were slamming their fists against the doors and using their wands to open the doors. The doors would not budge.

I looked at Al and he nodded. He had the same question in his eyes that I had: _How did this happen?_

I guess I should rewind and tell you how we came to this particular moment at this particular time.

* * *

As much as Albus seemed like a complete stranger to me, I still felt some kind of connection to him in some way. I've been real down lately and I had nobody to talk to since Lily was angry with me. Irisa, Rose, and Hugo were out of the question. Irisa believed Lily was telling the truth. Well, she was. Gunther Pusey was murdered, but I had nothing to do with it. I don't blame them for distancing themselves from me because I haven't told them what Malcolm was up to.

I wanted to. If I didn't have an idiotic brother like Gerrick, I would have. But of course, I did have such a brother and as much as he treated me cruelly in the past, he was still my family.

As for Rose, she always seemed quite unsure about talking to me. She was unsure to trust me or not considering how I've treated her in the past. I really regret that now, but you know, Slytherin prejudice. Every Slytherin practically has one when he or she is put in the house. It just depends how that Slytherin sees things. And I see things a whole lot clearer than I did before. I've opened my eyes.

That's why Albus had been the only one I could talk to. He had been the only one to listen to me. But, I don't expect him to listen to me forever at least not after today.

Because today was the day all chaos would be unleashed.

I didn't know what was planned or what it was Malcolm wanted me to do. I just knew it was today. _Why? Well, why not?_

Sure, it was Halloween and a lot of bad things happen on Halloween, but it wasn't just Halloween. It was also Friday the 13th.

It was all about bad luck and superstition and I knew that if it were to be a day where bad things were supposed to happen it would be this day.

So forgive me when I woke up with shivers and sweat streaming down my back when the Slytherin dormitories were cold as hell. I have been trying not to think about this day, but it didn't take too long because when I woke up, one of my least favorite person was standing over me: Peony Wenters.

She handed me three viles with notes attached to them.

"Put these on the Weasley twins' beds and on their cousin, Roxanne's," she said, "We already took care of that bitch Dominique Weasley."

I looked at the viles. I wondered what was in them. Nothing good of course, but I couldn't help wondering. I couldn't ask her because that's not my job.

"Can't you find someone else to do this?" I asked. For the past month, I've been doing everything I can to get out assigned jobs. I knew if I did this, I would be a part of whatever was planned for today. I didn't want that.

"We all did our fair share. If you don't do this, I'll report you to Malcolm and I wouldn't piss him off today, Goyle. He's really not in the mood. So either do as he tells you or pay whatever the consequences are and let me tell you, you don't want to go down that path."

"All right, I got it," I didn't bother brushing my hair. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and got out of my bed. I tossed the viles in bag.

"Be careful with those," Peony snapped, "It took us forever to make those."

"Right, my bad." I grabbed my cloak and threw it over my pajamas.

"How am I supposed to put these on their beds?" I asked.

Peony put a hand and said, "Not my problem. Just get it done, Goyle."

"Thanks for the help," I said sarcastically. Then a thought came to my head, "Wait! Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Like who?" She snarled.

"Er…" I shouldn't have said anything, but too late. I opened my big mouth so I had to give her an answer, "Rose Weasley."

"Oh, I've got her taken care of." I almost asked her about Lily, but this time I knew better to keep my mouth shut. I just hope she forgot her since she was the only girl in Gryffindor from her family.

Before I left my room, Peony stopped me, "We'll know if you don't do your assignments. It should be a piece of cake to walk into their House because they're all down at breakfast."

"If it was a piece of cake, then why don't you just walk in there yourself?" I asked.

Peony ignored my question and stuck up her nose instead and said: "Don't disappoint us, Goyle." I walked away before I did something that I would really regret.

I walked out of the corridor leading to our House and made my way through the Entrance Hall unnoticed. I heard a bunch of talking from inside the Great Hall of students talking about the Masquerade Ball tonight. They had no idea.

I made my way into the room of the winding staircases and started to climb. As I was about to go up the quickest way up to the seventh floor, the stairs moved on me. _Great, today was totally not my day_, as I waited patiently on the stairs. The stairs stopped on a floor and I tensed up once I saw who was walking toward the stairs: Lily Potter.

She didn't see me yet so I hoped the stairs would move fast so I wouldn't have to endure the awkwardness or feel guilty for not telling her what was going on. But, too late. She looked and saw me. She stared at me with cold eyes like she knew what I was doing. The staircase moved. _Yes!_

She watched me as the staircase moved up. Once the staircase stopped I jumped off and went to the next one. I sprinted up the remaining stairs on made it to the seventh floor. I needed to move quickly in case Lily gets here and decided to follow me. I snuck my way until I was facing the Eagle Entrance to the Ravenclaw House.

I had no idea from here how I was to get in especially undetected. The Eagle Entrance wouldn't let me in even if I would answer its stupid question correctly because I needed a Ravenclaw with me. _The only thing I could think of was to wait for someone to come along or someone to come out and sneak in, but how would I explain myself? Drat._

_I was no good at planning every Slytherin knew that so why was I chosen for the job?_ I haven't a clue.

"What are you waiting for?" Someone asked behind me. I nearly jumped and turned around to come face to face with Jane Rookwood.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was sent to watch over you," she said, "Peony doesn't trust you nor does Malcolm." She was talking about the infamous meeting where I tried to get myself out of the whole 'let's kill off all the Potters and Weasleys' gang. Malcolm did say he would have people watching me, making sure I would keep my word that I wouldn't tell anybody what they were up to. _But, why did they have to send Jane?_ It hurt that I was facing her. _But, I shouldn't care._ She ditched me. I shouldn't care less.

She took me into a secluded corner close to where the Ravenclaw eagle entrance was.

"You can't just stand outside and just wait for a Ravenclaw to let you in, Vi," Jane said, "They'll know you're up to something. Ravenclaws are not easy to mess with. The only way to gain their trust is by showing them how much you respect them." Like I haven't figured that out. I just couldn't do what Peony has asked me to do. I'm not the manipulative type.

"I know," I said and yanked my arm out of her grasp, "I don't need your help."

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job without it," she snapped. "If you don't want my help, then go on and do your job already." I was about to snap back at her: 'I will,' but I knew I couldn't. I would just be standing there probably all day. I couldn't stand there all day because soon it would be too late and then my brother would be punished because I couldn't go through with the plan. And by chance I did go through with the plan others would be punished on my behalf. I didn't want that on my conscience. _So what was I to do?_

"I can't do it," I admitted.

"Then, give them to me," Jane said, holding out her hand.

"Why should I trust you? You'll just turn me in," I said.

"We used to be friends once," she said, "I promise I won't tell. I don't want anything to happen to you or your brother."

_Why would she suddenly care about my family? She dumped me as a friend what was it to her that she was trying to act kind towards me? Unless… _

"Do you fancy my brother?" I asked her. Her cheeks went slightly pink.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," she offered. "I'm not very fond of Malcolm or Scorpius' orders. They're putting all our families at stake even my own. I'll do your part if you do mine."

"What will I have to do?" I asked.

"My job is to knock out Albus Potter behind the curtain before he welcomes everyone on stage. I know you're quite fond of him," she said. My eyes widened. Albus and I have never talked in public before. _How did she know that we talked at all?_

As if answering my question, she said, "I saw you outside by the lake talking to each other. I didn't tell Peony or Shelly. I probably should have, but like I said I don't like what Malcolm's got planned. Maybe you can…" she didn't finish. I think she wanted to say 'save him or at least his family,' but I didn't say anything.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked around.

"I miss having you as a friend," she said. She couldn't look me in the eye, "Peony and Shelly never understood me like you did. They order me around like I'm some kind of dog and I can't say anything because Peony is close friends with Malcolm. I don't want him going after my older sister. She's all I've got after Hogwarts. I'm going to live with her far away from my parents. We've talked about for ages and if I have to stay with my parents, I will go crazy." I nodded sympathetically.

"Ok, you've got a deal," I said. She nodded and took the viles from me. She was about to walk away and find a Ravenclaw to get in, but before she could, I said, "Thanks." She looked back at me and then went off to do my duty.

The first Ravenclaw she found was a 4th year male. She smoothed talked her way into getting him to let her in. One thing Jane has always been good at was attracting any male in the school. She was already a good-looking girl and had one of the most seductive voices I have ever heard. She would give Peony a run for her money.

When Jane and the boy disappeared, I made my way back to the Slytherin House, perhaps to get more sleep in before the night turned into chaos.

I rounded the corner and almost bumped into someone, but to my horror, it was Lily.

"Watch where you're going," she said coldly and moved past me. I've lost one friend and gained somewhat of her back and losing Lily as a friend was hurting me more than I expected it to.

"Lily, wait!" I called out to her. She turned to face me.

"Why should I?" She asked, "I know what you're doing. I know it's tonight that something bad is going to happen. And I thought you of all people would change," she said.

"I have changed," I said, "I just wish you would trust me again."

"Well, then, let's have it," she said, "What's Dolohov and Malfoy really up to?"

I looked around and I can feel a presence that told me one of Dolohov's spies was watching at least that's what it felt like, "I can't Lily. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Sorry is not going to cut it, Vi. But, you will be sorry once you've messed with my family and whatever it is you've got planned. I'm going to stop it." Lily turned around and stormed away.

I sighed. It was worth a try. There was just no reasoning with her.

* * *

_It was time._ I was at the Masquerade Ball I had just listened to Peony complain about Dominique, Roxanne, and Molly not taking the viles. I wonder whether Molly's twin had done the same, but I couldn't wait around all day to find so just like I was supposed to I slipped behind the curtains where Al and Rose were supposed to be.

It has been hours since the Masquerade Ball had been going on and the welcoming announcement was about to start. My task was to knock out Albus so that Malcolm could finish the job in front of the whole school. It was his way to send a message.

But, like Jane knew, I couldn't do that Al. My only chance was to tell him the truth and hopefully he'd do something to stop Malcolm.

Albus was the only one standing behind the curtain. _No Rose?_ Albus saw me and came over.

"Vi! Thank Merlin, have you seen Rose? We're about to go on and well, nobody has seen her." I wondered what he would do once I told him what was really going on. _Would he hate me like Lily does now? Would he even listen? Well, here goes nothing._

"Al, you've got to listen to me. It's important," I said. I immediately went into detail on everything I knew and everything that Malcolm has threatened me with as quickly as I could. "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. I was afraid for my brother and for everybody's else's well being," I ended. _Now, I knew he was going to curse me._

After a moment of silence, he put a hand on my shoulder, "It's ok, Vi, I understand. Thank you for telling me."

"What about Rose?" I asked.

"I'm sure Rose has figured it out by now and that's why she's not here. She's smart like that."

"I don't know. She seems pretty convinced Scorpius was on our side," I said.

"Yeah, she's probably playing along to take Scorpius by surprise. She's not stupid."

"Well, what about your sister? She's not here, Al. I looked around and she wasn't anywhere in sight." Al was silent. Before he could say anything the lights went out and people started screaming.

We ran out from the curtains and saw everyone trying to scramble for the door, which were locked.

Slytherins were all around cursing people, but at least they weren't killing them. They just wanted terror. They wanted people to be afraid so that they could control them.

Lucy Weasley was on the ground and her family was all around her, but soon Slytherins were surrounding them with their wands at their heads, which brings us back to the moment before everything happened.

Al grabbed me by the arm, "No matter what happens, help my family to safety," he said. I nodded. Anything to show him I wasn't a traitor.

We both took a step forward, but before we could do anything a whole bunch of red-cloaked figures rushed in. We stopped and watched as they easily disarmed the Slytherins. _It was the Aurors! We were saved!_

I looked at Al and we both shared a smile. I looked behind us and saw Malcolm's back sneaked out a backdoor. I nudged Al and he turned just at the right moment to see the last bit of him.

"Let's go," he said, "He might know where my sister is." I nodded and followed him out the backdoor.

We came out on the ground landing of the Grand Staircase. We heard footsteps running up the staircase and we ran after it. We reached the seventh floor landing with no one in sight.

"Drat!" Albus growled, "We lost him." He kicked the railing with his foot angrily. I felt movement behind him and turned just in time to see a spell coming at him.

I tried to block the spell with my wand, but it took me by surprise and I rolled over the railing. I grabbed one of the poles just in the nick of time.

"Vi!" Al cried out. He tried to reach for me. I looked behind him and someone was approaching him.

"Al, behind you!" I cried out. Al whipped around, but he was too slow. Someone had collided with him against the railing, pressing his face hard on top of it and the attacker's wand at his throat.

I recognized the person as my brother.

"Gerrick, let him go!" I yelled at him. For one second, he looked at me, but paid no attention to what I said.

"Well done, Goyle. I had my doubts about you," came another voice behind Gerrick. It was Malcolm. I could kill him for his evil plans.

"The Aurors are here. You're plans won't work!" I yelled at him.

"Ah, the traitor speaks," he sneered at me.

"I was never on your side," I growled. He bent down and smirked.

"Which is when I found out you were in Jane's place, you were betraying us," his eyes went darker, "for that you'll pay." He turned to Gerrick, "As it appears, your sister is not on our side. Let this be a lesson to anybody who tries to defy me," he glares down at me and softly, at first, presses down on my hand. I let out a cry of pain and he pressed even harder. My hand was about to lose its grasp. But, before I was entirely lost, Gerrick lunged at Malcolm.

Malcolm must have seen it coming because he got of the way and Gerrick rushed past him. Malcolm took his wand and pointed it at Gerrick's back.

"Ger- look out!" I screamed. Gerrick turned just in time to see Malcolm had turned on him, but he was too late to react. Malcolm's spell hit Gerrick and he was flung right over the railing. _No!_ I watched as his figure faded into the darkness as it sunk farther below in darkness, which may have caused a fatal death. _No._

I didn't have much time to ponder on my brother's possible death because Albus had tried to stun Malcolm when he had cursed Gerrick, but Malcolm, with lightning speed, deflected it away. He sent a curse at him, which Albus had silently casted away as well. As much as Malcolm was a powerful curser, Albus more skilled in silent casting, so it was more likely that Albus was going to win. He would never expect it.

I managed to get a good grasp around the poles of the railing. The problem is it's extremely difficult pulling my own weight up.

"Give it up, Potter, you'll never win!" Malcolm sneered at him. My eyes widened. I knew that tone. He had something up his sleeve and it had to do with one of the Unforgiveables. I pushed myself up undetected.

"You're getting tired, Dolohov. Apparently, you're out of practice," Albus said.

"Not for this," Malcolm and smiled, "Crucio!" Nothing can stop an Unforgivable. Albus collapsed on the ground, pain spread across his face. He wasn't withering on the ground like most people would. He was…he was fighting it. "Say goodbye, Potter," Malcolm snarled as he raised his wand.

"No!" I cried out as I jumped from the railing onto Malcolm, bringing him down with me. It would have worked out all right, if I hadn't been the first to hit the ground. Malcolm elbowed me hard in the nose.

"I used to like you Violetta," Malcolm said to me, "But you picked the wrong side!"

"Get off her," Al shouted, "Or you're finished, Dolohov." _Oh good, he threw off the curse. _Dolohov pushed off me. "Step away," Al ordered. Malcolm stepped back, but his wicked smile never left his face. It made me nervous just looking at him, thinking he might overpower Al.

"Al…knock him out…now," I said, "Let the Aurors take care of him."

"No! I want him to see what he has done," Al said, coldly.

"Al, you can't talk any sense into him. He's not going to see what he did was wrong. Knock him out now or he might…do worse." Worse as in not just killing my brother, but a lot of other innocent people.

"And I haven't gotten to the finale," Malcolm said.

"Al, just do it, already," I shouted. Al seemed to take my word for it and a spell was spot out from his wand. Malcolm dodged his spell and sprung on Al. They toppled over the railing like Gerrick had done.

"No!" I cried, running to the railing to watch as Al's head landed hard on a staircase that caught them just in time. Malcolm got his hands on his throat and started choking him. Albus kicked him in the stomach and Malcolm lost his power. Al tackled him and they rolled down the stairs on a landing. I ran down the stairs to try and help out.

They had rolled and punched as they reached the second floor landing. I was still on the seventh. The first staircase that came I jumped on and ran down it quickly. I swung on the last step and flung myself on another staircase that moving close by.

On the first floor, Malcolm kicked Al hard in the face. Al fell on the ground floor and Malcolm hurried after him. His hands were now around his throat again. Albus struggled to get him off him without any success. I was still stuck on the third landing. I took sneak peak before swinging off the staircase and saw Albus' face was turning blue. _No, not him too!_

"Albus!" I screamed.

Just when I thought he was a lost cause, the doors swung open and two Aurors came in. One missed Malcolm by inches, but it startled him so much he was off Albus. Malcolm jumped to his feet and started running up the stairs.

One of the Aurors ran after him while the other went to Albus' aid. I was so relieved that Albus was going to end up all right that I forgot that I was still hanging onto the last step and felt the staircase collide with the landing that would have split me in half if I didn't let go.

Three stories would have killed me if the Auror who had been chasing Malcolm didn't fling himself across a landing on the second floor, grabbing me by the middle, and made sure I didn't slam hard on the first landing.

He got up and jumped on the next staircase that was moving upward after Malcolm.

It took me awhile to come back to my senses and pushed myself down to the ground floor where the other Auror was looking over my brother who was sprawled across the floor.

Coldness started to creep throughout my body looking at him. _My brother…who must be…dead._

I made my way toward my brother like I was in a trance, but I saw Albus on the ground putting a hand to his forehead. I helped him up and we made our way toward the Auror and my possibly dead brother.

"Ted, is he…is he dead?" Al asked. I've heard a bit about Teddy Lupin. I had never seen anything like Teddy. His hair was light blue and was changing to a different shade with every step as he approached us. He was pretty scrawny if you asked me. His face was kind and had a bit of calm look to it. He didn't seem like he did too many things that were rash.

Teddy must have not heard Al ask him whether or not my brother was dead because he said instead: "We got Lily's message," Teddy informed Al as he waved his wand and Gerrick rose in the air.

"Lily sent you a message?" Al asked.

"Yeah, she suspected this was going to happen and told me to gather up some Aurors. Your father is leading people to safety downstairs. They brought Lucy to the Hospital Wing just in time for Madam Pomfrey to pump the poison out. Everybody else is safe. Harry sent us up here to find you and Lily." He looked around. "Where is she?"

"I haven't got a clue," Al said as he put a hand to his head like he was trying to think clearly.

"Al, are you all right?" Teddy asked concerned.

"Yeah…fine," Al grunted and he swayed a bit like he was going to pass out. Teddy and I could see that he wasn't fine. He took a nasty hit to the head when Malcolm tackled him over the railing.

"Let's find Lily," Al said. He started forward and stumbled. I balanced him to keep him straight.

He tried to get away from me, but Teddy stopped him, "Whoa, Albus, hold up for a minute." He put his hand to the back of his head and he howled in pain.

"Just as I thought. You have a concussion. I think we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"We need to find Lily!" He protested.

"Not when you're in no condition to fight if we have to go against any more Slytherins. Trust me when I say this Al. James and I can take care of this. Now," his eyes turned to me, "You're Vi, I stand correct?" I nodded.

"And this is?" He looked at Gerrick who he had suspended in air.

"My brother, Gerrick. He's…he's dead, isn't he?" I asked him.

Teddy shook his head, "No, he's not. He got a long recovery though. His back is no good."

"Will he die?" I asked.

"I don't know," Teddy said.

"I hope he does," I muttered. Al looked at me shocked.

"Vi! He saved our lives. He's your brother!" If he thought that made me feel guilty for what I said, it didn't. I really did hope he died. He was on their side. He only saved Al's life because mine was at stake. He made me a promise long ago to protect me. It wasn't out of the goodness of his heart.

"It doesn't erase what he did, Al," I said. Al was about to argue, but Teddy interrupted.

"Let's keep moving. The faster we get there, the more time we have to search for Lily. Perhaps James caught Malcolm by now and we can find out more information using Veritaserum. He might know where Lily is."

"Teddy," I said. He turned his head slightly to hear what I had to say, "If Malcolm knows where Lily is, she might already be dead." Al shrugged off my help and started to climb by himself.

"Don't you say that! Lily's tough. She can fight Dolohov," Albus practically shouted at me. He moved past Teddy, grabbing a hold of the railing for support.

Teddy sighed, "Let's just hope she's all right."

* * *

We made it to the second floor. Albus refused to talk to me. I didn't understand why he was so angry with me because I only spoke the truth. I only hoped she would be all right as well. It wasn't like I hoped she was dead like I hoped my brother was dead.

When we got to the Hospital Wing, it was packed. Madam Pomfrey was running around treating students who had been injured during the attack.

Teddy set Gerrick in an empty bed pan and ordered Albus to lie down.

A woman I have seen so many times before in the news and in many books of the Great War that happened a little more than twenty years ago was doing her best to help Madam Pomfrey with the students.

"Hermione," Teddy said to her, "Do you have any news?" It was Rose and Hugo Weasley's mother. She looked defeated as if she had been at a funeral.

"Harry and…Ron have cornered all the Slytherins who were involved in this dreadful plan. My daughter…my daughter is still somewhere here."

"Rose isn't here either?" Teddy asked, surprised. Albus' face went whiter. He sat right up.

"Teddy, we've got to find my sister and cousin." The hospital door flung open and everyone turned to see who it was. It was the other Auror who saved me. From what Teddy has said this must be James Potter.

"I lost the little bugger," James gritted his teeth angrily. "I had him cornered and then he slipped into a tapestry through a secret passageway and sealed me out. Curse him!"

I never met James Potter. I've been at school with him for four years, but I never seen him in the corridors. I just heard a lot things about him. A lot of things I have heard were quite true.

There was definitely a resemblance in James that was like his brother and sister. James and Al both had the same color hair, but unlike Albus' messy hair, his wasn't so bad; it was shorter and tamer.

His eyes weren't as big as Albus' bright green ones (his were hazel). Unlike having the weight of the whole world as Albus always seemed to have, he seemed surer of himself like he has done this a hundred times.

I could tell he had some resemblance to Lily because their noses were the same, short and straight and their face structure was smaller than Albus'.

James was also burly than Albus and a tad taller than him as well. I couldn't help noticing he was also very handsome as well. Just thinking about him made me blush, which is a bit stupid because I barely knew him.

"You lost Dolohov!" Albus cried out.

"Albus, enough," Teddy said, calmly.

"What kind of Auror are you?" Albus yelled at his brother. James looked offended.

"What kind of brother are you? You left our sister to die!" James shouted back. Albus' face gained a bit of pink.

"I didn't…" I could tell Albus wanted to say: 'I didn't mean to,' but that would look bad on his part. Albus put a hand through his messy hair, "She knew this was going to happen and I didn't listen to her. And Rose…I should have realized something was wrong when she didn't show up at the Masquerade Ball. She planned it after all. Merlin, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Albus, don't blame yourself," Hermione said, gripping his shoulder, "If it's anybody's fault it's Malcolm Dolohov's. We'll find him and he will be brought to justice."

At that moment the door to the hospital wing swung open again and as if on cue, it was Rose.

"Oh thank God," Hermione cried out as she rushed over and gave her daughter a hug. Two Gryffindors crept past her and found a person they knew to sit by.

Rose gently pushed her mother away to face us, "Lily, needs help!" She cried out. "She's got _him_ cornered and he almost had her. I just got away to get help." Al jumped out of his bed.

Rose looked at him, "Albus, what happened?"

"No time to explain, let's go," Albus said, he took one step and almost collapsed on the floor, but Teddy caught him.

"Albus, just stay. We'll get her," Teddy ordered.

"Let's not waste anymore time, Ted," James said, "Once I find Dolohov, I'll kill him."

"I'm coming too," Rose said.

"Oh, no you're not young lady," Hermione snapped, "I was worried sick and I don't want anything bad to happen to you again. You're too young."

"Please, mother. I'm the same age as you when you fought alongside Uncle Harry against Voldemort," Rose said, "Lily's in trouble and I'd want to do what I can to help her. Come if you must."

"Who taught you these manners? Did your father?" She asked, her eyes flashing with anger.

"We are wasting time. Either come or don't!" James shouted at them. They both jumped at his tone.

We all ran out the door and started up the stairs to the Gryffindor House. We took one of the oldest staircases for it shook as we walked up. Each of us lost our balance trying to climb. James almost hit me in the head, but grabbed the railing before he did so.

"Sorry," he muttered. We all jumped on the landing once we reached it. It took a bit longer to make it to the seventh floor than we expected, but we did make it. Before we could run to the Gryffindor House, Rose grabbed James by the shirt.

"Hold it, James. We can't just run in there. We'll startle her and _he'll_ find a way to get us all killed."

"Rose, we can't afford to lose time trying to sneak up on them."

"You won't have to, look," I said pointing ahead. Everyone turned. I think it is safe to say all of hearts stopped at the scene in front of us.


	41. Late

**A/N:** In the last chapter, **you go girl**, kindly pointed out I mixed up my dates a bit with Friday the 13th and Halloween. Guess that proves none of us are perfect lol. I really don't know what I was thinking, but anyhow here's the next part. Hope you guys didn't forget Scorpius and his part in this whole thing. Just one question remains: Is Scorpius good or bad? Hmm, I guess we'll find out, huh?

* * *

**Chapter 41: Late**

**Scorpius' POV**

_I had done all I could. I must keep telling myself that. Then, why was it killing me every single time I convince myself I did everything…everything and yet, I feel as if I felt no urge to do anything anymore. And Rose…God, Rose, what were you thinking? A knock came at my door. I rolled over. Whoever it was, I had no desire to find out. My heart was no longer inept. _

"**The Beginning is the End is the Beginning"**

I stood up on top of the clock tower that overlooked the court yard. Nobody was allowed out tonight. Everybody was to be kept inside the Great Hall. I didn't blame the rules that were set for this stupid Masquerade Ball because it wasn't quite warm out tonight.

The wind whipped across my face, sending chills down my spine. I couldn't feel my hands. They were so cold it felt like they were in pain, but I didn't remove them.

My eyes were closed waiting for when the clock to chime ten.

I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw someone's patronus. It was a cougar and it started to talk, "Boss, we've got Weasley and Potter cornered in the Gryffindor House. What are your orders?" _It wasn't time. It was too early, much too early. What was Dolohov playing at? I was supposed to wait for one more hour._ I heard screams from down below. I didn't, however, here Dolohov's voice. I felt a smile on my face.

I'm glad I persuaded Jane in switching roles with Vi.

I suppose it was my time to act, I turned to the cougar that was waiting patiently to return a message, "Leave them. I'll deal with them on my own. Return to the Great Hall. I think Dolohov might need your help there. That's an order." The cougar leapt out of sight. I watched it run across the courtyard and run through the walls carrying my message.

I sighed. I was really looking forward to a peaceful night.

I climbed down from the clock tower and snuck into Hogwarts through a passageway, Al had told me about when we were younger. It brought me right into a secret door in the broom closet beside the Entrance doors. I was about to open the doors when I heard doors being thrown open so I waited until I heard no more.

I poked my head out and saw red-cloaked figures entering the Great Hall. _Aurors. Drat, how was I supposed to get passed them unnoticed?_ Two were standing outside the door. I recognized them as James Potter and Ted Lupin. They were managing a bunch of screaming students. I suppose if I was going to make moves it had to be now. I slipped out.

The students probably could see me, but reluctantly, none of them paid any attention to me. They were too busy arguing with Potter and Lupin to get by. They had no idea how safe they were in the Great Hall.

I had no desire to kill any of them. I had only one on my mind. I made it my own task; mine alone.

I managed to get by and made my way to the door that led to the Grand Staircase. Before I entered I pressed my ear to the door. I wasn't going in blindly. I knew there was a backdoor out of the Great Hall to the Grand Staircase. I knew Dolohov would use it if all else fails.

I heard screaming and movement, but it seemed distant. But, then I heard footsteps coming closer. It wasn't in front of me, but behind me. I peered around and it was Potter and Lupin again, both had determined expressions on their faces. It would seem they had figured out a larger fight was taken place somewhere else and not in the Great Hall. I opened the door and closed it behind. I silently locked the door to buy myself some time. I turned and something huge almost collided with my head.

I jumped and saw it was a person. A person that had fallen from above. _Why, it was Gerrick._ I would have felt his neck to see if he was still alive, but I knew Potter and Lupin would get to me and it would be too late. I couldn't let that happen.

I went up the first set of stairs ducking into shadows. It was much easier to sneak up the stairs when most of the lights in the castle were out. There was only a single light that was lit at the very top. It was hard to watch for any surprises like invisible steps and much more that could happen. Good thing I didn't run into any such problem. I had to get to the fourth landing where there was a tapestry that led to the seventh floor.

I heard a scream and I watched as Dolohov and Albus were rolling and fighting on the stairs. I hid in the second landing archway. Albus landed on the ground floor. I cringed at how much it had to hurt. Dolohov flung himself on him and had his hands on his throat. I stepped out of my shadow just when the doors below flung open and Potter and Lupin came flying in. _Damn it!_ One of the Aurors almost had Dolohov, but missed him by inches. He was startled that he jumped to his feet and started running up the stairs with Potter hot on his tail. I was forced to hide back in the shadows as he and Potter ran by me.

I peered out and Lupin was tending to Al, Vi, and Gerrick. I snuck out of the second landing undetected. I watched up ahead as Dolohov ran into the fourth landing. I hope he wasn't going where I think he's going. I ran up the stairs not caring if Lupin and the others down below heard me or not, maybe I would pass for Potter or Dolohov. I snuck a look behind me and nobody was following me. I got to the fourth landing and peered in and saw James was ready to corner Dolohov. Both of them wore smiles ready to fool the other. Dolohov was going to sneak behind the tapestry. I was sure of it.

I snuck by the fourth landing. Hopefully Dolohov and James Potter didn't see me. I had to get to the seventh floor first. _I must not fail._ I knew if Dolohov ducked in the tapestry by now he would make it there before I could, but I must try.

It was a long way up, but I made it to the top and so far nobody was after me. I ran to the end of the east side of the seventh floor and found myself facing the Fat Lady's Portrait. Dolohov and I were the only non-Gryffindors that found out what the password to get in was, but apparently, it wasn't necessary.

The Fat Lady's portrait was hanging on its hinges with the door to the Gryffindor Common Room barely opened.

I stepped in wearily. It was completely dark and I couldn't see a thing, but I swear I saw something move to my right. I stumbled over something that was on the ground. Thankfully, I didn't fall.

"Lumos," I silently said in my head and my wand lit up.

I looked around to get a good calculation as to what went on. The common room was completely destroyed. _What if I was too late?_ A thought crept into my mind. _My plan, ruined._

Just then a mirror shattered to my right and it fell to the ground. It made me jump so much I directed my wand at where the mirror had fallen. I stepped close to where it had fallen. Maybe I had seen something move in this part of the common room.

The door swung closed behind me. I spun around only to have wand at my throat.

"Nice try," the voice snarled. I looked at the person who had defeated me. _Game over._


	42. Last

**Chapter 42: Last**

**Lily's POV**

"_I have nothing to say other than you're making probably the stupidest decision of your life," Rose said, "You have no idea what you've got going for you. You don't think things through. You're such a-"_

"_Rose! I've had enough!" I whipped my broom quickly. I was so angry that I nearly lost control. I felt Rose's hands slip from my middle. I looked behind me and she was gone. My eyes quickly scanned below and saw her falling…falling. _

"**Missing"**

Last. _What was the last thing you ever done? When was the last time you finished and lost a competition? How long do you think your life will last?_ I knew how much longer mine would.

Just last night I ran a hand through my hair and realized time was catching up on me. I stopped my hand and pulled it out; only to find that a chunk of my hair clung to it. I knew that the cancer was going to spread faster. I wasn't sure how long, but I knew I wasn't meant to last long.

I sat beside my bed (which was right next to the door) and peeked out the door. It had the best view of the common room than all the other dorm rooms. I watched the portrait hole, which was barricaded by sofas and chairs and many other things, ready to strike when it was time. I knew this would happen.

I was the only Gryffindor here except for these two stupid first years that had followed me into my dorm room after they heard screaming in the corridors. The nerve of them. _Ok, maybe I grabbed them and pushed them into my dorm room when I was about to exit to sneak around and find more of what was going to happen tonight when I heard Rose screaming down the corridor._

She was being chased by a bunch of Slytherins and that's when I knew that the bloody war had started.

As soon as I helped Rose into the Gryffindor Common Room, she helped me barricade the door for any invasion.

The two first years were about to go to the Masquerade Ball, but I told them they weren't going anywhere. Rose had come up this way because she was convinced I was going to the stupid Masquerade Ball and that I called for her help. _Aha, that's funny. Like you would catch me at a Ball dancing and finding my prince charming. Yeah, right._

They tried getting in, but with Rose's smart thinking and my strength (_yes, I had muscles. Big ones in fact. They freak me out as much as they freak out my whole team and that's saying something_) we did an ok job at keeping them from getting in.

We had scrambled into my dorm room to try and fly out the window much to Rose's despair. But, that didn't work out too well since I left my broom in the broom closet. _So much for trying to think ahead._

So now, we're all stuck here and if by chance they get through, we'd fight.

"I never said I was sorry," moaned one of the first years, "I told her I hated her and I never said I was sorry." She started crying in her hands. _Oh Merlin, now is not the time for this._

"There, there, don't cry. Your mother will understand," Rose said trying to comfort her. She patted the girl on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Rose, that's a terrible thing to say," I said coldly.

"What do you mean, Lily? It hurts when a mother hears her children hate her, but deep down she always knows that her children still love her."

"Never mind," I said. It just sounded like she knew we would die. 'Your mother will understand.' _Yeah, once we're all dead!_ The girl continued to cry. I put a hand to my temple trying not to hear the pain; trying to concentrate what's going on at this particular moment.

"Rose, please keep her quiet," I said. "If they come in here and hear her, we won't take them by surprise."

Rose managed her to keep her calm.

"What's going to happen to us?" the other girl asked. "Who is out there?"

"I already told you," I said getting impatient. I saw the girls face and relaxed a bit, "It's a bunch of Slytherins who decided to take revenge on us; my family in particular."

"Oh because your father is the famous Harry Potter, right?" The girl asked. I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, that is why." I hated that people only knew me because my father was famous for saving the wizarding world from all chaos. _Yes, I was proud to be his daughter, but sometimes, enough is enough. Why can't people just treat us normally? Why are we always the ones being targeted?_

"I just don't understand," Rose said. "Who would do such a thing?" We heard screaming down below. I gritted my teeth. I should be down there, helping. I looked at Rose. Maybe she'll actually believe me this time.

"It's your boyfriend," I sneered. "I've already told you like dozen times."

"No…but, that can't be," Rose said, raising a hand to cover her mouth in astonishment. I suddenly felt bad for telling her. Her face said it all. She was hurt and surprised.

"Rose, you may be book-smart, but I've been telling you for ages he wasn't good for you. I told you that Albus had found a bunch of Slytherin girls making forbidden potions and I told you I saw Scorpius…"

"I know, I know, but I didn't want to believe," Rose said quietly, "Oh, God. Oh, God, I can't believe I fell for it." Rose shrunk to the floor. She sank her head in between her knees.

"It could have happened to anyone," I said, hoping she wouldn't beat herself up over this; over that…that. I couldn't even come up with a word that would describe the many things he was.

"I can't believe he played me like that. All this time. I always thought he was better than that," I could hear the sorrow in her voice. "I just thought he was just going through a rough time, but he…oh God, oh God." She sniffed.

"Rose, now is not the time to cry," I said, "We've got to get out of here alive. They're after our family. They know where to find us…at least you and I," I said.

Rose nodded and looked up. I almost shuddered at the fierce look she was giving me. There were still tears trickling down her face messing up her make-up. But, she wasn't crying because Scorpius had betrayed her trust, but because she wanted to help her family.

"Lily, I know what you're thinking. I know you want to storm out of here and take down as many Slytherins as you can, but please don't take this in the wrong way, you will be killed. And I'm not about to let that happen because you and I both know that there are more on the way. I know you're impatient, but we need to stay here. The more we wait the more likely help will come. The Professors will notice and search for us. They will put a stop to this. A professor is much more experienced."

I stared at her angrily. She knew me well; too well.

"Then…we wait," I concluded. I crossed my arms and sat back angrily.

* * *

It felt like hours as we waited in the dorm room. My arse was getting sore, but I made no effort to move.

Everything was silent. Occasionally, the girl Rose was comforting would sniff, but we had no idea what to say. I hated leaving things to sort out on its own and I know for sure Rose was struggling too. She wanted to know what was going on just as bad as I did.

Suddenly the lights went out. I heard the girl beside me give a silent squeak. _What the hell was going on?_

"Lumos," I muttered. I looked over to the portrait hole and pointed my wand to the top of it and muttered, "Lumos maximus." The light at the tip of my wand flew across the common room and landed in a candle above the portrait hole. I couldn't lose sight of the entrance.

"What's happening?" Rose whispered. I wasn't sure whether she was asking me or herself so I didn't answer.

Then all of a sudden there was noise at the portrait door. Someone was trying to get in again. I stood up as did Rose.

The noise stopped and I breathed again. There was silence again. Perhaps they had finally given up. They figured out that they couldn't come in.

Then there was a blast and furniture flew across the room.

I turned to Rose and whispered, "Stay here, Rose."

"Lily, what the hell are you talking about?" She grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I'm going down there. I'm going to distract them and get them to follow me. You take these two (I indicated to the two first years) and get them the hell out. Find them a safe place. Perhaps the Room of Requirement?" I suggested.

"Lily, I can't let you…" Rose began.

"Yes, Rose, because we're all dead if we _all_ just stay in here." I snuck out of the dorm room quietly. "On my cue," I whispered to her. I left before she could say anything more. I hope she would do what I told her.

I snuck down the stairs and just as the portrait door swung open and I immediately hid behind the sofa to the left of the door. I peered underneath and watched the shoes walk in. I waited for more to appear, but none came. I calculated that it was only one person.

I peered around the side farthest from the door. I couldn't see the person was. I looked back down underneath the sofa and the shoes were gone. I caught my breath, suddenly afraid I was vulnerable; that whoever it was would find me.

Finally the shoes reappeared only they seemed to have come through the door again. The person must have jumped on a piece of furniture to look around trying to find me. Good thing I was behind this huge red sofa. For now at least.

I must do something before the person finds me. I snuck back around on the other side and scanned the room as best I could in the darkness for something to distract the person.

I pointed my wand at a mirror on the opposite wall and muttered: "Expulso." The mirror shattered and fell to the floor. I snuck a peek under the sofa and realized the shoes were moving toward the mirror. _Perfect._

I snuck out from the other side of the sofa and made my way behind the person, shut the door with my free hand. The person flung around and found his throat facing the tip of my wand. And what a wonderful surprise, we've got here.

"Nice try," I said. I shouldn't be surprised, but I still was especially for cornering Scorpius Malfoy single-handedly.

"Lily," he breathed out.

"Not a word, Malfoy," I poked him with my wand. I think he got the message because he became silent. "You'd think I would let you get away with this?" I asked. He remained silent, his hands up in surrender.

"Rose, I've got him. Take the first years and go," I called up to her without looking in her direction. I heard her come out from our hiding spot with the two first years.

"Go on," Rose encouraged one of the first years, "Be careful…and be quiet." Scorpius complexion changed when he saw her.

"Rose…" He called to her. It was a plea for help. I jabbed my wand farther into his throat.

"Quiet," I ordered, "Don't talk to her." Scorpius looked at me for a split second then looked at Rose. _Please, Rose, just keep going._

"Rose, you've got to understand," Scorpius said.

"I trusted you," Rose said. _No, no, no. He's stalling her._

"Rose…" I warned her.

"Rose, you don't understand, let me explain," Scorpius said. _No, not good. Rose will let him tell his side and he'll win her over. I can't let that happen._

I turned my head, "Rose! Get the first years out of here! Now!" I barked at her. She jumped slightly. "Just go! I've got him." Rose's face turned pale and she pointed to behind me and screamed, "Lily!"

I turned my head fast and saw Scorpius had grabbed his wand from inside his robes. I immediately cried out, "Expelliarmus!" before he could curse me or worse…kill me. His wand flew out of his hand and landed in front of Rose.

"Rose, take his wand and get out of here!" I ordered once again. _Perhaps, now she'll go._ I heard her leave and this time I kept my eyes glued on Scorpius.

"If you were going to curse me, why not do it now," he said bitterly.

"Rose is getting help, they'll know what to do with you," I said.

"You've got to get out of here, Red," he said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy. You're the one that's defenseless at the moment. Don't push it or I will knock you out," I threatened him.

"Rose would have let me explain," he retorted.

"Well, I'm not Rose, am I?" I said.

"Your life depends on what I've got to say, before _he_ gets here," Scorpius said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "You failed. The Slytherins are going off _your_ orders."

"I'm not their leader. Dolohov is. You've got to listen to me," he said.

"Ha!" I laughed in his face, "More like you're handing us over. Boy, Malfoy, didn't you have us all fooled. You even had me fooled, thinking we were actually friends. That's real funny. How does it feel Malfoy? How does it feel to lose everything you've worked so hard for?" Scorpius didn't respond. His face was emotionless. I expected him to show a bit of anger toward me.

Bang! Something had fallen to the right of us. I spun around on the spot. The candle I had lit my wand with had crashed to the floor, but nothing else was around. Then someone slipped the wand right out of my hand. I turned and Scorpius had my wand pointed at me.

I was so close. I should have knocked him out when I had the chance. My mistake cost me gravely, in fact, my life.

"Well done, Malfoy," came drawling voice behind Scorpius. I saw Scorpius grit his teeth together as Malcolm Dolohov stepped out from the right hand corner, a devilish grin upon his face. "For a moment I was getting worried that Potter would overpower you." Scorpius didn't respond. His gaze and my wand were still directed at me. Malcolm was twirling his own wand between his fingers. I can tell he was enjoying this very much.

I then realized why Scorpius had been irritated. It's why the shoes reappeared like that. Dolohov had gotten in the common room before Scorpius. Both of them wanted to be the one to kill me. _Great._ _I didn't know I was that big of a threat._ I stared at Scorpius.

"Do it," I said bravely. _Just get it over with._ I hated the suspense. I just hope Rose got to safety all right.

I counted each breath as I waited in anticipation. I didn't know what to expect from Death, but I knew a day would come when he would take me. I had cancer, I wasn't going to last long anyway.

I watched Scorpius' face intently to remember the very last thing that would happen before I would no longer be here. For fraction of a second, his expression changed and I knew what was to happen. My eyes widened. _He couldn't possibly be..._

He raised his hand slightly and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus" and spun quickly upon Malcolm. For a split second, I awaited the curse to hit him, but Malcolm flicked the curse away casually. The curse collided into the wall smashing into a painting. Malcolm's smile reached both sides of his face. His eyebrows slanted. _He had known._

"Thought so," Malcolm said. "I knew you were on their side."

"I never agreed with your tactics, Dolohov. My parents encouraged me not to join, but I had to know…I had to know what you were up to," Scorpius said.

"Yes, yes, I sort of figured that out when you ran by. You were trying to stop me. I should have known that you were just pretending to be on our side like that rat, Violetta Goyle." My eyes widened. Vi had been telling truth. And if I die tonight, I would never tell her how truly wrong I was.

"Give up, Dolohov," Scorpius said, "You and I both know I am more powerful than you."

"You seem so sure of yourself, Malfoy. Hate to break it to you, but my father taught me well."

"I'm surprised your father actually had the time to teach his bastard of a son the dark arts, but once again Dolohov you prove me wrong."

"You'll be eating your words, Malfoy, because once when you're finished. The Potters and Weasleys won't stand a chance especially the daughter of that mudblood. You Malfoys are full of shite. You disappoint everyone."

"Shut up!" Malfoy growled, a stream of orange flew out of his wand at Malcolm and he flicked it away again with a satisfied smile on his face.

He muttered a spell under his breath and a blue stream was shot at Scorpius. Scorpius must have said a defensive spell in his head because the blue stream was reflected and hurdled into a wall ten feet away from Malcolm.

"Hm, someone needs to work on that, huh?" Malcolm said, smiling pleasingly. I wish I had my wand so I could take that smile off his face, but I was so defenseless. I just stood there. There was nothing I could think of I could use to help Scorpius out.

"Doesn't matter. You know you can't defeat me. You've tried many times before when we practiced, let's not forget that."

"I was going easy on you," Malcolm retorted.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that," Scorpius said, now laughing, which finally wiped Malcolm's smirk off his face. His face was filled with ultimate rage.

"You're finished," he spat. He muttered a spell under his breath again and a stream of red shot across the room. Scorpius was ready to defend it once again, but he miscalculated its target. The target was me.

It hit me straight in the stomach; my most vulnerable spot. I was flung off my feet and collided into the sofa, bringing it down over me. And there was the third hit.

I felt the curse explode in my stomach. I had nothing else to do, but clutch myself around the middle. I had an urge to scream out in pain. My body felt like it had been plunged itself into molten lava. I felt so weak, but I continued to fight whatever was happening to my body.

"Lily, hold on," Scorpius called out to me. Scorpius was focused on Malcolm, "You don't know what you have done."

"I believe I have succeeded." I let out of grunt as I clutched my stomach even tighter. "Potter, you don't look so good. How does Death feel, Potter? How do you think it felt for my mother? How do you think it felt when your father took away everything from us? Taste revenge, Potter. Your family will join you soon enough. A new age is upon us."

Scorpius silently pointed my wand at Malcolm and a silver spell shot out of my wand. It took Malcolm by surprise and he was flown hard into the wall that left his own figure dented into it. He fell face forward onto the floor.

Scorpius walked slowly over toward him. My vision wasn't clear from the pain that was all over. I felt the cancer starting to take its course. It was slowly rising to where my heart was.

"He's out cold," I barely heard Scorpius said. I couldn't respond. My body was screaming in agony.

"Lily, what's wrong? What is it?" Scorpius rushed over. _I will fight this. I will fight this. I will fight this._ I felt tears wanting to free themselves from my eyes, but I forced them in.

With every slight movement, my body let out a new set of pain. It was pain beyond imagination. It was probably what the Cruiatius Curse felt like. I don't know. I never experienced it.

"Lily, let me help you. We'll get you to the Hospital Wing," Scorpius offered. He crouched beside me as I laid sitting up against the sofa. I couldn't respond. My legs had gone numb with all the pain. It felt like I had a million Charlie horses.

Scorpius put one of my arms around his neck and tried to pick me up, but that made it worse; a hell of a lot worse. I screamed so loud, Scorpius pulled away immediately.

"Ok, maybe that's not the best way," he said. The pain was almost there. It was almost ready to attack the one thing that kept me alive. Scorpius kept talking, but I paid him no attention. Everything just zoned him out.

I tried not to focus on the pain, but on different things. I knew it wouldn't be long until I was long gone so now was the time to think of all the memories I had that made life so eventful. I started thinking of things I once hated that I would truly miss.

The snow. Merlin, I hated the snow. It was cold and I always hated everything that had to do with it. It meant winter was on its way and summer was long gone. I loved to be outside more than anything, but the snow always prevented me from staying out for long. But, I would miss it. Without it, it wouldn't be natural. As much as I hated the way it made me feel, the way it sets gives off splendor of majesty. Its' pure white thick layers cover the lands and freeze the waters. It covers dreadful murkiness that Autumn leaves behind; it covers the ugly truth.

I'd miss the people. As much as I thought I had a good sense of the world around and all the people in it. I hated how people torture each other in so many ways, but without them I wouldn't felt what they represent most importantly: love.

I'd thought about the experiences I've always wanted to experience and how I'd never get the chance to. How I'd never graduate Hogwarts. I'd never get my first job. I'd never get drunk (which I had no desire to) and why people make such a big deal of it. Ok, maybe that experience I can live without. But, I'd never get to hang out with the people who I have loved all my life anymore. I would never…I'd never get the chance to tell Will how much I loved him. I'd never know how that would feel.

"Lily! Lily…come on, focus now," Scorpius voice entered my mind. My eyes focused back on Scorpius whose face had gone stark white. "Good. You're back. Now, what would you have me do? I need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." Just when I came back into focus, the pain came back as well.

"Nothing," I choked out through the pain.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"You…can't…do…anything," I managed to get out.

"Lily, what are you saying?" Scorpius asked.

"It's…close…now." I let out a little cry from the pain.

"What are you talking about? Are you…" His face seemed to register what I was trying to say, "Just keep fighting, Lily. Help is on the way." He didn't feel the curse's effect as I did. It's nearly time. I felt a surge of panic erupt in me. _What do I do? What do I do? I'll never get my life back._ I never took it for granted and now look what's happening. Karma was really biting my in arse this time.

"Lily, don't do it," Scorpius said, his hand clutching my shoulder, "Don't give in."

The moment was upon me now and there was one thing that I wanted to do before I was gone. I thought about Will and what I had wished I'd do if I had the chance. I knew it was too late for that, but I could pretend. I used my arm, which was still slung around Scorpius' neck when he was trying to pick me up earlier, forcing him down toward me, and pressed my lips onto his. It would be my first and last kiss. And just after, everything went still and I felt myself fall into utter darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** What would be the last thing you would want to do if you were about to die?

Hang in tight, there's much more to this story. It isn't dead just yet. Thanks you to all those who reviewed.


	43. Death

**Chapter 43: Death**

**Violetta's POV**

_While people searched the castle for Rose, I ran to the front of the castle. I don't know why, but I had a feeling she wasn't anywhere in the castle. I heard a shriek and I looked to the sky and my face showed a look of horror._

"**In the Arms of an Angel"**

"_You won't have to, look," I said pointing ahead. Everyone turned. I think it is safe to say all of hearts stopped at the scene in front of us._

Walking toward was Scorpius Malfoy and in his arms was…Lily Potter. She wasn't moving. _Was she…was she dead?_

"What have you done?" Rose said in a terrifying voice. We could hear the pain in her voice. I could feel myself trembling from what may have happened.

Scorpius was now within five feet of us. He seemed unsure how to approach us. My guess is that he did not expect us.

"I'll explain later, we need to get her to the Hospital Wing, quickly. She's lost a lot of blood," he said.

"Teddy, take Lily's body," Hermione Weasley ordered. Teddy took Lily's body out of Scorpius' arms and gave Scorpius a cold stare. Teddy immediately went off down the stairs toward the Hospital Wing. Just when Teddy set off, Hermione looked at James.

"James, make sure Mal-Scorpius doesn't get away. Your father will know what to do. He must be in the Hospital Wing by now."

James nodded, "Gladly." As soon as he was close to Scorpius. He punched him hard in the face. Rose let out a shriek. Scorpius regained his position and wiped away the blood that was now running down from the corner of his mouth.

"James, that wasn't necessary," Hermione said.

"Sure, it was. Nobody tries to kill my sister and gets away with it," James growled and pushed him forward. Scorpius didn't say anything at first until he saw Al and Rose.

"I didn't betray you," he told them, "Malcolm's unconscious in the Gryffindor House. I would get to him before he wakes up."

"I would keep quiet if I were you. You got another punch coming for hurting our Rosie" James growled. Albus and Rose remained silent. They didn't know whether to trust Scorpius again. Scorpius looked over at me.

"Vi, you know I'm telling the truth."

"Actually, I don't know what to believe, but…I do think we should get Dolohov before he wakes up." Everyone was still silent. I turned to James. I never spoke to him so he may not listen to my advice, "Maybe you can leave Scorpius with us and you can get to Dolohov."

James looked at me furiously, "He just killed my sister!"

"We don't know that," I said gently. After a minute of thinking it over, he let go of Scorpius.

"None of you better let him go. I'm not through with him," he growled before he hurried off toward the Gryffindor House.

* * *

We made it to the Hospital Wing without any complaints from Scorpius. I still didn't know what part he played in all of this, but I was sure once we made it to the Hospital Wing, we would soon get our answer.

As we entered into the Hospital Wing, I shouldn't have been surprised to see _the _Harry Potter bending over his daughter. It was his daughter. Of course he would be here. But, it was overwhelming as it was. It's not every day you meet _the_ Harry Potter.

Harry Potter looked up when we entered and with a wave of his hand, five other Aurors came to his side, his famous best mate, Ron Weasley was one of them.

"Rose, Hermione, you all right?" He asked worriedly. He hugged Rose first and then looked at Hermione for a moment and then gave her an awkward hug before following Harry Potter, who took Scorpius with them, out the door.

I looked at Albus.

"They're going to use Vertaiserum on him to find out the truth about Lily," he said. He looked sadly at Lily who was now surrounded by her mother and Madam Pomfrey.

I put a hand on his shoulder sympathically. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder for support. Albus gave each of us a small smile.

I scanned the room to see who was hurt. Honestly, they weren't many except for Slytherins who were caught at the end of spells casted by the Aurors. The only ones who seemed to be terribly injured was Lily of course and…my eyes found Gerrick lying in a bed pan in far right corner.

"I'll be back," I muttered and headed to the far right corner. As I walked by I heard a popping noise.

_A rocking horse._

I cringed at the popping noise.

_An old door opening to big black boots._

I looked over to see who was making that popping noise.

_The boots walking closer._

A kid was sitting by, popping Droobles Best Blowing Gum. He was blowing another bubble. I walked over to and popped it. It splattered across his face.

"You pop that gum one more time, I'll make sure you won't chew for a week," I threatened him. The boy nodded mutely and stalked out of the Hospital Wing afraid I might do it anyway. I looked down and realized I was shaking. I shivered to get rid of the shaking and made my way to next to Gerrick's bed. He was lying face down. I remembered someone telling me his back was in bad shape. His eyes were focused straight ahead. He was weak…very weak. I sat down beside him. He couldn't look up because it would create more pain. He had to be very careful if he wanted to survive this.

"Vi…" He chokes my name out. I tightened my lips together. I got of my chair and crouched down that we were at eye level. I wanted to him to hear everything I had to say.

His eyes were pleading for me to give him some kind of acknowledgment for "saving my life." _Hell, no, Gerrick, you see, you have no idea what you did, do you?_ Anger filled every inch of my body. _How could he have done this?_

"I hate you…" I managed to say. "You've changed so much and…" I bit my lip from launching myself and strangling his neck. I was so mad. I looked over my shoulder at Lily. She looked dead than dead can look. She wasn't coming back. I had no hope that she would. I turned back to Gerrick, "You took away the one person who made me feel like I was actually good enough for this world. You took her away, you…you bastard."

Gerrick eyes stared out past my face and for a moment I thought he was gone. Then he moved his eyes and I realized he didn't want to meet my gaze. He couldn't even look at me. He couldn't look me straight in the eyes! _That guilty selfish son of a…_

"I hope you die!" I spat in his face. His eyes immediately looked at me. I stood back up and walked away without a glance back. I pushed open the hospital doors and forced myself to walk away without looking over at where Lily laid. Not breathing. _I just…couldn't. _I just couldn't deal with any of this.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had managed to get everybody out of the Hospital Wing except for Albus (who she said she needed to tend to his concussion no matter how many time he protested), Gerrick (who didn't have much a say in anything), and of course, Lily.

Lucy had joined us as well. The poison had been pumped out of her body. She gave her parents each a hug goodbye. She didn't even look at her twin sister. So she left. She looked ashamed and I had no idea why and no urge to find out.

The Slytherins were all being guarded in a tower where it was rumored where Sirius Black had been kept. They were each being questioned (not with Vertaiserum because there was only a bit that had been saved for Scorpius).

We've heard James had transported Malcolm Dolohov to a prison in the Ministry where officials would hold him there until his trial, which was bound to land him in Azkaban for life along with his father who the Aurors had caught not too long ago wandering the streets of Hogsmeade, drunk.

I was sitting in the waiting room, a room to the right of the Hospital wing. Practically the whole Potter-Weasley family was there with the addition of Irisa.

Irisa was staring down hard at the ground as were most of the others. There was just complete silence.

It was soon interrupted as Harry, Ron, Scorpius, and the four other Aurors arrived. Scorpius looked pretty shaken up. I would be too if I had been interrogated with pressing questions and not being able to control what was coming out of my mouth.

We waited for Harry to talk, but Ron was the one to instead, "We used Vertaiserum Potion on Scorpius Malfoy to find out what happened tonight and whether or not Malfoy had a part in this murderous plan and it appears he wasn't. He was only trying to protect…erm…our family." He looked around and mostly everyone was waiting to hear what Scorpius had said, but Ron didn't say anything. All eyes went to Harry again for direction.

"Excuse me, I need to be with my daughter," he muttered and left. Nobody could blame him. He was absolutely broken.

Scorpius found a lonely place in a corner away from everyone. I looked at Rose, who was sitting beside me, and she looked at him with concern, but with one look at her father she thought better of it to stay where she was.

The room had gone silent again. I looked at Irisa (who was on my other side) and she wasn't lost for words as I thought she was…she was angry.

"Irisa," I said her name. She glared at me. _Woah_, "What's wrong."

"I'm angry at him," she glared in Scorpius' direction.

"Why? He's cleared isn't he?" I asked.

"I know," she said. She couldn't meet my eye, "But he could have prevented all this from happening. He could have prevented Gunther's death and everything that's going on with Lily for all we know she's…" She didn't say anything. "He could have done something," she pushed herself out of her chair and walked out of the room to God knows where.

I looked at Rose and she looked worried.

"I never knew she could ever contain anger," I said. Rose didn't laugh at my comment. If Lily was here, she would have laughed. She would have found it funny that harmless Irisa Smith had even an ounce of anger in that sweet soul of hers.

I got up. Everybody was watching me, but I didn't care. I sat beside Scorpius. He shouldn't be alone in this.

"You all right?" I asked. He remained silent, but after a minute or two he said:

"Irisa's right," Scorpius muttered, "Everything is my fault."

"You heard her?" I asked.

"I'm not deaf. Take a look around, Vi," he said. I looked around. Nobody was looking at us directly, but some were glancing in our direction, "They don't trust me. I don't blame them. If I had…if I had done something I could have prevented Pusey's death if I hadn't been so focused on trying to be Dolohov's side-kick perhaps I could have stopped Lucy from being poisoned, Albus wouldn't have a concussion trying to save you, and I could have saved Lily. There's so much I could have done, but I was too afraid that it would ruin me. So, I deserve everything that people hate me for. It's a reminder of what I have done."

"Godric, you're so stupid," I said. Scorpius looked at me. "Pusey's death couldn't be prevented. That was all Dolohov. And it could have been worse. A lot of people could have died, but they didn't. Don't beat yourself up, Scorpius. You can't prevent everything from happening. Things just happen. The only thing you can do now is just ask for forgiveness and gain people's trust back. People will come around, you'll see. Jane came around to her senses," I said. Scorpius was about to say something, but closed his mouth. I was about to ask him what he was about to say when the door opened and Madam Pomfrey came out.

Every family member stood up ready to hear her news.

"Sit down, sit down, all of you." Everyone paid her attention and did as she asked. She looked at me. She gestured at me, "Dear, I think you should come with me." _Me?_ I pointed to myself. "Yes, you, come on, now." I followed her into the Hospital Wing. _What have I done?_

"Is she…" I began. I didn't know what to say. But, I didn't know what to say about Lily.

"It's your brother," She said softly. I blinked and everything that was built with worry was erased. I stepped back.

"What does he want, now? I'm not going in there to talk to him or to get him anything, all right?"

"No, Violetta, he's…he's dead." She said sadly. I stared at her for a long moment trying to process the information.

"Wwhat?" I half-whispered. She didn't say it again, but I followed her to the bed in the far right corner where Gerrick was lying as if he was sleeping.

"Would you like us to call your _father_?" Madam Pomfrey asked. The popping noise started going off in my head again until Madam Pomfrey called me back, "Violetta, Violetta, Violetta." I looked at her, "My dear, are you all right? You were out of it for a minute."

_A minute?_ "What were you saying?"

"What would you have me do?" She asked.

I sighed, "He's my father's favorite child. Have someone bring Gerrick to him and let him decide."

"Do you want to say final farewell?" She asked. _Not really._

I looked at my brother, "Goodbye," I said and walked passed Madam Pomfrey's stunned face. I heard her follow right behind me.

Three beds before Gerrick's, Albus was lying with little patience showing in his face. My eyes wandered to where Lily was at the very front of the room. Her parents were beside her.

"Oi, Madam Pomfrey!" Albus called out to her. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to him.

"Yes, Albus," she sighed.

"Could I have vistors? It's awfully boring sitting here by myself," he said.

"Oh, very well. Who would you like me to get?" She asked.

"Rose and Scorpius and if she wants, Vi," Al said. I turned around at my name. He gave me a small smile. I didn't want to go out in the sitting room. I couldn't stand being out there. So, I plopped myself beside Albus' bed.

Madam Pomfrey hurried off to fetch Rose and Scorpius. Once she was gone, Albus spoke.

"I'm sorry about your brother," he said.

I shrugged, "He…deserved it." He touched my arm. It was the only thing he could reach. By then, Scorpius and Rose arrived. I jumped from Albus' touch and buried my head into Scorpius' chest as I cried, "He's dead." I can only imagine the faces Albus and Rose wore at my odd behavior. I mean I thought it was odd myself. I really don't know what came over me.

I've known Scorpius practically my whole life up until when I thought he was on the wrong side. I only thought of Scorpius as a brother and I know Albus was just trying to be there for me, but I didn't know him.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around me and gently pushed me to a chair.

"I'm sorry," I said as he pulled away, "I don't know what came over me." Scorpius smiled understanding what I meant. I wiped away stray tears. _God, I'm a mess._ I looked at Rose who wasn't smiling. I suddenly felt bad for what I did. Rose must think Scorpius and I have some kind of history. We did have history, but nothing in the romantic way.

But the way she was looking at me now had chnaged. Her eyes were fixed on something behind me. I turned and in came James Potter. He had just got done talking to his parents and lightly kissed his sister on the forehead and now he was heading over here.

"Oh, here comes the famous Auror of the century," Albus said bitterly.

"Very funny, Al. A 'thank you' would have been more sufficient," James said.

"That's enough you two," came another voice behind James. It was their father, Harry Potter.

"Dad, you and Mum don't have to keep checking up on me. It's just a concussion," Al said with a slight tinge of embarrassment.

"I know, but that's not why I came over here," he said.

"Oh," Albus said, reddening, "Then what is it?"

"Madam Pomfrey has just confirmed that Lily should be fine." A smile forming in his face. It was as if he hadn't smiled in a long time.

"Oh, she will?" Rose perked up, "Thank goodness." I felt a prang of guilt for thinking Lily was gone forever.

James smiled as if he knew all along, but didn't quite want to tell the news, but let his father do the talking.

"I knew she would be fine," Albus said smiling.

"No, you didn't, you tard," James said to him.

"Did too!" Albus said a bit childishly.

"Ok, this has really got to stop," Rose said coming between the two, "Every single time. I have to put up with you two. Don't you think you two should just give it a rest?"

"You sound like Mum," Al said. Rose smacked him with a pillow.

"Hello! I've got a concussion," Al said, pointing to his head.

"Oh, you're such a baby," Rose said, sitting beside James. Harry Potter put a hand on Scorpius' shoulder that made him jump.

"I just wanted to thank you. If it were not for you, Lily would long be gone and I…don't know what I'd do if she had been taken from us. For that I am in your debt." Scorpius looked away. He ran a hand through his hair as if unsure of what to say or do.

Harry was about to say something else, but before he could a voice from doorway snarled: "Get your filthy hand off my son, Potter!" Every eye in the room turned and there stood Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria.

"In case, you haven't noticed. He's not the only Potter here," James said.

"James, quiet," Ginny snapped at him from beside Lily. James became silent, but kept his glare upon Draco.

"Scorpius, darling, come over here," Astoria said. Scorpius kept himself in a calm sophisticated manner. He solely lifted his gaze on his parents.

"You disowned me, I have no allegiance to you," he said. Astoria's lip trembled.

"You have every allegiance to us," Draco stepped forward, "You joined that Death Eater group when we forbid you to, you've made friends with Potter's son, and your girlfriend is a Weasley." Rose fidgeted uncomfortably, "It was the only way we could think of to get through to you. And just look what you've done. You put the whole blood traitors in the hospital. You think we need to be more disgraced than we already are?"

"You watch your mouth, Malfoy," snarled Ron, who came in behind him as did his wife Hermione. It is obvious he was angry at Draco for insulting his daughter.

"And you better watch your back, Weasley," Draco threatened, turning around to face him.

"Draco, that's enough," Harry spoke out. Draco turned back to look at him. I had to give Harry credit for his calmness. Most people would have used wands if someone had spoken to a family member like that. It was probably many years of toleration of coming face to face with Draco Malfoy that he chose not to. "My daughter is alive because of your son. We are very grateful. It is your son's choice by what he wants to do. We have to respect that even if it's not what we want."

"Don't tell me how to treat my son," Draco shouted, pointing his finger at Harry accusingly. Harry was about to speak, but Scorpius stepped forward. Harry remained silent to let Scorpius speak.

"Father, I don't care what the Weasley or Potter family is to you, but to me, they are all I have left, now. These past prejudices have got to stop. If it weren't for them I would be blinded by the same hate and I wouldn't have become the person I am now. It's thanks to them, I can see that…I don't want…to fight anymore. They're good people. They look out for one another. And for once I felt I could repay what they have done for me when I saved Lily Potter, but it isn't even close to what I owe them. I practically owe them my life."

Draco studied his son carefully. Astoria broke away from Draco's side and engulfed her son in a hug. "My boy, my lovely beautiful boy…" she wept in his shoulder. "Come home, we miss you too much. It's been so hard without you there." Scorpius remained emotionless. He gently pushed his mother so that he could speak to her properly.

"I need time, mother. You disowned me for reasons I don't quite understand. You cut off my money supply, which has been hard to treat my girlfriend right. When I feel I can trust you again I will come home, but I can't right now. I can hardly look at you without feeling pain for what you and father have done. So, just give me a bit of time." Astoria let go of his shoulders. Her face looked like it had been slapped across. She slowly backed herself beside Draco once more.

"If that is what you wish," Draco said slowly. In a short moment, a pained expression shot across his face.

Scorpius casted his gaze to floor, but it could be shown that it was what he wanted. Draco put an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Come, Astoria. Let's go home." Astoria brushed tears from her cheeks and nodded quietly. They both walked out quietly. Then there was an awkward silence once again.

I looked over and Scorpius had walked to find a seat beside Rose. She placed her hand on his and gave him a soft smile. They started murmuring in low voices. Ron came over to Harry and Hermione had gone over to talk to Ginny. Ron looked at Harry who sighed in relief.

"It's killing me you know having his son date my daughter," he whispered so that Scorpius couldn't hear.

"Don't blame you mate," Harry whispered back.

Ron frowned, "It's also killing me that Hermione and I haven't talked in months since our separation. The divorce papers came yesterday. I stared at them all day."

"Maybe you should talk to her…" Harry said.

"She won't listen and the kids are having a hard time accepting it."

"Well, find a way to get her to. Begging doesn't exactly help."

"Yeah, I found that out the hard way. She slammed the door on my face. It hurt for a whole bloody week."

I turned my attention to where Lily lay unconscious. I wish she would wake up soon so that I knew she would be ok. I looked across and Ginny Potter caught my eye and she smiled wearily at me. Her gaze went to her daughter. It must be hard to be a mother and go through this, knowing that your daughter could have died; knowing that she probably would never see her again. She reached out her hand and stroked her forehead softly.

Madam Pomfrey quickly hurried into the room.

"Ginny, you won't believe this," she exclaimed. Ginny looked up.

"What is it, Poppy?" she asked.

"I took a few tests and you mentioned your daughter had cancer…" _What was cancer?_

James looked over at her, "What do you mean she had cancer?" _Clearly, he had heard too._ The room became silent as everyone listened in.

"She had cancer and you didn't tell us?" James asked.

Ginny opened her mouth several times before she answered, "Your sister didn't want anyone to know. She didn't want pity."

"Pity? Merlin's beard, she could have died and we wouldn't have known," James said thunderstruck.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Potter, but what is cancer?" Scorpius asked. Rose listened in intently. I wanted to know what it was too.

"It's a muggle disease. Your father's grandparents had it and died because of it," Ginny answered. Ginny looked at Madam Pomfrey who was practically bouncing up and down on her toes of news. "Go on, Poppy."

"Well, I was doing some tests and miraculously, it's…it's gone. The cancer is gone! I don't understand it, but I believe it had to do with the curse Malcolm Dolohov shot at poor Lily. When it hit, instead of killing her immediately, it took the cancer away."

"Are you certain?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes, I've looked over it many times to see if I had been imagining such a thing, but it is most certain!" Ginny looked over at Harry.

"Harry, did you hear that? Lily will be all right," and then Ginny broke into a wide smile. She got up and hugged Harry.

"Well, that's just wonderful," James said, happily. He sat down next to me. He looked at me giving me a bright smile.I felt myself blush. I think this was the first time he took notice of me. He seemd to stare in my direction. Then suddenly he asked, "Hey, you all right?" I looked around and nobody was around me.

"Oh, you mean me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're Lily's friend, right?" I looked down.

"That's if she'll forgive me," I muttered.

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what?" He asked. I gave him a brief explanation of why Lily may never forgive me. I just told him basically how I knew the Slytherins were up to something, but I wasn't allowed to say anything because they would kill my brother. Thinking about it now just made me realize that he would have died anyway. _God, why didn't I just say something?_

"Oh," he said quietly, "Lily will forgive you once she's awake that is. She'll understand that you had no part in it. Believe me, I've known her practically my whole life and I've been hated on plenty of times."

"I believe you," I said. He gave me a sideways look and gave me a shifty smile that made me blush even harder. I looked in Al's direction and he averted his eyes elsewhere. _Was he staring at us?_

* * *

As soon as Lily woke up. Her parents were there talking to her at how happy they were that she was alive. Not too soon after, they got up off her bed and each gave her kiss on the forehead. Her mother said she would be checking up on her to see if she's still all right. Her father told her to hang in there and they both left together to let us have a chance to be with her.

Once they were gone, we (James, Al, Rose, Scorpius, and I) all crowded around her.

"Hey there, little sis," James said, shaking her shoulder excitedly. "Glad to have you back alive."

"James!" Rose smacked his arm. Lily didn't say anything. She seemed to be zoned out.

"Oi, Lily, you all right?" James asked, "You didn't get turned into a zombie now did you?" Rose about ready to swat him again, but with a touch from Scorpius she stopped.

Lily stared at James without saying a thing.

"Don't you remember anything?" Albus asked her.

Lily stared at him for a minute and finally said, "Bits and pieces, but I don't remember…getting here."

"Scorpius got you out just in time," I interrupted.

"Oh," She said. She looked quickly at Scorpius and then rest of the people around her.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked out of nowhere. For a minute, I thought she might be drugged up or something.

"In the hospital wing of course," Albus responded.

Lily shook her head, "No…why…why am I not dead?" I cringed at the word 'dead.'

"But, we've told you! Sc-" Rose began.

"No," I stopped her. She gave me a questioning look. "She's means her cancer."

"How did you know about that?" Lily snapped her eyes wide open.

"The question is actually why you didn't tell anyone," Scorpius said. Lily ignored him. "Vi, how did you know about that?"

"Madam Pomfrey told us," I said.

"But…but that's confidential!" She exclaimed.

"Not when it's a bloody miracle that you don't have it anymore," James said. Lily stared at him for a moment trying to take in everything in. She lay back on her pillow and looked away into the space that no one appeared in.

"Can I at least have some space?" She asked us, "At least to speak to Vi?" Her family frowned and backed off to leave me alone with Lily. Out of all people, I thought she didn't want to talk to me. "So…my cancer is…is gone?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey said something about the curse being removed when it entered your system. I don't know. Some messed up thing like that." The edge of Lily's lip twitched as if she wanted to smile. She finally turned her head so that she was staring at me dead on.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I misjudged you." I nodded. _Well, at least she didn't hate me anymore._

"I tried to stop it, you know, but you just…don't understand what was at stake," I said, not trying to look over where my brother's dead body.

"I know. I realize that now." She ran a hand through her sweaty hair. "Merlin, I was so terribly wrong. Now, I have to apologize to Malfoy as well."

"He understands. We all do. You were dead on right about a lot of things. You just didn't understand the whole situation." She nodded in agreement. "You missed the whole Potter-Weasley versus Malfoy fight." Lily looked sideways at me.

"Over what?"

"Scorpius…Rose…you."

"Me? What about me?" She asked anxiously.

"Scorpius only said that saving you wasn't even good enough for what he owes your whole family."

"Oh…" Lily said. Something tells me something happened that Lily is hiding from me. I heard her mutter something about wishing she had died. Confused and bit hurt that she would think of such things I asked: "Lily?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "What did happen that night? You remember, don't you?"

Lily kept her mouth shut for a good minute until she said, "I did something stupid." I waited, but she didn't respond.

"What did you-" I began.

"Isn't that your brother?" Lily interrupted, pointing to the far right corner. I felt my body go rigid. _She didn't know. She didn't know_. "Why is there a white sheet over him? Vi…is your brother…is he…"

"Yes," I said. I looked at Lily's expression and I can tell she was shocked. Her eyes looked up at me. Something warm and sweaty covered my hand, which was resting on the handle.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" she half whispered, half-said. I shrugged, trying to keep the tears from falling. It was only hours ago I told him I hated him and I wanted him to die. It was harsh, but it wasn't like I was lying. I just wish I was…well, lying. Such thoughts should not creep in my head like that.

Lily was shaking her head at herself.

"What?" I asked.

"And here I was about to go off about how I wish I had died and well…I say the wrong things, don't I?"

"Kind of," I smiled lightly. The door opened for what seemed like the thousandth time today and Hugo and Irisa came in.

"Um…" Hugo pointed to the door behind him, "Rose and Scorpius left and said we could come in and take their places."

"Do you mind if we join?" Irisa asked. She looked like she had been crying.

"Not at all," Lily said. Hugo came over first and Lily and him exchanged a hug.

"I'm glad you're all right, Lily. You had us all in quite a bit of a scare," he said.

"I suppose there's jsut no getting rid of me," Lily said. Irisa hugged her as well. "I'm glad to see you're well, Irisa."

She wiped an escaping tear from her eye, "Probably would have been worse if you were gone."

"You're too nice," Lily said. Clearly, she was touched.

"Please, can I get through?" A voice said in the doorway.

"I've told you and everyone a million times before, no more visitors. She's had enough. You can wait outside like everyone else," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I need to see her," the voice said, "I need to see her myself. I'm one of her best friend." A head popped around Madam Pomfrey and we saw it was Will Longbottom.

"About time he showed his face," I muttered. Lily placed a hand on my arm.

"At least he's here," She said softly. "And without _her_." I looked down at my friend, her eyes looking warmly at Will.

"Well, excuse me, Lily, but I've got to…uh…to send a letter to my father about my brother. I'll see sometime tonight," I said. I walked to the door where Madam Pomfrey was holding Will back. "It's all right, Madam Pomfrey, I'm leaving." Will's face softened as he was getting a chance to see Lily.

"You don't have to do that, Vi," Will said kindly.

"No, I have something I have to do," I said and Madam Pomfrey let him go as he rushed over to Lily's side. Lily brightened up as he came to her side, giving her a hug.

I exited knowing I was going to have to sleep in the Room of Requirement. I just didn't know how safe it was to return to the Slytherin Dormitories.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, now that Lily has survived and well, someone had not. RIP Gerrick. I know some of you are R/S fans and some of you are L/S fans. I support both and love making a mess out of everything. It's safe to say that a huge mess now lies ahead. And yes, Lily has suffered a lot, but so has everyone else, don't forget. Rose's parents' thoughts of divorce have taken a great toll on her. Lucy snogging her sister's boyfriend won't go unnoticed. Camdon might be up for a little revenge for how he has been treated/used. As much as Roxanne says she's over her ex-boyfriend, she may not be and it might be that it could affect her new part in her favorite muggle T.V. show. Irisa's story will be coming up and let me tell you, she'll probably be the one that will suffer the most. As for Vi, I've hinted a bit of what's to come. So, yeah, I guess you'll just have to wait and see how everything just folds out and who ends up with whom.


	44. Visit

**A/N: **Well, I know I said there's five parts to this Halloween night, but I forgot about this chapter as well so here's the final part. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Visit**

**Will's POV**

"_I'll be back," she said. _

"_Don't be gone for too long," I said. She gave me a small smile. But, something didn't seem right with her. I waited in my chair by myself for a while as the ceremony continued on. She still hasn't returned. I was starting to wonder where she was until everybody in the crowd were talking loud. Was the ceremony over? How come nobody was getting up? Then, I realized everybody was wondering where Rose Weasley was. I had to do something to help find her. I got up and ran into the castle in search for Rose and for her. _

"**I'll Be There"**

I sat beside Lily and across from where Hugo and Irisa sat. Lily had just got done telling us about what had happened. Throughout the entire story, I really admired her bravery. If it had been me or any other person in this school, I'm sure they would have gone crazy in her situation. The two first years could have been one of those.

You're not like most girls, aren't you L.P?" I asked, smiling.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard. Every girl is different, dimwit."

"Defensive, aren't we?" I chuckled. She ignored me.

"Now, where's that girl that rhymes with witch?" Lily asked, looking around. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Is this ever going to get old?" I asked.

Lily shrugged, "Perhaps not. But really, where is Laur-ren?"

"She told me to come see you while she and a bunch others helped cleaned up the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Oh, how unselfish of her," Lily said.

"Yes, well, she knew you wouldn't want her here," I said.

"And she let you come here all by yourself?" She asked.

I shook my head at her, "Of course. She trusts me." Lily nodded.

"I don't understand what I'm still doing in here. I feel fine. Hugo, could you get Madam Pomfrey and ask her to release me this instant?" Lily asked. Hugo made to get up.

"Hugo, don't get up," I said. Hugo looked at me and then sat back down wordlessly. Lily looked at me for an answer. "You just had a near-death experience and Madam Pomfrey said you must stay in here for at least three days."

"Will, even you know that I'm not a very patient person."

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Then, what's the use in staying?" She asked.

"To rest. You're not ready to go out there," I said, "You just need some time to let things settle in. It's a bit of a mess out there, really."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, first off some of the parents are trying to get Headmaster Pace sacked for even letting such things in this school happen. And Brandon is trying to seek out Malfoy. I think he intends to murder him, himself. But, clearly he hasn't heard that Malfoy has been on the 'good' side this whole time. Go figure."

"Wait, where has your brother been?" Lily asked.

"Oh, well, at the Ball, Lucy fell down and almost at the same time the lights went out and Slytherins had their wands out and started flinging them around like those muggle devices you call flashlights. Mostly they were directed at your family. There were only a few Professors at the Ball so they started racking up the little snakes. And my brother being the idiot he is tried to take on one of the Slytherins all by himself and ended up getting knocked out by another from behind. The Slytherins thought it would be funny to drag him into a closet and lock him up. The Aurors and Professors found him not too long ago actually. He's really pissed. If I were Malfoy, I wouldn't want to cross him at this particular moment."

"That is quite a mess," Irisa said.

I frowned, "That isn't even the half of it. Lauren told me Lucy had snogged Molly's boyfriend at the Ball and…"

"Ok, I think I've heard enough. I get it. It's a mess," Lily said. _So, I kept my tongue._

I saw Hugo and Irisa get up out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" I asked.

Hugo pointed over his shoulder, "Um, we've still got homework to do. Hope you don't mind, L.P." He asked her. I looked at Lily.

She waved her hand as if she said "whatever," and said "Then go do your homework, nerdy pants."

Hugo gave her smile and Irisa waved good-bye. As soon as they left I couldn't help, but feel a bit happier that I could spend a bit more time with Lily alone, but also I felt a bit awkward which is kind of weird. _When have I ever felt awkward around Lily? _She's always been Lily; my best friend. We've spent many times together and especially in the Hospital Wing. We made it in with a few injuries.

"Almost dying, top that," Lily said almost like she was reading my mind. And when we have injuries we always compared to see who had the worse. I was in first place for having broken ribs and neck.

"That's not an injury," I said, smiling.

She pointed to her chest, "It's an injury to the heart." My smile faded. Lily scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "What?"

"Please don't joke around like that," I said.

"Why? It's over and done with. We can just look back on it and laugh," Lily said. _What is wrong with her?_ _Laughing about nearly dying?_

"No, it's not something to laugh about. You could have died. Dying as in, you'd never come back and everything that could happen wouldn't happen."

"I know what dying is, Will," Lily said.

"I know. I just…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," I said. I wrapped my hand around hers. Lily stared at me for a moment and then her eyes went to our hands. Realizing what I was doing, I pulled my hand back and muttered a "sorry."

A moment of silence filled the room. Moments of silence that had me thinking what would have happened if I hadn't been with Lauren. I almost wanted to pinch myself to stop thinking like that.

"Will?" I looked up at the sound of her voice. She was staring at me not in that surprised way, but in a way that felt warm, "What happened to us?"

I rubbed the sides of my mouth, trying to understand what she meant, "What do you mean?"

Lily rolled her head away and stared in space for a moment, "We used to be close; you, me, and Hugo. We used to wander the castle late at night, get detention, laugh about it, and do it again. We used to visit Hagrid and he would show us different creatures that would want to rip our heads off. We used to have game nights, but we never played chess because Hugo would kick our arses. I just…I don't know, what happened to us? We've all changed so much."

"We grew up," I said. She rolled her head on her pillow and then back to look at me. I couldn't meet her eyes, "I miss doing all those things too, L.P, I really do. But, Hugo went after Irisa and this summer, I asked out Lauren." Lily flinched at her name. "Don't get me wrong. I miss it too, but it's hard because as much as I want it to be just us three again. It can't because there's Irisa and Lauren." Lily nodded.

"I see what you mean." She frowned then said, "Can I ask you question and you must promise not to get angry with me?"

"I could never get mad at you," I said.

Lily changed her position in her bed, "Why did you ask out Lauren even for what she did to me in my first year?"

Lily had told Hugo and I about how Lauren threw her father's Firebolt into the fire just after she had done it. We've talked a lot of smack about her behind her back, but that was before I got to really know her.

I remembered when she first started working at the Leaky Cauldron with mother and I. Lucy Weasley had worked there too, but she was a maid and Lauren was a waitress. We were stuck working with each other. I've told Mum a million times how I didn't want to work with her and she kept telling me that I didn't have to talk to her if I didn't want to.

Lauren knew I didn't like her very much and she didn't say anything nasty, which I thought she would since Lily had told us so many times she says shite like that.

She was doing a pretty lousy job. But, that was to be expected since everybody who is new is terrible. There were a few times, drunks had yelled at her for no apparent reason. Surprisingly, she always took it and kept on working. Most girls would go in the back and cry. I honestly thought Lauren was one of those girls. You know those girls who always shriek with excitement at the stupidest things such as jewelry and their newly developed crushes talk to them. Stuff like that, but the more I watched her just trying to do her job and even giving up free times that she could use to talk to her friends, she kept on working. I started to talk to her myself. To be honest, I was kind of mean to her at first, but after a while I realized everything I have thought her to be was off of Lily's opinions. Layer after layer, I was starting to understand the real Lauren.

I do admit that she is still hostile towards Lily and acts a bit different when she's with her friends, but there was a whole other side that I fancied and I thought I'd give her a try. If I ever came across the nasty cruel bitch that Lily described I would end it, but so far she's been nothing, but the girl I fancied when we worked together over the summer. She came a long way. I just wish Lily gave her a chance, but of course, I understand why Lily is the way she is with her.

* * *

_**Back over the summer when we worked at the Leaky Cauldron:**_

Business was slow. It was always slow on the weekdays especially during the day. I leaned on the back of the cutting station where the cooks cut the vegetables and sandwiches before we opened for the day.

Lauren was at the register ringing up the only person who was in here. She gave the guy his change and he was gone leaving just us in an awkward silence.

I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor hoping someone would come in and relieve us, but who would want to come into this place when they could be swimming, flying, or many other things they could do over the summer. I was only here to watch over Lauren and correct anything she messed up. But, by now, she was doing just fine on her own. She was making fewer mistakes and would probably not need me here to watch over her anymore. Maybe I could convince Mum that I wasn't needed anymore and I could finally hang out with my friends. _That is if they wanted to hang out with me._ I thought bitterly.

Suddenly the register was acting out of control and Lauren was trying to fix it. _Ok, maybe not._ I feel that I might be here for the rest of the summer…_great._

I pushed off from the counter. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I was bored so I was just trying to make sure everything came out right and I pressed the wrong button and it…" the register squealed in a high pitch hoot that had me cover my ears. I pressed a button and suddenly it became still.

"Don't touch anything. My mother will take care of it," I said in a cold voice. I was normally not this mean to anybody, but she was the exception.

"Ssorry," she said and moved away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The loo. Be right back," she said and left. I leaned back on the cutting table. _Come on someone come in and give me something to do._

After a half hour has passed, Lauren still hasn't returned. _God, if she had left..._I was so going to tell my mother to fire her, but just when I was about to look to see if she was in the loo like she said, she returned.

When she returned to her spot behind the register, she tried to brush her hair in her face so she could hide it, but before she did that, I saw her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. _Great, I made a girl cry._ Mother would lecture me if she found out I made a girl cry.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," I said.

"Doesn't matter," she said as she was putting something on her face.

"It does matter," I said, "I made you cry."

"No, you didn't," she said. She turned to face me and the redness was gone. _But, I swear her eyes were puffy and red._ My eyes looked down and saw that she had a make-up kit out. She moved it out of sight.

I smirked, "Liar." She turned away from me, but I can see she was smiling. "Listen, I really didn't mean to lash out at you. I'm just…angry."

"Why? Because Lily hasn't written you?" She asked. _How did she know?_

I kept my voice calm, "Not that it's none of your business, but yes, I am a bit angry that she hasn't written to me. I would like to know, however, how you knew about that."

"I have a lot of ears," she said. I gave her questioning look, "Irisa's boyfriend, one of your best friends, Hugo, mentioned that you sent him a letter about how frustrated you were about Lily. I had sent a letter to Irisa asking her how she was doing and apparently I had been the only one who has ever sent her letter and the girl practically wrote me a book about what was going on her life." I made a note to myself to tell Hugo to not tell his girlfriend everything that's going on in my personal life. She had no right to know or tell Lauren.

"Yeah, well, she tells me she's busy," I said. _I don't know why I told her that._

"Busy enough that she can't write you a letter?" She asked.

"That's really not your…"

"Business, I know," Lauren said. I breathed out angrily. _What if Lauren knew why Lily wasn't talking to me?_ She must have some idea if she had a lot of people telling her things about what people are up to this summer.

"Why do you think she hasn't written me?" I asked.

"I thought it wasn't any of my business," she said.

"It isn't, but I still want to know what you think," I said.

Lauren shrugged, "I don't know. If it bothers you so much why don't you write her?"

"I can't," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because…she said she would write me and I shouldn't have to be the first one to write to her. I'm always the one writing to her. Our conversations are kind of dull so what's the use? It's a waste of good paper and ink." Lauren nodded sympathetically. "Do you think there's another reason to why she's not writing to me?"

"Nothing I can think of unless there's someone else," she said.

"Someone…someone else?" I asked. It came out almost in a squeak.

"Yeah, she has two brothers and a big family who have a lot of friends," Lauren said. Then she looked at me and immediately regretted what she was saying.

"Wait! Are you two…" she began.

"No," I said, looking down, "No, were not together." Not if what Lauren said was true. _Would Lily go out with one of her brother's friends?_ My brother Brandon was still lusting over Rose, it couldn't be possible that he would fancy Lily. And Scorpius had just broken up with Jamie for unknowable reasons, _unless, it was for…But that can't be._ Lily was with me all of last year. I would have caught her looking at someone or even hiding something from me. But, then James had quite of a lot of friends. _But, that wouldn't be right. _They were so much older than Lily. As for Teddy, I didn't even want to go there.

"Look, don't think on what I said. Lily wouldn't just fall for some random person," Lauren said, trying to get me not to think on it anymore than I was.

"Yeah," I muttered. "After all what am I doing listening to you of all people?" _There I go again._ Lauren didn't excuse herself this time. Instead she took it like a pro. She looked at a plaque above me, which I knew was of some famous Quidditch player who had worked here that they even placed a plaque in the Leaky Cauldron in his honor.

"Did she tell you?" Lauren asked still looking at the plaque, "About…" I knew what it was about. I knew she was talking about what she did our first year. How she had thrown Lily's Firebolt into the fire.

I sighed, "She told me. I'm still one of her best friends. She told me everything then."

Lauren nodded silently, "You have every reason to hate me or look at me the way you do."

"What look do I give you?" I asked.

"Disgust. Disappointment. Anything that may cross your mind as someone you can't stand. And like I said, you have every reason to look at me that way. What I did was wrong. I can't take it back no matter how much I want to."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I hated the feeling that when someone knew that you didn't like them very much. "Why did you do it?" I asked.

Lauren glanced in my direction and then back at the counter, "I was angry and jealous, but of course that's no excuse for what I did. I thought Lily was choosing Quidditch over a friend and that kind of hurt. I was nervous in coming here as it was and nervous if anybody would like me. But, when other people started liking Lily because she had made the Quidditch team at her age and when she already had you, Hugo, and her whole big family I was jealous. Why would she give a rat's arse about me when she had so many other people to entertain? So even from the start we weren't meant to be friends…"

I was silent for a moment thinking about everything she had said.

"Oh geez," she muttered in despair.

"What?" I asked, looking around to see if maybe she accidentally messed up the register.

"Nothing. It's just I practically told you everything and well, you're the first person I have ever told about any of that. So not only do you detest me, but you must think of me as a fool."

"Why do you care?" I asked, "Why do you care what other people think? Maybe that's why you do the things you do. Deep inside it seems to me that you may be actually a really great girl and even Lily saw past that to become friends with you at first. But, you let other people make you into something you're not. You even hang out with people like Whitney Panks and Maureen Snew."

"Hey," She stepped in, "Don't diss my friends." She gave me a small smile; a small playful smile. I couldn't help smiling too.

"You're right. I shouldn't judge them for who they are especially since I don't know them."

"You see that's the thing. People give labels to people like me and there's nothing we can do to prove them wrong, but act like that label."

"Not unless you open yourself up like you did to me," I said. Lauren looked at me for a long moment. Something inside me was starting to boil. Everything that Lauren had told me had showed me the real her. That boil in the pit of my chest. I haven't felt this since the end of the school year when I was hanging around with…Lily.

But, Lily hasn't written to me. She's probably hasn't even stepped into the whole attraction zone yet. Lauren was right. Lily was too focused on Quidditch to want anything else. She would rather be one of the guys than pay them any attention to actually being with one of them. And that's just frustrated me. I searched for any indication that she may be a little attracted to me, but it was the Snitch this and the Snitch that. As much as I loved Quidditch, it wasn't what filled my life.

Lauren was practically Lily's opposite. Lauren loved Quidditch like Lily, but she wouldn't talk about Quidditch twenty four-seven. Lauren always had to make sure she looked good in the public eye when Lily always had her hair up in a ponytail and wore unappealing clothes because she wanted to be seen as anyone, but a girly-girl. Lauren has opened up her thoughts and feelings more than Lily had in the entire time I've known her. Lauren always wore the impression that she would do anything to get you to have a good time when Lily wore a look of misery and bitterness.

_So who could blame me when we became an item by the end of the summer?_ I had no more reasons to despise Lauren. I believe she's changed for the good. I just wish Lily could see that too.

* * *

**_Back to answer Lily's question:_**

I sighed, "I don't know how to explain it, really. I guess she showed me there's more to her than what others think and I don't know. I just got to know a bit more about her and why she's the way she is over the summer that I took a fancying to her."

"I see," Lily said. But, I know she didn't see or understand what I was talking about. She wasn't there. I try to understand Lily, but this year has proven its difficulty. Even now, just sitting here with her, I'm starting to feel these old feelings I started to feel at the end of the school year last year.

Before the summer began, we hung out so much that we hoped that we would hang out even more since Hugo was never around. We only had each other. Most people in Hufflepuff, I'm friends with, but not as close I have been with Hugo and Lily. I can always feel like myself around those two.

But, like most summers, you don't know what's going to happen or how busy you'll be. Mum had asked me to work at the Leaky Cauldron this summer because one of the waiters quit and I reluctantly, agreed so that's how I came to be at the Leaky Cauldron in the first place.

I asked Lily to come visit me a dozen of times, but she was always busy herself or her parents didn't want her going alone. They were so protective of her even when she always said they weren't. It annoyed me so much that it took a long time for Lily to respond to my messages. I started to wonder if she was hanging out with someone else. That's when I started talking to Hugo again.

Hugo said what she had practically told me. She's been home being bored out of her mind. By then, I started telling Hugo all about Lauren. I told him how I hated her. Then I sent him owls about how different she is than I thought she was. Then I told him we were dating. The whole time I didn't write Lily. _And why should I?_

It would always be the same thing: "Hey, what's going on?" I or she would ask then it would be "Nothing much, you?" then one of us would send back, "Yeah, nothing going on here as well." _What was I supposed to make of that?_ It seemed as if she didn't even want to talk and it felt a bit odd if I told her about Lauren. She was a girl after all and she wouldn't have said anything that would have been put in a fairer perspective. I felt bad. I really did, but it was just difficult to reach her over the summer.

But, as I was saying, those old feelings were starting to creep up on me. I really didn't know what she thought of me, but I know she has been hurt because of this summer and because I'm with Lauren.

"I don't expect you to understand, Lily." Her eyes snapped at me as if they were accusing me of something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You called me Lily. What happened to L.P.?" She asked.

"Oh," I said, my cheeks starting to get warm, "Would you, uh, like me to call you L.P.?"

"Lily's fine," she said, smiling at me. Lauren was probably wondering where I was. I had been here for quite a long time. I really didn't want to leave, but I couldn't be a bad boyfriend either.

"I've got to go, Lily," I said.

"Well, all right, go ahead, leave me to rot in this God awful place," she said, waving her hand. I smiled.

"I'll come back tomorrow," I said.

"Sure, sure, whatever," she said. I chuckled. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're all right," I said. Her eyes were wide in surprise and her cheeks were flushed. "See you tomorrow."

I exited.

* * *

**A/N:** I know a lot of you practically hate Lauren and I thought I'd explain more about her and how Will came to fancying her. I know none of you were as mean as Lauren in her first year, but have you ever looked back to those elementary and middle school days and hated yourself for doing something that ended up reflecting badly on you? I know I've done a few things in my past that I wish I could change. You know start a rumor that initially started as a harmless joke, but got out of control, or accidentally getting so mad over something absolutely ridiculous that it almost cost your friendship with a close friend, or even tell a person that someone's been crushing on them that the someone is completely obsessed with that person when the someone told you to promise not to tell that person. Not that these are things I've done, but a few things I've heard or seen done that people regret. But, I do admit I've done a lot of lame things that surprised me how some people are still friends with me, which goes to show that even at bad times, you're most loyal friends are there for you. It's not that Lily and Lauren will become friends again because their friendship may have been long destroyed, but perhaps everything that has happened between Will and Lily may be restored even if he is developing some "awkward" feelings for her. _Hmmm…hmmm…what will happen…_


	45. Daddy

**A/N: You go girl: **You're my 100th reviewer. Thanks so much! Thought I'd just through that out there. Hope you don't mind. **Gal22:** Glad you didn't give up on me! And…**Hushpuppy22** raised a few good questions: [Well, kudos for you for working to make this girl seem likable. While I agree that we've all done horribly stupid and immature things in our youth (I'm embarrassed by a number of things), it's difficult not to hate Lauren 'cause we've seen so much of Lily's POV. Plus, Lauren hasn't made amends for her horrid actions and even in the flashback seems to have manipulated Will (bringing up Lily finding a guy when we know Lauren realizes that Lily likes Will). If that is the type of girl (jealous, shallow and very average) he values as good enough to abandon friends for, then he's not quite good enough for Lily as a romantic partner. He's just a teenage boy and she can find better friends. There are other fish in the sea and now that she's not dying it may be easier for Lily to make new friends or boyfriends. I do have one question though, why didn't Lily write Will in the summer? I can't remember if she tried to contact him or not...]

And I thought I'd let you guys in on the answer to get a bit of an insight on what's going on here: [Thank you for your review and I totally agree with a lot of your thoughts. Lauren hasn't made amends so why on Earth should she be forgiven or receive any such sympathy. It's kind of why I created her to show how low people can be. As for Lily. She hasn't made much of an effort to keep her friendship with Will and Hugo. She kind of expected them to be there for her like they have in the past, which they should be, but this is also one of Lily's flaws. She should work just as hard to keep her friendships including writing letters over the summer to see how they are doing. It's all a part of the whole miscommunication sequence, which is mostly the downfall in a lot of relationships. And I think I may have said this, but if I haven't, Lily expected Will to write to her. She said she would, but she expected Will to be asking her what's been going in her life. I don't know about you, but how many times have you seen a girl waiting for a guy to notice her and waiting for him to just walk to her and strike up a conversation with her? Well, I've seen a lot of those. I hope I answered your question, if I didn't I'll be happy to explain a bit more.]

Please don't hesitate to ask me any questions. "Future" questions may or may not be answered just so the story can continue as smooth as possible. I wouldn't want anything to be spoiled :).

Lastly, this chapter I believe celebrates the story's anniversary. Just throwing that out there.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Daddy**

**Irisa's POV**

"_What are you doing here?" I asked._

"_I was talking to-"_

"_I kind of realized you were talking to him otherwise you wouldn't be here."_

"_He's worried about you and he thought that we should talk."I shook my head._

"_All the talking is done with."_

"**Hurt"**

I waited patiently outside King's Cross for the cab to come and pick me up. My mother had sounded so desperate for me to come back home.

I really hope she hadn't taken ill again because she is so needy when she's ill. I don't mind taking care of her and all my siblings, _but where was her new boyfriend Richard? Wasn't he supposed to be taking care of her?_

A cab pulled up. This had to be my ride. If it wasn't I would just point him or her in the right direction. My house wasn't that far.

As soon as I got in, the music was playing the Weird Sisters. _Figures, the cab driver would listen to old music._ He was tapping on the wheel as I put my seatbelt on.

"Where to miss?" The cab driver asked. The voice had a bit familiarity in it. I don't think I've ever met the person in my life, but the voice sounded as if I met a few people like him. You know those kind of people you meet at dinners who you're introduced to, but you'd never remember their names.

"46 Daisy Lane," I said.

"Sure thing," the cab driver pulled away from King's Cross parking lot. I pressed my face on the cool glass of the cab. It would only take a half an hour, but a half an hour felt like a long way to go.

"Visiting family?" The cab driver asked. I wish he wouldn't ask me questions. I hate talking to people I didn't know.

"Yes, my mother, sisters, and brothers," I said.

"Oh, how nice," he said. "Don't you have school?"

"They gave me a few days to take off," I said.

"Oh, how nice. What subjects do you take?" he asked. I was about to answer, but I kept my mouth shut, realizing I would have gave myself away. Muggles don't take subjects like Potions and Transfiguration.

"Oh, you know the usual," I said.

"Uh, huh," the cab driver said. I saw him smile in the mirror. Somehow the smile reminded me of someone. But, I couldn't see his face very well because his eyes were hidden under sunglasses. His clothing was normal for cab driver; not very rich looking nor very poor looking.

"Got a boyfriend?" He asked. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I didn't know anything about this person and he was asking whether I had a boyfriend. _What if he was a stalker…or someone even worse than that? What should I tell him?_

"Yes, he's very protective. He's pretty big and has a temper." It was partially true. Hugo was big, but he doesn't have a temper. He has anything, but a temper. "He contacts me often. In fact, he should be contacting me very soon."

"I suppose on your cell phone, I'm sure," the cab driver said.

"Um, yeah," I said. I didn't know many muggles still used those things. I always thought they had something they used much better than that. This guy must be stuck so far in the times.

"Sorry, that was a bit rude of me to ask you. Forgive me."

"It's all right," I muttered.

"Do I scare you?" He asked. _What is up with these random questions?_ Vi's voice came in my head:_ 'Don't say you're scared. He'll use it to his advantage.'_

"No, your questions are quite odd, that's all," I said, trying to act brave.

"Well, little lady, sorry if I am scaring you. I'm just a lonely cab driver and it's hard to keep a conversation going, but I can see I'm pushing it a bit. Always been my problem."

The cab fell silent. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I didn't know of what he said was true, but he didn't seem like a _bad_ person.

We entered into my neighborhood. _Thank Merlin._ Just ten minutes and we'll be there.

"Why are you so lonely? Do you not have any family?" I asked. It took him a moment to respond.

"I do, but they haven't talked to me in ages," he said in an honest voice.

"Oh…" I said, "I'm sorry." We pulled up in front of the huge set of hedges that blocked the view of my house. I dug my hand in my pocket and pulled out a few of my muggle money I had.

"You don't owe me thing," he said in a different voice.

"Oh, well, thanks for the ride," I said. I needed to get out of here. He was creeping me out. I took the handle and just when I was about to open it, the cab driver locked the doors. I felt chills go down my spine.

"Forgive me, Irisa, but you can't leave just yet," the cab driver said. _How did he know my name?_ I didn't tell him what my name was. _Oh my God, he must be a stalker!_

"Let me out," I said, trying to act brave. I wonder if he knew that I was a witch. My hand dug into my coat pocket and wrapped itself around my wand.

The cab driver turned around and took off his sunglasses. I nearly died of shock. It's my father! _What was he doing out of prison? What is he doing here?_

"It took a lot of time and money in order to be your driver tonight. I need to talk to you."

"Let me out of the car," I said coldly. I was afraid he might hurt me and I wanted to get out badly.

"Irisa, you need to hear what I've got to say," he said, "I don't have much time."

"Time? Time for what? To kill me and Mum?" I nearly shouted, "Let me out of the car!"

"Irisa…"

"I can't believe they let you out for stealing some important artifact from the Department of Mysteries nonetheless. Most people would be in jail for life for stealing from that Department," I said.

"They found evidence," my father said.

"All the more you should be behind bars. It's where you belong." I jiggled the car handle again.

"The evidence they found were not my fingerprints, Irisa. I've been blackmailed. The evidence was of someone else's. Someone who has been planning this for a long time. Someone is out to hurt you. Your mother wouldn't say who, but she found a way to get a hold of me to help you."

"Oh my God! Just let me out of the bloody car!" I cried out loud. The front lights went on. A man opened the front door.

"Who is that?" My father asked.

"Richard. He and Mum are together, now will you let me out?" I asked.

"Irisa, just one thing," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't tell him I was here." The locks unlocked.

I shook my head at him and opened the door. I looked at him and he was looking at me with concern.

"I don't want to see you here, again. You hear me? Or I'll send the Ministry on you," I threatened him. I knew my voice was shaking, but I didn't care. It was the closest I've come to telling someone off. Vi and Lily would be so proud of me.

I slammed the door and watched my father drive away. I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked up the front steps toward Richard who was standing the doorway. It's been a long time since I've seen Richard. I was hardly at home the past summer. I spent most of my time at Maureen's and visiting Hugo. My mother had sent me a letter telling me that Richard would help her with the children over the summer and as much as Richard makes my mother happy, I wasn't comfortable being in the same house with someone I barely knew.

"Hi," I squeaked.

"Hello, Irisa," he said, "Who were you talking to?"

I wasn't sure why I didn't just say my father right then and there, but I said, "No one." If he showed up again, I would tell him.

I walked into the house. I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Irisa?" a voice came from the kitchen. I sighed and made my way into the kitchen. My mother was seated at the table. She smiled cheerfully at me.

"Irisa, honey, what are you doing home? Why aren't you at school?" She asked. I scrunched my eyes in confusion. _Wasn't she the one who sent me a letter telling me she was ill and she needed my help like desperately?_

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "Um, Mum, you sent me a letter to come home immediately. You said you were sick and you needed help." Mum looked at me. Her eyes seemed to look past me almost has if she lost her memory.

"Oh, right, yes," she put a hand to her chest, "I am thankful you're here. But, how did they let you leave Hogwarts? Christmas Break isn't for another four weeks or so."

"I asked Headmaster Pace and he granted my request." My mother shook her head.

"Well, we're glad you're here," Richard said from behind me. "Would you like to sit down?" It felt weird that Richard was acting like I was a guest here in my own home.

"Uh, yes," I said and he pulled out a chair for me. "Thanks." I spread my hands across the table top suddenly with a loss of words.

"What have the doctor's been saying?" I asked Mum.

"Oh, you know the usual," Mum said, using her hand like I knew what she was talking about.

"The usual?" I questioned her.

"Yes, she's very sensitive. She's always tired. Some swelling has been taking place and she has collapsed a few times; once falling down the stairs," Richard explained. I looked at Mum. Her eyes were casted down as if she was listening to Richard describe her own incidents. "She's fine though. She just needs rest." Mum nodded in agreement and smiled up at Richard.

"Are you pregnant again?" I asked coldly. Mum stared at me, but then she could no longer meet my eyes. "Oh my God," I said at how ridiculous she was being.

"Irisa, try to understand," Mum cried out. I crossed my arms and looked away. I shook my head several times.

"I saw him today, Mum," I said. I waited for my mother's reaction to what I said. I expected to act surprise, but she stared at the table lost in thought as if she was no longer there.

"You saw who, Irisa?" Richard asked sternly. I looked at him and he was watching me intently.

I breathed, "My father. He was who I was talking to in the cab. Apparently he's out of jail and someone didn't tell me." I looked directly at Mum. She never tells me anything. By now, I'm just sick of it. A mother should always inform their child to watch out for things that could harm them. My mother fails to do that.

"He's out of jail?" Richard asked surprised. "Did you know?" He looked at Mum. Mum shook her head. _Why was she lying?_ Dad said she had contacted him. But, instead of blowing her cover, I kept my mouth shut.

"Don't worry, Irisa, we'll make sure he doesn't come around here," Richard said.

"Thanks Richard," I said. He nodded.

"Well," he sighed, "I didn't expect this kind of welcoming and we wanted to tell you when you got here during Christmas Break, but I feel you have a right to know."

I waited in silence.

"Well, we're thinking of getting married," Richard said and gripped Mum's shoulder affectionately. Mum patted his arm and smiled up at him warmly. _Thinking? I thought to myself. You either want to get married or you don't. _

"Married?" I said surprised, "You guys just started dating."

Richard looked at Mum and smiled, "Actually, Irisa, we've known each other for quite some time now." I looked at him for a moment.

"Oh, how long?" I asked. Richard looked down at Mum and gave her smile and once he looked back at me, Mum's smile faded.

"About ten years ago, I believe, isn't that right, dear?" He asked.

"Yes, that's when I was promoted," Mum said.

"But aren't you and Dad still married?" I asked Mum.

"We signed our divorce papers," Mum said. I nodded.

"Oh, well, I'm happy for you two," I said, not knowing what else to say, but I gave Mum a lhard long look. I hoped we would talk later and that is…without Richard.

"Well, thank you, Irisa. That means a lot to me," he said and then looked at Mum, "us." I nodded.

"Hey Mum," I said. She looked at me. "Could we, uh, talk?" Richard still hasn't removed his hand from Mum's shoulder.

"Um, not now, sweetie, I've got of things I need to do." She looked at Richard, "In fact, why doesn't Richard give you something to eat. You must be starving."

Richard smiled at me and I gave him a small smile back, "Sure." I sat down in one of the chairs. Mum slowly got out of her seat and walked out of the kitchen.

Richard quickly poured a cup of tea for me and placed in front of me. "Thanks," I said. He nodded and went to the pantry. He took out some slices of bread and started cutting the lettuce. Every cut made me cringe because it was the only noise in the house.

Suddenly someone came running in. It was Kevin.

"Kevin!" I cried out. He spun around and saw me. "Give me a hug." I put out my hands for him.

"Rissy! Rissy! You're home!" He buried himself into my arms.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I said, "Have you been a good boy?" He nodded energetically.

"Kevin," Richard called to him. Kevin looked wearily at Richard. "Would you like a sandwich too?" He looked at me and I nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, Dadda," Kevin said. I looked at Kevin surprised.

"Kevin, Richard isn't your father," I said. Richard put a plate down in front of me. He started laughing.

"Of course I am. Don't give him any false messages, Irisa. He wouldn't want to be confused." I looked at Richard and he was smiling at me. I suppose Mum and Richard have decided not to tell my brothers and sisters who their real father is.

"I suppose, you're right," I said.

Kevin was now sitting in his own chair. Richard placed the sandwich in front of Kevin. I smiled at how nice Richard was serving us, but when I looked up from my sandwich something caught my eye.

Kevin kind of looked like Richard. I've never noticed it before. He wasn't around that much until now. They had the same color hair and the same big wide eyes. Their faces showed a younger and an older version of Richard. Richard looked over at me.

"Is your sandwich all right?" He asked. He must have realized I was gaping. I took a bite.

"It's wonderful," I said after I swallowed.

"Excellent. I'll just clean up," he went back to the counter and started putting things away.

I dumped my sandwich in the trash and placed a napkin over it.

"I'm done," I said, "I'm just going to talk to my mum." He looked over at my clean plate.

He chuckled, "You eat fast." I shrugged and placed my plate in the sink for him to clean.

"Hey Irisa," Richard said. I turned around and looked at him. "Be careful what you say to your mother." I looked at him questionably, "She's very sensitive." I nodded and walked away. I got to say he is a bit strange.

* * *

I knocked on Mum's door.

"Come in," I heard Mum's voice.

"Hey," I said, I walked in and saw her lying on her bed. She smiled at me.

"Hey sweetie," she said. I climbed on the bed next to her. "How was your sandwich?"

"Um, it was good," I managed to chuckle. Mum picked up a book and placed a sheet of paper on top of it. Then she started writing on it. "What are you doing?"

"Writing poetry," she said, smiling. I took a glance and it didn't look like poetry, but more like a letter.

"Mum, why did you send that letter asking me to come and then act like you didn't?" I asked.

Mum was quiet for a moment, "I must have forgotten I sent it."

"You see that's what I don't get," I said, "You never forgot anything." She still didn't respond. "Mum, you didn't tell me that you were getting married or that Dad was out. I thought you of all people would have found out first." She still remained silent. "Mum!"

"Honey, I don't know what to say. I guess I'm just as shocked as you." She looked at the window. "Oh, look, a blue jay," she cried out pointing at the window. I looked at the window. There was no blue jay. I felt Mum slide something into my hand. I looked at Mum and she was smiling at me. She touched her finger to her mouth several times as if she wanted me to be silent, but the weird part was that she was smiling.

"Why don't you go see your brothers and sisters and see if they are all right?" She asked. I nodded and got of bed. The piece of paper Mum had been writing on was still in my hand. I opened the door and almost smacked into Richard.

"Oh, Irisa, you all right?" he asked. I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Mum," I said. He nodded as I walked away. He closed the door behind him. I stared at the door silently for a moment before walking away.

I walked into my room that was shared with Susanne and little Aiyanna. Susanne was playing dolls with Aiyanna until she looked up and saw me.

"Irisa!" Susanne cried out and gave me a hug. Aiyanna squealed with delight and walked over and hugged me as well.

"Aw, good to see you guys, too," I said.

"How's Hogwarts?" Susanne asked. That's right she and Silas would be starting Hogwarts next year.

"Oh, good. I bet you can't wait, huh?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! I'm going to be a Hufflepuff like you!" She said. I smiled.

"Why don't you two go back to playing dolls? I'm tired. I'm just going to lie down for a bit," I said.

"Ok! Come on Anna!" Susanne took Aiyanna's hand they both sat down and continued playing.

I took out the note from my pocket and read what was on it:

_**I didn't send you the letter telling you to come home. Go back to Hogwarts where it's safe. I can't say much because…he's watching us.**_

I stared at it in horror. I didn't know who she meant by _'he.'_ I think she meant Dad, but I couldn't be too sure. I just knew Mum wanted me to be safe and that here wasn't exactly safe for me.

There was a knock on the door. I pushed the note under my pillow and turned my head, pretending I was trying to sleep.

Richard was at the door.

"All right, girls, time for bed," he said.

"But, Dad," Susanne wailed. That's weird. I know that she has been told to call Richard 'Dad,' but she used to always call him Richard. Things certainly have changed here.

"No buts," he said, scooping up Aiyanna in his arms as she squealed in delight. He placed her in her in the top bunk and Aiyanna climbed into the bottom bunk.

"Good night, Sue," Richard kissed her forehead and then kissed Aiyanna's. He turned to look at me. "Good night, Irisa." I suddenly felt like the guest again like he was taking me in for tonight.

"Night," I said. He turned off the lights and closed the door. The room was filled with silence.

I waited for a good two hours until I crawled out of bed. I snuck over to the bunk bed and saw both girls were sound asleep. I took out a flashlight from inside my nightstand and turned it on.

I threw as much I could in a bag and snuck out of the room. The hallway was completely silent. Richard and Mum's door was closed. I snuck past it and crept down the stairs one by one making sure I didn't step on any of the creaks I've known by heart.

Creeeeekk…there's new one. I waited in silent as I waited for movement or any other sound to take place. Nothing. I made the rest of the way down without another sound.

I crept toward the front door. Just when I was about to touch the handle to the outside, a voice said: "And where do you think you're going?" I turned around and saw Richard standing there. I felt frozen.

"Um," I patted my bag that was on my shoulder and lied, "Just getting my bag."

"It looks like you're going somewhere. Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

I'm a big girl. He has no authority over me at least not yet. "I'm going back to Hogwarts," I said.

"Oh," Richard slurred, "I don't think so. We wouldn't want your father to hurt you again, would we?" He asked. "After all it could have been him that sent you that letter to come home."

_How had he known?_


	46. Checkmate

**Chapter 46: Checkmate**

**Hugo's POV**

_I probably should have left it alone. It was hers to deal with and especially everything that has happened between us. Maybe it wasn't the best idea. _

"**Down to Earth"**

Another owl flew quietly to its perch after another successful delivery. I took out another owl treat and flicked it its way. The owl opened its small beak and swallowed it whole easily. Happy with the attention and affection I had given to it, it hooted softly; almost like our old cat, Crookshanks, used to make when he was happy.

I have been coming here for the past few weeks almost every day. Waiting upon waiting for some kind of sign; some kind of notice of whether my girlfriend was all right or not. She had left urgently with no note or letter or anything indication of where she went.

I found out for myself that she had gone home. I got it out of Headmaster Pace when I went to go see him if he knew. Technically, he wasn't supposed to give that information out, but I showed him that I was just a concerned boyfriend and he reluctantly gave me the information any way.

I sent a letter almost every day asking Irisa if everything was alright. I would look up at the owls flying in every morning at breakfast and I would be sitting in the Owerly and none of the owls would fly to me. I received nothing in return.

It's been four weeks since she has left. I was getting worried. I was beginning to think something bad was happening to her.

But, I had no idea what to do. I had no idea where she lived and I didn't think it would be the best idea to show up on her doorstep and demand to know what was going on.

The best I could do was to wait.

* * *

"Check," I said as my white queen smashed one of the black pawns. Will frowned looking at the board.

"She hasn't responded at all?" He asked.

"Nope," I sighed.

"Pawn to D5," Will said and another of his pawns blocked the path of his king. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Nope," I said, "Queen to D5." The queen glided across the board again and smashed another of Will's pawns. "Check."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Hugo. She may just be busy taking care of her mother. Taking care of all those children has to put a toll on her," Will said.

"I suppose," I said.

"Say, why don't you just come to my dormitory tonight and we can just relax and eat junk food. Anything to just get you to take your mind off it for awhile. I can ask a neighbor of ours to find where Irisa lives and we can go over Christmas Break if she's still not back."

"Christmas Break is like a month away," I groaned.

"It's the only thing I've got. It's basically how long it'll take my neighbor to find all that information."

"Why would it take that long? There's got to be an easier and faster way," I said.

"Not if Irisa doesn't want you snooping in on what she's doing or if something else may be going on that doesn't want attention. But, by all means, it's just an offer," Will said. He moved his queen in my path of the king.

I nodded, "Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll think about it and let you know."

"Sounds good," Will said, "So you coming tonight?"

"I suppose so. Nothing really else to do, right?" I muttered my last move and said, "Checkmate."

"Are you bringing Lily?" Will asked. I looked at him and his eyes remained focused upon my queen who was congratulating herself of the victory.

"Yeah, I suppose I can try and convince her to come," I said.

"Cool, well, see you tonight," Will said, getting up, "And nice game. I always love to get smashed to pieces by you. It makes my day." A small smile escaped at the corner of my mouth.

* * *

I found Lily doing homework by the fireplace by herself. I sat down beside her and stared at the roaring fire.

"Will is having a small gathering tonight in his dormitory. He asked me to invite you," I said, still staring at the dancing flames.

I heard Lily snort, "He asked you to invite me? Why? Were you not going to invite me?" Lily asked.

"I wasn't going to go if you weren't," I said.

Lily shrugged, "Figures, you can't do anything without me." I smirked.

"So will you go?" I asked.

"Depends. Will Lauren be there?" Lily asked.

"Most likely," I said. _And here we go._

"Then, I'm not going," Lily stated.

"This is getting really old, L.P. She won't do anything to you. Just come and hang out with us. You know how much it will mean to Will that you're there. He hardly gets to see you anymore."

"I know, I know, but I can't be around her, Hugo. She brings out the worse in me. She puts me on edge. You know what she did our first year. I'll never forget that!"

"Yes, and she was eleven years old, L.P. She didn't know any better. It was wrong, but she's a better person now."

"A better person? She hates that I'm friends with Will and tries to do everything she can to present that fact that she is with him and I'm…not."

"You've changed so much," I said, shaking my head at her.

Lily gave me a confused look, "What do you mean? I'm still the same person I have always been."

"No, you were never this person. You've changed since we've been kids."

"Well, Hugo, hate to break it to you, but we aren't kids anymore."

"Yes, but you were always happy until you arrived here. You talked countless times on coming here since James left for school then all of a sudden you come here feeling you had the weight of the world on your shoulders. There were times when you were yourself; when we got into trouble for roaming the castle at night. I have never seen you so happy then. But, this year…you've changed so much. You're like the _queen_ of misery. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"And even when Lauren snapped your broom in half. You never let that bring your spirit down until now. You used to sleep in mine or Will's dorm room until...puberty came upon us. We used to play on the Quidditch pitch for hours until we couldn't see anymore. Out of everybody in this school, you have changed the most. I honestly don't know how to bring you back to that person you used to be."

Lily opened my mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"And you know what sucks the most? You had cancer! And you didn't tell anyone. Not me or Will. We were close like that. We told each other secrets all the time."

Lily looked at me momentarily, "I don't know, Hugo. I don't know why I've changed, but maybe it's not entirely my fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I wasn't the only one who changed. When you and Will started dating, that's when everything changed. So this isn't entirely my fault. You see what I mean?" She asked. I sighed.

"I suppose you're right."

"Say that again." I gave her a confused look.

"Uh, I suppose you're right?" I asked. She smiled.

"You bet I'm right." That's when she got me smiling again. She held out a hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Let's make a pact," she said, "let's try and be better at talking to one another." I smiled.

"Deal," and shook her hand. Then I grabbed my hand and started rubbing the top of her head.

"Get off, get off," she squealed with laughter so I let her go. She punched me in the shoulder.

"You better watch it, Hue," she said, her smiling still standing.

"I think I saw dust fly off those teeth from the last time you smiled," I said.

"Shut up," she said and gave me another punch. We sat for a bit just looking out the window.

"So, are you coming tonight?" I asked her. She frowned.

"As long as you talk to me and keep me sane," she said.

"Course I will," I said.

"Then, I believe, I'm going," she said with a sigh. She started looking at her hands. For a minute, I thought there might be something else on her mind. I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to push it.

"Can I tell you a secret and you'll promise not to tell anyone?" She asked. I lifted my hand and crossed my fingers over my heart.

"You have my word."

It took her a moment to respond. "I, uh, I had my first kiss," she said, her cheeks were red. I rose my eyebrows. I could only think of one person Lily would ever kiss. _But, how could he…not behind her back. That_ _doesn't sound like Will at all unless Lily had been the one to kiss him._ _How could she do that when she knows he has a girlfriend?_

"You kissed Will?" I asked, not wanting to hear the truth.

"No," she said, blushing even harder. I looked at her surprise. _She found someone?_

"L.P.," I asked, "Who did you kiss? Or who kissed you?"

"Um [she fidgeted] promise not to get mad," she said.

"How many promises do you want me to make?" I asked.

"Hugo, please. I want to be able to confide my secrets in you again. It's killing me not talking to someone about it," she said.

I put up my hand, "Ok, ok, I promise I won't get mad. Just tell me what happened."

Lily let out a breath that she had been holding in, "It happened during the whole near-death experience," she said tossing her hand as if it was nothing. I hated when she did that. "I thought I was going to die and so I didn't think it wouldn't hurt because I wouldn't be alive anymore so I kissed…Scorpius and then I...blacked out."

"You kissed Scorpius Malfoy?" I nearly shouted. Her face got even redder and used her hand to keep me quiet.

"If I'd known I was going to survive, I wouldn't have done so, believe me," she said in a low voice.

"You kissed my sister's boyfriend? Frick, L.P. what the hell were you thinking?" I roared at her.

"Hugo, you promised you wouldn't get mad," she said. I exhaled through my nose. I never would have thought Lily would do something so…so unbelievable.

I swallowed hard with anger, "Well, do you fancy him?" I asked coldly.

"Nno, of course not," she said as if I just insulted her, "It was just a spur of the moment. A really stupid, stupid mistake."

"Well, that's good. It would have been some mess if you were," I said. Lily looked away for a moment before responding again.

"Hugo, the only person I have ever fancied is Will. I kissed Scorpius by mistake. I would never intentially hurt Rose and Scorpius is an arrogant basterd as it is. I actually feel bad Rose has to put it up with him. I would have liked my first kiss to be with Will."

"Yeah, the problem is it wasn't," I sneered.

"Oh my God, please don't lecture me," she said putting her hand out in frustration.

"I don't need to lecture you. Rose will eat you alive when or if she finds out," I said.

"I know, but so far she hasn't said a word to me. I expected Scorpius to tell her by now."

"And risk getting himself in trouble?" I asked out loud, "Not a chance. Scorpius is on edge as it is with my sister."

Lily scrunched her eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The whole thing with Peony snogging him at Gia's birthday party as well as being partners with him in Transfiguration. Then there's the whole Jamie confessing she and Scorpius…you know…did it," I said.

"Scorpius did it with Jamie?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, blew Rose through the roof it did. Well, that's what...Irisa's been telling me."

"Well, Scorpius sure has gotten around with a bunch of the girls in this school," Lily said judging him like he was some kind of manwhore.

"I'm just going to stay out of it and I suggest you do the same L.P."

"He's dating your sister, Hue. Shouldn't you be a bit concerned that Scorpius may be pushing Rose into doing something she may not want to do?" Lily asked.

"I really don't have any say in the matter. She's older and is able to make her own decisions. She's bloody Head Girl for Merlin's sake. So, what goes, goes."

"Some brother you are," Lily rolled her eyes.

"At least I didn't snog her boyfriend," I shot back.

"I didn't snog him, I kissed him. There's a difference and I hardly remember it," Lily said, crossing her arms.

I laughed, "I highly doubt you would forget your first kiss." Lily glared at me. I clapped her on the back, "Well, see you later tonight." She turned her head away from me again. I sighed and left. The things I say.

* * *

Lily came to my room when she was ready to go.

"All right, let's get this over with before I change my mind in going," Lily said. She was out of her usual Hogwarts uniform and now was wearing a simple long sleeve shirt, jeans, and a ratty old Westigate Winged Horses cap that she got when she was five years old when she went to her first Quidditch game. She loved the Horses ever since.

"I thought you got rid of that cap ages ago," I said, laughing.

"You thought wrong," Lily said, "I would never get rid of this cap. They are undefeated at the moment unlike the Chudley Cannons you somehow support." We were out of the Portrait entrance.

I rolled my eyes, "Just because they don't have a winning record doesn't mean they won't make it to the World Cup."

"Fat chance," Lily said.

"We'll see," I said as we walked down the grand staircase.

"What do you think Will has planned for us to do tonight?" Lily asked.

"Probably just talking, games, and drinking," I said. Lily wrinkled her nose at the thought of drinking. "You know you and Irisa are the only ones I know who don't drink in this school. Irisa is always afraid that she might get caught or she'll make a fool of herself, but I don't know what your excuse is."

"I just don't like the taste all right!" Lily said, "And I just don't understand why people make a big deal out of it. All it does is ruin things between people or it's just the thing that everybody does. I'm not about to do something because everybody else is doing it."

I shrugged as we opened the door to where the entrance room, the Great Hall, and the corridor that led to the basement was, "Some people just drink because they like it. It tastes good."

"Well, I hope there's Exploding Snap, if it's anything I enjoy doing it is beating you and Will at cards."

"Sometimes I wonder if there's a boy stuck inside you," I said. We stood in front of the portrait that led into the Hufflepuff House. "Uh, do you know the password?" I asked Lily.

"I did, but I think I heard Brandon said it changed."

"Did he tell you what it was now?" I asked.

"Nope, haven't talked to him since I told him that Scorpius Malfoy was planning some revenge against our family and well, I didn't quite get that information right, did I?" Lily said. Right then the portrait opened revealing Will Longbottom.

"Hey guys, thought I heard you," he said, beaming at us.

"You heard us?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Well, no, I just been opening the portrait every now and then to see if you two were stuck out here," he said.

"You might want to be careful we might be perpetrators or we might sneak in with invisibility cloaks," Lily said.

"If that would be the case, why would you have told me?" Will asked, smiling, "Besides everyone knows only your father owns the impeccable invisibility cloak. All others fade over time."

"Just saying," Lily said shrugging as Will moved out of the way to let us in.

"Hey guys!" Lauren waved to us from where she sat on the floor. Lily and I both didn't respond to Lauren's gesture, but sat down on the sofa near where she sat on the floor.

"So, what are we playing?" Lily asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Will said, "We were waiting for you two to show up to make a decision."

"Oh, wonderful," Lily muttered. I rolled my eyes. Lily can be so rude sometimes.

"Why don't we play Exploding Snap?" I asked. After all, Lily had just said she wanted to play it.

"You'll have to teach me," Lauren said, "I never learned to play."

"Are you kidding me?" Lily practically shouted, "You never played Exploding Snap?"

Lauren's face started to redden, "No. Never." Lily threw her hands up in the air as if saying, "Are you good for anything?"

"Well, let's play something that Lauren, might know," Will suggested.

"If she comes up with some petty girly game, I'll leave," Lily muttered. I looked at Lauren and it was clear she had heard Lily and looked down.

"Um, no, that's ok," she said in a small voice, "Will, why don't you choose."

"We can play Gobstones," he suggested. He turned to Lauren, "Do you know how to play that?"

"Yeah, I do," she said cheerfully.

"Then, it's settled, I'll run to my room and get the marbles. Lauren can start pouring the Firewhiskey that I smuggled out of Brandon's room," Will said and he was gone. Lauren popped open the Firewhiskey and started pouring it into glass cups.

"Hugo, would you like some?" She asked.

"Sure," I said. She poured a glass for me then handed it to me. "Thanks."

She nodded her head and then turned to Lily, "Um, Lily, would you like some?" Lily looked at the Firewhiskey as if it were poison.

"No, thanks. I don't drink," she said icily. Lauren nodded her head in acknowledgment and walked away. I elbowed her when Lauren wasn't looking. "Ow, what?" Lily asked angrily, rubbing the spot where I elbowed her.

"Enough," I said through gritted teeth. Lily sighed.

Will came back not too long after with a bag full of marbles.

"Here we are," he said placing the bag down on the table in front of us. Lauren handed him a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Thanks," he said, and kissed her softly on the cheek. He held his glass to the air, "Cheers to good friendship." We all raised our glasses except for Lily who refused to drink. Will seemed to have noticed.

"Uh, I have some water, I can get-"

"No, it's fine," Lily said, grabbing an empty glass, "Just pretend I've got something in it."

Will shrugged, "All right, cheers!" We all clanged our glasses together. Unfortunately, when Lily and Lauren clang their glasses together, the glass shattered and Firewhiskey spilled all over Lily's shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lauren cried out and immediately grabbed whatever she could to wipe the stain off Lily's shirt, but Lily stepped back.

"No, it's fine," Lily said. She took out her wand and muttered a spell making the stain somewhat better than it was before.

"Lily, I honestly didn't mean it," Lauren said.

"It's-" Lily began, but Will interrupted.

"Lauren, your hand, it's bleeding," Will said. He grabbed her hand to show her.

"Oh, it's just from the glass, Will," Lauren said, "We're all Quidditch players here, we've all been through much worse." Will didn't pay attention to anything Lauren said, but cleaned her hand until it was back the way it was before.

"How is it now?" Will asked. Lauren flexed her hand and smiled.

"Since when did you become all Healer on me?" She asked.

"Anything else you want me to fix?" Will asked, leaning in for what appeared to be for a kiss. Just as they were about to draw in together, Lily announced, "I have to go."

"But you just got here," Will said. Without a word, she got up and walked out as fast as she could.

We all looked at one another deciding on what to do.

"Be right back," Will said and rushed out after Lily, leaving Lauren and I behind. Lauren frowned, staring at her glass of Firewhiskey.

"I don't know what to do or say anymore to her," Lauren said, "She impossibly hard to please."

"It is hard to be friends with her," I admitted, "Nonetheless related to her."

"Thank you," she said, moving to a seat by the fire, "At least someone agrees she's rather difficult to be around."

"I'm not siding with you," I stated.

Lauren looked at me with an uncomfortable-looking face.

"Look, I'm not on anyone's side. L.P. doesn't like you for her own reasons and Will likes you for his reasons. I'm split in between. You see what I mean? So, I don't know who exactly you are, but for Will's sake I don't detest you, but for L.P.'s sake I don't trust you."

"That's understandable," she said.

"Well, to some people it isn't. I don't think Will and L.P. will ever understand it." Lauren nodded, staring back at her glass.

"I just don't get it," she said, after a few moments of silence, "If Will fancies Lily, why is he still with me? You'd think he'd ditch me by now."

I sighed, "Will doesn't know L.P. fancies him."

"I know, but he still could have ditched me."

"He fancies you, Lauren. He's not about to ditch you unless there's a reason for him to ditch you."

"I'm afraid of what will happen if Will decides to go after Lily," she said softly. There was another awkward pause between us.

"You really care that much for him?"

"No question about it,"

I started laughing. _God, this situation is so messed up. _Lauren gave me a questioning look.

"Excuse me," I said, getting up from the sofa, "Air."

I walked out of the Hufflepuff, knowing full well I wouldn't make it back inside, and almost bumped into Will.

"Oh," he managed to let out, "Um, Lily's not coming back," he said lamely.

"Yeah, I'm heading up as well. This whole gathering thing isn't working for me. But, I appreciate that you're trying."

Will nodded, "It's no use trying to get Lauren and Lily to be friends. I should stop trying."

"It would surely stop L.P. from talking so much shite about her. Personally, I'm as sick of it just as much as you are. But, I'm going to head to bed for an early night. I just can't stop thinking about Irisa and I'm sure Lauren would appreciate some alone time with you." Will didn't respond, but nodded nonetheless. I turned on my heel and walked away.

All this talk about have deep feelings for one another had me wondering how Irisa was holding up. Wondering if she was ok. Wondering if she would be back and safe in my arms soon. Irisa has consumed most of my life ever since we've gotten together. _Imagine if I were to ever lose her?_ It would be checkmate.


	47. Grudge

**To hushpuppy22:** I think I said it's been 4 weeks since the whole Halloween incident. Hugo wasn't exactly trash talking about Lily. He was initially joking when he said, "Yeah, try being related to her." I probably should have made it clearer when he said that. Hugo is very loyal to Lily, but he is also very loyal to Will, so he acknowledges that Will is going out with Lauren because of everything Will has told him from the summer, but he also doesn't trust Lauren because of what she has done in the past to Lily. Also, you don't have to feel like you have to hate Lily or so, I was just showing that she isn't entirely perfect and that she is a completely flawed person like her father. But you're also right. Hugo has no authority to want to change Lily because of who she is. Really, he is just "trying" to look after her. He just wants her to be happy. He doesn't understand why she is miserable all the time. He does know that part of it is due to the fact that Will and Lauren are together and another part of it is due to the trio's failing relationship. But as of right now, Hugo is remotely focused on Irisa and her whereabouts. This is the real focus I wanted to get out there because as much as Hugo misses Irisa, he's losing focus on the people around him, which is what some people I know have done before. Irisa's long silence will be told, don't worry. The details of what happened between Halloween and now will be told as well. As for Vi, she's still around and friends with Lily, she just wasn't around at that particular time. She has a POV coming up if you were curious about that. As for Vi and Al, just like all the other possibilities---we'll see….

Hope I made everything clear to you and for others. If not, let me know. Otherwise, I think someone was wondering what will happen with the whole Lucy/Lysander/Molly situation, which is the next chapter down below.

**Gal 22** – Irisa will be coming up soon so you'll find out what happened!

**Theheartthrob **– Lily will kind of get with a guy, perhaps not, maybe so, I guess we'll just see.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Grudge**

**Molly's POV**

_I didn't understand why she did that. Why was she let herself get in that situation? Didn't she learn anything?_

"**Good Riddance"**

Roxanne and Mariska would barely talk to me anymore.

Lucy avoided me like a black plague.

Lysander practically was on his hands and knees begging me to take him back.

I laughed little and smiled less. I felt lost and empty. I couldn't take back Lysander. I knew if I did our relationship wouldn't be as strong as it was before. I told him I didn't blame him for what happened because I knew it was all Lucy's fault. But, I couldn't be with him at the moment. I think Lysander finally understood because I hardly see him anymore and when I did he always seemed busy.

On the other hand, the few times I saw Lucy, she was busy talking to Roxanne and Mariska. When she saw me, she pretended she didn't know who I was even though we were identical twins.

I didn't understand it.

Lucy was my other half. Lucy was the one person I could count on to tell my secrets and confide in everything that I thought of. Ever since the summer when Lysander and I got together, our relationship has grown distant. I tried talking to her, but she was never around like she used to be. I smiled a lot to hide what I was feeling inside. I didn't want others to know that I was falling apart because she was no longer beside me. I was starting to wonder whether I have been spending too much time with Lysander and not enough time with her. That was until she snogged my boyfriend on Halloween. That's when I finally understood.

_But what did I do? Shouldn't Lucy be apologizing to me? Asking me to forgive her for what she did?_

This entire time this is what my life has been reduced to. But, today, today I will talk to her. I will demand from her why she is avoiding and why she was acting like I didn't exist.

* * *

_Ok, I flaked out._ I couldn't talk to her face to face. Trying to get to her attention in class and in the corridor was entirely difficult.

When I tried speaking to her, every person would hear me, but her. She asked out loud whether or not she heard a mouse squeak. I watched as Mariska hid a giggle. She was laughing at Lucy's comment. I knew that Mariska and Roxanne were on Lucy's side. _But why?_

_Lucy was wrong not me!_

I tried to ask her again why she wouldn't talk to me, but she walked away to start working on her Herbology plant with Roxanne and Mariska while I worked with Louis and Camdon. I hated working with them because they never give me a chance to participate.

So I did the most cowardly thing possible. I snuck a note in her bag. The note said that I will wait in the Ravenclaw Common Room at seven every night until she will come down and talk.

Tonight had been the first night. I waited all night and she never showed up.

* * *

It wasn't until two weeks before Christmas Break when she finally showed up. I was almost ready to call it a night and head back to the dormitory for yet another failure when she appeared on the stairs.

She had her arms crossed and a solemn look upon her face. I was in total shock she had finally come to talk to me. Everything I wanted to say had been erased from my head. I stared at her like she was a ghost. She almost seemed like it in her white nightgown reflecting her purely white skin.

She stood in front of me for what seemed like hours until she spoke:

"I've been watching you sit here every night, Molly. Every night I wanted to storm down here and ask what the hell it is that you wanted, but tonight I felt calm. So, let's get this over with and tell me what you wanted to say."

The minute she said that she watched me every night making a fool out of myself was when I felt a temper, I have long casted aside, start to rise within my veins.

"What do I want to say? I don't know where to start. No, perhaps, I do. Why have you been avoiding me, Lucy? Do you think you're too good for me? Or are you afraid that I might not forgive you for snogging my boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Lucy corrected me using her fingers as quotation marks.

I snapped, "What does it matter?"

Lucy glared at me, "It matters. It's the whole reason I can't stand you." Her words were cold and harsh.

"You can't stand me? Lucy, you snogged Lysander when we were together! I don't see why you're mad at me. I'm the one that should be mad at you. You're the one that has been different this year. But, something obviously changed between us this summer and I demand to know what that is!"

"You know what it is."

"Oh, really could you give me a hint?" I asked.

"You're smart, figure it out."

"I may be your twin, but cannot read your mind. You've already screwed up my and Lysander's relationship and I cannot have you screwing up my mind as well…"

She screamed at me, "You knew I fancied him, Molly." I was a bit taken aback when she raised her dark and cold voice to a shrilling scream, "Gawd, I've gushed my feelings about him all summer and then, behind my back it appears you have been flirting with him. Here, I had been thinking I had been the selfish one, but everything I told you that I knew about him you used to your own advantage. Face it! You wanted him all to yourself!"

"What are you talking ab-"

"What am I talking about? Are you kidding me? Who told you he wanted to be model? He's embarrassed by what people might think of him taking on something that…something that I would do if I could. But, I found out from Mariska that Lysander had approached her privately to ask about it. Lysander confessed to Mariska that it was you that suggested approaching her because it was you that asked him that he would make a great model when you two were secretly flirting behind my back."

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there in shock.

"Not only that, do you remember the time when I was gushing about Lysander that I mentioned the one thing he wanted his parents to get him were some Quidditch player's autographed Quaffle and that if I earned enough money I would send it to him as a Christmas when and if we got together and what do you know? Roxanne told me you told her that's what you got him for Christmas in the beginning of the year on our first Hogsmeade trip. And don't even bring up where you got all the money from."

"I…I…I earned it," was the only thing I could say. Lucy laughed.

"Did you just say _you earned it_?" Lucy asked, "Oh, that's right! You did earned it, didn't you? You're little miss perfect in the family."

"No, I'm not!"

"You get ten gallons for every O you got in your O.W.L.S, which was practically every subject. While I worked the entire summer and only gained half the amount of money you got. Face it! You get everything. I may be the selfish one, but you are spoiled whether you like whatever Mum and Dad get you or not. I can't help that I'm selfish; I just can't. I worked my arse off the entire summer so I can earn money to buy the things I want. Maybe it was to make myself feel better; that's what clothes have always done for me. I made money because I kept telling myself that if you can get everything you want just by working hard that I can too. But, I never expected in a million years that you would go after the one person I've worked so hard to get. You knew I liked him and when he asked you out you shoved it right back in my face. After that, you can't tell me that I was wrong to want things; to deserve nice things like you have. So, yeah, Molly I'll apologize for snogging your boyfriend if that's what you want, but I will not apologize for wanting him." After that entire rant, I expected her to stomp away, but she stood there waiting for me to respond.

"I…I didn't know," I managed to say.

"Are you kidding me? After everything I just said…"

"No, I mean, I did know about your attraction to Lysander, but when I told you we were together, you sounded as if you couldn't be happier for me. I thought you were over him."

Lucy shook her head, "You honestly believed I was over him?"

"You hardly talked about him anymore. You would occasionally say things that you knew about him, but that's it."

"Only because even though I had a major crush on him, I knew you wouldn't want me to talk about all the time."

I suddenly felt guilty for everything that has happened. I bent my head, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I should have considered your feelings about Lysander and I should have told you that I was talking secretly to him. Can you…can you forgive me?" She didn't say anything. "Please?"

She sighed, "Fine, but that's only because you're my twin sister." I gave her small smile. "Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Ok," I said and followed behind her, but just as we were about to head up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory, Seth Davies came down.

He saw Lucy first and gave her a wide smile, "Hey Luce," He nodded to Lucy and then he turned to me, "Uh, Lucy number 2?" _Lucy number 2? How can he know Lucy and not me? _I turned to Lucy for an explanation.

Lucy looked at me, "Uh, Seth, you know Molly, my twin sister. She's top in our year."

"Oooh," Seth said, rocking on his feet, "Righhht."

Lucy asked him, "How are things with Dominique?" _Oh, that's right! _He was going out with Dominique and Dominique was trying to break him.I heard what he did to Davina and Mariska, but he seems hopelessly in love with Dominique. I didn't understand why Dominique would hurt someone who seems to be smitten by her.

"Dom?" He asked almost as if he wasn't sure why Lucy was asking about Dominique, "Oh, things are good. I saw her just now. But, hey, I've got to get to my room. Good seeing you, Luce," he waved at Lucy. As soon as he turned his back, I looked at Lucy, giving her a questioning look.

"We're friends," Lucy said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I can see that," I said, giving her weary smile.

Lucy shook her head, "You look too hard into things." She walked up the stairs as fast as she could to get away from me and my curious questions. I didn't think Lucy and Seth did anything, I just found odd that they were friends.

I didn't think about it anymore after I got into bed. I was just glad that things with Lucy had subsided and we may be other halves again.

As I lay in bed, I looked across and smiled at Lucy and she returned it.

I slept well that night.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's been awhile, but the thing was I had trouble trying to write this chapter so I continued on with two other chapters (might I add they're loooonnngg). Originally, this one was supposed to come out before Hugo's, but I think it fit in well. I had a different plan with it, but then I decided against it and continued a different course with the twin's story. The next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one did. In fact, keep your eyes open for it because it might be out sooner than you think (hopefully I won't go back and change everything). Happy Chinese New Year!


	48. Trigger

**Jasmineflower27: **To answer your question about whether something is going on with Lucy and Seth, the answer is no. They're friends. However, I will say this: there's a little twist that had happened in their past that made them friends and that is all I can give you at the moment. You can make up your own theories for now of what may have had happened, but eventually, it will be explained. Whatever it is, just remember Dominique.

* * *

**Chapter 48: Trigger**

**Violetta's POV**

_I looked over my shoulder and Albus, Scorpius, and Brandon were off stage and were racing to where the screaming was. I followed._

"**Russian Roulette"**

_Pop._

It was weird with Gerrick gone. It's been weeks and his disappearance has been uncomfortable to me.

Scorpius and I have resulted in not returning to the Slytherin House for the time being. Lily and Rose have accompanied me in the Room of Requirement. I would sleep there or sometimes, I would sleep in one of their rooms.

I knew that Scorpius had been rooming with Al because I would see Al and Scorpius talking amongst themselves by the fire most nights.

Lily and Rose have been quiet for most of the time. We often wondered about Irisa and her whereabouts. Hugo has been a wreck without her. Sometimes, Lily and Rose would try and lighten him up, but he was mostly in zombie land.

We each tried sending her letters, but she hasn't responded. She seemed to have disappeared like Gerrick. It was like that big empty hole.

I missed his presence just not the person who he was. I often thought of myself as a horrible sister for thinking such things, but I felt I had a reason. _Why should I be thinking such awful thoughts of my brother? Why had I hated him so much?_

Sometimes I felt like he had been keeping things from me; things other than the stupid Death Eater group. Perhaps that why I hated him because he seemed to hate me.

_Pop._

Suddenly my mother's face formed its way into my head. Her face was normally kind and gentle, but she looked like she was terrified. She yelled silently. I was looking up at her so it felt as if I was hidden somewhere below her; somewhere down below.

"Vi!" Rose cried out beside me. She put a hand on my shoulder and started to ask what was wrong. I didn't understand what she meant because weren't we just talking? I opened my eyes realizing I had them tightly shut. I realized I was crouching and holding myself in an odd way. I suddenly felt like I had been drunk and completely forgot how I ended up in this position. "Are you ok? Do you want me to bring you to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," I said. My voice was shaking. "I don't know what happened."

"You blanked out for good two minutes. Are you sure you're all right?" Rose asked again. I suddenly remembered the thoughts I had of Gerrick.

I scrunched my eyes, "What are you talking about? I heard you. You were talking about how your father may be seeing someone new and your mother is upset about it."

Rose looked at me as if I was crazy. It looked as if she is trying to understand to what just happened whether or not I blanked out. "Rose, I'm fine." I stood up and brushed the dirt off my robes.

Rose was still concerned about what just happened, "Rose, I'm fine."

"Sorry, it's just that. Well, it looked as if you were seeing something. Did you see anything or hear anything when you suddenly went down?"

I thought back to our conversation. Rose was talking about her parent's divorce and then I started thinking about Gerrick and then there was that flash of my mother with that terrified expression on her face.

"I think I saw my mother," I said honestly, "But it might have been because you mentioned your own mother." Rose didn't look convinced. "Rose, I'm fine. I don't know what just happened, but really, I'm fine."

Rose nodded, "I believe you." I looked at the small object in Rose's hand. It looked like a metal stick, but with one side that was pointed and the other round.

"What's that?" I asked.

Rose pulled the object from underneath her arm, "Oh this? It's a new invention of my uncle's. It's supposed to look like a pen. You know those writing tools that muggles use instead of quills? It has everlasting ink, but it's also used for self-defense. You see if I press this part [she showed me a button positioned at one of the ends], it's supposed to cast something like a face mask on my opponent. The person wouldn't be able to see; it's like the perfect get-a-way."

"But I like to do this [she placed her hand on the side were a small part of the pen curved out] and flick it." The object gave out a soft popping noise. I nearly jumped at the sound. "It's really addicting just to keep flicking it," Rose continued to say then she looked at me and her face changed into terror, "Vi, you really don't look well." She grabbed my arm in concern.

_Why is she always asking me if I'm going mental? I'm fine! I'm more than fine. I don't need this!_ "Vi?"

I threw off her arm then I started sprinting down the corridor away from her and away from that last memory I had. _What were they? How come I've never remembered them before?_

_

* * *

_

I met Lily for supper hopefully to get my mind off the visions I had earlier. I hardly remembered what my mother looked like. It's been so long since she fell sick and left us (meaning my dad and I now). Accepting that she was gone was the hardest part.

I could hardly remember her getting sick at all. It's like that entire time had been wiped away from my memory. It was hard times so of course I wouldn't want to remember.

"So what are you doing for Christmas break?" Lily asked me.

"I'm staying here," I said, thinking of what my father might do if I came home. He certainly wouldn't be too happy now that is favorite child was long gone and wouldn't be carrying on the Goyle name. Nonetheless, I only went home because Gerrick had always been in charge of me. He always made me go home even though he knew what father did to me.

Now that Gerrick was gone, I wouldn't be going home for a long time, possibly never again. Hogwarts was the only place at the moment to keep him from me. I just had to think of what to do about the summer. Perhaps I can ask Professor Longbottom if his wife can get me a job at the Leaky Cauldron that way I can pay her back for staying there as well. Hopefully, my father wouldn't come there to get drunk. I'll have to be super careful.

"You should come home with me," Lily suggested.

My attention snapped over to her, "I couldn't…" I began.

Lily shrugged, "Why not? You shouldn't be here for Christmas and I could really use someone to talk to other than my brothers."

"Your parents wouldn't mind?" I asked.

Lily snorted, "Why would they?"

"Well…because my last name is Goyle."

"If my parents are cool with Al being friends with Scorpius Malfoy all these years then I'm sure they're cool with us being friends."

"Ok, but you should ask them just in case."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure. But, honestly, I think you're going a bit over board on whether people approve of you being my friend or not. My grandmother will squeal with joy that you're coming. She loooves friends of the family coming over for the holidays. "

"Did I just hear right? Vi's coming home with us for the holidays?" Asked a voice from behind us. We turned around and Albus and Scorpius were behind us.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but yes, Vi's coming home. She'll make it even. Two boys and two girls," Lily said her face not showing how pleased she was with the point she just made.

"Actually Scorpius is coming home with us as well," Al said, smiling.

"You can't be serious," Lily voiced sourly.

"What was that? You might want to say that a little louder," Scorpius said.

"You can't invite him," Lily protested.

"Why? You're inviting your friend and he's my friend so it's only fair," Albus said.

Lily glared at me as if telling me that brothers are the worst thing to have happened to her. "Fine, invite him, whatever. I don't care. Just don't bug us or I'll find a way to get you kicked out of the house."

Albus turned to me, "Well, glad you're joining us for Christmas."

"Bye," Lily shouted at him. Albus rolled his eyes. Together he and Scorpius walked away. Lily opened her mouth to say something to me, but at that moment, Rose slammed a plate down on the table.

"I can't take it anymore. My parents are being completely ridiculous," she growled as she sat down.

"What happened?" I asked. I felt guilty for pushing her away earlier, but Rose didn't seem to care because she pulled out a piece of parchment and slammed it down in the middle of the table for us to read. Lily and I both craned our heads to see what the parchment said.

But we didn't have to because Rose said, "Mum set up times when Hugo and I were to visit Dad's house or her house. So what if the divorce is final! This is completely ridiculous. I think I'll just tell them that I'm staying at Hogwarts if they make me go through with this."

"You can stay at the Potters like me," I offered. Rose eyes snapped wide open and swung to face Lily.

"That's it! Lily, you've got to convince your parents to let me stay with them over the break. This way I'll still see my parents, but I'll be showing them I am not about to put up with their…_time charts_."

"I'm not sure, but I'll ask," Lily said.

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry can't refuse me! I'm a relative," Rose declared.

"Well, you see, Al asked Scorpius to stay with us this break so I'm not sure everybody will be cool with you two sleeping in the same house. I mean Uncle Ron will freak."

"Scorpius is staying there?" Rose asked, "Then of course, why wouldn't he? He and his parents are still fighting." She was talking to herself now. I looked at Lily and she gave me a look that clearly read that Rose does this often. "Well, tell Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, I will be very respectful of their rules. I can't live with my parents at the moment, I just can't."

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to them," Lily said. Rose flung her arms around Lily. "Oh, thank you," she exclaimed. Lily patted her arm as a way of hugging back.

"Yeah, no problem, but could you get off me you're creating a scene," Lily said. Rose laughed and then looked at me.

"I'm glad you're coming, Vi! We're going to have so much fun this break."

I nodded, "I hope so."

Rose looked at Lily who was examining the pen Rose had explained to me earlier from her Uncle.

"Lily, don't…" but it was too late. Lily pressed the button at the end of the pen and it made a soft popping noise only different from what the clicking noise that Rose was doing earlier. Lily's face was completely covered in what looked like black paint.

"Oh, well isn't this funny," Lily retorted. The object was set down in front of her as she continued to clean her face, "He has way too much time on his hands. Where did Rose go?" she said when she finally cleared enough of the black moisture from her eyes to see clearly. I suddenly realized she wasn't anywhere in sight then for some reason I remember her saying "Library." It was as if she said it awhile ago.

"I think she said she went to the library," I said.

"Oh," Lily said, still cleaning off her face, "Eck, this stuff is hard to get off."

"Here, let me help," I offered, taking out my wand.

"I was wondering when you would offer," she said. I muttered a charm and the black paint was gone.

"Wait, what do you mean, you were wondering?" I asked.

"Well, you were sitting there watching me take off this goo for like ever. Do you enjoy me struggling?" Lily asked. "Say, you don't look well, don't take offense to what I said, I was only joking."

"No," I said, "No, you didn't offend me. I just…I have to go." I left Lily with a confused look upon her face.

For some reason when Lily had pressed the button, I remembered my father raising his wand with his face filled with anger. _Where did that come from?_

* * *

Lily's brother, James, was there to pick us up at the station. We piled in a sky blue mini-van. Hugo took the front as Albus and Scorpius took the middle seats and Lily, Rose, and I took the back. Hugo decided at the last possible minute to come with us.

James cracked a really funny joke to lighten the mood, but Hugo was the only one who didn't laugh. James decided to let him be.

When we arrived at the Potter's house, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I expected a great big mansion with a long road that led us up to the front with a small lake in the back. Instead, it was just an ordinary two-story house; the ones that most muggles live in.

"We like to blend in," Lily said as if reading my thoughts, "And most of our money goes to charity cases. Dad always says the more we care the better the world will be."

"It should be: make our lives worthwhile," James commented. A few of us laughed. Albus flung open the door and we all clambered out. I pumped into James on accident.

"Woah," he said, "Didn't know you'd be that excited to come here."

I shrugged, "I'd rather be anywhere than home." He nodded and thankfully didn't push the subject.

"Well, glad to have you here, Vi," James said cheerfully.

I felt a blush creep onto my face, "Thanks, I suppose."

"Come on all, Mum and Dad have been cleaning the house and cooking all week. They need people to mess it back up for them," James shouted to all of us.

At dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were trying to be very polite to their guests, but occasionally one of the Potters would burp, fart, eat with their hands, and clink their forks loudly on their plates. Mrs. Potter would politely ask them to refrain themselves, but most of the time we couldn't hear her over the laughter.

I've never been to any place besides Hogwarts where dinner was entertaining and fun. Suddenly the conversation went towards an upcoming Auror task that James would undertake as the leader of the group.

Mr. Potter and James tried talking to each other privately, but initially Albus started asking questions about it. Lily leaned in and said, "They can't resist Albus' curiosity. He's the golden child." We giggled to each other silently as we listened in when Albus asked his father where James was going and what he was going to do there.

"Well, it's been many years, but ever since the muggle terrorist attack in America. Their kind have been out of control lately. You see, ever since the Great War, Death Eater reunion groups have tried to spring up in spirit of Voldemort and started using muggles as pawns. Wizards and witches are not allowed to prevent wars between muggles from happening because that's not within our nature. But, what we must stop is whoever is behind it all."

"And what does James have to do? Crack jokes on them?" Albus asked. A few of us laughed me included.

"If you must know dear brother, I'm in charge of finding the swarmy creep responsible." Everyone fell silent as they stared at him in awe. He gave us all a satisfied smile. Mrs. Potter got up and walked out of the room.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you, this is serious business," Mr. Potter said, "You have to remain focused at all times."

"Dad, when have I ever let you down?" He asked.

"Halloween," Albus coughed. James glared at him.

"FYI, we captured the bloody bastard, you bloody grapefruit."

"Language, James," Mr. Potter said, "Please talk about something else while I go talk to your mother." Mr. Potter got out of his chair and walked out in the direction his wife took off to.

"To talk about something else," James muttered to himself, "Soooo, how's Hogwarts going? Excited to graduate?" He looked at Albus.

"Still deciding on what I want to do and hoping to survive N.E.W.T.S," Al said.

"Of course. What about you Rosie?" James asked.

"I don't want to talk about it just yet," she said.

"Right," James said, then he turned on Scorpius, "And I wonder what the dear the Slytherins may be thinking of their fearless leader now that he supposedly betrayed them and everything."

"James! He's a guest!" Rose scolded him.

"It's fine, Rose," Scorpius said to her and then turned to James, "Since Halloween, I haven't stepped a foot within the Slytherin Common Room."

"Blimey, are you kidding me?" James asked, surprised, "They've all got to be bloody afraid of you. I thought you of all people would be brave enough to not let a person stand you down."

"He's not the only one, Vi, is staying with me or Rose most nights," Lily cut in.

"I guess the two of you were sorted in Slytherin for a reason," James said not trying to be mean about it. He nodded then said, "We might as well be the house for all Slytherin outcasts."

"I thought your prejudices were over?" Lily shot at him.

"Of course they are. I don't care if we have Slytherins here; good ones that is, but I'm still a Gryffindor through and through," James said, pounding his chest then looked at Lily who was shaking her head at him. James snuck a peek at Rose leaning into Scorpius then back to Lily who was chewing on her dinner, "Please don't tell me you're overreacting because you've been snogging Slytherins too." Lily started choking on her food. There was a loud snapping noise beside me and I realized Scorpius had cut his stake rather loudly. Malfoys never cut their food loudly. Wait a second…

Suddenly, I think I'm starting to understand what was going on.

"Goodness, Lily, is it true? What have you been not telling me?" Rose urged the subject.

"Really? Are we really discussing my love life over the dinner table? I'm not seeing anyone, all right. The only thing I'm seeing is this food uneaten," with that she stuffed her mouth with food. I think now there was a reason Lily wasn't sharing what she was keeping a secret and I think that what happened on Halloween between Scorpius and her will have every person at the dinner table having a go at her. Lily looked up at me. "Why are you glaring at me like that?"

I shrugged, "I'm not. I was…just thinking."

As soon as dinner was finished, I grabbed Lily's arm and took her into an empty room.

"Ok, spill," I said.

"Spill what?" She asked.

"What happened between you and Scorpius? Why are you two acting weird?"

"I'm not acting weird toward anybody."

"You're such a liar," I said.

"Look, I've got some wrapping I still have to do," she made to get by me, but I blocked her way to the door. She bit her lip in anger.

"Just tell me what happened," I persisted.

Lily inhaled, "I kissed Scorpius."

I leaned in to catch what I thought I heard, "You did what?"

"Look, can we not talk about this?"

"Lily, how can we not? I mean how could you? She's your cousin!"

"Well, isn't that why I don't want to talk about it?" She snapped.

"Don't be sassy with me. Rose is a good person and she's part of your family. I just don't get why you would do that to her."

"Under any other circumstance, it would have never happened, but I wanted to leave my life knowing I made something out of it," Lily explained.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Well, I dearly hope it doesn't happen again."

Lily laughed coldly, "I highly doubt it. Rose has been a dear friend to me this year, I wouldn't do that behind her back."

"Good," I moved out of way and Lily sprung out the door within the second.

* * *

Christmas Eve we all went to the Burrow and celebrated Christmas with Lily's grandparents. But, on Christmas Day we celebrated it at the Potters. Teddy and Victoire were the first to arrive then Rose and Hugo's parents had come over to spend time with their children. They both sat in opposite sides of the room; Hermione talking to Ginny Potter and Ron talking to Harry Potter. I can see how they were driving Rose insane.

I felt incredibly awkward sitting in front of the Potter's Christmas tree as they dug into the pile of presents and opened them.

"Yes!" Lily cried out. She waved a black cap in the air, beaming at Hugo. "Did I ever tell you're the best cousin ever?" she placed the cap on her head, which read WWH that stood for Westgate Winged Horses.

"Oh, well, that's nice to know," Rose said next to Lily, "I suppose the book I gave you was more like the best second cousin award."

Lily hooked her arm around Rose's neck, "You know I love every book you give me. Plus," she leaned in closer so she can whisper, "I'm just trying to cheer him up." Rose smiled while shaking her head at her.

"What happened to the Holyhead Harpies hat I gave you from when I played?" Mrs. Potter asked Lily.

"Um, Mum if you haven't noticed they kind of sucked ever since you and Auntie Angelina left."

"Well…" Mrs. Potter went off.

"You're not thinking of rejoining, are you?" James asked.

"No, no, I like my job at the Daily Prophet," she said.

"Good, because you're kind of old," James said.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm fit and I can best you're little arse any time I want to," Mrs. Potter argued.

"Maybe at Chaser, but at Seeker, not a chance," James leaned back and smirked at his mother.

Mrs. Potter looked at Mr. Potter, "Are you hearing this?"

"Yeah, I am," Mr. Potter said, "Maybe you should ask him who taught him how to fly then he would shut his mouth."

"Yeah, but you taught me all the real tricks, Dad," James said.

"Not _all_ the real tricks," Mr. Potter smirked. Everybody chuckled.

"What? You've been holding out on me old man?" James asked.

"Who you calling old, Coddler," Mr. Potter said. James' face got red.

"What's up with the nickname?" Asked Lily.

"It's what we like to call the new members in _my_ office," Mr. Potter said. Everybody laughed. "Let's put it this way, Coddler, once you actually capture an old Death Eater over seas or so then we might change the name. But, I don't know, I kind of like Coddler."

Everybody started to laugh again, "Shut up," James muttered.

Lily placed her hat on his head. "I think you might need this for luck." James threw the hat back at her and said, "Get this rubbish off my head. It's only reserved for Tutshill Tornadoes use only."

"Oh please," Lily said, putting her cap back on, "There's only one team that will win this year."

"Which would be the Tornadoes," Scorpius said interrupting.

"You would like the Tornadoes," Lily snapped, "Lowly, no good for nothing, cheaters."

"Lily!" Mrs. Potter warned her daughter.

"Sorry, Mum. It's not my fault they're sore losers."

"Say whatever you want. You'll be eating your words once the Tornadoes cream the Horses this year. They've beaten them three out of the five times in the past," Scorpius said.

"Only because Hamilton was either badly injured or too ill," Lily retorted.

"Or he's a big wussy," Scorpius said.

"No, he's not!"

"Oh, let's hear why," Scorpius said.

"Well, he has been named the athlete of the year in Quidditch for the past three years and got the team to the Cup for three years in a row except last year!"

"Well, that just shows that he's getting too old," Scorpius said.

"Oh my God, I can't talk to you," Lily said, putting her head in her hand, then she looked at me. "Do you have a favorite Quidditch team?"

"No, I don't. I'm more like Rose. I haven't got a clue about Quidditch."

"That's not entirely true. I like the Chudley Cannons like Dad and Hugo," Rose defended herself. Lily snickered.

"She just likes to watch the Seeker on the team because he's good-looking," Lily said to me.

"I do not!" Rose said, obvious that she heard Lily she snuck a look over at Scorpius who pretended he didn't hear anything.

"She does too. She has a poster hanging above her bed. Uncle Ron thinks she just supports the team," Lily whispered.

Rose looked at Scorpius.

"Let's hope not," he said, "I'll burn that poster." Rose bit her lip. But, with a laugh, she realized he was joking.

Lily pulled out another gift wrapped in a green. She tore it open revealing a white rectangular box. She lifted the lid and pulled out a nice green silky v-top.

"Who gave you that?" I asked. Lily looked in the box and at the wrapping paper.

She shook her head, "I don't know. It just says my name on the front." I looked around the room to see if anybody was anticipating Lily to open the present, but nobody was staring. I wondered too who had gotten Lily an anonymous gift.

Something landed in my lap. I looked at Lily.

"A present for you, I don't want you looking like a fool without nothing to open," Lily said. I laughed silently and carefully open the present that Lily gave me.

It was a handmade box with my name in blocked letters tossed diagonally across it. I slowly opened it.

"You like to make things dramatic, don't you?" Lily asked, watching me, "Just open it, it's nothing special. Rose and I did it together." I opened the box and inside was a bunch of my favorite candies, Chocolate Frogs and Fudge Goblins. Underneath I pulled out a picture frame containing a moving picture of Rose, Lily, Irisa, and I. It changed from all of us smiling at the camera and then making silly faces. I forgot when this was taken; whether it was before the Halloween incident or after. Perhaps before since Irisa had been long gone for awhile now.

"It's not much," Lily said, "Only because you're hard person to shop for."

"I love it," I said, staring at the faces in the frame, "I just feel bad that I didn't get you or anyone else anything." I didn't have the money to buy anything and I never learned to make anything that was homemade.

"Eh, I've got enough presents," Lily said, "I guess you can say that you're here to keep me from going crazy is enough." I smiled. "Besides, this is nothing compared to what Grandma Weasley will give you. She knows you and Scorpius have decided to stay with us so she'll give you the famous Weasley sweater."

"Oh, why? I'm not part of the family," I said.

"So, she loves making our friends sweaters far better than she likes to make her family sweaters," said Lily, "And they always turn it out much better than ours anyway."

"Oi Lily!" James called from across the room. Lily looked up a bit annoyed, "Catch." He flung a present across the room, which Lily caught effortlessly. "Vi!" James called out my name and I looked at him and he threw a present to me too.

I looked down at my present that read my name, but no byline. I looked at Lily confused, "Are these from James?"

"I don't think so. The wrapping is too neatly wrapped and mine says it's from Will," Lily said, staring at her present.

"Open it," I encouraged her.

"Let's open our presents at the same time," she suggested. I shrugged in response, "One, two, go," she said and we both unwrapped our presents at our own pace.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw her pick up a small silver bracelet out of the small package with the letter L on it. It looked quite expensive. She looked at me and I couldn't read her response, but she glanced at my small rectangular box waiting for me to reveal what was inside. I opened the lid and there sat a beautiful silver necklace with a small diamond shaped heart on the front. I picked it up and examined it. If you look closely you can see my nickname "Vi" in its own faded glory within the diamond.

Lily and I looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Nice bracelet, Lils," Hugo commented. Lily squinted her eyes at him.

"Did you know that he got me this?" She asked.

"He?" Hugo asked.

"Will!" Lily nearly shrieked.

"Will got you that?" Hugo asked, "Doesn't he know that you don't wear jewelry?"

"I wear jewelry," Lily protested, "I just don't have it showing all the time." Hugo made to say something, but closed his mouth, but before he could find something to say back, Al nudged him, showing him some new video game he got that they could try out later.

Lily turned to me and muttered, "Well, I suppose I now have a reason to wear jewelry." I smiled.

"I wish I knew who gave me this necklace. It's really nice looking and it's seems very expensive."

"I don't know," Lily said, shaking her head, "What the hell is it with all these anonymous gifts?"

"I know, right?" as I fastened the necklace around my neck and smiled down at it with satisfaction.

"Rose, what is that!" Lily cried out. I looked back to Lily who had snatched Rose's hand and realized what got Lily in a twist. There was a ring on her finger. As if my realization had been casted across the entire room, every eye had turned to look in our direction.

Rose snatched her hand back. "It's just a ring."

"Rose Mary Weasley, you better not be engaged!" Hermione stood up so fast, anger burning in her eyes.

"Mum, I'm not-"

"Then why is there a bloody ring on your finger!" Ron roared. His face was beat red with anger.

"It's a Christmas present-" Rose protested.

"That's one big Christmas gift," Teddy remarked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, rings are a tradition in our family to give to women we care about," Scorpius cut in.

"Yeah, a tradition meaning marriage," Ron shouted at him.

"Mum, Dad, we, I repeat, we are not getting married. It's a Chrsitmas gift. It doesn't mean anything."

"If it doesn't mean anything then let him take it back," Ron shouted.

"Maybe she's right, Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"Maybe she's right? Are you kidding me, Hermione? The next thing we'll know is that she's pregnant carrying that…that monster of child in her."

"Rose, wouldn't be that stupid, Ron," Hermione stated.

"I'm sitting over here," Rose said.

"Oh, you don't believe so? People do stupid things when they think they're in love. Something you might be a fan of."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "If you mean stupid, where's that reckless wretch that you've been dating?"

"Reckless what? I'm not dating anybody. The last relationship I had was with you!" Ron shouted back.

"Please, stop arguing!" Rose pleaded, "This is supposed to be a happy occasion! I'm not engaged and I'm not dealing with you two." She stood up an glared at the both of them, "Until you two start acting like my parents, I'm staying with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny or maybe at the Burrow!" She walked out of the room. Ron and Hermione both had their heads down in embarrassment.

"You just had to get her a ring for Christmas," I muttered under my breath to Scorpius.

"I didn't realize it would create this much turmoil," he muttered back.

"You're such an idiot," I said. Lily and I were just about to get up to see if we can comfort Rose when James stood up.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention, please," James called out over all of us. "I'm to leave on New Year's Day and all I have to say is that I'll miss you guys and think of you while I'm away." He sat back down. His face once filled with pride and joy was soon swallowed in seriousness and focus. It was a look I've seen before when he was running around in the castle in search Malcolm Dolohov.

The task proved it was serious when Mrs. Potter hardly touched a piece of food at the dinner table. Nobody said a word.

* * *

**A/N:** A lot has happened in this chapter. Hope this pardons me from not updating for so long. Next, we find out what happened with Irisa. dun dun dun...


	49. Adam

**Chapter 49: Adam**

**Irisa's POV**

"_Irisa, I want to be here for you. I've messed up in the past, but now I want to start over."_

"_I don't know if I can trust you again. I mean if it weren't for you, I would probably be dead, but you left-"_

"_And I'm not going anywhere anymore. It's over. I promise, I'll always be here for you." _

"**My December"**

_**4**__**th**__** of November: **_Richard woke me up at the crack of dawn. My eyes took awhile to adjust to my surroundings until Richard pulled me out of bed and told me to get dressed. I didn't quite hear what he said right after that because I was still in sleep mode. All I knew was that we were going somewhere. I immediately hoped he had considered what I said last night; that I needed to go back to Hogwarts. But, it didn't seem like it since Susanne was already dressed and now helping Aiyanna into an outfit. I also realized a lot of things were missing from our room; my wand included. I started to panic. My wand was practically my life. So the first thing I did was look for my wand. Perhaps it might have fallen off my nightstand. But, wait! I slept with my wand in my hand last night in case someone tried to strangle me last night. _Is that bad? Being afraid in your own home?_ I searched my bed and it was nowhere to be found. There was a knock and Richard's voice came through:

"Are you dressed yet?"

I told him to give me one more second and threw on anything that my hand touched first. Susanne picked Aiyanna as soon as I got dressed. I opened the door and Richard gave me school bag and then told me to put anything I need in it. I asked him what was going on, but he just walked away. I no longer trusted Richard anymore. I was starting to consider what my mother said in the note. Someone was watching us whether it is my father or Richard and even someone I had never met. I felt like I was in my own horror story. And now, I have completely lost the only thing that can save me and my family: my wand. I was underage, but I could have caused such a ruckus that someone from the Ministry would have to come and investigate and realize that something bad is happening.

I don't remember much of what came next, but I do remember Richard putting a handkerchief over my eyes. He told us not to talk or something bad will happen to Mum. I didn't believe that he would do something to her, but I played along anyway. I didn't want any trouble and the truth was I was terrified. I didn't know what to expect from him. I overheard some stranger ask Richard why he had blindfolded us all. He told them he was surprising us especially his wife, which wasn't even true since they weren't even married. The only way they could marry is if my father, Zacharias Smith, was dead or filed a divorce. It was no surprise when Richard whispered to the stranger that he was surprising us with a new house. The stranger totally bought it and gave a small gasp of awe. It wasn't until late we arrived at "our new home" (Richard's house to be exact), that I knew he had been partially telling the truth.

If you haven't guessed yet, the reason we're here is because I practically gave our location to Dad when he dropped me off. Dad somehow knows about Richard and I think that Richard is afraid that he will go to the Ministry and tell them where our whereabouts. The only reason why they won't be able to find Richard's house is because he moves around a lot and changes his identity. I still don't understand what his whole purpose with us is.

* * *

_**5**__**th**__** of November:**_ I finally understood why Richard brought us to this house of all places. We were trapped here possibly forever. The house was huge almost like a manor. We were allowed to wander the manor anywhere we like. So, the first thing I thought I could escape a little easier than I could at my house regardless whether the manor was bugged or not. That's one thing I found out from Susanne about our house; it was bugged. I've seen this remote control with a small screen that Richard uses to know what we were up to and what we were saying. It kind of looked like those muggle devices called iPhones. The catch about this place was there was no way out. There were doors and windows, but the only way to get out is if someone from the outside were to let us out. I found this out the hard way. I realized Richard had blinded us so that we wouldn't have a clue where we were. So the first night I thought I would try and escape again. I tried almost every door possible, getting lost over a dozen times until I came upon the front door and Richard had snuck up behind me telling me I will not be able to get out. The only way we are to get out is if someone from the outside were to keep the door open. Chances of that happening were practically never. Richard was the only one who navigated in and out of the house because he had a job as a muggle lawyer. Magic couldn't penetrate its borders as well, which didn't matter much since we had no wands or anything that we could magically make. The house was in a muggle neighborhood. It had a lot of space, but it was very old. To muggles, it might look like a haunted mansion. It was probably one of the reasons why we were stuck here. Muggles wouldn't find out about us. It was the perfect disguise.

Later that night, I went to bed for the first time since I've got here. I couldn't sleep. Susanne and I agreed we would stick together. Richard didn't seem to mind so he had moved Susanne and Aiyanna's beds into my room (it was that big). Richard tucked Aiyanna in bed and Susanne let him kiss her on the forehead. Her eyes were wide open in fear if she had told him not to kiss her on the forehead. He asked me if I needed anything and I told him no. I watched him turn off the lights. Most times, when you sleep in a new room for the first time it takes some getting used to. That was how I felt when I first went to Hogwarts. It took me a good amount of time to get a good night sleep. This time was entirely different.

I couldn't sleep. It's not because it was my first time sleeping here, but because of Richard. As soon as I closed my eyes, it felt like a presence was standing beside my bed and I would imagine Richard holding a knife above my sleeping presence ready to stab me to death. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. I immediately open my eyes and staring out into utter darkness. Everything silent. Everything still. My eyes would scan the walls and see long shadows of various objects from within my room. I would convince myself one shadow wasn't a large beast. I would looked at my open closet I had forgotten to close and suddenly felt like I heard noises come from it like there was something inside there. I waited patiently in fear for something to jump out at me or slowly make its way out thinking I had closed my eyes again. I was becoming paranoid. I was making myself crazy. I suddenly felt like a little kid again thinking of monsters under the bed and in the closet. There were no monsters; there were just people like Richard. And every time I closed my eyes, I would think the same things over and over.

* * *

_**12**__**th**__** of November: **_I tried to escape. My plan was to hit Richard and run out the door. So like a hit and run. I watched as Richard got out of the car and I snuck over to the side of the door just as he made it to the doorstep. He opened the door and I swung a frying pan at his head, but he was prepared as I didn't expect. He had his wand in his hand and immediately my frying pan went flying through the air. I didn't have time to watch the frying pan crash into a nearby wall. I only had seconds to get past Richard so I darted for the open door, but Richard had already said something and ropes wove itself around my ankles making me crash painfully on floor. Richard closed the door then we heard a ruffle of footsteps enter and I heard Mum's worried voice asking what had happened. She asked what was I doing on the floor instead of why did Richard have his wand out. _What is wrong with this picture?_ Richard didn't say anything; he didn't even gloat. But, I knew he was proud of himself for stopping me.

* * *

_**27**__**th**__** of November:**_ I wrote another letter to Hugo; a letter that would never make it to him. I am starting to lose hope. _Was he concerned at all about me? _I didn't understand he hasn't sent me anything. I would answer back immediately and maybe he would come and bring his Auror dad along as well. I looked around for floo powder so I could try and escape again. As big as the house is compared to ours, there was absolutely nothing.

There were just furniture and paintings glaring down at you everywhere you went. I took the liberty to venture the entire house in search for anything that may help. I gathered a few simple things for the kitchen such as knives and pans and placed them in another cabinet to use for later. I didn't want to bring up to my room in case Richard decided to take those too. I opened door to every room and closet. I only found dust. I wandered into a high ceiling corridor where it was dimly lit and a single door at the very end of it. It was one of the last doors I encountered. I reached for the handle and pulled. It was locked. If only I had my wand I could unlock it. I yanked a few more times and it remained stationary. All too soon I gave up and wandered back to my room. I failed once again.

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** of December: **_I had another plan. I actually have been planning this from the moment Richard had caught me trying to escape the first time here. I just needed him to go to work. I packed up everything I needed if I was going to escape for awhile.

About a half hour when he was gone, I took out the biggest pan possible. I climbed on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. I swung the frying pan hard at the window and waited to hear the window smash into a million pieces. As soon as the pan made impact with the window all the pressure I placed behind it came bouncing back and I fell off the counter and onto the floor. I let out a cry of pain as I sat up. I rubbed my back as an instinctive response and looked up at the window I hit. It didn't even shatter. I examined it closer and realized there wasn't even a scratch. I took out one of the knives from the cabinet and tried to poke it. As hard as I pounded against it, the window would remain indestructible. I realized I had failed yet again.

I fled upstairs and cried out of frustration. I wanted to get out. I didn't understand why he was even bothering keeping us all anyway. He hates my brothers and sisters. I've seen him hit my siblings when he got angry. It was odd when he got angry. He let off a load of steam, he would grow taller like he was standing on stilts and then his face would turn red. Not the usual red, but a brillant red like a bull. I just didn't understand why he just didn't kill us all. Maybe the only reason is that my dad is still alive. Richard cannot marry mother until dad is dead and for some unknowable reason Richard is very smitten by mother. I just don't understand why we are still alive, well, I can understand my brothers and sisters since they are Richard's (I figured that's why they all have some resemblance to him anyway), but I didn't understand why I was. _What was holding him back?_

I wiped away my tears and pulled out my hair tie and bobby pins. Then something hit me. _My bobby pin! Maybe I could open that locked door!_ I tried not to get my hopes up, but it was the last thing that consumed my mind as I twirled it between my fingers.

* * *

_**2**__**nd**__** of December: **_Once Richard was gone again. I went right to the locked door and immediately began to use my bobby pin to unlock the door. _Thank Merlin that muggles come up with strategies like these. _It took me nearly over ten minutes to hear a satisfied click. I stared at the door knob for a moment before opening it.

The room was completely dark. I was starting to wish for my wand to light up the room, but I thought ahead and brought Susanne's flashlight. I clicked it on and looked around. I sighed in disappointment. It was just an ordinary room. I had hoped it would be something different, perhaps, a way out; a passageway that led to freedom. I was about to give up when something caught my eye.

There was a crate in the fireplace behind a slim bar fence. I rushed over and immediately began pushing at the bar fence hoping it would swing open like a door, but it would budge. I sat back and stared at it for a moment. I could go back in the kitchen to see if there was anything to knock it down, but I told myself that I wasn't giving up too easily. I placed my hands at the bottom and tried to lift up. It wasn't working, but I felt that if I kept trying it would. I pulled and pulled and pulled. "Come on, come on, please," I begged it. I took a rest then concentrated all my strength in one last pull and in one second the entire bar fence went straight up. I panted trying to get back into my normal breathing rate.

Next, I went to examine the crate. I looked up and down the fireplace and realized there was a pulley system. The crate wasn't just there to just be there, it was an elevator. I stuck my leg out to judge how the elevator would be with a bit of weight. It was very sensitive because it started to slide down. I grabbed for a part of the pulley and it stopped. I pulled down on one of the ropes of the pulley system and the elevator box was level with me once more. I held on to both pulley strings and took a big breath. I climbed into the crate and felt the crate fall down and I immediately pulled on the string and it stopped us in what felt like mid-air. I slowly let go of the rope letting the crate fall slowly until it reached the ground. Overall, the drop was roughly twenty feet (not far at all).

I stepped out of the crate into another dark room. It reeked badly of what smelled like rats and decay. I stood in the dark for awhile trying to find the flashlight in my bag. I felt something cold drip from the ceiling on my arm just as I got the flashlight out. I turned it on, but it flickered on and was off several times. I banged it against my side until it finally stayed on. I looked on my arm first and almost felt entirely sick when I realized it was blood. When I used the flashlight to look around, I nearly dropped it letting myself get consumed into the darkness because right before me, were dead bodies of women and children. And it wasn't as if they had been stabbed or just dead if someone had performed the Avada Kedavra curse, it was more like they have been used as chew toys. I mean it. Some of their legs have been chewed off and some of the faces were scratched. What's worse! Rats were feeding on their flesh, which explained all the blood. I felt completely sick like I was going to vomit if I were to see anymore blood.

I immediately ran back into the crate and used the pulley system to pull me up. I had to get out there and take a shower. I dared not use my fingers to wet it with my tongue and wipe it off. Who knows what disease it must have from whatever happened to those poor women and children. I scattered out of the crate and made my way to the door. I got through the door and looked back at the room for one more second until I bumped into something hard. When I looked up, I realized it had been Richard.

My insides froze in terror. His face was bright red, filled with enormous anger. I thought I wasn't afraid of him, but now I was shaking with fear. He raised his hand ready to slap me hard against the face. I covered my face in defense. I waited for the impact or for him to curse me instead. I had wondered what the Cruciatus Curse or even the Avada Kedavra curse would be like. Obviously not good, but I still waited in anticipation. But, nothing came. I slowly unshielded myself and saw that Richard's anger had subsided. He was looking at me with a bit of sadness. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "at least not yet." He made to walk away. _What?_

"I'm going to tell mother!" I shouted at his back.

He looked over his shoulder and said, "she already knows."

* * *

_**6**__**th**__** of December: **_Sometimes I would wake up to screaming in the middle of the night. Sometimes it would be Susanne or Aiyanna, but other times, like right now, I had no clue where the source came from. But it was clear that it was the screaming of pain.

Mum was up making breakfast for us. I realized Richard wasn't around. Ever since he found me coming out of his "secret door," he has been watching me. I felt more comfortable feeling his dark gaze with every minute that passed by. I wanted to scream too. But, this morning, he wasn't anywhere in sight. I half expected him to come running into the kitchen with a knife hanging over his head, ready to butcher Mum and me like he had to all those other families. I wouldn't have been surprised. I felt like living on the edge of life and death.

"Mum?" I asked. "Where's Richard?"

She looked at me and then went back to working on making breakfast, "At work."

I sat down at the table. "Mum?" I asked, my curiosity was starting to build up in every figment of my body.

"Mum?" I nearly shouted for the second time. She turned to look at me with an emotionless face. "I want to know everything you know about Richard. I don't want to be in the dark anymore. So please can you just tell me?" I asked.

Mum looked at the ceiling for a hidden camera. "I don't care about the cameras," I said, "I just want to know. I don't care if he knows. I have nowhere to run or escape."

Mum sighed and sat down at the table across from me. "Where would you like me to start?" She asked.

"The beginning," I said.

She rubbed a spot on her temple then said, "After Hogwarts, I went to the Ministry and got my first job. I met your father there. I knew him from Hogwarts, but never actually talked to him until I met him in the Ministry. And Richard appeared now and then since he was a muggle lawyer and had to report things to the Ministry. Apparently, he knew your father. I think at one point they worked together. I met him a few times, but every time I met him he was with the same woman. About ten years later, your father and I got married. We had you a year later. Then, when you were five years old, your father…"

"Got arrested," I interrupted.

"Yes, he got arrested for stealing an invisibility cloak. I could hardly believe it because your father was not a thief, just a coward." I smiled at her negative remark about Dad. "I visited him in prison and asked him what he was thinking. He told me he didn't do it. He said he had been set up by someone. He didn't know who. I didn't believe him at first. I didn't go back until I met Richard, which was four months later. We met at the Ministry and we just started talking. He told me his wife had just passed away and I told him my husband had just gone to prison. I was so angry that I had an affair and then a few weeks later found out I was pregnant. I went to visit your father in prison and told him. He got angry of course and I told him who it was with. He told me not to trust him. But, I told him it was just that one time."

Mother shook her head. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I didn't know what I was getting into."

"I saw Richard and told him that I was pregnant with his child. He was ecstatic, but I told him I was still married. He told me to divorce Zacharias, but I couldn't. I didn't talk much to either of them, but instead took care of you. Richard didn't know about you until this year. So, nine months later I gave birth to the twins. Before your grandmother passed away, she looked after you, if you remember. So I took the twins over to Richard's and after a few drinks, Richard and I had sex again. When I woke up to the twins crying, I was mortified of what I had done. I went into the room and saw that Richard was already tending to them. I couldn't say anything because he was the biological father. I actually thought it was heartwarming. He was so good with them.

"Then another few weeks and I found out I was pregnant again, but this time I didn't even bother telling Zacharias. I had believed our marriage was over, but I never sent him divorce papers. I felt like I was having a bit of fun for once. I visited Richard with the twins often and even when Beacher was born. But, I didn't want any more kids. I already had four and that was quite enough to handle. It wasn't until one night, he asked me if I wanted a drink and I replied 'yes,' when I realized what he was giving me was a potion that befuddled my mind. I realized I never remember actually telling Richard I never wanted to have sex, because I would have if I had been thinking clearly. I had one sip and realized what the drink was so I stopped drinking. Richard knew I wasn't acting the same as I had been and asked me if I wanted to get in bed with him. I told him that I wasn't going to do that anymore and then that's when things got out of hand. I struggled to get out, but he was very powerful and very angry that I had rejected him."

She covered her face in embarrassment. I realized what she wanted to say next, but couldn't form the right way to say it without thinking about that night. It was that night that Richard had raped my mother and she was once again pregnant with Kevin.

She sniffed, "Kevin was born almost a year later and I promised myself I would never go back. I thought I was falling in love with Richard, but I was falling into a trap. I decided to take some measures. I moved into our house and had someone help me put up protection around it. I put the house under a different name so that he wouldn't know who to look for. It wasn't drastic because I didn't think he would come after me. I didn't think he would find me. So, the only thing I could do was watch you and your brothers and sisters and find out more about him. So I changed careers within the Ministry. I never told them what happened because I knew Richard would win somehow. He's pretty manipulative. So I changed careers and became a researcher outside of the Ministry. I found a few things about Richard, but nothing big. There was one thing I did find, which was odd. The woman he was with before was very good with casting curses. Not those defensive curses, but real curses on people."

"Like the prince in the Frog Prince?" I asked.

"Sort of. It's more like a werewolf biting a human being and putting a curse on them so that he or she will transform into a werewolf at every full moon. Dark curses. But, she died, around the time when you turned three. Then, I found out Richard remarried again before we met to another woman. She was a muggle, but she ended up dying too."

"But, you know why they died, right?" I asked, "You know about the hidden chamber below, where those wives and children are, don't you?"

"Yes, and I found out about that after you left to go to Hogwarts this year, when he found me and when he decided to make a living in our family; to become a replacement for your father. I believe it was Richard who put your father there because what Richard wants is a family."

I stared at mother for a moment then cried out, "If that's all he wanted, then why didn't he just find some other single mother and have kids with her?"

"I don't know. I guess he just picked me and decided to stick with it."

"So, how did he kill those mothers and children?" I asked.

Mother looked hard into my face, "Remember what I said about his first wife; one of those who is below us at this moment?" I nodded my head, "She cursed him once for his anger. This is what he told me. So she cursed him and whenever he gets angry he turns into a minotaur. He's a shapeshifter. Every time he changes, he loses a bit of himself and a bit of his magic. When his magic is completely gone he'll remain a minotaur until death. The curse backfired on his first wife because Richard turned into a minotaur and killed her. The same went for the muggle when she found out. The same will go for me if I get him angry. What he wants is a family and if we take that chance away he could transform and kill us all. This is why Irisa, I have been playing the housewife and pretending I didn't see him for what he was. But, now your father is out there and he can expose him to the Ministry. I can only hope he survives. Richard is doing everything he can to find him and possibly kill him, himself in order to get what he wants."

With that mother sighs and gets out of her chair. I stared at the table for a moment until Mum put a sandwich in front of me.

"You'll probably need to eat after hearing all that." I nodded mutely. I reached for the first half and took a bite. I nearly choked when I felt something I never tasted before touched my tongue. I made a small "uck," sound.

"Oh, sorry, honey, I must have left the napkin in there. I was lost in thought."

I took out the small napkin from inside my sandwich and saw that it had a note on it.

"It's ok," I said and made to throw it away then slip the napkin in my sleeve so that Richard's cameras wouldn't have seen it. I ate the rest of the sandwich then went up to my room. I grabbed the flashlight from my nightstand and pulled the covers over my head. I turned on the flashlight and read the note.

To my disappointment, all there was just an address. I didn't know where it was to. I was more disappointed that it wasn't something else. _I mean what was she thinking?_ I couldn't go anywhere.

* * *

_**27**__**th**__** of December: **_I figured out that the address belonged to my father. I mean where else could lead me to? Mother has been communicating with father somehow ever since I told her, he was out of prison. Or maybe she already knew that. I couldn't ask her because for some reason I was starting believe my father was our only hope as well. I didn't know whether he knew that too. I wondered every night whether he would show up and save us all from the monster my mother had gotten herself involved with.

I looked out my window every night, hoping to see him perhaps stop a car outside our house and make his way up to the front door. And if I saw him, I would make sure to be right at the door, anticipating keeping it open so that we could escape. It was only a dream that would never come true. It was only hope that things will turn out all right. But, I realized a long time ago, that hoping always ends with disappointment.

That was until _he_ arrived.

I was sitting on the sofa reading some book I found. Practically, it was the only thing to do or busy myself with instead of fearing what Richard may do or what Richard turns into when he gets angry because to me, a minotaur is not something I would like to face-off with at the moment with no wand and no weapon. I was useless as a stick. But, I happened to gaze out the window and watch a bird fly into a tree when I saw something creep out of the bush. It was the front of a car stopping in front of our house.

I sprang to my feet almost immediately. A tall, dark figure got out of the car. He looked up at the house and seemed to be moving around imaginary things. I realized he must be a muggle and must be seeing some broken down house or perhaps just a big dark mansion. Perhaps that's why nobody stops to look at this house.

As he approached the front door, I grabbed my bag full of just-in-case items if I ever had the chance to escape and sprinted to the front door. _Thank Merlin, Richard was away._ I thought I should find my mother or my siblings, but I didn't know how much time I had left before Richard realized some unwanted visitor had just wandered onto our front porch. He could be disapparating as of right now so I did what any frantic fifteen year old girl would do.

He knocked on the door. I only wished he would see me through the front door window, but he could not. I ran to a window closest to the front door and banged on it. He didn't seem to hear me. I heard him knock several times more. I kept banging and waving like a lunatic and yet he could not see me. He spun around and started walking away off the front porch.

"No, no," I cried out. It seemed as if he was heading back to the car, but he turned to his left and starting walking across the property. He was searching for something. I ran to a window on the left side of the house and once he was in view I started banging on the window once more. He didn't see me at first because he was searching the grounds, but when his eyes shifted up, he spotted me in the window. He made his way toward me, but I used my arms to tell him to go back to the front door and then tell him to open it. He seemed to have gotten the message and went to the front door again.

I ran back to the front door and waited until the door opened, revealing the muggle. He was tall with dark brown hair. He had electric blue eyes and a face that would have any girl blushing for. I immediately grabbed the door before he could close it and lock us both inside.

"Hi, uh, I'm looking for…" He began.

"No time! Let's go, now!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house.

"Are you crazy? Why-" We arrived at his car and I jumped in the passenger's seat.

"Talk later. Just get in!" I hollered at him. He got in the driver's seat and put his key in the ignition. He looked at me with so many questions.

"Drive! Go, go, go! I'll explain on the way!" I shouted at him once again. He started the car and we were off. I was escaping.

As we drove to Merlin knows where, he asked me the first question, "What's your name?" I didn't know if I can trust him. I just needed him to escape. I just needed him to get me to my father so we can both save my family together.

"I can't answer that question as of right now. I don't trust you."

He frowned, "I thought you said you would answer my questions."

"I tell you what I feel you need to know," I said, trying to hide my fear and show him that I'm not one to mess with.

"I'm not threatened by you," he said, his eyes now on the road, "I've not been afraid for a long time."

I didn't respond at first, but I knew we were both anxious to hear what the other said.

"Who are you?" I asked. I wanted to know everything about this person if I wanted to get what I want.

"I'm 'fraid I can't answer that question as of right now. I don't trust you," he mimicked what I said earlier. I clenched my teeth after he said that. He looked over at me and said, "But, I go by the name, Adam."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this might a bit hard to read. I just wanted to change the structure up a bit. There was just so much information I had to put out there that it would take ages to draw out so I just placed it all in one chapter. Hope you don't mind and good luck trying to figure out what happens next!


	50. Deal

**Chapter 50: Deal**

**Lily's POV**

_Oh no. I cried out in my head. She was screaming. I forced my broom toward to her sinking form. She was falling fast and I had a sinking feeling I wasn't going to get there in time before she plunged into the lake below._

"**When I Look At You"**

I always wondered what the first thing I saw the moment I was born. _Was it Mum or Dad? Was it even my parents at all? Was a particular object or a person?_

I've never been that person to open myself willingly to others; to see me for who I am. I've placed so many barriers over everything I have secretly wanted to keep to myself. But, I can't help, but wonder; to see what it would be like to place so much trust in another person.

I've never been the romantic type. Everyone who has met me can figure that out for themselves, but I often wonder what it be like to wake up one morning and stare at the one person who'd keep all your secrets and still be your best friend through whatever is you go through.

But, when I opened my eyes early that morning, all I saw was darkness. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before sitting up and switching on the lamp on my nightstand. I waited for a moment for my eyes to adjust to the contrast from dark to light. My eyes automatically went to the picture of Hugo, Will, and I when we were kids. I brought that picture back and forth between home and Hogwarts as a reminder of what used to be and a hope that will be again.

I slid me legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up. Rose and Vi were still sound asleep in their beds in the opposite corner. I was glad to know she didn't wake up from when I turned on the light. Then again, Rose and Vi were both heavy sleepers.

I looked at the clock, which sat on my nightstand as well, and it read: 7:10. Nobody would be up until another hour or so. Well, perhaps, Dad, if he was working on finding some dark wizard, but all of us would know if he found something. His face is so easily read.

I pulled out my bathrobe from out of my wardrobe and slipped it over my night clothes. I walked down the stairs as silently as possible. I didn't want to wake anybody up and have to hear them complain about later on.

Once I was in the kitchen, I opened up a few cabinets to figure out what I wanted to eat for breakfast. I pulled out a nearly full box of pancake mix.

I pulled out a frying pan and mixing bowl in robotic motion. My eyes scanned over the directions as my hands did all the work preparing my meal.

I turned the burner on and gave it a bit of time before putting the mix in the pan. As I waited for it to turn golden brown, I ran a hand over my face feeling the tiredness carry over the night sleep. I took in the silence of the morning and started to wonder the rest of my life would be like this, quiet.

I looked at the bottom of the pancake and it still wasn't cooked well enough. I wish I was of age already. I turned up the dial to its highest.

"Don't turn it that high," a voice came from behind me. I shrieked and spun around, my spatula hitting the person hard in the face.

"Ow!" Scorpius cried out in pain, holding a hand over his face. I smiled silently to myself. "What the hell did you hit me for?" He growled.

I scratched my neck, "My bad." He removed his hand and starting touching his face several times before looking back at me. A small part of his cheek was bright red.

"Oh wonderful, you've got the pirate look going," I said, smirking.

"Yeah, well, it bloody well hurts," he nearly shouted at me.

"Woah, watch the language in this house or Mum will kick you out in the streets," I said. I nodded toward the fridge, "There's ice in the freezer."

"What's a freezer?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and walked to the fridge, which was right next to him. I opened the top part of it where the ice was.

"This is a freezer," I said indicating to the top part of the fridge, "It keeps things frozen hence the word 'freezer" I said sarcastically.

"You're a bit crabby in the morning, aren't you?" He muttered as he moved past me and grabbed a bag of ice out of the freezer.

"I have little tolerance for whiney kids who don't even know what a freezer is," I said and went back to the frying pan and flipped over my burnt pancake. _Bloody hell._

"You're not a very good cook, are you?" Scorpius asked as he looked at my ruined pancake. I glared at him, which only made him smirk at me. I held myself back from hitting the other side of his face, but I kind of wished I did because it would certainly make feel better.

"What do you know about cooking?" I asked, coldly, "You have house elves to do your work."

"Actually, father got rid of house elves when he and Mum got married," he said causally.

"Why?" I asked, "Don't you purebloods rely on your house elves to do everything for you like tie your shoes?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I guess not anymore. Mum's an amazing cook. She has her specialty made cook book that people like to buy from her." _Impressive._ I placed the pancake on my plate after the other side was done. To my disappointment, it looked nothing like a pancake. It looked more like a piece of coal.

"How come I never knew that?" I asked.

"Because you never asked," he said, smugly. I rolled my eyes and brought my plate to the table. He sat down across me. I wish he would leave me in peace. He was annoying my natural habitat.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" I asked.

"Well, yes, there is," he said, "Rose and Albus seem to have forgiven me, but since the day after that disastrous Halloween night, I felt a sense of coldness coming from you. And I wanted to know if my friend forgives me too."

"You mean do I forgive you for pretending to be on Malcolm Dolohov's side and almost eliminating most of my family?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, that," he said.

I sighed and looked down at my plate. I started palying with my burnt pancake before answering, "I did when you saved me from Death." I ate a piece of my pancake. It may be the worst pancake any person has ever made, but a pancake was a pancake.

Scorpius nodded and then fell silent for a moment looking down at his hands that rested on the table top. I suddenly felt awkward sitting here eating my pancake in this silence. Without looking up, I saw that he was going to ask me about something else; something I didn't want to talk about.

"Why did you do it?" He asked. I swallowed the piece of pancake in my mouth.

"Do what?" I asked, even though I knew what he was asking me about. I picked at a smaller piece of my pancake on my plate.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked. I felt his grey eyes paralyze me into looking up from my plate. Every nerve in my body felt stiff. Every piece of me felt guilty from that day.

"I kissed you?" I asked, pretending I had no idea what he was talking about. Perhaps, this whole discussion can be avoided. I just hoped he would just leave the subject alone. I didn't want to talk about it. I was still angry with myself for doing it and afraid what Rose might say if I or Scorpius ever told her.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't remember, Red," Scorpius said, annoyed.

"Please don't call me Red. That's what Albus used to call me when we were kids and besides I'm not the only one with red hair in this family, you know," I pointed out.

Scorpius snorted, "Yeah, but you're the only girl in the whole school who gets so pissed off at things. Like you might blow up at any second with all that heat and anger you hold inside. Like boom!" He imitated an explosion and started to laugh.

"You're not funny," I said, raising my voice.

"Oh, come on, it's entirely true. You're about to do it now. And quit trying to avoid my question, I really want to know what possessed you to…"

"To kiss you? What you think I wanted to kiss you? You think I'm _that _person?" I asked angrily. I shook my head, trying to control my emotions. "I didn't mean to kiss it. I was about to die and I never had my first kiss. And, you happened to be the one that was there and I knew it wouldn't be much longer until I was gone so that's why I did it. End of story." I went back to eating my pancake with more rapidly.

Scorpius nodded, not quite believing me. He was judging me. _God, I hate guys like him._ _They always think that every girl wants to get with them. So annoying._

"I had hoped it would have been someone else," I added. _For Merlin's sake, I couldn't explain if Will had been there. _

"You mean if it had been Longbottom," Scorpius stated. I looked up at him shocked he knew that I fancied him. I tried to hide my blush and casually said:

"What are you talking about?"

"Every goddamn person in the school knows you fancy de William," Scorpius said, "Other than the oblivious one himself."

I pointed my fork at him threateningly: "Don't you make fun of him."

Scorpius put up his hands, "Relax, I wasn't making fun of him."

"Don't tell me to relax!" Scorpius stared at me for a minute before he began to chuckle. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Over this. You always have to pick a fight with me or perhaps everyone you talk to over something. You always have to prove you're right. Hence why you're nicknamed Red," he made the explosive imitation again. _Why do I put up with such people?_ I rolled my eyes at him. Scorpius folded his arms on the table, "Tell me, do I annoy you that much?"

"You don't want me to answer that." Out of habit, I started spinning the bracelet that Will gave me around and around my wrist. I wish he was here instead of Scorpius. Scorpius must have been watching because he said:

"Did _he_ give you that?" He asked, pointing at my bracelet. I felt heat start to rise to my cheeks, but I did my best to conceal him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said.

"Wow, you're in quite a dilemma, my friend," Scorpius said, "It must really suck to fancy a guy you've known your entire life, who is now with the girl you despise the most, but not only that, he gave you a nice bracelet behind his girlfriend's back. What's more? You kissed your cousin's boyfriend behind her back. Now, I'm really starting to understand how you have so much tension boiled up inside that head of yours. You must really love to tangle in other people's love affairs," He smiled at me. I jumped out my seat, banged my hands hard on the table, and glared angrily at him. I swear fire sprouted out of my nose in anger. Scorpius jumped back in his chair in surprise. But after a minute went by, my anger started to subside and was replaced by anxiety.

"You're going to tell her, aren't you?" I asked, hysterically. "You're going to tell Rose about what I did."

There was a moment of silence as we stared at one another. He replied with, "Of course not. Like you said, if it had been any guy besides me, you would have kissed him. It was an honest mistake." I sat back down in my seat and stared at my fork, which I had in a hard grip.

"Thanks," I muttered. Out of the corner of my eye, Scorpius nodded his head curtly.

"Let's make a deal," Scorpius said suddenly.

"A deal?" I asked. _God, now what was he thinking?_

"Yeah, a deal," Scorpius said, "You're close to Brandon Longbottom, aren't you?" I was about to open my mouth, but Scorpius interrupted, "There's no need to deny your friendship with him because he tried to do the same move you did last year against us in the Quidditch match and I've seen you two talk in the corridor a few times."

"Yes, we're friends, so what?" I asked.

Scorpius smiled and leaned forward, "If you can get Brandon away from Rose then I'll make a deal to help you get Will."

"I'm not an idiot. You don't even know Will," I said.

"Perhaps not, but I can certainly know how [he looked at me with a devilish smile] to break up a relationship and I can give you a few tips that will send Will head over heels in love with you that he cannot possibly resist. What do you say, Red?"

"You can get Lauren to break up with Will without it being my fault?" I asked. I've tried everything. I tried to show Will how evil a person she is and I've tried showing him how much of a better person I was for him.

"Of course," Scorpius said, he put out a hand, "Deal?"

I looked at his hand suspiciously before shaking it and saying, "Deal." There was a rumbling of someone running down the stairs and Scorpius dropped my hand. We looked up to see who was arriving. Albus appeared.

Albus looked at the two of us, "Did I miss something?" He asked.

I snorted, "Yeah, breakfast." At that time, Vi strolled in.

"Hey," she said to me.

"Hey," I said, eating what's left of my cold pancake.

"You got up early," she said. I shrugged.

"I was hungry."

"Hem," Albus cleared his throat, "Would you like anything for breakfast, Vi?" He asked. I snickered silently. Albus was being so pathetic. Vi made a noise like 'uh,' but then James walked in confidently.

"Today is going to be a smashing day. I can just feel it," he said confidently. His scanned the kitchen then looked at Vi, "All right, Vi?"

Vi mutely nodded, a small blush creeping on her cheeks. I shook my head at James. He always does this. There was a sudden clash of a plate falling to the floor. Albus picked it up. Vi's face was still red from when James addressed her. _And Albus can be so pathetic at times._

"Oi, baby brother, let me make breakfast this morning," James said. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. James never offered to do anything unless he was getting paid for it.

"James, are you arseholed?" I asked. James turned in my direction and smiled gallantly.

"'Course not, at least not yet, today is just a good day," he said. "Vi, would you like to help me?"

Vi looked from James to Albus almost like she was deciding between the two, "Uh, sure." She got up to help James with his cooking. James pushed Al away from the burner to make room for her. Al walked out of the room trying not to show how pissed off he was.

I looked at Scorpius as if asking what had happened.

"Albus came in pissed last night," he said in a low voice so that James and Vi couldn't hear, "Apparently James told Albus that he likes Vi." I nodded understanding why Albus was pissed off. Because Al and I both know that whomever James fancies, he gets.

* * *

Ever since I got off the Hogswarts Express, Mum and Dad have been driving me completely insane. They're giving me all the sympathetic looks and offering to get me anything that I might need. It's like I'm on suicide watch.

Both of them don't seem to know how to deal with me; what to say to me. It's gotten to the point that anything they offer or say is pathetic. Like for instance, I almost laughed when Mum offered to buy me a new dress for the end of the year Ball for fifth years up. That's too rich.

I politely declined. What I meant by politely declining her is when I asked, "Why spend money on something I won't even wear or won't even be there for?" Then after that I think she realized no matter how much she wanted me to go to the Ball and act like a "lady" she knew that my mind was set on not going.

But, that didn't stop her from asking me every bloody day if I wanted to talk. Talk? To my mother? Yeah, right. I couldn't tell her half the things I told my friends. We just aren't that close. I always had been closer to Dad because he doesn't want to know everything.

I think this whole break, both of them have been slowly losing their minds. I think they feel like all of us are _leaving_. James' departure is tomorrow, Albus is graduating, and I've always been kind of distant. Every summer I come home and shut myself in my room for almost the entire day that is until Mum makes me do chores. I've been so used to being alone that I never depend upon others to converse with, or to laugh with. I always just did my own thing and nobody would notice; nobody would care.

Now, I feel like everybody is watching me and it's starting to get on my nerves.

"Oi, Lily," James shouted in the doorway to my room. I looked up at him and gave me a cold stare.

"What?" I nearly snapped.

He looked outside the door and closed the door behind him. "Can we talk for a minute?"

I squinted my eyes trying to figure out what he wanted to talk to me about, "If this is about Vi…"

James let a small chuckle, "No, no, it's not about Vi, it's about tonight." _What's tonight? Tonight, tonight, tonight…oh, New Year's Eve. Duh._

"New Year's Eve," I stated.

"Yeah, can you do a small favor for me?" He asked.

"If you want to sneak out of the house, you really don't need me to distract Mum and Dad, you're of age and out of school. You can leave whenever you want, but then again, that's only if you have somewhere to go," I smirked at the last bit that I said. James is only still living here because he still hasn't found his own flat or house to live in all by himself. He's always depended on Mum and Dad to cook for him, to do his laundry for him, and all that stuff that grown men are supposed to do on their own.

"I'm glad such a nice sister," he said sarcastically, but smiled nonetheless. I faked my own smile in return. "Anyway, tonight's my last night here before I go across seas for awhile. I will try and make it back for Al's graduation, but it all depends on what's going on across seas. So, I've got a few buddies that want to see me off before I leave tomorrow and thought I could host a small party here while Mum and Dad go out for the night with the family, the Longbottoms and the Scamanders."

"Mum and Dad won't mind if you have a party here and even if they did, you're of age, you can clean this house up in no time," I said.

"Yeah, I know, but I've been watching how Mum and Dad been acting towards you and I was thinking maybe you can get some money from them that I can use to buy some drinks and snacks for tonight." _Oooh, now I see where this is going._

"What do I get in return?" I asked. James silently smiled.

"I knew you'd ask me that. I'll trade brooms with you," he said. My eyes popped open. I had been using Mum's old broom ever since Dad's ended up in the fire and it's been a bit slower than usual, but James' is one of the best brooms around at the moment. After what happened in the last match against Slytherin, that problem won't happen again because I'll have a faster broom.

"Deal!" I said, getting out of my bed and setting Rose's book on my nightstand. "I'll go ask them now."

"Great!" James said, "Thanks Lils, this means a lot to me." Before I could escape my room to ask Mum for money, James engulfed me with a brotherly hug. In turn, I realized I wouldn't be seeing much of James for awhile. I realized he was doing his own thing and wasn't as immature as I thought he was. I pressed myself into his hug a bit more.

"I'll miss you, James," I said.

"The same to you, Lils. I'll write you when I can." I smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

I found Mum sitting in her favorite sofa by the fire. She was reading a book; probably some thriller. She loves those.

I sat down on the sofa beside her. Once she saw I was there, she put her book down.

"Lily? Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm great."

"Anything you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, not really." Mum just nodded and picked up her book. I suddenly felt guilty for asking money from Mum. I know I said I would do it for James, but I still felt a bit uneasy sitting here in silence about to ask my mum for money.

"Um," I scratched the back of my head, "I was thinking…that…maybe going to the Ball wouldn't be as bad of an idea as I thought it might be."

Within a second, Mum placed her book down again and turned instantly toward me.

"Really? You want to go to the Ball?"

"I guess…"

"Oh, Lily, this is exciting! We can get you a nice dress, some nice jewelry, and shoes. When would you want to go? You've got school in three days so maybe tomorrow or the day after. Oh…" she thought for a moment, "I've got to go into work after New Year's so maybe we can squeeze it in tomorrow around your grandmother's New Year's Day family get together."

"Mum," I said, stopping her from her babbling. She immediately stopped talking and looked at me.

"Um, Rose said she was going to Diagon Alley the day before we go back to school and said she could help me find everything I need for the Ball."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Let me just [she started fishing out her purse] give you some money so you can get the dress you always wanted." She poured out a large amount of galleons and put them in a smaller silken bag, "Here, this should be enough for everything you might need to buy." I took the bag in my hands and stared at it for a long moment. "Is that enough, do you think?" She asked. I opened the bag and took out half of the galleons she gave me.

"I only need enough for a dress. I can always borrow shoes and jewelry from Rose," I said. I didn't want to take a lot from Mum. It didn't feel right.

"Of course," she said, putting the galleons back in her purse. "I'm so excited." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Mum," and left before I gave her every galleon back.

* * *

James called all his old friends and immediately left the house to pick up things for his party tonight. Meanwhile, I was waiting downstairs for the Scamander twins and the Longbottoms to show up for the night. They always came over every year to celebrate New Years with us. Dad would always give us one bottle of champagne to celebrate. It was always just enough so that none of us would get drunk. But, in the past three years, James used his own money to get us a bit more.

Of course, I don't really care for alcohol so I always made one cup of butterbeer and drank other non-alcoholic beverages and watch my brothers, cousins, and friends make fools of themselves.

The Scamanders arrived first and the twins immediately ran up the stairs to join Albus, Hugo, and Scorpius while Mr. and Mrs. Scamander went to the kitchen to wait with Mum and Dad.

Rose and Vi were with me in the living room talking to each other. I told them what I did out of guilt and Rose disapproved, but Vi secretly offered to give me a spare dress she has if I need proof that I got a dress from Diagon Alley.

As soon as our doorbell rang, I immediately jumped out of seat and ran to the door. I patted down my hair just in case it was sticking up before opening the door.

"Hey!" were the first words out of my mouth before I realized who I was saying "hey" to. Instead of the entire Longbottom family, it was only Will and his evil girlfriend, Lauren.

"Hey, Lily," Lauren replied back with enthusiasm. Will just smiled at me.

"Oh, Lauren, didn't expect you here," I said, I turned to Will, "Where are your parents and Brandon?"

"My parents won't be able to make it. They are both a bit sick unfortunately and Brandon is going to another party with some Hufflepuffs. He's waiting out in the car to see if you guys were home."

"Oh, Lily, that shirt looks great on you," Lauren said to me. I looked down at the green top I got for Christmas.

"Um, thanks Lauren," I said. She smiled proudly. "Wait, do you know-did you give me this?"

Lauren smile faltered, "I…I, yeah. I saw you eyeing it on our Hogsmeade trip and I thought you could use a nice top other than those ratty shirts I've seen you wear on the weekends. I mean just look how well it fits you. And you're wearing the bracelet Will got you too! See!" She said, punching Will playfully, "I told you she would wear it." Will smiled in return. I stared at the both of them. _Lauren had gotten me this shirt? Lauren had helped Will pick out this bracelet? And here, I was thinking that Will was giving these things to me behind her back. That he would take me by the side and tell me himself that he appreciated that I wore this bracelet and this top._

"Is this some kind of bribe? Did you give me this top and expect me to just be all heart-warming and forgive you? Did you honestly think I want to be friends with you again?" I nearly shouted at her.

Lauren's eyes started to tear up and before they were about to fall, she ran off. I looked at Will and he was shaking his head at me. His smile was gone.

"Lily, I think this time you have gone a bit too far," he said calmly. I felt enraged. _It wasn't fair! It just wasn't! He can't judge me on how I feel about Lauren._

"Oh Merlin, you honestly don't believe that act. She's making herself cry. I mean who are you going to believe? I'm your best friend," I said.

"Were," Will said.

"What?" I asked.

"You were my best friend, but now," he stepped back and shook his head, "Now, you're not."

"Will, come on," I said. _He's got to be joking._ "We've known each other since we were in diapers. Are you honestly going to take her side after everything we've been through?"

Will looked at the sky for a moment before looking at me, "Yeah, I am. If you were my best friend you would have learned to accept my relationship with Lauren by now. But, you…you have the biggest grudge on her. So, she made the worst mistake of her life. She's not perfect and neither are you. I'm sick of trying to get you two to be civilized with each other. I'm sick of sticking up for you and telling her that you'll come around because let's face it. You never will. So, Lily…see you back at school." He turned around and started to walk back to the car where Lauren had disappeared to, but after taking a few steps from where I was standing, he turned. I felt my insides turn positive that perhaps, what he had said he wanted to apologize for.

"Can you just tell Hugo that I stopped by to tell him that my neighbor found some information about Irisa and to owl me?" Will asked. My insides turned all cold again.

I nodded mutely and stood there in silence as he walked away without a glance back.

* * *

Like most parties James held, this one was filled with guys and girls who met James in school and at work. Even Teddy and Victoire showed up. They both felt they needed to "watch over" all of us, but agreed they wouldn't tell on James. But, they both didn't stay long because for the past three years, they often came over to see us then go off to meet our parents wherever they go every year.

I stood by myself in the corner watching others around me laugh and talk. I was still sad and angry at what happened a few hours ago. How Will left, how Lauren was the mastermind behind the two Christmas presents that I thought were solely from Will. Once again, I felt like I had lost Will all over again and that the world around me was just falling apart. I was opening up into a world of darkness.

"Having fun?" Scorpius asked as he walked over beside me.

I frowned, "Yeah, can't you tell?"

"I heard about what happened to Will," he said. I looked at him, cautiously. "Um, Rose overheard and told me about it."

I nodded, "Now, I know how you knew that I fancied him."

Scorpius chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." He didn't push to ask if there was anything he can do to cheer me up, which I was glad for because nothing at this time would. So, instead, I continued to look out across the house in search for a person who may be sneaking a look over at me.

"Is it so hard for a guy to just come up and talk to me?" I asked, not meaning to ask out loud.

"Kind of, yeah. You're a bit intimating to those who know what you're capable of," Scorpius said.

"I am not intimating. I'm just like every other girl here," I said. "Besides you're talking to me and I haven't scared you off."

"Maybe because I know you won't kill me with all the stink eyes you give other people." I ignored what he said.

"I just don't understand. Rose told me one of James' friends wanted to talk to me." I looked around again and not one was looking to talk to me. I'm starting to wonder if what Rose said was misinterpreted. There's no way any guy here seems to be at all interested in me. I mean it isn't like I would go out with one of James' friends, but I would like the opportunity to be looked at like Rose always gets looked at. Just once. Then again, I suppose my appearance isn't all that feminine to begin with.

"I thought you had your heart set on Will?" Scorpius asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I do, but he obviously isn't free at the moment. I will never see James' friends again unless at his wedding, which will most likely never happen, so I want as much experience as I can get."

"Now, that's a stupid arse plan."

My head snapped at him, "What do you mean? It's not stupid!"

Scorpius shook his head, "Once again it's intimating when a guy learns the girl he's with has had more experience than he has had. It's better to just try things with the person you fancy."

"That's funny coming from you. After all, you dumped Peony. Wasn't she your first snog? And I heard what you did to Jamie or what you two did when you were together. I don't even want to know what you're going to do to Rose," I said.

"You make me out as a bad person," Scorpius commented.

"No, a hypocrite. You're giving me advice on things you don't even follow."

"For your information, I fancied Peony when we were young, but that was before I knew what kind of person she was…is. I fancied Jamie since third year, but that was before I knew how clingy she was...is. She was never herself around me and I really tried to get her to talk to me like a normal person, but all she wanted was _experience_. As for Rose, she's the first person I actually have a good relationship with. After everything we've been through this year, we're still together. Doesn't that count for something?" I remained silent. I didn't want to admit that I was wrong to judge him for his past relationships. Maybe all guys weren't bad.

"You'll find someone," Scorpius said. I suddenly felt uncomfortable telling Scorpius about my guy problems. I always kept things to myself and just let things unfold by themselves. But, it sounded so crazy that I wanted one of James' friends to talk to me because I wanted to know what it felt like to be liked. But, I already had those feelings, I just never noticed them. I didn't like being so vulnerable.

"I'm going to go find Vi and Rose," I said. Scorpius nodded.

"You might miss your chance that Auror guy might be seeking you out," he called out.

I shrugged, "Oh well, I guess. He had his chance."

Scorpius chortled, "Don't forget, Red, you still owe me for saving your life."

"What are you talking about?" I cried out. "I thought the deal we made at breakfast made it even."

"Are you kidding? Your debt to me has to be life-changing like me saving your life was life-changing. Why would I ever let go of that?" he asked.

"Unbelievable," I said. "No such circumstance would that ever happen like that again."

"Perhaps not, but I'll think of something," he said. He gave me a smug look.

"Arse," I muttered under my breath and walked away. I faintly heard him laughing behind me. I walked up the stairs furiously.

I found Rose sitting on my bed, looking at her ring that Scorpius gave her for Christmas.

"Keep staring at it, it'll explode, and then who might be sorry…" I said sourly.

"I can't help it. I wonder how much it must have cost him," she said.

"Hold on, let me go ask him," I said, I turned back around to head out the door.

"No!" Rose cried out, "You mustn't. I was only wondering out loud. I don't care what the price is."

I smiled, "I was only joking, Rose."

"Ugh, your sense of humor is so awful," she said. I sat down beside her on my bed and Rose had gone back to looking at her ring again. She was probably studying every single diamond.

"If he starts giving you rings for every present, I will never believe it when you get engaged," I said.

She giggled, "Lily, it's just one ring."

I snorted, "I may not be decked out in jewelry or anything of the sort, but I know what one ring can do." I picked up the Quidditch book that Al got me for Christmas.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, just nothing," I muttered.

"Lily, just tell me," she said.

I sighed. I didn't want to get into this. Stupid girls and their stupid rings. "Scorpius is just trying to prove something."

"Oh, well, I already knew that," Rose said, "A ring proves that he wants commitment. I just never met a guy who wanted it. Sometimes, I feel that it was luck that brought me and Scorpius together." I snorted. Rose looked at me in annoyance.

"Sorry, the whole commitment speech isn't what I was talking about."

"Oh, then please enlighten me, Lily, what were you talking about?" She asked. I bit my lip, wishing I hadn't said anything at all. "Well?" Rose asked.

I shook my head, "Oh, never mind, you're right, I'm wrong."

"No, Lily, I know you have something to say so just say it," Rose said, "Tell me what you were thinking."

I stared at her curious eyes at what I had to say. "Um, well, I thought the ring meant Scorpius was just trying to make a statement. I mean Scorpius and I made a deal at breakfast this morning and well, he always been a bit competitive against Brandon. So, I just thought that he only gave you the ring so that you could show it off in front of Brandon to show that you're his."

"And that's what you think?" She asked coldly.

"Um, yeah," I said.

"Well, you're wrong!" Rose said, "I am not a possession and both Scorpius and Brandon know that. And what's this deal you're talking about you had with Scorpius?"

My insides turned cold. _Damn, I can't keep my mouth shut._

"It's nothing really." Rose glared at me, "I just said that I would keep Brandon away from you, but of course it's only because he loves you." I put in. Rose nodded silently. I couldn't tell whether she was angry or satisfied with the answer I gave her.

"And what do you get in return?" She asked. I felt my face start to burn.

"He said he would help me when some Quidditch tactics for the next game," I lied.

Rose looked at me in confusion, "Why would he do that if there may be another chance you will have to defeat them for the Quidditch Cup?"

"Well, I needed help for our next match."

"Right," Rose said, "I'll never understand the world of Quidditch the two of you live in."

"Yeah, it can be a bit complicated for you outsiders," I agreed, "But, please don't tell Scorpius that I told you about our deal. He just only wants you two to stick together. I mean you can't help that he feels a bit jealous every time you talk to your ex-boyfriend. That's like a major deflation of one's ego. Trust me, I know guys better than I know girls."

Rose nodded, "Of course. I won't tell, but thanks for telling me Lily, the truth." I nodded my head. Rose's eyes casted off my face and back to her ring. We both stared at it for a moment.

"Did you hope it was an engagement ring?" I asked.

Rose snapped her head in my direction, "Of course not. If Scorpius asked me to marry him, I would have said no. I'm too young for that. It's barely been a year since we started dating."

"Actually sneaking behind your family and friends to go snog in empty classrooms is more like what you did," I said.

"Yeah," Rose said, "If that was bad, I wonder what it'll be like if Scorpius and I ever were to marry. I'm sure father would do everything he can to stop the wedding." I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" She asked, confused.

"Make a big deal out of things. Why does it matter what Uncle Ron thinks? It's your bloody life. You shouldn't be scared of marrying the person you love. Who cares what any of them think," I said.

"I care!" Rose said defensively, "I care because I want my parents to be happy for me."

"You mean you want support," I said.

"Yes and it's a little bit hard for that to happen knowing that they are divorced. I can't stand how they've fallen apart. How is that supposed to help me when I have to share my life with someone else? I need someone to look up to," she said.

"Look up to Teddy and Victoire, they're happy," I said.

"Lily, that's not the point! You don't understand…"

"You know forget it," I said, raising my voice, "Forget everything I said. Let's just drop it because clearly we're just arguing over something rather pathetic. Marriage and rings and happiness, gah, I think I can almost gag at all the fake imagery."

"You don't believe in marriage?" Rose asked, surprised.

"I don't believe in true happiness, true love, true anything," I said, "It's all a bunch of codswallop."

Rose shook her head with a smile on her face, "Lily Potter, I don't know how we're cousins."

"Neither do I, Rose, neither do I."

* * *

**A/N:** Made it to Chapter 50, wahoo! Hoped you all enjoyed!


	51. Ten

**A/N: **Yooo, sorry for the long update. This chapter was hard to put together and I had a bit of things I had to get done before I could write what I wanted for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy. And thanks once again for all the reviews!!! I'm happy to answer any questions you have.

Also, this is part 2 of New Year's Eve, just so you know.

* * *

**Chapter 51: Ten**

**Albus' POV**

_Returning is always the hard part. Some things never change, but there are some things that do. Being back here never changed, but everything else did. Everybody was off doing their own thing (me included) so I never expected anyone to be different; I expected them to be the same. Clearly, I was wrong._

"**Break Your Heart"**

The party was just starting to fill up the house around 11:30. People were drinking, playing games, dancing, and talking.

I was by myself watching everybody around me. Scorpius had brought me back down after he found me sitting in my room with Hugo. Hugo and I just didn't feel up to partying. We both felt like sulking. But, Scorpius threatened to throw my Snitch boxers that my grandmother poorly stitched down the stairs so I followed him down the stairs.

I watched as Scorpius weaved through the crowd talking to anyone who would listen to him, which was practically everybody. I was glad Rose wasn't down here to see some of the girls who were at the party talking to him. It wasn't even remotely comfortable when he started talking to Vi like they were girlfriend and boyfriend. And I thought I was angry at James for flirting with her.

"Oi, Al!" A voice, I recognized to be my older and exceedingly annoying brother, James. I looked in his direction. He took two long strides from where he was and punched me in the arm.

"Can you please not hit me? You don't want me to hit you back," I grumbled.

"You have got to relax, bro," James said with a bit of slur in his voice.

"Bro?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, it's what they say overseas. [He waved his hand like he's been across seas multiple of times when fact was, he's never been there] I have to learn to talk like em. America is going to be…awesome. England is over-rated."

"Over-rated?" I questioned him again, "Why do you feel the need to learn their how they talk? You'll just make a fool of yourself."

"Eh, do not be too sure about that baby brother. I mean how else am I going to attract an American girl? They love guys who make a fool out of themselves. Makes them feel a bit more comfortable around all of us," James said with a cocky smile upon his face.

"What about, Vi?" I asked coldly.

"What about her?" James asked with uncertainty of what I was asking him.

"She's not going to like the idea of you ditching her to be with some American girl," I said.

"Woah, Al, are you listening to yourself? I don't date girls around my sister's age. That's a bit too young for me…Is that why you're standing here acting all pissed off? Did you think that me and Vi were a thing?" He asked.

"You're not?" I asked, surprised.

James smiled lopsided, "Don't get me wrong, Vi's a good-looking girl and all, but like I said I don't go for girls that are close to Lily's age." He shook his head at me, "You're not allowed to be shy. We Potters…are strong, courageous Gryffindors!" He fist pumped the air. He was acting ridiculous. He placed his hand hard on my shoulder, "Is that why you haven't made a move on her?"

"What? Why would I make a move on her? We're just friends," I said.

James snorted, "Don't give me that shite. But, really what's holding you back? Are you that bad of a kisser?"

"I'm…she…I just…I'm not a bad kisser," I said.

James stared at me for a long moment, "You're not still hooked on what's-her-face…you know the pregnant girl…Dar…Dee…Donavee…"

"Davina," I said.

"Right, Da..Vina," he said snapping his fingers at me, "Merlin, the chick's gotta weird name."

"You don't even know her."

"She's lame. She dumped you to shag another guy and got herself pregnant. You're so sensitive. C'mon where's your Gryffindor courage? Why don't you just ask Vi out and stop giving me death glares because you think we're together."

"I wasn't giving you death glares," I retorted.

"Come on Al, I'm an Auror, I'm supposed to be observant about these things," he said.

"Well, you were flirting with her!" I said.

"Merlin's beard," James gripped his hair and then flung his arm far out to the side, "I flirt with everybody. I can't help it, Al. Grow some, will you? You're acting like I just stole your favorite teddy bear. Times are changing, you better grow up fast or you might miss the train."

"You shouldn't be talking," I said.

"All right, I'm over this conversation. I'm heading back where I can get some more Cpyder. Just do me favor and not wet your pants when you ask her out," he said, "And remember…chicks dig it." I had to shake my head at him this time. He laughed and wandered off into the crowd where many people shouted his name, drunkenly.

My head turned back to Vi who was still talking to Scorpius at the drinks table. Then for one split second, Scorpius turned to pour a drink for himself. Her head turned in my direction. She gave me a small smile and waved her drink-free hand.

I gave her tight smile back and waved my hand at her in return. I watched as she excused herself from Scorpius and pointed over her shoulder in my direction. Scorpius looked where she was pointing to and nodded his head in my direction with a knowing smile.

He waved off Vi and headed back into the crowd and Vi made her way in my direction.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Eh, not really," I said. Then everybody awed as James tumbled to floor. "But, then again, watching my brother make a fool of himself in front of his friends kind of makes everything better."

Vi laughed. I liked making her laugh. It may me feel better; more confident in myself.

"What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know many people here, but it's the best New Year's I ever attended." I shook my head understanding how miserable it must have been for her to spend it every year at home. It makes me realize how lucky I am to not have parents like hers.

I looked around, "Where's my sister?"

"Upstairs with your cousin, Rose."

"Oh," I said. I kind of knew that, but I just didn't know what else to say, "Why aren't you up there with them?"

She shrugged her shoulders again and put on a cute face, "I don't know, I guess I wanted to stay down here."

I realized that she was actually flirting to me that I had to crack a smile. She laughed when I did smile.

"Twenty seconds left until it's a new year! Whooo!" A girl cried over the noise as she was picked up by one of James' friends.

"A new year, can't believe how fast it's going," I said as I scratched my head.

"Oh, I know. I wonder what will happen this year," She asked. I chuckled and then I realized she had gotten a bit closer to me. I felt my insides churn inside. I felt everything tense up like it did whenever Davina wanted to kiss. _Was she expecting me to kiss her tonight? Would she let me?_

I realized we have been staring at each other for a long moment.

"Five…" The crowd started to chant.

I felt myself move in closer toward Vi's face.

"Four…"

I watched as Vi close her eyes in anticipation of our mouths drawing closer together.

"Three…"

I was about a foot away from finding out what it felt like to kiss Violetta Goyle.

"Two…"

Everything about her has filled my nostrils with her sweet special perfume. Her lips were filled of anticipation. I can feel her breath on my face. It smelled a bit of fruit and alcohol. I never felt this way since Davina. Now, I was within an inch of kissing her.

"One…"

* * *

I sat in my room with a hand on my forehead, staring at the floor. There was a knock on the door. I didn't feel like getting up and answering it so I said, "Come in."

The door made a soft click and in came my cousin, Rose.

"Hey," she said, softly.

"Hey," I said.

Rose sat down on the bed beside me, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just…sitting here."

"Well, I can see that," Rose said. Her head turned to stare at the ground as well, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Rose glanced at me. I knew that without looking at her she was on the urge of saying something else. My calculations proved me right, when she said, "I talked to Vi late last night." She paused waiting to listen if I had anything to say. The thing was I had nothing to say, nothing at all. "She' seemed a bit upset about last night, but I'm sure you had your reasons for whatever happened."

"Yeah, I did," I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked with concern in her voice. I shook my head.

"Not really," I said. Rose nodded.

"Your brother is leaving real soon," she said, "Are you going to see him off?"

"Yeah, I will," I said. Just remembering James, reminded me of last night. How I pulled away when I was about to kiss Vi. How I left her standing there waiting to be kissed. The thing was I was afraid. I was afraid of how true James' words were true. _What if I was a bad kisser? Is that why Davina never felt kissing me anymore? Or what about sex? Is that what Vi wanted? Because that was what Davina wanted._

_And what if Vi really doesn't fancy me? What if she was just a bit wasted and thought I was James. I mean we have some similar traits, but some people still make the mistake. I saw the way Vi blushed every time, James talked to her. Every girl does that when James is around, but she still might have fancied him. And if she only thinks of me as a friend then I shouldn't push it. I mean I just got off from a bad relationship._

_I shouldn't think of getting with anyone this year. I have to focus on what I'm going to be doing after Hogwarts. A long distance relationship just won't work; it never does._

So even though, how much I want to see where my and Vi's relationship goes, it would be best if it doesn't start.

"Al…" Rose said my name to try and get something out of me, but at that moment, the door flung open revealing my sister.

"He's gone!" Lily cried out. We both looked up at her.

I sighed, "Lily, you knew James would be leaving soon," I said.

"No, not James," she said, shaking her head, "Hugo. Hugo is gone." Rose stood up instantly.

"What do you mean he is gone?" She asked.

"We were talking earlier this morning and he seemed almost himself…himself in a way before Irisa went missing. Then, I left to get some breakfast and came back and saw that he had vanished."

"He could have gone somewhere else, Lily. People don't stay stationary very long," I said. She shook her head.

"I looked everywhere for him. He's not here."

"Ok, Lily, I think you need to calm down for a second so that we can figure out where he went," I said, "He might just be out in the yard playing whacking some balls around."

"Don't tell me to call down, Al!" She shouted at me, angrily, "Believe me when I say he isn't here."

"Perhaps, he just went for a walk," Rose suggested. Lily shook her head in frustration.

"Mum and Dad would have seen him leave and they would have asked him where he was going. And they would have never let him wander off alone. I just got done asking them if they had seen him and they said they haven't. They're outside with James right now and have been ever since this morning."

Rose turned to me with fear clearly showing in her eyes, "What am I to tell Mum? She'll freak out and Dad, he'll just fight with Mum for letting us stay here for the break. This is all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?" I asked her.

"I should have been watching him or at least talk to him. I haven't been thinking much about him lately. I've been so focused on trying to fix my parent's relationship that I didn't even think to talk to Hugo. I know that Irisa is missing and that the Aurors are searching everywhere for her, but he must feel so lost and secluded."

"Excuse me?" Lily snapped at Rose, "I'm his best friend! He's anything, but secluded. I have been trying to cheer him up for ages. I have been by his side since Irisa went missing. And he's not lost! He's depressed that Irisa hasn't been found. He's afraid something very bad has happened to her! Will and I haven't abandoned him and we never will."

Rose stared at Lily in shock. Never have I ever before seen Lily shout at Rose the way I just seen.

"Well, Lily," Rose said in a disgusted tone, but you can tell that she was a bit hurt by Lily's words, "since you've so clearly told us that you've been with my brother the entire time, do you have any idea where he might have gone off to?"

"Would I be freaking out as much as I am if I did?" Lily shot back sarcastically.

"Alright, Lily, that's enough," I said, standing up from my bed, "Apologize to Rose and we'll figure out together where Hugo has gone off to."

Lily huffed, "Sorry."

"Apology acc…" Rose began, but I cut her off, "For Merlin's sake, say it like you mean it, Lily."

Lily's face looked ashamed by how she had been acting, "Sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to say what I said to you. I'm just worried."

"It's quite alright," Rose said.

"Now, that you two have kissed and made up, do you know anyone who would know where Hugo went?" I asked.

"What about Will?" I asked, "He might know where he went." Lily's eyes went to the floor.

"He isn't speaking to me," she mumbled.

Rose said, her eyes going wide with a thought that popped in her head, "Oh, but, didn't he say something that he knew someone who might have information on Irisa?"

"How do you know?" Lily asked sharply.

"Um, I overheard you talking to him at the door, sorry, I was in the living room and you were speaking really loud."

"Oh, right, I forgot, you were snooping," Lily muttered.

"Lily, I honestly wasn't," Rose protested.

"Alright!" I shouted over them, "Let's just see if Will knows where Hugo might have gone. Merlin's beard, I'll ask him myself if I have to."

"No, no, I'll get a hold of him," Lily said as she turned to the door, "Hopefully Brandon will answer."

Rose looked at me worriedly.

"Rose, please don't give me that look. I feel bad enough as it is."

"I'm sorry. I just wish there was something I can do for you," she said.

I sighed, "Maybe I can just talk to her. Get her to understand why."

"Uh, well, last I've checked she was still in her bed this morning. She didn't look too well. I think she might be a bit sick from the party last night. She drank a lot."

"Great," I said.

Rose frowned and then grabbed my arm, "Come on, let's just go downstairs. You need to get out of this room."

"What if I don't want to," I said.

"Oh, quit being a baby and come on, already," she said. I reluctantly got up and let her push me out of my room and down the stairs.

Scorpius was already on the sofa looking at the _Daily Prophet_. He waved to me.

I immediately sat down on the sofa. It's weird seeing this house perfectly clean after a party like last night had happened.

"Al, you've got to stop-" Rose never finished her sentence because there was a clash as someone came hurdling out of the fireplace and smashing into one of the lamps, breaking it.

"Reparo," I mumbled, as the pieces of the lamp were put back together.

"Er, sorry," the voice grumbled. Lily came rushing into the room to see what had happened.

"Oh, Will!" Rose exclaimed and then realized he wasn't the only one who had came along, "And…Brandon..." I straightened myself up. I have to put aside what happened with Vi and focus on finding Hugo…and Irisa apparently.

"That was quick," I said. They brushed dust off their clothes.

"Of course. We had to get here as quick as possible. Mum and Dad thinks Brandon took me with him to Lauren's house. Besides, Hugo's my best mate and I've got the information that I gave Hugo," Will said.

"And Brandon's here as part of your disguise?" Rose asked.

"A disguise?" Brandon repeated angrily, "Hugo is part of my family too, Rose! I'm here to help."

"I don't know I think he should have stayed behind," a voice, which I knew to be Scorpius', tried to mumble to Lily under everyone else's, but he said it right when there was a moment of silence. I shook my head at Scorpius. Brandon was just as much as my friend as he was, he had no right even if they both hate each other.

Brandon turned on Scorpius, anger was written all across his face, "The only person who should be staying behind is you!" He pointed his finger accusingly at him.

I stepped in, "Enough, we're all here to find Hugo and hopefully Irisa to bring them both back to safety. Alright Will, where should we start?" I asked him.

"Wait!" Lily said. We all looked at her, "Should I go wake up Vi? She would want to come along too."

"No, we have too many people and not everyone can apparate well with a side-along," I said. I looked at Rose nervously, "Sorry, Rose."

"It's ok. I take no offense. I'm awful at apparition."

"Someone could go back and get her," Lily mumbled. "But, it's obvious some people don't want her to come along." She looked at me with accusation.

"Do you want to find Hugo or not?" I asked her, angrily. Lily went silent. "Ok, well, how are we supposed to apparate there if none of us have ever been there?"

"Well, actually Mum and Dad took me, Scorpius, and your brother to a place close to where we want to go after our second year," Brandon said to Lily.

"Oh, so we are going to the lizard lighthouse?" I asked.

"Yeah, mate. Good times we had back then," he said, smiling. I did too and looked over at Scorpius to see if he was remembering all the fond memories we had trying to scare and play tricks on muggles. Instead, he had shoved his hands deep within his pockets and stared at the floor.

"Ok, I say we start here," Will said from the floor that made us all jump a bit. He had placed a map on the ground and was analyzing every circle he made on it. We all crouched around him. He was pointing to a place five miles from the lighthouse.

Rose looked at Scorpius nervously, "Are you sure you can apparate us both there? It's kind of far from here."

"The two of us?" He asked, pretending to act all nervous and then waved his hand, "Yeah, no problem. You're the one who has problems with apparating." He teased her.

"You're not any better than she is," Brandon said, "It took you almost until summer to finally get it right."

"Hey Brandon," Scorpius said, "Why don't you mind your own bloody business."

Lily sighed, "Can we please just go now? Before another wizard war breaks out?"

"Alright, who wants to apparate first?" Will asked.

* * *

Brandon side-apparated with Will, Scorpius side-apparated with Rose and I side-apparated with Lily as we all landed beside the lizard lighthouse.

As soon as we were all ready, we started walking in the direction to where the destination would supposedly take us.

There was only one pathway with piles of snow on each side. There used to be cattle on each side of us, but since it was winter, all there was was snow. The chilling harsh sound of the wind blew into our faces. My nose started to drip making me sniffle or wipe it on my gloves. My ears started to go numb that I had to bring down my hood from my winter jacket to keep it warm.

Of all days Hugo had to go missing, it had to be in the middle of winter.

As we walked for an hour we became parallel with the road. A few cars have passed by us on our journey. There wasn't much to see so I kept my head down to block the wind from hitting my face. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought about doing this because if Lily had known where she was going she would not have bumped into Will by accident; leading me to almost topple over Will.

At the same time, they both said, "Sorry." Then there was an awkward silence between them. I wondered why they were fighting. Usually when best friends fight, it's usually over something ridiculous. Take Brandon and Scorpius for example. They used to be good friends, but then Rose had to come along and everything was screwed. I didn't understand why they are still constantly fighting so I just stayed out of it as much as possible.

"Where's Lauren? I thought she would be here," Lily asked Will to break the silence.

"What does it matter to you?" He answered back coldly, "You hate her because you cannot forgive her for what she did to you in first year. She wanted to help Hugo and Irisa, but I told her it wouldn't be such a good idea knowing that _you_ would be here."

"What she did first year isn't why I can't stand her," Lily said, "I mean yes, I'm still angry with what happened, but it's not the reason why. Will, I'm sorry how I acted, really I am. I just had…I just had a bad day."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm still don't want to talk to you at least not until you have shaped up, until you treat my girlfriend nicely. So if you'll excuse me I have to ask my brother something." Will moved away from Lily and toward his brother who had just began arguing with Scorpius over directions.

I felt more uncomfortable just hearing Will and Lily's argument than the headache that was starting to form in my head from all this fighting. I shouldn't have listened, but everything I heard, I heard; loud and clear. Lily had gone silent, which is one thing I am definitely not used to. So doing the only thing I knew I could do, I place a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Cheer up, Lils. You're not the only one in the family who screwed up a relationship with someone you fancy."

"How is what you said going to make me be any cheerful than I am now?" Lily asked angrily.

"Eh, take it from experience. Learn one thing at a time and eventually get it right. Don't know when it'll be, but eventually it'll turn out right."

"You're starting to sound like James," Lily said.

I asked with curiosity, "So what did Lauren do to you your first year?"

"And there's the Albus I know!" Lily snapped and started to walk faster ahead of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked offended.

She didn't answer at first, but when she did, she turned around and faced me straight, "You know what's annoying?" she asked, "You listening in on my conversations."

"I was just asking," I defended myself.

"Well, quit asking. I don't want to talk about it," She snapped. We both fell silent as we walked on. Nobody said a word. Everybody was too anxious, too angry, or just too lost for words. I know that was how I was feeling.

Soon houses started to appear. They weren't city houses or regular muggle homes like ours, but mostly big countryside homes and barns to keep their cattle in. Some of them looked new and others looked old, very old. It didn't take much longer than I expected and we were back on the road with nothing else in sight. The place we had just gone through must have been the areas only place for food and supplies for many miles.

It was terribly cold as we kept walking. Rose would occasionally complain about how cold or how tired of walking she was. Lily looked on the verge of complaining as well, but decided against it. She always tried to act tough for reasons unknown to me.

It wasn't until Scorpius came up with an idea to place heaters on our clothes that everyone felt a little better at walking through the snow.

"Why couldn't we just fly?" Lily asked.

"Because Rose hates heights," Scorpius said.

"And apparition is far quicker than flying," Brandon added, "If we had flown it would have taken us approximately three hours to get here. We should get there in about a half hour or so."

"Oh," Lily said.

"Oh, Lily, did that guy at the party talk to you?" Rose asked.

"No, Rose, he didn't," Lily said.

"What guy?" Will asked.

"Oh come on Lily. Go on and tell them. I saw getting chummy with a guy in the corner," Scorpius nudged her.

It took a minute for Lily to respond because she had looked at Will before doing so, "Oh, that guy. Yeah, we talked. We talked a lot."

"Why didn't I hear about this?" I barged in.

"Relax, Al. You would have told the guy to leave," she said to me.

"No, I wouldn't. Which one was he? I want to see if I know him," I said.

"Um, you know the tall dark one," she said, trying to remember what he looked like. I felt more at ease knowing that if Lily had really fancied this guy she would have remembered what he looked like.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Will asked Lily in a low voice. Lily's eyes flashed dangerously angry.

"Because you won't talk to me anymore! And what does it matter to you if we're talking? I don't have to tell you anything."

"But, Lily, it's a big deal!" Rose said with concern, "This may be your first boyfriend. You've got to talk to someone about this. I mean who else would you share your first kiss and everything with. I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

"Way to throw me under the bus," Lily said in a different voice. We all fell silent once again.

About another half hour went by and we turned onto a narrow path.

"You know," Rose began, "If anything really bad happened we can always apparate to Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur's place. It's not too far," Rose said to us.

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Scorpius said.

"It's just up ahead," Will said, looking at his map. There was a car sitting outside a kissing gate and someone was inside the car. As we got closer and closer, the person in the car became more recognizable. At long last, I felt myself stare at the person I realized who it was. I wasn't sure whether it was her or the cold that froze my insides.

She got out of the car, realizing who she had watched come up the path.

"Rose? Lily?" She said their names as if not believing they were actually there.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked, "I thought you were back at home sick in bed."

"I faked sick to go with Hugo," Vi said, "He needed someone who knew the area well. I live about a mile or two away from here."

"Where is Hugo?" Rose asked anxiously.

"In there," Vi said pointing at the manor she had been sitting in the car in front of, "He told me to stay out here in case anything bad happens. I've been standing out here for a good hour or so."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in and get him!" Lily said.

"No!" Vi said, grabbing her arm, "We have to stay out here. We'll make it worse if we go in."

"He's my brother! We have to go in and make sure he is alright," Rose said.

"Trust me when I say we must stay out here," Vi said to her.

"Is Irisa in there too?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Vi said. She turned to the car, "Get in the car, I'll tell you everything that I know."

* * *

**A/N:** Cpyder is an alcoholic drink I made up for this story. I just blended Cider and Spider in a way to come up with something other than Firewhiskey. I figured that there are other drinks besides Firewhiskey. So Cpyder is like an apple sour with a tinge of rum. The thought sounded so good that I actually wished it was real, lol.


	52. Done

**Disclaimer: **I haven't put this up in awhile, and I don't want to be accused of things that are not my own. So, characters, places, etc that you are familiar with belongs to either J.K. Rowling or Wikipedia. Everything else that you do not recognize is of my own creation.

**A/N: **I can honestly understand why some people can't stand some of the characters in this story. That's ok! Really it is. I like to hear anything that comes out of your minds. It helps me understand what is going through my readers minds on the performance of the characters. Sometimes, you have to be angry with them. I feel that's always been a part of reading a story; to learn from them. Like for instance I might say to myself: "My God, what was she thinking? Ugh, I can't stand when people do that!" or "For goodness sake, she's getting on my last nerve. Why can't she just be calm or normal or stop freaking out in every freakin' situation?"You see what I mean? So, go ahead and either hate or love my characters. They all are different people (at least I've been trying to make them different from one another) and they all represent people that I have met and sometimes bits of myself as well (I mean, come on, who wouldn't put a part of themselves in their own story?). Just to make you feel more at ease, I hate some of the characters as well sometimes because sometimes I hate myself for the things I do. Again, any comments (good and bad) are encouraged. Just keep in mind, everything happens for a reason. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 52: Done**

**Irisa's POV**

"_What about her?" I nodded my head in the person I was referring to. She was standing from afar watching us carefully._

"_I just don't know," he said._

"_You left her in the dark. It's just as much as your fault as it is hers. Only when you talk to her again, I'll start to trust you again."_

"**Faith"**

His name was Adam Otheseus. He told me he is in his last year at Cambridge University. I figured it was a muggle school. He told me all the classes he took, but then realized I had no idea what he was talking about. He said that he was some kind of investigator. His mother and younger brother had gone missing for four years right around the time he left for school.

He told me that he had come home after months of frustration of no mail and realized she was gone. So he had gone to live with his father who he had not spoken to in ten years. He said he was never at home due to not being able to put up with his father's silence.

He developed an interest in finding his mother and brother. For three years he had many dead ends until he came across a photograph of her and her recent boyfriend with Richard's house in the background. He didn't have to show me the picture of his mother and Richard. I figured she must be one of the women he murdered or tore apart as well as his brother.

When I told him what I knew about Richard and what he does, he stared at the road in silence for a half hour.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked after awhile.

I took out the piece of paper that lead to where my father was hiding, "767 Lestraynes Lane in Penryn," I read.

"That's only ten minutes away," he said. He turned to me, "By the way, you never told me what your name was."

I ignored his last remark as I watched him take out something and press it to his ear, "What is that?" I asked.

He looked over at me. "What's what?" He looked at the device in his hand, "This? Are you kidding me? You don't know what this is?"

I shook my head.

"It's a cellphone."

"Oh," I said. I heard of a telephone, but never a cellphone. I've seen them around when I went places, but I didn't realize what it was.

"You weren't joking. You really didn't know what a cellphone was, did you?" I remained silent, "What world did you grow up in?" He muttered.

"One you can only imagine," I said. He snickered. I smiled. If he only knew how true my words were.

"Are you going to give me any information about yourself? I mean why were we running?"

"It's hard to explain," I said, "If you had stayed you would have died."

"So what are you looking for a thank you for saving my life?" he asked.

"No," I said, "If you hadn't come, I would have eventually died too."

"So, is that the closest to a thank you I'm going to get?" He asked.

"My family is still stuck there and chances of me returning and saving them are slim to none."

"What do you mean? We'll call the police," he said. I had to remember what the police were. They were like protectors of places weren't they?

"They wouldn't bring him down. The only person he wants is my father. My father knows this. Perhaps he will know what to do," I said.

"You're a very odd person," he said, "I mean good-looking, but really odd." I smiled.

"My name's Irisa," I said, realizing I can trust him with knowing my name.

"Irisa," he repeated, "Nice name."

"So how are you living in England's most haunted manors?" He asked as he turned onto a street.

"There's no such thing as haunted," I said.

"So, there are no ghosts who attack you or make noises there?" He asked, "No small Pink Lady? Or ghosts who stand outside bedrooms? That's what is believed to reside in the Bochym manor."

"Ghosts aren't that bad. Are you sure you're not talking about poltergeists or ghouls?"

He looked at me strangely, "You met ghosts before?" I realized I slipped.

"I…I have."

"They don't freak you out?"

"Are they supposed to?" He parked on the side of a street.

He shook his head, "Well, we're here."

My head turned to look out the window and there stood a small pale white house with brilliant red shutters.

"It looks like an old couple lives here," I commented on the house.

"Um, yeah, are you going to see if your father is home?" Adam asked. I turned to look at him offended and then opened my car door. I took a long look at the house and then at the address in my hand. I slowly made my way up to the door and just when I was about to knock, the door flung open.

It startled me just a bit that I took a step back in fear that something will pounce out at me, but nothing did. There was only a lone figure standing in the doorway who happened to be my father.

I wouldn't believe it was him, but knowing that I was staring into the same shade of eye color my eyes were and seeing the same exact posture I tend to have when I'm at loss for words, it wasn't hard to mistake him for someone else.

"Hey Dad," I said in a low voice, my head looking at the ground, but my eyes looking up at him.

"Irisa," he said in a whisper and then his voiced changed into a more firm one, "What are you doing here? I've been looking for you and your mother for weeks now, but when I brought Aurors with me to the house you were gone."

"Richard moved us," my voice betraying how scared I was, "He moved us to his place. We aren't able to leave unless someone from the outside opens the door."

He scanned my face, "How did you escape?" I moved out of the way so that he can see Adam in the car behind me.

"He helped me. His name's Adam. His mother had been one of Richard's victims." I wasn't about to get in a discussion of what I had found in the house. I felt traumatized. Remembering the blood, the faces, the smell, and the reason behind it all, I shuddered. "We need your help."

His eyes went back to my face, "I thought you hated me." He reached out a hand to stroke my cheek, but I pulled away. I shook my head, "No, I just don't trust you." He took his hand back; his face full of sadness. "But," I began, "If you help us bring Richard down, then I might be able to trust you again."

He nodded. He turned back to go back in his house. I guess I wasn't convincing enough. "I'll get my things," he said and closed the door.

I returned to the car and pulled the door open. I sat in the passenger's seat without a thought of what to do.

"Is he coming?" Adam asked. I nodded my head.

"Do you trust him?" He asked. I looked over at him and shook my head in a way telling him I wasn't sure. I didn't know what choice I had. I've barely known my father. He's been absent practically my entire life and now I was supposed to trust him? I just wasn't sure.

The door swung open and my father made his way down the three steps. He got in the backseat of our car.

Adam pulled into the driveway and backed out. Then he drove in the direction we came.

"Dad," I said. He looked up at me. "There's one thing you should know." He waited patiently, "Richard wants to kill you."

My father gave me an uncomfortable smile, "I already know."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, he's the one who blackmailed me as well as steal my wife and have kids with her. The only thing left to seal the deal is to kill me of course, which is why I've kept myself hidden in that god awful house this entire time. He's been all over the country searching for me. I know because I gave him the leads. All he had to realize was that I wasn't too far away. I had to be somewhere close in case something happened to you."

"And Mum," I said.

"No," he said, "Just you."

* * *

As we were getting closer, I started to get nervous. What if Richard was already back and torturing Mum and the kids? What if we were too late? I should have never left them behind. I should have brought them with me. But hopefully Richard had not noticed I was gone and will come home to find that we all left. Chances of that happening? Not so good.

But as we were fifty feet from reaching the house. Two figures stood outside our house. It was Vi and Hugo. As we parked outside the house, I flung out of the car.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Irisa!" Hugo said and engulfed me with a hug. I pulled away from him.

"No, Hugo, what are you doing here? You two have got to hide!" I started to push him toward the path.

"We came to get you," Vi said, "My father may be still sleeping his sorry drunken arse so we can go through the floo network."

"What's a floo network?" Adam asked as he and my father appeared at my side.

"Ok, maybe a different way then," Vi said.

"No, no, you both can't be here, Richard will kill you!" I said.

Hugo and Vi looked at me with confusion, "Who is Richard?"

I sighed, "My mother's boyfriend. He plans to keep us in that house forever," I said, pointing to our house. "And if he sees you through his muggle cameras, he will find you, and kill you."

"We're here to help, Irisa. I'm not leaving without you," Hugo said.

I shook my head, "You don't understand. I'm trying to protect you." I squeezed my eyes shut and exhaled heavily, "One night I found a chamber below the house where he's got a collection of all the families he has murdered. He's… [I looked at Adam to remind myself he doesn't know anything about the magical world. I couldn't tell them that Richard was a minotaur] sick. He has the temper of angry bull and I recently found out he has been trying to murder my father [I gestured to my father]. He's the only one who knows about Richard. If Richard knows that there are others who know about him and what his history, he'll be taking to Azkaban prison. But, Richard almost always knows what's going on around here."

"It's like his own personal CSI headquarters," Adam commented.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know what CSI is," Adam said with a smile.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Hugo said, angrily. I put a hand on him to tell him to stop.

"Richard may already be in there. You two have to get away as far away as you can," I said.

Hugo shook his head, "I told you. I'm not leaving here without you." I gritted my teeth.

"Fine! If my father and I aren't out in half an hour then you can come in. But, I need you to stay out here. If the door shuts then we are all trapped inside. Only outsiders can help us." With that my father and I walked up to the door. I felt nervous bring my father into this mess. As much as I detested him, I didn't want him dying on my account.

"Stay outside for a minute," I told my father. He nodded silently and took out his wand. I looked past my father and saw Adam had disappeared. I looked at Hugo questioningly and he just shook his head.

I didn't need to think about what happened to Adam. I needed to focus on what lies behind the door. Would Richard jump out at me? I had to be brave.

I opened the door and there was a small blur as someone jumped on me around my middle.

"Rissy!" Kevin cried out. I breathed again. I walked in carrying Kevin. My father was still standing motionless in the doorway. I didn't signal him to come in just yet. I just wanted to make sure, Richard wasn't around. In the first opening to the left where the kitchen was, my mother was seated at the table. She looked up and quickly got to her feet. Fear was written all across her face. I put Kevin back down.

"Irisa, turn back!" She ordered me as Kevin ran to her side. I heard the door slam behind me and I whirled around to see if Richard had closed it. But, nobody was there. My father was banging on the door calling my name. I went to the door to unlock it. My hand was on the knob when someone grabbed me by the hair from behind and held a knife to my throat. I knew it had to be Richard.

"All I wanted was a family," he said in the most sickening voice I've ever heard. The knife had started to penetrate my skin and I unlocked the door. The door was flung open hitting me square in the head, but pushing Richard off me. My father had flung himself on Richard and started punching him in the face.

The door swung closed again. I reached over and touched the part of my head where a bruise was now forming. I saw my mother and siblings in the corner watching in horror. My mother was keeping them far back as possible from the fight between my father and Richard.

My father stopped beating Richard for he was now on the floor limp as a rag doll. I got to my feet slowly. My whole body was shaking. It's over. My God, it's over. I walked toward my father to help him up, keeping my eyes trained on Richard, but he was all beat up. It almost seemed he had fallen asleep. But, then his eyes flashed open. They were no longer his own, they were the eyes of a beast.

"Sstep back," I cried out to my father. He crab walked backwards as Richard began to crouch like he was ready to pounce on us. His clothes soon went to shred as he began to transform. His head tilted back as enormous boney horns grew out of the side of his head. His feet (now hooves) started to elevate him so that he was now about eight feet tall just barely scraping the ceiling. His arms began to form like the size of the clubs that mountain trolls carry around. His chest was powerful and mighty, but the smallest part of his body. His face had been stretched out. His nose no longer human, but bull-like. His teeth were barring; long and sharp. His body was covered in brown-reddish fur with a long man down his back. He was a fearsome monster.

He let out a long bellow that shook the walls of the manor. His eyes found me and my father on the floor. He kicked his foot back and forth on the ground, ready to charge.

My father and I scurried to our feet and Richard who was now the minotaur charged. It had the speed of lightning. I quickly dove out of the way, but my father was not so lucky. My father let out a cry as the minotaur caught in between his horns and pinned him against the wall leaving a small imprint.

The minotaur was pressing my father harder and harder against the wall. I had to do something to help my father. I saw my father's wand on the floor at my feet. I grabbed it just as the minotaur through my father across the room into another wall.

The minotaur walked slowly in his direction. Each step was with power and might. His breathing full of rage. I pointed my father's wand at his back. I had the perfect target. I only had to choose what spell to curse him with. I only knew one that I have used in Defense Against the Dark Arts class that was very powerful.

"Electricus!" I yelled. Blue and white sparks flew out of my wand toward the minotaur and just when it was to hit him on target, he ducked and instead hit my brother, Beacher. I watched in horror as my brother shook as electrifying sparks cascaded around his body.

My father's wand dropped out of my hand as I ran over to Beacher. A kid his age isn't supposed to take in that much power not without the proper training at Hogwarts.

I fell to the ground beside my brother. I took his wrist inside my hand as I waited to feel a pulse. I felt something pump inside, but it was slow and faint. I waited to see if a pattern would pick up. I wanted everything to turn out ok…that I hadn't…

The beat was fading away. It was fading softly like a soft melody drawn out. And then, it was gone. My brother was dead…because of me.

Tears wouldn't come. I was in a state of shock. In a world where nothing else existed and where everything around me no longer mattered.

_What have I done?_

"Irisa!" My father yelled my name, bringing back to my senses. I turned around and the minotaur was coming after me. I had made it angry. But, before it was about to charge at me, someone else had thrown their arms around the beast's neck. A face appeared and I could never mistake the short flaming red hair as Hugo. The minotaur staggered a bit and then reared himself hard into the wall causing Hugo to fall off his back. I cringed after hearing something break after his encounter.

"Hugo!" I cried out. I took a small picture from a stand and threw it at the minotaur. It hit him right in the head. It turned back toward me as I walked closer to the door. There's no way of getting out, but perhaps the impact of the minotaur trying to get out the door, might help. But, the minotaur blocked the way between the door and I. I started retracing my steps backwards.

But, the minotaur being as close as he was, reached out and grabbed me around my neck and my whole upper body with one of its muscular arms. I knew at this instant I was done for. I could no longer. I tried gasping for air, but none came. He was going to squeeze me to death.

I heard Hugo cry out my name. My eyes saw my mother placing her arms over my siblings eyes to keep from watching me die. But, I realized I was no longer afraid to die. I deserved it. I killed Beacher and the only way to tell him how sorry I was is to see him again.

As I started to see spots and movement from the minotaur's beady black eyes to complete blackness, a noise penetrated the house. It was the sound of a gun.

The minotaur dropped as I dropped to the floor gasping for air. I looked up to see Adam with a gun in his hand pointed at the minotaur. The minotaur turned to face and then BANG, BANG, BANG. Three shots to the chest, the minotaur toppled to the ground a few feet away from where I was.

I immediately got to my feet and I saw my father use whatever was left on the walls to stand up behind Adam.

We all watched as the minotaur dissolved back into the limp figure of Richard. His front facing the ceiling, his mouth slightly opened, and his eyes no longer moving. He was still and he was very much dead.

"I just killed a minotaur," Adam said in disbelief, "And that minotaur turned into a guy right before my eyes." He pointed a shaking hand at Richard.

The door once again flung open revealing Al, Brandon, Lily, Rose, Will, and Vi. Before I could ask what they were all doing here, Adam pointed the gun at Albus unsure of who he was.

But before he decided to take any action, my father smashed Adam's head with a vase. Adam fells down unconscious.

"Dad! What did you do?" I cried out. I ran to Adam's side, "He saved our lives."

"He might have done something stupid with the way he was waving that gun around," My father said, "Besides he knows too much. Muggles like him will need to get their memories wiped. But, for now, let's get out of here and have the Aurors clean this mess up."

"Uh," Al said, looking over his shoulder "They are kind of already here." We opened the door a little wider to see a whole bunch of Aurors rushing toward us; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Professor Longbottom in front.

"And it looks like we're all about to get in a hell of a lot more trouble," Brandon said with his hands in his pocket and now gazing at his father's angry face.

* * *

My mother and siblings were taken under the care of an Auror who volunteered to watch over them.

My father asked me if I wanted to stay with him for the rest of the vacation and I only agreed to if Vi were to stay with me because Lily and Rose were grounded for sneaking out for the rest of the vacation. And Vi had nowhere else to live since she didn't want to go back.

Brandon, Will, and Professor Longbottom drove my father, Hugo, Adam, Vi, and I to St. Mungo's Hospital.

Once they oblivated Adam's memories of the minotaur and healed my father and Hugo's wounds. Professor Longbottom took his sons and Hugo back with him to the Weasley household where he was sure to get loads of punishment.

Hugo gave me a long hug and kissed my forehead and then he was gone. I returned back to my father's house with Vi. I didn't speak a word. Vi knew I was upset about how I killed my own brother and so gave me the space I needed. But, she couldn't give me the space to fill the hole in my heart.

Sometimes, I would go off on my own and wander around the neighborhood. I knew my father didn't like it, but he couldn't say anything or he knew I would leave him. For some reason he wanted me around.

I would walk to a part of the village where there one of those cliff, with a rushing stream, and jagged rocks at the bottom was. I would stare down at it wondering what would happen if I had fallen or actually died.

_Time seemed to have stopped since that day…for what I've done…I feel a darkness growing inside me. Something so deep and painful. What I've done. I feel as if I am drowning and watching my own body sink farther to the bottom of the ocean. I've done. I don't deserve this life and poor poor Beacher was the one to have died…to have been murdered…by me. Done._

I tried not to get to close to the edge because if I did, I knew I'd lose it. I didn't want to fall until I wanted to completely let go. I knew I would never be able to let go completely. There was so much that was holding me back that I could never give my life away. I just thought these awful thoughts. I kept picturing my brother's eyes, his face, his pulse…

"Don't move," I nearly jumped when I heard someone say those words from behind me. I turned around. It was that kid, Adam. "Whatever you do, don't move." He inched closer to me until he was right behind me.

He reached out his hand. _Did he remember me?_

"Don't touch me or…I'll jump," I said, trying to scare him off.

"Trust me you won't. Just give me your hand."

"That's not likely," I said, "Just go. You don't want to see this."

"Well, alright," he said, he took off his coat and throw on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Stopping you. So go ahead and jump because when you do I'm jumping in right after you."

"You'll kill yourself trying to save me," I said.

"If that's what it takes," he said. I stared across to the other side.

"I'm not going to jump," I said.

"Then, why don't we just step away then?" He asked. He took a step back lightly. I turned my head and follow suit.

I rubbed my shoulders of my heavy coat from the cold. Adam picked up his coat and put it back on. I didn't know what to say. I don't know how much he knows; how much he remembers.

"Um thanks," I said.

"Don't you ever do that again, Irisa," Adam said.

I looked at him surprised, "You do remember my name."

"Of course. Just because I knocked myself out going into your house doesn't mean I'd forget such things as names and such."

"Right," I went along, "I just thought you might have forgotten."

Adam nodded, "Yeah, well, I went to see how you turned out at your mother's new house, but they tore down the place. It's such a shame to see such a historical thing go down. The workers told me your mother found another place. But, I wondered whether you decided to live with your father. I wanted to say good-bye to you before I went back to Cambridge."

"What about your mother?" I asked, seeing if he knew anything else, "Did you ever find out what happened?"

"Yeah, you told me she died in a car accident late at night actually driving off that cliff you were about to jump off. You didn't recognize it?" He asked.

"I wasn't going to jump off," I said, "And no, I didn't realize that was the cliff. I'm sorry. I must have brought back painful memories."

Adam shook his head, "It's quite all right. At least now I know what happened to her. I knew she had to be dead. I just can't believe I finally found out her mystery."

We finally got to my house. Adam cleared his throat, "Well, I'll see you around, perhaps."

"Yeah, maybe," I said, turning to go inside. I was starting to freeze.

"Will you write to me?" He asked. I turned to look at him. He seemed a bit nervous, but was bold enough to ask the question nonetheless.

"Yes, that's fine," I said. He smiled.

"If you ever need anybody to talk to, I'm usually a good listener."

I smiled, "Bye Adam."

He waved, "See you, Irisa."

I walked into the house and I saw Vi in the living room by the window. She gave me a suspicious look. I instead went toward my room down the hall. Tomorrow I would be back at Hogwarts, back to the world of drama. For once in my life I didn't want to go back.

* * *

**A/N:** Big things are about to happen now that the Next Generation is back at Hogwarts. Just a few notes to answer some questions I might get. If you were wondering what happened to Adam and where he disappeared to, he was looking around the perimeter of the house. And if you were wondering why Irisa and Adam did not see Albus and the others while driving back and forth, it is because they had gone a different way. Hope that helps clear things up a bit.

Also, if you haven't watched the film, _Memoirs of Geisha_, do so! It is such a great movie!


	53. Breakup

**Chapter 53: Breakup **

**Hugo's POV**

_I sat in the car as I waited for her to arrive. I knew she was going to be angry at me, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I thought maybe I should just go and wait for her to get off the train. Maybe, just maybe. _

"**Who We Are"**

Irisa and I sat together in Charms class the second day back to school. She has been acting like a zombie ever since we got back from break. _Of course, I was worried, but what was I supposed to do?_ I've been watching her for awhile.

I asked Vi about her because she had been with her for the duration of the break. Vi told me she followed her for two nights when she went for a walk and saw her stand on top of a cliff for long moments. Vi believes she is suicidal. She told me to keep watch over her. The thing is I'm not only worried that she might do something crazy like hold her breath or something like that, but I was worried I had already lost her; the girl I fell in love with.

I know that she is going through a tough time. She lost her brother and she was the one who did it. But, it was only accident. It's not like she meant it. I just don't know how long she might be like this. How long until she will accept his death. It's hard thing to do. I don't expect it anytime soon, but every day was getting worse. _She was becoming…well, I don't know how to explain._

"Irisa?" The Professor asked her. Irisa didn't seem to register that she was being called on. Her eyes were out of focus, but staring at the Professor's feet. I nudged her and she shuddered.

"Sorry, what did you ask?" She asked.

"I asked you if you could demonstrate for us. I've seen you use the sticking charm and you use it very well. Care to show us?" He asked. She didn't move a hand toward her wand. She avoided it like a plague.

"Sorry, Professor, I'm afraid I've forgotten," she half-said, half-whispered. The Professor shook his head in disappointment and moved on to show us how it was done.

You see what I mean? She was like this in all the classes I've been with her. No desire for magic. I can understand why she may be afraid to use her wand, but wouldn't she want to at least try to control it?

I know I'm not acting like I'm sympathetic to her. Don't get me wrong, I am. I just feel that because she won't talk to me, I no longer know her. How do you explain that? How do you explain that you don't know your own girlfriend?

When I try to reach out to her, trying to tell her I'm here, she pulls away like I'm some kind of disease. I'm not the aggressive type. If she didn't want to be touched, I would give her the space; I wouldn't touch her. I feel that there is so much space between us that we are no longer on the same continent.

The bell rang and it was time for our next class' my last class of the day with her.

As we walked to our next class, I continued to watch her to make sure she wouldn't fall to floor or run to a nearby window and throw herself out it. Anything could happen at this point.

"Quit looking at me like that," Irisa muttered, "I'm not crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy," I said.

"Everybody else does and I can tell you do too. You're watching me like I'm about ready to take a knife out and cut myself." I flinched at the thought.

"I'm just worried," I said.

"Well, quit worrying. I'm fine. I come back and all you've been doing is check up on me. I'm not some psycho. I'm not your charity case, Hugo," she said, angrily.

"I know that, but Vi…" I began, but Irisa cut me off, "Vi, doesn't know anything."

I breathed, "Ok, will you tell me what's going on?"

Irisa stopped and turned on me with a fierce look in her eyes, "Nothing is going on. I lost a brother and I'm grieving. Can't I grieve or will you question how a person is supposed to grieve?" She challenged me.

"Vi saw you on top of that cliff. She reckons you were about to jump off a few times."

"I wasn't going to jump," she stated.

"You had to be thinking about it. Why would you keep returning to the top of the cliff if you weren't thinking about it?" I asked her.

"You don't know what I was thinking! I'm not suicidal! And you can't keep giving me lists of therapists who will supposedly help me. They won't, They make things so much worse. They make you think about…think about…I won't commit suicide. I would never do that. I'm…too afraid to," she said, not meeting my eyes.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you think you would commit suicide sometimes it just something that is triggered. Some people can't help it. That's why you need someone to talk to about it. I'm obviously not helping, so..."

"NO!" She yelled at me. People were starting to stare at us, but with one look from me to mind their own business they kept walking, "Why aren't you listening to me?" Irisa asked, "I will not…I repeat, will not commit suicide!"

"Ok," I said frustrated. As soon as we entered the classroom, Irisa darted to an empty seat beside another girl in her House. _What was I going to do? Tell the girl to get out of the chair?_

I sighed and sat down next to Will.

"Hey, that's seat is saved for Lauren!" He said.

"She can sit with someone else just for today," I said.

Will analyzed my face, "Irisa still mute?" He asked.

I nodded. I didn't tell him or Lily about the contemplation that Irisa may be suicidal. It's a private matter. Only Vi, Ted, and I are to keep this to ourselves. I told Ted in hopes he could help me out. He gave me a list of therapists, but it is obvious Irisa didn't want a professional's help.

I sighed, "She's angry with me. We had a bit of a fight."

Will shook his head at me, "Mate, she's had a tough break. Whatever it is don't push it."

I stared at her back, "Yeah, thanks for the tip."

* * *

Once we got back, Headmaster Pace had informed us that he was leaving and would be handing his duties over to Ted Lupin. Headmaster Pace wouldn't tell us why he was leaving, but we all assumed it was because of the Halloween incident. He didn't exactly have a good defense planned out and he must have felt it would be best if a trained Auror took over instead.

Nobody had a problem with Headmaster Pace leaving, many were actually relived even his own niece. We all knew Ted Lupin would be fair, organized, and understanding. The only thing that he would have trouble with is controlling us all. He's never been much of an authority. People just listened to him because he's so well experienced than most of Harry Potter's crew having learn from the head; his godfather himself.

But, everyone started to wonder how he would do as a headmaster when former Headmaster Pace asked him if he wanted to say anything. He got in front us all and said: "Thanks," and then turned to Headmaster Pace, "I'll do what I can to make this place [turns back to face us] a better environment for all wizards and witches. Have a good rest of the evening." There was a long period of silence until Albus started clapping and others following suit. People were starting to question whether or not Ted coming in would make things around this place better.

As I climbed the steps to his office, I was about to see for myself if he was. I needed someone to talk to that wasn't my own age; I needed the help of someone who would know how to handle this. I needed the help of an ex Auror. As I reached the door, I heard voices coming from inside.

I knew to wait outside if someone was already in the office asking for help. I peered in to see who was inside and saw it was only his wife, Victoire. And boy, she has gotten big.

"I don't know, Teddy. Maybe you should just give him a chance to prove himself capable of leading a team," Victoire said.

Tedy had both hands firmly separated on his new desk, "I am. I'm giving him full control over his team, but he's still just a kid, Vic. I just want to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. You know how James can get sometimes."

"You're leaving?" I asked, coming into the office. Ted and Victorie both snapped their heads in my direction.

"Hugo, what were you doing listening on our conversation?" Ted asked calmly. Victoire put up a hand to stop him.

"Teddy, it's ok. Hugo's family. He has a right to know what's going on," Victoire said to him and then turned to me and smiled warmly.

I turned to Ted, "Why are you leaving? You just got here. You can't leave us behind." Ted sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which changed smoky black in the process.

"I never planned to take this position," he explained, "Professor Pace was looking for a replacement and I volunteered myself. According to Hogwarts rules, after a week I can choose a successor."

"Who is your successor?" I asked. Ted's eyes shifted to Victoire. She nodded encouraging him to continue.

"I never wanted the job. I tried to persuade Eugene to give the job to…to someone else, but he didn't think she was qualified enough," Ted said.

"She?" I asked.

Ted stood up straight, "Hugo," he let out in a long sturdy voice, "let me introduce you to your new Headmistress," he put an arm around Victoire's shoulders, "Victoire Lupin." _My pregnant cousin? As our new headmistress?_

"I wasn't going to announce the news until the end of this week. I didn't want to create an uproar, but I think Victoire would make a great fit here as your new headmistress."

"But…she's…" I scratched my head trying to figure out to say this, "What makes you think people will listen to her? Nonetheless take orders from her."

"She's right…" Ted began, but Victoire stopped him. _Well, she did seem to have more control in her and Ted's relationship._ I had to give her that.

"I was the one who gave Teddy the list of therapists who could help Irisa," she explained.

I turned on Ted, "That was supposed to be between me and you!"

"I know, I know, but Victoire's your new headmistress. You should depend on her for answers not me. I only know how to handle criminals and kids like James from doing thoughtless things, which is why I need to be across seas. Harry and Ron can't be the ones to go after James because they have to keep an eye on the rest of their children because of what happened at the Smith family. They both have been uneasy about letting James continue his mission on his own without me. James and I work well as a team and I know how important it is for James to prove he can handle things. I think I know James better than his own family does. I don't want to see anything bad happen to him knowing that I should have been there. In a way, he's still learning and I need to still be his coach."

"It won't happen again," I said, "The Longbottoms, Lily, Al, and Rose, and Vi only came because of me. I should have left it alone, but I had to know. I had to know if Irisa was safe. So, you don't have to go because nothing like that will happen every again. You can tell my father that."

Ted gave me a small smile, "I know, Hugo, I know. Your father and Harry didn't ask me to go, I'm deciding for myself. Because like them and like you, I have to know that James is safe," I fell into the seat nearest to the door. I looked at Victoire.

"What about your baby?" I asked, "Wouldn't you want to see the baby when it's born? You can't leave him or her behind. Your parents left you and you haven't forgiven them."

Ted looked at his wife sadly, "My parents…were heroes. They died fighting for the cause. I wish I had known them, but knowing what they did helps me understand why they had to leave. They left me with a huge family that care for me very much. Growing up under the Potter household, James, Albus, and Lily have become like brothers and sisters to me. Albus and Lily are not yet old enough to take on the dark forces that are still out there, but I am. James is my brother and if anything happens to us. I only hope my son will understand. And it's not like we're both leaving, Victoire will be with him."

"But," I began.

"Look Hugo, you can't convince me. Victoire has been trying to keep me back for a long time. Both of you should know that I'm doing the right thing. Now, I have to go and inform Harry of my decision. He's not going to happy with it either, but I'm doing the best I can." Without hesitation, he walked out of the office, leaving Victoire and I alone.

I looked up at Victoire who had tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously and muttered, "Damn, tears."

She turned to me, "Well, come on. Have a seat and let's talk." I didn't want to talk to Victoire about my own personal problems. _I mean she was a girl and she was pregnant. What would she say to me? _But, nonetheless, I walked over to her desk and plopped down in the seat before the desk.

"So, did you give Irisa the list I gave Teddy to give to you?" Victoire asked.

"Yes," I said, "It didn't work. She got angry with me and tried to tell her that I was only trying to help; that I wasn't helping her. I just thought she could get better help from a professional. She keeps yelling at me to give her space. But how can I? If she is suicidal, which I think she is, then I wouldn't want to see her to commit it when she could have been helped."

Victoire nodded, "So your reason is that because you think she's suicidal, you have to be at her side even if she tells you to back off."

"Yes," I said.

Victoire nodded and looked at me directly in the face, "This wouldn't have to do with your parent's recent divorce. That because they have placed so much distance between themselves you feel you have to fill in the space between you and Irisa?"

"No! That is not…are you even listening?" I shouted at her, "I want to be close to Irisa because I don't want her thinking about suicide and I want her to know that I'm there! My parents don't even compare to the relationship between Irisa and I. Ours is probably stronger if not better than theirs."

Victoire remained calm after I exploded at her. She seemed to evaluating me, which forced me to calm myself. Not even once have I lost my anger at Victoire. We weren't very close, but I've always respected her. I never felt so much lesser than her; so powerless over her.

"The reason I brought your parent's divorce up…" she began once I was back in my seat.

"What don't you understand? I don't want to talk about them!" I snapped, but this time keeping my voice at a lower level.

"I do understand that Hugo. And I know it must be hard on you. But sometimes when a girl, such as Irisa, has gone through an incredibly terrible suffering, she may need some space. She knows you're there for her. I think that's the most obvious thing to her, but she feels like she's suffocating. Hugo, are you listening to me?" She asked. I looked up and nodded. "I think you need to stop antagonizing her. Let her have some space."

I shook my head. _What did she know? She wasn't there. She didn't see it happen. She doesn't understand. She doesn't know what could happen to Irisa if I give her space. She could die. She could…No!_

"She's suicidal, Victoire! I will not let her kill herself. I will not stand by and watch her do that to herself. I haven't heard from her in two months and then coming to her rescue, she had killed her brother by accident. How can I back off? She needs my help. She needs to know it's not her fault for what happened. She can't keep blaming herself. I won't lose her too," I said, getting out of my chair and made my way toward the door, "Ted would have been a better help!"

I threw open the door and slammed closed behind me.

* * *

I followed Irisa to the Owerly. She didn't say a word. She didn't tell me to leave or give her space. _See?_ _She did need me. __What did Victoire know?_

Irisa tied a letter to one of the owls.

"Who are you sending a letter to?" I asked.

She took a minute to answer, "Adam."

I folded my arms, "Muggles aren't supposed to know about us, Irisa."

"I know," she said, "I send letters to my father and he sends them by mail to him. He sends letters back to him and my father sends them back to me by owl," she explained without looking at me. I gritted my teeth and rubbed my forehead.

"Do you…like this kid?" I asked her. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"I don't know," She said. She couldn't meet my eye, "Maybe." I sighed heavily in disgust.

"What's that supposed to mean? Maybe?" I asked her.

"Hugo, you don't understand. He was there when I almost…when I almost," I felt shivers at the thought of suicide. "Well you get the point. When he talks to me, he makes forget what happened. He hasn't mentioned the incident or how I feel about it. We talk about other things instead."

"And what have you been feeling, Irisa? Do you like him? Do you…do you even like me anymore?" I asked.

Irisa stared at the owl and then let it fly out of her grasp, "I don't know…I don't feel anything anymore. Not towards you, not towards anything," _Well, that's a punch in the face. She doesn't feel anything towards me? What is that supposed to mean?_

"Riss, what do you mean? How could you…how could you not feel anything anymore?" I asked. I realized I'm exposing my pain. I felt as if I was begging her not to do what I think she's about to do.

She swallowed a few times and lifted her face to face mine, "You have been great. You've helped me come back into this place when I felt out of it like when Annie left and you brought me good friends; friends that care for me. But, somewhere down the road, we've been floating away. We're always around each other and we never kiss anymore."

"That's because you always pull away," I said.

"I know, but just think of it through my perspective. Everybody looks at us as if we are the perfect boyfriend and girlfriend. I just can't keep up with that image any longer."

"Why do you care what people think? What's wrong with what we have?"

In just in a second, tears sprung to her eyes and her voice was shaky, "I don't know…I don't know, what I mean. I'm just know that I can't be around you anymore. I can't be perfect, Hugo. Because I am anything, but perfect. I'm barely grasping my life here at Hogwarts. I can't be here anymore. Not after what I did. I'm falling apart, Hugo,…long before I met you. And Adam…I don't know how if I feel anything towards him, but he understands somehow through the letters I send him. You're always there, Hugo. You've always been the one to save me physically. You're always worried; you're always sympathetic; you're considerate. You're perfect. I just can't be fixed; can't be perfect," she choked out the last three words.

"Irisa," I said, touching her gently on her arm, "I don't want you to be perfect. I just want you to be you."

Irisa shook her head and moved backwards so that I wasn't touching her, "That's it, Hugo. I haven't been me for a long time." Her eyes were now glistening with tears, pleading me to understand, "I'm sorry, Hugo, please forgive me, but I just can't…do this anymore…not with you." She wiped her tears away and ran to the door. She yanked it open and ran away before I could say anything. _What was I supposed to say?_

_I just got dumped._


	54. Confession

**Chapter 54: Confession**

**Brandon's POV**

_I thought at times about giving up. I thought about just throwing my hands up and saying, "What's the use? I'm not getting anywhere." But, then I would think if the situation were switched, would she have given up on me? Of course not. So, why should I? _

"**Don't Dream It's Over"**

I slammed down on the sofa besides Jacie.

"First week back from vacation, sucks," I said. Jacie nodded in agreement.

"Most definitely. At least it's Friday. The weekend is finally here."

"Yeah and our next match against Ravenclaw. If we beat them we still have a chance for the Cup. We've only lost to Slytherin and we could go against them again and this time we'll beat them."

Jacie snorted, "Yeah, I suppose that's important too."

"Some things you have to take personally," I said.

Jacie stared at me, "Do you mean you want to get back at Scorpius because he's with Rose?"

"That and I really hate Scorpius."

"But, you used to be friends with him."

"Until he stole my girlfriend."

"Or it could be that your girlfriend wanted to find a way to end things so that she could be with Scorpius," Jacie said. I stared at her in surprise. _Did she really just say that?_

"Wow, you really know how to put a guy down," I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

Jacie sighed, "Sorry, it's just Rose kind of got to me today."

My eyebrows merged together, "How so?"

"She, um, she overheard my friends and I talking about her and she took it a bit personally." I shook my head at how ridiculous this sounded, "I mean, we weren't saying anything bad about her at all. We were just talking about the upcoming nominations for our 7th year yearbook and we thought she would be a likely candidate for some of the categories. And then Gia, being on Rose's side, said some things to one of my friends that got me upset."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"That she was a lesbian whore and nobody likes her and well, being what I am, I kind of took it personally and said a few things back at Gia and Rose." I gave a snort of laughter at how stupid this whole argument sounded.

"What did you say?"

"I told Gia that she's just saying shite because Corey cheated on her and I said to Rose that she was next in line to be cheated on since she's with Scorpius." I laughed out loud. I couldn't help it. It was kind of funny to see what Gia's face would have been like and for someone to point out to Rose that being with Scorpius was a bad idea.

"And what did they say?" I asked.

"Nothing. They just left pissed off. But, the thing is I've taken a liking to a girl who I know is definitely a lesbian."

I was starting to feel uncomfortable with talking about girls fancying other girls, "Ok, that's cool. Why don't you ask her out or something. You should go for it."

"You know I can't. I mean it's relieving my uncle isn't headmaster anymore and Victoire Lupin will definitely be different, but with people like Gia and Peony there are still people who can find ways to hurt me." It was honestly true. Peony, maybe not so much Gia, will find ways to bring her down and I didn't even want to think of what people will say about me. How I used Jacie to make Rose jealous or how I had been with a lesbian this entire time. They were terrible thoughts, but I couldn't help thinking them.

"What's a relationship if you don't even want to be in it?" I asked, "I mean who cares what other people think. Do what you need to do for yourself."

"You should take your own advice and tell Rose seriously how you feel," Jacie said standing up, "You know what? We need to both stop hiding behind each other and become braver. I think this is our first step. I just can't be with another guy. I mean I've known who I am ever since my first boyfriend."

"Wait a second, you had a boyfriend before me?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you all of suddenly fancying girls?" I asked.

"You don't understand. I was having an identity crisis and everything he did he had hurt me and then one night some lesbian kissed me when I was drunk and I kind of liked it. Ever since then I've felt the need to be with other girls. Guys have always let me down. Brandon, you're the only guy who has made me reconsider that not all guys are jerks."

"Do you think I am one? Do you think ever thing I've done to try and get Rose to give me a second chance has been out of line?"

"Yes, but it's only because you have strong feelings for Rose. Otherwise I think I would have jumped back on the straight wagon when we first started going out. You're that great of a guy."

"So, are you saying that if I tell Rose how I feel about her, she'll dump Scorpius and be with me? It's that simple?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's almost as simple as me just coming out in the open."

I sighed, "So, you mean it's impossible?"

Jacie put a hand on my shoulder, "Not if you tell her what she wants to hear. It's hard to say what your heart wants to say, but it's harder to get yourself that opportunity to say what you need to say. It's easy to just hide. All I'm saying is that we both have this chance to be brave and say the things we have been hiding and once it's said we will be rewarded."

"I hope you're right."

"I can feel it, Brandon. I think we're finally getting our chance." She gave me an encouraging smile and I stood up.

"Oh, Brandon," Jacie called out to me. I turned around to see what she had left to say. "I think our relationship is over. I think it's time we move forward, don't you think?"

I smiled at her, "I guess so. Can we still be friends?"

Jacie pretended to look hurt, "No, you broke my heart, but I suppose I'm willing to make an exception."

"Great! See you on the other side, my friend," I said and left the common room with a smile on my face.

* * *

_**[Flashback – 4 years ago]**_

_**How Rose and Scorpius met and how my life went to hell for introducing them:**_

"Ah, Rose, you always seem to amaze me every year," I said to her as we entered the Room of Requirement.

"I look like a freak," She muttered under her breath, "And why did you and Al drag me here? You know I have no time for such acts of disgrace." She said while looking at a girl giving a boy a lap dance.

"Eh, you'll learn to enjoy it," I said.

"I hope you're not expecting me to become like that," she said, pointing at the girl she was just watching.

"Of course not, you can still be your own person and still have a good time. It beats being in the library all the time with your head stuck in some book," I said, smiling at her. "Unless of course you've decided on becoming a hooker. Then yes, I do suppose we expect you to act in a certain way," I said. Rose swatted my shoulder in a joking matter and silently laughed at my joke.

"I just feel so underdressed. Everybody is wearing clothes you wouldn't catch me dead with. Oh, I think I see some girl's breasts actually showing," She cried out and covered her mouth in embarrassment for the girl.

"Where?" I asked.

"Brandon!" Rose said outraged at me.

"Just kidding," I said. "Listen, Rose, I won't leave your side. I will keep you away from all those evil sick-perverted bastards."

"Imagine what your mother would say if she heard you just now," Rose said.

"I don't think she can imagine me being here at this party. You see, she thinks I'm always at the library...with you"

"Which is where we should be if we are ever going to get that enormous essay Professor Recthirds gave us."

"You worry too much," I said. Before Rose could respond, someone yelled out, "BFL! You made it, mate!"

_That's when everything turned around. _Scorpius Malfoy strolled out from out of nowhere. He had caught sight of me and made his way over in a way that told everyone that he was the coolest guy in our year.

"Hey mate, enjoying the party?" He asked and we shook hands and leaned in together for a 'guy' hug as the ladies say it.

"Nothing just talking to an old friend," I said nodding toward Rose. "Oh, have you ever met Rose Weasley? She's Al's cousin." Scorpius followed my gesture to Rose and smiled. I knew that smile and I suddenly felt I should have never introduced her to him.

"Oh, so you're _the_ Rose Weasley, Brandon's been talking a lot about you," Scorpius said to her.

Rose looked at me. I looked away in embarrassment. Scorpius knew I was starting to develop feelings for Rose. I already knew Rose and Scorpius knew of each other. I just didn't think they ever met yet and now that they have. I didn't want to think what would happen. Perhaps Rose will think of Scorpius as a git.

"Nice to meet you," Scorpius said and stuck out his hand. Rose shook it and looked at him in a weird way.

"Aren't you in one of my classes this year?" She said, squinting her eyes at him.

"Oh, I am?" Scorpius thought in his head then after a moment the light came on, "Ah, that's right, Charms. Jolly good times we're about to have in there, right?"

"You called me a know-it-all," she said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Erm, actually coughed it, didn't actually say it," Scorpius corrected her.

"Scorpius," I warned him.

"Oh, right, sorry, Rose, is it? I never meant any harm. And a Weasley, no doubt. My father always told me to stay away from you Weasleys. Not much good advice, right?"

Rose gave him an odd look that said 'be careful what you say.' So I interrupted.

"He doesn't mean it, Rose. He's just trying to be an arse. He's quite good at it," I said, laughing at my own joke. Scorpius shook his head at me, but clearly he was laughing too.

"Yes, my father warned me my first year to not get too friendly with you," Rose said back. At that moment the way she looked at him almost made me puke.

"Cheers to good fathers," Scorpius said and held up his glass.

"Cheers," Rose said.

"Cheers," I said. We clunk our glasses together.

"You know, you're actually pretty cool for a know-it-all," Scorpius indicating to Rose with his glass, "You're not a snob like I thought you were."

"Hmph," Rose spun around and walked away.

"Smooth," I said to Scorpius.

Scorpius just shrugged, "Blimey, I didn't know she would take offense to being called a know-it-all. Most girls would be ecstatic to know they are bloody smart."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Next time, do me a favor and keep your mouth shut." Scorpius only smiled. "And apologize to her in class next time you see her."

"Do I have to? I didn't mean any of it," he whined.

"She's our best friend's cousin," I said through clenched teeth shaking him in a friendly way.

"And your lover," Scorpius said, smiling. I gave him a look, "Right, right, I'll apologize. No worries."

_**[End of flashback]**_

* * *

There was a knock on my door as I lay in my bed.

"Come in," I said. The door swung open and in came Albus.

"Hey mate," I said.

"Hey," he said like he was out of breath, "Rose is in my room with Malfoy."

I pressed my mouth hard from not saying anything. "Sorry to hear-" But Al cut me off, "It annoys me so much that they both use my room for a snogging session. My room."

"Maybe you should stop being so generous," I suggested, "Like when he first needed a place to sleep, I would have gave him two options. One, don't bring girls over because it's not your room and if you want to then find another place to sleep or two, suck up some courage and just sleep in your own goddamn room. It's that easy."

"It's so easy for you because you can't stand, Malfoy," Albus argued. I shook my head in agreement because it was probably true. I hated Malfoy's guts.

"It's just my room," Albus continued, "How does he not see it is not ok to be taking advantage of his best friend's room?"

I rolled my eyes and rolled off my bed, "Because, Al, you don't set any boundaries. You are a complete baby."

"That's not true," He argued. I held out my hand to show how true my words were. Case closed.

Al exhaled, "Fine, I am a bit of a push-over."

"A bit?" I cut in. He gave me an angrier look.

"But you know what really surprises me?" He asked. I gave him a questioning look, "How well you took the news that Rose and Malfoy got together before this year."

I sighed. _I hated the fact that Albus is constantly bringing up Malfoy and Rose. Malfoy and Rose this. Malfoy and Rose that. What can be more annoying than hearing your ex-girlfriend with your ex-best friend? Nothing! _"That's because I was one of the firsts to find out."

Al looked at me confused, "Wait, so you knew the entire summer that they were seeing each other and didn't even think to tell me?"

"It was a hard summer, mate; the hardest I've ever encountered. I was…well, a mess."

* * *

_**[Flashback – last year]**_

_**One fine day in 6**__**th**__** year that was until I found my best friend snogging my ex and when I realized my life was entirely hell:**_

"Rose!" I called out to her, trying to catch up to her. For days now, I have been trying to resolve our relationship. So far I have been unsuccessful. She wouldn't give me a chance to explain or apologize. It's was unbelievably frustrating. I wanted things to go back to normal; back to the way we were. She walked a little faster. I caught up to her, "Rose, come on."

She pushed me away, "No! Just go away! We're done, Brandon. Over. Finite. The. End! You made me into a bet and then you expected me to just, what? Say, oh, it's ok, let's just forget about."

"And why can't we do that? The bet meant nothing, but you mean everything."

She ignored my last statement, "I can't forget about it, Brandon, because it hurts. It hurts to know that you would even go that far and that at one point thought of me as a prized possession. That's why I can't forget about it!"

"Rose, just give me a second chance, please, I'm begging you."

"Don't waste your breath. I need time to think things over, but I can't be with you right now; right now I need someone I can trust."

"Rose, I am trustworthy," I said, but she walked away, "Rose." She didn't answer nor did she turn around.

The next few days had been a blur. Everything had been turned upside down. I don't remember if I even went to class or if I ever went to a single Quidditch practice. All I remember was four days after trying to get Rose to reconcile and nothing else seemed to matter. I was in a place where nothing, but myself existed. I never been more depressed in my life.

Malfoy and Albus had been trying to cheer me up, but I do remember it was mostly Albus who had tried to get me to see that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. I remember seeing Malfoy walking around the castle late at night when I was on duty and he was not. I remember questioning and letting him off the hook. That was until one night I found him snogging Rose in a broom closet.

I was completely stunned. I didn't think it was happening. I stood there in silence before I said:

"You have got to be kidding me."

Rose and Malfoy broke apart and realized I was the first to discover them. _Of course it was me. It just had to be me. Of course I had been the one to find out that the two of them gotten together behind everyone's back._

"You're with _him_!" I shouted at Rose. Rose didn't say anything to me. She ran out leaving me with Malfoy; that bloody traitor.

"Look, it just happened," he began to say.

"It just happened?" I yelled at him, ""What about Jamie? What are you going to tell her when she finds out you're with…_her_?"

"I'm ending it tomorrow," he said.

"You're an arsehole," I shouted at him.

"I'm the arsehole?" Scorpius asked, "What about you? You made a bet with Shane that you would get Rose. You made Rose into a bet!"

"You've been snogging my ex-girlfriend just after we broke up," I shouted at him, "It was hardly even official. Call me stupid, but even I know not to go after an ex of your best friend's unless they are completely over."

"This isn't a soap opera," Scorpius said, "If you haven't noticed, Rose doesn't seem to want you anymore. So, yeah, I guess it's over." Just after he spoke his last word, my fist came hurdling through the air and connected with his perfect face.

That's was the end of our friendship.

I watched as Scorpius cradled his face on the ground in pain. I wanted to kick him; to beat him up, but forced myself to walk away.

"This isn't over!" I wasn't sure whether I had shouted it or Scorpius, but since then, it's never been over. It's been a war.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

If Jacie was right, if I showed Rose that I was fighting for her maybe she would leave that arse Malfoy and consider me for a second chance. _Who was I kidding? Just not too long ago she was snogging Malfoy's face off. _The thought irked me even more. I felt like I had no chance.

I was becoming a downright coward. She was going to arrive any minute and I had no idea what to say. _I've apologized, I've begged, what else is there left to do? _

"Hey," Rose said as I heard walk through the door. I spun around and realized I had nowhere to go. _I can do this. I can fight for her. I will show her I'm better for her than…Malfoy. Bloody Malfoy._ "Ok, I told Scorpius that we were meeting for our project because that would be the only way we are able to talk without him getting angry with me."

"Since when do you let people tell you what to do?" I asked.

Rose scrunched her eyebrows together, "I don't. We were just having some trust issues, but everything is fine now."

I shook my head at her, "I just don't understand it. I mean, come on, Rose, is he the path you really want to take? After everything that has happened?"

"I haven't had a reason to turn around," Rose said.

"He's made so many mistakes and you keep forgiving him. I've made one mistake and you turned your back on me."

Rose shook her head at me, "And you still don't realize how much that mistake has hurt me. That is why I've moved on. So please, Brandon, if this is all you want to talk to me about then I'll go. You can go find that other mistress of yours who will love it when you bet on her for money." She waved her hand in my face as if she didn't care.

"It's not like that. You don't understand the first thing about Jacie. You talk to me like I'm a disgusting pig. But, tell me Rose, when we were together, were you happy? I treated you well, didn't I?" Rose pressed her lips firmly together. "You see? I wouldn't tell you who you should talk to or who you shouldn't. I wouldn't be lying about getting disowned or joining some Death Eater club. I wouldn't…I couldn't do that to you."

"I think I should go," Rose said. I gritted my teeth.

"Rose, please…" I said, lightly touching her arm to keep her from going.

She stepped back with her hands up, "Brandon, we just don't work well together."

"What do you mean? Of course we do. You're just too blind to see it," I said.

"I'm not blind, Brandon. I have a job held for me in the Ministry," she said.

I looked at her, scrunching my eyes in confusion, "What does that have to do with us?"

Rose couldn't meet my eyes, "It has to do with us because you don't have a job. You don't have any passion to go anywhere. All you want to do is stay behind with your Hufflepuff friends, party, drink, and play Quidditch. The next thing you'll ever be is caretaker of Hogwarts."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked her.

"No, it's not." She said then she looked into my eyes, "You can just do better. You don't want to stick around while everyone else grows up. You don't want that as a life. I can't be able to take care of both of us."

I shook my head and placed my hands on her cheeks, "Rose, that won't happen. It's much too far in the future to think about that," I said.

She took my hands off her cheek, "It's just next year, Brandon. So please, try to understand."

"Just hear me out, ok?" I asked. She looked at me waiting for what I had to say.

I took a deep breath. Here it goes. "After we broke up, I went to a very dark place and when I found out you…were with him. I started to realize the important things in my life and you have always been one of them."

"Brandon…you're important in my life too…"

"I know, but now you're with Scorpius. I realize that somehow he makes you happy too, but Rose, you being one of those important things I cannot lose you. I love you. I've always have ever since we were kids. I just hate that it took me so long to say this to you. But, I want to let you know that wherever the road may take you I'm just as happy that you're still in my life as well as in my heart."

Rose choked out a sob.

"Rose?" I asked gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

She backed away from me. "I…can't…I…I just can't. I really wish you…told me sooner. [She swallowed hard to stop herself from choking on her sobs] But, whatever feelings I have for you, I can't have. I can only show my feelings for…for…"

"Malfoy," I murmured.

She casted my eyes down and said, "yes."

I nodded, "You should probably go now, then. I've said what I wanted to."

She choked out another sob, "I…am so sorry…"

I gripped the back of my head, "Rose, just go!" I didn't mean to yell, but if she were to stay any longer she might see me break down. I don't want her to see me that way. It'll be just better if she just leaves and goes off on her fantasy ride with Malfoy.

She hesitated for a moment and then she ran out of the room leaving me behind…again.

* * *

Lily came by later that night. I was still upset about what happened with Rose and I would have told Lily to beat it, but I didn't have the heart to. I realized I could use some friends to stand by my side. That's what Malfoy had that I did not. He had many people on his side. He practically has Al on his side, Rose being his cousin and all and I know he's been trying to get in good grace with Lily. Lily had told me awhile back that she thought I was better for Rose maybe she can still keep me in good spirits. If not, I don't mind having her around. She's better than some people.

I was standing by our dormitory's fake window (since our dormitory is far below Hogwarts grounds we had to have something to wake us up in the morning) and Lily plopped down on the sill and kicked back. She can act such like a guy sometimes. If it weren't for the ponytail, I would have mistaken her for one.

"So, what's new?" She asked.

I sighed. _Should I really tell her?_ "I broke up with Jacie," I muttered. "It's over." I looked up at the ceiling so that I wouldn't concentrate on the fact that it was Lily's cousin who brought me down today.

"Well, I screwed up my friendship with your brother. I don't think we will ever be friends again," Lily said. I looked out of the corner of my eye and she was looking out the fake window, sadly.

"Jacie wanted to talk about her crush on some girl. I told her to go on and ask the girl out, but I'm embarrassed when people realize I've been dating a lesbian to make Rose jealous. What kind of person thinks that?"

"Will chose Lauren over me. He chose some girl he got with this summer over someone who has known him his entire life. He chose her over me," she said, bitterly.

"I told Rose I loved her and she turned me down." I saw out of the corner of my eye, Lily look over at me, "Ouch. All the chocolate and flowers to you. You win."

"Sounds like valentine's day. I think violins and bagpipes would be better," I choked out as if I was going to throw up.

"Dude, you didn't die," she said.

"It feels like I did."

Lily frowned, "Bagpipes and violins it is."

I looked at Lily who begun to stare down at her shoes. She was dressed in her usual scrappy way, but there's something about her that I have always looked over. She wouldn't be so bad-looking if she just tried to look nicer.

"Why don't we go together?"

Lily scrunched her eyebrows together, "What are you talking about?"

"We get each other. I think we could really hit it off."

"You sure your head's not too messed up after you poured your heart out to Rose?" She asked. That kind of hurt, but I ignored it.

"No, Lily, I mean it."

"So, you're telling me that 'Ok I'm over Rose so I'm going to move on to the next girl?' You told me not too long ago that you would never consider me; that I was a sister to you. You said you didn't have any feelings for me. You said it would be too weird. I thought we were cool with the whole 'we're friends.' What part did I miss?" She asked a bit coolly.

"I know I said that and I was absolutely sure I didn't feel anything towards you, but...Lily, come on. You don't feel anything between us at all? Don't you think we both should at least give it a spin?" Lily was staring at me. She was speechless. I've never seen her like this. She got to her feet and ran a hand through her hair.

I came closer. Lily placed a hand immediately on my chest to stop me from coming closer.

"Look, I think your emotions are going a bit haywire at the moment," she said then peered at me, "Do you have meds that you haven't taken in awhile?" I chuckled a bit and moved closer. She backed up so that she was pressing against the wall. I tilted my head in close to hers. Lily seemed incredibly stationary as I moved closer and closer toward her mouth. One of my hands caressed the side of her cheek. I was within inches of kissing her when I heard the door slammed open with someone yelling, "Where are you, Longbottom!" We both jumped apart.

Scorpius Malfoy had barged in with Albus hot on his heels. Both of them seemed to realize they walked into something because Albus asked, "What the hell did we just walk into?"

"We were just talking," I said, "But I don't recall inviting you two to join."

Malfoy glared at me, "What did you say to Rose?"

"That's none of your business," I said.

Malfoy started at me, "Goddamn you, Longbottom! What did you say to her? She's been in her room all evening crying. She told me earlier you two were working on your project, but something else had to have happened!"

"Well, maybe she's finally realizing that she's stuck with a git like you," I said coolly. Malfoy charged at me, but Albus grabbed him around the middle bringing him down.

Lily and I both watched as Albus pulled Malfoy back up and pushed him toward the door.

"Leave it alone. Just go!" Albus said pushing him more to the door.

Malfoy was trying to fight him, "No! Let me finish what I've got to say!" Malfoy shoved Albus hard into the door frame. He let out a gasp of pain. Malfoy started toward me. I didn't move. I kind of wanted him to punch me; to get rid of all feeling I had left in my body. But, Lily stepped in between us.

"You have got to stop this," Lily said, "He said nothing to Rose; nothing hurtful that is. So just leave."

Malfoy glared at Lily, "So is this where your loyalties lie?" He asked. "What happened to our deal?"

"I'm on nobody's side," Lily said, "The only war is between you and Brandon and it's got to stop. Think of Rose and how she feels about each of you tearing at each other's throats." Malfoy was a silent for a minute and nodded his head. His eyes glared back at me.

"Alright, let's move out," Albus said, rubbing the back of his head where he had hit it. Malfoy swung around and walked toward him. Albus walked behind him and just moments before they were both gone, Albus turned, "Oh and Brandon."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Whatever it was that I walked into, I hoped to never see again or there will be consequences." I didn't nod or anything. I just stared back at him as he walked out. Malfoy's eyes followed him walking away and then it focused back on me then Lily.

"Well, aren't you coming? It's almost past hours," He said to Lily. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you forgotten? I'm a Prefect," she said in a light mood.

"Of course not, but are you on duty? No. And I wouldn't put it past your brother to give you detention after what almost happened tonight. I would start kissing some major arse to him."

Lily waved her hand, "Please, my brother can't control me. The only arse I'll be kissing is my own." She turned to me and gave me a small punch on the shoulder, "See you around." She turned around and started for the door. Malfoy was shaking his head angrily at her.

"What? You've got something to say? I'm really not in the mood tonight." She moved past him without a glance back. Scorpius gave me one last glare and slammed my door shut.

I sighed and flopped on my bed. Not too soon after they left, my other dormmates arrived loud and obnoxious. I hit the lights and went right to bed.

* * *

The next day, I walked to class by myself until something ahead stopped me. Up ahead were Rose and Malfoy standing outside a classroom doorway. Malfoy leaned in and they both shared a kiss. After their shared kiss, Rose disappeared into the classroom that I was about to go in and Malfoy headed down the corridor not even realizing I was there, watching them. If he had, he would have tried to fight me again. I was sure of it.

I stood in place as people rushed past me to get to class on time. The bell rang signaling that class has started. I was now the only one in the corridor still staring at the classroom I was supposed to enter…to where she was. I couldn't…not anymore. I'm done trying.

I turned around and walked away.


	55. One

**A/N: **I love the guessing guys, even though it's still a bit early to be making predictions. As complicated as the love triangles etc are, there's a lot more twists along the way. In just about ten or so more chapters you will see what I mean. Some exciting and some not so much. So never give up on those who you want together. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 55: One**

**Lysander's POV**

"_Get her," Lorcan cried. When he realized I was still standing there, he turned to look up at me, "Now!"_

_I ran as quickly as I could into Hogwarts. I didn't know how to approach her. I had to think up of something to convince her to come with me. I know how much I've put her through, but it is worth a shot. She's the only one who could help us._

"**Ridin Solo"**

One life to live…

One wish…

One step at a time…

One fine day…

One jump ahead…

One night stand…

One moment more…

One in a million…

One true love…

One more chance…

One last time…

Who knew that in just a single lonely number, so much can happen. Just by recognizing the "one" in the beginning you feel as whatever that happens will end up with a happy ending. For instance, I never heard of a story starting with "Once upon a time," and ending with "everybody died. The end." It's always ended with a "and everybody lived happily ever after."

They never said that in just one day, one hour, one minute, or in one second, everything can change from that happily ever after to a complete disaster.

We all have on life to live. Most of us think "seize the day." We tell ourselves not to take anything for granted. We tell ourselves to admit to those that we love that we love them. We do whatever it takes to achieve the wonders out of life; to live it to its full extent.

Sometimes, there is that one wish we have been long hoping for to come true; that one wish that makes everything that doesn't matter, matter. Make the one person who you've thought was just someone you met become someone rather important, very important.

_What's left to do when you know what you want? _You go after it. You take a deep breath think "seize the day," think "she's the one I want," and you take that one jump ahead; that extra step.

You don't know how it had happened whether it was a one night stand or one moment more that made you realize how important everything she does is to you. You don't realize that she is that "one in a million." You don't realize she is the one; the one your soul has been searching for. You didn't realize how close she would be or how've you missed it this entire time. You just didn't get that, at all. You didn't realize how real true love is until the one moment you messed up.

You didn't realize that his one mistake would have you wishing for one last chance; for one last time. You keep hoping that you haven't lost your one love forever.

_But, when you have, what do you do? _

It was now that I realized that one particular time was not the happy ending I wanted, but the beginning of a life I did not want to travel. A life full of regret, resent, and loss.

That "One Night," I called it, ruined me. For once in my life I didn't know what I wanted and that bothers me, tremendously.

I pondered on what had happened not too long ago. I was sitting at the Ravenclaw with my Quidditch team when Molly came over and asked to talk to me, alone.

She hasn't talked to me in months and it was then, she wanted to talk. So, of course, I got out of my seat and followed to the end of the Ravenclaw table where people wouldn't listen in to our conversation.

We sat in a period of silence until Molly said, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"I thought you weren't talking to me," I said.

"I was wrong to be mad at you," Molly said, breathing slower than normal.

"Did you forgive your sister too?" I asked. I suddenly knew what it felt like to be the one to let Molly down. I knew it had been hard on Molly and Lucy to get along after what happened.

"Being drunk is no excuse for what she did," Molly said defiantly. I was about to say something, but she cut me off, "But I did anyway. She had a good reason to be mad at me too."

I scrunched my eyes in confusion, "Why was she mad at you?"

Molly shook her head, "It's nothing. The thing is we're good now."

I shook my head, but somehow I didn't think they were. _I mean did she know? And if she didn't, I wonder when she would find out. She was bound to. Things don't stay a secret here for too long. Seth would say something. _

"Why are you talking to me, Molly? Why now?" I asked.

Molly's face dropped, "I don't know. I guess I just…miss you. I didn't like how we fell apart. I liked what we had together. Ddidn't you?" She stuttered.

I looked at my hands inches from being folded together, "Of course I did, Molly. But, things have changed since Halloween. Actually a lot of things. It'll take a lot to get back to where we were."

"Will you think about it?" Molly asked, "I know you have a game in a few hours and your mind must be thinking about that, but all I ask is that you think about us getting back together."

I nodded mutely even though I knew it would probably not happen. Not after she knows what had happened over these past few months we've been separated. I couldn't stand myself for what happened. I didn't want things to end between us, but that "One Night," ruined it for us; ruined our chances.

Molly nodded, "Thanks, Lysander. Good luck at the game. You already know who I would be cheering on."

Once she left, I placed my hands on my forehead. _What was I to do? Please, I need just one answer to help me decide what to do._

* * *

**(Flashback – 4 weeks after the Halloween night - 15 hours after that "One Night")**

For four weeks after the Halloween night, Molly refused to forgive me for what happened. I wasn't going to go after her. I wasn't going to beg for her to forgive me or even Lucy for what had happened on Halloween night.

I can see in the way she avoids me, in the way her eyes look coldly at me, and the way her mouth twitches that she wasn't going to make up her mind anytime soon. So I left it alone.

_Was I frustrated? Yes, but what was I to do? If she didn't want to talk to me then she doesn't want to talk to me. It's as simple as that. What can I do?_

It wasn't my fault. Perhaps, I should have recognized Lucy from Molly because the boyfriend is supposed to recognize the difference between two girls who were identical twins. _But, you know what? I couldn't. They made it difficult._

_It was dark and how was I to know? How can you blame me for something I didn't even know what was going on? I didn't even know Lucy would stoop that low. I didn't even know she had those feelings for me._

_Well, maybe I knew a tad bit like that one day over the summer in Hogsmeade. She did go a bit over-board. And I was a bit flattered, but at the time I was more interested in sweet and kind Molly Weasley. But, when Lucy snogged me at the Masquerade Ball, I felt her feelings toward me. _

So Molly can be mad at me all she wants because I know deep down I didn't do anything wrong. _That was until last night._

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

"Good morning folks and welcome to the third Quidditch match of the year. Today will be Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw!" The commentator, who I didn't know, shouted through his magnified voice. Normally, I usually did the commentary, but when I was playing, someone else filled in.

The stands erupted with applause and cheers.

"First we will meet this year's Ravenclaw team," the commentator said. "In the Keeper position, sixth year, number one Louis Weasley!"

There were cheers from those who knew Louis through the newspaper club and all other who supported him through family, friends, and all house members.

"In the Beater positions, both seventh years, we have Christopher Mawakee, who is wearing number nine, and Lorcan Scamander, wearing number ten!"

My twin brother and Mawakee both soared out into the air, pumping their fists.

"In the Chaser positions, we have all seventh years again, they are Cecilia Chen, who is wearing number three, Owen Noles, wearing number four, and Seth Davies, wearing number seven!" The crowd screamed the most for Seth, especially the girls as he flew into the air to high five his buddies Owen and Chris.

"And last, but not least, Ravenclaw's seventh year Seeker and captain, wearing number one, Lysander Scamander!" I walked onto the pitch with my hand held in a fist before mounting on my broom and joining the rest of my team. Ravenclaws were all cheering us on.

"Now on to the Hufflepuff team!" One huge Hufflepuff who was standing next to Will was ready to come riding out. My guess this had to be one of the second years they had.

"Keeper, fifth year, wearing number five, William Longbottom!" Will soared into the sky as many Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors cheered him on.

"Beaters, second year, number four Zene Horphin, and seventh year, number two, Shane Peakes!" Both, the second year, Zene, who was excited to play and Shane flew into the air to join Will.

"Chasers, second year, number eight Cynthia Pyckles, third years number one Allison Minkles and number three Morgan Leigh!"

"And lastly, Seeker and Captain of your Hufflepuff team, number six, Brandon Longbottom!" The crowd stormed with cheers. It was better than the one I got, but I didn't care since Brandon was my friend as well, but it didn't mean he would actually win this game. I would make sure of that.

Everyone kept applauding even though Brandon hadn't come out yet. _Really? Come on Brandon, quit stalling and let's go._

Soon the crowd started to die, then the announcer screamed again, "Brandon Longbottom!" Hoping that maybe he hadn't heard. Crowds cheered again, but he did not appear. _Come on, Brandon, let's just get on the game._

"Brandon Longbottom!" The announcer said once more. There was ultimate silence as people began to wonder where he was. I flew over to Will Longbottom.

"Where's your brother?" I asked. Will shook his head.

"He was right behind us before we came out. He did say something about the loo, though. Give him a minute maybe he's just taking a leak," I nodded, but I wasn't going to give him a minute. Brandon would have known how important this game is. He would just hold it if he needed to. I flew to the referee.

"How much time until game time?" I asked.

"We start in five. If he doesn't show up their reserve is ready to go," the referee said, indicating to a lone figure on the bench.

I told my time I would be right back and flew to the grounds. Will followed suit. We both rushed into the Hufflepuff locker room, only to find it deserted. I looked to the showers and Will followed behind me as we entered.

And there he was.

Only he wasn't how I expected him to appear. He was on the ground, making no movements.

"Holy shite," I cried. Will knelt beside his brother and felt for a pulse.

"He's alive, but he's stone cold." I knelt down to feel for myself. Will looked into the stall.

"And that's the reason why," he said in a low voice. I looked into the stall and there was an empty bottle of Firewhiskey on the floor. "He must have passed out."

"Or too much alcohol consumption," I said, "We need to get him to the Hospital Wing quick!"

"Will, get on my broom with me and we'll place Brandon in between us so he doesn't fall off."

"Right," Will said, as we both carried him to my broom. We helped him to sit up on top of my broom. I climbed on the front as Will leaned him on my back as he climbed on himself. "Up," I called in my head and my broom raise itself off the ground. It wouldn't go so as high as it usually does because there is much more people, but it was the best we could do.

As we made it out of the locker room, the referee was standing outside waiting for us.

"Can you please give us an extra ten minutes?" I asked. Before he could answer, we flew off in the direction of the Hospital Wing. I heard people gasp and point up at us as we past them.

We flew into the Wing's window almost giving Madam Pomfrey a heart attack.

"Put him here, put him here," she ushered. We placed on the bed she told us to put him and Madam Pomfrey immediately went to work.

"Ok, I'm going to go down to the referee and ask for a re-match," I told Will. He nodded mutely. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will be back."

I hopped on my broom and flew out of the window again. But as soon as I got there, a huge crowd of students were leaving. The stands were nearly empty. I landed on the pitch and saw my team waiting for me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Hufflepuff forfeited," Lorcan said.

"What? How could they? Their team captain is in the Hospital Wing!" I said angrily.

"Yeah, but you were gone too, so I had to make the decision. I told the ref we still wanted to play and since Hufflepuff is down one player, they had to forfeit," Seth said, folding his arms.

I glared at him, "Why would you do that? I was coming back to ask for a re-match. I told the ref to give me ten more minutes! Where is he?"

"He left already," Louis said. I sighed out of frustration.

"Come on, bro. One victory for us," Seth said.

I shook my head at my head telling him that he was being an idiot.

"Er, sorry," he said.

"Well, let's get changed," I said, walking away from them angrily.

* * *

**(Flashback - 4 weeks after the Halloween Night – 6 hours after that "One Night")**

I laid back looking out the window and I knew she was looking out the same window.

"You've got practice today, don't you?" She asked beside me.

"Yeah," I said. It was silent again. We were both looking out the window again, but the silence was interrupted when she spoke, "I think this was a mistake."

I looked at her, "Agreed."

Suddenly, I heard a whimper and realized she was crying.

"Oh, geez, what I do wrong now?" I asked, concerned.

"You…ddidn't do a thing!" She cried, "I just ccan't believe I did this! This is not what I wanted to hhappen."

I rubbed her back as she leaned her head into my shoulder. In a few minutes, she started to calm down and start sniffling.

"Want to get breakfast?" I asked, "Nobody will be down there. It's six in the morning."

"Yes," she sniffed, "That's fine."

I nodded and we both got to our feet.

I pulled back the curtains to see if anybody was up. Seth was the only one gone, but that was usual. He normally slept with Dominique even though they've done anything more than fool around so he says.

Once I knew everyone else was sound asleep, we left my dormitory together.

"You sure you're ok?" I asked her again.

"Yeah, I just need to get breakfast and go back to my own dormitory room and I'll be fine," she said, giving me a tearful smile.

I nodded as we got to the top of the stairs, but when we looked down, we both saw a figure making its way up the stairs.

It was Seth Davies. _Frick!_

"Oh," he said, looking for me to her, "Well, isn't this funny."

"Seth," she moved toward him and pleaded, "Please, don't tell anyone about this."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded nonetheless. "Sure thing, buttercup. Never thought you would do it with him after we…" he began, but she placed a hand firmly over his mouth.

"Don't!" She said, and walked back up the stairs and out of sight leaving me and my dorm mate standing on stairs with a loss for words.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

I opened the door to my dormitory and walked with my head down. Today was a long, long day. One of the longest I ever had.

I looked up and saw that I wasn't alone. Molly was watching me from where she sat, on my bed.

"Hi," she nearly squeaked.

"Hey," I said.

"How's Brandon?" She asked.

"Not so good," I said.

"Will he be?" she asked.

"Hopefully, Madam Pomfrey's doing everything she can," I said. She nodded.

"I'm sorry I came," she said, getting up.

"No," I said, stopping her in her tracks, "You can stay, if you like."

Molly gave me a small smile, but she didn't sit back down on my bed instead she came toward me and took my hands in hers.

"Have you thought any more about us?" she asked.

I nodded mutely.

"And?" she asked.

"I want to, Molly, I really do, but…" I began.

"But why? Is it because I didn't talk to you for a long time? I told you I was sorry," she said.

"Yeah, I know and I wish I knew this would happen before something else did happen," I said.

"I don't understand," she said, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion.

I sighed heavily, "Four weeks after that Halloween night," I began and looked sadly into her eyes for one long moment before saying, "I had sex with your sister."

* * *

**(Flashback - 4 weeks after the Halloween Night – that "One Night")**

Lucy found me sitting by myself in the common room staring into the fire.

"You seem happy," she said.

I tore a piece of parchment up and rolled it into a ball then threw it in the fire.

"Molly still won't talk to me," I said.

I saw out of the corner of my eye as Lucy nodded, "Yeah, she won't talk to me either."

"I can understand you," I said a bit too harsh to her, "But I just don't understand why me."

She shrugged, "It beats me. I don't care if she's mad at me because what she did to me was just as low."

"What did she do to you?" I asked.

She looked at me and said snottily, "That's none of your business."

"Well, ok then," I said.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch, especially to you, but I just can't stand her at the moment. She's just walking the corridors not even realizing what she has done. I'm willing to bet she's gotta another man," she said.

"She's with someone?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, she never talks to me anymore," Lucy said in an upset way, "But she's a bit happier than usual so Mariska says. When asked her why, she wouldn't say. I couldn't think of any other way why she's a bit happier than usual. Maybe grades are kicking up or something."

"She could have had sex," I said, "That seems to make people happy."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Well, I highly doubt that!"

I turned on her, "Why? Have you ever had sex with anyone?" I asked. Lucy didn't respond, but her eyes looked behind me and then back to the ground. I turned my head around and saw Seth Davies talking to Chris and Owen.

"Seth? Seth Davies? Really?" I asked in surprise.

"He and I did it for the first time before he ever went out with Mariska. We were fourteen and stupid. It was the year I wanted to break away from Molly. I mean I love Molly, but I don't want to be like her anymore. She's always been the better twin anyway. I'm the mess up."

I continued to stare at Seth, thinking. For whatever reason Molly was happy, it was given fact she was never going to forgive me. I only knew one person who was left that felt the way I felt for Molly.

"You know what's odd?" Lucy asked, "Molly has these time charts for when I can go into the dormitory. Isn't that insane? She makes it so we never cross paths. So if you're totally right about Molly having sex she would be doing it right now." I got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked, "Are you going to try and break into our dormitory?"

I looked down at her, "No," I said, "I was going to ask you if you would like to join me in my dormitory."

Lucy looked up at me speechless. She had pain written all across her face, but it started to fade away as she looked deep into my eyes. Then she made the decision to follow me up to my dormitory and made the decision to really hurt her twin sister, Molly.

What an awful decision.

**[6 hours after that "One Night," on the staircase]**

Seth and I stood there in silence. Neither or us moved to go in the direction we were headed.

"So," Seth began, "Now you're with the twin sister and banging her too. Wow."

I shot him a look, "We're not together. It was just a one night stand that should have never happened."

Seth nodded, "That's how they all are." I suddenly felt really was angry and really stupid. I figured I lost Molly forever and Lucy was there at my moment of weakness, but hearing it the way Seth described was even harder to accept.

"At least it isn't half as bad as you going out with four girls at one time and then getting one pregnant."

Seth sighed, putting his hands up, "True, true. I know I'm the arse who got the girl pregnant, but hey, it's not entirely my fault, she didn't use protection."

"Oh and I bet Lucy, Mariska, Whitney, and now, Dominique are all mistakes as well," I said.

Seth stared at me, "How did you find out about Lucy?"

"She told me when I asked if she has ever done it. So, what are you doing now? Shagging her behind Dominique's back?"

Seth looked insulted, "No! I like Lucy, but she made it clear that she didn't want to do it ever again. Did she tell you that she was practically crying the entire time? Lucy and I are just friends and nothing more. Besides, I fancy Dominique even if she's a bit harder to please than other girls I've been with."

He continued, "What I don't understand is why Lucy decided to have sex with you considering she didn't enjoy it that much when we did it."

I stared at him angrily, but he ended up smiling at me.

"Good luck with the drama, bro. You'll need it." He walked past me to our dormitory.

I ended up sinking into the couch for the rest of the night just staring at the dying fire wondering where life would bring me next.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Molly pulled her hands out of mine, staring up at me in shock.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I had to be honest with you and it was probably the worst mistake that I made."

"How, hhow," she stuttered again, "How could you? With my sister?"

"I was upset that I might have lost you forever," I said, clearing my throat afterwards, "And she was just there and it happened. I am so sorry," I realized I was starting to tear up.

Molly shook her head and starting backing away from me.

"Molly…" I began, but she dodged away from me and ran out the door. I didn't blame her. I only blamed myself.

At that point, it would be that one time where someone like me, wouldn't get a good and happy ending.


	56. Reputation

**A/N: **Ok, to clear up the whole Scorpius/Rose/Brandon thing I know that I might have confused all of you a bit and probably should have explained it better so here's what happened: Brandon fancied Rose for a long time and it wasn't until the beginning of 6th year, they started dating. Shane made a bet with Brandon that he would never ask her out since Brandon isn't very courageous (which is why he is a Hufflepuff). Rose doesn't know what the bet full contents since she thinks her theories are always correct. As for Rose, like almost all the girls in this story, she has developed a small crush on Scorpius in 3rd year even when he made fun of her for being a know-it-all. Scorpius did fancy Jamie, but like he said, she was becoming too clingy and during the Christmas party he saw what Brandon did, went over to comfort her, and found himself locking lips with her instead. He cares for Rose too and the only way he could be with Rose in the beginning of the story with the approval of Malcolm's group is if he pretended that he was doing it to hurt her. He doesn't at the moment want to give up Rose. As for how Rose feels toward Brandon, I've mentioned in Brandon's chapter that she does care for him and she did fancy him when they were going out, but she felt used and didn't think Brandon respected her as much as she thought until Brandon confessed his love to her in his chapter, which is why she was so upset. So I hope that helps clears things up a bit! I'm sorry that I did confuse you on the whole thing. It only proves I'm human. I make mistakes.

Now on to the story**-**This is Dominique's last chapter. Therefore, the small part in the beginning of the chapter isn't necessary. This is where her story ends, but that doesn't mean she won't show up now and then in other chapters.

I'll mention this every time a minor character's POV comes to an end. This one I practically had done after Dominique's last chapter. All the others are still being processed.

Also, thanks for the reviews guys! I had tears coming to my eyes knowing that people like my story. Thanks a whole bunch!

* * *

**Chapter 56: Reputation**

**Dominique's POV**

"**I Can't Stay Away"**

I picked up the latest issue of the Hogwarts newspaper. The headline article was the article Camdon had done on me over the past months. It read:

"_**The Queen and the Flock"**_

It went into a detailed account of my daily life at Hogwarts. It talked about the rules of popularity along with a lot of other things I remember telling Camdon about.

It was a good article, but something about it, was entirely wrong. Something I felt that was entirely not popular. I had feared that Camdon would get revenge against me by telling his pupils about how girls like me try and get the boys they want, which is mostly through manipulation and deception.

I ripped out the article and tucked it in one of my books. Camdon has yet to speak to me since that lunch we had together. I didn't blame him. Mostly, I had been ignoring it.

"Molly! Come on," Lucy cried out at her twin sister as Molly ran up the stairs. _Oh God, not another fight. _Those two never get along.

Seth was coming down the other side of the stairs. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I got to my feet, but Lucy beat me to him.

"You!" Lucy cried out, smacking Seth on the arm with one of the Hogwarts newspapers. "Why did you tell her about us? That was supposed to be private!"

"Uh," Seth began, "Can we not talk about that right now." He looked at me guiltily. What on earth is he hiding?

Lucy must not realize I was standing behind her because she started going off, "I told you I was nervous when I lost my virginity to you and you go off and tell Molly. She's calling me a slut now because I slept with Lysander too!" Like any normal girlfriend to Seth, I would have had my mouth drop open, but I've gotten so used to keeping an image of myself not looking like the fool in a situation that instead crossed my arms, waiting to hear what else Seth and Lucy had been doing.

"Look, Lucy, not now," Seth said through his teeth.

"What is more important than…" Lucy looked behind her and saw me standing there, "Oh." She turned back to Seth, "Well, that's interesting. You managed to tell my sister, but you didn't even tell your own girlfriend. No wonder she hasn't nailed me about it yet. How much longer will it be when you stop keeping secrets to yourself?" She asked, then stalked away.

Seth then turned to me, "Look, Dominique…"

"Answer the question, Seth," I snarled, "How much longer are you keeping secrets from those you date?"

"Dominique, you don't understand. I had sex her way back in fifth year just before Mariska," he said.

I shook my head, "Oh, even better. Going from one girl to the next. It's always been the type of guy you are. So who have you cheated on behind my back? Please, I'm dying to know."

"Nobody, I swear," Seth said.

"Why do I find hard to believe that?" I asked.

"Dominique, I swear. You're the only girl I'm seeing now," he said.

"And the very last," I snapped and walked away. I'll show him! I'll show him exactly who he just messed with.

* * *

_Click, click, click. The sound of our heels on the marble floor bounced off the walls as we made our way down the corridor. Cheaters never win. He would pay that's for sure. He only had it coming._

I gathered all the girls Seth had a relationship over the past the years. All the girls he had hurt and when word was out of what I was planning to do, I didn't know there had been more.

Along with Farleigh, Davina, Lucy, Mariska, and Whitney, there was also four other girls, one being a third year. Disgusting perv.

I reached the place where the newspaper club works on the school's newspapers. Cecilia Chen was at her desk.

"Hello, Cee Cee" I said in my most casual voice. She looked up from her piles of papers and gave me a shifty smile, "Dominique! Oh I see you've brought in quite the lot, huh? What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where we can find my dear brother?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, in the back," she said, pointing behind her, "He's quite-"

"Thank you," I said in a sing-song voice, without letting her finish and walked to the place where she pointed off to.

Louis was sitting at a table by himself, rubbing his quill along his chin.

"Think no more, little brother, I've got just the article you need," I said, making him jump slightly.

"Dominique? What are you doing…in here?" He asked.

"Oh my God, that's your little brother? He's so cute," Whitney Panks said tugging on my arm. I took her hand off my arm as if it was highly contagious and brushed the spot of where her hand was. She immediately shut her mouth. I turned back to Louis who seemed quite confused by why I have decided to talk to him.

I dropped my tips on her desk.

"These are the rules that you and Camdon found in my diary that one day you snuck into my room," I said.

Louis' face went beat red, but picked them up nonetheless. He scanned over them.

"This is like biased," he said.

"Well, so is everything you've said in your gossip columns," I said, "You're being completely biased when you went off about girls like Candace Welson getting dragon tattoos on her breasts and how women should be more respectful of their bodies."

"I wasn't being biased," Louis said in defense, "I was being resourceful."

"Well, is it any of your business? No. Perhaps it would be if you were dating her. The same goes with these rules. They are none of your business until you make it yours. So, just do me a favor and put this in your next issue."

Louis looked down at it again, "Do you mind if I insert a few things?" He asked.

"Whatever. Just keep the bloody rules," I said, waving my hand as if I didn't care.

"You're so bossy," Louis said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said and turned to leave, but as I was doing so I heard Louis say, "It's nice to know you read my articles, sis."

* * *

**Ten Don't's a Guy Should Learn on How to Treat His Girlfriend** - Louis Weasley

_**1. Don't break promises**_

When you tell a girl you'll owl her over the summer or a holiday break, don't promise you will when you're not completely a hundred percent sure you will. It is annoying to wait by the window for an owl to show up. It shows you do not care so much about the relationship you're in. If you are not in it, then just kiss her good bye, she'll just find someone who is better suited for her anyway.

_**2. Don't be insecure**_

One of the most annoying parts about being the girl in the relationship is being told you are weak. Girls can stand their ground just as much as men can. They do not even have to use physical contact to get their points across. So why cannot men? Women do not care whether or not men are fit or not. But, women do care whether they are respected or trusted. Any guy who hits on your girlfriend is terribly wrong for doing so, but it does not mean a sucker punch to the face will make the situation any better. Grow up.

_**3. Don't pretend you don't care**_

Do you see her? She's smiling at you, waving at you. She's standing right there as you're walking down the corridors with your mates. But, do you remember what your mates said about her? That she's a geek? A loser? Weird? A freak? Don't shake her off like she means nothing to you. Don't make your reputation the priority. Even if your relationship is fine the way it is, don't just come to a date smelling like you just got done playing Quidditch. It tells the girl she isn't special enough for you to look your best for.

_**4. Don't be vein**_

Most girls will admit it. They love heroes or those who are really successful, but it does not mean their adoration can go to your head. It's better off not admitting you're really good at something when you know you are than acting like you are the king of the world. Being arrogant places all the attention on you and not enough on the girl. If you're trying to impress her, well, don't count on her for staying around to hear what else you've accomplished. Zzzzz. Boring!

**5. Don't be cheap**

I'm sorry did I say cheap? Or cheat? Either way both ways are deceiving. When you're in a place with your girl, don't tell her to get the cheapest thing on the menu. It shows that you're not willing to make things special for her. The girl was coming to this date thinking she would have a nice night with you, eating whatever she feels like, but now that you're limiting the choices, she starts to wonder whether she should limit her thoughts on you. As for cheating, theirs is just no reason for a girl to give you a second thought. Hasta la vista, baby!

**6. Don't whine **

Ok, I know you've got problems, but please don't go into full detail of every possible thing that you can't stand. Your girlfriend is not your shrink. What turns girls off is how much a guy complains. And even if you're not complaining about your problems, say you're being obnoxious. Well, if you really want us to see how unpleasant a guy you really are then I hope you've got your teddy bear to hold at night because don't count on her being there.

**7. Don't forget**

Don't be late to a date. Don't forget the dates that matter. Bottom line: just don't forget the things that are important to a girl. Otherwise, maybe she should forget you.

**8. Don't stare at other women**

Hello? You're with her now. You shouldn't even consider being with another girl. What's wrong with the girl you've got? If you don't like her, well, you know how break ups are, just don't even think about her or think about doing something with her. Most married men will admit that hurting their wives is the last thing they want to do. Sometimes, girls can be difficult to deal with, but if you give them a chance they can make you feel alive.

**9. Don't say "I love you," unless you mean it**

The worse and best thing a girl wants to hear is those three words. When you say it too soon, women will think you're desperate. You haven't even given the girl time to consider her feelings for you. Time is everything. And even when you've been with the girl for say at least six months or so and you have no intention of breaking up with her and both of you feel this big attraction, well what's taking you so long? And even you don't love her just yet then that's fine. Just don't say "I love you," and not mean them.

**10. Don't hide things from her**

The absolute worst part about a relationship is knowing that you're being lied to. Given point, don't lie. Be as honest as you can. Don't tell her everything, but at least tell her about the problems at home, or your past experiences with other girls. Your girlfriend wants to be able to help you. Otherwise, what's the whole point of being in a relationship?

Oh, in case you haven't noticed, dearest Seth, it's over! Have a good life! Dominique.

* * *

I was drinking some pumpkin juice when something was thrown down in front of me. I looked up to see Seth Davies.

"Oh hey Seth," I said with enthusiasm.

"What the hell, Dominique!" He growled.

I smiled innocently at him, "Quite the temper you have in the morning."

"What is this load of shite?" He asked, angrily.

I smirked and picked up the article, "Well, it looks like this article is directed at men when they ask a girl out. Let's see if any are correct. Oh, this one sounds like you and this one and this one." I put the article back down, "In fact this whole article is about you. My, what a popular guy you are. Such the ladies' man."

"Is this some kind of feminist thing? What makes you think you've got the right? Girls can be just as bad as guys!"

"Hem," I put up a finger to cut in, "If you haven't noticed it's been mostly the guys in this school who leaves a girl behind crying because he has either cheated, made her into a bet, or used her to get what he wants. In other words, sex, sex, sex. Imagine how relationships are all screwed up around here and most of it has to deal with you. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Aw, come on Dominique! Not this again. Why are you being such a scared little girl about it? It's just sex."

I stood up facing him with my arms crossed, "I'm not afraid to say 'no' unlike the other girls. You know what this is why these girls helped me write this article because you're everything a girl loves, but hates. So you know what Seth? You can go to hell for all I care." I poked him in the head and pushed past him.

"Are you kidding me?" He shouted at my back, "How is this stupid article going to change a guy's mind of what he wants? No guy is going to look at this and follow your lame tips," Seth said. I felt the famous Weasley heat rise inside me.

I said as calmly as I could, "Probably not. That's not why we wrote them. We are only making points. It's just a newspaper article, Seth. It's kind of funny seeing you get worked up over some article. I never seen you so upset over something like this other than something like your pregnant ex-lover. How are daddy duties going so far?" I asked.

Seth's face was filled with anger.

"You know what? Screw you Dominique! No wonder know one likes you because you're such a bitch!" Ok, yes it hurts when people call you that, but after being called that almost my entire life the word was almost as useless as the word "mudblood" to those who are muggle-borns.

If being called a bitch indicates that I'm brave enough to stand up for myself and seen as the type of person who will do whatever it takes to get what he or she wants not without a care if he or she hurts others in the process then yes I am a bitch. So what.

So I did what I knew would send him flying off the handle. I smiled. "That's where you're wrong, Seth. I, on the other hand, have lots of friends. Friends who support me. So your accusations mean nothing to me." Seth didn't say anything back. Instead, he stomped out of the Great Hall like a child, might I add.

I sat back in my seat and heard people talking about the quarrel Seth and I had. The good thing about popularity is how well it trained your emotions. I went back to eating acting like nothing happened.

Jamie sat down beside me.

"Wow," she said.

"Uh huh," I sat as I was in the middle of devouring a sandwich.

"I guess he deserved it then," she said.

"More than anything," I said, taking a bite of a pumpkin pastry.

Jamie stared at me, "So, I guess it's over between you two?"

"Yup," I said.

Jamie smiled, "Good for you, Dominique." I ate the rest of my pumpkin pastry. Jamie was still staring at me. "What?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"You know who walked in," she said.

I stared back at her, "Voldemort's dead." I knew it was a terrible joke, but I didn't know how to respond to what she said because I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jamie said, "I meant Camdon and our brother."

"Oh," I said, shrugging, "So what?"

"Sooo," Jamie began, "Do you think he read your article?"

I placed my last pastry down to give Jamie my full attention, "Of course he read my article and I don't care what he thinks. Why should I? The article wasn't even meant for him and what does he expect me to do? Apologize? Congratulate him on his stupid article on me?"

Jamie smirked and reached her hands out and placed them over mine, "That article is joke. It says everything about the popular Dominique Weasley, but only a few know what lies in between the words. Only a few people know the real Dominique Weasley. So, all I'm saying is maybe the real Dominique Weasley really wants to apologize and comment on his stupid article on her and if she wants to do that, I think now would be the right time."

I huffed and pushed myself out of my seat, "My God, you're so pushy sometimes."

"Oh, I know you still love me!" She shouted as I made my down the Ravenclaw table toward Camdon and Louis. I gave her a rude gesture in response.

I came up right behind Louis and Camdon, who were discussing an article. Louis was circling editing problems.

"Hem," I coughed lightly to make myself noticed. Louis looked up and then back to Camdon who has yet to look up at me. His eyes remained on the article.

"So why is this wrong?" He asked Louis, completely ignoring me._ Ugh, how rude. _

"Hem, hem," I said a bit louder. He still didn't turn around. _Ok, this is really getting on my bloody nerve._

"Hem, hem, hem!"

"Can we get you cough drop or something?" Camdon asked, irritated. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, now that I've got your attention, maybe you will hear me out," I said. He didn't respond so I took it that he was listening. "I just wanted to apologize to you." I paused to see if he wanted to say anything. "You know, your article came out really good. If I didn't know any better I thought a professional did it. It was very detailed and-"

"Excuse me, Dominique," Camdon cut in, "But, I've got a lot of things to do right now. I'm busy. So please stop bothering me."

My head jolted back. _Um, what did he just say to me?_

"Listen-" I began angrily, but Louis turned around and started shaking his head fast telling me not to say anything more. But, I didn't pay attention to him.

"I demand to know why you have stopped talking to me. I thought we were friends."

Camdon spun around with anger clearly shown on his face.

"I think you know why, Dominique. We're not friends. Friends don't use each other to get back at their boyfriends or girlfriends or whatever."

He turned back around and went back to the article he was fixing up. I felt all the anger of not being heard get wiped away and replaced by remorse.

"Ok, I'm sorry. That's the second time I've said that, but it's the only thing I can say that can only tell you how bad I feel. It was wrong and stupid and selfish…"

"Listen Dominique," Camdon cut me off again, but he didn't turn around again, "apparently there has always been a set of rules in the popular world and being a 'geek' my entire life, I just don't plan on changing anything for that. My world is a much better place for me. Our worlds should have never crossed."

"Now, that's ridiculous," I began, but he cut me off one last time.

"And quite frankly, I can't stand you!" Which was enough to have me walk away from him and my brother.

I sat back at the table ignoring Jamie's concerns of what had happened.

_I didn't want to feel guilty after all now I know what it felt like to have my heart pulled out of my chest, but I was. I wanted to apologize and for so long I have been trying to keep a certain image to those who surround me. I wanted others to know I was strong, but the truth was I was just like them. And now, I have lost the only guy I have ever felt comfortable around._

_I hope he would forgive me. Maybe I can get Louis to help me out. No, why bother? He hates me too. I guess this means I have to do this on my own. God help me._

* * *

I tore out the article Camdon wrote and others I have kept to read the gossip columns my brother wrote.

I put them all in an envelope as well as a letter indicating to whom these articles belong to. I licked the envelop shut and gave it to one of the school owls to deliver.

I petted the school owl softly and whispered, "To the editor of the Daily Prophet, ok?" With what looked like a nod, the owl sprung out of its nest and flew into the sky.

Camdon may never see me as a friend again, but it doesn't mean I should stop trying to be.

* * *

The next day, I watched from a distance as a barn owl flew across the Great Hall and landed on the Ravenclaw table in front of Camdon. I watched as Camdon took out an envelope that had been attached to the owl's leg. I hoped they considered him. His work was good. He deserved to be at the _Daily Prophet_.

I watched as Camdon scanned the letter, his mouth dropping slightly. He nudged my brother and showed him the letter. He gave him a praising pat on the back. _He got it!_

Camdon started to look around. _Oh no! He must have realized I was the one who sent it._ Just as he was about to spot me down the table, I turned to talk to the girls.

"So has anyone talked to Brandon lately?" I asked. It was the first thought that came to mind.

Rose looked at me. Her features were easy to read.

"No one's allowed to enter the Hospital Wing except for Will," she said.

"Oh," I said.

"Will said he should be released soon."

"Oh, well, that's good," I said.

"Hem," a voice said behind us. We all turned and I felt my insides quiver when I saw it was Camdon. "Er, sorry to intrude, but can I speak with Dominique? Alone?"

All the girls stared at me. Never in their life have they ever seen Camdon, a geek, come up to me and ask to speak to me alone.

I silently clapped my fingertips together to stop myself from fidgeting. I got up from my seat.

"Well, I'll be back," I said, getting out of my seat. As soon as I was afoot away, I heard the girls whisper to themselves.

What's funny is I didn't care. The old Dominique would have cared tremendously, but this time, I didn't.

I followed Camdon outside of the Great Hall. I kind of expected to follow him into an antechamber, but instead we stood outside the Great Hall doors. _Daring, he is. _

I waited patiently for him to speak perhaps saying thanks and then tell me that it didn't matter what I did because I already knew I can never make up for the things I have done to him in the past. I just wanted him to get what he deserved. He worked on this article for almost the entire year as well as many other articles that deserved recognition. They were good; they were real good. I just wanted him to know that I didn't do this just because I had to, but because I wanted to. I don't expect any gratitude.

"So, um, I suppose you were the one behind this?" He asked. He gave me a boyish smile as he held up his letter.

"Your guess is right," I said.

His smile faded. Here it comes. Breath Dominique, you've heard people say worse to your face.

"Why?" He asked. I exhaled.

"Because," I began, uncertain of what to say. _I mean he should know why I did it, right?_ "Because I was wrong to use you, to accuse you, to…I don't know. I guess everything I've done to hurt you. I did it for the wrong reasons and when I realized what I had done, I panicked. I got scared."

"Scared of what?" Cam asked.

I shook my head at how silly it must sound, "All my life I've been good at upholding this image and I was afraid of what people would have thought…if they knew…I'm scared to leave this place, Cam. Ever since I arrived here, people admired me, looked up to me, and feared me but graduation is just around the corner and I will be a nobody. This place…I'm so good at being here. But out there…my reputation for being 'Dominique Weasley' is dead."

"Dominique," he said my name softly, I looked at him, "You can never be dead. Over the past few months I've known you, you were always been very much alive. You're probably the liveliest person I know."

I waved my hand at him in neglect, "I don't know what I want to do. I don't have anything in mind at all. [I paused] I'll probably end up working at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of my life," I said, with one hand on my hip looking anywhere, but at him.

Cam chuckled, "I highly doubt that." I turned to look at him. _What did he know? He had another year. He didn't know what it feels like._

"What are you talking about? You have your newspaper stuff. People are starting to contact you on how amazing you are at it. You have something to look forward to," I said, indicating to his letter. He looked down at it.

"I wouldn't be looked at if it weren't for you," Cam said, looking at me directing in the eye. My voice felt caught up in my throat. He scratch the back of his neck, "Look, Dominique, I know you're scared and I know it must be a big step for you, but I highly doubt you'll be working for the Leaky Cauldron. Wherever you may go people will see the talent you have and the person you have become. You're capable of accomplishing many things perhaps not always for yourself, but for other people. " I felt tears come to my eyes. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Tears were about to pour down my cheek and I didn't want him to see them so I turned away.

"Dominique?" He questioned me. I continued to look away. I heard him come closer to me and I didn't want him to. Not after what I did. I deserve people shouting at me and telling me how bad of person I was.

"Come on, face me. If what I had said is going to make you cry, I'm sorry, but I was only speaking the truth," He said. "What's on your mind? Talk to me, please." I turned around after I found a bit of strength to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry. I've just been a mess after you know everything that has happened," I said. "And I've been trying to keep it together and-"

"You're doing fine," Camdon said, "At least you still look great and you still got your Dominique followers."

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said, "Sometimes I forget how charming you are."

"You think I'm charming?" He asked, with a grin.

I smiled coyly at him, "Well, of course. Your charm is your most attractive trait."

"What if I did something unattractive? Would you still consider me charming?" He asked.

I placed both hands on my hips, "What on Earth could you possibly do to-" I didn't finish as he leaned over and kissed me. Before I could sink into its splendor, he pulled back.

"Sorry, I never did thank you for doing what you did for me," he said.

I crossed my arms, "Yes, you're right that was unattractive."

"Goes to show, I'm not perfect, I suppose," he said.

"You misinterpreted what I was saying," I said, smiling at him, "You should have kissed me longer."

He stared at me for a moment and then he slowly smiled. He moved in slowly, his lips barely meeting mine. I waited for him to come the full way, but decided he was still trying to figure out whether or not I meant it. So I moved in the last inch and we shared a promising kiss that made my body explode like it never had before.

Noise was beginning to surround us. I didn't realize how much of Camdon's kiss had on its surroundings, but is this what people call music to their ears?

Then I realized the noise was coming from a group of people…no, like a whole parade. We broke apart and realized someone had opened the Great Hall doors and people were staring at us.

People were gossiping at what they just saw us doing and others were staring at us with wide open expressions.

"Didn't really expect that to happen," I said.

Camdon looked at me, "What are you going to do?"

I shrugged, "Nothing." I grabbed his hand and together we walked in.

The last thought I had was: _Dominique Weasley's reputation may have fallen, but my reign will forever linger on._


	57. Interview

To **Gal22**: I would like to say that no, the story is much longer. There's a lot more to it. I just thought I should give Dominique her happy ending at this moment. I mean not everyone has their happy ending at the end, come on now. (haha). Well, then again, I guess this is the time to say that not everyone will have a happy ending. In a way, it was just a breather for all the depression I might have caused you all. I thought we could all use a bit of a pick-me-up and I'm glad people liked Dominique and Camdon getting together.

As for those who are asking about the Rose-Scorpius-Brandon drama, uh yeah, it's going to become a bit more complex. Realllllly complex…

Also, I have someone who is desperately looking for the _Perfect Chemistry _sequel (_Rules of Attraction_) to read online, if anybody has any pointers to help her, let me know and I'll forward it to her. Her country doesn't have it in print and I guess not for awhile.

* * *

**Chapter 57: Interview**

**Scorpius' POV**

_The knock came again. I pulled a pillow over my face, hoping it would stop. Knock, knock, knock. For Merlin's sake, whoever's outside, I think I'll murder him or her. Can't they see? Can't they see I'm broken?_

"**Never Say Never"**

_This project was so stupid. _Was what consumed my head the entire time Peony and I sat in the library trying to get our project done. Professor Longhorn is completely ridiculous for giving us this stupid project.

What we decided to name ours is: "What is love." _Lame, right? _We made a collage with one side that showed our body parts that do not represent love, such as transfiguring our hands into stones. _My idea. _I've gotten slapped across the face a lot. I knew how it felt. On the other hand, the other side was to show what did represent love. For instance, Peony transfigured her lips to a rose. _Her idea._

We were almost done, but we were running out of ideas and Peony was taking random pictures of people including me. "Come on, Peony, knock it off. We need to get this project done," I said.

She sighed, "Come on, Scorpius, we got a lot of it done today. Our brilliant minds need a break."

"Brilliant? You're the one failing transfiguration. I only decided to help you so that you can at least graduate and save everyone a year of misery."

Peony put the camera down, "Ha-ha, you're so nice." I shrugged and looked down at my scrap piece of paper, trying to come up with more ideas.

"Why don't you tutor me?" Peony suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said, without looking up.

"Why not? You're the best in our year," she said.

"I'm flattered you think of me so highly, but Albus is the best. That's why he's Head Boy."

"Oh come on, Scorpius, you know that's not true. Albus was only chosen because he's a Potter. They didn't give you Head Boy because they thought power would go to your head like it did to Malcolm Dolohov. But, you're much better than that, of course. Take Defense Against the Dark Arts for instance, Professor Recthirds adores you."

"Look, it's not a good idea that I tutor you. Being partners with you is already making Rose go crazy," I said.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Peony said with a twinkle in her eye, "Weasley is partners with Longbottom so I'm sure she's not complaining." I pressed my lips together, trying not to let her get to me.

"Look, after you kissed me at Gia's birthday in the fall, I don't blame Rose for not trusting you," I said, looking up at her to show I wasn't to be persuaded.

"Ah, I was a little drunk, but it's not like our kiss interfered much with your relationship. I mean you're still together and all. You two make a great couple. Tell me what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

I stared coldly at her, "I want to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Peony nodded impressed, "Have you applied for the position, yet?"

"What? No, I'm still too young. Professor Longbottom told me that it took him at least seven years before the school allowed him to teach at Hogwarts."

"That's only because he wanted some practice before he thought he was ready," Peony said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Asked him myself. I was…curious," she said, smiling at me.

I shook my head at her, "They wouldn't accept me anyway because of my family's history."

"On the contrary, I think you're wrong there, Scorpius," Peony said.

"In what way?" I asked.

"Well, considering you're the boy who got disowned from his family, the rich boy who is now broke, and the boy who saved famous Harry Potter's daughter from death, I think people have a very different opinion of you. You will need references, which would be of course, Professor Recthirds, and perhaps Professor Longbottom and if you're even luckier, Harry Potter. The Headmistress is practically a joke right now. Victoire Lupin hasn't got a clue how to run this school. Her husband would have made a better choice. Just think of what could happen here if people knew Ted Lupin left this school and placed it in the hands of his pregnant wife. So, she would easily hand you the job because you're her cousin's boyfriend. All you've got to do is apply."

"It's not that simple," I said, not bothering to argue whether or not Victoire is good Headmistress or not.

"Oh, it is, Scorpius, it is," Peony said, smiling at me in a way I did not like at all, "By the way did you hear about Blake Zabini?"

* * *

I knocked on our new Headmistress' door. I decided to take Peony's advice and see if I can apply for the job. I didn't want to know what she was up to or why she was trying to act all nice, but I knew well enough to keep my distance from her.

"Come in," A voice rang from inside. I opened the door and closed it quietly.

Victoire Lupin was sitting behind her desk, going through a bunch of papers. She looked up and smiled at me. I could easily see why so many people such as Ted Lupin would fall over heels for her either that it was the small portion of Veela blood in her, "Hello Scorpius, what can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Um," I looked at the chair in front of her desk and pointed it, "Do you mind if I sit?"

She shook her head, "Not at all." I walked over and sat in front of her. "So, what brings you here? How are you and Rose doing? Forgive me for asking, I'm just a cousin with curious questions."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. Rose and I are good. She's a bit upset about what happened to Long-Brandon, but other than that everything is fine."

Victoire nodded, "That's good. Glad to hear you two are doing well."

"For once," I added.

Victoire scrunched her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

I rubbed my hands on my thighs nervously, "Well, it's probably what you were thinking. Most people do. A lot of people don't think me and Rose get along because we've had a lot of ups and downs this year. But, they just don't know."

"But that's true for any relationship, Scorpius. Every relationship has their ups and downs. I think what people do not see especially around your age is that those who pull through in the end always are the ones worthy of one another. Teddy and I have our issues, but we always find ways to make up. It is what it is. The reason I really asked if you're wondering is not whether or not I think you two are good for one another, but to get an understanding of what's been going on in your life. I like to get a bit of _my_ student's background so that I fully understand where they are coming from."

I nodded. "Oh, I see."

Victoire looked through a bunch of papers on her desk, which appeared to be a bunch of information about me. _She keeps files about us?_ "So, your grandparents are divorced and your parents have recently disowned you. You lived with the Potters for the break, I saw you there myself, you looked quite healthy. But, I guess all I can say I'm just glad you're still alive and breathing well," she said, smiling at me.

I smiled with uncertainty. _Was she expecting me to talk to her about my family?_ I really didn't feel like talking about them. I wasn't angry anymore than I had been, but I still didn't want to talk about them knowing that it might drive me to say things I don't want to say.

"I'm not going to ask you about them not unless you want to talk about them," Victoire said, as if reading my mind.

"I don't," I said.

"Ok, that's fine. So tell me, why are you here?" She asked, folding her hands in place on the desk.

"Well," I began, "I just wanted to talk to you about job opportunities."

"Oh," Victoire said. She looked through her files again and then said, "It looks like back in your 5th year you said you wanted to do something with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Perhaps an Auror?"

I nodded my head remembering what I had said. Victoire looked back at me, "Is that still what you want to do? Because I can probably try and put in a good word for you to Teddy."

"Thank you, but no thank you," I said politely, "I am actually looking to teach. I want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ok…" Victoire said, putting my files away.

I needed her to see I was fit for the job, "Look, I know you're practically new here and you probably don't know what's available, but I overheard Professor Recthirds talking about retirement for a long time and he was just waiting to see if anybody applied for the position before he leaves. I've got the best marks in his class from my year."

"Yes, Professor Recthirds does speak highly of you," Victoire said.

I smiled. I liked Professor Recthirds. He used to be an Auror, but decided to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts job because he was getting too old for Auror duties. He even told me I could easily be the next Harry Potter with how well I've done in class. I rarely miss an opponent.

"I've never wanted to be an Auror. I just think it is too much. The whole investigating work is just not my thing. I like helping people become better at defending themselves. I love this place and I like staying in one place for long periods of time."

Victoire nodded, "Well, just to let you know about some of the consequences about taking a job here at Hogwarts. One, you won't have much rest. You will be up early and up mostly all night making sure all the protection is put up and well secured especially since you will be applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will have to be fair and control your temper when students are out of line. You are to be an authority as well as a mentor. Before you step into Hogwarts as a teacher, you are required to go through a training camp for practically the whole summer. The decision will not be made until the end of that session whether or not you are qualified for the job. It's not so bad. I did it myself only last year. Lastly," she breathed and looked at me with a hard look, "All relationships are often broken by taking this job. Most people who take this job have no family or relations with anybody, which is why they take this job knowing that there are children roaming these corridors who do care for them. The only people in this school who have relationships outside these walls are myself, Professor Recthirds, and Professor Longbottom."

"And you've all have done well," I said.

Victoire gave me a small smile, "I really have no choice. My husband is gone and I have a child on the way. There's really not much I can do. Professor Longbottom and Professor Recthirds try to get time off when they can, which is only two days a month to visit their wives, but sometimes their wives have jobs to withhold. For Professor Longbottom, it was much harder to manage when his sons were kids. They were practically brought up by my entire family. It's hard, but still manageable."

I nodded.

Victoire looked at me carefully, "I will let you in on a little secret though." I waited patiently. Victoire leaned over her desk, "Nobody has applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job just yet."

I smiled. There were a lot of things to think about.

"The only thing is," Victoire began, "you have to be very serious about this job. You've got to really want it."

I nodded and asked, "Do you think I'm qualified for the job?"

Victoire leaned back and examined me for a bit before saying, "Yes, I do think you have what it takes. But, Scorpius, you must keep in mind what the consequences are for this job."

I got to my feet, "Thanks for seeing me, Victoire," I said politely. Victoire flinched when I said her name, but she smiled nonetheless, "Oh, that's no problem. I'm glad to have talked to you. Please come again if you have anything you wish to talk to me about. Any questions or concerns?"

I nodded and started to make my way to the door, but turned around when something crossed my mind, "What are you naming your kid?"

Victoire looked at me and smiled, "Remy William Lupin."

"Nice name," I said. I waved goodbye and left.

As I came down the stairs from the Headmistress' office feeling all giddy, I saw Lily walking toward me from the opposite direction.

"Hey…" she began to ask me a question, but I never let her say whatever it was she wanted to say because I got a little carried away and gave her an enormous hug, picking her up in the process.

Once I put her back down, Lily said, "If you do that again, I will kick you in the balls."

I shook my head at her, "Oh please what person hates hugs"

"I hate them."

I shook my head disbelieving her, "Secretly, you must love them."

"It's no secret. I hate them, but now, I must ask why in the world did you just hug me just now?"

"I applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job and there's a chance I might get it," I said, excitedly.

"I'm glad," she said.

My smile faded, "You're mocking me."

"No," she nearly shouted at the prospect of being accused of something she didn't feel she should be accused of, "I am really happy for you. Sorry, I don't sound happy, but you know me, I'm not the happy type. Although, your girlfriend is and is headed in our direction, maybe you should tell her," she said, looking over my shoulder.

I turned around and sure enough there was Rose heading toward us,

"Rose!" I called out her name, excited, "I've got good news!"

Rose face brightened, "I do too!"

"You go first," we both said in union. We both laughed.

"Go ahead, Rose," I said. I would save mine for second thinking it was better than hers.

"Well, I just got an owl from my father and he told me, my parents are thinking of getting back together. He said they had a nice evening the other night and Christmas made them re-think 'good memories' [she quoted with her fingers] and well my mother sounded a bit cheerful when she sent me an owl, but you know my mother, she keeps her thoughts well hidden that it's nearly impossible to figure her out."

_Ok, maybe mine wasn't that great of news compared to her_, "That's great, Rose!" I gave her a hug, "See? What did I tell you? I knew things would work out for you."

"I know, I'm going mad, right now. I was a bit worried that I might have to spend the entire summer at two different houses and I don't even want to think how it might be at the ministry since they both work there and all."

Lily nudged me as if indicating that now would be a good time to tell her my good news.

"Well, I think tonight's a good night to celebrate," I said to her before she distracted me long enough to forget what I wanted to tell her.

"Oh, absolutely," Rose said, "What is it that you wanted to share?"

"Well, I just saw your cousin about job opportunities and, get this! I applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job!" I said, opening my arms.

"Oh…Scorpius that's wonderful," Rose said, "But I thought you wanted to be an Auror?"

My smile faded, "When have I said that?" That's twice someone thought I wanted to be an Auror.

"I just thought that's what you were trying for. You're taking the same classes my father took. I always thought that if you did end up becoming an Auror we would be in the same place, we would get coffee in the morning and then have lunch breaks together."

I looked over at Lily who was biting not to say something rude, "Um, well, look at time. Rose, glad Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are getting along again and Scorpius, congrats again. So long." Then Lily rushed off. I shook my head at her.

I turned back to Rose, "I'm sorry, Scorpius. I didn't mean to rain on your parade. I am glad for you. I just didn't realize that's what you wanted." I frowned. I can still tell Rose was a bit upset by the news because she must have known that professors have a hard time with their relationships.

I brushed back her hair, "Don't worry, Rose, we can still find ways to see each other. We still have summers." Rose smiled up at me with satisfaction by my answer. I leaned down and we shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

After I said goodbye to Rose, I decided to pay Professor Recthirds a visit and tell him what I was told today in the Headmistress' office.

His office door was open and he was sitting at his seat with what looked like a bunch of essays. I knocked on the door to reveal that I was there.

Professor Recthirds looked up, "Ah, young Malfoy, how are you my dear boy?"

"Good," I said.

"So, did you speak to Professor Lupin like I've been telling you to?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "She said I have a chance."

"Well, that's wonderful," he said, "Sit down, sit down." He gestures to a chair in his office. I sat down. My eyes scanned his desk full of dark objects and photographs. I saw Albus' ex, Davina, standing up beside me. I picked it up and looked at it. It must have been her when she was a child because a front tooth was missing.

"Nice picture," I commented.

"Oh, yes, that's my niece. she must have been eight years old at the time. Oh, you must know Davina, don't you? She's in your year," He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, she used to go out with one of my mates."

"Ah, that's right, Albus Potter," Professor Recthirds nodded. I wondered what he thought about his niece having sex with someone like Seth Davies and dating someone like Albus Potter and still be able to remain calm and fair to them in class. "Albus will be a great Auror like his father and brother. His father must be extremely proud."

"Yes, I believe so," I said. I didn't mention that Albus had no intention in becoming an Auror. Albus wanted to become part of the International Confederation of Wizards where he had to unify all wizarding ministries across the world. His job inquired him to travel a lot. I always knew he wanted to do something like that because he's always been a peace maker. Lily would probably be an Auror. She was the one who found out about Malcolm and was suspicious that I had joined his ranks. As far as talent went, I had no idea how she was in class.

"Good, good," he said. "I-" He began, but the door swung open revealing Victoire Lupin.

"Professor Recthirds you are to come with me immediately. You don't have any more class, do you?" she asked.

"No, I'm done for the day," he said.

"Right," Victoire looked down at me, "Scorpius you may come along as well. Do you have any more classes?"

"Uh, no," I said, "Er, where are we going?"

"Azkaban prison," Victoire said.

* * *

We took a portkey from Victoire's office to Azkaban prison since apparition is not for pregnant women and also, Azkaban has apparition shields up so that no one can apparate in and out of Azkaban.

As soon as we arrived at the entrance, I couldn't help noticing Azkaban's whereabouts. It was secluded high over a dangerous waterfall. There was nowhere to run if one escaped. You had to be crazy to jump into the waterfall because all that was down there were sharp rocks hat you would surely never miss.

Victoire talked to one of the guards at the entrance and he opened the doors for us. Inside a ministry official was waiting for us.

"Hello," he nodded to us, "My name is Tai Zhou. Follow me if you would please." As we followed behind Tai Zhou, the first thing I noticed was the cells. There were millions of them. They must have been twenty floors of them. I hoped we wouldn't have to travel far because just by being in here made me feel nauseous.

Luckily, we didn't have to travel far. At the very end of the walkway, we reached our destination.

"Here, he is," Tai Zhou said.

We looked in the cell and there sat Blake Zabini staring at the ground as if he was daydreaming. When he heard Tai Zhou talk, his head swayed to the side to look at us. _Imagine if I had been here._

"Malfoy?" He asked, looking at me. I didn't say anything. Victoire stepped forward.

"Hello, Blake. My name is Victoire Lupin and I'm the Headmistress now at Hogwarts. We will be going to court in just a few minutes to determine whether we should let you back into Hogwarts."

"Let him back in?" I asked, but Victoire silenced me with her hand.

"Why do you think we should let you back in?" Victoire asked him.

Blake stared at her. He was fiddling with his fingers, nervous to answer her, "Because I'm innocent. I was imperialized by Dolohov. I would have never hurt the Weasley girl if I wasn't imperialized." My hands were shaking hard when he referenced my girlfriend.

"But you were part of the group," she said.

"So was Malfoy, yet you're not interrogating him," he said, staring coldly at me.

"That's because he was never really on your side," Victoire said, patiently.

"Who said I was on Dolohov's side too? I'm just as innocent. I swear it. Let me back into Hogwarts and you will see that I am as innocent as I say I am."

"Unfortunately, Blake, that is not my decision to make. I was told to come here and evaluate you before I make my case in court today." _Was Victoire the one defending him? Was she the one who wanted to give him a second chance by letting him back into Hogwarts? No way! No bleeding way._

"Scorpius, where are you going?" Victoire asked.

"Just over here," I growled, angry at her that she would even consider letting the boy who nearly killed Rose Weasley back into Hogwarts whether imperialized or not. There are ways. There had always been ways to get out of Dolohov's plans.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear cousin, Scorpius. What brings a hero like you here? To prison?" I turned around and sure enough there was Malcolm Dolohov leaning on his cell bars, watching me.

"_You_!" I breathed.

"Me," he said, giving me a wide smile. "I was hoping to get the chance to see you again."

"Sure you were," I said, "I love your new home. It suits you well."

Malcolm gave me a dark look stepping back from his bars, "I won't be here long. This place can't keep me in here forever. I will find a way to get out."

"I highly doubt that," I said, turning away from him. The best solution to dealing with Malcolm Dolohov is not to let him get in your head and by walking away, would surely be the way to go, "Sorry if I interrupted. I let you get back to your comfortable cell. Sweet dreams, Dolohov."

"Ah, such lovely dreams I do have. Whenever I vision the time I almost killed Potter, the sound of her scream always brings music to my ears. That always helps me get some sleep at night."

Something came over me like lighting a donkey's arse on fire. I charged at his cell and banged my fists hard on the cell's bars, "You bastard!" I roared at him, which had Victoire, Professor Recthirds, and Tai Zhou look in my way.

Malcolm smiled widely. There was a sparkle of excitement in his eyes.

"I'm curious. Why so tensed? Am I hearing that there may be a bit more to what I said? Does something erk you when I mention a Potter or a Wealsey? Tell me, Malfoy, I really like to know why you like them so much."

"Want to know why? You want to know why I like them? I couldn't possibly explain to you because you have no feelings of love."

Malcolm cried out in laughter, "Love? You capable of love? Now, that's a good one. Ha-Ha. I'm so glad you came here to provide such wonderful entertainment now, please, keep me amused. What else makes you happy?"

I was breathing hard, "You want to know what makes me happy the most?"

"Oh yes, of course, please do tell."

"You rotting in here for all of eternity. You sitting here as a result for everything you have done and the day you die will make the world a much better place." The smile upon Malcolm's face was completely gone before I said the last words. He was staring at me with coldness as thick as ice.

"I think we're done here," Malcolm said.

"For once I agree with you," I said. I pushed off the prison bars and turned my back on him.

"They will never accept you, Malfoy!" Malcolm shouted behind me, "The blood runs thick within your veins. You'll screw up and you'll be all alone. You'll be just another piece of dirt on someone's shoe. You will rot here too!"

"Mr. Dolohov, that is quite enough," Professor Recthirds said before I lost my temper again.

"We're not in school anymore Recthirds!" Malcolm sneered, "The name's either Malcolm or Dolohov. No need to be polite, we're in prison now."

"I can see that, Mr. Dolohov," Professor Recthirds said. I heard Malcolm growl, which had me smiling with satisfaction.

* * *

Blake was to be left in prison, while me, Victoire, Taio Zhou, and Professor Recthirds traveled by another portkey to the ministry.

Before we entered the court, Victoire told me to stay outside until I was called in. Apparently, she must have thought I would lose my temper again. I realized that if that had been the reason then I was surely not making a good impression as a professor. Professors never lose their cool. I had to remind myself that I was only being considered. It didn't mean I actually had the job.

As I waited outside with Taio Zhou who kept watched over me in case I decided to run off because apparently, that's what people my age tend to do. However, that was the last thing on my mind, but Blaise Zabini showing up was.

"Sorry I was a bit late, gentlemen," he said. They let him pass, but it was apparent that the one look Blaise gave me showed that he disapproved of me and my family in every possible way. I did not like him. Not one bit.

I listened carefully outside as the court began to decide over whether or not to let Blake back into Hogwarts. I couldn't hear much, but the little bit I have heard sounded like Victoire was indeed against letting Blake in after all.

But, Blake's lawyer who was of course Blaise Zabini himself said things like:

"Forgive me, Mrs. Lupin, but you were not called on for reasoning and may I add that you are currently a _temporary_ headmistress of the school until they have found a more qualified headmaster. Your term will expire by the end of the term so there is no possible way you actually know that my son, Blake, is qualified back into the school or not. You do not know him as well as Headmaster Pace did."

If I had been Victoire, I would have thoroughly made sure Blaise Zabini didn't make it out of the court without a scar to remind him who is in charge of Hogwarts. But, Victoire, surprisingly, remained calm.

"As of right now, there is nobody, but me, who is in charge of Hogwarts. I assure you I want whatever is best for my students. An education is very important, but their safety is what initially comes first. In the past, Blake Zabini made the terrible decision of following Malcolm Dolohov's footsteps and placed many of my students in danger…"

"My?" Blake Zabini asked, "Are you hearing this? Lupin is already calling the students hers as if she owns them; as if they are her children." I grew angrier at the sound of his laughter. I wanted to beat the living shite out of Blaise Zabini.

"Well, Mr. Zabini, like all children, they must be looked after, which is kind of the reason I'm here. I'm here to protect my students from anything and any person that may harm them. Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the safest places in the wizarding world. I will not have it fall because I foolish to let in a student who has caused other students a great harm in the past. I have two people here today that will testify that Blake is not to be brought back to Hogwarts."

Professor Recthirds was the first to speak. He went on about how observant he is of his students since that was what Aurors are genuinely good at. He said he watched Blake very closely and knew that he was a dangerous enemy to have. However he said Blake's name wrong. Instead he called him Blade. He stated he never actually saw him do anything bad, but he watched his relationship with other people and how they were affected by him. If I could bet, I would put my money on Violetta Goyle of whom he was referring to. She was after all his ex girlfriend. She has changed so much this year thanks to the Potter-Weasley clan.

They brought me in once Professor Recthirds was done. They asked me a few questions such as what kind of person did I think Blake Zabini was, have I ever witnessed him harming anyone, and did I think he should be let back into Hogwarts if by chance he had been proven innocent and cured of all evil doings.

The last question I replied with, "You can't change a tiger's stripes. I know Blake Zabini. I've known him since I was two. He would celebrate in a heartbeat if by chance all the Potters and Weasleys and [I looked at Victoire] Lupins had been killed."

"That is nonsense. He doesn't know my son half as well as I do," Blaise retorted.

"Mr. Zabini that is enough," The judge said.

"Enough? You're listening to a seventeen year old child," he said. I was about to fight back that I was not a child, but of age, but Victoire beat me to it.

"The only person here who is acting like a child is you, Mr. Zabini."

"What's a pregnant woman like you, going to do about it?" He snarled, "Which raises a very good question indeed. What exactly is a pregnant woman like you going to do if a boy like Malcolm Dolohov decided to kill people off again? Having a pregnant Headmistress is very risky," Blaise said.

"That is discrimination!" Professor Recthirds, who I have never heard his voice rise, roared at Blaise. His face was filled with anger.

"No, Hector, it is the truth," Blaise said. Everybody fell silent so Blaise went on, "How is a pregnant woman to be the one to tell all of us that we cannot have our children who are said to be bad go to Hogwarts? How is that not discrimination? I have never once sided with the Dark Lord's side and yet we are listening to people such as the Malfoys [He indicated in my direction] when they have been the ones who have been apologizing for centuries that they have been misguided and on the wrong side. They are the traitors! My family has always been on the good side and now you're telling me that my only son cannot be put back to Hogwarts because a Malfoy says he's evil or that a Hogwarts professor who is becoming so old he can't even remember Blake's name. My son has even said Professor Recthirds has had trouble speaking because he is well beyond the retirement period."

I was livid. _How dare he talk about Professor Recthirds like that! He doesn't even know him. Sure, he's made a few, ok a lot, of mistakes in class, but most people still respected him. Most people didn't make fun of him._

And as for my family, Blaise Zabini had no right bringing them in this. If he had known what my father had to go through during Voldemort's reign or how it was my grandmother who had saved Harry Potter from Death, he might have never said a word. But, he did, and he will regret it.

We waited in silence as the decision was being made.

At last, it was made. It was simple. We lost.

* * *

Me, Taio Zhou, Professor Recthirds, and Victoire returned to Azkaban prison to release Blake from his cell. Zhou who was given the prison cell's key was the first to reach the cell.

I looked diagonally across Blake's cell to where Malcolm had talked to me previously. He wasn't watching us like he had last time. I kind of expected him to be bouncing for joy that one of his own was getting let out.

I looked back at Blake's cell and Zhou had just opened it. Blake stepped out confidently. He already looked better than we had last seen him this morning. This morning he had been all scared and nervous, but now he wore a grin I had never seen in my life. It annoyed me how much I hated the fact that he was coming back to Hogwarts.

Victoire looked at him with an odd expression, "Right this way Mr. Zabini. We haven't much time to lose."

"Don't worry, Lupin, I have a lot of time on my hands now that I'm free," he said. Victoire gave him a look that said not to push it.

"You will refer to me as _Professor_ Lupin, Mr. Zabini. And just because the court said you are allowed to come back doesn't mean I won't be watching your every move."

"Unfortunately _Lupin_, I'm not the one who is pregnant. You can try and threaten me all you want, but Merlin only knows how far you can keep up before that baby of yours actually kicks you down." He laughed cruelly out loud. Something about him was different, but also familiar. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. However all I really cared about at that moment, was knocking him out.

With about five feet within reaching the office where our portkey would be, Victoire said, "Mr. Zhou, please put Mr. Zabini back in his cell."

"Sorry mam, court's orders. I cannot do that," he said.

"Yes you can because this is not Blake Zabini this is Malcolm Dolohov."

It all happened fast. At one moment, Victoire's baby kicked and she crouched in pain, the next Blake or Malcolm had turned around and hooked punched Taio Zhou from the chin up. Then after, Blake-Malcolm takes the wand out of Taio Zhou's hand and is ready to throw curses at Professor Recthirds while Victoire is on the ground in pain.

I only had seconds to decide what to do. I pulled out my wand, but instead of throwing curses at Malcolm like any real person would do I defended Professor Recthirds from getting hit. Because something that Blaise Zabini said earlier about Professor Recthirds was right. He was getting too old. His reflexes weren't all that good anymore.

But, by defending Professor Recthirds from Blake-Malcolm's curses, I can see he was getting angry. His only escape was through me and he knew that if he kept getting blocked, he would not be able to escape.

Unfortunately for me, Blake-Malcolm pointed his wand at a row of statue knights and they all fell like dominoes eventually collapsing on both me and Professor Recthirds.

I tore off the statues as quickly as I could. I looked to my right and Professor Recthirds was out cold. One statue had landed on my leg, which wit h great difficulty was hard to remove. And when things couldn't get any worse, I looked up and Blake who I believed was now Malcolm, had taken one of the knight's swords and was ready to bring it down over my head and slice me in half.

He started bringing his sword down from over his head to strike me, but then he froze. His eyes bulged out as he collided face-forwarded on the floor. Victoire Weasley stood behind him with her wand pointed where Malcolm had been standing.

Victoire swiftly put her wand away.

"Underestimating a pregnant woman," Victoire stated, "Always been rather a common mistake amongst people of your age," she spat at him.

She held out a hand, "Need help?" I took it and she hoisted me to my feet. She hunched over for a minute.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," Victoire said, panting, "Baby likes to kick in the worse situations."

"Nice wand work," I complimented her.

She gave me a shaky laugh, "I could say the same about yours. Without your defensive wand work, Professor Recthirds might have not lived another day. Although, I do believe we'll have to work on your temper a little if you want to be a professor. We can't have students in the Hospital Wing every time they piss you off."

I nodded, "How did you know that Malcolm was Blake?"

"You can always tell by their expressions. When something they do doesn't quite match with their face, they are definitely an imposter." I gave her confusion look. Malcolm seemed like Blake to me, "I studied a lot of facial features out of baby books." Victoire explained, "You know to understand what it is they want."

"Oh," I said, "I suppose, it goes to show that I wouldn't make much of an Auror, huh?"

"Well, most of what I learned about criminals is through Teddy," Victoire explained, "Just always keep in mind, Scorpius, that you can always learn a thing or two about anything. Learning is perhaps one of the most important things about teaching. You learn from your students just as much as they learn from you."

I nodded, "Thanks for the tip…_Professor_." Victoire gave me a wide smile.

"Care to help me bring Malcolm back to his cell?" She asked. I nodded.

We found the real Blake Zabini in Malcolm's cell huddled in the corner, shaking from limb to limb. We didn't know how Malcolm had gotten his hands on Polyjuice potion, but it was clear he was given help from an outside source. When Blake Zabini had been interrogated with questions, he gave the Aurors directions to where Malcolm's father had been secretly hiding.

In no less than hour, Antonin Dolohov was brought into prison where he and his son are to be watched more closely. As gratifying as it was hearing of Antonin Dolohov's arrest, Blake Zabini was still allowed to come back to Hogwarts. The question that remained was if Hogwarts was ready for him to return.

* * *

Later that night, I sat staring at the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. It would soon be dying out, but I couldn't help staring at it. Rose had her head on my lap.

"So what did you do today?" She asked. _What didn't happen today?_ I thought to myself.

"Nothing, really besides that interview," I said. I didn't want her to worry about anything especially having thoughts about Blake Zabini almost choking her death not too long ago.

"Oh," Rose said, closing her eyes. I started to stroke the top of her head, not burying my hand too deep in her hair because it was so thick and wavy. It would only hurt her. A soft smile formed on Rose's lips. I leaned my head back to just relax and let this whole day go. We were in the same position as we were half hour when my mind shifted through various moments of today.

Remembering Victoire's triumph over Malcolm today even though she was pregnant made me wish I was as strong as her. Sometimes I wish life was a bit easier, but other times, I liked the challenge of not getting everything handed to me.

I looked down at Rose. Her smile was gone. I've been fighting to say these words for a long time and I know she's has been wanting to hear them too, but I always felt that words are better left unsaid than said. If only she knew how I felt about her without saying words that expressed it.

"You know I love you, right?"

_There. I said it, but I wasn't too sure if I wanted her to hear me. It's takes a lot for me to say the right thing._

But, with a small snore, I realized Rose was sound asleep.

_I don't know if I can say that again, maybe I will have enough courage to say it again tomorrow. Just maybe._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **The pregnant cop in the film, _Fargo_, was my inspiration for the character of Victoire.

Here's something fun if you're bored as you're waiting for my next chapter:

Cast your vote today for the class of 2024.

**The list of titles:**

Best Couple, Best Eyes, Best Female Buddies, Best Looking, Best Male Buddies, Best Opposite Sex Buddies, Class Clown, Class Flirt, Friendliest, Most Athletic, Most Daring, Most Gullible, Most Popular, Most Studious, Most Talkative, Most Unique

**The 7****th**** Years to choose from: **

Adair Avery, Michelle Chatts, Cecilia Chen, Corey Dalpagini, Seth Davies, Jamilia "Jamie" Goldstein, Brandon Longbottom, Scorpius Malfoy, Christopher Mawakee, Owen Noles, Jacelyn "Jacie" Pace, Shane Peakes, Albus Potter, Davinna Recthirds, Lorcan Scamander, Lysander Scamander, Robert "Robbie" Sweviz, Giavanna "Gia" Tieree, Dominique Weasley, Rose Weasley, and Peony Wenters

If I forgot one of the seventh years let me know. You don't have to do it. I just thought you might have a bit of fun with it.


	58. Ghost

**Disclaimer: **Not J.K.R. don't sue.

**A/N:** To** Gal22: **Irisa is not a 7th year. She's in the same year as Lily and Hugo, but a Hufflepuff. And if you're wondering about Violetta. She's a 6th year and in Slytherin. But, yeah, thanks for the list. I'll post the list soon and you'll kind of see why I did it. Good luck with studying!

To **Jasmineflower27:** Glad to hear from you again! Hope your exams went well. I take no offense to how you feel about Rose. And yes, I absolutely love Ian Somerhalder, but actually I knew him from the T.V. Series of LOST, which is a topic you just don't want me to talk about it. I will never stop talking, haha.

Also, before I forget, I've updated a lot of the pictures on my profile for this story. So, if you want to change your vote or still vote, go for it or just check them out and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 58: Ghost**

**Irisa's POV**

"_Would you like me to take that for you?" He offered._

"_No," I said, and walked past him, "My mother is waiting for me to take me home!"_

_I started for the barrier. _

"_Irisa! Irisa, come back!" He called behind me. _

"**When We Were One"**

Ever since the return back to Hogwarts, I hardly had any sleep. I always woke up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down my cheeks.

Sometimes my dreams consisted of watching my brother, Beacher, die over and over again or sometimes, it was my mother, one of my other siblings, Hugo, Adam, or one of my friends.

It was always different forms of murder such as a gigantic cockroach using its long thin legs to pull us underneath its body to swallow us whole or dragons chasing us back into Richard's house and burning the people I care about on sticks like at a barbeque to get me to come out. Crazy dreams like that, but as always, I woke up sobbing.

I covered my face with my hands the moment I sat up to wipe away the tears I knew were already there.

_It's official, I'm an emotional wreck! _I rubbed my eyes open and stared out into the dark. I fell back on my pillow disgusted at these dreams and myself. I tilted my head to the side and realized I wasn't alone.

I jumped out of my bed as if my arse was suddenly on fire. I crouched on the other side of my bed, hoping that I didn't just see what I thought I saw. _It couldn't be. He shouldn't be here!_ I peered over my bed to see if he was still there.

Nothing was there.

This only proves I'm going insane because there is no way, just no way I saw the ghost of Beacher.

* * *

"…and then he was gone," I said, retelling Lily what had happened last night on the way to breakfast. Lily and I have been meeting for breakfast every day now. She would walk down all the stairs and then wait outside the Hufflepuff portrait and then we would walk together to breakfast. Once we got inside, we went our separate ways, which is only because I would sit with Lauren, Whitney, Maureen, and Talia, while Lily sat with Hugo. With Lauren sitting next to me, it would be awkward for Lily and the same if I sat with Lily with Hugo being there.

"Are you sure he was really there?" Lily asked, "I mean you did just wake up from your sleep and everything."

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't know," Lily said truthfully, "Not many ghosts disappear like that or wander far from where they had been murdered. Well, there was Moaning Myrtle who stalked the person who teased her back in the day, but then stopped. I just don't think your brother would want to stalk you."

"I'm not lying," I stated, "I know what I saw."

"Ok, ok," Lily said calmly, "I believe you. If you say it's true, it's true."

I sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you. I haven't had a good night sleep for the entire week we got back here."

Lily nodded, "It's about to get worse."

I looked at her confused, "How so?"

"Rumor has it Blake Zabini is back in school. Remember what he did to Rose? I don't trust him."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"Scorpius told the lot of us. Rose was a bit upset."

"I can imagine," I said, "Maybe we should see if she's all right. I haven't seen her or anyone since we got back."

"What? Am I not good enough company?" Lily joked.

"Of course you are," I said, "I just would be upset if the guy who tried to kill me came back to school. The last thing I want is to be left alone."

"Well, there's Rose and Vi, now," Lily said, looking over her shoulder. And like she said, Rose and Violetta were walking down the stairs as we were about to enter the Great Hall.

What was even weirder was Violetta hanging around Rose more often with Lily and I. _Wasn't it Lily who befriended her and wasn't it me who she stayed with the remaining holiday with because she wasn't ready to face her father? _There's nothing wrong about it. It was just weird.

"Hey Rose, hey Vi," I said, pleasantly. Rose gave me one hard look that sent shivers down my body. I've never been afraid of Rose because she was always so sweet and kind, but somehow I found myself suddenly terrified she was warning me or something.

"What's up your arse?" Lily asked, seeing the tension.

"Nothing," Rose said, "Everything is fine." I looked at Violetta and her mouth was in a tight line.

"Is it Blake?" I asked, "I know you're worried, Rose, but we're here for you."

Rose looked at me as if saying, 'You're un-believable,' and then walked through the Great Hall doors without saying so much as a word.

"Was it something I said?" I asked Violetta.

Violetta shook her head, "No, it's something you did."

I was taken aback, "What did I do?"

"Broke up with Hugo," Violetta said, "You know the boy who was madly in love with you, who was miserable and worried about you for a whole month, who has been trying to track you down and then came to rescue you, that Hugo. Rose saw how badly you broke his heart and I got to say I don't blame her."

"What?" I asked, in disbelief, "But I didn't do anything to her or you. She can't be mad at me for breaking up with someone when things between us aren't working. It's not like I had been cheating on him."

"Or it could be that your muggle prince charming came along and thought that it would be ok if you dump Hugo so you can be with him," Violetta said.

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "For your information, Vi, I'm not seeing Adam. You can tell that to Rose too."

"Rose was persistent that you hadn't cheated on Hugo. I am the one who thought that," Violetta said, sticking up for Rose.

"It doesn't matter. I never cheated on Hugo. It just wasn't meant to be. I still care about him, just not in the way I thought it to be.

"I still have no more respect for you," Violetta said, her eyes flashing with anger, "You tried to kill yourself and for that, I lose all sense of respect. Adam told me what you almost did. He told me on the day we were to go back to Hogwarts to make sure it doesn't happen again. My grandmother committed suicide and I never forgave for it. I don't care how miserable or upset you are. You just don't do that."

Violetta was about to say something more, but Lily cut her off, "Alright, we get the picture. You're mad at Irisa. Now, Vi, before say something you will really regret I suggest you just walk away." Violetta still was glaring at me, "Now!" Lily said.

"I can't believe you're sticking up for her," Violetta said to Lily, "I thought Hugo was your best friend."

"Hugo is my best friend and so is Irisa. I would stick up for both of them as well as you in a heartbeat. But, as of right now, I think you are stepping out of line so unless you have anything nice to say, I suggest you just leave it alone because unless Irisa was in any real trouble, that's when you can say whatever it is you need to say or do whatever it is you need to do to help her out, but apparently Irisa is not in any serious trouble."

Violetta shook her head, "That is where you are wrong, Lily. Very wrong." With that Violetta walked through the Great Doors as well leaving me and Lily alone again.

"I can't believe she just said all that to me," I said to Lily, "How many times do I have to tell everybody that I wasn't trying to kill myself?"

Lily frowned, "Well, you know Vi. She's full of pride and stubborn as a mule. Sometimes, I find it easy to just let her think she's right. She can't be swayed. She's a Slytherin after all."

"I know, but if the situation had been switched. I would have never turned on a friend because she broke up with someone she feels she can't be with at the moment," I said.

"And that's because you're a Hufflepuff. You can't change your colors," Lily said.

I nodded, understanding what Lily was saying, "Thanks, Lily, for you know, sticking up to Vi the way you did."

"Yeah, well, it's probably the only right thing I've done all year."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "You haven't done anything wrong, Lily."

Lily looked at me as if I had three heads, "Where have you been all year?"

"What have you possibly done wrong that's worse than the things I have done?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I might have never killed someone by accident or broken up with a guy before, no offense," she said, worried she went over the line.

I nodded, "It is fine. I don't take any offense." Even though it hurt to hear the truth of what I had done.

Lily took the opportunity to continue, "Yeah, so, I did drive my best friend away because I brought his girlfriend to tears. I lied to my mum that I needed a dress to go to the end of the year ball when I really gave the money to James to throw himself a going away party, which was all to have a good broom to ride for my Quidditch games. And I had my first kiss with my cousin's boyfriend on Halloween night. So as far as loyalties go, I'm pretty much failing." She scratched her head in shame. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here, Lily," I said, "I'm glad to have a friend like you."

Lily gave a very small smile, "Thanks, Irisa. If it's one thing that I appreciate Hugo for, it is introducing me to someone like you." We started for the door, but Lily held me back.

"Don't get mad at Rose," Lily said out of nowhere, "She's only protecting her brother."

"Oh, I'm not mad at her," I said, "I think I'm scared of her maybe even more than Peony Wenters."

Lily stared at me for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Afraid of Rose?" She said through her laughter, "That's a good one."

"Oh, yeah," I said, "She may look sweet on the outside, but if you get on her bad side. Merlin knows, it's not so comforting. Her sweetness practically vanishes when she sets her eyes on you. It's almost like you're being watched by a hawk and one wrong move, she'll attack."

"Are we talking about the same Rose Weasley that I know?" Lily asked.

"Maybe you never have been on her really bad side like I am just now, but it doesn't feel so great. It's like you want to tell her your reasons for the things you did that is wrong her eyes, but no matter what that reason or those reasons are they're just not good enough."

Lily shook her head, "I think you're over-thinking it. Rose will get over it and be friends with you again. It may seem like it will never happen, but it will. I'm the one who holds the grudge," Lily said as if I was comparing her to Rose.

Without another word, we entered the Great Hall and went our separate ways. The one thing about dumping Hugo is that I sat with a different crowd now; the old crowd before Lily, Violetta, or Rose came along.

* * *

"Oh hey, Irisa, late start today, eh?" Talia asked.

I sat down beside her, "Yeah, you can say that."

Talia looked at me carefully before responding, "Do you think you could lend me your notes for History of Magic?"

"Why? Won't you be in class?" I asked.

"Yeah, but your notes are so good," Talia said. I looked down at my breakfast. I was debating whether to let her just have them or make an excuse up. I just knew I couldn't say 'no,' to Talia even if I really wanted to.

"You can have mine, Tal," Lauren said from behind me, "We're all in the same class."

"Oh," Talia said, "Er, thanks Lauren." Lauren, Whitney, and Maureen had taken seats across from me and Talia.

"I hate Tuesdays," Whitney whined.

"At least it's not Monday," Talia pointed out.

"Well spotted," Whitney said.

"I was just saying," Talia said.

I sighed looking at Lauren, who was bored as well at their on-going rant. Nothing ever got anywhere.

"Could this day get any worse?" I asked her.

Lauren frowned, "Hopefully not."

I spoke too soon. About a half an hour later, Talia cried out, "No…way," as she stared out into the distance. I gave her strange look, but it didn't last long until I saw Maureen swatted her hand against Lauren's arm and pointed to the Great Hall doors.

"Hey, look whose back," Maureen said. _Were they talking about Blake?_ Because I already told them what Lily had told me this morning. I looked anyway and realized Blake wasn't the only student who returned.

It was Annie Ruefle. My ex-best friend. The girl who moved to Africa and left me here. The girl I traveled all the way to Africa to maintain our friendship only to come back in disappointment that we were never going to be friends again. _Why? Why has she returned? And why now?_

"What's Annie Ruefle doing back here?" Whitney whispered to Lauren.

"Annie! Annie, over here!" Talia called out. I wanted to hex her. _How could she wave her over here? I know she had been the popular girl starting in first year before Lauren and Whitney came along, but she had been gone for what? Two years? _

"Tal, stop waving," Lauren said, "You look like a fool." _Thank Merlin Lauren said something, but it was too late, the damage was done. _Annie was on her way over._ Drat._

People stared at her as she made her way to our table.

"Hey girls," she said cheerfully like nothing happened; like she never left. I wondered if I was seeing things. _Had my brother's ghost actually appeared this morning? Was Annie a ghost too? Was this all one big nightmare that I have yet to wake up from?_

"Hi…Irisa," Annie said sweetly, giving me a small smile. I stared at her in disbelief thinking my mind was playing games on me.

"What are you doing here, Annie?" I asked, coming to my senses that she was actually here.

"Well, let's just say things weren't working out in Africa."

"_Oh, what a tragedy. Did you not inhale enough drugs?" I wanted to ask, but decided to hold my tongue like a good person would have done._

Instead I just nodded, no words, no insults, no anything. _Of course I was still angry at her, I don't think I could ever be friends with her again. Not after what she did to me._

Annie had the nerve to sit down on the other side of me.

"So how have you been?" She asked.

_The usual. Lame, boring, and miserable. Oh, I mustn't forget a complete pushover, that is how our friendship ended, isn't that right, Annie? I hope you brought a lot of parchment so you can scribble down every single thing you need to work on to be a better friend. _

"Oh, ok," I managed to say.

"I heard about your brother. I'm terribly sorry," She said squeezing my wrist for support. I wiggled my wrist free from her grasp_. That was just pushing things. She had no right. Not after all those years._

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Of course, I understand." _See, that is where she was wrong. She doesn't understand. She will never understand._

"Hem," came a new voice, breaking my thoughts of wanting to shove Annie out of her chair. Behind Lauren, stood Will Longbottom, "Sorry to intrude, you ladies, erm, Lauren you ready to walk to class?"

"Oh, of course, let me just get my things," Lauren said brightly. She grabbed her things underneath our table and hurried out of her chair.

"Who was that?" Annie as soon as Lauren and Will left.

"That was Will. You remember Will Longbottom," I said, calmly.

"No way!" Annie said, "That's Wet Willie? Nerdy Will Longbottom? He's so…he's cleaned up."

"And he's also taken," I said.

Annie rolled her eyes, "I wasn't thinking of going after him. I didn't know Lauren and him were friends. I mean she was the one who gave him the nickname, remember? Who is he going out with? Lily Potter?"

"Uh, no. Lauren."

"Oh, wow, I always thought that it would be Lily and Will who would end up together."

"It's kind of another reason why Lily and Lauren hate each other," I said.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot how much drama I left behind," Annie said.

"Yeah and you coming back makes it much more complicated," I spat. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't be 'nice Irisa.' I couldn't let her feel that she can use me anytime she feels like it. I didn't want things to happen like last time.

* * *

I was getting beyond frustrated being back at this school. I thought it would help me forget about what had just happened over break. I thought I knew what I was getting myself into.

Just an hour ago, I had a fire-chat with my Mum. Every night I would check in on her to see how she was holding up and then in return, she would ask how I was.

She didn't blame me for Beacher's death. In fact, if we could, we avoided his death entirely. We weren't ready to reflect on the things that we would miss about Beacher and all the good memories of when we were kids. We haven't reached that point yet.

I bit my tongue from telling my mother about what I thought I saw this morning. I really thought I had seen Beacher.

Mum's recent topic of the day was on her stressful work of taking care of all my half-siblings. She went on and on complaining about laundry, making clothes, cooking meals, and cleaning the house. She needed help and needed help fast, but what can she do?

She's a single parent taking care of three children as well as another on the way.

"Why don't you ask for help? Dad would surely help you out," I had said.

"No," My mother practically shouted, "I don't want his help and I'm sure he doesn't want to help me out for everything that has happened between us for the past ten years. The kids will just be reminders to him of the many affairs I had. Kevin especially is starting to look…starting to look like him." _Well, whose fault is that?_ I had wanted to say, but knew better than to make my mother feel worse than she already was feeling.

"He obviously still cares about you, Mum. Ever since he got out of prison, he has been keeping a close eye on you."

"No, honey," she had said, "He was only looking out for you. He doesn't care about me…at least not anymore." This was how my mother acted about everything. I mean everything. All she cares about is what other people think of her. Imagine where I got that trait from. But, I'm learning to be better at it.

"He cares, Mum. He may be mad at you, but he still has feelings for you. I'm sure of it. He still has your wedding picture in his house. In fact, it's on his dresser in his bedroom. I've seen it. The question is whether or not you're still in love with him."

My mother seemed to look up at something over the fireplace where I knew was a clock.

"Oh, I should start supper soon." I had wanted to yell in frustration. She does this all the time. She avoids talking about things that are rather important to talk about and changes the subject to something totally inefficient.

"Mum, stop avoiding the question. Just answer yes or no."

"Yes or no," she had said. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Mum!" I had cried out.

"I don't know," she had said in a rush, "I don't know what my feelings for him are."

Before I could have said anything more, the fire died as did her face.

Later that night, I let Lily in to hang out with me especially since Annie is sitting a couple chairs away from the sofa I was sitting in. I needed someone to keep me from going insane. Annie believes we are still best friends. She doesn't seem to get the hint that things changed between us and at Hogwarts.

Lily sat on the sofa beside me reading a book she says Rose gave her for Christmas. I decided to read _Witch Weekly_.

I'm glad Lily is a good observant. I mean she may not know how to contain her thoughts, but she knows whether or not a person is up to talking.

And it wasn't like I could just walk into my room at the moment. Lauren and Will were last seen in there snogging. I hoped Lily doesn't know she's here.

After an hour flew by, I finished the new issue of _Witch Weekly_ and set it down beside me.

"Hey, Riss, do you think I can have a look at that?" Annie asked. I didn't want to deal with her so I tossed her my _Witch Weekly_. Less conversation the less likely I'll bug out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annie stare at something far behind me.

"How is Hugo doing?" Annie asked, her eyes moving to meet mine. Lily looked at me to hear what I had to say.

"Good," I said, pretending to not care that she brought up a complicated subject.

Lily leaned in and whispered, "How does she know about you and Hugo?" Lily was right. _How did she know about me and Hugo?_ I already knew the answer to my question. _She didn't_.

Hugo and I didn't start dating until after Annie left. But, the thing is there was a whole different reason behind Annie's question.

"She doesn't," I whispered back. Lily's eyebrows shot up in surprise and went back to reading her book.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Annie waving to someone behind me.

"Hi Hugo," she said, smiling.

I spun around and realized Hugo was practically a foot away. I felt heat come to my cheeks.

I looked at Lily and her mouth was gaping open.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked Hugo.

"Um…Will," he said like Lily was stupid.

"Oh…right. I forgot," Lily said, "How is he?"

Hugo shrugged, "The same."

Lily snorted, "I don't even know what the same means anymore." And even at that particular moment, Will and Lauren appeared coming out of the Boys Dormitory, laughing.

I can instantly feel Lily tense up.

"Hey mate, you ready?" Will asked, without even looking in our direction.

Hugo looked down at me.

"Irisa," he nodded. _Ok, at least Hugo wasn't going to be the guy-who-thinks-giving-his-ex-girlfriend-is-suddenly-cool kind of guy. At least he acknowledged me even though I apparently broke his heart. I had to give him some benefit of the doubt._

"Hey Hugo," I said quietly.

"Let's go," Hugo sighed. He and Will left.

Lauren who looked uncomfortable being left behind or at least not realizing Lily would be here, rubbed her arms.

"You can sit with us, Lauren," I said, without looking at Lily's facial expressions. When Lauren sat on my other side closer to Annie, I looked over at Lily, but she actually didn't seem to care.

Just after Lauren situated herself on the couch, Annie spoke up.

"No…way," she gasped, "You and Hugo…are together?"

"Were," I corrected her, "Um, not anymore."

Annie stared at me in shock and then suddenly she threw my _Witch Weekly_ at me.

"I should have known that's what you were hiding from me, Irisa Smith!" She shouted at me. Lily immediately got to her feet.

"Be careful with the next words you say, Africa girl," Lily warned her.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she said defiantly, "At least not to _you_."

Lily started at her, but I put a hand out to stop her just in case she thought of attacking her. I looked at Annie.

"You know why I never told you, Annie. We lost contact ever since I visited you in Africa."

Annie looked from me to Lauren to Lily and then back to me, "What have you been telling them about me? What lies have you cooked up this time?"

"Lies?" Lauren asked, standing up too, "She only speaks the truth. Everything you did was selfish and cruel."

Annie looked at all of us in shock, "What have I done?" She asked slowly.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory?" Lily asked, "Lost contact, had a bunch of drug using friends, and tried to blackmail Irisa. But, now you're back here acting like none of it actually happened or even realizing that what you did was wrong."

Annie stared at Lily for a long time before answering, now looking directly at me, "She obviously didn't tell you the true story of what happened." She crossed her arms across her chest, "I wonder now, what you told Hugo about me. It would explain why he didn't say hi back to me. In fact, whatever you told everyone would explain why you have been giving me the cold shoulder. I can't even believe you went out with Hugo."

"Why do you care that Hugo and Irisa went out? What's it to you?" Lily asked.

Annie turned back to her, "I had the biggest crush on him before my family moved. It's not the fact they went out with each other, but it's the fact that it hasn't even been an entire year since I left. [Annie looked back at me] I didn't know you wanted to get revenge on me so bad, Irisa. Everyone thinks you're the nicest person on Earth. But, want to know what I think? I think you're a bitch!"

"Take it back!" Lily shouted, moving in on her. She was out of my grasp, but it was Lauren who pushed her back.

"Look Annie," Lauren said calmly, but still looking coldly at Annie, "Irisa has told me and Lily all about what you did to her in Africa. So don't think we buy all your bullshite."

"Whatever," Annie said angrily with her arms folded tightly across her chest, "I see how Hogwarts is now. This place really is a hellhole full of drama." Without another word she left to go down to the Girls Dormitory.

"Thanks guys," I muttered. Lauren placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't believe a word she says. But, you're more than welcome to stay with us tonight if you'd like."

I nodded.

The entire way up to the Gryffindor House was silent. It wasn't until Lauren held the portrait door open before Lily spoke up.

"Don't think just because we're both friends with Irisa that that makes us friends," she said in an undertone.

"Of course," Lauren said coolly.

* * *

Lauren had instantly gone to sleep once she hit her bed, but Lily and I remained awake.

"Is what Annie said, true?" Lily asked, staring up at the ceiling, "About Hugo."

I sighed, staring up at the ceiling as well. I had to tell her the truth. The old Irisa would have been too afraid to. She would have lied, but Lily deserves to know. Hugo was her cousin after all. I wanted Lily to see the real person who has been hiding within before deciding that I was worthy enough to be her friend.

"In a way, yes. Annie did have a crush on him for about two years. I had no idea who Hugo was until you and he came into the loo that one day. At first, I did decide to get back at Annie for abandoning me by agreeing to go out with him, but after the first month, my feelings changed."

"I tried everything to cover up that I only agreed to go out with him to get revenge, but guilt was suffocating me. I was so disgusted of my decision by then that I let others choose my course for me. I didn't realize how much of an effect it had on me to just stand back and let people have reign over my life."

"But, when I met you, Rose, and Vi, the three strongest women I ever met, I thought I can pull through. After Beacher's death, I knew I had to do what was best for me and for Hugo. As great as Hugo was as a boyfriend, he deserves someone who would have treated him better."

Lily responded after a minute has gone by, "I won't tell him."

"I know," I said, "I mean Hugo was perfect in every way that a boyfriend should be. He stood by my side. He never looked at another girl. He made me feel adored. He brought me nice gifts for anniversaries and birthdays and needless to say, he was a good snogger. But, the thing was. I was never the perfect girlfriend. I kept the truth from Hugo and I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I had already. Lily, I will understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore. Violetta and Rose are right to realize the kind of person I am or was."

Lily was very silent for awhile before she said, "I'm on your side, Irisa. It doesn't matter if what Annie said is true or not. I was just curious."

In the middle of the night again, I sat up shaking in fear again. Another nightmare. I felt hot tears threatening to fall from my eyes and knew in order not to wake any of the other girls, I went to the loo.

I knelt to the ground and hugged myself around the middle. I never cried so hard in my life.

Tears were pouring like a running faucet down on the floor of the loo. Thoughts of Beacher were filled my head with sorrow.

_He was gone and he wasn't coming back. I made it that way. I ended his life. It is my fault. I don't care what anybody says. It's all my fault._

"What should I do? I'm such a mess," I cried out even though I knew nobody would answer. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so lost. I'm so…alone. Please, if anybody is out there…I need help…I need a bloody sign."

I felt foolish just yelling out my frustrations in a loo where nobody, but myself can hear me. I just felt I had to that the only way I can understand the emotions that were surging through my body was if I threw them out there.

I did hear a voice. A voice that said, "I'm here, Irisa. I'm always here. Don't cry, just go back to bed. Everything will be ok." That voice! I knew that voice. I don't know whether it's because I was still tired and needed sleep that I just came up with the voice on my own or that his presence was really here.

I looked around hoping to see a sign of Beacher. It was his voice that was speaking to me. It was his voice that stopped my crying, and brought me to my feet.

I didn't see Beacher that night. But, something about his words seemed so very true. It felt that in a way he was my Guardian Angel. Even if I couldn't see him, I felt like he was there and forgave me for what I did to him.

It was because of him I finally went back to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so not only does Blake return, but I thought I'd throw in Annie to make things interesting. I had this vision of bringing her back for awhile and decided to make it work. This goes to show that every character in this story has a dark side and a good side to them. So what do you think of Annie? Fake or real?


	59. Reason

**A/N: **Ok, it seems like yet again, I confused you guys in the last chapter. I guess I should have made this a bit clearer, but Lily is not choosing Irisa's side over Hugo's. What she meant by "I'm on your side," I meant the conflict between Irisa and Annie. Irisa knows what she did to Hugo was bad and that's why she broke it off. Does Hugo deserve an honest answer? Yes, of course. As for Lily, Hugo is still one of her best friends, so siding against him would be highly unlikely. The reason why she's not turning her back on Irisa is only because in the past, she has had a hard time keeping friends. She's always been that kind of person who is like an outcast. If you remember in the beginning of this story, it took awhile for Irisa and Lily to become friends. Lily doesn't want to lose that bond even if she doesn't agree with what she did to Hugo. She realizes she shouldn't judge people on the things they have done wrong in the past, which in this case, you guys are all right. Lily is very unfair to Lauren unlike she is to Irisa. But, this is only because she has no desire to be friends with Lauren for reasons you already know. I hope this kind of clears things up a bit. I've been trying to get these chapters done and sometimes I miss a few things. Sorry! The next update shouldn't be long this time.

**Jasmineflower27:** Never thought I'd get back into the whole vampire thing (even though I saw Eclipse and all. I dearly hope none of you out there are one of those screaming girls who make me have second thoughts of going to a midnight showing.), but you got me interested in watching the Vampire Diaries only because Ian was in it and omg, it is really good. Ian is super hot and funny in it. And yes, I am a team Damon fan even from the 1st episode, haha. So thanks for the recommendation.

**Gal22:** I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one who absolutely loves LOST.

**

* * *

****Chapter 59: Reason**

**Violetta's POV**

"_I'm fine," Rose said, "I'm fine." She pushes me away as I try to give her more potion. She raises her head and shock appears across her face._

"_What? What is it?" I asked._

"_Behind you," she said._

"**Change"**

I couldn't help thinking about Albus and the New Year's Eve party_. Why didn't he kiss me?_ I just don't understand. I thought he fancied me. Maybe I was wrong maybe it was just too good to be true.

_It was all I ever wanted…to have something…real._ I just didn't understand why or what I did to change his mind.

He couldn't think it was because of Blake because that was before we all knew he was coming back to Hogwarts and it's not like anything would happen between me and Blake.

That was over months ago.

And if anybody knew Blake well it would be me. I was about seventy-five percent sure I knew exactly how Malcolm got slipped a bit of Polyjuice potion. I knew that it had to be Blake's father, Blaise Zabini who wanted vengeance on the Potter-Weasley family either that Malcolm could have threatened him. That would just be like Malcolm to get people to do things for him. He was very manipulative. As for Blaise, he always did whatever he had to do to get what he wanted, done. His son was the same way.

I knew this because I was practically at their house every day of the summer considering I couldn't be home with my estranged father and Gerrick.

_Gerrick…_

I didn't realize how much I would miss him. Sometimes it was hard to acknowledge that he was gone and that he wasn't coming back. I no longer felt protected in my own house (the Slytherin house that is). I was afraid that Peony or one of the Slytherins would find a way to kill me now that my brother was gone. I only had Jane there. _But who knew how long she would last against the Slytherin elite._

It would only be until the end of this year that Hogwarts will start to feel safe again. By next year, they will all be gone and maybe Jane and I could become friends again. _Maybe._

_But back to Blake…and Albus._

I really didn't know how I was going to deal with Blake being back. But how thankful was I that I was no longer in a relationship with him anymore. Blake was a lot like his father; the silent, but deadly type. They both have a way of leading you on to think that there is something good about them, but then they both do something that completely selfish and cruel. They trap you as if you were a fly and they were the spiders.

I used to think that Blake had something in his heart that was good, but after what he did Rose regardless whether he had been imperialized or not, will not be easily forgiven.

He used to have this way of making swoon like I now felt when Albus was around. It wasn't like he bought me flowers and chocolate or that he said sweet things to me whenever we were together. He just noticed things that most guys wouldn't pick up.

Like he would notice that what was wrong the instant he looked at my face. I didn't have to tell him when I felt like leaving or party or when I was annoyed about Peony and her friends. He just can always tell.

I am even embarrassed that I had cried in front of him the few times I did. The odd thing is he would comfort me and held me close to him making it feel as if everything was ok.

_But, everything was not ok in our relationship._ Besides, the fact how he treated Lily when I first introduced him to her, there was much more to it.

Even though he noticed almost everything about me, he always knew how to put me down. He would say cruel things to me that would have any girl burst out in tears. Sometimes I did when found a place by myself so that nobody would see me.

But Albus...I don't believe for a second that he could ever hurt me. _But, I won't lie._ It kind of hurt that he didn't kiss me that night.

"Vi? Vi…" A hand was waving in my face. I jolted back as a reaction.

"Sorry," Rose said, "I was just making sure you're not in another world."

"No, I'm still here," I said.

"Were you thinking about Al?" She asked, "Unless you were thinking about Blake?"

I frowned, "Actually both."

"Al will come to his senses some day." I nodded even though I didn't believe her. Her eyes looked over my head, "And Blake is staring at you. Don't look." I did anyway and Blake didn't avert his eyes even though I caught him. He just continued to stare. It sent shivers down my spine.

I turned back to face Rose, "That's a bit creepy."

"Do you think he is to be trusted?" She asked.

"No," I said.

"I thought so," she said.

I sighed, "Let's not talk about Blake…or Albus. Let's talk about you."

"Me?" Rose asked in a surprised voice. I take it not many people ask her that question. That's sad.

"Yeah, you. What's up with you? How are things with Scorpius?"

"Oh," Rose said quietly now looking at her perfectly manicured hands when I know that she has never done a thing to her hands to make them so clean and polished, "Well, things are going good." She stopped and pressed her lips firmly together then said, "But there is one thing that kind of bothers me."

"Ok," I said waiting for her to continue.

Rose bit her lip, "Well, do you sometimes wonder about what it must feel like?" She must be having a strong conversation going on in her head like I just had because I didn't have a clue to what she was referring to.

"Wonder about what feels like?" I asked.

"What sex must feel like," she said in an undertone.

I put down my sandwich and looked at Rose as if I didn't hear her right. _Scorpius and Rose hadn't done it yet? _I thought whenever he came into the room that was my cue to leave them at it.

"You're a virgin?" I asked.

Rose slumped a bit in her chair, a blush started to appear on her cheeks, "Yes," she whispered, looking around nervously that someone had heard.

"That's interesting," I said, "I thought Scorpius would have…um, never mind."

Rose leaned over eagerly, "You thought Scorpius would have what?" She asked impatiently, "You think he would have pushed me, right? Or even mention that we…you know."

"Uh, yeah. You're good. You read my mind exactly," I pointed out.

"But, it's odd, isn't it?" Rose asked, "That he hasn't even mentioned that he wants to do anything else, but snog me. Maybe I'm being silly, but I have never met a guy with sex as the last thing on their mind. Do you think I'm reading too much into this?"

"No, I don't think so, but what do I know," I shrugged, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

Rose didn't stop there, "But, you know Scorpius. You know what he's like. You've known him longer than I have. I just want to know if I should be worried."

I put down my sandwich, "I don't know what to tell you, Rose, because all honesty I really don't know Scorpius as well as you think I do. But, maybe there is hope that there is a guy out there who doesn't think of undoing his girlfriend as soon as possible."

"But it's been a year since we've been together," Rose said. "And all he says is that having sex with Jamie was a mistake and he wants to wait."

"Well, you've got a year left of this place so maybe after Hogwarts or maybe after graduation."

Rose nodded mutely. Then she looked at me.

"You never did answer my question, though," she said.

"Which was?"

"Do you ever wonder about what it's like?"

I looked down at my plate, "That's because I already know. I'm not a virgin." I got up from the tab led before Rose badgered me on what it was like because it was nothing like she dreamed it would be.

"Just hear me out, Rose," I said, getting her attention, "Just wait until you know you're ready. Not even that, just wait it out until you know you _both_ are ready."

I walked away. Flashes of my first time and many times I had sex with Blake started to flash through my head. The pain, the crying, and the feeling of being used. Whenever Blake and his father had a row with his father he would always want some way to get his mind off it.

I would come over and he would lead me to his room and then I would realize what he wanted to do and I would pled him that I didn't want to, but he would ask me because he was in such pain. I always caved in because I was afraid that he might strangle me if I refused. I was always afraid of Blake when it came those times.

And it hurt. Every part of my body was screaming for him to let me go. He wouldn't of course and when he was done I would lay on his bed inept.

Once, last year, I had a pregnancy scare. That would not have gone over well if I told Blake I was pregnant. But, luckily I wasn't. I couldn't share these memories with anybody. _It was too private._

* * *

On my way to my second class of the day, I started to worry that I forgot my parchment to takes notes on so I stopped in the middle of the corridor to look and see if it was in my bag. Luckily, it was, but before I could continue toward the classrom, I heard someone say: "Hello, Vi." I was hoping not to face Blake Zabini, but here he was.

I didn't respond, but instead I made to move around him. He wouldn't let me pass.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Class," I said. I made to move toward my class again, but he stopped me with just one arm around my middle.

"Oh ho, I don't think so," he said, "You see I have other plans. I was thinking you and I could…"

"I'm sorry," I said interrupting him, "I don't know what must have knocked you hard in head, but just to remind you, I broke up with you so either get your hands off me or I will report you to Victoire."

"She doesn't scare me and neither do you," he muttered.

"Breezy!" Someone hollered out his nickname. It was Robbie Sweviz and Adair Avery. It was time to sneak away before they all ganged up on me, but Blake wouldn't let go of my arm.

"I see you've finally got the traitor captured," Robbie said flexing his knuckles.

"Let me go, Blake," I said.

"Not until you say you're my girlfriend again," He threatened me under his breath.

"You can't be serious," I said, but his face couldn't be any more serious. Robbie came closer with anger filling his eyes. I felt my body shutter at what he could do to me.

"Ok, ok, I'm your girlfriend." Once I said it he let go of my arm and I backed away from them toward my class, which I was very very late for.

"Why'd you let her go?" Robbie cried out angrily.

"Leave her alone," Blake said, "She's mine." I didn't have time to watch their reactions because I scampered into my class breathing heavy.

Every person in the room looked at my dramatic entrance. The professor gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry," I muttered and took a seat beside Jane Rookwood.

Jane gave me a questioning look. She knew I wouldn't be late unless I had a real reason.

Once Professor Binns droned on about some wizard war, Jane slid a note to me.

I kept my eyes focused on Professor Binns making sure to pick up the letter when he wasn't looking.

The note read: _**Why were you late?**_

I dipped my quill in ink pretending I was writing down notes from Professor Binn's lecture.

I wrote: _**Blake and co. came on to me.**_

I slid the note back to her. She scanned it then picked up her quill and wrote on it.

_**I can get rid of him for you. Just say the word.**_

As tempting it was to say 'yes,' I knew I couldn't. I'm sure Jane had no problem faking a reason why she wanted Blake gone and Peony would most likely come up with a way to get him kicked out, but I didn't want another episode like Halloween night.

He would get revenge and it would not be pretty.

_**No, that's ok, I'll figure something out.**_

Jane read my note and scribbled back:_** If you change your mind, then let me know.**_

Jane and I weren't real friends, but we had an understanding of one another. I didn't have to ask her why she was so far up Peony's arse. Any smart Slytherin would do anything to keep safe. It's what I was doing when I slept in Rose's or Lily's dormitory or sometimes the Room of Requirement if I wanted to be alone.

* * *

Once the class was done, I let Jane walk out first so she could join Peony, Shelly, and the others. If they knew that we sat next to each other in class they would torture her. We were only meant to be class buddies.

I walked around a corner not paying much attention and walked right into someone.

"Er, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was goin-" I looked up from picking up one of my books that had dropped out of my hands and looked into bright green eyes that I admired so much.

"Vi," Albus said my name in surprise. I grimaced. He nervously held out one of my books I had also dropped.

"Thanks," I said, taking it out of his hands.

"Sure," he said awkwardly, "Uh, how are you?"

I had too many answers for that kind of question, but like every person in the universe were to answer, "Good. And you?"

"Oh, you know just living each day," he smiled. That's when I melted. I could get really irritated about the New Year's Eve party, but every time he smiled or looked at me or even said anything I just felt so unlike myself. I couldn't be normal around him. I wanted so badly to feel what it would be like for him to just kiss me.

"Well, I'll see you around," he said, giving me a small wave.

"Bye," I said disappointedly. He made to move on, but suddenly I just couldn't go on without knowing…

"Why?" I nearly asked him as if he were on the opposite end of the corridor.

Albus turned back around and looked at me with confusion, "Why what?"

"Why didn't you kiss me at the New Year's Eve party? I know you were going to and we both know that you left without an explanation as to why you didn't want to so I want to know why."

"Vi…" Albus began.

"Just answer my question," I said, getting angry, "Why the hell did you try and kiss me?"

He sighed and ran a hand to his hair, ruffling it up, making it more messier than it already was, "Well, at first, I thought James was coming on to you and I didn't like it so I thought…" he trailed off.

I looked at him waiting to say more, "You thought…?"

"I just…didn't want him to be with you. I wanted to. But I…when I had that chance I knew that I would be making a commitment to you and well, I…I'm graduating this year and I didn't want…" He gave a small grunt turning away from me. After a moment after he collected himself together, he turned back around, "I couldn't kiss you Vi because after this year I won't be here and it wouldn't be fair for you or for me if we end up hating each other in the end. And I don't want just a relationship that will only last for a few months. I want it to last much longer than that and even if I want the distance thing to work it will most likely just ruin us."

"What distance thing?" I asked.

Albus sighed, "I got a job that pays well, but requires me to travel a lot. I won't be able to have much free time or plans on where I want to take you out to dinner. I just can't stand the thought that I would be hardly of existence to you. The only other choice I have is to give up my job so that we can be together."

"I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to give up your dreams just so you can be with me," I said.

"I knew you would say that even though to tell you the truth I would have given it all up just to be with you. I just think it's best that we never start anything knowing that it won't follow through in the end. I couldn't kiss you, Vi, because I don't want to push myself into your life. It just would be right."

I know what he practically said was 'I just can't be with you, Vi,' but I still found it all very sweet. Nobody…I mean nobody ever lets me to decide who I want in my life and who I didn't. People just come and go like I'm some zoo exhibit.

But, Al…Al just wanted what was best for me, which I have to admit he was entirely wrong about. He didn't know exactly what I wanted. He didn't realize the effect he has on me that perhaps I would be that girl waiting for him at home with the kids until he came back.

He was real.

And to let something like that go would be such a shame; it would be so stupid.

I hardly registered my books dropping out my arms to floor once again because my hands had gently touched the sides of his face and I just couldn't help the way I feel about him. I felt like it just had to happen, so I leaned up and kissed him on the lips

By then I was gone. I couldn't remember if anything other than my lips and my heart actually existed. I could no longer feel my legs or my arms or my hips because everything inside my body was racing to feel the powerful effect Albus' kiss had on my heart. Everything was trying to get a feel of it; jumping up and down like children reaching for a piece of candy.

But, everything started to fall back in its place, once Albus and I broke apart for air.

I looked at Albus nervously as if I had broken one of his Head Boy rules. He had turned away from again, constantly rubbing the back of his neck as if he was deciding on whether to ditch me again or not.

I probably shouldn't have kissed him even if every part of my body was aching for more.

Albus turned around again and surprisingly he gave me a small smile and as if he was giving up by saying, 'What the heck…' he leaned and shared a kiss even better than our first.

* * *

I hadn't been able to pay attention for the rest of the day. All I thought about was Al and his kiss. I kept craving it the more I thought about, which was practically every second every since we parted.

I wondered if he felt as good as I did. _Had he felt weak in the knees the way I did? Had he felt like his insides explode they way it did when he tilted his head to the side?_

_Snap out of it, Vi, focus you're on Prefect duty, remember?_

"You're in a good mood," Irisa noted as she came out of a corridor she just checked for students out of bed.

I didn't respond. I still wasn't talking to her not after what she did to Hugo. She didn't see his face when he came into Lily's room telling me he thought he found her. She didn't seem the determination he designated only to find her and see if she was safe. A guy like that should not have been treated the way Irisa had treated him even if she's grieving her younger brother's death.

I know what it's like losing a brother. I get that. But, to block off the one person who loves her no matter what…I just have no respect for her.

"Vi, quit trying to ignore me. I know you're angry with me, but what me and Hugo are going through is between me and him. Not you and I. So please just stop," she said in a voice I have never heard her use. She's changed. Before Irisa was like an ant, so easily harmless, but entirely vulnerable. Now, she seemed to have built a bit of confidence and self esteem. Good for her, but not ok for me.

"Irisa, just quit it, ok," I snapped at her. "I just had a moment earlier today with someone that makes me feel as special as the way Hugo once did when he was with you. I can't believe you threw it all away."

"You just don't understand," Irisa began, "I couldn't be with Hugo anymore for reasons that are so hard to explain. Would it be better if I told you them? Would it help you to understand?"

"I don't want to hear it. Giving up a chance at love is like having no life at all. But how would you understand that? You've got Alan now."

"Adam," she corrected me.

"What-ever," I said.

"We're not together, Vi," Irisa said, "Right now he's just a friend. He's a lot older than me and I don't think he would want to be with me. We're only connected because Richard was sleazebag. Right now, I just need to be on my own."

"Ugh, please, Irisa. I know the kind of girl you are now. You find a guy who treats you like you're his heaven and then you get bored and you want more. Then, here comes Mr. Experience Wild guy who makes you think that he can be tamed, but before you know he leaves you in a ditch and you'll have no one, but to blame, but yourself."

"Ah, you sure that's what will happen?" Irisa asked.

"Yeah," I said, confidently.

"Well, you sure don't know one thing about me," Irisa said.

I frowned. I didn't care if what I said would be true or not because either way I still believed she was wrong for breaking up with Hugo.

"Where are you going?" Irisa asked.

"Downstairs. I think we would get our duty done faster if we just split up for now on," I said. Irisa flinched at my cold words, but walked away leaving me to walk down the Grand Staircase, alone.

"Poor Irisa, did mean old Violetta say something mean to her?" I looked up and I felt my insides froze as Blake stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"I could report you for being out of bed," I said, calmly.

"Oh, I would love to see you try that one," he said, "I noticed you haven't been in your dormitory for the past three weeks."

"Oh, have you?" I asked, as I stepped down on the last step. "That's very thoughtful. I didn't realize how much you cared."

"Don't get smart with me," he snarled.

"Oh that's even much nicer of you to say. You're calling me smart now. I only wish you were just as nice this morning before you threatened me into being your girlfriend."

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to a secluded area underneath the Grand Staircase.

"Let go of me," I shouted.

"Not until we make things clear," he growled, his breath blowing hot on my face.

"What's to make clear?" I asked. I know I was pushing him a bit too far, but I was hoping he would just get so annoyed with me he would just leave me alone.

"That you stay away from Albus Potter," he said.

"What does Albus have to do with-" I began.

"I saw you," he accused me, "I saw you snog him, you filthy slut."

"Ok, so I did. I like Albus. I like far better than you," I said freeing my arm from his grasp.

Blake grinded his teeth together, "Too bad. You're with me now."

"Well, I change my mind. I don't want to with you anymore," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "I'd rather get zapped to death by a Blast-Ended Skrewt than be with you."

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me hard against the wall underneath the staircase.

I grunted in pain.

"You'll regret that after I'm through with you tonight," he said angrily. I tried to escape his grasp, but he was too strong. My shoulders were starting to cry out with the amount of pain he was putting on them.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Came a voice. _Oh, thank God._ When I realized who it was I went back to wishing it was just me and Blake here.

Blake turned around and snarled, "Potter." With that he released me and I dropped to floor as if I was as limp as a board.

"Zabini would you care to tell me why you're past curfew?" Albus asked with his arms folded. _Get out your wand, Al. Get out your wand._

"Want to tell me why the hell you would snog my girlfriend!" He yelled at him.

"Blake, stop!" I said, standing up weakly, "I'm not your girlfriend anymore. We already established this." But Blake had his wand out, I looked at Albus fearfully. Albus reached inside his robes, but judging by his reaction, he did not have his wand on him.

"Just calm down, Blake. Let's just talk like adults" Albus said, putting his hands up in a soothing manner. But, Blake was already a few feet from Al his hands both in fists. Albus didn't even put up his hands to fight him.

Albus was the first guy I have ever met that wouldn't be throwing a punch or two to impress me or to fight for me. I almost smiled in how mature he was acting.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Potter!" He snarled and punched him hard in the face.

"Albus!" I cried out. Albus staggered a bit, but regained his balance. Blake came at him again and Albus ducked out of the way to avoid him. But, one more punch to the face sent Albus to the ground…unconscious.

With all the strength I had left, I charged at Blake and threw my arms around his neck trying to beat him in the head, but Blake threw me down on the ground instead. And if I didn't know any better I thought my back might have been broken.

I struggled to my feet again and charged at Blake again, but before I even got there I tripped. I fell straight at the railing on the first set of the Grand Staircase and all that was left was black.

* * *

The first part of my senses that started to kick in was the sense of smell. All I could smell was smoke. Then I started to feel the taste of something like paper, but a bit smoother on my tongue. Then I heard twigs snapping and a bit of a moan. I started to feel the pain from when Blake through me to the floor and a huge swelling that felt like it was growing on my head. Lastly, I opened my eyes to see what was going on and where the hell was I.

I realized I was lying on the forest floor of the Forbidden Forest and that the smoke was coming from a small fire twenty feet away. I looked up and saw Al's face upside down.

"Al?" I asked. I saw his eyes slowly open. Blood was already flowing to his head and out of his nose. I tried to get up, but my back was just killing me.

"Vi," Al said as if he hardly spoke.

A foot appeared in front of my face.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake. I was wondering if you were going to be able to watch the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" I asked, tilting my head up at him. All I can see was darkness from the midnight sky.

"Of your ex-boyfriend's death," he answered. I looked at Al fearfully.

"No! You can't!" I cried.

"You broke the rules, Vi. Now, you'll pay the consequences." I tried to roll away, but Blake grabbed me by the hair, turning my face toward where Al remained tied to the tree.

"You will watch."

"No, no," I whimpered. But Blake had already picked up a stick from the small fire and placed it at the bottom of the tree where Albus remained tied.

"No," I cried out as sparks started to fly. Albus' eyes that had been focused on me were now shut tightly as smoke made it impossible to see him. He gave out a cry of pain.

"Albus!" I cried out into the night knowing that no one would be able to hear me.


	60. Fire

**A/N:** Hey so I just want to give you a heads up. I'm not sure when the next update will be since I'm getting my computer fixed (viruses and all), but as promised here is the new chapter. Hopefully the next update will be up in the next week or so. I don't maybe sooner. But, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 60: Fire**

**Will's POV**

_I looked in the obvious places and I still couldn't find her. As I was searching on the seventh floor, I heard a commotion outside. What in the blazes?_

"**I'm Not a Hero"**

My head rested on the tips of my fingers as I sat alone in the Herbology Greenhouse waiting for my Dad to show up.

A plant nearby was swaying in my direction and I made to flick it away, but the plant made to bite my finger off. I jumped back nearly falling off my chair letting out a small, "woah."

"That's called the Firesnapper plant," I heard my father say as he walked briskly into the Greenhouse.

"It's just a baby plant now, but when it gets older it will start to spit fire," he added.

"Oh," was all I said, "Sounds a bit like raising dragons. Er, is it safe to keep these things in here with all the other plants? One of them can catch on fire."

My father shook his head, "This Greenhouse is for all the magical plants. It's divided in sections. Right now we are in the classroom part of the Greenhouse, but far in the back is for all plants that snap or have magical abilities to do other things. Over there [he pointed to a small section sealed behind a door. It was across from where I sat] are the most ferocious plants yet very delicate to other plant such as the Firesnapper here. In the other Greenhouse are all the plants you use for potions class and also, remedies Madam Pomfrey uses for her students. Then int he last Greenhouse…"

"Ok, Dad, I get it," I said out of boredom. I never met anyone as obsessed with plants as my father. _Thank Merlin I'm not interested._ "Why did you call me in here?"

Dad frowned at me then let out a long tired sigh, "Your mother and I are really worried about Brandon."

"And what do you expect me to do? He won't allow anyone to see him. I heard he's been threatening every person who has tried to come into the room. Shane Peakes even says he's made a routine of coming into the room close to midnight when Brandon is asleep and then gets up extra earlier as to not wake him up."

"I know I've heard all the rumors too. I work here, remember? Not much goes unnoticed even when you're a staff member here."

"Right. So can I go back now?" I asked.

"William," Dad began.

"Dad, please. Just call me Will like everyone else. Only Mum can call me that. Seriously, you don't call Ron Weasley, Ronald, do you?"

"Well, at least your paying attention to me now," Dad said.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Alright already, I'll check on him, ok? But, if I come back with an arm growing out of my ear, it will be the last favor I do for you."

Dad looked at me sadly, "It's not supposed to be a favor to me or your mother, Will. He's your brother."

_Why does Dad always seem to make me feel as if I had just accidentally blew up his entire Greenhouse?_ I know Dad just wants me and Brandon to have good lives after Hogwarts and he really works hard to push us, but sometimes, I wish he would stop making us both feel guilty about things."

I let out a long breath before I knocked on Brandon's dormitory. No answer. I knocked again only a bit louder. Still no answer. This time I banged with two fists.

"Come on, B, open up!" I yelled at the door. I didn't care if he was going to start throwing hexes at me so I threw open the door to give him a piece of my mind.

As soon as I barged into the room, I realized Brandon wasn't the only one in his dorm. Lily was there too. They both had just got done laughing about something perhaps me trying to get in. Their laughter dimmed once I came in.

"What-What are you doing here?" I asked Lily.

Lily looked appalled by my question. She must have thought because I was angry at her that I wasn't going to talk to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, giving me an idiotic look, "Talking, of course."

I shook my head in frustration, "I meant why are you talking to my brother?" I looked at my brother who was wearing a look reserved only for when he was intoxicated, "When he's drunk."

"Because we're friends," Lily said in that voice again. She was acting like I was being completely stupid.

"Jealous, bro?" Brandon asked, laughing for no reason.

"Bro?" I questioned him.

"Oh yeah, Lily was telling me…all the words James learned across seas. I like 'bro." I looked at Lily who was chuckling at Brandon's behavior. _So, this is how it's going to be? Lily thinks she can replace my brother for me? This is absurd._

Brandon reached for another bottle from his stash underneath his bed. Lily just sat there not even bothering to stop him. I grabbed the bottle out of his hand.

"Hey!" He said, "That's mine!"

"I think you've had enough." I turned on Lily, "Some friend you are. You're just sitting here watching him practically kill himself." The smile on Lily's face was immediately wiped away.

"Oi, Will, keep your knickers on, will ya? Lily actually has been more of help than any other person who has been here. She hasn't told me one bloody thing about what I have ta do. She's the only one who hasn't annoyed me. You, on the other hand, have got ta go."

"I don't think so," I said, "Dad sent me here. You know if you don't start to shape up soon, Dad or Victoire might have to expel you. You know they can."

"So expel me," Brandon shrugged, "I'm not going anywhere anyway. Give me back my bottle." Before I could react, he yanked the bottle out of my hand. I looked at Lily in shock. Lily jumped off from the window sill she had been sitting on.

"Mind if I have one, Brandon?" Lily asked. _WHAT! _I stared at Lily. She didn't drink. Brandon smiled at her.

"You'll have to get past me first," Brandon laughed as if he has been playing this game with Lily for awhile.

"Alright, no problem," Lily said playfully. She moved in close to his face. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fall open slightly. _No way…_

With a single finger flick to his head, Brandon passed out.

"Works like a charm," Lily said as the sleeping Brandon breathed heavily in and out. She picked up the case of alcohol with hesitation.

"Need help?" I moved in to carry it out of her hands, but Lily shook her head. She walked past me and out of the Dormitory. I followed her as she walked into the boy's loo.

"Er, Lily, this is our loo," I said.

"I know. It's just closer," she said and placed the case beside the sink. "Grab a bottle and start pouring," she ordered.

I picked up a bottle and looked at it.

"Such a waste," I muttered.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

We poured out all the alcohol and filled them instead with water. But, this time I took the case of water before Lily had the chance. Once we got back in the Dormitory, I set the case back to where it was before.

"I do this almost every day," Lily said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Sometimes I just dump it out and leave all the bottles empty. But, he's getting better at noticing what I have been doing every time."

"Well, of course," I said, "You replace the alcohol with water. Obviously he'll know the difference."

"That's not what I meant," Lily said coldly, "I know he realizes the difference. He always wakes up ready to hit someone. But, somehow he finds money and goes out and buys some more. He's starting to buy cheaper beer. Either that he catches my hand before I flick him to sleep. Sometimes he begs me not to do it, sometimes he gets angry with me, and other times…" Lily trailed off for a moment, "Well, other times he must think I'm Rose." I waited for her continue, but she just left it at that.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded to know.

"What do I mean by what?" She asked.

"That sometimes he thinks you're Rose."

Lily bit the inside of her cheek, "Well, he's tried to kiss me a few times…and almost did," she added with a laugh like it was nothing. _But, this is a big deal! This is my brother she's talking about! _

And for Brandon to kiss her it would be her first and I'm not so sure I would be too thrilled about that. Lily will just get her hopes up. She shouldn't waste her time with Brandon.

"Look L.P. maybe you shouldn't come back here," I suggested.

Lily's eyes flashed angrily, "Oh, so we're back to L.P. again. Thanks for the suggestion, but Brandon's my friend."

"And I'm not?" I asked, opening my arms as if she just insulted me.

"Well, apparently not," Lily said, "You made that very clear over the break."

I exhaled, "I didn't mean it. I thought you knew that. I was just…angry."

Lily shook her head not even bothering to look at me, "I think you're right. I think I should leave."

"L.P…Lily, come on," I began, but my words didn't matter because the door flung open revealing Irisa Smith.

"Oh…good," she breathed heavy as if she ran a hundred miles, "Vi…Al…in danger."

Lily made no motion for an explanation, she just said, "Lead the way."

I wasted no time staying behind.

"I was on Prefect duty with Vi," Irisa explained as we hurried down the corridor toward the Great Hall, "And decided to split up since, well, you know, since we're not speaking to each other."

"Why aren't you two speaking to each other?" I asked.

"That's none of your business," Lily said. I was really getting sick of Lily being hostile towards me, "Keep talking, Irisa."

"Yeah, so we decided to split up and I was on my own for a good hour until I saw Vi getting harassed by Blake."

"That bastard," Lily growled under breath.

"Yeah, I was up on the fifth landing when I saw them down below on the ground floor. They were well hidden underneath the stairs. I only saw them because I heard them arguing. And Albus came along. He must have heard it too. He was walking around tonight too, since he's Head Boy and all. He tried to stop Blake, but then things got a bit out of control. But, Blake punched Albus twice and the was last he could like move."

"Vi tried to stop him, but she took a bad angle. She tried to take Blake down from the back, but she tripped and knocked herself out too. Then Blake grabbed Vi and threw her over his shoulder like she was a bag of potatoes. And Albus, poor Albus, was shaking from getting beaten up that he grabbed him by the hair and started to drag him out. Albus couldn't do a thing. I ran down the stairs to follow him, but once I got there he and the others were already gone. I looked around and when I looked out a window, there he was. He still had Albus and Vi."

"Where are they now?" I asked, as I turned the corner.

"They headed into the Forbidden Forest," Irisa said.

We came to the opening before the Great Hall. I made for the stairs where the Grand Staircase would be.

"Wait, Will, we have to go outside to get to the Forbidden Forest," Irisa said.

"There's a quicker way closer to the forest," I said.

"There's another way out?" Irisa asked, surprised I knew.

"Oh yeah, Hugo, Lily, and I used to go exploring all the time. Lily would steal the Marauder's Map from James' room and Albus' cloak out of his room then we always snuck around. Good times, right, L.P?"

"Right…W.L," Lily said as if she was mocking me.

"And let me guess Hugo was H.W., right?" Irisa asked.

"Right," I said, "We thought it would be cool to have code names like the Marauder's so we used our initials. Not very catchy, but it still works. L.P.'s is really the one that stuck the longest."

"And I don't know how many times I have to remind you that L.P. is no longer in existence. I won't be L.P. forever."

"Oh, was I even invited to the wedding?" I teased. Lily stayed silent. _Geez, sometimes I feel like I don't get her. Why is it ok for her to make jokes and get irritated when people don't realize she's joking, but it is not ok for me? _

Lily got to the entrance to the tunnel first. She touched the wall with her hand tracing her finger on a small red mark indicating the entry way.

"Riecendium," she said casting her wand at the part of the wall. Part of the wall folded behind another giving enough room for us to squeeze ourselves in.

"It's still a bit crammed in from a cave-in long ago. We tried to fix it up a bit," Lily said in a rushed tone, "We've got to hurry."

The secret passage took us literally five minutes to get to the door that lead to outside. The door always remained locked, but with a simple cast of "Alohomora," it opened.

Once outside you can never tell where the door was. We searched multiple times and casted Alohomora several times, but there's no way to get back in. We believed the door travels like the Room of Requirement.

We ran to the edge of the forest.

"Which way should we go into the forest?" I asked Irisa.

"Towards that," Lily said. I turned to look where she was pointing. Rising into the midnight sky was smoke.

"Merlin's Beard," I cried as we all sprinted toward the fire.

"Lumos," Lily cried once we entered the forest. Irisa and I followed suit.

"Dear God, I hope they're ok," Irisa said to herself, as smoke started to surround us.

"They will be," I tried to calm her worries. But, I spoke too soon. Smoke was coming in all directions. We were so lost.

Lily darted in many directions trying to figure out the best way to go.

"We're too late," Irisa said, her voice barely audible.

"Irisa, it's ok, Lily's good at tracking down things. It's a Potter thing," I told her.

Lily whipped around and started walking toward Irisa wearing a murderer's face.

"Lily?" I questioned her motives.

"Why didn't you try and stop them?" Lily asked, looking fiercely at Irisa, "We could be too late now."

"I didn't think…I was too much in shock," Irisa said nervously.

"You could have done something! I mean how long did it take you to find us?" Lily asked.

"A litttle over a half hour," Irisa squeaked.

"A little over a half hour?" Cried Lily.

"Lily, just stop. Yelling at Irisa isn't going to help us find Al and Vi," I said.

Lily began looking around again. She made up her mind and walked toward a tree. She knelt to the ground and said, "Let's go."

Irisa and I followed behind her.

"You better hope they're alive," we both heard Lily mutter.

After about ten minutes have passed, I was sure we should have found them by now. But, Lily kept leading us deeper into the forest.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" I coughed, my lungs were so heavily filled with the smoke.

"Shhh," Lily said, putting up a hand. Then we heard a scream. Albus' scream.

We bolted toward the scream.

Up ahead I saw where the smoke's source came from.

"There!" I yelled when I saw the fire. But, I realized I probably shouldn't have yelled because Lily and Irisa weren't the only ones who heard me.

Blake who was right in the middle of clearing looked in our direction. He raised his wand and suddenly the fire that was at the base of a tree where Albus' head was nearly engulfed by flew at us. We all darted out of the way just in time, but not in enough to get pass the now fire force field Blake had put up.

"No," Lily moaned, walking toward the fire barrier to see if there's was anywhere around it. She was looking around frantically trying to figure out what the best strategy to do.

"Aguamenti," I yelled at the fire with my wand. A small bit of the fire died down, but it wasn't enough to get rid of it.

"Maybe if we could work together and cast the spell," I suggested, "Or throw snow into it."

"No, the fire's too strong. We'll be too late by the time we get it done," Lily said. Her eyes were now on the small bit of fire that died down from my spell. It was slowly increasing back its normally height.

I looked at Lily for direction on what to do and instantly, I knew by her expression what she was about to do.

"Lil-lay!" I shouted out her name, but it was too late, as she ran at a weaker part of the blazing fire. Her figure disappeared through the flames. As soon as I made to go after her the flames sprung high, reaching for the midnight sky.

I looked over at Irisa.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what to do. _Lily's in there_, I reminded myself. _I am not a coward. I am not coward. _"I'm going in," I told Irisa.

She made to follow me, but I stopped her, "No, stay here. We need someone to stay here."

"But, I want to help," she said. I thought for a moment. Time was being wasted.

"Irisa, no, stay here," I said.

"Will, just think about this," She said, grabbing my arm to stop me. I shook my head. I had to do this.

"Lily would have gone in after me," I said, forcing my arm out of Irisa's grasp.

I stared at the fire and let out a deep breath before charging at the fire. I felt every part of my body burn. Every flesh of my skin scorching with the ridiculous high temperature of the fire. The fire was thicker than I expected, but with one last effort to get out of it, I felt the cool wintery air touch my cheek again.

I looked up from my crouched position and saw Lily had already tried to take on Blake by herself. Her arms tightly secured around his neck trying to cut off his wind circulation. Albus was already cut off from the tree he had been secured to, but wasn't moving. Violetta was trying to get up from the ground, but I can tell she was weak, very weak.

I started to go and help Blake, but Lily yelled, "Help Vi! Help Vi." I did as Lily said and started for Violetta. I helped her up to her feet as put a hand on her back, which I believe to be was where her pain was.

"Thanks," she gasped.

"Crucio!" Blake cried. We both turned in their direction. Lily was now on the ground and had rolled out of the way from one of Blake's curses. He must have thrown her off.

Lily continued to dodge his curses using her Quidditch-like reflexes, but I knew she wouldn't continue it for long. And just as I expected, Lily rolled the wrong way and came face to face with Blake's wand.

A triumph grin rose on Blake's face.

"Nooo," I yelled, charging at him. I rammed into him hard, forcing us to the ground.

My arm reached back and collided with his cheek, but before I could get another one in, he grabbed my neck. I immediately couldn't breathe.

"Will!" Lily cried trying to crawl toward us, but it was no use. I was surely a lost cause. But then something hit Blake in his back, releasing his grip on my neck. He fell forward on top of me. I breathed out welcoming in the air I thought I'd never have access to again.

I pushed him away and Lily was already at my side, offering to help me up. I looked to see who our rescuer was and it was our Headmistress Victoire Lupin followed by Hagrid and my father.

"I told you I'd be watching you, you little creep," Victorie snarled at Blake.

I looked behind her and the fire had been extinguished. No doubt by Victoire herself. Irisa stood behind Victoire and she gave me a small smile. It looks as if Irisa came through after all.

Victoire directed Hagrid to bring Albus to Hospital Wing at school and my father to help her bring back Blake so the Aurors can take him back to prison.

Lily looked on after Hagrid scooped Albus in his arms taking off into the dark forest. I put an arm around her to comfort her and ended up pressing her close to me. Lily looked up at me wearily for one second, but then went back to staring in the distance where her brother and Hagrid just were.

We slowly made our way back behind my father and Victoire. I was almost sure I was about to receive a long lecture from my father about this some time tonight. _Can't wait._

I looked behind to see if Violetta was still behind us and she was, but she was giving me a pointed look as if I had been the one to do something wrong. She looked away and walked straight past us without saying anything. _That was odd._

_

* * *

_

Over the week, I got the whole story on how Victoire, Hagrid, and my Dad came to the rescue and what happened to Blake now. Victoire called for the Aurors the second Irisa told her what went on. Victoire wasn't so far from the forest since she and my father were paying Hagrid a little visit.

After Blake returned to prison, Dad said Victoire got a bit of praise from the Wingamot officials who had told her that she wouldn't last very long because she was pregnant, but now said that she was able to stay if she would liek to. _Boy, did she prove them all wrong._

We and all of the Weasley-Potter family waited in the Hospital Wing for Albus to recover or at leat wake up. His face was filled with bandages from burns he received from the fire. His hair was practically all gone, but Harry had said it would most likely grow back.

Many of Albus' cousins came and went as well as his friends Scorpius and surprisingly, Brandon (who must have heard from Lily). I still didn't know what was going on with them. I didn't even want to think about it, either.

Victoire told us that we could go down and bring up breakfast, but once the warning bell sounded for classes, we all had to leave.

Violetta volunteered to get us food, leaving Lily and I alone with a sleeping Albus. I didn't know why I stayed. Mostly I believe it was because I had been close with the Potters for a long time and I knew that they would be here if I was hurt in the Hospital Wing.

Another thing was…I wanted to give Lily a piece of my mind.

"You're crazy! You know that? Running into that fire. You could have burned yourself," I said angrily at Lily as she looked over her brother.

"I had to do what was necessary," Lily said, "Al would have never let anything bad happen to me without putting up a good fight and Vi is my friend. I'm not afraid of Death as I used to be. If Death wanted me, he could have taken me on Halloween."

"Just because for some miracle you survived on Halloween night, doesn't mean you're invincible!" I said. Lily pounced to her feet; her hands in fists.

"Don't you have a girlfriend you'd rather be around?" Lily asked, sharply. My head jolted in shock at her response.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, angrily.

"I think what I said was clear enough," she said sarcastically.

"You think I don't want to hang out with you?" I asked.

Lily gave me an expression that said, 'you think?' "You're the one that said we were no longer friends. You said that after I made Lauren cry and well, if you don't want to be friends anymore, we aren't friends anymore."

I stared at her coldly, "I didn't mean it the way it came out. I thought you would know that. I was angry at you for not being able to get along with my girlfriend without jumping down her throat every time you see her. I thought for once I could count on you to be happy for me, but instead you're acting like I'm a possession of yours that Lauren stole from you. Like your Dad's Firebolt."

Lily stared at me even angrier than she was before, "You really don't get it do you? You're so…so thick sometimes."

"What don't I get?" I asked, "What Lauren did to you, first year? I get that and I agree how much that was a shitty thing for her to do to you, but she's different. She's not that person anymore. There's more to her than you let yourself see."

"And what's more there that I don't see?" Lily asked, "Why are so persistant in wanting me to like her?"

I stared down at my shoes before I answered, "Lily, it's not easy to say this, but I think…I think I might love her."

Lily's reaction immediately changed. It changed from utter anger to an expression I never seen her wear before.

"You…you love her?" Lily asked in a voice I didn't recognize either.

"Yeah," I said, with a small smile, "I think she's amazing. I have never been as happy as I have been in all my life."

Lily collapsed into her chair.

"It's so weird. When I first met her, I hated her for what she did to you. But, one day I somehow put aside those feelings of hatred and let myself get to know her. Then after weeks of just talking we started going on dates then we became girlfriend and boyfriend and now, I don't know how else to describe it, but I think it's love." Lily still remained motionless in her seat. She was staring down at a spot on Albus' bed. "Lily? L.P.? Please, talk to me. You're my best friend without you I'm lost." Lily looked up at me, studying my face.

"What do you want from me? My approval?" She asked in what I recognized as a light humorous joke. I chuckled.

"Look, I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you. But, I would never stop being friends with you. Not in a million years."

"Apology accepted," she said in almost a mumble.

I sighed, realizing I couldn't stay here any longer. I had to leave. The suspense was killing me. "Well, I've got to go. I just wanted to make sure you and Al are ok."

"Yeah, sure, we Potters put up a good fight," she said. I nodded and turned to the door.

"See you L.P."

Lily gave me a forced smile, "See you W.L."


	61. Blind

**Chapter 61: Blind**

**Albus' POV**

_The door swung open bringing a fresh wave of the summer heat outside. I looked up for what seemed like the thousandth time and finally it was who I have been expecting._

"_Hey," I said._

"_Hey," he said back as sat down next to me. He got the barmaid's attention and she immediately went to get his usual drink._

"_So, did you find her?" he asked._

_I sighed, "It wasn't too hard."_

"_And?" He asked. I shook my head. _

"_That sucks." I nodded mutely. He drummed his fingers on the counter and then put his hand inside his robes and took out a newspaper from one I did not recognize, "Well, I found her." My eyes looked at the person he was talking about now looking up at me._

"**I Stand Alone"**

There were two things I was certain of. One, I was in the most excruciating pain possible. My whole body felt like it was still on fire. My eyes felt like someone took a pinch of pepper and stuffed them full on my pupils.

Two, whatever had happened in the forest was over. I thought I would die out there, but somehow in some way someone or a group of people must have saved us. I knew this because I started to hear people that I recognized say my name.

The problem was I couldn't open my eyes…I wanted to tell them I would live because they seemed to be freaking out.

One of them had put a hand on my shoulder, which made me realize I had jumped straight up into a sitting position. I tried to open my eyes, but they it hurt too much. My mind was begging me to stop trying so hard.

"Calm down," the voice said. I've known that voice since I was born; the deep, calm nature in its tone whenever he was worried about something.

"Dad," I said. I realized my voice sounded like I was panicking.

"I'm here," he said, pushing me back against a soft pillow.

"Why can't I open my eyes?" I asked, anxiously, "And why-" I reached my hand and softly touched where my cheek should have been. The moment it touched, I nearly cried out in pain.

"Albus!" Another voice spoke up with concern. The voice was my mother's. I turned my head in the direction where I thought I heard her. It took me so much power not to burst out in tears in front of her and Dad. It's just pain. It's only mental. I am strong enough for whatever happened.

"What happened?" I asked, trying even hard not to show them that I was panicking in the inside. _Was I never to see again?_ _Am I now blind?_

My mother hugged me tightly making it seem I had guessed right.

"You were so brave," she whispered in my ear.

* * *

I am blind…at least for awhile I will be. Madam Pomfrey was constantly by my side trying to work on my eyes and my face. It was only the third day and I was no longer afraid of what kind of pain I will endure in order to help me get back to the way I was.

Madam Pomfrey usually was the one I took my anger out on. Whenever she suggested that she might try something new because something else wasn't working, I yelled at her for not thinking of it before. Everything she suggested seemed better, but it wasn't. It was either more painful or provided even worse results.

I refused to go to St. Mungo's Hospital as Madam Pomfrey believes would help me recover more, but that would mean I wouldn't get to be here…for my final year; to walk across that stage like everyone else. I had to be here. My future depended on it that I finish school and move on to become what I want to be.

Which I haven't even told Vi yet about my plans. It was perhaps one of the biggest reasons why I didn't want to start something between us and have her wait so many years until I returned. That was one path I hesitated to take.

But, considering the damage, half my face burned right to the flesh and bone and my eyes nearly filled with darkness, I was determined to still continue on as if everything was the same as before…just not with that bastard Zabini around.

Everything was practically normal. Rose brought me my homework and would stay as long as she needed to to write everything down for me and to read chapters I missed.

Vi came by almost every part of the day to talk to me as did my sister, my cousins, Scorpius, and even Brandon. Lily had told me before Brandon showed up for the first time last night that he was sobering up and that he was planning to return to schoolwork and Quidditch.

Apart from my usual activities there were still a lot of drawbacks. Like eating and drinking for instance. I only ate and drank out of the good side of my mouth. I didn't eat or drink much since it was painful, but it was enough to get me through each day.

Another thing was the fact that I couldn't see a goddamn thing. I always had helped and I hated it with every fiber in my body. I constantly tried to prove them that I can do things on my own without seeing, but that never went over well because I have dropped, spilled, or broke something in the process. It was beyond frustrating.

"Albus…" Madam Pomfrey began, "You have a visitor." I turned my head toward the hospital wing doors pretending I was starting to regain my eyesight. I wanted so badly to get out of this bed and just walk about, but Madam Pomfrey said I wasn't allowed to. Talk about being held against your own will.

"Hey," I recognized to be Lily's voice.

"Hey," I began, "How was practice?"

"Terrible. Ever since Roxanne came back she has been dropping every Quaffle that has been thrown at her. This acting career is really taking her concentration away and obviously the Cup isn't worth a damn for her these days. And it doesn't help that I am once again short a Chaser."

I frowned, "I'll be out soon. Don't worry. Then we'll rip the pitch apart."

"But when, Albus?" Lily asked in a voice that she only used when she was antsy about something.

"Soon, soon, Madam Pomfrey said this new potion would help me see-" I began.

"That's what she said for three days now and who knows maybe this time it will work, but Al, what if it doesn't? We cannot lose to Hufflepuff. We've already lost to Slytherin and one more loss will put us out of the running. I have to drastic measures-"

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying," I said feeling betrayed, "You cannot replace me!" I shouted.

"But Al, you can't see," Lily said, "You will be no of use to us."

"I can!" I said, "I just got to adjust. I've played the game a million times. I can rely on my memory to remember. I'll be fine."

"But even adjusting that takes years!" Lily exclaimed, "I don't have years. I have only days. So I took back Lauren."

I banged my fist hard against my bed and exhaled a large amount of air, "I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't, but I can't deny that she's good. I cannot do another tryout and as captain, I have to do what's best for our team and seeing that your blind-"

"I'm not blind!" I yelled at her, "not entirely. It's getting better. I'm starting to see things more clearly. I'll be able to see in no time. Merlin, this whole thing just sucks."

"I don't think it's too bad," Lily said, "I mean it could be worse."

"How can this possibly be any worse than it is now?" I spat at her.

"You could be dead," Lily said.

I stared straight ahead. I was good as dead. I couldn't see. I couldn't play. I was going to lose the job that I would have after Hogwarts. And judging by people's reaction to my face, I was sure my face scared people. Vi wouldn't want to stay with me much longer with someone who only has half a face left and who can't even see her. Quidditch was my only chance to prove to everyone that I can get through this.

"Well, it doesn't matter," I said, "I can see."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, the potions are starting to kick in."

"That does sound good."

"Yeah, so you don't need Lauren," I said.

"Well, then, you wouldn't mind me asking what color shirt I have on now, wouldn't you?" I asked. I pressed my lips together firmly hiding my teeth grinding together in frustration. _Why couldn't my eyesight just recover right now? Frick._

"Pink," I said.

"What shade?" She asked. _Merlin, Lily._

"Darker shade," I said.

"Nice answer," she said. I breathed out in relief that I guessed correctly, "But wrong." I heard the screech of the chair beside my bed and I can only guess she was leaving. "For your future information, I hate the color pink. See you around and get better." And before I knew it she was gone.

Once she was gone I started thrashing in my bed angrily. _This can't be happening. Why couldn't she had trusted me? I can get better before next week's match. I'm sure of it! _

* * *

During the day, I decided to try and walk. I figured if I thought I can move just easily if I wasn't blind and all that I really needed to do was adjust to it then I would be able to get back to my life.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and carefully set them upon the floor. And slowly, very slowly I stood up. I moved one foot sloppily in front of the other. I almost forgot what it felt like to walk after spending my time in my bed every day.

I started to wonder how it was even possible. How it was possible for humans like us to manage balance ourselves for most of the day, every day. How we could deal with being injured and being able to regain everything we had been taught since the day we were born. It came naturally thanks to my memories. But, what if my memories had been wiped away? Would I be like an infant again? Learning how to form letters into words or how to know when not to touch something that will burn my hand. Lily was right. I should be grateful that it was only my sight that I lost, but the thing I wasn't.

I reached out to see if the wall was nearby so I can hold on to it, but all I felt was space. I took another step, but mid-way my leg knocked into what I presumed to think was a chair and I landed hard on the ground.

"Aaaahhh," I cried out in frustration. _How was I supposed to get up now without landing on the floor again? How was I ever to navigate around the corridors without bumping into someone?_

"Albus, what are you doing out of bed?" I heard Madam Pomfrey say.

"Just getting a cup of water," I muttered. She helped me to my feet and pushed me back into my bed.

"Don't do that again. You just opened the wound on your face again." And she was right, I can feel the wetness of the blood drip down to my chin and the pinching pain that followed with it.

"I need some air," I said.

"I can open the windows a little more," she suggested.

"No, I need to be outside. I need to be anywhere, but in this bed," I said.

"Absolutely not. You are stay here until I say so."

"But Madam Pomfrey…"

"I'm done arguing with you Mr. Potter. You stay here and take the potion and medicine I give you until you are all healed."

"With the rate we're going, I'm never going to be healed," I muttered.

I heard Madam Pomfrey give a small huff and walk away.

"Real nice, Al," a new voice said. I felt my insides turn as I recognized it to be Violetta's.

"I didn't know you were there," I said.

"Of course you didn't. You're too busy complaining about your injuries to notice."

"Now, what did I do? All I said was that I didn't _see_ you."

"You didn't do anything," she said.

"Then why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm not mad."

"You are too," I said, "I may not be able to see, but I think I can tell when you're mad."

"I'm not mad!" She said again, "I just thought the way you treat Madam Pomfrey isn't necessary."

"Well, I didn't ask for your input," I muttered and crossed my arms across my chest, "She's been keeping me cooped up in here."

"She's only doing her job."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to drink seven different potions a day. Not very appetizing at all. You don't have to go through this. You don't have sit in this bed all day while people come and go as if you're some zoo exhibit. You weren't the one who was hanging upside down while flames danced all over your face. And you don't have to worry about changing every possible decision you have made towards your future."

I heard Vi give a small snort, "You're right. I'm not going through everything you just went through and I'm sorry that everything turned out the way it did, but there is one thing you missed that I have to go through and you don't."

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked.

"You," she said.

_Oh, damn it._ "Vi…"

"See you later tonight," she said, her voice was already moving away, "Unless that is something else you can't see."

"Vi!" I called out to her, but she was already gone. I flung my head back on the pillow. _Great, now I chased Vi away._

* * *

My head was pounding by dinner time from all the pressure of my face trying to put itself back together and my eyes still trying to see again. Everything was building up and was giving me one big bleeding headache.

I almost passed out twice from all the bleeding when I tried to walk on my own earlier. Madam Pomfrey had me eat and drink some water to help me regain strength.

I instantly knew it was night just by the sounds that were coming from outside. It wasn't long until Madam Pomfrey said she was going to bed and if I needed anything I was to use my patronus to get her attention.

I was about to go to sleep myself, but thinking about Vi and what I had said to her kept me up just a bit longer. She didn't even come back and visit like she said she would. I didn't know when the next time I would see her. I wanted to tell her I was sorry and that I didn't mean to say what I had said.

It wasn't her fault for what happened to me. It wasn't anybody's fault and lately I have been acting like it was. I am going to really lose everything if I keep it up. That was more important. I see that now.

There was the soft opening and closing of the door and my head turned in its location. For one second I saw a flash of Vi's face and for that second I thought I had regain my eyesight, but I did not. Everything was just black. I still couldn't see a thing.

"I thought you were coming earlier," I said.

I heard her come to a stop, "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"I just assumed. I didn't think you would come back."

"Don't be silly. Of course, I would come back," she said.

"Not after everything I said."

"It's fine. You're frustrated and angry. I understand. I've had my fair share of experiences. I'm just glad that you're ok. Well, maybe not in the best condition, but still ok."

I smiled. My first true smile since I have been put in here, "You're pretty great you know that."

"I'll be even better once I show you my surprise," she said in what I predicted to be a giddy voice.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said, frowning.

"I didn't. I'm taking you somewhere."

"But, I'm not allowed out of this bed," I said, "I can't walk alone. I'll just fall on my face again."

"You won't have to walk alone. I'll be by your side. So come on, let's go." She yanked me out of my bed so that I was standing once again on my feet.

"But Vi, what about-"

"Just be quiet. You'll thank me later." She pulled me by the arm as I stumbled on behind her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I told you. It is a surprise." We never went down any stairs so we were still on the Hospital Wing floor.

"Lily showed me this after she told me how her, Will, and Irisa found us." I only nodded knowing all too well that Lily and Will were quite the explorers back in the day. I got mad at her when she always took the cloak from me. I had given the cloak to James in case he might need it. It was all of ours to share as well as the map.

We came to stop and I felt Vi breathed, "Here, put this on." She pushed something baggy in my hands. I felt it and realized it was a winter coat. I put it on as she told me to. "You ready?" I only nodded and I heard her open a door.

One moment I was feeling warmth all around me, the next a chilling wind hit me hard on the face. My face wasn't searing with pain as I thought it would. Instead it felt the cool air was numbing it so that I didn't have to feel it and it was as if the cold air passed through my cheek and flew into the inside of my face like it was an entrance to a tunnel.

I shivered.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In the courtyard. We're under the pavilion. You said you wanted to get some air and I thought I'd bring you out here. The wind chill isn't too bad, eh?" The wind had died down a bit and I realized that everything seemed to have gone still.

"Hey, it's starting to snow," Vi said, pulling me out from under what I believe to be the courtyard pavilion. I suddenly felt small blotches of wetness land on my nose and cheeks.

"It's a shame you can't see it for yourself," Vi said, she said letting go of my hands leaving me to stand there motionless. I felt her move away. I didn't know if she really did so, but I imagined her twirling in the falling snowflakes. But, her laughter made me smile.

I took one step forward toward her.

"Al, what are you doing?" She asked. I can still hear the happiness in her voice. I knew I was close enough to touch her.

I slowly reached out concentrating where exactly I heard her voice. My hand slowly touched where I remembered the exact location her cheek would be. It was where it was always been…that is at the same length I remember it being when I did have sight.

I gently stroked my fingers down her cheeks, to her chin, and then to the other side of her face. Slowly, her face seemed to come into view just how I remembered how it looked. I knew my sight hadn't returned, it was just what I remembered. How happy she seemed to be now that she was free of Blake and also how beautiful she was just by the way she looks at you.

My fingers went to her hairline and found a loose strand of hair fluttering in the air. I tucked the loose piece of hair behind her ear.

I can feel Vi's eyes watching me closely.

"Thank you, Vi," I whispered.

"You're welcome," she said as I felt her cheek spring upward underneath my touch. I knew that she was smiling. I pressed my forehead to hers and then wrapped my arms around her. I was grateful for everything that she has done and everything that brought us together. And perhaps being blinded wasn't as bad as I thought it once was er…maybe a thousand times I thought it was. It helped me realize that she is important and that to lose her would be devastating.

I leaned down and kissed her remembering how our first kiss began. As dark it was and as much as the cold surrounded us everything felt like we were in a sunny place where there was much sunshine…where there was light. It was the most light I've seen in days.

I felt Vi tumble backwards bringing me down with her. I laughed for the heck of it and even when she pushed up and kissed me again.

When we had pulled away, I felt her roll across the snow. Snow was starting to plop onto my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making snow angels. Join me," she said in a childish voice. I laughed and rolled on my back. I started moving my arms back and forth as well as my legs and started to laugh along with Vi because as childish it seemed it was actually quite funny.

We laid on our backs for what seemed all night as snowflakes fell on our faces. Our hands entwined.

All of this was actually kind of cool. I knew that I would never experience this the same way once I gained my eyesight back. I almost felt sad that I one day I will wake up and have my eyesight again and I will have to face reality again. All the suffering, the pain, the betrayals, the destruction, and everything that made our world so dark. That was one thing I did not want to see anymore.

I felt a tug on my hand and Vi helped me back to my feet.

"Ready to go back? We can't have you catching a cold too," she teased.

"I'm ready when you are," I said. Even though we both knew I wasn't. I had a lot to think about now...A lot to sacrifice.

* * *

**A/N:** I came up with this idea for Albus after wondering myself what would happen if one day I had woken up blind. This is kind of like an experiment. I got some of my ideas for this chapter and practically for the whole fire incident by the film _Quest for Camelot_ and a bit of _Avatar_. You know the whole "I see you," thing. I wanted Albus to be able to realize the important things in life. His ambition to see the world is kind of vague. I want him to see that there's so much more than just "seeing the world," but understanding it and through this I wanted to do this by having Albus lose one of his senses. Can you imagine? Losing one of your senses? Touch, hear, smell, sight, and taste. By the way hope you all are ready for the next intense chapters!


	62. Choices

**Chapter 62: Choices**

**Rose's POV**

_Water surrounded me everywhere I swam. Everything was dark in the lake. There was small light above. I tried to swim toward it, but even I knew, I would never surface in time. I had already swallowed water and it was filling lungs. Then something blocked the light. _

"**Torn Between Two Lovers"**

Only thirteen students out of my entire year stayed in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creature's class after fifth year.

They were Robbie Sweviz, Adair Avery, and Peony Wenters of Slytherin. Surprisingly, they along with many other of the Slyhterins were rude to Hagrid. But, whatever they wanted to do, they needed Care of Magical Creatures. Knowing they needed to pass the course to do well in N.E.W.T.S., they haven't been as annoying as they have been.

The others were Jacie Pace, Shane Peakes, and his friend, Corey, of Hufflepuff. Dominique, Seth Davies, Seth's friend, Owen Noles, and me of Ravenclaw. And Gary Yelo, Harrison Finkler, and Nadine Shrine of Gryffindor.

It was funny to watch Dominique give Seth so much shite during class. She made him out to be such a fool. The best part was that everybody agreed with Dominique. Even when Seth acted like an arsehole and started talking shite about her brother, Dominique simply said, "Well, at least, whoever he ends up with will actually want to stay with him. I mean in just a year, half the female population of Hogwarts can't stand you. I swear it's increasing every day. You totally pissed off Charlotte Wrenoldi the other day. Now, she thinks you're some type of disease. When she asked me if it was true, I told her you have Franchitis."

"What the hell is that?" Seth asked, angrily.

"Oh, I don't know. Just something I made up, but if you must know, it some kind of Frankenstein disease. You know Frankie, don't you? That ugly green robotic idiot. Wait, was that you I described? Dear me." People laughed behind her.

"Oh, please Dominique. You were smitten with me like every other girl in the school. Your problem is you finally realized you're no good for me anymore." Seth said getting in her face.

"Aw Seth, now you're going to make me want to cry…you know I always need you…you know I want you…to get the hell out of my bleeding face!" She yelled at him as he backed off.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, nothing Hagrid. I was just trying to help Seth understand what you just said. He's a little on the slow side," Dominique said, pointing to her head. I giggled behind my gloves.

At the end of class, Dominique walked by the lake like we always did before we headed in.

"That was brilliant, how you struck Seth down like that," I praised Dominique.

"Why thank you," Dominique said, pleased with herself, "I can't stand him. I can't believe I actually fancied him, but if you say a word Rose Wealsey, I will tear you from limb to limb."

"Of course I won't say anything. I respect secrets," I said.

"Thank Merlin for that. If I was talking to our cousin, Lily, then I'd be worried."

"Oh, Lily's fine. She-" I began.

Dominique looked at me in surprise, "Are you kidding me? Lily like throws people under raging Hippogriffs. She may keep her own secrets like that cancer thing, but she can't handle someone else's. Remember when we were kids and I accidentally broke Dad's favorite Egyptian vase and when he asked Lily who did it. She didn't have to say a word because her face reveals all. She didn't have tattle tale back then. Everybody just knew who to ask when they wanted answers."

"Don't be so hard on Lily," I said.

"See, this is why we're friends now," Dominique said, "I always thought you were just like her, but you're so much more…um, what's the word am I looking for? Considerate, perhaps? Caring? Oh, I don't know. Somewhere along those lines. I believe the only people who really have a problem with you are Peony and some Slytherins who hold grudges on our family. But, that's to be expected."

"That's not true," I protested, "Jacie and her friends aren't very fond of me and now, Irisa."

"That Smith girl that broke up with your brother?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah. She's a nice person and I liked her a lot, but she broke my little brother's heart. I feel bad for holding that against her. I mean maybe if Hugo had not been so upset over the last month, hoping she was ok and going after her to save her, I wouldn't be so upset with her. Part of me kind of misses talking to her."

Dominique shook her head at me as if I was acting ridiculous.

"What?" I asked.

"You see what I mean? Even when you're mad at someone, you don't say anything bad about that person. Rose, it's ok to be mad."

"Oh, I know," I said, "But, still. She's was my friend." Dominique went silent. She seemed to just let the subject go.

I sighed and rubbed my frozen arms from the chilly wind. As much as I loved the winter and its pretty blankets of snow, I couldn't wait to get inside to the warmth of the castle.

I looked at the frozen lake seeing the sun starting to set. Soft colors of pink, blue, and purple cascaded across the horizon. If I hadn't spent my entire lesson outside just now, I would have found some time to just sit by the lake to enjoy the winter's peaceful and beautiful scenery.

"Oi, Rose, take a look over there," Dominique said, pointing to the big tree near the lake. There beneath the tree was a shivering medium-size dark creamy colored European Shorthair.

"Aw, poor thing, it's shivering," I said, moving quickly toward the cat.

"Careful, Rose, it looks like a stray. It has no collar and by the looks of it, it doesn't seem to have eaten much. It might try and have your finger for lunch."

I kept Dominique's words in my mind and slowly, crept closer to the cat.

"Here, kitty," I said softly and used a soft clicking noise using the roof of my mouth. The cat stared at me not moving or hissing at me. It almost looked…sad.

I was within a foot of the cat before kneeling down beside it. I used my wand and summoned a blanket I always had on me just in case I wanted to sit in the snow and needed a bit more warmth.

I held the blanket out ready to pick it up, but looked at the cat to see if it will lash out at me.

"It's ok," I said in my best soothing voice, "I'm just going to bring you inside." I slowly moved to cover the cat. It still didn't budge. If I didn't know any better, it was almost as if it was dead.

As soon as I picked it up, it started squirming.

"I won't hurt you, calm down, calm down," I said, standing back up. I went back to Dominique.

"I hope you don't plan on keeping it," she said, wrinkling her nose.

I looked over at her, "Why not? I always wanted a cat."

"Cecilia is allergic. Otherwise, I would have brought Angel to school." Angel was Dominique's cat back at home who was anything, but an Angel. Well, that is to everyone, but Dominique. Only Dominique can touch her.

"Well, I just want to give it some food and warmth before I decide on anything just yet," I said.

"Sure," Dominique shrugged.

* * *

"Hmmm, what should I name her?" I asked to myself as I sat on the floor in the common room, stroking the cat's soft fur. The cat had its eyes closed loving the feeling of being cared for.

"Maybe Daisy? Ivy? Maybe, Jasmine? Or…" I began.

"Why not fuzzball?" Lily cut in lying on sofa reading the _Quibbler_, "Or Prissy? Esra, which is arse spelled backwards. You know Esra is a pretty name. Maybe even Taboo because it's an outlaw and all."

"Lily, you're hurting her feelings," I said, putting a hand over the cat's ears. I knew Lily was joking, but she could be a little more sympathetic to the poor cat that was suffering out in the cold.

"Cats don't have feelings. All they do is wander around like they are queens and kings of the world, scratch people's arms when they're mad, and sleep to pass time."

"Maybe if you held her you would think differently," I said, holding the cat out to Lily. She jumped backwards.

"Get that thing away from me! I bleeding hate cats. I can deal with dogs, but cats? No bleeding way," she said, put her hands up as if to stop me from coming any closer.

"Oh Lily, she's practically a kitten. She won't attack you, isn't that right…Persephone."

"Persephone? You naming the bloody cat Persephone? That's almost as bad as your boyfriend's name."

"Hey! Scorpius isn't that bad of a name. I kind of like it and I like Persephone. She was the-"

"The queen of the underworld, I know. How very thoughtful of you to name your cat after a wimpy Greek goddess or rather Hell's cat."

"That's not true. Persephone's story is very emotional and her return to her mother brings back the seasons. I think the name fits very well."

"I think it's a bit sappy," Lily said.

I shook my head. Then an idea came to my head and I felt a smile creep on my face. I threw Persephone out of my arms and it started at Lily.

Lily screeched and jumped on top of the sofa as the cat waved its paws at her.

"Get it away, get it away!" Lily begged, trying to shoo it away.

"Get her Persephone, get her," I chanted, laughing. I knew the cat wouldn't come close to scratching Lily's hand. It was still weak.

"Pick it up! Pick it up, now!" Lily yelled at me, as the cat came closer.

The door to the Ravenclaw room opened and Scorpius came in. He saw Lily on top of the sofa waving her hands like an idiot.

"Why is Lily on top of that chair?" He asked.

"Persephone is teaching her a lesson," I said, smiling.

"Persephone?"

"A cat I saved today. Lily insulted her."

"Oh," Scorpius said.

"I think Lily is finally afraid of something," I said.

"I am not afraid of this ruddy cat," Lily barked, "If it comes any closer I'll kick it." Persephone jumped onto the same level as Lily's and Lily made to kick it.

"Lily, don't!" I cried and hurried over, scooping the cat into my arms before she had the chance.

Lily jumped off the sofa and pointed her finger at me, "You ever do that again, I will hex you and that…that demon." With that she left.

I smiled at Scorpius, "Want to hold her?"

Scorpius shook his head, "Nah, that's ok. She won't be interrupting our time together, will she?" he asked, leaning in close to my face.

"Of course not," I said, smiling and closed the distance between us.

* * *

The next morning, I sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Hugo as usual. Well, I did this ever since we got back when Irisa broke it off with Hugo. I just wanted to make sure he was ok.

Hugo sighed showing as little frustration as he can, "Rose, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine."

"I know," I said, "But saying that you're fine won't make me leave."

Hugo shook his head at me, "Whatever you're expecting me to do, I'm not going to. Really, I'm fine."

I leaned across the table, "You know when people say they're fine like in every sentence it goes to show they are really not fine."

Hugo pushed himself back in his chair.

"I remember how we used to talk all the time when you were a first year," I said.

"I know," Hugo said in a low voice, playing with his fingers, "but you don't have to prove anything just by sitting here all the time." I was kind of hurt that Hugo thought I was just trying to show people I wanted to be there for him.

"Hugo, I'm not trying to prove anything. I just want to be here for you. We don't have to talk or anything. I just don't want you to be alone. I've seen what loneliness has done to some people. It's not pretty."

Hugo nodded silently, "You mean Lily."

"No, I mean Brandon," I said.

Hugo snorted.

I scrunched my eyes in confusion, "What?" I asked.

"I don't think Brandon is much alone now," he said then his eyes shifted to the table behind me…the Hufflepuff table.

I looked over my shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was Brandon and Lily. It seems Lily must have said something that had them both laughing. I wasn't going to lie, it kind of hurt to see a person who just confessed they loved you, but then move on so quickly.

I turned to look back at Hugo, "Are they…?"

"I believe so," Hugo said, "She's always in his room. Will isn't too happy about it either. But, the thing is at least he's not so drunk all time."

"Well, at least someone is making him happy," I muttered.

Hugo snorted again, "Yeah, am I supposed to feel the same way about Irisa and her muggle friend?" I frowned.

"I just can't believe they're together. I told Scorpius about my suspicions, but he thought that would be highly unlikely, but here they are…together."

I looked at Hugo and he was giving me a dirty look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

I sighed heavily, "Hugo, what is it? Was it something I said?" He didn't answer, "Hugo!"

"Alright already, Merlin, I just have this grudge against your boyfriend that's all."

"What do you have against Scorpius?" I asked astonished.

"Nothing, really," Hugo said, "I just have a good memory."

"What do you mean?" I asked, interested.

Hugo looked down at the table, "Look, I don't want to upset you."

I shook my head, "You won't. Just tell me why you don't like Scorpius."

Hugo looked back up with a frown on his face, "Back in my first year…I got the shite kicked out of me."

"Scorpius didn't," I began.

"No," Hugo said, "He wasn't the one who actually shoved me to the ground and left me in the corridor with blood all over my face. Scorpius saw it happen. I saw him in the shadows watching us. Everybody knows Robbie is afraid of him since what he did to him before I started at Hogwarts. He could have stepped in then."

"Hugo, why didn't say anything? Why didn't you report them? Wasn't anyone with you?"

"Of course," Hugo said, "Lily and Will were there. I wasn't the only one who was beaten up. Will got hurt so bad, they knocked him out. They were about to turn on Lily before Scorpius decided to stop them."

"Did they hurt Scorpius too?" I asked.

"Of course not. They acted like they were just messing around and ran off. When Scorpius asked if he could do anything to help us, I told him to stuff himself."

"Hugo," I said astonished at him.

"See, I knew you would be upset," Hugo said, "And I don't even regret getting revenge on those slimy good for nothing Slytherins."

I stared at him surprised.

"You…you got revenge?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Lily came up with the whole plan. All I will say is that Scorpius and the Slytherins got what they deserved.

"Lily, came up with the plan!"

"Of course, she's always had a bit of a twisted mind," Hugo said, his eyes shifting to something behind me, "Hey L.P." I turned around and Lily gave Hugo a humorous dirty look.

"Twisted, huh? I've heard a lot worse than that," she sat down beside me, "You're losing your edge, Hugo."

Hugo sighed, "Yeah, well, sometimes that happens." He got out of his chair.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Hugo shrugged, "Just somewhere." With that he walked toward the Great Hall doors.

"I love how everyone in this school is so miserable," Lily said. I frowned at her. Then, something that Hugo and I just talked about came to my head. I straightened up.

"So, what exactly did you do to Scorpius?" I asked.

Lily gave me a look that said, 'Really? You're really entering that subject now?" She exhaled, "It's not as bad as Hugo made it out to be. It was a harmless prank. Scorpius still doesn't even know it was us who did it. And he deserved it, Rose. It doesn't matter what kind of person he is now. Back then, it did."

Lily dropped one of her school books on the table probably to do last minute homework.

I didn't want to enter the topic, but I heard myself asking, "So how's Brandon?"

Lily didn't meet my eye. She seemed to know that I would ask this question. She looked at me watching me carefully, "I think you know how he is."

"Well, considering he seems to have you for a girlfriend, I dearly hope so." Lily pushed back in her chair, tilting her head up as if to see where I was going. Then she leaned forward. She lowered her voice and said, "I'm not seeing him, you know."

"Lily," I breathed out her name, "I'm just worried about _you_. I don't care if he is seeing anyone at the moment."

"You sure about that?" She asked, as if she had taken me in for questioning. "He asks about you sometimes." _Sometimes? Just sometimes? _

"About what?" I asked, pretending not to care.

"Just how you're doing," Lily said.

I nodded, "Maybe I should talk to him."

Lily looked at me like I was crazy, "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Well, wouldn't Scorpius be angry at you?"

"He doesn't have control over me!" I said, "Why does everyone think that? I only do as he wishes because I really can't stand fighting him and I want him to be able to trust me."

"Well, wouldn't seeing him without telling Scorpius, ruin that trust?" Lily asked.

"He'll understand," I said packing up my bag.

"Maybe you should talk to Scorpius," Lily suggested, "Even if he's not ok with it, he can't hold it against you. At least he'll know that you're not trying to be sneaky about it."

I looked back at Lily, "I'm not being sneaky. He's just a friend. What's wrong with seeing one of my friends? I shouldn't have to report to Scorpius for every little thing I do…So, it's settled. I'll see him tonight."

Lily's eyes widened, "Tonight?"

"Yeah," I said, "Why not?"

"Um, Rose, I don't think tonight will be a good idea," Lily said.

"Why?" I asked her, "Because _you_ will be there?"

Lily eyes popped out in surprise, "Er, no…I'm not going to see him tonight, but what I was referring to was the last time you talked to him. I mean weren't you the one that practically turned him down after he confessed his love to you?"

"Yeah, but…" I began.

"Rose, I just don't think it's a good idea. I'm not saying he doesn't want to see you because he probably does, but your presence might make him remember the last time you two talked. He's still drunk out of his mind. He's still has been skipping classes, his father is still pressuring him about his future, and he's _still_ not himself. He could really hurt you."

I snorted. "You forgot to mention the part where Jacie broke up with him," I added.

Lily opened and closed her mouth, "Yes, there's that too. Look, all I'm saying is he's not looking too good and he might say things he might not mean." _Hm, that's a bit weird. Is Lily really telling me the truth? I mean what if she and Brandon were seeing each other? What if she's hiding the truth because she thinks I'll get mad her for dating my ex? What if I do?_

"Lily, I appreciate your concern, but I think I can handle myself."

"Well, this is a lost cause," Lily said sarcastically.

"Funny, Lily," I said.

"Now, about Irisa…" Lily began.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I'm not going to be friends with someone who practically butchered my little brother's heart. You saw how miserable he was when she had disappeared." I threw my bag over my shoulder getting ready to go.

"But, it's not her fault," Lily protested.

"Of course not, but she wouldn't let him back in and now, she is suddenly considering another guy; a complete stranger? I don't support her decision." I got up from the table getting ready to leave, but then the owls arrived. I was just wondering when my _Daily Prophet_ would get here.

I gave the owl my daily knut as I stuffed the paper in my bag, not wanting to read it just now. I looked over at Lily who was reading a letter probably from her parents.

"I'll see you around, Lily," I said. She didn't respond, her eyes were focused on the letter. Her mouth was gaping wide open. "Lily?"

She looked up, "Oh, yeah. See you."

I was about to question what was she was gaping at, but decided better against not to press the subject. If I didn't leave now she would never get her homework done.

* * *

Everything was hot. His mouth was on my neck, severing me with multiple kisses. His hand kept me tightly close to him and his other was slowly stroking up and down my side.

It was nearly impossible for me to concentrate on anything when he did this especially when he starts to touch me in places where I want to be touched.

But, unfortunately, it doesn't go any farther than where I want it to go because he always manages to pull back and apologizes for touching me in the way he just did, which is probably the last thing that's going through my head. So, for some reason that's how our snogging always ends.

But in this case, he didn't stop when his hand was resting along the waistband of my skirt. Our lips were still moving together, and he started to move his hand farther down toward my leg. _Would he really…?_

No, of course not. Just when he seemed to have realized what he just did, he stopped. _No, no, I'm not finished._ But, I forced myself to look at him and he was breathing heavy and resting his forehead against mine,

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know, I know, it's still too soon," I said.

"Rose…" He began.

"You're right I was pushing it again, but I just can't help it when you do that, it makes me want more."

"No, Rose, I mean, er, the cat…" he said, smiling at me.

"What?" I looked around and saw that Persephone had ruined my bed. "Bad Persephone." I scolded her.

"Like the cat understands you," Scorpius said cheekily.

"Shut up," I swatted at him. I sighed and picked up the cat.

"What are you going to do with her?" Scorpius asked.

I frowned, "Well, she can't stay here. Cecilia is already having asthma attacks. I could ask Molly or Lucy to look after her in their room, but this whole thing between Molly and Lucy losing their cat when they were young upsets them."

"How did they lose their cat?" Scorpius asked.

"Uncle Bill accidentally ran it over with a muggle lawn mower Grandpa Weasley gave him." Scorpius gave a look that read, 'yikes.'

"So, who will you ask?" Scorpius asked.

"I was thinking of Roxanne, but she's never here because of her whole acting thing. So, that leaves Lily."

Scorpius laughed really hard.

"Good luck with that," he choked out through his laughter.

"Yeah," I said, unsure of my decision, "So what are you doing tonight?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Hanging with Al. Guys night."

"Right…" I said. I thought about telling Scorpius where I planned to go, but decided against it. I really didn't want to argue tonight. I felt like we were starting to act more like ourselves when we kept our relationship a secret.

"So," Scorpius said, getting up from my bed. He placed his hands on the side of my face, "I guess I'll see you, tomorrow. It's a big day."

"Right, your Quidditch game and everything. I'll hold my excitement," I teased. Scorpius grinned and kissed my forehead.

"See you," he said, and strolled out of my room.

I heard a purr come from in my arms.

I sighed, "Now, to find you a place to sleep tonight."

* * *

"No way…oh ho, no way is that thing coming in my room," Lily said, after I explained to her that Persephone needed a place to stay.

"But Cecilia is allergic and it already ruined my bed," I said.

"And you think I want it ruining mine?" Lily said.

"Please, Lily."

"Can't you just give it to Irisa or Vi?" She asked.

"Vi doesn't really have a place to stay, remember? She sometimes sleeps in my room. And I don't talk to Irisa anymore. You know that."

"Oh, right."

"Please Lily," I said, holding the cat out to her to take. Before Lily could answer, Lauren Heighland came down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a cat?" She cried out.

"No, it's a doormat," Lily said, sarcastically. Lauren paid no attention to her as she petted Persephone's back.

"It's so cute," she said. If my insides could smile they would be right now. I looked at Lily.

"Well, it's a shame because mean old Lily won't let the poor thing sleep in your dorm. I don't know what else to do with her other than let her run around Hogwarts where she can be trampled on or even worse die of hunger."

"Lily, are you seriously going to let a cat die?" Lauren asked, surprised.

Lily gave me a dark look, "Fine, it can stay, but if it claws one string off my bed, it's gone." I held the cat out to Lily, "No, no, let Lauren take it. Let her take care of it. The only thing I'm letting it do is sleep in my dorm and that's it."

"Come here, cutie," Lauren cooed as she took the cat in her arms. Lily glared at me.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"You're lucky we're blood related," Lily said, closing the door.

* * *

I returned to my dormitory Gia was sitting on her bed, she smiled when I came in.

"Rose! There you are! I've been waiting for you to come back."

I closed the door behind, "Oh, what for?"

"Guess who broke up with who today," she said.

I sighed in frustration, "Gia, not Corey again."

Gia's smile faded, "But he's…he's…"

"Single, I know, but Gia, he cheated on you. He only used you for sex. I don't understand why you want to get back with him."

"He didn't only want me for sex," she said defiantly. _When will she learn?_

"Gia, I think you can do so much better than him, honestly, I do."

Gia folded her arms across her chest almost as if she was pouting, "I can't do anything better than him, Rose. I don't fancy any other guy, but him. I love him."

I stared at her surprised, "What?"

"I love him."

"I heard you, but I didn't think you heard yourself," I said, "Gia, come on, you don't love him."

"Yes, I do, Rose. I understand what it is more than you may think. I try so hard not to like him, but he's in my thoughts everywhere I go. He admits that he can't be without me either."

"Oh, did you do it, right after he told you that?" I said disgusted.

"No," Gia said, "yes."

I opened my arms out to her as if proving my point.

"Love isn't easy to explain, Rose. I thought you would understand that."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"A little birdy told me someone wants to see Brandon tonight," Gia said.

"Lily told you?" I asked.

Gia smiled, "No, Lily didn't say a word. Someone overheard you two talking and then someone told me in private. Be careful what you talk about. It almost never gets told without someone overhearing it."

I didn't say anything.

"Oh, come on, Rose. Who's got you in a twist this time? Scorpius or Brandon? Or both? A threesome could be interesting between the three of you."

"Gia!" I cried.

"Sorry, it was a joke. But, really, now that you're going to see Brandon tonight, I really interesting in what the bleeding hell is going through _your_ mind? Is he like Corey to me?"

"Gia…" I said shaking my head at her.

"Oh, Rose, I can't believe you won't talk to me about this. We've been close friends since first year and I know exactly how strong your feelings are for each of them. I was there when you cried after you and Brandon broke up. I mean I was the one that told you to try something with Scorpius because if you went back to Brandon so quickly you would be just as miserable as your cousin, Lily. You had to give Brandon the chance to fight for you, but as for Scorpius, I didn't think it would actually go as far as it has been going on, but now, you have two boys who are both in love with you and who you are both in love with."

I let out a short laugh, "You seem to got me all figured out."

Gia smiled, "I do, don't I? You don't believe me?"

I shook my head, "Not likely. There's only one person I love and that's Scorpius."

"Wanna bet?" Gia asked, with a sparkle in her eye, "I'll ask you questions and Rose, you must answer them honestly."

I rolled my eyes, "Gia, this is stupid. Why are you persistent on proving that I'm in love with two guys?"

"Because you are and I'm going to get you to admit it," Gia said, excitedly.

"Fine," I said, dropping down on m bed, "Try me."

"Alright, first question," she smiled at me before asking, "Who can you picture spending the rest of your life with?"

"This is so stupid," I said.

"Come on, just answer the question, please?" she asked, "Just close your eyes and answer with the first image of the person that comes from your head."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I already knew who I would see. I was coming out of a pretty little house, running toward the back yard toward someone…the person I love. "Um, I see, Scorpius, no, Brandon, no Scorpius," I opened my eyes, "That was..." I wanted to say weird or unexpected. I always imagined Scorpius, but now…_why did Brandon seem like part of my future now?_

Gia cut to the next question, "Ok, how about who makes you happier? Just tell me what you like about them," Gia said. "Start with Brandon. Forget about the bleeding bet and talk about your relationship with him."

I tried to imagine Brandon and my relationship from the past. I forced myself to think about Brandon, "Well, whenever he came up with a lame joke, he always wears that goofy smile. I've always loved his smiles especially the ones he gives me every time he saw me. He has those cute dimples. He always makes me laugh. Whenever he introduced me I liked how he put his hand around my shoulders like he wasn't going to ever leave my side. I know that if I ever feel uncomfortable in a place, he'll either find a way for us to leave or he would make me feel less uncomfortable. He only argued with me when he was a hundred percent sure I was wrong." Then my smile faded,

"But then he sometimes didn't realize how some of his jokes were actually not so funny. Like the time when we were kids, he made fat jokes about large women in public. Albus and James found it funny, but I found it awful. And he never cleans up after himself. He acts like a maid is always around to clean up for him. And don't even get me started about how hard it is for him to make up his bloody mind!"

"Ok," Gia said, trying to calm me down, "Maybe, we should go on to Scorpius. What do you like about Scorpius? Only what you like…well, actually just talk it out."

"Well, let's see, he's polite and he's passionate. He always smells good even when he just got done playing Quidditch. He gives great hugs like he wants to keep you forever. The way he goes out of his way to get me something when I'm sad or when we just had a fight. He always finds ways to make it up to you when he messes up. I love how he is willing to fight for you even if it's against his family and friends. And he knows how to insert compliments at the right moments." I smiled thinking of Scorpius, but then, like with Brandon, I thought of all the things I disliked about him.

"On the other hand, he argues with me all the time like I'm always wrong. He sometimes thinks too highly of himself. He doesn't open up to me because he's such a private person. I can't stand going to places with him because so many girls give him 'that look.' Before he started going out with me, he used to flirt with those kinds of girls all the time behind Jamie and Peony's back. I only know this because Brandon and Scorpius were best mates then. And I just don't see how he's still with me when he's been with girls like Peony and Jamie. They are so much prettier than me."

"Well," Gia began, "I don't know about that. You are very pretty, Rose, and it seems like Scorpius only doesn't flirt with girls out in public like he did when he was with Peony and Jamie is only because he's really serious about you."

I shook my head in frustration, "If he is so serious about me, then how come he hasn't told me he loves me yet? I mean I said it twice." I put up two fingers indicating my most important concern with Scorpius.

"Alright, I give up," Gia said, jumping off my bed, "Girl, you are in such a deep hole. I don't even know which guy you should be with. You're torn."

"No, no I can't be," I said, "I only love one person and that person is…" Gia rose her eyebrows waiting for me to answer. I couldn't finish my sentence.

Gia smiled, sympathetically, "Well, how about this. You will have to think on this one."

"Ugh, fine," I said, "Let's hear it."

"If you were to die, which one would most likely move on? Which one desperately needs you in his life?"

At first, these questions were fun to answer because it reminded me of how great both guys were. But, now it was truly upsetting. _Did any of them really need me?_

_I mean when Peony kissed Scorpius, did he enjoy it? She used to be his girlfriend. They had to have snogged loads of time. Wouldn't he have continued if he wasn't with me?_

_And did Brandon really fancy Lily? Would he forget about me if they ended up together? Would I be fine with it?_

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry," Gia said, apologizing. I didn't realize I was starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed, wiping my tears on my sleeve before they fell, "I just…I don't know. Things are going well between me and Scorpius, but after Brandon told me that he loves me, it's just…it's just hard. I mean is it something I should think about?" I asked, "Should I just let Brandon go?"

Gia looked at me with concern, "Do you love Brandon?"

I thought about all the good times I had with Brandon and replied, "Yes."

Gia nodded, "Wow, I didn't think I'd ever live the day to see a girl like you in love with two guys. I just didn't think it was possible. I always thought that there is only one who can stand out to a girl. Girl, you are in so much trouble."

"I know," I said, sadly, "I'll be so hurt when the one who leaves is gone forever and I think I know who that person might be."

I continued, "I think I'll tell him that tonight."

Gia remained silent, but I can tell she knew how sad I was about it.

"Merlin," I said, sitting on my bed, "this is so hard. I'm afraid of what else he might do if I tell him. I already broke his heart not too long ago. I just don't want him to continue to wait for me thinking Scorpius will break up with me. I want him to be happy. I don't want to keep hurting him, Gia."

"Then you should tell him before you hurt him even more. First loves are always the hardest. You just got to stick with the new love in your life."

"Scorpius hasn't even told me he loved me!" I cried out again.

"Ssshh," Gia said, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear, "You said yourself, Brandon has known you longer and said he loved you since you were kids. If it took him that long for him to say so then I can only imagine how it is for Scorpius. Don't forget Scorpius gave you that ring."

I looked at my ring, "It is really pretty, isn't it?" I asked.

"Bloody hell, what would I give to have a guy spend money on me for once especially when he is broke. Maybe you can get Corey to be friends with Scorpius so that he can buy me nice things."

"Gia!"

She shrugged, "I'm just saying."

I laughed.

* * *

I didn't waste any time knocking on Brandon's door. If I had knocked I might be risking getting a bottle thrown at me.

Brandon was leaning against the window sill with a bottle in his hand.

"Lil-ly…" he mumbled, "Please…just not to-night."

"I'm not Lily," I said, walking in. Suddenly, Brandon jumped from his spot.

"Rose?" He asked, peering at me. He shook his head, "Can't be."

I folded my arms, "It's me, Brandon. I've come to see you."

"No, no, no," he said, waving his finger back and forth, "You came to butcher me again. If you wanted me dead…"

"Please don't joke about death, Brandon," I said.

"Ha, that's funny. Lily would have gotten a good kick out of it."

"Yeah, well, Lily isn't here."

Brandon looked at me, "I know nor is Scorpius." I bit the inside of my cheek. This isn't going the way I wanted it to.

"Maybe we should get you to bed," I suggested.

"Would you be joining?" He laughed, drunkenly. I didn't find it funny. I took the bottle out of his hand.

"Hey, give that back, that's my medicine," he said.

I gave him a smug look, "You want it?" I asked as I back towards his bed.

"Ha, I know this game," he said, but still came toward the bottle. Before I knew it, he was right next to me. But, instead of taking the bottle from me, he fell backwards on the bed.

He looked exhausted.

"I'm tired, Rose," he mumbled, "why don't you tuck me in and give me a kiss." He smirked. His eyes were starting to droop. It almost seemed he was still intoxicated. _Unbelievable._

"I can't believe you're still drunk," I said, shaking my head sadly, "I thought it would only last a week. I am truly sorry, Brandon."

Brandon shook his head, "Eh, no worries. I'm not drunk. I'm just tired. Now, can you please pick up my blanket on the floor for me?" He asked.

I sighed. I didn't know how to break it to him without making this harder than it already was. I knew I had to tell him eventually and now would be the perfect time because he was about to sleep on it. I bent down and picked up his blanket for him. I leaned over him to put it over him.

He grabbed my arm and I tried to remain calm, "I still love you," he said.

"I know," I said. I tried to stand up, but Brandon didn't let go. "Brandon…" I managed to say through my teeth, but it happened before I could stop it. Brandon lifted his head and pressed his lips on mine.

It only lasted about five seconds, before I pulled out of his grasp. I was shocked that he kissed me that I had no words to shout at him.

He smiled with his eyes closed, "You forgot the good night kiss."

I let out a small, "ugh," and stormed out of his room. _I can't believe he just did that!_

* * *

"Where is it?" I cried, throwing my pillow over my shoulder.

"Hey!" Dominique cried. I must have struck her by accident, "Would you care to tell me why you're being frantic lunatic?"

"I lost it! Oh my God, I lost it! How could I?" I asked, turning around to face Dominique. _Oh my God, Scorpius is going to kill me. I've got to find it!_

"What exactly are you looking for?" Dominique asked.

"My…my ring," I said, "I had it this morning. I know I did."

"Ok, calm down," Dominique said, coming to my bed and started to help me to look for it. She picked up a book off the ground, "When was the last time you saw it?"

"This afternoon. Today's been a crazy day. What if I lost it? How mad do you think Scorpius will be? Oh Merlin, I've got to find it!"

"Rose! For Merlin's sake, relax. Where did you just come from?" She asked. My insides churned.

"Um, the library," I lied.

Dominique rolled her eyes, "You do realize that you're perhaps the worst liar in our family, don't you?"

I sighed and looked at Dominique in fear, "I visited Brandon."

"You didn't," she said through clenched teeth.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Lily warned me not to, but I had to. Brandon and I used to be together."

Dominique shook her head furiously from side to side, "Which is a reason why he is your ex. Rose, come on, you're smarter than that. Did you at least tell Scorpius?"

I placed my hands on my hips, "Why do you and Lily always say I must report everywhere I go to Scorpius. He trusts me."

Dominique gritted her teeth in frustration, "You just don't get it, do you? It doesn't matter whether or not you think Scorpius trusts you or not. It's how suspicious it looks when two exs meet up. Even I know that. I mean how would _you_ feel if Scorpius and Jamie met up in her Gryffindor Dormitory?"

Dominique's right, I wouldn't be too happy about that. I trust Scorpius completely, but it was Jamie I didn't trust.

"You're right," I moaned.

"Of course I'm right," Dominique said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. She waved her hand in a way to move on, "So did anything happen? I hope to God that nothing happened between the two of you."

I turned away from her and placed a hand on my dresser.

"He kissed me," I said in a low voice.

"Oh, that's not good," Dominique said. I whipped around and she was shaking her head at me again. "Ok, just relax. It could be so much worse. I mean you didn't kiss him back, did you?"

"No," I said. Dominique relaxed a bit.

"And you didn't sleep with him, right?" She asked.

"No!" I said again.

"Well, then you're fine. So, hopefully everything will be good when we find that ring."

"I should tell him, right? That we kissed," I asked.

"Of course not," Dominique said like it was the stupidest question I asked so far.

"But Brandon is sure to say something. I mean it's Brandon for Merlin's sake. He and Scorpius have had a feud going on for ages. I feel like I have to tell him because if Scorpius finds out without me being honest with him, it'll hurt him. Then he'll…he can break up with me," I put a hand to my mouth, "I don't want him to break up with me."

Dominique sighed, "Rose, must I keep repeating myself? Re-lax. It was just a kiss. It wasn't like you initiated it. Brandon won't remember. He's been a drunken fool for practically the entire week. So I would suggest you just let it go."

"But," I began.

"But nothing!" Dominique said, "You know how Brandon feels about you. Imagine what Scorpius might think if you were to tell him about the kiss. He will think you went there knowing that that was what you anticipated. If you tell him, there's no telling what he might do. If you don't want him not to break up with you then I really do suggest that you...do…not…tell him."

I nodded feeling upset with myself.

_Please, if there's anybody out there, please, oh please, let me find my ring._

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know the whole cat thing isn't really necessary for this story, but I placed it in to give you an idea the kind of person Rose is. I feel like I didn't explain her character all that well. I wanted you to see why both Brandon and Scorpius are fighting to have her. She, like all the other girls, has many strengths and weaknesses. Her biggest weakness is that she can be insecure, but sometimes she can't help this especially because she (and Dominique) are the most popular girls of their year. Sometimes it's not her fault that people don't give her much feedback. It makes her think that people are thinking she isn't trying hard enough. Let's put it this way. She is like the total opposite of Lily. I'm still not happy with this chapter, but there's was a lot I had to put in here to keep the story moving, but the next chapter starts one big fiasco, you'll see.


	63. Slip

**Chapter 63: Slip**

**Scorpius' POV**

_I hated her. Actually, I hated the both of them. How could they do this to me? They each made a promise. Ok, I'll take responsibility for part of why they did what they did, but I always keep my promises even if people consider me a liar. I just wish they both hadn't made me the reason why. And I just wish it didn't hurt so much as it does now._

"**Crash and Burn"**

I got an owl late last night when I, Al, and Al's dorm mates were playing cards. The guys all cracked up when they saw the letter was written on toilet paper. I couldn't help, but laugh too. I thought it was some joke or prank, but when I read what was written, every part of me that was having a good time tonight had gone crashing down.

The note read in very sloppy handwriting:

_Vacation's over. Time for you to do your job or face the consequences. You've got til the end of next month to decide…MD._

And of course Albus noticed something was wrong, but what was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to say when the task was to hand over him and his sister or having to face the consequences, which were my parents? And how was Malcolm supposed to follow through when he was stuck in prison. There was no way he could escape. They have too many people on duty.

I crumbled the note up and took out my wand to light it on fire. He's only out to scare me after all. It wasn't going to work.

"You alright there, mate?" Albus asked.

"Just peachy," I said, "Whose turn is it anyway?"

"Yours," Al smirked. I went back to my game.

* * *

The next morning, Al and I had gotten ready before everyone else and headed down for breakfast.

I barely had my eyes opened and nearly walked into the door.

"Watch it," Al said, and almost instantly I jumped back in surprise; one inch further and I would have been seeing birds fly around my face.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You sure you're alright because if anyone should be walking into doors it would be me since I'm the almost blind one between the two of us."

I gave him a lopsided smile, "Yeah, mate, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep very well."

"Is the mattress on the floor not comfortable? I don't mind giving up my bed for the night."

I shook my head, but brought a hand to rub my eyes with, "No, I just didn't get much sleep. I'd say barely 3 hours would be about right."

"It does sound right since you look like shite," Al chuckled.

"Shut up." As we made it down the stairs without Albus tripping over the last step like he always seems to do, Jamie Goldstein appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Scorpius, hey Al," she greeted us with a bit of chipper.

"Hey," We both seem to mumble at the same time.

"You look awful Scorpius, bad night?" She asked.

"Tired," I managed to say, but yawned in between.

Jamie nodded, "You look more than just tired. You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"No, no, I'm fine," I said waving at her, "I just need breakfast and I'll be fine." I yawned again, "So how was girl's night?"

"Girl's night?" Jamie asked, confused.

"Oh, was it Ravenclaw night then?" I asked. That's what Rose said she was doing last night.

Jamie crossed her arms, "Dominique would never forget to invite me to such a thing. I practically live there. So I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh," I said, "Never mind then, Rose mentioned something about having a girl's night, but perhaps I was wrong. See you around, Jamie." Al and I turned to leave.

"Actually…" Jamie began, "Rose was visiting Brandon Longbottom last night." Al and I stopped in our tracks.

I turned around to look at Jamie who was giving me a pitiful look. "I suppose, she didn't tell you like Lily had insisted on that she should. I overheard their conversation yesterday. I don't mean to upset you, but there was absolutely no girl night that took place last night. But, I'm sure Rose meant no harm. She only meant to see how he was doing, I'm sure…" She trailed off.

I looked at Al and he seemed just as surprised as I was. I felt like every part of my body was dead tired. Not only from last night, but from getting angry at the most ridiculous things. I do tend to over-react and I'm trying to work at it.

I sighed and looked back at Jamie, "Yes, Rose was only probably seeing how he was doing, but thanks for telling me. I know she would never muster the courage to do so herself. It's not her fault. I do tend to react excessively. I'll just have to talk to her."

Jamie nodded, but I can tell something else was bothering her.

"There is something else…" she began. _What else could Rose be so afraid to tell me herself? Seriously, I'm not the grim reaper._ I understood why she had gone to see Brandon, but nothing could have happened.

Jamie began to speak, but then someone threw their arms around my middle.

"Rose…" I barely choked out from her tight squeeze. Jamie gave Rose a look I didn't understand and then walked off.

"Hey, you ready for your big game?" She asked in a very odd sense of happiness, which had no sense of fear of hiding that she had gone to see Brandon last night without even telling me. Maybe she didn't go. Maybe she decided not to. The best thing for right now is not to overreact, I told myself. I was tired and I didn't have any doubt in my mind that my crankiness with start to kick in soon.

"Of course, we're going to smother those Ravenclaws then we're gold," I said, smiling, "Merlin, I love Saturdays. This week has been rough."

"Oh, I know. But, time's flying for us."

"Hey Rose," some girl waved to her as we made our way down to breakfast. Rose smiled at the girl, but didn't wave. She only smiled. _That's odd._

As soon as the girl was gone, I asked her, "Why didn't you wave? You always wave."

"Er, couldn't put my hand up in time," she said. I looked down and her hands were stuffed in her skirt pockets. No girl every does that around here.

"Ok…" I said, "So, what did you do last night?" _I had to ask. I was going to anyway even if I didn't just find out where she might have been and whom she might have talked to last night._ _It's standard procedure for a boyfriend to ask where his girlfriend was at least that's what I keep telling myself._

"Well, I did the same thing as you. I…I had a girl's night," she said. I can tell she was already lying, but I didn't want to call her out on it. Her face is so obvious when she lies. But, it wasn't as big of a deal that she visited Brandon. I'm not going to overreact. Nothing else happened. I'm sure of it. Rose never cheated on anything in her life.

Her expression, however, proved she was hiding much more from what I have been told. I wonder what it is. Jamie seemed to act the same way.

"Rose, are you all right?" I asked.

"Of course, just having one of those days, you know."

"Is it Brandon?" I asked. _This time I really had to know. I couldn't help myself. I just wondered if Brandon was in more trouble than ever. I may not be friends with him anymore, but because we once were I still felt a bit of concerned for him._

"What about Brandon?" She asked her eyes wide. I sighed, but before I could answer someone else interrupted.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Peony Wenters said out loud as she spotted me coming down on the stairs, "I have a bone to pick with you."

Rose looked at me with confusion. I couldn't answer because I was just as clueless as her as to what Peony wanted.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Our project! It's due next week and we hardly started. We'll have to start meeting up every night in order to get it done."

"What do you mean it's hardly done?" I said through gritted teeth, "We were almost finished and it was your turn to add more pictures. What happened?"

"Shelly ruined it. She accidentally dropped it in the fire," she said looking at her nails as if she spotted dirt creeping underneath them.

"What?" Shelly cried out in surprise, "I didn't…" Peony gave her a death glare. "Oh, yeah, I guess I kind did ruin it. My mistake. Oops." She shrugged her shoulders. _Are you bleeding kidding me? Merlin, what else will go wrong? I worked on that damn project for weeks and now we'll have to redo it all. Ughhh._

I let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed my hand over my cheek trying to figure out what to do now. I did not want to spend another week on this damn project nonetheless with her of all people.

I looked over at Rose and her "happy" expression had now become sterner.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll figure something out," I said.

"Well, I'll be waiting," she said smirking at me then turned on her heel and walked away with Shelly trudging behind to keep up with her like she was a dog kept on a leash. I looked at Rose and she was giving me now a skeptical look.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you not see me standing here?" She asked.

"Of course…Rose, she's my partner. I didn't have much of a choice to be with her."

"No, it's not that," she said.

"Then what?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She asked. "She's still smitten with you. She only burned it so that she can still spend more time with you." I didn't even want to get into this. Not when I can bring up the whole Brandon thing and create another heated argument.

"Look, Rose, I can't stand the sight of her. The only reason I went out with her was because at the time I wanted my parent's approval, but after that, I realized the whole thing wasn't even worth it. But, a person like you is worth it all."

Rose gave me a warm smile, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I know you hate how Peony and I have some history." _Not to mention the same is with you and Brandon, _I wanted to point out to her.

* * *

I regained a bit of energy after downing three cups of pumpkin juice and eating almost everything in sight. The game was just in a few hours and I cannot be distracted by the events that have been going on around me.

Lily came over to join Rose and I at the Ravenclaw table after Hugo left to talk to Will. Apparently, Lily and Will were still not talking much. Funny thing, it didn't bother me at all. I really didn't understand how a girl like Lily would be interested in a wimpy boy like Will, but for some reason she thinks many guys find her uninteresting, which is stupid considering Brandon has become attached to her. Lily obviously doesn't see the effect she has on people even if she claims a lot of people can't stand her. Most of them just don't understand her.

"So, are you coming to the game, Red?" I asked after she situated herself in the chair next to Rose.

"I might," Lily said.

"Of course you are," I said confidently, "You'll be cheering for us of course."

Lily's eyebrows knitted together, "And why would I cheer for your team? Hell, why would I cheer at all? I'm not the cheerful type, you know that" she said.

"Because I'm your friend," I said. Lily gave the fakest laugh I ever heard.

"Perhaps, but if I do end up going, I'll be rooting for Ravenclaw." I instantly felt annoyed by her response.

"Well," I said taken aback, "At least I'll know where I'll get my support from." I said as I looked over at Rose and gave her one of my best smiles that I knew made girls blush.

"Sorry, Scropius, I'm cheering for Ravenclaw," Rose said, smiling at me smugly.

"What the hell? I'm your boyfriend!" I protested.

"Yeah, but we have a chance for the Cup," Rose said, raising her arm in a weak way to show her support for her house.

"They've got no shot," I said, sitting back in my chair, "I'll spot the Snitch within seconds and the match will be over. You two are wasting your time cheering for the wrong team."

"Oh, I can just feel a blue and silver victory," Lily said, turning to Rose and ignoring what I just said, "Whoever wins will play us for the Cup and I think we all know who that is."

"Us," I hissed, getting aggravated.

Lily snorted, now looking at me, "You practically lost half your team."

"Just three players," I corrected her.

"Yeah, two being arseholes and one loner yet all rather good Quidditch players. Shame you won't win the Cup this year because either Ravenclaw or we will kick your arse."

"Oh really? If I remember correctly it was us who initially beat you last time."

"Only because you cheated," Lily snarled.

"You cheated?" Rose asked, looking at me with astonishment.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't cheat. Lily's just a sore loser," I explained.

"You took the Snitch right out of my hand," Lily cried, leaning across the table.

"Finger," I corrected her again. Rose raised her eyebrows at me. "What? I didn't cheat. She had her finger on the Snitch. I'm the one who actually caught it with my whole hand." I had my hand out demonstrating how I caught the Snitch.

"I practically did catch it," Lily argued, "Rose, help me on this."

"Um, actually, Lily, I think Scorpius is right. From what I read, you have to have your entire hand covering the Snitch," Rose said. I gave Lily a victorious grin.

"Unbelievable," Lily cried out, "You don't even know anything about Quidditch!" She accused Rose. She rose out of her chair and walked away angrily.

"I knew you had my back," I said, joyously.

"You two take Quidditch way too seriously," Rose stated, shaking her head. I shrugged. I couldn't help it, I love the game.

I looked down at my watch. Game time.

"Well, even though you're not rooting for me, can I at least get a kiss for luck?" I asked Rose as I stood up.

"Of course," she said. She leaned across the table and kissed me on the lips then she pulled back and said, "I was only joking, though. You know I'll be cheering for you. Just don't tell my house that."

"Sure thing," I smiled at her, gallantly.

"Good luck!" She called to me as I exited the Great Hall.

* * *

I walked out of the Slytherin locker room once the game was over. I was glad that most of the crowd was gone. I didn't feel up to facing them.

I started looking for Rose, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Hey," came a voice behind me. I turned and Vi was guiding Albus by the hand over to me.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, "Hey," I said.

"Oh, don't act all depressed. It was a good try. It's really not the end of the world," Vi said.

"I know," I said solemnly.

"It's just a game," Vi said.

Al shook his head at her, "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's saying. Quidditch is much more than just a game." Al turned to look at me and a smile spread across his face. "But, guess what! I saw a bit of the action."

"You saw?" I repeated for myself, "You mean you have your vision back?"

"Not quite, but I saw the last part where you and Lysander raced after the Snitch. If I concentrate really hard I can see. Unfortunately, it gives me killer headaches."

I nodded. I looked around for Rose again, but she was still nowhere in sight. I turned back to the two, "Do you know where Rose is?"

"The library," they both said in union.

"Why? Tomorrow's Sunday," I said.

"Yeah, we know. We tried to tell her that, but she insisted she had to start studying for her N.E.W.T.S, which is stupid because she'll get her Ministry job regardless," Al said.

"No, no, I can understand," I said, "She wants to do well. She always wants to do her best even if it doesn't count. It all just matters to her. But, say, what are you two going off to do now?" I figured if Rose wasn't here, perhaps I can play games with Vi and Al to take my mind off everything that's been going through my mind.

"Uh, well, I'm off to see B," Al said, "He's, uh, got himself in a bit of trouble with his dad. They're thinking of expelling him."

"What?" I nearly shouted, "What could he have possibly done now?"

Al frowned, "The usual, but just getting caught."

"Can we stop in the Ravenclaw Dormitory, first?" Vi, who had been looking through her bag, asked him in a hushed voice, "I forgot something."

"Yeah, sure," Al said. He turned to me, "Well, see you around, mate."

"Yeah, see you," I said.

"Cheer up," Vi said, touching my arm affectionately. I grimaced at her, but they were already headed toward the school.

I rocked back on my heels, trying to decide what to do.

_I just couldn't believe Brandon, though. How can he be so stupid to continue is drinking charade? _

Suddenly, I knew where I wanted to go. I headed in the direction of the Hufflepuff House. _Call me crazy, but we used to be friends, once upon a time._

* * *

If I hadn't dated Rose just after she broke up with Brandon, we would have still been friends. This was a thought I had in mind ever since Brandon found us snogging in the broom closet before Christmas.

If I hadn't dated Rose, Brandon wouldn't have ended up like this. But, the thing is. I am dating Rose and Brandon and I are not friends. But, I couldn't help shake off the feeling that I still owed it to him to help him out of his misery even though I may be the one to have caused most of it. He used to be my friend; my best friend. Some considered us closer than me and Al. But that was then and this is now, I suppose.

I knocked on his door first afraid he might come out ready to throw fists at me. Rose and Albus said he would. His roommates have been afraid to deal with him and only come in to get clothes to change into.

"B?" I said to the door, "BFL?" Still no answer. "Fine, I gave you warning. I'm coming in." I put my hand on his doorknob and used my whole arm and pushed against it. The door flung open.

I looked around, but nobody was in the room. Where was he? Maybe he was getting yelled at by his father.

Feeling that this was all for nothing, I sighed and turned to head back out, but then, something caught my eye. On his nightstand was something very shiny. I stepped closer to get a good look at whatever it was. _It couldn't be…_

I reached out and picked up Rose's ring that I gave her for Christmas. _What was it doing here?_ Maybe she accidentally left it here when she came to talk to Brandon. Then, my eyes scanned his bed and it was all messed up.

My eyes dropped to the floor and I saw a woman's size shirt on the ground. It looked like something that could fit Rose.

I felt my heart come in slow steady beats as I took everything in. _No, she couldn't…they couldn't have…_

My breaths came in a faster pace like I just got done running. I slammed both hands into a nearby wall. _NO! I just can't believe this!_

I kicked over a nearby trashcan. Then, I stared back at the ring angrily. I wanted to toss it out the window, but it was evidence if what I think happened may be true.

I calmed myself down taking two big breaths. I tried to convince myself that I'm over thinking things. Rose did not shag Brandon behind my back. _She didn't. She couldn't. _

I stormed out of Brandon's room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

It was incredibly cold out. The day was almost over since there was barely enough light out. Darkness was slowly creeping across the grounds leaving its chilling wind blowing hard on my face.

Everyone had gone inside for dinner and I knew I had to be the last one out.

I needed more time. Time to waste before I head through those doors. But, I didn't have that much. The doors would be locked and all that were left outside will be given detention. On one hand, I didn't care if I got detention. At least I would have the time I needed to face the mess that was left inside.

I just couldn't confront Rose at the moment nor could I give my answer to Malcolm nor could I get over the game. I just couldn't. I just couldn't deal with all this shite right now. I knew that if I tried to confront it right now I would say or do something stupid.

I told myself that the best thing to do was to calm down. So, here I was, leaning against the big tree by the frozen lake trying to clear my mind, which was impossible, but I really was trying.

I've literally been out here for hours. Perhaps that's why it feels so goddamn cold. But, I was angry. Angry about everything that was happening in my life…

I heard crunching as someone approached me. I guess I was wrong. I wasn't the only one out here. My eyes tore away from the frozen lake to see who would dare to approach me; who would dare to get lashed out for no reason at all. And the victim happened to be…Lily.

"Hey," Lily said, "I saw you standing here by yourself and thought I'd talk to you." My eyes shifted back to the lake.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to control my anger.

Out of the corner of my eye, Lily looked taken aback, "Er, never mind, you seem a bit pissed off. Maybe some other time," she said. She turned to go. I closed my eyes trying to clear away my anger.

"I'm fine, Lily. Just tell me what you want," I still kind of barked at her. Lily whirled around, her face impertinent.

"Well, clearly, you're not so I'm going to go where I won't be on the receiving end of your raging emotions." I breathed out an air of anger.

"You'll only make me angrier if you leave," I said. I took a deep breath and spoke in a much calmer voice, "See? I can put aside my anger and still be able to hear you out without taking anything out on you."

Lily looked at me with a questioning look and then shook her head, "No, it's alright. It's stupid anyway. You have other things on your mind."

"Look," I said, pushing myself off the tree to face her firmly, "I need something to pull my mind away from what is making me angry. So, please, just don't go."

Lily didn't speak for a moment, but when she did, she said, "I really don't know how you'll take this. You might laugh. It's what I would do if I heard it. But, I need someone to talk to about this. I mean I would talk to Rose [I flinched at her name], but she would be just too ecstatic. She would be too involved on making me look good than actually giving me any tips. And Vi's already having a good laugh at it because I really don't know anything about it. Irisa doesn't know what else much to say other than 'this is wonderful.' But I honestly want a guy's opinion and besides Hugo and Brandon at the moment, you're the only other guy I talk to. But, even I'm not so sure you're actually the right person to talk to about this either. Like I said you might get a good kick out of it."

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled. It hurt to hear her name, but I refused to bring her up. _I mean I just can't believe it. This whole time I thought Brandon had been depressed because his father was pushing him too hard or because Jacie broke up with him. I know he still fancied Rose, but is it because he and Rose decided to shag behind our backs that Jacie broke up with him? I just couldn't believe Rose. You think you know someone…love someone and they do this? But, maybe it's not true. Maybe I was just looking into this whole thing._

_But, you saw them talking rather close to each other and you saw the ring in his room_. I argued with myself.

"Well, for awhile now, you have become my go-to person," Lily explained.

I nodded hardly listening to her, fuming over Rose and her ring that I found on Brandon's nightstand.

"Hey!" Lily said, I snapped my head in her direction, "You probably didn't even hear a word I said, did you? Suppose I was wrong then, I can see you're not in much of a mood to listen so I'll go and let you be."

"No, sorry Red, I'm just having a tough day."

"Oh," Lily said, "Er, would you rather talk about that instead?" I forced myself to smile at her.

"No, I really don't want to talk about it because no offense I don't want to hear your opinions. Not that your advice is bad, but because it's always honest and at the moment, I don't know if I can handle the truth."

"Oh," Lily said, "I thought this had to do with me being the person who kissed you and somehow Rose found out and gave you crap for it, which if she did find out and you did get crap for it, you should totally put all the blame on me because it was my fault and I was being stupid. I wouldn't even be angry at you for putting the blame on me because I deserve it. I really do. I know it's just a kiss and it didn't mean anything, but Rose doesn't know that. She would probably think I'm trying to steal you away from her, which obviously, between you and I, that is not the case…"

"Lily!" I shouted. Lily snapped her mouth shut. "Look, that's not why I'm upset. Rose hasn't found out about that night. I promised you I wouldn't tell. I keep my promises. And I don't know why you think of it as a big deal because if you were to explain to Rose what happened she would listen and she would forgive you. It was innocent."

"Yeah, well, what I was trying to point out that I would rather Rose didn't find out so she wouldn't be so suspicious that I may turn into some kind of a boyfriend snatcher. She already thinks I'm with Brandon."

I felt steam come pouring out of my pores at the mention of his name. "Please don't mention his name to me at the moment. I'm having a very hard time trying not to go over to his room and wring his neck."

Lily frowned, "And here I thought this whole charade had to do with your loss to Ravenclaw today."

I sighed, "Well, yeah, there is that. We should have never lost to a bunch of scallywag Ravenclaws. But I suppose like you said before, we lost three good players and that cost us. But, that's really the least of my worries. Right now, I'm just really upset that I found…well, can I ask you something?" _Just ask her. It might not be anything at all. You're dying to find out anyway._

"Sure."

"Do you know if Rose is seeing Brandon privately? Please, answer me honestly," I said. Lily bit her lip and rubbed a part of her left arm.

"Well, to be honest, all I know is that Brandon told Rose he loved her the week we got back and Rose turned him down…and please don't tell Rose I told you, but just yesterday, Rose said she wanted to see Brandon, which I thought was odd since she just broke his heart and all. But, early this morning she came into my room like she was going explode, but…" Lily stopped, "I couldn't understand a word she said to me."

I nodded. I dug my hand into the inside my coat pocket and pulled out the very thing I think Rose was freaking out about, "She was probably freaking out about losing this." I showed her the ring I gave Rose.

Lily stared at it, "Where did you find it?"

"Brandon's room. On his dresser," I mumbled.

Lily was at loss for words.

"That's why I'm kind of having a rough day. It's been killing me since after the game when I went into his room."

"Why did _you_ go to his room?" she asked, curiously.

I sighed, "I may not have been a great friend to him in the past and well, I still worry about him too. I didn't want him making any more stupid mistakes. Plus, I thought it would be easier if the both of us could set aside our differences for Rose's benefit. I never been more wrong."

Lily frowned, "You can't honestly think she, er, did 'it' with him, do you? I mean Rose is like perfect. She wouldn't want to do anything until she's married or has some kind of future plan." _Boy, did she have a lot to learn about her cousin._

"Is that what she has been feeding you?" I asked, surprised, "Because she's the one that has been telling me she's ready." It's a bit personal telling Rose's cousin this, but I felt she had to know, "I'm not about to rush things between us not after what happened with Jamie. We both weren't ready and everything after was ruined. I don't want the same thing to happen with Rose. But, perhaps that may be the only reason Rose may want to be with me."

Lily shook her head at me and said, "You know that's not true."

"I hope it isn't true." I said. I gripped the ring hard in my hand starting to get angry again. I needed to stop thinking about this. I needed to stop thinking of her…with him.

Suddenly I remembered that Lily had came here for something. "Well, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Oh, well, you see, um, maybe it's best to just drop it," Lily said. I realized she's a bit embarrassed about what she wanted to ask me, which made me all the more interested. Lily hardly gets embarrassed about things.

"Come on, tell me."

"No, it's fine. You have enough on your plate."

"Lily, don't make me curse you because you know I will. I will definitely take all my anger out on you."

Lily rolled her eyes at my threat, but a sigh took its place, "Ok, but please, don't laugh."

"I won't."

"That's a lie, but anyway," she began, "remember that guy at James' party that Rose told me who might fancy me, but I thought it to be all a joke?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember," I said.

"Well…he sent me a letter yesterday," she said.

"Oh, yeah," I said. Lily stared at me.

"Wait," she said, "You know about the letter?" _Shite._

"Uh, yeah," I said, "Vi told me about it."

"Vi told you?" Lil asked then she crossed her arms, "Then what did she tell you because this is a bit personal."

"Relax, she only told me," I said, hoping to save Vi from Lily's fury. "She told me that you two are to meet up on our next Hogsmeade trip. But, honestly, I thought he wasn't interested." Nice save on my part. I felt myself smirk at that. I couldn't help it. _If she only knew…_

"Well, I thought so too, but apparently not. Before I could make up my mind, Vi replied with a 'yes,' and sent the letter back off. I don't even know this guy and now I have to face him in three weeks, which is only the worst holiday imaginable. Valentine's Day. Eck," she wrinkled her nose at the thought. I didn't blame her. I hated Valentine's Day as much as any other guy did unless it was a way to get the girl or in some cases get in her knickers. It's a bit sickening and of great annoyance.

"But who knows," Lily said, shrugging, "Maybe I'll like him."

I rose my eyebrows, "Odds of that happening…slim to none," I said.

Lily crossed her arms, "Watch it or I'll just leave you here so you can drown yourself in all of your pitiful sorrows."

"Sorry," I said, "I couldn't resist." Even though my words were true. Lily wouldn't like him. I knew the guy and he was a jackarse. And if I tried to tell Lily that she wouldn't listen to me anyway.

"Well, I'm glad for you," I said, even though I kind of already knew about the guy asking her out to Hogsmeade. Wasn't going to tell Lily that either. I would get the shite kicked out of me.

"Yeah, I can see that," she said sarcastically. _What the hell!_

"What? Did you expect me to be jumping for joy? Because I will not do that."

"Thank you for being a complete arse, but no, that's not what I expect you to help me with."

I smirked, "I was waiting for you to say you needed my help. I never thought this day would come when you, Lily Potter, comes asking for my help." I started laughing.

"Do you want me to hit you? Because I will. Don't think I won't," she warned me. Her eyes were filled with anger.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, so what can I help you with?"

"I just need a few dating tips, that's all," she said in the simplest way possible. _Seriously?_

I stared at her confused, "You want me to give you dating tips?"

"Well, of course! I don't know anything about dates. I've never been on one, but I'm sure you've been on loads of them considering that you've dated three girls overall." I keep forgetting how inexperienced she is with the whole guy-girl thing. She hasn't even had her first kiss. Well, before she kissed me on Halloween night. _How could I have…_

"So will you help me or not?" She nearly scowled at me. I focused my attention on her, "All I want are a few tips to use on the trip so that I won't look like an idiot when I meet up with this bloke."

I thought over what she said, "What about Will? Have you already given up on him? I thought we had him going when we were in Cornwall. He may get bored of Lauren and break it off with her."

"Well," she said, crossing her arms, "It's kind of the point why I'm actually going on this date," she said.

"Right," I said. I scratched my head, "But, that means you're practically using this guy. What if you actually do like him?" Which she won't, but that's beside the _point_. "Maybe this is your chance to finally get over Will."

"I thought we were on the same page?" Lily asked, impatiently, "I help you, you help me. Why all of a sudden are you not holding up your end of the bargain?"

"Yeah, you're not holding your end up much either."

Lily looked affronted, "I've tried, but I can't prevent things from happening, Scorpius. Trust me. If I had that kind of power, I wouldn't be going through this. But, will you or will you not help me? I need to know."

"Fine, I'll help," Snapping at her out of disgust. I really didn't think it was right for Lily to lead this guy on because he would totally take advantage of this situation regardless if she's his friend's little sister.

I motioned for her to sit down on the log by the tree. She sat down, but out of habit she sat sideways on the log.

"First thing's first, face the bloke you're spending the day with, Lily."

"But, I'm just getting comfortable. Showing that comfortable always puts a person at ease," she argued. _Boy, did she have a lot to learn._

"It shows you don't care to be there and you wish for any second for your date to be over. It's disrespectful." Lily huffed and pulled her arms around so that she was facing me.

"Next, you find something to talk about that you have in common. Perhaps Quidditch since everyone knows you're fond of the sport. This bloke may not know that, but finding that out helps."

"If he doesn't like Quidditch then the date will be over within the minute," Lily said. I laughed.

"I'm sure there are other things you'll like to talk about."

"Maybe," she said, although she seemed not too convinced.

"Ok, next say things are going well. He's complimented you a few times." Lily snorted at that, "but you've both enjoyed talking to one another. There may come a moment when one of you may want something more or maybe the both of you. You'll know once you feel it."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Lily asked.

"Well," I said, "Say he wants to kiss you. It will be his way of giving you an appreciation of spending the day with you and also, to find out whether you both should keep seeing each other."

Lily shook her head at how ridiculous everything sounded, "I really don't think it will come to that."

"Why not?" I asked a bit irritated at how stubborn she was being, "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just don't think this date will go that far."

"Well, you don't know that."

"Of course, I do. I'm good at predicting things."

"No, you're good at deciding things on your own. There's a difference," I said, "Sometimes you've got to try things that you're unsure about. You can't be afraid to let someone in. That's you're biggest problem. You're so guarded. You let only a few in and that's why only a few seem to like you. You don't give them the chance to really get to know you."

"I'm not afraid to let people in," Lily argued, "I only choose those who I want in."

"Because you're afraid that ultimately you'll get hurt. That has to be it."

"Nobody can hurt me well unless it's by physical force, but I'm telling you Scorpius, there's no chance in hell that my date will go that far."

I shook my head disbelieving her, "Of course because while everyone is getting on with their lives, you'll still be waiting for Will."

"Will," I said in best damsel in distress voice, "Oh, Will, please save me from my insanity."

Lily shoved me and all I could do was only laugh.

"You're such a prat."

"Ah, I'm only speaking the truth, my dear," I said, still laughing.

"I don't care," Lily said throwing her bag over her shoulder, "I don't need your help anymore. I don't even think I really needed it to begin with. So I'll leave you to wallow in your miseries over Rose and Brandon." Suddenly, everything in my body exploded and I really don't know what came over me, but I charged at Lily.

The next thing I knew I had pinned her to the snow-covered ground. I was heaving over her, furious at what she said to me. _She had no idea…no idea how hurt I was._

"Get off me!" She yelled at me, struggling to get free. I was upset, but I couldn't take it out on her, so I gave her a little shove and got up.

I started toward the castle doors, but before I could go any further, I felt like I had been attacked by a wolf because Lily had decided to retaliate by throwing her arms around my neck trying to force me down.

Out of my own reflexes I threw her arms off me and managed to push her into the big tree. Snow falling off its branches in the process. Lily's face had transformed into surprise at being easily thrown off because her mouth was gaping wide open and her eyes were wide.

And I don't know if it had been because of everything that has happened today, or because of how I believed Rose to have cheated on me, or because of how close we seemed to be, I unexpectedly found myself snogging Lily.

I wanted to say it was revenge because I started having thoughts like: _Who did Rose think she was? How could she even go back to him?_ _Didn't she love me? Wasn't I enough for her?_

But then those thoughts all dissolved after a brief moment of realizing what I was doing. I pulled away from Lily immediately.

Lily was giving me a death glare and I had to turn around ashamed at what I just did. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Lily didn't say a word to me as she stormed off toward the castle. I reluctantly followed behind because I knew I had to go in now. _Merlin, what did I just do? How could I have been so stupid? _

Lily was standing outside the castle doors with her arms folded. She didn't even turn her head to look at me when I approached.

"This…is all your fault," She said, still not looking at me, "We're now locked out."

I sighed, "I'm sorry." She didn't respond and I didn't blame her. I did a really stupid thing. I know I did.

I knew this wasn't getting anywhere so I took out my wand and muttered, "Expecto patronum." A wolf emerged out of my wand and ran through the wall.

"Oh, gee, why didn't I think of that?" Lily said sarcastically. "Now, you're going to get us detention."

"Relax," I said, getting irritated, "My patronus is getting someone to open the door for us and we won't get detention." We waited outside in silence for about ten minutes before one of us talked again.

"I just can't believe you," Lily said, "You knew how much I had been freaking out about that night, but then you had to go and make it even worse. I'm so angry, I could use an Unforgivable right now."

"You should. I deserve it," I said. She looked at me with anger still written all over her face.

"What exactly was going through your mind? Why couldn't you just have walked away or at least let me?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I was just angry at your cousin for what she did to me."

"You don't know if it is true," Lily said.

"I know, but there was just so much that made it true," I said. "I was just so angry."

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have even thought of getting revenge on her," she said, "You should have just confronted her."

At the last word she said, the door flung open. Violetta looked at us in surprise, "Hurry, before Filtch gets here or one of the Professors sees you."

We both hurried in and Lily walked ahead of us.

"What happened? Why were you guys out there past the hour?" Vi asked.

"Just talking," I replied as we headed into the Great Hall. Lily had already situated herself next to Hugo, her back to us.

I scanned the Ravenclaw table and Rose was sitting there with an empty seat next to her. Vi started walking toward the Gryffindor table to greet Al, but I found myself walking to where Rose was.

Gia, who had been sitting across from Rose, looked up at me as I approached. Rose follwoedh er gaze and her face brightened. _I didn't deserve that._

"Oh, Scorpius," Rose said, standing up and giving me a hug then she looked up at me, "Where have you been? I've been searching all day for you."

I didn't want to answer her question so I said, "Look, Rose can we go somewhere and talk?" As soon as I said that, Rose's eyes went wide in fear. I half wondered what I had thought had been true, was in fact true. I wondered whether she knew that I might know and was afraid that I had caught her.

"Of course, um, Gia, I'll…I'll be back," Rose said. Gia narrowed her eyes at me as we walked away. We walked out of the Great Hall and into anti-chamber somewhere close by. I opened the door for her to go in first and then followed in after closing the door behind me.

I ran a hand through my hair unsure how to approach the subject. Rose was watching me closely. She was looking beautiful as usual, but the spark of happiness in her eyes no longer showed.

"Scorpius, you're scaring me," Rose said.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just don't know how to say what I want to say." I rubbed my hands over my face trying to concentrate what I want to know.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" She asked, coming toward me, "Why are you angry?"

"Ok," I sighed and leaned against the wall as a matter of support. I crossed my arms and stared down at the floor, "I know you visited Brandon last night," I said. "And don't deny it. I know you were there."

"Yes," she said, a bit nervous on how I found out.

"And did anything happen?" I asked now looking up at her.

Rose stared at me for a long moment, "No, nothing happened."

"Nothing?" I asked a bit forcefully, "Nothing at all."

Rose shifted uncomfortably, "Nothing…bad. Brandon…did kiss me." This time, she looked at the floor ashamed.

"Anything else happen?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Rose…" I warned her.

"No, I swear," Rose said, now looking directly into my eyes, "He was drunk and I was helping him into his bed not by any means of what you can think of. I was only acting out as a mother would do for her child. I was in the middle of trying to put his covers on him when he caught me by surprise and then he just kissed me. But, I didn't kiss him back, I swear. It practically lasted a second. I wanted to tell you the instant that it happened because we promised we would be honest with each other, but Dominique told me I shouldn't. She thought it would ruin everything between us. I'm sorry, Scorpius. I really am. I just wanted to see if he was ok."

I nodded. "So…this wasn't some way of trying to…punish me?" I asked. Something deep inside me felt as if it was going to collapse at any moment.

"Why would I want to punish you?" She asked.

"Because of the whole Peony thing," I said. I had forgotten that she didn't know about Lily kissing me on Halloween night.

"Oh," Rose said, remembering Gia's party, "I wouldn't punish you for that. Peony's a cold-hearted girl who only cares about herself. I overreacted that night. I just don't understand why you don't believe me when I tell you that nothing else happened between me and Brandon."

I took out Rose's ring, "I heard you have been freaking out losing the ring I gave you."

Rose looked at the ring that was in my hand, "Oh my God, where did you find it?" Her hands reached mine as she looked down at it.

"On Brandon's nightstand," I said. I watched her closely. She looked up at me.

"I know what you're thinking, Scorpius," Rose said, "And that's not what happened." She moved closer to me and placed a hand on my cheek, "I'm with you. I wouldn't do that to you." It was exactly what I needed to hear.

I breathed out air that I had no idea I held in, "I'm sorry, I accused you. The worse thing that could happen to me is if I were to lose you." Rose smiled warmly.

"You could never lose me," she said. She leaned up and we shared a kiss. She pulled away and said in a more cheerful voice, "So, I take it you're not breaking up with me."

I gave her a small smile, "What made you think that?"

"Well, when you said 'we need to talk' [She air-quoted], it almost always means 'let's break-up."

"You read too much into things," I said as I reached out my hand for her to take. I really didn't deserve a girl like Rose, but I wouldn't let the guilt of snogging her cousin earlier effect the moment I was having with her at this particular moment. I told myself I would worry about it later and figure how I could possibly tell her without losing her.

* * *

I pulled an all-nighter (much to my lack of sleep I've had the previous night) spending on getting my project done. Thank Merlin I was at least smart enough to make copies of our photos to use. It was just the process of putting it all together.

And at last, I was done. It had to be close to seven in the morning because Albus' watch (which his father gave him when he turned of age) started going off. The stupid thing is broken when he had fought Blake Zabini so now all it does go off quarter to seven every morning.

Many of Albus' dorm mates grumbled at the noise in their sleep. I picked up my project and started for the library to put the final touches to it.

Funny thing is Peony was in the library as well and even funnier, she seemed to be working on our project too. _Too bad, I've got it practically all done._

"Here, everything's done!" I said to her and placed our project on her table. Peony stared at our project and then looked up at me.

"How long did it take you?"

"All night," I replied, "But, it's finished so there's no need to meet anymore."

Peony looked at me with uncertainty, "You do know we are supposed to work on this project _together_, right?"

I shook my head at her, "You know I don't think you get that. I'm with Rose, Peony. We've been through for a long time and I haven't thought about you since."

Peony crossed her arms across her chest, "You think that because we once dated, I want to get back with you?" She asked.

"That's exactly what I think," I said.

"You're obviously mistaken," she said.

"How so?" I asked, crossing my arms. Peony dug within the inside of her robes and pulled out a picture.

"I have a baby sister." She said and threw a picture in my face. The picture was of a small girl with big gray eyes and black hair. She was sporting small pigtails and bangs that hung over her face. She was hugging a teddy bear close to her chest. "I would do anything to make sure she's safe. She's the one they threatened. It's because of our families' history that got us here and I'm doing my best to make sure my baby sister and my parents make it out…alive. Maybe you should start thinking about your parents and what's at stake if you don't meet Malcolm's expectations."

"Why should I? They disowned me, remember?" I growled.

Peony stared at me wordlessly, "Everybody knows that's a fluke, Scorpius. They want you out of this gang as much as my parents want me out. They're hoping that by disowning you will show Malcolm that you have no one else on the line. He wants the job done. This is what it comes down to. Family or friends. Luckily for me, I have no care for whether my person dies or not."

"Who do you have?" I asked, knowing perfectly well who she might have.

"Your girlfriend." I stared at her coldly. If she dare tries to hurt her…

"You stay away from her, Peony, or I will go after your sister myself," I threatened her.

Peony rolled her eyes at me, "You wouldn't touch a hair on her precious little head."

"You don't know what I'm capable of," I said in a low voice.

Peony stared at my face for a long time, "You can't save them all, Scorpius. There's too many of them and they're all different. It's not like they're all friends."

"Then I'll die trying." No matter what Peony said, the Potters and the Weasleys were everything to me. I considered them my family even those who I wasn't close with.

"You're life isn't what's on the line," Peony argued.

"Nobody's life will be on the line only if you were to tell me whose behind all of this. Who is the person who will be doing the execution if we don't follow through?" I asked her, "You have to know. You have to know something!"

Peony looked away, "Believe me. I wish I did."

I pushed away from the table angrily and then stormed out of the library. Dolohov could have threatened me in a million different way, but there was no way I was going to betray the Potters. Al was my best friend and Lily was his sister who may not be speaking to me much right now, but I still cared for.

_To hell with Malcolm Dolohov._

* * *

**A/N:** My longest chapter ever, but I thought you guys deserve it since it's been awhile since I updated. My computer is finally fixed after nearly an entire month. The next chapter is complete, but I still need to edit it so be on the watch for it.

One last note is to remind you not to start making assumptions on who will end up with who just yet because you really won't know until the very end. So there are still more hook-ups/break-ups and what not's along the way. And thanks to all those who reviewed!


	64. Picture

**A/N: **_Mphat:_to answer your question the story will be 100 chapters long. It'll be my longest yet and most likely my last story. I have most of what I want done so it really shouldn't take that long for me to update (but then again who knows). But, thank you very much for your review. Hope you keep reading it.

_you go girl_: to answer your question about whose shirt that Scorpius saw well yes, it was a girl's, but it doesn't necessarily mean this girl was seeing Brandon. Brandon has other dorm mates who like to have sex when their mates aren't around and perhaps I should just say who it is anyway because it really isn't all that important. It's Corey Dalpagini (you know the guy who cheated on Gia). He's a bit of a player and basically it seems that every House has one. But, thanks for your review and I'm glad you asked that question. I was kind of hoping to explain that. It really shows that you and many others are picking up the little things. It makes me a happy writer :)

_The Review_: Thank you very much for your insight. You're totally right. I think this story would be better if I just had focused in on one character, but you know, me being me, I thought I'd see if I can try and tell everyone's story all at once and frankly, sometimes it can be too much, haha. I guess all I can say is that let's just hope I complete this, eh? Anyway, originally I was only going to write through the POVs of Irisa, Vi, Rose, and Lily and I had only the whole conflict between Rose-Scorpius-Lily, but somehow I added in the whole crew and added in a lot of suspense. I kind of wish I hadn't, but I suppose it's too late now.

_To all readers:_ This is Jamie's one and only chapter and I meant to say that Lorcan's one and only was Chapter 22 and Lysander's one and only was Chapter 55. Hope you all enjoy! I went a bit overboard with this one as well.

And I know a few of you are still wondering who will end up with who in the end, but then you must know that I can't possibly ruin the ending. I tend to like that people have no idea what's going to happen next because it makes the ending so much more enjoyable. But, I'll say this if I must, I think a lot of you will really like the ending. So I encourage you to keep guessing until the very end. I'm going to try to update more often so that we can get to there.

* * *

**Chapter 64: Picture**

**Jamie's POV**

"**Labels or Love"**

It was the first of February and as soon as I walked down the stairs for class, I saw a bunch of people by the bulletin board. Shana Wilkes, a girl in my year and my house, stood behind the crowd.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"They posted the class celebrities," she said, "The only two Gryffindors in our year that's on there are you and Albus. The rest of us are all just unrecognized ordinary citizens."

I frowned. I never understood Shana. She wasn't cruel just bitter.

"Too bad there's no category that says Class Cow. I would have definitely won that." I pressed my lips together because the best thing was to not say anything to Shana that will have her make fun of herself more.

I was a bit curious and thought I'd look at the list myself.

"Congratulations Jamie," one younger Gryffindor said.

"Er, thanks," I said. Some of the younger Gryffindor boys were looking at me in an odd way. I averted my eyes from their faces. _What was I? Class Slut or something?_ _All because of that one time with Scorpius?_

I scanned the list category by category.

The first read: Most Studius. Under the title read the names: Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. _Figures. They're both consumed with their work. I even put their names down for them._

The next one read: Most Unique. The names under that read: Lysander Scamander and Dominique Weasley. _I put Lysander down because he is a bit of an odd ball, but Dominique? Funny thing is, I put Shana's name down for that one._

Next was Class Clown. The names underneath were: Brandon Longbottom and Giavanna Tieree. _I had put Lorcan and Cecilia Chen for that one. Cecilia is a nutcase sometimes. But, perhaps only Rose, Gia, Dominique, and I know that._

Next was Best Couple. The names were Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. There was really no one better for that one since they're practically the only ones in our year that are still together no matter how much it hurt to read those two because if they weren't together it would have been me and Scorpius. In the beginning of the term, when they gave us the categories, I had put down Scorpius and my name. I thought that we could have gotten together, but after what I found out and everything that's happened between us, it sounded stupid that I did that.

Next category read: Most Gullible. The names for that were Corey Dalpagini and Michelle Chatts. Corey was definitely my pick too and Shelly did fit that category. I had a tough time deciding between her, Cecilia, and Gia.

The next read: Most Daring. The names for those were Shane Peakes and Peony Wenters. How funny would it be to see those two standing next to each other. I had chosen Shane over Scorpius for this one because Shane had always been that guy to decide to play Truth or Dare when we were first years. He never let anyone turn down a dare. Peony would go to the extreme to get what she wants especially when everyone knew she got students kicked out of Hogwarts before.

Under Most Daring was Best Male Buddies then Best Female Buddies, and the third, Best Opposite Sex Buddies.

The Best Male Buddies were Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. If the thing with Rose didn't exist it would have read Scorpius and Brandon. Albus has always been the bridge between the two.

The Best Female Buddies to my disappointment read Rose Weasley and Giavanna Tieree. It was supposed to be me and Dominique. Rose didn't seem as close to Gia as she was in the past. Dominique and I have stuck together as friends every year even when we were in different houses.

The Best Opposite Sex Buddies was Brandon Longbottom and Jacelyn Pace. I had put them down too. I would have put Rose and Scorpius if they weren't a couple now, but since they are the only two people I thought of were Brandon and Jacie. Not many of the guys and girls were close except if they had something else in mind.

For the Friendliest category it read Lorcan Scamander and Cecilia Chen. They were both what I put down. I never detected anything mean about them.

For Class Flirt it read Seth Davies and Peony Wenters. Both very true. Peony may be a bitch, but she captivated guys by the way she talks left and right. I almost thought Dominique or Gia would be there since they both can be a bit of tease.

Next was Most Talkative, which read Brandon Longbottom and Cecilia Chen. Both true.

For Most Popular, it read Scorpius Malfoy and Dominique Weasley. Both true as well.

Underneath Most Popular was Most Athletic, which was Scorpius Malfoy and me. I smiled at my own name. I'll admit I did put myself and Scorpius down for this one too, but it made me feel better that people did think of me as the most athletic of the class.

The next was Best Eyes, which read Albus Potter and me again. No wonder those Gryffindor boys were looking at my face. I smiled at this category too because it was one feature I was proud of having about myself.

The last category was Best Looking, which had the names of Scorpius Malfoy and Peony Wenters. I had put down Scorpius' name, but I had also put down Rose's as well. I had a feeling Peony was having a field day thinking everybody thought she to be the prettiest girl in our year. I had heard her say to her friend Shelly numerous times that she had better get this category over Rose.

_It was as if she was some queen and needed reassurance that nobody else compared to her in looks. She just had to be the fairest one of all._

* * *

I walked down the corridor and headed to the opposite end of the seventh floor where the Ravenclaw House was located.

I waited outside the giant eagle for Dominique to come out and when she did she was glowing with pride.

"I take it you saw the list this morning," I said, a smile playing on my lips.

Dominique tossed her hand in the air, "Oh, yes, how could I have not seen it. Most Unique and Most Popular, how wonderful my classmates know me so well. But, that's not why I'm super happy. You cannot believe what happened last night."

"Er, you've got me. I have no idea."

"My sister had her baby and she's made me godmother! Ah, isn't that great?" She squealed with joy.

"Victoire went into labor last night?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, yes. Maman was with her and Teddy should be arriving back shortly. But, she's named me…me godmother! Of all people."

I smiled at my best friend, "Aw, that's really great Dominique. I'm so happy for you…and for your family and the baby."

"I know right?" She gushed out, "Victoire had called up Uncle Harry to watch the castle for the next two weeks until she gets back. Of course the board would never object to Uncle Harry since he practically saved the entire wizarding world. But, she and Teddy should be back soon. Teddy said he was going to watch the baby at home so that Victoire can keep her Headmistress job. And since Teddy's coming back that means their mission in America had been successful. They must have captured all the Dark wizard runaways."

"Wow, you've got quite a lot of news," I said, impressed.

"Well, it didn't all happen overnight. The mission must have been over for weeks. They've probably been making sure that everything is well safe before they leave. But, I'm so excited! I will practically be with my nephew all summer...until I find a job that is." Dominique shrugged after her last statement. Just then, Jacie Pace came out of nowhere and was walking very fast down the corridor.

"Is someone chasing her…?" I began to say, but Dominique cut me off.

"Hey, hey, hey, Pace, slow it down, I need an explanation," Dominique hollered at her. Jacie came to an abrupt stop and turned toward us.

"Look, I can't right now, I'm in a rush. I was up all last night and forgot to do a bit of homework, you see…" Jacie began.

"I hope that you were working on our project! Because it's due this Friday! We were supposed to get it done last night, but you never showed up."

Jacie slapped her hand on her forehead, "Oh my God, I completely forgot. Uh, how about tonight?"

Dominique sighed angrily, "Well, I made plans with Cam to hang out, but obviously this project needs to get done."

Jacie's face transformed into guilt, "I'm sorry, I really am. We'll make it quick. I have someone…somewhere I have to be too."

Dominique's eyes widened, "Oh…my God, you definitely said someone. You've been dating someone in secret."

"No, I-"

"Oh please, do tell, you owe me because unlike you, I was actually up all night trying to get our project done, but fell asleep on the table in the library."

"Look, Dominique, it's none of your business."

"If you think I would tell anyone…"

"Well, you might, but…" she looked at me.

I snorted, "Please, I can keep a secret."

Jacie nodded still looking uneasy, "Well, fine, yes, I am seeing someone." Dominique and I stood there in silence waiting for her to continue, but she didn't.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, that is my secret. Now, you know why I wasn't there last night and really we did lose track of time. I'm really sorry."

Dominique pursed her lips together and crossed her arms, "And does Brandon know that you broke up with him to be with some other guy?"

"No, well, yeah. We weren't really seeing each other. He just wanted to get Rose jealous. It wasn't exactly working like he wanted it to so we ended it."

Dominique nodded. We already concluded that was why they were together. They never really looked like much of a couple. Brandon never looked at her like some love-sick puppy as he did when he looked at Rose and Jacie always seemed a bit funny when she was near him. She was very careful _not_ to get too close. She hardly seemed the type to jump from one guy to the next. Brandon seemed like the only guy she's every really talked to.

"But what about you? What did you get in all of this? Brandon wouldn't have used you unless there was some kind of trade-off," I said.

Jacie shrugged, "I, uh, I volunteered. I felt bad for him and he is the only guy I've actually enjoyed having company with, but I never really had-"

"Oh my God!" I cried. Jacie nearly jumped when I cut her off, "Are you…" I lowered my voice, "Are you into girls?"

Dominique eyes turned on Jacie now fully aware of any indication that she may lie to us. "I…I…I…" Jacie stammered, "I…yes. Ok, yes," she threw a hand up in defeat, "But, please, I'm not ready for people to know. I told Brandon that we should break it off so that he can tell Rose his feelings while I tell someone…some other girl who is like me, my feelings. And it feels great that she has returned them, but we're both not ready to come out. My father is a very traditional man. I just kind of wished Brandon wasn't the one who got rejected. But, Lily Potter seems to be helping him bounce back."

_Well, that kind of sucks, _I thought to myself. Because if Lily and Brandon were to get together that will totally ruin any hopes of Scorpius and Rose breaking up. Not that I'm still interested in Scorpius.

_Ok, maybe a little…_

_Maybe a lot._

Which is wrong since I had a boyfriend and I do like him. But, I couldn't help it. It's Scorpius. He was the first guy I loved. Well, at least, I thought it was love. We made love one time to prove it even though everything after that kind of went downhill. But, I was still hoping that Rose would go back to Brandon leaving Scorpius single again and perhaps maybe he would see how much it sucks to lose someone you thought you would be with forever.

Maybe he would come to realize what we could have had together and how much time he wasted when he was with Rose when he probably feared she might go back to Brandon in the end anyway.

I just wasn't sure what I would do if Scorpius was all of a sudden wishing we were still together. Would I dump my boyfriend and want to take him back and pick up where we left off or would I tell him to beat it because I had a loyal boyfriend and knew that unlike Scorpius, Lorcan would not ditch me after we had sex.

I wanted to keep telling myself that I would choose to tell Scorpius to beat it and never think about him again, but I knew I would most likely pick the first option. And I was resented myself for it. I really did. Not only does Lorcan not deserve to be treated that way, but I knew deep down that is wrong. I hate how the heart desires things you wish it didn't.

But, all of what I desired didn't matter because it would all be ruined if Lily were to date Brandon. Dating Brandon would totally get Rose to back away from him. Knowing Rose, she would never try to steal a family member's boyfriend.

"Well, that's only because Lily's interested in Brandon's little brother," Dominique said in as-a-matter-a-face tone.

I started to feel hope rise within my veins again because if Lily was after all trying to cheer Brandon up only to get Will then there was still a chance Rose could leave Scorpius and want to be with Brandon.

Jacie nodded in a way that showed she didn't care, "Look, I'm sorry again Dominique for bailing last night. I will be there tonight, but I just want your word that you won't say anything about what I just told you."

Dominique rolled her eyes, "You have my word. The only way it will ever leave my mouth is if someone were to drown me with Vertaiserum, which is highly unlikely."

Jacie nodded, "Good. Well, see you later, I suppose."

As soon as she left me and Dominique started talking about what we just found out. who knew that Jacie was gay and it was no wonder she kept it from the previous headmaster since he was well, family.

As one of the staircases moved us to the second landing, I saw Scorpius appear from the second floor arch.

And I could resist, but shout to him, "Hey Scorpius!" Once he heard me call his name, he turned around and I waved at him. Scorpius only grimaced at us and didn't wait for us to reach him. He seemed to be in a rush as well and he didn't seem to be in such a great mood. In fact, I rarely see him in a good mood nowadays. _Hm, I wonder why?_

"What are you doing?" Dominique hissed in my ear as our staircase came to a halt.

"Just saying hi," I replied.

"Yeah, but…" she began, but that's when my boyfriend saw us from below and she immediately kept her mouth closed.

"Oi, if you two kept me waiting any longer, I might have starved to death," he said, smiling at both of us.

"We had a little run-in with Jacie Pace," I said.

"Oh, how is she doing?" He asked. _You mean other than doing it with girls_, I wanted to say, but kept to my promise not to say anything.

"She's fine," Dominique said, trying to get us to get to the Great Hall quicker. As soon as we arrived, Dominique made a beeline towards the end of the Ravenclaw table where Camdon sat by himself. She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

I looked at Lorcan, "I still can't get over that she chose him."

Lorcan just shrugged and guided me over to where Lysander had reserved us seats.

* * *

After breakfast, Lorcan, Lysander, Dominique, and I all walked to class.

Lorcan and I settled at a desk together as Dominique sat next to Cecilia Chen. Lysander just sat with one of his friends. In the middle of taking things out of my bag, one of my books fell out and landed on the floor in between mine and Lorcan's chairs. Lorcan leaned down to pick up the book that I accidentally dropped. How sweet of him to do so, but then I realized what book it was and immediately started to freak out. And I almost wanted to cry when he was just about to give it back to me when a picture slid out from its interior. The picture fell onto the table in front of us. The face staring up at us. It wouldn't have been so bad if the picture was of Lorcan Scamander, but it was instead of Scorpius Malfoy.

Lorcan hesitantly leaned over and picked up the picture in his hands.

"Um, I can explain," I said, "It's really not what you think." Lorcan remained silent for a little while longer trying to decide what to say next. I tried to take the photo back, but Lorcan moved so that I couldn't.

Lorcan shook his head out of disgust, "How stupid do you think I am, girl?"

I snorted, "Hardly. Look, can we just talk about this over dinner?" I asked. Lorcan wouldn't think of our relationship as any means of gettign back with Scorpius. _Would he? _

"No, we can't. I should have known you still like him and I really can't be your chauffeur any longer." Lorcan heaved a big sigh and then pulled his chair to the far end of the table. _Really? Is he that immature?_

"Lorcan, sweetie, I'm with you. Why would I still be tangled up thinking of Scorpius Malfoy when I have you?" I asked, "Scorpius and I are just friends. That's why I have his picture. He, um, he gave it to me." _Ok, the last bit was a lie, but I had to in order to clear the air._

"Bullshite," he said out loud. The professor looked at us as he was about to start his lecture.

"Is there something you like to share with the class?" the professor asked.

"No, sorry, professor," I said. As soon as he turned away, Lorcan whispered, "I've been real patient with people telling me my girlfriend isn't trying to use me to make her ex-boyfriend jealous and girl, I've even told ol' Malfoy to stay away from you, but he's ain't the problem. He's ai'nt the person who is trying to get back with his ex. I saw it myself. I saw you sneakin' him those looks every so often. I tried to ignore it, but everybody's right. I think you are usin' me. And if you can't handle what I can offer than no deal. We're done."

"Lorcan…" I nearly almost cried out loud, but he shook his head at me and turned his attention to the professor.

For the rest of class, I had been trying to get his attention; to apologize or to get him to understand. He didn't realize that I truly did like him. I needed to show him that. But, before I could say anything once the class was over, he was gone.

* * *

Dominique asked me the minute Lorcan was gone what was wrong. I told her everything that had happened and how sad I was feeling. Dominique only frowned. _What the hell?_

"I didn't think you and Lorcan were doing all that well to be honest," she said.

"Of course we were…are. He just took the picture the wrong way. I even forgot it was there."

"Did you?" Dominique asked.

I snorted, "Oh my God, not even you, my best friend, believes me. I never said a word about yours and that nerd Camdon's relationship and yet you accuse me of using dear Lorcan as a way to get back with Scorpius."

Dominique narrowed her eyes at me, "Maybe the reason you don't get my relationship with Camdon is because you never understood what love really is. Scorpius and Lorcan have only been your chew toys. To be honest as a best friend should be, I never really thought Scorpius or Lorcan were really your soul mates or whatever you thought them both to be."

"That's not true!" I cried out. I felt tears spring up, "Scorpius and I had something special and it really hurt when I found out that he was snogging Rose Weasley behind my back and Lorcan was there. He was always so sweet and so charming and he's right for me."

"So basically you're saying Lorcan was your rebound guy," Dominique said.

"No!" I said, tears were now threatening to fall.

"Ok, maybe he was right for you, but were you right for him?" I stared at her. _How can she say such hurtful things? _Dominique shook her head, but stopped when I started to wipe tears away, "Never mind. Forget everything I said. You're right I should be a bit more sympathetic, but please don't cry, Jamie. If you really think Lorcan is for you maybe you should find a way to get him back."

"But he said it was over," I whined.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it really has to be. I'm sure everything will work out the way it's supposed to be." I nodded frantically while Dominique conjured a handkerchief for me to use.

"Thanks," I mumbled through the handkerchief.

"You're welcome. But, I've got to go. Camdon said he would walk me to my next class and I'm supposed to meet him right now."

"Sure, sure, go on," I said, waving her to go.

"Cheer up," she said, "Just tell the guy you fancy him and use words from your heart. It's a stupid thing for me to say to you, but it almost always works." I nodded and Dominique gave me a small pat on the hand and was gone.

I went into the nearest loo and started to recollect myself. I used toilet paper to wipe away all the makeup that now covered my face. I used water to splash onto my face, which always helped to calm down my emotions.

When I felt I was ready and self-composed to face the student body of Hogwarts I exited.

I realized I was running a bit late since class would start in about a minute so I started running down the corridor in the direction where my class is being held. As I rounded a corner, I belted into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you coming," a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw it was Scorpius. He didn't seem to realize it was me either until I looked up, "Oh, Jamie, didn't realize it was you. You're in a bit of rush." He reached out a hand to help me up. I took it.

"Uh, yeah, I'm late to class. Aren't you too?"

Scorpius shook his head, "No, I've got a free period. But, I'll let you go so you can get to class. Maybe the professor hasn't arrived yet."

"Right," I said and started toward my class again, but after nearly half way from where I had fallen down, I stopped.

Dominique's words floated in my head, _"Just tell the guy you fancy him and use words from your heart. It's a stupid thing for me to say to you, but it almost always works."_

"Scorpius! Scorpius, wait up!" I called out to him. Scorpius stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just don't feel like going to class now since I'm already late. I rather not get a detention so I'm just going to skip it today. I'm having an absolute horrid day so I think I'm in need of a bit of a break, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Scorpius said and then he started walking on. _What is with him?_

"I just don't know what to do anymore," I began, "I thought everything between Lorcan and I were going well, but then out of nowhere he dumps me."

Scorpius looked at me in confusion, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," I said, "Because we're friends, right?"

Scorpius shook his head as if I misunderstood him, "No, I meant, why are you not telling Dominique about this or whoever else you're close friends with?"

"Because I thought you should kn…I thought you would comf…" I frowned trying to find a good explanation without saying the wrong thing, "I thought you could say something to help me get through today. You've always been a good listener."

Scorpius seemed to think of what I said then replied, "I'm not interested."

"What?" I asked.

"Jamie, I don't know how else to stress this with you, but I'm not interested in getting back with you. Because you and I both know that we hardly ever talked about stuff like this. I'm sorry, but I'm not in such a great mood today and there was just no other way I could say it nicely, but I meant what I said and I mean it as politely as possible."

I felt hot air blow through my nostrils as I thought up what to say next, "Really? Is this how you're going to treat me?" I shouted at him. "After everything that happened last year? After we had…we had…"

"Jamie!" He shouted to stop me from being heard. He closed his eyes trying to put a hand up, thinking of what to say, "I don't know what you're playing at especially with Lorcan Scamander. He's a good guy and I would hate him to miss out on a great person."

I crossed my arms, "I just want to know why then," I said, starting to feel all the pain from the beginning of this year creep on me. "I want to know if I was so great of a person what I did wrong? Why…why did you choose Rose and not me?" Scorpius bit his lower lip. I can see the guilt that inflicted in his eyes.

"Because…it just happened. I don't have a better explanation for you. I really don't and I'm sorry for that. It's just not…there anymore."

"So, you used me to get to…Rose? Is that it?" I asked.

Scorpius scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "No, I didn't use you because I did fancy you at the time, but somehow I just kind of fell out of it. It was the same with Peony when we were younger. But, I treated you the worse and I can't think of anything better than to keep apologizing. I was a complete arse for the things I did to you, I'll admit that, but Lorcan…he doesn't deserve half the shite you're putting him through with your infatuation with me. So, I know you hate to hear this, but all I can be with you is friends. And by that I only mean we can talk, but not stuff like boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. So friends. Take it or leave it."

I shook my head. Tears were filling up in my eyes again, "God, when will you ever learn? You men are such pigs. I can't be friends with you, Scorpius. A guy and a girl can never be friends without having some kind of attraction to each other. Why do I know that? Because of every girl who tries to be your friend." Scorpius' eyes widened, I almost questioned why all of a sudden the change in expression, but didn't, "So no, Scorpius, we can't be friends. I don't want to be used anymore than I have been. But, you're right! Lorcan is a great guy. You are not even close in comparison to him."

"I never said I was," Scorpius muttered.

"Good, because you'll never be. Just think of all the girls and even the ones now. I would hate to be the girl who ends up with you, but I'd admire her as well for all the shite you had put her through and all the shite you _will_ put her through. So, Scorpius, thanks for the memories," with that I spun around and walked away. Tears were now streaming down my cheeks and I wiped them away until I was safely in my room.

I flew myself on my bed and cried myself until it was time for Quidditch practice and even I dreaded going there. Quidditch has always been a way for me to escape from each exhausting day, but I really didn't feel up to going. And it wasn't like I could not show up because Lily would eat me alive.

* * *

When I arrived to practice, Lily and Albus were having a huge argument.

"…I don't care if you think you can see again. I've already got a replacement for you. And the game is tomorrow. There is no way you're ready."

"I am ready, Lily. And if we lose this game, Slytherin is back in for the Cup. I refuse to let that happen in my last year here. Just give me a chance to prove to you that I can see just fine!"

"Ugh, you're so stubborn! It's just been a few weeks since the fire!"

"And I'm telling you I'm fine! I'll even prove it so long as you let me." Lily and Albus glared at eachother until Lily said, "Fine! I'll give you tests. However listen carefully, Al, one mistake and you're sitting on the sideline cheering our team on because you're a good teammate."

"Fine," Al said, mounting his broom, "Let's have it."

Our whole team stood on the sideline as we watched Lily threw Albus test after test to see if his eyesight really returned back. A lot of the tests Lily threw at him were difficult, but Albus performed them up to perfection. I was starting to get nervous that if Albus were to come back, she would ask me to leave since Lauren had scored more goals than me in the game against Slytherin. _Frick, this really isn't my day._

Albus touched down with a gigantic smirk on his face.

Lily shook her head at him, "Alright, alright, you can play tomorrow, but really Albus, if I suspect something wrong, I'm taking you out and putting in a reserve."

"You won't be sorry, sis," he said, now smiling. Lily started to tap her clipboard nervously and made her way in my direction. _Shite._

"Um," she began, "Lauren, can I speak to you." I breathed and pretending to reach down and tie my shoe in case Lily changed her mind if she looked over at me.

"I'm really sorry to say this, Lauren, but we won't be needing you in the game tomorrow, but if anything is to happen I really hope you will be ready to go."

"Lily, you know this isn't fair. I'm just as good as your brother," Lauren protested, "Do you really think after nearly going blind and now all of a sudden gaining his eyesight back, you think he's fully recovered? Because if you do then it just goes to show how much you favor your family over what's best for the team." _Oooh, not a good thing to say to our captain._

"I'm captain and I have to make the choices around here. I let you on at a time when we needed it most, but you saw Albus prove that he can see again, Roxanne's staying put since her acting scenes won't be until next weekend, and Jamie remains to stay as well. This is the team that was here since the beginning of the term and this is the team that will win the Cup for our House this year. That's all that matters."

"It wouldn't be so if your brother James hadn't been captain before you," Lauren shot back, "He only took Roxanne because she's family and because her parents and brother were both good Quidditch players. I wouldn't be surprised if her parents forced her to try-out and I wouldn't be surprised that if there had been an acting session this weekend she would have rather be there than here."

"You can say what you want about each player on this team, but every ounce of anger that you have building up in there is to be directed at me. I call the shots and if you don't like my decisions then too bad. So, before you say anything else, just leave," Lily said, getting angry at her.

Lauren closed her eyes and let out a long frustrated breath that she had been holding in. Then, she slowly walked away. I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. But, what she said was a bit out of hand and what Lily had taken from her must suck the worse. I really don't know what I do if someone took Quidditch from me. Perhaps, I would say the exact same things to Lily.

I had faith in Lily that she was making the right decision for our team. Roxanne was a good Chaser. She wasn't the best or nearly as good as Lauren or Al, but she had just enough talent to win us the match against Hufflepuff.

"Alright, listen," Lily said as we all gathered in close, "Just because Hufflepuff already lost to Slytherin and Ravenclaw doesn't mean we take it easy on them. They beat Ravenclaw last year and also came close to beating Slytherin and us in the past. They aren't that bad of a team. And I definitely think Brandon will be back and he always puts up a strong defense, which always makes it hard for us to score. So, I've been working at this in a couple of classes, but I think this plan will help us defeat these guys. So, for the entire practice we're going to work on this. We have to beat them tomorrow and I don't want to take all night because we are all in for a good night's rest. So, listen closely so I don't repeat myself." Then she showed us her clipboard showing her methods.

* * *

Practice didn't get over until ten last night. We were out there for almost four hours, but the good thing was everything that had happened yesterday was all a blur and even now, as I was heading down to the pitch for the game, I haven't thought about my dramatic life all too much.

I was honestly glad I don't suck at being a Chaser because if I had been in my room this entire time, I would likely die of misery.

I watched as Albus kissed Violetta Goyle before he followed us into the locker rooms.

"I'm a bit hurt," I said to him.

Albus looked at me confused, "Why? What's wrong?"

"It looks like now you've found a girlfriend that's right for you, meaning your crush on me has evaporated."

"What makes you think I had a crush on you?" Albus asked.

"A girl always knows," I said, winking at him, "Plus, it didn't help when I caught you staring at me a couple times. It's just a shame you never really asked me out because I might have said yes." _Which is true._ I would have probably said 'yes,' because Albus wasn't a bad-looking guy regardless that his face was now hideous from the burns he received from the fire. Eventually it would scar and it would return almost to the way it was.

Our class celebrities list was right about Albus' eyes. They were beautiful. And now that I was single again. _Oh my God, I'm single._ All because of all those stupid feelings I had left for Scorpius. But, I couldn't help it. I just wish he wasn't so bloody gorgeous.

I just wish it was the same with Lorcan so that I didn't have those left over feelings for Scorpius. He truly is a shame Lorcan isn't as hot as his brother. But the thing about Lorcan was he had a great personality. There was never a time when Lorcan ever let me down. He was funny to the core and one of the most selfless people I know.

But because I kept that picture of Scorpius in my book and because he found out I was still attracted to him, everything between us is ruined. I ruined it. I was the person in the relationship who ruins things. I guess I'm finally admitting to that. Amazing what Quidditch can do. Make you think about things when you have the time.

"Well," Albus said, bringing me back to my senses, "I'm glad you didn't. I'm quite happy to be with Vi."

I smiled at him, "I'm glad you're with her too." as we entered the room where everyone was already changed.

"Glad you two are ready to go," Lily said, "Hurry up and get dressed while I talk tactics."

"We will start with the one-two-one offense like we practiced," she began, "this should enable us to get past Hufflepuff's defenders. We want to make our passes short and sweet. Anything that we throw long we are risking the chance of it being taken by one of the Hufflepuff Chasers, which could give them an opportunity to shoot on Hugo. And as good as you are Hugo, we can't take any chances of them scoring because unlike the Slytherins who are sneaky throwers and unlike the Ravenclaw who are clever enough to know which hoop gives them the best way to score, the Hufflepuffs design plays to ensure them ten points."

What Lily said was true, if I remember Hufflepuff always knew what hoop they were after. They never left anything to chance. The Hufflepuff Chasers were perhaps the best working chasers in the school. They always put unity before anything else. Our team was always scrappy. We went for the win no matter what.

"So," Lily said as she began to finish her pep talk, "Remember everyone if we lose to Hufflepuff we will be out of the running for the Cup then we'll have to watch Slytherin and Ravenclaw face off again. I do not want to be in the stands for that. So, let's get our first win of the season. Hands in." We piled our hands in, "One, two, three…"

"Gryffindor," we all shouted then we lined up for the announcements and prepare ourselves for an exciting match.

* * *

The match wasn't as close as we thought it would be. We creamed the shite out of them. Not only did we outscore them, but Lily caught the Snitch without any trouble from their new Seeker, Jordin Monk, who was on probation in the last game for having bad grades, but was now playing in place of Brandon who shockingly was sitting on the sidelines as a reserve.

Will, who had been promoted as captain, had told us afterwards that he had to sit his brother out because after a month's worth of alcohol consumption, he wasn't fit to play to his best of his abilities.

But nonetheless, we won.

As we entered back into the locker room we were so stoked, we started banging on the lockers in excitement. _We're going to the championship! Who wouldn't be so excited?_

"Alright, everyone, let's all calm down," Lily said, coming in, but couldn't stop a smile from creeping on her face, "listen up for this week's practice schedule." We all waited then Lily smiled even wider, "You have the whole week off." We all cheered again, "Yes, yes, settle down, but remember, get lots of rest because once we come back, we prepare to practice tactics for when we face off against Ravenclaw."

Everyone started clapping out of excitement of today's events.

"Hurry you guys, there's a party in the common room!" The little Creevey boy who commentates our games cried. I've never seen our team race to get change and shower so fast. But, a party is a party and there is no Gryffindor who doesn't like a party.

* * *

Dominique had waited outside the locker rooms to walk up with me. I smiled at her happily at our win, "Your house better watch out, next month," I said.

Dominique rolled her eyes, "Quidditch is so boring. I don't even understand how you can enjoy such a sport."

"Aw, Dominique, don't be that way."

"I'll be anyway I want," she replied, "By the way, did you talk to Lorcan like I told you to?"

My smiled faded away, "No, I did not. But you were absolutely right that I still harbored feelings for Scorpius and instead I ended up talking to him."

"Oh, Jamie, you didn't…" she trailed off.

I shook my head, "Nothing happened. He told me what I deserved to hear and as much as a git he is for what he did to me, he was right about a lot of things. Lorcan doesn't deserve what I put him through and I don't deserve him."

"But, Jamie, I'm sure if you just talk to him, everything will be…"

"No," I said, stopping her, "Like I said Lorcan deserves someone better and I wish it was me, but let's face it, I'm not that girl. I'll find someone perhaps, but right now, I think I'm just glad I'm finally over Scorpius. I suppose if my feelings for him had been returned then that would be worth living for, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I'll jsut make sure that the next time a guy like Scorpius comes along, I would surely protect my heart."

Dominique smiled and looped an arm around my elbow, "Come on, best friend, we have a party to attend."

"You mean to conquer," I said, laughing.

* * *

**A/N:** So, as you can see some couples may not make through all the way until the end, which happens. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know Jamie's a bit harder to like from a lot of the other characters, but the thing I wanted her character to achieve in the end was acceptance.

Also, the next chapter is another big drama rama that will definitely make things a bit more messier.


	65. Trashed

**A/N: **

Gal22: Lorcan talks like that because I wanted to make his father more of a street gangster so whatever is father is like, he's kind of like. I just thought it would be cool to kind of change the way some people talk and Lorcan happens to be one of them. Just kind of experimenting in a way. Camdon and Violetta are both in same year (6th). And the reason for Brandon's almost-expulsion is from alcohol and from the number of classes he skipped. And I have to make Scorpius (maybe not perfect) a good candidate for both Rose and Lily just to make the entire story more dramatic, but of course, only the end, he has to be with one of them. Question is who is it?

Jasmineflower27: Yeah, I really liked Jamie too, but in a way, this story isn't really all about her so I thought I'd at least give her one chapter to explain herself. And as for her future, well, she won't end up with anyone by the end of this year, but yes, sometime in her life she will find someone who will treat her well. I'll let you guys, the readers, come up with your own story ending for her. But, like I said before, not all the characters will find their happy endings at the end of this year. Maybe in the long run and maybe for some of them, it won't be so happy. It's just is how it is.

And I didn't put Dominique and Jamie as best buddies because in my mind, they are better friends than Rose and Gia, but as you know, the school doesn't exactly pick it the way we think they would. It's always in a way a popularity contest.

As for Lauren and Lily, we'll yeah, you'll just have to find out on that one.

* * *

**Chapter 65: Trashed**

**Irisa's POV**

_"What don't you understand? I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted at him, "Why all of sudden is that you want me in your life again? It's been months since you've bothered to talk to me."_

_"I have a good reason. And I will explain it to you, but you can't blame me for not knowing about things that I had to hear from someone else," he said._

_"Well, I had my reasons too. It was all too soon to tell you."_

"**Letting Go"**

_**[Morning before the Slytherin-Ravenclaw game]**_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes flew open as if on cue. I touched the side of my watch to stop the alarm from continuing any further.

Most people found alarms annoying and dreadful for most alarms meant the start of a new day; the time that they must get to work. However, my alarm was different. I often felt overjoyed when my alarm when it went off.

People have called me crazy and weirdly enough, I didn't mind it as I had in the past. I guess it was because every morning when my alarm woke me up it meant that a new letter would be arriving from Adam.

I didn't know what it was about him or more noticeably, the fact we barely knew each other, but every time he wrote me a letter (which was practically every day), I felt happy. More happier than I ever felt from the lonely world I had previously walked in.

Often times, the letters were just things we shared with one another. We would pick a topic and just talk about it. They weren't necessarily love letters or anything, but I like to think they are.

I jumped up from the ground beside Lily's bed and immediately put on my clothes and robe. I looked over at Lily and giggled to myself at the state of her.

She laid in a tangled mess. Her legs spread out underneath the covers, her arms nearly hanging off the bed's edge, her hair all ruffled, and her mouth wide open like a gaping fish.

I looked over at Lauren's bed, which next to hers and she was literally the complete opposite of Lily. She was sleeping in her neat bed with hardly a wrinkle in the blankets besides her figure underneath. Her arms were folded across her stomach and her eyes and mouth neatly shut. She looked much peaceful looking than Lily. Her hair even was as straight as can be.

As soon as I was changed, I rushed to the door, being as quiet as I can. But, there was no way I could close the door without it making that squeaking noise and I couldn't just leave it open so when I closed it, I only hoped I didn't wake anybody.

Before I could I continue to the Owlery, I realized I forgot my parchment and quill to write back to Adam. I had to go back into the dormitory.

I opened the door, but only to come face to face with Lauren.

"Oh, Lauren," I cried out.

She rubbed her eyes from the slumber she was just in, "Hey, Riss. Where are you going?"

"Adam's sending me a letter and I forgot my parchment and quill. I'm sorry I woke you up," I whispered.

She shook her head, "It's ok. May I come? I have a letter I want to give to my parents that I was going to do later, but now that I'm up…well, is it ok?"

I nodded and whispered, "Of course." I grabbed my bag by the door side and together we headed out.

As soon as we reached the Owerly, my father's owl stood patiently waiting by the window's side for me with Adam's new letter attached to its leg.

I smiled and immediately untied the letter as Lauren picked out one of the school owls to send off her letter.

As soon as I unattached the letter, I opened it.

_**Dearest Irisa,**_

_**One day this summer if you're not too busy, I'll take you to the ocean. I can't believe you've never been there. You don't know what you're missing. You'll love it. I actually took all my research to there. I've been studying a lot of marine life; mostly jellyfish. My friend is planning to make a documentary film on them and I thought it would be fun to help him out. So, that's my newest project.**_

_**But, really, if you have the time, you have to see the ocean. And since you asked what place I wish to visit one day, I will have to say, I wish to visit Egypt. I've never been there, but I've been reading a lot about the ancient times and that has fascinated me too. Maybe one day you can come with me. You can be like my traveling buddy. We'll visit places we've never thought existed and maybe make something of it.**_

_**Well, given said, I wonder what are your favorite subjects in school. Have you thought about attending any universities? If you need help, I'm sure I can help you out. I've got loads of friends with different interests. You should meet the sometime. When are you coming back to visit your Dad? I've visited him a few times since he's not that far from where I live and he seems to be doing ok. He misses you as do I.**_

_**Hope all is well,**_

_**Adam**_

I smiled at the last line: "He misses you as do I." It wasn't exactly saying that he misses me because he fancied me, but I kind of hoped or dreamed that the exact thing crossed his mind at one point.

"Oooh, that is so cute," Lauren said. I turned my head to see that she had been reading the letter over my shoulder. Lauren immediately looked at me nervously, "Uh, sorry, I couldn't resist. You had the world's biggest smile on your face and I was curious. Is that the muggle that saved your life over the break?"

I nodded.

"What's his name, again?" she asked.

"Adam…Adam Otheseus." Lauren reached out and squeezed my arm softly.

"I'm happy for you. He sounds really nice," she said.

"Thanks," I smiled at her. She nodded back.

"Well, I've got to go, but I wish you the best." I smiled and gave her a wave goodbye.

I sat down at the small round wooden table full of owl shite and started to write a letter back to Adam, but before I could start a voice said, "Adam Otheseus."

I immediately spun around at the person who repeated his name. _Frick, Annie. Of course, she overheard my conversation with Lauren._ She had a coy smile on her face. "Irisa Smith…in love…with a muggle. That is interesting."

"Wouldn't you like to know," I snarled and decided to ignore her.

She gave a small sigh like she knew better than me, "I just don't understand why you would choose a muggle over Hugo. I wonder…does Hugo know your feelings for this muggle?"

"We're not together," I said.

"Who is that directed to? You and Adam or you and Hugo?" She asked.

I breathed through my nose and stared at my parchment not wanting to look at her, "Both, I suppose. I'm not with anybody. Adam and I are just talking."

"Oh…" Annie said, "So that's what they're calling it around here."

"By Merlin, Annie, leave me alone," I shouted, "The relationship Hugo and I had never revolved around you. Hugo and I had something, but it's because I'm such a screw up I didn't want to drag Hugo down as well. Hugo can't understand that, but Adam can. So, please, do me a favor and don't talk to me." I through my parchment and Adam's letter in my bag and got up. I moved past her and walked out the door.

I would finish my letter later.

* * *

_**[Later on after the Slytherin-Ravenclaw game]**_

Lily held her face in her hands. If it would have been me, I would have been doing a whole lot more than stressing out especially if I found myself locking lips with my cousin's boyfriend.

"I don't know what to do," she said as her hands slid into her hair and now revealed her stressed out face.

"Well, you ought to tell her," Vi said whose face now relaxed. Earlier she had been disgusted with the story what Lily told her because this was the second time that this has happened. The first time was obviously innocent and harmless, but this time it was different.

Without moving her head in position, Lily looked up at Vi. "You have to tell her, Lily. Not just because the guilt will ultimately eat you alive, but for Rose's sake. She can't date a guy who will cheat on her whether it was intentional or not."

"And it's not like he's been much of a friend to you either considering the deals you make and the way you two always argue about Quidditch and stuff," I said.

Lily shook her head, "You both don't get it." She mumbled through her hands, "I've never seen Rose like this."

"Like what?" Vi asked.

"Like…happy. Ever since we were kids she's been dreaming for her prince charming to come along and sweep her off her feet."

"Scorpius is no prince charming," Vi stated.

"I know," Lily said, "But to Rose, he is and to Rose, that's what he has become. If I tell her without her seeing it for herself, she'll be devastated. Nonetheless, she'll hate me for the rest of my life. And you both can be offended all you want, but she's the closest girl friend I have."

"Which is why you should tell her," Vi said to make it even more clearer, "Relationships even between two close friends are in need of honesty. If the roles were reversed, how would you feel if Rose had been the person to snog your boyfriend?"

Lily snorted, "Well," she began, "the thing is…I don't have a boyfriend."

Vi shook her head in disbelief, "Just say that you did. Now, what would you think if Rose was cheating behind your back with your boyfriend?"

Lily frowned, "I guess 'oh well?' I suppose I should start looking for a new boyfriend?"

Vi growled with frustration and jumped in Lily's face, "No, Lily, you would be hurt and angry, maybe if the role had been reversed and Rose had told you that Scorpius had been the one who initiated it, you would still feel betrayed. And you would want to breakup with Scorpius almost immediately because of what he has done to you, right?" She asked, "Am I right?"

"Sure," Lily said. Vi gave her a look. "Ok, yeah, you're right. I should tell Rose."

Vi exhaled in a moment's of relief, but then Lily had to say, "But, I'm not going to." And that's what had Vi storming out the door.

* * *

**[**_**The next morning**_**]**

I sat by the windowsill in the Gryffindor Common Room reading one of my books for school. Every so often, I would steal a glance out the window looking out at the stone cold sky in search for an owl that would bring Adam's new letter for today.

It's late today. In fact, it was three hours late.

"Maybe he didn't get it, yet," Lily said, yawning. She was lying on the sofa with the same book I had in her hands.

I sighed, still looking out the window, "Maybe." I looked back at my book, which even though I was half way done with the reading assignment, I hadn't the faintest idea what it was about.

The portrait door swung open that had me look up once again from my book.

"Teddy!" Lily cried. She sprung off the sofa to greet him.

"'Ello, Lily," he murmured.

Teddy's face didn't look so pleased to see her. Lily seemed to notice as she approached him. "What's wrong? You looked like you lost your dog. Oh…" her face went into shock, "Is the baby all right? Did something bad happen to him?"

"No, no, Remy is fine," he said still in a grave tone, "Lily…it's your brother."

"Oh," Lily said, "What's Albus done now? Or are you worried about him? Because he's fine. His face may be a bit screwed up, but nothing time can't heal."

"No," Teddy said in a slow voice, "I meant your other brother…James."

"James?" Lily repeated with confusion written in her eyes, "What's wrong with him? He came back with you, didn't he? We've gotten word that the mission was a success."

"And it was," Teddy said, putting a hand to his temple as if he was frustrated with something, "but before we left, James went missing."

"Oh," Lily said then she shrugged, which surprised not only Teddy, but me greatly, "I'm sure he's fine. He can manage on his own…"

"One of the dark wizards escaped," Teddy blurted out. "And James had been the last one keeping an eye on all of them." There was immediate silence that had Lily backing away from Teddy. Her eyes unreadable.

"So, you think he's gone after the one who escaped?" came a voice from behind us. Just behind Lily appeared to be Albus and Scorpius. It was Scorpius who had spoken. _Blimey, not now Scorpius! Not when Lily could practically kill you right nowt for what you did. _

But, the thing that was odd about Scorpius right then and there was the emotion he carried when receiving news of James' disappearance. His face was filled with horror, which was weird since it wasn't _his_ brother that had gone missing.

"Yes," Teddy said, as I continued to look at Scorpius finding his emotions rather strange.

"Who was the person who escaped?" I asked.

"Roldphus Lestrange," Teddy said in a low voice. There was immediate silence before Lily responded with, "Isn't he the one who married…"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, yes," Teddy said.

"How did he escape?" Scorpius demanded.

Teddy shook his head, "I don't know. He was with James. He and his brother, Rabastan. We ended up capturing Rabastan, but Roldphus and James were gone before we could catch up to them. We pulled Rabastan in for questioning with a bottle of Vertaiserum, but before we could get him to take it, he committed suicide."

"How?" Scorpius asked.

"He used the ropes around his neck and hands and pulled on them until…" Teddy stopped, "It was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. But, for him to give up his life not to tell us what he and Roldphus were keeping secret is astonishing. Makes us even more curious as to what it is."

Lily turned on Scorpius, "I bet you can tell us what's going on, Malfoy."

Scorpius seemed shocked by her accusation and responded with, "What are you talking about?"

Lily crossed her arms across her chest to mean business, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're very worried my brother went missing…or perhaps you're worried that Roldphus will be caught by him and reveal all the plans you Slytherins seem to have against." _Clearly she read something in his face too, but this seemed way out of whack._

Scorpius looked appalled, "What are you talking about? Why would I have anything to do with what happened to your brother and Lestrange?"

"Why else are you so curious? What do you know that we do not? Why are your hands trembling?" I looked at his hands before he stuffed them in his pockets and they were indeed shaking. I had to give credit to Lily on how well she can read people just by the way they acted around her.

Scorpius looked at Albus nervously before answering, "Because I believe it is the Lestranges who have been in contact with Malcolm Dolohov and been giving him the supplies he needs." Lily flinched when Malcolm's name was mentioned. Scorpius groaned and his hands instantly went to his hair as if he was ready to rip every strand out right in front of us, "I received a letter just yesterday from Malcolm on a piece of toilet paper. He basically threatened me to do the job I was supposed to do or I would have to face the consequences, which clearly I thought would be my parents who are very good at concealing themselves from danger ever since the Great War. But, I refused to listen to him thinking that he couldn't do anything since he's in prison."

Lily stepped forward, each part of her movement was stiff, "So, once again you knew about this…this plan and you weren't even going to tell anyone?" Lily asked, angrily.

Scorpius glared at her, "I did tell someone. In fact, I told your father early this morning about the letter. But, now that you're brother is missing, I wonder if…"

"They're all behind it," Lily finished. Lily shook her head while looking up at the ceiling then something seemed to take over her emotions because suddenly, her entire body sprung from where it had been standing. Her arms were outstretched ready to tear at whatever piece of Scorpius she can touch, but me being, well, an idiot getting in the way of an enraged buffed Quidditch player, tried to force her back.

I had reluctantly grabbed her arm before she could get any closer, but her arm swung back and hit me square in the nose. I let go to cure the pain I now received. Thankfully, Teddy had the time to stop Lily from practically killing Scorpius right on the spot. In one quick movement, he had hoisted Lily in the air so that she hung over his back. She was unable to move any further toward Scorpius, who was completely shocked at Lily's outburst.

"It's your fault!" She cried out, "It's your bloody fault, my brother is now missing, and that you kept it from us…Again!" She turned her head over her shoulder and kept shouting, "Let me down, Teddy! Just let me down! I won't hit him." Her face was now so fierce she looked as if she was in fact a lion hunting her prey, "nothing more than a few broken bones perhaps."

"Lily, you must calm down, before I let you down," Teddy said, "And you shouldn't blame, Scorpius, for your brother's disappearance."

"But he knew that Dolohov was up to something," Lily talked back.

"No, I didn't," Scorpius protested, "I only knew he wanted me to do my job. I didn't think this would happen. I thought he had someone going after my parents, which as I said before, are well off somewhere that no one can find them."

Teddy set Lily down without asking her whether she was calm enough to not have a go at Scorpius. Fortunately, Lily stayed put, but couldn't keep her furious gaze off Scorpius.

"And besides," Scorpius said, "You can't possibly blame me for not telling you. The last time we…talked, we had a thorough disagreement."

Lily snorted and replied with, "It was more like you acting like an arse as you always do."

"Lily!" Teddy said with astonishment at her choice of words. Lily rolled her eyes and said without thinking, "I'd never expect _you_ to understand, Teddy, seeing as you never had a brother." I gasped and pressed hand to my mouth in astonishment that Lily would say such a thing to Teddy of all people. _Wasn't it Teddy who had grown up with all three of the Potters and who was like a brother to the three of them?_

"That's enough, Lily," Albus said, finally speaking up for the first time. Teddy, who seemed more hurt than I thought he would be, quietly walked away. Lily seemed to realize what she had said and how wrong she was to say what she had tried to stop him. "Wait, Teddy, I didn't mean it! I was just ang-" But, it was too late. He was out the door. Scorpius gave a low whistle and Lily turn back to glare at him.

"I think enough damage was done here, today," Albus said, keeping his voice calm, but even I could tell that deep inside Albus was furious. I just didn't understand at whom he was most furious at.

"I didn't mean it," Lily said to Albus, trying to get him to understand.

"I know. Just apologize the next time you see him. Let Dad worry about James. There's nothing we can do, but hope for the best."

"Albus is right," Scorpius said, "If it's anyone who can find James, it's your father." Albus turned on Scorpius that had me and Lily more surprised than ever. "Shut up, Malfoy, if you know what's good for you. Lily was right to be furious with you. When something happens to a family member in my family, it makes it all of our business. You should have told us like you said you would. So if I were you, I would back off until my brother is safely home. And why you're at it, why don't you take your shite to the Room of Requirement tonight since we all know you're too much of a coward to go back to your own House. I can't have you in my room knowing that my brother could be dead without any of us having a chance of rescuing him because you managed to upset Dolohov."

I looked at Scorpius waiting for him to start cursing at Albus and perhaps start throwing punches at him, but instead, he simply nodded and walked away to fetch his things. We were even shocked to hear him mutter a "Sorry," to both Lily and Albus. It was the first time any of us have heard him admit that he had been wrong; truly wrong.

* * *

Lily's temper didn't cool off for the rest of the day. She not only completely furious at what she had just been told, but the mere fact that there wasn't anything that she could do, but wait.

"This is such bullshite," Lily complained, "I'm wasting my time here at Hogwarts when I should be out there, helping to find him."

"And what exactly will you do?" Vi asked, obviously sick of her complaining, "If you go out there, you'll be probably get yourself killed or even worse, you'll get someone else killed. Trust me you don't want that on your conscious," Vi spat. I felt my insides stiffen because that made me think of Beacher and the exact same thing I did to him.

"Where are you going?" Vi demanded as she realized I was trying to walk away from them.

"Don't feel well," I replied with and hurried away before they could come with me.

I walked into the closest loo. Thank _Merlin, nobody was in there._ I immediately grabbed onto the sink. I realized my whole body was shaking. I looked into the mirror and realized my cheeks were already wet with tears.

And just as I expected it to happen, I couldn't hold onto the sink anymore so I fell to floor, clasping my arms around the middle. I started rocking back and forth as I wept on the floor.

I wanted it to stop. I wanted every tear and every ounce of pain to just go away. I never killed Beacher intentionally and he knows that…at least I think he does.

After what felt like several hours, I started to clean myself up. I slowly got up off the floor. I reached for the sink and steadied myself. I looked into the mirror to see how much of a mess I was and saw something else that nearly had me back on the floor again. Beacher.

I whipped around to see what I thought I saw in the mirror to be true and there he was. He was looking down at the ground. He slowly raised his head to look at me. His face was sad and even more so full of pain.

"Don't…cry," his voice barely a whisper. It was the first time he was talking to me in this form. "You must accept that it is not your fault, I died." _But, it is,_ I protested in my head.

"What will happen if I do accept?" I asked.

Barely an inch of his lips moved upwards and he said, "I'll be able to move on."

For some odd reason, I wasn't afraid of seeing Beacher in ghost form; I was only afraid I would never get to see him again. And I truly couldn't accept that Beacher's death wasn't my fault because it was. It really was.

I reached out and clasped my hands around where his tiny wrists would have been if he wasn't so transparent. I shook my head at him, "Oh, Beacher, how can I lie to you? It is my fault. I was supposed to protect you not kill you. It is my fault. It's all my fault." Beacher stared back at me with unreadable expression and suddenly he vanished.

"Beacher?" I asked out loud. No answer. "Beacher?" I cried out even louder. Still no answer.

* * *

_**[The party: After the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game]**_

The party was insane. It was possible that a majority of Hogwarts students were crammed in the Gryffindor Common Room celebrating their victory against Hufflepuff.

It was even clearer that it was this game that got them in the running for the Quidditch Cup and the entire team was more stoked than ever.

Lily had changed out of her Quidditch robes and now had on just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the cap of some Quidditch team she absolutely loves. When I asked her who had given it to her, she told me that it was Hugo and thereafter, there was silence.

As a small second year proceeded by with a tray full of shots, I one not knowing what was in it. Frankly, I didn't care.

"Are you crazy?" Lily asked me, grabbing my wrist before I could swallow it whole.

"Of course not," I said, shaking her hand away, making sure not to spill the shot I had in my hand. I swung my head back and poured the hot liquid down my throat. I shivered from the feeling. My mind seemed to go blank for a moment, which excited my entire body; wanting to try more.

"Who are you trying to impress? The homewreckers?" Lily asked.

"No," I said, taking a drink from the ice bucket, "I'm drinking like there's no tomorrow." I took a long sip of alcohol and started to cough. "It's a bit strong," I choked out, handing the bottle over to Lily.

"Um, no, I'm fine thanks. I don't drink."

"I don't much either, until now," I said.

"Why now?" Lily asked.

I coughed again, "I have my reasons. But, you should try it, Lily. It isn't all that bad. You feel like you can do whatever you want. Like if I could, I would jump off the highest tower here with a broom by my side knowing it'll break my fall or I could permanently paint the walls of every bright color I can think of just to piss the professors off."

"Yeah," Lily looking at me as if I was crazy, "And get your Prefect badge taken away."

I shook my head, "You don't understand, Lily. I've been such a pushover over the past few years and guess where that got me? Bleeding hurt and a bleeding murderer! I want to be like you. I want to be tough. I need to tough it out. What else am I supposed to do? I've got all these mixed emotions and I'm starting to see my dead brother all over the place giving me these looks. And I sent out a letter to Adam and it's been over a week since he last replied."

"Look, Irisa, I know you're hurting and I know you're upset, but wanting to be me is not fun. Trust me when I say this, you're better off just being yourself," Lily said.

"But, don't see, Lily? I don't even know who I am anymore. I lost that part of me. I feel like I'm barely existing. I need to take my mind off of things and just enjoy myself, you know?"

"No, I don't," Lily said, "But do what you feel like you've got to do."

"I plan to," and I took a swig of my drink.

Lily eyes the drink with detest, "That shite looks nasty."

"It's actually not that bad. You really should try it," I said, holding the bottle out to her to try.

"No, that's ok, I'll just make sure you get back to your room, alright," Lily said.

I tipped my bottle toward her, "Knew I always liked you."

Lily smiled wearily.

Suddenly there was a commotion near the portrait door. Lily and I both looked in that direction to see Lauren cry out in excitement as she won a game of Quid-pong. Will lifted her into his arms as she pumped her arm continuously in the air. People were going to ballistic over such a silly game.

One person had even placed a crown on Lauren's head, which had her cheering even louder. Then, she leaned down and her and Will shared a long passionate kiss. People started wolf-whistling and girls started giggling at the pair. Many were hailing her as the queen and him as the king. All except perhaps one in particular.

I looked at Lily to see what she thought of all this. _Uh oh._ I swear I saw steam come out of her nostrils.

"Give me that," Lily barked and she took the bottle out of my hands. She leaned her head back and started chugging.

"Uh, Lily, you're not supposed to drink it that fast," I said, but there was nothing I can do as she finished the bottle within a matter of seconds. I only stared in shock. Once she was done, she staggered backwards a bit, I caught her from falling to the ground.

Once Lily was back on her feet, she went to the drink table and started pushing some bottles in my arms.

"These are all ours tonight," she said. I had to laugh.

"I think you're the one that's going crazy." Lily pushed one more bottle in my arms.

"Shut up and drink up already," she snapped. I only frowned because I knew I was only going to have one more bottle for the rest of the night. I can never go over two bottles otherwise I would get sick.

But, Lily…she took whatever she could get her hands on.

She twisted her cap around so that it was on backwards. One of the Gryffindor boys gave her a dart to throw through one of the hoops in one of their drinking games. She flicked her hand and the dart sailed right through one of the hoops and the guys that were playing all yelled obnoxiously.

"Drink up!" Lily cried, pointing at one of the guys she was supposedly facing off against. He shook his head disbelieving he had lost to Lily and took a drink out of his beer.

My mouth nearly fell to the ground when Lily cried, "Are you kidding me? That's not a drink. That's just a sip." She held up her own bottle and pointed to it, "Now, this is how you're supposed to drink." She tilted her back once again and gave one big chug.

"Lily," I cut in to take the bottle out of her hand, but before I could she was already done. She wiped her face with the back of her hand. It was very unattractive.

The guys cheered at how she showed up the guy once again. The guy was just laughing at her. _This isn't good. This really isn't good._

After playing a few of the drinking games, Lily moved to interrupting every conversation possible. The thing that surprised me the most was they didn't care that Lily was intruding, but they found her quite amusing. She just about said anything that came straight out of her head. One guy laughed so hard he pissed his pants. Lily wouldn't let him forget that.

At that point, I was really worried she might over-step some boundaries that may put her in a place she would rather not be in.

And if it couldn't get any worse, Lily climbed on top of a table and started banging on the walls with her fist to the beat of the music that was now blasting. Then she crawled on the tabletop over to me and grabbed both of my hands. She started bouncing up and down again to the beat of the music.

"Come on, Riss! Get on the table with me!" She said over the music.

"Uh, no that's ok," I said.

"Please?" She asked.

"No," I said.

"Pretty please?" she asked again.

"No!" I cried at her. She gave a grunt in disappointment. But, even that didn't last long, because some Gryffindor boy climbed on the table with her and called Lily to dance with him. Lily stood up only too happy to have company and together, they started pumping their fists in the air.

"Lily?" I asked worriedly, tugging at the bottom of her jeans, "Maybe you should get down."

"Irisa!" She cried out my name when she saw me waving at her to get down.

I looked around and watched as people were laughing at how drunk Lily was. This is not what I wanted to happen.

"Oh my God, Potter is drunk," One said next to me. The guy went to take a picture of her, but my hand came down, knocking his camera out of his hands. It fell to the floor. Before he figured who did, I moved away to other side of the table where Lily was closest too. Unfortunately, she was still in the middle singing to the music that was playing.

"Lily!" I called out to her. She turned toward me.

"Irisa!" She called back and took two hard steps toward me, but I realized her shoes were off and she was only in socks. But, before I could warn her, she slid across the table and fell hard into me.

Everybody went silent and then Lily stood up with both arms raised to the ceiling.

Everybody cheered. Lily turned around and helped me up.

"Oh, this is so much fun!" Lily said. I don't think I would ever hear her say that phrase ever again. Lily was being cheerful; too cheerful. It was all too strange.

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" A Gryffindor called her name. Lily spun around and the Gryffindor shoved a half full bottle.

"My mate here doesn't believe you can chug the rest of that."

"Oh really?" She asked, liking the challenge. "Just you watch!" She slurred and she opened her mouth as she chugged the rest of alcohol. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No way!" One of the two Gryffindors said.

"I told you. I told you," the other one said as they walked back into the big crowd.

"Lily?" I asked with concern. Lily put a hand to her forehead and then staggered a bit again.

"Uck, that didn't taste right," Lily mumbled, "Just give me a moment, Rriss...ah." She closed her eyes in concentration. But, once she did, Will was coming over. _Oh, no._

"Lily, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded. I put up a hand to stop him and shook my head. Lily still had her eyes closed, she must have not heard him over the noise.

"Just go, just go," I told him.

"But," Will began, his eyes furiously looking at her.

"Will, please," I begged. Will didn't seem to be moving, "Look, let me talk to her then you can yell at her all you want."

"I wasn't going to yell," Will protested.

"Just go," I said. Will opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and reluctantly, walked away. Once he walked away, Lily's eyes popped open.

"Did I…did I just hear someone say Will's name?" Lily said her words nice and slow.

"Yeah, he and Lauren just left," I said.

"What?" Lily asked, dejectedly, "At this time?"

"No, no, no," I said, "They will be back. Don't worry."

"Oh, ok," Lily said, "Did I hit my head or something?"

I pressed my lips together, "No, you're just not used to drinking so much or any at all. Maybe we should just call it a night." At that time, I was distracted again by the portrait door opening. And to worst luck of all, it was Scorpius and Rose. _Oh…this is going to get ugly._

"Come on, Lily, let's get you to bed," I said, trying to push her away.

"Oh, ok," she said in a daze.

"Lily!" Someone called out. _Crap!_

We both turned around as Scorpius pushed past people to get to us.

"No, no, don't come any farther, Scorpius," I said. Scorpus gave me a confused look. But, it was too late, Lily tore away from me with her finger pointed at him accusingly.

"You…"

_This night is turning out to be really, really bad._

Lily moved toward him with her bottle still in her hand and anger clearly written upon her face.

She threw her hands out at Scorpius, "You have the nerve to show up here? At the Gryffindor party?"

"Lily, have you…have you been drinking?" Scorpius asked astonished.

"Yeah, you've got a problem with that? Come to kidnap me or something? Throw me in the lake in hopes of drowning me? Or maybe you should just do it right now. Go ahead. I dare you," Lily said. Scorpius' face turned into rage like he really wanted to attack her. _Not good, not good._

"You've got some nerve…" He began.

I looked over Scorpius' shoulder and saw Rose trying to squeeze by people to get to where we are all standing.

"Lily…" I said to warn her, but she ignored me.

"What gives you the right to be here at all? You were put in Slytherin and that is exactly what you are. So, I wonder why you haven't man up to return to where you belong, yet. Aren't you Scorpius Malfoy or not?"

Scorpius' anger was starting to show in his cheeks. He grabbed Lily's wrist and growled, "If you don't stop shouting, I just might tie you up and leave you somewhere," he threatened her.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared," she said, "What are you so afraid of? Can't bear what people would find out about you at parties? Where to start? How you miraculously save my life on Halloween night? Because if I told people that was some kind of set-up, they would surely be disappointed in the all-so-great Scorpius Malfoy." Lily fought off Scorpius' grip on her arm.

"Lily, I swear…."

Rose came to stop not too far from the two. I clapped a hand over my mouth in fear that Lily may something she may regret with Rose standing just off to side of them both.

And I wished I could have prevented it, but Lily continued to rant on, "Or is it the fact that you wouldn't want your latest girlfriend to discover who you've been snogging behind her back? Because if anything, Malfoy, I refuse to go down that road. Rose deserves better and no excuse or mistake of kissing me is going to change that fact."

Then we all heard the painful gasp that came out of Rose's throat. Scorpius and Lily both looked in her direction and saw her clearly surprised face staring back at them; her mouth slightly opened.

"Rose…" Scorpius said, but failed to say anything after. He reached out to her, but she pushed him away and then fled. "Rose!" Scorpius yelled after her and disappeared into the crowd as well.

I looked at Lily who seemed to be in complete state of shock as well at what just happened, "Lily, I tried to warn you. But, how could you? With all these people around?" I asked.

Lily looked at me, her hand gripping her wrist, "I…I…" Her eyes started looking all around like she was a mouse looking for a way to escape.

"Lily?" I questioned her. Lily took one look at me and then she pushed her way through the crowd, knocking people and their drinks out of her path. I didn't know where she was going, but last I saw her was running out of the portrait door.

I didn't know what else to do, but to go after her. Whatever she was thinking about doing next, I had to stop her this time from making more of a mess than she already had.

* * *

It had been more than an hour that I had left the party to look for Lily. I looked everywhere with not a care of getting caught out of bed. It didn't matter that I was Prefect; I wasn't on duty.

"Hey," I looked up and saw Will coming toward me. Clearly, he was looking for someone too, "I heard what happened," he said, "Is Lily alright? Is she going to be ok? Do you know where she is?"

I bit my lip, "Well, that's the thing." I said, "I don't even know where she went. The last I saw her was when she ran out the portrait door, but that was like an hour ago."

"Yeah, Lauren's been missing for like an hour as well," Will said scratching the back of his head in confusion.

My eyes widened at the new piece of information. Will seemed to just realize himself the matter of what he said.

"Let's go," he said as he rushed out of the room while I followed behind him.

As soon as we made it out on the portrait, I said, "She shouldn't have gone far. Perhaps in the direction of the Ravenclaw House?"

"Yeah, let's go in that direction," he agreed. We passed the door to the Astronomy door and I stopped in my tracks, "Wait," I said, "I haven't tried this door yet."

Will stopped and waited as I grabbed the handle of the door and gave a yang. It was locked.

"It's locked!" I said.

Will pulled out his wand and said, "Alohomora!" The door gave a soft click and it opened.

Immediately we felt the winter's breeze hit our faces. I gave a shiver and wrapped my arms around my body. It was freezing. I took a step forward and tripped over something large nearly colliding to the ground.

I looked down and realized what or should I say who I tripped over.

It was Lily.

And she curled up on the ground clutching herself as she shivered constantly from the cold around her. Her face was silently purple and her eyes were trying to keep open.

"Lily," Will cried out and knelt beside her. He put his arms around her and Lily immediately clung to his warmth.

"Merlin, Lily. How did you get locked in there?" I asked.

Lily made a small "pft," sound trying to tell us something. I looked at Will and we were both confused.

I leaned in and said, "Did someone do this to you?"

Lily tried to speak again, but this time she was a bit more successful. She began to say, "Ll…lla…la."

"Who is it, Lily?" I asked again.

"La…la…la…en."

Before either of us could say anything, someone else said, "You all better have a good explanation as to why all three of you are out of bed."

_Frick._


	66. Finished

**Chapter 66: Finished**

**Lauren's POV**

"_You sure about this?" Rose asked._

"_I just realized it. You're the only person she'll listen to," I told her. Rose looked at her watch._

"_I'll be back. Tell everyone to just carry on," she said. Before I could tell her otherwise, she was gone._

"**They" **

The night was starting to wear down on me. I was getting so tired that I just wanted to go to bed, but I can't at least not when Professor Robards caught me out of bed.

_God, all I was doing was trying to get away from the party a bit and away from Lily. She is such an attention-seeker. Then again she is the bloody Seeker. Sometimes, I just can't stand her. Not only can she be such a bitch, but she takes everything out on me as if I'm the reason for all her problems._

_It's not like I went behind her back or something and stole Will from her. Will chose me. Will wants to be with me. It's not fair that I get treated this way. And I still can't believe what she did to me before the Hufflepuff game. I mean she knows how much better and how much more committed I am to the game than Roxanne. But, you know, I, being the nice girl, I am, forgave her for it._

_I did, however, secretly wish we lost the game just to prove to Lily that she did need me to play. But, of course, bleeding Albus played the best game he's ever had. Who knew? And just after being partly blind and all. I guess all praise to him._

The door opened.

_Finally._

Professor Robards came in first carrying a shivering Lily. _Oh, dear._

I was even more surprised to see Irisa and Will come in after them.

"Sit," Professor Robards demanded to Irisa and Will. They obediently sat in the extra chairs as Professor Robards placed Lily by the fireside.

"Will, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He didn't respond. Instead, he ignored my question, which only confused me more. _Why was he giving me the cold shoulder? What have I done?_

I looked over at the Professor who is now placing a blanket around Lily. I turned to Will, "Oh, I'm so glad Professor Robards found her. Robards caught me outside his room when I was trying to get back to the Common Room to get some help and he told me to wait here. I was so worried that…"

"Why don't you just shut up!" Irisa snapped on Will's other side. I was taken aback by Irisa's attitude toward me. _What in the world have I done to her? All I've been was a good friend._

"Alright, that's enough," Professor Robards said, "There will be no shouting or cursing of one another. I'm here to get to the bottom of this. And looks as if by one of the simple charms I used on Miss Potter, here, she is intoxicated. So, I can only presume she was drinking in the Gryffindor Common Room, am I right?"

None of us responded.

Professor Robards sighed, "I'm not stupid, you know. I was once a student here myself. Things sometimes never change. I've already sent a patronus to Neville to break up the party and he won't be very happy to know that you're here, William, seeing that your brother has nearly suffered expulsion from this school."

Will didn't respond. He looked pissed off. I reached over to place my hand over his, but he swatted it away.

I felt a bit hurt that he was being so cold towards me. _Honestly, what did I do to deserve this?_

"So rules are rules," Professor Robards said, "You three-four," he corrected himself as he looked in Lily's direction, "Have been caught out of bed after hours and I would like an explanation. Who would like to start?"

We all looked at each other. None of us really wanting to share our reasons for being out of bed past hours.

"We were in the Common Room," Irisa began, "And Lily was drinking much more than she ever had. I tried to stop her from drinking, but she wouldn't listen to me. I kind of didn't want to stop her from having a good time because she's been unhappy for quite some time." Irisa explained.

"But, then there was this big drama-fest she got into. She said a few things that under normal circumstances wouldn't have said so she ran out of the Common Room to apologize to the said person. I ran after her, but by the time I got outside, she was gone."

"I searched the entire seventh floor for her, but she was nowhere in sight. I bumped into Will probably a good hour after she went missing then Will and I opened the door to the Astronomy Tower and there she was...on the cold ground."

"That's terrible," I said. Irisa and Will both glared at me.

Irisa looked back at Professor Robards as Will's cold eyes focused on me, Irisa added, "Lily then started muttering. I asked her who did this and she said, 'Lauren."

"What?" I cried out, "I didn't do anything!" Looking at the professor. I looked at Irisa. "How dare you accuse me of locking Lily in the Astronomy Tower! I can't believe you would think I would do such a thing. All I've been to you was a friend, Irisa, and now that you've been hanging around Lily, you two think so lowly of me. Annie was right, you do have loyalty issues."

"That's enough, Miss Heighland," Professor Robards said. I looked at Will who had stopped glaring at me and was now focused on looking at anything, but me.

"Don't tell me you believe her, Will," I said to him. He didn't respond. I looked at Professor Robards who was now giving me a look.

"I never locked Lily in the Astronomy Tower, Professor. Believe me, I wouldn't do that. But, I did collide with Lily when I left the Common Room. I was heading back in after taking a few moments to get some air. It was getting a bit hot in there so when I walking back in, Lily came running out of the portrait calling for her cousin, Rose. Apparently, they had a huge fight."

"So, she asked me where Rose went and I told her I didn't know. So, she continued to run in the direction I just came from. And I went after her. I kept telling her that I just came from that direction and I didn't see Rose run by. By then, Lily had given up and starting talking to herself while walking a circle. I asked her if she needed any help to get back to the Common Room, but all she did was tell me to stop talking. She was trying to concentrate on finding Rose."

"I told her that she could just apologize in the morning when she was in the right state of mind, but she flipped out at me and told me off. Then, she was on the run again. I had no idea how fast she was. I kept calling her to stop running, but she kept yelling, "Get away from me," as if I was going to curse her or she no longer ecognized who I was. So, when I rounded a corner to try and catch up to her, she was nowhere in sight. I rounded another corner and then I was caught by you, Professor."

Professor Robards nodded after I told him my story.

"I see," Professor Robards. He started to walk away from us then he stopped and turned around to face us, "Well, it looks as if I'll have to do the only reasonable thing. Detention for the three of you as well as 30 points each for being out of bed past hours." _Sounds agreeable._

I looked over at Lily and then looked back at Professor Robards, "What about Lily? What will happen to her?" I asked.

Professor Robards looked in Lily's direction then he said, "It seems that she has broken far too many rules tonight. Being out of bed past hours is just one of the many rules that kids here break, but underage drinking is a most serious offense. I know all of three of you were just looking out for her, but this is not acceptable as a leader; as a role model. I have no choice, but I'll have to take away her Prefect badge."

"What?" Will cried out, "Lily meant no harm."

"I know Mr. Longbottom. I like Miss Potter. She's a good student and she a very hard worker, but if it were any other student, I would do just the same. I have to be fair."

"But, it isn't fair," Will protested, "I mean just answer one thing, Professor. How did you even know where to look for Lily?"

Professor Robards looked at me, "Well, Lauren, here, told me that Lily had locked herself in the Astronomy Tower."

Will looked at me, "She forgot to mention that part."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What part?"

Will huffed, "That you knew Lily was in the Astronomy Tower."

"What does that have to do with Lily's punishment?" I asked. _She deserved what she got._

Will shook his head and turned to the professor, "Professor, what if instead someone else had locked her in the Astronomy Tower, hoping that she would get caught. Have you even considered that?"

Professor Robards looked at him in surprise, "Dear God, who would do such a terrible thing as that, Mr. Longbottom?" That was when Will looked in my direction. I lost it.

"What? Me?" I cried out, "How could you think that? How could you-" but Will cut me off.

"Lauren and I were at the party," Will began as he looked at the professor straight in the eye, "And once we got there, we played a few games and won almost all of them. Not too long after, Lily had climbed on the tables and started dancing with another Gryffindor."

"Lauren happened to notice too and started acting all angry about it. She kept complaining that someone should put an end to Lily's behavior. She also kept asking me why I kept looking in her direction when we were supposed to be playing our game and I told her I was just worried for her."

"No, no," I tried to interrupt to tell the professor that wasn't exactly how I was acting, but he put a hand up to tell me not to interrupt.

Will continued, "So Lauren stormed away and I would have gone after her, but at that point, I just told myself to just give her a bit of breathing room and eventually she'll calm down. But, then she had gone missing close to a half hour and by that time, I tried to confront Lily, but Irisa told me that she's got a handle on it. Not too long after, there was this big feud between Lily and Sc…her cousin, Rose. Rose left and not too long, Lily was running after her. By then, I was looking around the room for Lauren to tell her that I would be back because I was going to see if Lily was ok too, but Lauren wasn't anywhere either."

"So, I left to search for the both of them. And since Lily and Lauren have had many disagreements in the past, I kind of worried that something bad would happen between them."

I was shaking my head, "I wouldn't…" The professor hushed me again.

Will waited for the professor to give him the flag to continue, "Just previously, Lily told Lauren that she was going to sit throughout the Hufflepuff game because of Albus' miraculous recovery. Lauren wasn't all too pleased about that."

"Of course, I wasn't!" I exclaimed.

"Lauren," Professor Robards warned me. He looked at Will, "Continue, please."

"So, as I was searching I had this weird feeling that Lauren might take her revenge out on Lily and when Irisa and I found Lily in the Astronomy Tower, it almost had to be true because when Irisa asked her who did this to her, Lily said Lauren's name." My mouth literally dropped open. _Seriously?_

"So to make things clear, Lauren and Lily must have been just outside the Astronomy Tower and having her one chance with Lily, in her most vulnerable state, she shoved her in the Tower, and locked her in there knowing Lily wouldn't be able to get herself out because she was so intoxicated."

I shook my head and felt tears start to fill my eyes, "I didn't…I didn't." I looked at Irisa and she wouldn't look at me. I looked at Professor Robards and he was trying to decide whose story he believed the most. I looked at Will and he was staring at me coldly.

"Will, you've got to believe me," I said.

"Then tell him the truth," He replied.

"But…I," I protested.

"The truth, Lauren," Will nearly yelled at me. I shook from his anger. I looked at Professor Robards and said, "I was there when Lily got locked in the Astronomy Tower. Sshe wouldn't llisten to me and sshe ran into the Tower door to get away from me. I tried to open it, but she was using her whole body to keep me from getting in. She then locked it on me and by then, I was so fed up of her acting like a child that I told her I would leave her if she didn't come out. She didn't, but I didn't know she was drunk. She never drinks. So I…I left."

There was a hard move of the chair beside me and Will got up from it. He left the room.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Professor Robards yelled to him out the door, but Will was gone. Professor Robards sighed as he came back into his office.

"I didn't know," I repeated, tears were now pouring down my cheeks, "I was going to come back, but I ran into you, Professor."

"It doesn't matter," Irisa spoke up, her arms were folded tightly across her chest, "You knew where she was and pretended you didn't. You left Lily when something bad could have happened to her. For all we know, she could have walked up those steps and jumped off the Tower thinking it was a trampoline. And it's not like it's summer. It's the middle of winter. It's freezing outside and all Lily was wearing was a t-shirt and jeans. She literally could of died because you left."

"I was going to go back for her I swear it," I cried out, "I didn't even realize she was drunk."

"Ok, ok," Professor Robards said, "Let's just end this for now. What everyone needs now is a good night's rest. I'll see you both for detention Monday night. So off you two go."

"What about Lily?" Irisa asked, "Where will she be sleeping?"

"Here," Professor Robards said, "I'll look after her and bring her to the Hospital Wing once Madam Pomfrey has had her rest. She's had a trying week. Many students get sick at this time of season. So, go. Get to bed before I take even more points away."

We had no more choice, but to leave. Once I got back to the Common Room, everybody was gone. House elves were cleaning up all the trash and confetti that was all over the place.

I sighed and climbed the long stairs to my dormitory.

* * *

The next morning I went to the Hospital Wing to visit Lily…and to find Will. Luckily enough, I found both of them in the place I thought I would find them. I just wished I hadn't seen the picture of when I walked in. Will sitting by Lily's bed. Will looking intently at her.

It made me feel sick to my stomach just watching him look at her that way. It almost felt like a slap across the face. But, I knew I wouldn't go all crazy on Will. I mean he is her best friend, but how can any girl feel comfortable knowing that her boyfriend can turn on her any moment. It's her worst fear.

He looked up as I came over to them. His face was stiff. Not angry, but stiff.

"Hey," I said, softly. I moved my eyes to Lily's sleeping form, "How is she?"

"She just had her stomach pumped of all the alcohol she had consumed. Her parents have been notified and she still is clueless to what has happened to her, I'm sure. So, whatever it is, she may never remember what _really_ happened last night," he said. His voice had a bit of an edge to it like he was blaming me for everything that has happened. I know what part of what I did was wrong, but I was really trying to find someone to help Lily.

The worse part that could came out of it could have been a week's detention, but I never expected this. I never even thought that Lily would get her badge taken away with a week's detention, with her parents being notified, and getting her stomach pumped. And I never thought that Will be so angry with me for trying to help one of his best friends.

"I didn't do anything, Will," I replied.

Will shook his head in disagreement.

"She's my best friend and maybe I've been letting things slide between us in hopes that you really have changed. But, enough is enough. She's been my best friend for ages and I feel like I've been throwing that all away because I've been protecting you. But, I'm starting to think it should be the other way around. I should protect her from you."

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, "Please," my voice trembled. It sounded like I was begging.

I was begging.

"Please, Will, I didn't mean for anything to happen to her."

"I let you come between us, but it's so obvious now," he said, looking away from me, "the past couldn't just stay in the past."

"Will," I said, closing my eyes for a moment to concentrate on what to say next, "please don't do this. I love you." He continued to keep looking away and I knew it was over.

My whole body was shaking. My heart had been stabbed.

I ran out of the Hospital Wing doors, crying…and crying…and crying.


	67. Affair

**A/N: **Just so that you're not confused with this chapter: Saturday was the game and party. Sunday was the "recovery" day. And Monday is the day back from the weekend. Lily will be let out of the Hospital Wing early Monday morning. The next chapter will be just on Sunday. I'll put this up again so you don't get confused.

**Chapter 67: Affair**

**Rose's POV**

"_Rose, Rose, Rose, are you all right?" Someone was shrugging my shoulders. I felt a bit dazed. I breathed. Oh, that hurt. _

_I coughed. Oh, gross, water. "Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…whip around so fast. I completely…" Lily stammered unable to form complete sentences. _

"_Rose," came a new voice. "We saw you fall…are you…" the voice was so unbelievably familiar, but it had stopped. For a minute or two it was silent. "Rose, what were you thinking? Were you…were you trying to kill yourself?"_

"**Teenage Love Affair"**

_**[Early Sunday morning]**_

I flung open the door and looked out to see if the coast was clear.

There was nobody in sight. I tip-toed out of the room trying to be as silent as possible. I needed to get back to the Ravenclaw House before anybody saw me. The worst part was that it was in the opposite side of the seventh floor.

I'm praying with every step nobody hears me not even the portraits that are snoozing just above my head. It would be just what I need to make my night into a terrible mess it already was.

As soon as the giant eagle was in sight, I thought, "Fuck it, I'm running." So I ran to the eagle.

Luckily, the eagle asked a question I had answered once before when I was a first year so as soon as its wings unfolded, I flung myself in and ran towards my dormitory.

The first place I went was…the loo.

* * *

_**[Flashback to Saturday night]**_

"Oh, come on, Scorpius, let's go to the party," I said, pulling on his hand, "Everybody is going to be there."

"I don't know, Rose. Maybe you should just go. I don't think I'm wanted there," he said.

"Why not? Because Al and Lily still think you're involved with Malcolm's scheme? I'll tell them off, you know I will."

"Rose, I just think it's best I stay in the shadows a bit. I don't want to lose all my friends by the end of the year."

"You'll only make it worse if you stay behind, Scorpius," I said, "If you continue to avoid them, they'll definitely think you're guilty. You've got to earn their trust like you do with me."

Scorpius immediately looked upset by what I said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Scorpius heaved a big sigh and then looked at me, "Rose, I've got to tell you something that you may be angry at me for…perhaps for a very long time."

I looked at him in confusion. I had an idea of what he was about to tell me. I started to think perhaps he did know more about Malcolm's plan than he was letting on.

I told myself I wasn't going to get angry because he was going to tell me the truth and together we'll figure out a way to solve it. It's what I believed we did best: overcoming obstacles.

As Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, the door to my dormitory swung open to reveal Cecilia Chen.

She looked at us both in surprise, "What are you two still doing here? Why aren't you at the party? You can play around later. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She cried as she pulled me by the hand toward the door. As she did so, I grabbed Scorpius' wrist and he was pulled along too.

"You can tell me at the party," I told Scorpius as Cecilia started talking our ears off along the way to the Gryffindor House.

_**[End of flashback]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**[Earlier Sunday morning]**_

Bright light shined down on my face and I felt every part of my body waking up. Random images of what happened last night started to flood my brain. My eyes snapped open. The first thought: _what the hell happened last night? _

My eyes scanned where I was. I was in the Room of Requirement. I wondered how I got here. _Did Vi bring me here? _

Then, I felt a presence breathing onto the back of my neck. _Oh my God, Oh my God, I'm dreaming. Please, God, oh please, oh please, say I'm dreaming._

I looked down at my stomach and an arm that wasn't mine was wrapped around my middle. _Oh God._ What's worse: I was still in the same dress I wore last night at the party. Fear erupted inside me.

I pounced to my feet and stepped on something sharp. I screamed silently not wanting to wake up whoever was in the bed beside me.

I looked down and realized that there were glass bottles everywhere. That's when I looked over to see who I was sharing the bed with and who had been breathing down my neck. _Oh God._

_

* * *

_

_**[Later Sunday morning]**_

In the loo, I looked into the mirror. My hair was the messiest it has ever been, my makeup from last night was smudged all over my face, and my eyes were red and puffy from the tears I had cried once I cascaded myself in here.

_Merlin, I'm a mess. _

I started looking more intently in my face trying to see if there is any difference in it. _Did it look older than before? Did it look like my virginity was gone?_

_

* * *

_

_**[Flashback to Friday night]**_

As soon as we got into the Gryffindor House, it was packed. You couldn't move anywhere. People were just standing shoulder to shoulder and people were trying to weave in and out without getting their feet stomped on by those who were trying to dance. I've never seen a party so big as this one.

"Rose!" Came the cry of Gia. She flung her arms around me nearly making me fall into another person.

"Hey Gia," I said.

"I'm sooo glad you came!" She slurred her words as she yelled them in my ear.

"Yeah, me too," I said, "Um, where's Scorpius?" I asked, looking around for him. He was beside me not a second ago.

"Who cares," Gia cried out, "You're here to party, girl!" Gia stumbled backwards clumsily and hit a drink out of a guys hand, which splattered all over another girl's top.

"Hey, look what you did to my new shirt, you bitch!" She yelled.

"Fuck you!" Gia cried over her shoulder, and threw an arm around me to steer me away.

"Gia, I have to find, Scorpius. He had something important to say to me," I told her.

"Oh yeah? I bet I know what he wanted to tell you," she said.

"What?" I asked.

She leaned so her mouth pressed up against my ear, "To get in your pants."

"Gia!" I cried out, and she laughed out loud. "Oh, Rose," she began, "You're such an innocent girl sometimes."

"Gia!" Cecilia called to her.

Gia waved at Cecilia and then turned to me, "There's my cue," and she walked away while saving me a wink as she pushed her way through to where Cecilia was. _Gia, Gia, Gia, what was I going to do with her._

I turned to look for Scorpius, but there were so many people in front of me so I started to push by them, "Um, excuse me," "sorry," "excuse me," "I just need to get through," were a few things I kept saying until I spotted Scorpius over by a table where a bunch of people were crowded around. Scorpius seemed to have found Lily, but it didn't look very good.

Lily was probably giving him a hard time about the whole Malcolm thing. _Oh, dear._

I started to move in the gaps people gave me as I approached them. Irisa, who was beside both Lily and Scorpius (perhaps to make sure they didn't get into a physical fight), looked up and saw me. But, the strange thing was that instead of seeing relief in her face, I saw fear.

She was trying to get Lily's attention, but she wouldn't stop shouting at him. I was starting to pick up the words she was shouting:

"So, I wonder why you haven't man up to return to where you belong, yet. Aren't you Scorpius Malfoy or not?"

Both Scorpius and Lily seemed to be too intent on their argument to see me, but Irisa seemed persistent to get their attention or rather Lily's.

Scorpius grabbed Lily's wrist and growled something at her. It looked as if it was getting more serious than ever and I had to stop this from getting really bad.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared," Lily said, "What are you so afraid of? Can't bear what people would find out about you at parties?" I gently nudged someone aside to get closer to them. "Where to start? How you miraculously save my life on Halloween night? Because if I told people that was some kind of set-up, they would surely be disappointed in the all-so-great Scorpius Malfoy." Lily tugged her arm back from Scorpius' grip.

"Lily, I swear…." Scorpius said through clenched teeth.

I came to a stop now having reached the two of them. Irisa put a hand over her mouth as Lily shouted out, "Or is it the fact that you wouldn't want your latest girlfriend to discover who you've been snogging behind her back?" _What?_

"Because if anything, Malfoy, I refuse to go down that road. Rose deserves better and no excuse or mistake of kissing me is going to change that fact."

I felt a gasp escape from my throat. _Did I…did I just hear right? Did I just hear that my cousin and my boyfriend had been snogging behind my…my back?_

I stood in silence for a moment, but it didn't take long for both Scorpius and Lily to look in my direction.

"Rose…" Scorpius said, but I was already pushing myself backwards away from him…away from both of them.

Scorpius made to reach out to me, but I pushed away from him and pushed all those in my way so that I could escape.

"Rose!" I heard Scorpius yelled behind me, but I didn't stop. I kept going.

_**

* * *

**_

_**[Later after I exited the party]**_

I tripped over my shoes and nearly landed flat on my face. I laughed at myself. _Well, this is a bit embarrassing_, I thought to myself, _thank Merlin no one is here to see me._

"Stupid Scor…pi…us," I said, sloppily trying to punch a wall. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself unable to form sentences.

I started turning in a circle and ended up getting a bit dizzy. _Woah, that didn't feel right._ I collided against the wall in support. I ran a hand up to my forehead. _God damnnit. That's one huge headache._

"Hey!" Someone yelled down the corridor.

"Shhh!" I said…_was it to me or was it to the person? _"It's quiet time."

"Hey," the person who was in fact male, came toward me. Guess he didn't hear me. _Merlin, why is he yelling so loud?_

"You can't be out here. It's past hours," he said.

"Psh posh," I said, "I have the right to be out here. I'm your bloody Head Girl! Do you want me to take your badge away?" I threatened him.

The boy, stunned, stopped walking in my direction, "Rose? Is that…is that you?"

"Of course it's me," I said, "Who did you think I was fucking Lily Potter?"

"Er…no…of course not, er, why don't you, uh, carry on and pretend like you didn't see me."

"You bet you're arse," I said as I stumbled past him toward the opposite end of the corridor.

_What a cheese head._

* * *

_**[Later Sunday morning]**_

There was a knock at the door. I tried to ignore it, but it kept coming.

"I know you're in there, Rose," Dominique cried from the other side of the door.

"Go away," I choked out as I heaved an enormous sniffle, tears till flooding down my face. _Why oh why am I so stupid? I'm a complete fool. So stupid, so stupid._

"Rose, for Merlin's sake, open this door or I'll blast it down. Don't think I won't," Dominique threatened me. All I wanted to keep telling her was to leave me alone; to wallow in my misery and my pain. _Merlin, I just want this year to be over. I'm sick of it. I'm so sick of getting hurt of all the drama that's happening. And why can't bleeding boyfriends be actual boyfriends? Why do they do this? Why? Why? Why?_

"Look," Dominique said on the other side of the door, "I heard what happened and I want to help you, Rose, but shutting everyone away with only make this worse. So, please, Rose, can you open the door?"

I was sitting on the toilet staring down at the floor, deciding what I should do. I didn't want to talk about that or last night at all as for a matter. I slowly stood up without even looking in the mirror to see how much of a mess I looked like. I didn't care. I was allowed to be this way.

I put my hand on the knob of the door still deciding whether I should let Dominique in. But, would she be like Lily? Would she betray me too? Would she pretend to be my best friend and then dig a hole deep within my heart and find every way possible to butcher it?

I twisted the knob as the enchantment I placed on it fell apart. Dominique stood on the other side wearing an expression I've never seen on her before: concern.

She hurried in and shut the door before any of the other dorm mates saw me in a mess.

"Hey," I heard Gia cry out, trying to get in, but Dominique had already shut the door and repeated the same enchantment I had used. I was actually quite thankful Dominique didn't let Gia in. She wouldn't have much to say to me or she would want to talk about last night. She would want details.

I leaned against the wall and slid down as if I were in beetle position and before I knew it, I was crying again.

Dominique sat beside me and rubbed my back as I let it all out. I was really grateful for her.

_**

* * *

**_

_**[Monday after the weekend]**_

As soon as Dominique helped me clean up all day Sunday, she decided it was good for me to go down to breakfast. I couldn't be stuck here all day and miss all my classes. I needed to get out of this dorm before I thought about doing something terrible.

Dominique walked by my side all the way down to the Great Hall. Our dorm mates were already there and as soon we appeared they had looked in our direction, but quickly turned away. The reason being, I decided, was Dominique.

We sat down and I began to eat like it was any normal day even though it wasn't. I still could hear people whispering behind my back. People probably talking about last night and what had happened. People probably thinking how awful it was that had to happen to me even when our class had thought Scorpius and I made the perfect couple.

"Don't," Dominique warned me as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I exhaled not knowing I had that much air in me and slowly began to disregard all the whispering and all the looks people were giving me.

Cecilia kept looking over my shoulder and I can only guess that it was Scorpius she was looking at. He must be staring at my back; hoping to get the chance to talk to me and tell me some far fetch story that I would believe. There was no chance I was going to talk to him today or anytime soon…well, at least until I've collected myself.

All too soon the doors opened and I had to look even though I didn't want to or maybe because a lot of the people were clapping so loud that instinct turned my head in their direction. Because it was Lily who walked in and it was Vi and Irisa slowly walking in behind her.

I watched her face and she didn't pay any attention to the applause or the cheering many people were giving her. Whether they were being arseholes or actually praising her for being drunk, the Great Hall was a crazy mess. But, Lily kept searching until she focused her eyes on me.

She looked pale; almost like she had been sick. Perhaps throwing up all over the place after all the alcohol she has consumed.

Her body even looked thinner like she hadn't been eating for months.

Nevertheless, she walked toward me. I immediately tensed up not knowing how this will go.

Dominique muttered, "If she comes any closer, I'll punch her in the face."

"You've got no chance," Lucy said in an undertone, "She's jacked from Quidditch." Dominique gave her one look and Lucy cowered back in her seat.

But, before Lily got any closer, Dominique stood up and snarled at her, "Leave! Now." She pointed toward the door she had just came in through.

"I want to talk to Rose," Lily stated, as Dominique stepped between me and Lily. I didn't even look anymore at them. I couldn't.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Dominique said.

"I'm sorry is your name Rose? No, I didn't think so. So let her speak for herself," Lily protested.

"Listen you little twit! Don't push me," I heard Dominique threaten her. I placed a hand on my head, hoping this didn't turn into a fight. I didn't want that to happen so I spoke up, "It's ok, Dominique. I trust she can hear me just perfectly when I say I don't want to talk to her or see her face ever again."

There was a moment of silence before Lily's voice cut in, "Are you kidding me?"

Then Dominique said, "Didn't you just hear her? Or do you need a hearing check?"

But, Lily ignored her, "You're being absolutely ridiculous! I get why you're mad at me. I'm mad at me too, but telling me without even looking at me, without even talking to me isn't going to get you anywhere. So when you have finally have enough courage to speak to me like an actual adults, let me know."

I hear her stalk off and I sit at the table staring…staring at my untouched plate of food.

I wasn't hurting right now.

I was angry.

_**

* * *

**_

_**[Early Sunday morning]**_

I watched for a moment as Brandon's chest rose up and fell down. His chest was the only thing that was showing from the covers, but I saw a piece of what seemed to be his boxers once he turned to his side.

_I hope we didn't…No, I don't even want to think about it._

I grabbed my purse sitting by the bed and immediately sprinted out of the room.

_Fuck my life._

_**

* * *

**_

_**[Later after I exited the party]**_

For some reason I felt like skipping. I mean I never skip anymore so I thought, "why not?" So I began to skip down the seventh floor corridor toward going past the Room of Requirement to the Gryffindor Common Room…maybe to give Scorpius a piece of my mind since I knew I wouldn't remember what I would have said the next day.

But, something caught my attention and I stopped in the middle of the corridor that lead to the Room of Requirement. A person was outside it and had revealed the door. It was Brandon.

He walked through the door, but before it closed, I had squeezed myself inside

The door shuts loud behind me making Brandon jump and turn around. When he saw me, he seemed like he had been caught stealing all of Gringott's money because he had yet another drink in his hand. _Surprise, surprise._

He looks at me and then at his bottle and says, "Rose, I swear it's not what you think. Someone gave me this," he said.

I look around the room and Brandon had asked for a humongous bedroom.

"I, uh, I thought it would be best to sleep here and give me dormmates the room tonight," he said, now nervous. I can tell he's already drunk, which to me, was good.

I folded my arms across my chest and nodded. I started walking toward him.

"Ok, just go ahead," he said and he leaned down so that his cheek was facing me, "Just go ahead and hit me. I deserve it."

I almost stare at him confused, but he had already shut his eyes tightly waiting for me to slap him across the face, but instead, I pull his face toward me and I kiss him.

I can feel him surprised that I was kissing him instead of hitting him, but it didn't last long because he was now kissing me back.

Somehow, standing becomes so hard and we start stumbling backwards letting the night take them away.

_**

* * *

**_

_**[Sunday night]**_

I don't know what drove me to this point after I've been a mess all day, but I just had to talk to him. Maybe it was to see talk a bit about last night. I don't know, but I told Dominique I needed some fresh air.

I think she knew I wasn't going outside, but she knew it was best not to prevent me from going even though she didn't know where I was going.

But, I was now here and I had no idea what to say to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys didn't get confused with this chapter. I just tried to mix it up a bit. But, what do you think? Will Rose end up getting back with Scorpius or is it completely over?


	68. Thoughts

__

**A/N: **Takes place on Sunday. So, we're taking a step back from the day back to school.

**Chapter 68: Thoughts**

**Will's POV**

_I looked out and saw Rose surrounded by everyone and was being helped back to the castle. Suddenly Albus was yelling at Lily, and Rose stopped Brandon from following after her. Where are you going, Lily?_

"**With or Without You"**

"You know this is becoming a habit of yours, landing in the hospital wing," I said to a now awake Lily.

"Shut up," she said, with her arms crossed, angrily wishing Madam Pomfrey would just let her go. I had smile at her annoyed look. It's always good to poke fun at her when you can. "You'd think, she thought I had Dragon pox," Lily said after awhile.

"She's just trying to make sure you're in good health," I said.

"I suppose," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "But, maybe it's best I stay here anyway." She fell silent. I started to wonder what she was thinking about. Possibly what happened to her last night or the disaster she blurted out. Either one was pretty bad.

Lily sighed and placed a hand on her temple before saying, "Look Will, I know it's none of my business, but Lauren didn't intend to leave me in the Astronomy Tower. I locked myself in there for some reason, I don't remember. But, what I mean to say is that Lauren didn't mean any harm," Lily said. I had told her upon my arrival that Lauren and I had broken up because of what she did. I asked her about the party, but Lily refused to talk about that.

"I know that, L.P." I shook my head. I forgot she wanted me to say, "Lily," I corrected myself, "But, it doesn't erase the fact that she left you in there and it doesn't erase the fact that for some reason she acts so insecure when you're around that sometimes enough is enough."

For a moment or two, Lily responded with, "So…you really broke it off with her?"

"Don't get so upset about it," I scoffed. I gave her a sideways smile anyway.

"Well, then," Lily said, she shrugged her shoulders, "Welcome to the world of being single."

I laughed, "Don't you worry, L.P., we'll both find someone soon." The smile upon Lily's face was gone before she could keep it any longer than a minute. She looked away in sadness. _Did Lily find someone she fancied? And was it only that the person had not returned her feelings that is making her look like so? I never thought that he…or she would…_

"Why didn't you tell me about Malfoy?" I asked quietly.

She didn't respond for quite awhile and I had thoughts of kicking myself for even asking. But, I mean I thought I was her best friend. I thought I was…I mean she used to tell me and Hugo everything until this year. We've changed so much in so little time.

"It's not what you think," she said then she finally looked me in the face, "I would never intentionally hurt Rose in that way. You know I would never want to hurt her, but somehow we both did. I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about what I started."

I nodded, but she didn't really answer what I had asked, but I didn't want to push her. I don't want her to get angry with me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lily looking at me as if she were trying to figure out what I was getting at.

"You don't think I'm in love with him, do you?" She asked. I thought of it as a joke because Lily would never take a fancy to someone like Scorpius. He's such an arsehole. I'm sure Lily is a better chooser than someone like him. It would be over before it even started. I let out a small chuckle at how stupid I was being for thinking she'd snogged him on her on accord.

I looked over at Lily and the corner of one side of her lip was twisted up in a lopsided smile.

"How's Brandon holding up?" she asked, curiously. I keep forgetting how close Lily seems to get with us guys better than she does with the girls.

"He may fail out. It's really not looking good," I replied.

Lily nodded, bit I can tell she was pissed at the news. "Listen, Lily," I began. She gave me her attention, "Don't get mad at him. I know you've been trying to help him, but it's his choice. You've got to respect that."

"Oh, I know," Lily said, "But, it doesn't make things any better. I'm still going to chew him out. He said he was going to drop by later, well, at least that's what he told me. If he doesn't show, I'll know what's holding him." I still couldn't quite grasp my finger around Lily's and Brandon's friendship. It kind of struck me as odd like there was something going on; something that everyone is gossiping about behind their backs seem true. Lily had already confirmed that Brandon had made a move on her, but it was Lily that I didn't quite understand why she didn't return the favor.

_Was she holding out for someone else?_

Just that question kept sticking inside my head. It really bothered me. I still wonder if I would be ok when Lily finally got her first boyfriend. I had no idea how I would react, but I knew that some part of me wouldn't be too thrilled.

I mean it was just at the end of last year when I started considering Lily in a different way.

I remembered the last train ride we sat together before the summer began. We were just talking like usual. Mostly just making fun of Hugo who was in another compartment with Irisa. Lily and Irisa weren't friends then so it was obvious that Hugo would follow her wherever she went like some love sick pup, Lily would say.

Then our compartment got silent as if we ran out of things to talk about or joke about. Lily had slid to the far side of the compartment and had started to look out the window, watching every tree fly by us.

Something about that particular time had me staring at her and suddenly it seemed she was a whole different person sitting in my compartment. It was the oddest thing.

I've probably stared in Lily's face over a million times. I could point out the four small freckles on her face and tell you every single shirt she wears and how she got them. But, just the way she always wanted me to, I just thought her as one of us. Not a guy particularly, but a resemblance to us.

I just knew that something was different between us.

And after that train ride, Lily told me she would write me letters and Mum had told me she needed help in her bar. But, after I left King's Cross, Lily never wrote me a letter.

"Why didn't you write to me over the summer?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Over the summer. You said you were going to write and you never did," I said.

Lily continued to stare at me as if I was a clueless nutcase, "Well, that's because I was waiting to hear from you and I told you I was busy most of the time."

"But, you don't even have a job," I said irritated.

Lily gritted her teeth together, "Well, that's probably because in the beginning of the summer, I had to get treatment every day for my stupid muggle disease. I didn't have enough energy to write half the time and I thought that perhaps you would have sent a letter asking why I wasn't sending you anything, but, you never wrote either," she said bitterly like she was had waited upon every hour over summer for a letter to be sent her way.

"I worked every night and tried to get as much sleep as I could during the day, but I just thought you were grounded then I thought you forgot and then I thought you just didn't want to bother thinking writing letters was stupid anyway," I explained.

"And what made you think that?" Lily argued.

I shook my head. This wasn't getting anywhere, "Look, let's just drop it. Forget I said anything. You're right, I'm wrong. There, happy?"

Lily shook her head still in anger, "Of course not. If I was wrong then let me know. Hugo wouldn't let something like this slide by. He would like any given moment to prove me wrong. So, if it's my fault then say it is."

"Fine," I said, "It's your fault."

Lily slammed her head back on her pillow and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What now?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Never mind." I frowned and look down at my watch.

I stood up from my chair, "Well, I've got to meet Hugo. He wants us to hang out now that were both single again and I said I would. I'm sorry to cut this short," I said.

Lily shrugged.

"Hope you get better, L.P."

"Right," Lily said, "Bye Will. Thanks for coming." She picked up a puzzle by her nightstand knowing that she needed something to now fill her time.

I started for the door, but I didn't get far. I turned around to face Lily. She looked up at me realizing I hadn't moved. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I wish you had written to me over the summer," I said in a low voice, but loud enough for her to hear. Then, feeling as if I said too much, I left.

* * *

I didn't think it would come to this, but I missed Lauren…I missed her a lot. Perhaps it was because she was my first girlfriend or perhaps it was because without hesitation, she would tell me almost anything.

She was after all the first girl I loved.

It was love, I thought, at least I thought it was.

"Maybe I should give her another chance," I said to Hugo while we sat in his room, drinking and talking about ex-girlfriends.

He shook his head viciously at me.

"What are you shaking your head for?" I asked.

Hugo grit his teeth together, "Nothing, just forget about it. Do whatever feels right for you, mate."

I felt that Hugo wasn't telling me something. Maybe it was best that Lauren and I broke up because if Hugo knew something about Lauren. I didn't really want to know. I don't think I could handle it.

Besides it wasn't my business anymore. We're done.

Even though it didn't feel so great.

Even though I missed her.

Even though...ugh, there I go again.

So I moved on to a different topic, "Well, I don't know what's been up with L.P. these days. She's been so different this year," I said. Hugo looked up at me. His eyes now sharper than ever.

"How so?" Hugo asked.

"Well, every time I see her, she no longer makes fun of my Falmouth Falcons. She doesn't joke around me anymore. All she does is argue like I'm always doing something wrong. Then, I asked her practically straight on if she fancied anyone…"

"What did she say?" Hugo asked.

"Well, she didn't really, which had me wondering if she really does," I said.

Hugo let out an annoyed sigh that had me look at him in confusion. _What did I say now?_

"You're a real idiot," Hugo said. "You're a real head case when you don't understand things."

"What don't I understand?" I asked.

"Nothing," Hugo said, "Just forget about it."

"No, I want to know," I said, "What don't I understand?"

Hugo sighed heavily beforeI responed with, "That L.P. fancies you and that's why she hasn't fully admitted to how she's been reacting," I felt the edges of my eyes widen. _What? What did he just say?_

I sat in shock before I asked, "L.P…fancies me?" Hugo raised his eyebrows as I continued to organize my thoughts, "Come on, Hugo. It's L.P. We've known her for ages. Are you...Are you sure…Did she say that to you?"

Hugo rolled his eyes, "She didn't have to, but I got her to confirm so right in the beginning of the year. Even the whole bleeding school knows." He snorted, "Man…you really had no idea?"

"No," I said in a low voice, still shocked by the news I received, "I thought…I thought she…" But it was all starting to make sense to me. "God damn it." I said, grabbing a clump of my hair in realization of how gullible I had been.

"Yeah, really," Hugo said, "She's your best friend and you didn't even notice she had been crushing on you," Hugo chuckled, "Kind of sad." I hardly heard what he had just said for I stood up from my chair.

"Hey!" Hugo said, startled. I looked at him, but I couldn't say anything. Instead I left the room. _How stupid was I to not know that my own best friend had been crushing on me?_

What's even harder to answer: _How did I feel about her?_

_

* * *

_

I returned to my House unable to want to digest what I have just found out. I feel like I've been such a git for looking over Lily's feelings for me.

_What am I supposed to say to her next time?_

_How am I supposed to react? _

_Should I tell her I know or should I wait until she tells me herself?_

_Would she ever tell me herself?_

_Frick! What am I supposed to do?_

I opened the door to my dormitory and many of my dorm mates were laughing at Jordin Monx.

"Dude, you're lucky the girl didn't knock your teeth out," Yale Parker laughed at Jordin.

"Well, I didn't expect Talia Callioe to reject me," Jordin defended himself, "I've heard of slamming books in a person's face as being hard, but I never thought a girl's hairbrush would leave much of an imprint." He laughed while turning his head to the side. And true enough, there was a shape of a hairbrush on the side of his face. He wore it like it was a battle wound. He didn't have a care in the world that he was rejected by Talia.

But, good for Talia for Jordin is such a pervert. I worry what may happen to him after he graduates.

I slowly slid off my bag from my shoulder still in a bit of a daze from the fact that Lily fancied me. _I mean, how could I not have known?_

"You best try and find a girl soon, mate or before you know it all of them will be taken," Yale said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm so desperate for one I may even ask…Lily Potter," Jordin said, laughing at what he said. That's when I snapped back to reality.

"What's wrong with Lily?" I asked, angrily.

Jordin jumped a bit, realizing I was now in the room, "Nothing. Other than she's an overly obsessive Quidditch freak." Many of my other dorm mates behind him snickered.

"And that's bad?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, most girls are into stuff like shopping, and their hair, and their nails. But, Lily…she's not normal."

"That's hardly fair. Not every girl likes those things."

"Your ex-girlfriend did," Jordin said, "And now, that's she single and looking good as ever…"

I shoved him, "Don't even think about it, man." Jordin seemed surprised by my outburst, "Besides," I said, lowering my voice, "she thinks you're a piece of shite anyway."

Jordin pushed away from me. His face contorted to anger, "Well, then again, maybe I was mistaken about Potter. She's been getting around now-a-days like snogging Malfoy behind her cousin's back. That takes guts. Maybe I ought to give her a try with a real man," he said proudly, looking around at who thought this to be funny.

"The only chance you have at any girl to like you is your own mother," I said, angrily. Before his stupid brain can comprehend what I said, I picked up my bag from the floor and swung it over my shoulder and headed straight out the door.

_Just what this school needs…another arsehole on the loose._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Not my best chapter, but the next one will be really good, promise! Happy Halloween!


	69. Recovery

**A/N: **This is still on Sunday...And thanks for the review **you go girl**!

**Chapter 69: Recovery**

**Brandon's POV**

_I've been searching for years for her and now, I think I finally found her. I only hope she has been waiting for me to come and seek her out._

"**Bloodstream"**

Early Sunday morning, my mother decided to visit me in my room. When she arrived she took in note the state of the place. It was a total mess. Clothes everywhere, parchments and books across the floor, drapes hanging on the end of its holder, my bed completely unmade, food crumbs and empty bottles of alcohol beside my bed and on my nightstand, and my trunk too full of shite to be closed.

It was bad.

But, she still came in.

And she still sat next to me on my bed and pulled me into her arms.

_How embarrassed would I be if someone were to walk in right now? Very._

"Oh, Brandon, I've been worried about you these past couple weeks," she said. I remained mute, but she continued to talk to fill the silence, "Your father has been extremely angry and I know he's coming down on you and William hard. But, he is only doing it because he loves you." Love is hurtful, I wanted to say, but I remained still and silent.

"I know you've been hurting," she said, "And I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you because you're my Brandon. My sweet and charming big boy." She kissed the top of my head. She didn't have to say much, but the words sort of shocked me. It wasn't what I was expecting from this visit.

I thought she was going to chew me out like Dad, but here she was just telling me that her love for me will never change.

"It just hurts, Mum," I let out in a shaky breath, which meant I was on verge of really breaking down in front of her, "It hurts when you've…lost your best friend and the one person you thought you'd end up with forever."

She remained mute as she listened to me and started to stroke my hair, "I mean if people don't care, then why should I?"

"People do care," Mum said, "Rose may or may not love you back, but she still cares about you. She always had. Your brother and your friends all care enough to make sure you get through this. And your best friend may seem like he's not around much anymore, but I can tell he cares too. Albus has been your friend since you were babies."

"I know," I said, sniffling, "But I was actually referring to my ex-best friend; the person who stole my girlfriend." I muttered bitterly and almost wanted to find a bottle of alcohol and take a sip to wash away the horrid memories.

"You can't always look it at it that way," Mum said as stroked my back, "Things happen especially to those who are really close to you. If it isn't Rose then perhaps someone else; someone more fit for you. You are a remarkable young man and you can't place your entire self on someone who isn't yet sure they can appreciate all of who you are."

My mother held me close for the rest of her visit. Once every now and then she'd mutter something about my messy room and I would chuckle out of knowing that at least I knew Mum would never change, she would always stay the same and so for her love for me.

* * *

I stood outside the Hospital Wing deciding on whether I should enter or not. I already heard a bunch of my dormmates talking about Lily and Scorpius and Lily's big night. It was the talk of the school. I didn't exactly get why since not many of them were actually there considering we got beat, but they heard the gossip. I still couldn't believe her and why she would do that.

I breathed out slowly and then threw the door open.

Lily laid on a bed on right side of the room, but had turned her head when hearing me enter.

"So, I've heard," Lily said as I came to sit by her bed.

"About?" I asked.

"How you're failing out," she said displeased, "Congratulations. Maybe we should celebrate on your job well done."

I shook my head at her in disgust, "Fuck you, Lily. It's none of your business."

"Surely not, but if you keep it up, I may be seeing you in my classes. Or perhaps you'll be skipping those a lot then too," she sneered at me. _What the fuck?_

"Or maybe I will just drop out altogether," I said.

"Such a pity," she remarked.

I growled in anger, "I don't know why I'm talking to you right now," I said.

"Then why are you?" Lily asked, as if she had been insulted, "why don't you just go drink a whole new pack to relieve yourself of talking to me. You probably shouldn't have visited me in the first place. Believe me I've tried to be patient with you and your…episodes, but honestly, I had enough as well. So, go ahead, walk away. It's what you do best."

"Don't tell me what to do," I said furiously. I don't even know why I came in. Maybe it was to show her how disappointed I was in her. Why she all of a sudden decided to go after _him_, "At least I haven't been making a fool of myself when I drink." Lily's cheeks went pink from embarrassment and out of anger.

Lily blew out a frustrated breath, "Ok, I have to speak my mind because if I don't then I might hate myself for not speaking up earlier."

"Make it quick."

"Ok, this…whole attitude depression thing, has got to stop. You're becoming such an insufferable git and that is bugging the hell out of me."

"Lily, I appreciate everything you've been trying to do for me, but you're not the first one to give me this lecture," I said calmly before I really broke loose.

"I already know that. But what's one more to tell you how pathetic this is? You need to realize that by doing this to yourself it's not only affecting you, but all those who care about you. You can't fail out, Brandon. You don't want to be here for another year and you don't want to be that person working at your mother's pub your whole life. "

I shook my head, "What you, my mother, and maybe even Rose don't get is maybe it's not so bad as you think it is. Maybe I do want that. I've tried, Lily, to be Mr. Perfect, but I'm not good enough. I'm not fucking Scorpius Malfoy who you, Rose, and everybody else seems to want."

"Wait, just a goddamn minute. What gives you the right to think for me what I want or anybody for that matter? And why do you think I'm pining after Scorpius Malfoy of all people?"

"Oh, don't act innocent, Lily. I may be a hermit in my room, but I still hear everything that goes on outside of these walls. I know you snogged him. I don't understand why, but you've really made a mess of things now."

Lily snorted, "You're one to talk."

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong besides continuing to drink every night, which thanks to you I lost every cent of allowance I've gained over the summer buying more alcohol because you kept dumping it all out."

"And for a good reason! I'm trying to get you to stop and to answer your question the only reason Scorpius snogged me. I repeat Scorpius snogged me was only because he thought you and Rose had sex the night she visited you."

I looked at her with confusion. _Rose visited me? Since when?_ The last time I talked to her was when I told her I loved her and the last time I saw her was a while back when I saw her outside the classroom snogging Scorpius. All of which led to my depression. But, then again, I did have a dream about her visiting me last night, but it was only a dream. I was sure of it.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember Rose coming here. All I remember is you showing up and I think maybe Will at one point."

Lily pursed her lips together, "Well, nothing appeared to have happened only that Scorpius came into your room to visit you the day after Rose came and he made a few assumptions."

I shook my head at how ridiculous Scorpius had been and _what the fuck was he doing in my room? That little snake! Like I would do what he did to me. I would never stoop to his level. I thought he would know that. I thought he knew me better than anybody else in this goddamn school. It amazes me how we went from being best mates to two people who hardly don't know a thing about one another._

"Look, I don't like whatever happened any better than you do, because not only will Rose never speak to me again, but I'll never speak to Scorpius again," Lily declared.

"You won't?" I asked, feeling a bit relieved at the thought.

"No, of course not. I mean I still owe him my life, but right now, he has ruined every possible friendship I ever had with him," Lily said. The way she said it sounded like she was a bit disappointed in the thought of not being friends with Scorpius.

"Did you fancy him?" I asked. Lily glared at me.

"Of course not," she said, folding her arms, "I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I only fancy Will. But all honesty, I thought I no longer fancied him for awhile, but after he came in not too long before you did, I felt all those feelings come back. I feel guilty that he broke it off with Lauren, but a part of me says it can never be happier." She pressed her lips into a tight grin.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "Listen Lily, don't start getting your hopes up. Just because Will broke it off with Lauren doesn't mean it's because he's in love with you. After the entire summer, Lauren was all Will could talk about. And coming from experience of heartbreaks, it may take awhile for Will to perhaps think of you in that way or anybody else for that matter. And if say both of you do end up together, don't forget what could happen if you two were to breakup. If you're friendship isn't in ruins already, it may be just end like yours and Scorpius had."

Lily looked down in silence. I immediately wished I never said anything. The thought of her being upset makes me feel like…feel like…I wasn't quite sure. "Look, it may just be the depression talking. Don't take what I said to heart."

"No, no, what you said was the truth. And for once someone is being honest with me." She looked over at me, "You're absolutely right, though. I really shouldn't get my hopes up. They hardly ever come true for me anyway. I suppose I just got to accept everything I've got."

"You deserve more, Lily," I said, looking at her then without thinking I took her hand in mine and covered my other on top of hers. Lily looked at her hands in fear and almost as if I were to snap her fingers off, she took them back.

"I think you should leave," she whispered. She turned her head unable to meet my surprised face. I didn't get why she's so afraid.

Out of irritations, I got up out of my chair and headed straight for the door. Before I left, I looked over my shoulder and saw Lily scrunched up on the bed with her arms hugging around her middle.

I just don't understand why she didn't want to try to be with another person other than my brother who could ultimately in the end, break her heart into a million little pieces.

* * *

I don't know what came over me, but once I was in my room, I started picking things up. I made my bed. I picked up all the laundry scattered on the floor. I opened the windows to get rid of the smell and I poured out every single bottle of alcohol I had left.

Something inside me has changed or at least come to light. I just felt like I didn't want to do this anymore. It's been practically a whole month that I've drank and drank and drank, but now, I felt like I had no taste for it anymore. Like I was finally getting over everything alcohol stood for.

I didn't understand it, but I continued to dust and organize everything that touched my fingers.

I even looked at my schedule trying to remember each class I was in. In a way, I felt a bit giddy of seeing all my dormmates and friends again; all those I pushed away. I may even stop by my Dad's office and tell him I've cleaned up my act and will do everything necessary to catch up in my classes. I just knew what Lily had said was true. I had to graduate. I had to make something of myself.

In the midst of my cleaning, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said, happily. I really wanted to laugh at myself out how ridiculous I must appear to be. _This all had to be a joke, right?_

The door opened and to my surprise it was Rose. I immediately stopped what I was doing and stared in her direction. I almost forgot how beautiful she looked. I turned away trying not to look at her and keep my mind focused on this new attitude I struck up. But, I couldn't help and sneak a glance out of the corner of my eye.

She was looking around my room in surprise.

"You're cleaning," she stated.

I scratched the back of my head and said, "Yeah, I thought it could use a better look."

She walked around, looking up at the walls, "What brought this on?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Just felt like it, I suppose."

Rose nodded as she still looked around the room. She seemed a bit unsure of why she came by, "I, um, I stopped by earlier, but you weren't here."

I nodded, "Yeah, I was just visiting, Lily." I watched as Rose pressed her lips together in resentment for what her cousin did to her previously.

"Is she well?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest as she ventured over to the window. She softly twirled her hands over the drawstring to the drapes.

"Uh, yeah, she seems to be," I said, turning away from her and picking up stacks of papers and putting them in a drawer, "She should be out sometime tonight."

"Well, that's good," Rose said, still looking out the window.

I cleared my throat, "Look Rose, I want to thank you for everything you've put up with me in the past. You know like that big project we were supposed to do together? I know you probably worked on it for nights picking up the slack I left for you. I appreciate it, but now, I'm recovering and I tend to work a lot harder to graduate with everyone."

Rose turned to me, but there was a look to her that I couldn't quite understand. She was looking at me uncertain of what I just said, "What's happened to you? What brought this new transformation?"

I exhaled, blowing out the rest of the air that seemed to have come out of nowhere, "I'm not quite sure of it to tell you the truth. I've been wanting to come out of it for awhile now, but just didn't seem to have the courage to do so. It wasn't until right now I decided that it was time. I suppose talking to my mother helped a bit and Lily, of course, God bless her, she has been exhausting herself taking care of my sorry arse. And perhaps it might have been her, but I don't really know. I suppose I want to return the favor for everything she did for me by making a change in my behavior."

Rose nodded, her lips still pressed together, "Of course, Lily, she has so much to offer now a days."

I was a bit put off by her comment. If I didn't know any better, I would say Rose was not only angry at the thought of Lily being the person to pull me through, but the fact that it was Lily and not her. She was jealous. Rose was never the jealous type.

"Why do you care, Rose?" I asked crossing my arms as well, "I mean I told you I love you and then now you're suddenly interested in me again. I don't get it. Is it because I'm now close with your cousin? Because you seem to be jealous that Lily had been there when you threw me down. I don't get why you just…keep showing up." I asked my hands out in front of my face stiff and cold as if they wanted to grip something other than air.

"Because Brandon…I still care," Rose said.

"Well, that's not good enough," I nearly shouted at her. I didn't mean to, but it's what brought on my whole alcohol consumption to begin with. I kept thinking she would come back to me, but once she turned me down that hope was lost. "You've been saying that and then you've been telling me to just get over you. But, it's a bit hard, you see? Especially when you keep using that voice."

"What voice?" She asked calmly.

I closed my eyes tightly, and my hands rolled in fist. I didn't want to explain. I didn't want any more rejection. "That voice that makes me think you may be in love with me as much as I am in love with you. It's that voice that makes me think it isn't yet over. But, it is, Rose. Merlin, it is. You've made it ever so clear." Rose eyes were focusing down at the floor then almost as if it were the wind speaking and not her she said, "I kept showing up in hopes to say it is entirely over, but every time I come I never can. I've been doing a bit of thinking and I believe it's because the relationship between us may never have been over, but starting anew," she whispered. Something inside me started pumping faster. _Was it adrenaline? What did she really mean by that? _

Rose was now looking at me, a sad expression was shown across her pretty face, "Scorpius and I may be done." Her voice was shaking and I only knew too well how it felt when I said to myself the very same words when I knew Rose and I were over and she had started her relationship with Scorpius.

I wanted to touch her, but knew I couldn't even though my hand reached out halfway. She had seen my hand nearly wanting to touch her and backed away, "I just need time," she choked out. "To get over him…if it really is over with."

I nodded, "Of course." It wasn't what I wanted to say, but it was the only thing I could say. She turned around slowly and then took three steps and she was out the door. I didn't know anymore what to think because back when I was in the Hospital Wing with Lily, I swore I had felt something between us even though she pushed me away too. I felt that Lily was trying to deny that she may have felt something for me when she was taking care of my drunk arse perhaps during the time she thought she may have lost all feelings for my brother.

_But, Rose…could she really get over Scorpius? Could she really break up with the guy?_

I guess only time will tell.

There was only thing I wanted to do right now and that was to repair myself to the person I used to be. And I know…I didn't need anybody's help for that.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is where Rose was headed Sunday night in case you were curious. But, the next chapter won't have to deal with anything that happened in the past weekend. Hopefully, gives you guys time to think of what may happen towards the end.


	70. Idol

**A/N: **Roxanne's last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 71: Idol**

**Roxanne's POV**

"**Spotlight"**

(Enter BRITTNEY and ASHLEE. They peek around the corner to watch DILLION and ILIANA argue. BRITTNEY pulls back ASHLEE so they can listen in.)

BRITTNEY turns to ASHLEE and puts a finger to her lips: Shhhh, there they are.

ASHLEE: We shouldn't be listening in on them, Brit. It only proves you are totally smitten with him.

BRITTNEY spins around to face ASHLEE (anger is written across her face): I am not smitten by him!

ASHLEE rolls hers eyes: Whatever.

(They both go back to listening in on DILLION and ILIANA's conversation)

DILLION (with a worried expression): What's wrong, Iliana? Why are you getting so upset?

ILIANA (looking upset): Because I don't want to carry on with this thing we have going on any longer.

DILLION: Why not? What did I do, now?

ILIANA: It's nothing (she folds her arms across her chest tightly), It's nothing you did. I just can't be with someone when they are in love with someone else.

DILLION (trying to be reassuring): I'm not in love with someone else.

ILIANA shakes her head at him: I know you're in love with Brittney. You've always had been.

(Camera zooms on BRITTNEY and ASHLEE's reaction. Both are surprised, but BRITTNEY's face starts to soften. Camera goes back to DILLION and ILIANA).

DILLION (sighs): Look, we've just been friends for a long time-

ILIANA cuts DILLION off (she's a little angry): That's not the point! I saw the way you two looked at each other the other night!

"Cut!" yelled the director. I looked over at him in confusion. _What now?_

He was walking over towards us with his hand messing up his hair. He looked over-exhausted with this whole shooting and I couldn't blame him. We've all been standing here for 5 hours straight on this same exact scene. I was getting fed up with it too, but maybe not so much since Vlad was looking more gorgeous than ever in person.

"Roxanne," The director said calmly, "I don't know why this is becoming such a problem for you since you nailed your part in the last show being a crazy-in-love girl for Dillion, but we've taken too many takes than I have wished for today. Maybe you should take a few days to get it straight."

Everybody started to groan and I immediately felt bad. I've been trying this entire time to act like a heartbroken and jealous girlfriend, but apparently I kept screwing it up.

"No, no, I promise," I pleaded, "One more time, I swear, I'll get it right."

"Ugh, my legs are starting to hurt from all this crouching," Elisabeth complained. The director frowned.

"I think it's best we just do it tomorrow. Try and work at it more tonight in front of mirror. Maybe you can see what you're doing wrong the way I see it. You just need to work out that anger. Just think about how you would feel if the guy you fancied starting going out with someone else.

I nodded, knowing that was going to be hard to figure out since the only guy I have ever been with was Connor who had dumped me on my birthday because he didn't think he could do the whole distance thing anymore. He lives in Spain, but he travels a lot with his parents.

I met him for the first time when I went with Mariska to one of her modeling shows. He was so sweet at the time, accompanying me so that I didn't sit by myself all alone.

But, since he left, I've only been upset about it, never angry. I never felt anger towards anybody except perhaps when Mariska wouldn't talk to me, but I was more upset than angry, I suppose.

I guess I'm just not an angry person. I lack my mother's competitiveness and anger issues. I'm more like my dad and brother. _Perhaps not as funny though._

"Alright, I'll do better, I promise," I said.

The director only nodded and walked away. I sighed for it has been a long day. I realized someone had been listening in on our conversation and looked over to see it was Vlad Swift aka Dillion.

He smiled at me, which only made my heart pump harder, "You'll get it, Rox. It takes all newbies to get it all right, you'll see." With that he walked away as well. It was the little things he said like that that had me melting on the floor and fantasizing over what our relationship would be like if it ever came true.

* * *

It was the oddest thing living on your own. I was so used to my dad popping up in places and my mom talking my ear off about Quidditch and sometimes shopping for new things. Then there was Freddie who would always big me about something or rather turning my room into a bathroom.

Then there was Hogwarts. There were always fussy girls talking about which guy they wish would take them to the end of the year ball or other family members bothering every second of the day. It never occurred to me what it would be like to be alone; to have no one around you, but yourself and the empty flat you were in.

I thought I would live with some of the girls from the show. Well, maybe not Simone Heftner who played Brittney and Elisabeth Mauren who played Ashlee, but maybe the other guests or cast from the show that weren't as big as Simone and Elisabeth.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

I was there in five seconds.

"Hello," one of the girls who just played in the background of the show from today said.

"Hi," I said, but eagerly awaiting for what she had to say.

"My name is Pena Cooley and I was told to tell you there will be a small gathering downstairs around eight if you would like to attend."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course," I said, "I'm Roxanne, by the way, Roxanne Weasley."

She nodded and said, "Oh…I know." But, before I could respond she was gone. _What did she mean by that?_

I wasn't a celebrity. I wasn't really anything. All I was playing was a small role as Dillion's girlfriend. Well, soon to be ex since in the show Dillion and Brittney are meant to be together. But, I wasn't anywhere close to be famous or anything. _How did she know me?_

_

* * *

_

I didn't know when exactly I should go down to the gathering even though I knew it was at eight. I wasn't sure whether I should go down extra early and end up being the first girl there or would people arrive late because they didn't want to be the first ones there? I just wasn't sure.

I eventually decided to go down late because I thought most celebs would think of themselves important to show up last. It wasn't that I thought of myself anything important, I just wanted to be seen just this once as somebody special.

Unfortunately, when I arrived, the place was jammed packed.

Guess I should have gone early.

I browsed around realizing I really didn't have anybody to talk to. Mariska was all the way back at Hogwarts and I really didn't know anybody from the show, so I wasn't sure where I should wander or what I was supposed to do.

I suppose if worse comes to worse, I could go back up and sit in front of the TV and eat popcorn and find some old film. But then-

"Roxy, is it?"

I spun around and nearly died of a heart attack to see Simone and Elisabeth standing behind me. They were actually talking to me like they knew me forever. _Ok, maybe I'm over-exaggerating a bit, here._

"Yeah," I said, even though I hated when people called me Roxy. But, it was two of the three people I adore on the show, I didn't care. They can call me scum-weed and I wouldn't care.

Simone brushed her hair back from out of her face.

"How are you fancying the party we have here?" She asked.

"This is your party?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, no, I meant the show's," she said, with a small smile on her face. _Eeekk._ I totally pictured Simone being such a snob in real life. Boy, was I wrong and glad I was too.

"It's great. I've never been to one before," I said without containing my enthusiasm. Elisabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled at my giddiness nonetheless.

A small girl came running up to us.

"Can I get your autograph?" She asked, sweetly to Simone.

"Of course," Simone said and scribble her name on a napkin. The girl then asked Elisabeth and she did the same and feeling as if she didn't want to leave me out, she held the napkin out to me.

"Uh," I stammered.

"Go on and sign it and make sure you spell your name right, Iliana," Simone teased. The girl pushed the napkin and pen in my hands and I wrote: _Iliana_.

Satisfied, the girl ran off to join her dad.

I turned around to face Simone and Elisabeth and caught the end of their conversation about someone's boyfriend.

"Merlin, what would I do to actually find a sweet boy like that," Simone said, which confused me because I had thought Simone and Vlad were dating. They were cutest couple on and off the show.

"What's wrong Vlad?" I asked, totally cutting into their conversation. Simone and Elisabeth stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" Simone asked.

"Your…your boyfriend," I said, "Vlad. Aren't you two dating?" Simone and Elisabeth continued to stare at me before they both erupted in laughter.

"You've been reading too many magazine articles, my dear," Simone said through her laughter. My face started to burn in embarrassment. "We're not together. Maybe once before, but that was a long time ago. Now, well, now he's always trying to get me to go out with him, which the paparazzi always hears us bickering about, but I always say no. We only work together well as Brittney and Dillion. But, I suppose since we've disguised it as if we were going out so that we can keep the audience's attention. 'Anything for the ratings,' as our dear director says."

"Oh," I said, still embarrassed.

"Oh, don't be ashamed," She said, waving her hand at me, "We made it that way so people would stop bugging us."

"It's actually really annoying," Elisabeth cut in, "Since Si already has her head so far up her arse."

"Oh," Simone swatted her friend playfully. Elisabeth cracked a smile. Simone turned back to me.

"Yes, well, I get that all the time," Simone said, "People are always expecting Vlad to put a ring on my finger. Like please. We only put it on like that to get a good laugh at all those ridiculous fans."

I let the last bit slide, not wanting to let in my own obsession, "So, you dated him just once? Did you go on many dates with him?"

"No, not really because I don't date," she said.

"Oh," I said, realizing what she meant by 'I don't date.'

She realized what she said and immediately began to correct herself, "I didn't mean it like that. Well, at least not with him. We've snogged a few times off camera, which the media has all but enjoyed. But, that's as far as our relationship has gone."

I didn't get it. Just snogged? There were so many magazine articles of her and him going to hotels. Was it all for show?

"Why are you shaking your head?" She asked, her analyzing me. I didn't even know I was until she pointed it out.

"Oh, no reason, really."

"Ugh," she let out, "Just spit it out."

I didn't know how she would react, but I managed to say, "It's just…he's so hot. A year ago I would crawl on my knees and beg him to marry me."

She laughed at that not in a mean way, but just how fan-mad I was about him.

"I won't lie to you, he is gorgeous, but don't let the looks fool you, hun. He likes to bring home a lot of his girlfriends. If that's what you wish to call them, that is." Her eyes looked over my shoulder and then back to me, "And what do you know, he brought one to _our_ party." If I wasn't mistaken I thought I heard a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

I decided to look over my shoulder and saw what Simone meant. Vlad was talking it up with some good-looking woman who was eyeing him like he was a piece of meat she was ready to feast on. _That was…is rather disgusting._

He must have caught me staring at him, because his eyes had been wandering over the party besides the girl's face, and flickered in my direction. I turned away wishing I hadn't stared and hasn't been caught watching him with his new girl.

But then-

"Hello, ladies." Neither Simone nor Elisabeth acknowledged Vlad's greeting, but I gave a small, "hey." He smiled at my welcome.

"Where's your lady friend, Vlad?" Simone asked almost in a sneer.

Vlad gave her a big smile, "Right where you are, my dear." Simone rolled her eyes at him.

"No, seriously," Simone said, "Did you ditch her because she wasn't the package you were looking for? Were you going to get bored talking about yourself all night?"

Vlad just smirked at her, "Do you hear a tinge of jealousy in your voice?" He asked.

"You're impossible to talk to," Simone said irritated.

"And you're impossible to get," he said, with a brilliant smile.

"What can I say?" Simone shrugged, "I'm just too plain hard to get."

"Or not likely to just put up with you," I said, but then shut my mouth tightly knowing I had no right to say anything because as much as I wanted to be friends with two of my favorite muggles and idols in the world, I wasn't.

But, Simone smiled at me, "Yes, exactly right, Roxy." Elisabeth was managing not to laugh with difficulty.

"Even the new girl knows better than you do that I'm not interested," Simone said.

"Well, she's delusional," Vlad said. _Delusional? I am anything, but delusional!_

"Well, yes, I suppose I am imagining that I'm not the one here pining after an ex. You're absolutely right. I've gone mad and lost all common sense of reality. Damn, knew I should have been a philosopher."

Vlad stared at me for a minute before bursting out in laughter, "Hey," he said to Simone and Elisabeth, "I like this girl," He put an arm around my shoulders, "She's funny." I resisted every squeal that was on the verge of flying out of my mouth. Vlad was touching me. Vlad was touching me. Eeekk.

"She is quite the character," Elisabeth said with a small smile.

"How about as a date?" he asked, pulling me closer and smiling showing his pearly whites at me. I was merely in a state of shock. _Did…did he just?_

Simone and Elisabeth were staring wide open at me and Vlad. Heat was surrounding all around me. _What do I say? What do I say?_

"So, is that a yes?" he asked. _Clearly, he was asking me on a date. Oh my! _The pressure was building up. I can see both Simone and Elisabeth's eyes waiting for me to answer him.

"Uh," I let out. I swallowed and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Splendid!" he said, releasing me, "The limo should pick you up at eight tomorrow. Cherio," he said, waving to us good-bye.

As soon as he was gone, I fanned my flushed face, "Composure, composure," I said to myself. Elisabeth and Simone both burst out laughing at me.

"You all right, Rox," Elisabeth said through her laughs, "You're all right."

* * *

The hostess brought us over to a table for us to sit down. We took our seats and the hostess gave us our menus.

"Should I watch out for anything?" I asked. My dad used to ask that every time we went out to eat.

"What?" the hostess asked, confused.

"You know, will something pop out and say thank you for being our thousandth customer or will the food naturally disappear before my eyes?" Dad loved that muggles knew nothing about our world.

The hostess scrunched her eyes at me, "Of course not. Magic doesn't exist."

"Damn," I said under my breath and smiled to myself as she walked away.

I looked at Vlad and he was laughing hard in his seat.

"I didn't think she would take my comment too personally. I was only trying to lighten the mood," I said innocently and shrugged my shoulders.

Vlad laughed again and looked at me hard, "Would it be ok if I kiss you right now?" he asked. The mood suddenly changed once he said that. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks.

I could have jumped with excitement. I mean I have always wondered what it would be like to kiss Vlad. I had thought I would have had my chance in production, but I was only placed in the background and had only one part in show so far and that was to break up with Vlad, well, Dillion. As much as I fantasized him and me locking lips I said:

"No, that probably wouldn't be such a good idea," I said.

Vlad seemed surprised by the answer. He probably wasn't used to a girl like me turning him down. Most would have jumped at the idea, stuck out their lips, and let him do the rest just so they could tell all their friends later on they had the opportunity to snog Vlad Swift.

And it would have been nice to brag how I had that opportunity to do so, but something didn't seem right and I wanted to, Merlin, I wanted to, but I knew I was only doing what was best for my heart.

Because if we were going to snog and if he liked what it felt and if we…

See where I'm going with this? I can't get my hopes up. Not after what happened with Connor. Not after how he took a wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra," at my heart.

But, wouldn't it be something to be known as Vlad Swift's girlfriend or potential wife. I always wondered what that would be like.

"Why not?" Vlad asked.

I began to think of an answer that would best describe my situation.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Vlad asked in a low voice.

"No," I said, "Of course not."

"Have you been kissed before?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded, "I had a boyfriend before. We snogged loads of time, but-"

"He left you," he ended for me.

I stared down at my empty plate, "You can say that."

"Ok, so sorry about the wait," a what appeared to be a 80-year old waitress with a bob and glasses that hung on her nose came over to us, "Have you decided what you are getting?"

"Yes," Vlad began, but then he looked at me and flashed me a smile, "Why don't you start, Roxy." I picked up the menu and looked over the meals I thought sounded good, but I just couldn't decide, "Hmm, maybe…no," I shook my head knowing I didn't want a full-course meal that I would only eat two bites out of. And I didn't exactly want to get something really expensive. I know Vlad's pretty well off, but I still didn't want to pick the most expensive thing on the menu.

"I don't know, what are you getting?" I asked Vlad.

"I'll have-" he began.

"Roast Beef and Yorkshire pudding," the waitress answered for him, scribbling it down automatically. And it wasn't like I was born stupid, but I had a hunch he came here often.

Vlad chuckled at the waitress for knowing what he was going to order. He bleeding chuckled! I wonder how many girls he took here. But, I knew better not to pull that card on him. Why should I care anyway? He's a celebrity. Of course he takes a whole bunch of women out. This probably isn't the only place that knows his order.

He looked over at me and he must have caught my expression that was on my face, which I was trying very hard to conceal. He reached over and placed a hand on mine, "Oi, Rox, don't be upset. I forgot to mention that this is my favorite restaurant. I come here all the time."

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "And what do all the girls you've taken here usually get?" _Wow, I feel like such a snoop after saying that. I really got to start keeping my thoughts from coming out in the open._

He chuckled again, "I only took Simone here a few times when we dated for a brief time, but I tend to not go out with a lot of the girls I'm with. They always rather…do something different."

"Oh," I said, feeling embarrassed.

We heard a heavy sigh come out from the waitress, "Is she going to order?" She asked.

_Oh!_ "Alright, Rox, tell the mean old lady what you would like," Vlad said not worrying that he was too unkind.

"Uh, I'll have the same as him," I said. The hag gave a small grunt and walked away furiously. I know I should be upset that Vlad was rude to the waitress even though she was a bit rude and impatient.

Vlad leaned back and folded his arms across his chest with a small smirk played on his lips. I couldn't help, but be reminded of Rose's boyfriend (that's if they're still together after that disastrous night), Scorpius Malfoy. He looked so confident and proud of who he is. To many girls it was a sign of a major turn off, but to girls like me, it was such a turn on.

He knew who he was and he didn't give a damn what people thought because he was used to the spotlight; he was used to holding up this sort of image in society. I admired that…a lot.

"You know this is a really nice place," I said, looking around, "why don't you bring more of say…your admirers here?" I asked.

He laughed at the word I used for "girls you hook up with." He shifted in his seat before answering, "Eh, this place has been great. They've only just got a new manager a year ago. Many girls don't appreciate the food that's around here. All they ever want is a sense of adventure. Their appetite is much different than yours I suppose."

"Oh," I said.

Vlad seemed to detect he may have said something wrong, "Look, it's not that I do enjoy their company because in some ways they are a lot of fun. But, I like dates like this. With a good-looking girl who is funny, sweet, and doesn't let a guy like me kiss her. She's just here to enjoy a good time with a fellow co-star like me."

I laughed at what he said.

"I mean take Simone, for example. She's probably the only girl I've been in a long relationship with." _Uh? Didn't he say they only dated for a brief time?_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Vlad looked like he could have hit himself. He gritted his teeth together, "I probably shouldn't have said that out loud."

I was still confused.

"You seem, uh, Simone and I were together for practically two years when we-"

"First began the TV series," I added in.

"Right," he said, "but, uh, we never really made it public until a year ago. Simone didn't like people snooping into her private life and I don't blame her. But, I let it slip to someone that we were dating and so we tried the whole public thing for a brief time and then-"

"It ended," I said for him.

"Well, yeah," he said.

"But, she ended it because she couldn't take the publicity?" I asked, which was stupid to end a relationship with someone for a long time relationship.

"Well, no," Vlad said, "There's more to the story."

My eyes widened, "Did you cheat on her?" I asked.

Vlad was taken aback, "No, I didn't cheat on her. How bad of a guy do you think I am?"

"I don't, I just thought-" I began.

"No, I didn't cheat," he repeated. He dug in his coat pocket and then looked around like he was trying to hide something. He looked at me, "Quick give me your hand and look at it under the table. I don't want people to see it."

He put his hand under the table, which I took in mine, making sure no one else with those muggle cameras would see. I turned away from those looking over at us and opened my hand.

I gasped at what I saw. A small black box and I didn't have to open to know what was inside it. I did just so I can see what it looked like. And it was gorgeous and the biggest rock I have ever seen.

I snapped it carefully shut and gave it back to him under the table.

"She didn't want to marry you?" I asked just above a whisper.

Vlad shook his head sadly, "Not exactly. Let's just say I messed things up and I didn't get the hints until we broke it off. We got in quite a few heated arguments and Simone just felt it was best since at the time I wasn't going anywhere with our relationship."

I was speechless.

"Ok, these are hot, so don't touch unless you wish to get burned," the server said coming over to us with a tray of our dinners. I was surprised our waitress wasn't the one who brought out our food. Perhaps she was still angry with Vlad for calling her old and mean.

The server placed the food in front of me, "Thanks," I managed to say and looked over at him to give a smile. But, I couldn't.

Because my jaw dropped.

The server's blue eyes just as I had remembered them went wide.

"Connor?" I gasped in shock.

"Rrroxanne?" He said back and the other plate he had on his tray fell off his tray and landed in…Vlad's lap.

"Aaaahhh," Vlad jumped out of his seat, clutching his private parts and ran to the loo.

"Oh dear," is what I escaped from my mouth, as I jumped out of my seat to fix what Connor has done. I got to the entrance to the men's loo, before Connor stopped me.

"No, let me," he said, pulling out his wand. I let him go in and it only took a matter of few minutes before he came back out.

"He's fine, but furious with me," he said. I nodded and headed back to my seat. I felt Connor following me and all I wanted was for him to go away. I had enough surprises for today.

"Connor," I whipped around to face him, "What are you doing here?" He slid in Vlad's seat and I reluctantly sat in my own.

"I'm the manager here," he said.

"You left Hogwarts to be the manager here?" I asked him.

"I had no choice," he said, "I wanted to tell you, but I was too upset when my father died leaving me in charge of this place. Otherwise this place my family has been trying to keep for generations wouldn't be here. Mum's really sick as well." Connor is a muggle-born. It was always so hard on his family that he spent most of time in Hogwarts.

"Is that why you broke it off with me on my birthday?" I said in a low voice.

Connor let out a breath he had been holding in, "My father died the night before your birthday. I had to decide what to do the next day. By the time, I left I knew you would never listen to anything I had to say. And I thought it was best since I didn't think we would meet again." I wasn't looking at him. I just couldn't. Regardless, what happened, he left.

"Roxanne, don't cry," he said. That's when I realized I had been crying.

"Hey, you bastard," Vlad said appearing again, "Leave her alone." Connor got up from his seat, "I'll get you another meal, it'll be on the house."

"It better be otherwise I'm not leaving any tip," he growled and sat back down in his seat. "And look what you did you arsehole you got her all upset." But, Connor was long gone.

I calmed down within the next few minutes in the loo and came back out. By that time, Vlad's food had been replaced as well as mine.

For the rest of the time we talked little and ate in peace. Connor did not appear again.

* * *

We took the limo back to Vlad's place, which is practically a manor, must I say. It was beyond spectacular especially in the winter. The snow made the manor seemed like we were stepping into a winter wonderland.

I didn't know what exactly Vlad had planned for the rest of the evening, but I was exhausted. Maybe we would watch old episodes by the fire with some of his maids bringing us tea. Or perhaps a movie! I never get to see movies these days. Wizards and witches don't necessarily do the same things as muggles in the spare time. I was so glad Aunt Hermione would take me and Fred to the movies when we stayed over at their house while Mum and Dad went out.

Vlad took me by the hand, with a small smile on his lips and we climbed the stairs together.

_Perhaps he has a table set up with two glasses of wine we could toast together for having been in a show together. That would be nice. Connor used to do that all the…_

_Stop! Just stop._

Focus. Focus on Vlad. You're here with Vlad. You're all-time favorite actor in the muggle world. I never thought such a dream could come true. I never thought I would meet the guy of my dreams or that I would be doing much more than just getting his autograph. This had to be the happiest weekend of my life. Something I could cherish forever and ever and ever.

Vlad opened a door from behind him and stepped in still guiding me with my hand.

I took one look around and realized it was one big bedroom. _I mean who could really…_

I didn't have any recollection of what I saw next because at that moment, Vlad had pressed his lips against mine. And like any girl who has kissed an excellent snogger like Vlad, I melted. He didn't have to be a wizard after all the times he's snogged other girls. He was well experienced.

In fact, he was stroking one arm while placing one hand on the small of my back. At least he didn't know my weakness. _Nobody knew, but…_

_Don't even go there._

My hands that have been at my side when he kissed me was now sliding up his chest until they were around his neck, making him come closer, making him snog me harder and faster.

And he did. But, he must have also gotten the wrong idea because his hand had somehow had managed to be on my thigh at that time and he was sliding my dress up.

I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Snogging you," he said huskily. _Ok, I'm no idiot. I know he had something else on his mind._

"Then, just snog me," I said, "You don't have to feel me up." I didn't have any other way to tell him what I didn't want.

Vlad seemed surprised at my answer rather go by what I said. Maybe I shouldn't have been so demanding, but it's what I want. I wouldn't want anything to go any farther than just a snog. And instead of going back to snog me like I thought he would, he angrily pushed away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Are you mad at me because I don't want to have sex with you?"

"No, no," he said, still without looking at me.

I was starting to feel like myself again instead of that over-obsessed girl. I guess it comes out in such situations like these. Weird. "Then, why are you mad at me? I thought I made it pretty clear what I wanted in the beginning. I told you what my ex-"

"Yes, yes, I know what he did," he said, now looking at me then he sighed, "I'm sorry, I just don't like it when people tell me what to do. It's a problem I have." He looked back to where he was staring at before. This time I looked too and he was staring at a picture of him and Simone.

I smiled, "Or maybe it's because you're thinking of her." I couldn't help it. It was kind of sweet even if we were supposed to be spending time together. I suddenly didn't care. My mind was on someone else who kept popping into my head.

"I think I'm going to get going," I said. Vlad looked like he was about to protest. "I'm exhausted. And the place where I'm staying isn't far from here."

He nodded and I was gone.

* * *

"Ok, everyone, places," the director said. We took our places. "Vlad do you need us to read you your lines?"

"I know my lines," Vlad said, confidently, "I'm not the one you should be worried about." And he looked my way. I felt my Weasley temper start up. I know I he knew I was glaring at him, but the director gave the cue to start the filming.

(Enter BRITTNEY and ASHLEE. They peek around the corner to watch DILLION and ILIANA argue. BRITTNEY pulls back ASHLEE so they can listen in.)

BRITTNEY turns to ASHLEE and puts a finger to her lips: Shhhh, there they are.

ASHLEE: We shouldn't be listening in on them, Brit. It only proves you are totally smitten with him.

BRITTNEY spins around to face ASHLEE (anger is written across her face): I am not smitten by him!

ASHLEE rolls hers eyes: Whatever.

(They both go back to listening in on DILLION and ILIANA's conversation)

DILLION (with a worried expression): What's wrong, Iliana? Why are you getting so upset?

ILIANA (looking upset): Because I don't want to carry on with this thing we have going on any longer.

DILLION: Why not? What did I do, now?

ILIANA: It's nothing (she folds her arms across her chest tightly), It's nothing you did. I just can't be with someone when they are in love with someone else.

DILLION (trying to be reassuring): I'm not in love with someone else.

ILIANA shakes her head at him: I know you're in love with Brittney. You've always had been.

(Camera zooms on BRITTNEY and ASHLEE's reaction. Both are surprised, but BRITTNEY's face starts to soften. Camera goes back to DILLION and ILIANA).

DILLION (sighs): Look, we've just been friends for a long time-

ILIANA cuts DILLION off (she's a little angry): That's not the point! I saw the way you two looked at each other the other night! Don't deny you don't have feelings for her. (ILIANA shakes her head) I just can't go on like this pretending to be the girl you want.

(ILIANA walks away upset while DILLION tries to run after her, but doesn't know quite what to say. END SCENE).

"Cut!" The director called. Vlad and I looked over at the director, waiting for him to criticize me on my acting once again.

But, he had a big smile on his face.

"That was bloody brilliant, Roxanne!" He cried, "The intensity, the anger, the pain. That's what I want. Excellent. Excellent. Ok, roll cameras, let's get this scene done!" He said giving the motion for the camera to start filming of Brittney's and Ashlee's reactions.

I turned to Vlad and he was looking at the ground. I walked over to him. "Good job," he said.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, "What are you still doing here?"

"What?" Vlad asked confused.

"Don't be an idiot. You heard Iliana. Don't deny that you don't have feelings for Sim-Brittney. Get over there," I said, pushing him toward Simone and Elisabeth, who had just got done filming their part. We were all now on break.

Vlad stood frozen his spot for a minute before walking over towards the two girls.

I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled as I watched Elisabeth move away as Vlad talked to Simone, alone.

"I didn't expect you to be quite the matchmaker," came a voice from behind me. I spun around and saw…Connor.

He gave me a small smile.

He had his hands in his pockets of what appeared to be his casual wear.

I don't know what made me move from my spot, but I was walking toward him, slowly. His smile was gone. He seemed afraid of what I might do.

And I might have, but instead, I found myself looking up at him and then leaning my whole body into his chest.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around me. And just like old times his hand went to my neck, my weakness, and he started to stroke my long locks of black hair.

"Don't ever leave me," I mumbled in his chest knowing there was a good chance he would have to because I didn't matter to him anymore.

"Never," he whispered, "I'll always be right you can find me." I closed my eyes, which were starting to tear up because I was happy.

I have found my star.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh, finally. This chapter took me forever to get through. I wanted to get it out sooner, but it wasn't finished. I know the end is a bit rushed, but I didn't want to spend any more time on it than I had to. And I know you guys are itchingto know what happens next. Trust me I'm working on it. Been a bit busy. I hope you all enjoyed the first part of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows because I did! And can't wait for the 2nd part where we can finally see the next generation in action. Whooo!


	71. Memory

**Chapter 71: Memory**

**Violetta's POV**

_I helped Rose to the Hospital Wing. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he had left. I tried not to feel sad. Some things are just not meant to be._

"**Fallin' For You"**

I knocked on the familiar door three times before it opened. Rose Weasley stood in the doorframe.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked her. Rose moved aside to let me in.

"Of course, you don't have to ask," she said. I came in as Rose closed the door quietly behind me. She turned to look at me, "What's up?"

I smiled excitedly, "Lily's got a date today." But, judging by Rose's expression I totally forgot they were still fighting.

"Oh," Rose said, casting her eyes down, "With who?"

I threw myself down on Rose's bed, "That guy from James' party."

"Really?" Rose asked, her eyes widening with excitement, "Oh, that's wonderful. What is she going to wear? How is she going to-" Then she stopped herself. She must have remembered the reason why she was upset with Lily. Her face said it all.

"Well," I began, "I was kind of hoping you could help me. I've only been on dates with your cousin and they are rarely the normal kind of dates that people tend to go on so I know you've been quite upset with Lily, but I was hoping you would give me some pointers. You know how to handle her better than me."

Rose sat down beside me, "Well, let her pick out what she wants to wear." _Is she crazy?_

"But, she'll dress like she's attending a Quidditch match," I cut her off.

"No, Lily wouldn't do that," Rose said, "She would find something more suitable whether she likes it or not. I've known Lily to have a secret desire to want to go on a date with some guy. She'll be a bit nervous even though she'll pretend to put on this huge act that she could care less about this date because believe me, she does. But, makes sure she takes her ponytail holder out. Her ponytail is part of her comfort zone. She needs to be let loose. And it doesn't hurt to touch her up a bit. She's got such a pretty face behind all the dirt and scratches she constantly wears as if they were battle scars. She gets that from Hugo, I can imagine."

I nodded making every note possible in my head. "Are you two ever going to get past what happened?"

Rose placed her head in her hands and mumbled, "I don't know. I've been trying to not think about it too much. But, it hard when neither them are around anymore. And, I cheated on Scorpius right after the party just to get even. I shouldn't have gotten drunk after that," she said, shaking her head.

"But I thought you and Scorpius were broken up when you found out?"

"I don't know. It was never said," Rose moaned, "I ran out on him and now, he won't talk to me, which I don't blame him. I'm a bloody whore."

"Stop it, no you're not. Didn't Molly confirm you're still a virgin after running a few of those tests she learned from that Healing program she took over the summer?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm still a terrible terrible person," Rose placed her head in her hands.

"Have you tried to talk to either Scorpius or Lily?"

"No," Rose said, "Gia told me I shouldn't."

"And why the fuck would you listen to Gia?" I asked.

"Because she's my best friend."

"I'm sorry, Rose, but Gia isn't that great of a friend. She ditched you at her own party that you held for her so that she can have sex with another guy. You made her that cake! That's not ok."

"Yeah, but Gia didn't know I had made a cake for her."

I threw my hands up in the air, "Why do you always do that? Why do you constantly always look for the good in other people? Nobody is actually good unless they are taught or influenced to be in that way. Gia must have been dropped on her head because she really has no sense at all."

"Don't be so cruel, Violetta," Rose said, astonished by my words.

"I'm a Slytherin. I say what I want. You just tend to keep your thoughts to yourself. Sometimes, I feel that you're so oblivious to how people treat you in return."

"I'm not oblivious," Rose said, defending herself, "I know what Gia did to me was wrong. I know that. I may have even seen it coming, but I wanted to give her chance because I can't just push Gia out of my life. She's was my first friend here at Hogwarts. I could never do that to a friend."

"But you did do that to your own cousin," I pointed out. Rose looked away, a hurt expression flickered on her face.

"What was I supposed to do? Pretend that it didn't happen, act like it was ok?" Rose asked.

"Well, both times weren't that intentional. Apparently, they were both mistakes," I said.

"I know," Rose whispered, "I'm starting to realize that now. I freaked out at the party because I thought I was too dumb enough to see it for myself. I mean I don't want to get hurt again because all I feel these days is that I'm part of one big fat joke; that I'm the prize, but never the desire."

Rose wiped her hand over her face and I realized she was starting to tear up.

"Rose, don't get upset. These things happen. Relationships are built to be difficult," I explained to her, "I just think you're being unfair to Lily. But, to Scorpius, he deserves every ounce of punishment there is."

"I know I'm being a bit unfair to Lily, but" Rose sniffed, "I just thought Scorpius had been the only thing I have done right for myself. He came along when I was at the point of collapse. And I didn't know that Brandon really felt that way about me because back then he didn't act so serious about our relationship. And what was I supposed to do when he admitted his feelings to me when at the same time, I was falling in love with Scorpius?"

"Yeah, I suppose that does put you in a tight spot," I said, "But, let's just focus on you forgiving Lily right now. The whole Brandon and Scorpius thing is important, but not today."

"Oh, but today is such a wonderful holiday," Rose said.

"Oh, frick," I cried out loud, "It's bleeding St. Valentine's Day, isn't it?" _Shoot! Frick! Mother bloody hell._ The door swung open and our heads turned to see Dominique fly in and close it again. She pressed her body against the door. She looked over at us.

"Fucking Valentine cards should all rot in hell," she said, "And most of them are yours," she pointed at Rose, accusingly.

"Oh, really?" Rose perked up instantly, "Are any of them from-"

"No," Dominique said, "It's the same little school boy admirers you get every year! I wish you would just tell them off already!" Something kept banging against the door making Dominique almost fly across the room.

"I gotta go," I said, making my way to the door.

"Oh, hell no," Dominique said, "I am not about to get-" But, it was too late, I pushed her aside and the door flung open releasing dozens upon dozens of Valentine cards. Some started to sing while others started to cry out poetic words as they surrounded Rose's bed.

I didn't stay to hear or see what would happen for I had someone else on my mind to get to.

* * *

I pushed open the door to Albus' room and cried out, "I'm sorry, I nearly forgot what tod-" But, I didn't finish for Albus had stopped me with a kiss.

And it wasn't just a kiss, it was a kiss that made my insides do unnatural things. Like I didn't know my stomach can do somersaults and I didn't know my toes could jump the way that they are now.

Before I knew it, I was on the bed, feverishly snogging him back as the heat between us poured into my soul.

And all I kept wanting was more and more and-

"Ahem…" A noise came from the door. We stopped in mid-kiss. Albus looked over his shoulder at the door. There stood his sister, Lily.

He then let out a frustrated sigh upon my face. He lifted his body off me and jumped off the bed. He didn't even look at Lily as he left the room instead he pushed past her just to prove how he angry he was that she had barged in at such an intimate moment.

"Ow," Lily said sarcastically once he pushed past her, but it didn't matter, he was gone. I took note on how odd that Al was acting toward his sister.

I sat up, "What's up?" I asked.

"I hate you," she replied as she came over and sat on the bed beside me.

"Oh," I said, confused, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but why, are you mad at me? And," I surveyed what she was wearing. It wasn't her usual t-shirt and sweats or Hogwarts uniform, but her nice green shirt she received from Lauren for Christmas, "You look nice."

"Well, thank you," she said.

"Although, you could let down your hair," I remarked remembering what Rose said.

"Not a chance," Lily said, "But anyway, I'm mad at you because you sent that stupid letter and now I have to show my face in public. Not what I had planned for a perfectly nice day."

"It's like a blizzard outside," I said.

"Doesn't matter," Lily said, "I could have been enjoying a nice day by the fire with a butterbeer in my hand and starting on my O.W.L.S. studying. Would have been a nice day."

I rolled my eyes, "You'll thank me for this. Al and I will tag along and make sure you're not sizing up each other's muscles, but getting to know each other. This'll be great for you."

"You're bringing Al along?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowing down to an inch.

"Well, yeah, I told him he has to be on his best behavior, unless you don't…unless you don't approve of us," I said.

Lily shrugged, "Does it really matter what I think? You're both older than me. You can do whatever the bloody hell you want."

"But it does matter to me, Lily," I said.

"You want me to give you some kind of blessing?" Lily asked, confused.

"No, Lily. I just want to know if us being together bothers you."

"If it bothered me, I would have said something by now. I'm not exactly pleased knowing I'm not your favorite Potter anymore, but whatever floats your boat. Don't let me be your storm," she shrugged, giving me a sly smile. I laughed at that.

"Thanks."

"For what? I didn't do anything," she said. I shook my head at her and then made a point by placing my hands on my thighs, "So, about your first date."

"Hmmm, not going," Lily said, not giving it much thought.

"Oh, yes, you are," I said sternly, "Rose even said he fancies you."

"Then, he's sadly mistaken," Lily said.

I sighed, "Lily, you're going, ok? I'll drag you there myself if I have to."

"You sound like my mother," she remarked. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bed, "Hey! What gives?"

"I'm going to touch you up a bit," I said.

"Oh, hell no," Lily said, breaking away from my grip. There was no way I could fight her physically. I would lose terribly.

"If you don't let me, then I'll tell Will right now that you fancy him solid."

Lily pressed her lips together, thinking about what to do and then let out an angry growl, "Just not too much codswallop on my face, got it?" She barked.

I gave her my victory smile. She was livid.

* * *

"Don't touch it!" I cried as I swatted Lily's hand away from her hair that I just spent an hour trying to get it as straight as possible with my wand.

"It's getting in my mouth," Lily grumbled.

"Just flick the strands away, you don't need to pull your hair all the way back, it'll ruin everything," I told her.

"Why does it matter? Once you're gone, you know I'm just going to put it back up again," Lily said.

"And ruin all my hard work?" I asked, surprised.

Lily shrugged, "I told you not to bother with my appearance." _Well, so much for that! _Lily let out a grunt of annoyance.

"What?" I asked.

"Why is there so much pink in these corridors? Did someone let my Aunt Audrey loose?" Her nose curled in despite.

I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"Lily, today's Valentine's Day. I thought you knew," I said. Lily's face paled.

"You mean…you mean, I'm going on this stupid date on…Valentine's Day? Merlin's beard," she put a hand to cover her face, "I hate you. I really hate you."

I kept laughing.

"I'm so angry right now," Lily muttered through her hands.

"It'll be fine, Lily," I said with encouragement.

We continued to walk toward the Great Hall where we were all supposed to meet to go to Hogsmeade, when up ahead a person who seemed to waiting for us, made his way to us. The person was oddly enough, Scorpius Malfoy. This doesn't look good.

"Hey," he said as he approached us. He looked at Lily, "You look nice." Lily folded her arms across her chest.

"Whatever you've got to say, say it now, or I'm just going to ignore you like I have been," Lily said.

Scorpius sighed, "Right, well, I just came to warn you that you probably shouldn't go on this date. You're doing it for all the wrong reasons."

"Oh, am I?" Lily asked, "I don't recall asking for your opinion. I don't even know why you bothered. You could have just saved a breath or two."

Scorpius sighed with frustration, "Does your brother know you're going with that…with this guy?"

"Of course, he does. Apparently, he and Vi are going on a double date with us."

Scorpius seemed to grit his teeth even though he didn't show it.

"I'm going to start to ignore you again," Lily said and she started to walk on. I never thought I'd think this, but Lily can be a bitch sometimes…I liked it.

* * *

As we were waiting to be escorted to Hogsmeade by the Heads, Lily and I saw Hugo and Will talking up ahead. We walked toward them, but with one look in our direction, Will said something to Hugo and they both walked into the crowd away from us. Hugo had managed to look over his shoulder at Lily, giving her an apologic face.

"That's weird," I said about Will to Lily.

"I know, he's been doing that all week," Lily said, "Every time he sees me, he walks in the opposite direction. We had an argument last time, but it wasn't…bad," Lily said, "But then again, Rose is avoiding, Scorpius has been avoiding me until recently, which is actually fine with me, and even Al, can't even look at me."

"I'll say something to him," I said.

"No, no," Lily said, "Let him be angry with me. I kind of want everything to go back to the way it was."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I was invisible," Lily said, "I liked my life then. I spent a lot of good times without having to deal with so much of the codswallop I do now even though I had Hugo and Will to endure it with me too."

"I don't know what you're talking about because you were never really invisible, Lily."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know because I'm famous Harry Potter's daughter, I know. I just wish-" But at that exact moment something made this "popping" noise and suddenly I felt like I was thrown into a pensieve.

_I was under the table with a small toy train, a small doll, and a small ball. The tablecloth hid me from view, but I could see everything that was happening through a burned rip within the cloth that happened possibly years ago._

_My father was pacing back and forth, looking at the door. He kept looking down at his wristwatch. _

"_Where is she?" He turned to ask someone by the stairs. I moved my head and saw that it was my brother._

"_She said she would be back by now," my brother responded._

"_But, she's not!" He growled, "And I'm fucking starving!" Just then there was a small 'pop.' She was home._

"Vi? Vi? Are you alright?" Someone I knew asked as they shook me. I shook my head out of what felt as if I had dazed off and saw Albus' beautiful green eyes full of concern.

He helped me sit up and I looked around. I realized that whatever happened, I seemed to have drawn a crowd. Rose was by my side too and Lily was nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"Lily said you feinted. She went to get Madam Pomfrey."

I shook my head, "I'm fine," as I slowly made to get up.

"Vi, just wait until-" Al began.

"I'm fine," I snapped and Al decided not to argue so instead, he helped me up. Rose, however, was eyeing me. She knew that something was definitely wrong with me, but with one look at my face, she knew better now to look away and not ask.

"I found her," Lily said as Madam Pomfrey came rushing through the crowd behind her.

I brushed dirt off my clothes, "It's alright, Madam Pomfrey, I'm ok. I've just been under the weather for a few days. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, that's just rubbish I hear all the time, come on, dearie, let me just take a look at you," she said.

"No," I said, "I'm fine. Really, I am."

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Well, I'm always in the Hospital Wing if you need me."

I nodded and she gave me one look to see if I changed my mind and scurried away.

Lily turned to me, but before she could say anything. I said, "I'm fine. Let's just go."

As soon as we arrived in Hogsmeade, we went to the Three Broomsticks to find Lily's date.

"Albus has to do a few things before he comes, but he will come," I ensured Lily.

"Great," she said so unenthused by the idea.

We didn't see him anywhere so we decided to sit down at a table and wait.

And wait…

And wait.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of waiting, Lily sipped the last of her third butterbeer, "I knew it was too good to be true," she joked, a smile plastered on her face. I felt like she was trying to hide her disappointment.

"Lily…" I said, feeling bad for her.

"Vi, I'm fine. I kind of expected it. I mean, come on, why would he be interested in me? It was probably all, but a scam," She said and then turned to our waitress asking for another butterbeer.

"Lily," she looked over at me after ordering her drink, "you really got to stop doing that."

She looked confused, "Stop doing what? Saying what's true?"

"But, it's not the truth. The guy is a scum bag. Now, that's the truth."

Lily's eyes shifted to the door that was behind me, "Speaking of the so-called scum bag, look who just walked in." I looked behind me and sure enough there was a tall guy with a bunch of friends talking and laughing as they headed to the bar for some drinks. He didn't look like he was going on a date. _That prick!_

"He's even worse than a scum bag," I muttered, "I bet he's afraid that if his friends see that he took an interest in their friend's sister they would make fun of him."

"Maybe I should go and talk to him," Lily said, slowly getting up.

"What?" I grabbed her wrist, "Are you crazy? You can't just walk up there and talk to him!"

"Why not? If he doesn't like me, he doesn't like me. If he's afraid of what his friends think then he's afraid. And if that is the case there is no way he is getting away with it. I'll make him so uncomfortable and then drop a note to James telling him to choose better friends. He'll love that," Lily said smiling to herself.

"You are by far the oddest person I met. Most girls would be upset over this."

"Well, good thing I'm not like most girls. So, let's go."

"I didn't say I was going up," I said sitting back in my chair.

"Well, you are. So, come on," she pulled me up before I could protest.

I sighed and let her lead me over to them.

Lily walked up right behind him and said, "It's Brian, right?" The scum-bag and his friends turned around to see us standing there. Brian looked at Lily like he had never seen her before.

"Uh, yeah," he said. He squinted his eyes at Lily, "Do we know each other?"

Lily turned to me with a triumphal smile on her face, "Told you it was a scam."

"Blimey," Brian managed to gasp, "You're James' little sister, Lily, right?"

Lily looked surprised that he remembered her name.

"Uh, right," she said, still stunned. I almost laughed at her expression. Brian looked at me, "And, you're Vic, right?"

"Uh, Vi, but close enough," I said, smiling at him.

"Oh, right, Vic's Teddy's girl. Got my V's mixed up," he said, laughing. I realized I wasn't even offended that he couldn't sort it out. I actually found it funny as well.

"So," Lily began who must have came out of her near state of shock, "What brings you both here of all places? You do realize this place is full of Hogwarts students. I know James would never be caught dead in a place he feels he is too mature for" she said. I got to say Lily does have a way of talking to guys like she was already best friends with them. I still got my voice stuck in my throat because these are still guys and I didn't want to say anything to that would embarrass me. But, the funny thing as to why Lily said what she had said was to make Brian feel uncomfortable amongst his friends. _And why shouldn't she? He did stand her up for his friends. Loser._

Brian chuckled, "Oh, yeah, well, me and few of my mates, here, come all the time." He leaned in close to us, "We come in because of the new barmaid. She's incredibly good-looking, don't you think?" Lily and I looked over to the person Brian just mentioned. She was by the register taking orders. She was indeed a very beautiful blonde hair girl. She was speaking with what seemed to be a French accent. I looked at Lily and apparently she was at loss for words.

Then, Lily said, "Hmm, I wonder what your girlfriends would say if they knew you were checking out a bar maid. I bet they would love that." She gave them a pleasing smile thinking she was going to get Brian to confess he was here to be on a date with her. But, all the guys started laughing at her even Brian. Lily was shocked and her folded arms loosened in the process of confusion. She seemed disappointed.

"Girlfriends? We don't have any girlfriends, well, Chuck does," he said as he put an arm around one of his friends, "He's dating some seventh year who should be coming in to meet up with him, soon. Ain't that right, ickle Lover boy?" Many of the guys laughed at the prospect of having a girlfriend as if it were the most hilarious thing in the world. The guy named Chuck seemed put off by it.

"We do occasionally have some girls over, if you know what we mean?" one of Brian's friends said and gave us a wink.

Brian punches him in the shoulder, "Oi, cut that out, that's James' little sister you're talking to. She wouldn't understand. She's just a kid after all." I looked at Lily fearfully, knowing full well she wouldn't take his comment well.

"I dearly hope you didn't just call me a kid," Lily said angrily.

Brian looked at Lily shocked that she took offense to what he said, "But, you're what thirteen? Fourteen?"

"I'm fifteen," she retorted.

"Big difference," he said, shrugging his shoulders with no care in the world.

"If it bothers you so much then why are you sending letters to kids and asking them out?" Lily asked, Brian accusingly.

Suddenly all the guys started howling with laughter except Brian who look flabbergasted, "What are you talking about? What letters?" His face wasn't even embarrassed, just confused.

"Quit the act, Brian. I don't care what your intention was or whether you find it funny to watch me sit almost the entire Hogsmeade trip alone at a table. It doesn't really matter to me. It's just sick." I was starting to get really nervous for Lily. She just lost her cool. She just says what's off her mind. _How can she not be embarrassed at what she had just said to him?_

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second. What letter or letters are you talking about? I haven't sent a letter in years. Not even to my parents. And why would I think it would be funny to watch you sit by yourself? I don't even really know you," Brian said.

Lily stared at him dumbfounded, "you…never sent…" Brian raised his eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure this is the right guy?" I whispered in Lily's ear. Lily nodded and whispered back, "I swear he was the one Rose pointed out. She said she's been trying to set me up with him, but I kept refusing, of course. I don't forget a face." Lily turned her attention to Brian.

"Do you remember talking to my cousin, Rose, at James' party?" Lily asked.

Brian chuckled, "Of course, I remember talking to her. She's the most beautiful creature I ever seen. She came over and kept asking if I had someone in mind of dating. I figured she caught me staring at her so I told her I was staring at a pretty little red-head in hopes that she would keep talking to me. I thought she had refused me because after I said that she kept saying that perhaps that little red-head is interested and she never appeared again." He shook his head at the memory then his eyes brightened, "Wait, has she mentioned me? Is that what you came over here for?"

I nearly stood there with my mouth hung wide open. So clearly, Brian had not been crushing on Lily, but on her cousin, Rose. I felt so bad for Lily.

But, the thing is Lily didn't seem to care all that much. In fact, her expression was very hard to read.

"No, that isn't why. We just saw a familiar face and thought we'd say hello. Sorry to confuse you, but I must have been thinking of someone else. So, I guess we'll see you around," Lily said all too quickly, "See ya."

"Yeah, good to see you both too," Brian said with a shrug and turned back to his friends who have started to chat up a conversation with the new barmaid.

As soon as we were far from the bar area, Lily asked, "You never told Scorpius about the letter, did you?" _What?_

"And why would I tell Scorpius about something like that? I never repeat what people tell me unless I decide it's important enough to share."

Lily shook her head in disgust.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That dick-wad. My guess is that Brian never sent me that letter. I think Scorpius did."

"What?" I asked in surprise, "Why would he ever do something like that?"

"I'm not quite sure of that, yet, but whatever his intentions were were cruel. I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from a git like him. Merlin, I hate him. I wish Rose would just see how terrible he really is. But, how can she when she's in love with the bloke?"

I nodded in agreement, "He's changed so much. He used to be such a charmer."

"Oh, he still is," Lily said, "It's how he manipulates brilliant people like my cousin and brother into thinking he's such a good guy when clearly he's just out to tear them down in order to look good in the process. I think it's because he really wants that teaching job. He may do anything to get it even if it means cheating his way to the top of the class." _What the hell is she going off about?_

"I'm sorry, you're not making any sense to me. Why would you think Scorpius would try and cheat or whatever to get some teaching job? Nonetheless send you a letter thinking you had a date with someone? You've lost me a bit."

"Well, there's just no other reason I can think of why he sent it."

"Are you sure it was Scor-"

"Yes. He hesitated when I asked him how he knew about the letter the night he kissed me. And he tried to warn me earlier not to go on this date, remember? So, he had to have sent it before his team lost to Ravenclaw."

"But why would he do that to you? I thought you two were friends or something like that?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well, think about it, Vi. He had to have sent the letter before his last Quidditch game. So, he being certain that he would win against Ravenclaw, perhaps he thought the best way to bring me down is to distract me. It's how he did so the last time we faced off. It's probably why he kissed me to begin with." _So, Lily thinks this is about winning the damn Quidditch Cup. I didn't understand why it was so important to win such a cheap piece of metal, but it did kind of sound like Scorpius. He always sly about going after what he wants probably what got him into Slytherin in the first place._

Lily continued, "I mean just think about it, he must have been trying to convince me that he actually has feelings for Rose so that I can pass on a good word to Victoire. And what he was really trying to do was to make me think no guy will ever want me, which like you said earlier, most girls would be upset if a guy were to stand her up. It makes perfect sense."

I frowned. Lily seemed to be going over the top with this, "But, Lily, since he lost the game what does it really matter if what you said was true? Why would he have gone along with the plan? Why did he try to warn you not to go?" Lily stopped and thought for a moment then when she had something figured out she looked back up at me, "Well, to hurt Rose, of course. If one plan didn't work, then of course he had a plan b."

"That still doesn't make any sense because if he wanted to hurt Rose then why is he upset by with their breakup? Why is he so persistent on getting her back?"

"Because he wants people to think of him as a romantic. How else do you suppose people still adore him and act like he is the king of Hogwarts? He's like another Seth Davies only cleverer."

"I don't know. It all sounds a bit far-fetch," I said.

"But, what if it's not," Lily said. At that response, I felt that every theory that Lily has come up with in the past had come true. I didn't want to believe it, but Lily has been known to be good at figuring things out as well as reading people very well. I hate to say it, but her predications almost are rarely false.

I mean she figured out what Malcolm was up to and that something bad was going to happen to her family before Halloween night.

We sat down at the table we were just at earlier.

"I don't know, Lily. It just…I don't know." Lily didn't seem to listen to me instead she was looking at the door, "Oh, look," she said, "here comes Al." Then she sunk lower in her seat, "And bleeding Merlin, he brought Brandon."

I was about to question her when a chair was pulled out beside. Albus leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and Brandon sat next to Lily who just stared down at the table.

"Where's your date?" Albus asked Lily.

Lily leaned back in her chair, "Not coming."

"Phew," Albus huffed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

I leaned my head into Albus' shoulder as Lily launched off telling the whole story of what happened and as soon as she was finished, I can feel Albus shaking with anger.

"I'm going fucking kill Malfoy," he snarled. I looked at Brandon to see how much he would agree, but he just shrugged, "It's what I've been saying from the start of term. The guy is a git. Sorry, you were played like that L.P."

"Eh, it's nothing really to cry over. It just pisses me off," she said. Brandon dug his hand inside his coat.

"Well, if it helps, here," he said, putting a bag of chocolates, which happened to be Lily's favorite, in front of her, "Maybe this will cheer you up."

"Chocolates?" Lily looked at the bag surprised then she looked up at Brandon accusingly, "You bought me chocolates?"

Brandon shrugged, "Yeah, I thought you might like em. Albus said they were you favorite. We got some for you too, Vi" and Brandon handed me a bag of chocolates too. I stared at the candy in shock. Lily, however, opened the bag and popped a chocolate in her mouth.

"Uh, thanks," I said, picking up the bag.

"Yeah, thanks Brandon, they're delicious. You really know how to make a girl swoon," Lily said with a smile on her face taking in the candy's richness taste.

Brandon laughed, "It's the least I can do for all the trouble I caused you two." _What trouble did he cause me? All I did was pity the bloke. Was this a cover up for his feelings for Lily? I'm so confused._

"Yeah, but you didn't have to get us anything," Lily said, "We were only looking out for you."

"Still," Brandon said, "It was much appreciated." Albus nudged me and tilted his head to the door and I knew he wanted to spend the rest of the trip together. We both got out of our seats. Lily sprung across the table and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards her.

"Where are you two going?" She asked.

"Just to spend some time together," I said.

"You can't leave me alone with him," she said through gritted teeth. I glanced quickly at Brandon who was looking at us in confusion.

"Why not?" I whispered, "You've been alone with him plenty of times in the past."

"Yeah, but. It's different now," she said. She released me in hopes that I changed my mind, which I didn't.

"Well, too bad, I'm leaving. Have fun," I said, giving her smile as I put my arm through Albus' as he guided me to the door.

But, just when we were about to leave, Rose came through. She stopped us in front.

"You can't go out there," she said.

I gave her a questioning look, "Why?"

Rose looked nervous to tell me, "You're…you're father's waiting outside for you."

* * *

I pushed past Rose instantly and sure enough, there was my father and he was angry.

"There you are you little bitch!" He cried out.

"Father, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you think I'm doing here? While you're sitting in warm comfy chairs by the fire snacking on Merlin's knows what. I'm at home in the freezing cold and fucking starving." My insides froze. I forgot to send him food.

Ever since Gerrick died, I had taken responsibility to sneak down to the kitchens and pack my father food for the entire week. My father tends to spend every ounce of money he makes on beer and cigars. Gerrick and I are our father's only support ever since mother passed away.

"I'm sorry, I forgot…I-"

"You no good for nothing spoiled little brat. You were probably hoping I would die tonight. You think you can just get away with killing everyone in the family. First, your mother then your brother and now me. I don't want you anywhere near my house. I can't even look at you, you worthless piece of shite. I told my poor boy to take care of you, to guide you in the right direction, but then you go off and get him killed. You took him away from me you selfish bitch!"

"Mr. Goyle!" Albus called out to my father, "I think you should leave the premises, right now."

"Who the fuck are yo-" He examined Albus until he seemed to realize who he was, "You're Potter's boy, aren't you? You look just like the son of bitch," he looked back at me.

"Father, I…I love him," I said, trying to get him to understand.

"If I had the money, I would disown you for making friends with the lousiest lot in the world, the Potters. You're going straight to hell."

Albus took out his wand, but my father was too quick and disarmed him. Rose, who was also in the process of taking out her wand, was disarmed too. His wand was now on me.

He started walking toward me. His eyes were full of hatred and I knew that if I moved one inch, he would curse the living hell out of me.

"Father," I said, "Dad…" Suddenly, my world feinted to black and I was back to the scene where I had been earlier.

"_Dad!" I realized I cried out and I leaped out of my hiding place and ran to my mother's side; to protect her from him. _

"_Get out of the way," he snarled at me, his wand now pointed at me._

"_No!" I cried._

"_Get out of the way!"_

"_NO!" I shouted with every force in my body and it only happened so fast. There was a loud 'pop.' My brother who had been standing just behind my father had tried to knock my father's wand away. My father was supposed to levitate me away from my mother, but because of my brother's interference, the knife that had been on the table flew straight from its countertop through my mother's heart._

_A high pitch cry came from my throat as I witnessed my brother killing my mother by accident._

_My father was kneeling beside my mother, cradling her head, "What you do?" My father cried at Gerrick, "And you!" He roared at me, "Why didn't you get the fuck out of the way!"_

_Soon there was another 'pop' and a bunch of black-cloaked figures arrived after hearing neighbors call that something had happened at our house. My father was talking to them while me and Gerrick huddled under the table, sobbing. _

_My father kept looking at us, with big fat tears coming down his cheek as he talked to the adults._

"_Make them forget," he yelled at them as they approached us. Gerrick held me close. We were both afraid of them as they had their wands on us. We both thought they wanted us dead. _

_But, the next thing we knew our mother died of an illness._

My eyes refocused and I realized my father was no longer holding his wand at my face.

"You're just like her," he said, tears were streaming down from his eyes. He turned away and then suddenly Aurors were all around him as they pulled his arms around his back and put chains around his wrists.

"Don't hurt him," I managed to say, but they were gone.

Albus came beside me, "We had no choice, but to call them. He took both mine and Rose's wand. He could have hurt you."

"But, he wasn't going to," I cried.

"How do you know that?" He asked. I didn't want to answer him how I knew.

"Because," Rose interrupted, "Because she _remembered_ what happened." Albus looked at Rose for more of an understanding as I sobbed into his shoulder, "Something happened between Vi and her father, Al. I've read a few cases recently on how there are certain sounds or objects that trigger you back to a memory someone used an 'oblivation' charm on you. It sometimes happens even by well-trained wizards or witches. But, it normally happens during a time of crisis. Some people believe these triggers to be dreams of some sort."

"Ok, I got it, Rose," Albus said, knowing full well I didn't want to think much of what had happened; of what I did that contributed to my mother's death; of what Gerrick did.

"Where will they take him?" I asked Rose.

"To Azkaban," Rose murmured, "He was a threat to students. They will keep him there for possibly a year or two before he is released." I nodded. Rose looked really worried, "I'm so sorry, Vi. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought he could have-"

"I know," I said, looking at Rose, "I am grateful, Rose, because you're right. I don't know what he may have done."

Rose nodded, "I'll drop by later to see how you're holding up." She looked at Albus, "Do take care of her, Al."

Albus held me closer as Rose gave me one last caring touch before she left.

I let Al lead me back to his room to give me some more privacy. He let me sob my heart out as he gently rubbed my back.

It wasn't until midnight that I finally drifted off to sleep.

But, I knew that I would eventually be ok.

That I would make it out because Albus was there beside me.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late release. I've been working on this chapter for awhile and finally got it all worked out. Hope you liked it. Also, I know a lot of you are probably Scorpius-haters right now, but you'll hear his side soon enough. I just couldn't quite fit it in this chapter.


	72. Truth

**A/N: To Hushpuppy22 and Jasmineflower27: **Well, it's what I said before. You don't have to like the characters. The characters aren't you. As readers, the characters don't actually see things from our perspectives. So, no, I'm not trying to get you to like Rose, Lily, Lauren, Victoire, or any of them. You choose to like whomever you want. You can hate all the characters for who they are. It doesn't matter to me, I'll just keep writing this story until I get to the end. And I know you, Hushpuppy22, don't think Victoire, being as young as she is, would make a good Headmistress and that's fine that you think that way. Part of the reason why I made her the Headmistress is to spice things up in the storyline (I mean isn't that what 's logo is all about? To "Release your imagination?"), but really I was shooting for how I think the world is going now. Ithink that so much of our world has become more dependent on young thinkers/leaders. And a lot of them just don't have that much experience. And, Jasmineflower27, as I said in the last chapter, Scorpius' side has yet to be told. So, bear in mind, Lily doesn't have all the answers. She can't predict the future (even though she wishes). She is just speaking her mind. But, what I really liked is when you, Hushpuppy22, said, "so it makes me question exactly what you expect me to believe about Scorpius and the other characters," because it's totally what I want from you, readers. I want you to question these characters and figure out who they really are as people. Isn't this what drama is all about? Finding the Truth behind all the commotion? All I'm saying is feel free to "voice" your opinions and feel free to question whatever you believe to be true or false. It's always been about discussion for me; topics that are questionable. I just love all the emotions this story has provoked out of people because honestly a lot of what I put up here, I have seen for myself. I hope I was helpful to you both. I know some of you are a bit disappointed and angry with some of the characters, but it's good to hear your opinions and to see you're both sticking with this story as of now.

As for the rest of you, I don't know if any of you have been wondering where Irisa was in the last chapter (or whether you cared since a lot of you are upset with her as well), but here is why she was absent…

* * *

**Chapter 73: Truth**

**Irisa's POV**

"_Irisa," he tried to intervene._

_I turned on him. He had no right to enter this conversation. I opened my mouth to argue, but he had a way of cutting me off._

"_We all still can be a part of you, no matter what. I know I'll never be able to let go."_

"**Shattered"**

I feel like I was on these train rides more often than I was in school. But, I had enough. I had to know why Adam stopped answering my letters.

I skipped all my classes for this and told only Vi and Lily where I was going. I felt bad I wouldn't be there for Lily's first date, but someone once told me that if you love someone, you have to do whatever it takes in order to be with that person.

I felt, ever since I met Adam, he was that person.

I know that some people find it rather odd to be confessing all your secrets and thoughts in a letter to someone you've met approximately a month and a half ago, but I had a feeling that what we have between us will continue on for the rest of our lives.

It didn't matter that he was like seven years older than me. I've never felt so vulnerable with another person.

I mean sure there was Hugo.

The most perfect boyfriend a girl could ever have.

I just was never the perfect girlfriend.

I used him.

I manipulated him.

I loved him.

But, love cost more than just a knut. It costs your entire well-being. It wasn't fair to Hugo to keep a relationship between us when one of us was causing all the drama. He didn't deserve it. So I knew it had to come to an end even though I didn't want it to.

And I had thought that once I ended it, I would lose him forever. But, he proved me wrong then too. He still talks to me as if I we're friends and comes to my aid when some Slytherins, like Peony Wenters, goes out of their way to bully me.

And even if Rose and I sort of made up, I know that she is still protective of Hugo and resents that I broke it off with him. I'm still afraid of that hard look she gives me when Hugo and I do talk. Although, she has yet to say anything to me about it.

I wonder what Adam will say once I showed up on his front door step.

In a half hour, the train came to a stop at King's Cross station.

I took a deep breath, gathered my overnight bag, and walked out of my compartment.

I instantly called for a cab to take me to his house, which wasn't far from my father's. But, I wasn't going to my father's. Neither he nor my mother knew I left school to see Adam.

Mum would freak and Dad would yell. And frankly, I was tired of trying to get them back together. Dad's too hurt that Mum cheated on him with Richard while he was in prison. But, it wasn't really Mum's fault. Richard held her against her own will.

I tried explaining that to Dad, but he wouldn't listen.

I wasn't too sure what the whole plan was like if I was actually going to have to call up my Dad that I would spend the night if talking to Adam takes all night. I would have to fish up a story saying I was homesick or something. He probably would find that hard to believe.

The ride wasn't too long, but we arrived shortly in my father's neighborhood and no sooner at Adam's small house.

I paid the cab and got out.

I walked up the small front door steps and stood in front of the door.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

I shouldn't be here.

Merlin, this is the stupidest thing I have ever done.

_I look like some lovesick puppy whose looking for a home. What's wrong with me?_

_Ok, settle down, settle down. Everything will be ok. There's got to be a reason he's not answering your letters._

I took a breath and knocked.

He didn't come to the door instantly as I thought he would so I knocked again.

Maybe he wasn't home. Maybe this was a waste of a trip.

I turned around deciding he wasn't home.

He could be at the cliff where he found me that one day. Maybe I ought to go there.

Then, there was the sound of the door closing behind me. I spun around to see Adam, only he had no shirt on.

"Irisa?" He asked, surprised to see me. I suddenly felt embarrassed. I felt like I was in one of those stories where the girl shows up at the wrong time and finally catches the guy she was dating with some other girl. Something like that, I don't know. But, it wasn't like we were dating. _I just thought…Oh, God…_

"Hold on," Adam said, and he went into the house and grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on. I've got to say, he must like the cold or something to not care about running out of the house with no shirt on. And I thought just a long sleeve shirt, a sweatshirt, and a coat didn't suffice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I grabbed a fist of my hair trying to decide what to say.

"Well, I," I began, "I…" I grit my teeth without showing that I was, "I just wanted to know why you, er, stopped writing me letters?" The way I said it just sounded so stupid like I was some overly-obsessed girl who needed answers to every little thing her mate does.

"Oh," Adam said, "Look, why don't you come inside. I have, uh, tea on the stove."

I nodded, "Ok."

I followed him in his home. He closed the door behind him and started for the kitchen.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said over his shoulder.

I've never been in Adam's home. I have only seen it from the outside. It was cute little place. There was a little fireplace, a bookshelf, and a small bedroom to the right of the door. It reminded me a lot of Hagrid's Hut, but with a few more rooms and slightly bigger.

I sat down on the couch beside the fireside getting warm from the cold from outside.

Adam was hidden completely from view in the kitchen. I didn't quite know what to do. I took off my coat and placed it on the chair next to the couch.

I looked around for something to read while I wait for him to come back with our tea. And then, something caught my eye on the coffee table.

"What are these?" I asked out loud as I picked up the charts and papers off the table. Adam's head poked out into the living room.

"Riss, don't look at that," he said, now striding toward me. He took the papers out of my hands. But, when he did, I saw my name on one of the papers.

"But, my name's on one of them," I said.

"It's really nothing to worry about," he said. _Something was definitely wrong._

"I don't think you're telling me the entire truth," I said.

Adam pressed his lips together, "Let's put it this way," he said, "I'm not the person to tell you about this. Your father promised me that he would tell you the next time you meet with him."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Adam shook his head in disbelief, "Riss, didn't you just hear me?"

"I did, but I need to also know what I'm getting myself into," I said, "What am I walking into? Blimey, Adam, if we were in different places, you would beg me to tell you. So, what's wrong?"

Adam shook his head, "I can't. I promised your father."

"When was this?" I asked, "Do you still visit him frequently?"

"Yes," he said.

"Why?" I asked, "I mean he's my father. I've got to say it is a bit odd that you're visiting my father a lot."

"He'll explain it to you," Adam said.

"No!" I shouted at him, "Tell me now! Tell me right now!"

"And what will you do? Say 'Avada Kazam,' and turn me into a newt or brew a poisonous potion in hopes I spill all I know to you?" Adam challenged me. My eyes widened. _Did he suspect…? But, he couldn't have. They erased his memory._

"What strange ideas," I said. Adam stared at me as if he's never seen me before.

"But isn't it the truth?" He asked, "Aren't you a witch?"

I was shocked. I didn't expect for him to know what I was. _How could he? _"You know what I am?" I whispered.

He put his hands in his pockets, "Well, I'll be honest with you, I don't actually believe in all that magic trick stuff, but if going to school to learn that stuff is what you really want to do then by all means just let me know when your shows are and I'll see them. I just didn't think you…were into all that hocus pokus codswallop."

"Where did you learn this? Who told you all of this?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "Your friend, Annie, of course. She wrote me a letter telling me what you do at your overnight school. And believe me I was a bit shocked to know that you weren't at a school learning on becoming a teacher or something. I just find it rather odd for someone with your intelligence to spend time figuring out the best way to trick people for entertainment."

_Annie…that…that…_

"Look, Irisa," Adam began, "If you're into that stuff, that's cool, but I don't want you to be wasting your life away to entertain other people. I think you can do so much more."

"Adam," I said slowly, "I am…so much more than a witch." I took my wand out of my inside pocket.

He snorted, "A twig? Oh, let me guess, that's your magic stick?"

I sighed, "Adam as hard as this is to believe, I am a witch and this is a magic wand that performs a lot of powerful spells."

Adam folded his arms across his chest, "Ok, let's see something then."

I put my wand away, "I can't. I'm underage. I'm not allowed to perform magic outside Hogwarts until I turn seventeen."

"Figures," he said, turning away.

"Wait!" I cried, "You have to believe me, Adam. There's a much bigger world out there than you muggles will ever be able to see."

"Muggles?"

"It's what we call non-magic folks," I said, "But, what I am is not a joke. What I am is just different." Adam was just staring at me. I grabbed my coat off the nearby chair, "I'll show you. We'll go some place where they won't be able to detect the magic is coming from me." But, as soon as I made my way to the door, the doorbell to Adam's home rang. I froze. I turned back around to face Adam.

"I, um," he began, "Called your father when you first arrived here."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because," he said, "He told me to if you ever came by. He needed to explain something to you."

"I can't believe you called him!" I cried as Adam went to open the door.

Adam looked at me as his hand rested on the handle, "It was for the best, trust me." He pulled open the door and almost suddenly my dad came barging into the room.

"Where is she?" He asked. Adam inclined his head toward me and my dad followed him to see me there with my arms folded across my chest looking back angrily.

"Irisa, you're in big trouble, young lady," He cried out, "I'm bringing you back to school."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until I hear the truth," I said.

"Truth? What truth?" My dad asked confused.

"The truth that you and Adam are hiding from me," I said. My dad looked at Adam who backed away.

My dad sighed, "Now's not the best time."

"Now's a great time," I said.

"Just tell her," Adam said, "I'll grab the tea." He left. I turned to look at my dad for him to continue.

My dad sighed in frustration, "Well, as you know Adam's a researcher."

"Yeah, and so?"

"And so, he was curious about his parents and well, you know what happened to his mother," he muttered the last bit so that Adam wouldn't hear.

He continued, "So, somehow he found some documents about his parents and…"

"I'm sorry," I said, stopping him, "But what does this have to do with me?"

My dad lips were in a thin line, "Well, you see, Irisa. I'm his father." I stared back at him in surprise, "And he's your…half-brother." I knew my mouth was hanging open and that my face showed it all, but I managed to let out, "loo" and ran straight into the loo and slammed it shut.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Adam in my half-brother! And to think I wanted to snog him or at least thought I was falling in love with him. Shite, shite, shite. How could I have been so stupid?_

"Irisa," My dad said from the other side of the door, "Please come out of the loo." I flung open the door and stared back at my dad. _How could he not have told me?_

"Did you know?" I asked, angrily.

"No," he said, "I was just shocked by the information as you were. I dated Adam's mother a few years before I met your mother. Adam's mother kept Adam a secret from me. But, ti kind of makes sense why Richard…"

"Don't say that bastard's name," I said.

My dad looked at me in surprise, "And watch your language."

"I'm sorry," I said, putting a hand to my forehead, "I'm just a bit overwhelmed with Adam being my half-brother and him knowing that I'm a witch."

"He knows you're a witch?" My dad asked, at that time Adam came in with a tray of tea.

"Uh, actually her friend told me that she was in a letter," Adam said, setting the tray down on the coffee table. He straightened up, "And I've got o say, Zacharias, I thought you would at least know better than send her to some hopeless school of stupidity." It was odd to hear Adam call Dad, Zacharias.

My dad just stared back at Adam.

"He knows that I'm a witch, but he doesn't quite understand what me being a witch really means. Perhaps you could show him," I said.

Adam looked at my dad, "Wait you're a witch too?"

"I prefer the term wizard," my dad said. "And yes, I do like to put on a good show every now and then."

"But, Dad…" I said, knowing he didn't want to tell Adam about us.

"Irisa, it's for the best," he said. I don't know what made me do it, but I took my tea cup and dropped it on the coffee table on purpose. It smashed into a million little pieces.

"Irisa!" My dad yelled at me. I took out my wand and pointed at the tea cup.

"Show him, Dad, or I will," I said, "I'll get expelled, but at least he'll know."

"Irisa, this is ridiculous," he began.

"One," I counted.

"I'm not going to…" he protested.

"Two," I said.

"You wouldn't dare get yourself expelled," he said.

"Thre-" I started to say, but my Dad pulled out his wand, pointed it at the tea cup, and said, "Reparo."

The tea cup magically repaired itself back to the way it was. Adam stared at the cup.

"You deserved to know," I said to him, "We're family now."

* * *

Dad decided that it was best for me to spend the night and that he would return me to Hogwarts first thing in the morning.

I didn't disagree for I was very tired and as soon as I hit the pillow, I was out.

But, it felt no more than two hours when I opened my eye to something strange.

A small light was glowing in the corner of my room.

"Rissy," a voice called out my name as if it were an echo.

I sat up and looked where I heard the voice.

"Beacher?" My voice cracked when I said his name. He was floating right above me. "Beacher, Beacher," I called out to him. Tears started to creep out of my eyes inch by inch.

"Rissy," he repeated my name above me. He reached out his hand to me. Normally, I would be so afraid to touch a ghost, but he was brother. I reached for his hand and as I touched it seemed I wasn't touching anything, but air. Suddenly, there was a blind light that surrounded me.

And when the light was gone, I was somewhere else.

I looked around to see where I had ended up.

I knew this place.

I know this house.

It was the Burrow. The cellar to be exact.

_Did I apparate here? And if I did, why here?_ I wasn't even thinking about the Burrow, nonetheless I don't even know how to apparate.

I turned the corner of where I was and saw Beacher standing below the stairs that led up to the kitchen.

"Beacher," I whispered. He looked in my direction.

"Did you apparate us here?" I asked.

He put a finger to his lips and made a signal to be quiet then he took off running.

"Beacher!" I called out to him. I made to go after him, but I heard laughter coming down the stairs. I quickly hid in between the stove and a broken dresser the Weasleys used for storage.

A set of shoes were hurrying down the stairs followed by another.

"Ssshhh, you'll wake up my parents," I heard what was Hugo's voice.

"Sorry," the other voice giggled back. I peeked over the broken drawer to see who was with my ex. And it was me. This was a memory; a memory of one of the times I snuck over to the Burrow to see Hugo in the summer.

Lily, Will, and Rose were the only ones who knew I had snuck over. Hugo convinced Rose to let me stay with her in her room. Rose and I would sometimes talk, but we never were as close as we've gotten over this year. We were both weary of the other. But, Rose once told me she would never make me feel uncomfortable as long as I treated Hugo right.

_This memory…how could I ever forget…_

"What did you bring me down here for? It's the middle of the night," the past-me asked Hugo, "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"You won't," Hugo said as he took my past-me's hands, "I just wanted to spend some more time with you before you leave to go back home tomorrow. I don't want you to go."

"Hugo," The past-me whispered, "You know I have to. Your mother suspects something. She noticed the extra plate in Rose's room and questioned her about it. I feel bad that Rose always has to lie; to keep our secret."

"Yeah, well, she owes me," he said. He pulled the past-me as he walked backwards and then bumped into an old stereo.

"Bloody hell," he cried as the stereo started up. The past-me couldn't help, but laugh. Hugo bent down and started twisting the knobs and turned it low.

As he was going through the stereo, The past-me heard a song the past-me liked.

"Oh, keep it on that one!" said the past-me. Hugo went back to the station my past-me had heard the song. "I love this band."

"What? These guys? The Niffler House?" He asked and listened to the beginning of the song, "Oh yeah, I've heard them a few times, they're not bad."

"Yeah, they're one of my favorite bands," The past-me said. Hugo stood up and gave the past-the past-me a sly smile.

My past-me's face contorted, "What's that look for?" He took my past-me's hands again and brought the past-me close to him. He started to sway the past-me back and forth.

"Hugo…" the past-me said, but he shushed the past-me as he continued to sway. The past-me started to relax. Hugo started to hum, pretty badly and the past-me started to giggle.

This was perhaps my favorite memory I had of us together.

Someone poked me on my shoulder and I turned around to see Beacher. He had his hand outstretched. I almost didn't want to take it knowing it would lead me somewhere else because I wanted to stay here forever.

But, I had to anyway.

The light surrounded me again.

And we were back at Hogwarts.

Rose was sitting at a table in the library with books all around her. I don't remember this memory.

Hugo came over and sat across from her.

"I really can't talk right now, Hugo," Rose said, "I've got so much studying to do for my N.E.W.T.S. I've fallen way behind."

"You'll do fine," Hugo said, "You always do."

Rose looked over at him over the top of one of her books, "I need top grades like all O's in order to really have the job I was offered in the Ministry, Hugo. You know difficult that will be?"

Hugo snorted, "If I scrap an E in the courses I want to keep then I'm ok with that."

"Well, could for you, I suppose. But, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Hugo started drumming his fingers on the table, "Did you end up going to Hogsmeade?"

So, this was the present. It had to be because everyone went to Hogsmeade today for Valentine's Day.

"Yes, Dominique wouldn't let me stay behind. Violetta had an encounter with her father and the Aurors had to come and take him away." _Oh no, poor Vi! I have to see if she is ok when I get back._

"Yeah, I heard about that," Hugo said, he looked impatient, "But, was…" he seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say, "Was Irisa there?"

Rose looked at Hugo and then went back to looking at her book, "No."

"Oh," he said, "Did she go anywhere?"

Rose put down her book gently, "Hugo, we talked about this. She told she needed space."

"I know," Hugo said, "I can't help, I just want to know if she is ok."

Rose stared at him, deciding on whether to tell him where I was or not, "She went home for the night." _Oh no, Rose, please don't tell him why. You promised._

"Why?" Hugo asked.

Rose shrugged, "I don't know. She just said she needed to go home." She looked back at her book.

Hugo eyed her, "Which home?"

"I don't know," Rose said to her book, not wanting to reveal where I was.

Hugo was now gritting his teeth, "She's meeting up with _him_, isn't she?"

"Hugo, I don't know," Rose argued.

Hugo got up out of his chair, "Aw, give it up, Rose. You're horrible liar. You know exactly where she is. She's seeing that guy, Adam." Rose's mouth was open ajar, surprised by Hugo's behavior.

The tension within Hugo's arms started to loosen. He was starting to relax. He picked up his bag, "Sorry," he said to Rose and then he left looking defeated.

I wanted to run after him, but how can I? I wasn't actually present.

I looked behind me knowing my brother would be there perhaps to bring to somewhere else in time.

"Take me back," I said to him, "I don't want to see anymore. I get it now. Take me back." My brother just stared at me wide-eyed.

"Take me back!" I repeated. He continued to stare.

"Take me back!" I cried out with everything inside me.

Suddenly, I sat bolt right up, panting.

Darkness is what surrounded me.

As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized I was in my room in my Dad's house.

_Was that all just a dream?_

But, I realized it didn't matter whether it was real or a dream.

I've realized I've been struggling with the Truth and it was right there in front of me all along and I've…I've screwed everything up.

The truth was…I've always been in love with Hugo. I was just too stubborn to let him in and I knew there was a chance that I could never get him back.


	73. Apology

**Chapter 73: Apology**

**Lily's POV**

"_No, she was…she was with me," I said. _

_I looked at him by the lake pleadingly trying to get him to understand. He looked away knowing what I was planning on doing. But, why should he even dare look at me. I broke a promise. I promise I told him I would keep. _

"_I…" I began not knowing what to say, "Rose was going for a ride and I tried to stop her and she fell off. It's my fault. I let her ride my broom." _

"**All Good Things Come to an End"**

"Open up!" I shouted at the door, "Goddamn it, open, right now!"

The door flung open. Scorpius took one glance at me and moved to let me in even though I really just came to give him a whole piece of my mind before my brother and Brandon did.

_I've told them countless times that I would take care of this by myself. This war is strictly between me and him. But, of course, they wouldn't listen to me. Nobody ever does!_

"I take it you figured it out," Scorpius said, casually like this was supposed to be some normal discussion we tend to have. _What the frick?_

"Oh, ha, I bet you find it quite amusing!" I wasted no time saying. We both knew what this was about.

"I tried to warn you," he said, sitting down on his bed where a bunch of books were scattered. A lot what appeared to be Defense Against the Dark Arts books, N.E.W.T. strategies, and among many defensive wand spells tactics. _Of course…_

"Yeah and you knew how well I would listen to you," I retorted. Scorpius looked at me for a quick second and then looked back at his books, "You're such an arsehole!" I picked up a discarded book from the floor and threw it at him. I threw just to the side of him to get his attention, which worked.

"Oi!" He cried out as he slightly jumped at the sound of the book hitting the bed post. He looked back at me in surprise, "You almost hit me! What the fuck?"

"And I wish I did!" I shouted back, "Because you deserve every piece of crap that gets thrown at you! You low piece of scum! I didn't do anything to deserve what you did to me!" Scorpius stared back at me with his mouth slightly agape.

He closed his mouth and got back off his bed. "Lily," he started off slowly, "I didn't send the letter to you with the intention of hurting or getting back at you. If that's why you're so angry. I did it because I felt bad for you over the break."

_Well, gee, that's even better!_ "Oh, so now I'm a charity case," I placed my hands on my hips like I've seen my mother do when she got mad at my brothers especially at James. "Right, you better listen if you know what's good for you. I don't need your pity. I'm not some poor helpless girl who is in desperate need of cash."

"Of course you don't. You're too subtle for that," Scorpius said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, offended.

Scorpius seemed to be looking for the right words to say, "What I meant was that you're too good to need people's sympathy at all. You have a lot of pride and dignity, which I must say, I admire a lot from you," I was about to defend myself when Scorpius stopped me, "Please, just let me explain," he paused and then said, "I wrote that letter at the time Will Longbottom was being a complete git to you. At the time, I thought it would have cheered you up in knowing that someone did think you were special to them. I thought that if you had received that letter from Brian you would have felt better about yourself. I didn't think you would actually plan to want to meet up with that idiot. And I didn't plan on…for other events to occur either. And I'm sorry for that. Really, I am. For the past few weeks, I've been hiding in here trying to focus my attention on other things." He paused again.

"So, you can go ahead, Red, and get mad at me for everything I had done. I've screwed up so much in the past few months that as of right now, I need a break or rather, a way not to make things worse than they already are. But, apparently I've ruined all ties with every person that I've gotten close to over the years including you." Scorpius turned his gaze to the wall in the opposite corner of where we stood.

"I am sorry," he looked down, "that I kissed you." I felt my insides cringed at the memory. He turned his gaze back to me, "I've seen how Will has been avoiding you in the corridors and I'm sorry that I ruined whatever chance you had with him as well."

I shook my head at him, "You're not to blame for that."

Scorpius nodded, "Well, you shouldn't be treated that way. You deserve much better." I was touched by that, really I was. Nobody has really said such nice things to me before.

Scorpius collapsed on his bed. He must be still hung up on Rose. I've never seen a couple go through so much drama in one year as they had.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" I asked in a quiet voice. Scorpius looked at me and then looked away, "What for? We're broken up."

"Oh," I said, "It never seemed official or anything. A lot of people-"

"Yeah, I've heard what a lot of people have been saying," Scorpius said angrily, "People need to shut their fucking mouths if they know what's good for them. But, the truth is after Rose heard you at the party, it's been over. It doesn't have to be official. She knows it. I know it. She probably moved on for all I know," he snorted, "I've just been here, studying, minding my own business."

"She hasn't moved on," I said, "I've seen her around and she looks…a mess."

Scorpius didn't respond. I was beginning to think I was going over the limit.

"Well, I better go," I said, "But, I must tell you one more thing." I said, raising my voice and he looked at me, "You get me angry one more time, I'll show you more curses than all those books you've got there, combined." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and I turned to leave, but then the door flung open to reveal…_Roxanne?_

"Oh, thank God," she gasped like she was out of breath. She was out of breath.

"Roxanne, what's wr-"

"It's Rose," she gasped, "She was taking a bath for a much longer time than usual and Dominique needed to go to the loo, but when we knocked on the door, she wouldn't answer. We got so worried that Dominqiue blew the door apart and…and…and"

"And what?" Scorpius asked.

Roxanne looked afraid to answer him, "We think she may have tried to drown herself," but we didn't wait for Roxanne finish because she was yelling to our backs as we both sprinted to the Ravenclaw House.

And climbing seven flights of stairs was tiring not the least we were both dizzy once we got to the top. We kept on going until we reached the Ravenclaw House.

The eagles was about to ask us a question, but Cecilia Chen came through to let us in.

"Thanks," I said as I ran past her and followed Scorpius up another flight of stairs to the seventh year girl's dormitory.

Dominique was right at the door once we came in.

"She's been asking for you," she said to Scorpius. I made to follow, but Dominique stopped me, "Just Scorpius."

"But, Dominique," I protested.

"Just Scorpius," she repeated. I was about to argue, but Scorpius said, "Just go. I've got it," he said as he opened the door and closed it behind him. Dominique narrowed her eyes at me.

"Alright, I'm going," I said, "But, I want an update."

"Done," she said and I turned on my heel and left the dormitory and the House.

I didn't know what I ought to do. I'm pretty sure Dominique had already contacted her sister so she was due to arrive any minute. Rose wouldn't want so many people there and she definitely didn't want me there.

_Could it have been my fault that she decided to try and drown herself?_

"Lily!" Someone cried my name, I turned around and was surprised to see Will Longbottom coming toward me. _Oh God…Will, not now._ I can't deal with mixed emotions right now. I seriously don't know how I should act towards him right now. _Should I get angry at him? Should I ignore him? Or should I at least talk to him like he hasn't ignored me for the entire two weeks since I was in the hospital wing?_

_Then, I decided and I knew it was kind of late, but I just couldn't deal right now._

"Lily…come on, can we at least talk?" Will asked, as I tried to walk away from him.

I stopped walking. _Just get it over with._ I gave a big sigh and then turned around. "You want to talk? You want to talk _now_?" I know I'm starting to flip out and I hoped I wouldn't, but he deserved every piece of fiber I was about to yell at him for.

"Lily, listen…" He began. _Ahhh, the 'listen' part! I'm done listening!_

"No!" I shouted, "You listen! You're my best friend! But for some unknown reason you decided not to talk to me anymore. You've been constantly avoiding me, but now, out of blue, you come walking over here like everything is fine. Everything's not fine. For days, you haven't talked to me or even looked at me. Did I do something wrong, Will? Because honestly, I don't even know why you have been acting the way you have been. It's like I don't even know you anymore. It's like…" But at that moment, Will brought my face to his and kissed me.

It was a quick kiss, but it was a kiss. I was too stunned to keep at it. I mean…he just kissed me.

"Had to get you to stop, somehow," he said with a smile. "Look, I know I've been avoiding you and it's been driving you mad, but I had to sort a few things out for myself and Lily, I know now." I still continued to stare unable to process what was going on right now.

I often read that sometimes a kiss can do that. _Was this how it felt?_ Because I can't think right now.

I mean there's Rose who may have tried to kill herself because what I did to her. Then, there's the whole Scorpius thing for actually trying to do something nice for me even though it backfired. Then, I don't even want to think about the whole Brandon thing because even worse he is Will's brother.

I can't think.

I can't think.

"You know…what?" I managed to find my voice to ask him.

"I know what you have gone through and I'm sorry," Will said as he was cupping my cheeks. _Wait! Hold up! Was this actually happening? I'm not like in a dream or something am I? Like I didn't get hit with some curse and pass out, did I? Or it could have been that sandwich I ate earlier because there was definitely something odd about it._

"Lily," which brought me back to this actual real thing…this actual real moment I was having with Will…and at a time where I'm thrown completely off-guard, "I hope I'm not too late to take a step further into our relationship," he was going to keep going, but I suppose my shock face was what had stopped him, "Are you ok?" He asked, "Is this too much all at once? Just give me the boot and I'll-"

"No," I nearly shouted trying to get my mind out of its daze. Will jumped a bit. I realized I got to say something now before I cower behind those barriers I placed up a long long time ago, "I mean, I do want to take that extra step." I said it so slow and realized how cheesy it sounded. _Merlin, just call me an incredible romantic._

Will just smiled at my words like he didn't care how stupid it sounded, but instead he slowly came toward my face. _And every inch made me wish I can go crawl back in my little hole because what if he didn't like how I kissed?_

_Although, Scorpius and I snogged once before and he didn't object…_

_But, he did pull away first and at the time, it was out of revenge against Rose, wasn't it? I could have been a frog and I think Scorpius would have still snogged me._

_What_ _am I to do? What am I to do?_

It was too late. His mouth was on mine. His lips were moving over mine while mine kept still afraid of what he might think of me now. I managed enough to find the slow rhythm in which he flowed and then ever so slightly I pulled away to see if he still wanted to be with me.

But, he didn't give me much of a break because his mouth was on mine once again.

_I guess I was doing okay. _

_

* * *

_

After I agreed to meet Will tomorrow evening just to hang out together, catch up a bit, and probably snog again, I decided to go back to Scorpius' dormitory room to ask how Rose was. I knew if I had tried to go back to the Ravenclaw dormitory room, Dominique would kick me out again.

I also wanted to tell him that Will and I are now a couple, but I wasn't too sure I should tell him. I don't know, I guess if my mouth decided to let it loose then there's nothing I can do.

I stolen Dad's (or rather Albus') invisibility cloak so I wouldn't get caught out of bed since I can't use the Prefect excuse now that that's been taken away and all. _Just when I needed it the most, crap!_

_Oh well, it's much more exciting sneaking around anyway._

I made it to the Slytherin Common Room safely and as silent as possible. I got to say I was rather proud of myself.

And Scorpius was all by himself by the fire. _Perfect._

Of course, he didn't know I was there just yet because of the cloak so I surveyed the room quickly and nobody was around so I took off the cloak.

Scorpius turned around just at that time.

"Potter?" He said in surprise. _Potter? That's new._ He hardly ever calls me 'Potter' anymore.

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "What are you doing here? In the Slytherin House?" _Well, I was here earlier, bird brain, and you didn't question me then._

"I know, I know, it's late and I'm not supposed to be here, but I had to know how Rose was. Dominique will never let me in because of what I did and I would have came sooner, but I've been so overwhelmed with…" I realized I couldn't tell him just yet. First thing's first, "How is she? Will she be alright?"

Scorpius didn't say anything instead he just stood there with a surprised look upon his face.

"Scorpius, I need details! Details!" I cried.

"Oh," he said, snapping out of it, "Right. Uh, she's good."

"Good?" I repeated.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging. _That's it?_

"Just good? She didn't like say anything? Did she tell you why she tried to kill herself?" Scorpius shook his head. _What is it with him? Maybe he just didn't want to tell me it was my fault._

"Did she blame it on me at all? Or rather because we snogged?"

Scorpius' expression changed. It was odd for his face. It was between a bit of shock and anger put together, but he remained silent. My eyes looked at his hair and it was darker than usual. Maybe he was going to change his hair like I did that one time.

I threw up my hands, "Alright, I give up! Obviously, you don't want to talk about it. Maybe I should just see you around later," I said, grabbing my cloak.

"Well, I'm to have disappointed you," he finally said and smiled. Something was off about his smile as well. In fact, it was creeping me out almost as if he had been waiting for me to come down here so that he can run a stake through my chest.

I nodded, "Well, now that's settled, I think I'm going to go," I said. I gave a short wave and made to leave, but then Scorpius said, "You're not going anywhere."

Just when he said that, the door that led to the way out, snapped closed. My mind was reeling. _What the frick was going on?_ Then, it hit me. _Merlin, how could I have been so stupid! _

I turned around and sure enough the person I had been talking to was not Scorpius Malfoy, but there stood instead, Robbie Sweviz. _Polyjuice potion._

Robbie's wand was already pointed right at me. Small parts of his body had not transformed back yet like his eyes were still gray. But his body was stiffer and much shorter than Scorpius'. And his face, how could I forget a face like his. If he would have changed into an animal, it would have been a raccoon.

"Hope you had a great night tonight, Potter, because you will never be returning," he sneered. My eyes dropped to his wand not wanting to watch his face gleam with victory.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" I asked, "You might as well kill me while you've got the chance." I knew that escaping Death would come back to haunt me in the end.

Robbie's face darkened, "That's not my job, but an old friend of yours is _dying_ to do so."

I was shocked, "Dolohov…" He only smiled wider. _But how? How could he have escaped Azkaban? It wasn't in any of the papers._

"Well, I probably wouldn't put it past them to be cautious of you," I said, smirking just to get him angry, "Because you would screw up trying to kill someone," and Merlin, he was now angrier than a raging Hippogriff. His wand flicked and I felt something slice against my cheek. My hand instantly went to my cheek as I cried out in pain. Blood seeped through my fingers.

"That was for your cheek, Potter," he snarled, "Anymore I slice off your mouth, then your nose, then your ears, and so on. So, either keep at it or shut the hell up. You've got a lot more coming once you meet, Roph. He'll be happy to know we've got at least one of you Potter kids." _James, he's ok. Thank Merlin._

I glared at him. There was only one reason as to why they needed me or why they've been targeting me and my brothers, "You really think this won't alert my Dad?"

Robbie grinned at me, "That's exactly what we want to happen."

"Then, good luck because you'll need it."

"We'll see. I just hope we keep you long enough so you can see the fireworks then you can join your dear father later once we're through. Just you wait, Potter. A new generation is just around the corner. It's a shame you won't be able to watch it because you will be long dead as well as your entire family. But, thanks to your foolish friendship with Malfoy, you made everything possible."

"Not if you can see me," I said as I took the invisibility cloak and threw it over my head, but I wasn't quick enough. Because he sent me flying, flying across the room into a wall and suddenly everything had gone black.

* * *

**A/N: **Thought I'd get this out there before the Holidays so I can wish you all well. I don't know if I'll be able to update because I'll be in Egypt for a few weeks. But, be safe, stay healthy, and enjoy your time with family and friends.


	74. Fear

**A/N: **Louis' last chapter. I know you all are groaning, but you may like this chapter! You may all connect with Louis since he's always so lost in the background.

* * *

**Chapter 74: Fear**

**Louis' POV**

"**Show Me What I'm Looking For"**

_**I was there when the rumor of Rose becoming slut started because it was my sister who said it out loud to the entire common room before Rose came in. And I didn't stop it from hurting her. **_

_**I was walking down the corridor late at night when I saw Orrick Blist made moves on Hugo's girl, Irisa Smith. And I didn't do a thing.**_

_**I stole Dominique's black notebook and gave it to Camdon because I couldn't publish an article on my sister. Turns out I gave Camdon what he needed to get Dominique to agree to let him follow her around. And now, Dominique's all he talks about. **_

_**I turned a corner when I saw Gunther Pusey getting bullied into a corner by other Slytherins. I went the other direction because I was afraid they would come after me if they saw me. And he died because I didn't do a thing because I didn't say it wasn't a suicide, but a murder. I thought that they would come after me and kill me next.**_

_**I was at Gia's seventeenth birthday party when she was had sex while Rose brought out her birthday cake that she made all by herself. And then I saw Peony kiss Scorpius in front of Rose just to be a bitch. And what did I do? Stare in shock like everyone else and enjoy a nice Firewhiskey.**_

_**I watched as Lily walked through the corridor, her hair then short and brown. I've never seen her so miserable. It was like she had been kissed by a Death Eater. And what word of advice did I give her as an older cousin? Nothing. **_

_**I swear it was me who helped Blake Zabini into the Common Room where he almost killed Rose, Roxanne, and my sister. He had disguised himself as a 1**__**st**__** year who couldn't figure out the answer to the eagle's question. I was in a rush to get my things from my room so I answered for him. When I came back down he was still sitting by the fire. I didn't think he was actually a treacherous monster.**_

_**I sat by the fire when Camdon told me what Dominique did to him. I almost published her sacred black notebook just to get back at her for what she did to my friend, but Camdon told me not to. **_

_**I was there when Lucy snogged Lysander and when she collapsed to the ground right after that. And I stood there.**_

_**I was there when Teddy brought in Lily since I was at Lucy's bedside. They made us leave immediately. I didn't protest.**_

_**I saw a girl snog Jacie Pace in a broom closet when she was going out with Brandon. That girl happened to be Shelly Chatts. Peony Wenters right hand girl. And I had a whole article written on it, but I never let it get published.**_

_**I was sitting with Camdon and Molly when Dominique came in asking for Molly. Molly was going to become a Healer after Hogwarts so when she came back she told us Rose had thought she and Brandon had sex, but she proved Rose was still a virgin, which was something I really didn't need to know.**_

_**And I was sitting in Hogsmeade when one of the guys that Lily had been talking to happened to kiss the one girl of my dreams…my once babysitter, Cecilia Chen. What could I have thought would come out of it anyway? She was older than me and she wouldn't have thought of me in the way I wished she would.**_

"Times up," Professor Longbottom said.

I put my pen down in my CLE (Creative Learning Experience) class with Professor Longbottom. We were to write down everything we had felt ashamed of over our entire lives. I looked down at my list and realized I was ashamed for a lot of things. If someone were to read this, I was sure I would be the most hated person in the whole universe. I know I hated myself for many of the things I put down on my paper.

I looked around at everyone else and they all seemed to be staring at their own writing. Each of their faces was sad, some were even crying. I wasn't the only one who kept secrets of things they were ashamed of.

"Think over what you have written," Professor Longbottom said, "And think of what you can do to make things right for yourself and for the things you are ashamed of." He looked around at all of us as if looking us all in the eye, "You are all dismissed."

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Some class, eh?" Camdon said, coming up beside me.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled.

Camdon looked at me, "Still upset about Cecilia?" _Yes._

"No," I said.

Camdon frowned and then placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, I've got to get going. See ya around?"

I nodded.

He punched me lightly in the shoulder, "Cheer up, mate."

_Tell me that one more time and I was sure to drown myself in sorrow._

_

* * *

_

I had this fear for as long as I can remember of falling. I was used to being thrown off my broom, but I've always managed to have my broom come to my aid whenever we were torn apart. I never fell more than five feet.

But, in many of my dreams, I have this big fear of falling, falling, and falling into nothingness; almost as if I was unable to exist anymore.

James used to tease me when I was younger.

It was no secret within my family that I was afraid of falling. The Potters and Hugo must have told their entire team each year to knock me off my broom if they ever had the chance, but I always had my faithful broom to catch me whenever I did fall. Without my broom, I didn't stand a chance.

_Falling…_

I didn't know why this word was so complicated. Not just for its fear, but its power.

For example, just the sight of this one girl and boom! I'm hooked; I've fallen for her.

She didn't look special, but to me, she was.

Cecilia Chen was working at her normal place as editor of our school's newspaper when I walked into her small office Hogwart's provided the editor with.

She looked up when she heard me enter. She beamed. It wasn't just any smile either. It was a special smile she had only for me; I was sure of it.

"Louis, it's so good to see you. I'm a bit busy, but I could always work you in," she said.

I shrugged, "Just thought I'd drop in to see how you were doing," I said casually, sitting down in a chair, "I wanted to see if you needed help with anything."

"Oh," Cecilia began, "No, everything is quite fine actually. I just have a bit of correcting to do, but that's about it. It just takes a bit longer than I wish it to, you know?"

"Of course," I said.

"And very nice article you've got on our new Headmistress," she said, "Well, your sister, that is, but it was well written and quite interesting."

"It's ok if you say it's boring," I said, thinking she may be trying to make feel better. I was having a bit of a difficulty of finding other things to write about other than family members. Of all the families in the world, ours had to be the worse, considering all the drama that occurs. It doesn't help that we are the most targeted family as well. _Thank you, Uncle Harry._

"No, it wasn't. Really it wasn't," Cecilia said. I shrugged again. "How are things with you?"

Cecilia was already back to focusing on others' articles. "Oh, good. Always the usual. Homework, editing stuff, hanging with friends, getting ready for N.E.W.T.S., and graduation."

"And keeping in touch with your boyfriend," I added, bitterly but the moment I said I wanted to take it back. Cecilia looked up.

"Yes, there is him too," she said in a quiet voice, which made me question whether she was actually happy with him or just putting a fake smile and all.

"That sounds reassuring," I said. Cecilia stared at me for awhile before answering, "We're in a bit of a fight right now." I turned my head to hide a smile because a fight can always lead to a breakup and I would surely sign up to be the person's shoulder for her to cry on.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said even though I wasn't sorry at all. Cecilia shrugged her shoulders back.

"It happens. Couples are supposed to fight every now and then." _Yeah, but couples learn to get over those fights pretty quickly if they love each other enough to accept that difference between them._

"What was the fight about?"

Cecilia looked at me in shock, "You're being a bit nosy, I must say." I felt the hair curl on my arms because she was right. I was kind of sticking my nose in her business.

"I was just asking as a…" I was going to say "friend," but she had already cut me off.

"But I see it's only natural. You're a reporter after all," she said with a smile.

I looked down, "Sorry. I must remember we're talking off the record."

She laughed a bit," No, it's ok. You're only looking out for me, which is very sweet of you. But, Louis, since we've been friends for a long time now, don't be shy to ask me things," she said eyeing my fingers that were now drumming on my notebook in my lap. I immediately stopped.

"Right," I muttered, looking down. I did have one question that has bugged me ever since I found out who she was seeing. But, after she said that it was ok for me to ask whatever I wanted maybe she wouldn't think this isn't a question that _I _needed to know, but just something out of curiosity.

"So, does it bother you that your boyfriend is younger than you?" I felt the air shift uncomfortably underneath us. Cecilia cute smile has now vanished. Her boyfriend just graduated Hogwarts last year with James.

"I'm…I'm not older than him," she stuttered. And there's my answer. She didn't like being older than guys she dated. She must have grown up in a more strict traditional life. I can tell just by asking these questions. In a way it's my job to know whether people are hiding the truth.

"Of course you are," I said, "You turned nineteen in September. Unless he's before your birthday; you're older than him." I knew this because I had a crush on her ever since I was eight; ever since she babysat me when Victoire was at Hogwarts and Dominique went with Mum to visit Grandma and Grandpa in France. Dad had to work and Cecilia was like a neighbor to us so he always called her over.

Mum always insisted I just came with her and Dominique to France, but every time I went I caused trouble. I didn't get along that well with Mum's sister Gabrielle's (my aunt) offspring. They were all girls and wore silly dresses. They often tried to get me to play with their dolls and I would always tell them how stupid dolls were. They would gang up on me whenever I insulted their precious dolls and leave scratch marks on my cheeks. I would (I am embarrassed to say) fight back and one of them would go crying back to Auntie Gabrielle and point fingers at me.

Dominique often encouraged them when we were much younger because I was a boy and girls didn't play with boys at that age.

Plus, after Cecilia's first visit, it was easy to beg my parents to let me stay home.

"I don't know how you knew that, but I like to let people think I'm eighteen so let's keep it that way." Her voice was colder now. I nodded reluctantly.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

Cecilia shook her head, "It's ok. Not many people know that I'm older than my entire year because not many people knew I was held back in first year." _Oooooh._ Now, I feel rotten. The worst part about being a reporter is that you find out about stuff you probably shouldn't have found out about. Sometimes, you find out things that you have to publish that may hurt others in the process. But, this was a little different because I wasn't going to share what I knew about Cecilia with the public because no one really needed to know.

"I wasn't because I was dumb," she said quickly as if that was what I was thinking about. Of course, I didn't think Cecilia as a dimwit, "I know what a lot of people say behind my back. I know people see me as an airhead. Whenever I get a high score on an essay or so people are often surprised or angry that they couldn't get higher than me because I'm supposedly slow. I would know because I do it on purpose."

"Why?" I asked.

Cecilia pressed her mouth together before saying, "You know when people already label you in a way that you cannot change no matter how hard you try? It's like that. I don't even want to bother trying to show people that I'm not so dumb because they like me that way."

"But, they're making fun of you," I said.

"It's not so much different if our roles were switched. I'm ok with it. I kind of like being liked for something."

"I don't know. I think you should just be the person you are regardless what people think. You'll make better friends especially others than my sister."

"Your sister is actually nice deep down. She just doesn't want people to see that soft side of her like I don't want people to see that I'm not so much of an airhead as they think I am."

"My sister never had a soft side," I said.

"Probably because you never had a serious conversation with her."

I thought about what she said. Dominique and I may be one year apart, but we somehow never quite got along. "I still think you do care deep down inside, Cee. I think you like the attention to a certain extent then you can't take it anymore."

"And how would you know that?" Cecilia asked.

"Because it's like when I was that kid you used to babysit. Remember how I always asked random questions that made you feel you have to answer because you'd figure that I wouldn't understand anyway? I just know you. But, it's not good that the person you are isn't what other people see. I just wish you would do something about it."

"You're a sweet boy, Louis," she said with another one of her beautiful smiles and then looked at her work.

"Uh, I'll leave you to do the rest of your work," I said.

"Thanks," I nodded and got up out of my seat. Before I exited, Cecilia cried out, "Louis?" I looked at her over my shoulder.

"I've been meaning to ask you if you would like to cover part of general news section."

_Really?_ "Are you kidding? Yeah, of course I would," I said.

Cecilia didn't look to thrilled for me, "Well, you may not like it."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to look into the whereabouts of your cousin, James Potter," she said, "I feel that his connection will lead us into something big; something the whole school should be aware of."

* * *

I flung open the door to our Headmistress' (or rather my sister's) office.

"Oh," Victoire let out and I realized I just walked in on her and my brother-in-law, Ted Lupin, snogging.

It wasn't the first time this happened, but I still felt pretty embarrassed nonetheless.

"I'll just come back-"

"No, no," Ted said, "You stay and I'll just wait outside until you're done."

"Why so you can snog her more?" I asked.

"Louis!" Victoire snapped at me.

"It's ok," Ted said to me then he looked at Victoire, "It's ok, Victoire. I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead and left.

It wasn't necessary a secret that I was the only one who didn't like Victoire's and Ted's relationship. I thought it was too weird. Ted grew up with the Potters and so, he felt just like another one of my cousins. For some reason, it just felt wrong.

Victoire gave me a look that reminded me so much of our mother. I shrunk a little in my shoes. She sat on top her desk very slowly due to her pregnancy. She looked over at me, "What can I do you for, Louis?"

I sighed, "Well, I've been wondering about James." Victoire nodded as she waited for me to continue, but I didn't know how to ask her the questions that needed answering.

"Well?" Victoire asked.

"Er, has anyone…have you received anything about his whereabouts?" I asked.

"Any information I have is strictly classified, Louis," she said.

"Yes, but he's family," I argued.

"And you've been assigned this story," she said. _How did she know?_

"How did you know?" I asked.

"There's not much I don't hear around here and also, I kind of figured this is why you came into my office."

"Oh, so now you're making judgments on people before they even walk in," I said back.

Victoire shook her head at me, "Look Louis, I know you don't approve of my position. In fact, I never expected you to, but you must think about what could really happen if I were to just tell you what I know about James' disappearance. If I were to tell you everything I know I'm not only risking my job, but his safety as well. I can't do that. All I can really tell you is that he's still alive and he's not alone." _That's it?_

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Louis, I understand that you're concerned for James and I know this newspaper thing is important to you, but this isn't something out of a child's play."

"Child's play?" I repeated angrily. _Doesn't she know what upholding this information will cost me? I'll be stuck doing gossip columns for my entire life! I'll disappoint Cecilia. This is my one shot; my one shot to show her that she can depend on me and not her self-centered low arse boyfriend. _

"I just think it's best you stay out of this and just hope, like everyone else, that he makes it out ok," Victoire said in a solemn serious tone, "As of now, with all the tension the Death Eaters have sparked up, we have increased security around Hogwarts. All the professors, including myself, and as well as Aurors like Teddy, are working on keeping this school as safe as possible. And with Severus Snape guarding the Potions office with what magic his portrait holds to keep his ingredients safe, we are doing the best we can." _That's still not good enough._

"Keep telling yourself that," I said, "But, sitting here and waiting for the worse to happen, isn't going to help James. We're family. When one of us is lost, we all must help to find that person. Families tell each other things regardless of what it may cost them."

"Louis!" Victoire said in shock, "Must you forget? This isn't a game of hide and seek-"

"And this isn't just another day for you to babysit me. Merlin, Victoire just because Ted got you the Headmistrss job doesn't mean you can still treat me as if I'm a child. [I looked at her fat stomach] That job's for the little tyke who has to put up with you for the rest of your life." Oh no, I've done it again. I should just stop speaking, literally.

"That was uncalled for," Victoire said in a voice that sent chills down my spine, "You may leave."

"Vic-"

"Louis, I advise you to-" but she stopped talking and instead out came a small cry of pain. She clutched her stomach instantly.

"Vic, are you-"

"Te…he," she choked out.

"What?"

"TEDDY!" She cried out in pain and the office door swung open revealing my brother-in-law.

"What? What is it?" Ted asked as he knelt beside her.

Victoire let out yet another cry of pain, "He's coming…" she gasped, "Get me to the Hospital Wing, NOW!"

Ted immediately lifted her lightly in his arms.

"Anything you need me to do, Ted?" I asked.

"Just get out of the way," he ordered since I was practically standing in front of them and the door.

"Oh, right," I said, moving just out of the time for them to hurry past me.

The only thing I thought was: _"Oh shite, my sister is having her baby!"_ And the last thing I said was that I felt sorry for her baby since he had to deal with her for the rest of his life.

_What if she doesn't live and I-_

_Must not think about that, must not think about that._

* * *

I could have moped about being rude to my sister…my headmistress, but I knew it wouldn't solve anything so I went to work looking through old information where James' last whereabouts were before he vanished.

However, all I found was that he went missing some place in America where they last had the Death Eaters. Ted could have told us that. He did tell us that.

But, there was something that was also interesting that I wondered if Scorpius even knew. There was a caption saying the Malfoys had disappeared too. I didn't know if it were for good or for worse.

The Malfoys had claimed years and years ago that they have changed and that they were more on our side than the opposing last of the Death Eaters. Uncle Harry kept encouraging us to accept them into society only because Scorpius' grandmother saved his life; nonetheless the entire wizarding world. Uncle Harry always looks for the best in people, which for his sake could be his biggest flaw.

_Because what if…what if he was wrong._

* * *

It was getting late and I found nothing in the library and there was no way I would search the Headmistress' office with Albus Dumbledore's portrait constantly watching over.

And I was waiting to hear about Victoire. I went to the Hospital wing several times, but she was still having contraptions.

I wasn't allowed to see her or apologize to her. So, I told Ted to let me know even if I was asleep when the baby came.

I was walking up the stairs to my dormitory when I heard someone scream from the girl's dormitory.

Curious, I wandered over there, and mustering up enough courage, I knocked on the door. There was what I thought to be a growl on the other side of the door that I swung open the door only to have nearly been clawed by a…werewolf.

And it wasn't just any werewolf, it was Fenrir Greyback; the werewolf responsible for Dad's scars.

I looked and saw the girls in the dormitory all huddled in the corner with their wands out. Only, Cecilia was the only one by herself near the window. Fenrir was blocking her way to Dominique, Jamie, and Gia.

Fenrir was looking around the room trying to decide who to attack.

_And guess who he chose?_

_Me._

As he charged at me for a second time, I jumped out of the way and took out my wand in the process.

Fenrir collided with the door thinking he had me. Fenrir shook his head to shake away the pain he must have encountered with the door.

He started stalking toward me like a mountain lion on its prey. For a moment, he was put, but in the next he was launching toward me, but I had already mouthed out a curse and he went flying in the air…towards the window…towards Cecilia.

"Cecilia!" I cried out loud as Fenrir and her crashed through the window. Every shard of glass flew with them.

I ran to the window and saw Fenrir fall back end towards the ground and…I cringed as Fenrir's body was pierced through the middle once he collided with a sharp trident-statue that hung on Hogwart's outside walls.

However, my attention was now directed to Cecilia who was barely hanging on the ledge of the window. Before I could reach, to my horror, her hand slipped off the ledge and she was now falling to her doom. And before I even thought of what I ought to do or calculate the best scenario or even remember my fear of falling, I was jumping out the window too.

I was going after Cecilia.

I was hurling toward the ground and I was using everything I had to make myself smaller to increase speed. I had to reach her before it was too late.

With the skills of a Quidditch player, I managed to get within reach of her. Her arms were stretched out in front of her in a graceful arch even in if she was falling from one of the top towers at Hogwarts.

I reached out as far as I could and my fingertips were touching hers, trying to grab on to her. Within seconds, my whole arm was around her back as I brought her to me, but we had run out of time.

The ground was only a few feet away.

But, I had my wand in my other hand and pointed it at the ground. There was no time to think so I yelled out, "Sovente!" I maneuvered my body so that I was the one to hit the ground first. I only hoped my spell worked since I've only tried it once or twice.

And here came the impact. I closed my eyes.

The softness of the ground buried us five feet below its norm. As the ground slowly rose back up to its rightful place; I thanked Merlin a million times that my spell worked; that me and Cecilia both survived the fall.

_Cecilia._

I turned her over so that her face was facing upwards.

"Cecilia," I shook her, "Cecilia! Cecilia!" I was starting to worry that I was too late; that I had lost her. But, then her face expression changed. Her eyebrows came together and her nose had started to wrinkle in pain. A flutter of her eyes and she was awake.

She sat bolt right up, leaned on all fours, and started coughing. I got into a squatting position and didn't know what to do, but rub her back, "Are you ok?" I asked.

With one final cough, she slowly looked sideways at me, "Are you kidding?" She asked, her voice a bit stern. Then she started to stand, I helped her up with a small hand on her back guiding her up and my other on her arm. She was shaking a little bit, but managed to stand nonetheless. She looked at me again and when she spoke her voice was different. "You just saved my life."

"Well, I…" I didn't know what to say or how to finish what I was trying to say. _No big deal? I couldn't let you die? I love you?_

Before I could answer, she threw her arms around me, "How could I ever thank you?" She cried out. There were so many answers I could have given her, but instead, I shrugged my arms and said, "Let's just get you back upstairs. Are you ok to walk?"

She shook her head, but one step and she almost fell to the ground. I grabbed her just in time. I looked down and noticed her leg was bleeding.

I looked at her questionably and she said, "I didn't think it was that bad."

I didn't mind one bit that I had to carry her all the way to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey healed her leg within seconds, but she wasn't allowed to go until tomorrow morning just so she can give it some rest.

Victoire had just had her baby the moment we arrived. Ted had came over to see what had happened and left once he heard about Fenrir.

I decided to stay with Cecilia.

"There's no need to stay here," she said.

"I want to," I said.

"Louis…" Cecilia began, her eyes a bit concerned, but then the door opened revealing Ted, but this time with my sister, Gia, and Jamie.

"Rose and Scorpius have been taken," Ted declared.

Victoire looked up from the bundle in her arms she had been looking at before, "What?"

"Someone in this castle is partaking in the Death Eater affairs and somehow smuggled Fenrir Greyback into Hogwarts."

Victoire got to her feet with the baby clutched to her chest.

"Headmistress you should rest," Madam Pomfrey said. Victoire paid her no mind, but instead, gave her baby to Dominique.

"We have to send out a search party," she said to Ted.

"Already done," Ted said, "But, I'm going too. I just had to tell you first."

"I'm coming too," Victoire announced.

"No, you're not, Vic. For Merlin's sake, you just had a baby. You're weak!" He said.

"I am not-!" She began to argue, but Ted cut her off.

"Just stay here, will you?" He said to her as he went to the door, "Keep Hogwarts safe. Let the professors know what's going on."

Before Victoire could do anything, Ted was gone. Victoire stood there staring after him and then made to rush out of the room. Madam Pomfrey followed after her shouting, "Ms. Headmistress, you are not well!"

All five of us stared at the door unsure of what to do.

Then suddenly we heard a gurgling noise and Dominique cried out, "Oh, yuk." But it was devoured by the baby's cry.

This was surely going to be a long night.

* * *

Around four in the morning, all the girls (except Cecilia) and the baby were asleep. Cecilia was constantly looking at the door. The reason was…she had told her boyfriend what had happened. And not a moment longer he said he was on his way.

"He's not going to show up any sooner," I said to her. I felt that he wasn't going to show up at all thus proving he wasn't worth anything to Cecilia. He was just another loser. Perhaps she'll eventually realize that I'm her person.

Cecilia ignored me and continued to watch the door and just when I felt I had enough guts to say how I really felt about her-

"Cecilia!" came a cry from the Hospital Wing door and to my disappointment he showed up.

I watched as if I were in one of those muggle films where the boyfriend comes running in and gives his girlfriend a 'thank-God-your-alive' hug and a welcoming kiss to seal the deal.

"When I heard what happened…" he began, but Cecilia put a hand to his mouth to stop him.

"It's ok," she said then she looked at me and gave me a warm smile, "Louis Weasley saved me. He was so brave." Cecilia's boyfriend turned to look at me as well.

He thrust a hand out to me, "Thank you so much for saving my girlfriend's life. I owe you, mate." I stared at his hand and wanted so desperately to turn the gesture down, but I instead, shook his hand.

And just by shaking his hand, I knew I had accepted that she wanted him…not me.

I knew why now. I can see it in her eyes. _Merlin, I knew how she feels for him as I feel for her._ And even though I don't understand it, he makes her happy and he did in some odd way love her.

It just hurt to know I will never be in his shoes; that my heart fell for someone that I could possibly never have.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** The next chapter should be out real soon. Sorry about the long update.


	75. Sacrifice

**Chapter 75: Sacrifice**

**Rose's POV**

_That little liar. I wanted to yell at Lily to tell them the truth. I didn't want her to leave, but I know now that if that's her choice. I must respect it. _

"_Is that true?" Albus asked, as he helped me._

"_Yes, I just wanted to try and it was a nice broom," I managed to say. I looked at Lily and she had her head bent, looking at the ground. _

"_Rose, you could have killed yourself," Vi said._

"_I know."_

"**To Make You Feel My Love"**

Life was sucks when you felt so attached to another person for so long and then, suddenly it becomes so cold and lonely.

Most people embrace it after a breakup. They think it's like breathing in fresh air for the first time.

But, you can never let go of the feeling of his touch, the words he said to you to make you feel beautiful, or the attention his eyes gave you as if you were the one he would spend his whole life with.

And sure, any newly-dumped-girl would be glad to get rid of all the things the guy did that made you feel miserable or awful about yourself. It's a relationship not a fairy tale story. I know that. But, if I were to choose between a broken heart and the happiness of being single, I would choose a broken heart. I know, I know, what crazy girl would choose a broken heart over the happiness of single? I'll tell you why.

Because you loved someone; because you know what it means to possess such a powerful emotion even if you don't get it back in return. You've held it and you were generous enough to give it away.

It hurts when you receive coal instead, but at least you know what's it like to have touched it; to have felt it.

So was I upset over the fact that Scorpius and I are over? Of course I was, but that doesn't mean I would rejoice or cry anymore over it. It is what it is. I've learned to accept that.

"What are you thinking about?" Came a voice in my ear that made me jump out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see who had scared me out of my wits and saw that it was only Brandon.

"Hey Brandon," I said. "What do I owe this pleasure of nearly having a heart attack?"

"Please," Brandon said in a fake-girl talk, "The day you'll get a heart attack will be when you denounce yourself as a witch."

I nodded, "Point proven."

"And to answer your question, I was just walking by and saw a gloomy face." _Oh come on, I knew better than that!_

"Really?"

"Why of course. You looked like you could use a cheering charm," he said, "I've been practicing."

I nodded, "Cheering charms to cure everything, Brandon."

"True, true, breakups are very painful," Brandon said.

"Oh, Brandon, I didn't mean-" I began, but Brandon cut me off, "Eh, no worries." There was a point of silence before I spoke up, "So, what did you really come over here to talk to me about?"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders in an uncomfortable manner, "I guess, I just wanted to know if…well, since you're single again…if you wanted-"

"I can't," I said, stopping him short, "I can't go out with you not after everything that's happened between us and between you and Scorpius. I'm working to repair our relationships like they were before, but I can't…be with you."

Brandon blinked, "Um, actually I was just seeing if you would want to go to the End of the Year Ball with me as friends, but seeing as my presence is a bit revolting for you-" He turned his for me to fill in the rest of the sentence.

"Oh," I said, a bit embarrassed, "Oh, well, sure. I don't see what's wrong with going as friends." And I certainly didn't feel up to arriving to the Ball without someone to dance with.

"Oh, good," Brandon said, "Well, I just wanted to ask you, but I've got some things to do, se you around?"

"Of course," I said and waved good-bye to him. Once he was gone, I started to question why Brandon even asked to go with me. _Was it that he still wanted to be with me? Or was it because he was trying to be with someone else?_

_

* * *

_

_You know what's annoying?_

Combing my thick bushy hair that I inherited from my mother into wavy curls rather than a tangled mess.

_You know what's even more annoying?_

Covering some of my freckles that I inherited from my father. They stand out so much until I put Nexis' Freckle Concealer in the places to hide my freckles.

But, it didn't matter because as I was about to put the concealer on, I heard a faucet turn on, which is a surprise to me since I'm the only one in here.

I looked down and realize my faucet wasn't even running. _That's strange. _I turned around and found the source of the noise. The water was coming from the bathtub.

I looked in the tub and the plug was in its place. _Uh._

There came a knock at the door that made me jump. "Rose, are you taking a shower?" Dominique asked.

"Um," I looked at the tub and then back at the door. I could use a shower right now. I did feel a bit grimy and it may help with my hair that wasn't combing like I want it to.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," I said.

"Fine," Dominique said, "Just don't take too long. I've got to get ready for my date with Cam tonight."

"Ok," I said, still staring at the plug in the tub. I turned off the faucet because I didn't want to take a bath. Never would I ever take a bath in these tubs. No matter how much the House elves clean them it's still disgusting to me to put my entire naked body on that tub's floor. I was about to pull the plug, when I suddenly had that creepy feeling that I was being watched…that I wasn't the only one in the loo.

I turned my head thinking I was just imagining things, but I wasn't because I was looking straight at someone who was dressed fully in a black cloak with his wand pointed straight at my heart.

Before I could do anything, let out a scream or duck or pull out my own wand, he said, "Petrificus Totalis." I felt every bone in my body snap at my sides and my mouth clench tight. Everything felt like I had been frozen into an icicle except for my eyes which were free to roam from side to side. I no longer could hold my balance so I felt my entire body fall backwards into the tub.

My head hit the body with a hard thud that made me think I instantly went unconscious, but once the blackness faded away, the pain was almost unbearable I could scream. But, I couldn't.

Suddenly water was pouring down on my face and I would have moved if I could. My only breathing path was my nose since my mouth was clenched tight.

The only thing I kept focusing on was hope. I just really hoped someone heard something and would come to my rescue.

The water was becoming too much and it felt like forever for the water to reach completely over my fully-clothed body. It didn't help that the water was freezing cold even as it continued to pour over my face.

I was lucky to still be alive, but then again I wasn't. The Petrificus Totalis curse was starting to wear off and my body began to function again. I could breathe through my mouth if I wanted to, but I had already taken my last breath before the water surrounded me.

Not many people know this about me, but during times when the summer got so hot, I would go out to the lake behind our house and jump in. I would lie at the bottom of the lake for long minutes and come up when I couldn't take it anymore.

If anything I was the best swimmer in the family.

But, this was different.

Someone was trying to kill me and any second further I could just die.

As if knowing when the curse was starting to fade, hands came to my throat and started to choke me. I struggled to remove those hands as hard as I could, but it was no use. This was the end and my biggest regret was not being able to tell Lily that I forgive her.

Then a knock came at the door.

"Rose? What's going on in there? You're taking too long," Dominique said on the other side. The hands were gone from my throat. I would have been relieved, but I still couldn't breathe. This was the longest time I've been underwater. My lungs were screaming for air. If only Dominique would just come in and save me.

"You're not answering," I heard Dominique say, which sounded so distant; "We're coming in." _We're? That means there is more. It didn't matter anyway. _I couldn't hold it any longer.

I heard a distant noise coming from above, but I can no longer see. I was floating far off into the distance.

I heard someone say Scorpius' name and then Lily's.

What felt like an hour more, I felt myself drift off into the sky; into the clouds. I didn't know where I was heading, but in the distance were big huge black gates. I couldn't turn back either. I just kept moving forward.

I felt something warm wrap around me. I wondered whether it was trying to suffocate me too or whether it was just something to keep me company until I reached the gates.

But, then something warmer was touching my face and then it pressed over my mouth. I felt air blow myself far beyond the gates reach. Then I felt pain; in my head, in my back, and especially in my chest. Then water started pouring out of my mouth and in a flash, I was sitting hunched over coughing up water.

"Oh, thank Merlin," I heard Dominique cry. I couldn't see her since I was still focusing on trying to breathe normal again.

Someone was rubbing my back softly and I didn't have to turn to know who it was. Instead I leaned into him.

Dominique, Cecilia, Jamie, and Gia exited the loo to give us privacy. They closed the door behind them. I looked up at Scorpius knowing how much I had probably scared him, but his face was like stone.

Then I remembered.

Not that we were broken up or that we were fighting or whatever, but the cloaked figure. _What happened to him? Who wanted me dead?_

"What happened to-" I managed to try and ask, but I stopped when we heard a cry outside the bathroom door that had me look over Scorpius' shoulder and there standing in front of the closed the door was the black cloaked figure.

I tried to warn Scorpius, but before I could utter any kind of sound, the black cloaked figure hit him with a curse in the back of his head that sent him onto the cold bathroom floor.

His wand was now pointed at me probably to finish what he started. If I didn't drown, he was surely going to kill me with the most feared unforgivable curse.

Once the person shouted a curse, I closed my eyes while praying that each person I was close to would know that I would miss them, that I loved them, and that I will always be there for them if they should ever call on me.

Because everything by then had gone pitch black.

* * *

I had constant memories of seeing tree tops and twinkling stars. _If this was heaven, why did I still feel the same pain in my head that I had right before I died?_

Or maybe this wasn't heaven. _Could I be…Could I be in hell?_

"I thought we had an agreement," a voice snarled from somewhere above. _Is that the Devil?_

"I know," another voice, which was much softer than the other, said, "But, she's his cousin. If Avery or Sweviz don't succeed then she may be our only-"

"She doesn't have the right blood! We need a Potter's blood" Roared the first voice I heard. I'm starting to realize I am not in Heaven or Hell. I'm still alive and for whatever reason the black cloaked figure may have needed me is why. _Only, now I'm not needed?_

I peered through my eyelashes so that they wouldn't know I was awake, but I couldn't really see what was going on. It was dark so maybe I can get away with opening my eyes just a little bit to see what mess I am in.

_Was Scorpius even here? Is he even alive? _

I didn't want that question to be answered because I was afraid for what that answer may be. So, I did what I just knew I had to do. I opened my eyes halfway.

Right then I shouldn't have because I was now staring back at the most hideous eyes I have ever seen.

"She's awake!" An even different voice from the two others cried out, "She's awake!" Now that I had been exposed, I opened my eyes to see what was going on.

The figure that gave me away had run to a small crowd of other black cloaked figures huddled over a fire that kept them warm from the wintery air around them. I realized my wrists were tied to the tree as my body tangled a foot from the ground. Then, one thing stood out over everything else.

It was Scorpius. He was lying flat in the snow with blood all around him.

"Scorpius…" I cried out to him. _He can't be dead. Merlin, please don't let him be dead._

"Do they teach you brats anything in school?" The tallest of the black cloaked figures yelled at them all, "She was supposed to be knocked out for at least another hour more. Your generation is by far the worst nimrods in all of the wizarding world."

"Wenters!" The tallest one barked at the shortest figure, which to my surprise was Peony. She shrunk down from his voice, "This is your second screw up tonight and also, your last. Bring out the girl." _Peony tried to kill me?_

"No!" Peony cried, collapsing on her knees. I watched in horror as a small girl with a black bag over head was brought out from a nearby bush. They took off the bag and held her face down hard against a large stone as if they were going to chop off her head.

"Macnair," the tall one snarled. One figure stepped forward with an ax in his hand. _They were going to chop off her head. Oh…my…God._

"Peony," the little girl whimpered and she started to cry.

"No, please!" Peony flew off her hood and came forward, but one other cloaked figure held her back, "Please, don't! I'll do it! I'll…I'll do exactly what you want, just please, don't kill my baby sister." I was shocked Peony wouldn't plead to take the place of her sister's execution because even saying you'll do anything could require killing another. I simply could never do that.

"You're worthless to us and she's [he pointed at me] worthless to us," the tallest said, "Under my rules, there are no second chances. You've failed your task."

"No, she didn't…" one voice croaked from below them. It was Scorpius who spoke. _Oh, thank Merlin, he is alive! _The tallest figure came over and kicked him hard in the stomach as Scorpius gave a painful "humph" while rolling him face forward as well. I couldn't help, but let out a small squeak of shock.

"You're lucky to be alive, you piece of shite," the tall one snarled, "But, until we see if your decoy was successful, you remain so," he leaned down next to his ear, "If you have any sense at all, I would keep quiet."

He turned back to the small girl who was shivering from the cold.

"There's no need to kill the girl," Scorpius spoke up again.

"What did I just fucking-" the tallest began to roar.

"Avery isn't back yet," Scorpius argued and then he started coughing, which was even harder to have to watch, for he was coughing out blood.

Every person was now staring at Scorpius. Nobody not even the tall one made a move toward him. The place was filled of silence except for the crackling fire and the coughs that came from Scorpius' throat.

"He's right, Uncle Rodol," said a cloaked figure that hasn't even spoken yet. _Rodol? Could it be the husband of the evil wrench, Bellatrix Lestrange, that my grandma killed in the Great War long ago? Wasn't his name, Rodolphus Lestrange?_

And just in a split second the cloaked figure that had spoken was thrown into a tree with a spell-casting stream that was shaped like a hand upon his neck. I recognized the person to be to my astonishment, Malcolm Dolohov.

_But how? How did he escape?_

"You dare talk to me that way," Rodolphus roared, "And this is how you repay me after getting you out of that godforsaken prison? You're on my orders, boy!"

I felt the tie on my left wrist loosen. I looked up and saw it cutting itself. I looked around to see where the source was coming from and saw that it was from Scorpius. He had his wand clutched underneath him as he was cutting me loose. Once both my wrists were loose. Scorpius mouthed to me, "Run." _But, how could I leave him…with them?_ _How was I to carry him with me without being seen? And it wouldn't be much longer until they caught me anyway._

_I was to die here tonight. I was sure of it._

I didn't know what I ought to do, but I was looking at Malcolm whose cheeks were turning purple from the lack of air.

He was only just a kid, I realized. He could have been any one of us. We've could've been brought up to believe that my family were the evil ones; the ones who tore the Dolohov family apart. _Was it really his fault that he was brought up the way he was? Was it possible that there was good inside him?_

He literally was going to die under his uncle's hand and I just couldn't take it whether he had tried to kill my cousin or not, I just couldn't bear to see someone like Rodolphus Lestrange take advantage on someone much smaller and weaker than him.

I don't know what made me do it, but I pulled out my wand and suddenly Rodolphus was thrown into another tree and Malcolm was on the ground gasping for air.

He looked up to see who had saved him and only saw me.

I immediately went to Scorpius who was only a few feet away and crouched down beside him.

"Why didn't you run?" He moaned.

"Because," I said, feeling tears well up for the first time tonight now seeing how badly damaged Scorpius was and how truly frightened I currently am, "I couldn't leave you."

I used my wand to mutter incantations to heal some of his wounds, but no matter what, I don't think I can mend a broken rib.

I was about to help Scorpius to his feet, but as soon as I did, a wand was pointed directly at my face for the third time today.

Rodolphus' face was murderous. His long dark brown hair was all tangled and messy. His eyes were on fire.

"Say your last prayer, you filthy mudblood inhabitant for I'm going to make sure every part of your body is torn into shreds. I'm going to make you feel pain as you never felt it before. I'll make you wish you've never been born!" I felt myself cower back towards Scorpius, but before Rodolphus did the worst possible thing to me, there was a crunching sound.

The place went silent again as the person or beast came toward us. _Merlin, please let it be an Auror or a centaur or someone who can save us. _

"Come on, _you_," growled a person who sounded like he was struggling, "Can anybody give me bloody hand over here!"

"The only bloody body part you'll get is my foot up your arse!" came Lily's voice. Macnair and the only black cloaked figure that has yet to be identified came to their fellow comrade's aid.

And no sooner was Lily's thrown head first into the snow.

If Scorpius and Lily had a contest to see who was more beat up than the other. I think Lily could have won.

Her entire face was bruised, but not as bad as Albus' face once was when he got burned. But, her cheek was swollen on one side and her arms had long cuts as if she tackled a mountain lion. Her nose looked like it may have been broken. Lastly, her mouth was bleeding like crazy that I was afraid she may have lost a tooth.

Only one person stepped toward her and that was Malcolm who wore his famous devilish smirk.

He crouched down beside her, "Good to see you, Potter," he gloated, "We're going to have a lot of fun with you tonight."

Lily rose her face a few inches, leant a little back, and spat blood right in his face.

"You'll pay for that one," he roared and took out his wand and yelled, "Crucio."

Soon all that was heard was Lily's scream and all that could be seen was her withering on the ground continuously. The scream was almost too unbearable to listen to.

"Make him stop," I seemed to have said to myself.

Rodolphus grabbed Malcolm's shirt and pulled him toward him. He snarled in his face, "Her scream will give our spot away!"

Malcolm didn't seem to listen to him so Roldolphus yanked his wand out of his hand and gave him one cold look that could have made anybody shite their pants.

Lily lay facing the sky, breathing slowly. Then, she started to cackle.

"What's so funny?" Malcolm demanded.

"You don't like taking orders do you?" _Oh, Lily. Please don't provoke him!_

Before Malcolm was about to retaliate by making an attempt to kick her in the head, Scorpius charged him hard in the stomach into a nearby tree. But Scorpius was soon thrown off Malcolm and was thrown into another tree just to the right of Lily.

He slid down the tree slowly that it was almost painful to watch.

Rodolphus walked toward Scorpius with his wand pointed at him. His face was stone cold.

"You've gone one step too far, Malfoy. We've got a Potter now so your existence is no longer needed. Say good-bye."

"Noooo!" I cried out and suddenly I found myself in front of Scorpius and Lily. I know all of us would die whether I was throwing myself in front of them or not, but if there was any chance at all, anything, perhaps I could buy them that one extra second.

Before Rodolphus said the magic words, Malcolm spoke up, "Uncle, we may need _them_ both."

Rodolphus turned on him, "What do you mean, boy?"

Malcolm didn't hesitate to answer, "Weasley's top of her class. We need her to make the potion exactly right in order to kill the real Harry Potter. She can help us."

"And the Malfoy boy? He's as useless as a rag doll [Rodolphus looked in Malfoy's direction]. Not to mention a traitor to his own kind. I don't see why we should let him live."

"Because, if you kill him, I won't make the potion and I could care less if you threaten me with my life," I said, feeling a little braver than I ever had in my life, "So, the deal is this. You let my cousin and my…and Scorpius go freely or forget your chance of ever taking down your top enemy."

"And how will I know whether you're making the right potion?" Rodolphus asked, "How do I know you won't screw this up to save your little friends?"

"You don't," I said.

"I'll monitor her," One of the only two black cloaked figures I have yet identified, spoke up.

"Excellent Travers," Rodolphus said, "I knew you aren't completely worthless." Travers was an old Death Eater in the past so of course he would be here. "And what about you, Rookwood?" _That's Jane's father!_

Travers looked at Rookwood who wasn't responding and gave him a shove in the shoulder.

"I look over the hostages," Rookwood said, with a bit of anger.

"Good, now Macnair, come here. We will need you for the youngest Potter here." Macnair roughly took Peony's sister and threw her at Rookwood. "Maybe I'll finally use my ax," he muttered under his breath.

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you going to do?" I asked, putting up my hands to prevent them from coming any closer to Lily.

"Travers!" Rodolphus looked at him. Travers nodded and took a hold of my arm.

"No!" I cried as he tried to pull me away. And I wasn't going to let him hurt Lily without a fight. So, I punched him in the face, which made his hood slide off.

I was too much in shock because I now recognized Travers…because Travers wasn't Travers at all, but Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Rodolphus said out loud and pulled out his wand as did Draco.

But the only curse thrown wasn't from either them. Macnair was thrown through the air and smashed into huge rock and knocked unconscious. Everyone looked to the source and it was James! _Thank Merlin he's alive!_

"Well, why are you all standing around?" Rodolphus roared at all the other recruited Death Eaters. They still didn't move.

"Because," Draco began, "Their families are at stake. And if they know what's good for them, the only way to ensure their safety is to get rid of you. We've been contacting your little group for some time now and we've been traveling with you, waiting for you to bring us to where your grand plan would be. Bringing Potter's daughter here…ingenious plan, I have to say. If I learned anything over the years that I've known Potter it's not to mess with his friends and family. The Aurors are on the way."

"Do you even know what you're dealing with, Malfoy? I'm twice as experienced as you!" Rodolphus snarled.

"You killed my parents!" Draco roared, "And I'm not going to let you live because of what you did!"

"Grandma's dead?" Scorpius asked, his eyes now wide, "What about mother? Is she…?"

"She's safe," Draco said without looking at his son. His eyes were only for Rodolphus. "How does it feel, Rodolphus? To know that even your own allies turn on you?"

"They haven't turned on me," Rodolphus snarled, but when he looked around all his new recruits were gone. The only left was, "Malcolm! [He turned to him] I give you permission to kill Draco's son. It's what you've been yearning to do. He and his retched filthy blood friends have taken everything from you. Your mother who is now dead, your father who is now in prison, and your dear godmother, Bellatrix, who rots in the earth before us. Now, is time for vengeance!"

Malcolm stood there with a cold stone face.

"Well?" Rodolphus asked, "What will it be boy?" Malcolm still didn't respond. Then suddenly, Rodolphus was laughing, which made everyone wonder what sort of lunatic he really was.

And while everyone was wondering what he was laughing at, he flicked his wand and James wand was taken from his hand and with the two wands he fired another spell causing James to fly back first into a nearby tree. By then, Draco fired a curse at him, which Rodolphus flicked away easily.

"Do you honestly think that you of all people can defeat me?" He asked, almost amused by the idea, "I've learned much from the Dark Lord, you haven't got a chance."

"The Dark Lord has been defeated," Draco said, "What makes you any better?"

Rodolphus smirked, "I guess we'll see then, won't we?" _He now was pointing one of the wands at…me?_ I felt everything tense up at the thought that once again my life was threatened and there wasn't anything to be done about it.

Scorpius was now on his feet, but he was clutching his side where he bled continuously.

"One move," Rodolphus said to Draco, to Scorpius, and to me, "And she's dead." Draco still had his wand pointed at him.

"Father," Scorpius said, "Don't." Draco seemed to be battling what he wanted to do.

"This is for your own safety," Draco said, deciding what he must do, and knowing exactly his choice, Rodolphus said, "Avada Kedavra!" And as the blinding green spell came hurling toward me to take away every physical part of me away, a body was thrown in front of me as a sacrifice; his life for my own. To my surprise, it was Malcolm Dolohov.

I couldn't described to you what exactly happened next because it all happened too fast, but the only thing I remember was that Draco had failed to hit Rodolphus Lestrange, who instead got the better of Draco Malfoy, whose wand went soaring through the air, leaving him defenseless.

Then there was crack and possibly the largest European beech tree came hurdling down.

Draco managed to shove his son before the tree came down on both him and Rodolphus. The only thing left of Rodolphus visible was his hand. It has yet to move.

There came a cough and my eyes left Rodolphus' hand instead found the source of the cough. It was Draco Malfoy where most of his body was buried under the tree.

"Hold on," Scorpius cried out as he tried to lift the tree by himself.

There was yelling in the distance. The Aurors have come…but it was too late.

"Scor…" Draco choked out, "Scor…ssstop."

"No, I can get you out," he said, still pushing against the tree.

"No, Scor…it's ok…" his voice was fading, "It'll be ok…this…is how I wanted it…" He closed his eyes trying to force the last two words out, but he couldn't. I felt my breath get caught up in my throat as I looked down at the now dead Draco Malfoy.

And I found my eyes looking into the face of the one who was held responsible for cutting down the tree.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is sad. I actually didn't want to kill Draco off, but it sets the rest of the story in action. I'm so sorry for all you Draco fans, truly I am. Thanks for all those who reviewed!


	76. Blame

**Chapter 76: Blame**

**Scorpius' POV**

_The knock came again. Ok, this isn't funny anymore. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I hope the person had sent the death prayers because I wasn't in the mood. I flung open the door only come face to face with the person I sworn I would hate forever._

"**Against All Odds"**

It really wasn't fair how his life was taken away like that. He didn't deserve it.

Sure, he wasn't a great father, but he was _my _father. And the only people who actually cared that he is now gone are me and my mother. Nobody else.

But, if it had been the messy-black haired replica of Albus Potter, who happened to be standing a few feet away, everybody would have cared. Why? Because he was everybody's hero while my father was not, perhaps in the past, known as a villain.

I never told anybody this, but like every child, I had wished for Harry Potter to be my dad. As of right now, I was proud to have Draco Malfoy as my dad even if we had our disagreements.

He's always been rather a disappointment to people and maybe that's what I admired most about him. He wasn't perfect, he wasn't some superhero, but he was just as conflicted. He was a real person with real problems (besides the money issue). Yet, he still got this handed to him.

He didn't deserve this.

I bent my head in silence. I didn't want to cry. He wouldn't want that. He would actually throw a fit if I did. _Easy for him to say_, I thought to myself, _he was dead after all_.

The Aurors were now finding a way to gently pick up my father's crushed body onto a black stretcher. He was to be buried behind the Manor like all the other deceased Malfoys.

I just stood there and watched. It was entirely hard to watch them constantly make sure everything was set right on the stretcher almost as if he wasn't ever coming back. And that's when it really hit me. He wasn't ever coming back…

I scrunched my eyebrows together, closing my eyes tightly, and clenched my fingers together. But then-

A warm hand covered my left clenched hand that was now formed into a fist. Almost immediately, the tension lessened.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes and I saw that it was Rose. She didn't look at me with that concerned look she sometimes gave people when bad things happened to them. Instead, for once, she wasn't questioning me to spill what was on my mind.

And then, my father's body and the Aurors who had the stretcher were gone. They just walked away like they did it every day. I wasn't even able to give him one last look before he would be buried below the earth for all eternity.

Once they were gone, both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley made their way over to me. _Great, this should be good._

Even as Rose's father came toward me, Rose still held onto my hand.

"Hmmm," he cleared his throat. He stared at our hands for a long moment. _Clearly, he didn't approve and to be honest, I don't think he'd ever would just because of my surname and because it was his daughter. _"Well, I, um…" Mr. Potter nudged his shoulder with his arm, "Oh, right. Well…I'm deeply sorry for your loss and if you need anything," he gave a shaky laugh, "You know how to reach us." I could tell that he really did mean it even though he wished he didn't.

I muttered in response, "Thanks, Mr. Weasley." Mr. Weasley gave me a nod and then proceeded over to Rose and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

When he pulled away he held her at arm's length, "You contact me when you get to school, ok?"

"Dad…" Rose began.

"Rose?"

"Ok, ok, I will." With that he backed away as Mr. Potter came forward.

He gave a long sigh that could have been for the both of us, "You know," he began, "There was a time your father tried to save my life when I was brought to the Manor. He looked me hard in the face and still never gave me away. My life and all those who I cared about could have ended right then and there, but he gave us enough time to escape. He and his mother are the real heroes. Just try to remember that. And you've always been a good friend to Al. If it weren't for you, he probably wouldn't have made many friends. That used to be his biggest problem." He took a moment of silence and then said, "This must be really hard for you losing three of your family members. I do wish you well." He gave me a small nod and walked away from me to Lily. I watched as he pulled her aside to talk to her. I turned away from them and uncurled my fingers from Rose.

Rose seemed to realize I needed a moment to myself.

I heard crunching noises and saw Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley headed in the direction of the Aurors. Only one stayed behind. Only one I believed to be my father's killer.

Once his father and uncle were far away, I snapped, "How stupid, are you?" I yelled at James, "I could have taken the bastard! But, instead you decided to bring it upon yourself to save the day by chopping down a tree without even thinking what would happen!"

James mouth hung open and then with a sidelong glance he responded, "I believe I saved your arse, Malfoy!"

"You did noth-"

"Listen here, I…I panicked," James began.

"You…what? You're an Auror! You're not supposed to-"

"Just stop!" Lily yelled, which surprisingly we both did.

"I'm sorry," James said to me. I was about to say something when Lily cut me off, "No, James, just stop. Don't take the blame for something I did." _I didn't expect this to happen. So, it was…it was Lily who…_

"I am sorry," Lily said to me, "I was still in the process of perfecting the cutting spell and it didn't work the way-"

"I know the way it _didn't_ work!" I snapped at her.

"Scorpius, she didn't mean it," Rose said as she reached for my arm to calm me down, but I threw her off, "Of course, she didn't mean it. Nobody actually has any means at all. It's not like you found out your grandparents are dead or that you saw your father die right in front of you actually saving you from being crushed to the ground yourself. You don't know and because you don't know, you don't mean well."

"Scorpius…" Rose said, shocked to hear my anger. I put my hands to stop anyone from getting closer to me.

"Just stay away from me. Keep your entire family away from me!" And I would have stormed away, but my bleeding injury prevented me from doing so. I didn't realize how much blood I had lost from all the beating and cuts tonight that one jab to walk away and everything flickered. My mind felt numb as if someone left it outside in the cold for much too long, my eyelids flew up and down as if I were riding on my broomstick, and I wasn't too sure, but I thought even my heart skipped a few beats.

And before I knew it I was waking up in the Hospital Wing early the next morning. _Just my luck._

_

* * *

_

When I woke up, I wasn't the only one who had company. Lily was sitting in the bed pan opposite of mine and was deep in conversation with Will Longbottom. I wouldn't have been that surprised to see Will there, seeing he was one of her best friends, until he kissed her on the mouth just before he went out the door.

I looked at Rose in surprise, but she just smiled sweetly at them.

"Since when did they get together?" I asked Rose.

"Just recently, I suppose. Isn't it wonderful?" She asked, smiling at me.

I stared back with no smile what-so-ever, "Wonderful? It's a fucking joke."

"Scorpius…" Rose warned me, but I didn't care if Lily hears me. I simply don't care about anything anymore. I have a new rule: care only for yourself and not for others. Caring only hurts you more. I mean just look what happened to me and Rose. Just look what happened to my…yeah, caring sucks.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her. She was only trying to save your life, you know."

"Yeah, well, it was already being saved," I snapped at her, "My father would have won Rodolphus over eventually. It was only a matter of time. But, then again, I wasn't the one who ended his life using a spell I barely knew."

"You can be upset with me all you want," Lily began, but I cut her off because she used the wrong word, "Upset?" I repeated the word she used, "Upset? You think I'm upset? Is that how you would feel talking to your father's murderer?" There was ultimate silence in the room. I realize I'm being arsehole and you know what I can't help it. I just feel so angry. At her…at her family…at the situation I'm in…at _me_.

Lily looked around the room aimlessly and then all of a sudden got out of bed.

"Lily!" Rose called her name, but Lily didn't pay her any attention, she was headed for the door, "Lily, where are you going? Your face isn't yet-" But she was gone.

Rose turned at me and opened up her arms, giving me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong with you? Haven't you said enough? You know that what happened in the forest was an accident. Lily's been through enough this year and she doesn't need a pig like you up her arse too."

"Well, like I said before, I don't care anymore," I shouted in her face, which made her jump, "I don't care about her, I don't care about her brother, and I especially…I especially don't care about you!" _What I said, I knew wasn't true…not even a bit, but I was coming to a realization that if everyone that I had cared about knew that I no longer cared, we all may eventually be better off._

I'm just hurting…

I'm hurting real bad…and I don't know how to handle it. I just know that the best that I can do is to shield myself from ever letting someone ever reach this part of me.

And if being an arsehole is what I've got to do to push those away for them to live a happier life than I can provide at this moment then so be it.

Besides if I end up getting the teaching job that I want, there would be no way I could keep the friends and relationships that I have…or had. It's just better if I break off the connection now before it got really bad.

Rose's mouth hung open and all too soon she closed it and she left too. And it was officially final. We were over.

* * *

I was let out of the Hospital Wing three days later. My cuts were almost healed and my bruises hurt less. But no matter what, I still felt pain.

And a new substance now lingered around me…that was loneliness.

I expected it possibly for the rest of my life…I just didn't expect it to be so…cold.

I sat down at the Slytherin table in a spot where nobody else sat. It was a little less crowded now that the Aurors placed those who were under Rodolphus' orders under watchful eye. That included Peony and Robbie.

My owl brought me the _Daily Prophet_ that would be my source of entertainment for the time being. Yet, I didn't expect my owl to bring me a letter from my mother asking countless upon countless times how I was holding up. It figures, since I was the last of our family; of the Malfoy blood.

A tray was set down across the table from me and I had a moment's guess before she spoke up.

"Want company?" Vi asked.

"No," I said, without looking up from the paper.

"Well, too bad," she said, now sitting down, "Make me move." I simply didn't care whether or not she'd stay or not. She could do whatever she wanted. I'm just going to keep to myself. That was my new rule.

"So," Vi began, "How has your morning been?" I ignored her and continued to read on through the story that I was currently on.

"Would it kill you to at least be civil with me?" Vi asked. I set the newspaper down and looked at her with the most annoyed look I could muster.

"And would it kill you to see that I would rather keep to myself?" I shot back.

"Fine, then, at least I was trying to be a friend," she said, insulted by my behavior, "Rot here for all I care."

I kicked my chair back and opened my newspaper back up, "Gladly." And she was now gone.

I can make this into a game: see how many people I can piss off before the end of the year. Maybe if I'm good enough, I can get the whole school to hate me so it wouldn't matter if I didn't get my dream job.

But all too soon, Vi was back in her seat. She did sit down rather in a frustrated mood like she had to be here pretending to try to be my friend.

"Look, I know you're feeling angry, upset, and hurt by everything that has happened…"

"Why do we need to keep mentioning what has happened?" I snapped at her, "Why do you need to tell me how I am feeling, don't you think I already know?"

Vi was taken aback by my sudden burst of rudeness, "Well, I was…"

I put a hand up to stop her, "No, I don't think you get it. I'm sitting here by myself because I'm trying to move on with my life. I don't want friends because they're all backstabbing bastards. I want to feel what I'm feeling because it's these feelings are the only feelings I have left in my body; all that I have left to give. I'm doing my _best_ to only look after only _myself_. So, please save your breath and bother someone else who may care."

Vi sat in stoned silence for a moment by just shaking her head slowly at me. I had a feeling she wasn't going to leave any time soon. "For all of Malcolm's life, he has been surrounded by cruelty and hate. He carried this darkness within his heart at all moments of his life. But, even he saw some sort of light that had him sacrificing his life to save another."

"Yet he killed far more than saved," I remarked.

"He practically had no choice. It was how he was raised," Vi argued. She reached out and put her hands on mine, "You were never raised to hate, Scorpius Malfoy." Almost immediately, I slid my own hands out from underneath.

"Maybe I was raised never to, but it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to hate. People change all the time, Vi. Maybe that's where I'm heading and maybe you should just let me be; let me be the deciding factor in my own life," I pushed myself out of my chair, "And stop trying to act like my mother; like you know what's best for me. Because you don't know. You don't know half of the person I am; the person I am now." I stormed out of the Great Hall knowing that every single person knew I was not to be crossed. As I was walking down the corridor, first years cowered in the shadows, second years avoided eye contact, third years whispered in private corners, and all others stayed cleared of my path, afraid that I may smash their puny brains or toss them out a window or something. Robbie once was afraid of me, but this…this was as if I was the new Dark Lord.

* * *

The day got worse throughout. Rose was everywhere. And every time we saw each other, she pretended she hadn't seen me. _How childish was that?_ _Did she think that I would be upset by her avoidance and apologize for what I said to her? Because there was no way that was happening._

And Brandon was back to making jokes in class that annoyed me to hell in Charms. His jokes are so lame and a waste of valuable time that I almost wished he was back to being drunk.

And right after my last class, I saw Lily for the first time since the Hospital Wing incident (_well, namely, when I blamed my father's death all on her_). Of course she was walking with her new boyfriend, Will. But all I really thought was how sad their relationship was.

I still wasn't buying it. Well, I know Lily's been telling people for a year that she fancied Will, but I didn't buy that Will fancied Lily back. It wasn't that Lily was repulsive to be around or anything, but it's the fact that Will had no idea the girl fancied him.

If he hadn't noticed or had been looking for the signs, he couldn't be as interested as he was when he and that other girl in Lily's year got together. Maybe I'm wrong, but I just wasn't buying it. So, I couldn't help it when Will was about to lean in for a kiss and said, "Alright, let's get a move on, you two are already holding up traffic." They both looked back at me to see who was being the arse. _Yeah, that would be me._

Will shrugged me off and waved goodbye to Lily before moving in the opposite direction. However, Lily turned on me and boy, was she pissed.

"What?" I asked, "You were both in my way."

"Oh really?" She asked, folding her arms and now trying to keep up with me. She wasn't going to let this go. _Fantastic._ "And you couldn't just walk around us? You couldn't just ignore us like you have to my entire family? Or you couldn't just wait to make a complete arse out of yourself like you have been?"

"Nope," is all I answered with. Lily stopped behind me, but that was until she shoved me. "What the-"

"There is no reason!" She shouted at me and shoved me again, "There is no reason you should be an arse to anybody! Not to me, not to Will, not to Rose, not to Vi, not to anyone who has done nothing, but try to be your friend. You're not the only one who has lost someone in this war."

"Oh, really? Who did you lose?" I fired back at her.

"I wasn't talking about me."

"Exactly," I said, "Because you're the reason I did lose someone."

"And I'm sorry," Lily said, "I didn't think it would-"

"Yeah, that's right, you didn't think. Now, I have two dead grandparents and a dead father; a father who I'll never get the chance to tell how sorry I am for neglecting him or how much I really appreciated risking his life to save mine. So, yeah thanks for that."

Lily shrunk lower and I knew she was going to accept the blame I was putting on her because I knew I couldn't accept it. Sure, I felt terrible and rotten, but it was for the best. All ties to her family had to be cut. Their family was just too well targeted. My mother was the only person left. I had to protect her.

I continued to walk on now that I think she got the message.

"I understand why you are punishing me and my family for what I did, but there's no reason you should take your anger out on Will or Vi."

I sighed without turning to face her, "It's all a joke, you know."

"What's a joke?"

"You and Will. I just could never tell you that. But now, I'm cutting the string and I don't care. But, I hope you realize that Will will never see you as more than a friend."

"That's not true," she said, "we're together all the time now."

"Well, of course," I said, turning around, "It was either get together with you or lose your friendship completely. He's got no choice now that what's-her-name is out of the picture."

"Well, what do you know about relationships?" Lily said in an undertone, "You've messed up every single one you've ever had." Before I could respond…

"Mr. Malfoy!"came a voice behind me, I turned back around to see Lily's cousin and headmistress, Victoire Weasley, "Can I speak to you in private?"

I wondered what this may be about. Perhaps she may have heard what I said to Lily or maybe for something else. Whatever it was, I had better things to do then listen to the Headmistress lecture me.

"Whatever you wish to talk to me about you can say right here," I said, boldly.

Victoire was surprised by my attitude, but held up an envelope in her hand, "the school board has reviewed your job application, has talked to me and has recently talked to Professor Robards. And I wanted to congratulate you myself and go over what's left to complete the process, which is only to start training the day after graduation and henceforth, the board will have to evaluate you at the end of the summer and once you pass, you'll be set to go come September 1st."

I was shocked by the news that I must have blinked several times. Lily was the one who spoke up, "You mean? Scorpius got the Defense Against the Dark Arts job?"

Victoire was now beaming with the news she had given me, "Isn't that what I just said?"

"Any chance I can file a complaint?" She asked.

"Um…" Victoire began, but Lily cut her off impatiently, "Never mind, I've got to go I've got class." And she walked away.

I looked back to Victoire and she gave me a small smile, "Congrats, Mr. Malfoy or should I say, Scorpius?" She moved past me and I was left stranded in the corridor.

* * *

I thank the library. I thank the library every day for allowing me to sit by myself and not having to be judged by anyone. I seriously cannot deal with anymore drama or any more people. Everybody is just driving me insane or rather pushing me to the point of explosion.

Now, that I've practically gotten the job for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, I had to make up lesson plans for each year and for each day.

It would surely cut into my N.E.W.T.S. studying, which I had to receive top marks in order to fully get the teaching job, but exams on something I love never really worried me.

But, thank Merlin for this wonderful place where I can finally get my head together…in silence.

That is until an ex-best friend decided to ruin that.

"Hey," Albus Potter said as he sat across from me. _Why was he here?_ Albus hasn't spoken to me in weeks considering I withheld information about her brother, I kissed his sister twice, and I broke it off (while also saying some crude things) with his cousin. _You'd think the guy would want to say a little more to me than 'hey.'_

"Can I help you with something?" I asked as calmly as I could unsure of what he wanted to discuss with me. Perhaps I'll be lucky to be the first person Albus tries to punch because Albus has always been a rather calm-collected kind of guy. I mean sure he can get angry, but he'd never take his anger to an extreme level of physical violence (unlike me and Brandon Longbottom, apparently).

"No, I just thought we could just talk," he said as if he were about to negotiate a compromise. If this is how Albus will talk to rival countries then he has my vote. He would do well in foreign affairs.

I folded my hands together and nearly mocked his behavior and said, "Ok." There wasn't even a hint of irritation in Albus' face. I've got to hand it to him…he's good.

"Now," Albus began, "I know we've had a few disagreements in the past few weeks and I have my own opinions on certain matters you have placed yourself in and well, I…" he looked straight at me, "Well, I want to apologize."

If I had been sipping a drink at that particular moment, I would have spat it all back in his face, "Apologize? Why would you want to apologize to me? You did nothing wrong." I sat back in my chair and folded my arms across my chest.

Albus shook his head, "I want to apologize for the way I acted toward you when my brother disappeared. It was wrong. I mean if I were in your position I could have hesitated too. There were so many lives that were at stake and I didn't place myself in your situation. I get that now and I get why you feel the need to push me and my entire family away. And it isn't just Lily's fault for what happened to your family, but all of ours. Friends shouldn't have to give up their families for one another. So, I'm sorry I didn't trust you when I should have," Albus said, giving me a sad look. Then, hesitantly, stuck out his hand, "Friends again?"

I contemplated whether I should shake his hand or not. I mean I swore to myself I wouldn't get mixed up in with the family's affairs ever again. This was the time to ignore Albus and start over without any attachments; without any friends.

But then, I thought about the reason or rather the person that brought me to care for the family in the first place that brought me to shake Albus' hand. I figured even if I've practically lost everything maybe somewhere down the road, I would eventually gain it all back.

"Phew," Albus said, "What a relief. I've been practically glued in all of Vi's friend's girly problems."

"Yeah," I agreed, "They sure can be handful. I could go on about all the problems Rose…" But I stopped short, realizing that I mentioned something forbidden for us to talk about.

Albus shook his head in understanding, "It's fine. Everything's fine. But, yeah, hearing Vi go on about what dress to wear, or types of jewelry, or even how to wear their hair to this stupid Ball is rather sickening. I mean she keeps bringing it up, waiting for me to ask her since she heard that Brandon's bringing Rose, but you know, the Ball is so lame. How would-?" Al began to ask, but only one thing clicked in my mind.

"Um…what?" I asked, thinking I didn't hear him say that Brandon asked Rose to the Ball, but judging by Albus' face, I heard correctly.

"Oh," Albus said, a bit uncomfortable by the sudden silence between us, "Well, I suppose you won't be answering my question anytime soon."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so I know your thoughts on Scorpius are probably not so pleasant, but just know he'll come out good in the end. He's just going through a rough time now that he practically lost his entire family. So, I'll only say he knows that he's being an ass to his friends, but it's only because he really cares. There are people like that in this world, believe it or not.


	77. Hopeful

**Chapter 77: Hopeful**

**Hugo's POV**

"_Listen, Hugo, I get that you're only trying to help, but the more you push the harder it may be for us," she explained._

"_Maybe I push because you're not strong enough to make up your mind."_

_Then, in fury, she placed something in my hand that created a not in my throat; a not that probably wouldn't be able to be undone. _

"**What's Left of Me"**

It seemed like ages ago.

The tree.

The lake.

The sun streaming down on her goddess black hair.

The way her pearly whites lit up the entire scene.

I can remember her laugh; one that never barked too loud or snicker too soft. It sounded like those chimes my mother put up on the porch. When the wind blew those chimes sung sweet melodies of spring. Her laugh brought things to life.

I could also remember the ways she would snuggle her head between my jaw and shoulders like she had in this picture.

And I can remember her smell. It was of vanilla and lavender.

But, the thing about her that stuck out the most to me was her eyes.

Her rich blue eyes that were looking back at me, glittering with our every movement.

She moved her head into the drape of my neck, smiled back at the camera, and then laughed. Then she would do it all over again. I would watch it over and over and over again getting lost into her eyes over and over and over again.

I wasn't so aware of my surroundings so it was no surprise I didn't hear the sound of the door opening or the sound of someone walking into the room until the person said, "Keep staring at it and it might just come to life."

I was startled that someone had caught me staring at this old photograph, but only found that the person was Will.

"Oi," I managed to say, "Next time knock on the door."

"Or what? You'll be making love to the photograph?" Will taunted. I threw a pillow at him. With satisfaction it hit him in the face.

"Oi, I was just kidding," he said.

I shrugged and bent down to grab Irisa's birthday gift out from under my bed.

"What is that?" Will asked in a tone that sounded as if he knew exactly to whom it was for.

"A gift," I said. Will raised his eyebrows. I coughed yet muttered, "For Irisa."

"You're giving that to her?" He asked.

I slowly stood up from my bed, "Uh, yeah, I mean, we're friends."

"You're _friends_…?" Will repeated, crossing his arms, "Um, Hugo, guys don't become friends with their ex-girlfriends especially if one of them is clearly not over them."

"It's just a mutual friendly gift. I don't understand what the big deal is. Lauren did invite me to Irisa's surprise party." I suddenly wanted to shut my mouth because I just mentioned Will's ex.

"_Lauren_ invited you?" Will asked.

This wasn't going as planned. "Yeah," I shrugged, "Even though you two aren't on speaking terms doesn't mean we have to be." But after one look Will gave me, I said, "Not that we speak to each other a lot. Just she…invited me."

"So, that was nice of her. Just don't go," Will said. _Don't go? Had he gone bonkers?_ I needed to see Irisa's reaction to my gift. Of course, I still love her and probably always will, so I had to at least try to get her back. _Right?_

I shook him off and started for the door, "I'll only be there for a little while."

"Oh no, you don't!" Will cried out and then jumped on top of my shoulders while his feet blocked my way to the door. If I were watching this scene, I would pretty much be laughing now, but I wasn't.

"Get off me. I'll be there for two seconds. I just want to see her open my gift."

Will shook his arms that were wrapped around my neck, "Give it up, mate. It's been two months now and she's been seeing that Adam kid. She's moved on." I felt my whole body slacken at the final words because Will was right. She had moved on and I'm still chasing after her when there was no sign that she wanted me back. I breathed.

"I think it's time you moved on too," Will said, "I mean when I broke it off with Lauren, I wanted her back almost immediately. But, it happens. Things aren't just meant to be. And now I have someone I've moved on to. I think it's now your turn."

"I don't know if I can," I said as Will let go of me, "I don't know if I can erase all the feelings I have for her."

"Well, maybe if you let yourself loose and try dating other people, it may not be too hard. You may actually find yourself fancying someone else; someone who may also fancy you back." I wonder if he was thinking of his relationship with Lily.

"Right," I said and stroked my hand through my short hair, "You're right." Then, a person clicked in my head.

"Well, I know of one person who may still be interested in me," I said a bit too cheerful for even my liking.

"Who?" Will asked.

"Annie," I said, smiling. _This was brilliant._

Will stared at me without even a smile I had hoped to get out of him, "Are you kidding me? Annie?" He asked in an undertone, "You want to ask Annie out?"

"Well, why not?" I asked.

"Because you're using her just to get back at Irisa. It's wrong."

"Ok, well, what if it wasn't to get back at Irisa," I said moving away from the door, trying to come up with a reason why I should ask her out, "What if I wanted to ask her out because there's a chance I may like her too?"

Will stared at me, "Because you can't stand her." _True, true, very true._

"Ok, what about Maureen Snew? She's not so bad."

"She's going out with Matt Thomas."

"Oh, right. I knew that," I said. _No, I didn't._

"Er Talia from Hufflepuff?" I asked.

Will's eyes rolled up in an are-you-serious type look. "Alright, alright. Not her." I pushed passed him to the door, but Will cramped himself in front of me again, "Um, where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just downstairs in the common room to relax. I'm not going to the party tonight so relax." Then I shoved Irisa's gift into Will's stomach and he gave a small "umph." I added, "And you can bring this to her for me because I still want her to have it."

"Ok," he said a bit annoyed. I know he's only trying to help and make me see reason, but I was upset. _Would could I have possibly done wrong to upset a girl so much? So, what if she accused me of not giving her room. I gave her enough room after that and still…nothing._

As soon as we reached the common room, I fell onto the comfy couch. I was exhausted and I didn't even know why.

Will sat in the armchair by the fire.

I shut my eyes for relaxation and for a good hour we stayed silent. This was our bloke code for don't talk, just relax, and let your mind wander.

But, it was interrupted when the portrait hole opened. Girls laughing filled the air.

I looked up to see who was making all the racket and it was Roxanne and Mariska who just sat down at a desk behind us.

I looked at Will who had looked to see who disturbed the silence as well. Then an idea hit me, "Mariska Tonalds," I said nodding my head to her silently and smiling at Will. Will burst out in laughter.

"Are you kidding? Mariska Tonalds? She's a bleeding model. You have no chance, mate."

I did not appreciate that Will thought I had no shot at Mariska Tonalds. Sure, she was a model, but even models have boyfriends like me. She's Roxanne's best friend and because she's a sixth year Ravenclaw, she's friends with almost all my cousins. And regardless of how well she was close to my cousins, I can ask her out. I'm attractive enough.

It took me three years in Quidditch to build these muscles. I'm practically the tallest and brawniest in the family. _What girl doesn't love that?_

"I think I'll do it," I said, "I'll ask her out."

"Please don't come here crying if she rejects you," Will said, still smiling over the fact he thought I had no chance with her.

"We'll see," I said, and got up from the couch now that Roxanne went upstairs to get something, leaving Mariska all alone at the table.

As soon as I approached, I really wanted to go back to the couches because how else was I to do this? She's a model and the only person she has ever gone out with in this school was Seth Davies, the bleeding sex king of the school. _How was I going to compete against him?_

_But, no! You can do this, Hu. Just pull up your man courage and ask her. If she rejects you, you're probably not the first to have been rejected by her. No sweat._

"Ahem," I faked coughed. Mariska looked up, surprised to see me there, "Uh…" I stammered. _Just great, you're losing it already. You big piece of sorry arse._

"Um, how's it going, Mari?" I asked. _Ok, not bad. Always ask a girl how she is before proceeding because you never know when she may have her…well, you know._

She shrugged and looked down at her work, but then she looked back up at me, which meant she wasn't going to completely ignore me. _Yes!_ "Not bad. Just doing some catch-up work after I had to leave Wednesday for a photo shoot."

"Right, right," I said, "It must be hard juggling school and modeling every week. What do you model for anyway."

Mariska had on an amused smile looking as if she was debating on whether to answer me or not, "Knickers."

"Oh…" I began, but Mariska cut me off, "Yeah, it was so annoying to have to put them since I never wear any." _Woah, way too much information._ I knew too well that I was now red in the face and I wasn't even the one giving too much information about myself away. Maybe Will was right, maybe I had no chance with her. I mean if I was someone like Seth I would be all over her, but I'm hardly experienced in that department.

Mariska rolled her eyes at me, "Cut to chase, Hugo. What is it you came over here to ask me about?" She obviously isn't someone you want to mess around with especially since everyone knew Seth cheated on her with more than one girl and accidentally getting one of those girls pregnant. I guess I wouldn't be in the mood for the opposite sex advantages either. "What is it you want? To hang out later tonight? Maybe have a few drinks" She asked in a seductive tone, but her eyes were more cold than warm. She was now leaning over the coffee table, "snog a bit and maybe hoping that I'd…sleep over?"

"Nno," I said, jumping away from her. _Is this how Mariska is with all blokes? Or is this how all the blokes are towards her?_

I sighed, "I just wanted to ask you out on a date."

"A date?" Mariska asked surprised, "That's all? Just a date?"

I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged, "Yeah…so what do you say?" And I waited for her to answer.

* * *

**A/N: **Kind of short, but it'll work.


	78. Surprise

**A/N: **Hey hope you all are still with me. I'm sorry for the long delay. This chapter was trying to kill me, I've probably have re-written it four times (all pretty much the same, but with different wyas of presenting it). I've lost all my files and then gained them all back again, but also had to rewrite all those complete chapters I had lost (still am). But, the good news is I have the next two chapters done and I'm almost done with the third and fourth so expect more updates soon. We're getting there…and I can't wait for all you to read the ending.

* * *

**Chapter 78: Surprise**

**Irisa's POV**

_It was the most important decision of my life and I only had so little time to make it._

"**Love You With All My Heart"**

"Surpirse!" Everyone cried out as I strolled in through the portrait door to the Hufflepuff Common Room. I nearly jumped out of my shoes at the immediate impact of walking in.

"Oh my," I managed to cry out and everyone started laughing at my shocked yet excited face. I walked around the room aimlessly like I was in a fairy tale or like Alice in Wonderland.

"Happy Birthday, Irisa!" Rose exclaimed as she was the first of my three close friends to reach me.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"Just one more year and you're of age," Vi said. I beamed at her. Lily was about to say something, but someone tapped me on the shoulder that had me turn around.

"Happy Birthday!" Lauren squealed as she gave me a big hug. Maureen smiled politely and also gave me hug.

"Thank you," I said to the both of them, "I'm so glad you were invited." Lauren smiled warmly at me and leaned in, "Rose and I made the cake. You'll love it." And then the two of them went to grab some punch. I turned to the three behind me.

"Oh, I'm so happy you did this for me. When Lily walked me up here I had no idea."

"Neither did I," Lily said as she looked at Rose.

"You would have ruined it," Rose said.

"You have absolutely no faith in me," Lily threw up her hands and walked away.

"I hope she didn't go looking for a voodoo doll of you Rose," Vi said.

Rose shook her head, "She isn't mad. She just hates hearing the truth. Besides she's just sat down next to Will." My eyes immediately went to Will because where Will is there's…

"Where's Hugo?" I asked Rose.

Rose looked around, "I don't know. I told him about the party. He's probably taking his lousy time. But, come on, let's get some punch. We didn't throw you a party so you can watch us pig out the entire time."

"If you hadn't noticed she's too excited probably more than you," Vi said, smiling at her. I giggled as Rose seized my wrist and pulled me to the punch and snacks.

* * *

After an hour of mingling with the guests, Rose and Lauren brought out such a beautifully made cake. At each corner were frosted irises. Lily called them tacky, but I didn't care. Mum would just buy a cheap cupcake from the bakery as my birthday cake.

Then, it was time for presents. Unfortunately, I was starting get bummed out since Hugo still hasn't arrived yet. _Where could he be?_

However, I came to realize he wasn't going to be showing up when Will handed me his present that Hugo told him to give to me. As I was opening it, I hoped it was something I could just smash into pieces to show how upset I was that he wasn't there, but once I lifted the lid of the box, I couldn't. Inside was a pretty pendent antique necklace I eyed once in Hogsmeade when Hugo I used to date. I had told him that the pendent reminding me of something my grandmother used to have before she passed away.

"Oh," I said as I felt a lump form in my throat, "he remembered." Everyone was waiting for an explanation and I told him of the moment we shared in Hogsmeade.

"Oh, well that isn't such a surprise," Lily remarked while also rolling her eyes. Everyone turned to look at her some shooting looks to make her quiet. Clearly, Lily had said something that shouldn't be said…yet again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She doesn't mean anything, Riss. Lily likes to talk to herself sometimes," Will interjected, "Right, Lily?" Lily squinted her eyes in confusion.

Lily mustn't have seen the looks some of the people were giving her. "Yeah…no," she said without hesitation, "I think it's just quite obvious that Hugo still has feelings for Irisa so of course he would think of something special to give her that reminds him of when they were together. I thought you all would have…" but then she stopped when she looked over at me. "Oh…I did it again, didn't I?"

"Hugo…still has feelings for me?" I asked. I thought after everything I did to him, I had no shot at getting him back, but if he…could it be possible we could be together again? This was starting to be the best birthday ever.

Will turned on Lily, now glaring at her, "You must really learn to keep your mouth shut; it gets you in quite a lot of danger this year. Besides Irisa's seeing Adam, right?" Will asked.

Now, it was Lily's turn to smack him on the shoulder, "No, you nimrod. She just found out he's her step-brother." Will gaped at her. Lily just shook her head, "Merlin, where've you been?"

Will looked at me, "Is that true?" I nodded, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was still thinking about what Lily said was true. _Did Hugo still love me?_

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, "This is your surprise party, remember?"

"I'm coming back," I said, "I just want a word with Hugo." Will's face froze.

"Um, I don't know, Irisa. I don't think that is a good idea," he said, "He's going through a rough time and well, seeing you would just make it worse."

"Oh, pish posh, I'll be right back," I said waving him off.

"Irisa, I really…" but I didn't get to hear the rest of his sentence because I was out the portrait door.

* * *

I took the shortcut to the Gryffindor Common Room. I thought about what I was going to say to him. First of all, I was going to give him a piece of my mind for not showing up and giving me the present himself, but then I would tell him that I still had feelings for him as well and maybe, just maybe we can get back together.

I imagined us fighting over lost time, but then it would be even special once we made out. My heart just kept pounding so hard that I thought it would burst out of my chest as I made my way up the stairs.

I was about to reach the last landing to the top when I heard giggling. Curious, I looked into the corridor to see who was giggling. There was a lonely couple at the far end of the corridor walking in her direction. It was dark, but it was so cute to see these two people so in love. I ducked out of the entrance to see who the lovely couple was.

As soon as they rounded the corner to start descending the stairway I just came up, I saw who they were.

Hugo and Roxanne's friend, Mariska. They didn't even see me standing on the top of the stairway as they headed down it. My heart was growing fainter as I saw Hugo lean in to kiss her. Once they broke apart, she smiled at him as if they became newlyweds and they continued on until they were far out of sight.

I stood there still stunned at what I had seen. I felt tears well up at the corner of my eyes.

I let out a huge sigh I didn't realize I was holding in and descended the stairs myself to go back to the fake world of happiness.

* * *

As soon as I climbed in from the portrait outside our Common Room, I was angry. I knew they all had to know about Hugo and Mariska. _How could they not have told me? How could they have gotten my hopes up?_ There needs to be an explanation.

I saw Lily and immediately stormed in her direction, "You!" I pointed at her. She looked up at me surprise, "You told me he still had feelings for me."

"And so I thought," Lily said not backing down, "That was until you left. Will tell her."

"What? No, Lily, be reasonable," he said.

"Tell me what?" I asked, but I was drowned out by their argument.

"Tell her what you told me after she left," Lily said.

Will looked at me, "Tell me what?" I asked again only in a softer tone.

Will was biting the inside of his lip, "Well, er, I kind of sort of told Hugo that you moved on." _WHAT?_ He stopped and looked at Lily.

"Go on," she encouraged him.

Will breathed and then looked at me, "I told him that now you were with that Adam kid that he should start moving on as well and so, he asked Mari out. But, I didn't know about Adam or that you had-" I silenced him with just a nod as I sat down to take it all in. "I'm sorry," Will added.

I put my head and my hands as I tried to rub the pain that was ebbing its way to my heart. I will not cry on my birthday.

"It's ok," I said, not sure if I was telling him, them, or myself, "Let's just forget about for now." Everyone was giving me sympathetic looks, "Really, it's fine. This is a party. We all should be having fun."

"Well then, how about a game of wizard chess," Lily offered ready to beat someone at a game tonight, but wizard chess only made me think of Hugo. Lily realized what she had said and then sat back down next to Will, "Right…"

"How about Fizzing Whizbees," Will suggested instead.

"Oh, I love that game," I said, putting on my best smile.

Will turned to Lily, "Please don't go crazy, there are sensitive people here." Lily rolled her eyes as she sat down on the floor beside them.

The game distracted me for a good amount of time as I tried my best to win, but I soon found myself thinking about him and Mari. When Rose asked me what was wrong I confessed to her in a low voice of my thoughts.

"Are you sure it was Mari?" Rose asked, "Roxanne's model friend?" As if she couldn't believe either that Hugo would date someone so well admired outside of Hogwarts.

Before I could answer, Gia cut in, "She said Mari…the tramp that dates every guy who throws themselves at her."

"Don't call her a tramp," Rose snapped at Gia, which was the first time anyone has ever stand up to her, "She's Roxanne's friend and she's with _my_ brother. Have some sense." None of us have ever seen Rose stand up against Gia like that. Normally, even though I hate to say it, Rose is up Gia's arse.

Gia left all too soon after clearly pissed Rose snapped at her. But, we all didn't care because we couldn't stand the gossip queen of the school.

"Lily, probably doesn't like Mari," I said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Well, you do tend to have people problems," Vi said without a care if she had insulted her.

"I don't have people problems," Lily said. Vi gave her a pointed look. Lily did her best to stare back.

"Well, if you don't recall, you couldn't stand Irisa and I before you met us," Vi said. Wow, it seemed like years ago since Lily gave me dirty looks just because I was with Hugo and not to mention all the times she thought of Vi as a 'snot-nose toe rag' just because she abandoned her on the train the first day back. She had told Hugo the story that night. I happened to be standing there.

"Yeah so?" Lily challenged her, "I made a few judging calls, but it didn't mean I didn't give each of you a chance at getting to know you. I'll admit I don't know Mari, but if Hugo likes her there's got to be something good about her, right?" Will started snickering beside her. Lily gave him a questionable look, "Something wrong?"

"The only thing good about her is her sex appeal. I mean I couldn't tell you how many times Hugo and I hoped we would gain her attention when we were fourth years." He laughed ever so lightly, but then stopped when he realized what he had said especially in front of Lily.

Lily looked at him as if considering something and said, "Yeah, I don't like her." I smiled with satisfaction that Lily was on my side, "But then again she may not be so bad without all the labels people tend to give her. Like Rose said, she's Roxanne's friend," she said to me.

"Who also got Roxanne in the show biz," I argued, "She's the reason Roxanne has lost interest in Quidditch."

"Irisa I think you're taking this a bit too hard," Vi said, "Let's do what you suggested before, let's forget about it."

"But how can I?" I let out and feeling very close to tears again, "We had months of happy times together. How can I just let all of that go?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Rose cut in, "I think I can speak for everyone here that we would rather you were with Hugo than Mariska."

I breathed through my nose and looked at Rose, "thanks." She smiled sweetly at me, "Of course."

I was looking down and felt the bad thoughts creep up again, "I guess I deserved it," I said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked concerned.

"How I treated Hugo, I mean. It just goes without saying, you never know what you've got until it's gone," I felt tears well up in my eyes as I repeated what I believe to be true.

"Oh Irisa," Rose put an arm around me as I cried into her shoulder. I really was trying to act strong and not cry on my Birthday, but I caved in.


	79. Girlfriend

**A/N: **thanks for the two reviews siriusgirlstar and you go girl! I'm so glad I didn't lose you guys! You're the best. And siriusgirlstar, it's good to hear from you (but with a different screen name - - Sirius was one of my fav. characters in the series - - so sad he was killed off). But anyway, your list was pretty interesting. I'll say that you've got a mix of some right and some wrong. But, I especially liked the JamesCassie one you've slotted in, haha. I won't take your character, but I actually been thinking of putting in a scene at the end for James and a possible interest that people will find very surprising.

But, hey, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 79: Girlfriend**

**Lily's POV**

_Had to get away. Twigs struck my cheeks; one had gotten lucky and gave me cut. I didn't care. I needed to get away. It was all my fault. Everything was my fault. I suddenly stopped running, exhausted to continue on. Where do I go from here?_

"**Lift Me Up"**

_What does it mean to be a girlfriend? That is the question._

Seriously, I have no idea how to be "The Girlfriend." Somehow, when everyone else was reading the chapter on "The Rules" to when it comes to relationships, I must have skipped over it. Because I don't know how to be the perfect girlfriend. Frankly, I expected to be off on my own for the rest of my life.

Yet, now that I'm with Will, I'm constantly thrown into all these situations. I don't like it. For instance, when Hugo, Will, me, and either Hugo's friends in our House or Will's friends in his House hang out together, Will is persistent on me sitting next to him. And he would make me stand out even more as to put an arm around me to keep me close. At least that's what he intends to do for these little get-togethers. For so long, I've been accustomed to sitting in my own armchair so that I can stretch out whenever I felt like it. But, now I feel like someone's guinea pig or one of those puppets that sit on the puppeteer's knee while he or she instructs the puppet to say or do whatever they wish.

Ok maybe I'm over thinking this a bit much. Will only wants to spend time with me. I suppose I'm still trying to get used to being in a relationship.

But then, there is this problem.

I'm sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating breakfast with Will and he starts staring out into space, which isn't the problem because everyone does that at least once a day just to think about things. Only…Will was staring off somewhere behind me and I had to look even though I had feeling I already knew.

It just so happens he was staring off close to a spot where Lauren was.

_It's ok_, I thought, _if I had broken up with someone who I spent almost every waking hour I would have wanted to know how she was doing too…_

_Only…_

_How long should it take for a person to stare at his ex? Wait, get a grip on yourself, Lily. Don't be that girl. Why should it really matter if your boyfriend is staring coincidentally off at his ex. He could just be deep in thought. Don't even think for one moment he will just drop you completey off the table._

_But, then who was I kidding? There really isn't anything remotely special about me_ _other than I tend to mess up relationships more often than a time bomb would._

_There you go again! Stop it. Just stop it. He's with you, now. That should be enough._

"You ok?" I asked Will. Will snapped his head back in my direction.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked if you were ok," I said again.

Will shrugged, "Yeah, just thinking."

_Forgive me for being a bit nosy, I can't help it,_ "About what?"

Will sighed, "Just the amount of pressure Dad's been giving me. He's hounding me like a raging hippogriff, which is only because Brandon had let him down." I nodded.

_See? What did I tell you…everything is fine._

"Why don't you ask him to bugger off for a bit?" I asked.

Will snorted, "I don't even want to go there."

I looked at him confused. _Why can't he just ask his father to back off? I've known Mr. Longbottom for a long time and he's always wanted what's best for his kids regardless of where their lives may take them._

But, I just shrugged it off anyway. Will would have confided in me if something was rather odd about the situation. He doesn't have to feel pressured. He just _wants_ to feel pressured. The thing about Will is he always needs a push in the right direction. So of course he willingly accepts the pressure he gets from his father.

_If it had been my father…well, need I say more? I argue with him about everything. Just blame the stereotype of being a red-head full of hot tempers. Yeah, it isn't exactly easy to manage._

"So," Will said, "You ready for tonight?"

_Wait, what's tonight?_ "Tonight?" I asked, confused.

Will stared at me like I was a nitwit, "Our date. Don't tell me you forgot already." _Oh…that._ It's supposed to be our first date and we keep putting it off ever since we got together. I mean we've both been pretty busy with me being in the hospital, me practicing Quidditch, schoolwork, and…ok, maybe I'VE been busy and maybe I've kind of…sort of…possibly been putting it off because I didn't want to go.

_But, how can he not see this coming? Yeah, we're together, but dates? Does he think I am that girl from that book Rose reads all the time, Julie or something? I mean seriously why do people go on dates? I don't get it. You just feel bad for the guy who has to pay for your meal in the end. Sure, it's THE RULE, but who goes by the rules these days anyway._

"Bullocks!" I cried out, "I'm sorry, Will. I forgot about Quidditch practice tonight."

Will gave me a look, "But you said yesterday that the team has the day off tonight." _He's got me there._

"Yeah, I know," I said, trying to come up with something fast, "But, I only meant the team. I was going to do some practicing on my own. I mean the big game is on the same day as…"

"The End of the Year Ball," Will finished for me.

"Right. And the day before…"

"This year's graduating class' commencement," Will finished for me again.

I bit the inside of my lip, "Right," I said a bit slower. The silence was quickly creeping in so I had to come up with something else to say, "Look, I know the game is like a month away, which sounds like a long time from now, but I've been having a hard time getting back into the groove of things."

"I noticed," Will said.

"You-you noticed?" I asked.

Will nodded, "Yeah, especially in our one class we have together. Professor always calls on you to perform a charm and you have yet to achieve one. You're usually good at wand spells."

_Frick, he HAS noticed. I wonder who else has._

"Yeah," I said my voice growing weaker, "I seem to be forgetting a lot lately. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Will gave me a soft smile, "Don't worry, L.P. You'll get it all back again." He gave me a soft pat on my hands and stood up, "We'll find a night for a date soon enough. I want to be a proud boyfriend once you flatten Ravenclaw."

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks Will." He gave me one last smile and left.

I felt sick.

* * *

I wasn't kidding when I told Will I was going to practice Quidditch tonight because here I was all by myself in the middle of March with a storm on its way.

And this wasn't just to get out of the date I was supposed to have with Will tonight…there's much more to it than that. I don't even understand half of it myself. All I know is I am upset and the only thing I can think of to clear my thoughts was to play…to ride my brother's broom…to catch the Snitch.

I was about to kick up in the air when someone called out my name. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was only Brandon.

"Mind if I join?" He asked cheerfully. _Great, now both Longbottoms will be miserable due to all my miserable miserable thoughts. _

"Only if you can take me," was all I said.

Brandon chuckled, "I'll bring my A game if you bring yours." I had to smile a little at that, but it was good to actually have Brandon here than Will. Brandon was after all better at Quidditch than Will. He could help me practice. Besides it'll only be a matter of time before Will will show up since he always does. And he will see that someone else has grabbed my attention; has noticed that I'm not a girl who goes on dates. Maybe that'll teach him not to stare at his ex.

_Oi…there I go again. I don't know why it bothers me so. Perhaps it's because it was Lauren that he was staring at. If it had been any other girl, I might have not cared so much. _

_Because I have been fighting so hard to gain Will's attention back, I didn't realize that once we got together that I would still have to keep on fighting. I just don't understand it. _

"Oi, Lily! Are you going to stare at the hoops all night or are you going to actually look for the Snitch?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "It's my new technique," I said, giving him a coy smile even the truth was he really caught me spacing out.

Brandon gives me a smug look as if he knew that I was lying to him, "Oh really?" he says, folding his arms across his chest, "Do tell what this new technique does for you?"

"Er…" I began, "Well, Lysander will be watching my every move…and so if…and so if I want to catch the Snitch. I've got to catch him by surprise. So…I thought perhaps if I stare out in space for a bit. He would have to track the Snitch on his own, which will give me time to…to find the Snitch as well."

Brandon nodded at me, but still wore his smug look. I wish I could just wipe it off, "Uh-huh."

I sighed with irritation, "I was just thinking about your brother, all right?" Normally, I wouldn't talk to Brandon about such things that I'm thinking or feeling. Not like I would with Sc…better not mention his name. Our friendship is over. I've already shattered that.

Brandon frowns at my response and slowly turns the other way, "Will can be a bit of nuisance sometimes."

I squinted my eyebrows at him, "That's awfully a bit ill of you to say about your brother."

Brandon says in a bitter tone, "Well, it's a bit hard to describe a person who lets others lead his own path; who is as easily swayed as they come. It becomes unbearable when he doesn't speak on his own accord."

I wasn't sure where this was going until Brandon said:

"He just gets it all…without even asking for it." I see his cheerfulness is gone and now layered with mounts and mounts of envy.

"But Will complains about your father pushing him too hard all the time. I believe he said earlier that your parents thought they have failed you and hoped to help Will achieve success."

Brandon shook his head, "Will doesn't know the half of it. My parents have not failed me, Lily. I just chose not to follow in the footsteps they hoped I would continue on. Will is like a house elf. It's not that he always does what is asked of him. He isn't a push over. He just can't stand it if someone is disappointed in him. So, he does what Mister Perfect does best…" He gave me a hard look, "He does whatever he can to please them."

"What are you implying?" I asked, angrily. _What was he trying to say to me? Was he saying that Will is only with me just to please me? How can that be so? He was the one who sought me…who kissed me. He has always been on my side ever since we were kids. He was my truest companion. It angers me to hear such distasteful words come out of Brandon's mouth. He should be ashamed!_

Brandon shook his head, "Nothing. Just forget it." And this is why Brandon and I don't have deep conversations with each other.

It didn't take long for me to spot the Snitch. However, Brandon made me work to catch it. We were neck and neck. I feared that he would catch it for sure because of his long arms that were almost double in length compared to mine. But, I managed to slip underneath him and come up for the catch. It was a fifty percent chance I always took. Most of the time I was successful, but the times I have missed, I would have to speed back into the race for the Snitch or all would be lost.

I've never lost a match except against the Slytherins. And thank Merlin, Scorpius would be gone after this year. He was always so much faster than me and knew my skills better than I knew my own. I wouldn't have to work twice as hard to think of a new and creative way to sneak past him and catch the Snitch.

But as far as Lysander, he wasn't to be underestimated as well. He had managed to improve this past year and even beaten the Slytherins at their own game. But that was only because the Slytherins had lost so many key players. Lysander was good and I was pretty sure he was figuring out a strategy that would keep me from catching the Snitch.

We were on our tenth round when it started to rain.

I was exhausted beyond anything and so was Brandon. The past round, I barely reached out my hand to snatch the Snitch before Brandon could. At least he was holding out on his side of the end. He was pushing hard into me pretty good. I believe I've got plenty of black and blues that are starting to swell. There's this one on my right arm that feels like the size of a pumpkin.

Just when I spotted the Snitch close to the ground, I dove for it. But, I was too late; way too late. Brandon was already in front of me and his hand was hovering over it. I pushed my broom as hard as I could go, but it was no use. Brandon soared with the prize in his hand. _Bloody bastard._

"Ok, let it go," I said, angrily rubbing my eyes to concentrate. It was pouring. It was so bad that I could hardly see anything.

"Lily, for Merlin's sake, why don't we just call it a night?" When I gave him an angered look, he said instead, "Or a breather, at least," Brandon said.

Only whimps take breathers. Only losers take water breaks. _What the hell is his problem?_ There are no breathers in a game! We will lose the Cup if I let my exhaustion take over. Lysander cannot beat me. Brandon cannot beat me. I won't have it! "Do what you want," I said to him, "I'm not done practicing until I get this move right. I have to do everything perfect in order to win this game, Brandon. Everything!"

Brandon just stared at me. However, I wasn't just going to sit on my broom stare back at him when I desperately needed to get my body in perfect shape. Suddenly, a clash of lightning and a roll of thunder was seen and heard over our heads.

"Lily, how are you expected to see in this?" Brandon asked.

"I will," I said, "I'll just have to adjust. There could be a chance that it'll downpour during the match. Haven't you ever heard that practice makes perfect? Well, I'm not going to let a bit of rain and all that it brings scare me. And you don't have to stay. I can manage on my own." I turned to fly away so that I could keep practicing, but Brandon managed to prevent my broom (my brother's broom) from doing so.

"Let go," I said sternly.

"No," Brandon said. I tried to rip my broom from Brandon's grip, but he was strong, too strong.

"Let go!" I shouted at him once more.

"No!" He shouted back, "I'm not going to let you kill yourself out here."

"I'm not-" I began, but Brandon cut me off, "Listen, you foolish, stubborn girl!" I was a bit taken aback by his tone of voice. Brandon has never ever used that tone before with me. And he wasn't at all surprised by the way he was acting toward me. "What you are doing to yourself has nothing to do with the game."

"Of course it does-"

"Can you please just stop interrupting?" He asked, again with that tone. I found my mouth shut close this time. "Look, Lils, I know what you're going through. I know that you blame yourself for Malfoy's father's death." My eyes tore away from his face and looked out into the distance where the Quidditch hoops stood. Maybe if he saw that I didn't want to talk about that night, he would just leave it alone and let me get back to practicing.

"I know it's hard," he continued much to my dismay, "I know you want to do whatever you can to beat yourself up over it even hurting yourself to a point you don't feel the pain anymore. Trust me, Lils, if anyone understands, I do. You've seen the consequences of my drinking had done to people…even you."

I found myself looking back at him and I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"What you're doing…you don't know what or who you're affecting until it's too late," I'm starting to wonder if Brandon could actually hear my thoughts, hear what is actually going through my head, and every bit of these feelings I can't quite sort out or at least, don't want to sort out. "You have a whole month to ready yourself and your team for the game. There's no sense in working until you get struck by lightning. Sometimes, things just happen, you just got to learn to accept that. Ok?"

I tried to hide my bitter anger toward Brandon because it wasn't his fault. He was only trying to help. It wasn't like he decided not to show up.

A long silence filled the gap until I said, "Can you let go of my broom now?" I saw a small spark of irritation, but he let go nonetheless knowing he did the best he could to stop me.

And he did stop me, believe me or not. At that moment, I descended until my foot touched the soft ground and slowly got off my (brother's) broom. Realizing what I was doing, Brandon did the same.

I started to walk off toward the locker rooms to put my broom away as well as to change clothes to get out of the freezing cold rain, but Brandon stopped me.

"We don't have time," he said, "doors close soon." Remembering how much being stuck outside stunk I agreed to move toward the castle. I just didn't realize how far it actually was.

I wrapped my arms around my body to keep my body warm realizing how much of an idiot I really was for wanting to practice more. Not to mention, I would have gotten in loads of trouble for being past hours.

I started of thinking of warm things to keep my mind of the chills that were streaming down every single nerve I had in my body. However, that was until I felt something started to hug my shoulders to keep the rain off me for a bit. I opened my eyes to see that Brandon had lent me his coat. No one has ever lent me their coat before.

And Brandon walked beside me as if the rain wasn't a bother at all.

Halfway to the main entrance, I finally spoke, "You want to know something?"

"What?" Brandon asked and looked over at me.

I looked up in the sky as rain poured on my face, "I sometimes think about running away. You know, just to get away from it all. What do you say to that?"

Brandon burst out laughing. I looked at him questionably. I asked him why he was laughing and he said, "Because," he began, "You've never ran away from anything in your entire life. You're not afraid of a goddamn thing. Really, Lily, something like that just sounds too funny coming from your mouth."

I gave him a smirk. _Suppose this is why I stay,_ "Yeah, I suppose it did."

As soon as we entered the Great Hall, the clock chimed the minute we ought to make our way to our Houses. We were at the foot of the stairs where I must go up and he must go down.

I gave him back his coat, "Thanks," I muttered.

He nodded, "Your welcome." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but ended up saying, "Take care, Lily."

"You too," I muttered and walked up the long winding staircase.

As I climbed through the portrait, I heard Will's laugh in the common room. Hugo was there as well. The thing was…they were both drunk. _Wonderful._

I would have left and let them be, but it was too late. Will had spotted me, "Oh hey, there's L.P.! There's our third musketeer!" He springs out of his armchair and throws an arm around my shoulder. Well, I suppose I know why he didn't show up at the Quidditch Pitch to talk me into giving it a rest for awhile.

"Oh, hello. I was just on my way up to bed," I said, trying to break away from his grasp. I didn't mention how much his drunkenness bothered me. I probably should have. But, I wasn't going to be that girl to keep him from having fun. At least he wasn't using the alcohol as a best friend like Brandon had.

"Oh Lily, Lily, Lily," he said shaking his head and no sooner was his lips on mine, which always catches me off guard. And more of a surprise was that this kiss was much different from the rest. It wasn't as careful or in his usual way he tends to kiss me. It was hungrier.

I'm not prone to public snogging as I often mentioned to him. So, I was obviously the first one to pull away.

"Look, I really ought to get some rest," I said, feeling a bit flushed. I take in my surroundings and realize Hugo and Will weren't the only ones in the Common Room. Some fourth year girls were whispering and giggling in the corner. Hugo was lying over the sofa like the tart he is when he has had too much to drink.

"But, Lily, my dear," Will began, his eyes drooping half-shut, "We've got places to venture and havoc to cause poor Mr. Filch. Won't that be fun?" He asked.

I patted his arm lightly, "Some other time."

Will sighed heavily in disappointment and muttered, "It's always some other time."

"Er, what was that?" I asked.

Will shook his head at me and I can tell he was getting upset. _Oh dear, look what I did now._ "When are you going to start treating me as if I'm your boyfriend?" He asked. _Ah, there it is._ The question he's probably been longing to ask me ever since we got together. It only takes a drink or two for him to spit it out. But, the b-word sounded so strange. It's a bit confusing even if it has been something I've been working so hard for with Will this entire year. It still felt strange if I were to start calling Will my boyfriend. He's been my best friend ever since we were kids. I don't think we need a label for it. It is what it is.

"I treat you like my boy-I treat you well," I said, "I'm not exactly a first rate girlfriend, mind you. I still getting used to everything between us."

"Then, let's make it official and come to the Ball with me," Will said a bit too loud for my liking. I didn't have to look to know that the fourth year girls were dying to hear what I will say. _Will I accept or will I decline? Will will be free to dance with whomever or will he be confined to only me? And everyone knows how well I dance…HA._

"Will," I said through clenched teeth, "We've been through this before. I don't want to go. I'm ok with you going if you want to go. I trust you."

"Fine!" Will said irritated, "Maybe I'll ask Lauren for a dance or two." You would think I would explode once he said her name, but I didn't. Come on, he was only trying to get me to go. I know Will well enough that he wouldn't do that to me.

"Nice try," I said, "But, I've made up my mind. I'll see you in the morning."

Will shook his head at me, "There's no winning against you."

"Duh," I smirked at him and then climbed the stairs to my dormitory.

* * *

He walked by me as if I didn't exist. He might as well have said "You're dead to me," but even those words that I just formed in my head cuts through me more than Scorpius' way of avoiding me like I was a plague.

_What's done is done_, I say to myself. I can't change the past and I can't make him forgive me. I don't even think it'll be possible. Because before he can forgive me, I must forgive myself for what I have done, which will be hard since it was through failed magic I conjured that killed Draco Malfoy.

I came to a wall and leaned against it catching my breath. Ever since that night, I have this fear of going to class. _Yes, I'm afraid to go to class. Who actually fears class?_

But nonetheless I managed to walk in. However, I froze again. Scorpius was standing beside Professor Robards at the front of class. I have such luck.

I sat down beside Hugo not sure of what to expect.

"Good morning, students," Professor Robards said cheerfully, "You lot must be wondering why Mister Malfoy is standing up here with me today and so I shall tell you." I wanted to snort because everyone in this bloody school knew that Scorpius was going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Thing was…I did snort…rather loudly.

"What was that Miss Potter?" Professor Robards asked me.

I shook my head, "Nothing. I had something stuck in my nose." Professor Robards gave me a long look before continuing. But, my eyes caught Scorpius shaking his head at me as if he found me rather disgusting. He turned his attention back to Professor Robards.

"…and he will be assisting everyone with your wand work, which every one of you needs work on." Nobody answered. Seeing there was no one in rejection to what he said, he continued, "Alright, everyone up." Then, there was a chorus of groans and the sliding of chairs against the floor as people rose out of their seats.

"Face your partners," he instructed. I turned to look at Hugo. I really don't know why I even bothered to show up for class today because Hugo and I both knew what I was going to do.

Hugo was giving me that look telling me I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. Every time it happens I feel so nauseous.

"Miss Potter, where in tar nations are you going?" Professor Robards asked.

"I don't feel good," I mumble.

"Oh, come now," he said, "Do you really expect me to believe that? You do a fine job at using defensive spells. I don't see why-Miss Potter, don't you dare leave this classroom," Professor Robards was shouting at me or more of at my back. I didn't care if he took every single point from Gryffindor. I had to get out of there.

As soon as I made it to the girl's bathroom, I hunched over a wall and took in huge amounts of air. It was like I just got done sprinting. My heart rate was going so fast.

_Nice and easy…nice and easy_, I coached myself.

As soon as my heart rate was back to normal speed, I leaned my back against the wall and slid down it.

I would wait close to when the class would be done then I would walk in and apologize to Professor Robards. I would tell him I had my monthly gift and perhaps he wouldn't question me any further.

All I know is…I can't keep this up any longer.

* * *

I nearly fell over as I got to my feet. My legs were feeling a bit wobbly. But, I had to go back whether I really wanted to or not. I opened the bathroom door only to come to a complete halt when I saw Scorpius waiting for me just outside it.

"I suppose Professor Robards sent you to find me," I said.

"No, I volunteered," he said with bitterness.

"Dear Merlin you have gone insane," I grumbled because it didn't make sense why Scorpius would come after me if he was angry with me.

However, Scorpius ignored my jibe, "I managed to get it out of your mate, Weasley, that this isn't the first class this has happened in." _Curse Hugo for his big mouth_.

"So what?" I shrugged, pushing past him.

"I think you should listen-"

"Listen to what?" I shouted at him, "Why don't you listen for once? You may have no care at all for me and my family, but sooner or later you will have to apologize to me for the things you said or at least to Rose for she was only trying to provide you with support and-"

"If you say love then you might as well eat your own words, Potter," he snarled, "If you remember Rose was trying to drown herself before we were taken. It doesn't take a genius to know she was drowning herself because of how miserable I made her," I totally did not need reminding of that.

He huffed and then proceeding to walk on towards our classroom, "And it's not that I don't care. I just choose not to. You must remember where you stand for next year or you will surely find yourself in a hell of a lot more detentions than you've ever had." If I didn't know any better I would say Scorpius was trying to use next year as a way to make me suffer even more for what I did to his father. _Arsehole._

However, what he didn't know was that I wasn't going to stand for this. I had decided that another two years of Scorpius and my life would surely fall apart.

* * *

"So what happened to you last night?" Will asked as he walked me to my next class. Then he reached out and took my hand. I would have sighed, but then that would be rude.

_I didn't get this whole concept of why boyfriends feel the need to walk their girlfriends to class. To me, it's ridiculous. I have two feet and not to mention I'm pretty strong if anything were to happen. I don't know, it just feels over-bearing to me at times. And don't even get me started with the whole hand holding. My hands tend to get sweaty. Why would any guy want to hold onto a girl with sweaty hands? And also, what's the purpose? To stake a claim? Will shouldn't have to. It's not like I have five guys to steal me away. All I'm saying is why do most blokes do this? Why can't they just make up their own rules?_

"Played Quidditch like I said. Your brother was a tremendous help," I added in the last part. _Yeah, I'm cruel, get over it._

"Brandon?" he asked as if he had more than one brother.

"Well, of course," I said, "He beat me a few times, the little bastard."

Will didn't say anything. I took that as a good thing. But, that good feeling suddenly transformed when he stopped in the middle of the corridor. I didn't know quite what to expect. He was worrying me.

"Will…?" I questioned him and then Will got down on one knee. No joke. He got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" I asked through clenched teeth. He was drawing in stares and Merlin, if he even thinks of asking for my hand…

"Will you go to the End of the Year Ball with me?" He asked.

I can't tell you why I was so surprised. I kind of expected him to ask even though I thought he would know I would say "no." But, here I was trapped. People watching me and waiting for me to respond. God help me.

"Ok, now will you please get up from that god awful floor?" I asked. His smile was so big I've never seen it that wide. Seriously, I don't even remember how white his teeth really were. I didn't even know that the End of the Year Ball was that big of a deal to him. It's just a stupid Ball. Who really gives a shite…well, perhaps I'm the only one.

Will kissed me on the forehead in happiness. He might as well have said, "Thank you, Lily. You're so good to me. Maybe I would keep you for a little while longer."

And I would have said, "You bet your arse on it."

But, instead we walked on to our class, his arm linked with mine.

I suppose I have a way with words.

* * *

**A/N:** Also, before you Lily/Will shippers start getting angry, I want you to keep in mind that it's very difficult for Lily to see herself as someone's girlfriend. Jsut remember she's been "one of the guys" for quite some time and so she still in transition of adjusting to being girlfriend material for Will. And I know it seems Will may have had a relapse when Lily thinks he's been staring at his ex, but it is a natural thing for people who just got out of a relationship to look accidentally at their ex. Will is still in the process of getting over his ex, but the question is will he or will he make something new with Lily? It takes two to be in a relationship...keep in touch!


	80. Games

**Chapter 80: Games**

**Brandon's POV**

_I yelled her name with all I had. She just had to come back, I thought over and over. She just had to._

"**Can't Be Friends"**

"Ok," our Transfiguration professor said, "Now you and your partners are all well accomplished spell-workers, I hope to see or rather not see any body parts visible by the end of the class." Our professor smiled at all of us, but then when he realized no one was smiling back, it returned to its sour state, "Just kidding of course, but I do expect to see some improvement from your group project because many of you clearly didn't read the chapter on transfiguring your body parts or I would have had a bit more than three groups with O's. This is by far one of the worst classes I've ever taught." _He says that to every class._

I turned to my partner, "Were we one of the ones who got the O?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Rose asked.

_Now, I feel like an idiot_, "Right, well, I suppose we best get started then."

"Suppose so," Rose said, but gave me a soft smile. Now that Scorpius is no longer her boyfriend, I think I'll be seeing this side of Rose a little more.

I looked down at the list of body parts we ought to vanish. The first was the left arm.

"Right," I pointed my wand at Rose and said the spell to vanish her left arm. I managed to make most of it disappear. I frowned at my wand work.

Rose gave me a sympathetic smith this time, "It's alright," she said, "You just have to finish it. You did everything else correct." She muttered the counter spell for it and her whole left arm was visible again. "Now, try again, only," she reached out as and directed my arm downwards, "finish here," she said. I waited for her to let go of my arm, but she didn't. Even if it was only a friendly way to help me, I couldn't help that my body remembered her touch and the effect it had on me. She seemed to realize it too. Regardless of what people say, old feelings just never die.

It wasn't until I let out a small snicker that shook Rose out of her trance or whatever it was that she was in. There was a small blush that lingered on her cheeks.

I'm starting to like this class again.

I pointed my wand at her for a second time and said the spell. I finished my arm where she told me to finish and what do you know? Her whole left arm vanished.

"Great!" I cried as I was glad my spell worked out perfectly.

"Well done, Brandon," Our Transfiguration professor said behind me. Clearly, he had watched my amazing transfiguration skill. I beamed at Rose as soon as he walked away.

"So…" I began as Rose made to transfigure my left arm, "What dress are you wearing to the Ball if I may ask?"

"Um…" she began still concentrating on my left arm. I was beginning to wonder if she had second thoughts about going with me. I don't blame her after all the shite I put her through, but it would be awfully terrible if she said she would and then said she wouldn't.

Then my left arm disappeared, and she looked back up at me, "I'm not sure what dress I'll wear. I was thinking of looking around Hogsmeade for one, but I wasn't sure whether I should go for a blue or a silver dress as Ravenclaw's colors or maybe changing it up by going purple or a dark red. What do you think?"

"Me?" I asked. Is she really asking me for an opinion on what dress a person should wear to the Ball?

"Yeah, what color do you think I should wear? Perhaps dark red, right? Or maybe even a nice silver…"

"Blue," I said.

"Blue?" Rose repeated.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Ok," Rose thought, "But why blue? Do you think a lot of people will wear blue in my House?"

I shrugged again, "Yeah, I suppose, but I think blue looks good on you."

"Really?" She asked as if nobody told her that.

"Well, yeah. A blue usually goes nice with you because it…" I stopped right there before I went too far, but I had already did.

"It?" She pressed on.

"It…er…it brings out your eyes," I muttered hoping she didn't hear me, but apparently she did because her face had lit up.

"Oh Brandon…" she began.

"Yeah," I said, "Don't look to into it." But after I said that, her smile faded away and she looked at me like I had told her grandfather had died. Merlin gifted me with wonderful talking skills.

I scratched the back of my head unsure of what to say, "Erm, I meant…I just thought you knew that."

Rose looked down not wanting to meet my face, "It's ok, Brandon. I get it." But, I didn't think she did. I confessed my feelings to her thinking she felt the same for me and clearly I was wrong. I was starting to suspect she still harbored those feelings, but then I just figured she is just toying with me or making me believe that she may feel something.

After my drinking stage, I have come to convince myself that I would never do something so humiliating again. Rejection is certainly the hardest thing I've ever been through. It puts a major bruise on your ego. I wasn't going to let that happen again so there was no way I was going to let Rose think I may still have feelings for her. At this moment, I'm unsure. I used to be sure, but now, I don't know.

Rose was looking at her wand as if it were the most interesting thing to her. I realized I had made things awkward.

"Say…" I began, "Remember when we first kissed?"

Rose didn't look up, but she smiled at the memory, "Yeah, it was on my birthday at the end of 5th year."

"No, I mean back when we were kids," I said.

"Oh," Rose said, "You remember that? We were like eight."

"Seven," I corrected her, "It was…a nice day after many weeks of rain. We were all at Grandma Weasley's house for a family and friends get together. Your hair was much shorter then, but your bangs were held back by one of those ribbons you used to make. Lily even had pigtails then."

"Oh yes, the pigtails. I remember that," Rose giggled at the memory.

"We were all playing multiple games that day. But of course, you girls always did your thing and we always did our thing. Well, except for Lily. She always hung with us."

"Always the one who got hurt or mud on her clothes. Aunt Ginny nearly killed her a few times. She never liked playing with our dolls. Always had a notion to place them in the fireplace," Rose laughed at the memory, "I knew she was corrupt then, but that's always been our Lily."

"Oh then I suppose you don't remember yourself that much when you were young. Miss dictator."

Rose slapped me with the papers in her hand lightly, "I was not a dictator. I just didn't like when you guys made up your own rules. You were always changing them."

"Because the traditional way was boring," I said, smiling.

"But, it was the right way," Rose argued, "And as a matter of fact, I do remember that day. Freddie betted you his favorite prank cards to kiss me. Honestly you and those bets could have lasted decades," Rose said, "Everybody was annoyed with me because I always wanted to play by the rules so Freddie thought it was fun to bet you to kiss me and…"

"Lily," I corrected her.

"What?" Rose asked.

"It was Lily not Fred who bet…well, dared me to kiss you. She was so sure I wouldn't do it." I shook my head at the memory. "Lily was good at coming up with ways to win. She was a sneaky little thing, but I always remember it was the one dare she lost." I smiled at Rose. Rose just stared back at me unable to say anything.

Suddenly, the Professor's voice made us jump in our shoes, "Class is dismissed and please be sure to practice your wand movement. Davies," he gave him a cross look.

I looked back at Rose (who still looked deep in thought) and gave her a shrug, "See you around, Rose."

I turned on my heel and walked straight out the class knowing that the "old" me would have done something stupid just now.

* * *

Later that day, I got back from dinner to get my cards for our weekly guy's night out. It was possibly my favorite day of the week ever since I recovered from my drunken state.

As I was walking through the Common Room, I saw Lily collapsed on a sofa beside the fireplace.

"Hey Lils, where's Will at?" I asked.

"Game night with Hugo and his dorm mates," Lily muttered.

"Why aren't you with them? Don't you always invite yourself to those events?" I asked.

"Did," Lily said, throwing up a hand like it didn't matter, "But I can tell Will doesn't like it when I'm there." She gave me a smirk, "I win all the time and supposedly, I get a bit carried away."

"Well, doesn't that bother you?" I asked, now sitting down beside her.

She shrugged, "I mean sure I would love to kick people's arse in poker, but I understand why they don't want me to play. I do kind of make a fool of myself there, which isn't something I can help. Last time, I accidentally knocked the entire table over and that's where the game ended." I snorted in laughter.

"No kidding."

Lily smirked again, "I wish I was." She shook her head at herself, "Yeah, I'm a different person when it comes to games."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I know how you get with Quidditch. I can only imagine what it's like with card games."

Lily put up her hands revealing she had no shame in her behavior, "What can I say? I have two brothers I competed with my entire life. It sucked being the youngest. Still does."

I nodded and then got back up from the couch, "Well," I began, "If you want you can join us for our card game outside in the boat house." Lily shuffled to sit straight up.

"The boat house is off limits to students," she said. _Oh shite, I wasn't supposed to give away our secret place._ But, then Lily wore a smile, "I like the way you think already. Sneaking into a forbidden place is something Hugo, Will, and I used to do all the time when we were young. Count me in!"

I chuckled, "Brilliant."

"How do you guys get back in since it'll be past hours?"

This time it was my turn to smirk, "I have my ways. You just make sure you're outside the Great Hall in ten."

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll be there," she said, scrambling to her feet.

* * *

"Read em' and weep!" Lily cried out as she threw down her cards. Everyone in the room cried out in frustration, for the seventh time in a row we've lost to her.

"Lily…" Shane looked at her. Lily looked up, "You wouldn't happen to be part male, would you?"

Lily smirked at him, "What's the matter?" She taunted him in a teasing matter, "Can't catch a break getting beaten by a girl?"

Shane snorted in laughter, "Not if any girl is like you."

"Damn straight," she said as she made to collect her sickles.

"Hold up!" I said stopping her hand from gathering all the sickles to her side of the floor, "I haven't put down yet."

Lily gave me a bored look, "Well, hurry up and put down already. You haven't won anything all night. Why make it so suspenseful?"

"Because…" I smiled at her, "Luck has finally come my way." I put down my cards. Lily stared at my cards as if they were going to jump at her face and smack her.

I made for the pile of sickles, "I think this belongs to me." I started to move the pile in my direction until Lily jumped to her feet, "Rematch! I want a rematch! Right now."

I looked at the guys and I knew what all of them were thinking. It was time to go regardless if I won or not.

_Who am I kidding?_ I wanted to end the night once I won.

I made a tsking sound with my lips, "I'm sorry, L.P. We said this was our last game and well you're shite out of luck."

Lily shook her head at me, "Oh don't goad me like a child, Brandon Longbottom. We're playing one more game, winner take all."

I slanted my eyes at her in consideration, "Alright," I said. Lily pumped her fist in the air in victory, "But, with an extra challenge to the winner."

"Challenge?" Lily questioned me with uncertainty, "What kind of challenge?"

"Well, that's up to the winner to decide." Lily seemed to be deep in thought. It took a bit longer than what I hoped for an answer so I said, "Or we could just end it here and call it a night."

"No!" Lily cried, "I'm in." I gave her a satisfied smirk.

"Alright, you deal," I said giving her the cards.

As the game continued, I was getting nervous with the way Lily's eyes brightened every time she picked up what is supposedly a good card. The guys weren't making it better as they hollered in union that it definitely had to be a good card.

My hand, on the other hand, wasn't bad. All I needed was one card to lay down in hopes of beating her.

I picked up the available card at the top of the deck and turned it over in my hands. Game over.

I laid down my hand and gave Lily a satisfied look. There was a ninety percent chance that she could beat me and by the look she was giving me, my smirk fell off my face.

"No way!" I cried out as Lily kept the cards close to her body. "How about I save you the heartache and we can just call it a night."

"Well, sure, but you've got to lie down," I argued.

"And I don't think you want me to because you and I both know who tonight's winner is." I stared at her in shock that she wouldn't put down her cards to gloat in my face that she won.

"Let me see your cards then," I said as I leaned forward to grab them out of her hands, but with the reflexes of a Seeker she kept them away from me.

"No," she said.

"Lily, put em down!" I argued. Lily slackened as her hands loosened around the cards she was holding then slowly she put them down. I looked them over and felt a new feeling arise in me.

I won.

I jumped to my feet, "Ahah, two times in a row. Suck it, Potter!" I cried at her.

Lily was unenthused, "Get over yourself. They were two lucky games. I won all the others."

"Hem," Corey coughed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "And Corey won one."

"Sore much?" I asked.

Lily sighed and got to her feet, "I'm not worried. Next time you won't even have a glimpse of glory." She patted my shoulder, "Good game. I'm off."

"Oh-ho," I joked out at how sly she was trying to be, "You're not getting off that easy. We made deal to add in an extra challenge for the winner to decide for what the loser should do."

Lily pressed her lips together, "Kind of hoped you would forget." She rubbed her elbows uncomfortably, "Well, what do I have to do?" She seemed nervous of what I would ask of her.

"Hmmm," I said rubbing my chin. _What should I have her do?_ _I have the power to make her do anything._ _Well, there is…no, I wouldn't make her do that even if_…"Alright," I said putting my hands together, "I challenge you to…" I looked across the lake and saw the other side of the shore. It wasn't so bad of a swim and considering there wasn't anything else I wanted to make her do I said, "swim from here to other side and back."

"That's it?" Lily questioned me.

I shrugged, "Yup."

"Well, I thought you were going to…I mean I thought it would be a bit more extreme than this."

"Yeah really, Longbottom," Corey spoke up, "We were all expecting to see something she deserves. She beat us eleven times." One of the guys nudged Corey and said something in a low voice. They both started cracking up. Then Corey said what must have been said between them, "Maybe even make it better by having her swim to the other side and back…naked."

"You're sick!" Lily snarled at him. Lily glared at me, "I'll walk away. I don't care."

I put my hands up to calm her down, "Relax, Lils, I wouldn't make you do that." I heard the groans of my friends behind me. I turned around and gave them each a look they deserved then turned back to Lily, "Alright, so swim to the other side and back and just lose your cloak and sweater. Fair enough?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders in response that she'll go along with it. She knew it could have been worse. She knew I could have been a pig like my friends if I were that kind of person, but we both knew I wasn't.

Lily walked down the stairs of the boat house and onto the gravel where the water from the lake was trying to reach her feet.

Lily took off her robe, her Hogwarts sweater, and her shoes and socks. What was left was her school uniform was her blouse and skirt. And all too soon she dove into the water.

She came up all too soon and threw her arms around her body, "Holy cricket, it's freezing."

"Oh, don't be such a girl," I teased her. Lily gave me a disgruntled look before swimming off to the other side. It's a long ways for a person to swim, but spending the summers at the Burrow was a bit helpful.

About what seemed like an hour later, Lily was back. As she began to walk to the shore where we waited for her, I said, "Well, that wasn't so bad, eh?"

"No, it actually felt good to swim even though I couldn't feel any part of my body."

"Well, then you should be thanking-" But, I didn't finish my sentence because Lily had just got out of the water. I knew I wasn't the only one gaffing at Lily once she was out.

"What?" Lily asked us.

"Er," I made towards her with her robe spread far out, "You probably shouldn't have taken off your Hogwarts sweater." Lily looked down at her now long-sleeve see-through collar-shirt. And immediately ran into the robe I was holding out for her.

We all walked back in silence except for the occasional comment from one of the guys about Lily's shirt. Lily just gave them a death glare to get them to shut up.

I felt so bad because she was shivering so much and she would never let another person help her. _Merlin forbid._

Before she went to make the long climb up to the Gryffindor House, I offered her to come to my House to dry off by the fire. Frankly, I was afraid she might catch a cold if she continued on. Reluctantly, she accepted.

"I'm so mad at you!" She declared as she sat right in front of the fire.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, we could have just walked away tonight if you had admitted defeat."

After that she remained silent, which I took the time to get butterbeer for us from the kitchens.

When I returned, she still was silent so I handed her a mug of butterbeer, "Maybe this will cheer you up."

"Thanks," she said.

"Sure thing," as I sat down beside her on the sofa. Lily wasn't hunched over anymore, but was lying back as if she was exhausted. "Long day?"

"Yeah and it still continues," she yawned.

"Yeah," I yawned only because she had yawned. I hate how yawning has that effect on people even when you thought you weren't tired. "At least it's almost done."

"Merlin, I can't wait," Lily groaned.

"Boy troubles?" I asked, chuckling because usually that's what every girl's problem is except Lily.

"How did you know?" She muttered. _Guess not anymore. _"And you?"

I laughed out loud, "Yeah, I suppose so. When you have a brother who pretends to be the golden child and two best mates who don't talk to anymore, I suppose you can say I have boy troubles."

Lily smiled with her eyes closed, "Funny how we share the same boy problems with the same three people."

"What's going on with Will?"

"Nothing bad just stupid things," she mumbled still with her eyes closed.

"Al?"

"He's being a prat for not telling Vi of his plans for the future."

"I see and Malfoy?"

"The biggest prat of them all," Lily said, "He wants nothing left to do with me after what I did. He hates me."

I shook my head lightly in how ridiculous that was, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He just has a funny way of expressing his thoughts to people. If anything he hates me, but towards you, he might-" I turned my head in her direction, but she was sound asleep. _Figures._

I would have woken her up so that she could go back up to the Gryffindor House, but I found myself quite comfortable and relaxed. I was even tired. My eyelids were so heavy from all of today's events.

No sooner I had drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

No sooner than I thought I fell asleep, I woke up with an instant jolt. It was like a shock wave had surged throughout my body.

I looked around trying to remember whether I was on a sinking ship or somewhere else. I instantly felt something near my thigh and saw that it was Lily's head asleep beside me. It took me a moment to remember how this situation came to be, but the moment I remembered the portrait door to the hufflepuff Common Room opened.

I looked over and my shoulder to see who it was and nearly shite my pants as the intruder appeared to be my brother. _Frick._

My only hope is that he was so wiped out that he wouldn't notice me and Lily on the sofa together. I ducked in hopes that he wouldn't see me, but it was no use, he caught me.

"Oh hey," he said, coming over to me, "I didn't know you were still-" But he stopped when he saw the person sleeping next to me. He looked at me for an answer.

"Er, we were just talking, it got too late, and we both fell asleep," I said feeling a bit guilty even though I didn't do anything that I should be guilty of. Will only nodded his head to my relief. However, I didn't miss the suspicion written all over his face.

"Should I wake her?" I asked reaching out to shake her.

"No!" Will blurted out. I retracted my hand, "If you wake her she'll claw us. Take it from years of experience. You do not wake a sleeping L.P. It's like provoking a lion when it's asleep."

I frowned, "Well, she can't stay down here."

"She can sleep in my bed," Will offered, "And I'll just sleep on the floor."

I wasn't so sure about that, "Wouldn't that freak her out if she wakes up in a bed that isn't her own. Seriously, I'll just wake her up and take the scratches," I reached out my hand again and Will jumped away from me.

"Alright, alright," he said, "wake her, but make sure you tell her I had nothing to do with it."

I don't see what would be so bad about this and proceeded to shaking her. As soon as I touched her she jumped violently. Her hand came out of nowhere and smacked me right across the mouth. Instinctively, I started to nurse my bruising jaw while Lily lost her balance on the sofa and fell to the floor.

I heard her groan and there was no way she couldn't be awake now. She picked up her head and said almost in a whiny voice, "Who the bloody hell woke me up?"

"Ah, sorry, Lily. Will did warn me, but I thought you would prefer to sleep in your own bed tonight."

She scratched the back of her head and yawned, "Of course yeah, what time is it anyway?" _Uh…_

"Almost four," Will answered. Lily looked up at him realizing for the first time he was there.

"Almost four? What have you been doing all night?" Lily questioned him.

Will shrugged, "Hugo, the guys, and I just were playing games and talking."

"But you never stay up that late," Lily said. Will shrugged and changed the subject, "Why don't we get you to bed before you fall asleep on the sofa again? You wouldn't want to have a sore neck tomorrow."

Lily got to her feet and brushed her skirt down, "Oh sure, but I would like it if Brandon walked me up."

Will looked taken aback, "Why?"

"Because…" she began trying to find an answer to his question, "Because he was the one brave enough to wake me."

Will still looked at her with the same confusion he had before, "But I'm your boyfriend."

"Exactly," Lily said and looked at me, "Come on, Brandon, let's go."

"Uh…" Looking at Will who was giving me a dark look.

"Brandon!" Lily snapped as she realized I wasn't following her.

"Coming," I said coming up right behind her. Truth was I was more afraid of displeasing Lily than my little brother.

We were silent as we exited the portrait to the Hufflepuff Common Room and up the stairs to the Grand Staircase. I had to break the ice.

"Lily, why wouldn't you let Will walk you up to your dormitory?"

"Because," Lily began, "I'm just mad at him right now. He deserves this, trust me."

"Ok," I said not wanting to further the conversation that concerns her and Will's relationship. I was actually glad that she chose me to go with her. I love night wanderings and it didn't hurt to walk around with her as well.

However, just when we arrived on the second floor, another person came out of the floor's opening.

I groaned a bit louder than I intended to at the person who it happened to be. Of course, we would bump into Scorpius effing Malfoy. Scopius looked up at the two of us. Following came a moment of pleasant uneasiness.

"Well, this is awkward," I said for all of us.

"Clearly," Scorpius added with raised eyebrows. He looked at Lily, "What?" He asked for Lily was giving him a look.

"Still waiting for that apology," she said, swaying as if she said in a sing-song voice.

Scorpius snorted and then walked away from us. We watched as he went down the stairs in direction towards his dormitory.

"Oh, I wish I had a shovel," Lily said. _What?_

"Why a shovel?" I asked, thinking it to weird to be wishing for a shovel.

"Just to hit him over the head with and then bury him after."

I laughed as we began to climb the Grand Staircase again, "Why a shovel when you can always just use your wand."

Then there was this look on Lily's face that I've never seen before, "Well," she said, "a shovel sounds more brutal to use." I nodded even though it still didn't make any sense to me why she would use a shovel over her own wand.

"Oh," I let out remembering something I've been meaning to tell Lily, "Guess what?"

"Before I say 'what' will I like this 'what?" Lily asked.

"Of course you will," I said.

"Ok then, what?" Lily asked.

"I'm graduating," I said and I couldn't keep my smile from forming.

"That's great!" Lily exclaimed, but I cut her off, "And I got a job."

"Oh, even better," Lily said, "Where?"

"Here," I said.

Lily's smile was gone, "Here?"

"Yeah, good ol' Hagrid offered me the groundskeeper job. Isn't that great? I mean the job's not permanent, but at least I'll have some job experience for when I want to apply somewhere else. So what do you think? We could hang out like we've been doing this whole year."

"Yeah," Lily said, "That would be just…wonderful." I could have been upset that she wasn't showing much happiness for me as I expected, but I knew she was tired. All the more to get her to her dormitory as soon as possible.

* * *

Later that morning as I was walking to my first class the unexpected happened. Will called out my name and had me wait up for him. I never really had any special bond with my brother except when we were kids.

"What's up?" I asked.

Will shrugged, "I just wanted to know if Lily said anything about me when you two were walking back together."

"No, not really," I said.

"Nothing?" He said unable to believe me.

"Well," I began, "She did say she was mad at you."

Will opened his arms as if I insulted him, "For what? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, ok," I said, trying to move past this odd conversation I was having with him.

Will smacked my shoulder with the back of his hand, "No, seriously, what am I doing wrong?"

I sighed and thought it best to give my judgment on the matter, "Look, I think you should start treating her right," I said.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, "I always treat Lily right."

"That's not what I'm seeing," I said, "She sits around all night while you go off and play your games with Hugo and his dorm mates."

"Well, it was guy's night," he began, "I give her nights to hang out with her friends. Why can't I have guy's nights with my friends?"

"Yeah, well, hasn't Lily always been a part of those nights before you got together with her?" I asked.

"Some of the times," he said, "yes."

"Then just because she's your girlfriend now doesn't mean she gets the boot."

"I'm not…" he stopped and then began again, "I'm not giving her the boot. There have been some guys who keep complaining every time she plays with us and I didn't want there to be any fights between Lily and our friends."

"Ok," I said, understanding his point of view. I didn't necessarily agree with his way of dealing with his guy's night, but that's only because we are two different people, "Just keep her in mind more often. She's not just your friend anymore."

Will looked at me as if he was insulted, "What are you talking about? Of course, I always keep her in mind."

"Yeah, well, I just think you don't realize you're also the one person who can hurt her the most at this point and she doesn't need that. She's been put through enough this year."

"Again," Will said, "What are you talking about? What makes you think I want to hurt her?"

"I don't think you want to hurt her," I said, "All I'm saying is just don't screw around with her."

Will stared at me as if I stole his favorite thing in the whole world, "I think I'm not the one stepping over boundaries here." With that he gave one cold look and walked past me. _What is that supposed to mean? What boundaries did he think was I crossing?_

I looked over my shoulder to see Will walking towards Lily. He stopped by her side and Lily tore her attention from Irisa to look over at him. Will went in with open arms, Lily seemed too hesitate since she wasn't prone to hugs, but no sooner they were embracing.

I felt my fingers curl into a fist and then I realized what Will may have meant by what he said. _Oh…_

_Shite this isn't good._

* * *

After lunch the day didn't get any better. This place was beginning to turn into such a hostile environment.

I was doing good for the most part to force myself not to get messed up in Will and Lily's relationship. Obviously I was one of the contributors for messing up Rose and Scorpius'. Funny thing is I was glad I broke the two of them up. Scorpius is an arse and Rose deserves someone far better than him.

But, anyway, whatever attraction I have with Lily whether strong or weak, I forced myself to pay attention to the things my friends were saying even if all the topics were above all boring. Yet I still found myself looking over at the Gryffindor table.

I managed to shake my mind clear of them and began walking to my next class only to see them again just ahead. They weren't talking so much. My guess Lily was still angry about last night. But, then Mrs. Norris came flying around the corner.

Will tried to avoid Mrs. Norris, but ended up tripping over his own feet. One hand had flung back and hit Lily square on the nose and the other holding the hot tea he had flew out of his hand and landed all over Scorpius' white shirt. Scopius had been walking in the opposite direction during the unfortunate moment.

Lily bent down to help Will up from the floor. As soon as she did, her hand went right to her nose where blood started to stream down.

"Ssorry, Lil-" Will began, but Scorpius cut him off with haste.

"Blimey Longbottom, do you always walk around as if you were blind?" Scorpius started to mutter a drying spell to keep the hot water from burning his chest even more, "Watch where you're going."

Lily turned on him still holding her bloody nose, "He didn't mean it."

Scorpius snorted at her making Lily furious, but before she could do anything, Will pulled her to face himself. He whispered something to her and she stalked off. I would say he told her to see Madam Pomfrey to get cleaned up and that he would apologize to Malfoy because that would be the Will thing to do.

Scorpius, however, had a smug look on his face once Will turned to face him.

"I apologize for my clumsiness," Will said weakly.

"Let me ask you something, Longbottom. Do you always have your girlfriend pick your own fights. How courageous," he sneered. After Will's face remained the same and not about to do something about what Scorpius said, I felt the need to intervene…

"Blimey, Malfoy, it was just an accident. It wasn't like he did it on purpose," I said, walking up to them.

Scorpius snapped his head in my direction, "Oh, so now you're going to fight your brother's fight."

"It isn't a fight," I said, "It's just an accident. Relax."

Scorpius straightened up, "Whatever," and pushed past Will almost knocking him over once again.

Now, it was war.

I shoved him, "Oi, what's your problem, mate?"

Scorpius shoved me back, "I'm not your mate so keep your hands off me." I heard people who were watching snickering at Scorpius' comeback. Scorpius began to walk away, but I was so angry that he thinks he can just walk away after the things he had said.

"It must really suck that nobody cares for you anymore, Malfoy," I said without thinking. "I mean you driven me and Al away. And even Rose…" I tried not to snort, but failed.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at me as if he wasn't bothered by my provocation, "The only reason Rose agreed to go to the Ball with you was because she felt sorry for you. If you're thinking she agreed because you thought she has begun to fancy you again, well," he gave short laugh, "I'll buy you a whole case of beer just for you and then, I'll buy two for the next day after she breaks it off with you."

I heard people laughing behind me. I tried to not let that comment bother me so I said, "Ok so I got wasted every night," I laughed at that, "big deal at least I didn't snog my girlfriend's cousin behind her back or treated my parents like shite because I'm such a spoiled rich kid who doesn't give a damn what people say," I said in a higher pitch voice to give my best imitation.

Scorpius was already starting toward me, but whether he was going to attack me or not wasn't going to be determined because I instinctively punched him first; punching him hard in head. Better yet a professor just saw me do it.

So, not only was Scorpius rushed up to the Hospital Wing on my behalf, but I got a whole week's worth of detention on top of that.

After everybody cleared up, I looked at Will to relent my anger, "Can you believe him?" I asked him. "He thinks he owns this school and yet once someone tries to tell him off, he gets off easy. There is just no justice."

Will was silent. I just stuck up for him and he was silent. _No thank you? _I thought I was getting brother points for this.

"Oi, Will, what's with the silent treatment? I put Malfoy back in his place for you and you haven't even said anything."

Will finally came to life and looked at me sternly. That face didn't look good.

"I want you to not talk to Lily again," Will said.

"What?" _Did I miss something?_

Will shook his head at me, "I don't know what your true feelings are about my girlfriend, but you didn't punch Scorpius because he was being unreasonable to me. You punched him because he's being an arse to Lily. I don't care if Scorpius doesn't accept my apology, but at least I have enough sense in me to calm myself other than natural instinct to take my anger out on people. So, if you would please just don't talk or hang out with my girlfriend ever again because she doesn't need anyone else messing around with her." Funny, I think I said the same thing to him, but it's cool. I can understand why Will was getting angry with me. I'll back off. I'll end my friendship with Lily so that she and Will can continue their big happy journey as a couple.

"Ok," I said. Will gave me a curt nod before walking away.

_Now, what should I do?_

* * *

When I visited the Hospital Wing I was hoping to find Lily and tell her I was going to give her some breathing room, but she must have got out early because the only one there was Scorpius.

And what's off, I found myself wandering toward his bed pen. Scorpius looked up at me and then looked away like I wasn't worth his time.

"Sorry, for that" I said, nodding his cheek where I had punched him.

"It'll heal," he muttered.

I nodded, deciding that the only thing I can do was to just walk away, I turned to go, but then Scorpius spoke up, "Look, I've been trying." I looked back at him as he looked troubled with something, "I have no business in either Rose's or Lily's affairs. I've caused way too much between them. I've been trying to keep my distance with them both and every time I tried it just gets harder. I don't mean to be an arsehole, but I feel that it is the best for now. With everything that's happened with my father and grandparents and my teaching job…I just can't…not anymore." I nodded. It was the first time Scorpius confided in me as if…we were friends again.

"And I think you should do the same," he added. Then Scorpius remained silent as he stared onto his blanket like he was at lost for words. His face looked in so much pain like he wasn't just keeping his distance, but battling something else…something-

Then with a jolt of realization, "Shite," escaped from my mouth.

Scorpius looked at me with confusion.

"I had no idea," I said shocked as I leaned against the nightstand beside his bed.

"No idea about what?" Scorpius asked still confused.

"How much you love her," I said in a low voice. Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. The signs were all there. He wouldn't have cared if he felt that he needed to push her way.

Scorpius knew who I was talking about so there wasn't any need to identify her. The silence answered what I thought to be true and Merlin, was I right.

"How long?" I asked. Scorpius didn't even look up when he said, "For awhile now."

I nodded and once again we fell silent. It always used to be like this. We never said anything when we talked about serious things. We never shared more than we need to. We keep onto what we can because that's what's keeping us together.

"I think…" Scorpius broke the silence, "I've always felt something for her. I just never came to terms with it until recently," He still continued to stare off into space lost in thought and obviously vulnerable to what he has just confessed especially to me; me being the one person he detested throughout this entire year.

_But, how could I not know?_ I've known him for a good six years. He knew me as much as I knew him.

"If Rose knew…" I began, but Scorpius cut me off with a sharp cold glare that had me shut my mouth tight. And just like that he turned to the side providing me with the uncomfortable silence of his back.

I took that as a moment to leave. Just when I shut the door close behind me, I let out a sigh.

_Well, it's a start. _

* * *

I headed down to my dormitory to clear my head. _She had no idea._ I wish I could tell her, but I knew it wasn't me who should be saying it. This makes everything even harder than it actually is.

"Oh, Brandon! There you are!" I turned at the voice who had voiced my name. _Shite. It's Lily._

"Hey," she said breezily. There was even a smile on her face for once. "I was wondering if you want to shoot at some hoops. I've got a new move I've been dying to try out ever since I saw Al do it. It's pretty awesome. I'm almost sure Al is going to knock those feathered-wing toe-rags off their brooms."

"Sorry," I cut her off, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Lily asked as her smile faded away. _For some many reasons, Lily._

"Because," I began, "I can't stand you." Lily's mouth fell a little open in surprise, "You're like a fly," I began pretending that I really couldn't stand her, "Everywhere I go. You're there and just as annoying as ever. I mean I was just using you to get Rose back…"

"You what?" Lily asked in a dangerous voice, but I couldn't help hear the small hurt within that voice as well.

"Oh, I didn't mean to say that."

"No, I think you did," Lily said, "So let me make it easier for you. I'll stop bothering you."

"Thank Merlin," I said and then saw her face even more shocked, "Oh, I mean…"

"Don't think I'll speak to you ever again," Lily shouted over her shoulder as she started to storm away.

"Ok," I said.

"I won't," she confirmed.

"Ok," I exaggerated even more in order to show that I got it.

Then she was gone.


	81. Words

**Chapter 82: Words**

**Rose's POV**

_Brandon cleared his throat before speaking, "So, how are you doing?"_

_I sighed, "Figuratively or literally?"_

_Brandon shrugged, "Both, I suppose."_

"_Figuratively," I began, "I'm dying"_

"**When You Say Nothing at All"**

I'm going to be in so much trouble if they find her. I have a half hour left to survive.

"Shush," I said through my teeth at the wiggling bag in my lap. But, she wouldn't stop squiggling. Gia, who always sat next to me, gave me a glare. She wasn't talking to me after I yelled at her. _Frankly, I didn't care if she was._

I used to care, but she's being ridiculous. I'm sick and tired of standing up for her, but when she's being rude to my friends...well, that settles it. All I have been trying to do was be a good friend to her. She doesn't deserve an apology.

All too soon, Persephone launched herself out of my bag. _No, no, no._ The professor stopped in mid-speech as my cat jumped on top of his desk. _Holy cricket, I'm in deep now._

"Whose cat is this?" The professor asked glaring at all of us through the ridges of his glasses. I felt a blush creep over my entire face and slumped back against my chair.

"Hers," Gia said without a moment's glance at me. _Oh, just wait until I get my hands on you!_

"Rose Weasley," our professor said my name sharply, "Please make sure you take your cat back to your dormitory right after this class is done."

"But sir, she won't stop following me around," I explained.

The professor looked at me with stupidity, "You are a witch must I remind you. Having pets in class is intolerable. Do I make myself clear?"

I felt even more stupid now, "Yes, sir." He brought the cat over to me holding it roughly around its collar. Poor Persephone. She was just hungry and ill. She was still losing a ton of weight and her hair was shedding more than ever.

"It looks like a rat more than a cat," Peony said giggling to her friend Shelly Chatts.

"That's because your perception is in desperate need of repair," I snapped at her. She had the worst judgment of character. I looked to Scorpius, who sat right behind her, to tell them off, but he didn't even look in my direction. He was acting like he still doesn't care. _Could he not?_

"Alright class, Miss Wenters, that is enough. Shall we get back to our discussion."

"If we must," Peony shrugged. Somebody slap her.

Once the class was over, Peony came up behind me and said in a tone of high authority, "Our class once thought you were in ranks with one, Dominique Weasley, for being the most popular girl in school, but now I'm thinking they see you as the oddest girl in school."

I didn't care what she said. I don't even care if the statement was true. I'm not a person who tries to compete with people. I'm not a person to fight with someone. I am person who cares for other people and other beings on this planet. When a being is in need, I want to help so forgive me for trying to be a person of peace.

"Hey Peony," someone said. I turned around in hopes it was Scorpius who called for her to shove a twig up her, well you-know-what, but it was Vi, "Why don't you go stuff yourself." Peony gave a small 'hmph' and walked away. I smiled at Vi greatly as she came by my side.

"Thanks," I said.

"Eh, she was annoying me as well. I've been wanting to say that to her," Vi said.

I nodded deep in my thoughts.

"You ok?" Vi asked.

I shook my head, "I'm just upset."

"With Gia? Rose, don't-" Vi began, but I cut her off, "No, not Gia, but with Scorpius." Vi waited for me to continue, "He's been trying to void me off because of what happened that night and I don't even know why. I've come up with a few explanations, but they don't make sense. I thought it was really over Brandon and I going to the Ball together, but everyone knows we're going as friends. Brandon practically made it known he doesn't love me the way he used to."

Vi frowned, "I couldn't tell you how a guy's brain works. I never understood it myself. For us, it's pretty simple. We either like you or we don't, but with a guy's it's always a puzzle. Maybe they don't think about anything at all and we're just thinking too much into things. So, Brandon could still love you, but doesn't want to get rejected again, but then again, he may not. Maybe he is over you and just wants to be friends. As for Scorpius, I think you should just talk to him."

"I can't," I said, "After everything that has happened to us. I just can't."

"Now, you're acting like your cat," Vi said, snapping a rose petal in half looking at Persephone momentarily.

"I just…I just don't know what to say," I said.

Vi snorted, "Nobody knows what to say. Just let him know that you don't want out. Maybe that's all he really needs to hear."

"I suppose you're right. What do I have left to lose anyway?" I asked.

"Beats me." Vi then came to a stop and pulled me back to her level, "Here's your chance now." She pointed ahead and Scorpius was walking ahead towards us with his head looking down at a book.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe not now, maybe later," Vi shook her head, "Come on, Rose, nobody's around him and it's the perfect chance to talk to him before he's impossible to find."

"Oh, alright," I said and let out a huge sigh out, "Hold her," I said to Vi as I place my cat in her arms. I walked toward him. I came to a full stop in front of him before he barreled into me. He looked up suddenly to see who crossed his path. Before he tried to avoid me, I asked him, "Hey, can we talk?" He gave a small nod. He didn't show it, but I knew he was holding back just to keep walking like I never existed.

I only pulled him over by the window to keep out of earshot of nosy people. Once we were out of earshot, I couldn't help it anymore, "Why have you been avoiding me? Are you still holding a grudge towards me because of what happened the night of your father's death?"

"Gee, maybe, perhaps," Scorpius said with sarcasm, "Are you still trying to drown yourself?"

"What? I'd never-" Scorpius cut me off, "Rose, I was there. I came through the doors and saw you holding your mouth. You were trying to kill yourself!"

"No, that's not what happened," I protested.

"I don't buy it," Scorpius put his hands on top of his head, "Rose, killing yourself will not make everything all right. Think of what you are doing? Think of what you're giving up. Think of what it might do to me and your family if you're gone."

"Nno I didn't. Wait, wait," I realized he included himself in that category, "you…you still care?" I asked.

"Of course I care!" Scorpius cried, "Why does everyone think I don't?"

"But you…" I said, "why'd you kiss…_her_?" I said the last bit almost in a whisper. I may have forgiven Scorpius for cheating on me with my cousin, but I still didn't understand why he did it. _Did he fancy her now?_

"What does that have to do with me caring about your welfare?"

"Because…it's why we broke up, isn't it?" I didn't have it in me to hear the explanation thinking it wouldn't be something I wanted to hear just now.

Scorpius sighed in exhaustion like he's said this answer a million times already, "Rose, we broke up because we needed a break from each other. We broke up because I don't know if I can be with someone who is thinking about killing herself because of something I've put her through. If anything, I just think we both need time; time to settle out our shite if you know what I mean."

"But Scorpius-" But he was already pushing past me. He was done talking to me, "Scorpius!" I shouted at his back hoping he would just let me explain. Well, besides the fact that Scorpius didn't know the facts of what happened that night in the bathroom, our relationship didn't seem it was off the table just yet.

I walked back to Vi who waiting anxiously to see what happened.

"He's frustrated with me," I said sadly.

"Why?" Vi asked.

"Because he thinks I was trying to drown myself when it was really Peony who was trying to kill me."

"You never told me it was Peony who was trying to kill you," Vi said shocked.

"Well," I began, "She was under the Imperious Curse."

"Still…" Vi trailed off. I looked down at my cat in her arms and my heart stopped.

"Persephone?" I shook my cat and her yellow eyes slowly looked up at me. She looked awful. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Vi said freaking out, "I thought this was how your cat normally acts like. She was so calm I didn't think anything of it." I took into my arms.

"Let's get you some milk," I told her like she understood me. Persephone's eyes drifted close and I can feel her heart rate in my hand start to slow down.

"No," I said out loud, "no, no, no, no." Before I knew it, I was sprinting to the Hospital Wing, which was only around the corner. _Thank Merlin!_ Madam Pomfrey would have to save her. She must know something. _Come on, stay with me Persephone._

"Madam Pomfrey, help!" I cried out as soon as I entered. Heads turned in my direction. I felt tears already coming down my cheeks. Madam Pomfrey looked up from the person she was treating.

Madam Promfrey turned to my cousin, Albus, "Just remember to take the potion three times a day, Mr. Potter." Brandon was there too.

"Now, what is the matter, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she hurried toward me.

"My cat," I cried out, "She's taken ill. Her heart rate…it's slowing down." I looked into Madam Pomfrey's eyes, "Can you save her?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at me with such sadness, "I'm afraid, Miss Weasley, I can't help you. I know nothing about the cat's anatomy. The medications are much different from that of a witch or wizard." She bent her head, "I'm sorry."

She then left me standing there as she went to one of her other patients. _My cat was going to die?_ I thought I was saving her. I thought I was doing a good thing to give her nice and comfortable atmosphere to live in and she was still going to die. _Oh, God_…

"Rose?" Albus asked with concern. I realized Albus and Brandon had been listening in. I shook my head. I couldn't talk to anyone. This was just too much.

But, Brandon came forward and grabbed my elbow.

"Hey!" I cried out in a mix of anger and shock.

"Let's see if Hagrid can help," he said. He took the cat in his arms and then said to me, "Let's go." He sprang out of the Hospital Wing while I took off behind him. I realized why Brandon had taken my cat. He was much faster than I.

However, I wasn't that far behind him, which was a shocker because I was never much of a runner to begin with. Brandon was the athletic one.

I could hear Persephone let a small cry for help. It must be so painful for her. I hope…I just hope Hagrid can help her.

As we came up to Hagrid's Hut, Brandon started kicking the door.

"Hagrid, open up! It's an emergency." The door swung open not too soon after Brandon yelled, but we weren't greeted by Hagrid, but…Scorpius?

Brandon didn't let Scorpius being there keep him from going in. Hagrid sat at his chair as we came in.

"What the blazes are…"

"It's my cat," I cut him off. There was no time to lose. "She's dying. Can you help her?" Hagrid got to his feet rather roughly due to his age. His beard was graying and his body was slower than ever.

"Put 'er down on the table," he grunted out. Brandon carefully placed on the table as Hagrid went to his cabinet. He pulled out a few bottles of dark brown liquids.

"Brandon, mind if ya open 'er mouth a bit?" He asked him.

Brandon carefully opened the cat's mouth, but all Persephone wanted to do was snap it back shut. Brandon kept it open for Hagrid to pour the liquids into her mouth even though her teeth were sinking into his finger.

As the liquids went down her throat, Persephone went very still.

"Will this cure her?" I asked.

"It's not a cure, but it will help 'er get 'er strength back. It depends on 'er 'eart if she wants to live."

Persephone was looking at me as her breathing started to come back. She looked she was panting. I stroked one of her paws, "Come on, Persephone, you can do it." I looked at Hagrid who was watching her with such sadness. "What do you think happened to her?" I asked.

Hagrid's eyes looked to my face, "Age," he said, "She's old." I looked back to her and reached my hand over her heart. I can feel it slowing down again.

She was giving up.

"No," I whispered, moving closer to her, "Come on. Stay. I need you to stay." Her eyes were fixed on me, but ever so slowly they closed. And I can feel it…I can feel her heart coming to a stop; coming to an end until it no longer beat.

I let out a sob that I thought what should have been a sigh.

"She's gone," I said even though everyone knew.

"Maybe it's for the best that she dies. She can finally get some peace," Scorpius said behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut tying to keep the tears from falling. I didn't want to cry, but what Scorpius said just hurt. He didn't know what she meant to me.

She had been my companion for a good few months. She comforted me while I sat alone at nights in front of the fire. She listened to me talk about my life even though there wasn't much she could do to interrupt me. She fixed me more than I fixed her. I couldn't even save her.

I picked her limp body up in my arms and finally turned to face the three of them.

When Scorpius saw my tear-stained face he began to apologize, but I didn't want his apology. I understand he didn't know, but I just couldn't bear to hear anymore 'I'm sorry's.' Hagrid bowed his head in silence knowing all too well what a death of an animal or beast can be like. Brandon opened the door for me and my dead cat so that I can be with her for one last time; to drown myself once more with what I lost.

* * *

The next day I couldn't concentrate in my classes. I was too upset. I know it's a bit pathetic to be upset over a cat, but she was my cat. I was even starting to blame myself for not saving her when really there was no way she couldn't be saved. Her time had come. It was just hard to accept that.

There had to be a way I could have saved her.

I knew either Scorpius, Vi, Al, or Brandon had told people about what happened and to leave me alone. And I was fine with that.

At least I thought so.

Before I went to bed for the night, Brandon found me and pulled me away by the elbow.

"Stop!" I cried out in protest fighting against his strength, which was useless.

"Relax, Rose," he said, "I just want you to come with me for a moment."

"What if I don't want to?" I said.

Brandon sighed, "I think you would want to." I didn't want to go, but I was curious to see what he wanted to show me. I followed him outside towards the lake…towards the tree where I first found Persephone. And this is what I saw that made my heart tinkle with warmth.

There were eight figures underneath the tree: Hugo, Will, Lily, Irisa, Vi, Dominique, Al, and Scorpius. They were all here to pay their respects to my cat.

I was so touched by what Brandon did because I knew it just had to be him who set this up that I took his hand in thanks, but it was only for a moment so that he knew how much I appreciated this.

As soon as I arrived, Brandon went behind the tree and pulled out a box in which, I knew Persephone now lies in. I knew the box was Irisa's doing because I have seen many objects in her room similar to her artistic style. Brandon handed me the box carefully.

They had even dug a hole where she could be placed, which must have been done by the guys. This was obviously against the rules, but I'm sure Albus had found a way past it.

Brandon was the one who spoke. He said many kind things about Persephone even though he didn't know her much. Everyone else said a sentence or two. Even Lily, who detested Persephone, had even said a well respected good-bye. Then it came to me.

"You got me through a lot of rough weeks over the few months I took you in. I am really grateful for that. I wished we could have had more moments together in the short time we had," I gave a small sniff, "I hope you're in a happy place and with a bunch of new friends to share your warmth and gentleness. I hope you won't forget me as I would never forget you. Goodbye, Persephone." I sprinkled dirt over her box and stepped back into the circle around her burial spot.

The boys started to throw the dirt back in with the shovels they got from Hagrid while the girls and I walked quietly back.

As we parted ways to go to our respective Houses, I told each of them how happy I was that they did this for me.

Dominique didn't say a single word to me all the way up and that was just fine. Silence sometimes says everything.

* * *

The next night, Brandon came in to check on me. I was really moved by how sweet he was being towards me after everything I put him through. I had one guess as to why. The reason I came up with isn't about whether Brandon still had strong feelings for me or not, but because of our close relationship we had since the days of our childhood. I realized even in the worst scenarios me and Brandon would always remain close.

At least that was what I thought.

Brandon and I were lying on my bed. It was awkward for me at first considering our past, but it faded away once I realized I needed someone who cares for me more than shutting that someone out of my life.

We lay there in silence just staring up at the ceiling. We were both lost in our own minds. I had no idea what he might be thinking about, but I was thinking about this entire year.

Gia had once told me I was torn between Scorpius and Brandon. I had believed her because I felt something for each of them. Gia said I was in love with both of them, but I wasn't so sure what love really felt like; whether I really felt it with both or one of them and if I still do.

"Brandon?"

"Yeah," he said without taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" I asked.

Brandon turned his head in my direction. His face was confused, "Come again?"

I tried to find the best way to ask him, "The day you told me you loved me, what did it feel like?" Brandon folded his hands across his chest and looked back up at the ceiling.

"That's an odd thing to ask," he said nervously. I rolled over on my side and used my hand to keep my face up.

"I know…I just…," I breathed through my nose, "I just want to know if I felt the same way when I was with Scorpius or if I imagined it."

"Ah, yes Satan himself. He has a way with temptation," he said, smiling.

"Brandon, come on, I'm serious. I really want to know." Brandon squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed the bride of his nose with his index finger and thumb. I hope he wasn't going to take it the wrong way.

"Well, it's like this," he began, "When you come aware of the feeling you think back to all the memories you've shared with that person and how you wouldn't have had those memories if it weren't for that person. I think about everything I admired about you before I admitted it. There were a few times when we were in our third year and I would be waiting outside the bathroom for you before we went to a party. This was way back when you just started to loosen up a bit. The bathroom door was open a bit and you would be just doing your makeup. You were applying and reapplying a lipstick on your lips and all I could think about was how much I wanted to grab you and snog the hell of you. But, of course I didn't. I valued our friendship much more than that. But, it was moments like those that brought me into a whole new world."

_I had no idea about that._

"Then later that year you went out with Seth Davies," I wrinkled my nose remembering that. It was so long ago and I was only a third year. I liked to call that year my awkward year. My hormones were all over the place. I had thought Seth would be my first official real kiss. But, he dumped me right before Valentine's Day.

"I was constantly denying that I was jealous that Seth had taken you out. Scorpius wouldn't stop teasing me and I drove Al completely over the wall. I never felt a strong need to punch Davies in the face without a reason for doing so." Brandon sighed, "I guess, back then, you were the closest female I might have had a chance with."

"But we did get together," I said touching him lightly on his arm.

"Yeah," Brandon said to me, "I was nervous wreck then too...trying to find a way to ask you on a date in fourth year was brutal. You turned down so many other guys that year, I thought I'd be one of those too. And Scorpius looked as if he was about to make a move so I had to muster enough courage to kiss you on your birthday before he did," he smiled at me, "But, even so, it turns out I wasn't the one you wanted anyway." I put a hand over my mouth as a habit when I have too many emotions flowing through my body.

Brandon gave me one last soft smile then he rolled out my bed. Just like that.

"Alright," he said, clapping his hands together, "I've got to go. Lots of studying to do for these blasted N.E.W.T.S. and then I've got to hit the sack. But, I'll see you around, Rose." I sat up in my bed.

"Wait, Brandon!" I said in confusion. _How can he just walk away after confessing all that to me? Did he still harbor those feelings for me deep down inside? At all?_

"What?" He asked. He looked like he was in a rush.

"Nothing," I said, then a moment later I said, "Thanks for coming by."

"Anytime," he said and he opened the door then left. I threw my head back into my pillow in frustration.

Then not a second later, my door swung open for a second time. I looked up thinking it was Brandon, but instead it was Lily who was being pushed in by Irisa and Vi. This was surprising and also rather amusing.

I then realized I haven't really talked to Lily ever since she let loose that she and Scorpius snogged behind my back. And I really haven't seen all three of them since…since Persephone's funeral yesterday.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," they all said in union like this was a tradition.

"We thought we could cheer you up with something," Irisa said. Lily looked angry for being here.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Vi and I were talking and we know how much you love dressing people up and well, we brought you a project," Irisa grinned at Lily. Lily gave her a death glare. I was a bit confused so Vi filled me in, "Will asked Lily to the Ball."

"He did?" I asked, excited for her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lily said like it was not at all a big deal, "I'm only doing this for you."

"But you never let me do your makeup," I said.

"And for a good reason," Lily muttered over my excitement. Vi nudged her hard in the elbow, "But, if this is something to make you happy again. I'm willing to do it." I squealed. I can't help it I love doing people's makeup and choosing their outfits.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, as I sat her down on my bed.

"Vi's green dress." I turned to Vi suddenly, "And what are you wearing?"

"I may have a crappy home life, but I own a few dresses. Us Slytherins can be a bit classy outside of Hogwarts."

"What about you Irisa?" I asked her. Irisa fidgeted, "I'm not going."

I nearly dropped the eyeliner I had in my hand, "What?"

Irisa shrugged, "I wasn't asked by anyone and I didn't want to go alone. It's ok. Everything will be fine." That was so sad.

"You don't need anyone," Vi said. It seemed Vi had said that a lot to her. Irisa nodded, but you can tell she was trying to not think about it too much.

I turned back to Lily, "So, are you excited about the Ball at all?" Lily looked at me for a moment and then answered, which I believe was just to make me happy, "Yeah, yeah it should be fun." I smiled at her because I was grateful that even in the worst of situations our relationship wasn't completely ruined as I feared. I was thankful for her and both of my friends for being here for me especially after my loss.

I squeezed Lily's hand in appreciation and started working on her makeup.

I want to fix this too.

* * *

**A/N:** Messy little mess we've got going here. I'm just as excited to get to the ending as you are!


	82. Emptiness

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews everyone especially **_Brown-Eyes-Girl247_** and **_A La DarkAngel_** for the special words that have touched my heart!

So here's the latest chapter! The next may be slow since I'm still working on it as well as others. Oh, I can't wait until this is done...it's really taken so much out of me, but thank you thank you and thank you all once again.

* * *

**Chapter 82: Empty**

**Scorpius' POV**

_Once I was left alone, I realized this was as close as a goodbye I would get from her. I didn't realize this was how we were going to part ways. If I had known...maybe things would be different. _

"**Mrs. Mistake"**

I turned over and found her lying next to me as she would be every morning. A small smile played on her lips after everything that happened between us every night or most nights. The warmth from her body pulled me in closer to her. My hand rested upon her hair. I loved her red hair.

She ran her hand across my naked chest playfully. Her touch was beginning to rise the animal inside me. I didn't want her to stop. She excited me…yet my feelings for her have always frightened me. I never was shown the love we now shared together. My parents showed an odd way of love, but nothing like this.

I moved closer to her so that our faces were inches apart. She didn't shy away because she wanted the same things I did. And no sooner my lips found hers.

Every kiss we shared felt like it would be our last. She never wanted to let go and she never was satisfied. She was after all everything I have left.

When I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly to the left, she wasn't there. She was never there. Those moments never happened. It had been all, but a dream. And it wasn't the first dream I had of her and what our life would have been like together if I hadn't pushed her away.

* * *

I would have been studying for my N.E.W.T.S. if he hadn't shown up. Well, perhaps I could have ignored him, but when he sat down next to her, I became easily distracted. I couldn't help but wonder if they were together.

Al must have caught me because he was now looking over his shoulder to where I had my full attention on. He turned back to me.

"Why do you keep looking over at them?" He asked. He probably knew, but he just wanted me to say it.

"Do you think they're together?" I asked him without diverting my eyes from them.

"No," Al said of Brandon and Rose, "At least not that I know of." He gave me a sideways glance, "Just leave it alone," he warned, "You're not with her anymore. You're the one who ended it."

"I know that," I said irritated that he kept pointing that out.

Albus pressed his lips together, "Then why do you care?"

"Because," I said now trying to place my attention to one of the books in front of me, "It would have seemed she was waiting for me to end things with her so that she can get back with him. Almost as if...she was using me."

"Oh, come on," Al said getting fed up of the situation, "Do you honestly think Rose would do that to you?"

"Well," I began, "She got with me at the same time she broke it off with Brandon."

Al frowned, "That could be because she may have always wanted to be with you and it wasn't her that started it." Albus pointed out. _Right, I was the one who snogged her first. Whatever. _

"Just think of something else to take your mind off them," Al suggested, "Lily suggested it to me when I thought the fire ruined all chances of me ever gaining sight back again."

I fiddled with my quill in my hands. "Yeah…about Lily," I began. _While we're on the subject…_Al looked at me with a long look. It made me feel uncomfortable. "Blimey, why are you giving me that look?"

Al shook his head, "Nothing. It's just…" he sighed, "What about Lily?"

"I think you should talk to her," I said.

"Whatever for?" Al asked.

"Because…" I trailed off for a moment and then blurted out, "she's been skiving off classes out of fear of performing spell work."

"That's ridiculous," Albus snorted.

I stared at his mass of messy black hair, "Not if it was the magic that killed an innocent person came out of your wand."

"And how would she configure that? It wasn't like she meant to do that," Al said.

"Er," I said a bit uncomfortable and hunched my shoulders down in guilt, "I, er, sort of blamed it on her or rather on her lack of skills."

Al stared at me and I could tell I might have provoked a storm that was about to rise out of him, "How could you say such a thing! She may be thick as ice on the outside, but Lily's fragile. Think of the cancer thing that had been killing her, her attraction to Will, her mistake with you behind Rose's back, and now this…Scor, this could break her."

I was starting feel extremely guilty now.

"Which is why I think you should talk to her," I inserted in. Albus stares at me like I'm stupid. He says, "Why do you think I should talk to her? She never listens to me."

"Well, you're her brother…older brother to be exact," I said like he didn't know that, "And I most certainly can't talk to her."

Albus frowned, "Why? Because you haven't forgiven her? It's not like she planned…"

I cut in, "If I had accidentally killed your father, how would you react?" Albus fell silent. I realized I was being a bit harsh, "Look," I said, "I have forgiven her. I'm actually angrier at myself more than I am with her."

"Then why won't you tell her that?" Al asked.

"Because," I said, "Because she needs to know that her actions have consequences. She tends to say and do things without thinking."

Al was frowning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Al said quickly, "It's just…well, you're losing every bit of close ties by pushing people away like this, aren't you? First me then Rose and also Lily."

"It's for the best," I said straight out hoping Al missed the fact that it was killing me in the inside.

"Yeah, ok," Albus said sarcastically. _Turns out he did know._

_She_ was probably the most frustrating person I have ever met. Ever since Al and I talked about her in the library, all I could do is think of was the constant torture that I had dreams of her and I; of wonderful moments spent together, but now I had her on my mind all day. It was exhausting. I even tried to think of other things like Al suggested, but even trying to concentrate on other things always had me connect it back to her. All I wanted was for her to be erased from my mind. I needed to focus on my future and I couldn't be thinking of having her in it because it wouldn't work.

Even now, I watched from the Slytherin table at dinner how her eyes danced with laughter as she talked to one of the Longbottom brothers. I would have felt sorry for myself if she hadn't been laughing.

_See_, I told myself, _it wouldn't work between us. She's better off without you. If he is making her happy then…_

_Who am I kidding? Fuck him._

It continues to get worse.

I was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room staring at the fire with a firewhiskey in my hand. A firewhiskey!

I haven't drank in two years and now I'm becoming like...like...Brandon Longbottom! Well, just for tonight that is. I would never put myself through what Brandon did.

I felt the cushion beside me quiver as someone sat down next to me. Her scent filled my nostrils and I knew perfectly well whose scent that was. I couldn't stand it because either it was too much or it was a smell I wasn't particulary fond of.

"Mind if I sit here?" Peony asked politely.

"Yes."

Peony shrugged and didn't move regardless. I sighed heavily to prove how much I didn't want her near me.

"Why are you, Peony? Haven't you caused enough drama for a lifetime?"

"Oh, relax I'm not here to cause a scene. In the past, maybe I couldn't help that I was so attracted to you and it hurt that you no longer returned those feelings we once had." _Feelings? What feelings?_

"I never had feelings for you. You were just the first girl I happened to snog," I said, blatantly, "The first of many," and I took a swig of my drink.

Peony was smirking at me, "Woah, that's a big step for you. Admitting you snogged plenty of girls before Rose…and Lily...very big for you," She was really pissing me off. Suddenly, the glass in my hand shattered into pieces and the firewhiskey was all over my lap. I muttered a drying spell to dry up the firewhiskey and got up off the sofa. I got down on my knees to pick up the pieces.

"Back then-I was a bit immature without any thought as to what I was doing. I thought partying and girls were the two things I thought every guy fantasized about." As I scooped all the glass onto the table and then looked at Peony, I said, "But, they weren't at least not for me." _Why was I telling her this?_

I took out my wand and pointed it at the shards of glass and muttered 'Reparo' and watched the pieces of glass collide back together, "At least it wasn't what I wanted. Rose managed to change that."

Peony smirked at me, "And Lily? Was she a moment of relapse from your past time?"

I stared at her. _Why did she keep bringing Lily into this when I never even dated her?_

"It was different with Lily," I said with a bit of edge. Peony might be the first girl I may hit.

"Well," Peony rocked back in the sofa in a light humorous voice, "I must say, you have a knack for breaking hearts even more so than Seth Davies. Bravo. You must be so confused to which girl you want." _I hope she doesn't think she's got me all figured out because she is entirely deluded._

I turned my head to her and said, "It's not the matter by which girl I want to be with, but more of whether the girl wants to be with me. But, I know she feels something for Longbottom and I…" I sighed, "I don't want to get in the way."

"Sure you don't," Peony chided. I glared at her.

"You don't understand," I said hoarsely.

"Oh," Peony rubbed the top of her legs, "I think I do. And I also think you're being a bit stupid about it. So, I'll make this clear for you to understand." She turned and faced me. She gave me a hard look and began, "You have two choices. Either you can go after her and live a long happy life with her or…you can let her go and live your life as a bitter old professor."

Peony got to her feet, "Shouldn't be so hard to choose from."

"Not if she doesn't want the same things you want," I muttered. Peony stared down at me for a long moment.

"It looks like you'll be needing a new bottle of Firewhiskey," she said. She immediately went in her bag and pulled one out. She handed it to me. I looked at her questionably and she responded with, "It's a big harsh world out there. Cheers!"

I raised the bottle to her as she left me alone.

As I put the bottle to my lips I thought: _maybe_ _even the she-devil can see the light_.

* * *

I was back in the old world I left behind; the world where everything didn't seem real. There were two ways to view this world. It was either filled with happiness or bitterness.

I entered the world of bitterness.

Every object turned into a subject I wanted to wrap my hands around and squeeze the life out of. Every step felt like I was trying to balance myself while crossing across an unstable branch.

Somehow I found myself wandering outside the dormitory. I don't know how and why, but I was. Now, I was walking down the corridor away from my dormitory. I didn't know where I was going. I was just wandering. I was walking with no destination in mind.

"Scorpius?" I looked up from the ground of which I was concentrating on and saw that it was Rose. I stumbled into the wall as I lost my balance.

Rose was standing before me with a look of concern as to why I almost toppled over because Scorpius Malfoy never loses his balance.

"Are you…oh my, are you drunk?" Rose asked.

I stared at her trying to figure out what voice would mostly likely say, "Nope."

Rose looked flabbergasted, "What…Scorpius, what about your career? If you get caught…" I waved her off as I pushed away from the wall. I nearly stumbled backwards in the process clearly indicating that I was indeed drunk.

"I've never had a detention in all my life," I said, "I…I am Scorpius Malfoy. I don't need…anybody," I said smiling at how proud I was of myself.

"Scorpius…I really think you should just go back inside and sleep it all off. I don't want to see you lose everything you worked so hard for."

I nearly laughed in her face, but instead I rolled my eyes, "Don't tell me what to do. I can make my own decision. I have been for a long time. Now, bugger off."

Rose's eyes grew wide and I took the opportunity to brush by her.

"Scorpius, wait, Scorpius…I'll give you detention if you walk away. I can do that. I'm still Head Girl."

"Then you will be the reason for destroying my career," I said pointing at her with a sly grin on my face. Rose wouldn't want that on her plate. Not after what she went through with her cat yesterday. _But, who said I was in the right state of mind?_

"Scorpius, I can't let you…"

"No!" I shouted at her even though she wasn't talking so loud, "Let me do what I want to do." I pointed at my chest hard frustrated because everyone keeps telling me what I ought to do, "So just leave me the hell alone!" _I didn't mean to shout at her, but I couldn't help it. All my frustrations and bitterness was just spurring out. It was like I was releasing a beast of my own._

Rose's shoulders rose so close to her ears she looked like I petrified her with my drunken anger.

"Ok…" Rose said in a surprising calm voice. She couldn't even look at me anymore. Not knowing what else to do, she left me alone in the corridor.

Finally alone again, I decided to go to the place I always went to when I needed some alone time.

The boathouse.

I reached in my bag and took out what's left of my Firewhisky. My throat was still burning from its taste, but it sure distracted me from all the stress I built up over this entire year.

I didn't care that the bottle was visible to anyone. In fact, I didn't care if I got caught because right now I needed this. Just for tonight.

I don't know how I managed to, like I did in the corridor, but I was now approaching the boathouse. And as I got to the boathouse (unseen, must I add), I realized someone else was there as well; Lily Potter. _Of course she was._

She had her wand out and was trying to work out some sort of spell. When she didn't get it right, she started picking up a few stones left on the ground and chucked them out into the lake one by one in furry.

I leaned against the wall with my arms folded across my chest to see what she would do.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid…" She cried out in frustration.

"Keep saying that and you will be," I couldn't help but say. Lily whipped around at the sound of my voice.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled at me.

"I could be asking you…" I pointed at her, "the same question." _It was past hours. She shouldn't be here. _

"You're drunk," Lily stated with detest.

I lifted my arm to my nose and smelled myself. It didn't stink that bad of alcohol, "How can you tell?"

"You're trying awfully hard to keep your voice steady and your eyes are drooping practically halfway down your face."

I shrugged and crossed my arms again, "And…I suppose you learned that after taking care of Longbottom…er the older one."

"Brandon?" Lily said unenthused.

"Yeah, him," I tried to say smoothly, but it made me sound like a child the way I said it. "Where is he a-anyway?" I stumbled over my words. I was getting frustrated that I couldn't say a single sentence the way I wanted to.

"He's not here."

"Obviously," I said, "probably looking to shag Rose right about now," I muttered the last part and with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Oh," Lily said, "So, this is why you're talking to me now." Lily gave me a knowable look.

"No…" I said again in a childish manner. _Damn it, I can't get rid of it. _

"Ok then, you must have come to finally apologize to me after the way you treated me over the past few weeks, am I right?" she asked.

"Nooo," I said, turning away from her.

"Fine then, I'm not listening to you cry over Rose for the thousandth time. As friends I once did, but as of now, I'm not one of yours. So go back to castle and let me be." She twiittled her hand in a way to shoo me out like I was a fly that bothered her.

"Well, I do forgive you," I said to her. _Again not too smoothly_, "for killing my father, I mean." If she was going to be rude to me then I will be right back.

Lily stared at me with a nonresponsive look, "I could care less if you forgive me," she said darkly, "I thought about that night and realized I would have done the same thing over and over again if I had to. Whether you want to face the truth or not, your father was finished and you were in no condition to fight Rodolphus Lestrange off. He would have killed you too. He would have killed all of us. Sure, I didn't know what exactly I was doing, but at that moment in time, it made sense. It was the perfect chance we had. I screwed it up, but I didn't deserve to be treated the way you treated me. I can take many things, but the way you blew up in my face…that just about ruined our friendship."

I shook my head and pushed myself away from the wall. I rested my hand on top of one of the pillars of the boathouse, I looked out over the lake, "I think…our friendship was shot way before that," I said in a dark tone. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Lily shift uneasily.

I turned to look back at her.

It got silent between us so I took a swig out of my bottle of Firewhiskey. I clenched my teeth together as the fiery liquid made its way down my throat.

Lily was watching me with disgust, "Oh, relax," I snapped at her, "I'm just drinking for one night. I'm not like that wilt, Longbottom."

Lily snorted, "Yeah…you're not."

I took one long look at her to show her I was getting mad at her when I noticed there was something different about her.

"Why do you have all that gump on your face? You look like a bleeding clown," I said. I know it's pretty disrespectful for any man to tell a woman that something's wrong with her. There was nothing wrong with Lily of course. So, someone did her makeup tonight. It actually looked nice on her face and I could only guess who did it for her. So me being me…well, I am an arse and she had insulted me so like I thought before, it's only fair I insult her back.

"Thanks," she said sternly as she turned her attention to look back out at the lake, "But, I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Well then, I dear hope both Longbottoms can stand being around you like that because they may think you're turning into someone else we both know so fondly. Most people are lucky to listen to you for just one second. Imagine if they thought you were trying to be someone because she gets more attention."

Lily breathed through her nose and I swear I saw sparks of fire shooting out of it, but it could be just because I was intoxicated. There's a reason I don't drink anymore. But, it was clear I was getting to her as her knuckles were bleach white, "You talk like you know how it feels," Lily shot back, "If I didn't know any better it's probably why both Brandon and Rose aren't here. They probably both joined the I-Can't-Stand-Scorpius fan club or they could be, well," she smirked at me, "you know."

_Ha! Does she really think she can get the best of me with throwing things like that in my face?_ "Ah, Little Red, such an angry-tempered woman you are. Just when a person thinks they've outwitted you you go and bring out your fangs."

"Who could blame me when Voldemort's bitch is knocking on my door." I could have attacked her right then and there. She knew how much that name infuriates me especially within my family. I hated _him_ for the life he created for me. It's because of him, my surname has become an omen. As likeable as I am in this school, out there-in the real world, people judge me. It took nearly three years of humiliation and torture to rise to the top; to be feared amongst others. And I couldn't have done it without Albus and even though I hate to say it, Brandon too.

But luckily, I found enough willpower to keep myself from attacking her. I also wasn't so sure how stable I was. My drinking was starting to sink deeper within my system.

"Do you think it's easy for me to just turn my back on the closest people I have in this goddamn world?" I asked her.

"Well, you do with such ease…"

"It's not!" I snapped at her. She barely flinched at the tone in my voice. "You don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like to almost have everything a person could have ever want and then feel that it's all slipping out of your grasp. I'm at the brink of failing and it's all because of…" I trailed off not wanting to continue.

"Me?" Lily finished. I found myself staring at her wondering what she will do as she looked out at the lake wordlessly.

When my brain decided to function again, I tried to save my skin, "It's not so much worse than better."

Lily was surprisingly calm when she asked, "Who are you kidding? All I ever do now a days is screw up people's lives."

"But for a greater good," I said.

Lily snorted and turned to face me, "Oh please, enlighten me with this one."

I frowned. _What to say?_ "Well, for starters, you changed my perspective on certain things." Lily looked at me as if I said something completely dumb. "If we hadn't connected the way we did this year, I mean I wouldn't have changed for good."

"For good, really? You call the way you've been acting this entire year, good? You can't even…"

"I'm sorry," I said cutting her off. _It's what she wants to hear anyway...and maybe I was a bit sorry._

Lily was taken aback, "Come again?"

"I'm sorry," I said even louder, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you after my father died. You've got to understand I was at a point in my life where everything I did wrong had come back to bite me in the arse. I took it out on you because…because…I thought you could take it." I looked at her now to see her reaction. She was just processing the words stunned into total silence.

"I have changed for good with your help. I once thought I was better than everyone else here, but now, I can't think of one person I'm better than. I thought that if I was well-liked life would be so much easier for me, but again you proved me wrong there too. And I, well, I thought I had practically everything figured out, but I...I was wrong. Everything that I was confident in is now becoming questionable. And that...that bugs the hell out of me!" The last bit I said with anger.

Her eyes were searching my face for something. I didn't know what, but it was starting to make feel uncomfortable that I couldn't read what she was thinking about like was she looking for some truth in the matter or something else?

But then a timer seemed to go off in Lily for she suddenly jumped in place and said all too quickly, "I have to go." _What? _

"Wait," I called out to her, "We need to still discuss your performance in your classes." It was the first thing that came to my mind to try and find out why she felt the need to leave. All I said was that she helped me see the error of my ways. That's all I said! It wasn't like I said something like I hoped she rots in hell.

But, she had already sprinted away from me. _Maybe she remembered she had to do something?_

* * *

I entered the room of the house I would own many years from now. There was a disturbance in the house that bothered me so or rather, it worried me. I followed the noise to the room where it came from.

There stood the back of a red-haired woman leaning over a crib. The woman reached in and raised a baby out of it. They both stared into each other's eyes. The red-head made small shushing noises to calm the baby down. It helped. How could it not? Her voice always enters my mind when I try to calm myself.

Realizing she had company, she turned to look in my direction. The baby was now in her arms against her chest.

Suddenly, I felt something pull me backwards…taking me farther and farther from them.

And that's when I lurched up from my sleep.

I was dreaming again…of the mistake I made because I shoved her out of my life.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm…which red head could Scorpius be in love with? tough one tough one, don't you think?


	83. Commit

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed especially _**you go girl**_ (it's great to see you back), _**Anonymous**_, and _**Zoey**_! And _**cc**_ I'm sorry, but the 'her' in the story will be revealed at the end. Oh, and _**hushpuppy22**_, I forgot to comment on that Battlestar girl you thought resembled Lily. Funny enough, I've never seen Battlestar and I looked at a few vids on youtube. I can see the comparison. She is very close to Lily's personality. And _**Jasmineflower27**_, I thought I'd lost u again, haha. No need to apologize I totally understand. Your reviews are so funny and I know you're dying over there, I'm trying really hard to get all these chapters completed. I mean I have everything down what I want to say, it's just putting them all in complete sentences, ha!

Well, we're going to take a bit of time away from the Lily-Rose-Scorpius-Brandon drama and focus more on the others (Yes, I know you're all dying to find out how the L-R-S-B will get resolved and trust me you will), but I have to say the next chapter doesn't get any prettier. It may be worth the step away from all the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 83: Commit**

**Albus' POV**

"_Hey," I said to her. She didn't respond or say "hey" back._

"_Can we, uh, can we talk?" I looked at Rose and she was sound asleep. I thought for a minute she was pretended to sleep, but when I nudged her she let out a soft snore. _

"_Yeah, all right," she said angrily at me, "let's talk."_

"**When the Time is Right"**

_Today I will tell her. Today I will tell her. Today I will tell her. _I chanted over and over in my head.

_Ok, so I was a little nervous on what Vi's reaction might be to my job offer. Well, maybe more than nervous. Maybe - sort of - kind of – FREAKING OUT._

_I love her. I love her and I don't want to screw it up, but I don't to take off without telling her and then all of a sudden not show up for three years. Not that it will take three years…at least I'm hoping it won't. But, I don't want her to think I'm giving up on us over some job. I want it to both work out. So, I should tell her right? Maybe she'll understand or dump me like Davina did right on the spot._

_Get a grip on yourself, Albus. Vi wouldn't do that to you._

_You're right, you're right. She's much in love with you as you are with her. There's nothing to worry about._

_But, what if there is?_

I sighed as I knocked on her dormitory door. I knew that if I didn't do this now, I may never get the chance to tell her before school is out. _And what am I supposed to do then? Write her about it in a letter? How much of a coward am I? Why the bleeding hell am I in Gryffindor if I'm being such a nervous wreck over this?_

The door opened to reveal Jane Rookwood.

"Oh," she let out as a welcoming for me. She called over her shoulder, "Vi, your boyfriend's here." Vi popped her head from a far distance from the door.

"Oh, Al, give me a minute to change."

"Yeah, ok," I said as I leaned back to calm myself. Jane was giving me a smirk. _I didn't understand why. Hell, I didn't even know Vi and her were friends._

"Ready," Vi said inside. _Did she want me to come in?_ I looked at Jane again. Because I didn't want to talk to her if Jane was going to be there. Girls with backup friends are even harder to talk to.

Jane looked over her shoulder and then gave me another smirk, "I'll leave you two alone." Then, she brushed by me to go somewhere else.

Confused, I opened the door and then closed it behind me. However, I wished I hadn't because I didn't realize how dark it would be in here. Either that or someone dimmed down the lights.

"Vi?" I said her name in confusion at what I just came into.

"Over here," she said in the far corner.

I turned my head in her direction and I nearly gulped at what I saw. Vi was lying on her bed with barely anything on. _Oh shite._

If anything she looked like a prostitute…a very fit looking prostitute.

"Uh, Vi," I began uncomfortable with what her intentions are, "What are you doing?"

She was smirking at me, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend to kiss me." She inclined her head to look at me.

I pretended to look around and then joked, "Who? Me?" I smiled at her and walked over to her bedside. I sat down beside her and kissed her. But, she surprised me and pulled me down on the bed so that I was on top of her.

_Who is this girl?_

As we snogged, one of my hands instantly tangled itself in her long locks of dirty blonde hair and my other hand touched the side of her face tentatively before traveling down to her arm that was currently keeping my face close to hers.

Vi moved her body to position it better and my hand slipped on her exposed stomach. I would have broken away knowing full well that she hated to be touched anywhere that was covered because of Blake. However, when she grabbed me by my necktie to press her lips harder into mine and I completely forgot about my hand that was now feeling its way around her stomach and hips.

Her hands moved from the back of my head and tugged out the bottom of my shirt from my pants and I immediately knew what she really wanted.

"Vi," I broke away gasping at the air I didn't realize I needed.

"What?" Vi asked, smiling up at me as if she was too much in a daze.

"What's this really about?" I asked. _What's with this change in direction?_ I know how much Blake has affected her when they had sex and she has said plenty of times that she would need some time until she can get her mind off the way he touched her then. I honestly wanted to kill him for how much he hurt her, but I knew mentioning it would bring back more horrid memories of him so I always kept my mouth shut.

Vi sat up.

"Well, I think I'm ready to take the extra step with us," she said, looking at me intently. "I've been thinking a lot about it lately and I want to try it again only with you."

_And she meant it, Merlin, she really meant that she wanted to continue to the next level. Well, not the next level, but the next two levels._

"Vi," I began stroking her hair lightly, "I don't you to feel pressured into doing anything-"

"But, I'm not pressured," she said, stroking my cheek, "I love you and I want to be with you."

I thought about what she said for a moment and then asked, "Is this because I'll be taking N.E.W.T.S. next week because it's only a week?" Vi laughed.

"No, of course not. I just want-" Vi stopped mid-sentence, "Oh, my God!"

"What?" I asked.

"You're nervous. You're totally nervous. It's your first time, isn't it?" Vi asked.

"What? No, of course not," I argued. Vi gave me a look, "Well, ok, yes, but-"

"Oh, Al," she cried out loud and turned away from me for a brief moment and then took my hands in hers, "It's ok, really it is. It'll practically be my first time too since I would like to count the times with Blake as sexual abuse."

"The times?" I repeated. I thought she told me it was just one time she had sex with him. Vi frowned guiltily, "We, er, we did it…multiple times," she admitted. I pressed my lips tightly together, "But!" she announced, "Every time we practically did do it, I wished at some moment or another someone would catch us or lightning would strike me dead. It was…it was probably a glimpse of what childbirth may feel like." I looked at her confused.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, waving me off, "Just being with him…" she shivered at the thought. I frowned, but pulled her in close to me.

"It's ok," I said to her, "He's gone now. And you're right, I am a bit nervous because," I cleared my throat, "Well, you know." I felt Vi smile into my chest. Yes, I wanted to have sex with Vi…I only thought about it a billion times ever since we got together, but it's hard to want to think about being with her when she's more experienced than I was. I had always thought my first time would be with Davina. But, even she thought I wasn't worth it and had sex with Davies instead. Now, life's laughing in her face now that she's pregnant with Davies' child. _Eh, that was a terrible thought._

Vi pulled away from my chest and continued to smile up at me. That smile was an alluring trait of hers. It drew me in like a codfish on a fishing rod and soon we were back to kissing. But, I knew at that point that Vi didn't care that I was a virgin. She wanted it for all the same reasons I did.

So we ventured into our own world entwined together.

* * *

It was easy enough for me to find him. He was in a secluded part of the library lost in a thick book upon studying for our N.E.W.T.S. They were only next week and only about to either justify or ruin our lives.

I had decided to take the day off of studying.

For one, my brain hurt. I felt like it was in constant overdrive. If I could I would recite word for word the last book I looked at, but of course, that would be ridiculous. Although, I bet Rose could do it. I always joked with her that she had a photographic memory about such things.

The second reason I decided to take a day off of studying was mostly like my head, my eyes were sore. And isn't because I studied for nine straight hours every day this week, but because of the night of the fire. My eyes aren't completely healed from that. I still get blurry visions when I'm under a lot of stress or when I read a lot. I blame the soreness in my eyes for how my head feels, which is dying a painful slow death. I had to take few hours in my bed to just close them shut for awhile. _You would think I had a hangover!_

The final reason was because of last night. I had sex for the first time and with Vi no doubt. I kept replaying the memory over and over again and it made me feel more relaxed than I ever felt this entire week. I'm just glad she cared about me and about my abnormal life. I suppose I have Lily to thank for that. If it wasn't for her, I suppose I wouldn't have been with Vi. Perhaps none of us would actually be here if Malcolm's plan had gone through. But, then I wouldn't have to make the toughest decision of my life: _my job or her_.

Obviously I wanted to pick her. Forget about my career and everything I had ever worked for. I could just get a petty job and just be happy for what I've got even if my ultimate goal in life was to live my life to the fullest meaning to strive for greatness; to achieve what no Potter has achieved before. If I took on a petty job, I would be just giving up…failing the dream I have worked my entire life for. But, Vi…Vi was the one. I've been kicking myself ever since I got that letter to tell her about the job. The deadline was tomorrow so I had to tell her soon or at least sometime today.

But, first thing is first. Scorpius.

I know N.E.W.T.S. is perhaps the first thing he is focusing on right now, but I have things to talk to him about. I rarely see him. He's always buried within the stone walls of the Slytherin House nowadays and he hardly goes to dinner anymore. I think he's avoiding people or rather someone specifically.

So I sat down across from him without his permission and with every intention of not leaving until I get my questions answered.

Scorpius knew something was up and probably knew what it was about. He probably knew I would come to talk to him about it sometime, but I bet he didn't know this was the time.

"Al, can't you see I'm studying?" He asked out of irritation. You see this was Scorpius' ticket away from his home life. He doesn't want to go back there and he doesn't want to leave here either. Hogwarts has become his home like it has for many people here. I can understand that my timing couldn't be any worse than it is now. But, I was on a mission. My job is to maintain and promote peace between people.

"Of course I see that," I said, "But I decided today we're going to talk."

"I don't have time."

"Then make some," I said.

Scorpius sighed and put his book face down, "You have ten minutes and then I must get back."

"Fine," I said, "We'll start with your relationship with Rose."

"For Christ sake! We broke up," he said.

"I realize that, but I want to know _why_ you broke up," I said, giving him a look that told him he wasn't going to get rid of me until he talked.

Scorpius sighed, "Didn't she tell you that already?"

"Bits and pieces, but I rather hear you say it."

Scorpius sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, "Why do you even want to know? It's our business and our reasons. If you're angry because I broke it off with her since she's your family…"

"I'm not," I cut him off. Scorpius looked at me in confusion, "I mean, yes, when I first heard you two were going out I was a little bit weary of how you would treat her considering all your past relationships were all failures, but it was because you two have been together for practically six months in secret that I was ok with the idea. Rose is like my twin sister slash close friend so we both have concerns for one another just not…protective instincts."

"Like you have with Lily," Scorpius pointed out.

I stared at him for a moment and responded with, "Exactly, but we'll get to Lily's case in a second. I want to talk about Rose."

"I think I know where this is going," Scorpius said holding his quill up in front of him, "You think I broke it off with Rose to move on with Lily. Nice try, but that's not the reason."

My jaw hardened, "Not exactly like that considering that Lily and Will are in a relationship."

"Which you seem to be fine with," Scorpius added.

I shrugged, "Well, yeah. I know Will. I've known him for a long time since he's-"

"Brandon's brother," Scorpius finished for me, "Which to me is odd because you know me so much better than Will. You know Brandon so much better than Will. And also, you were a lot less comfortable when I was with Rose compared to when Brandon was with Rose. You know me better than Brandon, wouldn't you agree? So, I'm not saying this because I have an interest in a family member of yours, I'm saying this because I want to know why you would rather have a Longbottom in the family rather than me. What's it to you who I want to be with? Does it really matter if we both want to be together; if we're both happy?"

I was biting at the inside of my cheek. Scorpius was good. He figured out almost everything about what I wanted to ask him. All I wanted to know what his intentions are with Rose and Lily. Of course I know that he and Rose broke up because of unsettling issues, but Rose seemed to be content with hanging out with Brandon. If Scorpius and Rose got back together, it wouldn't be the worst case, but surprisingly, Scorpius knew I'd prefer if Rose got with Brandon who was a longtime friend in my family. And Scorpius knew I'd prefer if Lily and Will ended up marrying each other because he was a Longbottom and she was Potter. That's how it is supposed to be.

As close as I am with Scorpius than with Brandon, his last name was still a Malfoy. His parents practically disowned him and not to mention how Scorpius' family was dragged into loads of horrifying situations. I don't care if Scorpius is like a brother to me, he just…wouldn't belong in my family. My parents, my uncles, my aunts, and especially my grandparents have had their doubts on the Malfoy family for years.

I have never treated Scorpius as if he was his father nor as anyone else in my family, but in some fashion or another, he is connected to them. His parents will always be his parents and I know he'll eventually make amends with his mother; his mother who is a pure blood and has been in a proud pure blood family that has lasted for many decades. The family has no desire to be related to mine and us in the same way. It just how it is supposed to be. I hate it, but it is how it is. You can't change the norms of your kind, you can only break away from it and I know that I could never turn back on the people who I care most about.

"It does matter," I mumble, "But, it's not meant to last how you both want it to. It'll just be a disaster."

Scorpius remained silent for a moment, "I understand what you're saying. I just don't agree with you.

I sighed in frustration, "Look, do what you want. If you feel that one of them makes you happy and the feelings are mutual, I'm not going to hold you back because I'm not your sitter. I'm just warning you that I probably won't be friends with you much longer if it does happen."

"I understand," Scorpius grunted out.

"Do you? Because I have a family to protect too," I said.

"I understand!" Scorpius said a little louder, "And you don't have to worry so much about it. I plan to focus on my job since this is the only thing that's holding me together. And as I said you had ten minutes and that time is up. I'm getting back to studying. See you later, Albus." He didn't even look up the entire time I was talking to him. I was a bit unconvinced that all he wanted to do was focus on N.E.W.T.S. in order to be the school's next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. But, I wasn't going to push it out of him because like I said I'm not his sitter. He has his own life and his own problems. All I wanted to do was warn him what the consequences are if he ends up getting back together with Rose or pursuing Lily.

But, neither was ever going to happen. I'm hoping Rose is smart enough to not let him back into her life after he broke her heart into a billion pieces. But, now that she seems ovr him, she must be starting to realize that the relationship would never work between a Weasley and a Malfoy. It never has for generations. And Lily is too hooked on Will at the moment to even consider Scorpius. And even if she was still single, she would never get involved with Scorpius when he is an ex of Rose's. Lily may have done a lot of things wrong and may have hurt a lot of people along the way, but she is exceedingly loyal to her family and her friends. Our family sticks together.

* * *

I know that I practically told Scorpius I didn't want him to be a part of my family, which isn't true. Of course, I wanted him to be family. After all, I always thought of him as just another brother. I just felt the need to step in this time. Rose had been hurt, Jamie (who was Dominique's best friend) had been hurt, and every single girl that came before them whether Scorpius has dated or snogged them had been hurt. I didn't care who Scorpius went out with next, I just didn't want it to be with anybody else in my family.

But, there was one thing I wanted resolved by the end of the year.

I studied the white piece as if my life depended on it. I moved my knight and took his pawn that was getting close to its expedition. But then, Brandon's queen smashed my knight's head off.

"Frick, I didn't even see that," I said out loud.

"Really, Al, you're terrible at this game," Brandon said as the knight was added to the discard pile. I only had my king, one of my rooks, and two of my pawns. I was done for.

I moved one of my pawns and Brandon's queen took that too. _I'm giving up. Whatever._

"So, when you work here after graduation what do you plan to do?"

Brandon looked at me as if I was stupid, "What a game keeper is supposed to do, Al, or if you really want it to be said in the first year tongue, I'll be doing whatever Hagrid wants me to do. Good man, I must say for getting me this job." Brandon took my last pawn.

"I meant who will you hang out with besides Hagrid, I don't know I just think game keeper is a terrible job for you. You can find something better."

Brandon snorted, "Not when I almost got expelled for drinking and failing out of classes. I haven't yet started to study for the N.E.W.T.S."

I stared at him in shock, "Wh-what? You haven't started to study?"

"No," Brandon said, "I don't need to. Everything I need to know I've already learned. I may glance over a few things just to memorize dates or so for the written parts, but I think I got the concept of how to perform spells and potions. Seems simple enough." _He's gone bonkers, I know it._

"Brandon you only got two days left." He shrugged and then took my rook. Now, all that was left was my king.

"I'll be fine. I do better when I don't study."

"This isn't just a test; this is practically everything you have ever worked for."

Brandon snorted, "Now, you sound like, Rose, even perhaps Scorpius who I've heard hasn't slept in days. The tart's going to go bonkers during the exams. I honestly can't wait." I still couldn't believe him. _How could he not study? Why didn't he care at all?_ "Look," Brandon began, "Rose has got me studying. I just don't see the point losing sleep over it. The best I can do in my life is by getting an office job. I don't care much about where I end up. All I care about is living a good life full of fun and well, more fun." _Now, he was sounding like my cousin, Fred._

"Well, if it's a good life you want maybe you should make amends," I suggested.

"Amends?" Brandon asked confused, "To who?" Before I could say anything, Brandon cut me off, "You've got to be kidding me? Malfoy? Yeah bleeding right. We bleeding hate each other. What makes you think we can be friends again? We can't bloody well put the past behind us and start over. That would be, well, that would be ridiculous."

"I don't think so," I said in a low voice.

Brandon said 'checkmate,' and then leaned back in his chair, "It's not going to happen, Al. If I were you I would just give up." He looked down at the chess board, "Like you did at this game. Just give up."

* * *

There's one topic you do not bring up around Rose. When I mean do not…_I MEAN IT_.

I had decided to go to Rose to come up with a way on how to approach Vi once I see her tonight. I was finally going to tell her about my job. _Ok, I know I said that before, but this time I will. I will._

_I will._

But, first I need a certain strategy, which is why I'm here in the library listening to Rose go on and on and on about her relationships.

"I don't even think Brandon really wants a relationship with me. After I turned him down, I don't think he feels the same for me anymore. I was with Scorpius and even though I thought I was in love with both of them, I felt at the time Scorpius was my better choice. Most people didn't think Scorpius treated me right, but he actually treated me very well. I blew it with both of them, I realize that. Right now, Brandon and I are just good at being friends and Scorpius and I are just good at focusing on our futures by putting the past behind us…"

My eyes started to droop as she continued on. This started about ten minutes ago. I haven't said a word yet. Rose has never been a chatty girl at least not like this, but when she went on like this...

"Hey!" I jumped when she snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Sorry, Rose," I said.

She frowned and then said, "It's alright. I kind of got a bit carried away."

"A bit?" I gave her pointed look.

"Considering you were about to fall asleep while I was talking, I should just get back to my studying."

I gritted my teeth together, "Rose, you went off for a good half hour about your relationship between my two best friends."

Rose didn't seem to have heard me, but instead said, "Shh, I'm studying," which got me really annoyed. She was doing this on purpose to teach me some stupid lesson not to fall asleep while she talked.

"Alright already, I'm sorry," I said, "Now, can you please lend me some words of wisdom."

Rose put her book down slowly. Her face was still displeased with how I made an arse out of myself.

"There's nothing for me to say," Rose said, "You already know what you've got to do."

"Yeah, but I don't know how! I'm freaking out how she'll take it."

Rose crossed her arms, "Then you should've told her sooner."

I glared at her, "Don't you think I know that?" I can see Rose's neck turning red as she was getting angry with me. Rose was a lot like me. She liked the peace and would do anything to settle things out between people. Unfortunately, she too had the Weasley temper. So I thought of a different strategy, "Ok, so I already know I screwed up, but Rose, I need your help. I don't want to lose her."

I watched as her neck turned back to the color it was. Rose sighed and then looked me directly in the eye.

"Alright, I'll help you, but you must do exactly what I say, Albus, exactly as I say!"

"Ok, ok, I get it," I said impatiently.

* * *

Desire is a dangerous want for something. Desire is what distracts you from reaching your main goal. Desire is what is tempting me to give up my job for this one person…this one particular person.

I flipped her over on the bed and ran my lips over and over her neck feeling the soft touch of her skin and the warm flow of her blood underneath. My heart was racing even faster as I felt her throat moan in pleasure.

My lips moved up from her neck and to the ridge of her ear and I felt her shutter underneath me as I realized I had touched a small sensitive part of her body. I nuzzled the tip of my nose over it and she let out a little giggle.

"Stop it," she laughed as she tried to move her head away, but my face followed hers as my lips sought hers to claim victory. She held no objection. She wanted to be my prisoner.

"Albus," she breathed in between our kisses. I can sense she was trying to ask me something. Then she said, "Albus, please," and I knew what she wanted. And by all means I wanted to as well and I would have if the conversation I had with Rose didn't happen not too long ago.

I broke away from our kiss. I sighed as I lifted myself off her a bit to give her room. Vi sat up on her arms.

"What is it?" She asked. I really wish I hadn't waited this long to tell her especially not in this state. "Albus, what's wrong?"

I sighed again as I sat up at the end of my bed, "Vi, there's something I got to tell you." I felt Vi sit up beside me.

"And it couldn't wait?" She asked with a bit of humor. I gave her a shifty smile, but I felt like I was breaking up with her, which I was not. It just felt the same.

"I-I got a job offer," I said.

Vi sat up a little taller, "Really? That's great!" She looped her arms through mine.

"It's the Ministry one I've been hoping for, which I'll be employed once I pass my N.E.W.T.S. this week." Vi was still smiling at me. She laid her head on my shoulder, "I told you everything will work out, didn't I?"

"Yeah," I said, looking at her and trying to remember her beautiful face as she smiled at me, "You did." I had to look away. I felt like I was misleading her.

"But, it requires a lot of traveling." I was waiting for her to pull away, but she didn't. Vi was still resting her head on my shoulder as if she never wanted to let me go, "I think you mentioned something like that," she said, "If you're worried about all the apparating and disapparating, I can get used to it." _Oh, shite she's been thinking about the future, about us, and about living together. Bloody hell, what was I supposed to say now?_

"Well, it's more than just popping around and meeting people, and also, persuading them to join hands with their enemies. There are some countries that can't be persuaded. In order for me to resolve their problems, I have to…I have to observe the people of that country. You know get to know them, which is what I meant by I'll be traveling a lot. It may actually take a few years until I return home to England, which by that time, you will have graduated and preparing yourself to start your own dreams. I know this is a lot to take in, but I wanted you to know what my job entitles."

Vi was silent for a good deal amount of time before she said, "How long have you known about this?"

_Here comes the hard part._ This is where everything may fall apart, "A few weeks ago." Vi sat up immediately, "A few weeks ago?" She repeated.

I pressed my lips together, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner…but…" I couldn't finish my sentence because we both know what is about to happen.

Vi sat back in her bed. I felt my body give a small shake as it anxiously waits to hear what she would say next. I have a feeling it may get ugly.

"Ok," Vi said. What?

"What?" I asked.

"Ok," Vi said again with her arms folded, "I'll wait for you."

"You'll wait for me?"

"Yeah," Vi said shaking her head, "Of course. You're everything I have left," She said. Merlin, do I have the best girl yet!

I couldn't help smile at what she said. I mean we're not breaking up. And here, I had thought this all to be a bad thing. I know it's going to be tough considering all the distance between us, but yeah, I believe it can work between us because no couple is like us, "I knew you would understand." I got to my feet so fast that I startled Vi, "Ah-hah! I knew I was doing the right thing by sending in my acceptance!"

"You already sent in the letter?" Vi asked surprised. Shite.

I sat back down on my bed, "Uh, yeah, I was hoping that you would be ok with this and I thought that if I hadn't sent it in..." I trailed off again.

Vi bent her head, but looked up at me with a look that read 'Continue.' When I didn't continue on she said, "And you thought if you didn't send it you thought…what?" When I didn't finish the sentence for her she continued, "You thought we would break up?"

I looked away from her, "Yeah. I didn't think you would be happy about this."

"Well, it's what you want," Vi said, shrugging her shoulders, "I wouldn't want to be the reason you couldn't go after what you want."

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth. Vi was truly amazing. I don't know what I did to deserve her, "Ok," I said finalizing the discussion.

"Ok," Vi said, putting her hands on her knees. Then it got completely silent. I tilted my head at her, "I'll write you a letter every day."

"Al, this isn't some tragic love story," Vi joked, "I'm not…worried."

I smiled down at her. Merlin, was I lucky when I had found her. I kissed her on top of her head and made my way to dormitory full of high hopes.

* * *

**A/N:** Not my best chapter, but the next should be good!


	84. Betrayal

**A/N: **So, before we start with the next chapter I wanted to praise all those who reviewed and have kept with this fic because I feel you guys don't get enough of this praise from me and all of you seem to be such wonderful people and honestly, I probably wouldn't have kept going with this without you so thank you, thank you, and thank you. You are all too kind.

**_cc,_** thanks for the review. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy your hunger for now, lol. I'm trying to be as quick as possible. Although, this one has been written way before the one before it. But, I'm glad to you like this story and that you're off to read my others! It makes me so happy. **_Siriusgirlstar_**, thanks for the review of course, and as such your luck is in the air since this is Vi's POV. I think I have her scheduled for one more chapter after this. **_Jasmineflower27_**, we have such fun talks! And yes, you do have such horrible luck, I only wish that it will eventually stop and something will turn around for ya! **_Yougogirl_**, thanks for the praise! You rock as well! **_Hushpuppy27_**, you don't have to worry so much about Lily's future because something good will come out of it, which is about all I can give you. _**,**_ yes indeed, the "outside" characters do tie the story together in many ways you can imagine and thank you for your review!

* * *

**Chapter 84: Betrayal**

**Violetta's POV**

_I tried not to feel sad at all of his departure, but I couldn't help feeling that there are some that aren't meant to be._

_But, then he returned. I didn't expect to him to return. Not at all._

"**Anybody There"**

It is now N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S. week and Albus is concentrating full force on his N.E.W.T.S., which meant none of his presence for an entire week.

On top of that, I was bleeding angry at Lily and Irisa. _Why?_ Because the day after Al and I had sex for the first time, I went into Irisa's room to find them both there. I wasn't bothered that they haven't even thought to invite me. I was bothered that they knew about Albus' job offer and didn't think to tell me.

Lily was on the verge of telling me considering her big mouth, but Irisa had stopped her. Normally, it is the right thing for me to wait for the boyfriend to come clean with whatever the big decision or gossip that might be. _But, this was really big!_ And I would have liked a head's up before I stood before Al with my mouth wide open in shock pretending everything was going to be ok. Because everything wasn't going to be ok.

If Lily and Irisa had told me then maybe I would have thought of something to say to Al before he went on about me graduating and me going off on my own adventure. _Blah, blah, blah!_ But, now I can't because Al has N.E.W.T.S. And I'm mad at Lily and Irisa, but I suppose that doesn't matter because they have O.W.L.S.

So basically I'm on my own this week. _Just freaking great._

It was the third day of the 5th and 7th years big life-changing exams and I was more alone than ever...that was until Jane walked into my room.

I've been talking to Jane ever since Halloween night, but not so much as this week. She still was up Peony's arse. I still didn't get why. Maybe Peony had something on her, but needless to say we're both in the same year so of course we share the same dormitory. It just has always been that awkward silence when we were alone in the room.

We had plenty of things in common so there was much we could talk about. We just never did. On my part, I think I just don't trust her. I want to trust her, but I think because she's a follower of Peony I don't.

However, I still ended up telling her everything that has been happening between me and Al.

"And then he decides to surprise me with a 'Oh hey, I got accepted at this job and I will be traveling a lot. You don't mind long-distance relationship, do you? I didn't think so. This is so great!" _Maybe I exaggerated what he really said, but it's what I got from the last time we talked. He didn't even give me much of a chance to think about it, which is probably why he took so long to tell me._

"Wow, Vi, that's really rough," Jane said, sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. I don't see anything really positive coming out of this," I said.

"Well," Jane said, shrugging, "He would make a ton of money to keep you from going back home." _Frick, I forgot all about that! I can't go back home. I know my father won't be there, but it'll be empty. The place is haunted by so many horrid memories._

"Ok, yeah," I said out of thought, "I see what you mean. But, I can't live off him. I wouldn't want to do that…I couldn't do that." Then, it got a bit awkward between us knowing that my life has come to a complete wall. "So, uh, how are things at home with you? Has it got any better between your parents and you?"

Unlike Scorpius' parents who have disowned him to get his attention and my father who had drunkenly hit me, Jane's case was worse. Last summer before she considered me not worth her time, her father raped her. Her father threatened her that if she ever told her mother about what happened, he would kill the both of them. So, if Jane didn't do anything he asked her to do he would slit her throat and pin the murder on Jane.

I honestly didn't know why he continued to stay if he didn't care much for Jane or his wife. But Jane reckons her father loves to torture people. And as for his wife, she's been imperialized from the beginning of their relationship. Jane was in a way like me. We both didn't know what it was like to have a mother or a father's love. It's sad to know that my father was a bit more lovable than hers.

I was the only one who knew her deep dark secret.

"It's still pretty bad. Sometimes I'm jealous that your father got sent away and mine didn't." I didn't realize how much worse it has gotten, but when I saw her hands shaking I knew she was only reliving the memory.

"It didn't happen again, did it?" I asked.

"No, no," Jane murmured. She was shaking even more now, "But, I'm afraid it may not be the end."

"Why can't we just let the Aurors know that your father raped you and apparently, your mother for sixteen some odd years?" I asked.

"He's not stupid," Jane said, "He has set up wards to alarm him if anyone is on their way to arrest him. He knows a place to which he can escape to. Trust me, I would do it in an instant if I could." She was silent for a minute thinking of what she had said before she continued, "I just hope that Peony's aunt will come through for me. Peony gave her my name so that I can land a job as a secretary of some sort for the Auror department. If I get the job I can hopefully get their protection once I tell them about my father."

Jane's voice dropped into a cold threatening voice, "He will never get away with what he did to me."

"I understand," I said.

"Oh, do you?" Jane asked icily, "Do you know what it feels like when your father throws you hard on the wooden floor with just one hand at the back of your neck? Do you know what it feels like when he's pinned both of your arms behind your back and then…and then uses his other hand tto travel up your skirt…?"

"Ok, I get it," I snapped not wanting to hear anymore, "I don't understand what it actually feels like or how much it must have killed you to know that it was your father that was doing this, but I understand how he thinks he can get away with this. Our fathers are terrible wizards, Jane, and they will be until justice is brought to them. He will suffer the consequences of his actions."

Jane nodded grimly, "And I don't think he's the only one who will suffer after the consequences of his actions." I was confused at who she was referring to then she replied with, "Albus." I bit my lip from saying anymore on the matter.

* * *

Prefect duty. Absolutely hate it. Lily was lucky to get her privilege taken away from her so that she didn't have to put up with catching people out of bed. Not to mention all the hours of sleep lost searching the castle for wrong-doers. This is just…exhausting.

But, of course, I could never hand over my badge. I need all the praises I can get to land a good job somewhere so I wouldn't have to go home this summer. Luckily, me and the person I was partnered with agreed to split up. I couldn't stand Orrick Blist.

I was walking by a classroom, but then I heard someone giggling. _Merlin, if I find a couple doing it in here, I'm going to give them twice the amount of detention._

As I reached for the door I started to think about just letting this one slide by. I didn't want to find them and they didn't want me to find them. However, the giggling was incredibly loud. If a professor sees me walking by and then catches these two idiots after, I would be in deep shite.

I sighed and pulled the door open only to see what I wish my eyes could have not seen.

"Double detention," I squeaked to the both of them. I watched as Jacie Pace's face turned a deep crimson color. Her eyes were starting to tear up and Shelly Chatts never gave me such a dirtier look.

I couldn't look either of them in the eyes anymore what I witnessed was enough. Girl on girl snogging was a hell of a lot worse for a straight person to see than actually seeing a boy and a girl go at it. There was nothing I had against homosexuals…I just…well ok, I may be a bit of a homophobic ever since that one time my father left me with a homosexual female when I was ten. Long story short, I managed to escape the house without a care how bad I was going to get beaten up for it.

But, like I said, I really didn't have anything against them because they can do whatever the hell they liked. It was their decision. The only thing I ask for is that they keep it far away from me.

_But, Shelly Chatts and Jacie Pace? No way. I never would have guessed…_

"Hey!" I turned around and saw Shelly running down the corridor after me. She looked pissed.

Once she got up to me I flinched. I couldn't help it, "What you saw you didn't see, you hear me?" I never took Shelly as the threatening type so normally I would be having a laughing fit over this, but after what I saw. Yeah, I already had the shivers.

"Of course," I said, making to move away from her, but she grabbed me by the arm to face her again. _She's touching me, she's touching me, breathe, breathe, breathe. Calm down, Vi, she isn't Auntie Merabella._

"I don't think you understood me," Shelly said in a sharp tone, "You breathe a word of this to no one. No one! Jacie doesn't want this getting back to her uncle."

"But, her uncle's not the headmaster anymore," I said. I didn't understand what the whole big deal was. _Who cared if Jacie was a homosexual?_

Shelly gave me an even angrier look, "That doesn't mean he doesn't pop in every now and then to help our new Headmistress," she said with bitter taste. To me, it felt as if a blow to me. I don't know why since Victoire wasn't part of my family. Maybe it's because she's been a really good person to talk to. She may not be as experienced, but she certainly tried hard to be one with the students unlike Jacie's uncle. "Her uncle's a very traditional kind of person," which I already knew, but I didn't quite understand why Shelly was so against people knowing about who she really is.

"Why do you care then?" I asked her.

Shelly ignored my question, "Look, if you don't breathe a word of this to anyone especially Albus Potter and Peony then I won't spill all your friend's secrets." _And how would she know any of my friend's secrets? I don't even think any of them actually had any more secrets that I haven't heard of. _

So the truth had to be that Shelly was bluffing. She hasn't got anything on them. I'm really starting to get curious as to why Shelly was hiding herself from the rest of the student body of Hogwarts.

"If you're talking about Lily, there's really nothing else the school as left to hear." I figured Shelly had the most dirt on Lily considering everyone was practically watching her like vultures.

Shelly snorted, "Lily is too easy. She's already hit below zero in this school. Nobody really cares about her and the whole Scorpius-Rose-Brandon thing that has been going on for what feels like ages."

She was really starting to irritate me, "Then who do you have dirt on so bad that you're threatening me with exposing their secrets? Rose, Irisa, Hugo…Al?"

Shelly thought for a moment, "Oh please, all of them are so old news. I'm talking about your dear friend Jane." I felt my face go completely white. _What did she know about Jane?_ "There's nothing wrong with Jane. Besides," I began, "She's been more of your friend than mine."

Shelly rolled her eyes, "That's where you're wrong again. She's more of Peony's," she said in distaste. "So, I could care less if I tell the school about her father's affair with her."

My eyes widened. _She did know. But, how?_ "She got raped," I snarled at her.

"Same difference. It doesn't matter either way. Once it gets out at school what Jane's father did with Jane behind her mother's back, the news will travel to the Ministry and once it hits the Ministry-"

"It'll reach the Aurors," I whispered. This is bad. This is real bad. If the Aurors found out they would surely go to Jane's house and try and take her father. And if her father's wards alert him, he'll kill Jane's mother. Jane would never speak to me again because she'll think I broke my promise and told someone.

_How could Shelly do such a thing? Why did she care so much about her relationship with Jacie from getting out? Why –_

And then it hit me.

Peony.

"You're in love with Peony," I stated to Shelly, "And because she's straight she can never love you back. Her rejection will completely break you."

Shelly's mouth was pressed in a thin line and I knew I had guessed right.

I know sometimes you can't help the way you feel about people and I know what it is to feel that the instant you detect that person you love doesn't feel the same it's more than words can explain. Supposedly it's a horror within itself.

I knew I got Shelly's feelings spot on because she could no longer look at my face and somewhere deep down I did feel sorry for her, but not as much as I hated the fact she was trying to ruin Jane's life and pin it on me.

"I won't tell your secret," I said. Shelly's face brightened just a tad. "Frankly, I would have walked away without saying a word about your secret, but now that you think it's ok for you to spread something that's personal to Jane knowing full well what could happen if it reaches her house then I really hope it was all worth it because in the end, you would be the reason Mrs. Rookwood would be dead." Shelly just nodded at me and then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out to her. She turned around again, "How'd you find out about Jane?"

Shelly sighed, "Next time make sure the door's closed before you start sharing secrets. Honestly, I thought that would be the first instinct a girl has." Like I knew I would be talking to Jane about Albus or her family for that matter. I was only up waiting for all our other dorm mates to return. _But, why I hadn't I think to close the door?_ I thought I had closed it! Maybe it didn't close all the way.

All of it really didn't matter because now I had two secrets to keep each its own cost.

Shelly was already gone after I was left thinking about whether or not I closed the door or not. I heard heels coming up ahead from behind me and turned to see whether it was Orrick. But, something in my chest dropped when of all people I realized it was Peony.

I opened my mouth to give her detention for being out past hours, but she interrupted me, "What did Shelly want with _you_?" She sneered at me.

I shook my head, "Nothing. I gave her detention for being out past hours and she was arguing with me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," I said now aggravated by the entire situation I was in, "Really. Now, bugger off, Peony, before you really piss me off."

"Then start talking or I can make this real ugly," she snapped. Peony must think I had interrogated her.

"I'm surprised," I said crossing my arms over my chest, "You sound as if you're actually sticking up for another human being."

"Well, of course, she's my friend."

I snorted, "Peony you don't have friends. The only reason they stick close to you is because you're a backstabbing bitch."

"You're just mad because Jane hangs out with us more than she does with you."

"Or that you're blackmailing her in some fashion because that's what you do. You never keep something unless there's something in it for you. I bet even Shelly has better friends that she talks to behind your back because let's face it, you're a shitty friend." Normally if I told that to any girl they would break down and cry, but with Peony, all she wants is the power to be feared. The one big part about being feared is if you have a lot of people to do your dirty work. I don't know if she knows about Jane's secret or has an idea about Shelly's secret, but she would do anything to make a person's life miserable especially to those who receive more attention than her.

"I'd watch your back for now on, Goyle," she said in a cold tone.

"Bite me," I said and walked away not even bothering to give her a detention.

* * *

It was nice to see two familiar faces down at breakfast today since everyone else is in the library studying for exams. My finals weren't until next week so I knew I had plenty of time until then to study.

Rose and Brandon had decided to take a break from studying their Charms N.E.W.T.S. exam that was later on today.

"Blimey, I never knew how hard these exams were going to be," Brandon complained.

"Tell me about it," Rose added, "I was so nervous when taking the first N.E.W.T. exam, I think…I think I left an answer blank."

"I'm sure you didn't," Brandon said trying to make her feel better.

"Oh, I'm so sure I did and I'm sure it was the deciding factor of whether I got an E or not." Rose ran her hands through her hair as she was stressing out.

"I'm sure you got an O," Brandon said.

"But, what if I didn't?" Rose cried out and before she said anything else I interrupted. "Look, Rose, relax. I thought you two came down here to take a break. A break means you don't think about exams until the break is over."

Rose sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I said.

"So," Rose began not knowing what else to talk about, "Anything new?"

"Besides the Albus and the job thing?" I asked while mumbling. Rose nodded sympathetically. "Then no." What I really wanted to tell was everything about the whole Jacie-Shelly-Peony thing, but I thought better of it to keep my mouth shut. I knew both Brandon and Rose can keep a secret, but just the words flying out of my mouth felt like I would give both Jane and Shelly away.

As it turns out it was eating me alive and I really needed someone to talk to so I told them in hushed silence about everything that has happened.

"Oh, Vi, this is bad," Rose said.

"I know."

"And to think-" but she stopped in mid-sentence as she was looking over my shoulder.

Brandon looked at her confused, "Rose, are you ok-?" But then he looked over my shoulder to see what she was looking at. This bugged me so I turned around to see what the both of them were looking at.

It was Jacie only this time she was talking to…Gia?

I turned back around, "Have they ever-?"

"No," both Brandon and Rose said in union.

"Do you think Jacie is-?"

"No," both Brandon and Rose said in union again.

"Jacie is an evil human being," Rose said under her breath.

Brandon turned in his seat, craning his neck to look at Rose, "Why do you say that?"

"Of course, you think she's a saint, you went out with her," Rose said.

"Hey, I liked Jacie. I think we really had something going. I had no idea that she was a-"

"Hem, Brandon," I coughed.

Brandon frowned, "Alright, Jacie and I made a pact and I used her to make you jealous, happy?"

"I knew it!" Rose cried out.

"Rose…"

"I told you she's pure evil!" Rose pointed in Brandon's face making back off by an inch.

I shook my head at Rose, "What do you have against Jacie?" I asked, "She's not so bad." Rose slouched back in her chair so Brandon turned to Rose.

"Go on, Rose, tell Vi why you detest Jacie Pace's presence."

"I don't want to," Rose said almost childishly, "It was such an awful period in my life." Brandon rolled his eyes, "Rose had pimples in second year," he explained.

"No…" I gasped in a joking matter. Rose gave Brandon a sour face.

"So I had a case of the pimples, that's not what the story is about."

"And her hair was out to here," Brandon used his hands to imitate how bushy her hair was back then. He then roared in laughter. Rose folded her arms across her chest, "I'm glad you're getting a kick out of this."

"Anyway," Brandon choked out the rest of his laughter, "The Hufflepuffs had won a huge match against the Ravenclaws and we had a little party. So Rose, Gia, Al, and Scorpius all showed up. Jacie had come over to say hello and well, you know how sensitive Rose can be."

"You're a terrible storyteller. You're making me out to be the villain," Rose said, she turned to me, "Jacie came over to me and when she was supposed to say hello and 'you look great,' like she said to Gia, she asked me in the rudest way possible 'what are you wearing?" Rose even imitated the way Jacie sneered at her.

"If I could read minds, I knew she was thinking I looked fat in my shirt just by the way she looked at me," Rose said, "I never been so insulted in my life."

Brandon was right, Rose was taking things a bit too seriously, "I'm sure that's not what she was saying. I'm sure you just had on one of your Weasley sweaters and she may have been wondering why you weren't wearing something a bit nicer."

"That's exactly what I said," Brandon let out, "And good job, Goyle. You were right. She was wearing the Weasley sweater only she outgrew hers then," Brandon laughed and slammed in his hand on the table for effect.

"She thought I looked fat in it, I swear it," Rose grumbled.

I ignored her last comment and went on, "I wonder what she and Gia are talking about."

"Gossip, rumors, and lies," Rose said, "She's probably Gia's new best friend."

I stared at Rose hoping I didn't hear what I didn't want to hear, "I really hope you're not bitter about Gia finding a new best friend."

"Absolutely not," Rose said, "She used all up her chances. I'm tired of sticking up for someone who has as little sense as a knut."

"Good," I said, "Well, if Jacie's her new best friend then she actually may be evil."

"Thank you!" Rose cried out. Brandon only shook his head at the two of us on how big a deal we were making this out to be.

"Yeah, so back to Jane. What should I do?" I asked.

Rose was watching me intently and then collected all her papers together, "Well, hopefully Shelly's and Jacie's relationship will become known by some other way and she won't penalize you for it. But, I jsut realized I've got to go. I'm late for this...this thing," and before I could ask to where she was heading, she was gone.

I looked at Brandon for an explanation. He shrugged and said, "Maybe library?"

"If she's studying, why aren't you going?" I asked.

Brandon frowned, "I don't feel like it. Any more studying and I think my brain might explode. I do better when I'm relaxed and not hounding so much of the stuff down my brain."

"I see."

"So, what will you do?" Brandon asked, "About, well, everything."

I sighed, "I guess I'll do what Rose said. I guess I'll wait for it to all blow over."

* * *

There was a crowd of girls in the common room that evening as I walked in. And in the circle was of course, Peony and Shelly. I paid them no mind and walked up to my dormitory, but as I did so, I felt every eye of each girl grilling me in the back. Let's just say I never really belonged here not after I did almost everything possible this year to become disloyal to my House. Forget them.

A little while later, Jane came into the room along with the rest of our dorm mates. A few of them were whispering to each other excitedly, but one look at me and they changed the topic. You would think after the Great War, girls would try to be nicer to each other.

Jane fell on to her bed beside mine. I waited for the girls to throw their curtains around their bed before turning to Jane.

"What's the commotion now?" I asked Jane.

"Oh," Jane let out as she frowned, "Peony and Shelly both got dates to the Ball. Peony was telling us that she got Seth Davies to ask her only because she reckons Lucy Weasley has a thing for him since they're both so close these days."

"Why is she mad at Lucy?" I asked.

"Because she found Peony shagging some guy in a broom closet and told her twin sister on her. They both got detention until the rest of term. And Peony believes the only reason Seth's going with her is because he thinks she'll have sex with him too. He's so pathetic. And Peony is also planning to snog Lysander in front of Molly even though the two aren't going out anymore. She just knows it'll annoy her." I wasn't surprised there. If anything, Peony's favorite game is ruining the lives of the Potter-Weasley family. She absolutely hates them because of not only do they get all the attention, but all the power that comes with it. Peony is a driven hard power-addict. She'll do practically anything to be feared.

"And Shelly?"

"Oh, she asked Robbie Sweviz."

"Robbie?" I sat up in my bed, surprised. He's absolutely the arsehole of all arseholes. He's ranked number one above Scorpius Malfoy on my list. But, even so, she's gay! I witnessed that not too long ago. "You're kidding me."

Jane shook her head, "She was telling us how much of a crush she has had on him."

"Yeah bleeding right," I said, "She's afraid of that twat. This will be interesting. Say do you know who Jacie's going with?"

"Jacie?" Jane said in confusion, "As in Jacie Pace?" I nodded. She looked snorted, "No. What makes you think I would care who she goes to the Ball with?" I forgot almost then that Jane didn't know about Shelly and Jacie so I sat back in my bed.

"I don't know. I thought she might be going with, er, Seth."

Jane was still confused why I was asking about Shelly, but decided against it to ask.

"Who are you going with?" I asked.

Jane leaned back into her pillow, "Scorpius."

"He asked you?" I asked even more surprised.

Jane was blushing and absentmindedly rubbed her arms, "Yeah, but I think Peony forced him into doing so." That makes sense. Peony wouldn't want any of her friends going alone otherwise it would make her less fearsome. The more people who looked like they were on her side the better. "At least we may get to talk more since Albus Potter and you are going together considering Scorpius and Albus are friends again." I nodded a bit happier with the thought. I didn't know how Rose would take the fact that Scorpius was taking Jane to the Ball considering Scorpius is her ex, but then it wasn't exactly clear who Rose fancied anymore. To me, she did seem a bit cozy with Brandon at breakfast.

I just don't know anymore.

* * *

I accidentally broke my alarm this morning after I slammed my hand down on it. Luckily, the "reparo" spell fixed it. I was still convinced, however, that it was still broken.

I got ready alone. Jane and my relationship may be in repair at the moment, but she was still part of _their _group. Unless something excruciating bad happened between her and _them_, our relationship will eventually die.

As I walked to breakfast, I noticed something was going on. Many girls were cluttered in corners talking…not talking, gossiping. I knew something big just happened.

Porsha Shores and some of her friends had cut me off before I got to the Great Hall and I couldn't help, but overhear what they were talking about.

"I can't believe it. I wonder what's going to happen now that it's out."

"She'll probably get disowned," Porsha said to her friend.

"And what about Shelly? Do you think Robbie still wants her?" She asked.

Porsha laughed, "He's probably disgusted by it unless he's interested in threesomes." The girls all laughed cruelly at the thought of Robbie actually wanting a threesome. I was starting to sweat. _Did they know about Jacie and Shelly? And if so, how?_

I grabbed hold of Porsha's arm to ask her what they were talking about. She shrieked when I did so and turned around to see that it was me.

"Oh, it's only you," she said in a rude manner.

_Boy, was she annoying_, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I just wanted to know what you are talking about?"

"You haven't heard?" Porsha asked surprised.

I asked, "Heard what?"

Porsha folded her arms as she faced me. All of her friends gave me dark looks like I wasn't already used to it, "The gossip column of the school newspaper announced Shelly and Jacie are lesbians and have been sneaking around school to snog." My face went very white. I wonder who put it in the newspaper.

I had to speak, "Well, that's barely interesting. There are plenty of people who are gay. Albus Dumbledore was one of them."

"Duh," Porsha said in the snottiest tone possible, "It's not the fact they're both gay, but what happened after the news came out."

"What happened?" I asked eager to know because Jane's secret is at stake.

"Well, Jacie was hustled out of the school the minute her uncle found out. A copy of the article was sent to him and Shelly has yet to appear probably ashamed to face Robbie." I didn't like that. I didn't like that at all. Shelly's absence can only mean one thing. I turned around and ran back toward the Slytherin House.

I said the password and the stone wall opened up for me, I sprinted down the stairs to the common rooms, but not until I collided with…Peony.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped at me.

"I'm sorry," I side-stepped her and made to open the door to her and Shelly's room.

"Shelly's not there," she said. _Damn._

I turned to face Peony, "Do you know where she-" But stopped. _How did Peony know I was looking for her?_ Then it hit me.

"It was _you_!" I gasped, "You put the article of Shelly and Jacie in the newspaper."

"Very good, Vi. You guessed just right and maybe next time you try and insult me, you will hold your tongue."

_But, how could Peony do that to her friend? Her best friend! Did she know that Shelly is in love with her? Did she care about her friend's feelings at all? And Jane. Did she know her secret too?_

I didn't know what to ask her about first so I started with how she knew about Shelly and Jacie.

Peony rose her eyebrows at me when I asked her how she knew. She was a wearing a look that said 'Come on, really? You don't know?' but realizing I didn't she said, "There's only one girl in this whole school that has the biggest mouth in all of England. Now, Vi, can you figure out who that girl would be?"

I hated when she thought she had the upper-hand, "No, Peony, I don't because apparently there are just way too many girls here that describe that description."

"Then name the first person that comes to your mind that you would never tell a secret to," she said. I wanted to say her, but then I thought Lily because all honesty, Lily didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. But then Lily would never tell a person's secret unless she was told it was a secret that she must keep. That left…

"Gia," I breathed in despair.

"Bravo, Vi," Peony faked her praise to me. "It took me awhile for me to extract the information of Jacie and Shelly from Gia, but I can be very very persuasive when I want to be."

I shook my head at her. _How could she do this? How could she even do this to Shelly?_ "Shelly will never forgive you if she finds out that you're the one who told the school about her and Jacie." _Maybe even hate her after this._

"You see, Vi, that's where you're wrong. She already thinks that it was you who wrote the article," she watched my face drop in utter horror, "I honestly don't know why you ever thought you could become friends with my friends. You know very well that I want nothing to do with you. You're a traitor to this House and to our kind." _Meaning our blood._

"You thought – you thought that I was trying to become friends with Shelly?" I could have laughed at the thought.

Peony didn't appreciate the humor in my voice, "Hm, that is why you and her were talking in the corridor before I came around the corner, yes? Because, Vi, you deserve to have none of my friends. Mixing with the people you date and talk to on a daily basis is a disgrace to our fathers who have worked so hard to keep our blood pure."

"You're such a bitch, Peony," I screamed at her. "I want nothing to do with Shelly nor have I ever!" I was so angry at her for what she did.

"Oh really? Then how come you knew about her secret when I didn't? It took me forever to get that out of Gia. Jacie had told Gia that you knew about them and that Shelly would be furious if you said anything."

Before I could say anything back, there were two sets of shoes headed our way. I turned around to see that it was Shelly and Jane. Jane's face was full of humiliation and tears.

"Jane," I gasped.

She stopped in mid-walk and stared at me. Then suddenly came at me and slapped me across the face with all the might in the world. I cried out from the pain that now was torturing my cheek.

"You bitch! I can't believe I trusted you! I'll never forgive you once I find my mother dead because it will all be your fault!" With that she shoved me hard into the wall and went straight into our room.

Shelly made to follow Jane into her room, but I don't know what came over me. I attacked her and threw her up against the wall.

"Get off me!" Shelly yelled in my face. Before Peony came to her aide, I took Shelly by the head and put her in a headlock. Peony made to help her friend, but I yelled, "One step further and I'll snap her neck. Don't think I won't." I won't, but she doesn't know that.

"You won't," Peony said, "You don't have the guts to."

"Are you really risking her life over the mere fact of whether or not I will kill her?" I asked her. Peony made one step toward her and I pulled a little more and Shelly cried out in pain. Peony stopped afraid I may not be kidding.

"Ever wondered why Malcolm always chose me over you? Why Malcolm even knew you adored your little sister above everything else?" I asked her in a threatening manner.

"Just let her go," Peony said, not daring to let on that she was afraid for Shelly's sake.

"Not until she tells you the real reason she didn't tell you about her and Jacie," I said to her.

Shelly started to cry either because she was in pain or because she didn't want to tell Peony that she was in love with her out of fear she would be rejected and Merlin knows what she will do if she is rejected. Perhaps Shelly's worse thought of rejection is ending up like me, but even I found a happier path without the need to be Peony's friend.

"Tell her or I will!" I yelled at Shelly.

"Nooo," she wailed and with a little more of a twist she caved, "Ok, ok, I…I," Shelly was looking at Peony, "I love you."

I threw Shelly down on the floor as Peony stood there paralyzed in her position.

"Holy shit," Peony finally said under her breath.

Shelly looked up at her, "I can explain," she pleaded as Peony backed away.

I was a bit numb from almost killing Shelly that I excused myself from Shelly's confession to Peony. Instead, I decided to go in my room to cool off.

Unfortunately, I forgot that Jane was in there.

Jane was sitting at the edge of her bed with her arms pressed firmly on her thighs. She looked up at me as I entered. I waited for her to attack me, but she didn't.

"I heard everything," she whispered. So she knew that I wasn't the one who betrayed her secret and I bet she figured out everything that had happened this past week just by listening. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them instantly. I had never seen her cry not even after what her father did to her. Jane was a private person and no doubt in my mind, she has cried a million times before…just not in front of me.

I sat down on the bed beside her.

"She's going to die, Vi," she sniffed, "My mother's going to die without me really getting to know her." I pulled her into a hug. I felt absolutely terrible for her. The only thing I could hope for is that her father would be caught and sent to prison.

The door swung open giving us each a heart attack. I couldn't believe my eyes and couldn't believe what James Potter was doing bursting into the 6th year girls' dormitory.

"Ah, Vi, there you are," he said as if he has been searching all over for me. His eyes looked from me to Jane, "And you must be Jane. You both better come with me."

We both stood up and followed him out of the room. I was beginning to think Peony told on me about almost killing Shelly or something along that line, but as I came out into the dormitory corridor, neither Peony or Shelly were present.

"James what are you doing back from America?" I asked him unsure of what else to say.

"I never went back, Vi. After what happened with Albus and Lily and with Ted's newborn son, I felt the need to stick around. But, I'll tell you one thing, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Victoire's letter about Jane's father. Rose had told Victoire everything about Jane's circumstances and so that we could take action."

"What happened?" Jane asked, urgently. I was kind of hoping she neglected the fact that Rose knew about her secret before it became known to all of Hogwarts and proving that I broke a promise. My only defense is...someone had to know.

"We busted his arse."

James then muttered the password to the gargoyle and we proceeded up the spiral staircase to the Headmistresses' office before he answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked, "Is he in prison?"

"Is my mother alright?" Jane asked on top of my questions.

"Did anyone die?" I asked even further.

James didn't know what to answer first so he started with the last question. "Nobody died," he said, "And we did put the bastard in prison. As for your mother," James looked at Jane before he opened the door to the Headmistress' office.

Inside stood Victoire and Ted Lupin as well as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. But, sitting in a chair was Jane's mother.

Jane came in looking at her mother first. Her eyes never left her face. Her mother stood up hesitantly as she as well turned her entire attention onto her daughter's face.

She held out her arms and Jane was in them within the second. It was extraordinary moment. The two women have never met considering her mother was imperialized throughout Jane's entire life and yet, they knew the instant they met, they loved one another.

Jane's mother was weeping as she held her daughter close to her. I turned to James.

"So, what did you need me for?"

James looked at me like I was stupid, "Well, you're the one who told Rose about Jane's father. We figured you wanted to know or be there for your friend."

I nodded, "So, how did you do it then without getting Jane's mother killed in the process?"

James smirked at me, "Really, Vi, have you learned nothing about me this past year? I may be the youngest Auror as of now, but I always come through. Always."

I snorted. He was completely full of himself, "And I'm sure if it weren't for you essentially, Jane's father wouldn't be in prison."

"Actually," Ted cut in, "James was the person who took down Augustus Rookwood. If it weren't for him, he would have gotten away."

James rubbed his fist across his chest. "It was no big deal."

"James that's enough," Harry said to his son. Harry then turned to Mrs. Rookwood, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Rookwood, but we need you to come with us to fill out some court paperwork because even though we've put your husband in prison, he still needs to go to court. You may bring your daughter along for company."

Mrs. Rookwood nodded and made to follow Harry and Ron, but Jane broke away from her mother. She gave her mother a moment's finger.

She came toward me and threw her arms around me.

"Even though you broke your promise to not tell my secret, I'm glad you did," she whispered in my ear then stood back to gave me a smile. Then she turned to James.

"I want to thank you too, James, for bringing back my mother in one piece."

James nodded his head, "You're welcome." Jane then turned and joined her mother as they both followed Harry and Ron through the Headmistress' fireplace.

All would have been well until I realized how late I was going to be to my next class.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, I looked over this a few times and I realized it's a bit rushed so I apologize for that, but I'm not going to apologize for its content. I think it was a bit necessary for all of you to get more of an insight in the very "minor" characters in this story. Minor characters are more crucial to the story than the major characters. Why? Because it is them who help make the major character grow and develop into the people they are whether for good or for bad. In a way, we all have a certain person or group of people in mind that we know better enough not to be apart of, which is the central idea of what I had for this chapter. I think we have two more chapters through the eyes of one of the minors one being Will Longbottom's. We're almost there. 16 more chapters to go!


	85. Heartache

**A/N: **Until the end this is Irisa's last chapter. Also, I updated my profile with pictures for one last time because I finally found the 'Lily' I've been looking for. Sorry Shailene Woodley wasn't doing it for me anymore. : Thanks for the reviews and yo're just as awesome! **Cc**: You crack me up! haha. And thank you very much for your review. I still can't believe how fast you read those stories. Hopefully this one chapter will hold you for a bit until the next. I have the chapter after the next one done so it should only be a matter of time. I would say the next chapter is half-way completed so hopefully next week or so. But, thank you for your review. And **Jasmineflower27** and **you go girl**: thank for your reviews as well. They are much appreciated!

**Chapter 85: Heartache**

**Irisa's POV**

_My eyes looked back at the woman. I didn't know her. I looked at him for an answer and he waved the woman over to us. He was pressing his lips together out of worry of what I would think of her, "Irisa, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Caroline."_

_My head shot directly in her direction to study her from head to toe. It worried me that I thought of her as scallywag. Perhaps it had to do with her fake smile or the day I came to ask how it is they got engaged so soon and so rushed. My eyes dropped to her stomach and I suddenly knew why. _

"**Love Remains the Same"**

It was the last day of our O.W.L.S. and for the seventh years, their N.E.W.T.S. Every student who was taking their exams was going to be in the library stuffing their heads with knowledge before the last and final exam that would be the marking points of their careers.

I had gotten here early (six in the morning as a matter of fact) to claim my rightful seat by the window. I've never been a big fan of those kind of people who created drama over a seat and I would most certainly never make a person move if one happened to sit in my seat, but it was indeed my favorite.

I've had a lot of good memories at this particular spots and giving it up would just be sad. This is where Annie and I used to sit when we needed to get homework done, it was where Hugo and I would sit if we wanted to get nothing done, and this was where I had first met Gunther all by his lonesome self.

I had thought to be a writer for the Quibbler. The Scamander twins (or rather Lorcan) had informed they were always looking for new comers now that their mother not only owned the Quibbler and went on expeditions with her husband, but they owned the talk show radio station as well. I wasn't at all interested in the radio station as Lorcan was, but I really did think once I was out of Hogwarts I would try for the Quibbler.

And it didn't belong to anyone who was a part of the Potter-Weasley family so I wouldn't be stepping over any boundaries with them.

The only reason I was interested was because of Professor Longbottom's class where Gunther and I had once formed a friendly relationship. It was Gunther who had encouraged me to keep going with my writing and who had showered me with encouragement and support. I wish a million times over that he was here now.

"Mind if I sit?" asked a voice. I looked up and was shocked to see Scorpius Malfoy. I've never talked to Scorpius before and now he was asking to…sit with me? I wasn't even sure if I wanted to include him in my private area when he had not too long ago broken Rose's heart.

But, I let him.

Because he was a year older.

Because he had no place to sit.

Because I'm a pushover.

He dropped his bags beside the chair opposite me and slumped into his chair out of exhaustion. I knew what it felt like. The O.W.L.S. were taking a lot out of me as well. I've hardly had a decent day of sleep. I've been muttering spells in my head when I really should be remembering potions for the next day. I didn't know why I was so overworked to do well in my O.W.L.S. when all I really needed were my writing skills.

"Never assume anything, Irisa" was what my mother always told me. She was right even if I didn't want to admit it. I could not assume I would end up working for the Quibbler. I could go on to do something else if I was rejected and that required that I had other skills.

Concentrate, concentrate…concentrate.

"Tof-ball?" Scorpius asked as he held out his hand where a doughy rolled up ball was. I never heard of a tof-ball before.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It keeps you awake like caffeine does for coffee, but instead it tastes like toffee. It's a Weasley product I thought you would know because…" and then he stopped there. He was about to refer to Hugo, but he must have forgotten we were no longer dating as he was no longer dating his sister. We were casted out of the Weasley family perhaps forever.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took the tof-ball. I didn't put it in my mouth instead I just stared at it.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Scorpius watching me probably wondering why I was staring at a piece of candy he gave me out of the generous part of his heart. Scorpius even started to shift uncomfortably.

I realized why.

I had tears streaming down my cheeks. This can't be happening. _Why was I crying? I didn't even think I felt that sad or that upset?_

"I'll take it back if it makes you this upset," Scorpius offered.

I shook my head and then I was laughing. Not laughing like this was all ha-ha funny, but laughing at how stupid I was being. I wiped away my tears.

I popped the tof-ball in my mouth and instantly, felt my veins inside start to bounce around with energy. "Woah."

Scorpius gave me a light smile, "Odd, aren't they?"

I didn't return his smile. My mind was all of a sudden bubbling with questions. "Why are you sitting here?"

Scorpius shrugged, "There was no other places I could sit by myself." He frowned at me, "I thought you were pretty quiet, but apparently, I was wrong."

I blushed. I felt bad I was interrupting his studies. I was only…curious. We kept silent for a good hour each studying for our last exam. Scorpius' company was oddly comforting. Perhaps it was because he kept away all those who would love the opportunity to torture me considering I was sitting along just before; people like Orrick Blist.

The last O.W.L. exam I had was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was my worst subject. I was debating whether to ask for Scorpius' help considering he could be my new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor next year, but I decided in the end, not to bother him.

I was copying down the most important spells and curses I had to remember when my quill broke.

Scorpius rummaged into his bag and pulled out a spare quill and gave it to me.

"Thanks," I squeaked, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure," he grunted, "But let me say this, Irisa, if things aren't working out the way they are meant to be then perhaps they really aren't meant to be." I stared at him unsure of what to say and he went back to his work. _Perhaps he was talking about me and Hugo and that if we were meant to be we would still be together, but then maybe it was just a coincidence?_

I stared back at the list I made on my parchment. I was going to do absolutely dreadful on this exam. I can't even pronounce half these spells let alone what exactly they do my opponent.

I bit my lip. I hate to ask for help. I feel so helpless, but I was looking at desperate measures, "Scorpius?"

He nodded without looking up from the book he was looking through.

"Er, could you…is it possible if you could help me with these spells?" I asked. Scorpius eyes looked at the list I held out to him. His eyes instantly lit up in excitement when he realized what I was asking for help with. "I just can't pronounce them," I added.

Scorpius looked over at the list and then took out his own wand. _Was he going to show me how to pronounce them by using the spells on me? _

He seemed to notice my discomfort.

"Take out your wand," he ordered. I did so.

He pushed the list in front of me and pointed at one of them, "Repeat this for me."

I did.

Scorpius shook his head indicating that I was saying it wrong. No surprise there.

"This here," he pointed at the ending of the spell, "May look like it's supposed to say 'tye,' but really it's pronounced 'te' like the tea we drink."

"Oh," I said realizing month and months of how I had been saying it wrong. Latin was such a dreadful language.

"Say it now," Scorpius said.

I repeated it using the correct ending pronunciation and Scorpius smiled. He gestured to my wand, "Let's see it then."

I hated this part. I hated having to prove to someone that I can perform the spell. I swished my wand through the air and pointed it at the vase, but it shattered into a million pieces instead turning the color orange as it was supposed to.

"It will do that if the wand movement is wrong," Scorpius explained.

I sighed in frustration, "I'm hopeless in two hours."

Scorpius shook his head, "No, you're not. It's only a few minor things you're doing wrong even though, sadly enough, they make a big difference in the outcome. This time don't flick your wand for a second time at the object. Wave your wand as if you're let's say drawing half of an orange and then just stop. Follow it through." He took my arm and showed me what he had just instructed. Oddly enough, it did make more sense.

"Now try," he said, letting go of my arm. I looked at the vase. I did everything Scorpius had taught me and surprisingly enough, the vase didn't shatter in a million piece but turned s reddish orange color.

"You just forgot to follow it through at the end," Scorpius said, but I didn't care. I had turned it at least a shade of orange. That was enough for me; enough for me to at least pass.

We went through some more spells on my list, but after some time, I stopped so that Scorpius could get back to his studying. However, Scorpius kept insisting he would be fine and we continued on.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"What made you so interested in becoming a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

Scorpius scratched the back of his head, "Well, it's not so much how I became interested in teaching, but more of how I want to help others who feel helpless in situations they can't handle…er…physically."

"Bullying," I muttered.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, "That." He frowned for a moment before saying, "I was never a bully to anyone, but I've seen it so many times over the time I've been here. I even hate to admit that I even witnessed it happening right in front of me and I never did a thing to prevent it."

I was surprised by that. Scorpius has always been seen as the kind of guy who would kill a guy for bullying a first year or so before seeing one tortured.

"They aren't my proudest moments," Scorpius admitted, "But it was those moments that egged me on to want to stop it. When I was a first year, I was constantly a victim of bullying."

"Really?" I asked astonished.

"Oh yeah, being the son of a Death Eater who has no intention of joining the dark forces or in Slytherin terms, Potter's sanctuary crowd has put me at the receiving end of both sides of bullying. I was neither friend nor foe to anyone. So after months of being hung in the air by ankle, being tripped in corridors, and locked in broom cupboards until a Prefect found me, I decided to learn spells to defend myself. Even so, I still had trouble dealing with them until the one incident that changed everything."

I never heard of this story before. I never thought Scorpius was easily beaten back then. He always seemed so…so strong and intimidating.

"It was just after the holidays. I had stayed in Hogwarts studying the spells and practicing on my own. I didn't want to go home. My parents and I don't always see eye to eye so I came up with an excuse to stay at Hogwarts. I think I used the excuse of going home with a Slytherin friend, which was obviously ridiculous considering the fact I had no friends in Slytherin at the time."

I nodded as he continued on.

"However, I stayed behind and learned this one curse. Of course, curses are supposed to be used at Hogwarts, but I was desperate to get them to leave me alone. So Robbie Sweviz, you know him, he's in my year. Well, he and his brother who was five years older than us decided that one week without torturing was not enough. Robbie and his brother came up to me bringing along a bunch of their no good for nothing friends. That is if you call them friends."

Scorpius was picking at the top of his wand. He looked up at me and I can see the coldness in his eyes of reliving those memories. "They tried to hex me and I started blocking them off using the 'Protego' spell. And being a first year using the 'Protego' spell is I must say pretty damn good. The pair of them grew frustrated that I wasn't such an easy target anymore. They pretended to not to be frustrated, but they were. So the oldest Sweviz made a joke out of the whole situation by calling a truce saying that they were only just messing around. I believed him at first because I thought they were just as tired of it as I was, but then he tried to throw a punch at me and after memorizing the spells for so long, I blurted out the first one that came to mind."

"Which was?"

"Ruptispectus," he said. My eyes widened.

"Yeah so," Scorpius continued, "The older Sweviz was on the floor with his hands covered over his eyes since the curse was meant to cause great pain to his eyes and his younger brother tried to have a go at me as I was shocked at what I did."

"As he was coming at me, I sort of lost it. I threw the first punch even though he was meant to, which caught him off guard. My guess he didn't expect me to fight him. I punched him hard in the face and I remember that moment so clearly like it happened yesterday. At the moment, I felt good for what I did so I kicked him in the knees. He fell down. I kicked him in the stomach. He hunched over. I kicked and punched every part of his body I could get a hold of and then after that, he was curled in a ball shaking."

Scorpius was looking down at his hands, "Finally, I came to my senses at what I had done. Everybody had seen me do it and they all looked at me like I was going to lash out on them too. It was easy for me to get away from that scene as nobody wanted to stand in my way. It was even weirder when nobody reported me not even the Sweviz brothers. They left me alone because some part of me freaked them out. After that, I promised myself never to lose it like that again. I came close so many times and a little bit of me has whenever I get in a fight with Brandon Longbottom. I know that my story isn't the answer to solve problems, but I don't regret it; not for one second."

I nodded silently as I looked over my list. I suddenly felt the need to run away from him. After hearing his story, I felt a little nervous by how much his anger had over powered him. One thing is for sure – never cross Scorpius Malfoy.

"Why did you tell me this?" I asked him.

Scorpus looked up at me. He then frowned like I should have known why. "I guess it's because you know what it sort of feels like to be picked on." His eyes went to someone behind me. I was afraid to look at who he might be referring to so I didn't turn around. I will, but not right now.

"I'm not going to try and beat someone up," I said.

"No," Scorpius agreed, "But you won't always have a Lily around to fight your battles for you, a Vi around to threaten people, or a Rose around to severely punish them just because she has the authority to. All I am suggesting is that you use a defensive spell to defend yourself against those…" his eyes once again slid to a person sitting somewhere behind me, "who attack you."

"I'm not going to use any pain killers," I said.

"No, I don't expect you to nor am I encouraging you to. Just use one that could help you in the near future. Stick up for yourself."

I nodded in understanding. I then took that time to quickly glance to see who Scorpius was referring to behind me. My body froze as I saw it was none other than Orrick Blist.

I turned back around and saw that Scorpius had already packed up. He was leaving.

He hitched his bag over his shoulder and said, "Well, thanks for letting me sit with you, but if you get into any trouble," he snuck a glance at Orrick, "Just know that there are some people who hate to take the _fall_." He put a strong emphasis on the word 'fall.' I nodded anyway and he walked away.

Suddenly feeling that I didn't want to be alone anymore, I packed up my stuff too.

Ok, well, knowing that Orrick was sitting about three tables away, I didn't feel up to dealing with him. I wanted to get far away from him as soon as possible.

* * *

I regretted the fact that I had walked to the library practically alone and now I was leaving the library alone again. I was vulnerable to be attacked. And that's just what _he_ wanted.

I thought it had been just my imagination creeping up on me. I thought I was just spooking myself out thinking he had known that I left, that he decided to follow me, and would attack me at every corner I turned. He wasn't there. But, the moment I thought I was safe…I wasn't.

Because there he stood in between me and my way to safety.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite Hufflepuff," he grinned evilly at me. I took a step backwards, but I didn't run. Running would only make him more eager.

I just couldn't believe how far I had gotten this year. Ever since I locked him in the broom closet and got Rose to give him a year's worth of detention, I had avoided him; blending in with the crowd, walking in the opposite direction whenever I saw him…you get my drift.

Today wasn't one of those days.

"How I've missed you," he said, as he stepped toward me. _Be strong, be strong, be strong._

I didn't look at him as I walked toward him. This was the boldest step I ever took in my life. I figured if I just came at him, he would be too surprised; that he would realize all these jokes don't bother me when really they did. But, if he was taken by surprise perhaps he would lose interest or I can make a run for the Hufflepuff House.

"Oi," Orrick said as he stepped in front of my way. It scared me that it wasn't going to work. His friends were there so they were all expecting a show. "I'm not through with you yet, sweetheart."

I wasn't even bothering to ask him to please move out of my way. It would only make it worse. However, when hearing him say, "I'm not through with you yet," it sent shivers throughout my entire body right down to its indefinite core.

"What could you possibly want from me?" I asked trying to be more assertive; braver. I saw a flick of confusion in his dark coal-colored eyes, but he didn't let his friends see it.

"Well," he began, "Considering you don't have a partner for the Ball and I don't have partner for the Ball," he reached out his hand and boldly stroke my hair, "I thought we could go together." His friends starting laughing hysterically as if this was the best joke he has pulled thus far. And it was. I was entirely afraid of what he was going to do next. Was he forcing me to go so that he would make me feel uncomfortable throughout the entire time or was he going to do something now that I was just a foot away from him?

_Prove you're not bothered by him. Prove you're not afraid of him. _A voice chanted in my head.

Orrick grabbed me by my arm roughly. It hurt, "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Let go of me," I said in the calmest voice I can muster.

"Make me." _What was it Scorpius said? There are some people who can't take the fall?_

"Epoximise!" I yelled and before I knew it Orrick was hurled back away from me. His body collided into the wall and stuck there, not five, but sixty feet from the ground.

As I looked up at him in shock by what I did, his friends were on the ground laughing as hard as they ever had while Orrick was screaming to get down.

"Please let me down!" he cried out and started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Nice one," came a voice behind me. I turned around to see Scorpius smirking while his eyes were gleefully looking up at Orrick.

"Don't you have your N.E.W.T. exam to take?" I asked. _Isn't that where he went?_

"Oh yes, that starts in ten minutes, but I had to make sure you were all right, but clearly you can handle yourself," his eyes went back to Orrick, "He only just started fearing heights after he took a nasty fall in our last Quidditch game." _He followed me just to make sure I was ok? How…how nice of him. I was starting to see why Rose and so many other girls in this school had a thing for him._

"Well, I've got to run," Scorpius announced, "But remember, follow it through." Then, he was gone for sure this time.

I looked up at Orrick who was now crying. I smiled and walked to my House.

* * *

Exams were over. Over! And if it weren't for Scorpius I think I don't think I would have done nearly as good as I did in the second part of the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Nonetheless, they were over! All I wanted to do now was celebrate maybe with a drink or two.

I was in high hopes until I saw Hugo and Mariska walking down the corridor hand in hand and giggling over something they thought was funny. I ducked behind a tapestry as I waited for them to pass me.

Even worse, they stopped in front of the tapestry I was hiding behind and kissed. It made me sick to my stomach that they could be two characters out of a really good romantic book. I wonder if she was a better kisser than me; a better girlfriend than I was. Well, the last bit had to be true. I made a terrible girlfriend.

The tapestry was thrown back and I squealed in fright. But it was only Lily.

"Thought I saw you jump behind here," she said. I walked out from behind the tapestry and realized Hugo and Mari were gone. But, Will Longbottom was standing on the other side of the tapestry pretending not to notice us out of generosity.

"Where-" I began.

"They went to find an empty classroom to continue their snogging," Lily said, "Will and I were walking behind them when we saw you sneak behind the tapestry. We made up an excuse, but they really didn't hear us."

"Oh," I said.

Will peeled of the wall and turned to Lily, "I'll let you two catch up," he said. He took a hold of Lily's hand and gave it squeeze before departing.

Lily turned her attention to me, "Well, let's go then. I suppose my dormitory should be fine. Nobody's there. Everyone's outside enjoying the warm weather."

"Ok."

* * *

Once we arrived in her dormitory, Lily flung back onto her bed and placed her arms behind her head, "Ok, hit me."

I sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, "There's nothing been going on really. I just miss Hugo." For some reason I found it very hard to talk to Lily about personal stuff like this. I always found Rose and Vi more of comfort to talk to about this kind of thing.

Lily nodded as she looked up at the ceiling. I had a feeling she felt just as uneasy about this as I felt. "Why don't you just tell him that?"

_Just tell him that? Really?_ "Lily, you don't understand."

Lily looked at me, "What isn't there to understand? He lo…lov…likes you a lot. Why can't you just fight for him or something like that?"

"I can't." She makes it sound so easy.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm just not good enough," I cried out forcing myself away from Lily. I felt Lily staring at my back, "Well, of course you're not if you don't even try." I gave Lily a displeasing look, "Well, I mean…er..." she gave me an innocent smile, "Of course you're good enough."

I sighed, "No, Lily. I meant when I'm not good enough that I'm not good enough girlfriend for him. I broke his heart. I'm this evil little witch who tore him from limb to limb."

Lily snorted, "Well, you are a witch." I looked at her in shock. She shook her head, "Oh, I didn't mean it like that."

I sat back down, "Look, Lily, I just don't think Hugo and I are good together and that I deserve him even if I win him back. Maybe the best thing is for him is to stay with Miss England so that we can both get on with our lives. Maybe I should be like you and just give up on love and die an old hag."

Lily nodded slowly, "Well, that wasn't offensive or anything."

"I meant that because you don't believe in love or true love that maybe I shouldn't either."

"Well," Lily said scratching her head, "I don't remember actually saying I didn't believe in love."

"What do you mean? You're always talking about how useless it is when people say they are in love. You're always saying people just say it without really even thinking much of it. I mean just take you and Will. You both are still together and yet neither of you said you love each other. Maybe Hugo and I said it too soon or maybe we never were really in love, but both like idea of what it felt like."

Lily stared at me for a long period of time before answering, "Maybe I should make myself a little clearer. It's not that I don't believe in love or that I believe people shouldn't say they love each other. It's more of the fact that people say it when they really don't feel it. Will and I aren't in love, but we're still together because we could be one day," she explained, "The thing is I don't believe that such a love can exist at the age of fifteen. I think it's codswallop until you've been with that person for a significant amount of time." She paused for a second and asked, "You see where I'm going here?"

"Yeah…." I mumbled, "I see."

Lily laid back in the sofa and muttered, "glad."

So basically Lily was saying that Hugo hadn't loved me as I thought he had. But, I had been so sure of my feelings for him that it was love that I did feel for Hugo, but Lily seemed to know what she was talking about so maybe she was right.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and in came Violetta Goyle and boy, did she look angry.

"Didn't you promise me you wouldn't keep anything from me, Lily Luna Potter?" Vi asked through gritted teeth.

Lily sat up, "There's no need to use my middle name, but to answer your question yes, we did make something of an agreement."

"Then why didn't you tell me your brother was leaving after graduation for a job?" Before Lily could say anything, Vi rants on, "I bloody well hate your brother. I mean does he even know what he has done?"

"Doubt it," Lily said.

Vi throws her hands in the air in anger, "He's so selfish and I mean doesn't he see it at all? See what he has done to me?" Lily and I exchange looks. "After all we've been through this year and now, he thinks that I'm ok with him leaving. He really thinks that. That I'm ok. That…that…that…" Then suddenly, Vi started bursting into tears on the bed next to us.

I quickly moved over to her aid. Lily sat at the edge of her bed in worry.

"It's ok," I said to her as I wrapped my arms around her, "Everything will be ok." Thinking of what Lily had said to me earlier I advised her, "Maybe you should tell him how you feel about all this."

Vi choked on a sob before saying, "You're right. I think I will! He should hear my thoughts on this."

"Absolutely," I encouraged her.

"And he'll see what a foolish decision he is making," Vi muttered.

"But then that is making you selfish," Lily pointed out.

"Lily!" I warned her.

Vi stared at Lily, "No, she's right. It is a bit selfish of me to ask him not to go."

"Yes, but maybe you can encourage him that if he thinks staying for his job will better his career it certainly will worsen the relationship you have with each other. I think you should tell him how you feel."

Vi stares at Lily as if waiting to hear what she had to say. Lily sat there emotionless as if the ground had something more to say than her.

"Lily!" Vi snapped at her. Lily looked up, "Say something."

Lily looks unsure of what she should say is worth being said at all and finally, "I'm thinking of leaving too."

"What?" Both me and Vi cried out.

Lily was silent for a moment and then gets off her bed. She leans against her nightstand and folded her arms across her chest as if she was tired of talking about it, but this was the first time she has mentioned it, "After this year is over with, I'm going to ask my parents if I can transfer to another school. I…I messed up."

I was still shocked she was thinking of doing this, "You're leaving Hogwarts?"

Vi throws me off her as she sits straight up. She makes it very clear she does not approve, "Your brother is leaving and now you think you should leave too?"

"Vi, I have to do this."

"No," Vi shouts, "Just don't! Go if you must." As she flicks her hand as if she were a pest, "I don't care. Don't count on me to act all sympathetic towards you. Everybody was right about you when they said you were a snob and that you only care about yourself. You ruin everything!"

Lily didn't speak or argue back like she usually does and I think that was what threw Vi off the handle, "You know what I'm going to go," Vi said getting off the bed, "I made a mistake in coming here."

"Vi…" I tried to stop her, but she was already out the door. I stared at the door for a moment before making my way back to where Lily still was.

"Come on," I said grabbing her by the arm.

"What?" Lily asked, surprised.

"She's our friend, Lily. Even if you've pissed her off, she's upset."

Lily sighed in defeat, "Fine, but don't think I'm going to change my mind."

* * *

We scrambled down the stairs hoping to find Vi before she left the Common Room. She hadn't. Instead she was sitting on the sofa with Albus listening to something he was talking about. She was giving him a smile; a fake smile at that.

Her eyes looked up and noticed us when Albus turned his head for a slight fraction of a second. She turned back to him. It was obvious she didn't want to be disturbed.

_Was she going to tell Al how she feels about all this?_

I stared at them for a long moment and then looked around the Common Room seeing Hugo and Mari sitting in the corner. Maybe I ought to tell him how I really feel. Maybe if I brave again for just one more time something good will happen like it did with Orrick.

"Irisa?" Lily was looking at me.

"I'm going to tell him," was what I said.

Lily's eyes widened in shock as I moved passed her toward him.

Mari was talking to Hugo about something possibly her modeling career when I approached them. I didn't care if she was there. I didn't care what would happen to her after I confessed my feelings to him. He had to know.

"Irisa?" Hugo looked up at me surprised.

There's no going back now. _Be brave, Irisa. Be brave. _

"Mari was just talking about-"

"Hugo, please let me say this and I mean this out of the bottom of my heart and I don't mean to place any pain because of this. But, my feelings for you haven't changed over the three months we've been apart. I still love you," I announced. Mari had her mouth hanging open and suddenly turned to Hugo to see what he would do.

Hugo was staring at me with a look I wasn't familiar with. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. _Would he take me back?_ All I wanted was some room to breathe. I never wanted him to actually leave…to move on. And the whole thing about Annie…it didn't mean anything. I was with Hugo back then because I wanted to be. It started off as a way of getting back at her, but I really did feel something for Hugo as he did for me. Clearly Mari was only there to make me feel jealous. And yes, I am. I'm jealous.

Hugo stood up hesitantly.

"Irisa, I'm with someone else now," he gestured to Mari who was now looking at me darkly, "What I had felt for you…was ages ago. You pushed me away when you needed someone the most and you used me to get back at your friend. I'm sorry. I don't feel the same about you anymore. I've moved on." He paused, "And I think you should too."

He sat back down and turned his attention back to Mari.

I managed to walk away with Lily hot on my heels.

"Irisa…"

"Don't," I snapped at her. I should have never taken her advice. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "Can I sleep in your dormitory tonight?" I asked.

"Of course."

* * *

It was a mistake being in Lily's that night. I had thought I wouldn't have to deal with Annie and Talia that night, but Whitney Panks had brought them back to her room for a slumber party as a way to celebrate exams were over.

They were being obnoxiously loud even Lauren who had been sleeping in the bed next Lily yelled at them to shut up. You would think Lauren would be a part of their obnoxious group, but lately Lauren never stuck around Whitney and Annie as much. It was usually just her and Maureen Snew.

Suddenly the air was filled with sweet intoxicating scents. Lily sat bolt right up. "What are you making?" She asked.

Annie was smiling on the floor, "A perfume," she said.

"Love potions are prohibited," Lily said almost sounding like her cousin, Rose, "I'll report you if you don't put it away and just go the hell to sleep."

"Who are you making it for?" is what I wanted to know.

Annie looked up at me and gave me even more a smile, "Oh you probably heard of him, Hugo Weasley."

I stared at her in shock and out of anger, "You're wasting your time. He's going with Mari."

Annie's smile still hasn't fallen, "Since when? He hasn't her. He hasn't asked anybody yet, but don't you worry, one whiff of this and he'll be going with me."

I laid back down beside Lily.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, Annie's going full force after Hugo. I just thought you would-"

"I'm fine," I said, "Just let her. Scorpius was right anyway."

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah, we talked for the first time today and he made me realize if things were meant to be they aren't meant to be. Hugo and I are just that; not meant to be."

Lily still was surprised, "Scorpius told you this? As in Scorpius Malfoy? As in the arse of all arses?"

"The very same one."

Lily titled her head back, "Wow. Perhaps Rose did a number on him after all."

"Suppose so," but all I could think about was how I should have never pushed Hugo away. "Lily…"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever push away the person you end up loving. You may never get him back."

* * *

**A/N:** I added a lot of Scorpius in here because his last chapter was his last POV until the end and needless to say, I gave Irisa one heck of a long chapter for her last one.


	86. Name

**A/N: **The next chapter won't be as long of a wait as this one, promise. But, thank you to **_KJ_**, **_you go girl_**, __, **cc**, _**Forever the Loviest**_, and all those who are following for your kind words of praise! _**Forever The Lovest**_, I take no offense to whether you like some characters and not others. You choose to like who you like. Also, **_cc_**, you don't offend me one bit! You make me laugh, but never angry and yes, I take everyone's suggestions to heart, but I'm not sure that I would change anything that's going to happen from here on out. My mind is pretty set for now even though every now and then I pull something else out my butt. Ideas have a way of jumping you when you least expect it. I'll assure you all that this will not affect my story all that much. I may have been tweaking some circumstances in the endings, but nothing too drastic. Whoops...yes, I let loose there are endings not just an ending to this story. I suppose that's my girft to you all for being so patient with me. You can all start guessing what happens, but I'm not going to say anything more than that. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 86: Name**

**Hugo's POV**

_I was starting to think that moving on had not been the best thing._

"**My Sundown"**

Mari was talking to me about her latest fashion show and how she nearly made a fool of herself. She hadn't eaten all day and had felt on the verge of passing out. She managed to trip over her own heels and nearly fell into the crowd, but managed to regain her balance just in the nick of time. There had been a small group of guys who had teased her about it as she was walking back stage.

When I imagined the scene she described, I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Quit laughing," she said under breath but smiling all the same. She gave me a small slap on the arm, "Really, it isn't that funny. I could have died!"

I chuckled, "Come off it, you would just have broken an ankle."

"Just broken ankle? Do you know what could happen even if I just break an ankle? I could-" However, at that moment there came the clearing of someone's throat. We looked up to see Irisa standing there before us.

"Irisa?" I asked surprised she would even just be standing here. She didn't say anything so maybe she just wanted to join in on the conversation, "Mari was just talking about-" but she cut me off.

"Hugo, please let me say this and I mean this out of the bottom of my heart and I don't mean to place any pain because of this," She seemed desperate to say whatever it was she had to say. And then she went on, "But, my feelings for you haven't changed over the three months we've been apart. I still love you." I was a bit taken aback by this sudden declaration of love from Irisa. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Mari's mouth had dropped open.

I was ultimately surprised Irisa would even just come out and say this. I've been waiting for her to say this for a long time now yet it's too late. I have a girlfriend and I like my girlfriend.

I stood up not sure of what exactly I ought to say only that it needed to be clarified.

"Irisa, I'm with someone else now," I said softly. There was really no easy way to express this. I gestured to Mari like Irisa didn't know we were seeing each other. Mari was giving Irisa a dirty look and who could blame her jealousy. She was after all my ex. "What I had felt for you…was ages ago. You pushed me away when you needed someone the most and you used me to get back at your friend. I'm sorry. I don't feel the same about you anymore. I've moved on." I paused, "And I think you should too."

I sat back down and not knowing what else to do, I turned my attention back to Mari. I couldn't look at her hurt expression because I knew I would cave. I never planned to hurt her, but what I said was true. I had moved on. I snuck a peek after a few minutes and realized she was already gone. I did feel terrible but it wasn't over the fact that I had just turned down Irisa. It was something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Roxanne and Connor are meeting tomorrow night for tea, did you want to go?" Mari asked, "I know not many guys are prone to have tea with their girlfriends, but I promise we don't have to stoop down to all that gushy stuff that makes you boys go bonkers."

I shrugged, "Yeah sure." I really hadn't been paying attention. I guess I still couldn't believe Irisa came over and said all that to me. It was very…Gryffindorish.

"Hugo?" Mari waved a hand in my face.

"What?" I asked, "I said sure, I will go." Hoping this was the answer she was looking for.

Mari smiled at me, "No, silly. I asked what time would be the best for us to meet near the Grand Staircase?"

"Oh," I said, "Uh perhaps seven?"

"Seven? That's cutting it close to curfew. Maybe we should go at six thirty."

"Ok," I said.

"Or maybe six," she said to herself, "I mean that would be better so we could have a bit of time time as couples, don't you think? Or maybe we could do a little just you and me before we meet Roxanne and Connor. Perhaps five then? Well, no we would be rushing after our lessons wouldn't we? And that would just screw up my hair."

"Irisa, calm down," I said nearly laughing, "We'll work it out." Mari was staring at me. Her entire face had been wiped of cheerfulness. I didn't quite understand what went wrong until I realized I had called her Irisa. _Fuck._

"What did you just call me?" She asked in a cool voice.

"I didn't mean it," I said, "It just slipped. I mean she was just here a bit ago."

She still looked at me rather coldly, "Yes, but it means you were thinking about her; about what she said. She still means something to you, Hugo."

I shook my head, "No, she doesn't. Honest, it was a mistake. I'm over her. I've got someone better. I've got you."

She ran a hand through her perfect hair, "I'm not an idiot, ok? I'm in Ravenclaw for Godric's sake. You're not over her and perhaps I was a little foolish into thinking you were." She stood up, "Goodbye, Hugo."

"Mari, wait-" I said getting to my feet, "It didn't mean a thing. It really didn't. It was-" but she closed the portrait door in my face. And I knew then that even if I had gone after her she wouldn't have changed her mind. We were over.

_Irisa. Mari. Irisa. Mari. _

_The names don't even rhyme. How could I have called Irisa Mari? I mean Mari Irisa?_

I turned around feeling quite embarrassed this happened in the Common Room in front of small crowd of other students. I made my way to the dormitory hoping not to draw even more attention than I already had.

Annie sat with Whitney and Talia just beside the stairs I was about to walk up. Annie was smirking as if she had predicted Mari would break up with me. _Fuck her and everyone who thought me and Mari wouldn't work out. It would have if I hadn't been so stupid._

I walked into my dormitory only to find Will bouncing a ball off a paddle that he had probably found in my trunk.

"Get going," I said to him, "I feel like shite." The ball Will had been pouncing had dropped to the floor when he tore his eyes off it.

"What happened?"

"Mari broke up with me."

"Oh, tough luck mat-"

"Save it," I interrupted, "I don't want to hear I told you so."

Will stared at me, "I wasn't going to say that. I thought you two were really hitting it off."

"We were," I said, "That is until I called her Irisa."

"Oooooh," Will cringed.

I sat down on the bed as if I had been exhausted. What was I to do now? "I'm such an idiot!" I leaned back against the headboard.

"Aw don't get your hopes down maybe she'll come around and see that you really didn't mean anything by it."

"Doubtful." I closed my eyes unable to grasp everything that had happened tonight.

There was a period of silence, which I retreated to thinking of how I fucked everything up again. Maybe this was Merlin telling me I was no good at relationships. I didn't fear this part about being alone as much considering I thought both my best friends would have been single this year.

"How are you and L.P?" I asked Will.

"Lily?" Will repeated as if he hadn't heard right, "We're good." I looked over at him trying to decide whether he meant they were good as in just good or whether there was more behind what he was saying.

"Good, how?"

Will looked at me in confusion, "Good as in good."

"Is there something going wrong?" I pushed.

Will took that to offense, "No, why?"

I shrugged, "It just seems to me something is wrong."

"There's nothing wrong," Will declared with irritation. Somehow I didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not. I have always been a bit afraid of what could happen if my two best friends got together. _What would happen if it didn't work out?_

"You're not thinking of breaking up with her, are you?" I asked.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Will sit up. He looked like he was angry. I looked over at him. He wasn't just angry; he was furious. Will never gets furious. He's always been rather calm. "Break up with her? Good gracious, why would I want to break up with her? Just because I said our relationship was good? If you wanted me to get into specifics about your cousin, you only had to ask." I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. I didn't want to know any of the specifics between my cousin and my best friend.

"Please refrain from talking about my cousin in intimate terms," I mumbled. Will laid back down on my bed. I can almost feel him calming down back to his normal state. "I just assumed that all relationships have something wrong in them." Ok, maybe I was curious as to how Lily and Will were doing better at holding a relationship than I was. I never would have thought either of them would be in a relationship until well past our Hogwarts years.

Will frowned, "Well, of course that's true. There is no such thing as a perfect relationship. But, to tell you the truth, mate, the only thing that's wrong with L.P. and my relationship is of course Lily's true affections toward me. For someone who seems to have been pining after me for almost over a year, she does good job of hiding it." _That was all? _Everybody knows Lily isn't an affectionate person. She was practically brought up as one of her brothers. Lily would never admit to how she really felt about things regardless of her big mouth that tends to land her in the worst of situations.

I shrugged, "Maybe she feels inexperienced or she's afraid what you will think if she is trying too hard to be with you."

"Perhaps," Will said, "But, no offense, I rather not talk about L.P. with you like this. It's just too weird."

I had to agree to that.

* * *

Saturday morning, I decided I'd put every last bit of energy into getting Mari to forgive me. I was going to use turning down Irisa as my contributing factor. _I mean wasn't that enough? Didn't it prove to her that I was over Irisa?_

I didn't know how I was going to get into the Ravenclaw Common Room that was until I saw my sister sitting on a windowsill reading one of her books outside the corridor to her Common Room. _If this wasn't a sign of luck then I don't know what is._

"Ah, Rose," I said, coming towards her. Rose looked up and put down her book slowly.

A smile spread across her face, "Hello, Hugo."

"Can you let me into the Ravenclaw Common Room? I need to get in."

Rose was puzzled, "Whatever for?"

"To speak to Irisa…I mean Mari," I let out in frustration. _Gah, why do I keep doing that?_

Rose climbed down from the windowsill, "Ok, but I'm warning you she won't see you. She's pretty angry."

"I know that's why I came to apologize," I said as I followed her to the Ravenclaw Eagle.

However, Rose stopped and turned her head quickly at the appearance of movement coming out of another corridor to the far end of the seventh floor landing. There, unmistakably, was Scorpius Malfoy and Irisa Smith walking side by side and in a deep conversation. They seemed to have come from the Room of Requirement since most people know that at the end of that corridor was where the room is located. _But, Irisa and Malfoy? What?_

I looked at Rose and clearly, saw pain itched unto her face. It was obvious she still wasn't completely over that terd. _And what was Irisa playing at? Rose was one of her best friends now._

Irisa and Malfoy both came to a stop about a hundred feet away from us. Even from far away I can see Irisa blushing as if she had been caught dealing drugs to random strangers. She ducked away from Malfoy and made a beeline for the Gryffindor House probably off to hide behind Lily.

Malfoy didn't seem to care so much that he had been walking with my ex. He didn't even seem to care that he had hurt my sister; that he was still hurting my sister. I rolled up my sleeves, but I felt Rose gently place a hand on my arm to calm me down as Malfoy neared us.

I waited with Rose silently as Malfoy began to pass us. We were waiting for some recognition of peace such as the nod of the head or friendly 'hello.' But we didn't even receive even that much respect, which pissed me off.

Something must have snapped right then and there because the next thing I knew my arms flung themselves around Malfoy' middle and threw him hard on the ground.

"What the bleeding hell, Weasley!" Malfoy yelled at me while keeping my fists from connecting with his jaw.

I heard a cloud of feet scatter behind me and then a round of arms grabbing me up off him. I managed to finally sink a punch at his nose before I was entirely pulled away from him.

"Hue, relax, it's us," growled Matt Thomas. He as well as Tony Finnegan and Denny Foster were holding me back. Malfoy was behind heaved up by my cousin, Al.

"Fuck!" Malfoy shouted out as blood dribbled down his mouth. He gave me a loathing look before Al pushed him toward the Grand Staircase so that he could be brought to the Hospital Wing. Al, always the peacemaker of the family.

"Hue, what the hell was that, mate?" Matt asked. I threw his arm that was holding onto mine off me. I didn't say anything. If it had been Maureen Snew, he might have done the same thing, but then perhaps he wouldn't. I didn't really care if I was in the wrongs. Malfoy deserved it.

We told the little terd he would answer to us if he had hurt Rose. _Honestly, did he really not see that coming?_

I walked back to Rose as the guys realized I wasn't going to lash out anymore. As soon as they were gone, I said to Rose in a low voice, "Sorry, I just couldn't stand the way he acted towards you. You deserved at least some respect." With that Rose flung her arms around me or rather my middle considering I towered over her.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

Sitting down in the Ravenclaw Common Room as I waited for Mari, Rose had been chatting to our cousin, Dominique, of what had happened. Dominique was hardly interested, but Rose chatted to her nonetheless.

"I just can't believe that Irisa would even hang out with Scorpius after everything he has done to me and Lily," Rose began, "Do you think they are together?" Dominique still hasn't spoken nor as she looked up from her magazine. Rose was forced to answer her own question, "Perhaps not. I've never heard Irisa or Scorpius speak of any interest in the other. Irisa is pretty though I mean even you had to agree, Hugo."

I was looking at the Eagle entrance when I forced my attention back to my sister after hearing my name said. "What you say?"

"I said even you would agree Irisa's pretty probably the prettiest in her class."

"Yeah, sure," I said, not wanting to be a part of Rose's discussion of my ex girlfriend.

"She's looks entirely like Mari so I can see how you could confuse the names," Rose said.

I shook my head, "They look nothing alike."

Rose turned to Dominique, "Dom," she called out to her. Dominique pretended not to hear her. "Dom!" Rose said a little louder. Dom looked up from her magazine slowly.

"Don't you think Irisa and Mari look alike?"

"Irisa who?" Dominique slanted her eyes in confusion.

Rose looked at her as if she were dumb, "Irisa. Irisa Smith. You know the girl Hugo dated."

Dominique still didn't seem quite sure who Rose was talking about, "No," she said shaking her head, "She doesn't anything alike Mari, but then again, who exactly does." She went back to her magazine. Rose sat at the edge of her seat. She hated being told she was wrong.

"So, you're saying that Irisa looks nothing like Mari? Not even a tinge bit."

Dominique looked over at Rose clearly annoyed that she was bringing her into this conversation like she actually cared whether Irisa and Mari looked alike, "Uh yeah, I don't think your blonde friend looks anywhere close to what Mari looks like. Mari for one has dark hair and is incredibly skinny. The only thing that could be considered similar between the two is that they're tall."

Rose stared at her, "Are you sure you know who you're talking about? Irisa doesn't have blond hair. She has curly dark brown blackish hair. You know the one with the really blue eyes."

Dominique stared at Rose for a long moment. She was obviously not interested in this conversation what so ever, "You mean the elf?"

Rose looked at her as if she didn't quite understand what she just said, "What?"

"The elf," Dominique repeated, "She's pretty short, quiet as a mouse, and her ears are rather pointy, aren't they?"

"They aren't pointy," I interjected. Dominique's eyes came on to me. She leaned back into the sofa as if she was exhausted, "Well, I don't know. I'm not in charge of keeping track of every girl and guy each of my cousins date."

I was surprised. You would think Dominique would know practically everything about every girl and guy in this school considering everybody seemed to know her and what she did every second of her life, "But, you were voted Most Popular," I said.

"So?" Dominique challenged, "Doesn't mean I keep in touch with each person who had voted for me. I could really care less how people spend their time. But if you want my opinion, quit sulking over Mari. You'll just humiliate yourself." I wrinkled my nose in irritation. _What did she know? The only reason Camdon must like is for her good looks. Otherwise everything else about her was as attractive as escargot._

Finally, Mari came in through the Eagle with our cousin, Roxanne. I got to my feet.

Upon seeing me, Mari ducked her head down and pretended she hadn't noticed.

"Mari, wait," I jumped into her path to the Girls Dormitory. She came to a sudden halt in front of me. She sighed and asked, "What do you want, Hugo?"

"I wanted to apologize," as if hearing one too many times, Mari, tried to get around me, but I blocked her, "and I want you to hear me out. I didn't mean to call you, Irisa. And honest to God, I don't want to be with Irisa. I'm over her. All I want is to be with you."

Mari was looking down as she folded her arms across her chest, "Look, Hugo, I don't want to get in between anything."

"You're not. Didn't you hear me? I'm over her." She was shaking her head at me.

"Look, Hugo, you're a great guy, but even if we were still together, we would have to end it. My modeling career is too important for me."

"I understand that, but…"

"I don't want to be with you, ok!" She yelled at me. She looked at Roxanne and then made for the Dormitory again. This time I did not stop her.

Roxanne patted my shoulder kindly before she headed up to the Dormitory after Mari. Nobody who had heard was looking at me as if they thought I would break down and cry or something.

I just left and headed back to the Gryffindor House.

* * *

As soon as I entered through the portrait I knocked over the umbrella stand by accident or maybe it was on purpose. I don't know.

I sighed as I made my way to my Dormitory hoping to take a short nap as a way to forget everything that had just happened when I smelt something incredibly good.

"Hi, Hugo," Annie Ruefle said warmly to me. I realize she was the one who smelled so good. My mind was going all fuzzy. "Do you have a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said not sounding anything like myself, "what's going on?"

Annie reached out and gently placed a hand on my arm. That felt nice, "I was wondering if you would go to the Ball with me."

I barely registered a word she said after inhaling more of her scent, but at least I had enough time to think about what she had asked me. And I thought why not? I knew she fancied me still and it wasn't like I was going with anyone else. "Yeah, ok."

Annie beamed, "Great! I'll meet you here at seven." She walked away toward her friends who pretended like they weren't watching. Before she left, third year, Fat Henry, asked her, "Hmmm, freshly made cookies. Do you have any mone?" Annie avoided him like a plague.

I rubbed my fingers at my temple as my mind began to clear up again. I can't believe I smelled her. I honestly thought our breakup was bad enough.

_Did I really just lose the best thing that I ever had?_


	87. Ignition

**Chapter 87: Ignition **

**Will's POV**

_She wrapped her hand around mine. I turned to her._

"_I thought you left me."_

"_I could never," is what she responded with, "I go where you go."_

"**The Reason"**

It was silent at breakfast that morning. Watching Hugo glance over at the Ravenclaw table now and then was getting a bit annoying. She wasn't going back to him. He had made probably the gravest mistake of them all. You don't call a girl by your ex's name. End of story.

"Hue, maybe you should-" I was going to suggest eating, but he interrupted me.

"Not now. She's looking over here." Hugo gave a short wave for Mari to come over. I turned around to see her reaction. She wasn't happy. She merely looked away and continued down the Ravenclaw table making sure her back was to us. _Ouch._

I looked back at Hugo who was still staring at her back.

"Bullocks," he muttered.

And here is the part where I say what every mate ought to say, "Let it go, mate. It's time to move on."

However, Hugo didn't seem to pay the slightest bit attention to what I said. He was in for a real haul. "She's not going to come back," I added. He still wouldn't pay any mind. "She's done. Caput. Finished. Through-"

"Alright, alright, I get it" Hugo cried out in aggravation. He gave me a dark look then stared down at his plate. I was relieved he was finally going to eat and get back to normal because when Hugo eats…he eats a three-course meal and when Hugo is eating a three-course meal – he's normal. Unfortunately, Hugo looked back up at the Ravenclaw table and I let out a groan. I couldn't help it. He was being stupid.

"For Merlin's sake Hue-"

"Hey," came a voice sitting down beside me. It was Lily. It only took a moment's glance at Hugo before she asked, "What's wrong with, Hugo?"

Well, here is one of the good things about Lily…she knows how to snap someone out of something. "He's still upset about Mari."

Lily looked over at Hugo giving him an annoyed look, "Again? Honestly, Hugo it's been an entire week."

Hugo tried to pretend to not notice her, but then decided against it to say, "You don't understand."

Lily threw her hands down on the table in offense, "What's not to understand? I understand she's a fit older girl who happens to be a model and every bloke's dream girl, but Hugo, what did you expect? Her to stick around forever? Her to be your showgirl?"

"Now who is being insensitive," Hugo snarled at her.

I could have punched him, my own best friend, for talking to my girlfriend like that. Lily was only trying to snap him out of it, but of course he was being a total pig about it.

"Oh come on, Hugo, I've hung out with you and Will for ages. I know what most guys see in girls. Don't tell me you haven't thought how lucky you were to have a fit model for a girlfriend. Calling her a different name just made it more of a simple breakup for you two. It wasn't ever going to work out between you two," and with that she took a bite of her pancake.

Hugo looked like he wanted to throttle Lily. "For your information, we were fine until you intervened."

Lily was almost about to eat her second bite when she put it back down to answer Hugo, "I intervened? I didn't do anything. You're the one who called her the wrong name."

"Yeah, but you ruined it by convincing Irisa to ruin our lovely evening together. I know you were behind it. It would just be like you to do so."

Lily slammed her hands back on the table and stood up staring down angrily at Hugo. Her temper was the one thing you do not want to encounter. Hugo should have known better.

"So now you think it's my fault that Irisa decided to tell you she loves you? How could you even think that? How could you even assume that the reason Irisa did what she did and the reason Mari broke up with you the way she had happened because of me? I tried to stop Irisa from doing it and I wasn't there to play puppeteer for Mari when you called her the wrong name. So how could all of this possibly be my fault?"

Hugo stayed silent not wanting to look at her. It was always like this whenever Lily and Hugo got in an argument. Lily would act all defensive and Hugo would be incredibly stubborn.

"You could have just kept your mouth shut. You could have not said anything to her messing her up like that the way you had."

"Oh my God, Hugo. Are you serious? You and Irisa need to stop acting like you both don't still have feelings for each other. It's insanely ridiculous watching the two of you. It's almost as bad as reading one of those stupid books Rose throws in my face. So for once, Hugo, could you please pull your fat head out of your bloody arse and see the picture I'm trying to draw out for you? Irisa loves you and you love her. I thought it would be obvious when you called Mari, Irisa. Yet not even you can admit it. I've never met someone incredibly stupid as you. If there was a retard of the year award I would gladly hand it to you."

Hugo breathed angrily, "And if there were a Bitch of the Bloody World award, I would instantly hand it to you."

Before I could stop her, Lily launched herself across the table at Hugo. I cried out her name as I jumped on the table to stop the two cousins from fighting.

A crowd formed almost as quickly as the fight began and someone had helped me drag the two apart.

Lily got a good punch in as Hugo's eye was swelling to the size of a Quaffle. Normally, you would think Hugo would have had the upper hand considering he was taller and much broader than Lily, but considering that Lily is well, Lily. She's a hard person to take down.

Hugo shoved his way out of Matt Thomas' grasp and walked away from us.

"Alright, alright, everyone back to your seats," Albus Potter said to the crowd. As soon as the crowd turned their backs on him, Albus turned on Lily.

"I could give you detention for what just happened, Lily, but given that the year's almost over, I'll let it pass. Next time we use words not action."

"God, Al, I'm not a child so quit treating me like one!" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not treating you like a child. I'm telling you to next time solve your disagreement through words, blimey."

"Oh ok, then how's this...I hope all this training actually works for you at your job otherwise good luck digging yourself out the shite hole you have already have lying in the back of the house because you won't be able to live with yourself if you end up sucking at what you do." Before Albus could say anything back she walked back to her seat.

I sat down across from her while she went back to her now cold pancake. I couldn't eat.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?" Lily asked through her bites.

I was afraid to set her off again, but seeing that I was her boyfriend, "What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked sharply.

"You've been so…vile lately."

She wiped her mouth, "He called me a bitch," referring to Hugo.

"I know that."

"Let me rephrase this, my supposedly close friend slash cousin called me a bitch," she pointed out. _Oh geez…_

"Christ Lily, Hugo didn't mean it. You just called him retarded."

"Yeah so? He may be smart in school, but he's just another dumb bloke. Honestly, it's so stupid he's denying he's still in love with Irisa and using Mari as his excuse to be upset," she folded her arms across her chest tightly, "And there's nothing wrong with me."

"I never said there was."

"Good."

Lily went back to eating.

I sighed and picked up my own fork.

* * *

I walked Lily to our class as usual. We decided to avoid what had happened during breakfast. We both knew Hugo and Irisa just had to figure it out all on their own.

Instead Lily brought up her favorite topic…Lauren bashing.

Ok maybe that was a bit harsh. Lily didn't actually bash Lauren, she just talked about things that she does that annoys her. I sometimes jump in too whenever I get the chance. _I mean isn't it what you're supposed to do when you break up with someone?_

Anyway, Lily was going off about an incident in Potions. She and Lauren had been made partners and according to Lily, everything had been going fine until Lily went to go get ingredients for their potion. She had come back and found her potion boiling an "angry red" as she called it. It exploded.

Our professor had asked whose fault it was and Lauren seemed to have blamed it on Lily, which I find myself very hard in believing that Lauren would put the entire blame on Lily like that. But, then again, who knows…Lauren was caught lying before.

"I do feel bad," Lily continued on, "I know she's upset that we're together and I haven't even rubbed a smidge of it in her face, but blaming me for exploding our potion is inconceivable. Oh!" Lily stopped in the middle of the corridor. "I'm doing it again, am I? Talking about someone's ex is probably the worst thing for me to talk about. I'm sorry for talking about Lauren-"

I smirked and leaned in, "Lauren who?"

Lily laughed in her hand, but then someone pushed past us in a rush to get to their destination. I felt everything in my stomach dropped as the person who it appeared to be was in fact Lauren. Her face said it all. She had heard everything we had been saying. _How long had she been behind us?_

Lily looked surprised as well. Lauren had turned around. Her face was close to tears, "By the way Lily, you added in the wrong ingredient before you went to get the others. So, in a way, yes, it was your goddamn fault that our potion blew up. If you're going to tell a story, tell it right." Then she turned on her heel and walked away, but we both heard a sob escape from her before she disappeared around the corner.

I looked at Lily. She was staring after her. I started to fear that her temper would flare up again, but she said in a thoughtless manner to herself, "She's right. I did forget the potion wasn't supposed to have mandrake roots. Stupid me." Another second went by and she turned to look at me biting her lip like she was found guilty.

"What are you going to do now? Apologize to her?" I asked.

"As much as I hate to, it's the right thing to do, I suppose," Lily said, "Are you going to apologize?"

I snorted, "Of course not. I have nothing to apologize for. We're broken up. I'm allowed to say what I want about her as she can say what she wants about me. We're not friends so neither of us can feel guilty for what we say." Truth was I still did feel guilty.

"You know, I used to be that kind of girl," Lily said solemnly. I didn't say anything I just knew better to listen, "I used to be that giddy naïve little girl who loves being in a big loving family; who used to dream to become as brave as her father and as beautiful as her mother. But, my life changed too much to go back to that girl." I knew what she was getting at.

"I could have been another Lauren," she said, looking past me to where Lauren had once stood. I think this was the farthest Lily had ever opened up to me.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. I think you would have changed without the whole cancer thing. And it's natural to drift away from your family. We all tend to want to be different or be seen as different. The distance between you and your cousins was bound to happen with or without your cancer."

Lily smiled at me, "Thanks."

After our class was over, I bid Lily farewell since our classes were in the opposite direction. I walked by myself to my next class when the door to the girl's bathroom swung open. The person nearly barreled me down.

I realized once again it was Lauren.

She has a knack for appearing out of nowhere today. She took a glance up to watch where she was going and immediately forced her head down hoping I didn't see her tear-stained face. Unfortunately, I did.

"Lauren," I called out to her. She stopped for a moment, but then probably decided that she didn't want to talk to me and continued on.

Ok, yes, she's my ex-girlfriend and yes, it was only a few hours ago I decided I really didn't want anything to do with her. I still felt bad. I don't like people getting upset especially over something I said. Most people would say she deserved it. I think she had enough.

"Lauren," I called out again, quickening my pace to catch up to her. She stopped again and ran a hand through her hair before turning around.

There was not a single thread of emotion that showed in her face, "What?" she asked.

I didn't know where to start, "Did you – did you just skip class?" Lauren looked away.

"Will, I don't want to talk to you," she said almost in a whisper, "I have to go." She started toward the Grand Staircase. _Where was she going?_ The only class down there was Potions and she had Potions with Lily.

"Where are you going?"

"To class," she said.

"Wait-" I reached out to grab her arm, but instead I caught her bag by accident. It felt off her shoulder and its contents fell out. I bent down to help pick them up, but I found myself staring at an old newspaper advertisement cut out. I looked up and saw her face white as snow as she held on to something almost too familiar. I put two and two together. I realized what she was up to and where she was going. "Here," as I handed her the poster ad.

She took it and stuffed it in her bag, "Promise you won't say anything?"

"I won't," I promised and with that she left. I watched as she walked down the stairs until she was gone.

I ran to class.

Lily came over that night to do some homework with me. But after a few hours, we realized we weren't getting much done so we bailed. It was Lily's fault. She's the one who took the cap off an old butterbeer bottle and started flicking it at me.

Of course, I joined in on the fun and flicked back at her. Soon, we came up with a game to it until we were interrupted by the portrait door swinging open. Awkwardly enough, it was my brother.

Lily made him no mind as she was still not speaking to him so instead she turned to me, "Want to play chess?"

"Yeah sure," I said, "The board is downstairs." I looked over Lily's shoulder and saw Brandon sitting down on the sofa silently. He carefully took out his books, one by one.

"I'll get it," Lily volunteered and was off before I told her I would. Just like that I was alone with my moody brother. I can tell he was moody by his expression. I knew I was about to hear all about it.

Five, four, three, two –

"What are you playing at?" Brandon asked angrily.

I honestly didn't think this would be the first question out of his mouth, "What do you mean?"

"With Lauren," Brandon said, "I saw you two talking on the stairs earlier today."

I sighed, "It was nothing."

"I'm not blind," Brandon said, raising his voice.

I snapped my head at him almost as if he accused me of cheating on my girlfriend. I read it in his face. He was accusing me of cheating on my girlfriend. The nerve. "For Merlin's sake, nothing-"

"Then what was this?" He asked as he knocked bag off the table and said in a girlish voice, "Oops."

_Again? Again with this? _"This is starting to get real old real fast. I'm not going to argue with you on this anymore. Just because you have feelings for Lily doesn't mean-"

"For Godric's sake, I don't have fucking feelings for Lily," Brandon cut me off, "We were friends, but I told you I would keep my distance so you could feel better about your relationship with her. And now I'm seeing why." I was about to cut him off, but he raised his voice even louder. Something Dad used to do to him, "She's fucked up, Will. Damaged…no good. A complete wreck. And you know what? If you're not too careful she'll drag you down too and you'll be the shite out of luck." _Merlin's beard, how could he be saying this when Lily was just here not too long ago? And the fact that she was my girlfriend…_

"I think you should leave," I said calmly. I didn't want Lily to hear my brother say these things about her.

"Fine by me," he said, grabbing his bag.

"Hey," came Lily's voice as she entered the room. We both stared in her direction wondering if she had heard what Brandon said about her. I kind of hoped she did.

"So I've been thinking," Lily continued on as she approached me with the board in her arms, "I'll go on a date with you." _What?_ _Did I hear right? Did she just say she wanted to go on a date with me? Was she serious?_

"Really?" I asked, filling up with happiness.

Lily shrugged, "Yeah, I thought 'what the heck."

Brandon was staring at the board in her arms. I decided to pretend he didn't exist, "So when do you want to go?"

"You know I don't care."

I frowned. I guess her agreeing to going on a date with me was the best enthusiasm I would get from her and maybe we could patch up our relationship from all the drama that had affected us. "Friday night?"

"Sure," Lily shrugged as she sat down at the table with the board. I joined her. Lily started unfolding the board and placing the pieces on. The way she agreed to go on a date with me almost seemed unnatural. She was oddly quiet.

"You ok?" I asked as I tucked loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Lily looked up at me surprised I had touched her in this sort of way. I have to keep reminding myself Lily wasn't used to any of this couple treatment. "Yeah," she said.

I looked over and realized Brandon had left.

_Thank Merlin._

* * *

I really didn't expect it. I didn't even care if she came to the date wearing her usual baggy clothes, but she was wearing a nice shirt (probably borrowed from Irisa), her hair was down (which Vi must have tackled), and she was wearing surprisingly, make up (probably done by Rose). I don't know what she was talking about being average. She was above average through my perspective.

"You look nice," I said as she approached me. She gave me a forced smile.

"Thanks."

"I mean it," I said.

Lily nodded, "I know and thank you." She looked like she was starting to regret her decision to go on this date.

Before she thought about changing her mind, I took her hand, "Come on, I think you'll like where we'll go."

"Oh, will I?" Lily asked challenging me with a smile.

I opened the door that led out to the grounds. Lily already looked confused to where she was being led. She probably expected us to go to Hogsmeade.

"Will," she began, "Where are we going?"

I gave her a sly grin, "You'll see." _I'm forgetting something. What was it that I'm forgetting?_

"I don't like surprises," she announced.

I shrugged, "Well, too bad." That got her to smile. Then I remembered what I had forgotten.

I dug into my pockets and pulled out a black cloth. "Hold on, let me tie this around your head."

"You're blind-folding me? Really?" Lily asked.

"Yup," as I went to blind-fold her, but she moved her head before I could do so.

"I like to see where I'm going, thank you very much," she smirked at me as if she thought she was getting her way. I put my hands up.

"Fine," I said, "Then you won't ever know where I'm taking you and let's face it, L.P. You're a very curious person. This will eat you alive."

Lily's smirk fell off her face and was replaced with irritation. Something tells me I was right. "Fine," she sighed, "Put the bloody rag on me."

I laughed and tied the blind-fold over her eyes. I took a hold of her hand and led her on.

"Just because I'm blind-folded doesn't mean I won't try and peek."

I laughed again, "I expected as much, which is why I put a No-Peek Blindfold over you instead of a normal one. The blind fold is from-"

"Weasley's Wizarding Weezes," Lily finished with retort. She clearly wasn't a fan of this, but she would surely love where our date was. I just know it.

As soon as we got there, I untied the blind fold for her to see.

"The Qudditch Pitch?" Lily questioned as she looked out across the Pitch. I stood beside her wondering if her surprise was a good or bad. "Yeah, so what do you think? I thought you would enjoy it more than the tea shop or the Three Broomsticks."

Lily turned to me her face still unreadable, "So are you saying I'm not enough girlfriend material to bring me on a real date?"

Now, when she put it like that I felt bad. If I would have known that's what she wanted I would have –

"Will, I was just kidding," Lily laughed at me, "This is actually great."

I gave her a shifty grin thinking that I was stupid to even had thought Lily would have preferred the tea shop over a Quidditch Pitch-like picnic. I took her hand again, which she always kept lifeless whenever I did. I found that Lily wasn't big on hand-holding, but I figured it was only because she was new with the relationship stuff. "Come on, I set up blankets in the center of the pitch."

Before I could go any further, Lily wretched me back, "Blankets?" Her face cautious of my intentions that it sent shivers down my spine. It was safe to say I would never win a fight or an argument with Lily. _Did she really think that if we've been dating for like a month that I would…?_

"It's not what you're thinking," I finally said feeling hot around the neck, "This is just a date no other expectations are to follow. The blankets are there just to lay on for comfort."

Lily heaved a breath she must have been holding in, "Well, alright, lead me on then." I had to laugh at the way she was trying so hard to let someone else take charge of her agenda of where she goes, what she does, and how she goes about it. I tugged her toward the center.

She was wordlessly as I sat down on the blankets and laid back on it. After some time of her just standing there, I asked, "Well, aren't you going to join me?"

She immediately sat down on the blanket beside mine. She looked once at me and then slowly lay on her back and stared up at the sky.

I let the silence and the peacefulness settle in. All she really needed was time to feel comfortable. However, I started to get nervous that she was bored or had fallen asleep when she didn't peep not even one sound. This was so unlike Lily. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"L.P?"

"Yeah?" _Well, she wasn't asleep._

"You ok?" She turned her head toward me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," and she turned her head back to the sky, "Just thinking."

Thinking was good when you wanted to clear your head, but sometimes, especially when there was another person there, it could lead to something bad.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked looking at her. Lily tore her eyes off the sky as her face changed to a completely different expression I wasn't too familiar with.

"Nothing, well, maybe just this one thing, no, nothing. Ok, er, yes there is something I've been meaning to ask."

I turned on my side and touched her arm lightly, "You can tell me anything, L.P. You know that."

"I do," Lily agreed. She sighed and turned her attention back to the sky, "It's just I don't get it, I suppose. I don't get how you can date…how you can date…a murderer."

"You're not a murderer," I said.

She snapped her head in my direction, "Yes, I am. I mean, I didn't do it intentionally, but I killed someone nonetheless. I'm a murderer."

"It was an accident, L.P. You didn't know what was going to happen. You're not a murderer."

Lily was now looking at me. There was still sadness in her eyes, "You might not think I am, but others do and they are right. I killed a man and not only that, but I ruined his family's life."

"It was already ruined," I said.

"Yes, but I did something unforgiveable and it wasn't like it was the only thing I did unforgiveable."

"L.P. we've been over this before. Forget your friendship with Scorpius Malfoy. He's not a good friend to have anyway. If he's not going to forgive you for such a terrible mistake then he's not worth keeping a friendship with. Rose is beginning to forgive you."

"I know," Lily said, "It's just I can understand why he can't forgive me for what I did, but not to apologize for how he treated me?"

"Yes, yes, I know you've only mentioned it like a billion times," I said, irritated we were going over this once again.

"Well, what's a billion in one? I just don't understand how a friend can just treat you that way. Both Scorpius and Brandon both are on my shite list."

I nodded, "I can't answer for Malfoy, but as for Brandon…perhaps he just felt it was best to back off because he knows you're going out with me. He must have realized that spending so much time with you was hurting our relationship."

Lily stared at me and then rubbed her hand over her eyes, "Will, did you-did you have anything to do with Brandon severing all ties with me?" I felt my stomach sink.

And of course I couldn't lie to her, "I may have said something to him about it."

Lily stared at me with what I believed to be a cold stare, but it seemed more of an in-between look. She looked like she wanted to be angry, but then she seemed content with what I had just said. I waited for her anger to flare up. "I figured as much," is what she said.

_Did I not hear right? 'I figured as much?' What is she playing at? I can deal with her anger, but this?_ "What do you mean you figured as much?"

Lily shrugged, "I had a feeling Brandon said what he said to me because we're together. Being in a relationship with you changes my friendship with your brother. It wasn't until he decided to get drunk that we became close friends, but I suspected if you and I were to get together, I wouldn't want to screw up anything between us."

I sighed, "Look, L.P., if it is that important to you. I'm not trying to ruin your friendship with Brandon. You can still be friends with him. I really don't have a problem against it. I trust you."

"I don't want to," Lily barely said.

"What?"

"I don't want to," Lily repeated, "For me, it takes a lot of effort to get a friendship with someone, but it's even harder to keep that friendship alive. So why bother…" she yanked out a blade of grass.

She continued to rip out the blades of grass until my hand was over hers. "If it counts, I like you for who you are."

She stopped as she stared at my hand. I felt her hand relax underneath mine. It took a little while longer before she asked, "I still don't get it. I don't get why you want to be with me. I'm not saying this out of comparison to your ex-girlfriend Lauren or to any other girl for that matter. I'm saying this through the means of my character. I'm not – I'm a difficult person to be around and I'm not like any of those girls here at Hogwarts."

"I stand by what I said before. I like you for you, Lily. You can be a bit complex at times, but I know you, I've known you forever and I don't ever want you to change just to please other people. Some people may not see it, but you have a beautiful soul. You're brave, you're smart, you're even pure of heart."

"Bullshite," Lily snorted, "Pure of heart. I'm not pure of anything."

I shook my head. I forgot to add that she was completely modest about herself. She made herself out to be the villain; she wasn't.

"You know what I admire most about you?" I asked her as I leaned back with my arms folded behind my head.

"What?"

"You're completely honest. You're not afraid to tell someone off or tell someone the truth even if it hurts."

I closed my eyes, but then kept one eye open just to look at her. She was smiling at me. She sat up. She crawled over next to me and lay down beside me. This is new.

"You know," she began, "This dating thing isn't so bad." She looked up at me smiling once again before kissing me sweetly on the mouth.

The last thing I thought before I lost all sense of thought was: Lily is never the first to kiss me.

* * *

**A/N:** Thought I dive into a little of Lily's and Will's relationship. But, just to keep in mind Lily still hasn't told Will about not returning next year…however, something to think about until the next chapter: Will Lily keep to her word and not return next year or will _someone_ get her to stay? Why do you think Lily has decided to go on a date with Will? What do you think Will found about what Lauren is up to? Ok, I need to stop. I'm practically handing you guys answers. I felt you guys could use a few things to think about.


	88. Baby

**A/N: **

****and**_ice-cream: _**Here you are! :) And a new one should be coming soon

**_Hushpuppy22, KJ_**, and**_ mememe_**: You shall wait and see, my dears

**_cc_**: I'll stand by what I said before...I'm not at all "sick of you." I absolutely love the feedback and love your comments. Thank you very much for the praise in all my stories!

**_Ice queen:_** Thank you so much for your review as for answering it...you will soon find out. Actually very very soon.

**_iloveyourstory123123:_** Thank you so much! Tackling about 20 people's POV is tougher than I thought so I appreciate the praise!

Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up! This is Molly's final chapter leaving one last minor character's POV until the end. Can you all guess who that could be? I challenge you to guess it right. Anyway, I know most of you weren't expecting this chapter after the last one, but I figured the Molly-Lysander-Lucy story had to be tied up.

* * *

**Chapter 88: Baby**

**Molly's POV**

"**Listen to Your Heart"**

I was going to scream. I literally was going to burst into flames and lash out at _her_.

I never felt this way before. Literally, I never ever felt the need to explode at someone. I have always been the calm and happy one. But now that my ex-boyfriend cheated on me and then had sex with my twin sister just after we broke up, I had very little trust in people.

And the worst part, I was made out to be the "bad guy," because Lucy had a crush on Lysander first. Lucy had told everyone that I "stole" Lysander from her long before she had sex with him. I don't know whether it was all just to get back at me or to get Lysander's attention, but it no longer mattered to me. Lysander had sex with my sister and that was all that was needed for me to keep my distance from the both of them.

I wasn't going to get angry because I am calm, I am collected, I am Molly Weasley who doesn't get involved with dramatic cases.

I didn't have any close friends because Lucy had been my one true friend until she betrayed me in every way possible.

I didn't have any of my family members on my side because I never chose to be on any of their sides when they fought with their boyfriends and girlfriends. I always made it known that I didn't want to get involved, which basically translated to them as "I could care less." Needless to say it is almost how I truly felt. Honestly, I didn't think getting myself involved with their relationship drama mattered all that much. Not many people survive together after Hogwarts. Of course I had thought Lysander and I would be one of the exceptions, but that changed, which left me with one last thing I no longer had ever since I got involved in this dramatic incident.

No boyfriend.

Drama doesn't solve anything – it just makes a mess of things, which is why I have decided not to get involved in any human interaction for the rest of my time at Hogwarts. I decided I didn't need anybody after Lysander confessed he had sex with Lucy.

AND TO THINK, Lucy made ME out to be the "bad guy!"

Like I said, it doesn't matter. What mattered was the Healer program at St. Mungo's I was applying for this summer.

If I get into this program I will be known as the youngest witch to ever be accepted into the highly advanced program. I would be set for life doing what I love. I wouldn't even have to take my N.E.W.T.S. next year. This is what keeps me going. This is what is more important than any silly relationship or friendship because once outside these walls, all of it will change…all of it won't mean a thing. Having friends and boyfriends are what kept you from reaching what is true happiness.

_Why I didn't realize this before? _

I would have been far more knowledgeable in the symptoms of Spattergoit and the process on how to cure it. _Yes, it is still a fatal illness that does not yet have a cure and yes, believing that I'll be the one to find a cure is a long-shot, but I still hope to be the first_.

However, I won't be able to land myself into this program if Lucy doesn't KEEP IT DOWN.

"Is he at least cute?" Lucy asked Mariska about the new boy she met at her last modeling show. They've been talking about the bloke for hours on end. How he had met her by rudely grabbing onto Mariska's arse and how he had flirted dirty things to her. The bloke sounded like a total manwhore that Mariska should put a restraining order on. Unfortunately, Mariska seemed to like all the attention the manwhore was giving her. _How is she in Ravenclaw?_

I heard Mariska giggle, "Oh, yes and he said from the moment he saw me he wanted no other girl in the world. But, I don't know. If I were to go out with him, should I even trust him enough not to cheat behind my back?"

"Why would he cheat on you? You're bloody gorgeous. No guy would cheat on you," Lucy said.

"Well, I thought your cousin wouldn't just ask me out of revenge for his ex-girlfriend and I was wrong," Mariska stated.

I heard Lucy snort, "Please, Hugo is as dumb as a doornail. He lost nearly the best thing he could have ever had. Now, this Eric bloke, he sounds like he really fancies you."

"You better watch out, Mari," Before I could stop myself, "If you don't go for him, I'm sure Lucy will." There was now silence in the air. Mari frowned and pretended as if I didn't say anything. I thought Lucy would lose her temper at me, but even she, was quiet. In fact, she looked rather troubled by what I said. Well then, perhaps that'll put a lid on her silly nonsense over such stupid boys.

They both sat there for awhile every now and then whispering to each other before, finally retiring to the dormitory. And finally, I was alone.

_Ah, peace and quiet._

* * *

There were only two days left before the school year officially came to an end. Classes were already over. Everybody was just waiting for the final Quidditch match, the Ball, and then Commencement. Of course, none of those things really mattered to me, but it would all be over soon.

This afternoon I decided to study in the dormitory again since most of Hogwarts was out on the grounds enjoying the sun. I figured nobody would be in there, but that was until I opened the door and found that I was wrong…very wrong. There, in the bed next to mine, laid Lucy and Seth Davies. _We're just friends my arse._

Lucy shot up at the opening of the door. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting anybody any time soon. I didn't walk on anything I didn't want to see, _thank Merlin_, but now I know the truth about my sister. _She's a slut._

"Molly, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?" Lucy asked. Seth was sleeping peacefully next to Lucy with his arms folded over his head like this was something he did every day. I wouldn't be surprised if this had happened every day.

"I am studying for my Healer program, but I see this room occupied." Lucy laid back down beside Seth, "We weren't doing anything," she muttered, "We won't bother you." She turned her head as she smiled down at Seth sleeping like she found him very amusing. _Clearly, I'm not stupid!_

"Hm-hm, I'm sure." Lucy didn't miss my jibe. She pushed herself on her elbows, "What are you implying?"

I shrugged, "Oh nothing of course only that your cheeks look slightly peachier than usual perhaps because I did come in at a rather bad time or perhaps…for a different reason."

"I already told you! We weren't doing anything and I'm certainly not pregnant, Molly. So keep your snooty comments to yourself." I shrugged not caring all too much what she claimed to be the truth, "Besides, Seth is going to be a father at any time now." I was surprised that Seth hadn't come out of his sleep yet after all our argument did include him.

Lucy must have realized my attention was now focused on the sleeping Seth that she said, "I had Rose make him a Sleeping Draught. He has been stressing out about the pregnancy and hasn't been sleeping at all because of it."

"How did you manage to get Rose to make that for him? She despises Seth for what he did to all those girls, which you should think more about if you're spending _so_ much time together."

Lucy breathed heavily, "For the last time, we are NOT together. We're just friends." She crossed her arms across her chest has if she wanted to hug herself, "Your opinion doesn't matter."

"Fact," I pointed out, "You once slept with Seth." I had been the only person Lucy had told about that because like I said, Lucy had told me everything up until Lysander and I started dating.

"Fact," I said again, "He got another girl pregnant while he was dating three other girls at the same time and no sooner after, he dated Dominique."

"So?" Lucy asked not seeing my points.

"So," I began, "Two people can't be friends after making love with each other. It is an unwritten fact that even you should know. It's either this, Lucy, you both will end up sleeping together again or you'll both go your separate ways. Either way one of you will take it personal."

Lucy was glaring at me, "And you think I'll be the one to take it personal."

"No, I think you'll be the one that'll end up pregnant and alone," I said rather harshly.

"Leave," Lucy said coldly.

"I'm only saying-"

"GET OUT!" She yelled. Lucy picked up one of her shoes on the ground and flung at me. Good thing she had terrible aim, but she didn't have to convince me anymore. I said I was through with drama yet I just created even more.

I need to put this all aside and find something else to fulfill those requirements.

But, of course, walking into the Common Room, I came face to face with Lysander Scamander.

* * *

"Hi," Lysander said to me. My heart was racing. _Why does it do that?_ It's over between us. I shouldn't feel this way towards him anymore. He had snogged my sister. He had sex with my sister! I shouldn't feel anything towards him…at least not anymore.

"Hi," I said in a low voice.

"You look nice," he observed. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing what I normally wore: a skirt and a nice shirt.

"Thank you," I said not knowing what else to say, "And you…you look good too." _Look good?_ He looked as handsome as ever. I felt like my heart was going to just tear itself out of my chest and thrust itself into his.

"Um," I began breaking my contact with him, "I've got to go."

Lysander nodded, "I understand. It was good seeing you, Molly." I nodded apprehensively and began to move past him. Then all too soon he said almost out of the blue, "Molly?"

I turned around, "Yes?"

"Will you be at our match?"

I swallowed trying to get rid of all the butterflies floating in my stomach, "Of course."

Lysander nodded as he smiled. _His smile…_"Can I…er…see you after?"

I wanted to tell him 'no' and 'to hell with you,' but I couldn't. He seemed as if he really did miss me…as if he loved me, "Of course."

"Great!" He said, his smile was even wider, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok," that time it was my heart that answered. With that Lysander turned to go up to the Boys Dormitory. I was left standing there smiling after him like a total idiot until Lucy appeared at the stairs then it was gone.

Lucy stared in the direction of where Lysander had gone up to his dormitory before turning her gaze back to me, "I would be careful if I were you, Molly." _Who does she think she is?_

"Don't pretend like you care, Lucy. It doesn't suit you," I snapped at her.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at me, "I'm just telling you to be careful."

"I'm not so sure that's your whole intension," I said, "Lysander only ever had feelings for me. Just because you two slept together it wasn't because he started to fancy you instead. He loved me, Lucy! Me."

"I wasn't saying that I-" _Did she think she was too good for him? That she knew so much more than me?_

"What do you know anyway?" I asked her, "Who would love you? All you do is look for a loophole and there you go. You're in."

Lucy stood there speechless, "I give up," she said. With that she turned around and ran back up the stairs.

* * *

Later that evening, I retired my studying and decided to get some dinner, alone. Nobody asked me to sit with them and I was fine with that. I knew at this time it would be less crowded since the Quidditch team was outside practicing and most of our House would be watching them during practice anyway so it would be less humiliating for me to be seen without any friends or family. Or perhaps Rose would take pity on me again and offer me to sit with her and Dominique.

Rose was my favorite cousin after all. She was nice, caring, and sympathetic to pitiful cases like mine. _If only she had been my twin sister…_

Unfortunately for me, Rose wasn't at the Ravenclaw table when I got there. Dominique was, but she would never openly invite me to sit with her nor did I really want to sit with her.

I sat as far away from her and her crowd as possible. I didn't need another family member turning their back on me.

Everything was going on fine that is until Seth Davies decided to sit down opposite me. I wonder if he thought I was Lucy.

"Hi Molly," _nope, I guess not_, "I need to talk to you."

"Well, you're already doing so," I noted. "Wait, why aren't you at practice?"

"I needed a day of rest so Lysander gave me just today off to clear my head."

"Oh."

Seth stared at me solemnly. He looked like he just woke up yet still very pale, "I heard what happened between you and Lucy."

I was about to take a bite of my ham steak, but put it back down to answer him, "You don't need to get involved with mine and Lucy's affairs."

"She's been crying all afternoon," he said.

"Serves her right after everything she did to me," I muttered taking a bite of my ham steak even though I did feel slightly guilty that I seemed to make her cry.

Seth sighed, "I'm no good at this. I'm no good at anything other than snogging girls and bonking them later." _Ugh, I found that very disgusting that that's all he probably ever thinks about. Poor Davina, how will she get by without any support from the baby's irresponsible father?_ "Anyway," Seth began, "I just think you should lay off her a bit." I stared at him utterly surprised. _Did Seth Davies actually care about Lucy when he never cared about any other girl in his life after he just said he only knows how to snog and bonk them?_

I was about to ask him when Charlotte Wrenoldi, a seventh year Hufflepuff, came over to us.

"Molly, Seth, I need you both to come with me quick!" Without giving me much choice she took my wrists and hoisted me out of my seat. She nearly tore my whole leg off.

"What's going on?" I asked as she hurried me towards the Great Hall door.

"Davina is having her child and Owen Noles knocked out Madam Pomfrey!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, explain to me what happened?" I asked. I can hear Seth's heavy breathing behind us. I can only imagine the shock on his face at what she had just announced.

"One of your House, Owen Noles, on the Quidditch team, you know the dirty blonde haired, kind of short, he plays Chaser…"

"Yes, I know who you're talking about," I said.

"Yeah, well he received a nasty Bludger in the head at Quidditch practice prepping for the Quidditch Cup. I saw it. I was in the stands watching with a few friends when it happened. Christopher Mawakee didn't mean to barrel it at him. He was only doing what he was supposed…"

"Ok, get to the point," I said as we ran up the stairs to the Grand Staircase.

"Oh, right," Charlotte said, "Well, Owen went down and Lysander called the practice," My heart thumped at the mention of Lysander's name, "And so we all took him to the hospital wing. Owen wasn't unconscious as we thought. Instead he started to flail his arms around as if he was mad. Madam Pomfrey came over with this potion to knock him out and Owen accidentally knocked the potion out of her hands. She fell with the potion and she must have drunk some of it because now she's lying on the ground, not moving." Charlotte cringed at the thought.

"And so?" I asked. Charlotte looked at me with fear in her eyes, "And so what happened next?"

"Well, I…me and a few of my friends were told to get the Headmistress. But, that was before Davina started crying out in the Hospital bed across from Owen. Davina was hunched over crying out and that's when we knew she was going into labor. Jacie Pace and Lorcan Scamander are with her now."

"And what do you need with me?" I asked.

Charlotte stopped before the hospital wing door as we heard a terrifying scream come through it: Davina's scream. "Well, Lysander suggested we get you considering you worked at St. Mungo's over the summer."

My eyes widened, "I was only an intern. I never actually did anything. I wrote up charts, took notes, and watched Healer's perform spells and brew potions. I never actually…"

"But you've seen it done, haven't you? If you don't do this – she'll die," Charlotte cried.

There was a moment of silence between us before I asked, "Where's Victoire? She's been through child birth…she would probably know better than I."

"Are you kidding me? She was too busy trying to get the little tyke out of her. She wasn't taking _notes_. We're wasting time and her baby needs to be delivered. You're our only hope." She grabbed my wrist and I turned to see where Seth was.

He was standing against the wall. He was as white as a ghost. "Go ahead without me," he said. I had a feeling that once I entered through the Hospital Wing, he would be gone.

"You're the one who got her pregnant," I reminded him.

Seth looked away from me. He looked deep in thought and then rambled, "She said she took it. She said she took it. She took the potion and that nothing would happen. She lied and can't…I can't do this. If she dies because of the baby, it would be my fault."

I was about to yell at him for being such a coward when Charlotte pulled me away, "We have to go."

I was then dragged into the Hospital Wing and suddenly came face to face with the most horrific scene I had ever seen.

* * *

Sure, I've seen plenty of the Healers deliver babies during my internship, but I never thought that I would have to do this anytime soon. Lorcan Scamander was on one side of Davina holding her hand as Jacie was on the other side looking pain-streaking.

Lysander was nervously walking up and down the Hospital Wing and looking at Davina every so often thinking she might explode at any given time.

"H-hi Davina," I stuttered. "I'm here to-to deliver your child."

"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" She screamed as fat round tears rolled down her cheeks. Lorcan moved out of his chair so that his other hand was stroking her face to keep her calm. That was a bit odd.

"Davina," he said to her, "Everything's gonna be ok. You need to breathe. Take long deep breaths." He demonstrated for her.

I positioned myself on the end of her bed where her legs were squeezed together.

Lysander had seated himself next to where his twin brother was trying to calm Davina down. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I can't believe I am about to do this. I can't do this. I can't._

Suddenly the door flung open again and in came Lucy.

"Molly…" She began.

"Not now," I snapped. I was freaking out and I couldn't argue with her right now.

"Ok, ok, ok," I said to myself as I mentally told myself to breathe.

"Molly!" Lysander yelled out as his eyes were watching Davina's tightly squeezed face, "Do it NOW!" My hands were shaking wildly. _I can't do this. I can't do this._

I heard someone sit down beside me.

"Molly…" Lucy said to me calmly. I looked at her suddenly. I was so afraid. "You can do this," she said. "I know you can. We all have faith in you."

"Luce, I can't."

"Yes, you can. Don't let the fear guide you…" her eyes were trained on me, "You know what to do."

I took a deep breath.

* * *

"Come on," Lucy encouraged me as she brought me over to the sink, "We need to get that blood off your hands."

I was literally shaking. I can't believe everything that had happened. Lucy moved my hands under the sink as she turned on the faucet.

"You did it, Molly," Lucy said smiling at me as we heard the baby crying in Davina's arms behind us.

I breathed again and then looked at Lucy slowly. I smiled at her and then threw my arms around her glad that she was there.

The Hospital Wing doors flew open and in came a bustled looking Victoire with Seth silently walking behind her.

"What happened?" Victoire cried out.

Charlotte sighed as she got up from her chair then spoke in a very fast-paced tone, "Owen Noles got hit during Quidditch practice then knocked out Madam Pomfrey by accident with the Sleeping Draught then Davina went into labor and we needed someone to deliver the baby and Lysander suggested Molly. So I searched through the castle for Molly and luckily, found her at dinner. Molly did some kind of internship at the St. Mungo's over the summer and so she knew something about delivering-"

"Ok, thank you, Miss Wrenoldi," Victoire said, "I was very informed of what happened here indeed," as Victoire glanced at Seth. She then turned her gaze back to all of us, "Just what I don't understand is why you didn't come to me first, Miss Wrenoldi. I could have sent for a Healer from St. Mungo's and one would have arrived in no time. It was an extremely risky thing for another student who has never delivered a child before to be put under the pressure of life and death. She could have killed both Davina and the baby." Victoire turned her gaze to me, "Not that this was quite an accomplishment for you Mol-Miss Weasley, but if something like this were to ever happen again I would advise reaching out for help from a teacher or preferably me. I may be new to this school, but I assure I am not some fraud you pick up on the sidewalk."

All of us were looking away from Victoire's haughty glare before she sighed as if she were tired, "Mr. Scamander could you please hand me the potion labeled with the letter 'B' on the shelf, there?" Lysander turned to where the shelf of potions hung beside him. He took down a small vile that was labeled 'B' and handed it to Victoire.

Victoire knelt down beside Madam Pomfrey and poured the potion into her mouth. Almost instantly, Madam Pomfrey eyes flung open.

"Good gracious," she cried out as her hand went to her forehead, "What happened?"

"Come on, Poppy," Victoire helped her up, "Sit down and I'll explain everything. Well," she looked at all of us, "I may need some help from Miss Wrenoldi here to fill in the blanks."

As Victoire and Charlotte explained what had happened to Madam Pomfrey, my gaze went to Lysander. He was smiling at me.

I could not return the smile.

Instead, my gaze shifted to Lucy who had left to stand beside Seth faithfully as he held his son for the first time. There was a small smile on Seth's face and every so often he would look at Lucy.

I watched as Davina had rolled her head to the side to smile happily at Lorcan.

The seat scraped against the floor beside me and I knew who it was who had decided to sit next to me.

"You amaze me, Molly Weasley," Lysander said to me. I offered him a soft small smile, but then it faded away.

"I can't do it, Ly," I said.

Lysander looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I can't see you anymore than I have to."

"What do you mean you can't?" Lysander asked. I can hear the pain in his voice, "I love you, Molly. I know what I did was entirely wrong, but there's no other girl that I want, except you."

I find that I couldn't look him in the face anymore, "I know," I said, "But, I don't love you…at least not anymore. We can't un-switch our mistakes. You don't want to have me tying you down. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. I'm letting you go."

"But Molly…"

"Ly, please," I felt my eyes burn with tears that had suddenly appeared there, "I'm going with what my hearts says and it says I have to let you go."

Lysander was silent. He wasn't looking at me.

He rose from his chair and then walked out.

A river of pearls was all I was left to see.

* * *

**A/N: **

Random note: Anybody ever read the City of Bones by Cassandra Clare? Just wondering what people thought about it.

Also, if anybody has any suggestions as to what I ought to read next I'd love to hear them. In the meantime, I've been reading Lauren Conrad's L.A. Candy book surprisingly considering I have no patience with reality shows or rather some more than others.


	89. Forgiveness

**A/N:** Hoped you guessed right! Lauren's last chapter. I know she's everyone's favorite, lol.

_**LilyScorpius: **_Totally got you so no worries there. And yes, I read the four books that went with the City of Bones series. I know there are two prequels to the City of Bones, which I haven't read yet. And you're right there was a lot of different things thrown into one, which honestly, confused me at first. But, the series was good. I must say I found Clare's character, Jace, very amusing at times. Anyway, thank you for the review :)

**_cc: _**Yes, the power of sisterhood was definitely what I was focusing on in the last chapter. I actually don't have a sister, but I do have a real good friend who I practically refer to as my sister so yeah, the last chapter was to see how far sisterhood could be pushed to and even in the roughest times, can a sister be forgiven. The inspiration came from the radio. A woman was describing her relationship with her sister and I was just shocked that these sisters could call each other every name in the book, call each other fat, etc etc and still got each other's back.

_**:**_ Thank you for your review as always

**_KJ _**and**_ iloveyourstory123123: _**An update? - why suree! The next will be much much sooner ;)

**_Callie1121:_** Thanks so much for coming back! Hope you stay for the end...we're just ten chapters away

_**ice-cream:** _Sadly no, this is the last minor character I wrote about, but Lauren does appear in the ending as well so we stuck with her for a little while longer and as for Seth and Lucy, they could be heading in that direction. I kind of left that for all of you to decide. As for Molly and Lysander, Lysander had a chance with Molly and he screwed it up so no, they won't be ending up together. I actually have something else planned for Molly in one of the endings. So, you'll see.

So, while I have all your attention, the next chapter will mostly feature the big Quidditch game and the start of the End-of-the-Year Ball (which will practically be a six chapters long. Yes, that's right six.)

* * *

**Chapter 89: Forgiveness**

**Lauren's POV**

_I made my way behind the stage to where Rose was standing. I had no idea who else to tell, but I figured she would know what to do._

"**Coming Clean"**

_**Flashback**_

Headmistress Lupin sat at her desk as she wrote diligently across her piece of parchment. I had never seen anybody write a letter as fast as she can. I sighed heavily. I just wanted to put this all in the past.

Headmistress Lupin picked up her finished parchment and read it over before holding it out to her owl perched on the windowsill.

"Take this to Hannah please," she said in a directive tone to the owl. As if it understood, the owl spread its wings with the attached letter to its leg and took off. Headmistress Lupin turned back to me giving me a hard look.

"Just a fair warning, Miss Heighland, if I find out that you're not doing what you're supposed to be doing, I can expel you. Do not make me make this decision."

"Yes ma'am," I said as I began to get up.

"I'm not finished," said Headmistress Lupin. I flinched under her severe tone. I waited for her to speak. "I am not pleased with what you shared with me, but I believe in second chances. In any way you jeopardize your education or share with a fellow student of this school of this, you may find yourself not returning next year. Your education is too important to waste, Miss Heighland. Don't disappoint me." I nodded sincerely.

Headmistress Lupin sighed deeply as she looked down at her desk where there were piles of papers that needed sorting. "You may go."

I made my way towards the door, but before I left I turned and hesitated in calling out, "Headmistress Lupin?" she looked up at me, "Thank you."

_**End of Flashback **_

The big Quidditch game was tomorrow and no, I wasn't playing in it. I deserved it, I know because of the way I over-reacted last time. I blew it, but I would still cheer on our team regardless how much I wanted to be the one to hold that Quaffle and throw it through one of those three hoops. The feeling of excitement and the taste of victory…yes, I would miss Quidditch.

But, this is good. Quidditch was such a big deal to me when I was younger. My brothers are all each exceptionally good Quidditch players until they all graduated Hogwarts.

Yes, you guessed it I was an "oops" baby. My parents had me by accident regardless of what they said. The youngest of my brothers was eight years older than me so obviously, I was the mistake and being the only girl in the family was tough. You were always outnumbered and always made fun of.

I played with dolls and my brothers made fun of me.

I would dress up in my mother's clothes trying to be like one of those models on the magazines my mother collects and my brothers would trip me making me fall flat on my face either breaking the heel off the Mum's shoes or tearing Mum's dress.

But, there was one thing my brothers and I did have fun doing together and that was Quidditch. They loved to teach me new things when they came over to visit Mum and Dad. But, I won't get the chance to play I keep screwing up my chances. If I had just been supportive of Lily in first year and if I had kept my cool after the last match when Roxanne came back, I would have been back on the team.

Yes, Roxanne was running out on the team again, but this time, she was quitting…for good.

Did my heart jump a bit? Yes, but I knew I wouldn't play this time because I didn't have any of the team member's support anymore regardless if I was better than Emyrs Riley. Even Roxanne who is one of the knowledgeable and noble of us Gryffindors had recommended Riley considering she still hated my guts for saying I was better at Quidditch than her to her face.

Lily didn't take Roxanne's departure all too well. I was right there in the Common Room when Roxanne told her. Roxanne even glared at me when she told Lily to move Riley to Chaser.

Moving Riley to Chaser would be fine, but it would put a lot of pressure on Albus and Jamie since they were the only ones who will be able to score points for our team. Ravenclaw would be hard to outwit for Riley to take on.

Surprisingly, Lily had argued for my case when the funny thing is she was the one who told me I ought to leave.

"But she's better than Emyrs," Lily had said to Roxanne, "We need to win, Roxanne. I may not like her, but she's our best shot at the moment."

Roxanne huffed, "Let me make this clear, Lily. If you take her on the team, I will never forgive you. The team won't trust you as captain. Everyone knows that the best way to win is if your team has a captain to trust. Otherwise, the team is bound to go down in flames. Now, do you really want that to happen?"

"Of course not," and I could hear the stress coming out of Lily's voice.

"Lily, try to understand. I know I'm not the best Chaser on the team…"

"That's bollocks. You're a fine Chaser. You have tremendous skills like Aunt Angelina. Don't let someone tell you differently." She was desperate to get Roxanne stay. I can hear it in her voice.

"Yes, but the difference is my heart isn't into Quidditch as much as Mum's was. I like acting and I think I'm good at it. But even so, when someone tells you you suck at something, it hurts and I want to know if my family is there to stand beside me. Lily, I want to know if you're on my side."

"I'm on your side," Lily said, "But, it doesn't mean I agree with you." Roxanne's face turned a bitter red against her dark skin. She shot her a look of warning before leaving. I watched as Lily growled angrily and thundered up the stairs to strategize.

I looked down at my watch and realized I better get going anyway.

_Thank Merlin, classes were over. It gave me so much more time to work._

_Yes, you heard right. I work._

* * *

I knocked on the Headmistress' door and almost automatically it opened by itself. The Headmistress was behind her desk when I came in.

"Remember your curfew," she said without looking up as I made my way to the fireplace.

"Yes, ma'am," I said and took some of the floo powder in my hand. I threw it in the fire and then said, "The Leaky Cauldron." I spun around as I traveled to my destination.

I was flung across the dusty floor from the fireplace of where I worked.

"Oh good, you're here," Hannah's cheerful red-cheeked face appeared in the doorway, "We're swarmed."

_Wonderful!_ And I wasn't being sarcastic. I needed the money especially today.

I needed just two galleons to be able to purchase the last Firebolt ever to be sold in the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley.

And no, it wasn't for myself. It was for Lily.

I know I can never be forgiven for the way I threw Lily's Firebolt in the fire, but I thought that by replacing it with the last Firebolt ever made may make up for a least a quarter of it.

And I needed to get the Firebolt by today.

I found a letter written by Lily's brother James on my bed possibly flung onto my bed because the windows were open. But, something had caught my eye when I picked it up and the next thing I read it.

I know, I know, the letter was personal, but it was information that helped me greatly.

You see, James asked Lily for his broom back because he had to do some traveling for the Aurors and well, seeing that James' broom was no longer in the room, Lily must have sent to him leaving her no broom for tomorrow's game, which only meant I just had to get her the Firebolt for tomorrow's game to keep her from using one of the school's.

The school's brooms had upgraded over the years, but they still sucked.

"Lauren!" Hannah called out my name snapping me out of my thoughts, "Table four needs you."

"Right away, Mrs. Longbottom," I said and hurried over to table four with a pad and quill in my hand.

* * *

It was getting close to closing time and I had made a good amount of money in tips tonight. I might even have to buy myself an ice cream after I purchase Lily's Firebolt.

I was wiping down the counter when the bells chimed and another customer came in. It was one of my brothers, Lenny.

He sat down at the counter and held up a finger indicating he wanted a beer. I filled up a mug of beer and slid it over to him.

"Hey, Lenny, how've you been?"

"Terrible," he mumbled taking a long sip out of his beer.

I didn't expect that.

"Oh," I said, I tried to move away as to not hear about his sob story because Lenny always had a sob story.

"My girlfriend dumped me," he muttered.

_Oh, now I'll have to listen_, "What happened?"

"Well, she started to complain that I've been unemployed for months and haven't found a job when everyone knows the job market sucks and obviously not having a job means I have no money to pay for rent so she complained about that too and then the next thing I know she's kicking me out of the flat and dumping my arse."

_He complains about his girlfriend a lot and his living style and I felt bad for him, I really did, but don't you think I've tried to push him to get a job or tried to stop wasting his nights at bars buying beer he doesn't really have the money for?_

"Look," I said not knowing what else to say, "I'll give you a few galleons, which ought to get you by this week."

"I don't want any of your pity!" He yelled at me.

"Fine, then. I was only trying to help," I said.

Lenny ran his hand over his face, "How do you even have that kind of money? Haven't you spend all of it on clothes or something over in Hogsmeade?"

"Glad you know me so well, brother," I said icily, "But no, I've been saving it."

"Saving it?" My brother asked surprised, "For what?"

"None of your business," I said cleaning a wine glass.

"Lauren," Mrs. Longbottom's head popped in from the washroom, "Could you come here for a moment?"

"Oh sure," I said walking to the back. Mrs. Longbottom was looking at the wall where she posted the work schedule.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Longbottom?" I asked her.

"Well," she said still looking over the schedule, "I don't see on the schedule for the next week. Did you forget to put up, dear?"

"Oh no," I said looking at my shoes, "Er, this is my last day working." Mrs. Longottom snapped her head in my direction.

"What do you mean?" She asked surprised.

"I, um, I'm going to be pretty busy this summer and I really won't have any time to work. I was going to tell you after my shift, honest."

Mrs. Longbottom studied me then said, "Is this because of my son? I can put you two on different schedules if that is the reason you're deciding to quit." It was the reason I was deciding to quit, but I wouldn't to tell Mrs. Longbottom that. I would have to search for a new job again, but there was no way I could still work here and not see Will.

"No, really, Mrs, Longbottom, I'll be busy this summer," I lied.

"Ok," she said, "But you're always welcomed back. You're a good waitress."

"Thank you," I said and headed back into the bar to see if any of the remaining customers needed refills on their beers and what not.

My brother had left. _Thank Merlin._

My shift was about out so I decided to cash out early and make it back before the set curfew. However, when I reached for my purse that was by the register where I always kept it, I can see it had been searched.

_Oh…my…God._

I dug my hands through the bag looking for envelope full of money for Lily's Firebolt.

It wasn't there.

Someone stole it.

"Your boyfriend took it," a customer said beside the wall. I looked at him. It was the old creepy guy that always tried to chat up the younger ladies at the counter.

"What?" I asked him.

"That boyfriend you were talking to earlier. He reached over the counter and searched through your purse. He took some envelope."

My heart was pounding. _Lenny, I'm going to kill you!_

I told Mrs. Longbottom I would be back and I ran out back to the wall that separated the bar from Diagon Alley.

I used my wand to tap each of the stones and watched the wall fall away.

_If I was Lenny, where would I head for first if I had heap load of money?_

Gringotts.

* * *

He was sitting on the front step of Gringotts with a bottle of beer in his hand. I sat down next to him.

"Here," he mumbled as he gave me back my envelope.

He then mumbled again, "Sorry."

I stared at him for a long moment. For what seemed like the first time, I was seeing my brother. He looked completely destroyed like he lost everything. To him probably he had lost everything.

"There's a lot people would do for love," my brother muttered as he raised his bottle to his mouth. Before he could, I snatched it back.

"You're a fool," I said as I put the bottle down beside me away from him, "She didn't dump you because you didn't have any money. Just look at yourself. You look like a dung-bomb has gone off in your bed. She doesn't want to live with you because she'll have to pick up your entire mess. If you were just tidied up a bit, you may not have gotten dumped. Lenny, you've got to stop this. You've got to start cleaning up after your mess."

Lenny tilted his head back, "Easy for you to say. You've got everything made for you." I glared at him sideways. _Did he really think my life was a skip in the park?_

I sighed and looked down at the envelope in my hands, "Want to know what I'm saving this money for?"

"Nope," my brother said looking out all the people walking in the streets of Diagon Alley.

"I'm buying the last Firebolt," I said.

My brother snorts in laughter, "Good for you."

"It's not for myself," I said and this time my brother looked at me. I gulped, "I did something bad, Lenny, and now…now, I'm trying to fix it." I looked at him giving him a cue of what he must do next. "If you truly love her then you've got to start picking up the pieces."

My brother nodded silently, but it wasn't like he was agreeing with me. It was more like it was the only thing he can do when someone tells you what you must do next. It's like saying, "Yes, I understand what you're getting at, but I'm not going to do it right at this second so let's not talk about it."

My brother reached over me and took back his beer, "Next time never take a man's beer out of his hand," he said with a smile on his face. I smiled realizing that perhaps I had gotten through to him.

"Did you really just call yourself a man?" I laughed. He gave me a light shove before getting up. "Hey Lenny," I called out to him. He spun around on the step he was on. I flicked him a galleon.

"Buy yourself something nice to wear when you try and win her back. A good impression could gain you the respect you need." Most people don't think of appearance as an important factor in a relationship, but it really is. It shows how much the other person matters to you. A person who dresses decently and works at presenting themselves in the best way possible to another person only shows that you care. This is what I believe.

* * *

I returned back to the dormitory with Lily's Firebolt in my hand. I put it under my bed to keep it out of sight. Then, I rummaged through my trunk for some parchment.

I was about to start writing when the door flew open startling me. I looked up and it was Lily. She was looking at me fiercely then she flung something on my bed.

I looked down at what sat in my lap and I saw it was my uniform. I looked up at her in shock.

"I need you for tomorrow's game," she said.

I looked down at my uniform, "What's the catch?" I asked.

"There's no catch," Lily said, "I just want to win. Don't disappoint me, Heighland." And I could have been mistaken, but I think I saw a small smile cross her face when she used my last name.

Once she left, I hugged the uniform close to my chest. I can't believe it! I just can't believe it. She was giving me another chance.

Ok, one last bit of excitement then I really needed to concentrate on this letter.

I squealed in excitement then I took a big breath and put aside my happiness.

I began to write….

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You probably don't know who I am and I can assure that Lily did not put me up to this. But, I've felt guilty for this for five years and I think it's time for me to explain myself. At the beginning of our first year, Lily and I met on the Hogwarts Express. We were friends from the start. We were both sorted into Gryffindor and we both went to try-out for the Quidditch team. Lily made it and I did not. As a result, I was the one who destroyed your Firebolt. Not Lily. If there's anything else I could do, but apologize over and over again, I would do it. I've replaced your Firebolt with the very last one that was made. I saved my savings just for it. Please accept this letter as an apology for all the grief I have caused between you and your daughter. Again, I am very sorry for what I did._

_Sincerely,_

_Lauren Heighland _

* * *

**A/N:** A shorter chapter, I know. I literally wrote this all in one day along with editing/finishing another chapter later on in the story, which is mindblowing to me. It usually takes me a good two or three days to take something I invision for a chapter to be put into words and then a few extra days or so to edit, take things out, add new things, etc. But, as I promised, the next chapter will be up in a few days. We're pushing the last 10 chapters! Whooo!


	90. Happy

**A/N:** Honestly, I'd never thought many of you would change your mind about Lauren. I mean I know I redeemed her in the last chapter, but I never thought many of you would let go of what she did, after all, she did make a few terrible mistakes. But, she's human like the rest of us. It was only fair she got her chance to explain. As far as a renowned friendship between Lily and Lauren, well...I'll answer that in the chapter below.

Also, it's not too late to give your favorite couple a shout out! Of course, it won't be revealed until the very end who ends up with who, but it's all well worth the wait, promise because I absolutely love my ending(s) and I think you guys will too!

And thanks **_cc_** for the suggestion! I'll look into it.

Glad to see you back _**jasmineflower27**_! To answer some of your questions in chapter 87, you'll have to wait a few more chapters. And I can't believe you compared Seth to Ricky...AAHHH...lol. Ricky wasn't the type of person I had in mind to play Seth Davies' personality. I was going for the type of guy who typically leaves his child behind without a care in the world, but because of Lucy...he stayed :)

* * *

**Chapter 90: Happy**

**Lily's POV**

_I got back to my feet after I regained energy. I began to question if I should keep going on. I could __keep running. I could start a whole new life. On the other hand, I could go back. I could ask for forgiveness and things will go back to the way they were. People hating me for what I had done. People accusing me for meddling in their love lives._

_I placed a hand to my heated head and let a sob escape me. I knew I had to keep going. _

_Come on, Lily, I thought, you can be brave, you can do it. I got to my feet. I made my decision. _

"**Happy"**

My fingers ran across the terribly wrapped package that sat on my bed. I had an idea of what it was by its shape, but…why?

I picked up the package on my bed. I immediately tore it open within the minute and there on my bed was brand spanking new Firebolt. I picked up the note and read it.

_There is no way I can apologize for everything I have done and caused you, but perhaps, this could be a token for a new fond friendship. I'm sorry for throwing your Firebolt in the fire our first year and I apologized to your father and told him it was my fault. This is the last Firebolt that was ever made. I know that you'll put it in good use. You're one of the greatest Quidditch players I have ever seen and to play against and beside you was an honor. I hope you find true happiness because you deserve that too. Just two more years and then it's our time to make a difference and Lily, you'll make all the differences. You're the most determined person I have ever known. Just try not to be so hard on yourself. Best wishes and many apologies for how I've treated you,_

_Lauren._

I ran my hand down the handle and over the straws. It was a magnificent broom even though I once owned a broom that was its' identical twin. And sure it wasn't as fast as the ones now, but the Firebolt has always been something special to me. Maybe it was the fact that my father once owned it. I would hate to admit it, but maybe, I liked to pretend I was my father living his life. _What would I give to be him…to have friends who would never leave my side._

The other reason is…I've never had a new broom before. Sure, I was always tempted to beg my parents for one, but they were afraid of spoiling me because let's face it – when I was young, I practically convinced my parents to get me everything and anything I have ever dreamed of.

I don't think Lauren and I could ever be close friends as much as she seems to want. There's just too much baggage to let go of. I have a hard time letting people have second chances. But, I suppose, it doesn't mean we can try to be a little friendlier to each other.

I'm tired of fighting and I know Will is tired of it too.

Will…

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the real problem here. I knew my relationship with Will was finally escalating, but there was still something amiss between us. I had no idea what it was; there just was something wrong. Maybe there's just too much baggage there as well.

I know it's my fault. I don't let him kiss me when he wants to. I pull away. Whenever he reaches for my hand I move it out of his grasp. It's like I can't stand his touch. But, I absolutely love his touch. I just don't understand why my body automatically does things like that all on its own.

I've been putting off talking to him about this for a while now. I've been putting Quidditch in the time slots when I know he is free. I've made him completely miserable because of the way I've been treating him.

Maybe it's because I'm new at this because I still do get small jolts of happiness whenever we do tend to hang out together. But, I think I know the real truth in the matter and I'm having a hard time coming to terms with it.

Will wasn't the only one who I've acted this way towards. I had so many ties holding me down here at Hogwarts, but now, I was barely holding on by a thread. Everything and everyone I have come to care about has turned against me; has turned their back on me.

I was on a dark path and the last thread that was holding me back astonishingly enough was Will. Well, there is one other person, but let's not talk about him.

"Ah, Potter, alone at last," My thoughts turned to the person who nastily said my name as if it were venom pouring out of his mouth. Robbie Sweviz. _Of course._

He already had his wand out and was twirling it between his fingers. It was like he knew this day would come. He was smirking at me as if he was thinking of every bad thing in the book to do to me. My detection radar must be losing its touch. I should have realized this was coming.

Truth was I was going to let him. That's right. Let him do whatever it is he wants to do. I deserve it.

It's not like I can't defend myself, which the reason for that isn't because I was having problems performing spells, but because I had no use for it anymore. So I did what I'd never thought I do in a million years. I started to walk away.

"Cru-" But before he could complete the curse he was about to throw at me, someone cried, "Expelliamos."

Curious, I turned around and saw my brother making his way towards Robbie with Scorpius lagging behind him.

"Attacking my sister with her back turned is uncalled for, Sweviz," Albus snarled at him, "Nonetheless using an Unforgiveable is against Hogwarts rules. The consequence is expulsion. I'll make sure the Headmistress has you packing your bags tonight."

"What makes you think I'll just go with you so willingly, Potter?" Robbie challenged Albus.

"Like this," Scorpius said, he jabbed his wand at him and some-spell-I-haven't-heard-of knocked him hard on the floor. Robbie didn't make any move to get up and from my angle it looked to be he was unconscious.

Albus' eyes flickered to Scorpius annoyed, "Great, now I'll have to levitate his body to the Headmistress' office."

"You're welcome," Scorpius said with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Albus turned to look at me and shook his head, "How is it every time I see you, Lily, you're involved in some sort of tussel?" _Tussel is it?_

I shrugged, "Bad timing?" Albus didn't find that any bit amusing and why should he? His humor is as thin as a pinpoint.

Albus looked at Scorpius, "Can you please make sure my sister gets back to her House safely?"

"What?" Scorpius and I both cried out in union. I folded my arms across my chest, "I'm perfectly capable of walking myself up to the Gryffindor House, thank you," I defended for myself.

"You are being a bit ridiculous, Al," Scorpius agreed.

Albus turned on Scorpius with the face of a raging lion that had Scorpius cave in, "Alright, alright!" I grunted in frustration. I hate my brother. I hate Scorpius. I hate every goddamn person here!

Albus flicked his wand as he levitated Sweviz in the air and gently guided him around the corridor that led to the gargoyle staircase.

"He should have just let him crash into the walls after what he tried to do, don't you think?" Scorpius asked me. _Really? Was he really trying to act like we were friends again?_

"Piss off," I said to him. I turned to walk away.

Scorpius was shocked, "Whoa talk about…"

I turned back around, "Didn't you hear me? I said piss off!"

Scorpius sighed, "Then can I please have my bag? It's right there at your feet."

_Was he trying to get me even more pissed off than I already was? Piss off means, well, piss off. Don't talk to me. Don't ask me to do things for you. Don't even think you deserve any sense of sympathy or kindness. Piss off means PISS OFF!_

I looked down at his bag and ended up kicking it towards him. I hope there was something valuable in there and maybe he'll finally get the hint.

I looked back at Scorpius and his jaw was firm. His mouth was pressed together in a thin line.

He made his way to pick up his bag and I heard him mutter, "Bitch."

I could have reacted badly on him like I did with Hugo, but even I had to admit I was being a bit of bitch, almost as much as he was an "Arsehole!"

I wassurprised when I saw a ghost of a smile on his face as he reached down to pick up his bag, "Good one, but I'm afraid that's already been said to my face."

I crossed my arms and said in the most sarcastic manner possibly, "And like calling me a bitch is new to me."

Scorpius looked down at the floor and bent down to pick something up, "What's this?" I looked at what he was referring to and I nearly cried out in shock.

"Salem…" He started to read and I snatched the brochure out of his hand and stuffed it in my pockets.

_Uh-oh, he was thinking about what he just saw._ I was about to peel away when he grabbed me by the arm and let me tell you it kind of hurt, "Don't even tell me you're thinking of what I'm thinking you're about to do. Promise me you're not thinking of-" he was shouting at me like I was some child. He had some nerve.

I threw off his arm. I was very close to taking all my anger out on him. "Goodbye, Malfoy," I turned around and left him there.

* * *

**[The next day]**

In just a matter of time, I would be playing Ravenclaw for the Quidditch Cup. Then whether or not we won, I would still have to show my fat ugly face at the Ball.

I ate a light breakfast because just thinking about the Ball was making me feel a little woozy. I was sure going to make a fool of myself tonight. I can't dance nor do I like to. I have a feeling I won't have much to say tonight. _Me! Not having anything to say!_

_Focus, focus, focus…_I chanted in my head. I have a Quidditch match I need to put all my focus on that. I've been working for this Cup all year. This is one thing I must not lose or I really will go mad. I don't think I'll be the same if we lose. _We won't lose. We mustn't lose._

"Lily!" Albus shouted in my ear causing me to jump in my seat. I looked up at him. His face was anxious, "Come on, we've got to get going."

"Oh, right," I said, jumping to my feet realizing that we were supposed to be down there two minutes ago for to get ready. _TWO MINUTES!_

I followed Albus out of the Entrance Hall doors as we headed in the direction of the Qudditch Pitch.

"Good day for a match," Albus observed as we hurriedly sped toward the Pitch.

"It is," I agreed.

"Not going to lie, I'm kind of nervous about this match," Al admitted.

I looked at him astonished that he felt the same as I did, "You too?"

"Well, yeah," he said as he jumped down the last step down the stone steps to the Pitch, "It's my last one and not to mention, it's for the Cup."

"Right," I said.

Al turned his head sharply in his direction, "Lils, you ok?"

_Why is everyone asking me this question? Am I like some kind of open book? Do I really look that upset? I'm not! _"Fine," I said rather in a bitter tone, "Why do you ask?"

"It's in your voice," Albus remarked, "And well, you've been pretty miserable for awhile now."

"Have I?" Hopefully, he would realize that nothing's going on with me when the truth was that practically everything was going wrong. All I needed was to lose this match and it would be the cherry on top of everything.

"You may drive me mad sometimes, but I still worry about you," Al said. I wonder if Al thinks he failed me as an older brother considering James was a mad control freak. _Yeah, most people would never have guessed that considering Al was Head Boy and has a job keeping the peace between wizarding governments._ But, Al was so unlike James you would think they were actually cousins rather than brothers. They still had their stupid childish fights where James would tackle Al or Al would shove James when they made fun each other, but Al was nowhere close in personality to James.

Al was calm and cool-headed whereas James has the tantrum of a three-year old when things didn't go his way. I wonder if Al thought that if he was a little more like James, playing the older protective brother part, he would have prevented me from acting so miserable. But, it's not his fault obviously. He can't control how people act around me.

"Thanks," I managed to mumble to him. Al gave me a questioning look, "For asking, I mean." Albus nodded as we walked to the entrance of the Pitch.

As we entered and headed left towards the Gryffindor Dressing Room, a lonely figure was leaning outside the Dressing Room entrance. As we got near, we saw who it was. Brandon.

"Hey mate, what are you doing here?" Albus asked Brandon. Brandon pushed himself off from the wall and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Just wanted to talk to Lily," he said. I didn't want to talk to him, but I realized I had no choice.

"I'm already five minutes late," I said trying to get out of it. Brandon was about to say something, but Al cut him off, "We have like an hour until game time." Al thought I WANTED to talk to Brandon. He had no idea that I wasn't on speaking terms with him, but what was I to do? Stomp my feet and whine?

"Fine," I said at last, "Just let them know I'll be in in a bit." Albus nodded. He leaned over and kissed me on my forehead, which he has never done before. It was probably the first sign of brotherly affection he has shown me in five years before I turned cold and mean, as some people would put it.

As soon as Al was gone, I looked at Brandon (_not with ease, mind you_). "Right," Brandon said awkwardly, "I came to apologize for what I said to you," I wonder if Will said anything to him, "It wasn't fair to you that I said you annoyed me when actually you were just-" _God, I hate apologies._

"Ok, I get it," I said interrupting him, "You're sorry, blah blah blah. It's over and done with."

"So you…forgive me?" He asked with (_might I add_) a bit of hopefulness. I really couldn't believe he was asking me this.

"No," I stated as if it were a fact, "Now, leave me alone. I have a game I have to prepare for." I dodged him before he got in my way into the Gryffindor Dressing Room. _Who does he think he is? Do I forgive him? Puh! Forget him, forget everyone. I'm just through with this year._

I was strapping my arm brace that I use for protection rather slower than usual before Albus came over to me.

"Er, Lily?" Albus questioned me.

"Yeah?" I asked annoyed.

Al leaned in and lowered his voice, "You're supposed to give us 'the talk'," he said. I looked up and saw that everyone was already dressed and staring at me. I turned to Al, "You talk," I say waving my hand at him.

"What?" Al asked me in surprise.

"You give us the pep talk," I said a little more clearly, "You lead this team to a victory today. You should have been captain in the first place…not me." Truth was I wasn't anything like a leader. Honestly, the only thing I ever did right was point out my teammate's mistakes. Al, on the other hand, was more the motivational type. He could boost anyone's aura (whatever they call it) on any given day - rain or shine.

"But Lily…" Al began. However, I already sat down wordlessly. I looked up at him for direction. Albus breathed.

"Alright," he said unsure of really what to say now. He scratched the back of his head deep in thought and then his gaze fell hard on us that it actually sent shivers down my spine. "So, we've reached the final match of the season even after our first loss against Slytherin and now, we must reach our ultimate goal – the Quidditch Cup."

"Oh, come off it, Al, you know we got this in the bag," Hugo said. Tony Finnegan and Denny Foster high-fived each other as they both shouted, "Yeah."

"We'll lose," Al said and the entire team was shocked that he would say such thing especially right before their match, "with an attitude like that. We've got two seventh years on this squad, me included, and we damn right are going to put everything we got into this last match. But, all of you, all of you sixth years, fifth years, fourth years, and third years, you don't have much to lose because you have at least one more year."

"I'm not asking you to play your absolute best for me and Jamie, I'm asking you to play your best for yourselves. When this match is over, not one of you is allowed back in here unless you know you have pushed yourself farther than you ever had before. Otherwise you've brought shame upon our House. We're Gryffindors!" Al cried raising his voice, "Gryffindors FIGHT! Now, who's with me!" He placed his hand and everyone followed in.

"Gryffindor on the count of three."

"One, two, three."

"GRYFFINDOR!" We all shouted.

"Let's kick some arse," Al said as he made his way to lead the team to the opening of the Pitch.

"That was brilliant," I said to him truly motivated from his speech.

"Eh, you probably could have said something better," he shrugged. I stopped him before we entered the pitch.

"No, Al," I said, "That truly was a great speech. I meant what I said…you should have been made captain." He looked at me with a blank look before smiling down at me. He took a sneak peak out of the curtain to look out at the pitch or rather the fans. Of course I couldn't help, but look too.

It was crowded more than ever, but what did you expect when it was the most anticipated match of the season. I was surprised to see that Mum and Dad were there in the parent's box. My eyes scanned to the Ravenclaw section where Rose was wearing all Ravenclaw gear. Yes, even though most of her family are Gryffindors, her loyalties lie with Ravenclaw. Vi was standing next to her and was wearing Al's sweater that Grandma Weasley makes for him every year.

Jane Rookwood, who I didn't think Vi hung out with anymore, was standing beside her with her Slytherin robe and next to her was Scorpius. I think I heard that they were going to the Ball together, which would explain why he was standing there in the Ravenclaw section with Jane and Vi.

I watched as Brandon suddenly appear. He made his way down the stands towards Rose and then handed her a cup of what looked like warm butterbeer. Rose smiled gallantly at him as she took the warm butterbeer from him. I caught Scorpius sneak a peek at Rose and Brandon before turning his attention to the Pitch.

My eyes scanned the Hufflepuff tower and I spotted Will immediately. He was talking to his Hufflepuff friends, leaning over the side casually. I didn't know how long I stared at him before the announcer shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final match of the season!" There was a moment of applause and shouting until the announcer began again, "First off, you're your mighty Gryffindor team, keeper of the hoops, fifth year, HUGO WEASLEY!" Hugo barreled past us as he shot out into the crowd. He waved his hand to all those who cheered.

"Your red hot blasting Beater duo, third year DENNY FOSTER and fourth year, TONY FINNEGAN!" Both of them shot into the air after Hugo.

"With their fire-balling Chasers, fifth year, LAUREN HEIGHLAND, and seventh years, JAMIE GOLDSTEIN and ALBUS POTTER!" The three Chasers happily flew in the air taking in the glorious feeling of being on the broom.

I mounted my new Firebolt waiting for my entrance. I took a big sigh. _Let everything go. Clear your mind, Potter._

"And lastly, your Gryffindor captain, the feisty fifth year Seeker, LILY POTTER!" I kicked off and flew my broom into the air as I heard people cheer and others (mostly Slytherin) booed. I actually was surprised I got some noise out of that.

"And now for your valiant unbeaten Ravenclaw team!" At this the entire Ravenclaw team soared out of their entrance in what would be a mock bird arrow. _Clever._

The announcer didn't seem to quite know what to do as they were already out soaring on the Pitch. He announced, "We have your keeper of the hoops, sixth year, Louis Weasley. Beaters, seventh years, Lorcan Scamander and Chris Mawakee. Chasers, seventh years, Owen Noles, Cecilia Chen, and Seth Davies. And lastly, your captain and Ravenclaw's Seeker, Lysander Scamander!"

"Captain's shake hands," our referee said. I looked at Al giving him the green light. He flew over to Lysander and they shook. Nobody said anything.

The referee took the Quaffle in his hands, looked from one Chaser to the other and then, "the Quaffle is released and the match begins!"

I concentrate on two things before each match…I tune out the crowd, the announcer, and all other things I count as distractions. The Snitch is my prize and I won't let a single thing keep me from it. It took me almost three years to accomplish this technique.

The second thing I do is I find my opponent, which is Lysander. I find everything I can about my opponent by his or her body language or structure. It helps to know how attentive and how fast my opponent is before we're colliding and shoving into each other for the Snitch.

Lysander was constantly directing his fellow team members on what to do, which either meant he was easily distracted or he is overly confident in his abilities to get to the Sntich before me. I'm banking on the latter reason.

The second thing I notice is the well-muscular upper part of his body. Yes, most girls would fawn over him just for thinking about touching his muscles as if it were an exhibit of its own, but this only meant to me that he had overly worked out for this match. The best Seekers in the world aren't all that muscular. Sure, they had muscles to be used for impact from his or her opponent, but the best Seekers are small and fast.

My eyes were searching far and wide for something gold. I noticed that there was a lot of cheering, which only meant that either our team or their team was scoring a lot.

I was about to look at the scoreboard to see who was in the lead to calculate my chances, but just as I turned my head I heard a whizzing noise fly by my ear and there it was – the Snitch!

And it was all too soon. The Snitch usually took at least another ten minutes to spot. But, this had to be only three minutes into the game!

I hurdled toward the Snitch feeling the vibration of the broom churn underneath me. I smiled at the feel of my broom. I forgot how wonderful this broom. Sure, it was no longer the fastest broom or the most fashionable, but it was _my_ broom.

And I was also right about Lysander. He was overly confident that he was going to get to the Snitch before me. He just finished a demand when he saw me fly in the direction of the Snitch. But, it was too late for him, not even with a faster broom was he going to be able to catch up with me.

I was within arms' reach of the Snitch. I had my arm out in anticipation. My eyes followed the Sntich as it tried to fake me out.

"Lily!" I heard Lauren cry out to me. My eyes tore away from the Snitch. _Goddmanit Lauren!_

But, I realized why she had yelled out my name, in a split second I saw a burrowing black object hurdling toward me. Going on instinct drive, I jumped off my broom. I don't know why, I jumped off the one thing that would have kept me safe from getting –

I gave a little cry as the black object slammed into my shoulder as I stuck out my other arm for the Snitch.

And then I landed hard into the ground.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The announcer cried out. I lied in the grass breathing heavy as the entire stadium erupted in cheers. I felt the tiny ball flutter in my left hand and I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. _I did it!_ I may not have a shoulder anymore, but I don't care. _I did it! I won us the Quidditch Cup._

I heard a stampede of brooms coming down on the ground beside me and suddenly someone was helping me up.

"Ow, ow, ow," I let out as someone made a grab at my right shoulder, "Foster, you idiot, my shoulder's broken!" I cried out. Denny instantly dropped it, which hurt even more.

"Lily!" I turned my head and saw Rose running over to me.

"Not now, Rose," Al barked at her, "Can't you see she's injured? We got to get her to Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, let me see," she said pushing past Denny to get to me. She examined my right shoulder and then pulled out her wand. She said, "Episkey." A warm feeling circulated around the area that hurt the most and suddenly the pain was gone.

I moved my shoulder and it was almost as if it was brand new.

"Thanks, Rose," I said, smiling at her.

"I thought it was broken," Al said.

"The tendons were torn, but not the bones," Rose explained. She turned to the both of us, "You both were brilliant. Al, I think that was your best game you've ever played and Lily, for Merlin's sake, you looked like you trying to get yourself killed going after that Snitch, honestly."

I gave her a shifty smile, "You wouldn't understand, Rose."

She shook her head, "I suppose not."

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you both on your win even thought it was my House that lost," Rose said. She turned to me, "I'll be up to put on your make-up and do your hair later." My smile faded. She can't be serious.

"No, Rose," I began to protest, but she was already gone. I sighed. _Well, there really was only one person I would do anything for and that would be Rose._

"Albus, Lily!" Al and I turned around and there were our parents coming over to us. It was Mum who called out to us.

"You both were brilliant!" Mum cried out as she flung her arms around both me and Al. _Oh Mum._

"Thanks Mum," Al said as Dad came to our sides.

"Nice Firebolt you got there, kiddo," Dad said giving me a small punch in the arm. You can imagine where I got that from.

"Thanks Dad," I said even though I knew Lauren had already told my Dad what happened. He didn't seem mad about it, which is a good thing. However, I did not miss that there was something in Dad's eye that told me he wanted to say something more. I just didn't know what.

Al decided to speak up, "Well, thanks for coming to our match, but I've got to hit the showers. I reek."

"Yeah, you do," I said and Al gave me a light shove then he looked at my parents with a solemn look. I had a feeling he knew exactly what Dad wanted to talk to me about.

As soon as Al was gone, I turned to Dad to ask him what the whole deal was, but he had pulled me aside from any eavesdroppers. "Albus claims you've been unhappy," Dad says to me before I say anything.

"I haven't…" I began to protest, but with one look from my Dad I said, "I don't know, maybe, sort of."

Dad nodded in understanding, "Your mother and I have been talking-" I looked at Mum, but she wouldn't look in our direction. She just stood there looking out across the Quidditch pitch. She seemed to let Dad do all the talking, "She's a bit upset after hearing about your unhappiness. She's having as hard of a time blaming herself as you are. I know what happened in the forest and everything else that has happened this year has been hard on you."

I wanted to ask 'how would you know what it feels like?' But then I realized how stupid it would be saying that to my Dad; my Dad who had been through a lot worse when he was my age. "I suppose it's been a bit rough, but I'm trying to pull it together," I mumbled, "I just can't wait to get out of here."

Dad nodded and then said in a soft voice, "Lily," I looked into his bright green eyes at the mention of name, "It's going to get better." I wanted to snort at that. _What did he really know?_ Being here, it will never get better...at least not for me. I feel I was too far in deep. Everything was just tearing me apart.

"No, Dad," I said, tearing my eyes away from his, "It's not going to get better. I absolutely hate it here."

It was quiet between us all of a sudden then Dad asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

I felt guilty in asking and my parents know me better than anyone else in the world. They would probably say 'no,' but it's worth a shot, "Could you lend me some money, perhaps?" I asked.

Dad started to dig in his pocket, "Harry!" Mum said to him now coming around to her senses instead of just standing there, "No." She shook her head vigorously back and forth. She must have known right then what I was planning on doing with the money. Like I said they knew me pretty darn well.

Dad ignored her concerned look and handed over what was much more than I asked for.

"Thank you," I said in a small voice that was not my own. He had no idea what he just gave me. I gave him a hug. "I've got to go shower too, but thank you for coming to our game." This was as best of a good-bye as I could muster.

I looked at Mum who was looking at me with tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to hug me, I realized, "Bye, Mum."

Then I turned to walk away.

I heard Mum frantically yelling at Dad behind me, "How could you?" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Ginny…it's what she wants."

I ducked my head hoping Mum wouldn't storm after me and force me to come home that instant.

* * *

I stared at the person who was not Lily Luna Potter in the mirror. The dark red hair that wasn't in its usual ponytail, the dark outline that brought out the bright brown eyes that was once hardly much to look at, and the bright green dress that wasn't anywhere as comfortable as a t-shirt and jeans.

This was not Lily Luna Potter. This hasn't been Lily Luna Potter for a long time and this, this has got to stop.

I breathed and started down the stairs where Will was standing there waiting for me. He was smiling of course and he looked good…he looked real good. His hair was combed back and he was wearing elegant dress robes. I almost didn't recognize him.

He held out his elbow for me to take, which I did and we started for the Portrait door. However, I stopped. I just couldn't do this. I couldn't pretend anymore.

"L.P.?" Will questioned me. I looked at him quick and then tore him off to the side. I needed to end this.

"Will, I can't do this," I said, I felt a burning sensation start at the core of my throat.

"What? Of course you can. L.P., it's just a Ball," he said.

"No," I somehow choked, "I can't do this," I pointed between the two of us.

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me? Now?" He asked in astonishment.

I nodded slowly.

"Lily, I thought you were happy. I thought us being together is what makes you happy," Will said.

"But does being with me make you happy?" I asked.

"What? Of course it does," Will said, now cupping my cheeks. I moved out of his touch.

"I think you want to be happy with me. I don't believe you really are because let's just face it, Will. I haven't been myself and how can you like being with me if I'm not myself?"

"But, you can always be yourself around me. You don't even have to try to be good enough; you shouldn't have to try," Will said.

_He didn't get it and how could he?_ I don't get it myself. "Will, I _can't _be the person that will make you happy. As much as I like being with you, it was better when we were friends. And every time I try to be that person that could make you happy I lose a sense of myself. I can't do that and I most certainly cannot lose you as a friend." Will was silent. I rubbed my elbow, "I guess what I'm trying to say is when you found someone over the summer I had thought I was developing strong feelings toward you out of jealousy when it was really because I didn't want to see our friendship go up in flames. [I sighed] And now, I realize that person is who makes you happy and I drove her away from you."

Will decided to speak, "How would you know it isn't you I want?"

"It isn't," I said, "It's her." My eyes glanced at the miserable girl standing alone in the corner. Will looked where my eyes went to. He turned back to me.

I loved Will dearly, but it wasn't the way I thought it was until I realized it when he brought me on that picnic. He had been trying so hard to please me and it shouldn't be that hard at least not for the ideal person I want to end up with one day. If I ever…

As much as Will said he was over Lauren. I knew he wasn't. He snuck glances at her when he thought I wasn't looking. He didn't take any of her crap. He didn't follow her around like some lost puppy like he did with me.

I didn't want that out of a companion. I wanted someone to treat me as an equal or better yet have no one at all. Maybe I was meant to become independent. After all, I was happier without feeling I had to entertain a person. I needed to be free.

"I've seen the way you look at her," I said to Will, "I know you two aren't talking and I know why, but I'm telling you as your best friend that I think you're putting too much pressure on her. She really has changed and she deserves to be loved at least by you. And all I want is to see you happy."

Will hands slid to my shoulders, "Lily, I'm happy when I'm with you. I just don't understand why you're giving up on us? This isn't like you."

I closed my eyes tightly. He's making this incredibly difficult. _This is exactly my point!_

"Give me your hand," I demanded, taking his hand before he did so. I let go just as quickly as I took it.

Will looked at what I placed within his hand. It was the bracelet that he gave me for Christmas; the one with the letter 'L' on it.

"Why are you giving me this?" He asked.

I had to be strong for this. I must remain strong at all times. I made a pledge to myself to never let a person hurt me before I hurt them. "First off," I began, "as any friend of mine knows, I don't wear jewelry. As much as I'm grateful you gave me such a lovely gift. I don't want it." He gave me a quizzical look. I indicated to Lauren with my head.

"But, Lily, I want you to have it," he said.

"Oh, I've got plenty of things to remind me of you if that's what this is about," I said. "Just take it, Will, and give it to her. Ask her to the Ball, she has nobody to go with" I said. And before he can interrupt me I said, "I know it's her you want. I know what she has done to me in the past was wrong, but even so, I know you love her. Will, I may be a dreadful girlfriend to you, but at least I know you well enough to be a good friend when I need to be. I know you."

He stared at his bracelet for a long moment before looking up at me again.

"And you? What about you? I don't like seeing you unhappy, L.P."

It warmed my heart when he said that, really it did. "I'm happy," I said, "Winning the Quidditch Cup made me happy."

Will stared at me directly in the eyes, "I don't believe you. I know you love Quidditch and all, but I don't believe you, not for a second."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm working on it."

"You know," Will began and scratched his head lightly, "I always seemed to think that the reason you fancied me was because I reminded you of someone you do want to go out with," Will said, "Just saying," he added.

I looked at him dumbfounded, "What are you talking about? I went out with you because I thought I fancied you. Weren't you listening?"

Will gave a light laugh, "Oi, L.P, give me some credit. I'm your friend too and I can tell you harbored feelings for someone else. I mean we've both tried to make this work, but-"

"We like different people," I finished for him realizing what he said was true. _Shite._

It felt awkward all of a sudden. I mean that because Will did know me better than most people regardless that we weren't as close as we once were.

"So, are you going to take her to the Ball or not?" I asked him.

"What?" Will asked like it was the most stupid question I asked him, "No, of course not. I asked you to the Ball and it is you who I am taking."

"I hate to say this to you, Will, oh who am I kidding, I don't want to go. I hate dancing and the having to hear people pretend they care and tell you you look great. It's all codswallop. Because once that Ball is over it'll be like like Cinderella having the spell being broken at midnight. It's all a joke."

"But Lily…" Will began.

"No," I yelled at him and then I grabbed his wrist tightly. I pulled him toward Lauren and I knew he was about to protest, but I got in his face and said, "I don't want to hear it. Let me do this…this one goddamn good thing for someone just this once." Will sighed and let me bring him up to her.

Lauren seemed surprised…no, a little nervous, with the two of us coming directly up to her. "Hi Lily…hello Will," she said his name in a low voice. I shoved Will in front of me. He gave me a look of protest, but I said, "Don't give me that look, just talk to her."

I moved away from the two of them as I watched him awkwardly talk to her about how nice the evening was, how lovely she looked, all that blah blah blah stuff before the real important crap.

I watched her face as it broke into a genuine loving smile upon hearing the question 'Want to go to the Ball with me?' Then, he presented her with the bracelet, and all seemed like a good fairy tale ending. _Wouldn't you think?_

And there they go…

I watched as Will took Lauren by the arm and escorted her off to the Ball.

_Bleeding tales._

But, I couldn't help it. A small smile made its way onto my face as I made my way upstairs to my dormitory.


	91. Ball

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for all the reviews everyone! Sorry for the delay. I had some ideas for the ending that I ended up throwing in and then my computer decided to hate me as usual. But, here is the next chapter! So everyone, this is Brandon's last chapter until the end. Although, it's not his last appearance.

**_Diane Potter:_** Thanks so much! And I'm doing great (maybe going a bit bonkers), but all in all great, thank you for asking.

_**Ice queen:**_ Thanks for the review, your highness - bow - :).

**iloveyourstory123123:** Thanks for the review and yes, here's an update for you!

_**ice-cream: **_Why of course! Just for you here's an update!

**_Hushpuppy22:_** I totally meant to explain more about the whole scenario with Lily and her parents, but I decided to save it until Lily's last chapter. And yes, you are right. Harry would never let his daughter go just like that at least that is how his and Ginny's character is supposed to be like as described by J.K. Rowling. But, what I forgot to mention that no matter how hard Harry and Ginny try to keep their daughter from leaving, it will jsut make her want to leave even more. As much as they want to help her work things out for the better...Lily would still have felt the need to leave, which would end with her running away, which is what Harry and Ginny don't want. And well, I don't think Harry would want her starving herself on the streets, wouldn't you think? But, Harry cares way too much and I think it's hurting him that he can't change his daughter's mind. Remember Lily's very independent and can't be easily swayed. I hope that clears things up a bit, but like I said, I'm going to explain more of this in Lily's next chapter (because yes, she has one last chapter until the end). As for, Lily's speech to Will, I can see where you thought Lily was a totally different person - it's because she is developing into a different person and that is what is killing her. She hasn't felt the need to express her inner feelings to a boy before and that's what scares her. And as for the coupling...you'll just have to find out and yes, I can't please everyone and I don't plan to. I am only pleasing myself if that makes any sense.

**_cc: _**You still amaze me at cracking a smile on my face every time I read one of your reviews. And sadly no, virtual puppy eyes don't work on me. I want to tell you and everyone soooooo bad (x1000), but I can't. Not even a hint. Can't ruin anything yet because I owe it to my fabulous ending (well, I like it. No one else has to really, lol). And thanks for the praise on the ten chapters! Whoo-hoo! And any good books...hmmm...well, I've mentioned some on my profile page, but if you've read them all then I just read Just Listen by Sarah Dessen, Something Borrowed (which I have mixed feelings for), and L.A. Candy (which, I liked, but I have some things that is worth discussing over). Now, I'm deciding whether to read Nicholas Sparks' new book, Having Faith by Jodi Picoult, or guilty as charged, re-reading Eragon (because it's been too long). Although I may switch to re-reading either Born Confused or the Girls Guide to Hunting and Fishing (which has very funny lines from the main character. I could use some humor now and then). Hope this helps!

* * *

**Chapter 91: Ball**

**Brandon's POV**

_My hands stretched out as they touched her face. She was as cold as ice. I pressed my hands over her chest trying to get her heart to beat again then I pressed my lips against hers to breath into her to give her oxygen._

"**Bleed Red"**

Rose and I decided to meet down in front of the Great Hall because one, she didn't want me to go all the way up to the Ravenclaw Common Room and then have to walk all the way back down. The other reason was that she didn't want to keep me waiting because let's face it…Rose takes forever!

I took my sweet time in getting ready (I would had anyway, but it gave me more of a reason to do so) knowing that Rose would be awhile. Even when I was in my dress robes and even wet down the parts of my hair to keep from sticking up. Thank you Mum for scolding me whenever I came downstairs with even a strand of hair out of place. Women…they have such odd obsessions.

I decided to stand just below the Grand Staircase for Rose. I watched as my dormitory mates walked into the Great Hall with their dates. Some of them gave me the nod or clap on the shoulder, but with one look from each of their dates they left. If a survey were to be taken it would be very clear where the power lies.

"Hi Brandon," a soft voice said beside. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jacie giving me a small smile.

She was wearing a poufy princess pink dress. Well, I suppose this was a Ball and such big and uh, poufy substance is what girls are into, "Ah, Jacie, don't you look lovely."

"Oh, thank you," she said putting her hands together in delight over my compliment.

"Who are you going with?" I asked politely.

Her smile vanished, "Shane Peakes." She twirled a finger around one of her blonde curls.

"Shane?" I looked at her surprised, "I thought he was going with Lucy Weasley?"

She shook her head, "No, she's going with Seth now."

_Seth? But if Seth is going with Lucy then who would be going with…oh._

"I'm sorry, Jacie," I said knowing all too well how she must feel.

She crossed her arms as if she was shivering, "She was only using me to get _her_ attention. I just didn't think a girl could change from shagging to boys to snogging girls just because her best friend is interested in her that way." And perhaps Peony was bisexual this whole time. Jacie was frowning as she looked down at her shoes even though they were completely covered by her poufy dress.

She looked at me and gave me a smile, but even I knew too well how well to fake a smile when your insides were wallowing in sorrow, "Shane was nice enough to trade off as long as he gets to kiss a girl tonight." I laughed out loud at that.

"Shane's a good bloke," I said.

Jacie shrugged, "I'm not worried about him. It's no secret anymore that I'm a lesbian. Now, I'm just a lesbian with a heart broken." She laughed, but even I knew it was fake. Merlin, Jacie's got it rough.

"Oi, Jacie!" We both turned around and saw Shane waving her over. I looked back at Jacie and then gave a light bow as a light joke. Jacie laughed at my own expense at a joke, "If you need anything Jacie let me know."

Jacie smiled at me politely, "You've always been a good friend, Brandon." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. When she pulled away her face was scrunched up in a worried look. I heard laughter behind us and I knew she had sighted Shelly and Peony, "Got any advice?" She asked me without looking at me.

"Yeah," I snorted, "Don't let alcohol become your friend." She laughed and then she walked off toward Shane who was still in a conversation with Corey Dalpagini. I smiled after her hoping that someone will coming along and change her life.

I looked up at the staircase absentmindedly and there stood Rose smiling down at me. Not going to lie, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was much wavier than usual, but tossed to the side of her left shoulder.

I expected her dress to be just as poufy as Jacie's, but it was almost the complete opposite. It was hard to look at her dress and not look to her eyes next. They matched almost perfectly. Normally, Rose didn't put too much make up as some girls did like Gia, but she must have added a tad more because her once pale face was glowing, her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes seemed bigger.

"Wow," I said as I held out a hand for her to take as she took the last step down.

"Wow yourself," Rose said back smiling at me. I tucked her hand close to me as we strode together to the Ball.

"Really, Rose, you look bloody gorgeous," I said. Rose breathed as almost she was nervous. I wonder why. She had nothing to worry about. I guided her down the stairs to the Great Hall making sure she doesn't slip and fall. The marble floor to the Great Hall was always well washed throughout the day.

There was a large crowd before the Great Hall waiting for it to open to all those participating. I guided Rose to the back, but she tugged on my arm almost immediately when we came to a halt, "Brandon, we're supposed to be at the front. Al and I are supposed to lead everyone in."

I should have known. She is, after all, Head Girl. Rose made to continue to the front, but every single time she made to move past someone another person would get in her way.

"Merlin's beard," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm trying," Rose said over her shoulder as if I had been frustrated with her. Suddenly, we were standing on opposite sides of a couple and feeling that Rose might get stepped on or accidently shoved into another person, I took her by the wrist and guided her over towards me.

"HEAD GIRL, coming through," I shouted over people's heads, "HEAD GIRL, coming through, let us pass." People started to clear away as I kept shouting in people's ear. Some people looked at me with a look of annoyance. They need to get over it.

"HEAD GIRL coming, move out of the way people."

I was pulling Rose close behind me so she didn't get caught behind, "Brandon," Rose said in a low tone, "It isn't necessary to should over people's heads."

I looked over my shoulder at her and grinned, "Ah, but don't you love it when people actually listen to you?" I turned my focus back on our destination and yelled one last time, "Head Girl, coming through." Finally, we reached Al and Vi. I gave them each a polite smile as we stood beside them.

"You know, we could hear you all the way up here," Al pointed out. I pulled on my tie to give my neck more room to breathe and then said, "Well, would you have preferred to wait another hour?"

Albus shook his head at me before turning his attention to the crowd, "I didn't think this many people would show up."

"It's all everyone's been talking about," Vi said. I looked down at Vi who was in a very beautiful silver tight fitting dress. She looked a tad sour. I wonder what Al must have done to put her in such a stressful state. _Isn't this supposed to be fun?_

"Alright, alright," Victoire came forth, "I know most of you are anxious to get into the Great Hall for the End of the Year Ball. I just want to make a few clear rules." Everyone groaned at the thought there were would be "rules" for the Ball.

Victoire continued on, "As you know, there is no alcohol allowed of any kind at this event. If one of our staff members, prefects or Head Boy or Head Girl finds that you may have consumed alcohol or are under the influence of its effects…you are disband from this event. You will be brought up to your dormitory by one of our staff members and not to be seen until the graduation ceremony tomorrow morning."

"You are allowed to leave at any time. However, the grounds are strictly off limits. The Main Entrance doors are locked as well as all others. If you are in dire need of fresh air, I will have one of the staff members escort you outside, but then you are to return inside once refreshed."

Almost every person was tilting their heads in boredom. It was to say that half of the people here will be thrown out by the end of tonight for breaking the rules. It was only the matter of not getting caught drinking alcohol for the ladies and a matter of getting lucky with the ladies for the men. However, I must say enforcing the rule that students aren't allowed in the grounds had never been a rule before. This may drive Victoire bonkers by the end of tonight. I wonder how she will handle everyone all at once like this.

As soon as Victoire finished with the rules, she opened the doors as everyone filed in. Rose and I along with Al and Vi followed Victoire to the far west side. Everyone moved to stand on opposite sides of the Great Hall as they waited for us to initiate the first dance.

Al was the first to hold out his hand to Vi and they swiftly guided into the middle of the Great Hall. I sighed as I turned to Rose, "Well, let's get this over with." Rose gave me a warning look. I held out my hand as Rose took it.

We followed the notes to the music rather well considering I wasn't accustomed to this sort of dancing.

"If we go any slower, I might puke and then I will be thrown out for the assumption that I drank too much," I said to lighten the mood.

"Oh Brandon, you have no appreciation," Rose smiled at me, "You're just like Lily sometimes." I started to snort in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"I would love to see Lily and Will dancing to this now."

Rose was shaking her head at me as I continued to laugh. Couldn't you just picture it? Will trying to get Lily to get on the dance floor and Lily folding her arms with "No," written all over her face. It would be quite amusing.

Suddenly, everyone was joining us. I sighed in relief. Finally, we weren't the only idiots dancing. Although, I got to say if Rose had hidden some secret of being an expert dancer of some sort, I may have never asked her. But, this was good, we both of equal talent in the dancing area. We both slow and made a few footing mistakes, but nothing so bad as stepping on each other's toes. Perhaps I wouldn't have to soak my feet tonight.

And sure enough, twenty minutes into the start of the Ball, Lucy and Seth were asked to leave. Lucy had thrown up in the punch bowl and was whisked away by one of the staff. Before exiting, she had said to her cousin, "Victoire, I'm your cousin!"

Victoire had replied back, "I don't care if you're my daughter. You broke it rule, Luce. Recthirds could you please escort Ms. Weasley back to her dormitory? Thank you." As Professor Recthirds, took her by the elbow. Seth made to walk back behind them pretending to just make sure Lucy was ok, but Victoire summoned another professor to escort Seth to his dormitory making sure they didn't go back together.

"God, you're such a hard arse," Lucy bellowed over her shoulder.

About another ten minutes later a few other students were escorted away. If Victoire could get away with it, she would probably have them chained to a wall for the entire night. She probably thought about it.

"Oh…my…gawd," once we heard Gia cried out near us. We both turned to see her talking to Whitney Panks of Gryffindor, "Is that Peony Wenters and Shelly Chatts snogging?" she said this as if it was the most disgusting thing she has ever seen. Our heads turned to where she was pointing and sure enough was Peony and Shelly snogging. I suddenly felt bad for Jacie wherever she was.

Maybe she is having a good time without that toad Chatts.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech as Jane, who had been dancing with Scorpius, fell and twisted her ankle.

Rose immediately had gone to her side to see if she could fix it. "The tear is too big to fix. I can't heal it, but you could go up to the Hospital Wing and…"

"No!" Jane cried out, "I don't want to spend my last evening in the Hospital Wing. I'll be fine. I just need to get some ice."

Scorpius sighed, "I'll get it," as he went towards the refreshment area.

"What happened?" I asked.

Jane shook her head as if she was too frustrated to say anything, "Scorpius is a horrible dancer. You would think that a good-looking, well off, and even growing up in the Malfoy Manor would be an average dancer, but noooo."

I turned with a joke in mind, "What do you know, Rose? Scorpius isn't prince charming after all." Rose gave me a look without even cracking a smile. At least I got Jane to laugh.

"He's just so bad at it. He stepped on my toes on every step. And I mean every step," Jane noted.

"I did warn you," Scorpius said behind her making her jump a bit. He wore a half-smile on his face as if he was along with the joke on him just so there wasn't any awkwardness.

He held out the ice for Jane to take, which she did while muttering, "Thanks." Something tells me Jane kind of had a thing for Scorpius before she found he was a terrible dancer. So hard to please a girl these days unfortunately.

"I'll be right back," Rose said and she was gone before I asked where she was going. I shrugged to myself and sat down at the table Jane was at.

Scorpius came over and I realized there were two seats beside me. He sighed heavily and took the seat farthest away from me, leaving a space between us. _Awkward._ But, then Albus came over and I knew he would fill that space. _Thank God._

"Hey," he said.

Scorpius nodded towards him as I put up a hand as my way of saying "hi." Scorpius and I both looked at each other then looked away.

"Oh, come on. This is way too old even Dumbledore would be rolling in his grave with annoyance. Neither of you are actually seeing Rose anyway so what's all the fuss about now?" Al asked. _Couldn't he just have sat and remained quiet? Of course not. _

We remained silent.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Albus get up annoyed that his efforts failed. He returned to the dance floor probably to find Vi.

"So," Scorpius began, "Nice night for a Ball." I snorted. He just made things awkward with stupid sentences like that.

"Yeah, it is," I replied. Scorpius was silent for a minute.

"I've got to ask you something," Scorpius said.

"O…k," I said. _Come on just spit it out, you snake._

Scorpius looked over at me, "Are you and Rose together?" _For Christ sake!_

"No," I said without hiding my resentment toward him.

"And what about you and Lily?" He asked.

"Again, no!" I almost shouted at him, "And I thought you were done…with the both of them."

"I am," Scorpius said, but I had a feeling he wasn't. I don't know what he was playing at. I already know who he loves, but why is he asking about the other? So stupid, she doesn't even know how Scorpius really feels about her and frankly, I don't even know if she really feels the same for him. I mean I think she did in a way, but I don't think she does anymore. I think she saw a side about him that totally threw her off. _But, what do I know?_

Scorpius crossed his arms on the table and looked over at Jane who was busy soaking her ankle with the ice he had given her.

"Are you gay?" Scorpius asked Jane. I looked at him feeling my mouth drop wide open.

Jane looked annoyed, "No, why would you think that?"

Scorpius moved uncomfortably, "Well, because you hang around Peony and Shelly a lot, I just thought that perhaps you were in on the whole thing," he shrugged. I was snickering in my fist trying not to laugh out loud, "I don't know." Scorpius picked up his drink.

"I'm not gay and it was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to you. If you must know my mother and Peony's mother are second cousins so of course I would hang out with her."

Scorpius looked at her curiously, "Even though they went out of their way to humiliate Vi and then you?"

"Ok…," Trying to take Scorpius out of his terrible situation. Scorpius didn't say anything as there was now a dreadful silence between him and Jane.

Jane leaned over the table to say to Scorpius, "You know you're nothing like what people say about you."

"And what's that? Charming? Good-looking? A good snog?" Scorpius smirked at her now perking up and for a moment I thought the old Scorpius was back.

"No," Jane said shaking her head, "A git!" And with that she pushed away from the table. She used the chairs to limp away. I believe Scorpius just ruined all scenarios she had been dreaming up of ever since Scorpius had asked her to the Ball.

Scorpius' mouth hung a little open in surprise. He turned to me as if to say 'Can you believe her?'

I looked down at my wrist pretending there was a watch there, "Wow, it's been like a half hour and your date already left you. That's got to be records time."

"Shut up," Scorpius grumbled as he crossed his arms, "Perhaps I've lost my touch."

"Or perhaps you don't want anybody else, but-" Scorpius flew a hand over my mouth to keep me from saying her name.

"Blimey, have you gone mad? What I told you was confidential. This place is full of bleeding eavesdroppers. You'll tarnish my reputation."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry to tell you this Scum, but you already had. In fact," looking at Jane talking to some bloke I didn't know, "nobody thinks of you in that way anymore. You're like a washed up lobster."

"Shark," Scorpius muttered.

"What?" I leaned to hear what he said.

"I'm a washed up shark. Sharks are cooler."

I threw my head back and laughed. Indeed, it did feel like the old Scorpius was back. _I wonder what got him into this mood? _

"You know I never thought I'd see the day a girl had this much influence over you," I remarked

Scorpius stared ahead darkly, "What are you talking about?" he grumbled, "Nobody has influence over me 'cept for myself." That was where he was wrong. He had actually sailed his ship in too far and now, he got caught up a net like the rest of us. I wish I could tell him that he was in for a real awakening.

"It's not too late to get her back," I said.

Scorpius' eyes moved toward me without turning his head before he said, "And look how well that has worked for you."

Before I could say anything, the music came at a slower pace and soon many of the couples started find a spot to dance on the floor. I sighed. I suppose I should find Rose. I did after all ask her to the Ball. I gave Scorpius a little smack on the arm in a brotherly fashion before searching the Great Hall for Rose.

She was talking to Vi and Al both seemed to want to take the opportunity to dance with the rest of the couples.

I seemed to have caught her telling them some story, "And you know what she did next?" Rose asked them both, "She-"

"Ok," I said interrupting her, "I think it's time we leave the two lovebirds alone." Rose turned to look up at me startled I had stopped her from finishing her story.

"Wha-? Oh, Brandon, you know I was just telling Vi and Al something Gia had said to me rather rude if you ask me. She had made fun of my dress let me tell you."

"Ok," I said again as I pulled her away from Al and Vi, "Let's take a break from what Gia said and join everyone on the dance floor."

"Oh…" Rose said as if she was surprised I was pulling her toward the dance floor, "Ok."

I pulled her in close as we swayed to the music.

"This is nice," Rose commented close to my ear. I nodded in agreement as I closed my eyes taking in the calmness of the song. I opened my eyes after a few minutes and looked over Rose's shoulder at the crowd and saw Scorpius get up from the table he was sitting at. I wonder where he was off to.

"Brandon?" Came Rose's voice.

"Hm?"

"I…I never said thank you, did I?" she asked.

"Thanking me for what?" I asked.

"For being there, for me this year," Rose was lost at words, "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it."

I nodded not knowing what to say. Appreciated…I never been appreciated before. I pondered after this as Rose and I kept swaying until I looked over Rose's shoulder once more. _What the fuck!_


	92. Stay

**Disclaimer: **I felt like I hadn't put this up in a while, but I feel that I should. I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be. Her characters belong completely to her as my characters belong completely to me.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Jasmineflower27: **I thought we can all use a laugh. Things have been too serious. The end of the last chapter will be answered soon enough.

**Kate Johnson:** Yes, I know. I can't believe it myself. My hand hurts, hahaha. I know that's a terrible joke considering I'm just typing away here.

**CC: **Love that you're putting so much thought into this and thank you again for all the praise. Also, I can't believe you just quoted Spiderman. I bleeping love that movie, lol.

**: **Thank you! Wish I could say whether it'll be them or not, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait like everyone else to see who ends up with who.

**Iloveyourstory123123: **Thanks again!

**Ice-queen: **Ah, it'll all be coming to an end very soon

**WOW: **Thanks so much for your review and I'm so glad you brought up the whole Rose vs. Lily dynamic, which I'll explain in a few sentences below.I probably should have made this a bit clearer in the beginning, but the character listing is not about the pairing. It's more about what characters are used most in the current chapter. I refuse to use the OC listing (unless I really have to) because guilty enough, I do want more followers. And I can't tell you what the pairings are because that'll ruin the whole ending. You'll just have to have faith in your favorite pairing like everyone else and keep reading. And Rose isn't stupid, she's just not as perceptive like her mother or in some cases, Lily. My goal was to make Rose completely different from her mother and more like her father. It took awhile for Ron to get see a few things straight, but he eventually caught on. It's much harder for Rose to read other people than it is for Lily because in a way, Rose still believes in happy endings like in the books she reads. Let's put it this way: Say Rose has this theory that if an author writes of happy endings then there must truly be happy endings. This is entirely different from Lily's perspective on endings because she believes in the dark realistic endings. A lot of people seem to like Lily because they understand where she is coming from and they can relate better with her, but not a lot of people would understand Rose because they see her engulfed in her own fantasy world. I hope this answers a few questions you had. I would write more on each of the characters, but that would require a hundred more chapters, which is not happening, sorry.

**LilyScorpius: **Thanks so much for your review! The ending is coming very soon.

**Callie1121:** Thank you for your review! Another update is on the way.

**Brenluvshp: **See **WOW** for my comment on the listed pairing. Thank you for your review! Love to have you aboard the review train as I call it.

**KJ:** Aw, don't be confused. It'll all make sense in the end.

**Diane Potter: **Thank you for your review!

**Hushpuppy22: **I is a coward and being pathetic about the whole situation, which is very un-Gryffindorish for her, but the reason for leaving, will be explained in her last chapter. It's not a very good reason either because it makes her out to be a coward. But, in her mind she thinks she's making the right decision. I don't want to give anything else away so you'll just have to wait for the coming chapters. There is a plan in place for Lily. I won't just drop her off the planet of the Earth. And there's more to Harry's thinking then what was said in the past chapters. Thank you for your review.

***Any Eragon-Inheritance lovers out there? Just wondering if anyone out there is as pumped as I am for the newest installment and Christopher Paolini's last of the series. If you haven't read the three books that are out in cycle yet, I recommend them!

* * *

**Chapter 92: Stay**

**Violetta's POV**

"_Vi, I want to be with you. We can make this work. We can both have our dreams."_

_I shook my head, "No," I said, "We can't. You've seen how this year has changed people. Waiting will change us."_

"**Stay"**

There are moments like these you wish they never ended because when they do you know it'll never be like this again.

I wanted to keep my head on Al's chest forever. It was nice…too nice like I could fall asleep, wake up, and still be there and he wouldn't be gone.

And why? Why oh why did he just dip his head and was breathing down my neck. It makes this so much harder than it actually was. Truth was…I was afraid of how this night would end once I tell Albus I felt about him leaving.

But, now he's breathing down my neck and I love it when he does this. It reminds my body of his presence; of how much it wants to just cling on to him and follow him wherever he goes. WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD?

Suddenly, Al pulled away from me as the song began to fade to its end. No, no, no…I can't do this now. I know I'm clinging on to him with all my strength and that it's best to not get anymore attached than I already am, yet things have to be said. I owe to myself; my heart even if it doesn't work in the end.

"Vi?" Al whispered my name making even harder than it already was, "Is there something wrong? I didn't want to ask earlier, but you've been quiet for the entire night. I'm worried about you."

I looked up at him preparing myself to talk to him, but one long in his big bright green eyes and I lose it.

"I'm fine," I say, "I'm just glad we're here together." I smiled up at him as if I was drunk on him. _Honestly, what is wrong with me? You've got to come clean. You can't keep this fake smile forever, you know. And who knows…maybe things will work out once you tell him. Maybe he'll realize that you are more important and that being with you is all he ever really needs out of life just the way you feel about him._

_Yeah, maybe. _I answered for myself.

Before I could argue with myself any further, Al pulls me even closer and just as if he was handing me another shot of liquor, he hovered close to my face before I couldn't take anymore. I leaned up and kissed him pushing away all thoughts telling me it was going to hurt a hell of a lot more by the time I come around to confessing my feelings to him about his job. _Damn it._

Al pulled away with a goody smile on his face. Oh yeah, he was soaring in the stars while I was planning my execution. So not fair.

A nice soft rock song came on and Albus started to sway with me in his arms. His goofy smile was still there. He was making this entirely impossible. Maybe I should just wait until the night is over.

_No! No, no, no, and no! You have to tell him soon because if you don't you know what will happen by the end of tonight. You will want to kiss him more and then some more. You would want to spend the night with thinking it will be your last and then, it'll be the next day. By then, it would be too late and he will be gone because the moment he will receive his diploma…he will be gone. You can't do this! You're not strong enough. You must…you must tell him now._

"Vi, I can't tell you how much I love you. I always want to be around you. I don't want this to ever end. I want us to be together…forever." I could have cried because I had waited for so long for this. I waited for Blake to tell me this and yet, all he did was use me as if I never mattered. But, now this bloke…this wonderful and great bloke was telling me everything I had wanted. I could never find someone like this again.

_But, didn't he say that he wanted us to be together forever? Did he mean that? So if I just told him right here right now how I feel will he stay?_

"I'm just so happy," Al continued, "I've never felt this way before…this happy." I smiled up at him, "You're like the best thing that has happened to me. And with the addition of landing the job I have always wanted…it just is so great, right? I get to go anywhere I want and see everything I have always dreamed of seeing and when I return…I would see you," It did sound great. I sounded like the perfect little story, but it just wouldn't be my perfect little story. I can't do this anymore. I just can't stay behind while he takes off to face the world and not return years later expecting to carry on as we had been the times we were together. I just can't.

He leaned down again o kiss me, but I pulled away from him with all the strength I had left. He was looking at me strangely.

"Vi?"

I folded my arms across my chest, "I just can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Al asked.

I shook my head at him unsure of what to say now. "Everything you described, Al, it sounds great. It sounds real great. But…what about us?"

Al was surprised at my question. I expected him to lose his goody smile, but instead it morphed into a genuine sweet smile that had my knees grow weak, "Vi, we will still be together. I don't want to ever lose you. I know it may be a little hard, but I'll come home from time to time and we can carry on with our lives. Everything will be fine." He just didn't get it. Those moments will be just too short. His life will be mostly surrounded around his work. Work isn't what life's all about.

I shook my head at him, "Al, everything will not be fine if you take this job." I said this in my most serious tone and finally, Al's smile vanished from his face. He was starting to get where I was going.

"Don't think about it like that. Think of it as this…that no matter how far we are apart we will still have each other. We're strong enough for this."

_Just when I hoped he would get it. He didn't._

I can feel the threads in my heart coming apart. I let out a sob even though I wasn't crying…not yet.

Al reached out to my elbow, "Vi? Are you ok?" he asked in his most sincere voice.

"Al," I breathed out. I looked into his eyes, "am I enough?" I asked, "Am I enough for you to stay?" Tears were now flowing down my cheeks and my lower lip was trembling. My eyes clenched tightly together. My nose wrinkled at the amount of tears that were coming out my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but it was no use. _Great, now I'll be the girl that's a mess at the Ball crying over some boy._

Al tries to pull me in to comfort me, but I push him away because I didn't want his comfort.

"Of course you're enough," Al said answering my question.

I shook my head again and again, "But not enough for you to stay…to not take your job. Because let's face it, Al, long distance relationships don't work. It won't work. Not with us." There, I said. It's out there. The ball's in his court now.

"Not if we don't give it a try." _God, Al, don't you see what you're doing to me? What you will do to me?_

"Merlin, Al!" I shouted at him with tears flying all over my face. Such a pretty sight I was, "What would you have me do? Sit at home cooking a dinner for one? Come back home knowing I'll be alone for the rest of the night? I can't do that. And even if we continue on, what would you have me do then? Raise our children on my own? If a person were to ask where their father is? What am I supposed to say to them? That you left us? That you only visit every bleeding four years?"

"Vi…" Al said, trying to stop me, "I promise I would never go that long without seeing you." But, it would still be months before we see each other. I want him to be there by my side. I want to grow old together. I want what a normal couple would have; what his parents have.

"Stay," I said.

"What?" Al asked, "Vi, I can't."

I took his hands in mine, "Al, if you love me as you say you do, stay." Al was astonished I was asking him of this, but I was a Slytherin. Of course, I would push in any way to get what I wanted.

Al doesn't speak, but his big warm hands squeeze my hands back even tighter and I think just for a second that I have persuaded him to stay until he said, "Before I started this year, I had this plan that I would find something that could help me change the world. And then I meet someone that comes along and makes you want to change it all over again."

"I don't understand what you're saying," I say completely confused whether he was choosing me or the job, "Al, it's a simple question of priority, which one of us is more important to you? Just give me an answer."

And there it was, I got the full impact of his stare. It said, well, everything; it was in his eyes, in his frown, even in his brows. _The decision._

"So…" I began, "It's the job then."

"Vi, you have to understand…"

"How can this be so easy for you to decide?" I cry out at him.

Albus looked completely stunned, "What do you mean? It wasn't easy. Why do you think it took me so long to tell you about the job? I was so worried you would feel this way, but when you congratulated me I thought that maybe this could work until now, when you should have said something back then."

"I didn't have much time to decide, Al. One moment you're sticking your tongue down my throat, telling me you love me, and then we're having sex and just for that one moment I'm saying to myself 'Gee, this may be it even though you're only sixteen, I think you finally found the right bloke for you.' But, then you had to go and decide you need to go away. I don't know maybe it's some seventh year thing that I won't understand until next year, but what am I supposed to do now? Why did you even bother?"

"This isn't about you," Al said, which felt like a knife slicing up my heart, "I mean it is about you, but for all reasons that come after."

I stared at him long and hard and then I start to walk away unable to grasp on to what he has just said. This wasn't supposed to happen, but I probably should have known from the start that I just wasn't good enough for him.

The worst thing was he had took a part of me that I was sure…I was never getting back.

"Vi…" Al called out to me.

I didn't turn, which I should be proud about, but I had no effort to congratulate myself. I felt that I was walking around bare-naked, bruised from head to toe, and bleeding from the inside and out.

"Go to hell…" I said to him and I was gone.


	93. Care

**A/N: **

_**you go girl: **_Hey, you're back! Yay, always glad to see some reviewers come back. Thank you for the review.

**_ice-cream:_** I'm glad I explained it better for you. It's a shame on my part for not explaining it clearer. Nothing I can do now, lol.

**_iloveyourstory123123:_** Oh, I know, I didn't want to break the two up either. The ball's now more in Albus' court. We'll have to see if he changes his mind or not.

**_ice queen:_** If you thought the last chapter was dramatic, wait until you've read this one! Thanks for the review!

**_Callie1121: _**I know, but you must remember Vi's still young. She's only sixteen.

**_:_** The cliffhanger problem is no longer an issue. Read below. :)

**_d i r t y t h o u g h t s x:_** I'm glad to see that you're back too! And wow, I can't beleive you went through 3 pennames. It maks thsi story really old and long, lol. It'll all be over soon and you'll see jsut how eveything turns out.

**_Diane Potter:_** Glad you liked. Hope you like this one as well.

**_Vanillaberries:_** Thanks for your review! More on Rose below.

**_hushpuppy 22:_** Haha I know, I've been pretty harsh on Vi, haven't I? But, I believe Lily's chapter is next so we'll see what happens to her after her and Will broke it off.

**_cc: _**Aw, thanks, your words along with everyone else's of encouragement are always what keeps me writing (er, typing), lol.

* * *

**Chapter 93: Care**

**Rose's POV**

"_Take care, Rose," he said his voice breaking when he said so. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes trying to remember his farewell before he was gone forever._

"**Jar of Hearts"**

"What the fuck is going on here?" Brandon demanded as he came right up to his brother and Lauren (_who was not_ _Lily_!).

Will let out a sigh and said, "I can explain." Brandon suddenly grabbed Will by the collar as if he wanted to throttle him without explaining. I made no move to stop Brandon. I wanted to know what happened with him and Lily.

"Let go of me! I didn't do anything," he managed to pull Brandon's hands off him so that he can explain himself. He scratched the back of his neck unsure of how to go about this, "Well, Lily broke it off with me."

"And I wonder why?" I say and then I look straight at Lauren. _I wanted to punch her! How dare she! I don't care what Will says whatever the reason is the fault had to be Lauren's. She had some part in this scheme. I don't know her well enough as a person, but from what I have heard from Lily…she is a horrible horrible person. I could punch her right now._

I felt my hands curl into a fist. I have never been so angry in my entire life. _How could she have done this? And to my baby cousin?_

"It happened so quickly. Lily and I started to walk down towards the Ball when she pulled me aside. She told me she couldn't be with me anymore and that she wanted me to go to the Ball with Lauren instead." My eyes went to Lauren and her cheeks were slightly pink. "Of course I tried to reason with Lily why she's was giving up on us and well, she practically she said she wasn't as attracted to me in the way she thought."

"What?" I asked, surprised. _Will was all Lily talked about last summer…at least with me. I knew then she had a crush on him, but she told Will – what?_

Will looked at me, "Well, that's kind of how I took it and Lily, er well, you know how good she has gotten at predicting what people feel and think. She knew I still had feelings for Lauren even though I did try to not care for her anymore," Will looked at Lauren and gave her reassuring smile that showed he did indeed still care for her. Lauren squeezed his hand. "So she pushed me and Lauren to go to the Ball."

"AND YOU JUST LEFT HER THERE?" I shouted at him angry.

"Rose," Brandon said giving me a look to get me to calm down.

"I tried to stay with her," Will piped in, "But, she insisted she wanted to keep Irisa company. Of course, I think she's more upset that the person Lily really fancies had gone to the Ball with someone else, but I could-"

"Ehm," Lauren nudged Will in the stomach and shook her head at him. Will looked bit his tongue, but knew he had already said too much.

"Right," he began, "So, yeah, Lily broke it off with me, threw me at Lauren, and told me not to bother her for the rest of the night."

I nodded and grabbed Brandon's wrist, "Thanks Will, but if you would excuse us, we need to see if my cousin and the examine the two of you damaged yourself." Before I could get a reply from Will or Lauren, I steered Brandon out of the Great Hall.

"I can't believe your brother," I cried out as we made our way to the Grand Staircase.

"Oh Rose, people can't help how they feel about each other. I think you can understand that."

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted to him over my shoulder as I began to stomp up the stairs, "He shouldn't have left her alone. She's probably hurt, sad, and depressed. I mean he was her first crush!"

"The first crush that you knew about that it," Brandon corrected me. _Yes, there is a consideration that Lily may be crushing on someone else as of what Will said, but I don't believe it._ I believe it was just a way for him to get out of his relationship with Lily to be with Lauren. _It made me SICK!_

As we made it to the seventh floor nearly exhausted from the long climb, I started in the direction towards the portrait door when I heard someone crying coming ahead of us.

I peered around the corner of the corridor that led to the Room of Requirement and there, crouched against the wall was Violetta Goyle. Her head was bent into her lap, but her shoulders were heaving further indicated that she was the one that was crying. This was a surprise for she was fine not but an hour ago. I was talking with her and Al and they looked genuine happy.

I looked at Brandon with worry at what had happened to her.

"Go on and comfort her," Brandon said, "I'll talk to Lily and have her wait until you come in."

I nodded, "Thanks," and he left.

I walked slowly toward Violetta making sure not to startle her, "Vi?" Vi turned her head out of her lap to look sideways at me.

She was a complete mess. Smudges were streaming down her cheeks from her eyeliner. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Vi, what happened?" A fresh set of tears poured down her cheeks and Vi instantly covered her face embarrassed to be caught crying in front of me. "Vi, it's me, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Al?"

"We broke up," she cried out in a voice that was hardly as strong as it usually is. _Merlin, how many break ups will there be tonight?_ I sat down beside her. She leaned her head onto my shoulder almost instantly, which surprised me. I had always thought Vi was a very independent person like Lily, but I suppose not. I put an arm around her shoulders as she continued to cry. I didn't ask for her to explain what happened. I think I kind of knew what had happened.

It had to be because Al was leaving. I knew he should have told her sooner, but even so, he should have realized how committed Vi was to their relationship. I honestly don't know what the right answer to the problem because both sides had a good point of view. Al would never get as good as a job offer as he does now, but that would mean there wouldn't be many days spent with Violetta. His job was eighty percent travel.

"I can't believe he's taking it," Vi cried.

"I know," I said as I leaned my head on hers. We sat there in silence with an occasional sob coming from Vi. If anything I was rooting for Vi and Al to the end. They at least had something that most of us did not.

* * *

"I think you should leave," Vi said after a long period of silence between us.

"What?" I cried, "When you're in this state? Absolutely not."

"Rose, you should go back to the Ball with Brandon. I would feel bad that I'm interrupting your last time with your class."

"Vi, I'm not-"

"For Merlin's sake, Rose!" She pushed away from me, "Please just go. It will make me even more upset that you're here with me when you can be having fun."

"But this is more important. You're upset and I don't want to see you this upset. You shouldn't be alone."

"I want to be," Vi said.

I shook my head, "But, you shouldn't. You need to be around people even if you don't want to be." Vi got up off the floor. "Wait! Where are you going?" I asked as I got up too. She walked three times back and forth. At first, I thought she was deciding on what to do, but then the door to the Room of Requirement appeared.

Vi opened the door and I knew she was going to try and shut me out, "Vi," I stepped towards her.

"I appreciate your company, but please…just let me be alone," she looked back at me and her eyes began to fill with tears again. She closed the door separating us. All too soon, the outline of the door faded away. I knew then she must have thought up of to keep me from entering. I headed toward the Gryffindor Common Room to see how Brandon and Lily were making out.

However, as soon as I turned the corner I saw Brandon making his way towards me. I can tell he was a bit put off by the look on his face.

"Where's Lily?"

"She doesn't want to see anyone," he said. _Not her too!_ _I'm not having it._ I must see Lily. I must see for myself how she is. "Rose, I'm telling you, Lily wants to be left alone. She has Irisa there."

I started to protest, "But she's my cousin-"

"Yes, I know, but I wouldn't go in there. She'll just make you upset. Trust me, Rose, you do not want to go in there," with that Brandon started to walk away. I wonder what Lily could have said to Brandon.

I stood there unsure of what to do. All I want is for everyone to stop being so miserable. This is supposed to be a happy time. I started to make my way back to the Grand Staircase. Perhaps I can trust Irisa to comfort Lily and not make any unreasonable decisions.

There was giggling coming from the staircase. Curious, I looked down below and saw that it was Dominique and Camdon cuddled in a dark couple snogging. A small smile made its way across my face. That was how it's supposed to be.

I didn't want to go down the Grand Staircase and interrupt their time together so I decided to get some air myself and I had just the place in mind: the Astronomy Tower.

Of course, I knew the Astronomy Tower had a reputation for either being the most romantic place for new couples to get together or a place for the depressed. Irisa's face came to mind. I shivered at the thought that at one point she was trying to commit suicide. I suddenly wanted to race back to the Gryffindor House to make sure Irisa wasn't filling Lily's head with such horrid ideas.

_But, she's better._ I argued with myself in my head. _You have to trust her. If you break that trust, the results won't be good._

I climbed the steps to the Astronomy Tower hoping it was vacant. Sadly, it wasn't. However, I recognized that blonde hair anywhere. _What was he doing here all by himself? Why isn't he with his date?_

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius turned his head quickly in my direction. Once he saw me he mumbled a 'hey,' then turned back around to look out across the courtyard. He looked upset. _Could it be that his date, Jane, ditched him?_ That would be impossible considering most girls adored Scorpius. It's true he wasn't his usual self this entire year, but the change made him much stronger and vulnerable at the same time.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Never better," he mumbled. Something was bothering him. "What brings you here?" He asked without even turning around to ask me face to face.

"Needed air," I replied. I didn't mention that Brandon left and Lily was suffering her break up with Will.

"Well, you don't want to keep Brandon hanging any longer," he said quietly.

"He's wandered off on his own," I said.

Scorpius remained silent.

"What brings you out here?" I asked out of curiosity. Scorpius shrugged, "Didn't feel like being down there anymore." I'm starting to wonder something happened at home. I'm almost positive that was why he was upset.

"Why are you upset?" I asked gently knowing from past experience that if you ask how Scorpius is doing and he'll get all angry at you for asking. Scorpius finally turned around, but he wasn't angry, which was a good sign.

"I wonder what gave that away," he said in a low voice. His face was almost heartbreaking. I wanted to know what was wrong with him and I was afraid to ask in case his sadness led to the rage I feared. Instead, I did the only thing I knew I was good at.

I moved toward him slowly and almost hesitantly, I hugged him.

He didn't hug me back at first, which I expected as much. It took him a few seconds before he hugged me back. This was my only way of letting him know that I will always be there for him no matter what.

"Everything will be ok," I said to him. I don't know if it was out of weakness and loneliness or whether he might still be harboring feelings for me, but what appeared to be out of the blue Scorpius pulled away from me. He then leaned down and kissed me.

It wasn't a very long kiss. It ended faster than it happened. But, I hated how it brought back all the wonderful memories we once had when we were together. I held on to him for a little while longer because I felt that there was a part of him that was slowly dying inside.

However, I couldn't get mixed up with Scorpius again. After all, it was he who broke my heart. I made a pact with myself that for then on my brain was in charge for making all the decisions for me not my heart.

Scorpius tried to kiss me again, but I turned my head and said, "No, Scorpius, no."

"What's wrong?" He asked. _Was he seriously asking me this?_

"What's wrong is this. You can't just kiss me without explaining yourself."

Scorpius opened in his arms as if he had been insulted, "What if I just want to kiss you?" He was completely missing my point. _And I didn't know what this meant to him. Did he still have feelings for me? Is he just lonely? I just can't let him do this to me. Not again._

"I'm sorry," I say, backing away from him, "I know you're going through a rough time, but I just can't."

And very slowly, Scorpius nods his head. He wouldn't look at me. I felt I should say more…to explain more of how I felt.

"I was there for you," I began, "And you pushed me away. Whatever your reason for kissing me is, I don't…I don't want any part of it. I'm sorry. I'm not about to let myself fall in love with you again especially if you never felt the same way."

Scorpius scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean? Of course I felt the same way. I did love you." _Well, this is news to me._

"Then why did you never say it?" I asked.

"I…I…didn't I?" He asked trying to remember if he had or not.

"No, you never did. I always thought you just never cared for me in that way."

Scorpius looked like he suffered a punch, "What? Of course I did. I didn't think it had to expressed. I thought you just knew."

That did for me. "What is it with you and Brandon?" I asked, "Do you just wait until the relationships over to just keep playing around with a girl's feelings?"

"Of course not," Scorpius said in irritation.

"Then why can't you tell me how you feel then? Don't you think you owe me that?"

Scorpius pressed his lips together like he was holding his anger back, "And what if I don't, are you going to try and drown yourself again or is it the reason you came up here was to try a different suicide attempt."

"WHAT?" I shouted out loud. Scorpius didn't say anything, but gave me a dark disapproving look. I can't believe he still thought that I was still trying to kill myself. _Merlin, he has such a low opinion of me._

I put a head to my forehead feeling it grow hot from all the anger that was starting to take over my body, "You know, I think I've got it all figured out."

"Got what figured out."

I gave him 'are-you-really-this-stupid' look. I mean what have we been arguing for the past twenty minutes? "I think I know why you kissed me and what your true feelings toward me are and I don't deserve it, Scorpius, regardless what your assumptions are. I think you're just saying things you really don't mean as a way to prove that you are right. But, you know what, Scorpius? It hurt. It really does. There are people around you who still care about you, but you keep pushing them away." Scorpius turned away and I could see his shoulders are shaking, but not out of anger, I noted.

"I think it is best that from here on out we aren't friends anymore." I suppose in most stories when the couples try to make it work as friends after a breakup and it never works out – it really doesn't work out. I made my way towards the door. Scorpius didn't turn around.

"Goodbye," I said, sadly.

* * *

I returned to the Ball, as I was looking for Brandon. I was going to tell him that I wasn't in the mood to dance anymore and that I was going to go and stay with Lily for the remainder of the night. But, he was nowhere to be found. I feared he left without saying good-bye. He might have assumed I wouldn't let him know.

After searching for another ten minutes, I gave up and decided to stand by the punch table in hopes that he will see me there. I suddenly began to observe the people around me. Every now and then a girl would screech in excitement or a boy would try and come up behind a girl to get one to dance with him. _When have people become so childish?_

Suddenly the doors opened and in came…Scorpius? He looked around the Great Hall as if he was searching for someone. His eyes traveled until they saw me standing there by myself. Then he looked away from me and headed toward a crowd full of girls with confidence.

"Looks, like our good mate, Scorpius, is back," came Brandon's voice beside me. I turned my head towards him and he was watching him too with his arms crossed across his chest.

I shook my head, "No," I say, "I really don't think so," as I watched Scorpius go up to the first single girl he sees. It was really sad to watch actually.

Absentmindedly, I was stroking my hand and suddenly came across the ring Scorpius gave me for Christmas. My hand paused on it for a little while longer before I pulled it off. I look down at the ring lost in a flash of moments when we were happy together before placing it down on the table. Suppose, I should let go now.

Suddenly, I became aware of Brandon's eyes on me, "Come on," he says, "Let's have one last dance and we'll call it a night."

I nodded as he led me out to the dance floor.

There was silence between us as we danced together. Brandon pulled me in closer as a way to comfort me. He must have sensed my sadness and it felt good to have someone there; someone regardless of how much you've been through with them would stick with you as a true friend.

I listened to the music drinking its beautiful notes and lyrics. The nice voice of the person who sang the song gave each of us a bit of strength. The soft melody of the piano that played in the background gave us a ray of light, of hope, of endings and new beginnings.

As soon as the music started to fade, I peeled away from Brandon's embrace. We shared a smile that meant we were both that we spent this night together. Brandon moved his head as he rested his lips on my cheek. However, I didn't think he would be so bold to linger for a bit longer than necessary. As he pulled away, he caught me staring up at him. I wasn't sure of his actions just like I hadn't been with Scorpius. He took my hand and said, "Come on, I'll walk you back to your dormitory."

I breathed.

_Perhaps it was just a nice gesture?_

As we walked back, Brandon asked about Vi and Al and I was forced into telling him what I guessed is what happened.

"…I just don't understand. If Vi really loves Al wouldn't she realize that there are some things that can work out for the best? I mean is it so bad to wait for love to come?" I asked Brandon.

Brandon shook his head with a laugh escaping his mouth, "I'm telling you, Rose, love isn't all that it's cracked up to be. It sucks."

I looked at him in confusion, "You mean you don't want to be loved?"

"No, I mean being the one to be in love is the worst experience a person can muster." It was a terrible thought I'm not going to lie. I felt guilty that it was somehow my fault that I had once left him to feel that way.

"It does have its moments," I agreed, "But, I think in the end, it's worth it all."

Brandon snorted and gave me a halfway smile, "Now, who has been feeding you that shite?"

I shrugged, "My parents." Brandon was silent for a moment before laughing out loud again. I asked him what it was.

"It's nothing, really," he said, "It's all just so stupid. I had been in love with you while you were in love with Scorpius and Scorpius who is…" trailing off before saying, "too much in love with himself…"

I laughed slightly because perhaps in some ways that could have been the problem with Scorpius not being able to share his feelings more openly, "Oh, Scorpius may seem like he's loving himself now, but it's actually pretty much the opposite, I know that for sure," I concluded.

"What?" Brandon asked his voice sounding like a million miles away.

"Scorpius," I said his name trying to reel him back in, "He's…"

"No, I heard what you said," Brandon said his face growing all serious, "But, how would you know what he's feeling right now?"

I ran my hand over the top my head afraid I crossed another boundary I did not foresee, "I saw him on top of the Astronomy Tower tonight. I went up there to take a breather trying to decide what I ought to do to help Lily, Vi, and Irisa, and well, Scorpius was there."

Brandon nodded in understanding.

"Look," I began, "Nothing happened. I mean…he might have kissed me…but-" I was briefly interrupted as Brandon laughed out loud. "What!" I exclaimed.

Brandon shook his head at me, "Rose, when will you ever learn? Even when you two aren't together, he's got you so wrapped up around his finger. Anyway, we're here." He said inclining his head towards the Ravenclaw Eagle.

I turned around at him, "Wha-wait a second you didn't let me finish!" I said getting angry that he had just assumed Scorpius kissed me and I was head over heels in love with him again.

Brandon then quickly turned around, pulled my face in towards him and before I could duck away, he kissed me. It only lasted jsut the same amount of time it had with Scorpius until he pulled away.

I backed away from him unable to look at his face. "See Rose, you're still in love with him. You can't even look at me."

"No," I said shaking my head. Truth was I wanted to know what the kiss meant to him too. Was it to prove a point or because he still harbored feelings for me? If Brandon was still in love with me, wouldn't he be saying so? "I can't look at you because I'm unsure of what you just did affects our friendship. I don't want to lose any more people than I already have tonight."

Brandon laughed at my confusion like he found this all as one big joke, which utterly irritated me, "Relax, Rose, just think of it as a good-night kiss. See you at the ceremony tomorrow." He turned on his heel and started off in the opposite direction. _Why? Why does he just get to walk away?_

"Wait! Brandon!" I called out to him, but he didn't turn around. I leaned against the Eagle unsure of what I ought to do. _Why do I always tend to get myself into these situations? Stuck at the fork in the road once again._

* * *

I walked into my dormitory only realizing I wasn't alone and no, it wasn't Dominique and Camdon in a songfest, but it as Gia slouched against her bed with a bucket in between her legs.

I pressed my lips together not wanting to deal with her after all she has done to me.

"Rose," Gia croaked out my name.

"Gia," I acknowledged her before I started to change into my pajamas. She lurched forward and I cringed at the sound of her puking. I sighed and crouched before her. "Do you need anything?" I asked her, "Water?"

"Yes, yes, please," she mumbled as she closed her eyes. I went to the bathroom to get her a cup of water.

I returned and handed her the cup. She took it in her hands and took long sips. I sat down and started to take off her heels.

"Come on," I said reaching out to her to get her up, "You need to get out of your dress before you ruin it more than you have."

"You're the best," she mumbled as she lay against the bed motionless. I took matters in my own hands. I grabbed both her arms and pulled her up. I used my wand to bring over her pajamas. I helped her undress discarding her dress on the floor. I pulled her pajamas over her body and then ushered under her covers. I felt like her damn mother. _How pathetic am I?_

Gia laid her head back on her pillow and looked up at me, "I'm sorry, Rose." _Yeah, well, don't apologize to me that you got yourself drunk_, I wanted to tell her. "I'm sorry I've been such a shitty friend." I didn't say anything, but it the apology was nice.

"You look so pretty," Gia said opening her eyes.

"Thanks," I said in a small voice. I waved my wand conjuring up a towel. I wet the towel in with the cup of water on Gia's night stand. I began to wash her face to wash off the mascara that was smeared all over her face not just her cheeks.

Gia was silent for a long moment before reaching out to grab a part of my dress, "Really, Rose, I'm sorry." She let go and no sooner was she asleep.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed.

Perhaps not everything turns out what you expect from it, but it certainly has its ups when it comes to times like these.


	94. Departure

**A/N:**

**_you go girl:_** Keep the faith, girl!

**_randome_**: haha, we're getting there don't worry. And yes this ends at 100 chapters. I'm still debating what I ought to do about the last two chapters. They are about 10,000 words each - yikesss

**_ice-cream_**: hmmm, good question. I wonder who it is each fancies too? Oh, wait I do know that, but soon you will too :)

**_iloveyourstory123123_**: Hm, yes that is the big question. Who does Scorpius fancy? What red-headed girl does he have his sights on. I guess you're not the only one wondering, huh? Well, we will soon figure this out. Thank you for your review :)

**_ice queen:_** Why thank you. I'm honored to have your praise.

**_cc:_** Brandon is quite hard to figure out isn't he? Well at the end, everything will make perfect sense - - - hopefully, haha

**_Callie1121:_** Thanks, girl! Thank you for your splendid praise!

_**:**_ What's with the wink-wink? Trying to bribe now? hahaha

* * *

**Chapter 94: Departure**

**Lily's POV**

_As I made my way through the forest, I had the strange feeling that something was now following me. Every so often, I would spin around where I thought I heard a noise, but nothing would be there. Only darkness; only silence._

"**Almost Lover"**

I was leaning against the window sill. The night was peaceful tonight and to be bothered would to awake the ferocious beast the lies inside me. I don't know why exactly I was so angry. I was a bottle of mixed emotions and I don't know how I was to control them.

Maybe I was just – _tired? Tired of all this bullshite?_

I closed my eyes to drink in the magnificence of the silence, but then I heard something whiz by my ear. I opened my eyes to see what it was that made that noise when I found myself staring at the Golden Snitch.

I followed the glinting gold ball as it zoomed from one spot to another almost as if it was hovering around my head waiting for me to reach out and grab it.

I turned away from the Snitch, but it followed me anyway like it was out to mock me. I didn't want to try and grab it. I was just going pretend it wasn't there and maybe it'll just finally have its' own sense in its' own Snitch-like way to just buzz away and bother someone else.

I ignored the stupid thing with hope that it would just fly away or something. But, the more I began to ignore it the more I began to realize this Snitch wasn't going anywhere. _Did someone send this as a joke? As a note of congratualtions? As a…_

"Knew I'd find you here," came a voice from behind me. Before I thought anymore on the Snitch I looked to see who the brave warrior could be. Who'd dared to come across me at a time I was ready to snap.

It appeared to be Brandon looking a bit out of breath as if he ran all the way up here to make sure I was still breathing. I didn't offer him a smile.

"Oh, did you?"

He grinned at me and strode over beside me as if I had asked him to. I don't even think he heard the sarcasm or the fact that I didn't want to be disturbed that was left in my tone.

Brandon crossed his arms across his body, "Well, I didn't know it was exactly right here, but I knew I'd find you here in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Why aren't you at the Ball with Rose?" I asked without taking my glance off from the window. I'm trying to keep my cool. I'm not going to lose my temper.

He smiled and said, "She'll be here soon. Vi and Al broke up." I didn't respond. I didn't really have much to say for the two of them.

I can feel Brandon tense up next to me, "What happened with you and Will? Rose and I saw him down there dancing with his ex."

"Not his ex. They're back together," I said, but realized I said this kind of with bitterness. _Well, who can blame me? _The only guy I ever dated and thought I was close to being in love with was in love with another girl. I mean I didn't blame him of course. It is what it is.

"I broke it off with him," I explained, "Well, actually I told him I didn't think it would work out between us. I pushed him to go back to Lauren. And so it turns out I probably wasn't so attracted to him as I thought I was…at least not in a very strong sort of way. I suppose it was just jealousy that he was maturing faster than me. I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh," Brandon said. I frowned then I finally looked at him.

"Why were you looking for me, Brandon? Everyone knows I wasn't going to go," I said in a very even-tempered voice.

Brandon gave me a pointed look, "Yet you're all dressed and ready to go." I grimaced.

"Irisa and Rose wouldn't let me go unless they did this. I was just waiting for a little while longer before I went up and changed. Irisa was far too delighted with her work for me to go up there and take it all off."

"Well, why would you ruin such a lovely evening in sweats and your hair up? You should just come down…at least for a little while. You look great by the way. Green suits you," Brandon said. I didn't say anything, but instead I asked, "Well, can I tell you a secret?"

"Course."

"Green's actually my favorite color," Brandon snorted at this of course. I knew I was avoiding what I really want to get off my chest with odd sayings as these, but truth was, I was afraid; I was afraid of my anger. It was like there was a dragon inside me waiting to be released from its cage. But, he had to know. I wasn't going to leave until he knew.

"I also want to get a dog one day," I added._ Talk about being even more random._

"A dog?"

"Yeah, it beats the loneliness of waking up realizing you have no friends." _Going too far._

"We're friends," Brandon said slowly realizing that this was going somewhere not out of complete randomness.

"Are we?" I asked tilting my head. I can see Brandon didn't miss the coldness in my question. If I were him, I would leave. I was at boiling point.

"You should go," I said.

He didn't budge, "Lily, you sound a bit tense. I think you should really come down to the Ball. You might actually enjoy yourself. Just forget about Will for now and concentrate on your big win today." He was making this entirely difficult for himself. I forced a smile at him. _Does he really want what's coming for him?_ Then he added, "I'll wait for y-"

"Honestly, Brandon, I don't _need_ an escort nor do I need someone to sympathize on how I feel because you don't know what I'm feeling. If I were you I would just go back down to the Ball and tell Rose not to worry about me. I'm fine. I can take care of myself. I don't need anybody." I know that I was practically shouting at him, but I did warn him to leave. _I am in a school full of idiots._

"Woah, Lily, just calm down," Brandon said, which was probably the worst thing he could possibly say. _Calm down? How dare he, of all people, tell me to CALM DOWN?_

"Calm down? Are you really trying to tell me to calm down? But, of course, how would a fucked up, damaged person like me know how to do that?" I asked, looking sideways at him. His face drained of all color.

"Oh, so you had overheard…"

"Of course, I did," I said looking out across the grounds. Perhaps it was true. Perhaps I was damaged goods. It was just another reason I wanted to leave so badly. _People suck._

"Listen Lily, I didn't mean any of it. I was only trying to get Will off my back. He's been real annoying." _Oh, boo hoo._

I turned my head sharply to face him, "No, that's where you're wrong. Will had every right to push you away from keeping a friendship with me. It'll be a hell of a lot easier now to manage my so called pathetic life." I turned back to look over the grounds again and added, "You're just one less person that I have to deal with. You're actually making my life a lot easier just by not being in it."

"What do you mean by that? By what you just said?" Brandon asked. "Are you planning something?"

I looked at him, "Of course not." Lying has become my personal assistant. I don't know why I was lying to him after all I said I didn't care much for our friendship knowing that he thought of me as crack up, but my guess is I didn't want him blabbing it to Rose. If Rose knew what I was planning on doing she would be so hurt. She would stop me and it would be impossible to say no to her. She would get me to stay and I would be miserable. Again.

I had to do this. It was the right thing to do.

"Lily…" Brandon said my name trying to get my attention. I ignored him. He waited for a moment to see if I would respond, but once he realized I was done talking to him, he knew our conversation was done. Knowing all else failed he turned and started to go back downstairs.

It wasn't until I felt the cool air of silence that I knew he was gone. _Finally._ I was alone again.

I stood there for fifteen more minutes before I found myself face to face to the door that led into my dormitory. Irisa was in there. I was kind of wishing for her not to be. I just wanted to be alone tonight.

I didn't know how long I stayed like the way I did, but it felt like a good hour until the door swung open again. I probably should have left by now, but something was holding me back.

"Lily," Irisa gasped in surprise, "Why aren't you down at the Ball with Will?"

"He's with Lauren," I said, still staring at the ground.

"WHA-"

I put a hand over her mouth and mumbled, "I'll explain everything inside."

* * *

"…So, I broke it off with him. I told him to take Lauren to the Ball instead of me. He's in love with her…not me and well, who am I to prevent such a wondrous thing to happen." I finished rather bitterly.

Irisa was still shocked by all this, "I can't believe this."

"It wasn't working out between us," I said. I was done with being upset over it, really I was. I was done with him, with this school, and most certainly my bloody family. I don't want to be a Potter anymore.

"But Lily?" Irisa questioned me, "Why are you upset if it isn't because of Will and Lauren?"

"I'm not upset," I argued.

"Well, you look it-"

"I'm not upset, Irisa!" I shouted at her.

"Ok," she said in a small voice, "Maybe you're just a tad angry then."

I slammed my fists on my four-poster bed to sit up and glare at her, which only proved that I was in fact angry.

"Lily, what is the matter?" She asked with concern on her face.

"You want to know what the matter? Do you really want to know what the bleeding hell I'm fucking mad about? Because, Irisa, I don't think you do. I don't think you want to know how bloody annoying it is being at this school."

Irisa was shocked at the words spilling out of my mouth like there was no tomorrow.

I breathed feeling the heat burn my nostrils. Everybody was driving me insane.

"Perhaps if you will calm down a bit and we can talk this over so that we can-"

"We can what?" I yelled at her, "Forget about what truly is going on; what people are so stupid enough to realize? Must I really explain to you why I'm upset? Why I feel like I'm in a stupid romance story full of the same shite and the same characters that go through all this bullshite?"

Irisa shook her head in disbelief, "I'm sorry you're losing me here."

"Bleeding hell," I cried out, "Am I the only one who isn't blind in this goddman school? Well, here's something that might blow your mind away…Hugo gives a shite. He cares about you more than any other person in this whole fucking world. And Albus who actually believes Vi will be fine with the idea of him leaving for long periods of time and then suddenly making an appearance after all that time is lost. He is completely off his rocker because there's no way Vi will put herself through that. And as for Rose, God forbid she makes a goddamn choice on who she wants to be with."

"Will it be Scorpius or Brandon, oh, which will it be?" I imitated in a voice that wasn't even close to Rose's, "But, clearly, everyone knows who she will end up choosing." Suddenly I felt moisture creep itself around my eyes realizing that the person who Rose will end up choosing is the person I... Irisa seemed to catch this because she immediately came to my side.

"Lily?" She asked me with concern. I shook my head. _Just go away, Irisa. Please, just go._ I pleaded in my head. I turned away from her. Maybe she'll get the hint that I wanted to be alone.

The Snitch was still zooming around my head, "AND THIS STUPID SNITCH!" I yelled looking at the bloody winged-ball, "WON'T BLEEDING LEAVE ME ALONE!" I fell backwards onto my bed and clutched myself around the middle tightly.

"Lily, please talk to me," Irisa said to me calmly. I could hear the worry in her voice. "Lily…what is it? Whatever it is it'll be ok." I felt my throat tighten up. I haven't felt this way in a long…in a very long time. And I wasn't going to give in…I wasn't.

I put a hand over my face and shut my eyes tightly. She'll leave, she'll leave, and I can fight this off. Then, I'll forget about this…"Lily, please tell me what's going on? I'm worried about you." I suddenly felt this pain in the place it did not belong. Merlin, no, I can't think what I knew to be true. It just can't be true.

At that thought, it finally came. Tears were now falling hot and fast. _No, no, no._ I clutched myself tighter. I let out a sob.

"Lily," Irisa's hand gently touched my shoulder. I wanted to scream at her to get out and let me be, but instead I slowly raised my hand and rested on hers. She was only trying to be a good friend.

"Make it stop," I sobbed, "Make it stop." She took me in her arms and held me close.

"It'll be ok, Lily," she said, holding me close as my mother used to do and it felt good to be there even though I didn't want to be.

"No, no, no," I cried out my voice no longer my own, "not…the tears [I sniffed]…the feeling…make the feeling…go away."

"What do you mean?" Irisa asked. I stayed silent. I just couldn't let her know what I was feeling. I was haunted of this feeling. I never wanted to let myself fall this hard.

But, I did.

And I cried harder because of it.

It wouldn't stop. It just kept coming like there was a river pouring out of me. No, forget a river, the freaking ocean.

There came a knock at my door.

"Coming," Irisa called as she got up to tell the person to leave us alone. She opened the door and gasped saying, "Hugo."

My sobbing had started to calm itself down so much that Hugo can't hear me from the inside. Irisa and Hugo seemed to be in deep conversation and I heard her say in a small voice.

"I've got stay here. Lily needs me right now."

Hugo seemed to realize that now was a bad time and I didn't want their relationship to be even more screwed up on my behalf or my stupid crying.

"Go," I croaked out loud.

Irisa turned my direction, "Lily? Did you say something?" She asked.

"I said 'go," I repeated for her.

"But…" Irisa began. I stood up with tears still leaking down my face.

"Merlin, Irisa, just go. I need some time alone anyway." Irisa looked at Hugo in doorway and then to me, "I'll be back real soon." I knew she wouldn't. It was Hugo after all. And I understood that and wanted her to spend her time with him…to get their shite together.

"Ok," I said and she left.

I laid back down on the bed as more tears fell down my cheeks. I made no move to wipe them away. I must have laid there for hours crying and thinking over everything I had done wrong this year; how much it all happened because of my existence.

The Snitch suddenly appeared fluttering beside my face. I sat up and stared at the Snitch for a moment watching it zoom from one spot to another and then my eyes went to the big window behind it.

I got to my feet. I can feel the weightless of all the energy I wasted today, but there was no time left. I had to leave; I had to leave now. I took my bag out of my trunk and began to fill it with the first things my hand touched. I didn't want to lose any more time than I already had. Once dawn arrives…I'll be gone.

* * *

Dawn would be approaching in a few hours. I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling completely exhausted from all the crying and all the packing I had done over the past few hours. It was all really stupid how personal I took everything. _To think that he…_

I looked over at Irisa who was spread out across Lauren's bed sleeping. God knows where Lauren has been all night. Irisa, however, had came in just an hour ago. When I heard her approaching, I pretended I had gone to sleep.

It wasn't until a half hour ago she had fallen asleep and I had quietly finished my pack. I needed so badly to fall asleep myself. I closed my eyes and finally sleep found me.

* * *

After what felt like another hour had gone by, light shone through the window into my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes feeling as if I had taken overdose of muggle-made pills. I felt the dryness from the tears I had shed across my face. My hair I knew was practically a complete bird's nest. I didn't care much about that, but thought it needed to be stated in my head. _Merlin, what has happened to me? I've never been this unhappy in my life. _

I had every reason to leave. I'm not going to whine about the possible fact that it's because everyone hates me for being a nuisance in their lives. Sure, a great deal of the reason I so desperately wanted to leave was because people hated me, but it wasn't the real one.

I have no respect for anyone here. _Why should I?_ They never gave me any damn respect. Just thinking of that word makes me want to vomit. Perhaps this is because I never felt I truly belonged anywhere not even in my own family. Grandma Weaskey always tells Mum that I am a rude and self-centered person, which is always her fault for not disciplining me enough as a child. _But, how could anyone blame Mum?_ She was only being careful with me because of the whole cancer thing.

I sat up rather slowly staring lazily at my lap. I got out of my bed and stood in front of the window. I was mesmerized by the light and its uniqueness. It was just interesting. It had no choice, but to shine. It had no alternative, but to be beautiful. It was supposed to give direction, to give energy, and as much as I hate to say it, it gave me warmth. I breathed in as the light filled my body with its warmth.

It was time.

* * *

**A/N:** **_hushpuppy22:_** I lied. This isn't the chapter that explains the Harry-Ginny parenting issue. I believe I explain it in chapter 96, which I have to look over and edit anyway once I complete chapter 95 (which I must say is becomign a pain in ass to get done).

Stay tuned all.


	95. Band

**A/N:**

11/11/11 - Have you made your wish?

**cc: **Oh, I know I'm kind of sad this is coming to an end as well, but I have enjoyed sharing this story will you and everyone else.

**hushpuppy22:** Yes, Lily is most indeed a very intense character. She has experience quite a lot at her age. Lily would truly give up her happiness for someone she must truly cares about. This is her greatest sacrifice even though she really doesn't know how this sacrifice will affect all those who really do care for her.

**:** Truly understandable. Lily is a hard person to like, but thank you for your compliments on the chapter.

**:** haha, why thank you.

**The Magic of the Night: **The answer to "it is time" will be in the next chapter. Thanks for your review!

**Jasmineflower27:** Yeah, both Vi and Al have their points and both can't change their minds, which you're right, it happens all the time and it's sad. And I know I'm totally jealous too that Rose gets kissed by both Scorpius and Brandon, haha. Lucky. And in regard to your last review, well, all I can say is nothing is ever too certain. You just got to keep reading on. And as for the TVD - why do I have to wait until Jan 5th? Honestly, I can't wait THAT long! haha.

**ice-cream:** Here's the newest update! :)

**iloveyourstory123123:** We shall see! Thanks for the update!

* * *

**Chapter 95: Band**

**Hugo's POV**

_I wasn't angry, but I was pretty sure she didn't want her father or her half-brother to know._

"_They know," I said._

_She looked at me confused, "What?" She turned around and her father was grimacing at us. "You told them?" She asked turning to look at me._

"**Won't Let Go"**

_**[Last weekend]**_

Lily and I decided to spend our last Hogsmeade trip of the year together. It's been days since it has been just me and her. The last time probably had been before we arrived at Hogwarts in first year. Will had to stay behind because he received detention for being out past hours the night before when heading back to his common room after coming to visit Lily.

Lily had asked him why he didn't just use the secret passageways to avoid getting caught, but Will only said he didn't think anybody would give him detention considering it was so close to the end of the year. Clearly, he was wrong.

Unfortunately for us, Lily and I had to go to the dressing shop to buy Will his dress robes. I didn't plan to spend my last Hogsmeade weekend in a dress shop considering Mum had already sent me dress robes for the End of the Year Ball, but knowing that Lily would rather not be there either gave me a bit of comfort because at least I wasn't going in alone.

You wouldn't want to go in there either with a shop full of hyperactive girls kneeing and clawing each other for the handsomest dress. It was a jungle.

"Hi Hugo!" A girl called out to me across the shop. Lily and I both turned to see who had called out my name and walking over to us was Annie Ruefle.

She looked at the dress robes I was picking up for Will.

"Ohhh, are those your dress robes for the Ball?" She cooed.

I frowned, "No, actually they are for Will. He's in detention." Somebody get me out of here please!

"Oh," she said, "He's going with the Potter girl, right?"

"You know I'm standing right beside you, don't you?" Lily asked evenly tempered.

Annie turned her attention to Lily and then turned her attention back to Hugo. "Yes, well, anyway, I'll see you at the Ball, ok?" She touched my arm lightly and then left us to join her friends.

I didn't quite understand what that was all about.

"So she just came over here to say hi?" I asked Lily to see what she would make of this.

Lily rolled her eyes, "No, she saw you with the dress robes and was hoping to figure out what dress she should buy to match yours. Honestly," she muttered shaking her head. Perhaps Lily wasn't so far off from the girl world as I presumed. Maybe hanging around my sister was rubbing off on her, which I prayed to Merlin that it isn't true.

"Oh."

I paid for the dress robes with the money Will gave us and Lily and I both exited the shop.

"So, what's the whole deal with Annie?" Lily asked me once we were out of any psychotic women's hear shot.

"What about Annie?" I asked.

Lily crossed her arms evenly, "Why have you decided to go to the ball with her? You hate her."

I shrugged, "I never said I hated her. Why does it matter who I go to the Ball with anyway? Mariska dumped me and now I have nobody to go with."

"Bullshite," Lily called out.

I gave her a look. "Ok, L.P., you obviously have an opinion. Let's hear it."

"I don't have just an opinion, but a theory," Lily declared.

"Oh crimeney, not another one of your stupid theories!" I teased her.

Lily gave me a shove, "Hey! My theories are usually right, you know." _Yeah, on what planet?_

"That's what you think," I muttered under my breath and thank Merlin she didn't hear me. I was sure to get a punch in shoulder and her punches hurt like hell.

"Fact. She used a small amount of Amorentia potion on herself and you fell for it."

I frowned at her, "And so? I don't see where you're going with this. The fact actually is I have nobody else to go to the stupid ball with so I accepted her offer. That's it!"

Lily stared at me for a moment before saying, "You're still in love with her."

"What?" which was the stupidest thing I heard all day, "Who? Mariska? I never was in love with Mariska."

"No! Who do you think, Hue? Irisa! It's clear now you're trying to make her jealous. Merlin's beard, Hue, that's some old mumbo jumbo. It won't get her back."

"Well, I'm not trying to get her back," I fired back. _Who does she think she is thinking she knows my own thought? Why would I want to make Irisa jealous? She was the one who wanted nothing else to do with me and then out of the blue she tells me she loves me. Why would I want to make her jealous if she has already confessed her "proposed" feelings? I wasn't even sure she actually meant it. I think she just wanted to get back at me by getting Mariska to dump me._

"She asks about you all the time," Lily slips in. That was news to me. I would think by now she would have made a voodoo doll out of me.

"Really?" I asked stopping to see if it was true. Lily gave me a smirk. I swore in irritation as I realized she just proved me wrong that perhaps I had asked Annie out as a way to get a spark to of Irisa. "Fine," I grunted, "You're right. I'm trying to win her back. Well, what do you think I ought to do now?"

Lily snorts and replies, "Tell Annie to bugger off."

I chuckled, "God, L.P. you make everything sound so easy."

"Yeah…trust me nothing ever is." She sighed, "Look, Hue, I'm laying this out for you. If you don't do anything now – you could lose her forever. I'm serious. Irisa's a pretty girl and all it takes is one nice guy to come along and change everything. This chance only comes around once so if you're smart like I know you are just…I don't know." Suddenly, something out of the corner of my eye made me turn my head.

"Commit to her," I finished for her. Lily began talking, but I was easily distracted as I was drawn to the window of a nearby shop. I stared at the object that captivated my gaze through the window. It was beginning to make me re-think everything.

"What now?" Lily asked realizing I had wandered off. She looked at what had tore me away from our conversation, "Are you mad?" She barks at me.

"L.P…" I try to explain.

"I'm walking away," and by Merlin she was walking away. I sighed and looked at the object one more time before I hurried after Lily.

"L.P., come on, hold up." I ran after her.

* * *

_**[Before the Ball]**_

So I didn't get the nerve to tell Annie off about the Ball. I just never really saw her around and Will told me not to tell her through sending her an owl. I did try to find her, but every time I went to the Hufflepuff House she was never there and whenever I went back to the Gryffindor House to catch her there with Whitney Panks. Whitney would say she had already left.

Will thinks she's avoiding me on purpose because she doesn't want me to change my mind (which I was). However, Will wasn't around the day before the Ball when she sent me a note asking where we ought to meet and at what time. So I wrote to her back, through the note, that I didn't want to go with her anymore. Not in those exact words, but pretty much close to it.

Will was right. I shouldn't have told her through an owl. In the next letter, she sent me I was hexed. The hex got over my hands and now, they were angry boiling blotches all up and down my arms. I look like a lobster.

Thank Merlin I still have some powder to clean this rubbish off my hands from when Freddie used to pull the same kind of pranks on me when I had been younger. I used to be Freddie's main project because I used to be the shortest out of all the Weasleys…that was up until third year that is. It was just something about being short that made me into such an easy target to Freddie.

Nobody actually wants to be a part of Freddie's pranks because they are always quite…memorable. Like the time Rose found out what his next prank was and told his victim what he was planning. It left Freddie looking like an idiot when his prank didn't go as planned. So he turned on Rose setting her hair bleach blonde. The dye wouldn't come out until we went home for Christmas, in which Mum had to sort it right again. I think that was the worse he's ever done, because usually they're pretty harmless.

Although, there was that other time when he pretended to call up Dad telling him his expensive Quidditch World Cup seats were actually in the standing room all the way at the top. He got him so angry up to the point he was threatening Freddie of his life and then Freddie called it all a joke saying that he just wanted to get his uncle riled up.

Then there was that other time I heard about when Al was a first year when he first got on the Quidditch team. It was his first game and Al started to go nutters when he thought he lost his uniform. Freddie kept asking him when the last time he had seen it and Al couldn't remember, but he knew he put it in his locker. This went on for awhile until Al realized Freddie was wearing his uniform the entire time.

The only person that Freddie wasn't able to attack was his own sister, Roxanne. Roxanne used to be his prime target until she got older. She shaved his entire head off as a warning if he ever tried anything on her he would remove his balls. We all fell on the floor rolling in laughter after that. Freddie is scared shitless of his sister ever since then…and he's her older brother!

For me, I always thought having an older sister was worse. Nobody has seen Rose's angry side apart from a few us like me, Lily, Brandon, and Scorpius. But, if you had ever stolen her dolls because you thought it would be fun or denied that you cheated to win at least one game against her in Wizard's Chess, she would have you cowering in your seat. Trust me you don't want to disappoint Rose just like you don't want to push Lily's buttons. The women in our family are way too serious and way too powerful for their own good.

Anyway, back to my hands looking like a lobster. I can't believe that bitch Annie did this to me! Come on, she used Amortenia potion on me and did I do anything to her? Well, besides dropping her the day before the Ball that is.

Ok, yes, I've been told she fancies me and that the only reason Irisa went out with me in the first place was to get back at her for some girl drama that I don't really care for. But, honestly, did she really have to hex me for this? Girls are mad these days. I don't understand them…least of all Irisa.

One minute she wants me to stay away from her, the next she's into some other bloke who she happens to find out is her half-brother (which is really funny to me), and then she's back to declaring her undenying love for me? Not only that she goes back to avoiding me whenever possible, but then Lily says it's because she still fancies me. _What? What? What?_

But even so that got me to stop and think about what Lily had said. _Did she really still love me?_

I had been upset about Mariska because I felt she was my only chance of moving on if Irisa no longer wanted me, but then Lily changed all that._ What if…what if she still fancied me?_

I didn't think much about it until last night when I woke up from a nightmare. I couldn't remember what the dream was about, but all I could remember was being chased constantly by some wild beast that had been slaying the life out of everyone I knew. It came to point when it was me or Irisa to face the beast. Irisa stepped forward to sacrifice herself, but the odd part was that it didn't slash at her like it did with everyone else. It was incredibly odd because the beast then turned into a man.

Irisa seemed to know the beast that actually was a man because there wasn't a look of surprise on her face. The man grabbed her hard towards him as if he had a claim on her. I called out her name, but she gave me one look that told me this was her sacrifice…that for some reason she had to leave me to be with him in order to save me from being killed.

I told you it was an odd dream.

As she walked away, I realized it would be the last time I would see her and I wasn't ready for that. So I woke up sweating thinking I was still in that horrid dream. When I realized I wasn't, my heart began to disintegrate.

I don't know if I was just going mad or whether I actually believed my dream would come true, yet I found myself at the shop at the crack of dawn.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to go down there just yet. Everybody was meeting downstairs in the Common Room before the Ball and I couldn't face her. _What if someone had noticed she wasn't going and asked her at the last minute?_ I couldn't bear watching that happen right in front of me.

Considering how this year had gone that would happen. Even so I couldn't stay up here all night. I wasn't that much of coward.

I got up from my bed and started for the door. I stopped.

"Oh criminey, what am I supposed to say?" I muttered to myself. I imagined myself going down there with Irisa smiling at everyone in the corner. She would see me and immediately bolt up to the fifth year Gryffindor dormitory. Irisa would never talk to me if there was a crowd watching our every move. It wasn't like I cared about them. I only cared if she cared.

I will just have to wait until everyone leaves and hope to Merlin she doesn't get asked to go down to the Ball. Of course there was the thought that she could go down there without a date, but knowing her she wouldn't want to be standing by her lonesome self.

So I waited. _What else was I supposed to do?_

Just when I knew that everyone who had been in the Common Room must have cleared out by then I made my way toward the door again. However, this time I thought: "What she throws my offering in my face? What if I recommend the possibility of getting back together and she says 'no.' I couldn't bear to be put down. I couldn't bear to lose her like that.

I sat down trying to coach myself into finding out what her answer will be even if it isn't the answer I do not want to hear.

I got through the door.

However, I heard an argument starting below that had me frozen in my spot. I peered over the balcony to see who was arguing and to my surprise it was Lily and Brandon. I stepped back not wanting to be seen. I went back into my room and I felt like an utter failure. I can't even make it a foot past the Boys Dormitory. _She'll never take you now, you bloody coward chum bucket!_

I laid back on my bed and threw my arms underneath my head. Maybe I should not talk to her just yet. It is the last night before the graduation ceremony tomorrow; before we all leave. If she doesn't accept my offer maybe it isn't worth all the heartache I may endure for the entire summer. I mean there was more of a probability she would turn me down than there was of her saying 'yes.'

_Godric, why does this have to be so hard? _

I got off my bed once again. This is becoming a sick joke. I paced back and forth contemplating on what I should do.

_I will go and regardless of the circumstances I will wear my head high proudly._

_Yeah, fat load of luck that would do,_ a voice inside me argued. _You're doing quite well in the rejection department. First you lose Irisa then a bleeding model, and just yesterday your biggest fan. You're a pathetic excuse for a Weasley._

_I'm a Gryffindor._

_So?_

_A Gryffindor stands and fights._

…_So?_

_Bugger._

I kicked the trash can in frustration. Maybe I was going at this all wrong. Maybe I'm not supposed to go after her. I should just let her go. Let her be happy with someone else.

…..

…..

…..

Fuck that.

* * *

I'm standing outside the fifth year Girls Dormitory and I gave myself just one last moment to turn around, but I didn't. I was going to do this.

I knocked.

_I knocked! That should be my accomplishment of the night. _

My body is pulsing when the door opens to reveal Irisa. _Well, she didn't go to the Ball that ought to be one good sign._

Irisa seemed to be shocked that it was me at the door because she had gasped out in surprise, "Hugo."

I hear someone sniffing from within. _Oh bleeding hell, she was with someone? Presumably Lauren?_

"Hugo, now is not a good time," Irisa said in a low voice.

"I know," I began, "But I need to talk to you. I promise I'll make it quick." _Quick and painful._

Irisa sighed, "I don't know if I can." She looked back into the room and then looked back at me, "I've got stay here. Lily needs me right now." _Lily? Lily was crying?_ Lily never cries.

"Go," came a croak from within the room.

Irisa turned in her direction, "Lily? Did you say something?" She asked.

"I said 'go," Lily said in a firm tone.

"But…" Irisa began.

"Merlin, Irisa, just go. I need some time alone anyway."Irisa looked at me and then back to Lily, "I'll be back real soon."

"Ok," Lily said from within. Irisa closed the door behind her.

"What happened to her?" I asked Irisa.

Irisa bit her lip, "Um, long story. You'll probably hear all about it tomorrow."

I nodded knowing that I ought not to push it.

Irisa looked down at her shoes, "So what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Um…" I looked around, "Can we not talk here?" There was no way I was talking to her just outside Lily's dormitory room.

Irisa nodded, "What place do you have in mind?" She looked at the door quickly, "I don't want to go too far…just in case."

I understood, "It's not far from here." I had the perfect location in mind. I wanted to take her hand and lead her there, but I refrained from doing so. Instead I started forward and Irisa followed silently beside me.

As we descended the stairs that led up to the Girls' Dormitory, Irisa asked, "What happened?" I looked over to her to see what she was referring to and saw she was looking at my elbow. I turned it over and saw I had missed a spot to get rid of the hex Annie put on me there.

"Oh, I had a bit of a fall out with Annie." She nodded silently. It bothered him she didn't seem the least bit curious as to what happened between him and Annie so I continued, "She was really upset I didn't want to go with her so she hexed me and…"

"Now she is in her room by herself crying…yeah, I heard what happened. I was…in the room when she received your letter."

I nodded, "I bet that in a way satisfied you." Irisa looked at me sharply.

"Is that what you think of me? Yes, Annie and I aren't friends anymore, but I wouldn't such a horrid thing such as a stab in the heart on her. Hugo, she really fancied you."

For some reason I couldn't look at her. I didn't mean to say it the way I did. I know it was wrong for me to turn her down after I said I would go with her.

"Did you know about the Amortenia potion she used on me?" I asked her as we walked out of the Gryffindor portrait into the empty corridor.

Irisa looked at me confused, "She used an illegal potion on you and you didn't report it?"

I smiled, "You sound like my Mum." Irisa didn't say anything. I stopped in front of the tapestry where a hidden passage was behind it. The passageway was no secret. Mostly everyone knew about it. It was the quickest way to the second floor. It was just too narrow and dark that people preferred being out in the open where they can be seen.

Irisa followed me as I traveled behind its borders. I stood at its entrance before turning to face Irisa, "I never meant to hurt Annie and I would never report her because I hoped that she'll wake up one day and realize that she can't just force people to like her," I told her. "Irisa…I think you know why I couldn't go to the Ball with Annie and why Mariska broke it off with me."

Irisa was looking at me intently her eyes seeking the truth from my own. It was then I said, "I'm still not over you." A small smile crept on Irisa's face and to see that smile gave me hope; more hope than I ever dreamed of. It gave me more courage to ask her for what I have longed to ask her.

I watched her as she took in her surroundings. She looked from wall to wall and then to the ceiling. She then looked to me with a look of surprise. She must have realized this was where we first kissed.

Before she could say anything, I took one of her hands in mine and covered it with my other hand.

"Irisa," I spoke her name softly and her gaze looked at me, "is there any chance we can start over?"

She smiled at me with tears of what appeared to be happiness in her eyes. She nodded silently as if this was all that she ever wanted left. I removed my hands from hers she gasped, "Hugo, what is this?" Her aqua blue eyes growing wide in shock as she stared at the ring I bought her yesterday.

"It's a promise band. It is my promise to you that I intend to keep. I want to be with you at your side for as long as I live."

She looked at the ring for a moment before saying, "I can't…" as she tried to force the ring back into my hand, but I shook my head not wanting to accept the ring back.

"No, I don't want it. It's yours…I'm yours," it may have sounded stupid and something that if anybody else had been here would have made fun of me for…but it's what I felt.

"Hugo, I can't marry you! We're only fifteen." She was going frantic with worry.

"It's not so much as a proposal as you may think it is. It's more of a promise of years to come. Irisa, I don't care when it is you want to get married whether it's next month or fifty years from now. I just want don't to be apart anymore. I just want to be with you forever."

She moved toward me until her head was buried into my chest, which surprised me. Was she accepting me? I wrapped my arms around her holding her tight; holding on to her with my dear life.

"I love you," she murmured, "But you don't need a ring to make such a promise."

"I know," was all I said as my hand instantly ran through her curly black head. I stopped for a moment and said, "But there are others who need to know you are taken."

I felt Irisa laugh softly against my chest. She tilted her head up at me and moved toward me.

I met her halfway.


	96. Run

**A/N: **Oh hey, I made it to 400 reviews! You guys da best :)

_**Callie1121:**_ Ah, don't worry so much about Lily - read on. Thanks for being my 400th reviewer!

**_cc:_** Yeah, I couldn't make every chapter all doom and gloom. Had to shed some good light out of all this. Of course there will be a bit more :)

* * *

**Chapter 96: Run**

"**Run"**

**Irisa's POV**

It was dawn and it would only be a few minutes until everyone was called down for the commencement, but I had already left. I left early this morning because I received an urgent message from Adam indicating my mother was ill. He said he would pick me up at King's Cross. It sounded bad; it sounded real bad.

I had just gotten on the train and sat in an empty compartment. The train was empty and I realized I would be the only one that would be on this train ride. I wished I had at least congratulated Rose before I left or be there for Lily and Vi who were both considerably going through a tough time.

I still refused to talk to my father even though I've gotten to know more about him over Christmas break. I couldn't. I just could not until he had resolved things with my mother. I didn't like the separation between them. I knew what that felt like after going through it myself with Hugo. I didn't have much of a chance to say good-bye to him either.

But alas, Hugo had come back to me. He had kissed me and told me he loved me. He had given me a promise ring! However, the fact is we both went to bed thinking we would see each other more tomorrow…guess not. It still felt as if we were a brand new couple, which honest to Godric, worried me.

I scribbled a note for him and packed a light bag to leave. I knew that Hugo would make sure all my stuff would get to Kings Cross safely. I explained I would meet him there tomorrow to receive it and also, to see him.

I began to wonder about Vi and whether she got things straight with Albus. They must have had to considering they both been through a lot and loved each other too much to let anything get between them. I'm sure Albus will come to his senses and realize that his job isn't the only job out there. He would do fine without it.

And I had no idea what Rose was off to. I had no idea which of her ex's she would eventually want to get back with considering that she had been upset about both of them trying to move on. The whole Scorpius-Rose-Brandon affair was completely complicated. I guess only time would tell.

As for Lily, I've never seen her so distraught. I was only too sure she was crying over a boy, which I hardly expected considering she never showed any true feelings toward anyone before not even Will. I felt so bad for her and I had no idea how else to comfort her.

I sighed.

I looked out the window as each tree by tree swarmed by. _What was I going to do? Where was I heading to? _I didn't want to go back there. It wasn't home. It never was. It didn't make sense for me to return.

The train started to slow down as we entered the tunnel. I was smart enough to figure this out. I would. Perhaps it will turn out ok. I've already been through worse; a lot worse than this.

Then, I was at a complete stop.

_No looking back now. There is only way and that is forward._

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

Will kissed my hand as we started to walk down to the commencement ceremony together. I couldn't believe what had happened last night. It had felt like a fairy tale come true. I had Lily to thank for that even though I knew this hadn't been entirely planned by her. I knew she fancied Will or at least _had _fancied him, but it would take some time for her to be ok with us. Hopefully, this time it'll be different.

Maybe we can start to be friends. I know she keeps saying she would never be my friend regardless that I worked my arse off to buy her that Firebolt for her, which yes, was entirely my fault. I realize that. I can only apologize so many times. However, she may turn over a new leaf. I certainly had.

"Oh bollocks!" I cried out.

"What?" Will asked with concerned.

"I forgot my camera. I was going to take pictures," I said.

Will smiled at me, "I'll wait for you then."

"Ok," I said and kissed him quickly before running back up the stairs. I can't believe I forgot my camera. _Gosh, I'm losing it._

I swung open my dormitory door and grabbed my camera that was lying on top of my bed. I turned around and was about to leave when I noticed that something was wrong.

Lily wasn't there. Well, ok, I expected her not to be there, but I didn't expect to see all of her stuff gone too.

And it wasn't like she had packed it all up this morning because she would still be packing as of this moment.

_Should I tell someone? _

_No, it isn't any of my business._

_But, if something happened to her?_

_Lauren, it isn't any of your business._

Not sure of what else to do, I went back down the stairs. I still wasn't sure whether I should tell him or not.

* * *

**Albus' POV**

All of us seventh years were all lined up ready to step into the new world. Suddenly, the music began to play. Those before me started down the aisle side by side and then it was my turn to walk.

People turned to get a good glimpse of me seeing as I was the son of the famous Harry Potter. It was supposed to be a happy time, practically the happiest moment of my life, but the music reminded me of a funeral. People's fake smiles showed they didn't really want to be there, they were just there to see it all happen. And every step felt like it was a mistake.

Maybe I made a mistake.

It's been twenty-four hours and everything had changed. Nobody is the same. I've been told many times I'm lucky to be at school. Not out there seeing what lies beyond its wall.

Let me tell you, they were right. Sometimes you've got to look twice, but it's all there. No one ever said it was going to be pleasant.

_Maybe Vi will understand when her time comes._

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

I couldn't believe I was actually here…graduating, I mean. I was so close to failing yet here I was graduating.

As quickly as the first day of Hogwarts came, the last one was about to pass on by. And all too soon everything will fade away. Everything we have all worked so hard for will be gone. Gone. It would be time to move on with our lives. Face the real world. All on our own. Yet, we were only seventeen or eighteen years of age. _What do they actually expect of us? To become the Minister of Magic? Yeah, freaking, right. _

"Brandon Frank Longbottom."

I almost laughed when they said my whole name. I remember when Scorpius used to make fun of it calling me: Brandon Franken Longbottom or when Al used to say BFL, which meant Banned From Life because I had been the master behind all our pranks back then.

I sighed, but everything has changed.

I slowly made my way up the stage. _That's right. One step at a time._

"Congratulations, Brandon," Victoire said as she shook my hand before proceeding to receive my diploma by Professor Hepperette.

"Thank you, Headmistress," I smiled at Victoire, which she returned.

I made it down the stairs and let go of another breath. _Wow. Just can't believe it._

Scorpius came down the steps next.

"Congrats," I said, putting a hand out to Scorpius. He looked at it for a moment before we shook.

As always it got awkward between us, "So, I guess this is where we part," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Maybe…maybe not," Scorpius said with a glint of a smile as we both watched our fellow classmates walk up on stage.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I watched my brother walk up the stairs hastily like he was competing to get to Victoire first. For some reason it was hard watching him. Everything that has happened this year, I was afraid of what was to come. A hand reached over and squeezed mine. I looked down at the silver bracelet I gave her with the letter 'L,' on it. I smiled. She always knew how to comfort me even when I never showed I needed it.

I was glad Lauren came back. I was glad she was here. I was glad we can just start over again.

"I'll be back," Lauren said. _What?_

"Don't be gone for too long," I said figuring she just wanting to take some pictures. She gave me a small smile. Something didn't seem right with her. I waited in my chair by myself for a while as the ceremony continued on.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

I made my way behind the stage to where Rose was standing. I had no idea who else to tell, but I figured she would know what to do.

"Hello Rose," I said behind her. She was talking to Dominique before she realized I was there.

"Lauren, what are you doing back here?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry," I began, "It's just…it's Lily. Not too long ago I ran upstairs to grab my camera, but I realized all her stuff was gone and I wanted to know if she was ok."

"Lily's stuff is gone?" Rose asked with concern.

"Yeah, I mean maybe she had to go for something or maybe…" But she cut me off.

"She's running away," Rose finished for me, her eyes going wide.

"Er…"

"Are you sure about this?" Rose asked me frantically, "Are you sure she's not just watching the ceremony like everyone else."

"I looked for her, but I don't see her so I began to think that maybe…"

"Oh Godric, of course, she would…" Rose said to herself, "Does anybody else know?"

I shook my head, "No, I mean I thought you would know what to say to her since you're the only person she'll listen to," I told her. Rose looked at her watch.

"I'll be right back. Tell everyone to just carry on," she said. Before I could tell her otherwise, she was gone.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear. When it was I grabbed my bag from the floor. I did not want to explain or…to lie to anyone of where I was going.

I would miss Rose and perhaps a few others here, but, they all must understand that this is for the best; that I was only doing this for them.

I couldn't take being here much longer. I wasn't myself anymore. I've changed and the only thing I can think of is to start over and find my way again.

I made my way up the trap door to the Divination room. It had the biggest window in the entire castle. I positioned myself over my broom and stepped out onto the window's platform and looked out across the grounds. I glanced down and realized how far I was up. I never was afraid of heights, but for some reason I felt a bit whoozy. _Just breathe, just breathe. _

I made to open the window, but it wouldn't budge._ Oh, come on!_

Pum…pumm…pum!

The windows flung open after pushing at them multiple of times. I gazed out at the view from the tower window. My eyes scanned the grounds.

_No one in sight. _

I zipped up my bag and looked back out the window again. My eyes shifted to the Quidditch Pitch.

"So many memories," I thought.

I dug my hand in my pocket and squeezed it around a small golden ball. I took it out. I opened my hand and its wings spread full out. It floated in the air for a second and then it whizzed out the window.

I didn't even bother to try and catch it. I had to let it go…it was for the best. I stood on top of the window looking down at the grounds_. This is it. Now or never. _

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs. With each leap off one step and onto the next, I thought my legs would cave in_. But, no._ I had to prevent this from happening. For too long I've become oblivious to everything. They said I was supposed to be smarter than my mother yet I wasn't for she would have seen this coming. I didn't.

_Oh, how I've shown them, but nothing mattered as long as I do the right thing._ No more dreaming. I must wake up. There was once a time when everything seemed so simple. Stories were simple. Life was complicated.

_Oh, I hope I wasn't too late._ I always had a plan, but now I didn't know what I was supposed to do. All I knew was that I had to do something; anything.

* * *

**Hugo's POV**

_Would she kill me? _I knew I shouldn't have meddled, but she needs someone more than ever. I needed to do it. I needed to help her. I needed to take care of her.

I probably should have left it alone. It was hers to deal with and especially everything that has happened between us. Maybe it wasn't the best idea.

I sat in the car as I waited for Irisa to arrive. I knew she was going to be angry at me, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I thought maybe I should just go and wait for her to get off the train. _Maybe, just maybe._

_How did I get here before her, you ask?_

I found Irisa's note. I must have just missed her.

So I snuck into Victoire's office and flooed to the closest place I knew near the King's Cross station. There was a little coffee shop that Grandma Weasley used to take Rose and I for hot chocolate during the holidays.

Mum and Dad used to take a few days to celebrate their anniversary then, but that all doesn't matter now. What matters now is Irisa.

* * *

**Vi's POV**

_Moments. How do we get so caught up in them? How do we wish one day for it to come and wish the next we were reliving it? Moments. That's what brought me here. _I've done all I could. Now, I'm just waiting. Waiting for some kind of miracle or something to tell me everything I did was well deserved. It would be almost time until this too would be another faded memory.

_Does it make sense for me to be here? I never been scared, but now I was. _The future was so uncertain. _Are we guided by fate or by chance_? _Am I doing the right thing by letting him go? What was even the right thing?_ I felt a rain drop fall on my hand. I looked up at the gray sky. In a few minutes, it started to rain. _Of course._

Something didn't feel right. Maybe it was the rain. Maybe it was the happy and sad part of what was happening. _But, no._ It was something else; something that is scratching at my brain._ It feels like it saying: "Hey dirty blonde girl, get up and go check!" But where and what? Have you ever had that "feeling?" That déjà vu feeling that something terribly wrong was going to happen or was happening?_

"Rose Weasley," The Headmistress called her name.

I looked to the bottom of the stairs where she was supposed to be.

"Rose Weasley," the Headmistress said again.

Professor Martha Hepperette looked around for her; Rose Weasley's diploma in her hand. She was nowhere in sight. I stood up slowly.

_Where was she?_ I looked at each of the seventh years. Al, Brandon, and Scorpius all wore a look of surprise and fear.

_Where could she be? What happened to her?_

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Lily!" Came a voice from the closed door.

Bang, bang, bang…there was someone knocking on the door. I looked back down at the grounds. "Lily! Lily! Let me in." _Crap!_ It's Rose.

I grabbed my bag and flung it out the window. The door swung open. Our eyes met, but it was too late I had my hand around my Firebolt.

"No, don't!" Rose cried out.

It was too late. I jumped. My broom caught me and I was off. _Isolated. Alone. A feeling I haven't felt in awhile._The air freshly ran through my hair. It's been awhile since I've flown. I looked to head over the Quidditch Pitch. For a moment I expected _him_ to prevent me from going. But, I always knew. I always knew what he wanted. It wasn't me. No one ever wanted me.

I heard a piercing scream behind me. I looked behind and my eyes widened.

"Rose!" My last thought was as I raced toward my cousin who was now tumbling out the window.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Lauren still hasn't returned.

I was starting to wonder where she was until everyone was talking loud. _Was the ceremony over? How come nobody was getting up? _

Then, I realized everybody was wondering where Rose Weasley was. I had to do something to help find her.

I got up and ran into the castle in search for Rose and for Lauren.

* * *

**Vi's POV**

People were going crazy. They've already sent out a search team.

I didn't want to leave because if I left, I wouldn't have a chance to say good-bye because it would be the last time I would see them, well mostly Albus. But, Rose was my friend and I felt I had to find her.

I looked around in search for Irisa, but I almost smacked myself because she had already left. She had left me a note saying she had to return early for her ill mother.

I looked around for Lily, but she wasn't here either._ Where were they?_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I closed my eyes to block off the dizziness that was floating around in my head as I fell through the midnight sky. And then I stopped.

_Phew!_ I knew she would save me.

"Are you mad?" Lily asked me. "What would have happened if I haven't heard you scream?"

"Thank you," I managed to say as I held onto her with my dear life. I feel like I'm going to puke. I looked down and started to get dizzy again. _So…high…up._ I hugged my cousin tighter.

"Rose, I'm not going back," Lily whispered, "I can't…not anymore." She floated outside the Gryffindor Common Room for me to get off.

I shook my head that was nuzzled on her back. I wasn't going to give up on her. "I'm not going back either. Not until you're coming with me. We're cousins, pals, partners, we face things together," I told her.

"I've faced enough."

_She can't do this!_ "So you're just going to quit now? After everything that has happened between us? I'm not mad at you. How could I ever be?" I asked.

"You don't understand," she said, dipping her head like she was a failure.

"I've been through so much this year, I think I can understand," I said. She didn't respond, "Lily, I need you here with me. I need my friend...my cousin. I need to know that everything will be ok."

_Because if she left…things would not be ok._

* * *

**Irisa's POV**

The train was coming to a stop. Normally, if it had been the next day, this train would be packed. There would be a lot of people in front of me trying to get off the train.

I looked out the window and imagined how there would be parents standing just outside the doors getting ready to grab their kids once they got off the train. But, in the swarm of people, I would find my mother

But when looking out the window now, I saw Adam waiting there for me and…_no, it couldn't be! _

There standing beside Adam was my father. _Godric, what is he thinking?_ I don't want to see him. I don't want to talk to him. I just want to see my mother.

I stumbled backwards. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't push my way anywhere. I was stuck and just in a few moments I would be off this train. _No, he can't be here. What is he doing here?_

_How could Adam do this to me? _

I stepped off the train and walked over towards him.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Look," I began to explain, "Will doesn't love me. He never had. Nobody has. And everyone knows I don't belong here." I can feel Rose's concerned face at the back of my neck. It was a downright lie. I didn't love Will and I wasn't sad Will doesn't love me so this isn't really the reason I'm leaving. However, it's as close as an explanation Rose will ever get from me.

"I love you, Lily," Rose said. _She made things so hard sometimes._

"You're just one person and you're leaving after this year. I will be alone. And I don't think I can take being alone anymore. I need to go somewhere else, where people don't know who I am," Hopefully she can understand this. Hopefully, she'll eventually see what I'm really giving her.

"That's impossible," Rose said.

"Not if I become someone else," I said.

"And how are you supposed to be someone else? Just create a fake name, own a flat, and get on with your life?" Rose asked like the whole idea was absurd.

"Exactly. Anywhere is better than here," I said.

"I have nothing to say other than you're making probably the stupidest decision of your life," Rose said, "You have no idea what you've got going for you. You don't think things through. You're such a-"

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"-coward!" I said. "A downright coward. You should have never been placed in Gryffindor. I thought you were working to be better! Will's about ready to give up and all you can do is just run away? Maybe you don't love him like you claim you do," I shouted at her. I was trying to get a rise out of her. I wanted her to fight. I had to remind her that the Lily I know never gives up not without a fight.

"If I'm a coward then why are you missing the biggest day of your life?" Lily shot back.

"There are things far more important. You, for example, are one of them. I'm not about to let you make the worse mistake you have ever made. I know there's been distance between us ever since…well, ever since you and Scorpius kissed, but Lily, I forgive you. I had the moment I heard about it. You're important to me. You're my cousin; my best friend. If you're going, I might as well, too," I said. If I was about to run away I was sure going to make her feel guilty until she made the right decision.

* * *

**Irisa's POV**

My father moved to hug me, but I stood out of his reach. I'm taking a firm stand for myself. I would have never done this in the past, but this is the new and improved Irisa.

"Where's Mum?" I asked.

"She's at home with the kids," my father said.

"And why aren't you there?" I asked him. My father stared at me as if he didn't understand, "Why aren't you with your wife?"

"Irisa, she had an affair…" My eyes went to another person that stood in between my father and Adam. _Oh, so that's why._

I turned away from him without letting him finish his sentence.

"Irisa…" I heard Adam say my name as he tried to keep up with me. "I was talking to-"

I cut him off, "I kind of realized you were still talking to him otherwise you wouldn't be here, Adam."

Adam gave me a sympathetic look, "He's worried about you and he thought that we all should talk." I shook my head.

"All the talking is done with."

Adam sighed and my father had reached us, "Irisa, I want to be here for you. I've messed up in the past, but now I want to start over."

I glared at him, "I don't know if I can trust you again. I mean if it weren't for you, I would probably be dead, but you left-"

My father intervened, "And I'm not going anywhere anymore. It's over. I promise, I'll always be here for you."

"But why can't you get back to Mum? She isn't to blame that Richard practically raped her…possibly fed her love potions the entire time, but she never stopped loving you. Why aren't you with her?"

"I…I just don't know," he said. _He doesn't know? What kind of answer is that?_

"You left her in the dark. It's just as much as your fault as it is hers. Only when you talk to her again, I'll start to trust you again." I made to move past him and while doing so I hefted my bag over my shoulder.

"Would you like me to take that for you?" My father offered.

"No," I said, and walked past him, "My mother is waiting for me to take me home!"

I started for the barrier this time.

"Irisa! Irisa, come back!" Adam called behind me, "Let's figure this out."

"What don't you understand? I don't want to talk to you! Any of you!" I turned around and shouted at him, "Why all of sudden is that you want me in your life again? It's been months since you've bothered to talk to me. And why did you invite _him_?" I gestured toward Dad without a care if I hurt his feelings.

Dad stepped forward, "I have a good reason. And I will explain it to you, but you can't blame me for not knowing about things that I had to hear from someone else," he said.

"Well," I defended myself, "I had my reasons too. It was all too soon to tell you."

"Irisa," Adam tried to intervene. I turned on him. He had no right to enter this conversation. I opened my mouth to argue, but he had a way of cutting me off.

"We all still can be a part of you, no matter what. I know I'll never be able to let go."

"We want to help you," My father insisted almost pleading with me to stop make a scene. Then I looked again at the woman standing off the side,

"What about her?" I nodded my head to the person I was referring to. "Who is she?"

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Rose nudged me gently, "Lily, you must stop. We must go back. Lily, come on…Don't do this."

_NO!_ "Rose! I've had enough!" I growled and I whipped my broom quickly. I was so angry that I nearly lost control. I felt Rose's hands slip from my middle. I looked behind me and she was gone. My eyes quickly scanned below and saw her falling…falling.

_Oh no._ I cried out in my head. She was screaming. I forced my broom toward her sinking form. She was falling fast and I had a sinking feeling I wasn't going to get there in time before I knew it she plunged into the lake below.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Water surrounded me everywhere I swam. Everything was dark in the lake.

Some type of water weed had wrapped itself around my ankle. I was being dragged farther down to the lake's bottom. I looked up and saw a small amount of light above.

I tried to swim toward it, but even I knew with the water weed was weighing me down and the fact that I was far below the amount of time I can hold my breath. I would never surface in time. I had already swallowed too much water and it had already filled my lungs heavily with its pressure.

Then something blocked the light and I knew all was lost.

* * *

**Vi's POV**

While people searched the castle for Rose, I ran to the front of the castle. I don't know why, but I had a feeling she wasn't anywhere in the castle.

I heard a shriek and I looked to the sky. My face filled with a mock sense of horror as I watched Rose plunge into the lake before me.

I looked over my shoulder and Albus, Scorpius, and Brandon were off the stage racing to where Rose had fallen. I followed.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Lily was dragging Rose out of the lake the moment I got there. Her face was pale and her eyes were shut. I knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. There was none.

"Do something!" Lily shouted at me. My hands stretched out as they touched her face. She was as cold as ice. I pressed my hands over her chest trying to get her heart to beat again then I pressed my lips against hers to breath into her to give her oxygen. I repeated the process over and over, but nothing was happening. I don't understand.

"You're doing it wrong!" Scorpius said out of breath as he just arrived. He knelt beside us and tilted her head up a bit. He looked at me for a brief moment as if to find this situation completely wrong on all levels and then he bent down breathing into her. He tore away and pressed his hands a bit higher than where I had mine. He pressed down a couple time and all too soon, Rose was gasping for air. She turned over and coughed out water.

She rolled over again to see Scorpius leaning over her. Her eyes were wide at first, but after a breath more or two her eyes drooped shut. Scorpius immediately got to his feet seeing that she was saved.

Lily had moved in and began to shake her.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Rose, Rose, Rose, are you all right?" Someone was shrugging my shoulders. I felt a bit dazed. I breathed. _Oh, that hurt._

I began to cough again. _Oh, gross, water._ "Rose, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…whip around so fast. I completely…" Lily stammered unable to form complete sentences.

"Rose," came a new voice not far from Lily's. "We saw you fall…are you…" the voice was so unbelievably familiar, but it had stopped. When I opened my eyes I realized it was Brandon that spoke.

For a minute or two it was silent. Then came another voice behind my head, "Rose, what were you thinking? Were you…were you trying to kill yourself?" That, I knew to be, Scorpius'. _Kill myself? Why would I kill myself?_

"Wha-what?" I asked trying to sit up, but Brandon was preventing me from getting up.

"Try to relax," Brandon said to me. He looked up at Scorpius, "How could you accuse her of that? We all saw her fall from the sky."

Scorpius snorted, "People just don't fall out of the sky, you dolt. It's obvious what she was trying to do."

I never wanted to punch Scorpius Malfoy so hard in the face in all my life.

Albus came in between Brandon and Scorpius, "Why don't we ask, Lily, what happened? She was the first one here, wasn't she? Lily?" Albus turning on his sister.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I hardly heard a word that was being said as I was lost in my own thoughts. _I can just see it in his eyes. I can see how he was looking at her._ I knew it. I knew he still had strong feelings for her. I couldn't breathe anymore. I need to get away…I need to get away fast.

"Lily!" Albus nearly yelled at me. I turned my attention to him. Everybody else was watching me very carefully. _This is bad._ I have to direct their attention elsewhere. _I have to get away._

"She was…she was with me," I said. "I…" I began not knowing what to say, "Rose was going for a ride and I tried to stop her and well, she fell off. But, it was completely my fault. I let her ride my broom." It was a terrible lie, but it was all I could come up with.

All three of them in addition to Vi all looked at me in confusion. I looked down at Rose and she was shaking her head at me. I could tell she was disappointed in me. Weren't they all.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

_That little liar._ I wanted to yell at Lily to tell them the truth. I didn't want her to leave, but I know now that if this is her choice. I must respect it.

"Is that true?" Albus asked, as he and Brandon helped me up.

"Yes, I just wanted to try it out. It was a nice broom," I managed to say. I looked at Lily and she had her head bent, looking at the ground.

"Rose, you could have killed yourself," Vi said.

"I know."

Scorpius turned around out of frustration, "I told you!"

"Oh shove off, Malfoy. She said she knew the risks. She wasn't actually trying to kill herself," Brandon said sticking up for me. My eyes looked to Lily and she was inching away.

* * *

**Vi's POV**

I looked at Albus to see what he would do to settle this. He caught my eye, but he wasn't going to say a thing. He was waiting to hear both of them argue before jumping in. _He's such an idiot!_ Rose would never try to kill herself.

Albus spoke to me without actually looking at me, "Vi, give Rose some of that pain-relieving potion you always carry around with you." Mainly, it had been for Al making sure I was there to give him the potion whenever his scar that filled half his face was burning. He never really did recover from that night.

"I'm fine," Rose said, "I'm fine." She pushes me away as I try to give her some of the potion.

I looked up for a split second to look at Albus for direction when my eyes caught something else…someone running.

Rose raises her head and Al looked from the shock on Rose's to mine.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"Behind you," I said. Everyone looked and saw that Lily was running. She was running for her dear life.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I looked in the obvious places and I still couldn't find her.

As I was searching on the seventh floor, I heard a commotion outside. _What in the blazes?_

I looked out and saw Rose surrounded by Lily, Brandon, Scorpius, Violetta, and Albus.

Suddenly, Lily was walking backwards before she began to sprint away from the group. For a moment nobody realized she was gone before someone in the group said something. All heads turned in her direction. Albus was yelling out to Lily, and Rose had grabbed on to my brother to stop him from following after her.

_Where are you going, Lily?_

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

I managed to push past Rose and ran in the direction of where Lily disappeared into the forest. I joined Albus at the edge of the forest searching for her.

"LILY!" I yelled out hoping to get a glimpse of the brightness of her red hair as I pushed away branches that hung from the giant trees. I stepped over the thick bushes that were all before me; searching and searching until I would find her.

I yelled her name again with all I had._ She just had to come back, _I thought over and over._ She just had to._

Someone pushed past me and then another grabbed me.

"Harry's on it," I heard Ted Lupin told me. I looked behind me and Ron had a hard hold on Albus' shoulder.

"Go back you two," Ron said, "Leave it to us. We can't be searching the grounds for you two as well."

"It's my sister!" Albus retorted.

Ron turned around to face him. They were almost the same height. "Go back, Al. We'll find her. We'll bring her back."

I threw off Ted's grasp on me and headed back toward the lake.

"You won't find her," Al growled from behind me at both Ted and Ron, "She's like Dad. She won't be found unless she wants to be found."

_Years of playing hide and seek sure proved that._

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

"I can't believe it!," Rose said to Vi, her face was filled of despair, "I can't believe she left." Vi threw a blanket that she summoned around Rose's shivering body.

"Come on," Vi said, "Let's get you up to the Hospital Wing."

"I'm fine," Rose said.

I rolled my eyes, "No, you're not." They both looked at me. I turned away from them and started for the entrance door. I mumbled to myself, "Maybe even see a therapist."

"I was trying to stop her!" Rose cried out behind my back. I can hear the hurt in her voice. _Clearly, she heard me._ "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I never tried. I never would try, but how would you know that? Nothing gets past your stone cold-blooded heart."

I didn't need to hear this because Rose, you're wrong. You're very wrong.

Everything was just the opposite.

I've been only trying to repair the walls you and your cousin tore down.

* * *

**Vi's POV**

It was silent as I helped Rose to the Hospital Wing.

The silence of Scorpius Malfoy's back only made things worse…a lot worse. Scorpius was like my brother not that anyone could take Gerrick's shoes. But, to see Scorpius look all dead inside was even worse than watching my own brother die all over again.

I wished Gerrick was here. He may not have known what to do or what to say, but just having him here…his presence would have made me feel stronger.

Albus and Brandon had finally caught up. However, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Albus had left to go off somewhere else possibly to inform everyone what was going on considering he was Head Boy and all.

_I tried not to feel sad. Some things are just not meant to be._

* * *

**Irisa's POV**

My eyes looked back at the woman. I didn't know her. I looked at Dad for an answer however it was Adam who waved the woman over to us. Adam was pressing his lips together out of worry of what I would think of her, "Irisa, I would like you to meet my wife, Caroline."

My head shot directly in her direction to study her from head to toe. It worried me that I thought of her as scallywag. Perhaps it had to do with her fake smile or the day I came to ask how it is they got married so soon and so rushed. My eyes dropped to her stomach and I suddenly knew why.

She was pregnant.

"Hi," she said shyly.

I turned on Adam, "And when were you going to bother telling me this?" Adam's cheeks reddened.

"Let's not talk about this now. What matters is…" He began, but I cut him off mumbling, "Accepting Dad will never get back together with Mum." I crossed my arms across my chest and looked down at the floor. I breathed out a sigh I have been holding onto before looking up at my Dad.

He looked exhausted almost…old, "Well," I began, "You can't force love."

My father's lip kept twitching almost as if he was deciding to smile or not. I walked toward the exit and I felt him put an arm around my shoulder.

Surprisingly, it felt nice to realize that I did after all, you know, had a father.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

_I had to get away. _Twigs struck my cheeks; one had gotten lucky and gave me cut. I didn't care. I needed to get away. _It was all my fault._ _Everything was my fault. _

After what felt like miles away from Hogwarts, I suddenly stopped running, exhausted to continue on._ Where do I go from here?_

I was breathing heavy. So heavy that every breath that came out, I thought the entire forest could hear.

I could hear my father calling my name in the distance.

_I had to keep moving._ There will be no stopping tonight. Not until I had reached the farthest place from here, there will be no turning back.

It was getting dark so I cried out 'Lumos.' I almost laughed that it had been the first spell I have been able to produce in weeks. Perhaps it was because I knew this was the right decision.

My wind lit up the parts of the forest that surrounded me. Noises were all around me and they were not the most comforting of noises. They sounded like the millions of wild beasts I was taught in Care of Magical Creatures. The ones that are always ready to pounce on me to tear me from limb to limb.

As I made my way through the forest, I had the strange feeling that something was now following me. Every so often, I would spin around where I thought I heard a noise, but nothing would be there. _Only darkness; only silence._

Then, there was a howl that pierced the night. I decided whatever that was following me had to be a wolf. I just hoped it wasn't a werewolf.

"Come on!" I found my confident voice even though I knew deep down I feared whatever it was, "Come on!" I yelled again, now unafraid at all, "Just eat me already! Take my life…I don't want it anymore." I spoke the truth for once in my life because I felt that after everything I had done, I didn't deserve to live on. I didn't care enough to live because there was no reason to.

After all the running, I felt my knees collapse to the ground. I was exhausted and I hadn't eaten a single thing all day.

Whether it was from the lack of energy or the lack of food, I passed out on the forest floor.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

I threw open the door to my dormitory and collapsed on the bed with absolutely no energy left after today's events.

_Well_, _it finally happened_. _I graduated._ I took a deep breath and thought about whether I should be happy that this year was over or not; that I was about to start a whole different chapter in my life. _Wasn't I supposed to be happy? No, of course not. Happiness was far from what I felt. Instead, I felt empty. _

I looked around the room noticing that I was alone. I was alone for the first time this year.

I shivered at the thought.

I haven't been alone for the past seven years and now, I felt as if everything I had come to know and every person I had come to love have all dropped out of my life.

_Well,_ _I've done all I could. I must keep telling myself that. But, why was it killing me every single time I convince myself I did everything…everything and yet, I feel as if I felt no urge to do anything anymore. And Rose…God, Rose, what was she thinking? And Lily…I didn't even want to go there._

A knock came at my door_. _I rolled over from the side I was on. I merely looked at the door and then to the ceiling. I had no desire to get up and see who was at the door.

I was promised many things over the past week and every single person had disappointed me. My heart was no longer able to care. I would just lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling for the entire day. I didn't have to pack like everyone else because now, now Hogwarts was my permanent home.

My training to be a professor would start tomorrow morning. It was the only thing I was looking forward to because now, nothing else mattered.

The knock came again.

I pulled a pillow over my face in hopes that the knocking would stop or that I wouldn't be able to hear it.

Knock, knock, knock.

_For Merlin's sake, whoever's outside, I think I'll murder him or her. Can't they see? Can't they see I'm broken? That every person who I have come to know has destroyed me? I actually hate myself for it. I mean how could I have ever thought I was actually doing the right thing; the right; the right thing for my heart that is. The Devil inside me must be having a good laugh for everything I did._

The knock came once again and this time I got out of my bed.

I flung open the door and could have sworn if I hadn't felt so empty inside, I would have punched the person's face like I did many times this year.

"What?" I asked, coldly.

"What are you still doing here?" Brandon Longbottom asked, "I've been looking for you all night! She's gone, yet you're here...dozing off?" I immediately thought he was referring to Lily. I was trying as hard as he could not to think of her or her cousin.

"She'll be fine, Longbottom."

"What did you just say?" Brandon asked, hardly able to believe the truth.

"I said she'll be-"

"I know what you said," Brandon snapped, "Just why'd you say it? After everything she has gone through and after how you treated her."

"Look, I don't want to start any fights, but I apologized to her," I said through gritted teeth.

"Then we should go after her!" Brandon said.

"No!" I shouted, angrily, "She left because she felt she had to. This is her choice so just let it go, man."

"Let it go? Malfoy…do you realize how much this could break the family apart? We've got to at least try."

"I've got to do nothing!" I said to him bitterly, "And there's nothing you can do too."

Brandon made for the doorway still angry that I wasn't going to do anything about Lily's departure, "Brandon," He stood in the doorway as I came over to him. I hesitated, but placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "You're a good person. You've always been the better person. Thought you should know."

"Yeah," Brandon said, pulling away from me, "I'm off to see Rose."

I nodded. I thought about seeing how she was too, but decided against it.

Brandon made to leave again, but then turned around once more, "Christ, we almost lost her today."

I didn't say anything. It was true Rose could have died today, but what do you say to that?

"She's all right now at least," I said. I'm no good for comforting words, I know that.

With that Brandon turned to walk away. Once he left I went back to my bed knowing that was as close as a goodbye I would get from him, from Lily, and from Rose.

_If I had known this was how we would part ways...maybe I would have done something different._

* * *

**Rose's POV**

There was a knock outside the Hospital Wing door.

Madam Pomfrey opened it slightly and poked her head out to see who was knocking.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um, can I-can I see, Rose?" I heard Brandon asked. Madam Pomfrey started to close the door on him, "No more visitors allowed. She needs rest."

But, before Madam Pomfrey could close the door completely, I spoke up, "Please, Madam Pomfrey, let him in."

Madam Pomfrey huffed, but opened the door wider for Bandon to come in.

"Hey," Brandon said, using his shoulders as a nod.

"Hi," I said, putting down my book on the nightstand. Brandon stayed where he was unsure of how to go about this. "You can sit down," I assured him.

Brandon didn't move, but instead cleared his throat before speaking, "So, how are you doing?"

Rose sighed, "Figuratively or literally?"

Brandon shrugged, "Both, I suppose."

"Figuratively," she began, "I'm dying. Lily's gone, Irisa's gone, Vi broke it off with Albus, and Scorpius won't even let me explain. Like why would I even try to drown myself? You know Lily lied to you to escape, right? I was only trying to stop her, but even I failed at that. I failed her."

I shook my head in disgust and then looked at Brandon feeling tears fill up in my eyes, "I'm literally a failure." Suddenly, Brandon wrapped an arm around me and was hugging me close to him.

"It's ok," he said, as I sniffed. I let out a shaky breath pulling away from him. I saw I had left small spots of wetness from my tears on his shirt.

"I'll bring her back, I promise," Brandon said. I studied his face, feeling my tears flow down my cheeks, "You're leaving?"

Brandon pressed his lips together. He looked away not wanting to face me.

"I think it's my fault," he said looking down at his feet, "You know…I think I drove her away."

I shook my head, "It was all of us." Mostly I felt it was my fault. I felt it was me who had lost the close friendship we once had because I had been so consumed with my future and Scorpius at the time. I drove Lily away. I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. And now, Brandon, my closest and dearest friend was now leaving me as well.

"It shouldn't take me that long," Brandon said in a soft voice, but I knew that wasn't the truth. It would almost be impossible to find Lily. It's a big world, but I found myself nodding nonetheless.

"Take care, Rose," Brandon said his voice breaking when he said so. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes trying to remember his farewell before he was gone forever.

"You'll be brilliant out there, I know it," he said and I knew I wasn't going to stop crying once he left. I can't bear this. _Why do people always leave?_

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I opened my eyes and stared straight up into the clear blue sky. I felt extremely uncomfortable, but that was to be expected when a person is lying on the forest floor.

I moved to sit up and place a hand to my head. I tried to recount what happened. It was like I was drunk all over again.

I decided to run away; to leave it all behind, but, Rose tried to stop me causing me to face _him_ once again making me feel guiltier than I ever had.

Still I managed to get away and now, I was…er…lost. People were looking for me and I didn't want to be found because if I was I would have to return.

I felt the pain of hunger in my stomach, but knowing that there have been many people who had lived for days without food and water (Dad included), I could do this too. There was no use in using magic to get what I needed either because I still had the Trace on me at least for five more months.

I got to my feet and wobbled a bit. I fell into a tree holding on to it like an infant who didn't know how to walk yet.

_This is silly_, _you're Lily bleeding Potter. You don't let anything stop you from reaching your goal or rather your destination._ With that, I took one step and concentrated really hard on balancing myself upright. Full of determination, I walked onwards.

Further on I found a small stream and filled my water bottle from within my backpack. I even found a deer eating berries from a bush and when the deer galloped away after seeing me, I picked the berries to munch on.

Now, that I attained everything I needed, I proceeded on. A few times, I had to stop and catch my breath or simply, to let my feet relax from all the walking I had done.

I wanted to use my Firebolt, but I knew they would be searching the skies and I knew my exhaustion had gave them time to catch up. I needed to concentrate on one thing and that was…to escape.

I stumbled through the forest exhausted from my nonstop determination to reach beyond Hogwarts borders. I haven't quite figured out what I was going to do once I have reached there since I don't know how to apparate and I can't use magic. I'll find a way. I'm not worried.

And just as I was about to collapse, I made it to a far part of the Hogwarts train station. I searched around for any sign of Dad and his team of Aurors. Nothing in sight. I started to move forward.

"Going somewhere?" came a voice behind me. I spun around and was surprised to see my brother standing there.

"How…?" I began, "How did you…?"

"Find you?" James finished for me. He straightened himself up, "Come on, Little Red, don't you think that being the best tracker the Auror program has had since Mad Eye Moody would have its benefits? Even Dad is impressed with the work I have done this year." He smiled at me.

I hate to admit it, but he was good. He found me, "No need to boast about it, James. Hate to break it to you though, but you're not bringing me back there." I turned back around and started searching for a way to escape him.

"And how will that work for you? You haven't got a place to go to, you haven't any money, and you can't even use magic. Face it, you aren't going anywhere."

I turned back around once again, "I know that, James. But, I'll figure it out and maybe I'll write you a book to tell you how it has worked out for me." I walked past him and started to follow the train tracks. If it took practically an entire day from King's Cross to Hogwarts, it would surely take a day or two. But, who said King's Cross was my destination? Everyone would be going home tomorrow and they would surely see me hitchhiking on the side. Suddenly, I became aware that James was tagging along behind.

"Quit following me!" I yelled at him. He shrugged and I continued to walk on. It took not much longer before he was walking behind me again. I whipped around and stood straight up in front of him even if he was towering over me, I didn't care. I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

"I think you misunderstood," I said to him and he raised his eyebrows as he listened, "Stop following me or I'll…"

"You'll what?" James asked in amusement. He knew there really wasn't much I could do. Sure, I could go at him and get a good kick into the stomach, but I was completely exhausted and it probably wouldn't work on James considering he was a "professional" Auror. Then something hit me.

"Dad put up to this, didn't he? He knew you would find me!" The look on his face confirmed it true, "Unbelievable!" I cried out loud. I thought he would understand that I wanted to make my own journey.

"Lily, you honestly couldn't expect him to just let you leave in the state you're in."

I crossed my arms, "Well, he can't honestly think I'm going back because I'm not! I'll just find a way to run away anyway."

James frowned, "He said you would say that and if that be the case, well, you can come live with me then."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

James scratched his already messy hair, "Dad found out that I rented out a place over in America; in Salem to be particular. It's where they have their own wizarding school and where I followed Lestrange earlier in the year."

This was too good to be true. James seemed to sense what I was thinking, "Lily, I promised Dad I would look after you so you can't pull any bullshite on me if you decide to stay with me. Because if you do, you know I'll just find you and bring you back here by force if it comes to it."

"Fine, I won't," I said and I meant it.

James nodded his head coolly, "I'll let Dad know and then we'll go."

I watched as he was about to cast his patronus when I grabbed his arm, "James, I don't want anyone else besides Mum and Dad knowing where I am."

James gave me a sly smile, "Well, that's kind of why I kept the place a secret to begin with that was until Dad found out about it."

* * *

**Will's POV**

"We should go after her!" I told Lauren as I made my way towards the Grand Staircase.

"Will…" Lauren said my name.

"I can't believe she…" I cried out.

"WILL!" Lauren shouted at me. I looked at her suddenly waiting for her to continue.

She sighed and took my arm, "She's gone. I'm sorry. If I had known she was planning what she was going to do, I could have probably stopped her, but she wanted this." She wrapped her hand around mine. I turned to her.

I touched her cheek, "I thought you left me."

"I could never," is what she responded with and smiled. I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**Albus' POV**

After I told the entire student body of what was going on and how we were handling it (which was bullshite), I visited Rose. Unfortunately for me, Vi was there as well.

It hurt to see her after last night and it hurt more that she wasn't acknowledging my presence. I don't think I deserved this. Really I don't. I took a job I was meant for; my dream. _How can she not see that?_

"Hello," I said to her. She didn't respond or say "hi" back. She was looking down at Rose every so often making sure she was alive. I have never seen Rose not look her best. She was a mess even though she was only sleeping.

"Can we, uh, can we talk?" I asked Vi. I looked back at Rose. I thought for a minute that maybe she was pretending to sleep, but when I nudged her she let out a soft snore.

"Yeah, all right," Vi said angrily at me, "let's talk."

_Oh boy…_

* * *

**Hugo's POV**

I watched Irisa walk out with her half-brother, her father, and some woman I had never seen before. I turned the key and pulled up to the curb. I watched as Irisa's face turned into surprise when she saw me. She looked almost…afraid I was here.

I got out of the car to greet them all.

"Hugo," Irisa said in an almost whisper, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at school."

"Why are you whispering?" I asked her.

Her cheeks reddened. I looked to her hand and saw she wasn't wearing the ring I gave her. I wasn't angry, but I was pretty sure she didn't want her father or her half-brother to know.

"They know, Irisa," I said.

She looked at me confused, "What?" She turned around and her father was grimacing at us. "You told them?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Well," Adam said, stepping forward, "he actually was the first to hear about your mother. He told me and then I told your father…er…Dad." He looked at Mr. Smith uncomfortably.

Mr. Smith looked to the clouds, "First, I get reacquainted with my children and the next they are both getting married."

"We're already married," Adam noted.

Mr. Smith stared at him, "You get what I mean."

"I'm not getting married," Irisa said. She looked at me quickly and then to her father, "At least not now." She turned to me, "Listen, Hugo, I get that you're only trying to help, but the more you push the harder it may be for us," she explained.

"Maybe I push because you're not strong enough to make up your mind." Irisa looked astounded. I sighed, "Irisa, it was like I said last night. I don't care when it is you want to get married whether it's next month or fifty years from now. I just want don't to be apart anymore. Seeing how both our parents have gone through that, I thought you would understand. I just want to be with you forever."

Irisa was smiling at me, "You mean you hadn't changed your mind?"

I smiled, "No, of course not. Now, can I bring you all home or would you rather walk?"

Irisa laughed and then leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed me. We walked to the car hand in hand. _Marriage:_ _it may be the most important decision of my life, but there are times when people are given so little time to make it there. I wanted to make it with Irisa._

* * *

**Vi's POV**

Al and I went inside an empty classroom. Al was running is hand his already messy hair, "She left," he said.

"I know," I replied, sadly. We were also both to blame for her departure. Looking at Al, so many memories started to come forward like the first time we talked this year, the first time we kissed, and the first time we had sex. The memories we had together were like frozen icicles. You looked at one and then the next as they glittered in the sun, in the cave, upon the rooftop. No matter where it hung; it brought back magical lights of moments well spent.

But, it was time for me to let him go.

"Al, whatever it is you have to say…say it now. My feelings for you and your decision haven't changed. The ball is in your court."

Al looked at me sideways, "Vi, it's my dream." I put a hand not wanting to hear this again remembering the pain from last night.

"I'll say this just once, Al. If this is your dream, I don't want you to give up on it. You do whatever you can to get there," Albus made to interrupt, but I still put up my hand to stop him, "But you…you were my dream and I don't want to give up." I can feel my eyes burning, "But if I can't have you because your dream is your job then my only wish is that you take it and that it makes you happy."

"Vi, I want to be with you. We can make this work. We can both have our dreams."

I shook my head, "No," I said, "We can't. You've seen how this year has changed people. Waiting will change us."

"Vi…" He was shaking his head too upset to say anything else. There were tears welling up in his eyes. I turned around no longer facing him. The last I was holding of him was slowly falling off my shoulders until it finally met the floor.

"Goodbye Al" I gave a sigh of relief. I walked…I kept on walking knowing his eyes were watching me to the very second I walked out the door.

_Didn't they always say you had to let the best things go?_

_Didn't they always say you had to do what was right for your heart? _

Al and I had such wonderful memories together for this one year at Hogwarts. It had been magical; it had been like a summer fling. Next year would be different, but I knew I was going into it with a different perspective because of Al…because of Lily and Rose and Irisa.

The relationships I've made this past year hadn't gone as planned, but they were all truly beautiful - from the beginning to the end.

* * *

**Albus' POV**

_I couldn't believe what just happened. I zipped up the rest of my things. I breathed a heavy sigh. I can't believe I'm actually leaving in a matter of twenty minutes. _I wiped a sad tear from the corner of my eye.

_Damn, time goes by fast. _

I hiked my bag over my shoulder and looked around the vacant room one last time. I know what I'm about to leave behind and exactly who I'm leaving behind, but some sacrifices must be made.

* * *

**A/N: **The Hogwarts year is over, but there is still more to come - still loose ends to fill and of course the what happens next. I know you're all dying to know who ends up with who and they all will be revealed in the next four chapters. In the meantime, I'll provide you with a few clues.

1. Hugo and Irisa will have one last wall to climb over. The question is whether they can get through it together.

2. One of the characters will get married to a person they were not expected to be with.

3. Lily will visit England again, but the question is whether she will stay.

Can't believe we finally made it to this point, wow.


	97. After

**A/N:**

**_cc_:** You're so crazy, I love it. :)

**_Dangme:_ ** perfer not to think of it being that long, lol.

_**Jasmineflower:**_ Hope this update didn't almost kill you. I apologize I had a bit of a writer's block with this chapter. I just have to finish the next one and I am done! Answers will arrive soon enough!

**_Callie1121_**: Thanks grl!

**_ShortLittlePixie:_** Thank you for your reviews! Glad to see a newcomer, haha. Irisa is pronounced: Eye-Ris-Sah.

Well, my peeps, this is the first of four endings I have lined up. We're almost there!

* * *

**Chapter 97: After**

"**Terrified"**

**Irisa's POV**

_**[10 years later]**_

_There's always that question at the end of a good love story: what happens next? Sure, the couple everybody wanted together are living their happily ever after, but will it always be that happily ever after? _

_Because whoever came up with the happily ever after is a bullshitter._

_The moment when that couple realizes that they should be together and they get that romantic kiss to seal the deal that this story will end with the couple together forever in utter happiness is such a lie. People do not end in happiness, they are forever surviving the madness around them._

_Things happen whether we can control them or not. So why can't we just admit to that? _

I put down my quill as I looked over what I wrote. I never was a writer, but because of Professor Longbottom's class this was my way of expressing my own thoughts. This was my getaway to –

There came a cry in the next room. I sighed heavily and got out of my chair. _Perhaps there was no such thing as a getaway_.

Two children of ten years old were wrestling on the sofa.

"Hey, hey, hey," I ran over to them breaking the two apart, "Enough!" The boy glared up at me with his father's wide piercing eyes. He didn't like me very much possibly because I've scolded him so many times. He always seemed to be getting into trouble like his father.

His twin sister, on the other hand, goes completely quiet whenever I enter the room. I think she's scared of me. I never did anything to make her so…she just was.

"What happened?" I asked the boy, "Why are you two fighting?"

"Sarah stole the remote out of my hands," the boy said giving his sister a death glare.

Sarah's face turned angry, "Because you've been hogging it for the past five hours."

"I wasn't here for five hours," he retorted.

"Whatever Tom. We watched your stupid show now I want to watch mine!" Sarah said reaching for the remote.

Tom kept it away from her hands, "No way. I got here first. Go find somewhere to watch it."

"There is nowhere else," Sarah gritted through her teeth.

"Exactly," Tom said and Sarah made to lunge at him, but I intercepted her.

"Ok, ok," I said, "Tom, give Sarah the remote."

Tom glared at me, "No!"

"Tom…" He looked at Sarah with a loathing look and then threw the remote at her forehead. Sarah cried out in pain as the remote hit its target.

"Tom!" I cried out at him. He looked at me once, "Apologize." He gave one last look before he ran up the stairs and I was left with Sarah crying in my arms.

I wanted to cry too. _How could have Adam and Caroline had left me in this position? Oh, that's right…because they're dead._

* * *

**Hugo's POV**

It was just a year and a half ago Irisa and I got married. The year that we had been married was probably the best year of my life that was until six months ago everything went horribly wrong.

Irisa's mother died suddenly of heart failure. Her body literally gave out on her while she was doing the laundry. Then Irisa's father decided to get remarried to some young woman that lived in Barcelona. Then just recently Adam and Caroline got in a fatal car accident.

I had expected Irisa to go into a mental breakdown like when her brother had died, but it's been worse – much worse. She hides behind a face that isn't hers. She's trying to act brave, but I know that she's tearing up inside. I just want her to let loose. I want her to _feel_ again; to remember what we once had before everything took a turn for the worse.

It probably all started when Irisa and I were talking about our future. Surprisingly, we both had different things we wanted. I wanted a big house by a lake. She wanted just a small house like my grandmother's house, the Burrow, or to keep living in the flat we lived in now.

I wanted a big family and kids of our own.

She wanted no kids…not one.

After the events prior to Adam and Caroline's death that had happened, it was becoming more frustrating than anything. Then, out of the blue, we got a huge fight. Anything about everything just poured out in the open:

"Don't I make you happy?" Irisa had asked me.

"Of course, you're everything to me, but I just don't understand why you don't want to make more out of our love for each other."

"Hugo, we've been through this before. If you love me, if I'm what you say all that you need, then there isn't any sense for us to need anything more. We don't need a big house or a child to keep us together. Home is where you want it to be and children are always what tear parents apart."

"Maybe in your family," I noted, but immediately, I wanted to take that back.

Irisa looked at me like I had slapped her across the face, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I couldn't respond. I remember feeling my entire body go rigid. Fighting tends to get the worse out of me.

Irisa sighed as she turned away from me, "You know…I think we need to take a break."

We've been separated ever since.

* * *

**Irisa's POV**

"Tom! Tom!" I yelled outside his bedroom door, "Come on, Tom. We can't be late...again!"

I listened for him, but no answer came.

"TOM!" I yelled banging on his door.

"I'm not going!" a small voice said inside.

I sighed in frustration, "Come on, Tom, you have to go to school."

"No!" He cried on the other side of the door, "I don't want to."

I was about to knock the door down and put on my angry face when Sarah came into view.

"I'm ready!" She said in a quiet voice.

Her outfit looked like she was professing to be a slag in her future years. She was just ten years old and these kids think it is ok to wear tank tops with no training bra underneath and her jeans had badly cut holes in them.

"Sarah, where's the training bra I bought you?" I asked. Her face went a tad red at the mention of 'bra.'

"Nobody else wears them," she said.

I stared at her in the face, "Sarah, please put on your training bra and put on a pair of nice jeans…ones you haven't cut holes in them."

She twirled around in a huff and walked to her room to get changed. The door opened behind me and Tom stood behind me with a glare on his face.

"I changed. You happy?" He stalked off toward the kitchen to get something to eat. I leaned my back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

There was a knock at the door. _Oh, Merlin, what now?_

I was about to answer the door when Tom reached it first. He loved answering the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely. My heart stopped as I saw that it was Hugo who was leaning against the doorway.

His eyes went straight over Tom's head to me.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," I breathed. I walked toward him while my eyes stuck on him thinking that any moment he would vanish. Once I was behind Tom I looked down at him, "Tom, go ahead and eat breakfast."

Tom shrugged and ran back to the counter where his cereal bowl was.

I looked back at him. I wanted to ask what are you doing here, but instead I asked, "How are you?" I feared he was better off without me. He looked good. I knew he was living with his cousins and sister in a flat above the joke shop, but for all I know he could have moved on from me. Of course it wouldn't explain why he is here. _Did he come back for me?_

"Um," he scratched the back of his head and turned slightly to look back at his car. My eyes went there and inside I saw was my fifteen year old sister, Aya.

"Aya," I said her name as if I had been trying to remember her name. I turned to Hugo, "What is she doing here?"

Hugo looked like he was fighting words to say to me and then he just came out with it, "She's pregnant, Irisa."

I felt someone had punched me in the gut. _Was it Hugo's? It would make sense why Hugo and her are here…together. Oh my God. Oh my God…Hugo got my fifteen-year old sister pregnant? This can't be happening. This can't._ Hugo had gotten on well with my siblings throughout the years, but I didn't think he would have gotten _that_ close.

"She, er, came to my flat last night in tears. She snuck onto the train yesterday and took a taxi to my flat. I just managed to convince her for me to take her to you. She's afraid to face everyone at school and even you're other brothers and sisters. Well, you know how they'll react." I breathed. So it wasn't Hugo's.

The car slammed behind Hugo and I looked over his shoulder as Aya made her way up to us. Her eyes were red…possibly from all the crying she countered.

I stepped toward her and then wrapped my arms around her as she cried softly into me.

"I thought he liked me," she sobbed. I stroked her hair.

"I know," I said soothingly. For I did understand…I was fifteen once upon a time even if it had been ten years ago. The emotions still ran deep within my memories.

"Aunt Rissy…Aunt Rissy," came a voice inside. I turned my head to see Tom and Sarah standing there. Sarah was now changed and Tom had his bag over his shoulders, "We're ready," Tom said with impatience. He looked at Aya, "Oh hi, Aya." Sarah and Tom didn't call Aya, Aunt Aya, because she was only five years older than them.

"Hi," she said softly.

Hugo moved forward, "Why don't I take the kids to school."

"Oh…" I began, "Ok, thank you."

Hugo nodded and turned to the kids.

"Hey kids, you're coming with me."

Tom shrugged, "Cool." Sarah smiled silently at Hugo.

"Shotgun!" Tom yelled out.

"No way! You had it yesterday," cried Sarah as they raced for the front of the car. As if this happened every day, Hugo kissed me on the forehead and headed to the car. I was left speechless. I know that we are still married on papers, but the way we have been living it almost seemed we already were divorced. I suppose I'll get more of an explanation when he returns. Right now my sister needed me.

I sat her down on the sofa as I went into the kitchen to fix her a cup of tea.

When I returned to the living room, she had a blanket over her shoulders. I gave her the cup of tea, which she took in her hands. She didn't make a move to sip out of it only to stare deep within it.

I sat down opposite her, "So what happened?" I asked her. Aya's nervous eyes looked up at me.

"Well," she began, "I've fancied this guy, um, Gabe. He's the coolest guy in our year. He's not a manwhore if that's what you thinking," she noted with a stern voice. I shook my head just to get her to continue. "So, I was ecstatic when he kissed me one night while we were at a party."

"Were you drinking?" I asked.

Aya looked at me and shook her head, "No, I promise. It was a clean party. I mean there were few people drinking, but it was a school night. Robert just thought it was just a good night to pull our House together for a bit." Aya looked back down into her tea.

"I was wandering around the room as my friends were off with their boyfriends or just talking about boys they fancy in general and then I bumped into Gabe. He talked to me for a bit, but I didn't say much because I was so nervous being around him…in his presence. He's not a Hufflepuff either. He's one of Robert's friends."

"I'm sorry who is Robert?" I asked interrupting her.

"Robert is in my year. He gets on friendly with everyone," she explained.

I nodded, "I see."

Aya continued with her story, "Yeah, so, Robert and Gabe are friends and Robert invited Gabe to the party. As I was saying, I was roaming around when I bumped into Gabe. He just happened to be left alone by his friends," I gave her a surprised look that made Aya fidget, "Ok, ok, I saw that he was alone and I wanted to have a chance to talk to him…you know put myself out there."

I shook my head at her.

"Look, I not proud of it. I just really-"

"Fancied him," I finished for her.

Aya looked down at the ground. I put an arm around her shoulder and leaned my chin on the shoulder closest to me, "So what happened after you bumped into Gabe?"

"We got to talking. I wasn't at all myself. I was talking in a high pitch voice and I think I was smiling too much, but somehow Gabe never shook me off so I took that as a way that he fancied me too. So he asked if we could go off for a bit somewhere and I of course agreed."

Aya looked at me hesitantly.

"Go on," I encouraged her.

Aya rubbed her hands on the top of her thighs as if they were sweaty, "Well, we snuck into the library and as soon as we were alone he started to kiss me. I never been kissed before so the feeling it was…"

I nodded understanding completely of what she meant. I remember my first kiss with Hugo. We both were new at it so at first, it was completely foreign. The whole time I had kept thinking was whether or not I was any good at kissing, but then I realized that if Hugo hadn't pulled away, I was doing just fine. Just remembering the first time a pair of lips upon your own was like an intruder sneaking into one's home until you realize the intruder is actually your ultimate desire.

"The kiss we shared got a bit aggressive and suddenly, we were both naked on a sofa in the library and well, you can figure out the rest." There was a small blush on Aya's cheek of how ashamed she felt that he had lost so much control then.

"Has he talked to you since?"

A tear had escaped Aya's eyes, "No." No sooner silent tears were pouring down her cheeks. I pulled her in close.

"It'll be ok," I said to her, "I'll be here to help you."

"I don't want to go back to school," Aya whispered.

I breathed heavily, "Aya, you have to face them." She pulled away and shook her head.

"No, no, Irisa, please," she pleaded, "Please don't make me go back there. Gabe had already told his friends what he did. His friends are already cat calling at me and making sex jibes at me. Imagine what it will be like once they realize I got knocked up. Please, Irisa, let me stay here."

She was right as much as I hate to think it. Teenagers her age were pretty judgmental. "Alright," I said, "You can stay here." She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

There was a knock at the door. There was a moment of silence before the voice said, "It's Hugo."

"Come in," I said loud enough for him to hear through the door. The door opened and Hugo slowly came in the room. He closed the door behind him quietly. Aya looked from me to him and then asked, "Can I make some tea?"

I rose my eyebrows at her, "Uh, sure." Aya got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Hugo sat down across from me.

"How is she?" He asked quietly. I sat more toward the edge of the couch. I gave a small shrug of my shoulders, "She'll be ok."

"Is she staying here?"

I nodded wordlessly.

"I'm sorry I brought her here," he said.

I shook my head, "It's fine."

"I know you've got a lot on your plate."

I looked at him hard in the face, "Hugo, it's fine." He was gazing at me intently and then he said the three words I have been dying to hear, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I said so quiet I didn't think he could hear me, but judging by the spark in his eyes, he had heard. I realized then that how afraid I had been that I'd never see him again; how afraid I was at becoming a stand-in mother not only for Tom and Sarah, but for Aya and her soon-to-be child. Gosh, I didn't want this. I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a mother at all. I felt like I had been one for almost my entire life. It was like a never-ending story.

Boy was life laughing at me in the face.

It wasn't like I didn't care. It was just I never had time to be the kid. I never had a chance to live my life really at all. I was always stuck taking care of other people and sometimes I wished with all my heart for someone to take care of me.

"I can help, you know," Hugo offered. I looked at him as if this was unexpected. He moved uncomfortably, "I mean technically we're still married."

"Hugo, we've been separated for six months now," I said.

"I am not going back on my word," Hugo said now looking down at the ring that still had on my finger. The promise ring that he gave was still there as well. "I made a promise, Irisa."

I realize what he is doing and it wasn't going to work. We still want different things. Our argument was still fresh in my mind. I didn't want us to go on pretending that everything is ok when clearly it wasn't. That isn't a relationship.

"Irisa," Hugo reached across and took a hold of my wrist, "Let's make a deal."

I waited to hear what he had to say: "If…if we can't solve our differences by the year is up…we can file for a divorce." I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"No," I croaked, "No, Hugo. I don't want that."

Hugo got up from the couch. When he let go of my wrist I felt a sudden chill envelop me.

"It's for the best. It's no good for us to be married if we can't be together. I love you, Irisa, and I made a promise that I would stick by your side, but if you don't want me – if you can't let me in then there's no sense in going on with something that will never be."

I sat there with so much to say, but finding it hard to put it all in words.

Hugo dug his hands in his pockets, "I'll see you around, Riss," he said sadly. Then he left. He left. Merlin, he left.

"Tea?" My sister asked softly as she put the tea out in front of my face. I took the tea in my hands as my baby sister sat beside me. She leaned her head into my shoulder.

"Now it's me comforting you."

* * *

**[2 months later]**

**Hugo's POV**

My face was buried within a pillow. I didn't feel like moving. I was too exhausted. This was my only sanctuary.

"Oi Hugo!" There was a loud knock at my door.

"Go away," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Hue! Hue…HUEY!" I forced myself up from my comfortable bed and yanked open the door that revealed Freddie Weasley Jr.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Running a little late are we, mate?"

I stared at him angrily, "I still got two minutes to spare."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Look mate, I'm collecting money for rent..." I started toward my desk where I keep my safe box. "Woah woah woah rude boy. You didn't let me finish."

I turned to him clearly not in the mood for any of his jokes. "Go on…"

Freddie looked a bit worried about how to go about to tell me what it is he wanted to tell me about, "Well, you see, now that Rose and Lorcan left and also, considering Al's not around most of the time, money is scarce. So until I find two more people…we all have to put in a bit more."

"How much more?"

"Er…only…sixty galleons more."

"Sixty? Is this some cockswallop joke?"

Freddie frowned, "I wish it were, mate."

I swore and dug my hand in my pocket and placed whatever I had into Freddie's hand, "There, I've got thirty and I'll give you the rest later."

"Thanks mate," and Freddie left.

I looked down at my watch. _Christ! I'm late._

I ran down the three flights of stairs and out the back door of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop as soon as I stepped outside I apparated on the spot.

I felt like the familiar feeling of being stretched out until I was no more.

It took a moment to adjust to my surroundings once I appeared on the street to where Irisa's flat resides.

And there, sitting on the steps was Irisa and the two kids.

"Hey-"

"You're late!" Irisa cried as she got up grabbing her bag in the process.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. Freddie held me up."

"Ok, I left Aya at her birthing class. I have to be in the next five minutes. I just need you to bring the twins-"

I interrupted her, "I know the drill, Irisa."

Irisa nodded and reached out to touch my arm, "Thank you, Hugo. As always."

I nodded and before I can say anything to her she was gone.

I turned the twins, "Alright you midgets let's go." Sarah giggled behind her hand as Tom smiled up at me.

"We're not midgets," Sarah said, which is always a miracle according to Irisa since she hardly ever talks, "You're just a giant."

I shook my head, "I wouldn't say that. Believe me I know giants." Well actually one particular half-giant, but they didn't know that. They don't have magic in their blood…at least as far as we know. Irisa and I have been very careful not use magic when we were around them. We didn't want them to be upset that they weren't born with the magic we both had.

"Yeah you probably wouldn't stand a chance," Tom said.

I stuck my hands in my pocket, "Probably not."

After many blocks of walking we made it to the school. Both of the twins stopped behind me. Every time they do this and I just didn't understand why.

"Come on you two. We have five minutes before the bell goes off." Tom wordlessly walked toward the school first. Sarah pulled her bag close to her chest as she followed her brother. You would think they were about to duel a dragon.

Before I left them, I heard a cry from the entrance of the school. I turned my head and saw that an older kid had smacked Sarah's bag out of her hands. She was on the ground picking it up. Tom, who was about two heads shorter than the bully, was shoving at him. However because of the older boy's height, he easily shoved him to the ground. I hurried over to them.

The boy was laughing at the two of them as I approached. One look in my direction he suddenly went quiet.

"Oi, what's going on here?" I asked. Tom helped Sarah up from the ground. He didn't even look to see it was me there to save him.

"Nothing, sir," the older boy said innocently. "Sarah fell and your son thought I pushed her down."

Tom glared at the older boy, "He's not my father. Come on, Sarah, let's go." As they walked into the school, Tom purposely shoved past the older boy.

The older boy was about to respond back when I took out my wand out of habit, "Don't even think about it."

The older boy peered at my wand as if it were the most amusing thing in the world, "What are you going to do, poke me to death?"

"Well, that would just take all the fun out of it," I retorted. The older boy snorted as if I was a mad lunatic and headed into the school. However, with a flick of my wand he cried out as if he were in pain.

His boxers were far over his head and with a sticking charm, he couldn't quite get off his head. Children laughed as he staggered around the corridor unable to see where he was going.

I didn't stop smiling until I reached Irisa's flat.

I knocked twice on her door.

When she didn't answer, I turned the knob only to find it was open.

Aya was asleep on the couch with her hand on her overly large stomach. Irisa was also snoozing on couch opposite Aya. Her arm was hanging over the side and her curly black hair was an absolute mess. I instantly felt bad for her. She never was able to pursue a career because of her half-brother's accident.

I remember how important it was to her to be able to do something with her life. It's how I came to help her with the twins.

I usually helped Freddie with the shop during the day and then I would bring the twins back to the flat during my break. I would make it back to the shop and then for the rest of the night I helped Ly with the bar he owned that was across the street from our flat.

I gently put a hand on Irisa's back and her eyes slowly opened to see me standing there.

"Wha-what is it?" she said sleepily, "Is it the twins? Is it Aya? Did her water break?"

I snorted with laughter, "Irisa, Aya is only four months pregnant. She's not due until another five months." Irisa nodded as she yawned.

"Right," she said. She laid back on the couch with a hand resting in her hair. "Any problem with the twins this morning?"

I studied her for a moment and then shook my head, "No." I didn't want to worry her about the bully at their school.

"I got to get to the shop," I said. Irisa nodded.

"Of course."

"I will see you later when I bring the kids back from school."

Irisa nodded again, "Ok, thanks Hugo really I appreciate it." Her eyes started to drift back to sleep.

"I will let you get some rest." However, she didn't respond. She was already asleep.

* * *

**Irisa's POV**

I managed to sneak out of the house just a week after Hugo told me about the twin's bully. I had to force it out of him knowing he was trying to keep something from me.

I called up the boy's mother to tell him what her child was doing to mine, but unfortunately, that didn't go well. She was just as cruel and stuck up as her own son.

I couldn't afford to put the kids in another school so I told them to stick out or if it got worse to tell the Headmaster.

However, being here felt like a relief, but also daring in a way as well. I always carried with me that uneasy feeling that something good wrong; that karma might jump right out of its bush and do me in.

I waited at our usual spot. We do this once every week or two.

My eyes wandered to a picture hanging over the bartender's station. It was a mixture of different lines and designs.

One would think it was just a mess someone thought it to be artwork, but if you look closely, you can follow the lines and make the picture into anyway you like.

I sat there staring at the painting as I waited for…

**[Flashback - 2 years ago]**

_The crowd made a circle around the dance floor. Hugo and I stood side by side. We exchanged a smile. Much of the crowd started to look in our direction. The music began to play._

_Slowly, I looked over my shoulder to see Rose dressed in white walking arm in arm with her father._

_A brilliant smile played on her lips as she viewed the entire crowd that was meant for her. As Rose and her father made it to the dance floor she kissed her father on the cheek. The danced slowly. Her father leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made Rose smile even more._

_I felt Hugo bent his head down and whisper next to my ear, "Perhaps this will be us one day soon." I remember smiling and leaning my head into his shoulder as he put an arm around my waist._

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and we both turned around only to see Hugo's cousin, Louis Weasley, with a camera around his neck. He started to scribble something down on a notepad. He looked up at us realizing we were staring at him in bewilderment._

"_Er sorry did I startle you two? You see, my photographer called out sick and now, I'm stuck trying to 'capture the moment," he quoted with his fingers, "And try to write an article at the same time."_

_Hugo nodded and then offered, "I can take photos for you."_

_Louis looked stunned. "Really?"_

"_Yeah," Hugo said, "Of course. Just tell me what you want me to shoot."_

_Louis quickly removed the camera from around his neck and carefully gave it to Hugo as if he was afraid he might drop it._

"_It's expensive," Louis said, "So please be careful."_

_Hugo put the camera around his neck, "I will." He immediately brought the camera up to face and snapped it. Louis and I looked at what he had shot a picture of and it turned to be the end of the father-daughter dance. Rose and her father had exchanged brilliant smiles to each other before he offered her over to her newly married husband._

"_Well done, Hugo." Louis said, "Well done indeed. Now, you do more of that and you might get hired over my personal photographer." Hugo chuckled, but said nothing in return. Instead, he ventured out around the wedding snapping photo of couples, children, flowers, you name it._

_At the end of the ceremony, Louis had to wrestle the camera out of Hugo's hands, which probably wasn't easy to do considering Hugo was so beastly compared to Louis._

I was beginning to get impatient waiting at the bar. Perhaps I should leave.

Then, the door opened and in came Vi. I waved to her so that she can spot me easily. She smiled and walked over to where I was sitting.

"Finally," I said.

"Sorry Eoin would just not go to sleep. He's still hates me for not taking him to the aquarium. I mean he's nine and half years old so you would think he would be a bit too old for aquariums anyway. He so like his father in many ways."

I nodded, "Oh, I've been meaning to ask, has he showed any magic ability yet?"

Vi frowned, "Yeah, he once set my hair on fire when I took his games away after I told him constantly to clean his bloody room. He mouthed off to me so I thought I'd retaliate. Well, didn't that just fire back at me. I need a drink." I laughed as Vi waved over the bartender.

Once we told the bartender our orders, Vi turned to me.

"So how are the twins? Is Tom still a troublemaker and is Sarah still not talking much?

I nodded, "Yeah, but Hugo has been great with them. Just the other day when he brought over that expensive camera his family surprised him with for his birthday last year he gave it to Sarah to take one picture. Tom got angry because he wasn't the first one to hold it or take a picture with it that he started to fight Sarah for it. I tried to tell him to stop it, but he raced after Sarah. After Tom tried to grab it from her, Sarah accidentally dropped it and it landed in the fire."

"Oh my, was Hugo furious?" The bartender came back with our drinks. We both thanked him before he left.

I shook my head, "No. That was the odd thing, you see. Tom and Sarah were terrified by what Hugo might say to them and either Hugo felt bad that they were already sorry for what they did or he was hiding the fact that he was upset. I mean that was a highly expensive camera. I took away their dessert for another month and added no TV. I even had them each apologize individually to Hugo. He shrugged his shoulders and said, 'It's fine.' What is that? It's like he can't get mad at them."

Vi looked at her hands under the table quietly. When she looked up she said, "Perhaps he feels this is his one shot at being like a father to them."

I felt as if my entire body shrunk at her words. Vi started to pick at a piece of wood that was sticking up. "Have you two talked about what you are going to do about your marriage?"

I shook my head, "No, I feel like we've avoiding it. I think we're both happy at where we're at now." _Well, that's not true. We were both the happiest when we were together without a commitment to taking caring of someone else's kids or taking care of a sister who gets pregnant at sixteen. _

"Irisa, I want to ask you. Why don't you want a big house? Doesn't it get crowded in that little flat of yours? And why don't you want kids? You seem to be doing just fine with the twins and your sister."

I stared at my drink for a long moment before answering, "I don't know. I suppose I don't want a big house because…because it reminds me of when Richard locked up in his. I can't forget seeing the remains of all those women he killed. Then there was the feeling of being in a room all by myself. It had been the first time I slept by myself; that I've been alone."

Vi nodded understanding, "And children?"

I frowned, "Isn't it obvious? My mother drove herself mental taking care of my brothers and sisters. It was never-ending for her and I didn't want to have a life like hers. I wanted to just be free of all commitment."

Vi snorted, "That's impossible."

My eyebrows furrowed together, "Why do you say that?"

"Because we all have responsibilities if not to other people, but to ourselves. It's how we get up in the morning."

I looked at my empty glass. "What if it's too late? What if you pushed too far and you've lost just about…everything?"

* * *

**[4 months later] **

**Hugo's POV**

When it came, I stared at them for a long time. A few times I made to sign my name, but then I pull the quill away before a drop of ink landed on the parchment.

The divorce papers came at long last.

"Just sign it," Lysander said as he sat across from me at the table.

"No, not yet," Lorcan argued as he sat next to me, "He should wait to see if she will sign it."

Lysander shook his head, "But, it's been an entire year. Her decision is practically set. If she wanted to be with Hue, she would have changed."

I looked back at the parchment. I lifted my quill again.

"No, stop!" Louis grabbed my wrist, "She'll come around. She's probably on her way over here to stop you from signing the parchment. Girls love the drama."

Freddie came down from the stairs as he threw on his employee robes.

"Oi Fred," Louis called to him, "What do you think? Should Hue signed the parchment."

We all looked at him waiting for his response.

"Gee, I don't know. Sign it. You've given her a year." I lifted my quill again as Fred made for the door down to his shop, "No, wait, he said." My quill hovered over the parchment. "Don't sign it. It doesn't seem right." I put my quill down. Fred was almost through the door and then popped his head, "Actually sign them. No, no, no, actually don't sign it. Well, maybe you should-"

"Just forget it," I grumbled.

"Alright, see you lot later," he said as he disappeared.

I looked up at Al who was only here just for a second before he had to go to work. "Al?"

He looked over at me as if bored by the argument, "Sign it. You've done enough for her. Waiting would just be a waste of time." With that he apparated.

I sighed and looked down at the parchment again. Just yesterday I had visited Rose and asked her what I ought to do and she responded with, "Look, Hugo, it's your decision. It's what you want. If she makes you happy you should stay with her, but if she doesn't then there is no sense to, like you said, to keep a relationship that isn't real alive. I support you in any way, but please don't ask me to choose for you. You know better than anyone what you want for yourself."

Lily had responded through a letter, "You send me this crap again and I'll hex you so hard you won't know whether you're dead or alive. I'm your friend, Hugo, not your conscience. This decision is entirely yours."

I looked at my last remaining friend whose opinion probably matters the most to me. "What do you think, Will?"

He stared at the parchment for a moment as if deciding whether it will bite him or not, "Maybe you should decide together. Are you seeing the kids at all today?"

I nodded.

"Then it's settled," as he took a swig of his pumpkin juice, "You sign it or not together."

I nodded again.

As I arrived at Irisa's flat later that day, I started to wonder what the first thing Irisa may say about the divorce papers. But, when she opened her door, I realized the divorce papers were the last thing that seemed to be on her mind…like she was avoiding the topic. She was much too absorbed that today was…the anniversary date of the day Tom and Sarah's parents died.

Together the four of us walked to the cemetery where the two were buried.

As we stood over the two gravestone, Irisa wrapped her hand over Sarah's and I put an arm around Tom's shoulder.

Sarah and Tom both bent down and put the flowers they had been carrying in both of their hands on their graves.

After a moment longer, the four of us turned away and started back towards the flat.

"Mum?" Sarah suddenly said. We looked at her in surprise and she was looking straight across the road. There was no one there.

"Sarah, what is it?" Irisa asked.

Sarah's face was glued on something that seemed to be across the street, "It's Mum! She's there," she pointed, but again, nothing was there.

"Don't be stupid," Tom said, "Mum's dead."

"No, she's there! She's there!" Sarah cried out and started running toward whatever image she was looking at.

"SARAH!" Irisa and I both yelled her name. Irisa darted after her. She was crossing probably the busiest street in London.

"Sarah! Don't-" But, it was too late Sarah was crossing the street without even looking. Cars scuttled to a halt as she ran across the street. Her luck finally ran out as Tom and I both watched terrified as a car was speeding her way and was about to make contact.

That was until Irisa pushed her out of the way and went flying herself over the car.

"Irisa!"

* * *

**Irisa's POV**

Everything in my body hurt. My arms, my legs, my head, my neck, even my eyes as I began to open them.

The first thought that came to my mind was: I survived. The next I realize I was in a hospital room and not Mungo's, but a muggle one. I must have been brought here considering Tom and Sarah didn't know about our world.

I looked to my side and I saw Hugo asleep at my bed side. Our hands were woven together.

On my other side, both Sarah and Tom were sleeping at my bedside as well. I shifted my head for into a better position. However, the stirring seemed to wake both Tom and Sarah up.

"Rissy, you're awake!" Sarah gently gave me hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's ok," I said my voice a little hoarse from the accident. I looked at Tom and he was staring at me silently. He looked like he was about to burst into tears himself.

"I'm alright, Tom," I said. I didn't like this side of Tom. He always spoke his mind. No sooner had I said a word to him, Tom flung himself across the bed and hugged me too. I nearly cried out in pain when he hit the bruises in the worst way possible, but I found it didn't matter if he had killed me trying to hug me. Tom wasn't an affectionate boy.

"I promise I'll eat my vegetables and I won't ever lie to you again. Just don't die, Rissy," he said.

I managed to move my arm around his shoulders as I held him closer, "It's ok, Tom. Everything will be just fine." Tom pulled away sharply. He ducked his head, but I still saw the small tears that ran down his cheek that he was trying to hide from me.

I looked at Sarah and she was silently crying too.

"I'm…sorry." She choked out once again.

"Sarah," I said her name with a smile. I stroked her cheek with my finger, "Why are you crying? You're ok, I'm ok, we are all ok. There's no need for tears."

"I'm just…happy," her tone was the opposite of what sounded happy. She moved closer toward me and buried her head into my shoulder.

I looked over at Hugo and he was no longer sleeping. He was staring at us. I shook Sarah gently and managed to get her attention.

"Sarah, go talk to your brother. He needs you right now." She nodded and went off to the far end where Tom stood gazing out the window. I turned my attention to Hugo.

He rocked back and forth before he said. His slid his hands over his face, "I'm sorry I should have thought to use my wand to prevent that car from-"

I shook my head vagrantly, "No, Hugo, I'm sorry." I turned away for a moment not to look at him, "I thought I was doing the right thing in pushing you away…pushing you out of my messy life. I didn't want to drag you down. I didn't want my problems to become your problems, but I made a mistake…you see, I wanted it all," I felt my eyes fill up as he stared at me, "I wanted a life where we could both be together and doing all the things we love to do. I thought by having kids and a big house it would ruin the dream I had of us. I was wrong. What I thought I didn't want I actually wanted most."

Hugo nodded silently, but he didn't respond.

"I should go," Hugo said, getting up.

"What?" I asked confused, "No. Why do you have to go?"

"Because Irisa every time…every time I get close to you it just takes a single traumatic event for you to realize you want me back again. We almost lost you tonight and I am grateful – I thank Merlin for watching over you, but I can't be with you if you can't make up whether you want to be with me or not. It shouldn't have to be a debate."

He sighed and looked away from me, "Let me know if you need help with the twins." Then, he strode out the door.

As soon as he was gone, I pressed my hand to my face and cried. Tom and Sarah came rushing over thinking I was hurting from my injuries, but really I was suffering from my choices.

* * *

**Hugo's POV**

I didn't talk to Irisa or see the twins for another three weeks. By then, it was Christmas Eve. I still hadn't signed the divorce papers. I decided I would bring my gifts to the kids and then talk to Irisa about signing them. Lysander didn't understand why I didn't just sign them after I returned home after Irisa's accident, but I didn't know really what to say since I wasn't too sure why I couldn't sign the divorce papers either.

Irisa knew I was coming over because I did send her an owl informing her I was.

I knocked on the door and it was Tom who answered as usual. He looked at the packages in my hand and was jumping on his feet.

"Hugo's here!" he called out to everyone, "And he brought presents!" As I came in Irisa and Aya were sitting opposite each other in the small living room.

Aya had certainly gotten larger since the last time I saw her.

"Hello Aya," I said.

"Hello, Hugo," she responded with a smile. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." I gave her her gift, which was much, but I thought it would be impolite if I gave the twins each one and not her.

She opened her gift, which turned out be a comfortable maternity shirt.

"Thank you," she said.

Tom arrived back in the living room with Sarah. Sarah looked over at Irisa who was giving her an encouraging smile.

"We got you a gift too, Hugo," she said as she offered him the gift.

"Oh," I said completely surprised, "Well, thank you."

"Aren't you going to open it?" Tom asked urgently.

I was surprised they were asking for me to open my present before they asked for theirs, "Er, well, ok."

I unwrapped to find what appeared to be a hand-crafted album.

"I made it," Sarah said, stepping forward.

"With my help," Tom said.

I laughed at the two of them, "Thanks you little midgets." I bent down and provided them each were their gifts, "Enjoy."

The two of them started ripping over the wrapping paper to see what they received.

"Cool," as Tom cried out in excitement. Before I could get Sarah's response to the present I got her, I heard Irisa ask, "Hugo, can you accompany me to the kitchen and help me for one second." She rose slowly and put her crutches under her armpits as she used them to get to the next room.

"Sure," I said as I followed her into the kitchen. Maybe I'll mention the divorce papers and see whether she had signed hers at all.

She stood in front of the table and looked at a gift that was in the center of the table.

"That gift is for you," she said. I suddenly felt bad that I didn't get her anything. I just thought with everything that had happened – "It's to apologize and the appreciation I have for you after everything you have done for me."

"Irisa, you didn't really have to get me anything." She pushed the gift into my hands.

"No," she said, "I really had to." She leaned on her crutches for support as I tore a strand of the wrapping paper off until I was staring down at almost the same exact camera I once had before Sarah dropped it in the fire.

I felt a wave of emotions pass over me.

"Irisa, this is way too much."

She shook her head, "No, Hugo, it's just enough to make you happy…at least since, well, since I couldn't."

"Irisa…" I pulled her into an embrace. My head nuzzled into her rich curly black hair, "The only thing I have ever wanted was you."

I pressed my lips to her forehead. I looked down into her midnight blue eyes that I loved so much. Suddenly, I was kissing her and holding her even closer as if at any second she wouldn't be there anymore.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"Then it's settled?" Irisa asks, "We stay together and no matter what happens we will sort out our problems together. You promise?"

I felt a smile start at my lips as my hand began to stroke her chin gently, "You got it, babe."


	98. World

**A/N: **Before you read below. Just so you don't get confused…this is a year before the last chapter ended so this is around the time Irisa and Hugo separated.

_**cc**_: You're too sweet. Thank you for your review :)

**_LilyLuna622_**: Thank you so much. Your review is very much appreciated!

**_Diane Potter_**: Hey, thanks! And no, Irisa is not a muggle. She's living a life like a muggle for the twins because they are muggles. She doesn't want them to know about her world.

**_ShortLittlePixie:_** Yes, you will find out what happens to Lily as well as Rose, Scorpius, and Brandon in the remaining two chapters :)

* * *

**Chapter 98: World**

"**Heart of the World"**

**[Nine Years Later]**

**Vi's POV**

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

"Ok, Vi, you're really starting to freak me out and I'm not the one-" Irisa began, but I cut her off with just a 'hm.' I was trying to concentrate.

_Breathe._

I let out another breath of air and finally opened my eyes. Irisa was standing there with a frown on her face. Rose was standing beside her making a face.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Nothing," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Just say what you're thinking!"

Rose stared at me for a moment before saying, "Well, if you're not ready…"

"Of course, I'm ready," I said, cutting her off, "I'm fine." I looked down at the ring on Rose's finger for reassurance. I breathed again, "I can do this."

Suddenly, we heard music come through the double wooden long doors. All three of our heads turned toward those doors as if it was our calling. It was our calling.

As soon as the doors open, Rose began to walk down the aisle trying to be as graceful as she can. Irisa turned to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

My eyes turned from the doors to Irisa, "Wha-oh, yes, yes, I'm fine, Irisa." I put on a smile, "This is just the beginning."

Irisa smiled at me and gave me a small pat on the arm before she turned to face the doors because it began her time to walk down the aisle. And in what seemed like a second, she was closing in on where Rose was now standing. This was going pretty fast. I didn't think it would be this fast. And just before the music began to change to the wedding march where I would make my grand entrance, I saw him.

He was standing right in front of me as if he was actually at my wedding.

"Don't do it, Vi," he said and I knew I had gone mad. He had to be a ghost of some sort only the kind I can see and no one else. I pretended he wasn't there even though my eyes shamefully kept going to him every chance I tried not to. "You don't want to do this."

"Yes. Yes I do," I said with confidence. It was bad enough that not everyone was here. It was only Rose and Irisa.

Lily had outright told me that she wasn't coming. She even said in a letter that, "Why would I come if I'm only going to object to it anyway."

And Jane had agreed alongside Lily, but said instead, "I don't agree to watch a person sacrifice her happiness for the sake of others. It's not your job to fill in the shoes of other people's expectations, but more to outwear the shoes you're destined to fulfill." _Whatever that means._ None of it made any sense to me. Jane has an odd sense of how she perceives things. Of course she went on to ask me, "Why don't you just let other people find their own true happiness? Why let them take yours?" _Which was confusing considering I was very happy with the choice I was making. Don't you think I wouldn't be standing up here if I didn't?_

_I love him._

Thank Merlin I still have two friends who support me and not judge me for my decision to marry this bloke I fell in love with. Irisa flat out told me she trusted my decision, which was why she was my maid of honor. Rose, on the other hand, said she is here for moral support regardless of what she thinks. She never actually voiced her opinions, but I have a sneaky suspicion that like her cousin, she disagreed with my decision to marry him. But, she was here, which makes all the difference.

I began to make my way down the aisle…moving past him. I kept my eyes on my husband-to-be. I would need him to get me through this; to make me stronger.

He was smiling at me and I couldn't help, but smile back.

Finally, I reached the altar. He took his hands in mine and together we made our way up the steps before the priest.

"I was so afraid you would leave me at altar," he whispered in my ear as we came to stand opposite each other.

I smiled at him innocently, "Now, why would I do that?"

From then out the whole ceremony had been a blur. Sure, the priest spoke beautiful words to us all about the concept of marriage and my fiancé gave his vows that brought tears to my eyes, but other than that, it was over quicker than it started.

Next thing I knew we were at the reception and Irisa had just given her toast. Now, it was the best man who was giving his toast.

"…couldn't agree more that these two belong together. So, I ask you ladies and gentlemen to raise a glass," he raised his own glass and smiled at the both of us, "To congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Roden Nott to many years of happiness!" Many in the crowd cheered and drank to us. I found myself laughing to the idea.

If my father hadn't been rotting in prison, he would have been proud to call me his daughter because I was marrying a pure-blooded Slytherin just like he always wanted; what I wanted.

I scanned the crowd full of smiles and laughter and found that there was one that was not. That happened to be my husband's son, Eoin Nott.

* * *

**Albus' POV**

I threw my briefcase down on the sidewalk and with a pop it opened up. Mounds of papers filed out onto the street. I flung myself down on the park bench unable to absorb the amount of work I had just been given.

This wasn't how I expected my life to turn out.

I rubbed a hand over my face. I had to 'pop' home for a second to find the report I was missing from my presentation today with the Minister from Spain. He wasn't too thrilled to see me standing up there like blubbering idiot going off of what I remembered from what I collected with that stupid report. I was in too much of hurry to get out the door.

At least if I present him with the report by the end of the week, we could partner with Spain for the peace treaty that I came up with.

I felt a small presence at my ankle. I looked down and there at my foot was a blue ball. I picked up and surveyed the surroundings to the person it belonged to. I found that person standing a bit far off to my right. It was a little girl with bleach blonde hair and blue bow in her hair.

She was looking straight at my face. Fear was written all over her face. I knew why. It was the scar that covered most of my face from the fire in the Forbidden Forest so long ago. This little girl wasn't the only one who had looked the other way or were afraid how I had received the scar in the first place.

I bent down and picked up the ball. I threw it in her direction. It bounced past her because she made no move to go after it. She seemed so intent on staring at the hideous man on the park bench.

"Go on, get out of here. You've got your bleeding ball back," I shouted at the girl. I didn't mean to snap at the innocent little girl, but she was starting to irritate me. I hated the way people looked at me. I was plain sick of it.

The girl disappeared to get her ball.

I pressed my head into my hands remembering all the deadlines, the work, the people who can't answer a damn Patronus, and the arguing…it was all very tiring. And don't even get me started on the arguing. _Just what made people so miserable? What made me so miserable?_

This was supposed to be my dream job. This was supposed to be exciting full of success and adventures across the globe. At times it was bearable and interesting, but most times it was exhausting.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a car slamming on its brakes and a smash that sounded like two cars crashing into one another.

I jumped to my feet and ran toward where I heard the noise leaving behind my briefcase full of crap, crap, crap.

Many muggles were clustering out of stores to see what had happened and as I squeezed by some that had already gathered around the street and were now blocking blocks of traffic; I saw the most horrific scene.

A black car had completely tipped over and was laying width-length across the street. The front end of a white car that had probably made the crashing noise had smashed into the side of the other car and was slightly slanted upward.

I felt my breath get caught up in my throat when I saw that rolling out from the midst of the two cars was bright blue ball.

Sirens were heard a few blocks away and I found myself running toward the cars. Two police officers were trying to hold off the crowd, but I darted past the two of them and flung down on my hands and knees.

The little girl was crouched in a beetle position just under the white car. I couldn't believe she had survived. If she had been just a foot taller, she would have surely met her end.

She was weeping and her eyes were shut tight. Her small body was shaking endlessly. She was scared.

"Hey…" I cried out to her. In an instant her eyes opened until they found mine. There's no room for me to crawl underneath the white car to her. There was no way to reach her. "You'll need to crawl," I told her.

She didn't move.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said, I reached out to her as far as I can reach, "You can trust me. Take my hand."

She didn't move at first, but ever so slightly she unwrapped herself until she was flat on her stomach like me. She started to crawl toward me.

The car above gave a bit of a screech. I knew at any moment the car will come down and crush the both of us. I held out my hand to her. She was only a foot away, "Come on, just a bit further," I encouraged her. She stopped suddenly seeing that it was me who was helping her out; the scary man with the scary scar.

"Don't be afraid of me," I told her. The little girl gazed intently into my eyes as if my eyes were a sense of comfort for her. She reached for my hand at the same time the car above us decided to come down on us.

As quick as I could, I pulled her toward me. I rolled on top of her to shield her from any danger. There was a loud pound as I felt the car hit the ground just inches away from us.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl underneath me. I felt her shake her small head.

I picked her up in my arms and she clung herself tightly around my neck. A male and a female were racing toward us. They must be the parents because the woman resembled the little girl greatly.

"My baby, my baby," she cried out as she reached us. I gave her her daughter. The little girl started to cry in her mother's arms. "Mummy's sorry sweetheart," the woman said to her daughter, "Mummy's sorry." The father stood close to them touching their foreheads to one another. He put his arms around his wife and child and looked over his shoulder at me, "Thank you," he said to me. I nodded. He began to lead his family away.

"That's a mighty brave thing you did there, lad," I heard a voice behind me. It was one of the police officers and he was carrying the blue ball in his hand. The police officer was pretty old; almost close to retirement I suspected.

He bounced the ball lightly in his hand, "It's amazing how very small an object or person can create such a big accident. Two people could have died, but fortune smiled upon us." He gave me a toothly grin.

I shook my head at him, "No, officer, truth is I almost killed that little girl. I scared her off out of frustration," I ran a hand through the top of my head trying very hard not to breakdown in front of this stranger. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I found the old man smiling at me, "There could have been many outcomes here, but no, instead you just saved a little girl's life," the old man said. "You could have _watched_ that car crush that little girl, but instead you didn't." He took his hand back and started to walk away.

"Perhaps there's hope after all."

I walked back to the park bench. I stood before my briefcase still opened when I threw it on the ground. Papers were now scattered across the entire sidewalk.

With a wave of my wand, the papers filed themselves neatly in my briefcase. I shut it close and picked it up.

_Perhaps there is hope after all. _The old man's voice echoed hard in my head. _What did that mean?_ There wasn't any hope. Hope was just a figment of one's imagination. Perhaps he meant "luck." I do believe luck comes to us now and then, but hope? Hope just disappoints you. It rarely comes. There was no sense in believing in something that hardly ever happens. It would be like a miracle in disguise.

_Perhaps there is hope after all._ I began to wonder how I would have felt if that had been my child stuck under a car. I would have been afraid, yes, but would I have felt all was lost?

No, I would have been hopeful. I would have believed that there was a chance….a chance that…

Vi's face came to my mind and my briefcase dropped out of my hand as I stared straight ahead realizing what the old man's words meant to me. I was wrong to expect the worse. I was wrong to give up.

I spun on the spot with not a care in the world if a muggle saw me disappear.

I was going to fight.

* * *

**Vi's POV**

I picked up the note that my new husband left for me. All he wrote was:

_Make sure Eoin gets to the bus on time._

I sighed. Every Sunday morning, Eoin goes to spend the week with his mother. Eoin is only here from Friday afternoon to Sunday morning to spend time with his father and my husband, Roden.

Roden Nott married Porsha Shores just when Porsha was out of Hogwarts. Roden was in my year, but Porsha was a year behind us. Their marriage had been arranged since their birth and of course, to make their parents proud they followed through. Not long after they were married, Porsha became pregnant with Eoin.

Eoin is seven now, but his parents have been divorced for five years.

Porsha, I had to say, is a good mother and Roden is also a good father, but…Roden and Porsha were never good together. The divorce didn't happen because they fought all the time, but because they rarely talked to one another. Perhaps at first, it was good because of the excitement of never being alone or the amount of sex one can have with his or her partner. Roden never really talked about his marriage with Porsha. I had to get most of my information from Jane.

Jane knows everything that's goes on with us pure-bloods who were in the Slytherin House.

Jane believes Porsha had convinced Roden that they ought to marry young or they would never hear the end of it from their parents. Then, the topic of babies had been brought to them on multiple occasions. Jane believes to Porsha the marriage meant she was able to say she was the first of our generation to settle down, to have kids, and to live as a dutiful wealthy Slytherin housewife. It was the wish that all our Slytherin parents would be proud of.

Jane says she had no recollection of Porsha and Roden ever talking at Hogwarts so their relationship was stern from the beginning, but she strongly believes Roden was seeking to get an annulment until Porsha became pregnant with Eoin. Jane thinks this was Porsha's masterful plan to try and trap Roden. Nevertheless, Roden still filed a divorce and Porsha signed the papers. Roden had promised Porsha that they would both take turns keeping Eoin.

As for Roden and I…even though we knew each other at Hogwarts and when we were stuck in the same evil group led by Malcolm Dolohov, we formally met at one of those Slytherin reunions many of our parents like to host every summer. I found out Scorpius and Jane were going so I decided to go too.

I've seen Jane a lot, but Scorpius I haven't seen since…well, since his graduation that had been six years ago at that time. He looked god-awful. He looked completely broken and sad. Of course, he's happy now that he's with –

Oh, I'm going off track.

So I met Roden at a Slytherin reunion and I wasn't entirely nice to him because he was, after all, Malcolm's right hand man. I know, how I got stuck with him, believe me, it was odd at first. It's hard not to forget that it was Malcolm's fault that got my brother, Gerrick, killed.

I honestly thought Roden hated me all those years at Hogwarts until he confessed to me the day after we got engaged that he had a crush on me since his fourth year; my fifth. Of course, I had been with Blake in my fifth and Albus in my sixth and he was practically engaged to marry Porsha so he never said anything.

He only told me because Blake somehow came into our conversation. We had mutual hate for Blake and I believe that is how we started talking at the reunion.

He owled me asking if I wanted to get a drink and oddly enough I met him out. He asked me out and we had been together ever since. End of story.

Of course, you would think our story would be a happily ever after kind of ending, wouldn't you think? It would be except when you add Eoin in the picture. I have no mother-like experience. My mother died when I was young and I had no mother-like figure to use as an example. I honestly don't know how Irisa does it. I am the very least the worst mother possible and Eoin would agree with you in a second. He absolutely hates me.

There came a pound of a pair of feet coming down the stairs. I looked up and it was Eoin. As Eoin went straight toward the fridge, he didn't make any eye contact with me. He never does.

"I made you some breakfast," I said. I thought I'd butter him up a bit by making something for him just to prove I'm willing to try. I got the advice from Irisa. Eoin gave me a dark look before turning toward the plate of eggs and bacon on the table. He sat down and took a bite of his eggs. No sooner he was spitting them out.

"What are you trying to do? Poison me?" He snarled. Eoin isn't like most seven year olds. He acts like a mature adult at times. I think it's partly due to the fact his father treats him like one.

"It was my first attempt," I said. I don't cook.

Eoin shook his head, "I'll eat breakfast at Mum's." Eoin grabbed his coat and bag off the coat rack, "Where's Dad? We're going to be late for the bus."

"He, uh, he went into work. He had a lot to get done," I said, "I'm taking you instead."

"You don't need you to go with me. Mum lets me walk to the bus stop all the time and Dad only goes to get away from you," Eoin said. _Brat. I don't know how, but for some reason I became the evil stepmother._

I crossed my arms, "I find it very hard to believe your parents would let you walk along the streets of London to get on a bus to Cambridge.

"It's just a block away."

"Oh, that's it?" I asked, surprised. That's not far at all. Eoin rolled his eyes. I hate when he does that, which is like all the time. _God, I hate kids…little devils if you ask me._

"Oh, alright, then," I said trying to gain a bit of his favor. Eoin looked a bit surprised I agreed with him so easily. He probably thought I was going to argue with him forever on the matter.

However, I realized I made a grave mistake when my husband came home furious with a tearful beaten up Eoin. He was angry I had let him go to the bus stop alone. Apparently, the bus stop wasn't a block, but twelve blocks away. A gang of kids had the opportunity to jump him, which caused quite a commotion as Eoin blasted a trash can to pieces because he was so scared that the Accidental squad from the Ministry that included my husband himself came to his aide.

It was Eoin's first sign of magic, but it had been shown in the worst situation possible. Roden didn't stop yelling until it was eleven fifty, which was way past Eoin's bed time. Of course, I took the full blame for not making sure Eoin safely got on the bus even if Eoin was the one who lied to me.

Roden had been so angry that he slept on the couch instead of next to me. I didn't ask for this mother-type job. I don't know how to do it. Sure, some of it is common sense, but most of it is just hard.

As I lay in bed, I started to think about Albus and what he must be up to. I wondered if he was living the dream. The last time I had seen him was at Rose's wedding two years ago. He had only asked how I was. I tried shoving in his face that I was seeing someone. He acted like he didn't care and that he was happy for me. It only proved that Albus chose the right decision. His job was much better than me.

Angry, I got out of bed, and slipped into my coat and shoes. I sent a Patronus to Jane and Irisa to meet me at our bar in fifteen minutes. I didn't care if Roden found out I left. I needed to clear my head. I needed a girl's night.

Sneaking out was not a problem. I've been doing it my entire life. It was my life now that was the problem.

"Hey," Irisa said as she joined me and Jane at our usual table.

I nodded at her.

She looked confused, "Where are the others?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Riss, it's date night."

Irisa sighed, "Oh right I forgot. Some of us single people have to suffer at being alone, which I'm surprised you aren't with your man tonight, Violetta."

I shrugged, "We got in an intense fight so I needed to get out of the house."

Jane gave me a look, which I ignored because I didn't want to hear it.

"I hear you," Irisa said, "I only just left all the kids with my idiotic sister. I hope they aren't all dead when I return."

I frowned, "You're doing a good thing, Riss."

Irisa gave me a small smile, "I know. It's just hard, you know? Having to watch over Adam's kids and my sister who is pregnant with yet another kid. It's just really hard especially considering none of them are my own kids. Oh, which reminds me to tell you of the most surprising news! Hugo dropped by and offered to help me out."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was out of the blue," Irisa said, "Well, ok, maybe I sort of called him up and asked him for help."

"Irisa!" I cried out her name, "That's the worst thing you could possibly do in your situation. I mean do you want to get back together with him?"

"Of course not," Irisa and then bit her lip, "Well, I do miss him and we've only got a few months until we decide whether we want to divorce or not. I still don't want kids now, but I don't want to lose Hugo either."

"Well, maybe Hugo wouldn't mind being in the situation you're in now," Jane suggested, "I mean three of them are practically yours…just not biologically."

Irisa laid her head back on the backboard of the booth, "I think someone is playing such a cruel joke on me. I didn't want kids and now, I have four of them."

"Four?" Jane questioned.

Irisa gave her a look, "My sister acts like one more often than the others and because she's, well, attached to one that makes it four."

"Has Sarah spoken much yet?"

Irisa shook her head, "No, you would think she is least of my problems, but she's the hardest. She's still shocked by what happened to her parents. And I don't understand how she could be! She's ten years old. Ten year olds don't know enough about horror. I just don't understand."

Jane was about to say something before we were interrupted, "Ah, Violetta, thought I heard your voice." I looked up to see that we were interrupted by none other than James Potter. My heart leaped a bit because he reminded me of _him_. "Mind if I sit?"

I gave him if-you-choose-to gesture and he sat down next to me.

"So," he began smiling at all of us, "What are we talking about?"

"Irisa-Hugo dilemma," I notified him.

"Ah," James began, "I've been meaning to talk to you, Irisa, about that."

Irisa looked at him confused, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You, my friend," he pointed at her, "Are a stealer of a man's power." All three of us looked at James in confusion. _A stealer of what?_ "I see you all are confused," he went on.

"Clearly," I said.

James laughed, "A man, especially a man with the Potter-Weasley blood, has this certain power of authority when it comes to relationships. Usually we, Potters and Weasleys, are good at not falling as victims to our partners, but you stole that, Irisa. Now, you've got Hue running around taking care of your kids, buying your groceries, and cleaning your flat whenever you need it to be done. You've got him tied down and that…is how you are a stealer of a man's power," he leaned back waiting for her to respond. She couldn't respond because she was still guilty of asking Hugo to do all that stuff for her so I stepped in.

"Perhaps he wanted to do all that for her, James," I said taking a sip of my drink.

James rolled his eyes, "Codswallop."

"Or," Jane spoke up, "Maybe you, on the other hand, aren't so lucky with the girls because none of them seem to be doing that for you."

I nearly spat out the entire contents of my drink as I leaned over the table laughing at what Jane said as James' face turned from accusation to shock.

"Now, that wasn't very nice."

Jane shrugged with a small smile on her face. I looked to James to make another remark, but instead he and Jane seemed to be involved in some kind of staring contest. I looked to Irisa who was still probably lost in Hugo world.

"Say Irisa, fancy getting a drink with me up at the bar?" I asked her. Irisa looked up at me. Her eyes slid to my glass.

"But you haven't even finished your…"

"I asked if you wanted to go up to the bar with me," I said through clenched teeth as my eyes slid between Jane and James. Irisa glanced quickly at them and then her mouth formed in an 'o' shape.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "I need another drink" as we got up to walk up to the bar.

As soon as we were far away from the two, Irisa let out, "I think this is wrong leaving her with James. She hates being set up."

I looked over at them and caught Jane laughing at something James said. I turned back to Irisa, "Seems to me they are doing just fine."

Irisa nodded as she played with her glass, "Does it hurt to see him?" She asked.

"What?"

"Does it hurt to see James? He resembles Albus greatly…except for the eyes, the height, and his scar.

"Albus is nothing like James," I said even though it never answered her question.

* * *

**Albus' POV**

James pulled open the door before I even knocked. He said, "Ah, 'ello there baby bro." I ignored him and walked in. Lily was lounging on the sofa with, to my shock, Jane Rookwood. I said without thinking upon it, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's a bit rude. Jane's our guest," James said. I gave him a dark look, "I meant Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes, "No need to be nosy, Al. James is my brother too."

"You never visited or stayed with me," I said.

Lily shook her head at me, "That's because you're always traveling," she grabbed her coat and got up off the couch. "I'll visit you when you quit," she said with amusement. She started for the door. That's the thing about Lily. She's always assumes what she thinks she knows from observing. She knew how committed I had been to my job, but what she really didn't know was, "I did quit."

Lily spun around and I can see the shock registering in her eyes.

"Since when?" James asked, standing before me with his arm crossed against his chest.

I didn't want think much about how little they actually knew me. I turned away from my brother and sister, "Just yesterday."

"But you were like…married to your job," Lily said. I shook my head as I turned back to face them. I felt a little less ashamed, "It wasn't what I hoped. There was just always something missing."

"Are you saying…?" Jane began to ask behind me on the couch. I looked over at her, but then James finished, "that you're trying to get Vi back?" James was looking at me starry-eyed. It almost seemed the two of them had been holding their breath for this moment.

I looked at Lily to see what she would say. However, she was anything, but excited. She was glaring at me, "Well, you're too late!" And with that she slammed the door.

I sat down on the sofa confused by what Lily meant. _What did she mean I was too late? The last I knew was that Vi was seeing someone. She couldn't have gotten married, could she?_

Jane gave me a pitiful smile. She turned to James, "Can you get some tea? Albus, would you like some?" I stared at Jane. _What was she like…living here now? Seriously, where have I been?_

"Are you two like…together?" I asked.

James bent down and kissed Jane full on the lips then looked over at me, "I hope that answers you're question, you bleeding dungbomb." Without waiting for a reply, he went into the kitchen to grab the tea.

I stared at Jane. Jane. Jane. _Why Jane? It sounds so…plain._

James' voice came from the kitchen, "Merlin's beard, Al, you sodding idiot…" _Oops._ I suppose I thought that out loud.

Jane only gave me a thoughtful look, "And why are you named, Albus Severus? Sounds like a type of toadstool to me."

I smiled at that, "True."

We sat there uncomfortably waiting for James to return, but then I couldn't wait any longer. I had to know what Lily meant. "Have you heard from Vi, lately?"

Jane gave me a bored expression, "Maybe you should just see for yourself."

James came back into the room and set the tea in front of Jane. Jane took a cup in her hands. I asked, "So you're not going to tell me anything? Nothing?"

"Nope," as she popped the 'p' with extra effort. I sighed as I sat next to Jane sipping her tea and then suddenly got to my feet.

"You leaving?" James asked. I threw my coat over my shoulder, "Yeah."

"But you just got here and you didn't even explain why you quit your job…well, besides trying to get Vi back."

I sighed, "What's there to explain? You people are worthless. There's only one person who knows just about everything that is going on."

And before either of them could say anything I walked out and apparated to…Rose's house. Perhaps my old flatmate could help me out.

That's right. We used to live in a flat together when I needed an in-between place to crash whenever I came back to England. However, it was like I hardly lived there. I would usually arrive late, get a good night's rest, and then leave in the morning.

I knocked out of politeness.

The door swung open to reveal Rose. "Albus?"

"Hello, can I…can I come in?" I tried to peer around her to see if anyone else was around, but I found myself almost getting knocked over by Rose as she hugged me tightly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" she pulled away and gave me a smile, "Come on in. I just finished doing a bit of the housework."

I looked around the place and I swear there was probably not a thing out of place. That's our Rosie.

She started skidding around the house fixing up the place like I was actually a guest. Well, I was a guest, but I was more family than anything.

"So what brings you here?" Rose asked.

I sighed, "Well, I just came from James' house. Did you know that…?"

"James and Jane are together? Yes."

"Oh, well, when did this happen? James never keeps a girl around like that."

Rose gave me a sincere smile, "They've been dating for nearly two months."

I gaped at her, "Two months?"

Rose nodded, "Let's see," she sat down on the arm chair not far from me, "James and Jane started talking ever since Irisa and Vi met them out at bar and since then they've been seeing each other."

"Oh."

Rose's eyes were shining, "You still haven't answered my question, Albus. What are you doing here?"

I fidgeted in my seat. I hate how she seems to know everything now-a-days. It made me feel so out of loop with my own family. I thought I had a good idea of what was going on considering I had seven other flatmates that were all practically family. And yes, Rose was one of my flat mates at the time, but I thought I would still know just as much as her. I suppose I always thought things would never change.

"I'm here because, well, I thought I'd catch up with everyone."

"You never have before," Rose pointed out.

I pressed my lips together, "Thanks for that."

Rose smiled, "Don't mention it." Rose relaxed back into the arm chair, "Well, if you want to know what's going on. I can tell you. Let's see…Irisa and Hugo are still ignoring their marriage as Irisa is using the kids her half-brother left her with as her excuse. Roxanne and Connor are currently filming in Canada for some muggle show. Dominique had recently moved in with Camdon. Louis switched over from his job at the Daily Prophet to the Quibbler because Cecilia landed a job at the Prophet. Freddie still works at the shop. Lysander, still at the bar. Lorcan is with Davina and her kid. Lucy and Seth are on some trip together in France. Um, who else…?"

I looked at her and she was rubbing her chin thoughtfully then her eyes went to me, "You didn't really come here to ask about what our family is up to, did you?"

I sighed, "No, not really." I breathed, "I, er, quit my job."

"Did you really?" Rose asked, but she seemed less surprised than James, Jane, and Lily had.

"Yeah," I said, "And everyone thinks it's because of Vi."

Rose nodded, "And is it?"

I folded my hands together on my lap. I squeezed them tightly and released them, "Yes," I admitted.

"She's married, Albus."

I had a feeling it was so after Lily had said I was too late. I started to feel angry that I was practically the last one to find out. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? How come you never, not even once, told me how she was doing when we were living together?"

"Because you never asked," Rose said. "I was beginning to think you no longer cared. I was beginning to lose hope for you two."

I was so angry. _Why did Vi have to go and get married? Why did she do that?_ I thought when she told me she was seeing someone at Rose's wedding she was just pretending she was to make me jealous. _Fuck her._

I grabbed my coat again.

"Now, where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To talk to her. To make her see sense," I said.

Rose grabbed my arm, "Albus, you won't…you won't like it when you see her. I'm warning you. Don't do anything stupid."

I pulled my arm back, "I'm not stupid so don't worry about that." I slammed the door in her face.

* * *

**Vi's POV**

Eoin came into the living room where I was busy relaxing. "Did you clean my uniform yesterday?" He asked.

"No, why would I?"

Eoin slanted his eyes at me, "Because you're my step-_mother_."

I turned my head to look at him, "You look old enough to do your own laundry."

He growled in anger, "You're useless." _And you're such a brat!_

Before I could retaliate, the doorbell rang. I got up from the sofa to answer the door. I flung open the door to scare off whatever seller was here to sell us crap. But to my astonishment it was…it was…Al.

"Albus?" I whispered.

He gave me a shifty grin, "Hey, Vi…" By then Eoin poked his head around me and said, "Who are you?" I wish I could just kick the kid out of my life, permanently.

Albus stared at Eoin. I didn't take the time to wait for who would speak first so instead I turned to Eoin. "Listen, if you bring me your uniform, I will clean it for you. Just let me talk to Albus alone."

Eoin gave me irritable look, "Who is he? Your lover?"

He was getting on my last nerve, "Uniform. Now!" Eoin immediately ran upstairs in search for his uniform. I turned back to Al who was still staring at the spot where Eoin had been. Finally, coming to his senses, he asked, "Is he your son?"

I sighed, "Step-son after I married, Roden."

"Oh," Albus said looking more deflated than anything. I managed to say what I've been meaning to say ever since I opened the door to find him standing there, "Albus, what are you doing here showing up on my front porch step?"

He didn't respond, but only to look at me silently. I shook my head at him angrily, "Albus, what did you honestly expect?" I asked, "That I would spend all this time waiting for you? I told you I wouldn't." It took a lot of guts for me to say that to him. Just seeing him standing there was bringing back all the intimate moments we shared together when we together. I was beginning to think of all these situations of dropping everything now and kiss him…but, I had a husband that I loved dearly. He loved me, treated me fairly, and he has yet to leave my side like Al had.

"Perhaps coming here was a mistake," Al began. I felt this sudden pain in my chest. _Did he really just say that? Then again, I already said, what was the point? There wasn't anything for him here. It's over…and it's been over for years._

"Yeah," I said looking at my hand on the door, "Perhaps it was." I slowly began to close the door, "Bye, Al." And I did. I closed the door. It's over.

_The only thing is…why wasn't I proud of myself?_

* * *

**Albus' POV**

I waved at the bartender to send me another drink down my way.

Scorpius gave me a surprised look, "Oi mate, take it easy, that's your third in the half hour that we've been here." The bartender put down the drink in front of me. I handed over a couple knuts before picking up the beer in my hand.

"She's married and she's a stepmother to her husband's child," I said not looking at Scorpius.

I can feel Scorpius frowning, but I was glad he didn't say what everyone has been saying. I took a long swig of my beer.

"Look, mate, I think you should really consider slowing down there. I know you came back hoping for a better reunion with Violetta, but drowning yourself isn't going to help."

I turned to him, "Shut the fuck up."

Scorpius gave me hard look like at any moment he was going to leave my arse here.

I sighed, "Sorry."

"Yeah," Scorpius said as he picked up his drink.

We stood there in silence for a moment until Scorpius spoke up, "Brandon and I are meeting the girls tomorrow if you want to join."

"No thanks," I said. It wasn't that I didn't want to go. It was just…

Suddenly, short black curly hair clogged my vision. I knew that mess of curls anywhere. Irisa. I nearly couldn't breathe anymore when I saw who Irisa was sitting with. Scorpius stepped in between my view of the two girls.

"Come on, mate, let's get you home." He knew. He knew the entire time they have been sitting there. I snuck around him and I heard Scorpius sigh as he followed behind me. Before I would be in plain sight of them, I stopped. I turned to Scorpius, "You go over there first."

"No," Scorpius said.

"Oh, come on."

Scorpius shook his head, "There's not a thing in the world that you can do to get me to go over there," he smirked at me as he took a sip of his beer.

_Like hell_…"Well, there's this certain family member of mine that you're currently with and…"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Scorpius swore and started off toward the girl's table. I watched as Scorpius sat down and began to talk to the girls. Vi had gotten up and headed in the direction of the loo. I didn't make to go after her. Everyone was right. I had to let her go.

Sighing, I took one last swig of my beer then turned around and headed for the door. Only…Vi was glaring up at me.

"What do you want?" She asked.

I frowned, "Nothing. I was just leaving." I moved away from her.

"Why are you here, Al?" She asked as if it was a simple question.

I shrugged, "Just wanted a few drinks with my friend."

She shook her head, "No, why are you here, here?" She was now practically in my face. I realized she wasn't upset or angry at me as I had thought. She was very vulnerable at the moment. So many things were running through my head, but then, I had to keep in mind that Vi had a husband and a kid at home. "Look, I'm leaving. Ok?" I tried to move past her, but she got right back in front of me.

She gave me a look that promised she wasn't going to let me leave unless I told her the real reason I'm here.

I sighed, "Alright already, I came back for you, Merlin, Vi," I said angrily. I really do feel stupid for not listening to anybody. And I could have kept pitying myself until Vi grabbed my face to her and kissed me.

I could have pushed her away. I could have made up some lame excuse, but every nerve in my body wanted her back just as much as my heart was pushing to grab her for itself.

I don't know how long we snogged for right there in the middle of the bar, but when we finally pulled away to catch a breath, Vi was staring at me waiting for me to make the next move, "My flat?" I asked under her heated gaze. Vi nodded.

I took her hand in mine and together, we apparated back to my flat.

* * *

**Vi's POV**

I woke up knowing full well the most horrible thing I could have done in a committed marriage, but one look at the man sleeping next to me and my guilt lessened. It wasn't gone completely, but it was less than it had been. The reason…the man sleeping next to me; that was when I realized that no matter how many years go by I can't stop loving Albus Potter.

I wanted it to stop.

This wasn't good for me…or for him. And I couldn't do this to my husband. I was happy with him, with my friends, and with my life. Albus Potter can't just come back in and change all of this.

He was the one who walked out on our relationship. Not me.

He was the one broke my heart. Not me.

He was the one that had to leave. Not me.

I sighed knowing what I must do. I had to do what was best for me. I had to look out for me. Albus Potter did not belong in my world and he never will. This…this has to end. This has to be final.

* * *

**Albus' POV**

I felt the sunlight's warmth on my face. I haven't slept like this in ages. I slowly opened my eyes hoping to see Vi's blue eyes and wild dirty blonde hair looking back at me…but she wasn't there. The other half was empty. I was alone.

I suddenly felt a chill of loneliness sweep over me.

I began to wonder if I would ever find someone like Vi…if I would ever find anyone at all. I have been so focused on what my future would be like, but not on the people who would be in it.

This was my own fault and there was no way of changing the past. There were no other chances. Now, I just had to deal with the consequences.

* * *

**Vi's POV**

I apparted home and I could barely hold myself together. I immediately grabbed on to the side of the door frame for support. I knew I was close to tears and I had to wash up before anyone saw.

"Vi?" Came my husband's voice. _Frick._

I took a huge breath to wash away the terrible burn just under my eyes. I know what I just did was terrible, but maybe it was just what I needed to say good-bye; to forget the past.

"Vi?" My husband entered the room. I straightened up. He gave me a suspicious, hard look, "Where were you last night?" I could hear the accusation in his voice like he knew I had been with Al.

"I was over at Irisa's," I lied, "I was drunk and I didn't want to apparate home and risk splinching an arm or leg." Roden nodded, but the suspicion didn't leave his face. I could see that he was on the verge of a high amount of rage and it came when he rose his voice to say, "Why didn't you send me a Patronus?"

I sighed, "I didn't think…" I put a hand to my head for effect that I was still hung-over.

"That's right," he shouting, "You didn't think! This has got to stop. I don't want you to become an alcoholic. Eoin has you to look up to and if you go on about drinking many nights with your girlfriends, you will..."

"I will what?" I snapped, "Neglect him? Forget about him? I'm not becoming an alcoholic. My father was one and becoming someone like him would be my worst nightmare. So don't you for goddamn second accuse me of…" I didn't realize tears were flying down my cheek until Roden pulled me to him as he wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. I buried my head deeper into his chest, "I'm sorry," I cried, "It won't happen again." I felt him nod as he smoothed my hair. He didn't know what exactly I was talking about.

After a few minutes of holding me close, he directed me over to the couch. He sat me down. He apologized for accusing me of becoming an alcoholic and then asked if I wanted tea. When I nodded, he went into the kitchen immediately to fetch me some tea.

Then I heard a set of footsteps run down the stairs. I looked up to see it was Eoin with a basket full of laundry. He gave me a dark look and then set down his laundry in front of me. He picked up a piece of garment and threw it in my direction, "Next time keep your clothes out of mine." He picked up his laundry and then headed off toward the washroom.

I stared down at the garment in my hands. It was a pair of black lacy panties. The thing was…they weren't mine.

"Here you are," Roden said, setting down my cup of tea in front of me. I was still staring at the panties. Roden looked in my hand trying to figure out why I was holding on to pair of panties. "Now? Are you sure? I mean the state you are in…"

"These aren't mine," I said still not looking at him. I didn't want to see the realization in his eyes once he saw that I figured out his secret. All those late nights…I should have known. Or it could have been that he has been shagging his ex-wife this entire time. I don't know who the whore is because it didn't matter. It shocked me even more when he said, "Then whose are they?"

That brought me to look up at him, "I don't know, but probably the whore you've been seeing behind my back," I threw the panties at him as I stood up.

"What?" Roden asked. He looked just as surprised as me, "I never-"

"How long?" I asked.

"Vi, I didn't-" He argued.

"For Merlin's sake, Roden, how long? How did you do it? Was it in the office with that slut of a secretary of yours? Or was it with your ex-wife whenever you brought Eoin over to her house? God, I've been so stupid."

Roden's mouth was wide open without a sound penetrating from it until finally, "I didn't have sex with any other woman, Vi. You've got to believe me."

"Well, tough luck, I don't," I grabbed my jacket and started for the door. Roden was quicker and stood between me and my way out. "Vi, let's talk about this."

I breathed out hot air, "I'm done talking," and I shoved past him. Before he could stop me, I apparated out of the house and to a place I knew I would feel welcomed: Irisa's.

"Irisa?" I shouted out as I flung open the door. "Irisa!" _By Merlin, where was she?_

"Shhh," I heard Irisa on the sofa say. I peered around at her, "It's nap time." Her eyes were closed as if she was trying to find some peace.

"Nap time? The twins are ten years old," I said. Irisa's eyes fluttered open, "No, it was nap time for me, but I suppose it's over now." She gave me a small smile, which I did not return. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, everything that had happened started to flood to my face. "He…he cheated on me." Irisa moved over so I could sit down. I put a hand to my forehead. "I just can't believe this happened. I really thought he and I would work out."

Irisa began to rub my back, "It's ok, Vi. Some people just change after a while. Stuff like this happens all the time." I tried to wipe away my tears because I didn't want to cry for that bastard. It wasn't working. Irisa continued on, "Maybe it's best to move on. He probably wasn't a good fit for you to begin with. I mean he was stuck up, he bragged about his success at Ministry all the time, and let's face it. His kid was as spoiled and rotten as they come." I only nodded because it was the only thing I can do. I knew Irisa never liked him all the times we had double dates with her and Hugo. She never came out and said what she was thinking even if her face read it all and now that he…he cheated on me, it could all come out into the open.

There came a whistle from the kitchen. Irisa sighed, "I made tea, would you like some?" I nodded and she got up. I sat back on the sofa to hopefully cool my face until my eyes went to a coat that was flung over the top of a chair. It was a kid's jacket so it could have been easily Tom's, but it looked just like the one Eoin wears all the time. I was being ridiculous. _Why would Eoin ever by here?_ Irisa and Eoin only met a few times since I've been with Roden.

_So why was it when I picked up the coat, the tag on the bag had Eoin's name on it?_

"Please don't criticize the way I made this tea. I'm still working on the whole living like a muggle thing," Irisa said coming into the room with a tray with two steaming cups of tea. She looked up at me to see what I was holding.

"Why is Eoin's coat here?"

Irisa's face paled instantly, "I…I don't know."

I closed my eyes hard. I didn't want her to see how angry I was becoming, "You and the little bugger set this up, didn't you?" I accused her.

Instead of getting insulted for my accusation, she shocked me when she said, "It was the only way to push you two apart."

My eyes grew wide. I clenched the coat even tighter in my hand, "Why?" I demanded.

"Because he isn't good for you, Vi. I saw the way you and Al looked at each other last night. Scorpius and I saw you apparate away, I don't know where you two went, but I knew you wouldn't be able to be with him unless Roden was no longer in the picture. I had to do something as your friend."

I stared coldly back at her, "You're not my friend." It was a lie of course, but at that moment, it wasn't. I was gone before Irisa said another goddamn word.

* * *

**Albus' POV**

I was throwing random things into my duffel bag. I had to leave. It's been barely a week and I have already caused so much crap. It was time to give up. It was time to go before I really messed up. My heart wouldn't be able to go on missing something it couldn't have. I had to give it a vacation.

I heard the door open behind me.

I was really getting sick of this. Every one of my flat mates have been popping in to ask me why I was leaving or when I was paying up for rent or whether they can borrow my cloak (which was always "no").

However, when I turned around, it was Vi.

I shook my head, "Vi, you have to go. You just can't keep showing up and think this alright."

Vi was looking at the floor, "I'm leaving him," she said. I wasn't expecting that, but I wasn't about to get my hopes up. Vi wasn't raising her head. "What happened?" I asked.

She sighed heavily, "I realized…I was only using him as a replacement for you," she said. She finally looked up and into my eyes as if she was looking for something, "But, I suppose there's only one Albus Severus Potter."

Then before I knew it she was bursting into tears. "Vi…" I immediately went to hold her, but she put an arm out to stop me, "Al, you can't…you can't leave me again."

"Ok," I said as I tried to move in and hold her. She still kept me at bay.

"You can't," She looked an awful mess when her eyes were red; tears were splotched all over her face. But to me, she would always be beautiful.

"Ok," I smiled. She let me pass; she let me in. I held her close to me; close to my heart as she cried.

This time…I wasn't going anywhere. My world was here. It had always been right here.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi all, just wanted to inform you to read the important notice over in the beginning of the next chapter. It's very important you do so or some of you may go home pissed. The last set of couples is to be announced in the next two chapters so any final guesses should be made before the next chapter.

Also, I just want to thank everyone again and again and again for all the praises and support you have provided me throughout the three years I have been working on this. It wasn't easy and I appreciate you all nonetheless. I love you guys! I'm not sure if this is my last story that I'll post because I do have other ideas, but I'm not so sure I will follow through with them if you know what I mean. So I may or may not spring them out. One's a R/S fanfic and the other is a L/S fanfic, but like I said I don't know. But, again thank you (if I haven't said so enough).


	99. Love

**A/N: **

******IMPORTANT******

Now the truth of it all...So, let me explain myself before you read on. This is very important for you all to read otherwise it may be upsetting for some of you. So…around the 25th chapter or so I was a little annoyed with my ending. I wasn't so sure if I liked it or not. Then, while I was staring off into space one day, I thought about completely changing everything around. So, I tried that, but I didn't want that to be the ending either so I was now stuck with two endings. And because I love both ships (R/S and L/S), I decided to provide you all with two alternate endings. I refuse to tell any of you which one I was planning on using first, but I think each ending is pretty different and also, worth the long wait. I can't decide which one I like best either.

So, here's what each of you may do. If you are a R/S shipper then continue to read on, but if you're a L/S shipper I think you should wait for the next chapter. However, if you don't care, like me, or if you want to judge for yourself which chapter you like better then by all means go ahead! So again, I know some of you may criticize me for my decision of making two endings instead of one, but I really couldn't discard either ending. I worked too hard to throw away an ending worth 10,000 + words. I really like them both so I'm sticking with my decision a full 100%.

So Happy Reading and thanks again to all those who reviewed and read my story. You guys were great and we had such an amazing adventure together!

Love you all - Brincelven

**Chapter 99: Love**

"**That's the Beat of a Heart"**

_**[7 years later]**_

**Brandon's POV:**

_I thought at times about giving up. I thought about just throwing my hands up and saying, "What's the use? I'm not getting anywhere." But, then I would think if the situation were switched, would she have given up on me? Of course not. So, why should I? _

_And I suddenly found my answer:_

**GOLDILOCKS SAVES ANOTHER **

It was the headline in the local muggle newspaper, _SalemNews_.

Perhaps it was the fact that she once joked about the same name back when we were at Hogwarts. I remembered because, well, I remember many things she said to me drunk or sober. The other thing that I knew it was her because when I looked at the picture, there was no mistaking her red hair, her honey brown eyes, and her brilliant smile (that was when she did smile). But, I knew it was her when I read: _Goldilocks and her dog, Sirius, showed up just in time to save little Angela from drowning deep within the ocean's dark hallows…_

I've been searching for many years now. I only hoped I can convince her to come home.

If I hadn't replayed the last conversation I had with Lily over and over in my head, I probably wouldn't have found her.

She had said, "I also want to get a dog one day." At that point I had thought she was just rambling on and I thought it was because I made her nervous. Unfortunately, that led to a whole complicated argument.

Truth was, if she hadn't left, I would have eventually came around to asking her out. What held me back in the past were obviously Will and then, Scorpius. There was no denying that there was at least some kind of attraction between him and her even if Scorpius was still in love with Rose. I had thought Lily would come to her senses and see that we could work…I never thought she would leave. Looking back, all the signs and indications were all made into jokes. I never thought she had been serious. I would have done something.

However, this time it's different and finding her was just the start.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

Life after Hogwarts was exhausting. There was never a day of rest at least not for me. My week was all planned.

I get up early, make last minute notes, teach my classes, attend dinner, lock up forbidden rooms, patrol the corridors at night, and then sleep. The next day would be just the same.

Most professors had the weekend off, which is why so many students in the past have taken those days to their advantage. It was much easier to sneak around, have parties, and create whatever ruckus a teenager can possibly create. I know this because I have been there.

But, of course, I don't get the weekend off. I spend my weekend traveling. I wake up early Saturday morning to walk to Hogsmeade then I apparate to the Malfoy Manor where my mother lives all by herself. It's worse than it sounds. Being alone all this time since my father's departure has taken a tremendous toll on her. She may be developing something like the muggle Alzheimer's disease. She doesn't remember my name and she hardly remembers her own name. But, the one name she never forgets is my father's.

I never thought my life would be this way. I expected my life as a professor at Hogwarts to be great. But, it isn't. Not at all. Not even a segment.

Maybe it's because I've been tied down trying to take care of my mother. A sort of sitter comes during the week to take care of her. I don't know the person's name. I've never met her or him...that's if it happens to be a bloke. I honestly don't know how much I will keep paying this person since whatever he or she is doing isn't really working. But, I'm too tired to find another sitter or do anything.

I lost so much patience.

As for being a professor, it wasn't everything I had dreamed of. I loved to teach others how to use their wand in defensive combat, but I didn't realize how much work was really put into it; how much life I've really lost from it.

"I had a husband you know," Mum said to me while I was making her a pot of tea.

"Yeah I know," I said. This is how most of our conversations went.

"You look just like him only you're a lot broader than he was and your eyes are much darker...much more like if a storm was approaching us now. But, Draco, Draco's were much lighter. You could look into them and get lost inside forever." _Now, she's going to go on and on about her love for my father, which is great, but honestly what son wants to hear all of this codswallop._

"That's great Mum."

"Mum?" Astoria looked at me quizzically. I sometimes slip this in to help her remember like for example who I am. "Why are you calling me Mum? My name's Astoria or Mrs. Malfoy to you."

"Right." _No luck._

"You have such nasty venom under your tongue." I gritted my teeth together as I blew hot air out of my nose.

"Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I sat in my room looking through what I have recently researched when suddenly there was crash down below. I clenched my papers tightly in my hands that it made cringles along the edges. _This is the fourth time that it has happened! What on Earth are they doing downstairs? Blowing up buildings?_

However, it was silent once again. I breathed thinking once again they had stopped whatever it was they were doing. Then…BOOM!

I nearly fell out of my chair as I heard cheering down below. I threw down my research papers and exited the room furious with being interrupted yet again.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" I shouted at them as I walked down the stairs.

Every head turned in my direction.

"Hey Rosie!" Fred called giving me a wide grin.

"Don't 'Hey Rosie' me, Freddie! I've got a lot of stuff to do upstairs and with you making all that racket, I won't be able to get any of it done if you don't stop this nonsense!"

"Aw, Rosie, come on," Freddie said, waving me off, "I'm just showing the gang my new product."

"Then take it outside," I said through my gritted teeth.

"Really, Rose, we're not harming anyone," Hugo intervened, "It's actually pretty interesting how he came up with-"

"I don't care-" Before I could finish, there was a 'pop.' It was Albus back from the God knows where.

"Oi, Albus! You're here!" Freddie cried out, "Take a look at this!" Albus looked at the small object in Freddie's hands, which was probably the invention he was talking about, "Can't," he said, "Lots to do." He made his way to the stairs where I was standing.

"Albus, please, just tell them to stop. They listen to you!" I pleaded.

Albus shrugged, "Can't. Don't have time and frankly, don't care." He managed to get around me before I stopped him any further.

Once he was gone, Freddie said, "Well, there goes Mr. Grumpy-pants." Because it was true Albus has been acting like this for years after he and Violetta Goyle broke up. His job actually made him into a complete arsehole. _Maybe the job just hired all arseholes considering Barty Crouch Sr. was a bit of an arse or so I've been told_. But, at least none of them endeared any of Albus' attitude since he was always gone; always traveling.

"Maybe we should take this outside," Lorcan managed to speak up, which was hardly ever. He usually kept to himself or rather stayed over a lot at Davina's, helping her with her child. We were all waiting for him to just marry her. He was so ready to be a father and he's really good with Davina's seven year old kid.

"Or here's an idea, why don't you just sound-proof the room?" Hugo said.

I stared at him angrily, "You know why I can't do that. Remember last time?" Hugo thought about the last time when I did just that and they threw so many things into my door to see if it worked and when I came out and tripped. I fell all the way down the stairs and I was late with my client. She starts to panick if I don't arrive on time.

"Ah, that's right," Hugo said. There was another 'pop.' This time it was Louis.

"Oi," he jumped, "What are you doing here?"

The door to another bedroom flung open and out came a tired looking Lysander. He yawned, "Something to do with blasting objects," he said.

"Oh, blasting things?" Louis said, "Mind if I see?" He asked Freddie, "My boss loves the new stuff you always come up with."

"Sure," Freddie said, "Wanna see Ly?"

He grabbed his jacket, "Yes, but do it quick, I got to open up the bar downstairs. The regulars are always ready to get in."

"Save me a spot, Ly," Albus said as he came rushing through the room once again, "I have a lot of weight to take off by the end of today. Bleeding Korea just won't accept our treaty!" And with a 'pop' he was gone.

"Ugh," I cried out, "I'm just going to bring all my work to the office!" I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Again?" Hugo asked.

"Well, of course," I said.

"You'd be back for dinner, ight?" Lorcan asked, "I've got something new for us to try." Some of the others gave a small groan. Everyone knew Lorcan was a terrible cook. They depended on me to make them nice home-cooked meals. Only I put on a nice face for Lorcan and complimented him even though it tasted just absolutely terrible.

I gave him a sad smile, "I can't. I have to go." There was yet another 'pop' and Lysander was gone. I gave a small cry of irritation and with a 'pop' I was gone too.

_Sometimes, it was hard living with six guys in one condo just above my cousin's shop. But, it was the only thing I could afford and the only place that wasn't my parent's._

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

I hated being here, but my colleague from Hogwarts forced me into coming. He had forced me on a double date. Although, I couldn't remember what his date's name was nor did he know the name of my date. But, here I was…waiting for my idiotic friend to show up.

"Professor Malfoy?" squealed someone behind me. I turned around and saw a pretty looking barsmaid beaming at me. She looked oddly familiar.

"It's me!" She chirped, "Annie Ruefle. I graduated five years ago." I nodded now remembering her. She had such a bubbly personality and not to mention all the gossip she liked to spread. She reminded me of another Giavanna Tieree from my year.

"Of course, Annie, how are you?" I asked.

"Oh, great! I've been working here ever since I left Hogwarts. It's nothing spectacular, but I love it here." _Meaning, she loved the attention of all the drunken tarts that come in here_.

She stepped closer to me, "And what brings you here?" She asked. Back in my old days at Hogwarts, I would have loved her attention, but now, I could have cared less. I haven't dated since…since well, Rose. It hurt to think of her. Letting her go was probably the worst mistake of my life. I had been too consumed by my work; nothing else.

"I'm on a date," I said casually. I didn't care if her hopes were shattered. I didn't even want to be here to begin with.

"Oh," she said, "Well, is there anything I can get you, Professor?" _What exactly did she have in mind if I had decided to get with her at all? Call me Professor all night?_ "Water."

"Water and?" She asked scribbling on her pad. I rolled my eyes. I had been asked this so many times, but I had no desire to drink since my days at Hogwarts.

"Just water, Miss Ruefle," I almost gave her a smirk to send her over the edge, but I decided against it. Then I heard the chair opposite me slide out. I turned to see my colleague had finally arrived.

"Oi, how are you mate?" He asked cheerfully.

"Wonderful," I muttered.

He chuckled, "As charming as always I can see. Please try not to scare away your date, it took Molly quite awhile for her to get her to come." Molly. Now I remember. That's his girlfriend's name. I've met her only once. She had gone to Hogwarts with me. I vaguely remembered her though. She had a twin sister. I knew that. _Could he be setting me up with her? Molly's twin sister?_

"Would my date be Lucy? Molly's sister?" I asked hiding the fact I was a bit proud I remembered Molly's twin sister's name. I don't recall their last name, but I felt like I should know. It was starting to kill me how I knew they were sisters.

"Here is your, er, water, Professor Malfoy," Annie said as she set down a glass of water before me. Annie turned to my friend, Walfred Wood, which everyone called "Walf" for short. He joined the Hogwarts staff a year after I did. I knew him when he went to Hogwarts. He was a seventh year when I was in my fourth year.

"Professor Wood! How good it is to see you. Could I get you anything?"

"A scotch with pop should do." Annie gave me a glance before walking away.

Walf was chuckling after she left. "Blimey, you really do have your knickers in a twist. You didn't even give the poor girl a chance."

"She's not my type," I grunted.

"Isn't anybody?" Walf smirked at me before we joined by a girl with short fiery red hair, freckles scattered all across her face, and big bright blue eyes. This had to be Molly and she looked ghastly familiar. She was staring at me as Walf got to his feet.

"Ah, Molly dear," Walf said opening his arms to her.

"You brought Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?" Molly nearly shouted in Walf's face, which had him pausing halfway through giving her a welcoming hug. I made to take a sip of my water. I was used to these accusations. Even after Hogwarts people still compared me to my father. I just didn't know what this girl's reason was for. That's when it hit me what her last name was. "Rose will freak-"

I choked on my water and started to cough. The water had gone down the wrong tube and now I was gasping for air. They both turned towards me. As soon as I cleared my throat I began to ask, "I'm sorry did you just say-"

"Scorpius?" Came a shocked voice behind me. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around and sure enough there was Rose Weasley.

Rose looked at Molly giving her a hard look wondering if she had been tricked in some way, "You set me up with my ex boyfriend?"

"I didn't know Walf was bringing him as your date," Molly said in panic. Walf was looking from me to Rose to Molly. He got out of his seat to pull out a chair for Molly to sit in, "Oh, well, it couldn't have been a decade since the last you two seen each other. No need to make any scenes. Come on, dearest Rose, if you would just sit and I promise we'll make this dinner as less painful as it should be." _Did I tell you Walf was a bit too proper for his own good? That part of him has always bothered me._

However, even the worst of situations, Walf always seemed to find a lighter way of taking the intense situations into more soothing ones.

Throughout the entire dinner, Rose and I hardly even spoke a word to each other. I knew this was making Walf uncomfortable when he was sneaking kisses with Molly across the table. Molly's hand was stroking the top of his leg, I noted.

Walf pulled at his collar as if he was suddenly hot.

"If you'd excuse me," he said as he left the table. Not a moment later, Molly said, "I need to use the loo. I'll be right back." I looked at Rose and we both snickered knowing full well what they were up to.

"So, how have you been?" I asked Rose, breaking the tension first. Rose gave me one of her delightful smiles and answered, "I've been…busy, I suppose I should say. And you?"

"The very same." Rose nodded as she twirled a strand of her curly hair around one of her fingers. _God, she was so beautiful. _I missed the feel of those same fingers stroking over my chest and my neck. _Pull yourself together!_

"I didn't know you and your cousin were close now," I said.

"Not as much as you think," Rose said, "I'm just the only girl in the family that's still single, well, besides Lily or at least I think she still is." I was very surprised to hear this. Of all the girls in the Weasley-Potter family I would never have guessed Rose to be the only one that's still single. Not that the other Weasley-Potter girls were hideous, but Rose, was in my opinion, the prettiest.

"That can't be true," I managed to say, "I thought at least some bloke would have swept you off your feet by now. Just look at you…" I stopped from going any further. _No need to be too hasty, Scorpius. Get it together. You broke it off with her years ago! You're a fool to think otherwise._

Rose smiled warmly at me as if touched by what I said. "I could be saying the same about you," she whispered as I saw her eyes looked at my gray-blue shirt that I was wearing and then to what I think to be was my mouth.

I felt something inside my chest thump hard against my chest. _What was she doing to me? Was I that obvious to her?_

I wanted to kiss her so bad; to feel her hot lips against mine. I wanted to feel her soft and luscious body against mine. _STOP! STOP! STOP!_

"Say," I began, "You want to bail and just get ice cream or something. I just don't think Walf and Molly will be coming back anytime soon."

Rose smiled, "I'd like that."

I swear I felt my heart beating a little faster then.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I don't know why I thought this new life would be any easier. But, I am not regretting that I left. I'm not! I'm glad I did. I just didn't think I would end up here.

Sure, I had everything I could want for a person my age. I had a flat (_okay, I'm living with James and he's paying for the flat mostly, but I promised I would give him money eventually_), two part-time jobs (_and perhaps, James got those too considering he put the charms on my muggle boss and got a few drinks with son of the owner of this fancy restaurant_), and a dog (_which I found stranded on streets and without James' help_).

I had finished up my schooling at the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after posing as a girl named Shirley Golidlocks because my surname would certainly raise questions. I now work at a bridal shop as a sales consultant (_and no I am not kidding. I laughed about it for months. Still am_) and a waitressing job at a fancy restaurant (_which is funny as well considering I was so good with my people skills_). But, they were both paying jobs that I desperately needed especially when James leaves for a few days on Auror business.

Unlike my paying jobs, I have a third job (_well, sort of_). On my days off, Sirius and I wander the lonely town of Salem. Sometimes we would help find lost children or pets. James tends to get angry whenever he finds out about this because he doesn't want to have to go and search for me all over again. He always seems to find me even when I had apparated to another state for a moment of freedom. It's like he has his own Trace on me. He obviously doesn't know how suffocating he can be at times.

What's worse is when his friends show up and I have to actually be civil towards them. Sure, they all seem fine when I first meet them, but then they get attached. The attachment is obviously not because of my looks, but because of my competitiveness. Every bloke loves a good challenge. Don't know why, but they do.

I would be flattered with some of the attention I get from James' friends if they weren't carrying in so much baggage through the front door. Most of them are looking for an escape from a girl they got in a fight with at home. I swear I am a magnet for blokes who have girlfriends or ex-girlfriends, which they always go back to in the end anyway. Go figure.

Take for example – Alan. Alan had this girlfriend named Kyra who recently dumped him because he wasn't making much of a commitment to her. Alan came around the flat a few times to play poker with me and James.

He actually had a good sense of humor and constantly had both James and I falling out of our chairs in laughter.

It wouldn't be until James headed off to bed when the blokes would make their moves on me. None of them were threatening; they just made me feel uncomfortable. I keep telling myself I ought to just chop off my hair to look like a bloke.

So after one of the nights Alan had come to visit James and me we were left alone. We have been alone a few times before where we talked about random things, but this time he must have decided to make his move.

He was saying his farewell as I walked him to the door to undo the spells as to not set off our alarms when he kissed me catching me completely off guard. It had been my first kiss I received after Will and maybe I wouldn't have minded if he hadn't_ just_ broken up with his girlfriend. He's obviously been on this roller coaster ride with her for a few years so it's obvious he still has strong feelings for her.

After politely declining his offer…he never came back. I heard later on Alan got married to Kyra.

James still hasn't a clue of all this and keeps asking what I did to these blokes after they no longer came around.

I do want to move on and find someone like everyone else...at least this is what I've heard from my parents when we have our weekly fireside chats.

The alarm went off at our door, which happens when an unknown visitor arrives. They can only come in upon approval from either me or James. I instantly looked around for James for he hates it when I answer the door because most of the time, it's a girlfriend. However, James had stepped out of the flat to get us some food so that means I have to get off this damn sofa and answer the door. _Wonderful._

I swung it open to tell whatever lady friend my brother was now infatuated with to bugger off when I realized it was someone else; someone I thought I'd never see again and who had caused my heart such great pain.

"Brandon," I breathed.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I sighed as I stood before the great black gates before me. I waved my wand at the gate and my patronus, a wolf, ran through the gates to get the doorman. I waited outside in this dreary weather before the doorman came forth. "Miss Weasley, glad to have you here. She's about to have tea."

I smiled at him kindly, "Thank you and has she-"

"Much worse," he cuts me off. I frowned. "However, she does enjoy having tea with you even if she can't remember your name. You're better than the others we have had."

I looked at him confused, "How am I better if she's worse?" I asked. The doorman shifted as he opened the door for me.

"My apologies. I should have made out much clearer. Madam Malfoy is only worse every time when it gets close to the day of her husband's-"

"Oh yes," I interrupted now understanding. _Poor Mrs. Malfoy._ I've just started seeing Mrs. Malfoy last week after Scorpius had fired the last person. Scorpius doesn't know that I was assigned to her case. I did not chose Mrs. Malfoy either. I thought at first it would be awkward considering she would start blaming my family for the death of her husband, but because she doesn't remember much I suppose I'm off the hook.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," I said as I gave the doorman my coat as Astoria looked up from her tea.

"Susie?" She cried out, "Is that you?" It was as close to "Rosie" as I was ever going to get. She gestured to the seat in front of her, "I've saved you a seat, my dear. Please, join me."

I was a bit shocked. She remembered she was having company. That's an improvement.

I sat across from her. I pulled out a quill and parchment. It would seem odd as to why I had a quill and parchment at tea time, but this was not a social thing…this was actually my job. My job is to research ways to helps the ill. I hope to find a cure.

"So, how have you been, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She reached out a hand and touched mine, "Oh don't be silly, Susie. I just saw you not a second ago. You went in the kitchen to grab me some tea. You're such a silly silly girl." And just like that she doesn't remember that I haven't been here since last Monday. I scribbled down what she said.

Her eyes watched my quill, "Why must you bring out that rubbish? We're having tea!" She picked up her tea and took a sip. She put it back down and then her eyes roamed around the room. She stared off in space for a moment before she turned back to me.

"Who are you?"

I smiled at her and placed my hand on top of her s lightly, "It's me, Mrs. Malfoy, Susie."

"Susie? My have you grown," she said as she looked me over.

And thus it begins all over again.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

Long week. And usually I would go to the bar to get a few drinks before heading to the Manor, but I decided to see my mother first this time. Perhaps I will end up seeing the person who takes care of her every evening of the weekdays and give the person shite for not doing their job.

I stood outside the gates and opened it with ease because I was after all the Secret Keeper of this horrid place. Only with my permission is the shrink (or whatever they are called) in to see my mother.

I opened the black entrance doors to the Manor and strode in hastily. I wanted to get this over with. I decided if I saw my mother now I could get back to school earlier than usual to grade all the parchments I still had to get to.

I heard talking coming from our second dining hall. So the shrink was still here.

I smiled. I needed someone to yell at after this week.

I see the top of my mother's head as well as the shrink's sitting opposite her. I stopped realizing I recognized the shrink's hair…only too well.

"Rose?" I said in a mix of anger and surprise.

Rose turned around to see me standing there. Her eyes looked widely at me. _No, no, no, no…I don't want her to be here. I don't want her to see my mother like this! This can't be happening._ She turned back to my mother, "Oh look who has come to join us for tea, Mrs. Malfoy." _What the hell is she playing at? She was treating my mother like she was a child. How was that supposed to help?_

"I don't recognize him," Mother said giving Rose a look of fear that I'm here to hurt her…well, maybe not her, but Rose…_why the bleeding hell did it have to be her to be the one helping out my mother? I never wanted her to know about this. EVER!_

Rose leaned over and touched her hand, "Oh, it's your son."

Mother looked at Rose in confusion like she didn't even know she had a son.

"You remember his name, don't you? It's…" Rose began to let my mother finish the sentence. My mother screwed her mouth into trying to form the first sound. It sounded like "oo" and "ho," mixed together. Hardly close to my name. Rose was giving her a reassuring smile to encourage her on.

I couldn't take it anymore. Encouraging my mother to try and get her to say my name wasn't helping her. Even if she had thought my name was "Hubert," or something. She's not going to remember my name…at least not today.

"Rose, leave, NOW!" I yelled at her. My mother flinched under my tone. Rose didn't.

Rose looked over at Astoria and squeezed her hand, "I will see you Monday for tea." She looked at Rose in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Susie, you know me-"

"For bloody sake, Rose, you're making it worse. JUST LEAVE!"

"Ok, ok," Rose said putting her hands in surrender, "I'm going." Mother looked from her to me and back again. She looked like she was concentrating still on saying my name as she was making grunting sounds.

Rose picked up her coat from her chair, "She's getting better."

_Was she blind?_ "Why are you still here? Get OUT! GET THE FRICK-"

"Scorpius," my name was said, but not from Rose's mouth. We looked at Astoria in surprise. She struggled to say my name again, "Scorpius, that is not how you treat a lady."

Then she babbled on to say, "Honestly, you're just like your father. You always think you know how to handle things when clearly you're losing your grip. Patience is a virtue, haven't we taught you nothing?"

Finally once realizing what she had said, mother shrunk back in her seat her hand going up to her mouth in astonishment. There were tears in her eyes.

"Scorpius," she said my name again. "Scorpius," she repeated, "Scorpius, Scorpius, he's gone. Gone." And she was weeping. I came to her side instantly and put my arms around her.

She sniffed, "Draco. He's gone."

"Yes, mother, I know," I said feeling the inside of my eyes swim. I was there.

"He's not here," she choked out a sob. I held her closer in my arms as she cried into my shoulder. She was shaking terribly.

I looked up and Rose was gone. I felt the chill of cold air that she left behind.

Mother and I sat there for awhile as I let her cry while she repeated both my name and my father's…to remember.

About an hour later, she was just sitting there I stroked her arm."Scorpius?" Her voice was weak.

"Yes?"

"Life's too short, isn't it?"

"In some ways, yes," I agreed.

"It's lonely life, dear, without someone to share it with or when you try hard to forget those who have hurt you, those you have hurt, and those who have left you behind. Don't ever be that person, Scorpius," She looked up at me. Her eyes full of knowledge and sorrow, "Whoever the 'she' is in your life. Don't ever let her go."

I sighed as she bent her head back down.

"I promise," I whispered.

In the next hour, I helped my mother to bed and waited by her bedside until she was sound asleep.

I went to my old bedroom and instantly collapsed on my bed. I looked up at the high ceiling unsure of what I ought to do now. I rolled my head to the side and something else caught my eye that was on my nightstand.

It was the ring I had given Rose for Christmas the year we were together. I picked it up and examined it. I remember finding it on the punch table after Rose had left to go back to her dormitory. Thank Merlin no one else saw it or they would have taken it for themselves.

I held the ring up to the light and almost instantly it began to sparkle dazzling me with its beauty…just like every time I look at Rose.

I placed the ring in my pocket. I sat up while throwing my legs over the edge of my bed. I went back downstairs and into the greenhouse we kept out back. I cut off a few stems of roses, changed into better clothes, and then apparated to her flat. I was going to get her back whatever it would take.

Her cousin, Fred, let me in after I explained I was here to apologize to her. Rose's room was on the top level of the flat. I knocked on her door.

"Coming," she called out as I heard her scrambling inside to put things away. She opened the door.

Instantly, I was blown away by the scent coming out of her room. It smelled entirely…of her. I suddenly felt drunk like I had been the times when we were together.

I missed that smell.

"Hi," Rose said in a small voice. She looked at the roses in my hand and I shook my head of all the stupid senses I was feeling. I held out the roses for her to take."I'm here to apologize for how I reacted." Rose took the roses from me, "You didn't deserve that."

She looked at me, "Its fine, Scorpius. But, if you don't mind, I have to get back to filling out some paper work."

"Right," I said. She gave me a soft smile and began to move back inside, but I reached for her because I was barely holding on or I need lifesaving myself.

Rose turned surprised I reached out to touch her.

"Rose," I began, "I'm...can't let you go this time. I...I know I've been hard on you."

"Hard on me?" Rose questioned her eyes filled with anger. "Scorpius you yelled at me when I was only trying to help your mother; to do my job."

"I know and..."

"I nearly drowned twice and you accused me of trying to kill myself-"

"I realize I was-"

"And...and I gave you my bleeding heart and you...you crushed it, Scorpius. You took it and butchered it until it was..."

I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her, "I know that Rose. I know...how I've been. The entire time I've been fighting you...I've been drowning myself. I needed saving and I...didn't ask for your help." I shook my head, "I wasn't there for you when I supposed to be. I wasn't-"

"Scorpius…" Rose whispered. I could feel her eyes on me. Her hand was now gripping my wrist as if she feared I might try and have a go on myself.

I took a deep breath as I took her hands in mine drawing them close to my chest, "Rose, give me another chance," I said, "I can't bear the weight of my past mistakes in pushing you away. Give me a chance to make things right."

Rose closed her eyes as if she was trying very hard to find a way to give me the boot. Her head was shaking slightly, "Ok," she breathed.

_Did I hear right? _"Wait, you're saying yes?"

She nodded. I leaned in to give embrace her, but she put a hand in between us, "I mean it, Scorpius. One last chance."

I gave her wicked grin and pulled her into my arms; never wanting to let go of her again.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Lily and I sat down at a local bar...perhaps the only bar for miles. She had scribbled a note to her brother telling him where she had gone before we left her flat to find a place to catch up on.

Lily just asked for a glass of water while I got myself a beer.

She recounted for me all the events that have been going on in her life: her two jobs, her dog, and life living with her brother. I listened quietly as she noted every now and then that she is happy living with James and being on her own. Somehow, I didn't buy it, but I knew better than to say this to her…at least not yet.

I asked her if she had been in contact with anyone. She mentioned that she talks to her parents and had received letters from Hugo, Irisa, Albus, Rose, and Will, but she hasn't told them where she lives.

"Why not?" I asked.

Lily frowned, "I don't want them to guilt me into coming back. I think our distance is good." There was silence between us. I would have argued that the distance was in fact, not good, but I knew from experience that arguing with Lily got nowhere.

"How did you find me?" Lily asked breaking the ice between us.

I took the folded newspaper out of my back pocket before laying it out in front of her. I didn't have to point to the article I found because it was on the front page.

Lily looked up after one glance at the title clearly because she has seen it before, "You remember?"

I snorted, "Course I remember. I remember everything you said to me." Silence fell between us again.

"So…" Lily began as I picked up my beer to take a sip, "Who told you where to look for me? Scorpius?"

I nearly spat out my drink, "Scorpius? How would he know that you're here?" _I began to feel that all these years searching for her was a complete waste of time if Scorpius and her are…_

"Well," Lily began, "He's the only one that knew where I was headed. Honestly, I thought he would have spilled the beans to you and everyone ages ago. Of course I assumed everyone was too busy cleaning up their lives after all the mess I caused. I had thought that is why nobody came looking for me for all the years I've been gone."

"Scorpius didn't tell a soul," I said. I felt a wave of anger go through me at Scorpius for not telling me this information.

"Oh, so you found me on your own?" Lily asked. I nodded and didn't go in detail of what I went through to find her.

I drummed my fingers on the table feeling like this place was way too warm for me. Almost sensing my discomfort, Lily asked "You want to head back?"

I smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." _Merlin, it's been long since I've seen Lily laugh._

As we walked back to her flat all I thought was how much I really missed her and how much I wanted to pull her to me and kiss the hell out of her. I wanted to kiss her ever since January when I was in the worst state that I could have ever been in. Will knew about my feelings for Lily, but of course, I denied it because I didn't want her to know just then. I didn't want to experience all that pain again so soon.

I followed behind Lily as she pulled out her wand taking down its defenses. I still couldn't believe I was here seeing her in person again. It was like I was given a second chance.

Lily pulled open the door and cried out, "Here!" There was no answer. Lily picked up the note she had scribbled to James. Her eyes moved from left to right as if she was reading it.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"He says he went out to grab himself a drink with a friend and won't be back until later," Lily said, "Figures." She turned to me with a soft smile upon her lips. We stood there for a moment not saying a word to each other before Lily's face turned all serious, "Why are you here?"

I snorted in laughter, "You invited me in remember?" Lily's face didn't crack a smile. She looked dead arse serious. She was looking down at her shoes, "No, I meant why are you really here? Why have you been searching for me…for years?"

I bit the inside of my lip not wishing to answer with the truth. I feared I would be kicked out the door and all my searching would be for nothing. I had to give her answer.

"Because…" I began, "Because I needed to see for myself how you were doing. But, uh, it turns out you're doing just fine." I felt Lily's stare. I dared myself to look thinking that I gave her a safe enough answer. There was something in Lily's eyes that changed.

"Is that really the reason why?" she asked; her voice breaking. Her eyes were fixed on my neck and then they slid from my neck to my eyes and then finally, to my lips. Then she was looking back into my eyes again. I smirked. It was now or never.

"Well," I said with a shrug. I walked closer to her. "There's one other reason." There was fear in Lily's eyes as she watched me approach her. _Was it her pride that makes her so afraid of taking the chance to be someone who really wants to be with her? What was she so afraid of?_

I reached out slowly and touched the side of her face. I tucked a lose strand behind her ear. Lily's eyes were still fixed on me. She was fidgeting as if she was nervous that I was this close to her. But, she hadn't backed away, which had to mean she wanted this too. I leaned slowly in pausing halfway to give her a moment to back out if she wanted. She didn't. I closed the space between our faces until my lips touched hers.

I was surprised at how soft they were and how good she tasted. I barely recognized that she was actually kissing me back. No sooner did we fall backwards on the couch behind Lily snogging each other senseless. My hands slide down from her back to her waist. Next thing I knew, she was pulling my face closer to hers and I could feel her smiling against my lips.

* * *

**[Two months later]**

**Rose's POV**

The sun's warm rays hit my face with a burst of energy that woke me up from my slumber. For an instant, I didn't want to wake up from a perfectly good night's rest, but that moment was gone once I rolled over to find Scorpius lying beside me with a bright smile on his face.

Suddenly, he leans over and plants a small kiss on my lips and says, "Good morning, my Sleeping Beauty." I felt my lips split into a wide grin.

"How did you sleep?" he asked his beautiful gray eyes gazing at my face for an answer before it was revealed.

I smiled dreamily at him, "Brilliant." A shot of scenes of last night played over in my head.

I made to move out of my bed, "I'll get started on breakfast." However, Scorpius snaked an arm around me preventing me from getting up.

"Don't leave me just yet," he said softly. He kissed my forehead and then reached under the bed as if he was fishing for something. He laid back down lying face up. He pulled me in closer so that my face rested on his perfectly shaped chest. I could lie like this forever.

He took my hand that had been stroking his chest lightly into his own. He looked at my hand as if he was studying it. It was odd, but I let him do as he pleased. I actually enjoyed the feeling his fingers seemed to have on me as it weaved through my own.

"Rose, I don't know where I would be without you and part of me doesn't want another day go to waste. I don't want to wait anymore." He let go of my hand and I realized there was a new band on my finger. A beautiful diamond crown ring that looked all to familiar, "I want to marry you."

I tore my gaze from the ring to Scorpius. I was so shocked, "Where did you find this? I..." I stopped there not wanting to tell him I left it on a table back at Hogwarts a s a way of letting him go.

"I picked it up off the table when you left with Longbottom. "I can buy you another one if you don't like this one."

I shook my head, "No, this is perfect. It's just...are you…are you honestly serious about this? Scorpius, it's only been a month."

Scorpius smiled warmly at me, "No, Rose, it's been seven years. I let you go once before and I'm not going to do it again." He rolled over to his side and stared intently into my eyes, "So what do you say Rose? Marry me?"

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Things were supposed to be going steady between me and Brandon, however the more we began to see each other the more things began to escalate to a level I was hardly familiar with.

Whenever James was gone for some periods of time in the evening, I would send an owl to Brandon hoping he would delight me with his presence (almost always he does) and we would begin snogging.

It wasn't all we did. Sometimes, we would venture out and dine out, which is something I never would do back when I was in England. Sometimes, we would find a secluded area and play Quidditch until we saw a muggle approaching. The more and more we spent time together the more I feared I could be falling in love with him…if I hadn't already when I was sixteen.

I thought I knew a lot about what to expect from being in a relationship considering all the stories people have told me throughout my years at Hogwarts. Clearly now, I was wrong. It was much much more.

I never liked not knowing what's going to happen next, but the more I became attached to Brandon the more I began to feel at ease.

There was only one problem: I don't know about his feelings are for Rose.

Sure, he's searched long and far to find me, but even I know, no one can erase the moments you had with the first person you loved. Just the slightest mention of her or the mere presence of seeing her can bring back all those memories of when they were together.

The same went with Rose. _What were her feelings toward Brandon?_ The last I knew was that they attended the Ball together, but the way Rose had been looking at him before the Ball even occurred told me that she was still in love with him as well. I didn't want to get in the way of that…again.

So I did what was best for my heart…I ran away hoping the silly crush I once had on Brandon would eventually fade away...only it didn't.

"Oi Little Red," James called out to me. I turned my attention to him. He held up what looked to be envelopes. "There's mail for you and I'm going to head out to meet up with my friend, Jeremy." He pulled a coat over his body, "I should be back around nine-ish, ok?"

"Sure thing," I said making it out as if I was going to sit around here all night and stare at the TV. As soon as James was gone, I sent Brandon a quick note saying that I was alone in our flat asked if he wanted to accompany me. I picked up the mail that James left on the table and sorted through them until I came upon the one that James mentioned.

My name was written in elegant handwriting and the entire envelope was decorated in white floral designs. I opened the letter to find that it was a wedding invitation.

The alarm went off indicating Brandon was here. I undid the defenses and opened the door for him to come inside.

"Hey," he said swiftly as he walked into our flat. His eyes went to my letter, "What's that?"

"A wedding invitation to Rose and Scorpius' wedding." I handed it to Brandon for him to look at. I watched his face closely to see if he looked upset by the news. My heart started to drop when I realized he was in fact upset by the news.

"Are you going to it?" I asked.

Brandon nodded, "Yeah, I got mine this morning." Brandon had picked up the envelope that I dropped on the floor when I had taken out the invitation. I realized there was another letter that I didn't see in it.

He handed it over to me to read, "Dear Lily, I know you don't wish to return to England, but please reconsider just for this event. I would really like you to be there as my maid of honor. I know things kind of drifted apart between us, but I still see you as my one and truest friend. Please RSVP as soon as you can. Hope you are well and happy. Love, Rose."

I stared at the letter for a moment until Brandon spoke up, "Are you going to go?"

I shook my head, "No."

Brandon looked at me shocked by my answer, "But Lily she's your cousin."

"I'm not going back there!" I said, folding my arms tightly across my chest not wanting to say anymore on the matter.

Brandon seemed to take a moment to study me, "Is it because she's marrying Scorpius?"

I turned my head at Brandon in anger, "Now, why would you think that?"

"Well perhaps you may still have feelings for him?" It was then I can tell Brandon wasn't comfortable with my past relationship with Scorpius. _How could I explain to him that all I had ever seen in Scorpius was a friend?_

"We're friends, Brandon, at least we used to be. I thought you knew that."

Brandon let out an angry breath, "Apparently, I don't know what goes on in your head anymore. I don't know how you feel about him or about me or about anything these days. I wish I knew, but I can only get so far until you push me away."

"Only for a good reason. If Rose came to deliver the message herself in person I don't want to begin to think how you would react in seeing her. I'm only trying to protect myself."

Brandon stared at me as if surprised again by my response, "You think that I'd rather be with Rose?"

I looked directly at the necklace Brandon had around his neck. It was a necklace Rose had made for him when we were kids. He never took it off. I shrugged, "Well, who doesn't?" I suddenly felt that sinking feeling in from the middle of my chest down to the pit of my stomach as I waited for him to speak the truth.

Brandon snorted before smiling down at me, "Lily, you silly woman, I'm in love with you." I didn't expect this. I thought we were just having fun or rather he was having fun, but…_he's in love with me?_

"Really?" I questioned him. Brandon stroked my cheek.

"Really." And just like that we were kissing again only this time it was different. It was much more real. Every guard I had ever built around my heart suddenly came crashing down. He had completely taken over my body.

For one brief moment he had pulled away as if to reassure our situation, but clouded by curiosity and admiration for Brandon Longbottom…I caved in.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Lily was silent for far longer than I had hoped. It was driving me mad. I had no idea what was going through her mind. _Was she thinking about what we just did or was she thinking about Scorpius and Rose's wedding?_

I settled for stroking her hair as we laid on the couch together; her back resting against my front. "Lily?"

She tilted her head upwards as indication she heard me.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"Of course," she said. Her response wasn't as strong as it normally is. If anything something was still bothering her. _Perhaps it was just too soon what we did?_ Of course I had no regrets. I love her.

The silence was killing me. I wanted to be there for her for whatever it was that was bothering her.

Suddenly, Lily breathed out an enormous amount of air that seemed to be trapped inside her delicate body.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked. I frowned. I could never tell time when I spend it with her, but I suppose she was only asking in case James came home and saw us like this. James has no idea that I've found out where Lily and him live and for Lily's sake, I wouldn't dream of getting in an argument with him tonight.

I looked down at my watch to read the time.

"James should be home in an hour," I said. He usually comes in just after the bars closed and by then I was usually gone.

Lily nodded silently.

I looked at the floor where the discarded invitation lay wide open. There was a photograph of Rose and Scorpius smiling at the camera. It just seemed wrong for Lily to not want to go. It was her cousin's big day. Rose almost was like a sister to her. I couldn't understand why she didn't want to return.

I know she thinks she did horrible things back at Hogwarts, but that's all in the past. No, there was something else that was keeping her from going. _Could it be that she lied about being just friends with Scorpius? _

I felt a tight knot form in the pit of my chest. I didn't want to think about that. She couldn't have fancied Scorpius. He treated her like shite; like her opinions never mattered.

"Lily, why don't you want to go to the wedding?" I asked, "I mean, I think you should go."

"I don't want to go back. I'm happy here."

I sighed in frustration, "Well, what if we went as a couple?"

She pushed away from me and got to her feet, "Absolutely not! We just started seeing each other and my whole family will be there; Will will be there."

If I didn't feel like I got punched in the gut before now I sure did, "What are you saying Lily? Do you think us being together is some kind of joke to you? How can you say that this is like being in a new relationship? We've known each other for ages. Hell, I've been searching for you for seven years. What is wrong?"

Lily crossed her arms tightly around her chest, "I…I just think this is happening too fast…I didn't expect us to reach the level we just did this soon in our relationship at least not for another two months or so," she admitted.

I got to my feet, "Lily," I began trying to make her see sense. She obviously is regretting that we made love for the first time. She was nervous where this may take us considering she had lost her virginity for the first time. But goddamnit, it was my first time too. You would think that I tied her down and forced her into this. "There's nothing to be ashamed about with what we did. It's what people do when they are in love."

Lily casted her eyes down. Suddenly, a thought came to my mind. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps Lily didn't love me back. It was like Rose all over again.

"You don't…love me, do you?" I asked fearing what her answer may be.

Lily's head snapped up to meet mine, "What are you talking about? Of course I do. You mean everything to me. I'm just freaking out because…because this doesn't feel real; that you're here because you have nowhere or no one else to be with."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Lily, I didn't go looking for you for seven years just so I can get it in with my best friend's sister and then walk out. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm here because I want to be? You're acting ridiculous."

Just when I thought Lily would admit she was wrong and realize I was here for the real thing…I proven otherwise, "Oh am I ridiculous? Well, it seems kind of funny when you accuse me of not wanting to go to the wedding because you think I fancy Scorpius, but when I have yet to understand why you wear the necklace Rose made you when we were kids hanging around your neck."

I stared at her in disbelief. _Did she honestly think that I was still in love with Rose?_ "That's not the reason I wear it."

"Then what's the reason? Why do you really want me to go to the wedding as a couple? To shove it in Rose's face as a way of getting back at her? To make her jealous? You never gave me any answers all you did was show up one day on my doorstep saying you've been looking for me. Why is it all of a sudden when looking for me you're in love with me because last I knew you were in love with Rose. I saw the look in your eyes that day I left. You're looked far from getting over her."

I shook my head angry she was accusing me of all of this. I grabbed my wand from the coffee table, "I made a mistake in coming here."

Lily stared at me for a moment and then said, "Yes, you did."

I made my way to the door, but before I apparated I took one last look at her, "You've changed," I said sadly.

Lily's mouth fell just an inch and then I was gone.

* * *

**[A month later]**

**Rose's POV**

The big day has arrived and I'm doing everything I can not to go completely bonkers before the ceremony. But, everyone was driving me crazy. They were all idiots; every single one of them. _Were the flowers there? Has the catering prepared the food and the cake? Is the band here? And where is my tiara?_

_Ok, I was freaking out. Where is my tiara? _

"Lucy's here with the flowers," Violetta said as she peeked into the tent. _Phew, one less thing to worry about._

"And catering?"

"Molly's got everything set up." _I always knew I can count on her._

"The band?" I asked.

"You'll want to thank Roxanne for that one."

"And my tiara?" Vi pressed her lips together, "Still can't find it."

"Vi! You have to find my tiara or it'll all be ruined." Ok, maybe everything won't be in ruins, but it would be just one thing more to worry about.

Mum was annoying me with questions upon questions on how I was doing my wedding. I told her I wanted to do it all myself and it took me awhile before I let her do some of the booking and the expenses for me.

Dad kept telling me: "There's still time to cancel. You don't need to get married." So I'm really hoping he won't make a scene or do something had to look perfect. It's my childhood dream to make everything look the way I had first dreamed of it to be.

The bridesmaids were helping me with my dress. Vi, who was my stand-in maid of honor, came back into the room.

"Please tell me you found my tiara," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice.

"Oh my God," I threw my head back as tears started to form in my eyes. _I didn't give an arse about the tiara, but I was so overwhelmed by how some things were going, by how people were acting, and how there are just some people that couldn't even show up for a family wedding! _"What am I going to do now? Nothing is ever going to go right and I've been planning this for…for…"

"I have it…" came a voice behind me. A voice I hadn't heard in ages.

I spun around and there she was…my long lost cousin.

"Lily!" I cried out and threw my arms around my baby cousin.

I pulled away to give her some room to breathe. I was a little bit hysterical at the moment. Lily smiled lightly at me. I sniffed as I wiped away an escaped tear, "Oh my, I'm so glad to see you here. Here at my wedding." I hugged her again. I mumbled in her arms, "Brandon said you wouldn't come, but I argued that you would and you did! You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"Does this mean I don't have to be maid of honor anymore?" Vi asked hopeful because everyone knew that Vi was being ripped apart by me and my woes. I rolled my eyes at Vi as I brought Lily into our tent to find Lily a dress and to talk of old times.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

It would take a miracle for Rose's father to ever stop giving me dark looks. It was no secret he didn't like me and it was clear it would take a decade until he would come around.

As he unveiled Rose's tiara from her face, he gave me one long hard look that had every fiber in my body shiver. I never was good at getting anybody's approval nonetheless my own father.

Rose stood opposite me and placed her hands in mine and just then…when she looked deep in my eyes, I felt a smile of the world's greatest secret spread across my face. She was my treasure and I was going to keep her forever.

I see my life in her. I see her saving people from their own misery, their own hardship; their own burdens. She was going to make this world a better place.

In her eyes…I see our family to be. I can see us standing side by side on Platform 9 ¾ as we see off our own children as they embark on their own journey to Hogwarts.

You can never ask for anything more only to prolong the moments as much as possible.

"…And this, being here with you, I promise to be at your side regardless where our road may take us. Where there is coldness you bring me warmth…where there is darkness you are my shining light. I join my life with you because today, Rose, I promise you a new life."

I slipped the ring onto her finger.

"And Rose?" the priest looked to her. Rose was still staring at me tear eyed, but with a look of awe admiration.

"Rose?" Rose shuddered as if he had brought her out of her own thoughts. Rose looked at him at the mention of her name. Her face broke into a smile, "Sorry, Pastor," she apologized, "Had a bit of moment." I chuckled at her as did some of our guests.

"Scorpius," she said my name in the softest voice that I thought it had been an angel that spoke, "I love you and I promise to always love you, to be faithful to you, to support you, and to commit to you for all years to come. I give you my hand to hold and you can have my life to keep." I wanted to kiss her before the pastor said I could, but of course, I had to wait.

The pastor spoke of love and the witness of two people being in love until he finally said, "…and now I bond you for life. You may kiss the bride."

I took Rose's face in my hands and together we met halfway.

It was a kiss that sealed our promises to each other.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I wasn't feeling well. Not good at all. I've been stuck in this loo throwing up for the past hour. I shouldn't have come. I had to leave now or someone was bound to realize I had locked myself inside. I didn't want anyone to know. I got to my feet and staggered toward the bathroom door. I felt like I was going to heave again.

As I came out of the bathroom, I nearly fell over as someone knocked into me. The person lifted me back to my feet.

"You all right there, Red?" I felt my body tense up as I realized who it was.

"Fine, just fine," I said. I looked up at him, "I suppose congratulations are in order."

He smiled at me, "Thanks." I turned to leave, but Scorpius held me back.

He looked hard into my face, "We had a deal, Red."

I gritted my teeth, "I know, I know."

Fact is, Scorpius found mine and James' flat a few days after Brandon had left. He's actually the reason that brought me back. He couldn't stand to see Rose upset so he guilt me into coming. _Stupid bastard._

I probably wouldn't have been so easily swayed until he reminded me I had a debt to pay. I thought that when he had saved my life on the night of Halloween he did it out of the goodness of his heart. Sure, we made a deal during Christmas Break that I was to repay him through a life-changing moment, but I didn't expect him to remember. So he told me that his wedding would repay that debt. He said that if I didn't show up Rose wouldn't want to get married and if they didn't marry I would have not just ruined one life, but two.

Talk about putting so much guilt on a person into coming. So I came, but it wasn't exactly just to be here for Rose...it was to see Brandon and apologize to him too.

"Red, listen, just stay a little while longer."

I looked at him confused, "Why? The two of you got married. I've played my part."

Scorpius glowered at me, "I know you don't want to be here…"

I cut him off, "Of course I want to be here. I just don't need you or Rose to keep worrying about me or whatever it is you call it."

Scorpius shook his head, "You can leave once you talk to Longbottom." Oh yes, Scorpius knows about us. Rose told him after I told her everything that had happened between us. I suppose when you marry someone you can't even keep your own cousin's secrets to yourself. _Thanks Rose._

_Ok, I know she was only looking out for me, but I don't need anyone to. I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Haven't I made that clear enough?_

"Now there's a joke," I said.

Scorpius looked annoyed by my response, "Honestly, do you ever listen to other people or do you like to hear yourself talk?"

"I didn't come here to be insulted."

He smiled t me, "No, but I'm family now so I can say whatever I want to you and right now, I'm saying quit being so hard on yourself. You deserve this and you deserve him." I grew silent as Scorpius continued, "Now, I can't be friends with him if you can't."

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Scorpius sighed, "It's hard you know. Even being married to Rose, I still want to keep my distance with him. But, you can change that."

"Me? Why me? You think that if I just got together with Brandon it would rekindle the relationship you two broke so long ago? Hell no…I would never-"

"I'm telling you to do it for yourself. I want to see you happy and I want to see him happy. I want us to all be able to hang out with our children and talk like old times. I have Rose and I love her dearly, but I have enough room for more. Please Lily don't make me beg." He gave me one more look before he turned to leave, but I found myself reaching out to him, "Wait," I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out the Golden Snitch.

I placed it in his hands, "I want to know. Why did you send me this on the night before I left?" Scorpius looked down at the struggling Golden Snitch in my hand. He sighed, "Because I had hoped to apologize truly for how I acted towards you. I had thought it to be a peace offering between us. I thought that we could be friends again."

"Scorpius…" I began. I truly was touched honestly I was. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Lily, you ok?"

"I…" I never got a chance to say anything. I was going to tell him why my emotions were all over the place. Why I was saying things I don't mean…but that was when Brandon came over.

And he was pissed.

"You've got some nerve!" He growled pointing a finger at Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at him surprised he was angry with him on his wedding day. "What are you doing over here Malfoy talking to Lily all alone? You just got married to Rose!" Scorpius was about to argue back, but I interrupted, "Look Scorpius I'll take it from here." Scorpius looked at me and then strode away. Brandon fixed his eyes on his back.

I snapped my fingers, "Hey! What is your problem?"

Brandon turned on me and I never – I've never seen him this angry with me before, "What's my problem? Lily, are you fucking kidding me? You eat me out when I tried to encourage you to go to the wedding with me because you thought I was still in love with Rose and now you've got that son of a-"

I didn't mean for this to come out the way it did, but, "I'm bleeding pregnant with your child, you fucking moron!"

Brandon stopped mid-drift as if I paralyzed him from head to toe. "There I said it," I said to him unsure of what to say next, "I came here to tell you that and to apologize for how I reacted back in Salem. Scorpius was only trying to help. He convinced to come back for Rose…for you."

Brandon had finally shut his mouth and seemed unable to respond. I wasn't going to stand there awkwardly until he wanted to talk. He will know where to find me. I turned to go.

"Look, Lily, don't go!"

I turned back around, "What?" I asked, "What? Do you have something to say to me?"

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Of course."

He looked unsure of whether he should have said anything at all, "Oi, I don't mean it like that, Lily. What I mean to say is…is that just because we're having a child-"

"I'm having the child. It's coming out of my vagina."

"Yes, but it takes two to make one. All I'm saying is that regardless that you're pregnant my feelings for you haven't changed. I know it's a stupid and corny thing to say, but it's true. I want you to know that. I only thought that persuading you to come back would help settle things between you and those you left behind."

I hate it when he thinks he knows what's best for me when in fact in this particular situation he was right.

"It definitely took a turn I did not expect," I admitted.

"Look Lily, I don't expect you to understand, but I'll have you know that…[he paused unsure of how to proceed] that once you left that day, something went missing. And I know we never actually had an intimate relationship until now, but after my last year at Hogwarts, you took care of me or rather you helped me find my way back again. When you left, it just didn't feel right. I didn't have any expectations if I were to ever find you. I just knew I had to. You're like my other half."

I nodded my head slowly without looking at him. My lips were pressed together before I snorted out in laughter, "Wow," I let out, "That was…unexpected. I mean you really just put it all out there."

Brandon shrugged with a smile, "All or nothing, right?"

I laughed at that, shaking my head at his ridiculous speech. No sooner had I been laughing, all silliness of the situation had slipped from my mind realizing the deeper meaning to this conversation. Brandon was standing there waiting for me to say something, but instead, in one swift movement, I reached up where my hands went to his cheeks and kissed him. Before either of us could go any farther, I pulled away.

This left Brandon utterly confused. I felt I had to explain myself as well, "I left because I didn't want to see the look on your face when you knew I had let you down. I left because I didn't want to deal with all the feelings I felt towards you. If I had stayed you would have always been around and I knew that somehow I would make a mess of things again. I would ruin someone else's life…perhaps even yours."

"We could have had ages together," Brandon whispered.

"You could have hated me," I noted, feeling entirely emotional, which I blamed my pregnancy for, "And that would have killed me."

Brandon smiled at that even though he knew I was vulnerable at the moment because he knew I would never be able to tell a person up front that I love him. He knew this would be the closest to an "I love you" he'd ever get.

"I love you too, L.P." he said using my old nickname.

I smiled as I leaned in closer, "It's Lily."

He took my arm in his "Come on, let's go home. I'm tired of all these happy people."

I laughed out loud agreeing with him in so many ways, "I'm right beside you."


	100. Love 2

**Alternate Ending**

**Chapter 100: Love 2**

"**I Will Always Return"**

**[2 years later]**

**Brandon's POV**

_I thought at times about giving up. I thought about just throwing my hands up and saying, "What's the use? I'm not getting anywhere." But, then I would think if the situation were switched, would she have given up on me? Of course not. So, why should I? _

Finding Lily was like an Easter egg hunt. You had to think: _If I were an egg, where would I be_. Shame it was never that easy to actually find that location.

But alas! I found her.

I smiled as I looked down at the newspaper through my new black shades I just bought in the local drugstore.

I picked up my fork and scooped up a mouthful of scrambled eggs as my eyes scanned the headline once again.

**GOLDILOCK SAVES ANOTHER**

The story didn't really matter because the name stuck out like a flag: Shirley Goldilock.

Lily had once joked about the name; the exact name. And she was here…pretending to be an American school girl who saves animals. If only they had a picture…

I found the place soon enough. It was a small flat in Massachusetts where it's suspected she lived. And sure enough as I watched from the distance, a small, thin red-headed woman opened the door with what looked to be a mix of a dog and a wolf jumping at her feet.

"Ok, ok," I heard Lily say, "Calm down." I smiled to myself as I watched Lily struggle with what seemed to be one of her "saved animals." But, my smile didn't stay for long as Lily turned her head and saw me standing there. She stared at me in shock.

"Um, hey there…Shirley," I said, breaking the ice. Lily swiped her hair out of her eyes looking away.

"Brandon," she began, "Never expected to see you here."

"Posing as an animal savior," I said, looking at the half dog, half wolf, "Nice."

Lily still was staring at me, "What are you doing here?" I looked at her considering whether she was that stupid to think I wouldn't come after her looking for answers, "To bring you back, of course."

Lily shook her head, "I'm not going back."

* * *

**[7 years later]**

**Rose's POV**

I sat in my room looking through what I have recently researched when suddenly there was crash down below. I clenched my papers tightly in my hands that it made cringles along the edges. _This is the fourth time that it has happened! What on Earth are they doing downstairs? Blowing up buildings?_

However, it was silent once again. I breathed thinking once again they had stopped whatever it was they were doing. Then…BOOM!

I nearly fell out of my chair as I heard cheering down below. I threw down my research and exited the room furious with being interrupted yet again. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" I shouted at them as I walked down the stairs.

Every head turned in my direction.

"Don't 'Hey Rosie' me, Freddie! I've got a lot of stuff to do upstairs and with you making all that racket, I won't be able to get any of it done if you don't stop this nonsense!"

"Aw, Rosie, come on," Freddie said, waving me off, "I'm just showing the gang my new product."

"Then take it outside," I said through my gritted teeth.

"Really, Rose, we're not harming anyone," Hugo intervened, "It's actually pretty interesting how he came up with-"

"I don't care-" Before I could finish, there was a 'pop.' It was Albus back from the God knows where.

"Oi, Albus! You're here!" Freddie cried out, "Take a look at this!" Albus looked at the small object in Freddie's hands, which was probably the invention he was talking about, "Can't," he said, "Lots to do." He made his way to the stairs where I was standing.

"Albus, please, just tell them to stop. They listen to you!" I pleaded.

Albus shrugged, "Can't. Don't have time and frankly, don't care." He managed to get around me before I stopped him any further.

Once he was gone, Freddie said, "Well, there goes Mr. Grumpy-pants." Because it was true Albus has been acting like this for years after he and Violetta Goyle broke up. His job actually made him into a complete arsehole. _Maybe the job just hired all arseholes considering Barty Crouch Sr. was a bit of an arse or so I've been told_. But, at least none of them endeared any of Albus' attitude since he was always gone; always traveling.

"Maybe we should take this outside," Lorcan managed to speak up, which was hardly ever. He usually kept to himself or rather stayed over a lot at Davina's, helping her with her child. We were all waiting for him to just marry her. He was so ready to be a father and he's really good with Davina's seven year old kid.

"Or here's an idea, why don't you just sound-proof the room?" Hugo said.

I stared at him angrily, "You know why I can't do that. Remember last time?" Hugo thought about the last time when I did just that and they threw so many things into my door to see if it worked and when I came out I tripped and fell all the way down the stairs. I had to reschedule the trial of my boss' client.

"Ah, that's right," Hugo said. There was another 'pop.' This time it was Louis.

"Oi," he jumped, "What are you doing here?"

The door to another bedroom flung open and out came a tired looking Lysander. He yawned, "Something to do with blasting objects," he said.

"Oh, blasting things?" Louis said, "Mind if I see?" He asked Freddie, "My boss loves the new stuff you always come up with."

"Sure," Freddie said, "Wanna see Ly?"

He grabbed his jacket, "Yes, but do it quick, I got to open up the bar downstairs. The regulars are always ready to get in."

"Save me a spot, Ly," Albus said as he came rushing through the room once again, "I have a lot of weights to take off by the end of today. Bleeding Korea just won't accept our treaty!" And with a 'pop' he was gone.

"Ugh," I cried out, "I'm just going to bring all my work to the office!" I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Again?" Hugo asked.

"Well, of course," I said.

"You'd be back for dinner, ight?" Lorcan asked, "I've got something new for us to try." Some of the others gave a small groan. Everyone knew Lorcan was a terrible cook. They depended on me to make them a nice home-cooked meal. Only I put on a nice face for Lorcan and complimented him even though it tasted just absolutely terrible.

I gave him a sad smile, "I can't. I have to go." There was yet another 'pop' and Lysander was gone. I gave a small cry of irritation and with a 'pop' I was gone too.

_Sometimes, it was hard living with seven guys in once condo just above my cousin's shop. But, it was the only thing I could afford and the only place that wasn't my parent's._

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

I get to start my new job today. I'm working in the legal department. And of course if it weren't for my dad I wouldn't have gotten it. So yeah I played the dad card - sue me. Ha-ha. Sue me. I crack myself up.

Sure this job wasn't what I expected, but it was willing to pay me more than what I made helping out Hagrid. And it certainly was a lot safer as well. No burns, no bruises, not even a cut. Well, maybe a paper cut or two depending on all the filing I will be doing.

Yeah, that's right, I'm the file boy. I file and track all the data that goes into each court case.

"So where do I get all the information?" I asked the lady who happens to be my boss and I got to say she's extremely fit.

"My assistant who finds everything I need to defend my clients will help and train you." I looked around. Many of the women around my age were all looking up at me and eyeing me with interest. I never got this much attention before.

"Question, er, am I the only man working in this department?" I asked.

"Of course not, most people are off today," she said.

"What's their age range?" I asked.

She stopped and turned around to look at me. For an attractive woman she was pretty stern with what she does. But, she gave me a smile, which I highly doubt she ever does, "They range from thirty-eight to ninety years old. You're probably the youngest we have," That explains the interest the girls were giving me, "And I think you're just what we are looking for."

I smiled and turned on my charms, "Well, I'm excited to be working here."

"Wonderful," she looked around, "Ah! There's my assistant now." I looked to where she was looking and saw a red-headed woman already staring at me in shock until all the papers she had in her hand dropped out of her arms.

"She takes some getting used to," my boss said turning to me, but she saw that I was holding back my laughter at how funny this turned out to be. "We've already met," I told her as Rose came over to us. I swear I saw a small glint of anger that came out of my boss' eye directed at Rose.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

"Here you are," the barsmaid placed a butterbeer in front of me, "Can I get you anything else, Professor Malfoy?" I looked up at hearing my professional title and realized the barmaid was an old student of mine. She graduated two years ago.

Normally, I wouldn't have remembered her if it weren't for her fawning after me for the five years I had taught her. Crushes were so easy to predict. She practically asked me every chance she had for "extra" help on her wand skills.

At first, I wasn't bothered by it because after all, I was there to help, but then it became apparent she didn't need the "extra" help. Yet, it's no surprise where she ended up life after Hogwarts. She must really like having blokes look at her the way they were now. Scorpius had to admit she was a pretty girl possibly just as pretty as Rose. But, her personality was…not.

"No, that is all, thank you Miss Flawney." She walked away with a look of dejection and attended all the perverted bumsickles sitting at the bar.

"Wow, talk about instant rejection," came a voice behind him. I whipped around and couldn't believe my own eyes. _Funny enough, there was Rose._

"Rose?" I asked believing she wasn't there, "Rose Weasley?"

"The one and only," she said as she sat down opposite me, "I didn't know Cindy Flawney would turn into such a girl. She was just a second year when we graduated, remember?"

I shook my head, "It was only when I started to teach that I know who everyone is."

"And none of them caught your eye?" Rose asked and leaned in, "Professor Malfoy," she said in a mock girlish tone, which caused me to smile. "Ah, there it is." Rose joked.

My smile grew, "You're in a terribly good mood."

Rose shrugged, "Coming here is like my get away from things at work. Cindy, there, the girl you just turned down is actually a very good listener."

I chuckled at that as I tapped my fingers lightly on my mug of butterbeer, "Oops."

"So," Rose began, "How've you been? How's school? How's…your newest girlfriend?"

I shifted uncomfortably. I haven't seen Rose since graduation. "Erm, well, I've been good. Just keeping busy with the teaching. Occasionally I would check in on my mother to see how she's doing, but other than that I'm just the same old."

Rose raised her eyebrows at me, "No girlfriend?"

I smiled, "No girlfriend."

"Wow," Rose said, "Never thought I'd see you without one. What a boring life for you."

I chuckled, "Well then, what's been going on with you since mine is so dreadfully boring."

Rose smile faded away, "Yeah, mine's not boring it's just mad. Besides living with seven blokes because I can't afford rent on my own, and working a job that has unfair gender issues, I've been great!" The last bit was meant for sarcasm.

It was my time to raise eyebrows in surprise, "You live with seven blokes?" I'm amazed she's still alive.

Rose shrugged, "Well, yeah, but most of them are family members and they were polite enough to give me my own room."

"Interesting," I said, "And as for the gender issues?"

"Oh…" Rose breathed, "Well, ever since Brandon arrived into the office…"

"Brandon?" I repeated surprised, "As in Brandon Longbottom?" Interesting...

"Yeah," Rose confirmed nearly aggravated, "Brandon. Well, let's just say my boss absolutely loves him. He could get away with murder and she wouldn't be angry with him. It's so…frustrating and you want to know what the worst thing is?"

I shook my head, "I couldn't guess," I smiled at her.

"He knows he's her favorite and he constantly teases me about it and don't even get me started about the other women in our department. They all love him too. It just annoys me because my bleeding boss has been giving him stuff that's supposed to be my job. You hear me? My job!"

I chuckled at her antics.

"Oh!" She threw up her hands at me, "And you find this funny too!"

"No, no," I said shaking my head at her, "You just reminded me of…" And there it was...the subject we both tried to avoid talking about. I suddenly became very aware of the hole in my heart remembering the day we last saw each other. It hurt to think of that day. I miss her…terribly.

Rose pursed her lips together. She then reached out and touched my hand that was on the table.

I found comfort in her touch.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I walked into the department the next day to find Nina, a woman in my department that I detested, hovering over Brandon's desk while Brandon was shuffling papers together on his desk. His cheeks were red only proving he was hiding something.

_Merlin, really? Couldn't they be any obvious?_

"Oh my God. If I find one thing out of order in here, I'm reporting you both to the Head whether she believes me or not!" I shouted at them both.

Nina gave a soft giggle, said good-bye to Brandon, and left. As soon as she did, I turned to Brandon who was trying very hard not to laugh.

I felt all the fury from the past three weeks file inside me, "Wiped that stupid grin off your face before I make you!"

Brandon let out a low whistle and muttered, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Don't you dare put this…" I began, but then a flyer came zooming in and unfolded itself in Brandon's hand.

He sighed, "I've got to go. I'll be right back," he said urgently.

_Now?_ "Bu..but…wait, I have stuff for you to do, don't…don't you walk out on me!" I shouted at his back, but it was too late. He was gone.

He was gone.

I sighed in frustration and stood there waiting for him to get back. But, when I looked at his messy desk that had been cramed into the small corner for him to work at, I causally walked over to it. I was really annoyed with him and Nina acting like they weren't doing anything.

I started pulling out drawers. If I can find something that shows the two of them were shagging right before I walked in, I could threaten them both into getting fired, well, maybe just Nina. She's a terrible worker anyway. And perhaps Brandon wouldn't be getting all the attention from all the efforts I've put in. Not that he doesn't do his job because he does...sort of...does his job.

No such luck came until I opened the last drawer on the bottom right hand side. All that was in there was a box. But, it wasn't just any box. It was a box I recognized.

I carefully pulled the box out of the drawer and inspected it to see if it was the same. It was real enough. The few scratch marks were in the same places I remembered. Before I could open it, Brandon had returned and said, "Accio box."

"Hey…" I cried out.

"What are you doing looking through my things?" Brandon asked me.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment, "Um, I was…I was…looking for a band-aid," I said cutting my finger under his desk where there was a sharp point.

"And you couldn't heal it yourself?" Brandon asked suspeciously. He knew I was lying. I was, after all, the worst liar in all of the wizarding world.

I shrugged continuing with the lie, "I forgot the spell. It's my cousin who loves all that medical stuff. But, that's beside the point, what I want to know is why you still have that box. What do you've got to hide in there? Is it something top secret you have with the Head? Is that scarlet of a woman, Nina, trying to get me fired? Because I won't have it! I'll tell the Head about you and that piece of trash if you'd even think…"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah," Brandon said, cutting me off. His smile came back on his face, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not seeing anybody and why would I try to get you fired? You love your job. Well, more obsessed with it now that I think about it."

"I am not-" I stopped my sentence mid-way to change it around, "Oh wait, why do you keep changing the subject? I asked you a simple question awhile ago. Why do you still have that box if you aren't keeping tabs on me?" I was beginning to think that Brandon was hiding something from me in that box. Maybe something like a hate list because of everything I have ordered him to do in the past month. There are people who have stuff like that. Voodoo dolls and target games of people's faces on the back of their doors. Or it could be that Brandon had something to black mail me with. I knew I was being a bit too hard on him to get his job done, but I was only doing my job. _How could you hate someone for just doing what they have to do?_

I thought up a strategy of how to catch him off guard, "Fine, then. Just make sure those papers you were supposed to file are on my desk before you leave for your next meeting."

"Right, but the only chance I'll be able to get that done is if you leave," he said as he shrugged his shoulders and stepped aside as a cue for me to go. "Right," I said walking around his desk toward the door, "I guess I'll see you around then."

Brandon nodded, "Yup." And just as Brandon made his way toward his desk, I stole the box right out from under his arms and ran.

"No, Rose, give it back!" Brandon yelled, running after me. However, I managed to find the nearest Ladies' bathroom and threw myself behind the door. Not too long after, Brandon was banging on the door.

"Rose, come on out of there," Brandon shouted from the other side, "If you don't I'll…I'll break down the door regardless that its Ladies' room, if it comes down to it."

But I paid him no mind. I had to know what he was hiding from me; what secrets he had that he must know about me.

I opened the box and all I found was nothing I expected.

The first thing my hand touched was a hairclip that I recognized as something I worn when I was in my second year of Hogwarts. I put it aside and sorted through the other things in the box such as photos, letters from me, ribbons I worn, and assemblage of other things. But, the last item there was was a small card hand-cut and shaped like a heart. It read: _Be My Valentine_. I opened the card and read the note scribbled inside:

_Rose,_

_Albus told me about the whole Seth Davies thing. I hope this _[but then there were a lot of cross outs, but he decided with]_ helps. _

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_Brandon_

I remembered it like it was yesterday. It was third year and Seth Davies had been my first boyfriend. He had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day and didn't get me anything. I tried all day to just let it go, but then as I was in the library with Albus and Gia studying for an exam the next day. Albus gave Gia some candy in hopes to ask her out. However, embarassingly enough, I started crying in front of them. I never felt so embarrassed over something so stupid. I made Gia and Albus promise not to tell anyone especially Seth over what happened. It turns out Albus broke that promise. And Brandon…Brandon made me this card.

I felt a wave of emotion come over me all at once. I felt my eyes start to water at how touched I internally was.

I collected all the things together and slowly opened the door. Brandon was nervously waiting outside. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him. Like: _why had he not returned my favorite hairclip when I made a big deal about it being lost? Why did he keep all of those newspaper clippings with just a sentence with my name inside it? And why he never gave me that card on Valentine's Day? _But, I knew the answer to all of them and there was no question as to how I felt about him after trying ridiculously hard over the past month to drive Nina away from Brandon.

"Here," I said in a small voice, handing back the box. Brandon heistated before taking it back.

I scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, "Er, Rose, I can explain..." But, he didn't have to because at that moment I chose to pull his head down and kiss him. I heard the box drop out of his hands and landed with hard 'thud' on the floor.

However, my mind was far off from the box as I felt Brandon slip his tongue past my lips. I had forgotten…I had forgotten how good his lips felt on mine, on how sweet he tasted, and on how right all this actually was. I don't know why I pushed him away.

At one point, Brandon pulled away and whispered into my ear if we could go somewhere more private. I nodded and took his hand as he lead the way down the corridor to the one place that was always vacant: the storage room.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

Rose had agreed to come to dinner with me and my mother the night we saw each other at the bar. It had been a few months after I decided to send her an owl to come. My mother has been on me lately about inviting her to dinner and so I finally found it in my guts to invite her.

My mother was more ecstatic than ever to know Rose was coming over. I haven't been to dinner with a woman (besides my mother) since Hogwarts. And well, Rose was that last woman I spent dinner with, so I was beginning to think this was a bad idea bringing her here. I would have liked to have brought someone else just to prove to both women that I was moving on, but I found no interest in anyone over the past seven years.

"Scorpius?" I looked up at my name being called. My mother was giving me 'the look'. I was in deep shite.

"Sorry, I was staring off again, wasn't I?"

My mother shook her head at me, "It's a bit rude, dear." I looked at Rose and apologized. She didn't seem offended at all for she was really just talking to my mother, not me.

"Well, if you have time off from work, take my son," my mother insisted as Rose finished talking about her busy life.

"Mother…" I warned her through my teeth. _How many times have I told her not to intervene with my love life?_ Lately, ever since I told her I connected again with Rose at the bar, she's been mentioning Rose to me a lot. She's been trying to get us back together, which is hardly what I want. I don't want to date anyone just yet.

"Uh," Rose said a bit surprised, and to avoid eye contact with her she stabbed at a pea on her plate, "I really don't know how to answer that…"

I shook my head, "Don't," I cut her off and looked at my mother, "I told you I'm fine. I'll eventually find someone and if not…" I tried to think of what to say, "then it wouldn't be the worst case to end up alone. I find peace in the quietness."

"But you have to carry on the Malfoy name," my mother insisted.

I sighed, "And would it be so bad if I didn't?" I implied.

"You mean you won't get married?" Mother asked getting a bit upset.

"No. I mean maybe. I really don't know," I said, "I just don't have time for someone right now. I might get promoted to Head of the Slytherin House so I'm completely focused on that." I would have looked back down at my plate to establish I was done with this conversation when I caught Rose looking at me with such sadness. I hated that look.

After dinner, Mother took me aside. "Mother, look I've got to apparate Rose back."

"You're such a gentleman," she said stroking my face. Then she dipped her hand in her pocket and put whatever it was in my hand. It was my grandmother's wedding band. _Oh my fucking God. _

"I'm not-"

She cut me off, "Just hear me out, Scorpius," she paused to make sure I was listening, "I want you to have it for whenever you do decide to marry. It's a Malfoy heirloom." I shook my head at her, furious she was doing this to me, "I'm not going to get married. Why can't you accept that? Why can't you just be supportive of me?"

"I am supportive of you!" I turned away from her and pocketed the ring, "I'm not going to get married."

"You're breaking your mother's heart," she said in a shaky voice. I sighed unsure of what to say or do so I said good-bye and left.

* * *

**[7 months later]**

**Rose's POV**

I was just getting ready for another one of my dates with Brandon when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Coming," I called out as I finally got my earring in through the hole.

I opened the door as I expected it to be Brandon, but instead it was Scorpius.

"Scorpius," I said, surprised.

"Hey," he said, "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said and stood back as he walked in. He turned around to face me as I shut the door behind me. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked me.

I went to the mirror and put on some finishing touches. I can't help it if something is out of place, "I'm having dinner with Brandon, why?" I looked quickly at him and then went back to making a few little touches. "I need to ask you something," he said almost like he has been talking himself into doing whatever it is for some time.

"Well, go on and ask it," I said and looked over at him. I was right. He was nervous about something. He was playing with the cuffs of his blazer.

Soon his hand went into his pocket and seemed like it was fiddling with something.

"Scorpius, what is it?"

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I was more than excited to get home or rather just plain old exhausted from a long day of working at the dress shop. Yes, I work at a dress shop and I hate every single minute of it, but it was the only job that took me. At the time, I was desperate in need to pay for my rent. James is quite annoying when it comes to rent money and you think I would get a discount because I am his sister. Nope!

Dad always told me to ask him for money if I ever needed it, but I couldn't do that anymore. I want to be on my own and I still am trying to get earn enough money to pay back my parents for the startup cash they lent me before I left Hogwarts.

I had managed to build enough courage to continue my schooling at the Salem Wizarding Academy. I started fresh there with a new name and a new status. I was no longer Lily Luna Potter, half-blood. I had been made invisible again and performed extraordinary well in my classes. Then after I graduated, I got a muggle job one after another. With the money I received from my parents and the jobs I worked at, I went to a small muggle college in the area. I graduated there only last year and now, I was working at a dress shop along with a full-time job as an animal investigator. _Go figure._

But, I had enough of all this work I've been doing. My legs are sore from being on my feet and my head hurts from using those damn muggle computers, but it was the weekend.

My dog, Sirius, who I found two years ago, leaped onto the couch to rest his head on my lap. I stroked his ear softly when I heard the doorbell ring. I squeezed my eyes tight. _Who could be ringing at this time? It's eleven at night!_

I opened the door to my flat, switched on the light, and nearly shrieked in surprise.

"Brandon!" I cried out, "What the bleeding hell are you doing here? Don't you know how to bleeding send a message ahead of time?"

Brandon snorted, "Well, you told me to drop by any time."

"I did not!" I argued as I sat everything down at the door. I would deal with all my work later. "So what do I owe this pleasure?" It was no pleasure. I was on my down time. No less, Brandon hadn't visited me in years. I told him not to come back unless it was really important. I'm trying to make my own living and I can't have people from my past keep popping in every now and then.

"Well…" He began, "I was wondering if you got Rose's invitation to the wedding."

I felt like my heart just stopped beating. "Yeah," I mumbled without looking at him, "It's in the trash."

"What?" Brandon asked like he hadn't heard me.

I sighed, "Look, I'm not going. It's why I never responded to the stupid R.S.V.P. I mean that's what happens when someone doesn't respond. It means they're not going." _Why would I even think of going to watch Scorpius and Rose get married? _At least that is who I assumed she is marrying since not too long ago Rose paid me a visit for the first and only time to tell me she and Scorpius have been hanging out again. She left me the invitation to her wedding before she left…well, that was before I kicked her out not wanting to hear another word about her happy life.

_I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about it. Or perhaps that was the bad burrito I had for lunch? That was not a good idea._

_It would be like waiting for a divorce to happen. They were always on and off in the Hogwarts years. It was completely annoying. Why waste all my time and energy in going? I would have to reunite with my whole family and repeat to them where I have been, what I have been doing over and over and over again. How dreadful…_

"Fine," Brandon said irritated as he made his way to my door. I was surprised. I didn't think he would leave so sudden. Usually I had to push him out the door, which was never easy to do, let me tell you. "I just didn't want to believe you were as selfish as they say you were. I thought Rose was more important to you than hiding from your family just so you wouldn't be embarrassed. Apparently, I was wrong." And with that he slammed the door on me.

_Fine, go then_. W_ho needs you…who needs anyone!_

I sat down with my arms folded angrily across my chest. Sirius gave a small whine and I looked over at him. I frowned. I guess it's just me and Sirius as always.

I sighed with extraordinary force as I leaned as far back as I could into the couch.

_Oh dear bloody Merlin…_

I ran my forehead to think.

_I'm going to the damn wedding._

* * *

**Rose's POV**

The big day had finally arrived and I'm doing everything I can not to go completely bonkers before the ceremony. But, everyone was driving me crazy. They were all idiots; every single one of them. _Were the flowers there? Has the catering prepared the food and the cake? Is the band here? And where is my tiara?_

_Ok, I was freaking out. Where is my tiara? _

"Lucy's here with the flowers," Violetta said as she peeked into the tent. _Phew, one less thing to worry about._

"And catering?"

"Molly's got everything set up." _I always knew I can count on her._

"The band?" I asked.

"You'll want to thank Roxanne for that one."

"And my tiara?" Vi pressed her lips together, "Still can't find it."

"Vi! You have to find my tiara or it'll all be ruined." _Ok, maybe everything won't be in ruins, but it would be just one thing more to worry about. _

Mum was annoying me with questions upon questions on how I was doing my wedding. I told her I wanted to do it all myself and it took me awhile before I let her do some of the booking and the expenses for me.

Dad kept telling me: "There's still time to cancel. You don't need to get married." So I'm really hoping he won't make a scene or do something stupid. Brandon was astoundingly calm throughout this, which was making me even more nervous. And Scorpius…Scorpius was acting like this was more of a funeral than a wedding. If I see one friction of sorrow I was going to rip his head off.

Everything had to look perfect. It's my childhood dream to make everything look the way I had first dreamed of it to be.

The bridesmaids were helping me with my dress. Vi, who was my stand-in maid of honor, came back into the room since my real maid of honor didn't even bother to show her face. "Please tell me you found my tiara," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice.

"Oh my God," I threw my head back as tears started to form in my eyes. _I didn't give an arse about the tiara, but I was so overwhelmed by how some things were going, by how people were acting, and how there are just some people that couldn't even show up for a family wedding! _"What am I going to do now? Nothing is ever going to go right and I've been planning this for…for…"

"I have it…" came a voice behind me. A voice I hadn't heard in ages.

I spun around and there she was…my long lost cousin.

"Lily!" I cried out and threw my arms around my baby cousin.

I pulled away to give her some room to breathe. I was a little bit hysterical at the moment. Lily smiled lightly at me. I sniffed as I wiped away an escaped tear, "Oh my, I'm so glad to see you here. Here at my wedding." I hugged her again. I mumbled in her arms, "Brandon said you wouldn't come, but I argued that you would and you did! You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"Does this mean I don't have to be maid of honor?" Vi asked hopeful because everyone knew that Vi was being ripped apart by me and my woes. I rolled my eyes at Vi as I brought Lily into our tent to find Lily a dress.

"Here you are," as I brought her the maid of honor dress for her to wear. I made sure Vi didn't get into it just yet in case I was wrong. I dropped the dress in Lily's arms.

She looked at me as if she had been fighting to say something, but instead all she mumbled was, "thanks."

"You ok?" I asked even though I had hunge on what was or should I say who was on her mind.

"I just..." Lily began, but seemed to forgot what she was going to say, "Can't believe you're getting married." I nodded. It was what everyone was saying to me. Is it really a surprise I'm getting married? I knew it was just something Lily felt she needed to say so I played along, "I never thought I'd make it to this day either. Sometimes love bites us when we least expect it." Lily turned away from me as her eyes wandered around the tent. "And I know it will come for you too, Lily."

Lily snorted, close to laughing. "Yeah, right."

I only smiled at her, "Well, for someone who is very observant to other people's feelings you're very unobservant about your own." Lily gave me a confused look and before she could ask me what I meant, I pushed her toward the dressing area, "Now, you must get dressed quickly. I've got loads for you to do."

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I expected disapproving looks. Maybe even looks of disgust and hate. But, everyone seemed so happy to see me. I don't understand why. I ruined their lives. They had all been so angry with me. A few times I think the thought of wishing I was dead passed their minds. However, nobody seemed to remember all that.

It was odd.

I was dressed in a vegas gold dress with a small deep blue diamond pendent around the middle. The other bridesmaids wore dresses colored the same deep blue color of the pendent around my middle with a vegas gold pendent around their middle. It was pretty I had to say even though like always, I hated being in a dress.

I snuck out and decided to go for a walk around after I changed. Rose could deal without me. I just wanted some time to myself before I was surrounded by my swarming family. So here I was wandering around when out of one tent came…my mother. I stood in absolute stillness as I waited for her to see me for the first time in years.

She was wearing an elegant ruby red dress with gold jewelry I've only seen her wear once or twice. Turning her head, she saw me and I swear to it she had tears running down her cheeks. I was about to say something until she had engulfed me with a hug.

"Lily," she said her soft voice. I reluctantly hugged her back and found myself close to tears as well. I missed her. After all back then, it was just us girls back at home. She pulled away to look at me, "You look well and so beautiful in your maid of honor dress."

"You look good too, Mum," I said. She pulled me into another embrace just as Rose had done, but only she held my head close to hers as she stroked my straight red hair.

As Mum and I made up, I told her I would stay at the house for a few weeks with her and Dad. I realized...I kind of do want to be home, but wasn't about to tell anyone that.

After Mum and I went our separate ways, I realized I didn't know which tent was the bride's tent. So I walked around aimlessly searching or rather, deciding on which tent was the right one. I closed my eyes and spun around. Whatever tent I opened my eyes to, I would try it first. So I did.

The tent looked like it could be the bride's tent. The flap was open and I had left the flap open when I left earlier. I poked my head in the flap.

It was not the right tent.

In fact, it must have been the groom's tent because inside stood Scorpius Malfoy in front of the mirror having a bit of difficulty tying his tie. He was the last person I wanted to talk to. I tried to sneak by without being noticed, but it was much too late because Scorpius had already spotted me in the mirror's reflection.

"Lily?" He asked, surprised. _Frick_.

I gave him a tight smile, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned around to face me.

"Rose made me her maid of honor so I had a duty to retain," I said, feeling a bit awkward talking about why on earth Rose made me maid of honor.

"Yeah," Scorpius said. Clearly, he had already known that. He must have thought I wouldn't have shown up, "I realize that, but…what are you doing here?" I bit the inside of my cheek. _That was a good question. What was I doing here?_

"Well, I'm here for Rose, of course," I said, "Brandon found me and convinced me to come back and well, I've been meaning to come back for awhile so...I suppose that's why I am here." Scorpius didn't answer. The awkwardness made the tent silent.

"Er, how's Hogwarts?" I asked trying to find something else to say.

"Good," Scorpius said, turning back to the mirror and trying to fix his tie, "I like my job, I like the staff, and I like all the students." I nodded.

"And what have you been doing since you left?" Scorpius asked keeping the conversation going.

"I attended a school overseas. Lived with James for the seven years. Have a few jobs. I may actually stay with my parents for a few weeks. They've been hoping I would return soon."

Scorpius nodded. "Um yeah, your parents have been pretty upset ever since you left. I've seen Albus and James a few times at the bars. Why did you not return earlier?"

"I was busy with work," I said. Sensing Scorpius' bitterness, I said, "Well, I suppose I better go." I was here for a happy occasion. I was here because it was Scorpius and Rose's wedding. I didn't want it to get ruined because I made the mistake of thinking this was the bride-to-be's tent.

Scorpius was still struggling with his tie and I couldn't take it.

"Give it here," I said, "I'll fix it."

Scorpius turned around, surprised I knew how to fix ties.

"I work in a dress shop," I explained as I twisted one part of the tie over the other, "There are not a lot of jobs overseas for people like us. You know since accidents happen. So, I took the lousiest muggle jobs I could find."

"And you too a job at a dress shop?" Scorpius asked slightly interested.

I gave him a look, "Yes, and I still hate dresses and the nonsense girls have over them, but it does pay the rent."

Scorpius nodded.

"Um, well, if it helps, you look good," Scorpius said. Part of the tie slipped and I had to restart it all over. I did all of this without saying a word.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "So tell me, Lily, did you find what you were looking for?"

_Why did he sound so calm? I felt like I was being brought in for questioning. _"I wasn't really looking for anything. I just needed to get away." I paused, "Are you happy?" I asked this as to not talk more about my reasons for leaving.

"As happy as I can get," Scorpius said.

I looked up at him, "What's that supposed to mean? You're getting married to Rose. I know it's a bit nerve-wrecking. Her coming from a big family and all, but it's standard procedure."

Scorpius looked at me in confusion and was about to ask me something before I cut him off. "There you are," I said as I was done fixing his tie.

"Er, thanks-" He made to speak again, but I cut him off again.

"Yeah, yeah, the things I do for you," I said taking a step back.

"I've missed you, Red," he said barely audible.

I glanced up at him or a fraction of a second before saying, "Oh, before I forget. I've brought something for you."

Scorpius stood silently unsure of what to say. I took the opportunity and grabbed one his hands toward me. I dug into my bag slung over my right shoulder and then placed the object in his hand. I gave him back his hand. Scorpius looked down at what I placed in his hand. It was a necklace of his family's crest. I had found it on the forest floor the night his father died. I kept it ever since. I kept forgetting about it after we constantly were avoiding each other ever since that night.

Scorpius squeezed it tight in his hand and I suddenly felt weary of what I had done or what I had provoked.

"Why do you have this?" He demanded to know in the calmest way possible. I honestly thought he would have raised his voice. I wasn't expecting this.

I bit the inside of my lip, "I found it right after-" I couldn't finish my sentence, but decided to start another, "I planned to give it to you, but after what I did I-" I stopped.

Scorpius looked down at the necklace, "It's looks a bit worn. There's a small piece that's missing."

"I dropped it by accident," I said, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to."

"No," Scorpius said, cutting her off. He looked at her with a new look of gratitude, "Thank you. I was supposed to have this. It's a Malfoy heirloom. He wore it around his neck at all times. I thought he died with it." I nodded. I was starting to feel uneasy about Scorpius' strange reaction.

"I have to go," I said, "I need to help Rose with her...preparations."

Before he could say anything, I left.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

Holding the necklace felt like my father was there; alive. Lily really didn't know how much it meant to have this necklace again. I tucked the necklace in my front pocket because I had to get going.

It was good to see Lily. She looked happier. Rose came through after all.

I was walking down the aisle with the others and stood beside Al who was the other best man. Yes, that's right Brandon made me best man. It came as a shock to me when he asked both Al and I to be co-best men. We've hung out a few times like we did when we were younger, but I never thought I would be standing here beside him at his wedding. I tried to tell Lily she had mistaken me as the groom, but decided to let her see it for herself. Her reaction would be priceless. _Did she even read the invitation?_

Just thinking about her made me feel so sweaty all of a sudden. The last time I had seen her I made a complete idiot of myself. I had hoped seeing her would have proved I had moved on that I no longer fancied her. Nothing has changed. I don't understand it myself. The night of which she had first kissed me was confusing in regard to why she did it in the first place. The second time we kissed had started off as a way to get back at Rose even though she wasn't cheating on me. It turned out even if Lily and I kissed for that short of time, I had become even more confused for my feelings toward Lily when she kissed me back. I know the kiss was short-lived and I know that I really didn't give Lily much of a choice, but I wondered.

I realized when I graduated Hogwarts that the whole time I've been fighting Brandon to be with Rose; I've actually been fighting to be with Lily.

Then Will and Lily got together and I just snapped. That was when I knew I felt something for her even stronger than I realized. I hated myself for it and put all the blame on her to drive her away from me.

The music started and I looked up as the first bridesmaid entered, Irisa Smith. Next came Vi. Then at last, Lily. She was walking down the aisle and I could see the shock in her eyes realizing I wasn't the groom. I smiled. I couldn't help it. As soon as she stood in her rightful place, she glared at me, which only made me smile wider.

The music started up again and all heads turned to the small opening where Rose would appear.

Her father appeared first to hold the curtain back as Rose came through and I heard Brandon breathe beside me at her beauty. I almost laughed out loud, but kept my mouth shut. _What is wrong with me, seriously?_

I looked back at Lily and she was trying so hard not to look at me to give me another dirty look. I didn't care if she was angry with me, I was only too happy to see her.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was afraid I was going to fall in front of all these people. But, having my father by my side, I knew I wouldn't.

I looked at my father with a reassuring smile and he smiled back. He gave me a light squeeze with the arm he guided me down the aisle with. I can't believe this is really happening. I can't believe I'm here getting married to Brandon; my one true companion.

We stopped before the altar and my father turned to me. He hesitated before his hands reached up to my veil to pull it out of my face.

I leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. He stroked my cheek affectionately before leaving me to walk up on the altar to Brandon; to my new life.

Brandon came over to help me as I tried to step up to him beside the priest. As soon as we situated ourselves in front of the priest, Brandon took my hands in his. Just the feel of his hands on mine sent tingles through my blood veins. _This was real_, I kept trying to tell myself.

_And I would get to spend my whole life with him…forever._

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

After the ceremony, people started bringing out the champagne, splattering me and Rose with it as we walked by.

People came to us and congratulated us wishing us many years of happiness.

My arm was safely tucked around Rose's waist never wanting to let her go…never again. Every now and then we looked down at each other, her bright blue eyes boring into mine. I leaned down and we would kiss happily.

Then someone arms flung around our necks pulling us apart. _Damn, James Potter, can I just kiss my wife?_

"Alright you two lovebirds, let's move this all this loving to the dance floor, eh? I've got a hot date to dance with," he looked over his shoulder and winked at supposedly his date. I looked to where he was looking at and it was Jane Rookwood. _Who would have thought?_

"And you interrupted us because…?" Rose asked James.

"Nobody dances until the newlyweds have had their first dance," James said making it a point that we ought to get our arses on the dance floor. I took Rose by the hand, "No need to tell us twice." I guided Rose to the center of the dance floor as the announcement that our wedding song was going to play.

As the song began to play, Rose gasped. I had to smile at this. "Brandon, did you pick this song?" as we swayed back and forth. "I haven't heard this since we were kids."

"Of course I picked it out. It's our song." Rose nuzzled her head into my chest as we listened to it as we danced slowly. "You look absolutely stunning tonight. When I first saw you walk down the aisle, I swear I thought you were an angel," I whispered in Rose's ear. I felt Rose grinning against my chest. She tore her head off my chest to look up at me.

Rose leaned up so that her mouth was close to my ear and said, "And you look smashing in your suit it makes me think of what we'll do later on."

I pulled away shocked at what I just heard. I couldn't believe that came out of her mouth, "My Mrs. White, there are children around."

Rose laughed merrily. She didn't care she was only speaking of her truest heart's desire. I leaned down and we kissed; a kiss that promised many things to come.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I took the liberty of sitting at one of the tables. Dancing is one big no-no. I didn't care that the maid of honor at the wedding had to dance with the groom's best man. I am going to sit here for the rest of the time.

And people did come over and talk to me, but eventually they joined the dancing as well.

"You look like you're at a funeral rather than a wedding," Scorpius said taking a seat across from me. _He should talk._

I decided not to even look at him, "I'm not talking to you."

Scorpius chuckled, "Why not?"

"You had me believe this was your wedding," I said. _Curses, _I looked at him_._

Scorpius smiled, "I was going to correct you, but you kept interrupting me."

"I feel like an idiot," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Good, it's about time you admitted you're one," Scorpius said cheekily.

"Ha, ha," I said, annoyed by his gloating.

"So," Scorpius began, "Are you going to tell me your reasons for leaving now?" The smile on his face was just begging for me to punch him.

"Oh ho, I'm not going to tell you squat," I said, "You try being the one who doesn't know what's going on."

"Fine," Scorpius said, pushing himself out of his chair. Just when I thought he was going to leave me alone, Scorpius asked, "Well then, do you care to dance with me?"

"Nooo," I said with satisfaction, "I'm staying right here" as I smoothed out the table cloth in front of me. What I didn't expect was Scorpius to start dragging my chair onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" I cried out loud, "I'm not going to dance with you." I pushed myself out of my chair before I could go any farther.

Scorpius was smiling as he skidded to halt in front of me, "Come on, Lily, just one dance. You've already got an audience."

"What part of no don't you understand?" I shouted at him. But, with one look around I realized I was the only one who wasn't dancing, that is, besides the band.

I huffed, "Just one dance, but that's all I'm good for." Scorpius offered his hand to me. I swatted it away at first, but then with a great sigh I took it. Scorpius pulled me roughly close to him just because he knew it would make me feel uncomfortable. _Prat_.

"Arse," I snarled at him.

"Bitch," Scorpius said smiling at me. I couldn't help it. I smiled too. It was an old rant we seemed to have pulled out of the records.

"Do you want me to step on your shoes?" I asked trying to get him to give me some room…some room to breathe!

"You're such an angry little witch, aren't you?" Scorpius teased, but he reluctantly backed away from me to give me the room I wanted. We moved very slow since neither of us were that great of dancers considering we both had our fair share of stepping on each other's toes.

"So will you tell me now why you left?" Scorpius asked persistently.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "You know why I left. I ruined everything."

"And apparently not," he said, he tilted his head in the direction of Rose and Brandon who were shoving cake in each other's faces. "Come on. Just tell me. It's because of me, right?"

"You're so full of yourself," I said.

"Ah, but you didn't deny it," Scorpius pointed out.

I didn't respond. _How could I?_

"I never really blamed you, you know," Scorpius said looking at me hard in the face, "I blamed myself more than I blamed you. I was just too ashamed to admit that it was my fault that he…well, died."

"That's not why I left," I said in a low voice. Perhaps it was one of the reasons that added up, but it wasn't the main reason.

Scorpius was silent for a moment before asking, "Was it what I said in the boathouse? Or was it the message I sent you through the Snitch the night before you left?"

I looked at him in confusion, "What message?"

Scorpius stared at me like I had just slapped him across the face, "You never got…did you even know that the Snitch was from me?" He asked.

I felt myself blush remembering all too well how annoying the Snitch kept following me that night, "Well, I…I did have a feeling that it was from you, but I didn't actually think to look for a message."

"Oh," Scorpius let out. I was starting to wonder why Scorpius was even still dancing with me. _Didn't he have a girlfriend of some sort? The Scorpius Malfoy I knew always had a girl to keep him company at such occasions. Where was she? Scorpius still had his good looks even more so now that he's older. I don't think I can take being this close to him much longer._

"Aren't you seeing someone?" I asked him.

Scorpius chuckled, "No, I've been much too busy."

"Oh." But, I cursed myself for being happy about that. I watched as Scorpius turned his attention to the "happy couple." I felt that he must wish he had been the one who had married Rose.

I sighed, "You know I really want to apologize for complicating things with you and Rose," Scorpius turned his head back in my direction. "I'm truly sorry that I kissed you."

There, I said it. I apologized. Gah, now I can finally die in peace.

Then Scorpius said, "Well, I'm not."

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

Lily stared at me as if she couldn't believe what she just heard.

We both fell silent again and all too soon so did the music. People started to clap. Our dance was over. But, I didn't want it to be over not until I find out why she truly left.

"One more dance?" I asked. Lily gave me a look. "Promise. Just one more."

I waited in silence before she sighed and said, "Fine, but I really don't see the point because all we are doing is pretending to sway back and forth. You can't really call it dancing, can you?"

I grinned at her, "Ah, but being this close…watching you squirm...is every bit enjoyable. I wonder why that is?" I teased her. She gave me a hard look and said, "I don't owe you anything."

"Oh yes you do." She gave me an accused look. "You owe me something life-changing, remember?"

Lily threw her head back at remembering that she owed me her life. She pressed her lips firmly together and sighed heavily. I knew she had hoped I had forgotten, "Ok then, what is it? I only got this one debt to you so you better be certain of it."

I smiled. "Oh, I am," I said.

"Ok, let's have it then," she said.

"You owe me...a kiss" I said to her.

Lily looked taken aback, "What?"

"That's what you owe me," I said, "A kiss and not a peck on the cheek. A real kiss." I had to see what her real feelings were towards me and whether it was the reason she left.

Lily stammered, "But, but what about…why would…are you kidding me? After everything that had happened? We had that deal. We were even."

"Doesn't count," I said, leaning closer to her, but just as I did, Lily backed away, "No! No, I can't. Not after what happened last time."

"Lily…"

Lily continued to shake her head, "I can't, ok? I just can't…"

"You can't or you won't?" I asked, "There's a difference."

She didn't meet my eye at first, but when she did, she knew this was the debt she owed me. It could have been a hell of a lot worse and all I was asking for was a kiss. Hesitantly, she slowly leaned her head up toward mine until her lips pressed lightly against mine.

They were warm with a sense of excitement waiting to ignite. I waited for her to pull back and call it quits, but she hadn't or she wasn't going to. It was just what I had hoped for. I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her close to me. I caught her by surprise and and moved my lips over hers more thoroughly. And when she responded just the same, my question had been answered.

She pulled away suddenly realizing what she was doing and in front of her family no doubt, which left me utterly annoyed. But what was I to do? Force her on the ground until she admitted she fancies me just as I fancy her? No, Lily had to find out the hard way.

"I'm not doing this," she said frantically. _Why was she being so bloody stubborn? Why now?_

I dropped my hands and back away from her. Maybe I ought to give up. I'm done playing cats and dogs with her. If she really didn't want to be with me well, then FINE!

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as I was walking away from her. I just couldn't be in this situation anymore. I needed to leave this place as soon as possible.

"Scorpius!" Lily shouted at my back. I wasn't going to keep this up. She was on her own.

I walked up the stairs towards the balcony to get some time to myself. It was like the night of the End of the Year Ball when she never showed up. I came to rest on the railing looking over the wedding.

"You've gone mad." I turned around. Honestly, I didn't expect Lily to follow me.

I shook my head at her, "Lily, go home to America-to wherever. Just leave me be. Everything had been just fine until you came back," I shouted over my shoulder.

"Well, don't worry," Lily began, "I'll be gone soon enough."

She made to go, but against all efforts my brain was keeping me from doing, I said to her, "Look, don't go. I don't want you to."

Lily looked at me flabbergasted, "What? You just said you wanted me to. I'm pretty sure that's what I heard. 'Go back to America, Lily, nobody wants you here," Lily said in a low voice trying to imitate me in the best way possible. It was more amusing than anything else.

"That's not what I meant."

Lily crossed her arms, "Oh really? Care to explain? You know I can't stand it when people speak in riddles. Just say what you really mean! If you want me gone, for Merlin's sake, I'll go. You don't have to pretend anymore just because we're at a family wedding."

I breathed in frustration and shook my head in irritation, "Godric, Lily, do you always have to do that? Why do you always have to be so god damn hard on yourself?"

"What I-"

I didn't let her interrupt my rant, "You think nobody cares about you. But you know what, Lily, I care! I cared about you every fucking waking hour when we were at school and I know I wasn't the only one. You were just too blind to see it."

Lily's mouth was gaping open, "Well, well that was not the impression I was left with. Please do enlighten me, Scorpius, why should I believe you?"

I nearly wanted to shout at her in frustration, but I knew that keeping my cool in front of Lily was much easier to handle, "All right then. The night, before you left, I waited on top of the goddamn Astronomy tower for you. I had sent you a message in the Snitch to meet me there thinking you were smart enough to figure it out because I thought there was something between us, but when you didn't show I thought perhaps I was wrong. So clearly, Lily, it isn't any of us who stopped caring about you, but it was you who stopped caring about us."

I had thought using the Snitch would have been a clever idea. After all, Lily and I had both touched it at the same time before I caught it. Lily was pretty good at making up conclusions that I thought she would have figured it out.

Lily was quiet as she moved to stand beside me. My brain was trying to create a little distance between us as to not let my guard down, but somewhere deep down I stayed rooted to the spot out of desire to be close to her. _Why does she make me feel this way? Why? _"I didn't realize it like that," she suddenly spoke, "I was too busy trying to distance myself from you for Rose's sake. I thought that by leaving…I was giving you and Rose a chance to get back together without my interferance." She breathed, "That's the reason I left."

"You know you deserve to be happy too," I said, "But if you didn't feel the same way about me then you could have-"

Lily turned to me in anger, "I never said that. Didn't you hear me? All I said was that I couldn't think about my feelings for you without hurting Rose. When you sent that Snitch, I knew that if I stayed, I wouldn't have been able to hide my feelings for you any longer. I would have eventually screwed something up so I did what I thought was best. I ran." She turned her attention back to the reception below.

I kept my gaze on her. _Did she really just admit that she had feelings for me?_ _Was this too good to be true? Question was: did she still feel about me that way._ "Lily?" She was fighting not to look at me, but when I said her name again her eyes traveled to meet mine. "What do you feel towards me now?"

Lily looked away clearly to hide whatever it is she didn't want to own up to reveal. I moved closer to her until my nose was just hovering over her head breathing in her scent.

I could feel her tensing up beside me. I bent my head closer to her face as to get her to confess what she is keeping from me.

"Do you feel anything towards me at all?" I asked her. Lily turned her head slightly upwards toward mine. I can see the fear hidden inside her pupils.

"Yes."

I smiled before saying, "Good answer." Then I've moved slowly towards her face until I was kissing her. I thought I would just steal a kiss, but before I could pull away, Lily tugged my face closer as if she wasn't satisfied enough. She kissed me with more thirst and passion than I ever could hope for from her.

I tore away from her to give her a chance to breathe and leaned my forehead against hers happy that she returned home to me. I moved my hand into her rich red hair and stroked it lightly.

"Just so you know," Lily began, "I don't do the hand-holding codswallop."

I laughed, "That's fine with me."


End file.
